Pecados en la Sangre
by Schala S
Summary: WHAT IF? Los saiyan derrotaron a Freezer y Vegeta se convirtió en el Rey. ¿Qué pasaría si la sociedad guerrera descubriera el secreto que envuelve al misterioso Príncipe Trunks? ¿Y si los saiyan se quedaran sin rivales dignos? Los ojos que no están listos para mirar a su propio pueblo... Trunks x Pan Vegeta x Bulma. ¡TERMINADO! Gracias por todo.
1. Prefacio: Aquella vieja historia

_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes __**NO**__ me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor __**Akira Toriyama**__, gran culpable de que yo ame tanto esa historia tan maravillosa llamada Dragon Ball._

_Hago esto por amor a Dragon Ball, a sus personajes, a su creador y a escribir._

* * *

_**Presentación de la Historia:**_

_¡Hola! Soy __**Schala S**__ y este es mi nuevo fic: __**"Pecados en la Sangre"**__._

_Esta historia intentará ser un __**What if?**__, género de fanfiction donde el autor cambia un hecho del original y sigue a partir de ahí con todo lo que ese cambio _—_o varios de ellos_—_ implique en el original, según su propia visión de la serie sobre la cual escribe, para así contestar a la premisa planteada en un principio: "¿qué pasaría si cambio x hecho del original?"._

_No soy fanática de este género, pero últimamente vengo muy fascinada con los saiyans como raza guerrera, con todo lo que se sabe y con lo que no, con las variadísimas teorías que rondan el mundo fiquero... Pienso mucho en cómo hubiera sido si hubieran vivido en vez de muerto... En su naturaleza, en su forma de sentir, de odiar, de vivir..._

_Pido perdón desde ya si no gusta. No tengo experiencia en este tipo de historias y estoy haciendo esto para aprender, por eso voy a agradecer cualquier comentario con consejos, críticas o lo que sea que les genere esta historia, para así estar más segura del camino a tomar..._

_Con respecto a los cambios en la historia del original hacia acá, prefiero que lo vayan descubriendo durante el desarrollo de la trama. De todas formas, seguramente haga aclaraciones al final de cada capi._

_Entonces, sólo queda preguntarnos..._

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado si los saiyans descubrían a tiempo que Freezer planeaba asesinarlos?**_

* * *

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Prefacio_

_"Aquella vieja historia"_

—Bisabuelo, ¿podrías contarme esa historia de nuevo? —preguntó la pequeña sin dejar de mirar el fuego de la fogata que él había prendido hacía un rato.

El hombre dio un rápido vistazo al lugar en el que ambos se encontraban, apreciando la desolación del planeta en el que estaban, esa desolación ya conocida desde hacía tantos años...

Y ella sólo empezaba a conocerla.

—¿A cuál te refieres? —inquirió, aunque bien sabía a qué historia se refería.

—Ya sabes a cual —musitó la muchachita, muy segura de sí misma y encarándolo con la mirada, sin miedo alguno.

"Empiezas a ser una de nosotros, chiquilla...".

—De acuerdo, te la contaré.

—Bien. —Ella dejó de lado el fuego y se inclinó hacia él, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El fuego era lo único que los alumbraba; en la oscuridad, mientras tanto, se ocultaba el terrible asesinato en masa que habían cometido hacía unas horas.

—La historia de cómo llegamos a ser los reyes del universo...

—Sí, a esa me refiero... —Ella sonrió con orgullo y él, incapaz de no hacerlo, la imitó.

—Pues bien, todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

_Hacía diez años que nosotros, los saiyan, nos habíamos librado de los tsufur, con quienes compartíamos el planeta Plant desde hacía décadas. Cuando el último de ellos murió, nosotros nombramos a nuestro planeta con el nombre que tiene actualmente: Vegetasei._

_Así, nuestro poder empezó a ganar fama en toda la galaxia y todos en el universo pronto entendieron que era mejor tenernos de aliados que de enemigos._

_Quien mejor lo entendió fue un sujeto llamado Freezer._

_Freezer era miembro de una familia de emperadores espaciales; vivía para comprar y vender planetas y tenía sirvientes de todas las clases y razas. Nadie se le enfrentaba porque el sujeto era muy fuerte, casi invencible; sembraba el terror en la galaxia y nadie podía oponerse a él._

_En el año 731, Freezer se contactó con nosotros para ofrecernos un trato: conquistar planetas para él a cambio de riquezas de todos los tipos._

_Por supuesto que a nosotros poco nos importa la riqueza, pero si nos importa pelear; Freezer no hizo más que darnos la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. Además, las riquezas y la tecnología que nos brindaba nos permitían evolucionar como raza._

_De esta forma, empezamos a trabajar para él. Devastábamos más y más planetas alrededor del universo, que luego vendíamos a Freezer y su imperio a cambio de una módica suma._

_Cada día éramos más fuertes, más sanguinarios... Eso hizo que Freezer temiera una rebelión de nosotros contra él._

_Nos tenía miedo._

_Los saiyans siempre fuimos fieles a él, eso sí. Realmente, el querer eliminarnos a todos destruyendo nuestro planeta era un acto cobarde de su parte. No hacía más que demostrar el inmenso miedo que sentía por nosotros._

_Después de que varios escuadrones saiyan aparecieran masacrados en muy poco tiempo y sabiendo que eso era imposible, pues nuestro nivel de combate era superior al de los habitantes de los planetas donde habían sido asesinados, el Rey Vegeta sospechó de Freezer._

_Costó mucho averiguarlo, pero finalmente un escuadrón de Clase Alta logró capturar a un soldado de Freezer, el cual dijo haber escuchado a Zarbon y Dodoria, súbditos del maldito monstruo, decir que se estaba planeando una masacre en Vegetasei._

_¿Eliminarnos a nosotros, los saiyans?_

_¡Inconcebible!_

_Si Freezer hubiera hecho explotar Vegetasei, sin dudas no habríamos sobrevivido..._

_Entonces, el Rey Vegeta nos reunió a todos bajo el más grande de los secretos. En aquella época no éramos una raza que se caracterizara por su súper población: no éramos muchos, pero éramos suficientes. Aún somos pocos, como sabes._

_El Rey nos propuso un plan de escape hacia el rincón más remoto de la galaxia._

_¿Escaparnos sin pelear? Esa no era una alternativa, no siendo saiyans, no siendo guerreros por lo que Freezer ignoraba era que acababa de nacer un niño de nuestra raza, el cual tenía un poder de pelea ampliamente superior al de todos los saiyans vivos en aquel nombre era Broly. Era únicamente un bebé, pero ya era el más fuerte de nosotros._

_¿Cómo era eso posible?_

_Pues bien, Broly no era uno más: se trataba del Súper Saiyan Legendario, el que venía a la vida cada mil años, el que superaba a todos en poder y en sed de batallas..._

_El más saiyan de todos nosotros._

_Sabiendo que tener a Broly era una victoria asegurada y que impediría que perdiéramos a muchos saiyans en la batalla, nos marchamos al planeta más distante de la Galaxia del Sur, al lugar más lejano posible._

_Nos entrenamos día y noche, sumergiéndonos en la que ahora se llama popularmente era de la auto-superación, donde sobrepasamos nuestros propios límites y llegamos a niveles inimaginables de poder..._

_Por supuesto que nos mudamos varias veces de planeta en el transcurso de nuestro entrenamiento, para despistar lo más posible a Freezer, quien sin duda estaba volviéndose loco buscándonos. Estuvieron a punto de localizarnos en más de una ocasión, pero los saiyans no podíamos permitirnos eso._

_No hasta estar listos._

_Vagar por el espacio, vale aclarar, era algo familiar en nuestra sangre, pues ya lo habíamos hecho antes de llegar a nuestro actual hogar._

_En medio de todo esto, Broly creció. Cuando él tenía seis años supimos que ya era momento de vengarnos._

_Así, en el año 743, fuimos directo a Freezer y nada pudo hacer frente a Broly ni frente a toda nuestra raza unida por el mismo objetivo: su cabeza._

_Eliminamos a Freezer, más tarde a su hermano Cooler y, por último, a su padre, King Cold._

_Nada quedó de ellos, ¡nada! Deberías haberlos visto, a los "emperadores de la galaxia" llorando por sus miserables vidas..._

_No nacieron para ser rivales nuestros. Finalmente fuimos quienes rieron al último._

_A partir de ese momento, los saiyans nos alzamos como seres supremos de la galaxia._

_Perdimos varios en la batalla, más de los que hubiéramos querido, pero nada fue en vano._

_Tomamos el reino de Freezer y su familia y lo hicimos nuestro y, a partir de ese momento, nos dedicamos a vender y comprar planetas, dejando muchos de ellos, esos donde la superficie y condiciones naturales lo permitieran, para entrenarnos..._

_Nuestro poder ya no alcanzaba para un planeta, hacía temblar cualquier suelo a lo largo y ancho del espacio._

_Ya nadie podía eliminarnos._

_Y eso que muchos lo intentaron..._

_Pero nadie pudo._

_Y así seguimos hoy, siendo temidos y admirados, odiados y amados..._

_Somos los reyes de la galaxia._

_Los poderosos e invencibles saiyans._

—Invencibles… —susurró la muchacha mirando de nuevo hacia el fuego.

—Sí —afirmó él con orgullo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Broly y el Rey Vegeta murieron? —preguntó con incógnita reinante en su rostro.

—Eso sucedió muchos años después...

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: esa pregunta, para él, no tenía respuesta. Una ligera sospecha reinaba en su corazón desde hacía décadas; pero no, no podía ser...

"No creo que haya sucedido lo que sospecho, es imposible...".

—Y dime, bisabuelo... —La muchacha siguió con sus preguntas—. ¿Tú crees que está bien lo que hacemos los saiyans?

Rió ante aquel estúpido cuestionamiento.

—Creo que heredaste algo de tu abuelo...

Ella suspiró.

—Tal vez —admitió con una risilla cómplice—. Pero a veces no puedo evitar preguntármelo... ¿Estará mal matar tanto? ¿Estará bien creernos superiores?

—Yo lo veo así —contestó, ya harto de escuchar aquellas tonterías—: no está mal ser nosotros mismos... Y nosotros somos guerreros, Pan.

—Ser nosotros mismos... —repitió ella, quien parecía sorprendida por tremenda respuesta.

—Sí. No podemos dejar de lado nuestra naturaleza, ¿eso sería justo?

—Pues supongo que no... —la muchacha rascó levemente su cabeza.

—Necesitamos luchar... Necesitamos ser cada día más fuertes... ESA es nuestra naturaleza —aseguró.

—Bisabuelo... —Pan se lo quedó mirando, sumida en un completo silencio.

—Nunca quieras negar tu naturaleza ni intentes evadirla, porque si lo haces ella vendrá por ti y no te dejará vivir para contarlo... —sentenció con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, más soberbio que nunca—. Nuestra sangre es más fuerte que nosotros mismos. Jamás lo olvides.

—De acuerdo... —y ella sonrió, imitándolo.

Bardock volvió a sonreír también, satisfecho por aquella nueva enseñanza.

"Además, nosotros no matamos por matar. ¡Nuestros enemigos deberían considerar un honor morir en nuestras manos! Nadie muere sin pelear antes, esa es la verdad... Sino dejaría de ser divertido".

Su bisnieta sólo estaba comenzando, tenía apenas cinco años...

Había que educarla bien para que así pudiera ser una buena saiyan, como él lo había sido durante toda su vida.

"Ya estoy empezando a envejecer y necesito que la nueva generación luche por mi raza, que deje su vida por ella así como yo lo hice...".

—Ya vámonos, la lección terminó por hoy.

Se levantó de la roca en la cual se encontraba y pateó a quien estaba a su derecha, su nieto Goten, para que despertara del profundo sueño en el que se había sumergido unas cuantas horas atrás.

—Compórtate, chiquillo... Creo que le diré a tu tío Raditz que se haga cargo definitivamente de tu entrenamiento. Ya no confío en tu padre para eso...

Goten lo miró con hombros encogidos, aún adormilado.

—Tío Raditz es muy severo...

—Justamente, eso es lo que tú necesitas.

Pan y Goten le ayudaron a apagar la fogata y, finalmente, se retiraron hacia sus naves individuales.

Sin más, emprendieron vuelo hacia el hogar que él tanto amaba.

El suelo que le hacía comprender que todo lo que había sucedido estaba bien, que todo el sufrimiento y las batallas habían servido de algo...

El suelo que, así como le había dicho a Pan aquella noche, realmente le hacía sentir que valía la pena ser saiyan, que valía la pena seguir los designios de la sangre...

Vegetasei.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Prefacio: **_

_Bueno, ¿Qué tal?_

_Espero les guste._

_Me gustaría leer opiniones de ser posible, aunque sé que no es mucho esto, pero es sólo el comienzo. n.n_

_Algunas aclaraciones que me gustaría hacer:_

_Más que nada, quiero hacer una pequeña advertencia: este fic va a tener Trunks x Pan, pero no planeo hacer a la relación el conflicto central y tampoco planeo que todo suceda como sucede comúnmente en los fics sobre ellos… Básicamente, esta historia va a ser sobre SAIYANS, sobre todos ellos, como individuos, como clases y como raza._

_Y Trunks va a ser el protagonista indiscutido... ¿De qué forma? Ya lo veremos. XD_

_Tal vez muchas cosas no les cierren de este prólogo, pero ya irá avanzando la historia. n.n_

_Sin más, ¡saludos!_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	2. I: El secreto

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo __I_

_"El secreto"_

Aquel era un día muy especial para él y para toda su raza: se conmemoraban 51 años de la derrota de Freezer y, como todos los años, los saiyans no iban a quedarse sin festejar.

Eran los más fuertes de la galaxia, no tenían rival alguno que mereciera luchar con ellos. Nadie podía alzarse con la victoria frente a ellos.

Se sentía cada día más pleno, pues todo salía como había sido planeado en principio. Era el Rey de lo saiyans y con todo lo que eso implicaba. Era el más fuerte de todos, el más respetado y temido... El Rey de la galaxia.

Vegetasei no era un planeta demasiado grande y, por más que la población hubiera decrecido en las últimas décadas, allí se quedaron. Era como si aquel planeta les diera más poder, debido tal vez a los más de 200 años que llevaban allí. Ya se habían acostumbrado a aquel cielo rosado de cada mañana, a ese suelo tan especial...

Pertenecían allí y a ningún lugar más.

Grandes riquezas les había permitido construir un gran imperio lleno de altas e imponentes edificaciones, las cuales rodeaban al Palacio Real, ese donde él vivía, desde donde reinaba con puño de hierro.

La Clase Alta era la que rodeaba directamente al Palacio, con las edificaciones más grandes y avanzadas tecnológicamente.

La Clase Media vivía un poco más alejada pero era la que continuaba a la Clase Alta en lujos y edificaciones. Aunque éstas no eran tan grandes como las de la clase superior, sí eran más que dignas propiedades. Esta clase fue la que asimiló la tecnología de los tsufur y, posteriormente, la del Imperio de Freezer, gracias a haber esclavizado a científicos de las más inteligentes razas del universo. Los Clase Media aprendieron de ellos a lo largo de las décadas y, con su enorme conocimiento, facilitaron las condiciones de vida de la poderosa raza a través de mejoras en las cápsulas de recuperación y en sus medios de transporte, con los que iban, a una velocidad insuperable, hacia los distintos planetas a conquistar.

Por último, los más alejados al Palacio eran los de Clase Baja. Vivían en suburbios, ya sin tantos lujos, pero por lo general eran muy unidos. Eran los que más entrenaban y tenían a su disposición —así como todas las clases— planetas enteros, previamente conquistados por ellos, para ir a combatir y superarse.

Los de Clase Alta ya no se dedicaban tanto a conquistar planetas, pues ya eran demasiado fuertes para hacerlo, por eso era la Clase Baja la elegida para ello la mayoría de las veces.

Los de Clase Media también conquistaban planetas, pero mayoritariamente había muchos científicos entre sus filas. Ellos ponían a disposición de cualquier ser de la galaxia su tecnología 100 % saiyan, que hacía resaltar entre todo lo creado excelentes naves espaciales, conocidas como las más rápidas del universo.

Se podía decir que los Clase Media eran los más pensantes y tranquilos entre los saiyan, lo cual los diferenciaba de los de Clase Baja, que eran ruidosos y casi hasta alegres. La Clase Alta, por su parte, se dedicaba a disfrutar, ya no tanto a entrenar. Aunque sí lo hacían, claro. Muchas veces se organizaban pequeños combates entre ellos, para así mantener alto el nivel de pelea.

Aún así, los Clase Alta empezaban a lucir aburridos...

Eso preocupaba al Rey, por lo que les había empezado a asignar nuevas conquistas, así como participaciones en guerras galácticas, donde un bando de _x_ raza pedía ayuda a cambio de un jugoso pago para así poder ganar.

Se habían vuelto algo perezosos, había que despertarlos...

No entendía muy bien la naturaleza de ello, pero mientras no fuera preocupante no iba a darle más importancia de la que tenía.

Tenía un merecido festejo por delante…

Estaba empezando a anochecer y decidió salir de la comodidad de su habitación para dirigirse a la puerta del Palacio, donde, en la Plaza Central de Reuniones ubicada allí mismo, todos los saiyans lo esperaban. Esa plaza adornaba la parte frontal del Palacio con preciosos árboles y columnas que marcaban los límites del lugar. Era inmensa y su función era ser el lugar de reunión de toda la raza.

Salió de su habitación y caminó por aquel espacio decorado hasta el más mínimo detalle con su impecable Armadura Real, su capa roja y la insignia de su linaje en su pecho. Todo esto acompañado por el Collar Real que sólo el Rey de Vegetasei podía usar. Sí: era el orgulloso Rey Vegeta, quien había asumido como tal hacía ya casi 30 años, ante la sorpresiva e inesperada muerte de su padre.

Radiante en soberbia, se acercó a la puerta, donde Nappa lo esperaba con una orgullosa sonrisa.

—Rey, lo estábamos esperando —dijo al verlo.

Vegeta miró en todas direcciones.

—¡¿Dónde está el chiquillo? —inquirió, molesto, mientras buscaba a su hijo.

—No quiero salir —y una voz salió de atrás de una columna.

—¡Trunks, no me hagas enfadar...! —espetó.

Gracioso y patético fue captar cómo Nappa ponía una cara de espanto ante su furia.

—Dije que no saldré, padre. Cuando gustes puedes pelear conmigo y descargarte... No me interesa —contestó el muchacho sin énfasis alguno, con desgano total.

—¡Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu padre! —Vegeta, harto de aquel mal humor que cada día inundaba más a su hijo, fue tras la columna y lo encaró—. ¿Y el casco? —indagó al verlo, apreciando que solamente un manto negro cubría su cabeza.

—No tengo ganas de usarlo, hoy me siento asfixiado de él. —Trunks mantenía los ojos cerrados bajo el manto que sus manos mantenían acomodado.

El Rey refunfuñó y tomó al muchacho del brazo para arrastrarlo por todo el Palacio, rumbo a la habitación del Príncipe.

—Nappa, calma a la gente, ya salgo —ordenó antes de marcharse.

Luego de que su sirviente de más confianza asintiera fue directo al cuarto de Trunks.

—¡Entra! —lo empujó para meterlo en su habitación. Vegeta también entró y cerró la enorme puerta tras él.

Cuando giró a mirarlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, escalofrío que bien conocía, pues siempre le pasaba lo mismo al ver el rostro de su hijo, ya sin el manto.

Era igual a él...

Pero a la vez era lo opuesto.

—Trunks... No te atrevas a desobedecer a tu padre. ¡¿Qué clase de Príncipe eres?

—Eso me gustaría saber... —masculló él de forma impertinente—. Me gustaría saber por qué no soy como los demás… Pero claro, tú nunca has querido decirme la verdad.

Vio la enorme tristeza de aquel rostro, sin permitirse empatía alguna con él.

—Te lo he dicho cientos de veces a lo largo de tu vida, niño. —Vegeta fue hacia la cama de su hijo y tomó el casco que se encontraba abandonado allí entre sus manos.

Ese casco era símbolo de una parte oscura que nadie en Vegetasei imaginaba. Sacando a su hijo, sólo él sabía la verdad y él mismo se encargaba de todo aquel que intentara desvelar aquel misterio.

El misterio oculto tras el casco...

Observó nuevamente a Trunks y allí vio el pecado más grande que había cometido.

¿Realmente haber conservado a su hijo había sido un pecado?

Su cabello era lacio y de color lila, demasiado claro para un saiyan, raza que se caracterizaba por cabellos alborotados y oscuros, en tonalidades que no pasaban del negro o de las tonalidades más oscuras de colores variados como el azul, el rojo, el gris, etcétera. Y sus ojos... Azules como el cielo. Vulnerables, débiles...

Terrícolas...

Los saiyans SIEMPRE tenían los ojos negros. Siempre.

Sin embargo, ése no era el caso de su hijo.

Trunks tenía un rostro calcado al de él, pero sus ojos y su cabello eran distintos: eran el recordatorio de que él, el Rey Vegeta, no había sido tan fiel a las creencias de su raza como todos pensaban.

Eran el karma con el cual había decidido vivir...

Para castigarse por su error.

—Sé muy bien que mi madre no era saiyan, ¿ese es tu miedo? Temes a que tu propia raza te extermine por haber faltado a las creencias, ¿o no? Dilo, Padre... —Trunks se acercó a él, encarándolo con la mirada, aquella profunda y desgarradora mirada—. Dime que eres el peor de nosotros por haber cometido semejante pecado... Y no el mejor por ser el más fuerte.

No pudo soportarlo más, por lo que clavó su puño en aquel rostro.

Trunks se quedó con la cabeza hacia un lado, después escupió y volvió su vista hacia él. Un hilo de sangre decoraba su barbilla.

—Ponte el casco y vamos. Mientras más me faltes al respeto, menos sabrás la verdad, mocoso. —Vegeta no se privó de nada: le sonrió maliciosamente no sin antes entregarle el casco en mano.

Luego se marchó.

Caminó, sabiendo que él no lo seguía...

Bien sabía que lo estaba perdiendo, si es que ya no lo había perdido por completo. Pero no, no podía permitir que su hijo supiera de sus labios la verdad, por más obvia que fuera.

No quería que NADIE lo supiera...

Entre los saiyans, era considerado una muerte segura a todo caso de nacimiento de un híbrido, es decir un ser que en sus venas mezclara la sangre saiyan y la de otra raza. Estaba terminantemente prohibido mezclar la sagrada sangre saiyan con otra inferior. Mujeres había, no tantas como hombres, pero sí las suficientes como para que la raza pudiera seguir reproduciéndose. Mientras las mujeres saiyan siguieran existiendo, no había motivo alguno para mezclarse con otros seres del espacio, ésa era la regla de oro: _no mezclarse con seres inferiores_.

Más aún si éstos eran débiles…

Y la madre de su hijo lo era, era débil...

Pero no quería pensar en ella, no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie.

Ese capítulo estaba cerrado, mas bien sabía el Rey que eso no era cierto.

Se mentía a sí mismo, pues ese capítulo estaba sumamente abierto, más latente que nunca.

Era como una pesadilla sin fin.

"Este es mi castigo sagrado: vivir ocultando el pecado más grande de la historia de nuestra raza, el de un Príncipe que mezcló su sangre con una mujer de otro planeta...".

Muchos sentimientos reprimidos en su interior desde aquel fatídico y, al mismo tiempo, maravilloso día de su vida... Pronto tendría que ir a realizar una conquista con sus propias manos para así descargar su ira contenida.

La que a veces no lo dejaba dormir...

Trunks había sido tímido durante toda su vida. Una persona respetuosa, callada, obediente. Pero desde hacía algunos pares de años que había empezado a descontrolarse, debido a la, suponía él, necesidad de unirse a una mujer. Vegeta no se lo permitía bajo ningún aspecto. Le regalaba amantes, pero no dejaba que ninguna lo observara... No le dejaba morder a ninguna de ellas...

Y, si alguna se atrevía a mirarlo, la mataba.

Sus pensamientos fueron abandonados al sentir a su hijo tras él.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta del Palacio, Vegeta giró hacia Trunks, a quien vislumbró con la cabeza gacha y el casco escondiendo aquel secreto. En su espalda vio colgada una espada, la cual Trunks solía usar desde hacía años.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto la espada de los estúpidos Konattsu? —inquirió burlonamente.

—Porque ellos eran grandiosos guerreros... Ya te lo he explicado, padre —contestó su hijo de mala gana.

—Pues recuerdo cómo los matamos y no creo que fueran tan grandiosos...

—No eran tan fuertes, pero si eran valientes... —explicó Trunks—. El sujeto al que pertenecía me dio buen combate, por lo que decidí conservar su espada en honor a su valentía.

"Sensible como un terrícola", refunfuñó el Rey en su mente.

—Tonterías.

Finalmente decidió avanzar y, al salir por la puerta, una enorme multitud lo estaba esperando. Un griterío se apoderó del ambiente, proclamando al Rey y al Príncipe.

Vegeta extendió sus manos en el aire y empezó a reír con orgullo.

—¡Saiyans! —exclamó entre gritos y pasión—. Hoy cumplimos un nuevo aniversario como _amos de la galaxia_... ¡Nadie ha podido vencernos en 51 largos años! Debemos festejarlo...

Todos aplaudieron, pero una voz resaltó entre todos los presentes. Esta voz venía desde el final de la Plaza Central de Reuniones, al costado derecho de la multitud.

—¡Rey Vegeta! Hemos perdido tres escuadrones de Clase Baja en el último mes y medio...

—¡¿Quién dice? —espetó Vegeta—. Da la cara, insecto.

Un saiyan algo viejo al juzgar por su aspecto, caminó entre la gente y se detuvo frente a él después de cruzar aquella marea, al pie de las escaleras que separaban a la multitud de la Realeza.

—Yo lo digo, señor. Soy Bardock, Líder de Clase Baja —y, claramente fastidiado, realizó una reverencia hacia él.

Recordó a Bardock como uno de los guerreros que participaron en la batalla con Freezer. A pesar de ser de Clase Baja, había demostrado increíble valentía y poder en aquella guerra.

También lo recordó como padre de Raditz, antiguo compañero de escuadrón del Rey.

Y, claro, lo recordó por su rango…

Las tres clases guerreras tenían un líder, el más fuerte y maduro de ellos: Nappa, su sirviente directo desde hacía muchísimos años, era el Líder de la Clase Alta; un sujeto llamado Tark, destacado científico, era el Líder de la Clase Media; y finalmente Bardock, destacado soldado, era el Líder de la Clase Baja.

Algunos saiyans de Clase Alta rieron maliciosamente ante los dichos de Bardock, pero Vegeta sólo necesitó una mirada fulminante para hacerlos callar.

—¿Tres escuadrones, dices?

—Sí. —Bardock se mostró más que furioso—. El último fue hoy mismo… es por eso que no solicité reunión con Usted antes...

—Bien.

"Tres escuadrones de Clase Baja... Serán los más débiles, pero son más fuertes que cualquiera; realmente es extraño...".

—Hablaremos mañana a primera hora. Ahora estamos celebrando.

El Líder de la clase más débil lo observó con cierto resentimiento.

—Obedece —y Vegeta le sonrió altaneramente.

—De acuerdo, Rey Vegeta... —Bardock se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia donde estaba originalmente.

"¡No quiero problemas! Ya bastante tengo con el mocoso... Ahora debemos celebrar".

—Saiyans... ¡Que comience el festejo!

* * *

—El Rey es un idiota... —musitó su bisnieta, por lo bajo y con mucho rencor—. Perdí dos amigos en el escuadrón que fue derrotado hoy...

—Cállate, chiquilla —la retó Bardock—. Mañana me escuchará porque le irá muy mal si no lo hace... Seré de Clase Baja, pero soy mayor que él y tengo más experiencia. ¡Debería ser él quien haga reverencias hacia mí!

—Padre, no digas eso... —Raditz, su hijo mayor, se acercó a él entre la multitud—. Por más que nunca te haya caído bien, él es el Rey y debemos respetarlo... Los saiyans somos leales, ante todo, a nuestra sangre.

—Díselo a él, Raditz... No a mí. Yo me largo.

Sin que ningún miembro de su familia pudiera detenerlo, Bardock levantó vuelo y se marchó.

Mientras atravesaba las distintas edificaciones se hundió en sus pensamientos, sobretodo en lo que venía ocurriendo desde hacía un par de meses...

"Los de Clase Alta cada vez están más cegados por el orgullo... Creen que somos ratas, pero somos saiyans al igual que ellos".

Apretó sus puños con furia.

"Cuando el Rey anterior estaba al mando estábamos más unidos que nunca. Este mocoso insolente que tenemos por Rey no tiene idea de nada".

Llegó a su hogar: una edificación de cuatro pisos, alargada y rectangular, que resaltaba entre las humildes casas que la rodeaban.

"Por lo menos me han concedido un hogar grande para mi familia...".

La casa tenía ventanas circulares y era gris. Había sido construida con unas piedras ultra resistentes originarias de un planeta lejano de la Galaxia del Este.

Entró por la puerta y allí estaba su hijo menor, Kakarotto, comiendo desaforadamente en la mesa principal. Éste tragó al verlo y, feliz por el nuevo bocado, le habló:

—¿Tan rápido volviste? —Y siguió comiendo.

—Sí... —farfulló en respuesta.

Bardock se sentó frente a él y tomó, con confianza absoluta, una pata del animal asado cuyo origen desconocía del banquete de su hijo.

Entonces, se detuvo a mirar detenidamente a quien tenía frente a él.

Kakarotto era famoso por tres razones entre los de Clase Baja: la primera era por ser hijo de Bardock, el valeroso guerrero; la segunda era por su manía de cazar animales alrededor del universo, animales que traía a Vegetasei y repartía entre los de Clase Baja para que pudieran alimentarse apropiadamente; finalmente, la tercera era por ser un idiota.

Era considerado el saiyan más bueno de todos, muy solidario además de ser un poderoso guerrero, uno de los mejores de su clase, así como Raditz y el padre de ambos. Pero una extraña bondad poco común y una ingenuidad que nadie había podido quitarle creaban un cóctel muy extraño para un saiyan común y corriente.

"Solamente estuviste siete años en la Tierra, pero al parecer ese tiempo alcanzó para llenarte de sentimientos terrícolas...".

Tenía la mirada más bondadosa que hubiera visto en su vida, mirada que sus dos hijos, Gohan y Goten, además de su nieta Pan, habían heredado.

Le molestaba esa mirada... Pero debía reconocer que era un gran guerrero.

—¡Ey! Es mi comida... —masculló mientras masticaba.

—No molestes, Kakarotto. —Devoró la pata como sólo un saiyan sabía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué el mal humor? —Su hijo, finalmente, dejó de lado la comida para mirarlo con atención, con clara incógnita en sus ojos.

—No sé por qué, pero siento que algo malo está por ocurrir... Llámalo "intuición de viejo" si quieres, pero lo siento en el aire: algo huele mal.

Terminó la pata del animal y la arrojó sobre la mesa, revolviéndose con incomodidad en aquella silla.

—¡Pues lo que huele mal no es mi comida! —Kakarotto siguió comiendo como loco.

—Tú nunca cambias, chiquillo... No se te puede hablar seriamente —sin más, se levantó y fue hacia arriba, donde estaba su habitación.

Mientras subía las escaleras, dispuestas en forma de espiral y extendidas a lo largo de toda la edificación, su nuera le pasó por al lado en sentido contrario al suyo.

—Tu marido no tiene solución, Chichi.

—Lo sé... ¡No deja de comer! —se quejó la mujer de su hijo, una hermosa saiyan de cabello largo y negro, clásica imagen femenina de una de su raza.

Se detuvieron en la escalera.

—A veces no entiendo cómo no te cansas de él... —musitó, riendo con malicia

—Tal vez sea distraído, pero no puedes negar que es bueno lo que hace: ayuda a muchos soldados de Clase Baja y nos ha hecho un poco más buenos y humildes a todos, casi sin desearlo.

"¿Humildes? Entonces debería enviarlo con los de Clase Alta, a ellos sí que les vendría bien una lección de humildad...".

—¡Claro que no lo deseó! La cabeza no le da para planear algo tan complejo.

Ella rió y se marchó.

Chichi era de Clase Media aunque, a decir verdad, no era de las más fuertes de esa clase. Había sido cautivada por su hijo por algún inexplicable motivo y había terminado por aceptar vivir entre los de una clase menor a la de ella, caso poco común entre las mujeres de la raza. Habían tenido dos varones: Son Gohan y Son Goten. Sus nombres no eran típicos saiyan, lo cual lo irritaba ya que le gustaba seguir las costumbres de su raza, pero entre los saiyans más jóvenes se había convertido en un caso común eso de nombrar a los vástagos de formas por demás peculiares. Por este motivo, Kakarotto escogió nombres típicos de la Tierra, el planeta al que había sido enviado al nacer y del que Bardock lo había retirado cuando su hijo tenía siete años.

Gohan, el hijo mayor, era de Clase Media, heredero absoluto del nivel de clase de su madre así como de la gran bondad de su padre. Era, además, un gran guerrero y un gran científico.

Goten, el menor, había corrido con peor suerte en lo que a poder se refiere. Era de Clase Baja, aunque no por eso era débil, al contrario. Desde pequeño había tomado al entrenamiento como un simple juego, por eso Bardock había decidido ponerlo bajo la tutela de Raditz, su hijo mayor, para que así recibiera un poco de disciplina saiyan propiamente dicha y no esa disciplina súper buena de Kakarotto.

No era riguroso con sus hijos, no lo suficiente...

Todos vivían juntos en aquella casa. Gohan se había unido a Videl, muchacha de Clase Baja cuyo padre era uno de los saiyan más débiles de la historia: el sujeto había muerto hacía varios años, derrotado y humillado por una raza desconocida y no muy fuerte. La chica tenía más poder que su padre y un carácter clásico saiyan, aunque Gohan bastante había domado éste con su rostro apacible y sus modos tranquilos. Finalmente tuvieron a Pan, quien para ese momento ya tenía 15 años. La chiquilla era muy fuerte, era de las mejores mujeres de Clase Baja. Era caprichosa, curiosa, de mal carácter y ambiciosa.

Le encantaba su bisnieta: era, para su gusto, la mejor herencia de parte de Kakarotto. Aunque a veces tenía dejos de bondad, pero no eran tan molestos como sí lo eran en su hijo.

Raditz estaba solo y nunca había formado una familia, así como muchos guerreros de Clase Baja, debido a que las mujeres no sobraban sino que escaseaban y, muchas veces, los de Clase Alta se unían a las de Clase Baja para perpetuar la especie y el nivel más alto de poder.

Kakarotto había tenido suerte...

Bardock estaba solo. Su mujer, madre de sus dos hijos, había muerto hacía muchísimos años, precisamente al dar a luz a Kakarotto. Luego de ella jamás volvió a tener interés en mujeres. Estaba bien así: solo.

Llegó a su cuarto y se lanzó en su cama boca arriba.

"Lo digo en serio, desearía que alguien me hiciera caso: algo huele mal en Vegetasei".

Sus presentimientos, bien lo sabía, jamás estaban equivocados.

* * *

La gente gritaba, reía, tomaba brebajes exóticos e incluso pequeñas peleas se habían organizado, donde los de Clase Alta exhibían sus poderosas técnicas frente a la multitud.

Su padre observaba aquel poder con orgullo y, a su izquierda, Nappa adoptó el mismo semblante victorioso del Rey.

Trunks, por su parte, se quedó a su derecha, serio y callado.

Todos parecían mirarlo con miedo o, directamente, no lo miraban en lo más mínimo.

Todo por aquel casco…

Desde muy pequeño que lo usaba: era negro y circular, con finas líneas blancas separando las secciones de su cabeza. En los ojos, un vidrio negro tapaba su mirada azul. En sus orejas y boca unas pequeñas ventilaciones le permitían escuchar y hacerse escuchar. Al costado izquierdo, un par de botones le permitían utilizar su _scouter_, cuyos datos se reflejaban en el vidrio negro de sus ojos. En la parte inferior, un seguro que rodeaba su cuello impedía que alguien se lo quitara de arrebato. El seguro era del metal más resistente que se hubiera podido conseguir y se abría al accionar un botón oculto en su nuca.

Ese casco era, sin duda, su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo.

Cuando era pequeño, estuvo encerrado en su habitación hasta los cinco años, siendo poco consciente de quién era o de qué significaba ese encierro. Salió un buen día, pero antes de hacerlo su padre le colocó aquel casco, prohibiéndole quitárselo por el resto de sus días. Para convencerlo, alegó que él era _especial_ y nadie debía saberlo, ya que si alguien lo descubría podría morir.

Creció aceptando aquel destino, mas no lograba comprenderlo.

A los 15 años empezó a sentir atracción por la tecnología de los de Clase Media, y aprendió del Líder Tark a utilizar las distintas herramientas. Tenía una facilidad poco común para gente de la Realeza, un _talento_, como solía llamarlo Tark, quien era uno de sus pocos amigos, quizá el único.

Ya en sus 18 años, Trunks empezó a investigar el porqué de su diferencia, averiguando de los más ancianos, pero nada: nadie recordaba haber visto un saiyan de cabello y ojos claros.

Cada vez estaba más intrigado...

Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía ser saiyan, pero su cola y el enorme parecido facial con su padre le daban a entender que no era posible que no lo fuera.

¿Y si él era algún tipo de experimento?

No, era poco probable... Los saiyans no hacían _ese_ tipo de experimentos.

¿Y si su madre no era saiyan?

Esa pregunta parecía orientarlo hacia la verdad...

Investigó y su madre estaba identificada en antiguos documentos como una tal Zerta, mujer de Clase Alta que había dado a luz el día en el que él nació.

Al parecer, una complicación, generada por el gran poder que él tenía, hizo que ella muriera durante el parto. Esto a veces sucedía entre los saiyan: las mujeres morían o quedaban muy debilitadas luego de dar a luz, esto sucedía cuando sus hijos sobrepasaban sus poderes con creces.

Allí el motivo principal de la escasez de mujeres.

Trunks era uno de los más fuertes. Incluso, se decía que tenía más potencial que su padre. Pero Zerta era una saiyan común y corriente, de cabello oscuro y alborotado, como el de todo saiyan. Eso era lo que había logrado averiguar.

¿De dónde había salido, entonces, ese color de ojos y cabello que él tenía?

Empezó a intentar sacarle información a su padre, pero nada...

Esa situación empezaba a ser demasiado molesta para el joven Príncipe, quien ya a sus 28 años estaba cansado de las mentiras, de los misterios, de los secretos...

"Quiero y merezco saber la verdad".

Tark interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se acercó a él.

—Príncipe Trunks, he estado construyendo un nuevo prototipo de _jet_ espacial para vender en la Galaxia del Oeste; me gustaría que me diera su opinión.

Tark tenía poco más de 100 años y era toda una institución en Vegetasei. Había peleado en la batalla contra Freezer, de la que fue uno de los afortunados sobrevivientes. Era de baja estatura y su cabello era largo y estaba alborotado hacia los costados debido a la incipiente calvicie. Además, su cabello negro lucía canas por todas partes. Su rostro estaba arrugado pero se conservaba muy bien.

Aún le quedaban algunos años de vida, pues todo guerrero saiyan tenía una expectativa de vida de más o menos 150 años, aunque eso variaba mucho a veces. La juventud saiyan era larga y el envejecimiento era muy lento, casi abrupto al alcanzar más o menos la edad de Tark.

Le tenía mucho cariño, casi como a un padre.

—Será un placer. —Le sonrió, aunque obviamente Tark no lo notó.

El Líder de Clase Media se sumergió en la multitud y, antes de poder seguirlo, Vegeta lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Dónde vas? Debes quedarte con tu pueblo, eres el Príncipe y aquí estamos celebrando —lo retó.

—Con Usted alcanza, Su Majestad, el Todopoderoso Rey Vegeta —Se soltó de su padre con delicadeza para que nadie lo notara y se fue tras el anciano de Clase Media.

Cuando caminó entre la gente y detrás de Tark, escuchó los típicos murmullos a los cuales jamás había logrado acostumbrarse: cosas como "¿será verdad lo que dicen?", o "¿cómo podría haberle pasado algo así?".

Un estúpido rumor era muy popular en Vegetasei: el rumor decía que él, Trunks, usaba ese casco para ocultar una supuesta deformidad que poco honor le haría a su _status_ de Realeza.

El porqué de la deformidad era discutido. Unos decían que había sucedido durante un entrenamiento y otros aseguraban que una raza muy poderosa casi lo había matado de niño...

Estaba harto.

No sabía lo que se sentía el viento en su rostro y, al pasar al lado de los de Clase Baja, pensó en cuánto los envidiaba.

Sí, él era el Príncipe de los saiyans, pero mejor hubiera sido ser cualquiera, eso no le hubiera molestado.

"Sólo quiero poder mostrar mi rostro y caminar tranquilo entre mi gente...".

Muchas veces pensó en revelarse y mostrarse ante todos, pero algo no se lo permitía. A lo mejor era el sentimiento que tenía hacia su padre que, por más severo que fuera, era su progenitor.

Lo sabía al mirar el rostro idéntico a pesar de las diferencias en ojos y cabello...

Quería a su padre por más que nunca se le permitiera expresar sus sentimientos. Los sentimientos eran algo demasiado trivial para un guerrero y más para un Príncipe.

Increíble pero real: incluso no se sentía saiyan por su forma de sentir. Tark solía decirle que era muy sensible y, posiblemente, eso fuera cierto.

"Pero... ¿Por qué yo?".

Reconoció a un antiguo compañero de su padre entre la multitud.

—Hola, Raditz —saludó con respeto.

—Príncipe... —Raditz hizo una reverencia ante él.

Con una seña, Trunks lo invitó a alejarse un poco de la muchedumbre.

—Dime: ¿qué sucedió exactamente con los escuadrones derrotados? —le pidió amablemente.

—Pues bien, fue muy misterioso... —relató lentamente el Clase Baja—. Las tres tropas fueron exterminadas crudamente en planetas de la Galaxia del Norte cuya población era poco poderosa.

—¿Qué planetas eran?

—Los planetas Zet, Mega y Kabu, Señor.

"Esos planetas no poseen gente fuerte ni por casualidad...".

—Muy extraño.

—Sí... —murmuró Raditz con molestia—. Por favor, yo sé que Usted lo comentará con su padre… Estamos preocupados y esperamos que no sea alguna nueva raza que busque desaparecernos. Esto ya pasó una vez, cuando Freezer aún vivía. No es buen signo —sentenció.

—Entiendo... —asintió el muchacho—. De acuerdo, hablaré con él pero ahora debo irme, nos vemos. —Y se marchó.

Sentía mucha simpatía por la Clase Baja: era la más respetuosa, servicial, humilde y valerosa que conocía.

Él era de Clase Alta, pero no tenía afinidad alguna con ellos.

"Ojalá fuera de Clase Baja".

No poseía la ambición de poder de su padre...

Sí le encantaba auto-superarse en sus duros entrenamientos, y pelear lo hacía feliz, pero no le interesaba ser el más fuerte.

Cada día estaba más inseguro de su naturaleza. Por momentos parecía clara y en otros se mostraba oscura...

"Desearía que llegara el día de saber la verdad...".

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo I**_

_Bueno, sólo estoy sentando bases para lo que sigue, prometo más respuestas próximamente. Cualquier duda dejen review, los voy a responder encantada. n.n_

_Y sobre Videl y Chichi: decidí tomarme la libertad de hacerlas saiyan..._

_Sí, ya sé que no lo son, pero pusiera la historia como la pusiera, el que ellas fueran humanas no me servía, me dejaba demasiados cabos sueltos. _

_Por eso decidí hacerlas saiyan, además de que creo que ambas tienen un carácter fuerte como para haberlo sido tranquilamente._

_Eso sí: dejemos de lado los ojos claros de Videl..._

_Bien, sé que a lo mejor mi trama es un poco rara XD, pero bueno, realmente espero le guste a quien lo lea. n.n_

_Saludos, actualizaré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo._

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	3. II: Dualidad

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_"Dualidad"_

—Vaya, se ve interesante —comentó el Príncipe a Tark, quien esperaba su opinión con ansias.

Trunks revisaba, por demás emocionado, el _jet_ que el Líder de Clase Media estaba construyendo. Le encantaban los circuitos y las herramientas y realmente estaba asombrado por habilidad del anciano.

—Su aprobación me da más seguridad, Príncipe —aseguró Tark lleno de orgullo.

—Ni que yo fuera el más capaz de todos... —murmuró Trunks para después alejarse del aparato, que estaba en medio del enorme laboratorio de quien lo acompañaba. Luego de un par de vueltas, se acercó al hombre—. Además, recuerdo haberte dicho cientos de veces que puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Tark esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No debería hacerlo, yo respeto su estatus —le contestó su viejo amigo.

—Mi estatus... —Frunció el ceño ante la mención de esa palabra—. No hay estatus que valga: soy igual a ti, somos saiyans —afirmó con clara molestia en su voz.

"Aunque cada día me pregunto más qué tan saiyan soy...".

El Líder de Clase Media rió brevemente.

—Príncipe, no debería renegar tanto de su naturaleza... —aconsejó—. Usted es un gran guerrero, yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos y puedo dar fe de eso... Deje de lado esa humildad, no tiene motivos para tenerla tan arraigada.

Trunks se fastidió.

—Yo creo que la humildad es importante en un guerrero... —agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—Sí, es cierto —exclamó Tark, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Pero Usted tiene Sangre Real, es un elegido… Ningún exceso de humildad en Usted es necesario; ningún exceso lo es.

Trunks lo miró confundido.

¿Qué tan elegido era?

¿Realmente era un honor usar ese maldito casco?

—Soy menos elegido de lo que crees... —le respondió y se alejó de él, dispuesto a irse.

Tark lo siguió varios pasos.

—En realidad, creo que es al revés. —Ante esas palabras, Trunks volteó para vislumbrar por última vez a su amigo—. Usted es más afortunado de lo que piensa... —aseguró, y una sonrisa sincera, cosa muy poco típica en un saiyan, lo despidió.

"No creo que sea tan así...".

Salió del laboratorio y, sin nada más por hacer allí, voló para volver al Palacio.

Minutos después, al llegar, vio la gran multitud, la cual seguía festejando.

Su padre reía de forma altanera al ver los pequeños combates que se habían organizado entre saiyans de Clase Alta, aunque ninguna pelea era realmente pequeña cuando involucraba a uno de ellos.

Aterrizó a la derecha de Vegeta, tomando su acostumbrada posición protocolar.

—Hasta que volviste, mocoso... —murmuró el Rey, quien le dedicó una mirada por demás despectiva, aunque disimulada.

—Déjame en paz —sentenció el muchacho al pasar por al lado de él, con intención de sumergirse en la multitud.

Tenía intenciones, en realidad, de quedarse allí con el Rey, pero aquel comentario le sacó las ganas. Si se quedaba todo terminaría en pelea y escándalo, y su padre se lo tenía muy prohibido en público.

Caminó entre la gente y unos guerreros de Clase Alta lo detuvieron.

—Príncipe, ¡deléitenos con su poder! —le pidió uno de ellos, un tipo alto y como de 30 años, delgado y con el cabello bordó y largo; su armadura era una típica de Clase Alta, con tonos dorados en sus varias piezas, pues los de Clase Alta solían ser, por lo general, los que más armadura usaban, o sea los que más cubiertos estaban.

Cobertura, extrañamente, era un bizarro sinónimo de superioridad para los saiyans.

—No tengo ganas —le contestó sin mucho respeto, más bien con desprecio.

El soldado lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Es que acaso que no merecemos verlo? ¿Eso intenta decir? —El sujeto rió y no de una forma agradable—. ¿O es que tiene miedo? Los de Clase Alta somos los más fuertes... Tal vez le dé miedo pelear conmigo porque sabe que no es de los mejores de su clase...

Trunks le dedicó su peor mirada. Por supuesto que lo estaba provocando, cosa que no era gratis cuando se trataba del Príncipe.

"Yo no soy ese tipo de persona... ¿Quién se cree este tipo para provocarme así?".

Rió con malicia ante el comentario, moviéndose a una velocidad que el otro saiyan jamás pudo seguir para ponerse tras él. Rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras con su mano libre sacaba su espada de la vaina. Puso la punta muy, pero muy cerca de la mejilla de quien sucumbía ante su poder.

—No soy confiado y creído como un Clase Alta, no te confundas conmigo, hermano —dijo, inmutable.

—¡Suélteme! —Fue graciosa la forma en la que el soldado de Clase Alta se asustó. Estaba temblando como una niña pequeña... Qué vergüenza.

—Mmm, no lo sé... —Trunks acercó aún más la punta de la espada al rostro del otro saiyan, llegando a rozarlo—. Podría hacer una bonita cicatriz en tu rostro, ¿qué opinas? —Clavó la espada, con suavidad, en la mejilla derecha del hombre.

—¡NO! —gritó éste con consternación. Un hilo de sangre recorrió su rostro.

—¡TRUNKS! Deja de jugar, mocoso —espetó su padre en forma de reto, apareciendo a su lado tan rápido como él había aparecido detrás del soldado momentos antes.

—De acuerdo, padre... —musitó el Príncipe—. Sólo quería darle una lección por provocarme. —Lo soltó y se alejó tan rápido como pudo, desapareciendo de la vista de Vegeta entre la muchedumbre.

"No me gusta que me provoquen...".

Eso realmente le fastidiaba, no le gustaba ser visto como un creído; su padre lo era, pero eso no significaba que él también fuera así. Tal vez hacer aquello había sido un acto lleno de soberbia, pero los Clase Alta cada día lo irritaban más, especialmente los que tenían entre 20 y 30 años, esos eran los más molestos y, justamente, los de su generación.

Mucho reflexionaba acerca del porqué de ese comportamiento estúpido de los Clase Alta de su edad; verdaderamente no lograba dibujar en su cabeza una respuesta clara. ¿Existía respuesta? Quizá no...

Y lo único que podía hacer era no ser como ellos, intentar dar el ejemplo. Ciertamente, eso sí, había disfrutado jugar con ese soldado.

"Se merecía una cicatriz...".

De nuevo la dualidad: por un lado el muchacho bueno que sentía que era, con una ciclotimia constante a cuestas; por el otro el típico saiyan que disfrutaba de marcar a sus enemigos con su espada, al que le gustaba el olor de la sangre...

Su naturaleza era más desconocida y misteriosa de lo que él siquiera imaginaba.

* * *

—El Príncipe Trunks es fuerte... ¡El más fuerte de todos! —exclamó Goten, quien no estaba muy lejos de donde Trunks había peleado con el soldado de Clase Alta.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? Te puedo asegurar que es mejor que el Rey —afirmó Pan sin demostrar demasiado interés en lo que su tío decía.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —inquirió éste.

—Pues deberías escuchar más al bisabuelo Bardock, tío Goten...

El susodicho rascó su cabeza, pensativo. Inevitable gesto adherido a su alma por su padre Kakarotto.

—El abuelo no aguanta mucho al Rey, ¿no? —quiso saber.

—Hasta que lo notaste... —murmuró Raditz cuando decidió meterse en la conversación.

Gohan y Videl no habían ido esa noche a la celebración; ambos eran de un perfil muy bajo, sobretodo Gohan, por lo cual sólo Goten, Pan y él estaban ahí; el resto de la familia se había quedado en casa, sumados a un Bardock que ya hacía rato se había marchado.

—Y dime, tío Raditz... —Goten lo miró con incógnita—. ¿Por qué es eso?

El hijo mayor del Líder de Clase Baja rió brevemente, cruzándose de brazos.

—Creo que deberías preguntárselo a mi padre, niño —Raditz lo golpeó en la cabeza como reto—. Debes estar más atento a lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, no es propio de un guerrero mostrarse tan imbécil.

A pesar de la fría respuesta que acababa de darle, su sobrino era su miembro favorito de la familia. Desde hacía varios años que Bardock le había pedido que lo entrenara, a lo mejor temiendo que se volviera tan bueno y amable como Kakarotto.

Respecto a esto, su padre solía decir una frase que para ese momento ya era célebre: "si un saiyan es amable, no llegará lejos". Estaba muy de acuerdo con esa frase. Kakarotto era MUY amable; nunca había logrado nada importante dentro del ejército de los saiyans, eso que potencial no le faltaba...

"¡Diablos! Kakarotto es más poderoso que yo, pero no le interesa ser importante... Si yo tuviera su poder...".

Raditz había formado un escuadrón con nada más y nada menos que Nappa y el ahora Rey Vegeta, cuando éste aún era el Príncipe. Habían peleado juntos en la guerra contra Freezer. Luego de la guerra, trabajó como hombre de confianza de Vegeta por años, hasta que _algo_ sucedió y decidió irse.

¿Qué era ese _algo_? A Raditz no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema...

Ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Era de Clase Baja pero, aún así, Vegeta lo había mantenido cerca de él por años. En principio formaron equipo por cosas del destino; no quedaban muchos Clase Alta y lo eligieron para estar con Vegeta y Nappa por ser uno de los mejores soldados de Clase Baja. Luego de la guerra, Vegeta tenía motivos de sobra para echarlo, pero no lo hizo...

Eso le hacía sentir mucho orgullo.

A partir de su ida, se dedicó a convertir a Goten en el mejor saiyan de Clase Baja que pudiera haber. Tenía mucho potencial para serlo, aunque no llegaba a superar a Bardock, pero era un gran guerrero. Tenía especial afecto por él, como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Claro que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era lo que sentía.

Goten sobó el chichón que Raditz le había dejado con su golpe.

—Bueno, bueno...—farfulló—. ¡El Príncipe se acerca...! —Y una enorme emoción se apoderó de sus ojos.

Raditz rió burlonamente para sus adentros.

Su sobrino siempre había querido ser como él y formar un escuadrón con el Príncipe Trunks así como él lo había hecho con el Rey.

"No creo que lo logres, mocoso...".

La triste realidad: las cosas ya no eran iguales en Vegetasei; ya no era común que un Clase Baja estuviera en el mismo escuadrón que un Clase Alta.

Menos si se trataba del Príncipe…

Trunks pasó de largo. Debido a su casco era imposible imaginar en qué pensaba o qué sentía. Nadie lo conocía lo suficiente en Vegetasei como para saberlo. Probablemente, pensó Raditz para sí, ni siquiera el Rey…

Sentía cierta lástima por Trunks, siempre la había sentido.

—Es un tipo raro —acotó Pan, quien seguía cruzada de brazos, dedicándole miradas despectivas a medio mundo. Típico de ella.

—Sí, lo es... —contestó Raditz, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos y en esa lástima que siempre recordaba al mirar fijamente el casco más misterioso del universo.

Por su parte, Goten seguía mirándolo con clara emoción, con anhelos desordenados domando su mente:

"Siempre se lo ve solitario, y no creo que alguna vez tenga yo la suerte de pelear con él, pero... ¡Realmente, el Príncipe me intriga mucho!".

Los tres se quedaron parados en medio de la multitud y, al cabo de diez minutos, se terminaron marchando. Ya estaban aburridos de aquella rutinaria celebración que más bien parecía festejo exclusivo de la Realeza y los Clase Alta; la Clase Media y Baja quedaban totalmente relegadas de cualquier alegría.

"Vegetasei ya no es como era, y eso es triste...", pensó Raditz antes de emprender vuelo hacia su casa junto con los descendientes de su hermano.

* * *

Deambuló por todo su planeta durante horas. Después de calmar un poco el fuego que quemaba su pecho y justo cuando la noche empezaba a hacerse más profunda que nunca, finalmente decidió volver.

Estaba más que irritado...

Sus pensamientos cada día lo atormentaban más, casi no podía controlarlo.

Tenía muchos deseos de destruir...

Al entrar al Palacio buscó a su padre, quien no parecía estar en ninguna parte; entonces, activó su _scouter_ y éste le informó que estaba en el cuarto de él.

"¿Qué hace en mi cuarto? Espero no sea lo que imagino...".

Abrió la puerta lentamente y sus temores se confirmaron.

—Tardaste mucho, niño... —Vegeta lo observó fijamente, y su acostumbrada sonrisa maquiavélica decoró su rostro.

A su lado se encontraba parada una joven que no era saiyan. Tenía el cabello alborotado hacia arriba y en los costados de su cabeza estaba calva, su piel era de un tono rosado y vestía una túnica violeta. Todo indicaba que era sobreviviente de Konnatsu, planeta en el cual había obtenido su preciada espada unos cuantos años atrás. La muchacha estaba con los ojos tapados por un retazo de tela y unas cadenas mantenían sus manos atadas contra su espalda.

—¿Te gusta mi regalo? —indagó su padre, exagerando la ironía en su voz—. Hacía tiempo que no te regalaba una amante... —Tomó del mentón a la muchacha y la examinó detenidamente, encontrándola exquisita considerando su corta edad—. Las chicas de Konnatsu suelen estar entre las favoritas de los saiyan, no están nada mal... Y ya que las cosas que Konnatsu te agradan tanto... —agregó, haciendo una burlona alusión a su espada.

Como no había exceso de mujeres entre los saiyan, las mujeres de otras razas cuyos planetas hubieran sido conquistados por ellos solían ser conservadas como esclavas sexuales para lo hombres en Vegetasei. Los de Clase Alta, como en todo, solían quedarse con las más hermosas.

—Vete y llévatela —pidió el Príncipe, asqueado por la situación y eso que su padre pretendía que hiciera—. No vas a arreglar tus errores con una esclava.

—¿Ah, no? —El Rey sentó a la chica en la cama de su hijo y se dirigió a la puerta—. Disfrútala... Si es que puedes. —Y se marchó entre risas despectivas.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Trunks, ahora a solas con la muchacha, la observó detenidamente por largos minutos.

—¿Eres de Konnatsu? —inquirió a la muchacha por inercia; bien sabía la respuesta.

—Sí... —farfulló ella entre temblores que se manifestaban con más y más notoriedad en su cuerpo y su voz.

"Yo destruí su pueblo, su gente...".

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al tenerla en frente.

"Esto no es justo...".

Se quitó el casco y la observó mejor.

"Pero… debo admitir que es hermosa...".

Era la clase de chica que le gustaba: sin exuberantes curvas pero las suficientes como para encandilarlo. Los hombres saiyan las preferían curvilíneas... él no.

"Ni en eso me parezco a papá".

La observó por varios minutos, cada vez más excitado y asqueado, oscilando casi con naturalidad entre ambos sentimientos.

En su interior empezó a nacer el hambre que bien conocía pero que no comprendía: una mezcla de deseo, temor y furia. Quería poseerla, finalmente fue capaz de comprenderlo. Hacía tiempo que no poseía a una mujer y, además, su padre no le dejaba unirse a una saiyan como era debido, lo cual provocaba más soledad de la necesaria en su aburrida vida.

No quería usar a una mujer inocente, pero el deseo y la falta de placer era más fuerte.

La furia acumulada desde hacía días, debido a sus cada vez más frecuentes discusiones con su padre, lo era…

Siguió mirándola por largos minutos, aún oscilando entre un sentimiento negativo y uno positivo, entre un deseo abismal de sentirse amado y una repulsión natural hacia lo que, según su punto de vista, no era correcto.

"Ya no quiero complacer a papá".

La chica se mantenía en silencio; se notaba a kilómetros lo asustada que estaba.

La soledad de su cuarto parecía darle más ganas; el ambiente era ideal y era buena ocasión para descargar la gran molestia que lo embargaba.

"Ni quiero complacer a mi hambre saiyan...".

Luchó contra su fuerte instinto... Pero perdió.

Su sangre era más fuerte que su cordura, nuevamente lo entendió.

Guardó lo último que quedaba de ésta en lo más profundo de su ser, donde nadie pudiera verla, y se acercó a la mujer. No esperó, sólo desgarró la túnica con sus manos y tuvo enfrente la bella figura de aquella muchacha.

Se acercó a su oreja y, mientras se deshacía de su Armadura Real, le susurró lentamente:

—Perdóname... —y sin más la besó, dejando que su sangre lo domara, sin lucha interna alguna.

Ya no más dualidad: el guerrero había predominado, la fuerza le había ganado al corazón.

Y su padre a él... De nuevo.

* * *

Nappa tocó unos botones de su _scouter_ con la vista fija en el cuarto del Príncipe.

—¡Creo que la está pasando muy bien! —afirmó entre risas, refiriéndose a los cambios inconscientes del poder de pelea que Trunks experimentaba en aquel momento; eso sólo sucedía, de esa forma tan peculiar, cuando un saiyan tenía un encuentro íntimo.

Vegeta fulminó a su sirviente con la mirada.

—¡Nappa! ¿Qué no te he dicho que no hagas ese tipo de estupideces?

El Líder de Clase Alta tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

—Rey Vegeta... ¡Sólo era un chascarrillo!

—¡Nada de chascarrillos, insecto! —Vegeta lo empujó por todo el _hall_ hacia la puerta del Palacio—. Ya va siendo hora de que te vayas y me dejes en paz. ¡Me hartaste por hoy!

Nappa se retiró rápidamente, entre reverencias por demás torpes.

Una vez solo, el Rey se quedó parado en el mismo lugar por unos momentos. Escrutó la puerta del cuarto de su hijo por última vez y, sin más, fue directo a su cuarto y a, específicamente, su cama. Se quitó toda la ropa ya que no le gustaba dormir vestido, esto era incómodo para él. Dejó su Armadura Real tirada en el suelo y se recostó en su lugar de descanso. Luego de unos momentos de quietud, miró hacia el techo con furia...

Ese día había sido eterno.

¿Estaba siendo un buen Rey? Esa pregunta le nacía cada noche, al acostarse.

Vegetasei estaba inmerso en una era de aburrimiento y éxito. Ya no había rivales dignos, lo cual no era buen signo.

Tenían poder, pero no diversión.

Si ELLA estuviera allí, con él...

"Seguramente no me aburriría tanto".

Cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar tan trivial pensamiento, para finalmente quedarse dormido.

Profundamente dormido…

_Se vio a sí mismo en medio de una perpetua oscuridad. Era un mar de sombras, el infinito mar de su mente._

_Algo retumbó detrás de él y, al voltear..._

—_No estás siendo bueno con Trunks... ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? —le preguntó una voz femenina. _

_Voz que, aunque odiaba admitirlo, conocía muy bien._

—_No voy a decirle nada —contestó casi sin pensar... No había mucho que pensar a sus ojos._

_Todo era obvio, el no decir nada acerca del pasado lo era desde hacía 28 años. _

—_Hacerlo heriría demasiado tu orgullo, ¿no? —inquirió aquella voz, con ironía marcada en su tono._

—_¡No digas estupideces! Soy el Rey de los saiyans y, además..._

—_Estás siendo cobarde, Vegeta —La voz rió, volviéndose irritantemente burlona._

—_¡CLARO QUE NO! —espetó. Se enfureció ante aquel atrevimiento._

—_CLARO QUE SÍ... —volvió a afirmar la voz._

—_No me pidas que admita semejante error porque no lo haré —aseguró con frustración, agachando la cabeza y apretando sus puños, conteniendo su furia._

—_¿Trunks fue un error? —la voz, repentinamente, sonó más triste de lo común._

_Más triste de lo que recordaba haberla escuchado… _

—_Ir contra mi propia raza lo fue._

—_¿Y eso es culpa de Trunks? —La voz se escuchó, ahora, más amenazadora._

—_Bien sabes de quién es la culpa... —era suya, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta._

_Ni siquiera en sueños… _

—_Vegeta, por favor... —La voz sonó más dulce—. Demuéstrame, por lo menos con algo pequeño, que no fui yo la que cometió un error..._

—_¡¿A qué error te refieres, mujer? —indagó histérico, sin ya poder contener su fuerza._

—_Al hecho de haberte amado... Dime que no fue un error..._

—¡AH! —Vegeta despertó inmediatamente.

"Otra endemoniada pesadilla".

Era el Rey, era el hombre más orgulloso de Vegetasei.

Pero, a la vez, era el que más frustrado estaba, al que más atormentaban los recuerdos, los sangrientos recuerdos...

El pasado cada día lo atormentaba más, ya se había vuelto incontrolable.

Cada vez que Trunks y él se miraban a los ojos lo era.

* * *

La noche pasó y el nuevo día llegó a Vegetasei.

Bardock se levantó temprano para irse directo para el Palacio. Mucho tenía por hablar con el Rey y decidió demorar lo menos posible.

Pan se despertó justo después de que su bisabuelo se fuera. Se levantó de la cama y, sin perder tiempo, abandonó la túnica azul con la que dormía. Luego de bostezar audiblemente, se puso su uniforme. Éste tenía negro, verde y rojo por doquier.

En Vegetasei, era común que los saiyans usaran ciertos colores que identificaran a sus familias. El único que vestía distinto en la suya era su tío-abuelo Raditz, quien jamás dejó de lado su acostumbrada armadura marrón. Su abuela Chichi y su madre usaban colores típicos de sus propias familias; su abuelo Kakarotto, su padre y su tío fueron quienes siguieron la herencia de Bardock. Goten, por su parte, mezclaba un poco el estilo de Bardock con el de Raditz, por respeto a quien era su maestro.

Pan usaba una armadura negra, con líneas verdes decorando su estómago y finas líneas blancas separando las distintas secciones de su cuerpo. Debajo usaba una malla negra; de la original, la cual tapaba todo su cuerpo, sólo había quedado la parte inferior, funcionando como un _short_ cortado de forma desprolija. Éste dejaba ver sus piernas y parte de su estómago. Unas botas negras con una línea verde en el talón y muñequeras rojas completaban su armadura.

Lista para el nuevo día, bajó las escaleras dispuesta a salir a hacer un poco de ejercicio, justo cuando golpearon fuertemente la puerta principal.

Abrió sin más y se encontró con Trec, su vecino. Era de Clase Baja y, además, se trataba del muchacho al que había elegido para el día en que llegara la hora de unirse a un hombre bajo las más estrictas ceremonias saiyan.

Se sentía fuertemente atraída por él... En sus 15 años era normal que ya empezara a aparecer en su persona el instinto salvaje de querer unirse a un hombre y ella, de no mediar inconvenientes, se uniría a él sin dudarlo. Esto ni bien él demostrara interés e intentara cortejarla...

Tenía un par de años más que ella y su cabello era de un tono violeta oscuro, casi negro. El cabello era corto y alborotado como el de todo ser de su raza.

Ambos estaban en el mismo escuadrón. En cada escuadrón era costumbre que sólo hubiera una mujer, y ella lo era en el suyo. Como no había muchas féminas entre los saiyans, se intentaba protegerlas lo más posible. No porque a alguien le interesara realmente, sino porque sin mujeres la especie no se perpetuaría.

Ni se pensaba en la posibilidad de usar a una mujer de otra raza; la hibridación estaba totalmente prohibida en Vegetasei, castigada con la muerte más cruel que se le pudiera dar a un ser.

No era digno mezclarse con sangre inferior.

—Hola, Trec... —lo saludó con fingida frialdad—. ¿Qué te emociona tanto como para golpear mi puerta así? —se burló.

Trec le dedicó una mirada amenazante, digna del hombre al que ella deseaba unirse.

—Nos dieron una misión... —musitó—. Debemos irnos de inmediato hacia el planeta Tramat, en la Galaxia del Norte.

—¿Te lo dijo tu padre? —inquirió ella haciendo alusión al líder del escuadrón: Tezo.

Cuando el escuadrón era de gente joven, un adulto con prestigio los acompañaba, y Tezo era un gran soldado de Clase Baja. Además, era justamente el padre de Trec.

—Sí, así que si tienes agallas ven con nosotros... —agregó el muchacho—. Sino no, quédate si no vas a servir, niña.

Unos nuevos ojos desafiantes y eso revolvió sus hormonas sin poder evitarlo.

—Claro que tengo agallas, imbécil... —exclamó con orgullo la nieta de Kakarotto—. Déjame avisarle a mi padre.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en la Central Espacial.

Sin darle ninguna respuesta, Pan le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La Central Espacial estaba tras el Palacio Real; era de donde salían TODAS las naves rumbo a los distintos planetas. Eran muy pocas las naves que tenían permiso para aterrizar en cualquier parte de Vegetasei, todo esto con el fin de llevar un registro ordenado de quién salía y quién entraba al planeta.

Emocionada por la batalla que se le acercaba, fue a despertar a su padre. Lo movió unos momentos hasta que finalmente logró sacarlo de su sueño.

—Papá, debo ir a una misión... —le informó.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó un Gohan que aún no estaba del todo despierto, a la vez que Videl despertaba a su lado.

—Planeta Tramat —contestó.

Su padre era muy inteligente, como una verdadera base de datos. Conocía perfectamente el nombre y la ubicación de cada planeta del universo.

Luego de meditar unos momentos, el hombre abrió la boca:

—Mmm, no es complicado... Hay tipos poco poderosos allí —anunció—. No hagas tonterías y vuelve con la victoria.

Su padre puso una mano en su hombro y la miró con orgullo.

—Me extraña de ti, padre... —rió entre dientes la muchacha—. Claro que no perderé...

Y se marchó.

Buscó su _scouter_ de color verde en su habitación y fue directo hacia la Central Espacial, invadida con la magnífica sensación de saber que dentro de poco estaría poniendo a prueba su fuerza.

Dentro de poco, lo sabía, estaría haciendo lo único que realmente amaba en el mundo... Pelear.

* * *

Llegó al Palacio volando y golpeó la puerta con fuerza.

Nappa era el guardaespaldas y sirviente directo del Rey, quien iba cada mañana a hacerse cargo de los asuntos del más importante saiyan, lo cual hizo al recibirlo. Bardock lo ODIABA; no soportaba su presencia desde hacía años. Cuando lo vio, el mismo pensamiento de décadas se cruzó por su cabeza.

"Infeliz... Jamás te voy a perdonar".

Tenía motivos de sobra para no soportarlo...

Nappa lo saludó cordialmente, con una falsedad que se detectaba desde la galaxia más lejana.

—El Rey te está esperando —informó el guerrero más corpulento con una soberbia asquerosa.

Bardock, haciendo caso omiso al asco que le producía aquel ser tan desagradable a sus ojos, avanzó por el _hall_ del Palacio con un caminar lento, observando cada rincón, cada detalle...

El Rey apareció de la nada, con su impecable armadura, su capa roja y su maligna y orgullosa sonrisa, conocida como la sonrisa más avasallante del Reino.

—Insecto, te estaba esperando —exclamó al verlo. Por lo menos no era falso como Nappa.

Detrás de él, el Príncipe Trunks mantenía su cabeza gacha y tapada por su clásico casco. Por mucho era el sujeto más misterioso de Vegetasei. Nadie jamás había visto su rostro, lo que era muy notorio siendo que los saiyans expresaban todo a través de la cara y la mirada. Nadie sabía qué pensamiento se cruzaba por la mente de ese joven, el heredero del imperio más poderoso del universo.

—Rey Vegeta —hizo una reverencia ante él—. Príncipe Trunks…

Y otra reverencia... Odiaba los formalismos, no eran su estilo. Era un guerrero, no una sirvienta.

—¿Qué sucedió con los escuadrones? —interrogó el Príncipe, con un tono que escapaba de la típica soberbia de su padre… y saiyan, de hecho.

Siempre diferenciándose tanto de la raza que lo vio nacer…

—Como dije ayer, Príncipe...—suspiró con desgano un Bardock que, al parecer, había amanecido irritado—. Hace un mes y medio, un escuadrón de Clase Baja no muy fuerte fue derrotado en Zet; hace tres semanas lo mismo sucedió, pero con un muy buen escuadrón, en el planeta Mega; finalmente, hace dos días uno de los mejores escuadrones de mi clase fue derrotado en Kabu.

El Rey lo miró despectivamente.

—Pues yo creo que eso fue debido a que no entrenan como es debido, Líder de Clase Baja.

Bardock sintió unas inmensas ganas de asesinarlo, pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Vamos... —Vegeta, sin cambiar el tono despectivo, caminó a su alrededor—. Ustedes son la peor clase, error nuestro haber mandado tan malos guerreros que no volvieron con la victoria, pero...

"Admitió un error, qué milagro…".

El Líder de los bajos respiró hondo y escupió un detalle que había pasado por alto:

—Rey Vegeta —musitó—, los habitantes de esos tres planetas también estaban muertos cuando fuimos a ver qué había sucedido.

Se sintió un idiota por haber olvidado tan importante detalle; mas la ira contra su Rey no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Vegeta se detuvo en seco.

—¿Ah, sí? —bufó.

—Sí... Mi preocupación es que se trate de alguien que busque algún tipo de venganza, Señor.

El Rey volvió a pararse frente a él perdiendo la mirada soberbia, aunque poco tardó en volver a ésta, más irritada de lo normal frente a un simple soldado de Clase Baja.

—De ser como tú aseguras… ¿Por qué empezarían por tan insignificantes soldados? —preguntó finalmente, volviendo al tono burlón y a las risas despectivas. Era evidente que el Rey era un gran actor.

A Bardock casi se le escapó un puñetazo al escuchar la risa de Nappa ante los dichos del Rey; sin embargo, se calmó al apreciar cómo los puños del Príncipe Trunks se apretaban con fuerza.

"Tal vez debería hablar con él en vez de con estos dos imbéciles".

—Tal vez nos están poniendo a prueba —respondió luego de unos momentos.

—¡Hump! —Vegeta volvió a reír con despreocupación inocultable—. Designaré a alguien de Clase Alta para investigar —aseguró a pesar de todo y para enorme sorpresa del Líder de Clase Baja—. Ahora vete, tu presencia me irrita, gusano.

El Rey se retiró luego de esas últimas palabras.

Nappa le pidió que se retirara y, antes de hacerlo, el Príncipe pareció observarlo... ¿Se estaría riendo? Bardock estaba seguro de que no.

Fue volando a su casa, gritando su furia por el cielo. Cuando llegó a su hogar, los deseos de gritar no se le fueron, al contrario.

—¿Dónde está la mocosa? —exigió saber por Pan al no verla comiendo junto al resto de su familia.

Kakarotto tragó apresuradamente.

—Fue al planeta Tramat.

Permaneció estático por largos minutos, mirando a su hijo menor sin parpadear.

Sintió temblar su mano...

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritó y todos quedaron petrificados en sus lugares, sorprendidos.

"No confío en el Rey ni en el escuadrón de cuarta en el que está la chiquilla ruidosa...".

—¿Qué sucede, abuelo? —inquirió Gohan luego de acercarse a él, a lo mejor intentando calmarlo.

No era cuestión de no enviar más tropas tampoco... Esconderse no era digno de un saiyan y Bardock bien lo sabía. A pesar de ello, algo le decía que una cosa rara estaba sucediendo y que confiar en la supuesta "investigación" y "cuidado" del Rey no era una opción ni para él ni para su clase.

Mucho menos para su irritante y poderosa bisnieta.

"¡Voy a matarlos a todos!".

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo II**_

_¡Hola! Actualicé más lento de que lo quería, pero este fic lo tengo que pensar muy bien. Por eso quise tomarme unos días para hacerlo._

_¡Les agradezco los reviews desde el fondo de mi corazón! Respondí todas las preguntas por PM y tengo pensado seguir haciéndolo..._

_¡Así que, ante cualquier duda, ya saben! ¡Les voy a responder!_

_Sigo sentando bases... Recién en el capi que sigue empieza lo interesante (?)._

_Escribí una escena MUY LARGA explicando cómo obtuvo Trunks su espada (¡siii! fue contra Tapion XD), pero apreté algo sin querer y la borré. XD_

_Decidí no rehacerla: tomé ese "borrón accidental" como una señal del destino (?)... La escena era un poco tonta y traída de los pelos. XD_

_Ojalá se haya notado el fan service dedicado a las "Vegeta Fans"… "Veggie" duerme desnudo. XD_

_¡Hasta la próxima! n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	4. III: Masacre

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

"_Masacre_"

—Nappa, encárgate de asignar a un Clase Alta para hacerse cargo de los insectos —pidió el Rey a su guardaespaldas y Líder de la mejor clase saiyan—. No quiero que ese imbécil de Bardock vuelva a molestarme.

Luego de la orden, Vegeta se retiró.

Nappa y Trunks quedaron solos en medio del _hall_ del Palacio, sin siquiera mirarse. Finalmente, Trunks lo vislumbró y vio en el hombre una media sonrisa, de esas que solían irritarlo mucho.

—Haz lo que te dijo mi padre y deja de reírte, imbécil —espetó.

Nappa pareció tiritar.

—¡Sí, Príncipe Trunks! —farfulló para luego marcharse rápidamente.

El joven divisó a Nappa mientras se iba, pensativo.

"Les importa tan poco la Clase Baja… No sé si debería confiar en que haga bien las cosas...".

No tardó mucho en tomar una decisión:

"Me encargaré de esto personalmente".

Sin más que hacer allí, Trunks voló a la Central Espacial, dispuesto a hacer algo por los suyos, por los saiyans.

"Mi padre ha olvidado cómo hacer bien las cosas...".

* * *

—¡¿Cómo que se fue? —gritó Bardock a los miembros de su familia, quienes lo miraban estupefactos—. ¡¿Acaso viven en un asteroide? Han matado demasiados saiyans de nuestra clase en muy poco tiempo... ¡Acabo de hablar con el Rey y no confío en ese inútil!

Gohan, su nieto mayor, se acercó a él sumergido en la mayor de las preocupaciones.

—Ya lo sabemos, abuelo... —le dijo—. Pero no creo que esconderse sea la solución... ¿Acaso los saiyans nos escondemos de nuestros enemigos? No está en nuestra sangre hacerlo.

Gran verdad, maldita verdad: esconderse no era la solución que él buscaba.

—Iré a ver... —refunfuñó el Líder de Clase Baja—. Perder a una buena guerrera, la chiquilla, por culpa de su escuadrón de cuarta categoría no es algo que esté dispuesto a permitir.

Intentó marcharse pero su hijo Kakarotto lo detuvo.

Su mirada era de alguien tranquilo, de alguien que no estaba preocupado... De un legítimo saiyan.

—Yo iré contigo —afirmó.

—Kakarotto, no molestes...

—¡Vamos, padre! Yo iré contigo —insistió con una sonrisa bastante atolondrada, típica de ese guerrero.

—Yo también —se metió Gohan—. No sabemos si quien está atacando a los de Clase Baja es demasiado fuerte: mientras más seamos mejor.

Bardock vio que Goten estaba a punto de postularse para ir también, pero una mirada suya con la más grande de las iras bastó para hacer que el hijo menor de Kakarotto desistiera.

—Nadie más irá... —sentenció con firmeza—. Te dejaré ir, Gohan, porque eres el más fuerte de nosotros. —Puso una mano en el hombro de su nieto y lo observó con orgullo—, tú serás útil... Y Kakarotto... —Cambió la dirección de sus ojos hacia éste—. Tú eres un inútil, pero fuerte también.

Finalmente se marcharon, y Goten se asomó hacia la puerta, para apreciar cómo los tres desaparecían entre las nubes rumbo a la Central Espacial.

—Yo quería ir... —se lamentó como un niño. Un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo salir rápidamente de su lamento—. ¡Tío Raditz! —se quejó, sobando el chichón del día.

Su tío contempló hacia el horizonte con un semblante más que serio.

—Esto no es un juego... Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

* * *

Trunks, finalmente y posterior a un corto viaje, llegó a la Central Espacial. Esta consistía en un _hall_ inmenso con operarios en sus esquinas, en cuyo centro se extendía un enorme círculo rodeado de naves resguardadas en las paredes más cercanas. En el medio, dentro de este círculo, había unos cinco círculos más pequeños con telas elásticas que permitían un seguro aterrizaje de las pequeñas naves; también había en los alrededores de la Central.

El Príncipe fue hacia un sirviente apostado frente a una computadora en una especie de escritorio, que era uno de los tantos que trabajaban allí en distintos turnos. Este tipo era de una raza que no recordaba del todo bien cuál era. Tenía la apariencia de un reptil, era de color verde con manchas negras por toda su piel y tenía una típica armadura saiyan puesta. Este era uno de los encargados de la Central Espacial, junto a otro sujeto que pudo visualizar lejos de él, un viejo que en apariencia parecía saiyan pero no lo era ya que su cabello era rubio y no tenía cola.

Común era que para las labores que no requerían fuerza se pusiera a trabajar esclavos. Todos los trabajadores que no tenían la poderosa sangre saiyan en sus venas, que se ocupaban de las labores más diversas en los lugares alrededor del planeta, desde limpieza hasta cocina pasando por puestos más administrativos como los que había en ese lugar, llamaban "hogar" a los Calabozos del Palacio. Ese lugar inmenso albergaba a todos los infelices que habían tenido la desgracia de sobrevivir a las conquistas saiyan.

—Disculpa —pidió al tipo verde con respeto e ignorando el miedo que se dibujó en el rostro de éste—. Necesito saber si hoy ha salido alguna misión de algún escuadrón de Clase Baja.

Ambos sirvientes, entonces, se miraron con cierta complicidad que no supo comprender.

—No, señor —aseguró el rubio salvando distancias con su voz.

Trunks los miró lleno de dudas, completamente incrédulo. Empezó a irritarse.

—Le pregunté a tu amiguito, no a ti —musitó perdiendo el respeto con el que había comenzado la conversación.

—Señor... —murmuró el ser verdoso—. No, no hubo misiones en el día de hoy.

Algo le decía a Trunks que, evidentemente, estaban mintiendo; lo miraban con demasiado miedo, más del habitual siendo que siempre lo miraban así, pero sólo por ser el Príncipe. Esta vez, en cambio, parecían más nerviosos.

Y eso no era una buena señal.

—Entonces supongo que... —Se acercó a la computadora y lo empujó de la silla en la que estaba sentado—. No te importará que revise esto...

Se metió en el registro principal mientras ambos sirvientes lo atisbaban perplejos.

El verde empezó a llorar y se arrodilló a su lado, suplicante.

—No me mate... ¡Por favor, no me mate!

—¡A mí tampoco! —suplicó también el rubio, imitando la posición de su compañero de trabajo.

Algo estaba muy mal...

Después de tocar algunos botones, el Príncipe halló un registro de salida de un escuadrón hacía únicamente un rato. Era un escuadrón de Clase Baja y se dirigía a Tramat, un planeta lejano que estaba localizado en la Galaxia del Norte.

—Tramat, ¿eh? —Satisfecho por haber encontrado lo que había ido a buscar, Trunks se levantó de la silla y escrutó desafiante a los dos sirvientes—. Perdonaré sus vidas a cambio de dos cosas.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia entre temblores. El Príncipe prosiguió con su discurso:

—Primero: jamás le dirán a alguien que yo descubrí esto, porque sino los mataré sin piedad —afirmó mostrándose más despiadado de lo que era; ambos empleados asintieron—. Y segundo... Dudo que les moleste que tome una nave prestada...

Y fue hacia la nave más cercana, sin que los sirvientes nada pudieran hacer para detenerlo. Entró en la pequeña nave en forma de pelota que tan célebres había hecho a los saiyans por años, dispuesto a marcharse en ese preciso instante.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo llegar... —aseguró para sí.

Las naves, con los años, se habían mantenido idénticas en estilo, pero con las mejoras de los Clase Media ahora eran muchísimo más rápidas. Un viaje que en otra época hubiera demorado más de una semana ahora sólo demoraría un par de horas.

Tocó varios botones, la nave se cerró y finalmente despegó. Ya en el espacio, se quitó su casco con urgencia. Cuando viajaba éste solía asfixiarlo. Se cruzó de brazos y, mientras observaba el infinito universo por la ventana que estaba frente a él, se sumergió en su mente.

"Es extraño... Ahora que lo pienso, los tres ataques anteriores fueron en la Galaxia del Norte. Y ahora estos sirvientes de porquería me ocultaron justamente un viaje que iba hacia esa galaxia. Encima, se trataba de un escuadrón de Clase Baja... Demasiadas coincidencias... Si los atacan, solamente espero llegar a tiempo y poder encargarme de los gusanos que estén molestando a mi raza...".

—Me las van a pagar... —se juró, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un momento.

Seguramente y por desgracia, una durísima batalla lo esperaba en Tramat.

* * *

Una costumbre _estúpida y molesta_, según su bisabuelo, que Pan tenía al pelear era reírse mucho: no podía parar de reír mientras golpeaba a sus enemigos; eso estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie originario del planeta Tramat. Los seres azules y enanos que poblaban ese lugar eran más que débiles y poco habían podido hacer por defenderse de los poderosos guerreros saiyan. Aún así, la joven logró entretenerse un rato.

Luego de unos minutos ya todos habían muerto; su escuadrón y ella se sentaron sobre unas rocas a descansar un poco.

—Qué aburrido... —exclamó Trec, denotando molestia en su voz—. No pensé que fueran tan débiles.

—Y eso que vi que uno te dio dificultades en un momento... —Pan intentó provocarlo, lo cual pareció gustarle a su compañero.

—Creo que no sabes con quién te metes, mocosa... —rió entre dientes Trec; ella lo imitó.

Se miraron por largos y eternos instantes hasta que Tezo, padre de Trec y Líder del escuadrón, tosió brevemente y los interrumpió:

—Dejen sus provocaciones para cuando estén solos, niños —los retó.

Trec pareció sonrojarse pero el que girara su rostro le impidió a Pan afirmarlo. Ella sólo rió y rió de la forma más burlona posible.

Estaba feliz ese día.

—Realmente eran débiles —afirmó entonces Melt, otro de los saiyans del escuadrón; era un tipo bajito y con el cabello negro y largo, de unos 30 años.

—Sí... —asintió Zirio, el último saiyan del grupo y aparentemente el más fuerte. Era un tipo gigantesco y con el cabello de un tono que se inclinaba al rojizo, quien tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha; era el más viejo después de Tezo.

Pan miró con curiosidad esa cicatriz. Le parecía muy atractiva y a la vez le recordaba a su bisabuelo, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa.

—Tengo ganas de pelear —musitó la muchacha.

Realmente se había quedado con ganas de más. Era insaciable cuando de batallas se trataba.

—Trec, golpéala un rato si tanto le gusta —ordenó Tezo a su hijo.

—Será un placer... —El muchacho se puso de pie y le regaló unos enormes ojos amenazantes.

A Pan realmente le gustaba Trec, por eso aceptó pelear con él; quería provocarlo lo más posible para llamar su atención, quería encantarlo con sus técnicas...

Así se cortejaban los saiyans, peleando.

A lo mejor Tezo se daba cuenta de la mutua atracción...

Emprendieron vuelo y se alejaron bastante de sus compañeros, yendo casi a la otra punta del planeta.

—Aquí está bien... —Trec aterrizó en una llanura y volvió a mirarla en forma amenazante.

Esa mirada le generó algo a Pan, un atisbo de calor que se movía inquieto en su estómago. Estaba bastante excitada de estar a solas con él.

Siempre le pasaba en ese tipo de ocasiones…

—Vamos... —La muchacha volvió a reír y la batalla comenzó.

Se elevaron en el aire en medio de puñetazos furiosos de juventud y atracción. Danzaron con sus brazos y piernas en busca de herir, en busca de tocarse el uno al otro...

Trec no podía negarlo: ella era fuerte, persistente, agresiva... Y sensual.

Ya estaban en edad de sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, por eso no habría problemas...

Tenía que seguir peleando, tenía que ganar para así demostrarle que él sí la merecía, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para una excelente guerrera como Pan, bisnieta de Bardock.

Esquivó unos cuantos puños de su hermosa rival, hasta que Pan logró golpearlo fuertemente en su mejilla derecha, golpe que hizo que perdiera la concentración y estuviera a merced de aquella saiyan que desde hacía tiempo le gustaba.

—Demuestra que sirves, imbécil —exigió ella jadeando al secar el hilo de transpiración que caía desde su frente.

—Sí que sirvo, estúpida... —contestó él, limpiando la sangre que decoraba su barbilla.

—Entonces levántate y sigue peleando...

Trec rió brevemente y obedeció. Siguieron el combate en el aire, pero ninguno lograba golpear al otro; ella esquivaba y él también, ella intentaba y él no se quedaba atrás... La pelea estaba muy pareja. La balanza se inclinó hacia Trec por unos instantes, en los que aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago a Pan, la cual hizo que ella cayera de rodillas al suelo.

El muchacho se paró delante de ella y la tomó bruscamente del cabello.

—¿Sirvo? —espetó con arrogancia, agachándose hacia ella. Su rostro rozó el femenino.

Ella, ante esto, mostró los dientes con satisfacción.

—Algo... —respondió en un susurro.

—¿Sólo "algo"? —Y Trec se acercó más a ella.

—Sí... "algo"... —susurró. Su mirada estaba llena de excitación.

¡Sí! Eso era: pura excitación. Eso excitó al joven que la sostenía con fuerza y sin respeto.

Pan, por su parte, ya casi no toleraba la pequeña distancia entre ellos. En un rápido movimiento, lo tomó del cabello para tironearlo en dirección a ella.

—¿Y yo sirvo? —respiró sobre él.

Al parecer, la atracción había llegado a su punto culmine.

—Demasiado... —Sin más, Trec la besó furiosamente.

Se lanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron sobre el suelo completamente hipnotizados por esa unión nueva, ese nuevo paso hacia lo inevitable que había entre ellos...

Se tironearon de los cabellos el uno al otro con pasión, se besaron con total salvajismo...

¡Pan estaba en el cielo! Durante muchísimo tiempo había deseado eso, había deseado besarlo, tocarlo... Ahora lo hacía, y era delicioso.

Trec también, realmente tocaba el paraíso con las manos. Besaba a una de las mujeres más fuertes de su clase, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo...

Pan le gustaba, sí... Le gustaba mucho.

"Y seguramente es la indicada... Es a ella a quien quiero unirme...".

Sonrió entre besos y jadeos, empezando a tocar cerca de las zonas donde estaba prohibido tocar a cualquier mujer.

"Y es a quien me uniré… ¡Sí! A ella y a nadie más…".

El atrevido beso y sus caricias desesperadas se vieron interrumpidas, entonces, por el sonido del _scouter_ de ambos.

Se quedaron en seco, él sobre ella, mirando lo que éste decía en el ojo de cada uno.

—Esos poderes de pelea... —farfulló Trec sin llegar a reaccionar.

—¡Son demasiado fuertes! —Pan se sacó a su compañero de encima y miró hacia la dirección en la cual sus otros compañeros de escuadrón se encontraban—. ¡Nos están atacando de nuevo! ¡Como a los otros escuadrones de Clase Baja!

Trec se paró tras ella y ambos se miraron.

—¡Vamos!

—¡Sí!

Y emprendieron vuelo a toda velocidad.

* * *

—¡No me mientas, insecto! —Bardock tomó del cuello al sujeto verde de la Central Espacial, ya sin querer ser diplomático.

Perdía la paciencia demasiado rápido, más en una situación tan desesperante.

—Le digo que no hay naves disponibles, señor... —aseguró el tipo con suma dificultad debido al ahorque.

—Aquí hay muchas naves. ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si mientes descaradamente?

—Es que... —susurró el verde

El tipo rubio, al cual Gohan tenía tomado del cuello también, se metió:

—Están fuera de servicio... ¡No estamos autorizados!

—Estupideces... —Bardock soltó a quien tenía inmovilizado y Gohan lo imitó.

—Vamos, papá... —su hijo le sonrió con confianza.

De un rápido movimiento, Kakarotto dejó inconscientes a ambos operarios y los tres salieron disparados hacia las naves más cercanas; se metieron cada uno en una y las programaron. Así, salieron rumbo a Tramat.

* * *

Pan y Trec llegaron hacia el lugar donde estaban sus compañeros y algo horrible los sorprendió.

Quedaron paralizados en aquel lugar, horrorizados por aquella asquerosa imagen.

Muertos... ¡Los tres estaban muertos!

Pan gritó de horror mientras Trec se acercaba rápidamente a su padre.

—Papá... ¡papá! —lloró, completamente superado por la situación, mientras sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

Pan buscó en todas direcciones, sin lograr ver a nadie peligroso, y luego fue hacia Zirio y contempló sus restos... Los brazos rotos, su cabeza reventada a golpes...

"Quienes hicieron esto son unos completos animales..."

No pudo evitar llorar al mirar su cicatriz, esa que a ella le gustaba. Se tapó la boca conteniendo un vómito inevitable y un grito mortal la distrajo repentinamente.

—Trec...

Giró sobre su propio eje y vio a Trec caer al suelo con su pecho perforado por un puño. Frente a él, dos tipos destacaban.

Las risas se extendían a lo largo del espacio y la imagen se volvió surrealista para la bisnieta de Bardock. Ya no fue capaz de pensar de allí en más…

"No, por favor no…".

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, sumergida en lágrimas y furia.

Ya no había dudas, no luego de escrutarlos hasta el hartazgo emocional...

"No... ¡No puede ser!".

—¡¿Ustedes son...?

Saiyans.

Sí, eran saiyans.

Ambos la miraron con ojos desbordantes de soberbia; ella no salía del _shock_.

Al juzgar por sus coloridas y ostentosas armaduras, era claro que ellos eran de Clase Alta y no mucho mayores que ella.

—Despídete de tu amorcito, muñeca... —recomendó uno de ellos, quien era alto y de cabello largo y negro; a diferencia del otro, que era más bien de la altura de ella, con el pelo alborotado hacia arriba y de un tono más rojizo.

Corrió hacia Trec sin vacilar y lo arrulló entre sus brazos mientras él no paraba de toser sangre.

La imagen se volvió una pesadilla que, juró, jamás podría olvidar…

—No... —susurró, sin ya desear ni lograr contener las lágrimas.

—Estos miserables... —farfulló él con dificultad pero con odio, mucho odio—. Huye, Pan... Ve hacia Bardock, ve hacia el Rey... Pero no pares hasta que ellos paguen por esto, por favor... —le suplicó.

—No... —siguió susurrando ella, dibujando hermosas caricias en el rostro cada vez más frío.

—Tú si sirves... —se sinceró con ella—. Si no fuera por esto, si no hubiera pasado esto... no habría dudado en unirme a ti... —y él le dedicó una hermosa y sentida sonrisa.

—¡No me digas eso, idiota! —Ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

—Linda... Huye... No quiero que mueras... —Trec la acarició brevemente, caricia que a Pan se le hizo eterna… pero el último suspiro llegó.

—Trec... ¡TREC!

Ya no había señal de vida alguna.

"Saiyans matando a saiyans... ¿Qué mierda es esto?".

Pensó en el sentido beso de hacía tan sólo un rato y sintió que se le desarmaba el corazón de dolor.

"Tanto deseé eso... Y ahora...".

Repasó las últimas palabras.

"Y encima se despidió diciendo que quería unirse a mí... Maldito Trec, ¡¿por qué me lo hiciste más doloroso?".

—¿Por qué...? —preguntó sin soltar el cuerpo, desesperada y adormecida por el enorme sufrimiento que nacía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas durante un largo momento, hasta que el odio fue más fuerte que la tristeza.

"¡Huir! No me hagas reír... No pienso hacerlo".

Dejó el cuerpo con mucha delicadeza sobre el suelo, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la boca de a quien ella había elegido; después, giró hacia los asesinos, los cuales reían a carcajadas detrás de ella.

—Basuras putrefactas —espetó frente a ellos.

—Niña, no seas bromista... —rió el tipo más alto—. Las basuras putrefactas son esos cuerpos que estás mimando tanto... —Una nueva risa decoró el ambiente.

—Mejor mima cuerpos vivos... Y de Clase Alta... —exclamó el más bajo.

Ambos se acercaron a ella.

Pan ya no pudo soportarlo y los atacó con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que un furioso grito salía de su boca.

"Voy a vengarme, ¡lo juro!".

* * *

Trunks aterrizó en Tramat luego de un par de horas de viaje, ese que se le hizo eterno. Estaba emocionado por la idea de pelear, pero también preocupado en demasía por su raza, por lo sucedido en la Central Espacial.

"Algo no está bien...", se repitió sin parar durante esas horas de viaje solitario.

Sus malos presentimientos no solían estar erróneos y, al activar el _scouter_ de su casco, lo supo con una abrumadora certeza.

"Solamente tres poderes de pelea... Dos fuertes, uno muy pequeño, intermitente... Alguien está a punto de morir...".

Fijó la vista en el punto que le indicada el _scouter_ y voló a toda velocidad, ajustando su espada tras de sí.

"Llegué demasiado tarde...".

—¡Maldición!

* * *

Pan era golpeada sin piedad por el tipo bajo, mientras el más alto la sostenía de los brazos, inmovilizándola por completo. Le estaban reventando la cara a golpes, ya podía sentir la sangre manchando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Varios puñetazos en el estómago ya la habían dejado casi inconsciente, sin posibilidades de defenderse.

"¿Así de vergonzosa será mi muerte...?".

Lloró por verse derrotada de forma tan asquerosa.

—Espera —pidió el más alto a su compañero—. ¿Por qué antes de matarla no la aprovechamos?

—Tienes razón —asintió quien la golpeaba—. Después de todo es una chica muy bonita... Y se ve que nunca la han usado...

Las anteriores ganas de vomitar volvieron cuando el bajo acarició su cuerpo de forma morbosa, mientras que el otro hacía lo mismo con su cola, signo de su herencia saiyan.

Que un hombre le tocara la cola saiyan a una mujer era signo de posesión en su cultura, estaba visto como algo demasiado íntimo, como paso inicial al ritual de unión.

La estaban violando...

Y de la manera más humillante que existía.

—¿Sabes? —comentó el tipo bajo, quien la golpeaba momentos antes—. Tu ataque inicial fue tan impertinente que me había cegado: necesitaba matarte... Me había hecho olvidar de mi ritual ya acostumbrado.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —jadeó ella con odio.

El bajo empezó a rasgarle su armadura hasta llegar a despedazarla, dejando apenas cubierta la parte inferior de su cuerpo por retazos de tela de la malla que solía usar debajo de la protección. Pan gritó ante su acción desalmada y vacía de orgullo, sonrojándose y llorando por verse desnuda ante seres tan desagradables.

Entonces, el alto habló.

—El ritual que hemos hecho hábito... ¿Sabes cuál es? —inquirió al relamer sus labios con su lengua—: hemos violado a cada mujer de los tres escuadrones que matamos antes... Y tú no podías quedarte sin ese privilegio.

Tomó su cola con fuerza mientras el otro masajeaba con total perversión sus pechos.

Ella lo atisbó, alienada por el asco, por el odio, por la furia que sentía.

—La vamos a pasar muy bien... Irás al cielo antes que al infierno, ya verás... —y con una sonrisa completamente desquiciada, empezó a mordisquear su cuello mientras el otro seguía apretando su cola.

—Suéltenme… —pidió mientras sus dientes rechinaban.

No podía moverse, no podía hacer absolutamente nada…

La voluntad de matar ya no era suficiente, su cuerpo no la ayudaba... Estaba demasiado herida, demasiado asqueada.

Se sentía demasiado humillada.

—Vamos... —exclamó el sujeto alto detrás de ella entre gruñidos que le hacían saber que estaba realmente excitado, al juzgar también por cómo tocaba su cola—, no te va a doler tanto como los golpes, lo pro... —y un golpe seco detuvo el tiempo para siempre.

El tipo bajo se alejó de ella caminando hacia atrás, con el rostro horrorizado por el miedo, deformado por la sorpresa.

A la vez, Pan sintió cómo el agarre de quien estaba tras ella ya no era tal. De un momento al otro, lo vio caer a su lado con el pecho perforado por algo que sin dudas era muy filoso.

Volvió a mirar al tipo bajo y su cara cada vez estaba más deformada por el miedo.

Entonces, un mareo se apoderó de ella y cayó hacia atrás, con el suelo como destino final... Pero algo no la dejó llegar.

El suelo no era su destino.

Miró hacia arriba, con tremenda dificultad, y un famoso casco le dejó saber quién era su salvador.

—Príncipe Trunks... —susurró antes de desmayarse, perdiendo la batalla contra el fuerte dolor, psicológico y físico, que sentía.

Trunks la vislumbró, alienado por la imagen que se presentaba ante él, completamente afectado por ver a una muchacha tan joven en tal situación. Giró, furioso, hacia el sujeto que había quedado vivo y, luego de depositar a la hermosa muchachita en el suelo, tomándose todo el tiempo y la delicadeza al hacerlo, fue hacia él.

—Saiyans matando saiyans... Esto sí que no lo puedo creer —espetó en su cara.

—Príncipe, por favor no me mate... ¡Por favor! —El guerrero de Clase Alta no tuvo más opción que suplicar, completamente vencido por la cobardía.

Al parecer, el poder de Trunks tenía mejor reputación entre los saiyans de la que hubiera pensado. El horror de la mirada de ese hombre se lo daba a entender.

—No matarte... —musitó el Príncipe—. Es buena idea siempre y cuando me digas quién te mandó a hacer esto.

—Yo... yo... —tartamudeó el asesino—. ¡No me mandó nadie! Mi amigo y yo sólo estábamos aburridos, ¡así que empezamos a matar por diversión!

Trunks necesitó reír ante sus dichos.

—¿"Diversión"?, ¿Hacer correr sin piedad la sangre de tus hermanos es divertido para ti? —Siguió acercándose y quedó a muy pocos centímetros del asustado soldado de Clase Alta.

—Señor, yo... —Lo miró avergonzado.

Sacudió su espada, removiendo de ella la sangre del otro saiyan. Lo apuntó con ésta sin miramientos.

—Te daré una última oportunidad... —afirmó Trunks—. Si me dices quién te mandó, juro que no morirás... —habló lenta y pausadamente, asegurándose de ser entendido a la perfección por aquel asqueroso ser que tenía enfrente—. En cambio, si no me lo dices, te mataré sin piedad. Te destrozaré de tal manera que ya nadie sabrá reconocer tus restos...

El soldado tembló, presa de un enorme miedo.

—Nadie... —y cerró los ojos.

—¿Nadie?

—¡NO! Nadie —se tapó la cara para no mirarlo.

Trunks, con la mano que no sostenía la espada, lo golpeó en la boca del estómago.

—¿Nadie?

—¡NADIE!

Continuó golpeándolo por varios minutos y siguió preguntando completamente en vano, pues el traidor no daba respuestas. Se detuvo a mirar a la joven que había salvado y ella no se veía bien.

"Debo terminar con esto, sino ella morirá...".

—De acuerdo... —En un movimiento certero y veloz, apuñaló en el pecho, sin piedad alguna, al guerrero de su clase.

Los brazos del soldado de Clase Alta cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo y éste miró al Príncipe con los ojos vacíos de significado.

—Antes de cortarte por completo... —volvió a espetar—. ¿Nadie?

Y el tipo mordió su lengua, auto-censurándose para no hablar.

—Imbécil —con un movimiento de su espada cortó su cuerpo en dos, dejándolo completamente destrozado.

Limpió su espada con un retazo de tela proveniente de la capa que usaba el último sujeto que había matado y, luego de guardar su fiel arma de combate, fue hacia la muchacha.

Se arrodilló a su lado y comprobó su pulso: estaba viva, pero si no se apuraba no seguiría teniendo tanta suerte.

—Seguramente alguien más vendrá por estos cuerpos... Tú te vienes conmigo.

La levantó y la llevó en brazos hacia su nave.

Una vez allí, se quitó su capa negra y roja de un tirón y envolvió a la muchacha con ella, ya que su ropa estaba tan destrozada que dejaba ver demasiado de su cuerpo; eso realmente era humillante para una guerrera y para una mujer.

Para una saiyan…

Se sentó y colocó a la joven sobre él para después programar la nave rumbo a Vegetasei.

Ya fuera de Tramat, ató un retazo de tela de su capa a los ojos de la joven para así sacarse el casco con tranquilidad. Estaba demasiado asfixiado, con un doloroso nudo en su garganta producto de las horrendas imágenes que acababa de visualizar.

"Saiyans contra saiyans... ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta este punto?".

Abrazó a la joven moribunda envuelto en un velo de dolor e impotencia, tratando de meterse aquella macabra idea en su cerebro, en su corazón...

_Sensible_, eso era lo que su padre y Tark solían decirle que era. Y sí, tenían razón.

¿Esos dos saiyans… realmente se habían mandado a sí mismos?

"Lo dudo mucho... Pero lo más preocupante es que no hayan querido hablar ni con tortura... Es demasiado extraño...".

¿Debía hablar con su padre?

"Ya ni en él confío...".

¡¿Qué diablos debía hacer?

"No lo sé... No sé que hacer...".

A su lado, en la nave, una pequeña pantalla con varios botones servía de Intercomunicador. Con éste era posible comunicarse con la Central Espacial y, si se conocía el código de números del lugar, también con el Palacio y con el laboratorio del Líder de Clase Media.

Lo prendió y apretó cuatro números luego de taparse su prohibido rostro con restos de tela que siempre llevaba encima por precaución.

Momentos después, Tark apareció en la pantalla, pasmado por lo que la ésta le mostró.

—Tark... —empezó a hablar el Príncipe, meciéndose por los nervios con la muchacha en brazos y apretando los ojos para que no se pudiera ver el azul no digno—. Atacaron a otro escuadrón de Clase Baja. Logré salvar a una muchacha y necesito que la metas en tu Cámara de Recuperación... Por favor… —suplicó en un hilo de voz—. Que NADIE se entere... Después te explicaré...

Tark se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, y por su rostro en la pantalla se notaba que no lograba comprender.

—De acuerdo, Príncipe... —y la comunicación se cortó.

Apagó el Intercomunicador y volvió a estrechar a la muchacha.

—Y encima quisieron violarte... No puede ser obra de un par de desquiciados, tiene que haber algo más... —Miró su rostro deformado por los golpes y una suave lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Tal vez debería haberlos dejado con vida, pero no... No iban a hablar, estaban muy convencidos de lo que hacían...

"¿Qué puede darles tanta convicción como para cometer semejante masacre?".

Demasiadas incógnitas.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos luego de suspirar largamente, intentando no pensar, pero sin conseguir tal cometido.

No veía la hora de llegar a su planeta...

* * *

Luego del largo viaje, las tres naves llegaron a Tramat.

Bardock, Gohan y Kakarotto no ubicaron ningún poder de pelea con sus _scouter_, por lo cual, con mucha incertidumbre iluminándolos, se dedicaron a recorrer el planeta a vuelo.

Final y desafortunadamente, encontraron varios de los cuerpos. Sin embargo, lo extraño fue que también había dos soldados de Clase Alta, asesinados de forma _distinta_: los otros no estaban cortados, ellos sí.

—Qué extraño... —exclamó Kakarotto revisando bien los cuerpos.

—Esto no está nada bien... ¡Gohan! ¡¿Encontraste a tu mocosa? —gritó Bardock ya sin mucha paciencia.

—¿Crees que estos tipos hayan sido enviados por el Rey para proteger a los Clase Baja? —le preguntó Kakarotto a su padre.

—Tal vez... Pero sin duda eran inútiles.

—Abuelo, padre... —Gohan aterrizó frente a ellos y, al juzgar por su rostro ensombrecido, no traía consigo buenas noticias—. Pan no está... —Y el más joven de los tres se desmoronó en el suelo, visiblemente afectado por la situación.

Kakarotto se inclinó hacia su hijo para contenerlo, haciendo gala de su tan conocido lado amable.

—¡¿Cómo que no está la chiquilla? Acaso... ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que quienes mataron a nuestros compañeros la secuestraron?

—No lo sé... —musitó Gohan, tomándose la cabeza con total consternación, conteniendo la furia que deseaba guardar para quienes se hubieran metido con su pequeña—. No lo sé...

—¡MALDITA SEA! —Y el Líder de Clase Baja se arrodilló en el suelo para golpearlo fuertemente con sus puños, sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

Miró hacia el cielo, poseído por la enorme frustración de no haber llegado a tiempo para rescatar a su bisnieta y de ver a tantos hombres de su raza muertos...

Ese no era un buen signo...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo III**_

_¡Hola! Me tardé mucho en subir capi nuevo y pido disculpas, quienes ya me hayan leído sabrán que soy muy irregular para actualizar..._

_Es que, ustedes entenderán si escriben fics también, la inspiración muchas veces se va cuando más se la necesita y yo a fin de año no suelo inspirarme mucho... Muchos acontecimientos que me dejan pensativa, demasiado como para concentrarme en un fic._

_Y ya que estamos con eso... ¡Feliz 2009!, espero las cosas les vayan bien. n.n_

_Una aclaración que quería hacer es el porqué puse "poder de pelea" en vez de ki... Mirando capis viejos de la serie (soy de Argentina y acá pasaron el doblaje mexicano), noté que los únicos que usan la palabra ki en la saga de Freezer son Gokuh y compañía. Vegeta, Freezer y todos los demás dicen "poder de pelea"... _

_Bueno, cualquier duda review, ¿sip? Prometo responderles._

_Escribí más de la mitad del capi sólo hoy, inspiración caprichosa... XD_

_Saludos a todos. n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	5. IV: Inestable

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo IV_

_"Inestable"_

A través de la ventana de su esférica nave espacial, vislumbró la Central Espacial luego del viaje más traumático y eterno de su vida; en ningún momento había dejado de temblar: estaba completamente en _shock_. Apretó a la joven malherida con sus brazos justo antes de llegar, esto no antes de ponerse su casco y destaparle finalmente los ojos.

Ni bien aterrizó, abrió la puerta y salió disparado hacia el laboratorio de Tark, a una velocidad tremenda y que, bien sabía él, sería imposible de seguir para quienes trabajaban en la Central. Luego de un corto viaje a pie e intentando no ser visto, finalmente llegó y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, atragantando un grito desesperado que se moría por emitir.

Tark lo recibió segundos después, encontrándose con aquella imagen desesperada del Príncipe, al cual consideraba casi su hijo después de tantos años de amistad.

—Le ordené a mi equipo que se marchara —avisó antes de dejarlo pasar.

Trunks se dirigió directamente hacia el cuarto de recuperación, donde estaba la dichosa Cámara en la cual los saiyans se curaban todas las heridas. Entró con la chica y la depositó suavemente en la camilla que se encontraba frente a ésta. Posteriormente dejó a Tark acercarse.

—Ayúdeme a limpiar sus heridas y a sacarle la ropa, así la pondremos en la Cámara —pidió el científico.

—Sí... —Trunks le quitó su capa, con la cual la había envuelto en Tramat; cerró los ojos, avergonzado, al encontrarse con aquella desnudez casi completa.

Tark notó cómo giró su cabeza a un lado y lo retó.

—Vamos, Príncipe... No es momento de sentir pudor.

El pudor era lo menos común en un saiyan, pero él lo sentía y en demasía. Tal vez, el tener que esconder su rostro durante toda su vida lo había traumado y lo había vuelto demasiado vergonzoso y perseguido. Le era imposible no retroceder ante una imagen de esas características, más tratándose de una simple muchacha.

—Tienes razón... —El joven quitó los restos de ropa y entre los dos limpiaron la sangre y la suciedad del cuerpo femenino.

—Está muy mal herida —exclamó Tark, realmente consternado por la cruel imagen que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

—Casi la matan... —comentó el muchacho de la Realeza, aparentemente incapaz de contener sus sentimientos para con esa chica y esa triste imagen.

—¿Y los demás...?

—Los mataron —musitó.

El Príncipe apretó sus párpados fuertemente aunque, claro, Tark jamás lo notó.

—Vaya... —El Líder de Clase Media rascó su nuca en obvio gesto de reflexión—. ¿Quién fue capaz de hacerle algo así? Esto es demasiado extraño y me genera demasiada curiosidad…

—Primero pongámosla en la Cámara —pidió el muchacho como condición para abrir la boca.

—Está bien, pero antes... —Tark, entonces, tomó una jeringa entre sus manos y extrajo una muestra de sangre de la muchachita—. Así sabremos de quién se trata.

Después de esto, el respetable científico la levantó en brazos y la colocó dentro de la máquina. La Cámara de Recuperación ya estaba llena por la mitad de ese líquido verdoso que tantos milagros realizaba en tan poco tiempo. Puso allí a la joven, sentándola sobre la base y haciendo que sus brazos envolvieran sus piernas; le colocó un respirador en su boca y cerró la compuerta. Así, la Cámara se llenó completamente del líquido.

Ambos se quedaron allí, frente a la muchacha, cuando Trunks observó a su amigo muy pensativo, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió.

—Me parece muy familiar... Creo que la conozco —comentó el anciano sin sacar los ojos de ella.

Se acercó al escritorio donde había dejado la jeringa y derramó la sangre extraída sobre un recipiente de metal, el cual introdujo en la parte inferior de un aparato muy extraño.

—¿Eso identificará quién es? —quiso saber el Príncipe.

—Sí —aseguró Tark con una sonrisa por demás amable—. En todos los lugares en los que funciona una de estas Cámaras de Recuperación también está esta máquina que identifica la sangre; es para casos de emergencia. Hay un banco de datos de las células de todo saiyan aquí —dijo, señalando a esa extraña computadora—. Esas células se obtienen desde hace décadas de los niños recién nacidos, así es que podemos tener un registro que permite identificar a cualquier saiyan que haya nacido aquí.

—Vaya, es útil —exclamó un Trunks que no recordaba haber prestado atención a ese aparato.

La máquina hizo algunos ruidos que nunca había escuchado y finalmente arrojó resultados en pantalla.

—Sí, la conozco —afirmó Tark al leer la pantalla— Es la hija de un Clase Media que trabaja conmigo... Su nombre es Pan, es una de las mejores guerreras de Clase Baja y, como si esto fuera poco, es la bisnieta del Líder de su clase: Bardock.

—¡¿La bisnieta de Bardock? —gritó impresionado el Príncipe, esto por tratarse Bardock de uno de los saiyans más conocidos y respetados dentro de Vegetasei.

Ser bisnieta de ese guerrero no era un detalle menor…

Tark asintió.

—Es curioso que la hayan dejado para lo último... A lo mejor el enemigo sabía, de alguna forma, que era la más fuerte de su escuadrón...

—Además de que era la única mujer a la cual violar... —mencionó el Príncipe por lo bajo, asqueado a más no poder.

—¿Eh? —Se impresionó el Líder de los medios, quien escuchó claramente lo que dijo el Príncipe entre dientes—. Sentémonos y cuénteme, por favor… Se lo suplico.

Ambos se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban frente al escritorio. Una vez allí, Trunks respiró profundamente y miró fijamente a Tark, detestando que el anciano no fijara su vista donde estaban sus ojos pecadores.

En sus 28 años, jamás había podido acostumbrarse a ello.

—Eran... —farfulló—. No sé cómo decirlo... —Movió sus manos, con nerviosismo, sobre sus rodillas—. Los que la atacaron... —tragó saliva—. Eran saiyans... De Clase Alta...

Tark no ocultó su sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué?

—Sí... —afirmó el muchacho—. Lo mismo dije yo cuando los vi... —Respiró hondo y apretó sus piernas, mostrándole a Tark la impotencia que sentía bajo su casco y en su pecho—. Atacaron a los otros cuatro y cuando yo llegué estaban intentando violar a esa chica.

—A Pan...

—Sí, a ella.

—¿Y los mató, Príncipe?

—Sí... —admitió con desgano—. Intenté que uno de ellos admitiera quién los había mandado, pero no hubo caso... Era torturarlo hasta que hablara y dejar que Pan muriera.

… Cosa que el guerrero de la Realeza no estaba dispuesto a permitirse.

—Fue un poco imprudente —exclamó Tark, quien puso una mano en su hombro para darle algún tipo de ánimo—, no tendría que haberlos matado...

—Lo sé, pero... —agachó su cabeza y apretó sus párpados—. Cuando ya no podía sacarle nada, el sujeto se mordió la lengua para no decir palabra alguna… ¡Se auto-silenció de una forma demasiado cobarde! Fue imposible sacarle algún dato de interés…

—Mmm... Muy extraño —tuvo que admitir el guerrero de Clase Media—. ¿Y si fue ocurrencia de ellos?

—¡NO! —Espetó el muchacho, desesperado—. No lo fue; ellos dijeron que sí, pero estoy seguro de que no... En la Central Espacial tenían cómplices; ellos no quisieron decirme que un escuadrón de Clase Baja estaba viajando...

—Vaya... —Tark internó su mirada en el suelo, completamente pensativo.

Al predominar un silencio que fue capaz de ponerlo sumamente incómodo, el Príncipe decidió romperlo:

—¿Entiendes que aquí algo huele a podrido? Alguien DE NOSOTROS intentando MATAR a uno de nosotros... No tiene sentido, juro que no lo entiendo...

Sintió que el casco le sacaba el aire pero realmente no podía permitir que Tark lo viera. Intentó aguantar, pero no lo estaba logrando.

Se estaba ahogando en la desesperación…

—Príncipe, si le falta el aire puede sacarse el casco... —lo animó Tark, comprensivo y paternal como siempre—. Le daré algo para que se cubra. Sé que no quiere que nadie lo vea y lo respeto.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias...

Tark se dio media vuelta y Trunks se quitó el casco y envolvió su cabeza con una tela negra que el mayor le proporcionó; envolvió su cabeza y dejó en penumbras sus ojos.

—Listo —avisó a su amigo y confidente—. Te lo agradezco.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla, procurando mantener su cabeza en la posición que más impidiera que Tark pudiera atisbar algo de su rostro.

—Es tan sensible, Príncipe... —destacó sentidamente el Líder de Clase Media—. Es todo lo que los saiyans necesitamos para liderarnos; jamás dude de ello.

Se sonrojó ante aquel comentario.

—No creo que nadie aquí permita que alguien sin rostro lo gobierne.

Y el medio le sonrió, intentando transmitirle al muchacho algo de confianza, algo de la tranquilidad que necesitaba en aquel tenso momento.

—Su padre no está haciendo bien las cosas... —explicó el anciano—. ¿Sabe? El Rey Vegeta antes no era así.

—¿Ah no?—indagó el joven ante los dichos de su amigo.

—No... —negó éste—. Vegeta era orgulloso como ninguno de nosotros: era arrogante, déspota, maligno... Era seguro, tenía poder de liderazgo... Ahora sólo es una sombra de lo que solía ser, ya no tiene la fuertísima presencia que tenía; es una pobre imitación del Vegeta de antes.

Trunks se quedó impresionado ante aquel comentario.

—¿Y tú cuándo crees que cambió?

—Después de que Usted nació... —Tark dibujó nostalgia en sus pupilas.

—¿Yo? —Parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Tal vez extraña a su madre o algo así...

—Vamos... —Trunks rió cínicamente— Mi padre no tiene tantos sentimientos...

"Creo que ningún saiyan además de mí los tiene...".

—Tal vez no los deje ver por algún motivo, Príncipe —afirmó el mayor de ambos—. Los saiyans somos fríos pero muchos guerreros tienen puntos débiles entre su familia y amigos… —El rostro de Tark se ensombreció—. Todos podemos sentir algo… ¡Claro que siempre seremos fríos! Pero el corazón del guerrero puede sentir algo por más que no lo demuestre.

Trunks se quedó mirando a Tark, cuestionándose la veracidad de aquellos dichos. ¿Realmente sería así? ¿Realmente los saiyans podían sentir por más que lo ocultaran y fueran expertos en negarlo ante el universo?

—Los Clase Media son tan distintos, son tan pensantes... —destacó el muchacho, dejando ver claramente la enorme admiración que sentía por Tark.

—Porque no somos ni los mejores ni los peores... No somos tan competitivos como los demás.

Ambos rieron, y Trunks decidió ponerse el casco de nuevo, ya más calmado. Luego de hacerlo a espaldas de su acompañante, fue hacia Pan, la muchacha que había rescatado.

—Es muy joven... —no pudo evitar decir al verla, tan pequeña y tan frágil físicamente hablando.

El científico apareció tras él, contemplándola.

—Según la computadora tiene 15 años.

El dato que Tark acababa de suministrarle hizo que sintiera más pena y más odio… ¡Era una niña! Tan sólo una niña y ya habían intentado ultrajarla de tan cruel forma…

—Tendrías que haber visto a esos traidores... Hacerle algo así a una chiquilla que ni debe saber lo que es el sexo... —musitó, observando a su compañero desde la oscuridad de su prisión.

—Realmente cruel... —Ambos volvieron a sumergir su mirada en la Cámara de Recuperación—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Iré a dejar un aviso a Bardock en su casa... ¿Cuánto tardará ella en recuperarse?

—Yo creo que esta noche ya estará bien.

La Cámara de Recuperación había mejorado mucho en los últimos años; cada día era más veloz, lo cual Trunks necesitó agradecer.

"Ella corre peligro y no tenemos mucho tiempo… Debo apresurarme y pensar rápido".

—Bien... —suspiró con desgano—. Vendré a buscarla durante la medianoche y la llevaré a su casa... Mientras tanto pensaré en un plan.

—Ya me imaginaba que no dejaría esto así, sin resolver —Tark sonrió con orgullo al ver así a su Príncipe, tan predispuesto para ayudar a los suyos.

—Mi sangre es lo más importante... —respondió el muchacho—. No voy a permitir que alguien destruya lo que mis antepasados construyeron...

—Seguramente vayan por los cadáveres al ver que el escuadrón no regresa, así que descubrirán que ella no está y probablemente sospechen que vive.

Ya había pensado en ello pero, aún así, no pudo evitar aterrarse al escuchar a su amigo; él tenía toda la razón.

—Entonces supongo que debo ponerla a salvo, ocultarla de todo peligro.

—Sí, yo diría que sí.

—Pero... El _scouter_... —farfulló.

Los _scouter_ permitían percibir cualquier poder de pelea. Por lo tanto, la muchacha no estaría segura en Vegetasei, pues un solo _scouter_ podría encontrarla fácilmente. El problema era inmenso.

—Y a eso quería llegar... —Tark le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y fueron a la parte central del laboratorio—. En vez de irse —El Líder de los medios sacó algo de un cajón del mueble que estaba contra la pared—, ayúdeme con esto; estoy seguro de que Usted sabrá ayudarme —Le enseñó una especie de tiara en color plateado, una que jamás había visto—. Esta tiara la hice para ocultar el poder de pelea de quien se la ponga... Muy necesario para cuando un rival puede detectar a un saiyan sin necesidad de_ scouter_.

Trunks estudió el artefacto con la mirada. Se veía interesante.

—Sin embargo, hay algo que estoy haciendo mal y no sé qué es... Si Usted quiere, podríamos encargarnos de esto durante esta tarde, ¿qué dice?

—Gran idea... —El Príncipe se emocionó ampliamente—. Y con esto podré esconderla y ponerla a salvo... —Tark asintió y ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa que algo de calma logró darles—. Excelente.

Tomaron asiento frente a la mesa de Tark, donde ya tantas veces habían trabajado juntos; se llevaban extremadamente bien en muchos ámbitos, especialmente en el ámbito de la tecnología.

—Lo único —exclamó el menor de ambos—, es que debo dar aviso a Bardock para que espere despierto a medianoche... Le mostraré que su bisnieta sigue con vida y hablaré con él para forjar un buen plan.

—Buena idea —lo felicitó el Líder de Clase Media—. Bardock es un excelente guerrero.

—Lo sé —afirmó el Príncipe—, he escuchado muchísimas historias interesantes sobre él de los más ancianos. Además, su hijo es Raditz, antiguo compañero de mi padre.

—Sí; también está ese otro hijo de él, Kakarotto...

Trunks parpadeó de sorpresa.

—¿Es hijo de Bardock ese hombre que consigue comida para los Clase Baja?

Tark rió efusivamente.

—Nunca lo ha visto por lo que veo, Príncipe... ¡Son idénticos en lo que a físico se refiere! Kakarotto es uno de los saiyans más extraños que existen y uno de los más fuertes de su clase, incluso se dice es más poderoso que Bardock; eso es mucho decir.

—Sí...

* * *

Mediante el Intercomunicador de una de las naves en las que llegaron, Bardock pidió a la Central Espacial una nave grande para transportar e incinerar los cuerpos de los caídos una vez estuviera en Vegetasei. En la cultura saiyan, era común que los cuerpos fueran incinerados y las cenizas se arrojaran desde el techo del Palacio hacia el Reino. Con este ritual se representaba el poder de los muertos _asimilado_ por los vivos.

Mientras aguardaban a la nave, permanecieron al lado de sus transportes completamente pensativos. Kakarotto y Gohan insistieron en irse, pero Bardock no confiaba en que esos cuerpos llegaran a destino...

Ya no confiaba en nadie, en realidad.

—¿Dónde estará? —se preguntó Gohan una vez más—. Ni siquiera tenemos una pista…

—Sí la tenemos —exclamó de forma brusca Bardock—: los dos de Clase Alta tienen heridas de algo cortante, algo parecido a una espada... Eso ya es raro de por sí.

—Sí, es cierto—afirmó su nieto—. Pero Pan...

—La chiquilla aparecerá... —lo tranquilizó el patriarca de la familia—. No está muerta, estoy seguro. Esta misma noche iré hacia el Palacio y, si es necesario, mataré a Vegeta.

—Papá, ¡por favor! —Kakarotto, quien hasta entonces mantenía su vista fija en el cielo, se atrevió a hablar—. ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar? He estado investigando alrededor del planeta hace un rato: falta una nave.

—¿Eh? —exclamaron Bardock y Gohan al unísono.

—Sí... —Kakarotto se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de su familia, con una especie de despreocupación que irritaría a cualquiera en ese tipo de situación—. Cuando nuestras naves saiyan aterrizan dejan una circunferencia hundida en medio de la tierra, ¿o no?

Su padre y su hijo afirmaron con la cabeza.

—Bueno, hay uno de esos aquí cerca... —explicó con torpeza en sus palabras—. A lo mejor los enviados de Clase Alta del Palacio eran tres, y uno sobrevivió y rescató a Pan para que estuviera a salvo. Ella ahora, a lo mejor, está en una Cámara de Recuperación...

Fascinante, a veces Kakarotto era tan observador que costaba pensar que se tratara del mismo idiota que siempre era.

Bardock sonrió con orgullo.

—Bueno, entonces primero iremos a casa para ver si Pan está ahí o algo... Y después al Palacio.

—Entonces vete a casa con Gohan —sugirió su positivo hijo—. Yo me quedaré a esperar a los de Clase Media que vienen a buscar los cuerpos.

Kakarotto sonrió y todo estuvo dicho.

—Me parece bien —opinó Gohan—. Quiero ver a Pan lo antes posible...

—De acuerdo —Bardock se puso de pie y su nieto hizo lo mismo— Vámonos... —Antes de irse, contempló seriamente a su hijo menor—. Te lo encargo, niño.

—Está bien —Kakarotto volvió a reír, destilando alegría. Luego, Bardock y Gohan se marcharon.

* * *

—Debo dar aviso a Bardock... —susurró Trunks mientras terminaba de atornillar la tiara, la cual habían conseguido hacer funcionar con éxito y en tiempo récord: no les había demorado más de una hora.

—Es Usted un genio, Príncipe... —afirmó su orgulloso amigo—. No miento cuando digo que tiene talento para esto, pues me estoy peleando con esa basura desde hace varias semanas.

—No es para tanto... —Trunks ignoró el halago y se propuso retirarse.

—Espere —Tark puso una mano en su espalda y lo detuvo—. Creo que es mejor que no se presente de día ante ellos; mejor aguarde a la noche... Mientras tanto, escríbales algo en un papel y yo lo llevaré. Me preocupa que sospechen de Usted... Además, no sería sospechoso que yo vaya allí: el padre de Pan, Gohan, trabaja para mí.

—Buena idea... —reconoció el muchacho—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

—Sí —Tark le acercó un tintero y una pluma para escribir, esto junto con un papel.

—Bien... —Trunks volvió a la mesa y escribió un corto mensaje, el que pensó por un par de minutos. Luego envolvió el papel en forma de rollo, listo para ser entregado.

—¡Iré inmediatamente!

Justo cuando Tark se iba, un ruido en su Intercomunicador le dijo que alguien lo estaba llamando. El medio fue directo hacia la pantalla, ésta ubicada al lado de la puerta de su laboratorio. Frente a la misma, accionó un botón rojo para contestar.

La imagen de otro soldado de Clase Media fue lo que se mostró.

—Líder, estamos camino hacia Tramat, en la Galaxia del Norte. Aparecieron seis saiyans muertos por motivos desconocidos. En cuanto volvamos necesitamos incinerarlos. —Respiró hondo y prosiguió con sus palabras, mostrándose consternado—. El Líder de Clase Alta dio órdenes para que usted supervise esto.

Tark volteó hacia Trunks y lo miró con cierto dejo de tristeza y algo más que un dejo de preocupación.

—De acuerdo. —Y cortó la comunicación.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —inquirió un preocupado Príncipe.

El hombre dejó la mirada apenada de lado e intentó contagiar de optimismo al miembro de la Realeza.

—Usaré el Laboratorio Central de la Clase Media —dijo—. Dejaré que mis súbditos se encarguen de todo hasta que yo llegue, esto luego de medianoche... ¡A propósito! —Tark pareció recordar algo importante—. ¿Usó su espada para matarlos?

—Sí... —Trunks lo vislumbró dubitativo, sin comprender a qué venía ese comentario.

—Entonces le haré un favor —afirmó el hombre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias... —exclamó el Príncipe, finalmente entendiendo a qué se refería.

"Si en la autopsia se descubren las heridas de mi espada alguien podría sospechar de mí... Tark, te la debo".

El anciano se fue minutos después.

Trunks, una vez solo, fue hacia Pan nuevamente. Atisbó a la joven por un interminable instante, aún sin poder creer lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo unas horas.

—Creo que no llegué tan tarde después de todo...

Ella estaba viva: eso era lo importante. Eso, también, provocó una sonrisa que no estaba acostumbrado a gesticular.

Las cosas, quizá, no habían salido tan mal.

* * *

Finalmente, una enorme nave llegó a Tramat. Kakarotto se encontró con los soldados de Clase Media, quienes eran los que solían encargarse de ese tipo de cuestiones. Juntos, recogieron los restos de los saiyans asesinados.

La nave se retiró pero Kakarotto decidió quedarse un poco más.

Se tiró al suelo en medio de aquellas llanuras y contempló el cielo de ese planeta, el cual tenía un color violeta bastante peculiar.

—Necesito volver... —se dijo a sí mismo.

Realmente extrañaba _ese_ lugar; lo echaba de menos todos los días, todos los minutos...

No tenía nada contra Vegetasei ni contra su familia... ¡Al contrario! Amaba a su familia y amaba entrenar con ellos cada día.

Aún así, una parte de él estaba incompleta, vacía...

Era como si hubiera seguido un destino equivocado, como si en realidad él tuviera que haber hecho otra cosa en su vida.

Estaba demasiado insatisfecho. No encajaba y, sinceramente, eso no le interesaba.

Sólo le interesaba ayudar a sus compañeros y poder ser cada día más fuerte.

Sólo le interesaba intentar recuperar su verdadero destino; bien sabía dónde debía buscarlo.

—Hace dos o tres años que no visito a mi abuelo... —sonrió con nostalgia y finalmente se retiró.

Subió a su nave y marcó como destino a Vegetasei, el planeta en el que había nacido, pero al que sentía que no pertenecía en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Chichi y Videl ya no podían más de la preocupación. Nada de noticias ni de Pan ni de los muchachos, lo que no parecía indicar algo positivo. Raditz y Goten, por su parte, se dedicaron a entrenar en la puerta de la casa y junto a algunos vecinos, todos ellos de Clase Baja. Peleaban entre todos más por diversión que por otra cosa, cuando Raditz descubrió entre la gente al Líder de Clase Media, Tark.

"Mal presagio...".

—Raditz... —Tark se acercó respetuosamente a él—. Necesito hablar con tu padre.

—Está fuera del planeta. ¿Qué quieres? —No pudo evitar mirarlo en forma despectiva, sin saber bien qué quería ese viejo y deseando saberlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ven un momento, por favor.

Ambos caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a un callejón donde nadie los rodeaba. Una vez solos, Tark mostró preocupación y observó atentamente a Raditz, captando toda su atención.

—Debes entregarle esto a Bardock antes de medianoche. —Le dio un misterioso papel—. Alguien lo manda para él. Juro que todo tendrá respuesta... Por lo pronto, te SUPLICO no lo abras antes que él y que estén tranquilos. No le digas a NADIE sobre este papel ni sobre mí... —Respiró hondo, abrumado—. Todos corremos peligro —lo último fue dicho en un susurro apenas audible.

Raditz quedó perplejo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

—Gracias.

Y Tark se fue.

Raditz tuvo la tentación de abrir aquello, pero no, prefirió esconderlo entre su armadura. Fue hacia Goten y lo metió a la casa casi tironeándolo de los pelos.

—Pero tío... —se quejó. Bastante bien la estaba pasando con sus vecinos en aquel entrenamiento improvisado.

—¡Te he dicho que esto no es un juego!

* * *

Bardock llegó junto a su nieto a la Central Espacial y dedicaron una mirada asesina, recargada de completo odio, al rubio y al reptil, los encargados del lugar, esos que los hicieron llegar demasiado tarde a Tramat.

El mayor de ambos guerreros se acercó a ellos.

—Por culpa de ustedes hay seis saiyans muertos... Deberían estar orgullosos —espetó.

Los dos tipos miraron al imponente guerrero invadidos por un mal presentimiento.

—No debería hacer esto, pero realmente lo merecen... —Bardock dejó de lado la poca piedad que tenía y los atacó.

Tomó del cuello al reptil y lo rompió sin usar demasiado sus fuerzas. Acto seguido, fue hacia el rubio, quien no logró escapar fruto de la parálisis que tal escena escalofriante le provocó.

—Ahora sigues tú... —un grito ahogado fue lo último que se escuchó de aquel sujeto, quien fue traspasado por un puño furioso—. Considera un honor morir en manos de un saiyan —y eso fue lo último que el sujeto escuchó, justo antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Gohan observó la crueldad con asombro.

—Abuelo, creo que eso no era necesario...

Bardock sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¡Claro que sí lo era! Estamos hablando de TU HIJA; deberías dejar de ser tan amable, te pareces al imbécil de tu padre... —refunfuñó con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos, intentando detener su furia—. Vámonos.

Luego de volar y volar sobre Vegetasei, llegaron a la casa en la que todos vivían.

Al entrar...

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —indagó el Líder de la clase al ver a toda su familia reunida entorno a la mesa principal donde todos solían comer.

—Padre —Raditz estiró el brazo hacia él luego de pararse en gesto de respeto, entregándole un trozo de papel—. Lo trajo Tark en nombre de otra persona y me pidió total discreción... Dijo que todos estamos en peligro.

—¿Qué? —Bardock contempló el papel sin llegar a entender la situación— ¿Lo has leído?

—No, nadie lo ha hecho... —aseguró—. Goten intentó, pero no lo dejé —Y apreció el triste e infantil semblante de su nieto menor.

"Imbécil".

Gohan y él tomaron asiento y, con total nerviosismo, Bardock le pidió al padre de Pan que leyera para todos.

—Bien... Aquí dice... —empezó su nieto mayor.

_Bardock, Líder de Clase Baja:_

_Sé que no cree en el Palacio ni en los Clase Alta... Yo tampoco lo hago, por eso hoy a la medianoche iré hacia su casa y hablaré con usted... Juntos, tal vez, tengamos una buena idea para salvar a nuestra raza de ella misma._

_No le diga esto a nadie, muchísimo menos vaya al Palacio... Ya no sé si confiar en ellos._

_Aguárdeme, por favor._

—Y no firma nadie... —Gohan miró cada rincón del papel buscando algún nombre que identificara a quién escribió esas palabras, pero nada.

—¿Quién pudo escribir esto? —Bardock ya no soportaba la intriga ni los nervios, todo eso era demasiado.

Sólo quedaba esperar hasta medianoche para averiguarlo...

"Lo más extraño es esa frase... _salvar a nuestra raza de ella misma_... ¿qué quisieron decir con eso?".

—¿Qué sucedió con Pan? —inquirió una desesperada Videl, ya sin soportar la angustia reflejada claramente en su bello rostro.

—Pues... —El relato de Bardock comenzó.

* * *

Trunks estaba quieto, sentado sobre la silla del laboratorio de Tark. Intentaba pensar en qué hacer ante aquella extenuante situación, pero nada se le ocurría; estaba en blanco. Lo ponían en blanco los recuerdos de los cuerpos destrozados de los de Clase Baja, y los Clase Alta intentando violar y matar a la muchacha. Las heridas de ella, cómo gemía de dolor inmersa en una profunda inconsciencia. Ensangrentada en sus brazos...

Un ruido muy fuerte, como de un golpe, fue lo que lo sacó de aquella pesadilla. Salió corriendo hacia la Cámara de Recuperación y la vio a ella golpeando el vidrio, totalmente histérica.

Al verlo, ella quedó completamente paralizada.

"Se recuperó antes de lo pensado...", agradeció el joven con una sonrisa oculta.

Apresuradamente, apretó unos botones y, cuando la compuerta de abrió, se dio vuelta para no mirar la desnudez de la muchachita, tratando de ser respetuoso con ella y evitando morir de vergüenza al contemplarla.

Pan acababa de despertar hacía instantes. Primero no recordaba nada, todo parecía tranquilo y normal; fue entonces cuando recordó. Los besos de Trec, su muerte, sus otros compañeros, más muerte, la asquerosidad que le generaban los Clase Alta…

Y cuando vio a quien le abrió la compuerta para salir de esa Cámara de Recuperación, recordó lo último que le faltaba.

"Él me salvó...".

Salió caminando de la Cámara, mirando la espalda del Príncipe totalmente extrañada, intentando entenderlo, intentando descifrar el enigma.

—Hacia la derecha tienes ropa para ponerte... —susurró él, con una timidez que le dio risa a Pan al ser ésta proveniente de un miembro Familia Real.

—Gracias —musitó ella sin hacerle mucho caso.

No le gustaba en lo más mínimo ser respetuosa, simplemente no era su estilo.

Pero él era imponente, demasiado.

Tomó una especie de túnica blanca no muy bonita, pero que servía para tapar su cuerpo. Luego, se sacudió un poco para alejar de su piel el líquido verdoso y se colocó la ropa ya escogida.

—Listo —dijo.

Trunks volteó y la miró fijamente; no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verla bien.

—Pensé que recién a medianoche estarías totalmente recuperada.

—Me subestima, Príncipe. —La muchacha rió con marcada soberbia.

Aquel comentario le pareció un tanto impertinente a Trunks, pero entendía que, seguramente, ella estaba a la defensiva. Ese día había sido horroroso e inolvidable para todos los involucrados.

No podía esperar más de ella.

—Tengo algunas cosas que conversar contigo, Pan —comentó con mucha tranquilidad. Un tanto disimulada, pero tranquilidad al fin.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Pan se sintió extraña al escuchar aquel nombre suyo de la boca del Príncipe saiyan, era algo extraño...

Nunca le había pasado.

—Eso no es relevante ahora. Por favor, sígueme. —Con su mano le indicó el camino.

Pan siguió a la mano y pasó por una puerta, reconociendo un enorme laboratorio ante sus ojos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones.

Los nervios eran fuertes y su piel estaba erizada… ¡Se sentía tan asfixiada!

—En el laboratorio de Tark, Líder de Clase Media.

—Mi padre lo conoce... —mencionó.

—Lo sé —contestó el Príncipe—. Ahora siéntate, por favor.

Corrió una silla para ella y la muchacha se sentó rápidamente, casi asustada de la situación. Seguía pensando en Trec, en la muerte... Y en...

—¿Cómo sé que no vas a matarme? —indagó directamente y sin tapujos—. Después de todo, también eres un Clase Alta...

—Pero yo no soy como ellos.

Trunks respiró hondo, quería que ella se relajara pero no sabía bien cómo lograrlo.

—¿No? —la joven lo escrutó con la mirada, mostrándose más incrédula que nunca.

—No. Si lo fuera, no me habría molestado en salvarte, ¿no crees?

—Buen punto... —Pan se sintió un poco avergonzada de actuar como una chiquilla frente al Príncipe.

Ni que él le importara, pero...

"Es mejor que el estúpido Rey Vegeta, sin dudas...".

—Sé que todo fue duro para ti... Pero quiero pedirte que confíes en mí, Pan.

Trunks tocó con su mano, ésta cubierta por un guante blanco, la mano de la muchacha que estaba sobre la mesa del laboratorio. Aún a través de la tela del guante logró sentir el frío y el temblor.

Pan cerró los ojos con frustración y retiró la mano casi inconscientemente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él, ciertamente asombrado por el gesto.

—No quiero que vuelvan a tocarme... —farfulló con enormes y repentinos nervios.

Agachó la cabeza, reviviendo cada vez mejor los recuerdos. Ahora ya no tenía fuerzas para ser impertinente, ahora sí estaba asustada; estaba muy triste.

—Destruyeron mi orgullo... Tus malditos amiguitos.

—_Traidores_ querrás decir —la corrigió él.

—¡Los Clase Alta mataron mi orgullo! Y mataron a... —Apretó sus puños de tal manera que con sus uñas terminó por lastimar su piel.

—Muchacha, no...

Trunks salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de enfermería y trajo unas vendas y agua en un recipiente consigo. Se sentó delante de ella enfocando la silla hacia Pan y tomó su mano de nuevo, para así tratar de limpiar la sangre.

—Déjame... —pidió ella con un doloroso susurro—. Mataron a Trec, ya no me interesa que otro me toque...

Trunks la miró a los ojos y ella derramaba una lágrima tímida. Se notaba que ella era orgullosa, pero sí... Su orgullo estaba muerto ahora. Se sintió devastado ante aquella visión de una guerrera derrotada.

De una mujer saiyan sin fortaleza.

No soportaba eso en una mujer…

—No te haré daño... Te lo juro —aseguró con grandes sentimientos.

—¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que te crea si ni siquiera puedo ver tu rostro? —Y ella volvió a retirar la mano, pero esta vez de forma más violenta.

"Buena pregunta...", no pudo evitar pensar el Príncipe.

—No quieres ver algo horrible, imagino...

—¿Tan horrible eres? —inquirió entre lágrimas, haciendo la pregunta que siempre había soñado hacerle de niña al Príncipe.

—Sí, soy muy horrible…

Y Pan pudo escuchar una risita sincera traspasar al casco.

Sonrió por primera vez, aunque levemente.

—Ya no llores, muchacha... Ahora quiero que me escuches... —pidió un Trunks tremendamente dulce y delicado, contento de haberle sacado una sonrisa; mientras hablaba, curaba sus manos—. Esos Clase Alta… no tengo idea de por qué provocaron tremenda masacre, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que sólo eran peones de algo más grande.

—¿Aquí en Vegetasei?

—Sí... —afirmó con impotencia—. Sospecho que hay un Clase Alta tras todo esto... Últimamente he sentido más que nunca el desprecio que los de Clase Alta tienen por los de Clase Baja y no me gusta, no lo comprendo... Todos somos saiyans, eso debería ser suficiente.

Pan lo miró atentamente y en las variaciones de su voz pudo notar la angustia latente que sentía...

Aquello la movilizó.

—Coincido —acotó—. Yo tampoco entiendo por qué tanta maldad... Tanta crueldad... Ellos eran dos y yo sólo una... Eso no es de guerrero, no es leal, no es... No es nada... —Volvió a agachar su cabeza, superada.

—Tienes razón. Por eso, cuando vayan a buscar los cuerpos y tú no estés, quien está realizando esta masacre estará desesperado por encontrarte; eso no es buen signo... Tú viste demasiado, ¿entiendes? —intentó razonar con ella.

—Sí.

Pan miró al casco polarizado e intentó buscar algún indicio de la mirada del Príncipe, sin éxito. Trunks supo que ella buscaba su mirada, lo cual lo hizo sonrojar un poco. Sacudió su cabeza con consternación y volvió a su explicación.

—Hoy, cuando la noche sea bien profunda, iremos a tu casa... Ya he dado aviso a Bardock de que me espere. Cuando hablemos con tu bisabuelo seguramente encontraremos un plan apropiado para ejecutar… Necesito un buen estratega para esto y estoy seguro de que Bardock será de ayuda.

Pan sonrió con orgullo, pues le encantaba que hablaran así de su bisabuelo. Esto se multiplicaba cuando del Príncipe de la raza se trataba.

—Claro que sí —exclamó ella, mostrando algo del orgullo perdido por medio de una nueva sonrisa.

Trunks sonrió también.

—Bien... —el joven respiró hondo y prosiguió—. Ahora, debo pedirte que te coloques esto —tomó la tiara ocultadora de poder de la mesa y la acercó a su frente.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó la joven, mirando extrañada aquel ornamento desconocido.

—Esto ocultará tu poder de pelea de cualquier _scouter_, ayudará a que no te capturen.

—Bueno... Si tú lo dices…

Trunks la ayudó a colocarse la tiara justo cuando Tark volvió.

—¿Ya ha despertado? —inquirió con asombro.

—Es una chica muy fuerte —afirmó Trunks como cumplido, tratando de levantar un poco más aquel orgullo que de a poco intentaba renacer en ella.

Pan terminó de ponerse la tiara y Trunks accionó su _scouter_ buscando poder en ella… ¡NADA!

—Funciona de maravilla —admitió feliz—. Esto será de ayuda...

—¿O sea que estoy condenada a usar esta cosa? —Pan no se veía muy feliz con la tiara en su frente.

—Así como yo estoy condenado a mi casco... Sí.

Tark rió junto a Trunks. Pan rió brevemente también, para luego volver a deprimirse en forma repentina.

—Malditos recuerdos, me molestan... —admitió con furia, sabiendo que hablaba demasiado pero desesperada por expresarse.

—A mí también... —Trunks, necesitándolo enormemente, acarició el brazo de la muchacha, intentando darle ánimo.

Ella, entonces, volvió a mirar fijamente el casco.

"No se ven sus ojos... Ni un ápice de ellos".

Y se movió para soltarse de él.

Trunks se sintió un poco mal por aquel rechazo, pero realmente la entendía.

"No es fácil superar un intento de violación".

En Vegetasei, la violación era algo muy mal visto, condenado con la muerte. Un saiyan capturado por violación era un saiyan muerto ya que, debido a que no había exceso de mujeres en la raza, no estaba bien visto que se traumara a una de ellas con semejante acto vacío de orgullo.

Las mujeres saiyan eran lo más vital para la especie; eso era respetado a rajatabla.

No era digno de un saiyan violar a una mujer de su raza.

No era digno de un guerrero humillar a su propia sangre...

Vio a Pan, luchando internamente, temblando y haciendo muecas extrañas a cada momento. Lucía demasiado inestable, demasiado vulnerable. Y si era bisnieta de Bardock, siendo él uno de los saiyans más orgullosos que existían, eso debía doler de más.

* * *

Ya era medianoche y Tark le facilitó a Pan una túnica negra y larga que tenía una capucha para tapar su cabeza, perfecta para no ser vista. También le dio una a Trunks, quien se la puso rápidamente.

Finalmente, ella y el Príncipe estuvieron listos para irse, pero de pronto...

—¡TARK! —Se escuchó una fuerte voz proveniente del Intercomunicador—. ¿Mi inepto hijo está contigo?

—Sí, Rey Vegeta... —El Líder de los medios se acercó rápidamente a la pantalla por la que el Rey salía, agradeciendo que Pan hubiera estado lejos de ella en aquel momento.

—Dile que venga.

Y Trunks se acercó, no sin antes quitarse de un arrebato la túnica que podría hacer sospechar al Rey.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —quiso saber su padre.

El muchacho no pudo evitar fastidiarse.

—Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto —mintió—, cuando termine iré.

—¡Estupideces! Eres Clase Alta, deja que los medios se encarguen de eso.

Y más fastidio…

—No molestes, padre —pidió el muchacho justo antes de apagar el Intercomunicador.

—Príncipe... —Tark presenció aquello enormemente impresionado.

—No le basta con ocultar mi rostro, que necesita vigilar y contradecir todo lo que hago... —Se acercó a Pan, quien lo miraba sin comprender. Tironeó delicadamente de su brazo para marcharse.

—Suerte y cuidado. —Tark se despidió de ellos y ambos se marcharon.

Con mucho respeto, Trunks tomó a la muchacha entre sus brazos y empezó a correr a una súper velocidad, siendo más fácil correr libremente gracias a la ausencia de gente afuera.

En pocos minutos llegaron.

Dejó a Pan delante de la puerta y se quedó a un costado de ésta, pues primero lo primero: debían saber que ella estaba bien. Esa era la prioridad.

Bardock abrió la puerta a una velocidad abismal luego de que Pan la golpeara. Inmediatamente se encontró con su bisnieta, quien levantó un poco la capucha para dejarse ver lo suficiente.

—Mocosa... —El Líder de Clase Baja tomó a la muchacha de los hombros envuelto en una expresión indescriptible, mientras Videl, Chichi y Gohan la abrazaban, Goten festejaba, y Kakarotto y Raditz suspiraban aliviados.

Pan tenía una mirada difícil de descifrar. Mezcla de orgullo, tristeza y alegría.

La muchacha contuvo sus lágrimas lo más que pudo.

—¡¿Quién te trajo aquí? —preguntó el estupefacto bisabuelo.

Y enorme fue la sorpresa de Bardock y su familia cuando, de entre las sombras, la figura del Príncipe Trunks emergió.

—Tenemos que hablar, Líder de Clase Baja.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo IV**_

_¡Uf! Escribí este capi en tiempo record, estoy feliz. n.n_

_Disculpen si les parece que me ando tomando muchas libertades con la cultura saiyan, pero me gustó la idea de llenar los huecos que jamás conocimos con cosas que tuvieran sentido en sus vidas, que mostraran un lado más "sensible" de ellos, si se quiere... Quiero creer que no todo en sus vidas era odio y sangre, creo que había algo más, sino miren a Bardock y su frustración cuando Freezer estaba por destruirlos... Lo único que los saiyans aman (según esta humilde servidora) es su sangre y el orgullo que ésta les da; esa es la idea central de esta historia. _

_Lo de las cenizas me pareció algo muy apropiado, dudé en ponerlo pero realmente me pareció una buena idea, por eso decidí dejarlo._

_Cualquier duda, como digo siempre, ¡review! Prometo responder. n.n _

_¡Saludos! n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation._


	6. V: Apoyo

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo V_

_"Apoyo"_

—Maldito mocoso insolente —refunfuñó el Rey luego de que su hijo cortara la comunicación que mantenían por medio del Intercomunicador.

—Señor... —Nappa apareció entre las sombras—. ¿Problemas con el muchacho?

Vegeta estaba muy concentrado en la excelente vista de su reino que le daba la ventana de su habitación, por lo tanto no recibió con buen humor la interrupción del Líder de Clase Alta.

—Ya te he dicho que no me molestes cuando miro por la ventana, insecto —masculló.

—Lo-lo siento Rey... —balbuceó Nappa, mostrándose asustado ante el reto.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Señor, nos han informado que otro escuadrón de Clase Baja fue asesinado —exclamó con una media sonrisa que denotaba cierto desprecio—: fue en Tramat, planeta ubicado en la Galaxia del Norte; encontraron cuatro cuerpos hace tan sólo unas horas. Los trasladaron hacia el laboratorio del Líder de Clase Media para que se los cremara. Esas fueron las órdenes que me permití darles.

—Los escuadrones, por lo general, son de cinco personas... — destacó el Rey, sin inmutarse por la triste noticia—. ¿Y el quinto cuerpo?

Nappa tragó saliva.

—Es de la nieta del Líder de Clase Baja, quien está desaparecida, se desconoce si vive o no —explicó con mucha seriedad.

—¿Nadie más?

—No que yo sepa... —Nappa carraspeó y Vegeta no tardó en notar cierto nerviosismo en él.

—Dile al inepto de Bardock que se encargue de buscarla personalmente, tal vez la muchacha fue capturada por el nuevo enemigo. —Vegeta se propuso cerrar la puerta de su cuarto en la cara de su sirviente, quien permanecía en el umbral de la entrada; mas Nappa lo detuvo con una seña.

—Rey, ¿necesita que vaya al laboratorio para ayudar a encontrar algún indicio o algo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Vegeta lo observó extrañado—. Tú no sabes NADA sobre esas cosas, eres pura fuerza bruta y no tienes cerebro. Mejor vete a tu casa, ten sexo con tu esposa y duérmete, aquí estás de más.

Finalmente, le cerró la puerta en la cara no sin antes dedicarle una cruel y soberbia sonrisa.

—¡Pero Rey! —protestó el corpulento guerrero tras su puerta—. ¡Puedo ir a supervisar si Usted lo desea!

—NO —sentenció Vegeta, cansado—. Tark será mal guerrero, pero es inteligente y sabe lo que hace, eres inútil allí... Mejor, si tanto quieres quedarte aquí, reúne a los mejores guerreros de Clase Alta y empieza a ocuparte para que desvelen este misterio.

—Pero...

Nappa intentó decir algo de nuevo, cosa que Vegeta no permitió por medio de un imponente grito:

—¡YA NO MOLESTES! Has colmado mi paciencia. Si vuelves a querer convencerme de algo, te mataré con mis propias manos... ¡Y bien sabes que no me dolerá hacerlo! Así que OBEDECE.

—Sí, señor... —Nappa finalmente se marchó.

Internado nuevamente en su preciada ventana, se liberó de su molesta Armadura Real y se acostó.

Miró fijamente al techo por unos instantes.

"Si ella estuviera aquí, Trunks no me odiaría tanto...".

—Estúpido niño terrícola...

* * *

Bardock permaneció en silencio, completamente pasmado por ver al Príncipe allí.

—¿Fue Usted el de la carta? —inquirió casi en un susurro, comprendiendo que levantar la voz no era indicado con la puerta de su casa abierta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó en respuesta Trunks, haciendo gala de su enorme sentido del respeto.

No pudo, entonces, evitar sonreír dentro de su oscuro casco al ver con satisfacción cómo Bardock había entendido que la discreción era vital en aquel momento.

—Claro. —El patriarca y toda su familia, la cual estaba tan o más sorprendida que él detrás suyo, se corrieron a un lado de la puerta e hicieron toda clase de reverencias ante el miembro de la Realeza que se encontraba pisando su hogar.

—Por favor... —Trunks hizo un gesto con sus manos, pidiendo que se detuvieran—. Este no es momento de reverencias, es momento de hablar seriamente.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo. —Bardock cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo y fue directo a la mesa principal, circular y enorme, donde se sentó justo frente a donde el Príncipe decidió tomar asiento.

Sentó a Pan justo a su lado derecho y Gohan del otro lado. Chichi se sentó al lado de su hijo y Videl al lado de su hija. Goten tomó asiento muy cerca del Príncipe, con su rostro impregnado de fascinación y fijo en él; Kakarotto y Raditz, por su parte, optaron por quedarse de pie justo detrás de su padre.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Bardock carecía de paciencia aquella noche.

—Realmente no sé cómo empezar... —Trunks puso sus manos sobre la mesa mostrando un enorme nerviosismo, reflejado en el temblor de su cuerpo, que realmente logró llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

Nadie esperaba una reacción tan sincera de un miembro de la Realeza.

—No quiero ser irrespetuoso —afirmó Bardock, tratando de no exasperarse más de la cuenta—, pero este día fue demasiado extraño y doloroso para mi clase. Le agradecería que vaya al grano.

Trunks suspiró, apretando sus puños.

—Si quieres empiezo yo —Pan abrió la boca y habló sin respeto alguno, incluso sin tratar de _Usted_ al Príncipe, cosa que irritó a su bisabuelo.

—Niña, más respeto —le exigió con sobrada autoridad.

—No la rete, por favor —interfirió el Príncipe—. Quien más ha sufrido hoy es ella y entiendo que no tenga deseo alguno de ser educada; tiene motivos para no serlo en este momento.

Realmente no le gustaba toda esa cuestión de "Príncipe, Príncipe", pero sí le gustaba el respeto. Pan había sido muy ruda con él durante todo aquel día, pero viniendo de una muchacha que vio morir a sus compañeros y casi muere a manos de dos imbéciles, era de entender.

—No necesito tu lástima... —musitó ella, luciendo aquella impertinencia de nuevo—. No soy una pobre niña sufrida: puedo hablar.

Trunks se enfadó un tanto. Más que con ella, con él mismo.

"Al fin y al cabo soy el Príncipe, pero no me atrevo a llegar al eje, me da demasiado odio siquiera decir lo que debo decir...".

—No, hablaré yo —afirmó entonces, sacando de lo más profundo de su alma algo de orgullo.

—Está bien, lo escuchamos. —Bardock lucía muy enfadado, controlando cada palabra para no sobrepasarse por culpa del enorme hermetismo.

"No puedo seguir dando vueltas...".

Decidido, Trunks dio inicio a la charla:

—Bien, en la mañana —empezó a hablar, mirando específicamente a Bardock—, cuando usted fue hacia el Palacio, no pude evitar preocuparme por lo que le contó a mi padre... Las risas burlonas de él y Nappa no me dejaron tranquilo, así que decidí ir a la Central Espacial a averiguar si algún escuadrón había salido recientemente.

Todos lo miraban con suma atención, tratando cada uno, a su manera, de entenderlo, de descubrir el enigma, de identificar la veracidad de sus palabras en su voz al estar imposibilitados de ver su rostro.

Siguió hablando:

—Los dos sujetos de la Central Espacial no quisieron darme esa información, así que la saqué a la fuerza... —Volvió a apretar sus puños ante el recuerdo y así los dejó de allí en más—. Fui directo a Tramat deseando que todo estuviera bien, pero no...

Agachó la cabeza e hizo una pausa mirando de reojo a Pan, cuyo rostro hasta ese momento inexpresivo mostró una mueca de dolor, lo cual le causó una revolución en el pecho.

Faltaba contar la peor parte.

—Encontré a toda la raza originaria de Tramat muerta y a cuatro de los cinco saiyans enviados a ese planeta en la misma condición... —Apretó los párpados y tragó saliva con suma dificultad—. Sólo quedaba ella, aunque malherida y a punto de...

—Eso no hace falta que lo cuentes... —espetó Pan, mirándolo con una especie de asco que le dolió muchísimo.

Sabía que el odio no era dirigido a él, pero aún así la mirada negra de aquella muchacha era dolorosa, imponente.

—¡Pan! No interrumpas —Bardock, hecho un manojo de nervios, volvió a retarla.

—Lo siento... —La aludida agachó su cabeza, en un obvio gesto de frustración.

"Su orgullo está convaleciente", pensó el Príncipe.

—Bueno —prosiguió—, ella estaba muy herida, pero mi sorpresa fue más grande que todos los demás sentimientos que se atravesaron ante mí cuando vi quiénes eran los que estaban haciendo tales fechorías.

Suspiró largamente y sus manos temblaron ante lo que venía.

Bardock abrió los ojos de repente y contempló las manos temblorosas del Príncipe sin perder detalle. Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, analizó rápidamente las palabras de la carta que él le había escrito aquella tarde.

"_Salvar a nuestra raza de ella misma_... ¿Será que...?".

Muchas pistas y todo llevaba a lo mismo.

Los otros dos cuerpos encontrados, los cortes por los cuales habían sido asesinados...

—No me diga, por favor no me diga... —y el Líder de Clase Baja cada vez se mostró más nervioso.

Trunks entendió que lo sabía, pero no pudo evadir la responsabilidad de decir la verdad:

—Eran... Saiyans. —Y no hubo alivio alguno al soltar la verdad; fue más fuerte la rabia, la desilusión...

Todos observaron incrédulos al Príncipe, y Bardock se puso de pie, tomando sus cabellos con desesperación. Acababa de perder todo control de sí.

—¡NO!... ¡NO! Por lo que más quiera, no me diga eso... ¡NO ME DIGA ESO! —gritó a su Príncipe, inundando su voz de la angustia más grande que hubiera sentido alguna vez en su vida, más grande que aquella que sintió el día que el anterior Rey Vegeta le dijo a toda su raza que Freezer planeaba traicionarlos.

La cruel verdad... Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

—Lo siento, pero decir otra cosa sería mentir y creo que hay mucha gente mintiendo en este planeta como para hacerlo también... —Trunks habló con la voz quebrada, tenía deseos de llorar pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo—. Créame —musitó ante Bardock—: desearía mentir, desearía mentirle y mentirme... Pero no se puede. —Y agachó por completo la cabeza, haciendo fuerza una vez más por no derramar aquellas lágrimas sensibles que avergonzarían a cualquier saiyan.

No existía casco que ocultara tanto dolor.

Bardock lo observó con mucho odio reflejado en su rostro, sintiendo la profunda angustia en el Príncipe y la molesta verdad colarse en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Sabía que sucedería algún día. —Finalmente, tomó asiento de nuevo, mostrándose desquiciado por las noticias—. Sabía que algún día nos mataríamos entre nosotros... —Miró al Príncipe con un exceso de control que terminó por desbordarlo de un instante al otro—. ¡Más lo supe cuando el inepto de Vegeta se puso el maldito Collar Real! Siempre supe que él nos llevaría a la ruina y así es... —rió con malicia—. ¡Siempre lo supe...! ¡SIEMPRE!

Raditz captó la desesperación de su padre y no tardó en depositar sus manos en los hombros de él para intentar calmarlo.

—Estás hablando de más —exclamó con calma el guerrero de cabello largo.

—¡No hay nada "de más" aquí! —le contestó sin poder bajar la histeria—. ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPE! —Y una idea se dibujó apasionadamente en su mente—. Voy a matar al Rey, lo mataré...

Trunks presenció la situación desde su aislado casco con suma impotencia... ¿Podía negar algo de lo dicho por Bardock? Muy probable era que no pudiera. ¿Para qué negarlo? Su padre no había hecho un buen trabajo como Rey; que hubiera saiyans traidores era claro indicio de ello.

Todos los gritos y los nervios fueron interrumpidos por un suave llanto, y quien se desmoronaba no era otra que Pan.

—Lo que el Príncipe —musitó, captando la atención de todos y dotando a la palabra "Príncipe" de un dejo de ironía— olvidó decir fue que eran dos Clase Alta... Dos tipos no mucho mayores que yo, dos imbéciles traidores, dos escorias... —Rió a pesar de estar llorando, totalmente fuera de sí.

Todos la contemplaron con gran preocupación: bien sabía su familia que Pan jamás lloraba frente a extraños, acción que simbolizaba cruelmente el dolor que sentía, que ella volvía palpable más allá de su cuerpo y su corazón.

—Dilo, Príncipe... Dilo. —Lo amenazó con la mirada—. Dile a mi familia cómo esos dos traidores de TU CLASE casi me violan y me matan...

Trunks inclinó la cabeza a un lado, intentando evitar aquella dolorosa mirada.

Ante los dichos de la joven, el cuarto se inundó de odio, éste flotaba en el aire, podía respirarse.

Trunks vio cómo los puños de Bardock y los dientes de Gohan se apretaban, destacando entre los demás presentes.

—¡DILO, MALDITA SEA! —La muchacha se puso de pie, intentando abalanzarse sobre él para golpearlo, pero fue inmediatamente detenida por Kakarotto, quien la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda.

—Ya, Pan... —intentó tranquilizarla—. Él no tiene la culpa. Si fuera como ellos, no estaría aquí mostrándose vulnerable ante gente común y corriente de su raza.

El hombre fijó la vista sobre el casco de Trunks y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual tuvo la enorme cualidad de calmar un poco, tan sólo un poco, al Príncipe saiyan.

"Así que él es el famoso Kakarotto... Tark no mentía cuando dijo que era idéntico a Bardock. Bueno, por lo menos físicamente; parecen completamente distintos si lo veo desde otro punto de vista".

Sonrió levemente en su penumbra.

—Ella tiene motivos de sobra para odiarme, pues soy de Clase Alta y no hay nada que odie más en este momento que a mi clase —aseguró, luego de estar callado por largo rato.

Todos se calmaron entonces.

—Concuerdo con Usted —afirmó finalmente Bardock, quien seguía mostrándose completamente superado por la situación, aunque se recuperaba lentamente.

—Bardock, Líder de Clase Baja —Trunks se puso de pie y el aludido también—. No tengo la más remota idea de quién los envió. Ellos negaron haber actuado por designio de alguien, pero no creo que lo hayan hecho por diversión, no me entra en la cabeza, me niego rotundamente a creerlo. Los maté y puse a Pan a salvo, me superó la ira... —Volvió a hacer una pausa y todos contuvieron la furia que los embargaba, a la vez que Pan perdía su vista en la mesa, acariciada por su madre y su abuelo—. Llevé a Pan al laboratorio de Tark, Líder de Clase Media, y él me informó que ella era su bisnieta... Entonces entendí que sólo en usted y su familia podía y puedo confiar...

Bardock logró relajarse por completo, aunque aún seguía furioso, pero calmado al fin.

Se miraron largamente, ignorando a todos los demás presentes con maestría.

Bardock no podía dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos.

"Sólo en nosotros, dice... Que alguien de la Realeza confíe en la más baja clase de este planeta es algo que no sucedía desde hacía décadas. Creo que ni con el Rey Vegeta, el verdadero Rey, había sucedido en tal magnitud...".

—¿He de confiar en Usted, Príncipe Trunks? —preguntó Bardock, mirando al muchacho de forma inquisitiva, intentando averiguar si realmente valía la pena aquella confianza.

—Sí... —Trunks respiró profundamente—. Yo quiero ayudar a mi raza... No quiero que corra mi sangre... ¿Entiende eso? No soy como mi padre, eso ya todos deberían saberlo.

Muy cierto, lo que él decía era cierto, eso pensaba Bardock.

Miró por un instante a Pan, quien se veía frustrada y vacía.

"Esta no es mi bisnieta... Esos malditos Clase Alta...".

—¿Y qué tiene en mente para resolver esta situación? —inquirió.

—Bueno... —Trunks entrelazó sus manos sobre la enorme mesa—. Primero que nada, sospecho que algún grupo de Clase Alta, jóvenes supongo yo, quiere eliminar a la Clase Baja con algún propósito específico... No sé quién estará detrás de esto y, aunque sé que usted odia a mi padre, no considero que él tenga algo que ver.

Bardock bufó.

—Yo tampoco lo creo si he de ser sincero —admitió, captando la atención de todos los presentes—. Vegeta está demasiado distraído de sus deberes como para planear semejante masacre...

—Exacto —afirmó el Príncipe—. Mi padre, hoy en día, piensa en otra cosa, no en matar a la Clase Baja. Por más desprecio que pueda sentir por ustedes, por más invadido que pueda estar por esa falsa sensación de superioridad… ésta es la verdad.

A Bardock realmente le daba placer escuchar a su Príncipe hablar así, pues se notaba que el muchacho era un fuera de serie, y ahora realmente sentía que podía confiar. Aún así...

—¿Hemos de confiar el futuro de nuestra clase a un Clase Alta al que jamás le hemos visto el rostro?

La pregunta del millón.

Trunks agachó su cabeza.

—Mi rostro no puedo mostrarlo y eso lo sabe bien —dijo—. Sé que a lo mejor no soy digno de confianza... Pero quiero hacer esto por todos, no por ustedes, ni por mí mismo, ni siquiera por mi padre... Por _todos_ los saiyans.

Bardock llenó a sus ojos de orgullo.

"No puedo esperar al día en el que te conviertas en Rey, mocoso...".

—De acuerdo... —Bardock y Trunks estrecharon sus manos, aún de pie—. Ahora debemos pensar en qué hacer, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —El Príncipe volvió a sentarse y el Líder de Clase Baja lo imitó—. Por un lado, tenemos el hecho de que eran dos jóvenes soldados de Clase Alta. Yo no sospecho de algún anciano de mi clase, ya que usted bien sabe —dirigiéndose a Bardock y sólo a él— que luego de la _era de la auto-superación _los saiyans de todas las clases se volvieron unidos y se convencieron de que todos eran enemigos en el universo, pero ¿enemigos entre ellos? No, entre ellos jamás.

—Concuerdo —acotó Bardock entonces—. Algún grupo rebelde de Clase Alta conformado por jóvenes, dice.

—Sí. —Trunks siguió hablando, luego de tomarse un minuto para pensar bien en qué decir—. Y que tienen comprados a algunos en la Central Espacial, lo cual es muy extraño... Además... —Apretó sus puños—. Debo admitir que fui por demás imprudente y ellos me vieron... Tal vez se lo digan a quienes los compraron y, así, sospechen de mí.

Bardock rió fuertemente.

—Ya no... —musitó—. Si estamos hablando del reptil y el rubio bueno para nada, ya los maté por hacerme llegar tarde a Tramat con su estúpida burocracia.

Trunks abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pasmado y, de forma retorcida, agradecido.

—Entonces esperemos que no hayan tenido tiempo de avisar a los traidores de que yo fui hacia Tramat.

—También está la cuestión de los cuerpos de los Clase Alta cortados por Usted, el único que usa espada aquí es el Príncipe Trunks y todos lo saben... Será fácil sospechar —destacó el Líder de Clase Baja.

—Otra imprudencia... —admitió el joven, derrotado—. Pero Tark lo solucionará por mí; usted bien sabe que es de confiar, y supongo que su nieto también —su cabeza se inclinó hacia Gohan por unos momentos, reconociéndolo como compañero de laboratorio de su amigo.

—Sí, Tark es un gran hombre —destacó Gohan con orgullo.

—Bien... —Trunks cerró sus ojos y se sumió en grandes pensamientos—. Ahora está la cuestión de ver cómo movernos para descubrir a los traidores. No tengo ideas... —admitió con desgano—. Bardock, espero usted sí.

—Ideas... —El hombre mayor se tomó su tiempo para pensar—. Suponiendo que nadie sospeche de Usted ni de nosotros, creo que lo más conveniente sería entrenar duramente a los Clase Baja para que estén preparados para lo peor.

Trunks necesitó sonreír.

—Primero que nada, sí, es buena idea y no creo que levante sospechas; es obvio que están en peligro y no creo que mi padre ni nadie sospeche de un entrenamiento más duro dadas las circunstancias —contestó el Príncipe—. Arregle eso con su clase, por favor.

—Claro... —Bardock dejó que su vista se perdiera en cualquier punto de la habitación en medio de un poderoso afán de concentrarse.

—En caso de que algún escuadrón sea enviado a alguna parte, deberíamos asignar a alguien para protegerlos a espaldas del Palacio —acotó repentinamente Raditz, quien prácticamente no había dicho palabra alguna durante esa reunión.

—Es cierto. —Trunks movió sus dedos sobre la mesa, nuevamente nervioso—. Yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo —se ofreció sinceramente—. El problema es que mis salidas podrían levantar sospechas.

Miró hacia Pan por un momento, curioso de saber cómo seguía, y ella parecía hacer oídos sordos a la conversación que se desarrollaba en aquella casa.

"Va a reaccionar muy mal cuando deba decir lo último que tengo pensado...".

—¡Eso se soluciona fácil! —Aquellas palabras, dichas por Kakarotto, fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa pícara y relajada.

Trunks cada vez se sentía más intrigado por él.

—¿Qué tiene en mente? —inquirió entonces el Príncipe.

Kakarotto no se privó de sonreír jovialmente.

—Yo suelo salir mucho por el tema de los alimentos que consigo para mi clase —comentó—. Usted podría decir que quiere ayudarme con eso, o algo así... ¿Qué tal? —y la ingenuidad en ojos tan poderosos hizo reír a Trunks.

Bardock lo observó extrañado desde su asiento.

—No es mala idea... —destacó tímidamente Trunks.

—No, pero sonó muy estúpida viniendo de mi inútil hijo —musitó Bardock, llenando a sus ojos de altivez.

—Usted podría ayudarme con esto. —Y Trunks, finalmente, le habló a Kakarotto.

—Claro, ¡Encantado! Hace mucho que no lucho en una buena batalla… —Y una nueva risa despreocupada.

El miembro de la Realeza empezaba a sentirse fascinado por aquel hombre.

—Bien, pero creo que sería apropiado que alguien más de ustedes nos acompañe, pues más siempre es mejor... —Trunks vislumbró al hijo mayor de Bardock, pensando primero en él que en nadie—. ¿Raditz? Tú eres un gran guerrero y te conozco bien, me encantaría que nos ayudes.

Raditz lo miró fijamente, con rostro indescifrable. Giró hacia su sobrino Goten por unos instantes y vio muy clara la cara de decepción del muchacho.

Recordó, entonces, una escena de años pasados, cuando su, por aquellos tiempos, adolescente sobrino y él habían conquistado un planeta entre los dos.

—_Mi sueño es hacer equipo con el Príncipe, así como tú lo hiciste alguna vez con el Rey... ¿Crees que algún día lo logre?_

—_Lo dudo mucho, más aún si sigues siendo tan irresponsable e infantil._

Rió, sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino y al Príncipe.

Trunks lo observó confundido, sin comprender bien aquella pausa que se le empezaba a hacer eterna.

—NO —musitó finalmente y para sorpresa de todos—. Yo ya no tengo interés en una misión de estas características.

—Es una lástima que no aceptes... —afirmó un decepcionado Príncipe con un susurro.

—Pero tengo una idea —siguió el hombre—. Le ofrezco a mi mejor alumno: a mi sobrino. —Señaló a Goten con su mano en medio de una sonrisa orgullosa.

Goten, quien más que escuchar la conversación estaba volando en su vasta imaginación, pegó un salto de su silla ante la mención de su tío.

—¿Eh? —farfulló, exaltado.

El Príncipe inclinó su cabeza hacia él.

—¿Tu sobrino, Raditz? —inquirió sin alejar la mirada del muchacho.

Goten abrió enormemente los ojos.

—¿Yo? —preguntó, aún entre despierto y dormido—. ¿Yo qué?

—No cambias, mocoso... —Raditz se tapó la cara de vergüenza—. ¡Tú ayudarás y darás tu vida por tu clase! —sentenció—. ¡¿Me escuchaste?

—¿Yo?—reiteró su pregunta.

Entonces, el Príncipe se dirigió a él.

—Tu padre y yo formaremos un escuadrón para proteger a los Clase Baja. ¿Quieres ayudarnos? —indagó.

El rostro del hijo menor de Kakarotto, de un instante al otro y por obra de las palabras de Trunks, se iluminó por completo.

—¿Yo? —Pero una vez más aquella pregunta…—. ¿Hacer equipo con el Príncipe? —se emocionó—. ¡¿Con USTED?

—Sí —respondió tímidamente el aludido.

Goten necesitó dedicar una mirada eufórica a su tío, quien llenó a sus ojos de orgullo. El joven no lograba salir de su asombro.

"Mi sueño... Este siempre ha sido mi sueño...".

Volvió a mirar al Príncipe y estrechó fuertemente su mano, no sin antes ponerse de pie torpemente.

—¡SÍ! —afirmó feliz—. Yo daré todo por mi raza.

—Bien. —Trunks también sonrió, contagiado inevitablemente por aquel aniñado muchachito.

—Príncipe, ¿no prefiere a Gohan? —se metió Bardock—. Gohan es de Clase Media y, además...

—Lo sé —exclamó el Príncipe, casi estallando en risa al ver la decepción en el rostro de aquel Clase Baja con quien había estrechado la mano hacía un instante, producto de las repentinas palabras de su abuelo—, pero prefiero trabajar con gente de Clase Baja, pues de irnos bien quiero que ustedes se lleven todos los honores. —Vio cómo Bardock sonreía ante aquello y no tardó en proseguir—. Además, Tark me ha comentado que Gohan no es muy fanático de las batallas...

—Es cierto —admitió, sin vergüenza y con una sonrisa, el hijo mayor de Kakarotto—. Prefiero quedarme aquí e investigar junto a Tark si Usted así lo dispone.

—Eso mismo —dijo el Príncipe—. Prefiero que te quedes aquí; tu gran inteligencia será muy útil. —Sin más, volvió sus ojos hacia el extraño muchacho distraído—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—¡Son Goten, Señor! —Y éste le dedicó una reverencia—. Es un honor para mí hacer equipo con Usted, Su Majestad.

Trunks, un tanto apenado, volvió a reír dentro de su casco.

—Mucho gusto. —Le sonrió por más que él no fuera a notarlo—. Tú y tu padre me ayudarán con esto... —Acto seguido, se dirigió al padre de Goten—. Kakarotto, ¿usted posee una nave de gran velocidad, dice?

—Una de las más rápidas —contestó—. Además, mi nave es enorme y salgo de Vegetasei desde cualquier parte, no suelo pasar por la Central Espacial... Luego, cuando Usted quiera, le mostraré mi nave y le explicaré mejor a qué me refiero.

—No sé por qué no usamos esa nave hoy —masculló Bardock por lo bajo—. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunas molestias.

—¡Es que no se me ocurrió! —respondió el alocado guerrero, rascando su nuca con efusividad.

—Perfecto —Trunks sonrió con ánimo, ignorando aquel pequeño reclamo que se había colado en la escena—. Mañana seguramente pase por aquí, claro que después de decirle a mi padre mis nuevos "planes comunitarios".

Y todos rieron como los saiyans que eran.

Llegó, entonces, la hora del último tópico a discutir...

—Y bueno... —Trunks observó a la inestable Pan por unos instantes—. Sólo queda hablar sobre ella...

—¿Pan? —inquirió un curioso Bardock.

—Sí... —El Príncipe asintió levemente—. Es obvio que ella vio demasiado, y que su cabeza será el tesoro más codiciado de Vegetasei a partir de ahora... Todos querrán encontrarla, algunos para que hable, otros para que no lo haga... En resumen —suspiró—, su vida corre peligro, ¿me equivoco?

Pan lo observó simulando desinterés.

—Como si eso me importara ahora… —dijo.

—Debería importarte —aconsejó Trunks—. Eres joven y no mereces morir; nadie aquí lo merece.

—Mocosa —Bardock se dirigió a ella—. El Príncipe tiene razón: estás en peligro...

—Lo está sin dudas —continuó Trunks—. Por eso, quiero pedirles a todos ustedes permiso para esconderla.

Los presentes lo miraron sin comprender.

—Quiero ponerla a salvo... —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aquí está a salvo —acotó Bardock, algo molesto por lo que significaba ese comentario para su orgullo.

—No, no lo está... —Con palabras suaves, el Príncipe buscó explicarse mejor—. Si los traidores son inteligentes, sospecharán que un saiyan la rescató, ya que ningún otro ser conocido en este universo es capaz de derrotarnos, menos a dos Clase Alta juntos... —Carraspeó, nervioso—. Ella está viva y no tardarán en sospechar que está a salvo en Vegetasei. Querrán matarla y al primer lugar al que vendrán será aquí...

Lo irritaba mucho pensarlo, pero Bardock tuvo que reconocer que aquello era cierto.

—Para su seguridad —Trunks siguió hablando—, Tark y yo le colocamos esa tiara que tiene en su frente, la cual esconde el poder de pelea sin que ningún _scouter_ pueda localizarlo... Así nadie la encontrará en ninguna parte.

—Entonces sí está segura aquí. —Con cierto capricho destilado en sus palabras, esa fue la respuesta de Bardock.

No quería a nadie de su familia lejos de él. No porque la lejanía le importara realmente, sino porque él se sentía responsable absoluto de la seguridad de todos ellos y no quería que nadie le arrebatara el puesto.

No ahora, luego de tantos años...

—Bardock... —Trunks sonrió para sus adentros, entendiendo de alguna forma el orgullo y los sentimientos de ese poderoso y respetado guerrero—. Piense con objetividad, por favor... Sé que usted es muy inteligente. Si el traidor es alguien de renombre, no le costará NADA venir a revisar su casa; no creo que usted desee eso.

El Líder de Clase Baja hizo una mueca de disgusto, se estaba comportando como un novato y eso no le hacía gracia alguna.

—¿Qué tiene en mente? —preguntó entonces.

—Bueno... —Trunks puso una mano en su nuca, pues no sabía cómo decirlo.

Había tenido una idea para esconder a la muchacha, pero era algo polémica y seguramente ni su familia ni mucho menos ella estarían de acuerdo.

"No luego de todo lo que le sucedió...".

—En Vegetasei sólo hay un lugar seguro, el lugar más seguro de todos, el que esconde el mejor secreto de nuestra raza... —dijo, con claro nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Nadie ocultó la sorpresa que la actitud y las palabras del Príncipe generaron en el ambiente.

—¿Qué lugar es ese? —indagó entonces Gohan, seguramente preocupado por su hija.

"Aquí vamos...".

Trunks tragó saliva por enésima vez, decidido a exponer su idea por más nervios que le causara hacerlo.

La vida de esa muchacha, se dijo, era más importante que cualquier pudor que pudiera tener en situaciones sociales.

Por ella, solamente por ella debía afrontar las palabras que debía decir…

—Mi habitación —murmuró entonces, luego de una larga pausa.

Los rostros se impresionaron. Raditz rió entre dientes, Goten no dejó de mirarlo con una curiosidad que casi hasta lo irritaba en aquella tensa situación, Kakarotto sonreía con una calma envidiable y los demás sólo fueron capaces de observarlo con gesto desaprobador.

Ni se hablara del rostro de Pan...

Movió sus manos frenéticamente en un intento de calmarlos.

—No quiero que piensen que quiero hacerle algo porque NO ES ASÍ —juró.

—Me das asco —aseguró Pan repentinamente—. Hoy vi morir a mis amigos, hoy dos asquerosos traidores me tocaron y también quisieron matarme... ¿Acaso me vas a decir que me salvaste para tomar aquel trofeo como tuyo? ME DAS ASCO.

La mirada se volvió más cruel que nunca, más feroz y despectiva.

—No es por desconfiar, pues si Usted está aquí es porque le interesa ayudar —acotó Bardock luego de la furia de su bisnieta—. Pero no me parece apropiado... —El hombre respiró hondo y el enfado se notó a la legua—. ¡¿Cómo quiere que meta a mi bisnieta en ese maldito agujero? Aún no sabemos si el Rey tiene algo que ver o no, por más de que sospechemos que no sea así no estamos seguros de nada... ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

Y el descontrol…

—¡Usted no entiende! —Trunks se puso de pie, enfadándose por primera vez—. NADIE entra allí, ni siquiera mi padre entra muy a menudo, y si lo hace debe ser con mi consentimiento. —Intentó controlarse pero no pudo: la ira ya estaba fuera de él—. NADIE puede ver mi rostro y mi padre vela por mi habitación más que nadie… ¡Tendremos al Rey protegiendo a la muchacha aún y sin saberlo! ¡El que quiera entrar será condenado a una muerte segura y humillante! El espacio es gigantesco, así lo dispuso mi padre para mi comodidad, ya que es la única que puedo tener fuera de este maldito casco del demonio...

Bardock llenó sus ojos de lástima, la cual se extendió a todos los presentes.

La historia del joven era bastante triste y demasiado misteriosa.

—¿Y a mi qué mierda me importa si eres un niño sufrido? No pienso compartir una habitación contigo ni que fueras el último ser vivo de este maldito universo... Insisto, me das asco. —Pan le habló con los brazos cruzados, inclinada hacia atrás, sin abandonar su asiento.

—Además —se metió Gohan, con muchísima seriedad en su rostro y voz—. Si lo llegara a ver a Usted por accidente, ella sería condenada a muerte… Usted mismo la mataría, ¿o no?

Trunks se quedó en silencio; quería ayudar pero sentía que no lo dejaban.

—Ella no me verá, yo no lo permitiré —aseguró con aplastante convicción—. No quiero que muera... Entiéndanlo, por favor. —Volvió a sentarse—. No quiero más soldados de Clase Baja muertos, no quiero y no lo voy a permitir.

Bardock empezó a reír a carcajadas, llamando inevitablemente la atención de todos.

—Usted es sensible como pocos en este planeta, y por eso sé que lo hace con buenas intenciones —afirmó—. Yo no tengo problema en permitirlo, pero eso sí... —Pan intentó hablar para quejarse pero él la detuvo—. Si Usted la toca, seré yo quiero verá su rostro, para vomitar sobre él y matarlo a golpes luego... —La sonrisa altanera típica de saiyan decoró su rostro—. No se atreva a meterse con ella, porque LE JURO que sufrirá, y mucho.

—Es un trato. —Con una sonrisa que decía cuánto entendía la advertencia de Bardock, Trunks extendió su mano hacia él—. Si hacemos las cosas bien, será por muy poco tiempo...

Bardock iba a estrecharle la mano, justo cuando Pan la golpeó para impedirlo.

—¡YO NO VOY! —Salió de su asiento y empezó a gritar, invadida por la histeria de sus emociones inestables—. ¡¿Acaso mi opinión aquí vale tan poco? Prefiero morir antes que encerrarme en una triste habitación... Prefiero morir tratando de defenderme de los traidores que estar escondida como una pobre esclava sin poder... ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ! No voy; tendrán que matarme si no hay lugar más seguro que ese.

Trunks sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, pues ella lo había herido con aquellas palabras impregnadas de desprecio.

—¡CHIQUILLA! —Bardock le dio una cachetada a su bisnieta, acción que intensificó la tensión reinante—. Me cansaste con tus impertinencias y con tus faltas de respeto... El Príncipe es el único maldito ser en el cual podemos confiar y tú desperdicias la oportunidad... ¡Entiendo que te guste la idea de morir luchando! Pero no creo que te maten, más bien creo que te tocarán y violarán hasta cansarse, te torturarán de la forma más humillante que existe... sobran pervertidos entre los Clase Alta... ¡Y si eso te sucede, te juro que yo mismo me encargaré de destruir este planeta! ¡ES POR TU MALDITO BIEN, MOCOSA!

Superada por todos los acontecimientos de tan desgraciado día, Pan apretó los ojos y lloró, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

—Tengo miedo... —Empezó a temblar mientras era sujetada con fuerza por su madre, Videl.

—¿Realmente intentaron violarla? —preguntó la mujer de Gohan al Príncipe.

Trunks, apenado, asintió.

—Usted no comprende, Príncipe Trunks... —La que parecía ser la mujer de Kakarotto se metió—. Ser mujer en Vegetasei es algo muy complicado. No tenemos Reina ni mujer que nos represente... Estamos solas.

—Sí... —habló la mujer de Gohan—. Y todas las clases se pelean por nosotras, como si fuéramos viles trofeos, para ver quién duerme con quién... —Un largo suspiro y todos los hombres presentes parecieron, por algún motivo, conmoverse—. Nadie nos trata como lo que somos: guerreras.

—¿Entiende la frustración? —inquirió la mayor de ambas, más afectada que nunca por la situación.

Inmediatamente, el Príncipe pensó en su madre, a quien ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Y no pudo evitar llorar… No hubo manera.

Derramó una pequeña lágrima, la cual no fue vista por nadie.

Pero allí estaba...

Existía.

—Lo siento, pero ¿podrían decirme sus nombres? —pidió el Príncipe.

Ambas sonrieron.

—Chichi —dijo la mayor.

—Videl —siguió la madre de Pan.

—Ahora sí... —El Príncipe se acercó a ambas después de ponerse de pie—. Realmente lamento que nadie las represente, prometo encargarme de eso cuando todo esto termine...

—Ahora sólo encárguese de proteger a mi hija, por favor —pidió Videl—. Ella está dolida... Entiéndala, perdió mucho más que a sus compañeros hoy.

Trunks entrecerró los ojos y recordó la charla con Pan esa misma tarde.

—_Mataron a Trec, ya no me interesa que otro me toque..._

Y la vislumbró, enternecido y frustrado.

"Realmente lo siento, muchacha...".

—Cállate, madre... —Pan seguía en _shock_ sobre el suelo, con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos, los cuales abrazaban sus rodillas—. Estás hablando de más.

—No, no lo estoy... —Videl acarició la cabeza de su hija en gesto protector—. Yo quiero luchar, así como tú, pero lo que más quiero es que estés bien y que no mueras. Entiende eso.

El Príncipe sintió una repentina culpa.

"Ni siquiera se pasó por mi cabeza la idea de invitarlas a ayudar... Debe ser demasiado frustrante para una guerrera el que no le permitan luchar".

—Creo que al final soy tan imbécil como los traidores —masculló.

—No diga eso —imploró Chichi—. Usted quiere ayudar y eso no es una acción imbécil. Es algo valeroso, digno de la Realeza.

—Pero me encerrarán con él durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo... No es justo... —Pan empezaba a calmarse, aunque era apenas perceptible.

—Sino podríamos llevarla a un planeta lejano —exclamó Kakarotto repentinamente—. Yo conozco un planeta muy tranquilo en la Galaxia del Norte, se llama...

—NO. —Bardock, sabiendo a qué planeta se refería, lo interrumpió—. Tenerla lejos hará que, por más que su poder de pelea esté oculto, su seguridad no esté garantizada... Si los Clase Alta que están detrás de esto tienen mucho poder, seguro que revolverán el universo entero para encontrarla y no estaremos allí para protegerla.

Pan refregó su rostro.

Se sentía fuera de sí, no era ella... No se reconocería de ver su reflejo.

El Príncipe quería ayudarla y se lo había demostrado durante todo ese largo y horroroso día... ¿Por qué dudar tanto?

"Tengo miedo...".

Odiaba a los Clase Alta, pero él no era como ellos.

Aún así, no le caía demasiado bien...

—Lo haré. —Y sorprendió a todos de un momento al otro—. Pero con una condición. —Se puso de pie, justo frente a Trunks—. Harás todo lo posible para que no esté allí por mucho tiempo...

—Así será, muchacha —contestó él, emocionado por sus palabras.

—No lo hago por ti ni por mí, lo hago para que mi familia esté tranquila... Cada día será un infierno, pero si puedo cortar la cabeza de los traidores con mis propias manos, entonces valdrá la pena sufrir ese asqueroso encierro.

Y le dio la mano.

En ella vio el enfado, la desaprobación... Pero también vio la sed de venganza.

"Me vengaré... Y te dejaré vengarte también", pensó el Príncipe, sonriendo levemente.

—Entonces ya vámonos... Cuando lleguemos al Palacio te explicaré algunas cosas importantes para que estés protegida... Aquí ya no hay mucho que hacer.

La muchacha salió disparada hacia la parte superior de su casa.

—Seguramente fue a buscar algunas pertenencias —explicó Chichi al confundido Príncipe.

—Bien, entonces...

Hizo un paneo general de la familia de Bardock. En ellos acababa de encontrar el apoyo necesario para enfrentar la traición.

Para buscar la verdad...

Pan volvió con algunas cosas envueltas en una cobija algunos minutos después, y ambos se marcharon rápidamente.

Ese sólo era el principio...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo V**_

_Bueno, ¡capi nuevo al fin!... Jamás voy a volver a decir "actualizo x día" porque me auto presiono y sólo termino por atrasarme. XD_

_¡Ah! Voy a aprovechar este update para corregir un par de errores GARRAFALES de gramática (gracias Makai Alexa por tus consejitos n.n) y de concordancia... Me equivoqué en el capi anterior al poner la edad de Pan, y créanme que no fue a propósito._

_Perdón si maree a alguien. XD_

_Cualquier duda review, ¿sip? ¡Respondo! _

_Saludos. n.n _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	7. VI: Entre dos tierras

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

_"Entre dos tierras"_

Llegaron al Palacio luego de que Trunks tomara todas las precauciones necesarias para que no fueran descubiertos. Pan viajaba en su espalda, cubierta por una enorme túnica negra, a la vez que con una de sus manos sostenía una tela que envolvía algunas pertenencias personales. En su frente, la tiara de color plateado la mantenía escondida por completo.

—¿Nadie sospechará de que entres por la ventana? —musitó, con cierta irritación marcada en su voz, Pan.

—No... A veces lo hago, algún día te explicaré por qué... —contestó el Príncipe—. Mientras vuele lo suficientemente rápido y nadie te vea sobre mí, nada sucederá... Tranquila.

—Bueno... —la muchacha miró al cada vez más cercano Palacio con ojos despectivos, para luego cerrar sus párpados con clara frustración.

"No quiero llegar jamás".

Pero sus deseos no fueron concedidos...

Finalmente estuvieron frente al Palacio Real.

La central de poder de Vegetasei era una enorme edificación de color blanco y forma cúbica, ubicada sobre una base construida en forma piramidal. La única puerta de entrada, ubicada al frente, sólo era accesible a través de unas largas escaleras, que conectaban directamente con la Plaza de Central de Reuniones saiyan, esa donde Pan había acudido días antes, cuando aún era libre, a celebrar un nuevo aniversario de la victoria sobre Freezer.

Añoró ese día con muchas fuerzas...

Siguió mirando fijamente al Palacio, ya que de alguna manera éste sería su nuevo hogar y, a la vez, ese enorme sitio sería lo último que vería del exterior de su planeta, ya que salir de la habitación de Trunks sería algo que no haría en quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

El Palacio no se destacaba por su belleza externa, sino por el aura indestructible que lo rodeaba místicamente. El material que se había utilizado para su construcción se notaba a la legua que era ultra resistente. Siendo los saiyans una raza totalmente destructiva, esto no podía ser más adecuado.

Las edificaciones de Vegetasei, en general, hacían honor a este principio: las construcciones eran hoscas, poco llamativas, muy geométricas y poco vistosas; sin embargo, lo interesante era el material, nunca otra cosa.

Observó la ventana izquierda del Palacio, la cual recordó como una de las dos únicas ventanas que tenía el lugar.

"Seguramente una de ellas es del cuarto del Príncipe... O eso espero".

Dedujo que la otra ventana, la cual no lograba ver en aquel momento debido al ángulo en el que se encontraban ella y Trunks, debía tratarse entonces de la ventana del cuarto del Rey.

Si realmente esa ventana a la que se dirigían comunicaba a donde ella pensaba y deseaba, por lo menos el encierro no sería "tan" insoportable...

Según Pan sabía, en los varios metros que separaban al Palacio del suelo —e incluso yendo más hacia abajo— se encontraban los calabozos, los cuales estaban llenos de esclavos de otros planetas, además de los saiyans que habían cometido algún tipo de crimen. Desconocía si el Palacio se conectaba directamente con los calabozos o sólo estaba sobre éstos.

Ascendieron rápidamente hacia el bendito ventanal.

Con un hábil movimiento, Trunks llegó hasta la ventana de su habitación, la abrió y lanzó bruscamente a Pan hacia el interior, habiéndole pedido disculpas de antemano cuando el viaje comenzó, ya que no podría depositarla con la delicadeza que una muchacha merecía. Hizo esto justo unos segundos antes de que unos guardias —soldados de Clase Alta— se acercaran a él volando.

Los guardias que cuidaban el Palacio eran antiguos y respetados soldados de _elite_ de la mejor clase, especialmente los que cuidaban el ventanal del Príncipe; allí había más concentración de soldados, cuyos méritos pasados eran inquebrantables.

—Príncipe Trunks —lo llamó uno de los dos guardias que casi lo habían descubierto. Era alto y de típico cabello negro, seguramente tenía unos 50 años—. ¿Otra vez por la ventana?

—No te incumbe —susurró el muchacho—. No molestes y sigue vigilando nuestro Palacio —lo retó.

—¡Sí-sí señor! —farfulló el sujeto, quien se marchó de allí rumbo a su posición asignada justo al lado del otro, quien también volvió a su ubicación reglamentaria.

Nuevamente solo, Trunks pasó la ventana y finalmente aterrizó en su guarida, su escondite, su prisión: la habitación que le correspondía en el Palacio.

Las paredes interiores eran de piedra gris, mientras que cuatro lámparas de luz ovaladas, ubicadas en la parte superior de cada esquina de la habitación, daban la iluminación blanquecina del lugar.

Pan miró todo aquello con cierta fascinación, aunque no tardó en perder aquel entusiasmo.

Al frente de la puerta principal, que era metalizada —además de gigantesca— observó una enorme cama con telas negras que la envolvían. Bastaba con ver aquellas telas para saber qué tan suaves eran.

De cada lado de la cama había una puerta, las que conducían a lugares desconocidos.

"Es bastante grande, él no mentía después de todo", pensó la muchacha, derrotada.

—Yo dormiré en el laboratorio —afirmó Trunks repentinamente, señalando hacia la puerta más próxima a la ventana, la del lado izquierdo mirando desde la cama.

—¿Tienes un laboratorio? —se bufó la joven con un timbre de voz alto, por el que el Príncipe le hizo un gesto desaprobador con la mano.

—No debes levantar la voz... —susurró.

—¿Tienes un laboratorio? —repitió en un tono más disimulado, aunque no pudo evitar ponerle sarcasmo a la frase.

—Sí —respondió el misterioso Clase Alta—. Un buen día, mi padre notó que me gustaba mucho la tecnología de los Clase Media, por eso mandó a instalar un pequeño laboratorio en mi habitación.

—Qué considerado... —Y de nuevo el sarcasmo.

—No creas. —El Príncipe rió con cierta malicia—. Todo lo que hace por mí es con la única intención de mantenerme lo más encerrado posible.

Se quedó callada ante tal afirmación. Sonaba cada vez más triste la historia de aquel joven, pero mucho no le interesaba; de todas formas, no podía evitar sentir mucha lástima —y no de la buena— por él.

—No debes molestarte —aseguró ella, abandonando sus pensamientos para volver al eje del asunto—. Yo dormiré allí, además eso me dejará más tranquila... —carraspeó y, con fastidio, cerró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos—. Si ese lugar no conecta a otro, entonces es aún más seguro que este lugar —dijo refiriéndose al cuarto principal.

El Príncipe se quedó callado con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Pan, al vislumbrarlo, pensó en que seguramente ése era el gesto que él realizaba al meditar, lo que la hizo sentir un poco menos extrañada por aquel ser.

Trunks, por su parte, debió admitir mentalmente que ella tenía razón. A pesar de ello, a la vez, no le gustaba la idea de hacerla dormir en el suelo mientras él dormía en su cómoda cama.

—De acuerdo, es verdad —admitió—. Mi laboratorio sólo tiene la puerta que estás viendo, así que será muy seguro para ti.

—Perfecto.

La muchacha fue hacia allí rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un cuarto totalmente blanco. Este cuarto no era muy grande y en él sólo había un armario, una enorme mesa y una silla, todo de metal. La mesa estaba plagada de circuitos y herramientas y la iluminación era muy fuerte, proveniente de enormes lámparas eléctricas ovaladas que decoraban buena parte del techo. El estilo, quedaba a la vista, era más frío y sofisticado que el del cuarto en sí.

Se giró a mirar a Trunks, quien estaba sentado en su cama y, al parecer, seguía muy pensativo.

—Dormiré bajo la mesa... Y no te preocupes, traje mis propias cobijas —Habiendo dicho esto, Pan fue hacia la ventana por la que habían entrado. En frente de ésta había dejado sus cosas hechas un bollo.

—Si quieres puedo poner algunas más en el suelo, para que así no estés tan incómoda —ofreció el Príncipe con mucha amabilidad.

—NO —sentenció la joven con firmeza—. No te ofendas, pero no deseo dormir entre telas que tengan tu olor impregnado...

Así, sin más, se metió en el laboratorio y cerró la puerta efusivamente. Un pequeño ruido segundos después le avisó al Príncipe que la muchacha había descubierto la pequeña traba de la cerradura y la había usado con sabiduría.

Él ya no podría entrar allí…

Intentando no perturbarse de más por todos los acontecimientos de tan largo y tedioso día, pensó en el último dicho de Pan:

"Seguramente lo que menos tiene ganas de sentir por las noches es el aroma de un saiyan de Clase Alta... O, peor aún, mi aroma...".

Todos y cada unos de los saiyans eran extremadamente sensibles a los aromas. El aroma de cada persona era lo que la caracterizaba. Si a un hombre saiyan le atraía una mujer de su raza esto, muy en parte, era gracias al aroma agradable que ella emanaba.

Ya en soledad, Trunks se decidió a quitarse su casco. Al hacerlo respiró profundamente, disfrutando del aire que lo rodeaba. Se quitó su uniforme y lo lanzó a un costado de la habitación, pues no tenía gana alguna de acomodarlo. Luego, fue hacia la almohada de su cama y de abajo de ésta sacó una túnica negra, la cual solía usar para dormir.

Los saiyans —sobretodo los hombres— muchas veces gozaban de dormir desnudos: el pudor no existía en ellos y no les daba ninguna vergüenza hacerlo, pero Trunks no era así...

Le daba vergüenza TODO.

Finalmente se acostó, se tapó y se propuso dormir, mas no podía: ella había estado tan sólo unos instantes en su cuarto y ya sentía el aroma de la muchacha impregnado en todo el lugar.

"Es la primera vez que una saiyan pisa este lugar...".

Luchó una batalla sin igual contra su siempre activa mente, y finalmente venció el sueño, el cual lo tomó con fuerza.

* * *

Desde que el Príncipe y Pan se habían marchado, en la casa de Bardock nadie estaba siquiera interesado en dormir. Seguían todos sentados en la enorme mesa donde habían conversado con Trunks, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, Kakarotto desconcentró a todos al ponerse de pie.

—Hay algo muy importante que debo hacer —dijo con una sonrisa para empezar a retirarse.

—¿A dónde vas, mocoso? —indagó severamente su padre.

—¡Iré a buscar comida y algo para guardarla, para Pan! El planeta queda lejos, por eso mejor me voy ahora. —Una última sonrisa y se fue.

—Kakarotto... —Bardock permaneció largos minutos en silencio, sus ojos fijos en la puerta.

—Fue a _ese_ planeta, tú y yo lo sabemos... —afirmó Raditz en su oído momentos después.

Bardock finalmente se levantó y saludó a toda su familia para ir a descansar a su cuarto. Goten, desparramado sobre la mesa, estaba soñando despierto y cada vez hacía más ruido, hecho que incomodaba al patriarca de la familia, quien imploraba por un poco de silencio.

Al llegar a su cama, sin embargo, no logró descansar; más bien logró pensar mejor.

El silencio era acogedor.

"Kakarotto jamás ha sido uno de nosotros...".

* * *

Tenía frío y eso la hacía sentir mal, pero prefería el frío a las cobijas de un Clase Alta, por más que éste fuera el mismísimo Príncipe Trunks.

Estaba completamente incómoda bajo esa mesa de laboratorio. ¿Por qué no la habían dejado ir a pelear y morir con dignidad?

Recordó a Trec por un mísero instante.

—_No quiero que mueras..._

Eso le había susurrado antes de morir.

"Todos son egoístas. Yo quiero morir peleando, no me interesa ser el objeto a proteger...".

—Odio que me protejan... —Y no pudo evitarlo: empezó a llorar con furia y ahí mismo se dio cuenta de que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Aunque no había aceptado las cobijas de Trunks, aún así sentía su aroma de Clase Alta; lo sentía carcomiendo cada poro de su piel.

Sentía cómo el aroma a hombre la asfixiaba lentamente.

El del Príncipe y el de los dos cobardes que habían intentado matarla, esos mismos que le habían quitado el único aroma de hombre que realmente le fascinaba.

Esos mismos que casi le quitaron la virginidad que quería reservarle a Trec...

Demasiadas injusticias, y ella encerrada cual niña débil y cobarde.

"Esto no es justo, no para la bisnieta del mejor Clase Baja que hubo en este miserable planeta".

—Ya no quiero estar aquí...

Triste era la certeza que flotaba cruelmente sobre su cabeza: aquel cautiverio no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Luego de largas horas de viaje, Kakarotto finalmente visualizó aquel cuerpo celeste.

—La Tierra... —susurró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Su nave era de color celeste y tenía forma alargada, Gohan la había fabricado junto a Tark a pedido suyo hacía un par de años. Era una de las naves más rápidas de Vegetasei. Si hubiera viajado en otra nave, hubiera tardado el doble en llegar a aquel planeta de la Galaxia del Norte.

Sonrió cada vez más a la vez que se acercaba. Siempre que veía aquella esfera en medio del espacio, su corazón daba un vuelco. Aquel panorama lo hacía feliz, no había explicación más sencilla ni más complicada que esa.

No había mejor explicación que esa...

Atravesó la atmósfera del planeta y aterrizó en medio del verde.

Salió rápidamente de la nave y se arrojó al suelo con alegría. ¡Ya no aguantaba las ganas de mirar ese cielo! El cielo azul que reinaba en la Tierra, el planeta en el que vivió sus primeros años y del cual jamás hubiera querido irse.

Sin embargo, se había ido…

Se quedó en el pasto mirando el cielo durante tiempo indeterminado, hasta que, finalmente, fue hacia el lugar más importante del planeta.

No tardó mucho en ubicarlo, pues conocía ese planeta de memoria. Luego de volar durante un corto periodo, llegó a la pequeña casa, SU casa, la casa de su _abuelo_.

Aterrizó delante de ella, mirándola con un gesto de nostalgia eterna, y caminó lentamente hacía allí.

—Abuelo... —suspiró. Tocó la puerta rápidamente y ésta se abrió.

Una de las imágenes que más adoraba en el vasto universo se dibujó frente al saiyan, provocándole una sonrisa totalmente honesta.

—¡¿Gokuh?

Un anciano, de baja estatura y vestido con unas ropas muy extrañas —que nada tenían que ver con las armaduras saiyan— sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

La sonrisa fue correspondida con ternura.

—¡Abuelito! —Kakarotto se abalanzó sobre el hombre, abrazándolo fuertemente, cosa que hizo toser un poco al anciano.

—¡Gokuh! Con cuidado, que ya estoy muy viejo... —contestó al saludo entre carraspeos y risotadas.

_Gokuh_. A veces, cuando le decían _Kakarotto_, se sentía demasiado raro...

_Gokuh_, ESE era su nombre, el nombre de su corazón.

—Te he extrañado mucho, abuelito... —aseguró, cortando el abrazo.

El hombre se llamaba Gohan y era quien lo había criado en el planeta Tierra durante casi ocho años. Era parte de la raza humana, la que vivía exclusivamente en la Tierra. Tanto era el cariño que Kakarotto le tenía a ese hombre —¡incluso él le había enseñado a pelear! — que, al nacer su primer hijo, decidió ponerle_ Gohan_ en su honor.

—Hacía ya un par de años que no venías... ¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió el terrícola.

—Pues... ¡Bien! —El saiyan rascó su nuca con una de sus manos, mostrándose despreocupado y distraído, como siempre.

—¿Y tus hijos? ¿Y tu nieta? —preguntó Gohan con emoción.

—Supongo que bien... —El saiyan volvió a rascar su cabeza con clara confusión en su rostro.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Kakarotto, entonces, le propuso a su abuelo entrar a la pequeña casa perteneciente al anciano. Allí, hablaron durante varias horas, en las cuales él le contó sobre el último conflicto sucedido en Vegetasei.

—Tu raza es muy violenta, Gokuh... —afirmó un serio Gohan, visiblemente preocupado—. Aún no entiendo por qué no trajiste aquí a tu familia... —su rostro se ensombreció—. Aquí todos podrían vivir en paz...

—Ese es el problema, abuelo... —Kakarotto le contestó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa—. Aquí no hay enemigos de mi talle, ¡yo necesito pelear!

—Lo sé... Pero han matado a todos los grandes guerreros del mundo según me has contado, ¡naturalmente terminarían por matarse entre ustedes! Por favor, ten cuidado... Y si se complican las cosas, no te hagas el héroe: ven aquí, entrena y ahí sí, ¡ve a pelear como el gran guerrero que eres!

—Lo tendré en cuenta... De hecho, quería traer a Pan aquí, pero a mi padre no le pareció buena idea... —Y volvió a rascar su cabeza una vez más, típico gesto de Kakarotto.

Gohan no ocultó su furia al oír la mención de _esa_ persona.

—Tu padre...

Seguramente, suponía el saiyan, a su abuelo no le caía bien Bardock, ya que fue él quien se lo llevó aquella tarde de domingo, aquel último día de _Gokuh_ y primer día de _Kakarotto_.

Recordaba esa escena completamente calcada, difícilmente podría olvidarla alguna vez en su vida.

—Abuelo… —Sin querer pensar en ello, decidió cambiar el tema—. Necesito una de esas "pelotitas" que se transforman en cosas más grandes. Donde está escondida Pan seguramente será difícil conseguir alimento, y yo quería uno de esos cuadrados fríos que llamas _refrigerador_ para ella, para que así tenga mucha comida conservada a su disposición.

—¡Oh, sí! Te daré una de esas "pelotitas"... Que, déjame recordarte, —Gohan lo regañó, rascándole la cabeza con fuerza y cariño—, se llaman _Cápsulas Hoi Poi_.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—¡Esas! —el saiyan rió a carcajadas ante lo dicho por su abuelo.

—Deja que busque alguna cápsula de refrigerador que tenga de más para ti; mientras, ve a buscar las cerezas para ella, ¡si mal no recuerdo, a tu nieta le encantan!

Kakarotto se puso de pie automáticamente al escuchar eso.

—¡Es cierto! Le llevaré muchas cerezas, ¡para que esté feliz!

Así, salió corriendo de la casa, adentrándose en el bosque terrícola de sus tan hermosas y conocidas Montañas Paoz.

* * *

Bardock no pudo evitar volver a levantarse durante la noche. Kakarotto aún no volvía y aún había alguien despierto, lo sentía en el ambiente de su hogar.

Fue hacia la sala principal y vio a Raditz, solo, sentado sobre una silla y completamente sumergido en su mente.

—Niño, ¿no vas a dormir? —inquirió el Líder de Clase Baja.

Raditz se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en medio de la noche.

—Padre, no puedo dormir... —admitió con aires pensativos—. No luego de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Bardock se sentó a su lado.

—Yo tampoco puedo... Tengo sed de sangre Clase Alta. —El patriarca de la familia sonrió ampliamente emocionado, a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

—Sé lo que se siente. —Raditz hizo una mueca más que irónica con su boca.

—Sé que lo sabes —contestó su padre.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bien sabían de lo que hablaban, bien sabía Bardock de dónde venía el odio inhumano de su hijo por la Clase Alta y, más que nada, sabía muy bien QUIÉN era el origen de aquel odio.

—Algún día lo mataremos —le aseguró a su hijo—. Estoy deseando que ese sabandija esté involucrado con todo esto... —Y otra carcajada prepotente de Bardock.

¿De quién hablaba? Raditz sentía hervir su sangre de sólo pensar en aquel nombre.

Sonrió —y no dulcemente— a su padre.

—Estoy seguro de que Nappa está involucrado, no lo dudes.

Bardock lo miró extrañado. Su hijo no solía nombrar mucho al Líder de Clase Alta.

La furia de recordarlo era demasiado grande como para hacerlo.

—Tendría sentido... —contestó el mayor de ambos.

—Sí, créeme que sí. Pero no se lo diré al Príncipe Trunks hasta que tenga algún tipo de prueba. La conseguiré sea como fuere...

Bardock lo escrutó con la mirada, sin poder evitar imitar la mueca irónica de su hijo mayor.

—Con razón no aceptaste la oferta del Príncipe de hacer equipo con él.

Raditz rió con fuerza: había sido descubierto. Bardock los conocía demasiado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esa familia.

—Exacto —admitió—. Tengo mucho que hacer aquí como para perder tiempo en eso.

—Bien por ti... —Bardock necesitó darle unas palmadas en la espalda, en forma de ánimo que no daba muy seguido, pero que realmente deseaba dar en ese momento—. Si nuestros deseos se cumplen y el canalla de Nappa está involucrado, te prometo que su cabeza será tuya.

Ambos se volvieron a reír.

—Contaba con eso, padre. Como esa cabeza no sea mía, mataré al que se la haya cortado en su lugar. —Un nuevo silencio, y Raditz se puso de pie lentamente—. Creo que ya podré dormir...

—Bien, pero antes... —Bardock realizó una seña para que volviera a sentarse, cosa que Raditz hizo sin peros—. Cada día me preocupa más Kakarotto.

—Sabía que era sobre eso. —Raditz se cruzó de brazos y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, buscando comodidad—. Sabes bien que Kakarotto aprecia a esta familia y daría su vida por ella... Pero no podemos pedirle que ame a este planeta ni lo reconozca como su hogar así como nosotros lo hacemos... Nunca sentirá eso por Vegetasei.

—Lo sé... —Bardock gruñó con molestia, imitando la posición de su hijo en la mesa—. Si tan sólo pudiéramos destruir ese maldito planeta Tierra... ¡Así, seguramente, Kakarotto dejaría de vivir de ese estúpido pasado!

—El Rey no lo permite. Lo sabes —espetó su hijo.

—Eso es lo extraño... ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué? Hay muy pocos planetas vedados para nosotros… —Internó su mirada en el techo—. La Tierra es un planeta con tierra fértil, con gente muy débil, con excelente tecnología... ¿Qué mierda podría de tener de especial para que nuestro inútil Rey no quiera que lo ataquemos?

—Es la pregunta del millón... —Raditz se puso completamente serio—. Supongo que entra en el enorme número de preguntas sin respuesta del reinado de Vegeta.

—Lo odio —suspiró Bardock.

—Yo no: yo siento lástima por él, porque era un gran guerrero y un excelente Príncipe, pero al llegar a Rey lo arruinó todo. Jamás lo entenderemos.

—Otro misterio de su reinado...

—Sí. —Raditz volvió a levantarse—. Ahora sí, padre. —Realizó una reverencia hacia Bardock—. Iré a descansar, nos vemos... Mañana será un día muy largo, será mejor dormir.

—Tienes razón, mocoso... —Bardock también se decidió a dormir.

Así, ambos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno enumerando uno a uno los misterios de Vegeta y su reinado... Realmente eran más de los que cualquiera pudiera creer.

Los años pasaban y los misterios se incrementaban.

* * *

Trunks se despertó inmediatamente aquella mañana, sintiéndose mareado, pues no había dormido para nada bien. Fue inevitable no despertarse, sobre todo con alguien que golpeaba fuertísimo su enorme puerta.

Obvio era de quién se trataba...

Rascó su cabeza luego de levantarse y acercarse a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, el aroma de Pan impregnado en la habitación le dio la pauta de que no era buena idea dejar pasar a aquella persona.

—¿Padre? —se aseguró de que fuera quien pensaba, aunque era casi imposible que fuera otra persona. Eran pocos los seres que tenían la entrada permitida al Palacio.

—¿Y quién va a ser, insolente? —espetó el Rey al otro lado de la puerta—. La mesa ya está llena de comida. ¿Vendrás a comer?

Un gruñido en su estómago le advirtió qué respuesta debía dar.

—Ya voy, padre... Espérame en la mesa.

Hubo un silencio, y, momentos después, unos pasos le avisaron que su padre se había marchado, seguramente luego de varias muecas de molestia.

Al irse Vegeta, Trunks tapó su rostro con su casco, aunque sin cambiarse. Fue hacia la puerta de su laboratorio y la tocó lenta y delicadamente.

Microsegundos pasaron hasta que Pan abriera.

—¿Qué quieres? —indagó la joven, con unas ojeras que asustarían a cualquiera. Ella ya estaba vestida con las típicas armaduras saiyan.

Trunks no pudo evitar preguntarse si había dormido vestida así.

—Buenos días, Pan... —Trunks la saludó con respeto, intentando tenerle paciencia a aquella impertinencia constante.

Pan lo miró fijamente.

—¿Duermes con tu casco? —preguntó con desprecio e ironía.

—NO —sentenció, cortante. No había dormido bien y eso lo hacía estar de pésimo humor aquel día.

"Lo mejor será terminar rápido con esto, sino empezaremos a pelear. No será buena señal si lo hacemos".

La convivencia debía ser buena, sino ambos sufrirían.

—Iré a comer, intentaré traerte algo... —dijo suavemente, tratando de bajar los humos de ambos—. Cuando vuelva necesitamos hablar: hay un par de cosas que aún no hemos conversado y que son importantes para que la convivencia sea sana y no traiga conflictos.

Más que nada, Trunks pensaba en el tema del casco. No quería ni por casualidad estar todo el santo día con éste puesto. Algo deberían concordar entre los dos para que ella no lo viera en ningún momento.

—De acuerdo, Príncipe... Lo que Usted diga. —Por más respetuosa que fuera la frase pronunciada por la joven, el resentimiento que ésta traía consigo opacaba toda palabra bonita.

Una última mirada despectiva, y Pan volvió a encerrarse.

Trunks suspiró largamente, completamente exasperado.

Se sacó su casco y tapó su cabeza con la capucha de la túnica que tenía puesta. No tenía ropa alguna sin capucha.

Finalmente salió de su habitación. Estaba triste, molesto, cansado y agitado.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginé...".

Llegó al comedor del Palacio, un enorme espacio de paredes grises —como las de su cuarto—, con casi idénticas lámparas en cada esquina superior de aquel cubo. Entró estirando la capucha hacia abajo con una de sus manos para así tapar sus ojos, por pura precaución, aunque ya más parecía parte de su instinto: más que ocultarse porque _debía_ hacerlo, lo hacía por miedo a que lo vieran.

Trunks no quería que eso sucediera bajo ningún punto de vista...

¿Como reaccionaría si alguien lo veía? Se lo preguntaba cada mañana, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

"Creo que temblaría como una niña débil y me pondría a llorar de los nervios... Si apenas soporto verme a mí mismo...".

Pero mejor no pensar en verse a sí mismo.

Mientras se sentaba, analizado hasta el hartazgo por la mirada de su progenitor mientras lo hacía, recordó cierto detalle de su habitación.

"No hay ni un solo espejo en todo mi cuarto... Tal vez debería conseguirle uno a Pan, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de poner un espejo allí...".

Se tocó una de sus muñecas, ambas siempre cubiertas por unas vendas blancas.

"No luego de lo que pasó la última vez que tuve uno allí…".

Iba a recordar aquella nefasta escena, pero Vegeta interrumpió todo pensamiento:

—Hueles a mujer. —Se disponía a morder una fruta cuando su padre pronunció tremenda frase.

Por supuesto, ésta no hizo más que atragantarlo.

—Eso es imposible, padre...

"Sí, esto será más difícil de lo que imaginé".

—¿Es una esclava, cierto? —Vegeta lo escrutó con la acostumbrada soberbia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tus escapadas _al laboratorio_... Es una esclava, estoy seguro. —Y Vegeta rió con malicia total, con burla total.

—¿Y si fuera una esclava, qué? —respondió el joven, eligiendo seguir el juego de su padre para así mantener a salvo a Pan.

"Si no le sigo esta broma, probablemente sospeche de inmediato".

Se mantuvo serio y sosteniendo con fuerza la tan penetrante mirada de su padre.

Vegeta lo miró fijamente con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero ésta se borró de un instante al otro.

Trunks lo vislumbró extrañado, pero Vegeta, aún así, siguió con la mirada seria.

Se sumergió en el profundo azul de aquellos ojos que muy de vez en cuando lo miraban fijamente, y Vegeta, el Rey saiyan, entonces no pudo evitar recordar…

—_¡Si es un muchacho le pondré Trunks! ¡Y si es una niña se llamará Bra! Ojalá que si es niño no herede tu mirada, Vegeta... ¿Te imaginas? Un niño con mi color de ojos y tu mirada tan malhumorada... ¡Sin duda él será muy apuesto, pero a la vez dará miedo! _

Luego del lapsus, Vegeta esquivó la mirada de su hijo.

Todo apetito se fue. Simplemente se levantó y se retiró del lugar, sin decir ni hacer nada, sin mantener aquella fachada de la media sonrisa...

El papel que cada día le costaba más interpretar.

Luego de que su padre se marchara, Trunks quedó completamente petrificado. Esa no era la primera vez que el Rey Vegeta reaccionaba así, pero siempre lo sorprendía el patrón común que seguía a aquella reacción. SIEMPRE se iba, esa regla se cumplía a rajatabla cada vez que se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

"Ni mi propio padre soporta mirarme... ¿Tanto asco le doy?".

Y a él también se le terminó por ir el apetito...

Tomó varias frutas y un poco de carne —de quien sabía qué animal de qué planeta— en un enorme plato y lo llevó hacia su habitación. Todo aquello había tenido un lado positivo: por lo menos podría llevarle la comida a Pan sin ser visto y sin levantar sospechas.

"¿Será así para siempre? ¿Siempre daré asco?".

Cabizbajo, fue hacia su habitación. Sin comprender, sin consuelo...

"Esto no será difícil, será imposible... Mejor que encontremos a los malditos Clase Alta rápido, porque sino Pan y yo terminaremos por matarnos, eso si mi padre no lo descubre primero...".

—Cómo me odio, maldita sea...

Por no poder ser mirado, por sentirse rechazado por su padre cada vez que se miraban el uno al otro…

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo VI**_

_Antes que nada... GRACIAS Makai Alexa por tu ayuda. n.n_

_PERDÓN a los que leen, tardé meses en subir este capi, y hubo varios motivos._

_Primero que nada, estuve un buen rato metida en un bache, no tenía ni un miligramo de inspiración para nada XD (¡sólo para dibujar! en mi Deviant —en mi profile está la dirección— subí muchas cosas XD incluyendo un poster de Doble Vida, ¡al que le haya gustado ese fic mirelo que me quedó tierno! XD). _

_Segundo, empecé la universidad n.n (les presento a una aspirante a editora XD) y eso demanda mucho tiempo, por lo cual ya no puedo sentarme a escribir cuando quiero. u.u_

_Tercero, el único momento de ocio que tengo lo dedico a mi novio (ay n.n), porque sino no lo vería. T.T_

_En fin... Uds. me entienden. XD_

_El capi se llama "Entre dos tierras" porque me pareció un nombre adecuado para referirme a la dualidad de Gokuh/Kakarotto, y también porque así se llama un tema de Héroes del Silencio, banda española que ando escuchando mucho últimamente. n.n _

_(De hecho ahora suena XD). _

_Bueno, a lo mejor el que Gohan (el abuelito) siga vivo teniendo Gokuh tantos años se les haga algo medio raro, pero siendo que Roshi vivió tanto, al igual que otros viejos de DB (se me viene a la mente también Gyumaoh), me pareció que Gohan podía seguir vivo tranquilamente. Su vida, recordemos, en el original terminó porque Gokuh en Ohzaru lo mató accidentalmente (cuando él tenía 10 años, así que, como en este fic Gokuh se fue a los 7/8 de la Tierra, eso jamás sucedió o.o)... ¡Sino, seguramente Gohan hubiera vivido muchísimos años!_

_Bueno, y eso... Prometo que esto va a ir avanzando. n.n_

_En fin, muchos besos y espero la próxima actualización sea mucho más rápida que esta, perdón de nuevo. u.u_

_Cualquier cosa review, respondo vía pm o mail. n.n_

_¡Saludos! _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	8. VII: Asco

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo VII_

_"Asco"_

Comió sin pensar demasiado en ser educada, como todo un animal. El hambre había sido demasiado insoportable, pues ya no tenía energías. Por lo tanto, aquella comida que Trunks le había traído había sido una bendición. Eso sí: su orgullo era demasiado grande como para agradecerle a ese imbécil que tenía por Príncipe el gesto. Jamás lo haría.

Por su lado, Trunks la miraba desde lejos, sin deseo alguno de devorar. Tenía hambre, sí, pero esa mañana su corazón dolía un poquito más de lo acostumbrado. No supo explicar el porqué, pero así lo sentía.

Ese día sería horrible, podía leerlo en las nubes.

Bastante mal presagio había sido la situación con su padre durante la mañana.

—Es molesto que mires a una persona mientras come —musitó Pan luego de tragar.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que estoy mirándote? —inquirió, un poco irritado, el joven.

La verdad era que Trunks solía pasar tremendamente desapercibido cuando miraba a alguien, pues su casco apenas dejaba ver un esbozo de sus ojos y nadie podía adivinar lo que dentro de éste sucedía.

—Vamos... —Pan rió y dejó la fruta que estaba por comer sobre el platón—. ¿Crees que soy tonta? Tu cabeza está inclinada hacia aquí y siento tu maldita mirada sobre mí... Así que ya basta. —La muchacha dejó de observarlo y volvió a la comida. La fruta antes abandonada desapareció en instantes.

Trunks empezaba a cansarse de aquel maltrato por parte de la muchacha. Por supuesto que la entendía, pero...

"No es justo, ¿estoy metido en el lío de mi vida por ella y así me trata?".

Suspiró y se fue sin decir nada. Cerró la puerta del laboratorio tras él luego de abandonarlo.

Ya en la parte principal de su cuarto, se quitó el casco y se relajó sobre la cama, suspirando una y otra vez.

—¡Príncipe Trunks! —… Pero el descanso duró poco, lo cual lo hizo gruñir de fastidio.

Era Nappa quien lo llamaba detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Está a punto de empezar la ceremonia en honor a los caídos en Tramat, ¿vendrá?

Se paró automáticamente al escuchar aquello y, después, su casco volvió a ocultarlo.

—Iré enseguida... VETE, bien sabes que no me gusta que te acerques a mi cuarto —susurró luego de pegarse a su puerta.

—Sí, señor...

Los pasos cada vez sonaron más lejanos, motivo por el que decidió ir hacia Pan de nuevo.

Tocó la puerta del laboratorio y habló en un murmullo:

—Pan... Me iré un momento.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente después de que él dijera eso, y mostró a una chica con un poco más de color en sus mejillas gracias al alimento, pero cuya mirada seguía apagada, furiosa, muerta...

—¿Así que es la despedida a los caídos? —indagó Pan sin salir del umbral de la puerta.

—Sí. —Trunks se entristeció dentro de su casco, pues ella mostró una mueca de dolor al decir_ despedida_, una mueca realmente devastadora—. Me ocuparé de despedir con honor a tu amigo en tu nombre —prometió, poniéndose una mano en el corazón y haciendo un pequeño gesto de respeto.

—No hagas algo que yo no te he pedido... —susurró la muchacha mostrando de nuevo aquel odio.

Obviamente se refería a Trec, y Pan no tenía deseos de que alguien siquiera lo mencionara.

—Aún así, lo haré. —Trunks se marchó.

Pero antes...

Se paró en seco y giró para poder mirarla una última vez.

—Oye, cuando vuelva debemos arreglar la forma en la cual podamos tener ambos nuestra privacidad, ¿sí?

—No sé de qué privacidad hablas, Príncipe... —Y Pan volvió a encerrarse.

Trunks sacudió su cabeza con fastidio, para abandonar finalmente su habitación.

Esto iba de mal a peor…

* * *

En la puerta del Palacio se había fijado el lugar de reunión.

Para despedir a los saiyans muertos en combate —los cuales siempre eran cremados— se reunía a los tres Líderes de cada clase, a la Realeza y a los familiares de los caídos que desearan asistir.

—¿Dónde está mi inútil hijo?—preguntó Vegeta a Nappa.

—Ya lo llamé, debe estar por llegar, mi Rey...

—¿Y el Líder de Clase Baja? —volvió a preguntarle a Nappa justo cuando vio cómo llegaba Bardock; venía volando y aterrizó algunas escaleras abajo de la entrada del Palacio.

—Aquí estoy, Rey Vegeta. —Bardock trató de sonar cortés a la vez que subía las escaleras para reunirse con los demás, pero abandonó esa idea al ver aquellos rostros asquerosos de su Rey y el Líder de Clase Alta más de cerca.

Los ignoró por completo y fue hacia la otra persona que estaba allí aparte de esos imbéciles.

—Tark, mucho tiempo sin verte. —Le dio la mano al Líder de Clase Media.

—Lástima tan triste circunstancia... —dijo el anciano.

—¡Mocoso! Ya era hora. —Tark y Bardock giraron hacia el Rey, quien recibió de mala gana a su hijo, el Príncipe Trunks.

—Padre, no te pongas en vergüenza, ¿quieres?

—La vergüenza aquí eres tú, imbécil.

Trunks pasó de largo a su padre y fue hacia ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó de forma seca, signo de su pésimo humor.

Bardock lo observó de forma inquisitiva: realmente deseaba saber si su bisnieta estaba bien.

El Príncipe hizo una pequeña seña con sus manos, imperceptible para su padre ya que estaba de espaldas a él, y así Bardock entendió que ella, efectivamente, estaba en óptimas condiciones.

Luego de una breve sonrisa orgullosa, típica de saiyan, el Rey se dirigió a los presentes:

—Empecemos de una vez… ¿No vendrán familiares de estos insectos?

—No, he dado aviso a ellos pero decidieron que la mejor forma de despedirlos era entrenar para que esto ya no vuelva a ocurrir, para matar a los malditos asesinos... —Si bien a veces los saiyans despedían a las víctimas de las batallas, no siempre era así: celebrar la victoria era algo que los saiyan amaban más que nada, pero sufrir las despedidas no era algo muy feliz para ellos. Por este motivo, los familiares no siempre despedían a los muertos, pues la forma de honrarlos para la mayoría era entrenar más duro que nunca y vengarlos si esto fuera necesario—. ¿Y los Clase Alta que murieron, nadie los despedirá?

—¿Clase Alta? —Vegeta fulminó a Nappa con la mirada—. ¿Murieron altos también? Eso no lo sabía...

—Rey Vegeta, yo... —Nappa se mostró realmente nervioso y la situación asombró tremendamente a Trunks, Tark y Bardock.

Ése era augurio de algo más oscuro… ¡No podía ser de otra forma!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que "se te olvidó" —Vegeta se pronunció con un tono tremendamente burlón— y que por eso no me lo dijiste? ¿EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO? Será mejor que tengas excusas...

—Yo... —Nappa transpiraba de los nervios, y Bardock aprovechó la oportunidad para reírse a carcajadas en su cara, cosa que llenó de sed de sangre al Líder de Clase Alta—. ¡La situación era demasiado tensa! Yo no envié a esos Clase Alta... ¡Desconozco qué hacían ahí! Quería investigar antes de decírselo, Rey Vegeta...

Trunks se mordió la lengua de la furia, ¡deseaba tanto decirles a la cara a esos dos ineptos de su padre y Nappa que él SÍ sabía qué hacían ahí! Pero no podía, no era apropiado...

Había que contenerse.

—Pues si estaban ahí y murieron supongo que eran bastante inútiles... Aunque, claro, siento tú el Líder de la Clase Alta eso no es sorprendente... —Bardock fue cortante al decir aquello. Reírse y burlarse de él era demasiado gratificante como para desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¡Maldito debilucho!, ¿cómo te atreves a decir algo así? —Nappa se abalanzó sobre Bardock con clara intención de golpearlo, pero Trunks se interpuso al instante.

Tomó el puño lanzado del Líder de su clase son una sola mano y sin aparente esfuerzo.

—Nappa, eres un irrespetuoso... —masculló— Primero ocultas información importante y luego armas un alboroto en tan importantes circunstancias... ¡Que ni se te ocurra faltarle el respeto a tu raza el día en el que vamos a despedir a cuatro hermanos! —Lo empujó y Nappa cayó al suelo, completamente derrotado—. Tu comportamiento no es digno de un saiyan… ¡Vete! No mereces estar aquí hoy...

Vegeta rió luego del discurso de su hijo.

—Es inevitable, ¡hoy tengo que ponerme de lado de este mocoso! —sentenció—. Nappa, VETE A TU CASA... No quiero verte hasta mañana... —se acercó al nervioso grandulón, se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó fuertemente del cuello—. ¡Y MAS TE VALE QUE MAÑANA HAYAS REUNIDO A LOS MEJORES GUERREROS DE ESTE MALDITO PLANETA PARA QUE PODAMOS SOLUCIONAR ESTO, PORQUE SINO MORIRÁS EN MIS MANOS!... —destiló una inmensa carcajada—. ¡SABANDIJA! Disfrutaré al hacer correr tu sangre, no lo dudes... ¡Vete!

Nappa se levantó hecho una furia, pero bajó la cabeza y obedeció para finalmente irse.

—Tiremos esas cenizas de una maldita vez... —Vegeta subió al techo del Palacio y los otros tres presentes lo siguieron.

* * *

—¡He vuelto!

Kakarotto entró feliz a su hogar después de repartir frutas entre varias familias de Clase Baja: una vez más había cumplido con ellos.

Chichi lo recibió con un enorme beso mientras que Goten, Videl y Raditz lo miraban fijamente.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —inquirió su hermano mayor.

—Fui a la Tierra —respondió sin tapujos: no le daba vergüenza decirlo.

Por más que aquel planeta estuviera vedado, él no podía ni quería evitar ir allí.

—OH... —Chichi le dedicó una mirada con un ápice de reproche—. Debes tener cuidado, sabes que no puedes ir allí...

—¡Lo sé! —contestó con una sonrisa—. Pero debía hacerlo, es en el único lugar en el universo donde se puede conseguir esto. —Abrió su mano hasta ese momento hecha un puño, mostrando una pequeña cápsula—. Aquí, Pan podrá guardar su comida. ¡Así el Príncipe Trunks no tendrá que pasar penurias para llevarle algo de comer durante su encierro! ¿Verdad que es genial?

Raditz respondió aquella pregunta con un coscorrón.

—Sí, es genial... ¿Cómo va a guardar algo en esa cosa tan pequeña?

Kakarotto rió mientras sobaba su chichón.

—¡Mira! ¡Así! —Accionó el botón que estaba en uno de los extremos de aquella cápsula y la lanzó al suelo. Luego de unos instantes, una pequeña explosión dejó ver un cubo blanco de como un metro de altura por medio metro de anchura—. ¿Ves? —dijo a su hermano. Después de ver la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, abrió aquel cubo—. Es un _refrigerador_, como las cajas con frío que usamos nosotros para guardar los alimentos... —Se acercó a éste y apretó un botón al costado del aparato, provocando que, inmediatamente, aquella cosa se volviera una cápsula de nuevo—. ¡Es un invento fascinante!

—Vaya... —Raditz tuvo que quedarse callado, pues Kakarotto le había cerrado el pico con ese artefacto tan peculiar—. Será de utilidad, me alegra que a veces uses tu marchito cerebro, hermano.

Kakarotto volvió a reír y, pasados unos segundos, todos rieron con él.

* * *

Tark le había dejado a Gohan una tarea realmente asombrosa, lo cual no hizo más que emocionarlo. Mediante unos planos hechos por el Líder de Clase Media y el Príncipe Trunks, hacía varios modelos de la tiara que ahora mantenía oculta a su hija Pan dentro del mismísimo Palacio Real.

Estaba en el laboratorio de Tark, trabajando con otros Clase Media, compañeros de él durante años.

—Esto marcará un antes y un después en las batallas de los saiyan... —afirmó Tario, un muchacho muy joven e inteligente, asistente de Tark.

—Realmente, este invento es una maravilla —contestó Gohan, fascinado por aquel accesorio.

"Además, esto está protegiendo a mi hija... Me pregunto si estará bien, seguramente está sumamente angustiada... ¡Si tan solo se pudiera averiguar rápido quién es el que está detrás de todo esto!".

Su poder de pelea se elevó un poco, signo del enfado que empezaba a invadirlo. Su hija oculta sin poder pelear y él y su familia sin pista alguna sobre el nuevo enemigo... ¡La situación era desesperante!

Los _scouter_ de todos sus compañeros se accionaron ante aquel levantamiento de poder.

—Gohan, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió Mecu, otro de sus compañeros de clase y laboratorio, el mayor de todos los presentes.

El hijo de Kakarotto no prestó atención; se quedó mirando fijamente la tiara que tenía hecha a la mitad en sus manos, dejando sobre la mesa de trabajo la herramienta que estaba utilizando hasta hacía un momento.

"… ¡Pero claro!".

—¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —se preguntó de un instante a otro mientras se levantaba de su silla—. Debo irme, muchachos... ¡Hay algo muy importante que debo dialogar con mi abuelo! —Se fue corriendo del lugar, dejando atónitos a todos sus compañeros por tan repentina y extraña reacción.

* * *

La ceremonia de despedida de los caídos ya había acabado y Bardock, Tark y el Príncipe Trunks se habían marchado hacia la zona en la cual vivían los Clase Baja. El Rey Vegeta se había ido sin emitir palabra alguna luego de esparcir las cenizas, permitiendo así que el Príncipe se marchara con ellos sin levantar sospecha alguna. Llegaron a la enorme calle principal, esa donde la casa de Bardock estaba asentada, y el Príncipe pudo ver con sus propios ojos el duro entrenamiento al que todos los Clase Baja se estaban sometiendo. Todo en los alrededores eran grupos de saiyans golpeando, moviéndose, siendo golpeados y respirando con dificultad... ¡Ese entrenamiento se veía más que intenso!

—Bien, ya los reunieron... —susurró Bardock con una media sonrisa, aterrizando en el medio de la calle junto a sus dos acompañantes—. ¡Toma, Serippa! —saludó a un hombre alto y canoso, con un físico privilegiado, y a una mujer con el cabello corto, de baja estatura y ciertamente muy hermosa a pesar de que el pasar de los años ya se le notaba. Bardock hizo una seña hacia el Príncipe y Tark—. El Príncipe Trunks está de nuestro lado —les dijo—, así como el Líder de Clase Media... ¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

Tark sonrió ampliamente mientras Trunks intentaba entender la situación.

—Príncipe —lo llamó Bardock—. Ellos son Toma y Serippa, mis antiguos compañeros de escuadrón durante la batalla de Freezer e incluso antes de ella. —Trunks se sintió honrado de conocer al famoso y mortífero "Escuadrón de Bardock", el cual ganó tremenda fama luego de la guerra con Freezer. Justamente, gracias a esa fama fue que Bardock consiguió ser el Líder de su clase—. Éramos cinco, pero desgraciadamente nuestros otros dos compañeros, Punbkin y Toteppo, murieron durante esa difícil batalla... —El Príncipe estrechó con orgullo la mano de aquellos héroes, luchadores incansables de su raza. Ambos lo saludaron con sonrisas engreídas típicas de guerrero—. A ellos he designado para que se encarguen de que toda la Clase Baja entrene duramente, y también —dijo, con voz más baja— les he contado nuestra situación... Son mis hombres de confianza, así que no se preocupe.

—He oído mucho sobre ellos, así que yo también confío en que harán todo por esta misión —aseguró el Príncipe a los guerreros.

—No vamos a permitir que esto quede así —acotó Serippa, la mujer madura—. En el último escuadrón asesinado estaba mi pareja —mencionó destilando furia—. Debo vengar a Zirio... —Y la furia pasó a ser orgullo, y la hermosa guerrera se mostró fuerte.

Trunks adoraba a las mujeres de su raza. Tal vez, esto era porque nunca había conocido a su madre y la tenía tremendamente idealizada, pero ese símbolo de belleza y fortaleza que las mujeres saiyan encarnaban con tanta facilidad realmente lo volvía loco, lo hacía sentir orgulloso como nada más en el mundo.

El momento fue interrumpido por Gohan, quien llegó volando a toda velocidad; aterrizó justo frente a su abuelo y al Líder de su clase.

—He tenido una idea, me gustaría conversarla con ustedes.

—Vamos a casa —Bardock hizo una seña a Trunks y Tark para que los siguieran, mientras indicaba a Toma y Serippa que continuaran con los entrenamientos de la Clase Baja.

* * *

Vegeta miraba, una vez más, su eterna ventana, la de su habitación. La ventana le decía lo mismo todos los días, le mostraba su reino.

Le mostraba algo que tapaba lo que no quería ver.

Pensó en los ataques a la Clase Baja y se descolocó de furia al recordar que también gente de Clase Alta había muerto.

"Soldados de Clase Baja no me sorprende que mueran, pero... ¿Soldados de Clase Alta? Ellos no son vencidos por nadie, esto es demasiado preocupante, más de lo que quiero admitir".

Gimió de odio y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Siguió mirando y no mirando por aquella ventana, pensando y no queriendo pensar...

—_Nos vemos, Vegeta..._

Esa horrenda frase fue recordada por el Rey luego de AÑOS enteros sin evocarla bajo ningún aspecto, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza. Quería olvidar, quería no recordar aquello.

"Tranquilamente podría tratarse de _él_, pero no tiene sentido que los mate a todos. Él de seguro sólo piensa en mi cabeza...".

Odiaba a esa persona como a casi nada en el universo, y aquella promesa pronunciada muchísimos años atrás se veía más cercana que nunca, lo sentía en cada poro de su piel: se acercaba el gran día.

"He entrenado para esto durante años... ¡He entrenado demasiado! Él no me vencerá, no teniendo mi arma secreta".

Empezó a reír a carcajadas y, desgraciadamente, recordó por un momento a su hijo.

—Debería regalarle una amante hoy, así dejará ese estúpido mal humor de lado.

Sin más, se marchó de la ventana y de su habitación.

* * *

—¿Usar la tiara para espiar? —Bardock miró sin entender del todo a su nieto Gohan.

Toda su familia más el Príncipe y Tark se habían reunido en su casa, sentados uno al lado del otro en torno a la enorme mesa, contemplándose entre todos.

—Sí: ya que la tiara oculta el poder, podríamos aprovecharnos de esto y utilizar algún espía. Este espía podría seguir y escuchar todo lo que digan los máximos sospechosos, así esto podrá avanzar más rápido —y el hombre de Clase Media sonrió.

Raditz, quien hasta ese momento permanecía de pie detrás de su padre y al lado de su hermano Kakarotto, empezó a reír con fuerza.

—Esto era lo que yo necesitaba...

Bardock giró para escrutarlo.

—Tú querías espiar a Nappa, ¿no? Pues aquí tienes... —la mirada del patriarca de la familia se paseó por toda la habitación—. No me gusta esto, es demasiado estúpido y no tiene sentido: los saiyans no se valen de tontos espías para ganar batallas, se valen de la fuerza... ¿Pero acaso puedo pedir más de ti, Gohan? Eres de Clase Media, claro que piensas con el cerebro y no con los puños...

Gohan sabía que, aunque esas palabras sonaran claramente como desaprobación, Bardock le estaba dando luz verde para su idea.

El Príncipe Trunks pareció querer acotar algo, pero el hijo mayor de Kakarotto no se lo permitió, interrumpiéndolo amablemente.

—Tío Raditz, entonces espía a Nappa... Sé que tienes tus razones para desconfiar de él.

Trunks no entendió muy bien a qué se referían con eso, ¿por qué Raditz desconfiaría de su ex compañero de escuadrón?

"A lo mejor es al revés, y justamente por eso es que desconfía...".

Que Nappa no hubiera dicho a su padre que los Clase Alta habían muerto, sumado a sus nervios al ser descubierto, eran signos de que algo andaba mal con aquel sujeto.

—Príncipe —Tark tomó la palabra—. Hoy, Nappa se comportó de lo más extraño... Nunca se caracterizó por ser extremadamente meticuloso en sus actos, pero desprecia como nadie a la Clase Baja… Sus nervios lo convirtieron en sospechoso.

—Justamente pensaba en ello, Tark —le respondió el joven—. Nappa es nuestro primer sospechoso. No tenemos pruebas pero puede ser un primer paso en nuestra misión.

—Sí —exclamó Bardock—. No confío en él, nunca confié en él y jamás lo haré... Es la peor escoria que habita este planeta. —Sonrió, como cuando un guerrero desea matar.

—Yo me encargaré de juntar información. —Raditz aceptó el reto—. Príncipe, la ASEGURO que Nappa tiene algo que ver.

—No sé por qué estás tan seguro, pero... —Trunks se puso de pie y estrechó su mano— confío en ti.

Raditz rió, orgulloso como nunca. Vengarse de Nappa era una cuenta pendiente en su vida, y finalmente llegaba la oportunidad ideal para hundirlo en lo más profundo de la mugre del universo.

* * *

Nappa estaba furioso. ¡Odiaba ser humillado! Más aún si se trataba de un insulso soldado de Clase Baja como Bardock, sujeto débil e inútil que no tenía ni la mitad de honores que él, soldado de Clase Alta, Líder de su clase y guerrero formidable, mano derecha del Rey.

—Seguro que él mataría por ser yo —espetó entre risas, recostado sobre la cama de su cuarto, dentro de la enorme casa que le pertenecía.

Su mujer se acercó a él de pronto, mirándolo sin comprender.

—Nappa, ¿por qué el Rey se enfadó tanto contigo? —inquirió, a lo cual Nappa reaccionó dándole una cachetada, la cual lanzó a la mujer sobre la cama.

Se puso sobre ella, tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas.

—Eso no te incumbe, mujer.

—Nappa, suéltame —pidió la mujer, enfrentándolo con la mirada con tremenda valía. De igual a igual.

—¡NO! —La tomó más fuerte—. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para todos... ¡Lo mejor para mi raza! Si el Rey no lo entiende entonces no tiene la cabeza donde debe tenerla... Pero claro, sólo escucha a los insectos... Su estúpido hijo, el inepto de Tark, el despreciable Líder de tu clase...

—Bardock es un gran guerrero y lo sabes, si lo escucha ha de ser porque el Rey sabe que él piensa más que tú. —La mujer rió y no pareció importarle el puñetazo que su marido le propinó: volvió a desafiarlo con la mirada.

—Zuzik, me decepcionas... ¡A veces no sé por qué luché tanto por ti! —Y la dejó al retirarse de su hogar.

Voló por todo su planeta, hecho una furia y sintiéndose tremendamente impotente.

"No puedo creer que todos menosprecien mi inteligencia... ¡Si no fuera por mí aquí todo sería distinto!".

—¡No dejaré que mi raza se vaya por la borda, no permitiré que ensucien el nombre de los saiyans!

* * *

Pan estaba en la misma posición desde hacía horas, o eso quería creer... El tiempo en el Palacio no parecía transcurrir, hecho que empezaba a enloquecerla.

¿Realmente habían pasado horas? ¿O tan sólo minutos?

—Quiero irme... —susurró, abrazando sus rodillas contra la pared, en un rincón del laboratorio personal del Príncipe.

Un ruido desde afuera la hizo reaccionar, así que se puso de pie delicadamente y para así acercarse con sigilo a la puerta.

"¿Será el Príncipe?".

Se apoyó contra la puerta e intentó escuchar. Bastó con oír a quién era para que su cuerpo se paralizara por completo.

—Tú te quedas aquí —dijo el asqueroso dueño de aquella voz—. Espera a mi inútil hijo y sácale el mal humor que tiene... Me pregunto a quién habrá traído ese mocoso aquí, hay demasiado aroma a mujer...

Luego, pasos y un portazo le dieron a entender a la joven que el dueño de aquella voz, nada más y nada menos que el Rey Vegeta, se había marchado.

Esperó unos instantes, alejando a los nervios lo más posible de ella, y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Sorpresa enorme se llevó al ver a una muchacha atada y con los ojos vendados sentada sobre la cama del Príncipe, tapada solamente con una túnica rotosa.

Ella temblaba y lloriqueaba...

¿Acaso...?

Pan se tapó la boca, pues las ganas de vomitar la invadieron.

Pasó delante de ella, quien tembló más al sentir a alguien cercano, y fue directamente hacia el baño, cuya puerta estaba del lado contrario de la cama al de la puerta del laboratorio. Una vez allí, se tiró en el suelo y ya no pudo evitarlo: vomitó con todas sus fuerzas, ensuciándose todo su pecho, sin sentir remordimiento por permitir que eso sucediera...

Nada importaba, sólo el asco... Esa muchacha parecía muerta en vida y le recordó demasiado a ella misma.

"¿Cómo pudiste, bisabuelo? ¿Cómo pudiste encerrarme con un maldito violador?".

Siguió vomitando y llorando, totalmente deshecha, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo VII**_

_¡Uf! Otra vez perdón... Sigo con la universidad (por suerte el esfuerzo rinde sus frutos y me está yendo bien n.n) así que no hay mucho tiempo para los fics..._

_La buena noticia es que en julio estoy de vacaciones, así que mis noches voy a tratar de dedicárselas lo más posible a este fic para así avanzarlo lo más posible y no colgarlo tantos meses otra vez..._

_Espero les haya gustado. n.n_

_Y antes de despedirme, me gustaría tranquilizar a las fans de Vegeta... Sé que él figura como protagonista de esta historia y no anda apareciendo mucho. Es que el momento clave para el personaje viene más adelante; ahora hay cosas que solucionar en la trama antes de que Vegeta se vuelva completamente protagonista junto a su hijo, ¡tengan paciencia y ya van a ver! XD_

_Y además, los cabos sueltos ya van a ir atándose... ¿De quién sospecha Vegeta? ¿Por qué Raditz odia tanto a Nappa? ¿Qué pasó con Bulma?... Todas las preguntas tendrán respuesta a lo largo de la historia, lo prometo. _

_En fin, saludos... cualquier duda review que respondo vía mail o pm._

_Bye! n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	9. VIII: Esencia guerrera

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo VIII_

_"Esencia guerrera"_

Ya era media tarde y Trunks decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a Pan, pues varias horas habían pasado desde que se había ido del Palacio; dejarla sola tanto tiempo no era bueno. Por menos caso que ella le hiciera, él sentía como su deber estar a su lado, para cualquier cosa que ella requiriera.

Ese era, también, su deseo: cuidarla como ella se merecía.

—Me retiro —anunció a la familia de Bardock, momentos después de que Raditz decidiera afrontar el rol de espía de Nappa.

Se puso de pie y todos los presentes lo imitaron.

—Cuide mucho a Pan, por favor —pidió Gohan con seriedad.

—Se lo encargamos —siguió Videl a los dichos de su hombre.

—Sí, haré todo lo posible...

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse del hogar, cuando Kakarotto puso una mano en su hombro.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —exclamó a la vez que Trunks volteaba a verlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Esto... —Kakarotto le dio una pequeña y extraña cápsula.

Jamás había visto algo como eso.

—¿Qué es esto? —Miró aquel pequeño objeto sin comprender.

—Es un _refrigerador_... Allí podrá conservar la comida de Pan. —El hijo menor de Bardock señaló el pequeño botón que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del objeto—. Si aprieta ese botón, se _convierte_ en el refrigerador y, de ser necesario, puede volverlo a su forma de cápsula si es que debe esconderlo de su padre... —Rió jovialmente—. Sólo le aconsejo que lo accione con cuidado, pues hace un poco de ruido al abrirse... —Y una nueva sonrisa decoró aquel inocente rostro.

Trunks no podía salir de su sorpresa.

—¡Qué aparato tan interesante! Será de gran ayuda... ¿De dónde sacó esto?

La necesaria pregunta.

Kakarotto le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Es un secreto! Más adelante, cuando todo esté más tranquilo, se lo diré... Y dígale que la carne de _dinosaurio_ se la preparé yo mismo para ella... —El guerrero de Clase Baja gesticuló una sonrisa ciertamente adorable, por demás tierna. Se notaba el especial cariño que tenía por la muchacha.

El Príncipe se sintió tremendamente intrigado, pero aceptó el reto del abuelo de Pan.

—Se lo llevaré y le daré el mensaje... Ahora sí, me voy. Cuídense. —Sin más, salió por la puerta rumbo al Palacio.

No tardó demasiado en llegar. En pocos minutos allí se encontraba.

Entró por la enorme puerta y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que interceptara con su padre en el _hall_ principal.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió el Rey, seco.

—Con Tark en su laboratorio.

—¿Otra vez? —Su padre rió burlonamente—. ¿No te aburres?

—No, al contrario... —aseguró—. Ahora mismo me iré a mi laboratorio y seguiré trabajando...

Le dio la espalda a su padre rápidamente, intentando evitar alargar ese diálogo, pero el Rey prosiguió sin que él pudiera evitarlo:

—No creo que llegues al laboratorio, pues dejé un regalo para ti en tu cuarto, un regalo que no te permitirá concentrarte en estúpidos circuitos...

Quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello: ¡su presentimiento de la mañana se había cumplido!

"Este SÍ iba a ser un día horroroso... ¡Pan! Si él vio a Pan... ¡NO! ¡Todo estará perdido!".

Tembló, pero no por mucho tiempo. Intentó parecer tranquilo para no llamar la atención del Rey y se fue, sin emitir palabra alguna, a su habitación.

Justo antes de entrar, Vegeta le dijo una última cosa:

—Por cierto... Ahora mismo me voy, mocoso. Debo meditar varios asuntos y decidí ir a entrenar esta noche a la Galaxia del Norte. Mañana a primera hora volveré.

Aquel anuncio lo extrañó un poco pero no demasiado; su padre siempre hacía eso en momentos tensos, se iba a entrenar para tratar de encontrar soluciones en su mente.

—Éxitos —le dijo sin mirarlo.

Cuando sintió cómo Vegeta se alejaba y retiraba finalmente del Palacio, dejándolo completamente solo en éste, entró rápidamente a su cuarto, hecho un manojo de nervios. Y sí, allí corroboró sus sospechas: su padre le había dejado, de nuevo, una amante. Cerró la puerta con el seguro y fue hacia ella con temblores asechando su cuerpo. Cada vez más nervioso, Trunks se fijó bien en la esclava. Era Kiki, la chica de Konnatsu con quien había pasado una noche hacía tan sólo un par de días.

Un ruido proveniente del baño le anunció que Pan se encontraba allí, lo cual lo dejó tranquilo.

"Papá no la vio...".

Tranquilamente eso podría haber ocurrido, pero la suerte estuvo de parte de ambos aquel día.

O eso parecía…

Respiró profundamente y Kiki, al oírlo, gimió levemente.

—Príncipe… De nuevo aquí, frente a Usted —dijo en tono indescifrable.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con más notoriedad, reacción que Trunks contempló con ojos desorbitados, hipnotizados por el vaivén del pecho de la joven que tenía frente a él.

La imagen se distorsionó en segundos; ya no veía a Kiki.

"¿Pan?".

Sí, era a Pan a quien tenía enfrente.

"Pan… ¿Tú…?".

Kiki continuaba temblando y el Príncipe, cegado ante ella, continuaba atisbando a la muchachita de Clase Baja a través de la mujer de Konnatsu.

"Pan, tú…".

El cuerpo lastimado, las obscenas manos de soldados de su clase tocando cada rincón íntimo del delicado ser que ultrajaban con demencia y perversidad. La joven derrotada, la saiyan que sufría: ¡Pan! Era Pan, era la escena en Tramat repitiéndose una y otra vez frente a sus ojos. Su respiración se agitó y Kiki tomó esto como signo de excitación.

—No me lastime, por favor… —pidió suavemente la joven.

—Jamás —contestó mecánicamente. Aquellas palabras lo devolvieron lentamente a la realidad.

—Yo… —farfulló Kiki—. Yo sólo me echaré aquí y cerraré fuertemente mis ojos. Prometo no llorar. —La voz se quebró, contradiciendo sus dichos—. No lloraré, no intentaré librarme de sus manos. Pero, por favor… —Las lágrimas mancharon el retazo de tela que tapaba sus ojos—. No me golpee, no me lastime…

Un dolor en el pecho de Trunks le hizo caer en cuenta de que entre Kiki y Pan no había diferencia alguna. Eran como dos gotas de agua: idénticas. Apretó sus ojos en su casco mientras el dolor que la comparación le generaba causaba estragos en todo su ser.

Dos gotas de agua…

Dos mujeres que sufrían por un contacto no deseado de un hombre perverso…

Tragó saliva e interrumpió su dolor para así cumplir con su deber:

—Kiki, no tengas miedo... —susurró dulcemente, casi sin atreverse a tocarla o siquiera a acercársele—. No te haré daño, te sacaré de aquí, ¿sí? —afirmó luego, intentando calmarla.

Se armó de valor y le quitó la venda de los ojos. Así, ella mostró ante él un gran temor, además de una clara incomprensión ante aquella situación. ¿Por qué se la llevaba? ¿Por qué la libraba de la oscuridad de la venda? ¿Acaso los dioses de su planeta habían escuchado su plegaria? Sin perder el tiempo, por su parte, Trunks la levantó en brazos luego de romper las cadenas que ataban sus manos y se la llevó corriendo hacia la prisión subterránea que funcionaba debajo del Palacio, la cual estaba muchos metros debajo de la tierra. En esa prisión había de todo un poco: saiyans que fallaron de algún modo a su raza, alienígenas que atentaron contra ellos, trabajadores de varias labores que no requerían fuerza dentro de Vegetasei —como ser la atención de la Central Espacial, la limpieza de las calles o la cocina para la Realeza— y, claro, las esclavas. Las había de todas las razas y edades. Había tantas esclavas que incluso tenían su propia sección dentro de aquella vasta prisión.

Justamente a esa sección se dirigió específicamente.

Si bien los calabozos estaban debajo del Palacio, no estaban directamente conectados con éste, ya que para llegar se debía salir del Palacio e ir a la parte trasera del mismo, en la cual una enorme puerta funcionaba de entrada al oscuro lugar. Para llegar al lugar propiamente dicho debió pasar unas largas y tediosas escaleras, las que lo hundían profundamente bajo tierra.

Una vez ahí habló con un guardia, a quien le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin ya poder manejar sus nervios:

—¡Déjame pasar o te mataré! —espetó, sin deseos de controlar sus impulsos—. ¡Y dame las llaves de los calabozos!... ¡ES UNA ORDEN, INSECTO!

El hombre, un saiyan de Clase Media de unos 40 años, tembló ante aquel imponente grito y lo dejó pasar sin más, soltando las llaves, invadido por el terror que su Príncipe daba. Los demás guardias, que no sólo eran de Clase Media sino también de Alta y Baja, le abrieron camino al igual que su compañero, extrañadísimos de aquella violenta actitud no común en el Príncipe.

Trunks circuló a través del enorme pasillo, donde muchas celdas enfrentadas en ambas paredes mantenían encerradas a más de cien mujeres. El aire era lúgubre al igual que las paredes y la iluminación: allí había una infinita oscuridad, un aroma asqueroso y una suciedad insoportable. Esa prisión personificaba todo lo que no merecía respeto ni honor: era el hoyo de los que no merecían más que humillación.

El hoyo de quienes no tenían sangre saiyan en sus venas.

Eso sí: esa sección era mucho mejor que otras de la prisión. Al parecer, los guardias ponían cierta atención en no volver tan lúgubre el lugar donde estaban los objetos de su egoísta placer.

Sintió asco al ver a varios soldados de Clase Alta —la clase que más frecuentaba aquel lugar, según sabía— gritando obscenidades mientras miraban a las esclavas, seguramente eligiendo a las próximas víctimas entre aquellas muchachas. Los saiyans vieron al Príncipe y quedaron atónitos, mientras todas las esclavas giraban a verlo, confundidas.

—¡SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ, AHORA! —gritó—. Si no lo hacen, yo mismo los sacaré...

—Príncipe, ¡sólo nos estamos divirtiendo! —Un soldado de Clase Alta, casi de su edad y estatura y con cabellos largos y negros, se le enfrentó en una actitud por demás impertinente—. ¿Acaso nos va a cortar la diversión?

Dejó a Kiki en el suelo y fue directamente contra aquel imbécil.

—SÍ, planeo cortarles la diversión... —musitó antes de propinarle un tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago, puñetazo que, por supuesto, lo derribó fácilmente.

Todos palidecieron al ver aquello, mientras que las esclavas no hacían otra cosa más que gritar completamente horrorizadas.

Los saiyans reaccionaron a esa acción retirándose velozmente.

Así, Trunks estuvo rodeado sólo de mujeres.

Dio un vistazo rápido y vio a muchas ex amantes, mujeres que habían servido de descargo emocional y sexual para él, que le habían brindado calor en noches de lo más tristes... A todas ellas veía, y cada una de las miradas de ellas hacia él eran puñales, heridas imposibilitadas de curarse. Eran eternas, ellas y las puñaladas.

—Perdónenme —dijo, al borde de las lágrimas—. Tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de que ustedes no tienen la culpa de las carencias que los saiyans podamos tener... No tienen por qué ser violadas así...

Haber visto a Pan a través de Kiki se lo había enseñado. Estar allí, frente a esas esclavas, le daba la pauta de cuán acertado había sido su sentir en su habitación: Pan y ellas, gotas de agua, idénticas todas y cada una de ellas.

—Príncipe, sabemos que Usted es uno de los saiyans más bondadosos... Eso no quita que nos haya usado también —afirmó Kiki, llena de fortaleza a pesar de la dura situación. Estar allí parecía darle cierta confianza en sí misma. No era de extrañar, pues ése era su _hogar _y esas mujeres su _familia_.

Trunks sintió admiración por su altura al dirigirse a él.

—Lo sé, y ya no lo haré más... —Se sinceró y poco le importó hacerlo—. Les juro que las liberaré lo más pronto posible, pues ya no quiero que las obliguen a hacer cosas contra su voluntad. Desgraciadamente me di cuenta tarde, por lo cual les pido perdón. —Respiró con dificultad y sus manos temblaron por los nervios, la vergüenza y la tristeza a la que lo inducían las mujeres y el ambiente.

La tristeza de, sobretodo, recordar a Pan casi desnuda a merced de los asquerosos traidores; ese recuerdo era demasiado para él.

—Eh, no nos liberes a todas; a algunas nos gusta estar aquí... —contestó una mujer morena desde la celda que estaba al extremo izquierdo del pasillo. Casi parecía una saiyan y se veía madura, pero no por eso perdía su belleza—. No todas odiamos esto... Sí la mayoría, lo admito. Pero yo no veo esto como una violación, en mi pobre planeta la pasaba aún peor.

Trunks se acercó a ella y la miró con atención: esa era la única amante de su padre, la reconoció al verla bien.

—Tú eres Ela, ¿no?

—Sí. —La mujer le sonrió—. Aquí tengo comida y un techo, no puedo quejarme. El Rey es atento conmigo y soy intocable para los demás; soy una privilegiada, una elegida por la Realeza... ¡Mejor saca de aquí a las pobres muchachitas jóvenes que no saben lo que es el sexo! Ellas son las que debes rescatar, ellas son las que no merecen esto... Algunas de nosotras, las más maduras, estamos aquí hace años y ya nos acostumbramos e incluso casi hasta lo disfrutamos... Es triste, pero es así. Es tarde... Mejor ocúpate de las jovencitas, por favor.

Ela se aferró a los barrotes de la celda mientras todas las demás cautivas la miraban atentamente. Los ojos imponentes de aquella morena lo dejaron impactado.

Necesitó recordarse en brazos de algunas de esas mujeres y era cierto: no todas padecían la _tarea_ que se les encomendaba al encerrarlas con los ojos vendados en el cuarto del Príncipe Trunks. Esas noches las recordaba con especial cariño, pues la pasión correspondida era algo casi desconocido para él, y realmente había encontrado un poco de ello en algunas pocas esclavas que se les había asignado por medio de su padre. Al lado de Ela, una mujer de piel tostada y cabello rojo le sonrió levemente, haciéndole recordar que lo que la amante de su padre le decía tenía algo de verdadero. Se vio en sus brazos en su más temprana adultez, gozando desenfrenadamente y sintiendo, a través de los gemidos y las manos asidas a su cintura, que ella, de alguna manera, estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que él experimentaba: placer. Quizá, no sólo era ese sentimiento el que compartían; quizá, ella sentía, al igual que él, alguna especie de _compañía_, de _cariño_.

De _afecto_…

—Algunas nos hemos _acostumbrado_ —aseguró aquella pelirroja—. Y por eso goza de cierta buena fama en este pasillo: el Príncipe Trunks es el menos violento, el más delicado, el más frágil también. —Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharla—. Las que aprendimos a valorar esos detalles le estamos agradecidas, y las que no lo aprendieron y jamás lo aprenderán, como esa preciosura que tiene tras su espalda —dijo, señalando a una atenta Kiki—, son las que van con un temor _menor_ a su cuarto; sabiendo que, al igual que algún que otro saiyan que también goza de buena fama por aquí, no las lastimará ni golpeará, cosa que sí hacen muchos cerdos que vienen a visitarnos. Eso TODAS nosotras se lo agradecemos. Más se lo agradeceremos el día que saque de aquí a las que sufren esta _tarea_, a las que no logran adaptarse, a las que realmente se sienten _violadas_ cuando un saiyan las toca. Sáquelas de aquí y se ganará nuestro respeto y admiración; se lo juramos.

—Está bien... Les juro que lo haré: no quiero más esclavas en mi planeta...

Decisión tomada: Pan era mujer al igual que ellas, y la idea de una mujer violada, luego de conocer a la muchachita, se le hacía repulsiva. Sentía asco por todo hombre saiyan que hubiera tocado a esas esclavas, incluido él mismo, así como sentía asco de los dos traidores de Clase Alta.

—Creemos en Usted... —Kiki le sonrió, aunque en su rostro se veía el sufrimiento que significaba para ella estar allí.

—Es una promesa. —Y se permitió abrazarla.

Kiki era de Konnatsu y las mujeres de ese planeta se le hacían sencillamente irresistibles. No iba a mentir: luego de los tensos días que estaba pasando, Trunks deseaba compañía y qué mejor que esa mujer que estrechaba en sus brazos, esa cálida mujer de otra raza, esa mujer llena de belleza; mas luego de conocer a Pan su vida había cambiado por completo.

Luego de verla allí, casi desnuda en Tramat, siendo manoseada injustamente por dos insectos de su Clase...

No era justo, no lo era.

Pan era como ellas y ellas como Pan. Veía a la muchachita de Clase Baja en cada esclava, en cada mirada.

Kiki le sacó las llaves de la mano y se acercó a una celda. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Aquí lo espero. —Le devolvió las llaves en mano.

La vislumbró a través de su casco unos momentos, a ella y a todas esas mujeres.

—Gracias.

¿Por qué agradecía? Por no haber sido escupido ni insultado... Agradecía el que ellas creyeran en él, pues por ese motivo lo hacían sentir demasiado bien como persona.

A pesar de todo…

No dijo nada, simplemente se fue.

Dejó las llaves a quien se las había arrebatado en un principio y subió las largas escaleras hacia el exterior, para así volver al Palacio. Sus convicciones inundaron su corazón y se dijo que ya no podía haber mujeres ultrajadas en su planeta; pensar en lo que el próximo pudiera hacerle a Kiki, ya fuera golpearla o incluso matarla, le dio la determinación necesaria: cuando acabara con los traidores y gozara al ver la sangre de cada uno de ellos decorando sus manos, se ocuparía personalmente de liberar a todas las esclavas que quisieran rehacer sus vidas lejos de Vegetasei. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

"Así será".

Ser el Príncipe tenía sus ventajas: podía hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras subía, de repente, una enorme pregunta se hizo presente en su cabeza.

"¿Pan habrá visto a Kiki?".

Eso aún no se lo había preguntado, y la posible respuesta lo hizo subir lo más rápido posible a su cuarto. Una vez fuera de la prisión, voló literalmente hacia su habitación; abrió la ventana y la cerró tras de sí en un parpadeo.

"¿Pan la habrá visto realmente?".

Aquella idea le dio terror. Ella había pasado por un intento de violación, y el que una muchacha atada y con los ojos tapados hubiera aparecido en su cuarto de un instante al otro atentaba contra la salud mental de la pequeña saiyan que estaba cuidando.

"¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?".

Los nervios no lo dejaron...

¡Si incluso se había permitido distraerse con la belleza de Kiki!

Corrió hasta el baño y la imagen lo conmocionó:

Pan estaba sentada en el suelo, tapándose la boca y con los ojos cerrados, meciendo su cuerpo frenéticamente. Vio el suelo y supo que ella había estado vomitando.

Instintivamente, giró su cabeza hacia un costado, asqueado por la situación, por la triste imagen de la guerrera derrotada.

—Pan... —le susurró, acercándose lentamente a ella luego de instantes de quietud.

Como si Pan jamás hubiera notado que él la observaba hasta ese momento, giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos hacia él repentinamente.

—No te acerques, violador de mierda —dijo seca y fríamente.

—Pan... —repitió su nombre con un tono amable pero, a la vez, tremendamente asustado.

La respuesta no pudo ser peor:

—¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ, BASURA! Maldito violador... —La muchacha dejó de mirarlo y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza. Allí ocultó su rostro y empezó a mecerse de nuevo—. Si sólo querías violarme, hubieras permitido que esos malditos Clase Alta me mataran... —Lloró con más fuerza y se desarmó delante de él con una honestidad que rompió en mil pedazos el corazón del Príncipe—. No me hubieras salvado... —Volvió a mirarlo, desafiante—. ¡Me hubieras dejado morir! ¡Me hubieras dejado reunirme con Trec en el infierno! Ahora estoy sola: mi propia familia me abandonó en los brazos de un violador, de un desgraciado... —Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la boca descolocada en un eterno gesto de impotencia, gritó—. ¡MÁTAME!

—Pan… ¡Yo no voy a violarte! —Se arrodilló a su lado, mirándola bien de cerca, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que tanto deseaban salir de sus ojos—. Ni muchos menos voy a matarte...

—¡MENTIRA! —respondió ella, arrastrándose por el suelo para alejarse de él—. ¡Me vas a violar, después me vas a matar y después me vas a violar de nuevo...! ¡MÁTAME! —Y Pan llegó al extremo de la habitación, donde se acurrucó contra una de las cuatro esquinas de ésta—. ¡MÁTAME AHORA! Ya no quiero vivir contigo ni con nadie. ¡Quiero morirme! Quiero que me mates... ¡MÁTAME, PERO POR FAVOR NO ME VIOLES! ¡Déjame irme al infierno con la virginidad que estaba guardándole a Trec…!

—Pan... —farfulló el hombre sin mover sus ojos ni un ápice del rostro femenino.

Realmente, Trunks no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Sabía que sería contraproducente, pero volvió a acercarse a ella y la acorraló contra la esquina.

—¡MÁTAME! —siguió ella, totalmente fuera de sí—. No me dejes vivir, quiero morir. ¡Quiero morir, quiero morirme ahora! ¡AHORA!

—¡PAN! —La tomó de las muñecas, ya sin poder manejar sus acciones, y la miró fijamente.

—¡MÁTAME! —volvió a gritar la muchacha—. ¡POR FAVOR! Te lo suplico...

—Golpéame —susurró él en respuesta.

"Los saiyans sacamos todo peleando, golpeando, hiriendo a nuestro oponente... Si ella me golpea se calmará, es la única forma de que lo haga".

—¡NO! ¿Para qué? —no tardó en responder Pan, riendo entre lágrimas—. Eso te excitará y me violarás... ¡ASÍ COMO SEGURO VIOLASTE A ESA POBRE ESCLAVA!

No lo pensó ni lo deseó. No quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo: la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas e hizo que un hilo de sangre corriera por la boca de aquella muchacha. Ella lo miró hecha una furia, alienada por el sufrimiento, por el asco que sentía por él.

—Maldito desgraciado... —musitó.

—Golpéame —volvió a decir Trunks, pero esta vez en un tono burlón, con la única intención de provocarla.

Aún así, dentro de su casco lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Esa escena era la más horrible que hubiera protagonizado alguna vez.

—Vamos... ¿Qué esperas? Golpéame, lo merezco —continuó diciéndole Trunks.

Pan no conseguía razonar: la razón se había ido de ella hacía buen rato. Nada deseó más que golpearlo, y él la estaba provocando, lo cual era aún peor.

¿Tenía fuerzas para golpearlo? Ella amaba pelear, pero sus músculos no reaccionaban, su alma no lo hacía.

Estaba destrozada.

—Vamos, estoy esperando... —insistió el Príncipe.

Ella lo miró fijamente y lloró al no encontrar ojos dentro de ese casco.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy mirando? Sólo es el vacío...".

—Te odio —musitó Pan fríamente—. Te odio como jamás he odiado a alguien en este maldito universo.

Trunks casi se desmoronó por completo al oír aquello.

—Entonces golpéame...

Pan siguió mirándolo y finalmente encontró la motivación; el odio alimentó todo su ser.

En él veía a un ser asqueroso, veía a los dos malditos soldados de Clase Alta. En el reflejo del casco no veía su rostro, sino las miradas lujuriosas de esos dos horrendos hombres que casi terminaron por violarla. ¡No podía contenerse! Esa tenía que ser su venganza: matarlo y matar, así, a los soldados de Clase Alta, a los violadores, a los asesinos de Trec…

Lo tomó del cuello y lo hizo levantarse a la vez que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, encerrándolo contra la esquina en la cual estaba hasta hacía un momento.

Y empezó...

—¡Te odio! —vociferó mientras golpeaba al mismísimo Príncipe Trunks en el estómago, quien poco y nada hacía por defenderse.

Eso le molestaba a la guerrera, pero golpearlo era demasiado hermoso como para dejar de hacerlo.

Ya no pensaba, sólo atacaba.

Matarlo, matar a los violadores…

Vengar a Trec…

Trunks sintió los golpes y éstos dolían, pero nada podía hacer. La poca confianza que ella hubiera podido tenerle se había perdido, ya no había esperanzas para esa relación. Era una situación penosa, desgarradora. La muchacha con ojos vacíos lo atacaba sin cesar, en medio de un desahogo que era más que eso: ella estaba depositando en él todo el odio que sentía. Odio por los Clase Alta, por la Realeza, por los hombres… Lo golpeó durante largos minutos, hasta que él comenzó a gemir levemente, producto del dolor. Era tanto lo que ella se había desquiciado... Pararla ahora era imposible.

—¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! —le siguió gritando ensimismada en su descargo físico.

Y ambos siguieron llorando mientras los segundos transcurrían.

Ella se descargaba, él recibía su descargo con placer. La mujer que necesitaba herir y el hombre que imploraba sufrir… La mujer que quería volver el tiempo atrás y el hombre que deseaba adelantarlo hasta el fin de sus días. Eran dos mitades de lo mismo, dos extremos de sufrimiento y necesidades. Eran dos personas, dos guerreros que necesitaban algo y no sabían cómo conseguirlo. Dos seres que creían encontrar todo en quien tenían en frente: ése que le generaba odio, ésa que le generaba culpa.

Ella quería matarlo; él quería morir con tal de que ella pudiera salir adelante.

Sin saberlo, no sólo Pan se descargaba: Trunks también lo hacía, pero a la inversa. Él recibía esos puños poderosos en su piel en nombre de todas y cada una de las mujeres que había poseído, que había _violado_, a lo largo de su vida.

Él veía en Pan algo distinto, al igual que ella con él: Trunks veía a Kiki y a tantas otras…

Las mujeres que lloraban mientras él gozaba, las que temblaban de miedo mientras él lo hacía de placer…

Las mujeres que había lastimado emocionalmente durante tantos años…

Pan era todas ellas. Todas.

Así fue por interminables minutos, hasta que Pan perdió sus fuerzas, más rápido de lo normal debido a la inestabilidad emocional y a la mala alimentación de los últimos días. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Trunks, aún adolorido por el brutal ataque, se arrodilló delante de ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Perdóname, no sabía que mi padre la había traído... —pidió el Príncipe a la muchacha, con la voz ahogada y completamente quebrada.

Ambos se mecieron en medio del abrazo, alienados por las emociones que les recorrían las venas. Ella lloró y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, descargando la enorme angustia, esa que ya no le entraba en el corazón. Se quedó en el pecho de Trunks unos momentos, pero no por mucho: lo empujó de un instante al otro y quedó sentada en el suelo, frente a él.

—No me toques... —masculló.

—Pan, no te voy a hacer daño... —él intentó acariciarla, pero ella no se dejó y se chocó contra la pared al esquivarlo.

—Tú eres un violador...

—No lo había pensado así hasta que te conocí... —Luego de tremenda confesión, tragó saliva al reconocerlo—. Ahora no puedo hacer más que arrepentirme y pedirte perdón.

Ella lo miró unos instantes, con claro reproche.

—Pedir perdón no es suficiente.

"Claro que no es suficiente Pan… Lo sé".

La certeza era demasiado grande para su marchito corazón.

—Lo sé —admitió el Príncipe, ahora en voz alta—. Por eso he llevado a esa muchacha a la prisión y le prometí que la sacaré de ahí, a ella y a las demás... —Carraspeó con nerviosismo—. Jamás en mi desgraciada vida pienso volver a tocarla, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra... No es justo.

—Como si fueras a hacerlo realmente... —Pan dejó de observarlo—. Son sólo promesas vacías... —Tapó su consternado rostro.

Estaba tan destruida.

El Príncipe no dejó de mirarla y examinarla ni por un momento: adoraba a las mujeres saiyan. Todas y cada una de ellas eran fuertes, hermosas, valientes y enteras. Eran verdaderas mujeres, de esas que no había en otras razas. Las mujeres saiyan lo excitaban, y realmente se moría por poseer a alguna, pero eran una fruta prohibida para él, pues nadie podía ver su rostro, y unirse a una mujer sin que ella conociera sus ojos y su cabello era imposible. Con tristeza, había aceptado ese destino hacía años, pero ver a Pan allí, en su baño, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, gritándole cosas horribles, desmoronada, deseando morir... Pan, al aparecer en su camino, le había cambiado la forma de ver a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Un hombre solitario, silencioso; un alma sufrida, eso era Trunks. El eterno mártir del rostro misterioso que no tenía permitido sentir calor sino por la fuerza. El hombre que no podía mirar a los ojos, que buscaba en mujeres perdidas en llanto el cariño que se le negaba buscar en una saiyan.

¡Buscaba calor! Un calor egoísta cuya naturaleza siempre reconoció, mas siempre se había prohibido pensarlo así.

¿Eran ciertas las palabras de Kiki? ¿Él, realmente, era un hombre bondadoso?

"No, no lo soy".

No lo era porque el deseo carnal tapaba a la vergüenza y la culpa. Siempre que tenía a una esclava bajo su cuerpo, su mente se perdía y la perversión reinaba. Nunca podía detenerse; su egoísmo le ganaba a todo.

Y su padre, Vegeta, quien siempre le decía las mismas palabras…

—_Son esclavas, ¿por qué te da culpa? A las únicas mujeres que debes respetar son a las de tu raza; las otras no interesan, las otras no sirven. _

Se lo dijo desde su primera vez, esa que tuvo una noche a los 15 años, esa inolvidable noche donde conoció el placer de la mano de una mujer un poco mayor que él, quien lo guió en todo momento debido a la timidez y la inocencia que aún tenía. _Las otras no sirven_, esa frase era devastadora. Después de todo, ¿qué diferenciaba al sufrimiento de Kiki y de tantas otras amantes perdidas en la historia de su vida de Pan?

"Nada…".

El rostro era el mismo, la mirada era la misma. Una mujer violada, ultrajada cruelmente…

"No hay diferencia".

Y Pan develaba todo ante él, desenmascaraba a esa dolorosa verdad con tanta facilidad…

"Nos educan para venerar a nuestra sangre y maldecir a quien no la tenga… ¿Eso está bien?".

¿Lo estaba? Por supuesto que no, se dijo.

"Toda mi vida he combatido por nuestra sangre, he matado y humillado a las razas más débiles del universo… ¿Para qué?".

Para hacer prevalecer el orgullo de su sangre, quizá.

"¿Pero algo nos diferencia de otros seres?".

No, nada los diferenciaba, pues todos eran seres vivos, pues muchas de las razas con las que había peleado y a las cuales había exterminado tenían hermosas mujeres como la que tenía enfrente.

_Inocencia_, todas las razas eran inocentes. Las esclavas eran inocentes y las mujeres eran inocentes. Él no lo era, pero ellas sí. Kiki era inocente al igual que Pan: ninguna de las dos tenía la culpa de ser bella y de ser valiosa.

Ninguna de las dos merecía ser violada.

La epifanía no se hizo esperar: ¡ahora lo entendía! La culpa que había sentido siempre era producto de esta verdad que se escondía en su corazón: _no había diferencia entre las mujeres violadas. Saiyans o no, no lo merecían._

"Tú no lo merecías" le dijo mentalmente a la muchachita, con una nueva lágrima rodando por su rostro.

Deseaba tanto haber conocido a Pan de otra forma. Eso hubiera sido genial. Deseaba ver a la muchacha orgullosa que seguramente había sido alguna vez, esa saiyan llena de personalidad y valentía, de infinita fortaleza.

Una mujer saiyan debía ser así, se dijo.

No podía ser eso que Pan le mostraba en ese frío baño del Palacio.

Trunks no quería que una mujer saiyan fuera así.

Pensó en la tal Zerta, la saiyan de Clase Alta que supuestamente era su madre.

"¿Ella habrá llorado así alguna vez? ¿Habrá perdido el espíritu de pelea que corre por nuestra sangre, como Pan?".

No soportaba verla así... ¡Era demasiado doloroso!

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíe en mí?".

—Pan... —Intentó tocarla de nuevo, pero fue rechazado una vez más.

"¿Cómo puedo ser lo suficientemente honesto con ella si ella no me mira a los ojos?".

—Ya déjame, no quiero hablar contigo ni mirar tu horrendo casco... ¡No quiero nada! Te odio y siento asco y lástima por ti; no vales nada.

Cerró los ojos luego del bombardeo de palabras.

"Ella no confiará en mí así...".

Se quedó en silencio, contemplándola lleno de tristeza y vergüenza.

¿Qué podía hacer? Debía ganarse la confianza de la difícil y herida muchachita. Entendió que sólo había una forma y, por primera vez en su vida, supo que _debía_ hacerlo. Por más miedo que le diera, por más vergüenza que sintiera...

"Debo demostrarle que sí me importa su vida, que sí me importa su orgullo de guerrera".

Su espalda estaba cubierta por una capa negra y roja, la cual cortó con sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Pan.

—¿Acaso vas a atarme ahora? —El autoestima de la muchacha estaba por el suelo, o incluso más abajo que eso.

—Como si atarte con un simple retazo de tela te detuviera... —Se permitió reír brevemente, y ella mostró la primera sonrisa orgullosa desde que vivía con él.

Esa sonrisa le encantó.

Agradeció verla más calmada: ¡la idea del descargo físico había sido excelente! Le había hecho muy bien; lo interesante de la cuestión era que Pan no sospechaba qué tan bien le había hecho a su pecho haberlo golpeado tan profusamente.

Sin más rodeos, Trunks acercó la tela a los ojos de Pan.

—¿Vas a taparme los ojos? —La sonrisa se fue y la angustia, el reproche y las lágrimas volvieron.

Se mostraba tan inocente. ¡Era increíble! Nunca había sentido tanta inocencia en una mujer, aunque claro era que en Pan era evidente el motivo: sólo tenía 15 años; apenas era una niña y, a pesar de su enorme orgullo y su aplastante carácter, en el fondo había una inmensa inocencia.

En el fondo, ella aún era una muchachita.

—Sí... —contestó finalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hay algo que quiero que entiendas...

Intentó alejarse de él, incrédula.

—No confío en ti... ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú eres un violador... ¡Un maldito violador!

Trunks sintió otro fuerte puñal en su maltrecho corazón.

—No puedo volver al pasado y arreglar mi error; la única forma de enmendarme con esas mujeres es cuidando de ti...

Nada más cierto que eso.

Pan rió despectivamente, burlándose de él y de su idea.

—Estupideces. Si sólo me quieres para redimirte entonces no cuentes conmigo, basura.

Trunks sacudió su cabeza con fastidio.

—Soy una basura, sí —admitió—, pero por lo menos me he dado cuenta de mi error y quiero hacer algo por mí y por ellas. —Levantó una de sus manos y deseó tocarla, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo al ver en los ojos negros tanto rechazo—. Quiero hacer algo por ti... He aprendido de ti.

El Príncipe sentía todas y cada una de las palabras que decía, no le estaba mintiendo en absoluto a Pan.

Nunca le había gustado estar con esclavas, pues él prefería tener una mujer saiyan sólo para él en lugar de esas pobres chicas. El que no se lo permitieran lo hacía sentir más solo de lo que se sentía de por sí. Sabía perfectamente que no había forma de justificarse, mas sí de redimirse: cuidando de Pan, iba a cuidar de Kiki y de las otras esclavas.

Cuidando de Pan aprendería a venerar a las mujeres que no merecían sufrir algo así.

¡Había sido tan cobarde! Así se sentía: como un cobarde que nada había hecho y nada comprendía a las mujeres que había ultrajado alguna vez.

Cuando llevó a Pan allí ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que ella viera una esclava. Además, su padre le llevaba una cada muy tanto, ¡qué raro que le hubiera llevado a Kiki sólo un par de días después de haberla poseído! Solían pasar meses para que una esclava volviera a su habitación.

¿Acaso su padre cada vez sentía que lo perdía más y pretendía _recuperarlo_ dándole mujeres cada vez más seguido?

¿Eso realmente le importaría a su padre?

Se había asegurado que no tendría que lidiar con una situación de esas características durante mucho tiempo...

Pero los nervios, la angustia, el odio... Nada le había dejado pensar bien, estaba siendo descuidado y eso podía costarle la cabeza tanto a él como a Pan.

—Perdóname, no quise faltarte al respeto —pidió suavemente, dejando de lado momentáneamente el retazo de tela.

Ella adoptó un semblante por demás incrédulo.

—No creo en tu vocecita adorable ni en tu supuesta bondad divina: tú violaste mujeres y pretendes salvarme sólo porque soy saiyan; si fuera de otra raza no harías nada por mí. —Una carcajada de la muchacha inundó la habitación—. Quieres librarte de tus pecados y para eso me estás usando.

Trunks abrió enormemente los ojos y, relacionando los dichos con sus reflexiones, supo que ella decía la verdad. Nunca había pensado en salvar a las esclavas hasta ese día, nunca se lo había propuesto a sí mismo.

Y justo apareció ella, Pan... La saiyan que intentaron violar ante sus ojos, la muchacha demasiado joven como para pasar por semejante situación.

"Siempre odié la soberbia de papá... Y ahora me doy cuenta de que soy igual que él".

—¿Alguna vez te ha importado otra raza que no sea la saiyan? —inquirió a Pan entonces.

"¿Seré el único soberbio?".

Pan pareció bloquearse con la pregunta, recordando de forma confusa y acelerada la charla que una vez había tenido con su bisabuelo Bardock en su niñez.

—_¿Estará mal matar tanto? ¿Estará bien creernos superiores?_

—_No está mal ser nosotros mismos... Y nosotros somos guerreros, Pan._

—Tal vez sí, pero mi bisabuelo me dijo que ser como somos es parte de nuestra naturaleza... —pareció relajarse mientras hablaba, sin mostrar esa vehemencia de hacía unos momentos—. Somos saiyans y somos fuertes, somos los reyes del universo... —Miró fijamente al casco y Trunks pudo mirar en profundidad aquellos ojos negros.

—Así es como nos educan... ¿Ahora me entiendes?

Pan odió admitirlo, pero era verdad. ¿Alguna vez, luego de esa charla con su bisabuelo, había sentido compasión por alguien que no fuera de su raza?

La respuesta era obvia: un rotundo NO.

—Así somos los saiyans, y yo nunca me identifiqué con esa actitud —le explicó Trunks amablemente—. Pero ahora veo que algo de eso había dentro de mí, así como está dentro de ti y dentro de todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Pan cerró los ojos con fastidio, claramente molesta.

—Eso no quita que las hayas violado.

—No, pero aún no es tarde para redimirme, así como no es tarde para ganarme tu confianza.

—¿Eh? —La muchachita no entendió bien y fijó su vista en el casco de nuevo, buscando la respuesta—. ¿Acaso aún quieres que confíe en ti siendo tú un Clase Alta sin sentimientos?

—Tengo sentimientos, no soy como los de mi clase... —afirmó él.

—No me pidas que te crea... —Ella dejó de atisbarlo una vez más y se amargó en aquel suelo, contra la pared.

—Entonces déjame demostrártelo. —Y el retazo de tela reapareció en la escena.

"Déjame mostrarte que sí me importas, que me importas y que me odio por haber usado a esas mujeres".

Pan rechazó el acercamiento con una mano.

—No pienso permitir que me tapes los ojos, no me dejaré comprar por tu triste y sufrida historia.

El nudo en la garganta de Trunks cada vez dolió más.

"Me odio tanto por haber sido como esos saiyans de Clase Alta... ¡Necesito que creas en mí, Pan! Déjame salvarte... A ti, a las esclavas, a tu clase y a nuestra raza...".

—Entonces tápate los ojos tú misma...

Trunks se puso de pie y abandonó el baño unos momentos, para volver después con su espada, su célebre y mortífero arma.

Pan abrió enormemente los ojos.

—Si te traiciono te dejaré matarme... —afirmó él. Sacó la espada de la vaina y se la dio, haciendo que Pan la tomara con sus manos.

Pan se impresionó con el tono quebrado del Príncipe y con aquel extraño ofrecimiento; algo le dijo que hablaba en serio, pero no quería confiar.

—Si no confías en mí, entonces confía en tu familia... Acabo de verlos y me pidieron que te cuide, de hecho tu abuelo Kakarotto mandó un _dinosaurio_ cocinado especialmente para ti...

Eso la hizo llorar; el sólo recordar a su querida y poderosa familia la movilizaba demasiado.

¿Y si él le hacía algo?... ¿Importaba?

¿Importaba a tremendas alturas?

"No tengo nada que perder...".

Tomó la tela ofrecida con convicción, luego de dejar la espada sobre el suelo, y se tapó los ojos, anudando la tela en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Con su mano derecha tomó la espada, la cual mantuvo apoyada en el suelo, completamente a la defensiva.

Trunks la vio temblar y se sintió casi hasta halagado de ver a una guerrera de su raza siendo tan sincera frente a él, por más triste que fuera la situación.

Respiró hondo y se decidió.

"Si no lo hago, la perderé...".

Desaseguró su casco y, sin más, se lo quitó.

Un silencio magistral se apoderó del ambiente.

Volvió a respirar hondo, mirándola fijamente, viendo sin aquel molesto vidrio negro la belleza de aquella muchachita, la esencia queriendo volver...

La guerrera queriendo luchar...

Tomó su mano izquierda y sintió cómo Pan la tensó ante el contacto.

—No tengas miedo... —pidió dulcemente—. Recuerda: si te traiciono me matarás con mi espada.

Pan sintió su voz sin esa especie de _eco_ que siempre tenía...

"Acaso... ¿Su casco...?".

Se puso tremendamente nerviosa y, finalmente, la mano fue dirigida hacia el lugar que, estaba segurísima, nunca había sido tocado por otra persona de su raza.

Trunks sintió escalofríos, y no pudo evitar emocionarse a la vez que sus ojos azules se hundían por completo en aquel joven y bello rostro de muchachita.

Pan estaba tocando el rostro de Trunks, ese que jamás nadie había visto, ese que todos creían desfigurado, horrendo...

—No pareces tener cicatrices... —resolló ella, con una ingenuidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—No... —Y justo en aquel momento, Trunks derramó una lágrima, la cual Pan sintió mojar su mano.

—¿Estás...?

—Sí... —admitió el Príncipe.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero que lo sientas, que sientas que no puedo verte así, ni a ti ni a ninguna mujer de mi raza, de ninguna raza... ¿Estaría llorando como un imbécil débil y sin honores si no me interesara la seguridad de los saiyans, si no me interesara _tu_ seguridad?

—¿Sentirlo? ¿Para qué? —siguió preguntando la joven, confundida y movilizada por aquellas extrañas y honestas palabras, por aquel tacto.

Trunks sintió su corazón más acelerado que nunca; se sentía desnudo y pequeño, avergonzado y sucio... Era demasiado extraño todo eso.

Era hermoso y horroroso sentir manos saiyans en su rostro...

—Para que entiendas... —aseguró—. No me gusta ver a una guerrera derrotada; una mujer derrotada no representa a mi raza, no es una saiyan...

—¿Intentas decirme que no soy digna? —volvió a tensar su mano, esta vez sobre el suave rostro.

—No —contestó él, firme como nunca—. Intento decirte que tú vales más que esta lamentable escena... ¡Eres una mujer saiyan! Tú no debes ni puedes estar así... Eres fuerte, eres bella... ¡Eres una guerrera! No te dejes vencer; mejor aguarda el momento; entrena y mata a los malditos canallas que están haciendo que gente de nuestra raza y tu clase muera...

Tomó fuertemente su muñeca, mirándola intensamente, suplicándole con los ojos a aquella tela negra que lo separaba de la mirada de Pan.

La muchacha entendió las palabras y se sintió tremendamente avergonzada.

"¿Qué diría mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo, mi padre, mi madre, tío Goten, tío Raditz, mi abuela Chichi...? Estarían avergonzados de mí como guerrera, como saiyan, como miembro de la más poderosa familia de Clase Baja...".

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Qué diría Trec? Se burlaría de mí y me diría que ni loco se uniría con semejante debilucha y sentimental...".

—¡Esta no soy yo! —gritó al Príncipe, segura de la respuesta.

—Eso es lo que intento decirte...

—¿Y cómo hago para entrenar aquí? —preguntó repentinamente. La palabra _entrenar_ la hizo emocionar más de lo pensado, recuperando ánimos lentamente, sin soltar aquella mejilla.

—Cuando esté lista otra tiara que oculta el poder de pelea, las cuales tu padre y otros Clase Media están fabricando en grandes cantidades, yo me podré poner una y podríamos combatir aquí mismo... No sería cómodo, pero podríamos intentarlo.

—No podríamos hacer mucho ruido...

—No, de hecho agradezco que mi padre esté rumbo a otra galaxia ahora, sino te hubiera descubierto —comentó sin reproche el Príncipe, expresando cierto alivio.

Pan se sintió una idiota al escuchar eso, era casi como un reto de él para ella.

—¿Lo prometes?

Trunks sonrió.

—Sí.

Y ella sonrió también, aunque levemente.

Finalmente, su mano se alejó de aquel rostro.

—¿Por qué me dejaste tocarte? —Realmente no lo había entendido del todo.

—Ya que no puedes ver la angustia que mi horrendo rostro está mostrando, por lo menos puedes sentir mis lágrimas, las cuales no mienten... —Trunks volvió a ponerse el casco, lo aseguró y quitó la tela de los ojos a Pan—. Si no lo hacía, no me hubieras creído.

Era cierto, no lograba creerle nada al Príncipe. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien sin rostro? Era imposible. Pero ya no, se dijo: al tocar ese rostro y al percibir a través de las lágrimas el arrepentimiento y el enorme deseo de ayudarla, ella acababa de poner su primer grano de confianza en él. Al recordarle que ella era una guerrera y que debía luchar para vengarse de quienes atentaban contra su raza, él le había dado motivos para sobreponerse a la difícil situación. Con esa lágrima, finalmente, él le había dicho cuánto lo sentía y le había recordado que antes que saiyan, ella era una mujer, criaturas que no merecían el sufrimiento que padecían bajo ese vasto Palacio.

¿A cuántas mujeres había matado en su vida? A varias, eso era cierto. Por ello, si bien era una necesidad odiar a Trunks por haber ultrajado a varias esclavas, también sentía la necesidad de valorarlas y protegerlas. ¡Sí! Quería ayudar al Príncipe a liberarlas, pero nada de eso podría hacerse hasta que los traidores estuvieran muertos.

—Mataremos a los traidores... —Y sonrió.

Para redimirse ambos ante esas mujeres.

—Sí —respondió él, mostrando en su voz la gran convicción que tenía—. Y liberaré a esas esclavas, no permitiré que sigan obligándolas… Lo haré por su honor y por el tuyo.

Pan dedicó al Príncipe una mirada impresionada; no parecía ser la misma persona; ahora, ella veía a un guerrero demasiado sensible para ser saiyan, demasiado triste y solitario.

"Demasiado bueno para ser de esta raza".

Entendió por qué aquel mito rodeaba al Príncipe Trunks.

"Siempre se dice que él es el más fuerte de nosotros, pero que su gran sensibilidad es su punto débil".

Pensó en lo curioso del mito y rió para sorpresa de él.

"Tal vez sea esa sensibilidad su extraña fortaleza... Creo que ni él se da cuenta de ello".

Trunks vio algo distinto en los ojos negros, algo que no podía explicar, pero que sí se sentía diferente. Se puso de pie y se retiró del baño, llevándose su espada consigo. Estaba tremendamente aliviado.

—Será mejor que te asees, así te sentirás mejor —aconsejó antes de retirarse.

Ella no le iba a decir _gracias_, tampoco era un provocador de milagros, pero Trunks se dio cuenta de que por lo menos algo había logrado con Pan.

Por lo menos un poquito de su confianza se había ganado.

Cerró la puerta delicadamente, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la muchachita.

"Con tan poco me has cambiado tanto…".

Se lanzó sobre su cama y vislumbró el techo a través del casco. Incómodo, se lo quitó para poder observar mejor lo que tenía sobre él.

Ese techo…

—_No me lastime… —susurraba Kiki una y otra vez._

_Trunks, sobre ella, ambos extendidos sobre su cama, sintió su cuerpo temblar y su excitación opacada por algo más._

—_No te voy a lastimar… —afirmó en un murmullo._

_Kiki tragó saliva._

—_No me lastime, por favor… —volvió a pedir. _

—_No lo haré… _

_La besó y, pausadamente, se adentró en su cuerpo. Ella gimió y no de placer, lo sabía, pero algo en ella provocaba dulzura y calor en él, motivo por el que necesitó ser lento, delicado en sus movimientos._

—_No me lastime…_

_Llenó el rostro femenino de besos, aún angustiado por los acontecimientos de aquel horrendo día, ese donde los saiyans celebraban los 52 años de la batalla con Freezer. Todos los sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho a la vez, arrancando un gemido ahogado de su garganta._

_Abrazó fuertemente a la mujer y rodó con ella, para mecerla sobre su cuerpo, aún extendidos sobre la cama. Intentó contener los deseos de velocidad y brusquedad, pues con ella, por algún motivo, no sentía deseos de ser así. Internó su mirada en el techo mientras sus manos se ocupaban del cuerpo que se mecía sobre él, de la mujer que sollozaba aferrada a su pecho._

—_No me lastime… —murmuró con la respiración entrecortada. _

_Se imaginó bajo ese mismo techo: él, la cama y una saiyan, una hermosa saiyan mordiéndolo en el cuello. Necesitó abrazar fuertemente a Kiki para así expresar la emoción que le significaba esa fantasía._

_Una saiyan mordiendo su cuello…_

_Una saiyan unida a él, en cuerpo y en alma…_

—_No, no me lastime…_

—_Jamás… _

_La apretó más fuerte, en movimientos fríamente calculados. No quería violentarse ni pasarse con tan delicado cuerpo; tenía verdadero miedo de lastimarla. El clímax llegó lentamente y, al hacerlo, provocó una sola palabra, la que se abrió paso por su garganta para así llegar a los oídos de la mujer de Konnatsu:_

—_Perdóname…_

_La misma palabra con la que había empezado aquel encuentro. _

_¿Qué era esa culpa? ¿Qué era ese dolor? Lo único que sabía fehacientemente era que no era justo. Ni para ella ni para él. _

"_Quiero tener una mujer, a MI mujer…"._

_Kiki lo abrazó, acción que le extrañó pero que, al mismo tiempo, necesitó agradecer. La mujer se desarmó en llanto. Sensibilizado, él la imitó._

"_Mi mujer…". _

_Imaginarlo era lo único que podía reconfortarlo, por lo cual abrazó con nuevas fuerzas a Kiki, para imaginar esa utopía que tanto lo movilizaba._

"_Mi mujer…". _

_Si tener una mujer para él hubiera sido posible, ni él ni Kiki tendrían que soportar tremenda situación._

_Si hubiera podido tener una mujer, no buscaría en esos brazos el calor que tanto necesitaba sentir en su piel. _

—Mi mujer… —sobre su cama, sus ojos aún en el techo, Trunks necesitó sonreír.

No supo comprender esa sonrisa, mas no quiso alejarla de su boca. Se sentía bien sonreír. ¿Era acaso el aroma de Pan lo que generaba esa sonrisa? Quizá sí, se dijo.

—Mi mujer… —repitió.

Su cabeza giró, lentamente, hacia la puerta del baño, de donde Pan aún no había salido. Allí se quedaron sus ojos, increíblemente distraídos de la fantasía que inspiraba en su pecho el techo que se erigía sobre él. Aún sentía la mano en su rostro y eso era lo que mantenía su sonrisa. Era Pan, y no otra cosa, el motivo para continuar con su lucha, con la venganza y, especialmente, con sus convicciones.

Era por Pan por quien, increíblemente, tan fácil había sido olvidarse de ese techo lleno de fantasías.

Pan era, a diferencia de lo que el techo evocaba, una realidad.

Era algo que lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Se miró a sí misma, a su ropa y al suelo manchado.

—Esta no soy yo... —se dijo, y decidió volver a conectarse con su esencia guerrera, no jugar más a la niña sufrida y volver a ser la saiyan, la que amaba pelear.

Odiaba a la gente débil y ella estaba siendo una; no estaba feliz con su actitud. Pero había llegado el momento de dejar de llorar por Trec, por su escuadrón, por los Clase Alta que intentaron violarla, por los errores pasados de quien la cuidaba...

"Yo misma me encargaré de que cumpla su maldita promesa de liberar a esas esclavas... Y si no la cumple, OH, vaya que sufrirá...".

Sonrió ampliamente.

Cierto era que los saiyans no sentían afecto alguno por las demás razas del universo, y eso no iba a cambiar jamás. Pero ella, además de saiyan, era una mujer, y una mujer no merecía tremenda humillación. No permitiría que una mujer sintiera lo que ella había sentido al ser tocada de esa horrenda forma.

Lucharía por ello.

—Basta de llorar...

Se quitó su manchada ropa y se sumergió en la enorme tina blanca de extraño material que estaba en medio del cuarto, en la cual corría agua desde sus costados en forma constante, con chorros más o menos potentes. El agua hizo que pudiera relajarse tremendamente, sacando de su piel esos horribles recuerdos.

"Vengaré a Trec, a mi escuadrón y a todos los que murieron por culpa de esos canallas".

Ya no más sufrimiento, esa era la verdadera Pan: la que no lloraba sino que reía al ver al enemigo a su merced.

¡La Pan guerrera debía regresar, para así hacer honor a su raza y Clase!

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo VIII**_

_Sé que muchos están acá por la temática saiyan en general y no por la relación Trunks x Pan. Por eso les pido disculpas, pero en este capítulo me interesaba explorar algo más profundo, no quería hablar de estrategias y traiciones, quería mostrar algo más íntimo entre los personajes._

_Sé que Pan no es muy querida, pero en mi fic ella es importante al igual que los demás saiyans, y escribir sobre dos personas que intentan superar grandes traumas es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer, por eso este capi, por eso esta exclusividad._

_Por supuesto que Bardock y los demás vuelven en un ratito, no se preocupen... En realidad no quería darles todo el capi a Trunks y Pan, pero al empezar a escribir llegó un punto en el cual me di cuenta de que era inevitable._

_En el capi que viene se viene un poco de Vegeta entrenando por ahí. n.n_

_Hablando de Vegeta: extraño que diga que sólo las saiyans sirven siendo que tuvo un hijo con una terrícola. Hay que ver por qué le metió tremenda idea en la cabeza a su hijo… Hay que ver qué cree él realmente. n.n_

_Dentro de 2000 capítulos (?)._

_En fin... saludos a todos, gracias por las hermosas palabras que dejan en los reviews (¡me hacen sonreír mucho!) y no duden en mandarme un review o pm ante cualquier duda._

_¡Besos! n.n_

_**Actualización, octubre 2011:**__ este capítulo, originalmente, era mucho más corto. Lo alargué para que algunos cabos sueltos se ataran fácilmente. Espero les guste. =) _

_Medio polémico lo de las esclavas resignadas a su "tarea", lo sé y perdón si herí alguna sensibilidad. Es una realidad absoluta que mujeres así hay. Es triste, MUY triste, pero sucede. He visto programas dedicados a ello y muchas lo aceptan porque "es su trabajo" o porque "es mejor que otras cosas". A mí me entristece en el alma que haya tanta prostitución en este planeta, de la que es gratis y de la que no. Me entristece que, como mujeres, muchas se vean envueltas en un círculo vicioso y no sepan, no quieran o no puedan salir de éste. _

_Recuerdo un programa documental sobre el tema, donde una chica de familia bien dormía con extranjeros que le pagaban MUY BIEN en dólares por sus servicios. Ella no se lo contaba a su familia ni nada por el estilo, pero aceptaba su trabajo porque a través de éste se podía dar lujos gracias a la enorme cantidad de dinero que acumulaba por cambio de moneda. Quizá en el fondo se sentía mal por esto, pero los gustos que podía darse eran más fuertes aparentemente._

_Pensé en Ela como una mujer que, al ser privilegiada por ser la amante de Rey, se sintiera de alguna forma "protegida" por serlo y le tomara cierto "aprecio" (muchas comillas, por favor; siento que no me estoy expresando del todo bien) a lo que hace. Esta es una forma de exponer un tema que, en lo personal, me conmueve muchísimo. _

"_Es por vocación" dicen algunos machistas retrógrados y asquerosos. Prefiero cortarla acá, no sin antes aclarar que NO ESTOY MENOSPRECIANDO A MI SEXO, pero está clarísimo que hay de todo en este mundo. _

_Si hay hombres que violan y mujeres que "disfrutan" vender y/o regalar su cuerpo, no hay mucho más por decir. Cada uno con su vida, siempre y cuando no dañe a nadie. El contraste acá está claro: Trunks es un __**imbécil**__ por haber hecho lo que hizo con Kiki y otras esclavas, pero lo que intenté destacar es que a él hay algo que lo diferencia en esta historia: siente culpa por acostarse con una mujer que no lo ama y que no disfruta. Siente culpa por usarlas, MUCHA culpa. De eso también hay mucho en el mundo. _

_Si quieren conversar sobre el tema, los invito a escribirme. n.n_

_Saludos. =)_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	10. IX: Recuerdos

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo IX_

_"Recuerdos"_

Luego de descansar unos momentos en su cama, el Príncipe decidió cambiarse de ropa. Eligió, de entre la caja donde guardaba sus atuendos, una túnica negra con capucha junto con unos pantalones sueltos, todo de color negro. Un poco fastidiado por tener que hacerlo, pues nada en la vida le daba más felicidad que ser libre, se colocó su casco, todo pensando en no ser visto por Pan, la muchachita que seguramente, en cualquier momento, saldría del baño donde hacía tan sólo unos minutos habían vivido tan intensa escena. Ya cambiado, se dirigió al laboratorio con la cápsula que Kakarotto le había dado, a la que le dedicó una mirada extrañada una vez la tuvo en medio de la palma de su mano. Sintiendo mucha intriga por ese misterioso mecanismo, accionó el botón que se encontraba en uno de los extremos, así como el abuelo de Pan le había indicado, y dejó la cápsula sobre el frío escritorio. Una pequeña explosión, entonces, tuvo lugar. Un poco de humo rodeó al objeto y, una vez se desvaneció, mostró un cubo con extrañas inscripciones sobre sus paredes exteriores.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó, anonadado, mientras se sentaba en una silla, completamente pasmado por la aparición del artefacto.

Tocó la parte delantera y vio que ésta tenía una puerta. La abrió y una ola de frío dejó ver una cantidad enorme de comida perfectamente conservada. Su boca quedó abierta en un gesto de sorpresa inevitable. ¡Era el invento más fascinante que había visto en su vida! No tanto porque fuera un conservador de comida —había algo parecido en la tecnología saiyan—, sino por la cápsula en sí, y cómo ésta podía guardar dentro de ella algo tan grande de una forma casi _mágica_.

Miró los extraños dibujos que decoraban la parte externa del aparato y le dio la impresión de que eran letras de un idioma que él no sabía interpretar. Se murió de ganas de saber qué decía, pero sin saber de dónde Kakarotto había sacado ese artefacto era imposible averiguarlo.

"¿Por qué será un secreto?".

Apretó un botón solitario que se encontraba en el costado derecho de aquel _refrigerador _—como lo había llamado Kakarotto— y éste, luego de otra explosión, volvió a ser una cápsula.

Vislumbró todo con emoción. Amaba la electrónica y este invento lo estaba volviendo loco, ¡por supuesto que lo estudiaría hasta el cansancio! Lástima que la situación social en Vegetasei hacía que no tuviera mucho tiempo libre de allí en más...

"¿Quién habrá inventado esto? Ha de ser un genio...".

Sintió cómo Pan lo llamaba desde el baño, hecho que lo hizo levantarse inmediatamente de su silla. Fue rápidamente hacia la puerta de donde se encontraba la muchachita.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sin abrir.

—Trunks, eh... Príncipe Trunks. —Pan pareció esforzarse por ser más respetuosa, lo cual lo hizo sentirse más que halagado y sorprendido.

—Dime —respondió con tranquilidad.

—No tengo ropa, la mía está mojada, recién la limpié... —contó la muchachita.

—¿Quieres que te dé algo mío? —ofreció—. Te irá grande, pero te servirá para taparte hasta que tu ropa se seque.

—Bueno... —Sintió fastidio en la voz de Pan y supuso que pedirle ropa a él no le hacía gracia, pero no había otra alternativa.

Buscó entre sus cosas otra túnica.

—La dejé en mi cama —avisó una vez la depositó en el lugar indicado—. Ven a cambiarte aquí, yo iré al laboratorio... Así estarás más cómoda.

Con Pan_ casi _de buen humor era fácil ser amable como a él le gustaba.

Regresó directamente a su laboratorio y cerró bien fuerte la puerta, para que ella supiera que ya podía salir. Pan salió al escuchar el portazo, caminando sigilosamente y tapándose sus zonas íntimas con sus manos, con miedo a ser vista, a que él le la hubiera engañado de alguna forma. Al ver que no había nadie suspiró con fastidio. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica de más. Vio la túnica sobre la cama y la tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo el aroma de él impregnado en las telas. El aroma de Clase Alta seguía molestándola, pero a la vez ya no sentía tanto rechazo...

No podía dejar de pensar en la piel del rostro del Príncipe... Allí no se sentían cicatrices ni tampoco algo fuera de su lugar.

¿Por qué ocultaba, entonces, su rostro?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando no pensar, y se puso la túnica que, como advirtió el Príncipe, le iba inmensa. Fue hacia la puerta del laboratorio y la golpeó. Instantes después Trunks abrió.

—¿Estás mejor? —inquirió él con dulzura, casi hasta pudo imaginarlo sonreír dentro de su casco.

—Sí —contestó fríamente y mirando hacia un costado, restándole importancia al asunto.

Se produjo un silencio y ambos carraspearon a la vez.

—Oye... —Trunks caminó por el laboratorio mientras ella, finalmente, lo seguía—. He estado pensando y creo que para que ambos tengamos intimidad y tú no me veas debemos manejarnos así, tocando las puertas, sin abrir una a menos que el otro lo permita.

—Buena idea —admitió la muchacha, fingiendo desinterés—. Así no te veré por accidente.

—Exacto.

—Bueno... Yo... —Pan no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante él; se sentía muy rara, distinta—. Creo que quiero dormir.

"Es tan extraño hablarle luego de lo que pasó en el baño…".

—¿Por qué no comes primero? —recomendó el Príncipe—. Aquí está tu comida.

Trunks tomó la cápsula del escritorio y volvió a accionarla, convirtiéndola de nuevo en aquel refrigerador.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió ella asombrada; jamás había visto algo semejante.

—Me lo dio tu abuelo Kakarotto, no quiso decirme de dónde lo sacó...

Pan se acercó y reconoció las letras que decoraban en aparato. Su abuelo se las había enseñado hacía muchos años en un aparato similar, hasta que su bisabuelo le prohibió seguir haciéndolo por motivos que ella jamás supo.

—Corporación... Cápsula... —leyó pausadamente. ¡Increíble! Aún recordaba esas extrañas letras que nada tenían que ver con las saiyans.

Trunks no pudo evitar asombrarse.

—¿Sabes leerlo? —indagó—. ¿Cómo es que sabes?

—Bueno... —Pan enterró su mirada en el suelo, incómoda con la situación—. Mi abuelo Kakarotto fue enviado a un planeta muy lejano de bebé, el cual no destruyó debido a lo ocurrido con Freezer —explicó—. Aún visita ese planeta cada tanto y conoce mucho de la cultura de ese lugar gracias a sus visitas, incluyendo la escritura... Aunque no sabe tanto como a lo mejor piensas. —Y rió burlonamente, aunque de forma breve y discreta.

Trunks no pudo evitar asombrarse; no conocía aquel dato.

—Él me dijo que no podía decirme de dónde sacó eso y no sé por qué, ¿tú tienes idea?

—No... —Y no mentía. Su bisabuelo Bardock solía enfadarse mucho si su abuelo le hablaba de ese planeta, por lo cual siempre se lo nombraba a escondidas de él.

El Príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse más intrigado aún.

—Vaya... Qué raro.

—Si, pero bueno, creo que comeré. —Se acercó a aquel refrigerador.

—Está bien, te dejaré comer tranquila. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en tocar la puerta; yo vendré de inmediato. —Trunks, habiendo dicho esto, se marchó del laboratorio.

Pan sonrió con nostalgia al examinar el contenido el refrigerador: su abuelo le había mandado cerezas. ¡Adoraba las cerezas! Sólo podían conseguirse en _ese_ planeta de la Galaxia del Norte y no las comía muy seguido.

Tomó una y la mordió rápidamente.

Ahora sí que estaba de mejor ánimo...

* * *

El viaje empezaba a hacérsele largo al Rey Vegeta; volar por el universo en una nave tan pequeña a veces lograba fastidiarlo más de lo deseado. Cansado, observó la Galaxia del Norte con desgano desde la ventana de esa esférica nave, viendo los planetas que decoraban aquel eterno mar negro del espacio. Sabía que estaba por pasar por _ese_ planeta y no pudo evitar amargarse aún más. Finalmente sucedió: miró fijamente a ese planeta celeste en el cual había cometido los crímenes más grandes de su vida, siendo uno de ellos el haber estado con _ella_...

_Ella_... Ni siquiera quería nombrarla ni recordarla.

Avistó la Tierra sin parpadear, evadiendo magistralmente los recuerdos por un momento pero sin poder evitar evocarlos al otro.

Refunfuñó en voz alta y cerró los ojos. Ya no deseaba recordar.

Varios minutos pasaron y llegó al planeta Daz, una pequeña esfera violeta casi imperceptible en la galaxia. El planeta era extremadamente pequeño, parecía más un satélite que otra cosa. Era uno de los planetas que tenía reservados para entrenar, en los que no había población alguna.

¿Por qué había ido allí?

Su conexión con la Galaxia del Norte era demasiado poderosa, tal vez... Era donde más le gustaba entrenar.

Y en ese momento necesitaba concentrarse lo más posible en ello.

Aterrizó y la nave dejó el suelo hundido a su alrededor, como de costumbre. Descendió e inmediatamente empezó a volar, maximizando su energía en una explosión de poder. ¡Estaba furioso! Cansado, aburrido...

Ser Rey en una época de paz era tremendamente monótono; más hubiera preferido ser Rey en época de guerra, pero ya nadie era rival digno para un saiyan, ¡se habían auto-condenado al aburrimiento!

Aunque SÍ quedaba _alguien_... ¿Viviría aún? Estaba seguro de que sí.

—_Has cometido demasiados pecados juntos, Príncipe Vegeta... ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes te haré pagar por todos ellos!... Te mataré a ti y a ese engendro al que llamas "hijo"..._

¿Cómo no enfurecerse al recordar la risa malévola, la cara confiada, los ojos en blanco?

Lo odiaba con toda su alma...

Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, explotando al máximo su poder. El resplandor apareció y una risa gigante se escapó de sus labios...

¡Esa era su única alternativa! Debía llevar ese resplandor más allá de lo que lo había llevado durante tantos años, para así poder derrotar al imbécil de sus recuerdos.

Creía estar capacitado, pero no estaba seguro de ello, por eso debía entrenar... ¡Entrenar como nunca! El momento se acercaba, sus presentimientos no solían ser errados.

Voló a lo largo del planeta, aún rodeado por el resplandor, y vio un lago perdido entre aquel vacío. Aterrizó a su lado y vio su imagen reflejada en el agua.

—¡Es imposible que no sea el más poderoso de mi raza! Soy el Rey Vegeta, no puedo dejarme vencer por alguien que no pertenece a la Familia Real... ¡Ese idiota no podrá ganarme! Ni él ni nadie...

Su cabello estaba rubio, sus ojos eran turquesa. Y el hermoso resplandor dorado rodeaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver invencible.

Y lo era en verdad.

Era un Súper Saiyan, estado que sólo se creía que poseía el Guerrero Legendario... ¡Pero no era cierto! Él también podía, porque era el mejor, el más poderoso de su clase y de su raza.

El saiyan más poderoso de la historia: el Súper Saiyan.

—¡No me va a vencer! No lo permitiré... —gritó, sin dejar de observarse en el agua—. No tiene pruebas, ¡nadie creerá en sus palabras!

Empezó a desquiciarse y _ella_ apareció en sus recuerdos...

Como siempre, de un instante al otro...

—_¿Qué haremos cuando nazca nuestro hijo, Vegeta? —inquirió la hermosa mujer de sus recuerdos._

—_Te quedarás aquí con él. ¡Yo no puedo llevarlos a Vegetasei! Ya te lo he dicho, mujer. No me hagas repetir la misma tontería una y otra vez._

—_¡Vegeta! —la mujer se enfureció—. ¿Crees que aquí en la Tierra es lo más común que una chica tan hermosa como yo tenga un hijo con un extraterrestre?... ¡Por supuesto que no! Le tienes miedo a tu padre, por eso no quieres llevarnos allí. —Y ella rió burlonamente. Esa risa le sacaba de quicio, pero también era cierto que esa risa era muy saiyan. _

_Ella tenía una actitud muy parecida a las mujeres de su raza a pesar de ser débil como sólo una terrícola podía serlo... Ese había sido el motivo principal por el cual él se había sentido atraído a ella en primera instancia._

—_¡Mi padre no podría importarme menos! —contestó—. Pero si te llevo nos matarán, ¿acaso crees que realmente me importa una tontería tan grande como esa de "no podemos mezclar nuestra sangre con gente débil"? —Se burló de la autoritaria y característica voz de su padre—. Por más que yo sea el más fuerte todos me eliminarán, ¡y no tengo ganas de que eso suceda! No pienso morir de forma tan patética. Por eso, mujer, ¡tú y el mocoso se quedan aquí!_

_Vio el fastidio en la mirada de ella y eso lo hizo enfurecer más, además de incrementar el deseo que sentía por ella..._

—_¿Y qué le diré a todo el mundo cuando me vean con un niño con cola y súper fuerza? Vegeta, este niño que está por nacer está destinado a no tener un lugar en el mundo... ¿estoy equivocada? Aquí y allá, nadie lo va a entender... _

¿Por qué la había embarazado? Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Trunks jamás hubiera nacido y lo sabía, por más cruel que fuera afirmar eso. La crueldad le importaba muy poco... ¡Pero Trunks era el único recuerdo que tenía de _ella_! No podía deshacerse de él. No pudo cuando nació y menos podría ahora...

No quería deshacerse del mocoso... Ese no era su deseo.

—¿Cuándo me volví tan débil? —le preguntó a su propia imagen, aún reflejada en el agua—. ¿Cómo pude permitir que _ella_ terminara importándome tanto?

Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez fue de impotencia...

Solía ser tan frío, tan calculador, tan despiadado...

¿Dónde estaba el verdadero Vegeta?

—Esa mujer... —susurró al viento con rencor.

Perdió el control y empezó a disparar poderosos _energy-ha_ por todo ese planeta, dejando cientos de cráteres alrededor del suelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo atacando sin pensar, sin disfrutar lo que hacía?

Seguro mucho más del que podía imaginar...

Las horas pasaron y él siguió descargando su energía, pensando en el pasado, recordando...

Finalmente decidió irse y, al volver a su nave y empezar el viaje de vuelta a Vegetasei, el planeta Tierra volvió a verse a través de su ventana.

—_Vegeta... ¡Estoy embarazada! —dijo la muchacha de cabellos lilas, sin tapujo alguno._

—_Sácate ese hijo, mujer. No puedes tenerlo —contestó fríamente y casi sin hacer caso al anuncio._

—_¿Ah, sí? Pues está dentro de mí y yo he decidido tenerlo, ¡no me importa si tú no lo quieres! Si no lo quieres entonces no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí. —La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro estaba llena de convicción—. Lo tendré quieras o no. _

—_¡No puedes tener un saiyan! —vociferó, pues no soportaba y a la vez le encantaba cuando ella lo provocaba así—. Será malvado y destruirá tu mugroso planeta._

—_¡Pues no me importa! —exclamó ella, con una convicción capaz de derribar un enorme muro—. No será malvado, no dejaré que sea como tú... —Y volvió a reír, de una forma totalmente burlona._

_Eso lo hizo enfadar aún más._

—_¡Bah! —gruñó—. Haz lo que quieras. Es tu problema, no el mío._

—_Entonces vete: si no es tu problema, no sé por qué sigues aquí... _—_Ella empezó a empujarlo, queriendo sacarlo de su casa mientras reía—. ¡Anda! Vete: si él no te importa entonces soy yo la que no quiere verte más... ¡Tú haz lo que quieras! Yo lo tendré, estés de acuerdo o no... ¡Y es mi decisión final! Vete, Vegeta..._

_La sonrisa se fue y las lágrimas llegaron a aquel rostro femenino..._

—Esa maldita mujer... —volvió a susurrar entre dientes al ver el planeta Tierra desde su pequeña y fría nave espacial, cerrando los ojos con frustración luego de los tan odiados recuerdos.

Mezclar su Sangre Real, su poderosa sangre saiyan con una terrícola débil... ¡A los ojos de su raza eso era imperdonable!

Su padre, el anterior Rey Vegeta, que era un hombre con ideas claras y tremendamente conservadoras, había hecho perpetuar ciertas costumbres antiguas que jamás debían quebrarse. La principal de éstas era que mientras siguiera habiendo mujeres entre los saiyans, tener un hijo con una mujer de otra raza estaba terminantemente prohibido, pues se creía que esto haría daño a la sangre de los saiyans y que el híbrido nacido sería débil y no tendría los rasgos característicos de la raza. Esto, a ojos del anterior Rey y padre de Vegeta, era una falta de respeto total hacia la sangre.

Un pecado contra ésta.

Saiyans de Clase Baja y Alta muertos por un desconocido, malestar entre los habitantes de Vegetasei, aberración hacia la Clase menos poderosa, su hijo cada día más muerto en vida...

Su Reino se estaba cayendo sobre su cabeza, y él pensando en _ella_.

¡Y él, el Rey Vegeta, pensando en una insignificante mujer terrícola!

—Esto no es mi culpa... —susurró, casi inaudible—. ¡Es culpa de estos malditos recuerdos!

¿Quién estaría matando a los saiyans? Debía pensar en quién era y con qué propósito antes de llegar a Vegetasei, de lo contrario más problemas aparecerían.

¿Cuándo le había costado tanto armar una estrategia? Era un gran estratega, ¿dónde había quedado su talento?

Enterrado bajo los recuerdos, bajo los horrendos, dolorosos y traidores recuerdos... Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo.

Y ni pensar en Trunks. Sabía muy bien que él no era ni sería jamás feliz. Decirle la verdad podía ser una opción para hacerlo feliz, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta; no era capaz de reconocer sus errores, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo.

Era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

Casi 30 años, y Trunks desconocía por completo su identidad.

Su planeta de nacimiento, su madre, sus abuelos, su...

—¡Yo no le robé nada! —gritó dentro de su nave—. ¡Si no hubiera tapado su rostro lo habrían matado! El mocoso me debe la vida, ¡me la debe! Yo lo salvé, ¡gracias a mí, él está vivo! No le debo nada, la vida la tiene y debería estar agradecido... Si supiera sobre esa maldita mujer de seguro lo estaría...

Pero no, no se lo diría jamás. Se dejaría matar por el más insignificante soldado de Clase Baja antes de decir la verdad.

Mejor pensar en cómo arreglar los problemas de su Reino...

Mejor pensar en la cercanía de la batalla que se había postergado por tres décadas, y en ese sujeto que tanto odiaba...

Ya no tenía caso pensar en el pasado, éste estaba atrás y él no podía regresar.

Por más ganas que tuviera —y que jamás admitiría— de estar de nuevo, tan sólo una vez, con _ella_...

—Bulma...

* * *

Un nuevo día pasó, y Trunks despertó de buen ánimo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Se sentó sobre la cama sin destaparse y bostezó con fuerza y placer.

¡Por fin había logrado descansar bien!

Sintió unos golpes, y supo que Pan también había despertado. Se acercó a la puerta del laboratorio —poniéndose su casco antes de hacerlo— y abrió.

Pan tenía cara de dormida, pero no se veía tan cansada como el día anterior: sus mejillas tenían más color. Se veía más que bonita.

—Buenos días —saludó el Príncipe, sonriéndole dulcemente por más que ella no lo notara.

—Hola, Príncipe... Desearía pasar al baño —dijo ella en respuesta.

—Claro. —Se corrió de la puerta y ella fue al baño.

Pan entró allí y cerró la puerta, la que abrió inmediatamente después.

—Príncipe... —murmuró, suponiendo que el Rey ya habría regresado de su viaje.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó, acercándose a ella una vez más.

—Un espejo.

Trunks cerró los ojos, casi como si aquella palabra le hubiera dolido.

Era la palabra que más odiaba en el mundo...

—Claro, después te lo conseguiré... —afirmó fingiendo despreocupación—. Quería traerte uno cuanto antes pero después lo olvidé. —Rió brevemente, intentando alejarse de los nervios que lo habían invadido—. Disculpa.

—Está bien... —Pan lo atisbó seriamente y, sin más, volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

Trunks quedó solo y se puso uno de sus uniformes reales —tenía muchos modelos idénticos— con rapidez. Ajustó bien su casco, que antes tenía puesto sin el seguro, y siguió desperezándose. Un golpe fuerte en la puerta principal de su cuarto fue lo que lo sobresaltó.

—¡Mocoso! Ven a comer. —Sí: su padre había vuelto, y vaya manera de anunciarse...

—Iré en un momento —dijo.

Sintió los pasos del Rey alejarse y fue a dar aviso a Pan, sin que ella saliera del baño aún. Al acercarse a la puerta sintió el agua golpear contra algo y supo que ella se estaba bañando de nuevo; la segunda vez en menos de un día...

Una vez avisada la muchacha, se sacó el casco y fue hacia el comedor con éste en la mano, tapándose con su capucha, como siempre.

Y la monotonía de cada nuevo día se repitió sin anomalías...

—¿Qué tal anoche? —El tono que su padre usó para decir aquello fue por demás sugerente. Obviamente se refería a Kiki, la esclava.

—No te interesa. —Seco y cortante, no le dio importancia a la pregunta y sólo se dedicó a tomar agua y comer varias frutas, pues bastante hambre tenía aquel día.

—Sólo espero le hagas honor a tu Título Real —siguió ese juego su padre—, y con tus actitudes súper sensibles no hagas quedar mal a tu padre y a tu raza con esas esclavas.

—Soy lo bastante hombre como para quedar aún mejor que tú, padre. —Se quitó la capucha y lo miró fijamente.

Vegeta era a la única persona a la que se animaba a enfrentar con la mirada, la única con la cual no sentía vergüenza. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: eso no era bueno, pues cada día se llevaban peor. Cada día, padre e hijo estaban más alejados el uno del otro...

Y le dolía, después de todo era su único familiar, su única conexión con sus raíces.

Lo único que tenía en el mundo.

—Tonterías, mocoso... —Su padre rió en su cara y desafió poderosamente su azul mirada—. Hueles a mujer desde hace días... ¡Sigue entrenando con las esclavas, hijo! —Y siguió riendo con un tono totalmente fanfarrón.

Eso lo irritó en demasía.

—Padre, necesito un espejo. —Cambió de tema.

—¿Para qué? Ya sabes lo que sucedió las últimas tres veces que pediste uno... —El Rey dejó de mirarlo y volvió a su plato de comida; comió todo lo que en éste había sin parecer prestarle atención a su hijo—. ¿Crees que creeré en tus tontos _no volveré a hacerlo_? No me hagas reír, niño.

El Príncipe cerró los ojos con fastidio...

Su padre tenía razón, seguramente sería contraproducente tener un espejo en su cuarto, pero no lo hacía por él. ¡Pan debía vivir una vida cómoda mientras estuviera bajo su cuidado! Era ella lo único que le importaba en aquel momento.

La mano de la muchachita en su rostro fue recordada y lo hizo sonreír como un idiota, así como la noche anterior; sin embargo, mirar las vendas de sus muñecas —las que_ siempre_ estaban allí— lo volvieron a la realidad y al porqué no debía tener un espejo en su habitación.

Trató de relajarse al seguir hablándole a su padre, quien desde hacía rato que no lo miraba.

—Debo aprender a mirarme, padre —afirmó, fingiendo paz—. Si lo hago seguramente me sienta mejor conmigo mismo.

Lindo discurso, sí. Pero mentía...

"Yo jamás seré capaz de mirarme, nunca podré ni intentaré poder...".

Vegeta lo miró extrañado.

"Qué profundo y estúpido sonó eso. Demasiado sentimental, demasiado terrícola...".

Refunfuñó y una media sonrisa decoró su rostro.

—Está bien. Le diré a Nappa que traiga uno hoy; en cuanto te lo dé dejará de ser mi responsabilidad.

Se miraron durante cortos instantes, y Vegeta decidió retirarse.

—Mocoso, intenta entrenar un poco, hace mucho que no lo haces... —Un reto y él ya se había ido.

Le gustó aquel silencio que siguió...

Suspiró y comió un poco más para volver a su habitación, deseando ver a Pan aunque fuera una vez antes de marcharse.

Le daba cierta paz solamente pensarlo...

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta y nadie de su familia pareció querer atender, así que él, luego de un empujón de su tío Raditz que sirviera como orden, lo hizo.

—Misión —anunció Sheka, su compañera de escuadrón.

Todos miraron atentamente a Goten, y éste tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—¿Misión? —preguntó tontamente.

—Sí, idiota... —La muchacha, un poco mayor que él, según recordaba, la cual tenía el cabello largo y de un tono rojizo, lo miró despectivamente—. Espero hayas entrenado mucho ayer; las cosas no andan bien como para ir distraído.

Giró hacia su abuelo Bardock; la mirada que éste le dedicó era todo menos bondadosa...

—¿El Rey sigue mandando a la Clase Baja sin protección? —indagó levantándose de la mesa, siendo observado por todos—. ¡No se van hasta que yo hable con él!

—Pero Líder... —Sheka lo apreció atemorizada. Toda la Clase Baja solía llamarlo así; era un hombre realmente imponente.

—¡Nada! Ya me escuchaste. —Bardock la miró fijamente mientras se acercaba a ella. Agarró la puerta con una mano y acercó su rostro al de la compañera de escuadrón de su nieto menor—. Dile al Líder de tu escuadrón que YO NO LES PERMITO IR A ESA MISIÓN. ¿Escuchaste? No te atrevas a cuestionar las órdenes del Líder de tu clase —habló con un tono tremendamente autoritario—. En cuanto hable con el Rey se los permitiré. —Empujó la puerta, cerrándosela en la cara a la muchacha.

—Abuelo, no seas así, sólo es una chica, ¡y es bonita! —Goten miró mal a Bardock.

—¡Tú cállate, niñito! —gritó, paralizando al joven saiyan—. Ve al laboratorio de Tark y dile que se contacte con el Príncipe... ¡No tengo ganas de que te maten, imbécil!

Volvió a abrir la puerta de su casa, sin señales de Sheka luego de tremendo portazo, por supuesto, para ir a toda velocidad al Palacio.

Goten se quedó paralizado al perderle la vista en los vastos cielos de Vegetasei. Un golpe en la espalda de su tío Raditz lo sacó de su sueño.

—Ve y haz lo que te ordenó tu abuelo —exclamó.

Sin más, Goten partió al laboratorio, sin entender bien nada de lo que sucedía...

* * *

Fue hacia su habitación y, al entrar a su laboratorio, vio a Pan acurrucada contra una de las paredes, en silencio y ocultando su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No... —contestó ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Qué tal el baño?

—Bien... —volvió a contestar de la misma forma.

Más fría imposible...

A Trunks le dio pena; se notaba que ella estaba tremendamente ciclotímica y no le gustaba ver tremendos altibajos en ella. Se acercó a Pan y se agachó para poder tocar su brazo con delicadeza.

—Arriba ese ánimo, muchacha... —¿El depresivo Príncipe Trunks dando ánimo? Eso sí que era inédito...—. Todo irá bien.

—Déjame... —musitó, finalmente levantando la vista hacia él—. Me siento sucia, harás que vuelva a bañarme si vuelves a tocarme.

Parpadeó sin comprender y recordó, de pronto, algo que una esclava le dijo una vez...

—_¿Por qué te bañas tanto? —preguntó un Trunks un poco más joven a una muchacha de piel blanca y cabello celeste, de quien sabía qué planeta. _

_Llevaban una noche juntos, y ella ya había ido a asearse cuatro veces..._

—_Me siento sucia... No sé por qué... _—_respondi__ó la muchacha, sin vida en sus ojos de color rosa._

"A lo mejor es por el intento de violación. Aún le cuesta hacer contacto con los hombres y ayer ella me tocó y yo la abracé... ¡Y además durmió con mi ropa!".

Respiró con desgano.

"Debo darle tiempo... No puedo ser tan impaciente".

Volvió a recordar la mano de ella en su rostro y sonrió dentro de su casco; ella, por su parte, volvió a ocultar su cara de él.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó del bonito recuerdo.

Encerró a Pan en el laboratorio y abrió la puerta con fastidio.

—Nappa... —Lo miró despectivamente.

—Príncipe, Tark está en el Intercomunicador.

No dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió al Intercomunicador que estaba en el _hall_ del Palacio, cerrando bien su puerta antes de hacerlo.

Nappa lo siguió en silencio.

—Tark. ¿Qué sucede? —Vio la imagen de su amigo en la pantalla.

El Líder de Clase Media estaba más que serio.

—Necesito ayuda con unos circuitos... —Algo le dijo que Tark mentía, pues siempre era muy amable con él y allí se lo notaba preocupado.

—De acuerdo, ya voy. —Cortó la comunicación.

Fue hacia la habitación de su padre para avisarle que se marchaba, siempre seguido por la mirada de Nappa, a quien ignoraba como si de una simple planta se tratase, cuando oyó gritos en la puerta del Palacio.

Reconoció la voz y se preocupó muchísimo, corriendo hasta allí.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Bardock, histérico, gritándole fuertemente a su padre, quien casi ni le prestaba atención.

—¿No piensa hacer nada por mi Clase? —masculló hecho una furia—. ¿Acaso olvida que nosotros también somos saiyans?

Nappa, a sus espaldas, empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual hizo voltear al Príncipe.

—Si no quieres que te mate, retírate YA del Palacio.

Nappa quedó impresionado, agachó la cabeza y se retiró, bajando las escaleras hacia la Plaza Central de Reuniones.

Bardock le agradeció con la mirada y volvió al Rey:

—¡No enviaré a nadie de mi Clase hasta que Usted haga algo!

—Padre, ¿aún no hay un escuadrón de protección? —inquirió indignado.

Vegeta refunfuñó.

—Nappa dijo que se encargaría, pero creo que está siendo cada día más inútil... Deberé hacerlo yo mismo si esto sigue así.

* * *

Debajo de las escaleras del Palacio, la Plaza Central de Reuniones era un lugar inmenso. Allí había un gran espacio cubierto de baldosas, con árboles y plantas de los más diversos planetas rodeándolo. Era uno de los únicos lugares del planeta que estaban poblados donde había algo verde. Allí estaba el Líder de Clase Alta, instantes siguientes a ser echado del Palacio por el Príncipe.

—Maldito mocoso deforme... ¡Aberración de saiyan! ¿Quién se cree para tratarme así? Logrará que Vegeta me destituya; si lo hace lo mataré... ¡Sólo es un niño débil! No puede ser más fuerte que yo...

Nappa refunfuñaba sentado en las escaleras, completamente furioso.

Lo que él no sabía era que alguien estaba escuchándolo...

Escondido detrás de un árbol y sintiéndose un idiota al estar ocultándose de tan patética forma, con una tiara decorando su frente.

"¿Niño débil?".

Raditz rió para sus adentros.

"¿Tanto le subió el orgullo a la cabeza ser nombrado Líder de Clase Alta? Pobre tipo".

Siguió riendo en silencio, cuando un grito del Rey a varios metros de ellos interrumpió la situación.

—¿Qué mierda quiere? —espetó Nappa—. Ya no soporto a este sujeto, ojalá no fuera más el Rey...

Raditz lo observó sonreír, como si algo malo estuviera pensando mientras subía las escaleras. Pronto estuvo fuera de su vista, y el hijo de Bardock se escapó del lugar rápidamente.

No era conveniente seguirlo de día, en aquel momento lo comprendió.

"Soy demasiado alto y robusto como para pasar desapercibido; será mejor seguirlo de noche y no recurrir a estúpidos árboles para esconderme. Este no es mi estilo...".

Aunque gran información tenía para su padre y el Príncipe.

"¿No soporta a Vegeta? Esto sí que es una sorpresa...".

Cada vez estaba más convencido: Nappa tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediendo...

* * *

Subió las escaleras y se topó con su Rey, su Príncipe y el idiota de Clase Baja.

—¿Dónde está el escuadrón de protección que te encargué? —preguntó fríamente Vegeta.

Se alegró de haberlos convocado y contestó con tranquilidad:

—Los cité para hoy mismo aquí, para presentárselos —dijo.

—No los veo por ningún lado. —Bardock estuvo a punto de hablar pero Trunks, con esa frase, le sacó las palabras de la boca.

Nappa fingió despreocupación, mientras contenía los deseos de golpear al Príncipe.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y dos guerreros de Clase Alta llegaron.

—Ellos son Tirm y Zarkio, dos de los mejores Clase Alta que tenemos.

Trunks los vislumbró atentamente y los recordó de entrenamientos con Nappa y otros muchachos de su clase cuando era más pequeño. Eran igual de fanfarrones que su padre y el Líder de Clase Alta. Eso sí: eran muy fuertes.

—Buena elección —tuvo que reconocer.

—Gracias. —Nappa volvió a su acostumbrada soberbia—. Bardock, puedes enviar al escuadrón a la Central Espacial ahora: ellos saldrán junto con los Clase Baja.

Odió su vida y el recibir órdenes de ese cerdo, pero Bardock tuvo que asentir.

—Me marcho.

Y se fue volando, ya sin poder controlar sus impulsos de matar a Nappa.

Tirm y Zarkio se retiraron en dirección a la Central Espacial y Vegeta se metió en el Palacio de nuevo, seguido por Nappa.

Trunks, en soledad frente a su hogar y con la inmensa Plaza Central de Reuniones extendida frente a él, observó al cielo y no supo bien qué hacer. La mejor elección parecía ser ir a la casa de Bardock. Seguramente, ese día el _verdadero_ escuadrón de protección, formado por él, Kakarotto y su hijo menor, haría su debut.

No quería más muertes...

Ni quería otra chica tocada injustamente.

No quería otra Pan...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo IX**_

_Al fin le di un poco más de protagonismo a Vegeta. XD_

_Verán que el Vegeta de esta historia es un poco más "triste" (aunque creo que la palabra más indicada es "frustrado") que el que todos conocemos; de todas maneras, me estoy esforzando mucho para que, aún así, siga siendo el mismo._

_Cosas (muchas cosas) le pasaron, y eso en algo tuvo que cambiarlo... Ya vendrá más en el futuro. XD_

_Y sobre lo de "muchacha de cabellos lilas": recordemos que Bulma, en el manga, tiene el mismo color de pelo que Trunks, y para este fic decidí respetar ese color. _

_En fin, espero les haya gustado, y le dedico este capi a Carolina, quien me mandó un muy lindo mensaje por Facebook expresando su contento con este fic. ¡Te agradezco! A ella y a todos Uds. que firman acá..._

_¡Nos leemos! Cualquier duda sobre el fic pm o review. n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	11. X: Sospechas

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo X_

_"Sospechas"_

Llegó volando al laboratorio de Tark y, luego de encontrarse con él, ambos fueron hacia la casa del Líder de Clase Baja a toda velocidad. Por supuesto que Bardock los esperaba, sabiendo perfectamente que allí irían luego de los últimos acontecimientos. Ya habiendo sido recibidos dentro de la casa del Líder, todos los involucrados debatieron en torno a la mesa de la sala principal.

Había que pensar rápido...

—Déjelos ir, Bardock —recomendó Trunks, quien estaba sentado justo frente a él.

Todos los rodeaban; sólo ellos dos permanecían sentados.

—¿Y cómo sé que esos canallas que eligió ese cerdo son de confianza? —sentenció el poderoso saiyan.

Por supuesto que lo de _cerdo_ iba dirigido a Nappa...

—Kakarotto y yo —explicó el Príncipe— iremos con ellos... Iremos aparte con la nave de su hijo, siempre y cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo.

Kakarotto no pudo hacer más que sonreír. ¡Una batalla! Extrañaba pelear. Aunque, claro, lo mejor en esa situación era que la fuerza no fuera realmente requerida...

—Por mí está bien. ¿Y Goten? —preguntó Bardock seriamente.

El hijo menor de Kakarotto miraba maravillado al Príncipe. ¡Deseaba tanto combatir junto a él! Así como su tío Raditz había peleado con el Rey hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo...

—Para no levantar sospechas hacia su familia, lo más conveniente sería que Goten fuera con su escuadrón.

El comentario del Príncipe decepcionó al joven. ¡Él quería ir con su padre y Trunks! No con su aburrido grupo de ataque.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Bardock se permitió reír—. Entonces... —Miró fijamente a su nieto menor—. Tú te vas YA con tu escuadrón; ve a decírselos y márchense lo antes posible a la Central Espacial.

Goten parpadeó ante la orden de su abuelo y, con una clara molestia en su rostro, se marchó sin decir palabra alguna. Justo antes de irse, su tío tocó fuertemente su hombro.

—Vuelve con la victoria, mocoso —dijo—. Deja bien parada a tu clase, a tu familia y a tu maestro... —Su tío le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía, y claro que lo iba a dejar bien parado... ¡Iba a destrozar a todo aquel que se plantara frente a él!

Rió orgulloso, cosa que no solía hacer muy seguido, pero la sangre era la sangre, y él era saiyan.

—Lo haré. —Dedicó una mirada a madre y a toda su familia en general. No era momento para ser el despistado Goten que tantas canas verdes sacaban a su familia; debía demostrar, frente a ellos y a su Príncipe, que él era un gran guerrero—. Estaré bien, no permitiré que nada me pase... ¡No se preocupen! —Finalmente abandonó su casa.

Una vez que Goten se fue, Bardock y Trunks siguieron con su charla:

—Yo iré inmediatamente, con Kakarotto. —El Príncipe se puso de pie—. Esos dos Clase Alta elegidos por Nappa son fuertes, pero no me ganarán... He peleado con ellos y son sólo basura para mí.

—No me extraña. —Raditz se metió en la conversación—. Nappa es un pésimo maestro.

Era Nappa quien, desde hacía años, entrenaba a los mejores Clase Alta. Incluso el propio Príncipe había sido entrenado por él durante breve tiempo.

Trunks se permitió reír ante el comentario burlón.

—Sí, lo es.

El joven de la Realeza fue hacia Gohan y Videl, los padres de Pan, y estrechó las manos de la mujer.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó la saiyan de cabello corto. El parecido con Pan era evidente, lo cual hizo que Trunks se ruborizara repentinamente, movilizado por el recuerdo de la caricia en su horrendo rostro.

Era una suerte que el casco lo tapara en ciertas circunstancias...

—Bien... Las primeras horas fueron las peores, pero ahora ya nos llevamos mejor y ella ha levantado su ánimo —la tranquilizó.

—Cuídela y también cuide a mi hermano —pidió Gohan suavemente.

Asintió convencido e hizo una seña a Kakarotto para que finalmente se marcharan.

—En la noche, si todo sale bien, nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo —avisó a Bardock.

—Entonces nos reuniremos... —Una última sonrisa soberbia de parte del Líder de Clase Baja, y finalmente se marcharon.

Al salir, Kakarotto hizo una seña al Príncipe para que lo siguiera a las afueras de Vegetasei.

En las zonas del planeta donde no había habitante alguno, reinaba la vegetación y el silencio. Vegetasei era un planeta lleno de sorpresas. Entre unos exóticos árboles, Kakarotto develó su nave espacial, la cual era rectangular y bastante más grande que las típicas esferas en las que viajaba la más poderosa raza del universo.

Trunks sonrió satisfecho.

—Otra de las grandes obras de Tark —dijo.

—Sí —exclamó Kakarotto—. Tark y Gohan la fabricaron especialmente para mí y para mi cometido: traer la mejor comida del universo para mi clase.

Kakarotto cada vez le caía mejor a Trunks. Se sentía relajado a su lado, no había sonrisas burlonas ni carcajadas efusivas... Ese hombre no parecía un saiyan en personalidad; era demasiado alegre, despreocupado.

"... Y feliz".

Subieron a la nave, la cual tenía un centro de mando con dos confortables asientos delante de la ventana frontal. La parte de atrás era amplia y estaba completamente vacía; seguramente, Kakarotto llevaba allí enormes cajas para conservar la comida en sus largos viajes por el espacio. A cada lado de la nave, enormes ventanas laterales terminaban con el sencillo y práctico diseño.

Se sentaron, y finalmente partieron rumbo a Sitma, el planeta elegido para ser invadido aquel día.

Ya en el espacio, Trunks meditó unos instantes.

—¿Dónde queda ese planeta? —preguntó a Kakarotto.

—En la Galaxia del Norte —respondió con una sonrisa por demás amable.

—Galaxia del Norte... —Se puso a hacer cuentas, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y descubrió algo que no había pensado antes—. ¿Ha notado que los ataques a los Clase Baja siempre sucedieron en la Galaxia del Norte? —comentó a Kakarotto, quien llenó sus ojos de sorpresa por primera vez desde que lo conocía—. Tramat, Kabu, Zet, Mega... —enumeró a los planetas donde tales fechorías habían ocurrido—. Y ahora Sitma...

Kakarotto quedó perplejo unos instantes; se veía nervioso y eso llamó poderosamente la atención del Príncipe.

—Dudo mucho que sea casualidad... —El rostro del hijo de Bardock se tornó sombrío.

—¿Pero por qué la Galaxia del Norte? —Trunks seguía sin poder comprenderlo.

—No lo sé... —Kakarotto le sonrió con convicción—. Pero no permitiremos que más guerreros de Clase Baja mueran... ¡Vayamos a toda velocidad!

Accionó algunos botones del centro de mando y la nave se volvió terroríficamente rápida. ¡Seguramente, a esa velocidad llegarían incluso antes que el escuadrón de Goten! Trunks se sumergió en sus pensamientos contemplando el universo que los rodeaba. Realmente no comprendía aquel _ensañamiento_ con la Galaxia del Norte.

"¿Qué misterio habrá allí?".

Mientras, Kakarotto se sentía más preocupado que nunca.

"No permitiré que se metan con la Tierra...".

* * *

—Basuras —exclamó Tirm, uno de los Clase Alta asignados para proteger a la clase más baja de la raza saiyan.

La soberbia le sobraba a todo saiyan, pero en los Clase Alta eso era llevado al inexistente extremo... Eran sencillamente insoportables.

Goten y sus compañeros miraron despectivamente a ambos engreídos antes de que todos subieran a las esféricas naves en la Central Espacial, rumbo a Sitma. El escuadrón estaba compuesto por Sheka, la única muchacha y quien había ido a avisar a Goten de la misión aquella mañana; Net, un chico de 13 años que lentamente empezaba a perfilarse como uno de los mejores de su Clase; Breu, un muchacho de casi la misma edad del hijo de Kakarotto; Hubec, el más anciano de ellos y Líder del escuadrón; y, claro, Goten.

Hubec era el hermano de Toteppo, antiguo compañero de escuadrón de Bardock, fallecido durante la guerra con Freezer; la cercanía de ambas familias había terminado por hacer que Goten perteneciera a aquel escuadrón.

Antiguamente salía solamente con su tío Raditz pero, un buen día, su tío decidió abandonar las misiones de conquista. Goten jamás había sabido —ni se había atrevido a preguntar— el motivo de esa tan triste decisión.

Un par de aburridas horas de silencio pasaron antes de llegar a Sitma...

* * *

Aterrizaron en Sitma minutos antes que el escuadrón de Goten y los Clase Alta, lo cual los alegró debido a la gran preocupación que ambos guerreros sentían. Trunks y Kakarotto habían elegido el lugar más desolado posible para llegar a tierra, ya que los habitantes de ese planeta aún no habían sido exterminados.

Interferir en esa misión no era su propósito...

—Príncipe... —Kakarotto le extendió una de las tiaras que escondían el poder de pelea, a la vez que el Clase Baja se ponía una—. Así no nos localizarán.

Trunks la tomó entre sus manos y, con respeto, pidió soledad en aquella nave.

—Debo quitarme el casco, lo siento... —se disculpó por ocultarse de él, a lo que el hombre contestó asintiendo tranquilamente y con una pequeña sonrisa comprensible.

Solo en la nave, se quitó el casco para así ponerse rápidamente la tiara, una vez hecho volvió a ocultar su rostro. Odiaba ese trámite, pero debía hacerlo... No sólo por deber, sino por deseo: realmente no deseaba ser visto, le daba vergüenza exhibir su rostro.

Salió justo cuando ambos pudieron ser testigos de la llegada de las siete naves esféricas. Allí estaban los saiyans. Listos para el combate, éstos aterrizaron en medio de la civilización del planeta Sitma; la batalla comenzó ni bien salieron de sus naves.

Los Clase Alta permanecieron alejados, flotando sobre los débiles habitantes de aquel planeta, quienes carecían de la habilidad para volar. Los Clase Baja, por su parte, pelearon con pasión, matando a todo lo que se les cruzó por delante, riendo y comportándose de la forma más apasionada posible. Giraron a lo largo y ancho del planeta para cumplir su cometido y, así, en más de una hora la misión estaba cumplida.

Había sido gratificante aquella batalla, únicamente manchada por las constantes burlas de los dos Clase Alta hacia ellos... ¡Cuánta soberbia! Eran indeseables...

Exhaustos, los Clase Baja se sentaron sobre unas rocas para recuperar el aliento, y los Clase Alta se les unieron.

A varios metros y hábilmente escondidos, Trunks y Kakarotto no bajaban la guardia ni por un instante.

—Todo normal —susurró Kakarotto.

—Sí, pero esos sujetos son demasiado engreídos... —contestó el Príncipe—. Hasta que no se marchen no me quedaré tranquilo...

Siguieron escuchando atentamente a quienes espiaban:

—Bastante débiles los habitantes de este planeta —exclamó Hubec, el Líder del escuadrón.

—Sí, muy débiles... —Zarkio, el Clase Alta que acompañaba a Tirm, rió altaneramente—. Aún no puedo creer que tan deplorables guerreros como ustedes hayan logrado ganarles...

Todo el escuadrón de Clase Baja se tensó, por sobretodo Goten, quien tenía mucha mala espina ante esa situación.

—No molestes, imbécil —acotó el pequeño Net con gesto victorioso—. Por lo menos nosotros, los Clase Baja, entrenamos todos los días... ¡No como ustedes, guerreros engreídos! Ustedes jamás entrenan; si siguen así seguro que los superamos pronto...

Y el escuadrón rió sin remedio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Tirm se acercó a él, sin soportar la provocación—. Tú no sabes nada sobre la mejor clase de nuestra raza... ¡Mocoso insolente! Estás muy inmaduro aún...

Net se notaba que era muy orgulloso; su enorme reputación entre los Clase Baja lo había vuelto soberbio marca saiyan, lo cual le permitió mirar al gigante de Clase Alta con la mayor cuota de altivez posible. Goten y su escuadrón contemplaron divertidos la situación: el muchachito era digno de la clase.

—Tus gruñidos no me asustan, desperdicio —dijo Net, riendo, a Tirm—. ¡Más me asusta tu cara feísima! —Rió con fuerza—. ¡Seguro que hasta el Príncipe es más bello que tú!

Trunks, al escuchar eso desde su escondite, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fastidio.

—Sólo es un niño... —dijo Kakarotto, quien seguramente había presentido que aquel comentario podría irritarlo.

—No puedo pelear contra los mitos de mi raza... —Y Trunks se permitió reír también.

Goten reía sin parar, pero aún así se mantenía atento. A lo mejor debía detener a su pequeño compañero de escuadrón, pero los Clase Alta se merecían un poco de burla...

Debían bajarse de la enorme nube en la cual se habían subido hacía tiempo...

Tirm estaba a punto de golpear al preparado jovencito, cuando un estruendo los distrajo a todos.

Trunks tomó el mango de su espada con firmeza... ¡El peligro parecía avecinarse!

Y no se equivocó...

De la nada, frente a los saiyans de Clase Baja y Alta aparecieron dos extraños seres, que se ocultaban debajo de enormes túnicas negras. Las túnicas no dejaban ver nada, ni la ropa ni los rostros... ¡Nada!

¿Quiénes eran?

Trunks accionó su _scouter_ y éste le dijo que esos dos seres eran inmensamente poderosos.

—¡Malditos saiyans! —exclamó uno de los seres, acercándose a los Clase Alta.

Zarkio se puso en guardia y no tardó mucho en empezar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos miraban atónitos, sin ser capaces de moverse. A la vez, el otro ser encapuchado reía a carcajadas al ver cómo el saiyan de Clase Alta iba perdiendo lentamente el combate.

Trunks y Kakarotto apreciaron todo en total alerta y sin comprender... ¡Eso sí que había sido inesperado! ¿Por qué no eran los Clase Alta los que atacaban?

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Zarkio y el extraño ser se elevaron en el aire, donde los puñetazos y las patadas cada vez estaban más a favor del ser misterioso... ¡Zarkio no podía ganar! Lo sabía, pero no se dejó vencer. El ser le propinó un bestial puñetazo, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo casi inconsciente... Un rayo de energía bastó para que el Clase Alta muriera de una patética forma.

Trunks tembló... ¡Esos no podían ser saiyans! ¿Por qué de entre todos habían elegido a un Clase Alta? ¡Eso no era posible!

Se sintió fatal por no haber salido a tiempo para salvarlo, ¡no estaba cumpliendo bien su misión! Pero aquello fue de lo más inesperado... Realmente había creído que se detendría, que no lo mataría...

—Prepárese: saldremos pronto al campo de batalla. —Kakarotto lucía nervioso, pero aún así la sonrisa no lo abandonaba. Común eso en un saiyan: la adrenalina que les generaba estar cerca de un combate los hacía sonreír siempre, pasara lo que pasase.

Y Kakarotto no era la excepción...

Ambos seres rodearon a Sheka, la única mujer presente, y uno de ellos empezó a manosearla ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Goten y Net quisieron acercarse, pero el otro ser no se los permitió.

—No vamos a matarlos, sólo les vamos a dar un hermoso mensaje... —aseguró entre risas.

Tirm no salía de su parálisis... ¡su compañero de clase, muerto! ¡Muerto de la forma más idiota existente! No iba a perdonar a esos enfermos... ¡No lo haría!

—¡¿Qué mierda quieren? —indagó Hubec, completamente fuera de sí.

—Somos del planeta Tierra... —dijo el ser que no tocaba a Sheka, mientras que su compañero no dejaba de manosearla.

Trunks se impresionó en demasía al ver la reacción de Kakarotto ante esas palabras... ¡Pero no era momento de preguntarle qué sucedía! Debía estar lo más atento posible.

De sólo ver cómo manoseaban a la muchacha sentía deseos de vomitar...

—Vinimos a darles un aviso... —siguió explicando el ser—. ¡Ya no queremos que invadan nuestra galaxia! No queremos más muertos aquí... ¡Así que si quieren vivir ya no vuelvan! Porque nosotros, los terrícolas, no les permitiremos seguir haciendo correr sangre en la Galaxia del Norte...

—Imbécil. —Net rió—. Ahora que sabemos de dónde mierda vienen, ¿cuánto crees que tardaremos en ir a matarlos uno por uno?

—Vengan si se atreven... ¡Y elimínennos si son capaces! —El otro ser dejó a Sheka, quien una vez liberada se lanzó al suelo, envuelta en un cruel llanto—. No les dejaremos ganar...

Ambos rieron y se marcharon a toda velocidad.

Trunks respiró aliviado de que no hubieran matado a nadie más, pero la tranquilidad duró poco: abrió los ojos enormes al ver cómo Kakarotto se iba tras ellos a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Qué hace? —se preguntó, siguiéndolo.

Una enorme nave circular, de un modelo que nunca habían visto, se marchó frente a los ojos de ambos saiyans. Ya nada podían hacer, se iban volando lejos de Sitma a una velocidad que no podrían alcanzar de manera alguna.

—¡Debemos seguirlos! —Kakarotto se mostró furioso ante su Príncipe—. ¡No pueden escapar! Son unos canallas... ¡NO LOS DEJARÉ VIVIR!

—Kakarotto, ya se han ido... —admitió Trunks con frustración—. Ya no lograremos alcanzarlos...

El hijo mayor de Bardock se quedó en completo silencio; realmente no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Su Príncipe tenía razón, no había forma de alcanzarlos; lo único que podían hacer era seguir investigando.

—No es posible, no entiendo... —Y Kakarotto volvió a volar, pues dejar a un Clase Alta a solas con un grupo de Clase Baja no era recomendable ni aún en tan tristes circunstancias.

Trunks lo imitó, rememorando por enésima vez la escena vivida hacía minutos.

"¿Planeta Tierra? Jamás lo he oído nombrar...".

Ambos volaron hacia los otros saiyans. Al llegar, todo era silencio.

Volvieron a esconderse detrás de unas rocas y se detuvieron a observarlos.

—No puede ser... —Tirm seguía consternado—. ¡Yo no lo creía! Pero ahora veo que esto es en serio... —Se acercó a los restos de su compañero Zarkio y, sin poder evitarlo, se desmoronó—. ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste avergonzarnos así? —Deseó por un instante que él estuviera vivo, para así castigarlo por tremenda vergüenza, por morir de forma humillante... ¡Por no ganar como un saiyan!

Goten abrazaba fuertemente a Sheka, la cual aún seguía paralizada por el manoseo de los extraños seres.

Recordó lo que le pasó a su sobrina Pan y no pudo evitar enfurecerse...

—Váyanse —pidió seriamente a sus compañeros—. Y llévense a ese sujeto, después de todo es saiyan y merece ser despedido con honor...

—¿Y tú, Goten? —Net lo miró despectivamente—. ¿Desde cuándo das órdenes aquí?

—No es momento de provocaciones, niñito —lo retó Hubec —. Debemos irnos ya... ¡Vamos directamente hacia el Rey! El Rey debe saber de dónde proviene nuestro enemigo... ¡No vamos a dejar esto así!

Al escuchar aquello, Kakarotto no hizo más que tensarse aún más de lo que ya se había tensado con tremenda situación. Trunks seguía observándolo envuelto en esa extraña reacción, sin saber qué decir...

La misión había salido de lo más pésima y se sentía terrible.

Más sangre saiyan derramada, y él sólo se había detenido a observar.

Sólo se había quedado callado y sin moverse...

Hubec abrazó de forma casi paternal a Sheka, a la vez que Tirm recogía los restos de Zarkio. Empezaron a alejarse del lugar, rumbo a las naves que a tan sólo metros los esperaban.

Goten no se movió ni un milímetro, cosa que llamó poderosamente la atención de Net.

—¿Tú no vienes? —preguntó.

—No... —respondió el hijo menor de Kakarotto, disperso y apagado—. Debo hacer algo aquí antes de irme...

—¡Déjalo, Net! —gritó Hubec desde la lejanía—. A veces los saiyans necesitamos estar solos, más cuando cosas así de patéticas suceden.

El muchachito miró a su compañero y, luego de segundos de silencio, se dio la vuelta con violencia y fue hacia su nave.

Minutos después ya se habían marchado.

Al ver cómo despegaban las naves, Goten apretó fuertemente sus puños.

—¡MENTISTE! —vociferó—. Mentiste y yo te creí... Mentiste y todos te creímos... —Trunks y Kakarotto empezaron a acercarse a él sin comprender en absoluto sus palabras. Goten, al verlos, se enfocó en el Príncipe—. Nos mentiste...

—¿Qué? —Trunks lo miró impresionado—. ¿Cómo que mentí?

Goten rió, consternado.

—Nos mentiste... ¡Y ahora tienes a Pan atrapada y seguro la violas todas las noches porque no te permiten tener una mujer saiyan!... ¡SÍ! Yo te admiraba, maldita sea... ¡TE ADMIRABA! Sólo nos estás usando para que los saiyans nos matemos entre todos... ¡Nada te importa más que ocultar tu carita fea de nosotros y hacerte el bueno! ¡MIENTES! ¡MIENTES!

—¡GOTEN! —Trunks no parecía reaccionar, y fue Kakarotto quien retó a su hijo—. Él no miente, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso eres tan idiota como para haberles creído a esos sujetos?

Goten lloró de odio, y Trunks siguió sin reaccionar...

De la nada, el Príncipe cayó de rodillas.

Se sentía impotente, inútil, inservible...

Era la basura más grande del universo...

Goten quiso ir a golpearlo, pero Kakarotto le propinó el puñetazo más doloroso posible.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —Su padre jamás se había visto más enfadado—. ¡Eran saiyans de Clase Alta excelentemente entrenados, estoy seguro! ¡¿Acaso sabes qué clase de planeta es la Tierra? ¡NO HABLES SI NO SABES! El Príncipe no miente... ¡Tiene toda la razón!

Goten, en el suelo, derrotado... Tocó su mejilla adolorida por el golpe y miró con incógnita a su padre.

—¿Y por qué habrían de matar a uno de sus compañeros? —le preguntó a Kakarotto, ya no gritando, ahora más apagado.

Él únicamente rió, viéndose idéntico a su padre, Bardock, al hacerlo.

—Despecho, traición, odio, envidia... Los motivos sobran, solamente hay que investigar y te aseguro que algo sobre ese tal Zarkio saldrá a la luz. O, simplemente, lo mataron por no querer unirse a la _noble causa_ de matarnos a nosotros... Sobran los motivos, Goten... Sobran. Reflexiona y me darás la razón.

Kakarotto volvió a adoptar su semblante tranquilo y despreocupado, acercándose al atónito y desmoronado Príncipe.

Se lo señaló a Goten.

—Este tipo es el más fuerte de nosotros —le explicó a su hijo—. Y si oculta su rostro es porque no quiere que lo juzguen por su imagen... ¡Debes disculparte! Discúlpate con el que, bien sabes, es el más bueno además del más fuerte...

Goten se sintió tremendamente mal de un instante al otro. Su padre jamás había tenido más razón. ¡Ese hombre, el Príncipe Trunks, era el guerrero al que más admiraba! Sí, incluso más que a su padre, a su abuelo y a su tío... ¡Lo admiraba tanto! ¡¿Cómo se había permitido tratarlo así? Con todo el respeto que sentía por él, no pudo evitar odiarse por sus palabras.

"Siempre hablando antes de pensar, Son Goten...".

Se acercó al arrodillado Príncipe e imitó su posición. Puso sus manos en los hombros caídos y buscó su mirada dentro del oscuro casco.

Trunks se había sentido comprendido por primera vez en su vida con las palabras dichas por Kakarotto. Eso lo hacía feliz de alguna forma, pero eso no quitaba que todo le estuviera saliendo mal.

No protegió a su compañero de Clase.

No protegió bien a Pan tampoco...

Defraudó a aquel muchacho que tanto lo admiraba por alguna extraña razón...

Goten siguió buscando en las sombras y pudo detectar, al fin, un dejo de sus ojos, solamente un dejo, pero era algo; fijó su vista allí.

—Soy un idiota —dijo entre risas—. Siempre hablo de más... Si mi tío estuviera aquí, ya me habría matado a golpes por faltarle al respeto, Su Alteza. —Le sonrió sinceramente—. Perdón por juzgarlo sin conocerlo.

Trunks lo miró fijamente también, agradeciendo aquella sincera sonrisa.

—Qué inútil soy... —afirmó—. Pero no puedo permitir que más saiyans mueran... Lo siento, soy yo el que lo siente en verdad.

—Príncipe, nadie esperó que el ser raro matara al Clase Alta, yo tampoco reaccioné a tiempo. —Kakarotto se metió en la conversación—. No nos culpemos, es tarde para hacerlo... Vamos a Vegetasei; en el camino les explicaré por qué estoy SEGURO de que esos seres eran de la Clase Alta.

La sonrisa llenaba de convicción el ambiente, y Trunks y Goten se pararon de un instante al otro.

Kakarotto parecía demasiado convencido de lo que decía.

Por un motivo por demás desconocido...

Los tres caminaron hacia la nave del mayor del grupo y subieron sin decir palabra alguna.

La nave despegó y fue frente al enorme universo que Goten se atrevió a hablarle a su Príncipe.

Trunks miraba el espacio por una de las ventanas laterales de la nave, habiéndole cedido el asiento del copiloto al atolondrado Clase Baja.

Goten no soportó su silencio y se acercó a él sin más.

—Príncipe Trunks, en verdad lo siento... —reanudó sus disculpas.

Trunks rió brevemente.

—No te disculpes; en momentos de odio, los saiyans, a veces, herimos más con la lengua que con los puños...

Nada más cierto que eso.

—Aún así, quiero pedirle algo... —Goten, quien hasta hacía un momento miraba el espacio por la ventana al igual que Trunks, se giró para observarlo—. Sé que se siente solo... Entre los saiyans es sabido que Usted es alguien solitario y misterioso... ¡Eso debe ser muy feo!

Trunks volvió a reír.

—Lo es —admitió con honestidad.

Goten rió con él.

—Es por eso que yo siempre he soñado con ofrecerle mi amistad...

Trunks abrió los ojos enormes y giró su cabeza para mirar al muchacho de Clase Baja.

¡Jamás le habían dicho semejante cosa!

Goten sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi tío Raditz se llevaba bien con el Rey Vegeta, y yo siempre he querido ser como él... —Volvió su vista al espacio—. Siempre he querido llevarme bien con Usted, Su Alteza, y no sólo por lo de mi tío, sino porque siempre lo he visto demasiado solitario y siempre lo he admirado como guerrero. Un guerrero tan admirable no merece tanta soledad... ¡Si se siente solo, confíe en mí! Confíe en mí y yo confiaré en Usted...

Era un maldito niño sensible, pero Trunks no podía evitarlo: lloró ante aquellas palabras.

—Ya no me llames Su Alteza —le pidió—. Sólo llámame Trunks... —Y le sonrió, aunque por obvios motivos Goten no vio esa sonrisa, pero algo le dijo al Clase Baja que ésta allí estaba, decorando el misterioso rostro.

Instantes después se estrecharon las manos con fuerza.

Kakarotto, que iba escuchando la sentida conversación, se alegró por ambos. El Príncipe tenía tan sólo un año más que su hijo menor, y a ambos les vendría bien un poco de compañía de gente de la misma edad.

Goten todo el día con Raditz, Trunks con Tark...

Aquello seguramente sería una novedad para ambos.

Pero no más espera: había llegado el momento de sincerarse con ambos, de decirles sobre su pasado, sobre su _querido_ planeta...

—Es ese —dijo, señalando por la ventana un planeta celeste.

—¿Qué planeta es ese? —Trunks lo miró fijamente y se sintió un inútil al no recordarlo. Le encantaba estudiar el universo y creía reconocer cualquier planeta de éste; ese no, ese jamás lo había visto...

"Qué extraño... ¿Acaso no figura en registros? No es posible...".

—Papá, yo tampoco lo recuerdo... —Goten jamás alejó su mirada del planeta, con una curiosidad casi infantil—. ¿Qué planeta es?

Kakarotto sonrió ampliamente, sin abandonar los controles de su nave.

—Es el planeta Tierra...

Goten abrió la boca sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras Trunks pegaba sus dedos a la ventana, sin parpadear, sin lograr respirar siquiera.

Algo le atraía de aquel lugar, pero no sabía explicar qué...

Un magnetismo incomprensible, un aura magnífica rodeaba a aquel extraño y desconocido planeta.

¿Qué era?

Estaba más que seguro de que ese planeta no aparecía en ningún registro de Vegetasei... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese planeta no había existido para él hasta ese momento?

—Kakarotto —susurró, sin sacar la mirada de la esfera—. Creo que tiene mucho que explicar...

Demasiado, seguramente...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo X**_

_Lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida fue inspirarme en medio de esta durísima semana de exámenes que acabo de superar... (por suerte me fue bien n.n)._

_¡Uf! La inspiración viene a visitarme cuando no puedo hacerle caso. u.u_

_Qué caprichosa que es. XD_

_En fin, capi raro, lo sé... Aunque no lo crean no falta mucho para que se arme la "hecatombe" (?)... Pero esa pelea no va a ser ni por casualidad el final del fic. Créanme... ¡Falta mucho! (esa afirmación me dio miedo... o.o). _

_A lo mejor algunos cabos sueltos los confundan, pero prometo explicar todo más adelante. _

_Espero la inspiración venga cuando DEBE de ahora en más..._

_En fin, cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme. ¡Saludos! n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	12. XI: Un extraño en su propio planeta

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XI_

_"Un extraño en su propio planeta"_

—¿Explicar? —Kakarotto apretó el botón de piloto automático de su nave y se levantó de su asiento.

Fue hacia el Príncipe y su hijo menor y se detuvo a observar el planeta Tierra con ellos por unos instantes.

—Yo crecí allí —exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando ciertamente descolocados a los dos jóvenes saiyans.

La Tierra quedó lejos de su vista por el avanzar de la nave por el universo, motivo por el que Kakarotto abandonó la ventana para sentarse en el suelo, contra la otra pared lateral de su nave, con el espacio decorando bellamente su espalda a través de la ventana.

Trunks y Goten lo imitaron, sentándose en el suelo uno al lado del otro.

—¿Creció allí, dice? —El silencio fue detenido por Trunks, quien estaba plenamente intrigado por la confesión.

—¡Ah! —Goten pareció recordar algo de forma repentina—. ¿Es ese el planeta del que tanto nos hablabas a mí y a Pan cuando éramos más pequeños?

Kakarotto volvió a sonreír, asintiendo.

—Es ese planeta —afirmó—. El planeta Tierra, al cual se me prohibió volver hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo...

Trunks se sintió aún más intrigado al ver la nostalgia en aquel rostro, el cual se mostraba feliz, pero ciertamente insatisfecho.

Cuántos misterios rodeaban a ese guerrero...

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó el Príncipe, sintiéndose el ser más inocente del universo al hacer tal pregunta.

El rostro de Kakarotto pasó de la sonrisa a la inexpresividad, era imposible adivinar alguno de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno... —empezó finalmente a explicar, aún manteniendo la enigmática expresión—. Cuando yo nací tenía un poder de pelea por debajo de lo normal; eso no sólo me colocó entre la Clase Baja, sino que me hizo completamente prescindible para nuestra raza.

Goten parpadeó con curiosidad, mientras que Trunks no podía alejar el retorcijón de su estómago. Típico pensar que un saiyan con un poder por debajo de lo normal era prescindible, pero Kakarotto era uno de los más fuertes de su Clase, según tenía entendido...

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Kakarotto rió brevemente y continuó con su historia.

—Así como a muchos otros bebés en esa época, la época donde las cosas con Freezer empezaban a ir de mal en peor, yo fui enviado al planeta Tierra con el único fin de destruirlo.

Los jóvenes continuaron mirándolo con más que atención; interrumpirlo no era una opción para ellos.

—Claro que nadie pensó que, al llegar, yo me daría un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y_ olvidaría_ mi origen, mi misión y mi raza...

Tanto Goten como Trunks abrieron los ojos enormes.

—¿Olvidó? —inquirió el Príncipe, extrañado.

—Sí, olvidé todo... Y un hombre terrícola me recogió y cuidó de mí. —Volvió a sonreír ante tal recuerdo—. Me nombró su nieto y me bautizó _Gokuh_.

—¿Gokuh? —Goten se sorprendió—. Suena parecido a mi nombre y al de Gohan...

—Justamente, Gohan es el nombre de ese hombre, de mi abuelito... Nombré así a tu hermano en su honor.

—Vaya... —El hijo más joven de Kakarotto no salía de su sorpresa—. ¿Y qué pasó? —lo animó a seguir su relato.

—Pues... —El rostro se tornó sombrío, frustrado, rencoroso...—. Un día, cuando yo tenía unos siete u ocho años...

—_¡Abuelito! —El pequeño llamó al anciano desde el exterior de la pequeña casa, esperando a que éste saliera—. ¡Vamos a entrenar! Hoy prometiste que seguiríamos practicando... —Y se frustró al no recibir respuesta._

_Minutos después, su abuelo Gohan salió por la puerta, viéndose cansado y adolorido._

—_¡Gokuh! —dijo—. Ayer entrenamos hasta la medianoche. ¡Eres muy fuerte! Hoy descansemos y mañana continuamos por donde nos quedamos, lo prometo._

_Gohan le sonrió ampliamente y el niño se acercó a él para fundirse en un dulce abrazo._

—_Yo quería entrenar... ¡Abuelito, mañana entrenaremos todo el día!_

_Gokuh era tremendamente noble y tierno, eso era lo que Gohan pensaba de él._

_Sí, era un gran misterio de dónde había salido aquel muchachito con cola, pero Gokuh, luego de aquel fuerte golpe en su cabeza, había demostrado ser un gran peleador y un humano bueno como ninguno... Ya no tenía caso pensar en los porqué, lo importante era que ahora tenía un nieto y que lo quería con locura._

_Ahora tenía un digno heredero..._

_Ambos se dispusieron a ir a cazar algún dinosaurio para comer esa noche, cuando un estruendo destrozó los alrededores; la pequeña casa donde vivían salió ilesa casi de milagro._

_Los árboles, por su parte, ardieron alrededor de ellos..._

_Entre el humo, una figura resplandeció e hizo palidecer a Gohan ni bien fue visible._

—_¡No es posible! —exclamó el hombre mayor. _

_El sujeto era idéntico a su nieto en apariencia, aunque la actitud era la opuesta; el hombre se veía serio y ciertamente malvado. Gokuh no tenía nada que ver con semejante aura diabólica._

_Su nieto se paró frente a él, protegiéndolo de una forma cálida._

—_¡Kakarotto! —gritó el recién llegado. Gohan pudo ver la cola enredada en la cintura de aquel hombre, descubrimiento que lo asustó todavía más._

_Gokuh palideció al ver a ese hombre, era igualito a él... ¡Eso no era posible! A él lo habían abandonado en medio de las montañas. ¡No tenía ni madre ni padre! Sólo tenía a su abuelo Gohan, únicamente a él quería..._

_En un movimiento fugaz e imperceptible para los presentes, el misterioso hombre tomó a Gokuh de la ropa y permaneció de pie delante de Gohan con un semblante amenazador._

—_Estás débil —le dijo el hombre a Gokuh—. Deberé entrenarte con el mayor grado de severidad posible... ¡¿Por qué la Tierra aún tiene habitantes? Kakarotto, no has cumplido con tu misión: serás castigado cuando regresemos a Vegetasei..._

_Gohan tembló sin remedio... ¿Regresar? ¡Estaban por apartar a su nieto de su lado! No podía permitirlo... ¡No podía, no podían llevarse a Gokuh de aquella repentina y desafortunada forma!_

_Gokuh percibió las intenciones de aquel sujeto y, al ver cómo se alejaban paso a paso de su abuelo, empezó a gritar y llorar con locura._

—_¡Abuelito! —llamó a Gohan—. ¡Abuelito, ayúdame!_

_Gohan ya no soportó la ira y corrió hacia el hombre. Tan sólo un dedo le bastó al secuestrador para dejarlo inmovilizado en el suelo. Tan sólo un dedo golpeando su frente con suavidad fue suficiente..._

_Desde el suelo, derrotado, vio cómo su querido nieto se alejaba, vio cómo se llevaban un enorme pedazo de su corazón..._

—_¡Gokuh!_

—_¡Abuelito! —gritó el jovencito una y otra vez, hasta cansarse, hasta ya no tener voz ni aire..._

_Ya era tarde, uno había desaparecido de la vista del otro._

_Habían sido separados..._

Goten casi quiso llorar ante el relato, pero lo evitó con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca en su vida había visto así a su padre: Kakarotto lucía triste y consternado, herido... Ese no era su alegre padre, era el lado más oscuro de él.

Era la sombra de él...

Trunks tampoco salía de su asombro ni de su tristeza... ¡Qué historia tan desgraciada! Nunca había pensado en el lado negativo de los viajes de bebés saiyan por el espacio, jamás le había parecido algo cruel... ¡Cuánto estaba aprendiendo de la familia de Bardock en aquel momento!

Kakarotto suspiró y ambos jóvenes dejaron de lado sus pensamientos más profundos, sabiendo que el mayor de los tres deseaba continuar luego de una obligada pausa.

—Llegué a Vegetasei un año y medio después de que Freezer fuera asesinado y aquí fui bautizado _Kakarotto_ —contó—. Naturalmente, yo no considero a ese nombre como MI nombre: mi nombre es Gokuh y soy un terrícola —exclamó con un orgullo no común en él—. Jamás me identifiqué con nuestra raza y más de una vez me escapé a la Tierra... —Empezó a reír, invadido por los recuerdos—. A los 12 años aprendí a usar las naves saiyan y usé una para escaparme por primera vez... ¡Incluso llegué a irme años enteros de Vegetasei! Fui a la Tierra, aprendí todo sobre la Tierra... Aprendí a leer su idioma, aprendí sus costumbres, aprendí su historia... Recorrí el planeta con mi abuelo, porque yo quería sentirme terrícola: aprender fue el único medio que encontré para hacerlo.

—Increíble... —Trunks no encontró algo más inteligente para decir.

—Sí. —Kakarotto le sonrió a su Príncipe—. Estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido al revés, de que si yo hubiera sido terrícola y hubiera crecido aquí, hubiera entrenado hasta el cansancio para sentirme saiyan. La Tierra es mi hogar —sentenció—, en Vegetasei soy un extraño y, en cierta forma, me agrada serlo...

Un nuevo silencio, y Trunks apenas recordó respirar.

Pensó en sus ojos y en su cabello y allí fue capaz de sentir empatía con Kakarotto. Un extraño en su propio planeta, ¡Sí! Así se sentía él también: un extraño entre los saiyans, un tornillo que no cabía en ninguna parte... ¡Extraño! Él lo era, él era capaz de entender al Clase Baja.

Sonrió en el interior de su casco y de su alma: se sentía demasiado comprendido.

—Entonces... —Goten rompió el silencio— ¿El abuelo no te dejó volver allí para que ya no escaparas de Vegetasei?

Kakarotto volvió a reír.

—No exactamente... —respondió—. Cuando conocí a tu mamá y nació Gohan dejé de irme tan seguido... Ahora tenía una familia, un lazo con Vegetasei, y ese lazo me impidió irme tan seguido de allí en más.

—¿Y por qué dijo antes que le prohibieron volver? —preguntó el cada vez más intrigado Príncipe.

El padre de Goten lo miró fijamente, volviendo a la mirada indescifrable.

—Al poco tiempo de que Usted naciera —explicó—, el entonces reciente Rey Vegeta, su padre, vedó al planeta Tierra y lo quitó de todos y cada uno de los registros de Vegetasei.

—¡¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos lo más grandes posible y no pudo evitar temblar ante el dato—. ¡¿Y eso por qué?

Tanto él como Goten miraron asombrados al mayor de los tres.

—Nunca supe el motivo... —dijo con una aparente tranquilidad, la cual casi llegaba a irritar—. Lo que sí sé es que no sólo fue el planeta Tierra el vedado... Hubo otros en las cuatro galaxias. Nunca supe qué tenía ese planeta de _malo, _ni los demás... El Rey lo único que dijo fue "esos planetas no nos sirven", cuando no es cierto si estamos hablando de la Tierra.

—¿Cómo que no es cierto? —inquirió Goten, casi lamentándose de interrumpir a su padre con semejante pregunta.

—El _refrigerador encapsulado_ que le di —le recordó a Trunks—. Ese es un ejemplo claro de lo que los terrícolas son capaces de hacer.

"Ahora sé por qué Pan conocía ese idioma...".

¡Hablaba del mismo planeta!

—Lo sacó de allí. —Kakarotto asintió a la afirmación del Príncipe—. No entiendo... ¿Se refiere a la buena tecnología que hay en ese planeta como motivo para no vedarlo?

—Pongámoslo así —retomó Kakarotto—: el planeta Tierra tiene una excelente tecnología y tierras muy fértiles; se podría haber vendido a un precio inmenso y, además, los científicos más inteligentes de ahí podrían haber sido esclavizados por los Clase Media.

Suficiente.

Trunks entró en trance, se sumió en un sueño del cual le fue imposible despertar por varios minutos. Su cabeza dio vueltas, casi parecía que hubiera consumido alguna sustancia extraña...

¿Vedado? ¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos, pues el mareo era insoportable.

Allí había tecnología, tierras fértiles... ¿Por qué vedarlo?

Intentó pensar pero no le fue posible.

Había gente que intentaba inculpar a la Tierra de algo que no había hecho... Eso era clara evidencia de que algún secreto prohibido rodeaba a ese planeta...

Algún pecado aún no pagado...

Pecado...

Su padre había borrado personalmente a ese planeta de todo registro... ¿Por qué?

Gimió de dolor al pensar en las posibles respuestas...

Tragó saliva ante la mirada de sus dos acompañantes, quienes observaron su silencio con preocupación.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó sigilosamente Kakarotto.

Temblaba como hoja al viento: claro que no lo estaba...

Inhaló y exhaló buscando la calma que jamás llegaría, y la pregunta que tantas ganas tenía de hacer fue hecha:

—¿Cómo es la gente de la Tierra? —susurró.

Kakarotto se asombró ante la peculiar pregunta.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Fí... —resolló—. Físicamente...

El padre de Goten rió.

—Es muy parecida a nosotros —dijo—. Pero, a diferencia de nosotros, ellos no tienen cola.

—¿Y qué más? —Apretó sus párpados, casi con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

—Pues... —El guerrero de Clase Baja meditó un momento—. Son casi iguales a nosotros en lo demás, salvo que ellos, a veces, tienen el cabello y los ojos de colores no comunes para nosotros.

Una lágrima se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla.

—¿Colores como cuáles? —indagó luego de una eterna pausa.

—¿A qué vienen esas preguntas? —preguntó Kakarotto con un tono amable—. Disculpe si mi pregunta lo ofende, pero no logro comprender...

Una nueva y eterna pausa, y Trunks encontró la excusa perfecta:

—Es bueno que sepamos cómo son... —explicó—. En caso de que esos tipos vuelvan a aparecer, podemos desenmascararlos y verificar que realmente no son de la Tierra...

—No son terrícolas, ya se lo he asegurado. —Kakarotto se puso más serio que nunca—. Pero entiendo su punto... —Respiró con suavidad y continuó dándole información al cada vez más lastimado Príncipe—. Los terrícolas tienen cabellos de los colores más variados: pueden tener el cabello de colores como los nuestros, por ejemplo negro; o colores muy claros, como el rubio, blanco, celeste, turquesa...

—Lila... —puso el ejemplo y perdió el aire al ver a Kakarotto asentir. Luego, apoyó sus manos en el suelo, intentando conseguir algún tipo de estabilidad.

—Sí, cualquier color —cerró la idea—. Con los ojos es lo mismo, pero no tan variado por lo que he observado en mis viajes... Más que nada los tienen negros, marrones, verdes y azules, salvo excepciones.

—Azules... —Otra lágrima resbaló de sus ojos—. Entiendo...

—Algo debe haber con la Tierra. —Goten cambió de tema olímpicamente—. Es mucho misterio todo esto...

Se murió de ganas de decirles sobre sus sospechas, pero Trunks sabía muy bien que no era adecuado meterlos en aquel embrollo.

Debía hablar con su padre lo más rápido posible...

¿Encontraría la fortaleza para hacerlo?

—Estamos por llegar. —Kakarotto se puso de pie—. Príncipe, hable con el Rey y explíquele que es imposible que esos tipos sean del planeta Tierra... Con gusto iré con Usted y se lo diré yo mismo.

—De acuerdo... —dijo con desgano, completamente ausente—. Avísele a Bardock también; su fuerte carácter será de ayuda hoy.

Lo que siguió fue silencio, ninguno de los tres pronunció palabra alguna.

Aterrizaron en Vegetasei y Trunks fue el último de salir de la nave. Se quedó unos instantes para quitarse la tiara que ocultaba su poder de pelea en soledad. Kakarotto y Goten lo imitaron afuera, y el Príncipe finalmente salió.

—Vayan a buscar a Bardock, yo iré al Palacio... —dijo—. Cuando estén con Bardock, vayan a la Central Espacial y aguarden por los otros Clase Baja; ellos no deben hablar con mi padre primero que nosotros.

—Perfecto —asintió Kakarotto—. Les explicaré a los Clase Baja, les diré lo que sé... ¡Espero comprendan!

—Usted es respetado por su clase, al igual que su padre... —Trunks puso una mano en el hombro del mayor—. Sé que confiarán en ustedes.

Kakarotto sonrió y miró en dirección a su casa, con intención de irse, pero antes...

—Trunks... —Goten se atrevió a hablarle—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré cuando este misterio se aclare.

El Príncipe fue cortante, y Goten supo que era mejor no pincharlo más.

—¡Vamos! —El joven Clase Baja saludó al Príncipe con un movimiento de su mano, algo infantil éste, e hizo señas a su padre para que lo siguiera.

Finalmente se fueron.

Trunks se permitió gritar luego de varios minutos de silencio... ¿Cómo enfrentar a su padre?

Mucha información navegaba en su cerebro... La muerte del Clase Alta, el manoseo a la muchacha del escuadrón de Goten, los terrícolas que no lo eran, la historia de Kakarotto, la Tierra...

El cuerpo celeste, prohibido y misterioso, atrayente...

Estaba deshecho.

* * *

—¡No me hagan reír! —Bardock se descostilló de risa al escuchar a su hijo—. La Tierra está llena de debiluchos y ambos bien lo sabemos —le dijo a su hijo menor—. Aquí todo está más que claro: inculpando a la Tierra buscan algo, pero no sé qué...

Kakarotto se mostró serio.

—Tengo mis sospechas —le comentó a su padre.

—¿Tú? —La risa desaforada volvió—. Me sorprende que pienses más de lo que acostumbras... Debe ser porque el involucrado es tu querido _hogar_.

La última frase sonó por demás despectiva, pero Kakarotto no se dejó vencer: ignoró las burlas de su padre y puso en su rostro la mejor careta de indiferencia.

Conocía a Bardock y bien sabía que esa sonrisa lo irritaba de forma extrema.

—¡Vamos, padre! —le dijo.

Bardock rió sin parar, se levantó de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado en su casa y ambos se marcharon.

Goten los siguió, pero su abuelo le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera.

—Cuida a tu madre y a tu cuñada —le ordenó—. En el Palacio sobrarás.

El hijo menor de Kakarotto se fastidió, pero aceptó las órdenes con gusto.

—Papá —habló Kakarotto—, déjame hablar con Goten un segundo; tú adelántate a la Central Espacial.

Bardock miró la situación con extrañez, pero no se opuso...

—No tardes, chiquillo. —Y se fue.

En la soledad de la sala, padre e hijo se miraron fijamente.

—¿Sospechas de lo mismo? —le preguntó Kakarotto a su hijo.

—¿Eh? —Goten no pareció comprender.

Su padre se rió casi con ternura.

—Analízalo: la fecha en la cual la Tierra fue vedada, los nervios y las extrañas preguntas del Príncipe... ¡El casco! ¿Estoy loco al pensar que es el Príncipe el eje del problema?

—¿Trunks? —Goten sonrió para sus adentros, feliz por poder llamarlo así y ser su amigo.

Meditó unos momentos y no pudo hacer más que entender el punto de su padre.

—¡O sea que...!

—No se lo digas a nadie —Kakarotto le guiñó un ojo, divertido—. Será nuestro secreto. ¡En cuanto se presente la oportunidad, debes preguntárselo a Trunks! Tú te ganaste su amistad, haz esto por el bien de todos.

—¡Sí! —Goten aceptó el reto y su padre se retiró de la casa.

* * *

Entró al Palacio temblando y, para colmo de males, su padre apareció frente a él. ¡No! Realmente no deseaba verlo en aquel instante... ¿Por qué su fortuna estaba tan maldita?

Vegeta lo miró mal, riendo al accionar su _scouter_.

—Tu poder de pelea está tremendamente inestable —comentó—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso algún circuito que fabricaste no funcionó correctamente?

Su padre pensaba que él había estado con Tark... ¡Ojalá hubiera sido así! Se quedó callado y fue directo a su habitación, pero no llegó, pues quedó paralizado a algunos metros de su puerta...

"Eso es...".

Un objeto plano y casi tan alto como él estaba apoyado en la puerta, envuelto con telas blancas.

—Ahí está el espejo —habló Vegeta tras él—. Si vuelves a _tener un accidente_ ya no te volveré a dar uno... —Los pasos cada vez más lejanos le indicaron al muchacho que su padre se había marchado del _hall _del Palacio.

Caminó lentamente hacia ese objeto y lo tomó delicadamente con sus manos.

"Esto no pudo haber aparecido frente a mí en peor momento...".

Lo soltó y tocó sus muñecas, las que siempre estaban cubiertas por vendas blancas...

Las vendas le recordaban cosas horrendas y humillantes, por eso siempre estaban allí, tapando lo peor de su persona.

Su lado más vulnerable y menos saiyan...

Dentro de su armadura buscó la llave de su habitación y entró con el espejo.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, asegurándola bien; luego reanudó su marcha hasta el baño, lugar en el cual depositó el espejo. Estuvo microsegundos frente a éste, mas lo abandonó ni bien tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo. Salió del baño y, frente a él, el alivio, la belleza y la paz decoraron sus prohibidos y horrendos ojos...

—Trunks... —Agradeció que ella sólo lo llamara por su nombre y no por su Título Real—. Han pasado horas desde que te fuiste...

Pan casi hasta se mostró preocupada, y él deseó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, deseó el calor de alguien que fuera capaz de darle ánimos, de hacerlo sentir mejor consigo mismo...

Pero no podía permitirse semejante atrevimiento.

—Dejé el espejo en el baño —susurró como pudo, sin fuerzas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó entonces la joven.

No fue capaz de contestarle, simplemente se retiró de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarla, ni a ella ni a nadie...

* * *

Llegó a la Central Espacial y allí Bardock y los Clase Baja recién llegados lo aguardaban.

—Ya era hora, mocoso. —Bardock se mostró tan simpático como siempre.

Kakarotto no había tardado mucho más que su padre en llegar allí, pero el Líder de Clase Baja siempre tenía una frase soberbia para dedicarle a él y a cualquiera.

Sonrió sin remedio.

Observó que los únicos presentes eran Tirm, el único Clase Alta que había sobrevivido; Hubec, el Líder del escuadrón de Goten, y su padre.

—Breu y Net se llevaron a Sheka —explicó Hubec—. Ella estaba devastada...

—¿Les has contado? —le preguntó Kakarotto a su padre.

—Sí, era lo mejor... —respondió Bardock—. Además, Hubec ha recordado al planeta Tierra...

—Sí —comentó él—. Cuando venía volando en la nave rumbo hacia aquí pude recordar a ese planeta —dijo—. Allí eran débiles, es imposible que fueran terrícolas...

—Exacto —afirmó Kakarotto.

—¿Entonces, por qué inculpar a un planeta con gente débil? —inquirió Tirm, sin salir de la frustración y la confusión—. No tiene sentido...

—Sí lo tiene —lo contradijo Bardock—, pero después hablaremos de eso tú y yo...

Bardock miró con complicidad a su hijo, y Kakarotto se alegró de que su padre fuera tan inteligente; no se le escapaba ni un cabo suelto.

—Vamos al Palacio, papá —sugirió.

—Vamos...

Los cuatro guerreros volaron a toda velocidad.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Vegeta, su padre, volvió a aparecer en el peor momento.

Trunks estaba bloqueado y ya no sabía cómo controlar sus nervios. Estaba sentado en las escaleras del Palacio, mirando el atardecer con nostalgia.

"El planeta Tierra...".

—¿Desde cuándo te importan tanto mis sentimientos? Jamás te han interesado —musitó a su padre.

Vegeta refunfuñó.

—Estupideces —dijo—. Eres transparente como una niña, te conozco demasiado... A ti te pasa algo.

Tembló ante el comentario: sí, era transparente como él solo, pero la tardía preocupación de su padre no lograba moverle ni un pelo.

"No te creo nada...".

—Haberlo pensado antes —contestó, desafiante—. Te acordaste muy tarde de ser un buen padre...

Vegeta bajó, con fastidio, varios escalones, para ir frente al rostro de su hijo.

—Hoy, por lo que veo, estás más sensible de lo normal... —Rió burlonamente en la cara de Trunks—. Espero no sea por el espejo, porque te daré una paliza si es por eso...

Aquello logró sacarlo de sus casillas.

¡Odiaba la palabra_ espejo _más que a nada en el universo!

—¡YA NO ME LO NOMBRES! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, derrotado—. Déjame tranquilo, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo...

Mentira: sí quería hablar con él, pero primero lo primero: los Clase Baja debían llegar…

Y eso hicieron instantes después, haciendo que Vegeta se fastidiara aún más por no haber tenido los segundos suficientes para contestarle a su impertinente y débil hijo.

"Te salvaste de esta, hijito...".

Kakarotto, Tirm, Hubec y Bardock aparecieron frente a ellos.

—¡Bah! —bufó el Rey—. ¿Y ahora qué mierda quieren? No me dejan en paz.

Bardock apretó sus puños con genuina furia:

—Si fueras buen Rey no te molestaríamos en absoluto, niñito... —largó en su rostro.

Trunks se impresionó por la valentía de Bardock, y Vegeta quedó un tanto desconcertado.

—Te felicito, has llamado mi atención —admitió finalmente al Líder de Clase Baja, entre risas soberbias que siempre lo acompañaban—. ¿Otra vez salió mal la misión?

—¡Sí, Rey Vegeta! —Tirm perdió el juicio, la humillación lo sobrepasó por completo—. ¡Han matado a Zarkio, mi compañero!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bardock y Trunks pudieron ver sorpresa en el rostro de Vegeta.

Y eso no era todo...

—¡¿Qué significa esto? —exigió saber el Rey.

—Significa que hay alguien muy fuerte dispuesto a eliminar a nuestra raza —exclamó Bardock—. Y no sólo eso: hay más...

Bardock rió y Vegeta se sintió tremendamente frustrado, ¡no deseó algo más en aquel momento que golpear a ese anciano de Clase Baja!

"No cabe ninguna duda, es _ese_ sujeto...".

Vegeta había despejado casi por completo sus dudas acerca del enemigo a vencer, pero otro de los presentes no tardó en bloquearlo por completo:

—Rey Vegeta —Kakarotto tomó la palabra—. Esos tipos inculparon de todo esto a los habitantes de un planeta de la Galaxia del Norte llamado Tierra.

"¡¿QUÉ?".

Trunks vislumbró a su padre al igual que todos los presentes: la expectación era inevitable. Kakarotto no podía esperar a ver su reacción: si el problema era el misterioso Príncipe Trunks, Vegeta debía reaccionar con demasiada fuerza a sus palabras, así sus sospechas estarían acertadas.

Y, entonces…

Trunks tembló al ver el rostro de su padre...

Tembló como jamás lo había hecho en su vida...

Vegeta no logró reaccionar, pero su rostro mutó aun en contra de su voluntad.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Bulma, el secreto de su hijo, el _secreto_ guardado allí...

¡Su reinado pendía de un hilo!

"Ella corre peligro", se dijo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Kakarotto finalmente tuvo la certeza: la Tierra, Vegeta y Trunks estaban estrechamente relacionados. Aún así, también tuvo otra certeza: Trunks no tenía idea de esa relación. El joven era muy sensible y su reacción, de haberlo sabido, hubiera sido muy distinta a la que había tenido en su nave horas atrás.

Un remolino de imágenes de Bulma atacó los recuerdos de Vegeta. Sólo respirando profundo fue capaz de recuperar una pequeña parte de la compostura necesaria.

Se dio vuelta; ya no deseaba mirar a ningún presente.

—En la Tierra son débiles —aseguró.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —interpeló Trunks, tocando la fibra más sensible del Rey casi sin sospecharlo.

—Cualquier persona de mi edad lo sabe.

—Exacto —se metió Hubec, ajeno a los sentimientos que condensaban el aire en aquel instante—. Yo lo sé, pues recuerdo a ese planeta de los viejos registros.

—Además… —agregó Kakarotto—. Yo viví allí algunos años y sé que ni todos los terrícolas juntos serían capaces de derrotar a un saiyan.

Vegeta, aún de espaldas a los presentes, se asombró ante aquel dato.

Volteó y miró fijamente a Kakarotto.

Le costó, pero logró recordarlo...

"El hermano de Raditz, el imbécil que _olvidó_ matar a los terrícolas".

—Entonces no sé para qué estamos hablando, si ya sabemos que no fueron los terrícolas los culpables —sentenció, ya más en sus estribos.

—El problema es que debemos averiguar por qué habrían de inculpar a ese planeta, ¿por qué la Tierra y no otro planeta? Algo sucede con ese planeta —profirió Bardock.

—Todos los ataques a los escuadrones de Clase Baja fueron en la Galaxia del Norte, ¿por qué en esa galaxia y no en otra? —agregó Kakarotto.

—Ya no hay rivales dignos para nosotros en el universo, menos aún para los Clase Alta... —comentó, ampliando la idea, Tirm—. ¿Quiénes pueden ser los culpables?

—¿Y por qué se ensañarían con la Clase Baja? —acotó a último momento Hubec.

—Padre... —Trunks estaba fuera de sí: todo era evidencia, todo dolía y nada le daba respuestas—. ¿Por qué vedaste al planeta Tierra?

Vegeta se sintió abrumado por las preguntas; no tenía la tranquilidad como para armar una estrategia...

No debía hablar de más.

—Mañana por la mañana nos reuniremos. —Volvió a darle la espalda a los presentes—. Meditaré y ustedes también lo harán. Ahora váyanse, tenemos que trabajar.

Sin más, Vegeta se marchó.

Bardock miró a Trunks sin comprender, y el Príncipe se puso de pie.

—Hable YA con Raditz —ordenó a Bardock. El tono amable ya no existía, ahora todo era nervios—. Por si no lo ha notado, el molesto Nappa no está presente. Bien sabe usted que ese imbécil no se perdería una oportunidad como esta de burlarse de ustedes.

Bardock se permitió reír nerviosamente.

"Es cierto... El cerdo no está aquí, qué casualidad…".

—Venga a mi casa por la noche —pidió al Príncipe—. Llevaré a este Clase Alta —refiriéndose a Tirm— e intentaremos atar los cabos sueltos.

—No. —Trunks le dio la espalda en una acción idéntica a la de su padre—. Yo iré a mi habitación. Así como ustedes, yo también debo pensar mucho... Lo siento; mañana, aquí, hablaremos y me contará lo que este sujeto dijo.

Bardock lo miró extrañado, al igual que Kakarotto: esa actitud no era normal en el siempre amable y educado Príncipe.

Trunks giró su cabeza hacia ellos.

—Kakarotto sabe qué preguntar, confío en él. —Y se marchó.

Tirm dedicó una mirada a los confundidos Clase Baja con todavía más confusión: no entendía NADA.

—Vamos a mi casa, sabandija —Bardock lo tomó del brazo—. Si realmente te importa la humillación que tu amiguito asesinado regó sobre ti, entonces vendrás y me dirás todo lo que sabes. TODO.

Tirm era más fuerte que aquel sujeto, pero en ese instante y luego de haber presenciado tantas cosas extrañas, supo que no tenía más opción.

—Vámonos —dijo, y todos se marcharon.

* * *

La noche no tardó mucho más en aparecer en Vegetasei.

El Rey contempló a su Reino por su acostumbrada ventana durante largos minutos, y la paz jamás llegó.

"Me han descubierto".

¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?

No le había confiado su secreto a nadie, por lo cual no tenía idea alguna de quién podía ser el traidor. No recordaba actitudes extrañas de nadie... ¡Estaba en la nada! Y odiaba estar en la nada.

La nunca violada puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, distrayéndolo de sus turbios pensamientos, para luego cerrarse abruptamente. Escuchó unos ruidos, y la voz sin eco brotó de la boca de quien estaba allí, tras él:

—Papá... —Era Trunks.

—Vete. —Ni siquiera se gastó en voltear; no tenía deseos de mirar ese rostro que, bien sabía, no estaba tapado por el casco en aquel instante.

Su hijo se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, a la vez que apoyaba su frente en su nuca.

—No quiero pelear —dijo débilmente—, solamente quiero que me digas la verdad... Tus nervios de recién delatan algo detrás de todo esto, padre. Dímelo.

—Suéltame —musitó.

—No, papá... —Su hijo sonaba devastado, tal vez demasiado para la poca información que tenía, pero el chiquillo era inteligente y se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

"A veces soy tan evidente como él, me he vuelto débil yo también...".

—No hay nada que decir —aseguró.

—Sí que hay algo... —Trunks apretó los hombros de su padre en forma de súplica—. Te juro que no me enfadaré contigo, padre... No te reclamaré ni te gritaré ni me comportaré como un chiquillo insolente e irrespetuoso... Sólo quiero saber la verdad.

—No la encontrarás en mí —contestó—. Vete, no soporto tu debilidad.

—Soy un extraño aquí... —Vegeta supo que su hijo estaba llorando al juzgar por el quebradizo tono de su voz—. Tengo cola, soy fuerte... Pero no soy un verdadero saiyan; soy algo distinto, otra cosa...

—_Vegeta, este niño que está por nacer está destinado a no tener un lugar en el mundo... ¿estoy equivocada? Aquí y allá, nadie lo va a entender... _

—Eres mi hijo. —Se odió por decir algo tan emotivo, pero ya no podía más... ¡Quería que él desapareciera, que lo soltara y se fuera!

—Pero soy el hijo de otra persona también...

"Bulma... ¡Maldita mujer terrícola!".

—Zerta, tu madre se llamaba Zerta y murió al darte a luz... Puedes revisar los registros si no me crees —masculló.

—No le creo a los registros, papá... —Trunks siguió apretando sus hombros con cada vez más violencia—. Es a ti al único al cual le creeré... Por eso, dime que no es por mí que tanta gente está muriendo en nuestro planeta... ¡Dime que no es por mi maldita existencia que tanta gente está muriendo!

"Dime que no es por mí que tantos murieron y que Pan casi fue violada...".

Vegeta ya no podía defender a su hijo. Sí, era por culpa de su _maldita existencia _que tanta gente estaba muriendo, pero... ¿Realmente era así?

—No es por tu culpa, mocoso mártir... Deja de echarte la culpa.

"Es culpa mía... ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?".

—¿Soy 100 % saiyan?

Y ésa era la pregunta que jamás habría querido escuchar de su hijo...

—No te responderé.

Entonces...

—¡Papá! —Trunks lo volteó hacia él, y Vegeta pudo ver los ojos, el cabello...

"Es idéntico a_ ella_...".

—Dilo, dime "tu madre no era saiyan"... Dilo, padre. —Su hijo ya no podía más, lloraba mares...

—¿Para qué? —El Rey rió—. No tiene caso decir algo semejante.

Trunks, sin más, perdió el control.

—¡DIMELO! —Tomó a su padre del cuello, fuera de sí.

Vegeta rió a carcajadas; lo humilló con la risa, con la poca empatía.

—No, no te diré nada...

Trunks lo chocó contra la pared, sin soltar su cuello.

—¡¿Por qué no?

Y fue Vegeta quien perdió el control esta vez.

Lo empujó, haciendo que su hijo fuera a parar al suelo. El casco voló por los aires.

—Jamás lo haré... ¡¿Me escuchas? —Lo señaló con la sonrisa más cruel y falsa que existía.

—¿Por qué?... —Trunks se puso de pie para acercarse a su padre.

Se miraron por largos e interminables minutos, en completo silencio.

Padre e hijo, el mismo rostro, lo demás distinto...

"Bulma... Perdóname".

—_Vegeta... Si alguna vez tenemos hijos, ¿cuidarás de ellos?_

—_Jamás tendremos hijos, mujer..._

—_No, en serio... —La mujer acarició su rostro como sólo ella sabía hacerlo—. Imagínate que a mí me sucediera algo... ¿Cuidarás de ellos?_

—_¡No sé para qué preguntas algo tan estúpido! —La tomó de la cintura y se recostó sobre ella con total posesión—. A ti jamás te pasará nada._

—_¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Ella empezó a besar su cuello y toda cordura terminó por irse._

—_Yo no lo permitiré._

"¡Perdóname! Maldita sea...".

La soberbia se fue y todo lo que quedó frente a Trunks fue la impotencia, esa que su padre le exhibía en ese momento.

—Jamás admitiré frente a ti ni frente a NADIE algo así...

—Papá, por favor... —Trunks iba a seguir hablando, pero el Rey no se lo permitió:

—¡Jamás admitiré que he pecado contra mi sangre!

Y eso fue todo.

Trunks quedó paralizado... En tan fría frase, mucho había sido dicho.

Demasiado...

Lloró por varios minutos frente a su padre, quien volvió a darle la espalda para observar por la ventana.

—Vete, Trunks.

Su hijo buscó el casco que, en el forcejeo, había caído cerca de la puerta. Con éste en manos, finalmente se fue.

Portazo, y la soledad era genuina de nuevo.

La oscuridad de la noche era como una despiadada melodía... Ahora sí, ya no había dudas:

"Perdí a tu hijo, Bulma... Lo perdí".

Pero no, él era el Rey... ¡El mismísimo Rey saiyan! Él jamás le faltaría al respeto a su orgullo: su orgullo siempre estaba primero.

Fue hacia el Intercomunicador y llamó a la prisión subterránea. El guardia apareció en la pantalla segundos después. Ni siquiera lo saludó, fue directo al hecho:

—Manda a Ela al Palacio.

Y cortó.

¿Era tan malo?

¿Era tan despiadado?

¡Acababa de llamar a su amante, porque no era capaz de atravesar esa noche en soledad!

Volvió a fijar la vista en el cielo negro de la noche y nada, no había absolutamente nada...

Ninguna respuesta, ninguna certeza...

Sólo un rey que había ido contra todo y todos... Contra su propio padre, contra su propia sangre, contra la mujer a la cual se había unido y contra el fruto de esa unión...

Y todo por su orgullo.

Ya nada quedaba del viejo Vegeta. Ahora no era más que los vestigios del guerrero más fuerte de su raza.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XI**_

_Hola a todos/as, siento la tardanza... Muchos exámenes y apuntes que leer en la universidad... ¡Extraño la secundaria! Cuando estaba ahí tenía tiempo para todo, pero ya crecí y las cosas cambiaron..._

_Aun así, no me quejo. n.n_

_A lo mejor el Gokuh de mi fic les resulte extraño, pero quiero aclarar que no es que yo lo esté haciendo OOC porque "se me canta" (XDDD)... Él sufrió mucho en esta historia, y algo de la inocencia del Gokuh que nosotros conocemos tan bien tuvo que haberse ido... _

_En fin, espero les guste..._

_Seguimos avanzando, disfruté mucho la escena final entre Trunks y Vegeta... Fue fácil escribirla, me dejé llevar tremendamente y surgió de un minuto al otro, ¡me encanta cuando me pasa eso!_

_El capítulo que viene está casi completamente dedicado a Trunks, YA lo empiezo a escribir... Se viene la escena clave que más estuve deseando escribir, qué emoción. n.n_

_Y, si se fijaron, no falta mucho para que los misterios dejen de serlo... ¡Ya vendrá la hora de las explicaciones! Estoy muy emocionada, de verdad... _

_Bueno, espero no pase mucho tiempo para la próxima actualización... ¡Gracias por los reviews, las visitas y las palabras de aliento! Significan mucho para mí... _

_¡Saludos! Cualquier duda PM o Review, les respondo con cariño. _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	13. XII: Reflejo

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XII_

_"Reflejo"_

Entró en su habitación luego de mantenerse frente a la puerta de ésta durante más de diez minutos. Estaba demasiado... ¿cómo expresarlo? "Demasiado mal" no parecía suficiente para describirlo. Al entrar y asegurar la puerta con llave, escuchó cómo corría el agua del baño.

"Pan debe estar bañándose... de nuevo".

Eso lo fastidió un poco; tenía muchas ganas de bañarse. Se sentía sucio como jamás en su vida se había sentido. Sin no mucho más por hacer, se sentó en su cama sin lograr hacer funcionar a su cerebro y aguardó eternamente a Pan. Finalmente, ella salió luego de varios minutos y se sobresaltó al ver al Príncipe allí, sentado y en silencio. Nunca había notado que él había vuelto. Se acomodó bien su toalla con cierto pudor y le habló:

—Hola, ¿no? —espetó, escrutándolo con la mirada—. ¿Hablarás o volverás a irte sin decir nada?

No, Trunks no tenía capacidad mental para soportar reclamo alguno. Ni siquiera de Pan... Ella no tenía la culpa, claro... Pero hablarle sería, tal vez, descargarse con ella, persona que nada tenía que ver en esa historia.

No quería cargarla con sus angustias… Ella no lo merecía.

—Me bañaré —avisó secamente y entró al baño sin siquiera mirarla.

Pan notó la indiferencia y no pudo comprenderla.

—Está loco... —musitó.

Realmente no entendía el frío comportamiento del Príncipe. Como no podía ver su rostro, Pan no sabía muy bien cómo darse cuenta de lo que a Trunks le sucedía.

"¿Le pasará algo? Tal vez hoy sucedió alguna cosa...".

Adivinar era imposible, él era demasiado cerrado y misterioso.

—Idiota...

* * *

Se encerró en el baño y se desmoronó contra la puerta, llorando con todas sus fuerzas

—_¡Jamás admitiré que he pecado contra mi sangre!_

"No lo admitirá, pero lo dejó completamente en claro...".

Sí: él era medio saiyan, un híbrido. La certeza estaba con él, los ojos de su padre no mentían.

Intentó analizar las cosas fríamente, pero no pudo...

"Soy sólo medio saiyan, o sea que soy una aberración… una falta de respeto, un pecado, un error".

—Soy pura basura —susurró para sí.

Quería irse a la Tierra en ese preciso instante. Quería sentir el aire golpear contra su rostro y las miradas de la gente clavándose en sus ojos... Quería saber si para los cánones de su otra raza él no era una aberración; quería saber si era "bello" de alguna forma y en alguna parte del universo...

¡Quería ser mirado sin miedo, sin asco!

—Solamente quiero ser alguien normal...

Pero tenía cola y, según los dichos de Kakarotto, los terrícolas no tenían una...

—Entonces soy una mentira en ambos planetas; no encajo aquí y no encajaré allí...

Se quitó la ropa y las vendas de sus brazos lo más rápido posible para meterse en la bañera, mojando su cuerpo e intentando obtener la acostumbrada paz del agua. Allí siempre conseguía paz, pero no en aquel momento.

La bañera se inundó rápidamente de agua y él se dejó tapar por ésta hasta el cuello. Consternado, sumergió su cabeza por unos instantes, para aguantar la respiración y provocarse un sufrimiento al ya no poder seguir conteniéndose de respirar. Después de ese momento de autoflagelación, limpió su cuerpo por tiempo prolongado, sintiéndose cada vez más sucio, más putrefacto.

"Soy un híbrido, soy un pecado andante...".

Fregó y fregó sus horrendos brazos, desquiciado por lo que sentía por su propia persona.

—Para papá únicamente soy un error... ¿Habré sido un error para mi verdadera madre? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Su verdadera madre... ¿Estaría en la Tierra? ¿Estaría viva?

Deseaba verla y sentir su calor, sentir el famoso "calor maternal"...

—Mamá... ¿Por qué estoy aquí con papá y no contigo?

"Tal vez para ella también soy una aberración, un error...".

¿Algún ser en el universo lo quería?

Nadie lo querría si supieran su verdad...

Quería saber el nombre de su madre pero, ¿para qué? Tal vez ella tampoco lo quería.

Lloró aún en el agua…

Las respuestas no existían; eso lo hacía sentir horrible consigo mismo.

—Soy una mierda...

Y una nueva sumergida, todo con tal de hacer que esa porquería que sentía que era sufriera…

Sufriera todo lo que debía sufrir…

No había forma de respirar donde no había aire, no había consuelo alguno…

* * *

—Háblanos de Zarkio —pidió Kakarotto a Tirm.

En la sala de su casa, Bardock había reunido a toda su familia a excepción de Raditz. Grata fue la sorpresa del Líder de Clase Baja al llegar a su hogar y ser informado de que ya se había ido a espiar a Nappa.

"Mi hijo mayor es un genio, él lo descubrirá todo".

Kakarotto también estaba muy comprometido por la causa, haciendo sentir a Bardock un orgullo inmenso. Sus hijos se preocupaban por su sangre... Nada mejor que eso para él.

—Zarkio no tenía nada de malo, ya se lo he dicho —respondió Tirm mientras se revolvía, con nervios, en su silla—. Seremos engreídos, pero no odiamos a la Clase Baja... ¡Entiendan! Nos educan para burlarnos de ustedes, pero de ahí a matarlos hay un paso muy grande... Todos somos saiyans, matarlos por ser inferiores no tiene sentido alguno.

Los presentes —Bardock, Kakarotto, Tark, Videl, Chichi, Gohan y Goten— sintieron cierta soberbia en el comentario, pero nadie le hizo caso a ello: el tipo era un idiota, no valía la pena golpearlo por algo que no era su culpa en forma directa.

—Entiendo —Bardock se pasó la mano por la cara con evidente fastidio, para luego preguntar algo más—. ¿Alguna vez oíste algo sobre matar a los Clase Baja?

Todos abrieron los ojos lo más posible, pues Tirm se mostró por demás nervioso ante la pregunta.

"¡En el clavo!".

Bardock sonrió.

—No... —aseguró el joven.

Mentía, el más viejo y respetado Clase Baja olía la mentira que los estaba rodeando.

—Muchacho... —Tark y su eterna paz se metieron en el interrogatorio—. Nadie te hará nada; si tú hablas salvarás muchas vidas y te convertirás en uno de los soldados de Clase Alta más respetados...

Tirm lo miró con asombro.

—Usted no entiende... —y el alto empezó a temblar.

—Vaya... —Bardock rió a carcajadas—. El niño tiene miedo... ¿Miedo de quién? —Se acercó a Tirm y con una de sus manos lo tomó del cabello, mirándolo amenazadoramente—. Creo que no has entendido... ¡EL PRÍNCIPE TRUNKS ESTÁ DE NUESTRO LADO! Dudo mucho que haya un saiyan más fuerte que él y dudo mucho que a quien estés cubriendo pueda ganarle...

—¡Mi mujer es de Clase Baja! —gritó con desesperación, ya sin fuerzas de ocultar el secreto—. Si hablo, ella será asesinada... ¡En este maldito planeta las paredes escuchan! ¡MATARÁN A MI MUJER!

—El Príncipe Trunks no lo permitirá —lo tranquilizó Tark, mediador y pacífico como era su costumbre.

—Él no podrá solo contra todos ellos...

—¿Ellos? —Bardock se emocionó—. ¿Son muchos?

—Sí, son más o menos 30 guerreros...

Un silencio sepulcral evidenció el asombro en aquella casa.

—Guerreros de Clase Alta... —Gohan intentó ayudarlo a hablar.

—¡No puedo decir más!

Bardock pensó en la mejor forma de hacerle escupir a ese idiota la información, sin ideas claras para lograr tal cometido. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Raditz llegó. Se veía agitado y exaltado... Los nervios eran evidentes.

—Vamos a matarlo, padre —suplicó a Bardock hecho una furia.

—¿Eh?

Tanto el Líder de la Clase Baja como los demás lo miraron confundidos.

—Vamos a matar a Nappa...

* * *

—Estás tenso... —Ela masajeó la espalda desnuda del Rey con especial atención.

—Siempre lo estoy —respondió Vegeta entre jadeos de satisfacción.

—Hoy lo estás más que nunca... —le susurró al oído la morena—. ¿Un mal día con tu hijo?

—No te interesa, mujer.

—Él es muy bueno, tal vez demasiado... Eso me han dicho las esclavas que se acostaron con él. Carece de la maldad de otros saiyans: hasta con ellas es amable.

Vegeta hizo un movimiento para que Ela saliera de encima de él, todo para poder sentarse sobre el colchón. Puso la mejor cara de fastidio que tenía y la mujer lo abrazó para después poner la cabeza del Rey entre sus enormes y redondos pechos.

—Dale una saiyan, Vegeta... —aconsejó en un interminable ronroneo—. Trunks necesita una mujer, necesita una sola que sea para siempre.

—Ninguna saiyan lo querrá —espetó el Rey.

—¿Por ser distinto? Bah, no digas tonterías... Alguna saiyan poco superficial debe existir.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —exclamó, empujándola lejos de él.

Ela rió y le dedicó una mirada despectiva: había sido su amante durante quince años, lo conocía demasiado como para no saber manejar sus malhumores.

—No puedo darle una mujer, no puedo darle nada... —admitió Vegeta, minutos después de sumergirse en un molesto silencio que Ela prefirió no cortar.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella.

—Porque nada de eso lo hará sentir mejor... Sólo una cosa lo logrará; esa cosa no estoy dispuesto a dársela jamás.

* * *

Salió de la bañera y se secó velozmente: no veía la hora de recostar su cabeza en la almohada y morir con el sueño. Se puso unos pantalones holgados y una túnica que dejaba a la vista sus brazos. Justamente en ellos fijó su vista, aunque no por mucho.

"Debo ponerme las vendas...".

Las marcas le gritaban "idiota" una y otra vez y fue en aquel instante de depresión cuando notó a quien lo acompañaba:

El espejo.

Estaba destapado, brillando y esperándolo.

Pan no había elegido peor momento para desenvolverlo...

Lo miró fijamente por varios minutos y sin lograr reaccionar... El espejo lo atraía cual imán, pero no podía acercarse.

"No lo hagas Trunks, no ahora".

Siguió mirándolo en silencio.

"No te acerques, te lo suplico...".

Casi sentía cómo el espejo susurraba incoherencias en su oído...

—No me voy a acercar —habló en voz alta y fue allí donde olvidó todo... A su padre, a Pan, a su raza...

Se puso la capucha que su túnica traía y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo en la puerta, temblando y jadeando.

—¿Quieres que me acerque? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Volteó y vio de nuevo al espejo. La distancia entre ambos aún no había logrado que su reflejo se manifestara... Por suerte.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no se veía al espejo?

Un año, dos años... Ya no recordaba.

—_¡La próxima vez morirás! —lo retó severamente su padre—. La próxima vez yo no estaré aquí para socorrerte... ¡Vas a morirte! Solo y humillado... ¡Te morirás desangrado y yo no te ayudaré! Me cansaste, Trunks... ¡Ya no quiero un acto así de estúpido e infantil en mi Palacio! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A SALVARTE!_

Y allí estaba.

Agarraba al espejo con ambas manos. Sus ojos aún no se habían abierto...

¿Lograría abrirlos?

¿Quería abrirlos?

—Medio saiyan —susurró—. Híbrido... No soy digno.

El espejo parecía decir "abre los ojos", pero el joven todavía no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Nadie me ama, soy un error... Un error... ¡UN ERROR!

Su cuerpo entero tembló, su alma lo hizo...

—Híbrido, no saiyan... Terrícola.

¿Su madre lo habría abandonado en brazos de su padre? Casi pudo imaginárselo...

—_Vegeta, ¡Este niño tiene cola! Llévatelo, no quiero volver a ver a esa aberración... ¡Es un ente, una deformación de la naturaleza!_

Sí, de seguro algo así había sucedido.

—Una deformación de la naturaleza...

Deforme, feo...

Sin lugar en el mundo.

—Ese soy yo.

Sus ojos cada vez estaban más apretados, sin capacidad alguna de abrirse. Sintió desquebrajar los extremos del espejo, pues sus manos estaban apretando con demasiada fuerza.

—Sin lugar en el mundo... —empezó a llorar de nuevo, mostrándose más sensible que nunca—. Sin lugar en el mundo...

Agachó su cabeza, suspiró hondo y, finalmente, sus ojos se abrieron.

No miró al espejo; miró sus brazos y allí estaban ellas…

Cicatrices...

¡Cicatrices! Esas que le atribuían a su rostro en las calles y las misiones... En realidad las tenían sus brazos.

Se había cortado los brazos tantas veces...

—Aberración... —masculló entre lágrimas, viendo cómo éstas llovían sobre sus brazos.

El espejo seguía ahí, atrayéndolo... Pero no, aún no era capaz.

—No voy a mirarte... ¡No puedo mirarte!

La primera vez que se había cortado tenía 17 años... Esa fue la primera vez que sintió el dolor de ser distinto. La segunda vez fue meses después de la primera y, así, se cortó durante años... Había roto todos y cada uno de los espejos que habían estado en su habitación; los trozos del espejo, en tanto, terminaban siempre en sus muñecas, también en sus brazos, ¡en sus manos! Siempre terminaba ganando la sangre, único parentesco que veía entre él y su raza. Casi sintió el olor de su propia sangre, entremezclado magistralmente con el aroma femenino que Pan había dejado impregnado en todo su cuarto con su llegada. Sentir el aroma de la muchacha pareció calmarlo por un instante, pero esa calma no duró mucho…

"Si ella me viera pensaría que soy una aberración… Sentiría asco de mí… ¡No me permitiría siquiera acercarme a ella!".

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro en forma descontrolada, frenéticamente, tratando de librar a su mente de todas esas ideas; mas no, ya no quedaba otra alternativa, ya no había otra solución…

Acercó sus muñecas a sus ojos, miró las cicatrices de años pasados con obsesión durante varios minutos y...

—Aberración...

Allí estaba, el reflejo.

Finalmente se estaba mirando al espejo.

Su maldito reflejo…

Su rostro se veía cansado, ojeroso... Eternamente igual al de su padre, inevitablemente distinto…

Su cabello estaba despeinado y no del todo seco. Lila, siempre lila...

Sus ojos estaban más azules que nunca, más rojos que nunca...

Ese era él, ese era el reflejo de su persona.

Tocó el reflejo de su rostro con sus dedos, como queriendo tocar el rostro que no se atrevía a tocar.

—Basura —se insultó a sí mismo—. Sólo eres una basura, la resaca que ni allí ni aquí desearon conservar... Claro, ¡claro! —Empezó a reír, totalmente fuera de sus cabales—. ¡Papá no va a reconocer sus pecados! Así que tú sufrirás por él... ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todas mis desgracias!

Tembló, rió y lloró sin cordura alguna.

—¡TE ODIO! Te odio, me das asco, eres asqueroso... ¡TE ODIO!

Posó sus manos en el espejo ya no con suavidad y miedo, ahora con furia...

—¡Aberración! Pecado, porquería...

Sus rodillas flaquearon y se posaron en el suelo, mientras que sus manos se deslizaban sin parar por su desafortunada imagen.

La gente moría porque quería que su verdad se supiera, ¡Pan había sido tocada por su maldita existencia carente de sentido!

No merecía nada, no merecía a nadie...

Era un híbrido.

Un pecado...

Un maldito pecado viviente que absorbía la culpa de los demás: de su padre, de su madre, de toda su raza y de todo el universo...

—Te odio...

Sus manos se hicieron puños y lo demás fue borroso...

Nada de cordura, nada de amor...

Nada.

—¡TE ODIO!

* * *

Estaba besando y poseyendo a Ela, intentando encontrar a Bulma en ella como cada noche de los últimos quince años, cuando un ruido seco detuvo el beso y el acto. Deshicieron la unión y la morena se aferró a su cuerpo.

—¿Están atacando el Palacio? —indagó con preocupación.

Vegeta frunció el seño y movió su cabeza en negativa.

—Es Trunks...

—No entiendo —y Ela lo miró con fastidio.

—No debes entender...

Vegeta salió de la cama, se puso las primeras túnicas que encontró desperdigadas por el suelo y salió volando por la ventana a toda velocidad.

"Sabía que lo volvería a hacer..."

* * *

Pan estaba acurrucada contra la pared del laboratorio, como de costumbre, cuando unos ruidos empezaron a escucharse, éstos venían del baño. Preocupada, salió del laboratorio y escuchó a Trunks hablar con alguien, lo cual la paralizó de terror.

"Oh, no... ¡Me descubrirán!".

Después de esconderse debajo de la cama del Príncipe, sin embargo, notó que nadie le respondía.

—¿Está hablando solo?

Finalmente, se acercó a la puerta y allí pudo escuchar la sarta de incoherencias.

—¿Trunks? —susurró por la cerradura; no hubo respuesta.

_¿Pecado? ¿Porquería? ¿Traición?_

—¡¿Trunks, qué mierda te sucede? —musitó. Pero no, nada...—. ¡Trunks! Háblame, maldita sea...

Se puso extremadamente nerviosa, sin saber bien qué hacer ni qué decir, cuando un ruido seco la paralizó.

—El espejo...

¡Ese ruido, sin dudas, había sido del espejo rompiéndose! Pan desesperó sin saber qué hacer, ¡debía entrar! Pero, ¿y si su rostro no estaba cubierto? No debía verlo... Desesperada, se pegó contra la puerta del baño y sin dejar de llamarlo en voz baja.

"¡¿Qué hago?".

Parecía estar desquiciado al juzgar por sus gritos ahogados y sus gemidos de dolor...

"¿Se estará... lastimando?".

Recordó conversaciones, frases... Así, todo cerró en un círculo perfecto.

—_¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que te crea si ni siquiera puedo ver tu rostro?_

—_No quieres ver algo horrible, imagino..._

—_¿Tan horrible eres?_

—_Sí, soy muy horrible._

Y más recuerdos...

—_No pareces tener cicatrices..._

—_No... —y justo en aquel momento, Trunks derramó una lágrima, la cual Pan sintió mojar su mano._

—_¿Estás...?_

—_Sí... —admitió el Príncipe._

Trunks siempre se ponía nervioso ante la palabra "espejo", eso era un hecho ahora que se lo ponía a pensar.

"Tal vez por eso no tenía uno, porque si lo tenía esto era lo que iba a suceder...".

No entendía nada salvo eso: Trunks odiaba su reflejo.

—¡Te odio! —seguía gritando él dentro del baño, haciendo que la muchacha se tapara la boca, completamente horrorizada.

"Piensa rápido, Pan...".

Sintió lástima por él, ¡un rostro "feo" no era tan grave como para semejante acto de odio! Y el odio no iba dirigido a otro más que a él mismo...

—¡Trunks...! —siguió llamándolo sigilosamente a través de la puerta.

"Escúchame, por favor...".

Jamás se había sentido más impotente.

* * *

—¡BASURA! Traidor, pecado... ¡Aberración! Te odio, aberración… aberración, aberración... —gimió y gritó a su rostro y a su brazo, el cual recibía una nueva y profunda herida.

La sangre brotaba con potencia de las heridas recién hechas...

Gimió casi con placer al ver cómo su sangre se derramaba en el suelo, riendo y llorando en una imagen completamente desquiciada e incomprensible. Raspó todo su brazo con un fragmento del espejo roto, abriendo pequeños tajos rojos que brillaban maravillosamente.

Qué bien se sentía herir...

Y siempre se sentía bien cuando la sangre era la de él.

El dolor era placer y Trunks se derrumbó en el suelo mirando sus nuevas heridas, sus nuevas y hermosas heridas.

—Las mereces, basura... —aseguró entre risas—. Las mereces por ser una aberración...

Soltó el trozo de cristal que hasta hacía unos instantes sostenía con pasión, dedicándose a disfrutar al placer del dolor, la satisfacción de estar perdiendo sangre.

De estar muriendo...

De costado, aún sobre el suelo, abrazó sus piernas en una posición fetal, entre jadeos apasionados que el ardor de su piel le provocaba sinceramente. ¡Se sentía TAN bien! Tan, tan bien…

"Morir, desaparecer… Sufrir por existir, por odiarme tanto… ¡Sufrir!".

—Sufre, basura… —exigió a su propia persona—. Sufre…

Todo se le estaba nublando, ya estaba demasiado fuera de sí y sus risas se extendían por todo el cuarto.

—Te lo mereces...

Con una mejilla contra el suelo, sin importarle demasiado los trozos cortantes regados bajo él, siguió mirando sus heridas una y otra vez, balanceándose sin soltar sus piernas, acunándose a sí mismo y odiándose más que nunca.

¿Qué buscaba? ¿Qué necesitaba?

—Morir… ¡SUFRIR! Gemir de placer por verme morir… Quiero morir…

Las aberraciones no tenían otro destino.

Ya no pensaba, sólo sentía y saboreaba el dolor, el que él y nadie más merecía.

Y, entonces...

La luz, el maravilloso calor...

—¡Trunks...! —la vocecita lo iluminó y, de forma inesperada, la cordura volvió.

"Pan... Pan escuchó todo...".

Cerró sus ojos finalmente, llorando con honestidad y vergüenza.

—Vete a dormir, niña... No pierdas el tiempo aquí conmigo...

—¡Vete al infierno, Principito! —la escuchó susurrar al otro lado de la puerta—. Déjame entrar. Tápate la cara y déjame entrar...

—No —suspiró—. Lo que verás es aún más feo que mi rostro.

—Me importa muy poco —aseguró con convicción—. He visto a mi bisabuelo desnudo bañándose en la parte trasera de mi casa con mi tío Goten, ¡nada puede ser peor que eso!

Se permitió reír ante lo absurdo y fuera de lugar del comentario. Luego, con lentitud, se sentó sobre el suelo para reanudar el llanto.

"Ella escuchó todo".

Empezó a sentir culpa y a recobrar sus sentidos... ¡Otra vez había roto el espejo! Se sintió débil y no era para menos: sus brazos eran carne viva, ¡no paraban de sangrar! Cuánto horror lo rodeaba, cuánta imagen deshonrosa y susceptible que lo describía de manera soberbia y perfecta…

—No seas idiota —Pan reanudó sus palabras—. No te voy a juzgar... Déjame pasar, hablaremos y te calmarás; te lo ordeno.

Ella sonó autoritaria pero, al mismo tiempo, una calidez se desprendió de sus palabras.

... Y allí se sintió más culpable que nunca.

No quería involucrarla en sus problemas pero, al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho de todas formas.

—Soy un idiota... —le confesó—. Se supone que debo protegerte, pero no tengo fortaleza ni siquiera para protegerme a mí mismo...

—Eso no importa en este momento —respondió ella—. Ahora déjame pasar, ¡vamos! Avísame que has tapado tu rostro y abriré la puerta... ¡Si no lo haces entraré igual y veré tu cara!

—No quieres ver algo tan feo...

—Sí quiero, me gustan las cosas feas...

Le siguió dando risa escuchar las tonterías que ella decía para convencerlo, mas esas tonterías eran ciertamente tiernas...

—No merezco tu preocupación, linda... —afirmó, arrastrándose hacia la bañera. Se sentó al lado de ésta y allí apoyó su cansada espalda.

—¡Voy a entrar!

—No... ¡No lo hagas! Déjame solo, así será mejor... Deja que la sangre siga brotando...

Un gemido llamó la atención del Príncipe.

—¡¿Sangre? ¡¿Te lastimaste? Eres un idiota... ¡Te vas a morir desangrado, déjame pasar! —Pan golpeó la puerta con fuerza—. ¡¿Qué mierda sucederá conmigo si tú te mueres? —La voz de la muchacha pareció quebrarse y eso sí que fue capaz de hacerlo llorar con más fuerza, sintiéndose una porquería total... —. ¡Tú ibas a entregarme a los traidores en bandeja de plata para que yo los destruyera! Me lo prometiste...

La escuchó llorar y eso fue demasiado.

—Pan... Lo siento...

"Soy un imbécil, sólo la hago sufrir...".

—Déjame pasar y así te curaré... ¡Te curaré y juntos mataremos a los traidores!... ¡TRUNKS! —Y ella finalmente levantó la voz, sin parecer importarle el que la descubrieran—. No me traiciones... ¡No te mueras como un idiota! No me traiciones... —la respiración agitada traspasó fácilmente la puerta—. ¡Me dijiste que volviera a ser la guerrera y ya no llorara! ¡Que no me dejara vencer por nada! ¡¿Por qué me das consejos que no eres capaz de aplicar a ti mismo?

Se quedó paralizado, escuchando cómo ella lo llamaba horrorizada por su silencio, cuando sus ensangrentados brazos se levantaron por fin. Tomó su capucha y con ella tapó su cabeza. La tapó hasta donde pudo, dejando sus ojos en la penumbra.

"Se lo prometí... no puedo fallarle...".

Ella, de alguna forma, le daba cierto dejo de esperanza…

¿Qué dirían sino Bardock y su familia?

"No debo ser débil, no debo...".

—¡No puedo! —gritó, ambivalente.

—¡BASTA! ¡Voy a entrar! —y Pan finalmente abrió la puerta.

Quedó paralizada al ver la escena...

El espejo roto.

Trozos de éste esparcidos por el suelo.

Sangre por todas partes.

Y Trunks...

Con los brazos destrozados… ¡Con sólo una capucha tapando su cabeza!

—Soy horrible... —farfulló él.

Eso resumía todo.

Pan no pudo evitar llorar, la imagen era demasiado triste, demasiado indignante...

Sin reaccionar del todo, la joven buscó vendas en un armario próximo a la puerta. Se sentó a su lado, sin hacer mucho caso a la sangre ni a los cristales, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos y la mayor parte de su cabeza no se veían, únicamente estaban a la vista parte de su nariz y su boca, su mentón...

Vio las lágrimas cayendo lentamente por las mejillas de él y deseó golpearlo para que reaccionara.

—Dame tu brazo derecho —le ordenó más que pedirle, haciendo referencia al brazo que ella más cerca tenía.

Trunks no se movió, haciéndola desesperar; tomó el brazo ella misma. Con una toalla, la cual encontró junto a las vendas en el armario, limpió la herida, remojando y limpiando el rojo de la toalla en la bañera. Quería retarlo, pero no era momento, pues él seguía llorando, viéndose casi hasta adorable...

Con el brazo ya limpio, empezó a vendarlo... Cuando iba por la mitad, él finalmente le habló:

—Jamás en la vida habían hecho algo así por mí... —juró débilmente.

Se sintió tan especial al recibir esa atención de ella...

—Entonces no estás rodeado de buenas personas... —espetó Pan—. No dejes que tu padre te gane.

—No lo nombres...

Sí, el problema era el Rey Vegeta.

"Seguramente fue por pelearse con él o algo, a lo mejor por eso no quiso hablarme hoy".

—Con muchísimo gusto no lo haré —y ella sonrió.

Vio cómo Trunks giraba la cabeza, mirándola a través de la tela de la capucha.

—Eres más hermosa cuando te miro sin el casco...

Pan miró las sombras que cubrían sus ojos y allí se quedó.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron puesto que no esperaba tal frase... ¿alguna vez le habían dicho algo así?

Recordó a Trec y supo que sí, alguna vez le habían dicho algo de ese estilo… Aunque el muchacho al que había elegido alguna vez no era tan directo.

—Trec está muerto —aseguró ella con convicción y fortaleza—. Él no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir, otros escuadrones de mi clase tampoco... ¿Te darás el lujo de quitarte la vida sin más, cuando ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir? No seas así, Trunks...

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron, y él volvió a girar su cabeza hacia adelante.

Fue en aquel devastador instante cuando Pan entendió todo...

"Sí… Yo también sobreviví al ataque... Y deprimiéndome he estado desperdiciando la vida que me fue regalada".

Sonrió sin remedio.

—Tú me regalaste una vida extra... —admitió sonriendo.

Trunks volvió a voltear; así, ella pudo ver cómo él se había sonrojado.

Era sensible, era débil... Pero era bueno y eso era lo que importaba realmente.

—Pan... —murmuró con voz desdibujada.

El primer brazo ya estaba vendado y la muchachita se levantó para ir a atender el otro, cosa que no llegó a hacer: Trunks tomó su mano y la detuvo.

El hombre mantuvo su mirada en el suelo y supo todo, entendió todo...

¡Pan le había dicho algo con demasiado sentido! Tenía tanto sentido… Casi dolía.

"Imbécil Trunks... Creciste siendo un completo saiyan, ¡debes comportarte como tal! No debes permitir que esa sangre haya corrido en vano...".

Pero era tan difícil convencerse de todo eso...

Ella lo miró fijamente y sin comprender el agarre.

—Perdóname —pidió él.

Ella rió brevemente.

—Acabo de aprender algo que mi bisabuelo jamás me enseñó.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el Príncipe con curiosidad, sin soltarla.

—Que los saiyans también sufrimos, también lloramos, también tenemos momentos de debilidad... No hay raza en el universo que esté exenta de ello.

—Los saiyans también tenemos sentimientos... —reflexionó él.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Sí...

Trunks era un idiota, en ese momento lo supo.

¡Se había permitido a sí mismo perder el control! No se había detenido a pensar lo suficiente… ¡No pensó en nadie! Ni siquiera en tan bella muchachita…

—Soy un idiota —repitió ante ella, estrechando aún más su mano—. No puedo morir hasta que tú seas libre y feliz...

¡Sí! Había olvidado su misión más importante: ¡al mirarse al espejo, la había olvidado a ella! Y no podía permitirse tal atrevimiento... ¡Debía luchar por ella! ¡Por Pan!

—Trunks...

Él se puso de pie, estirando su capucha con su mano derecha para que no se desacomodara. Se sentó al borde de la bañera y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia ella.

—Gracias, Pan.

Y ella lo miró ciertamente emocionada, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Era hora de decir lo nunca dicho...

"Tal vez así él se sienta más motivado, y tal vez así yo me meta en la cabeza que si sobreviví debo seguir luchando...".

—Gracias por rescatarme de esas sabandijas Clase Alta...

Trunks se tuvo que tapar el rostro para que ella no viera las nuevas lágrimas. Pero no, éstas no eran de tristeza ni de odio, eran de emoción... Ella jamás, hasta ese momento, le había agradecido...

Pan supo que él no era malo, que era bueno y que estaba poniendo todo y más para que todo estuviera bien... ya no debía tratarlo mal ni debía desconfiar de él. Ya no más las faltas de respeto y caras largas, ¡Eso debía parar!

El Príncipe era noble, y la nobleza también era condición fundamental de cualquier guerrero. Ella también debía ser noble, no debía dejarse vencer por estupideces... Eso, justamente, debía enseñarle a Trunks: a no permitir que simples tonterías derribaran a un guerrero.

¡Un guerrero sólo debía permitirse caer ante un digno rival!

No ante un par de pervertidos...

No ante un estúpido reflejo...

Sí, esa era la respuesta...

Si Trec había muerto y ella aún vivía por algo era, algo significaba... ¡Y ya que ella seguía viva, debía seguir haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, para dar felicidad a la sangre y gloria a la raza!

Tenía que comportarse como una saiyan.

—Tenemos que superar el sufrimiento que sentimos... —susurró ella mientras atendía el otro brazo.

—Lo sé, pero cuesta...

—Sí —asintió ella, bien sabía eso—. Si no lo hacemos, nos derrotarán en la próxima batalla… Eso sí que no será digno de saiyans como nosotros.

Ambos volvieron a reír al unísono.

Ella siguió atendiendo su brazo. Terminó de limpiarlo y empezó a vendarlo rápidamente, con manos expertas.

—Gracias de nuevo... —farfulló el Príncipe.

—Deja de agradecer, te la debía.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír una vez más a Trunks.

En silencio, Pan terminó con el brazo. Ambos se quedaron quietos y callados por largos minutos. Luego, él volvió a voltear para observarla y juró que se embellecía segundo a segundo.

Ella también lo observó.

—¿Qué? —indagó la muchacha con claro fastidio, mostrándose más saiyan que nunca.

Trunks levantó lentamente su brazo derecho a la vez que, con su mano izquierda, tiraba para abajo a la capucha. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Su mano derecha fue a parar, con timidez, al rostro de Pan.

Ella se quedó quieta y sin reacción. A diferencia de la última vez, aquella del vómito, la esclava y la venda en los ojos, la caricia iba dirigida a ella.

—Eres hermosa...

Pan volvió a sonrojarse.

—Lo sé —y rieron brevemente.

Él siguió acariciándola, haciendo que Pan se sintiera extraña...

Al principio sintió molestia ante la caricia, mas ésta se fue velozmente...

"Debo aprender a ser tocada de nuevo...".

No se sentía mal... Era justo lo que necesitaba luego de tanto sufrimiento:

No estaba mal aquella caricia.

"El Príncipe no lo hace con mala intención, de alguna forma lo siento".

Lejos de esa inocente caricia estaba el manoseo recibido por Pan en Tramat.

Trunks, metido en sus propios pensamientos, la atisbó sin perder detalle... ¡Lástima que siempre había un filtro entre sus ojos y los de ella! El filtro siempre era el casco y, en ese momento, era la tela de su capucha.

El aroma de ella, el aroma de su sangre, de él mismo... La agradaba la combinación.

Pan tembló y él también, sumidos en una especie de hechizo que Trunks comprendía más que ella...

Tuvo que admitir lo evidente desde que la conoció:

"Me agrada su aroma...".

Se sonrojó, ella lo notó y la situación se volvió un tanto tensa.

—Tu casco no está tapándote... —dijo la muchacha con cierto pudor, dándole aviso del color distinto de sus mejillas.

Trunks emitió un gemido de vergüenza y alejó su mano del hermoso rostro femenino.

—Lo siento...

Pan quedó algo perturbada. Recordó la forma en la cual Trec solía mirarla y en Trunks volvió a encontrar esos ojos, aunque los últimos de forma metafórica: no los veía, mas sí los percibía.

Eso la paralizó por completo.

Ella empezaba a "acostumbrarse" a Trunks, empezaba a asimilar su aroma, a leer sus movimientos y a conocerlo en sí. De alguna forma, él le caía bien. Era todo lo contrario a un saiyan típico con respecto a su personalidad, pero su extraña manera de ser era llamativa, intrigaba...

Llamaba poderosamente la atención...

Y eso era atractivo para la siempre curiosa jovencita de Clase Baja.

Aún así...

Trec, el hombre al que ella quería unirse en cuerpo y alma bajo las más tradicionales costumbres saiyan, había muerto hacía muy poco. Ella todavía debía superarlo el todo, debía terminar con su duelo... Sin embargo, sin haberse dado cuenta, Pan había despertado "algo" en el Príncipe Trunks, algo que ella no deseaba despertar, pero que había sucedido de todas formas...

¿Qué seguía?

Pan supo la respuesta, pero no quiso siquiera dibujarla en su mente:

Hasta ahí había llegado la escena, ella debía marcharse.

Esa era la única verdad.

—Iré a dormir... —avisó.

Se puso de pie para así marcharse, pero él la detuvo tomándola nuevamente de la mano.

—¿Te ofendí? —preguntó suavemente.

—No... —contestó ella, sin observarlo—. Pero no debo dejarte seguir con esto... Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

No era tonta... Se daba cuenta de que algo más que simpatía generaba en él...

"Por eso no debo quedarme, yo no sé...".

—No sé...

—Pan... —Trunks tomó su mano con fuerza—. Perdóname si te presioné.

¿En qué momento la situación se había dado vuelta?

Habían pasado del llanto y el odio a la ternura y la compasión...

No estaba incómoda, no le molestaba hablar con él ni estar a su lado, pero...

No pudo seguir reflexionando: Trunks se había puesto de pie y estaba tras ella.

—No tengo un rostro para ti... —susurró él en el oído femenino—. Incluso no sé por qué sigo haciendo esto... —tocó sus hombros con suavidad, disfrutando demasiado el tacto—. Pero me gusta hacerlo...

"Me gusta hacerlo"... Qué palabras tan primitivas y honestas.

Pan suspiró.

"No quiero herirlo, hacerlo ahora haría que cometiera quien sabe qué locura... Pero...".

—Es porque nunca has estado con una saiyan, tener una aquí a tu lado te emociona más de lo debido —explicó Pan nerviosamente.

Eso que ella le acababa de decir podía ser cierto, Trunks lo sabía bien.

Aún así, muchas veces había hablado y se había relacionado socialmente con saiyans —de Clase Alta, más que nada— y nunca se había sentido así. Tal vez era porque ella estaba bajo su cuidado, tal vez era porque le parecía muy bonita a pesar de su inmadurez...

Pero era el aroma el gran problema...

Hundió su rostro entre el cabello de Pan, deleitándose con el suave y dulce aroma de la joven. Pan quedó paralizada y sin saber bien cómo reaccionar...

"Trec...".

Trec le gustaba, ella bien lo recordaba. Le gustaba porque era terco, mal hablado y fuerte. Se lo habían arrebatado y eso la lastimaba demasiado...

¿Qué diría él al verla así?

—_Pan, ese tipo es débil, no te merece. _

¿Realmente diría algo así?

—Tus emociones son inestables, estás inestable... —dijo ella, sin saber cómo alejarse de él sin lastimarlo.

—Tú también... —respondió el Príncipe.

Eso era cierto, pero ver a Trunks en tan paupérrima situación minutos antes le había abierto los ojos.

—Ya lo he entendido: si estoy viva debo luchar...

Finalmente se alejó de él, pero fue seguida camino al laboratorio.

—Pan... —Se miraron desde cada punta de la habitación, con sólo la cama separándolos.

—Trunks... Príncipe Trunks —la muchacha cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la compostura y no ser brusca—. Es tarde, perdiste mucha sangre... Descansemos por hoy.

—Es que... —él fue hacia ella, pero Pan le dio hábilmente la espalda.

—Si estás vivo, lucha...

Lo siguiente fue inesperado, esperado e impresionante:

Él la abrazó por detrás, con una fuerza que no era bruta sino emocional.

—Me gusta mucho el aroma de tu cabello... —aseguró Trunks completamente fuera de sí, disfrutando aquella esencia femenina y saiyan.

Pan sonrió ciertamente enternecida. ¡No había forma de pararlo! Era como un niño...

¿Qué podía decirle?

Los brazos vendados de Trunks estaban rodeando su cuello, a centímetros de su rostro. Se quedó quieta y pensando, cuando notó algo:

Se sentía el olor de la sangre del Príncipe... Y le gustó sentirlo.

Apretó sus ojos, mucho habría por reflexionar esa noche...

Eso había sido suficiente.

—Trunks —habló con firmeza—. Eres débil, sensible y adorable —dijo con suavidad—. Pero eres noble, fuerte y bueno... Eres una gran contradicción.

El Príncipe se quedó quieto y sin aire... "Contradicción"... Su naturaleza era contradictoria, de eso no tenía dudas.

"¿Será por ser medio terrícola y medio saiyan?".

—Soy más contradictorio de lo que crees... —afirmó él entonces, con pena y rabia.

Pan gesticuló una media sonrisa.

—Debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos... —le recomendó. Tomó aire y giró levemente la cabeza.

"Jamás creí que fuera a decirle esto al Príncipe de los saiyans...".

Trunks la soltó y quedaron frente a frente.

"Pero, a lo mejor, la vida es así... Es contradictoria".

Él volvió a tironear para abajo su capucha, permaneciendo ella totalmente inmutable ante la situación.

"Y es graciosa... Si Trec no hubiera muerto y yo no hubiera sido manoseada así, no habría tenido relación alguna con el Príncipe de mi raza..."

La muchacha volvió a sonreír.

"¡Quién sabe! Quién sabe qué provoque todo esto...".

—Si aprendes a controlar tus sentimientos y logras que yo sea libre de esta prisión...

—¿Qué cosa? —Trunks se impacientó sin poder evitarlo.

La cabeza ya no le daba para más...

—Si lo logras... —Pan se puso seria.

"No puedo decirle algo así... No es mi estilo".

—¿Pan?

La muchacha rió brevemente.

—Mañana... ¿Podríamos entrenar?

"A lo mejor entrenar me dé respuestas... Estoy demasiado reprimida ahora, el encierro empieza a enloquecerme".

La capucha no llegaba a tapar la boca del Príncipe, la cual mostró una bonita sonrisa ante aquel pedido.

—Claro.

—Hasta mañana... —y Pan se encerró en el laboratorio.

Trunks se dejó caer en la cama luego.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero no... No era posible. Miró las vendas que ella le había colocado alrededor de sus brazos, provocando en él una serie de sonrisas. Quiso llorar, pero había escuchado a Pan...

"Debo controlar mis sentimientos".

¡Ya no más espejos rotos!

Debía luchar contra su mayor enemigo: contra el reflejo.

—Y debo luchar por ella y mi raza... Mi verdadera raza...

Aún estaba triste, y mucho... Pero ya no quería pensar.

Mejor descansar, mejor despejarse...

Mejor dejar de ser el híbrido de la Realeza saiyan por un par de horas...

* * *

Apagó su _scouter_ y volvió al Palacio después de volar a lo largo y ancho de Vegetasei durante un buen rato.

Entró en su cuarto y su amante allí lo esperaba.

—¿Vegeta? —exclamó Ela al verlo—. ¿Qué sucedió? No me gusta cuando te vas así, sin decir nada...

La morena lo miró con fastidio.

Vegeta poco caso le hizo, únicamente se acostó y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada.

"Su poder de pelea subió de un instante al otro, luego de minutos de agonía... El mocoso, tal vez, no es tan débil...".

Increíble, pero tal vez eso significaba que algo de fortaleza aún conservaba…

A lo mejor no todo estaba perdido con su inestable hijo...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XII**_

_Una de las cosas que más quería hacer al escribir este fic era que Trunks se enamorara de Pan antes que ella de él... XD_

_Cosa poco común en fics en español de esta pareja, si lo analizamos... Y bueno, hete aquí el resultado (?)._

_Trunks está herido y falto de amor, Pan tiene un carácter fuerte pero es noble... La inocencia de él para con las mujeres de su raza y la dificultad de ella de expresar cosas "tiernas" hace un cóctel medio raro y poco común... No quería que todo fuera rápido, y creo que éste sólo fue un paso de los muchos que cada uno va a tener que dar para que esto funcione... Pan no va a ser muy fácil en este fic. n.n_

_(Maldita XD)._

_La escena de Trunks y el espejo es lo que más anhelé escribir desde que empecé con "Pecados..."... Estoy muy feliz, quedó justo como la imaginé durante este último año. _

_Que él odie mirarse, considerando su situación en la historia, me parece lo más natural del mundo... Por eso la idea de que él "matara a su imagen" me resultaba demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar... Así que acá queda incluida._

_Espero les guste... Mucho más para decir no tengo. _

_Espero la inspiración siga acompañando y pueda subir otro capi lo más pronto posible..._

_¡Besotes! Cualquier cosa que necesiten saber pueden escribirme vía review o PM._

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	14. XIII: Puras y malditas respuestas

**

* * *

**

PECADOS EN LA SANGRE

* * *

_Capítulo XIII_

_"Puras y malditas respuestas"_

**-**

— ¡¿Matar a Nappa?! —Bardock quedó paralizado, al igual que los demás presentes, por el inesperado comentario de su hijo mayor.

— ¡VAMOS A MATARLO! Lo mataremos, ¡lo mataremos por traidor! —Raditz se mostró nervioso y cargado de ansiedad, ¡se veía demasiado convencido!

¿Acaso...?

Bardock se permitió reír justo como a él le gustaba.

— ¿Quiere decir que tiene algo que ver? —Le preguntó a su hijo.

—Si...

Todo fue sorpresa en la sala, nadie salía de su asombro... Menos Tirm, claro.

Tirm no ocultó sus nervios y tragó saliva en busca de tranquilidad y anonimato, pero no... Él, ahora, era la persona más importante de esa reunión.

—Nos dirás todo, basura —Bardock fue claro con el Clase Alta—. Pero antes quiero escuchar a mi hijo mayor, así que... ¡Habla de una maldita vez, niño!

Raditz no se permitió bromear con la situación, lo que había escuchado era demasiado dramático y serio como para permitirse reír.

Tark le cedió su silla alrededor de la mesa, y el poderoso Clase Baja empezó su relato:

—Salí de aquí luego de que Goten me contara todo lo sucedido en Sitma. Entonces, busqué a Nappa con mi Scouter... Me demoró un poco encontrarlo ya que, en primer lugar, había ido al Palacio pensando que él estaría allí, como siempre.

—Pero no estaba —Agregó Bardock—. Admito que no lo noté al principio... Por fortuna el Príncipe Trunks si lo notó y lo destacó.

Raditz se permitió respirar profundamente.

—Si, era raro que no estuviera allí... Por suerte pude hallar su poder de pelea en el segundo lugar al que fui: su casa.

Y, en ese momento, Raditz empezó a recordar...

_Empezaba a anochecer en Vegetasei, momento ideal para seguir apropiadamente a Nappa sin riesgos de ser descubierto._

_En Vegetasei la gente no andaba hasta muy tarde por las calles, siempre se aprovechaba la luz del día para el entrenamiento y la oscuridad para la familia y la intimidad, más aún en casas donde vivían parejas unidas por los rituales que la cultura de los saiyan imponía. _

_Si, todos se iban a comer y tener sexo a cierta hora..._

_Raditz se acercó sigilosamente a la casa de Nappa: bien sabía que él estaba allí, su Scouter lo indicaba. _

_Cada saiyan tenía un poder de pelea base en momentos tranquilos, y ese número oscilaba dependiendo la situación._

_Raditz sabía cuál era el poder de Nappa puesto que lo había visto el día anterior en el Palacio, así que saber que ese poder pertenecía al cerdo no era difícil. _

_Se acercó en medio de la oscuridad y tapado por una túnica negra, cuando ESA voz lo detuvo..._

_El tiempo no hizo más que paralizarse... _

— _¡¿Otra vez?! —Gritó la voz—. Nappa, dime a dónde vas... ¡Siempre a esta hora! Quiero explicaciones... ¡¿Qué ocultas?!_

_Pegó su espalda a la pared de la casa del cerdo, cerrando sus ojos suavemente._

_Era Zuzik..._

_Años sin escucharla, sin verla, sin saber siquiera si ella vivía..._

_Y allí estaba, gritándole a ese maldito imbécil, a su hombre._

_Se escuchó un golpe y eso le erizó la piel. Era una suerte que tuviera puesta la tiara ocultadora de poder... Ésta no permitió que su irritada fuerza se percibiera en absoluto._

_¡Pero vaya que se había levantado su poder!_

_"Le ha pegado..."._

_Quiso ir a matar a Nappa en ese preciso instante, pero no era el momento. No debía ser imprudente..._

— _¡Déjame en paz, mujerzuela! —Y otro golpe se escuchó...—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones._

_No pasó ni un segundo que Nappa salió rápidamente de su hogar con rumbo desconocido..._

_Escuchó a Zuzik llorando con desesperación dentro de la casa, pero no..._

_"Tú lo elegiste a él... Yo nada puedo hacer por ti". _

_Apretó sus ojos y contuvo el deseo de verla y de asesinar, para así seguir a Nappa hasta quién sabía dónde..._

_No era momento de pensar en ella, por más que se muriera de ganas de hacerlo..._

—Su esposa gritó eso y él salió volando —Le relató a los presentes—. Esperé unos minutos a que se alejara lo más posible y finalmente lo seguí.

Bardock y Goten fueron los únicos en cambiar su mirada ante esas palabras...

Bardock bien sabía la historia, sabía sobre Zuzik y sobre la inevitable pelea entre el cerdo y su hijo... Los motivos eran más que obvios.

Goten también conocía la historia y en aún mayor profundidad que su abuelo: Raditz se la había contado hacía años...

El joven se entristeció, ya que era evidente que haberla escuchado después de tantos años habría sido difícil para su querido tío, pero no debía pensar en eso ahora...

"Después hablaré con él", pensó.

—Volé largo rato y, cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba en las afueras del planeta, ese lugar donde todo es verde... Allí no se ve casi nada en medio de la noche... —Raditz siguió su relato—. Pero allí vi a Nappa, sentado sobre unas rocas, acompañado por dos jóvenes de Clase Alta.

Hizo una debida pausa para que los presentes digirieran la información y continuó por fin:

—Sentí el aroma de la traición... Juro que lo sentí.

Entonces, volvió a recordar...

_Se escondió entre los árboles haciendo el menor ruido posible, procurando no acercarse demasiado._

_En torno a unas rocas estaban Nappa y dos jóvenes que, al juzgar por sus ropas, claramente eran de Clase Alta._

— _¿Lo hicieron? —Preguntó Nappa de forma autoritaria. Los dos muchachos sonrieron con satisfacción. _

—_Si... —Contestó uno de ellos, el cual era de baja estatura. Sus cabellos negros eran casi tan largos como los de Raditz...—. Matar a Zarkio fue demasiado sencillo. Tirm será el siguiente._

_Raditz casi perdió el equilibrio al escuchar eso..._

_"¡Fueron ellos!"._

_Finalmente había respuestas..._

—_Sólo nos falta matar a Tirm y ya nadie de los que sabe sobre esto seguirá con vida —Agregó el otro muchacho: era alto y delgado, casi parecía falto de entrenamiento. Su cabello era corto y tirando a rojizo—. No será difícil... No luego del entrenamiento que nos has dado por años, Nappa. _

—_"Rey" querrás decir —Y Nappa rió... ¡Que asco esa risa!—. Alguien querrá atacar la Tierra luego de esto, será en ese momento cuando salten los trapos sucios de Vegeta a la vista... ¡Y ya nadie lo querrá como Rey!_

_Los tres rieron exageradamente, hasta que el más bajo de los dos muchachos interrumpió todo:_

— _¿Cuándo nos dirás sobre eso? ¿Qué esconde el planeta Tierra?_

_Nappa se puso de pie y le dio una bofetada al muchacho._

—_Creo recordar que las preguntas aquí no han sido permitidas... —Le susurró—. Eso no importa, ¿Escuchas? ¡Yo les prometí que la Clase Baja desaparecería y que los verdaderos y más poderosos Clase Alta tomaríamos el Palacio! Lo tomaremos para convertir a Vegetasei en la cuna del poder del universo... ¡No necesitamos a los Clase Baja para eso! Ellos sobran aquí..._

_Los tres volvieron, entonces, a reír. _

Raditz tuvo que detener su relato, pues Bardock se había levantado de su silla y casi había salido por la puerta, hecho una furia.

— ¡Papá! —Raditz y Kakarotto se aferraron a cada brazo del patriarca de la familia.

Tark obstruyó la puerta y miró con seriedad al Líder de Clase Baja.

—Me extraña de ti, Bardock —Le dijo—. Tú eres un guerrero pensante... ¡Ir a pelear con él sin estrategia no es digno de tan admirable guerrero! ¡PIENSA!

Todos se paralizaron... Tark era de pocas y amables palabras, verlo gritar realmente erizaba la piel.

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —Contestó el padre de Raditz—. ¡Lo voy a matar! Hace años que debería haberlo hecho... ¡Córranse de mi camino! ¡Lo mato! ¡LO MATO!

Forcejeó con sus hijos, para luego ser golpeado en la mejilla derecha por Tark.

—Siéntate y contrólate —Le ordenó—. Eres mejor que tan estúpido arranque de furia, Bardock.

El Líder de Clase Media fue claro, y Bardock se dio cuenta de que sentarse era lo mejor.

—Estás tranquilo porque no es tu clase la amenazada —Le dijo a Tark con odio, para luego sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

—Te equivocas —Tark se sentó en el lugar que hasta hacía un momento ocupaba Raditz—. Estoy tan furioso como tú... Pero no iré a una batalla improvisada sin ser capaz de razonar. Los saiyans no somos así y lo sabes...

—Si no hubiéramos sido así —Raditz se metió en la conversación—, Freezer nos hubiera hecho trizas.

— ¡YA! —Bardock no deseaba escucharlos más—. No me reten como si fuera el mocoso —Dijo, señalando a un confundido Goten—. Tienen razón... ¡Pero es mi clase! No soporto que humillen a mi clase...

Si, nada en el mundo le dolía más a Bardock que la discriminación injusta que la Clase Baja recibía.

—Todos somos saiyans... —Agregó luego de eternos segundos de silencio.

Cuando en el aire se sintió tranquilidad (por lo menos un dejo de ella), Raditz retomó la historia:

—Aún no he terminado...

_Raditz contuvo todas sus ganas de matar a esos traidores, debía seguir escuchando..._

_Era el saiyan más alto el que hablaba en aquel momento:_

—_Según mi padre me relató una vez —dijo—, en el planeta Tierra la gente es débil... ¿Realmente los Clase Baja se habrán tragado nuestra mentira?_

—_Además Tirm sigue vivo, él sabe demasiado —Agregó el otro._

—_Tirm morirá mañana, ustedes mismos se encargarán de eliminarlo... No dirá nada, lo de Zarkio debe haberlo asustado, es un cobarde… Asustarlo era la intención, matar a ambos a la vez tal vez hubiera sido sospechoso, dos elite no mueren tan fácilmente… —Se bufó—. Además de que el combate se les hubiera complicado un poco —Miró terriblemente mal a sus soldados—. Y los Clase Baja… —El rostro mutó de la arrogancia al asco—. Tal vez no lo crean, pero por lo menos servirá como antesala al secreto que les tengo preparado. _

_"Que idiota, deberían haberlo eliminado en el momento" pensó Raditz._

_Nappa era un pésimo estratega..._

— _¿Y la muchacha de Clase Baja desaparecida en Tramat? —Volvió a hablar el alto—. Jamás supimos su paradero ni quién mató a nuestros compañeros._

_Era claro: se referían a Pan y a los Clase Alta que el Príncipe había asesinado._

—_Basura —Nappa volvió a reír—. Si acaso se trata de un nuevo enemigo, seguramente lo derrotaremos... ¡Somos la elite de Clase Alta, somos los más fuertes! Nadie nos puede ganar._

_Soberbia arrolladora..._

_Raditz se permitió sonreír._

_"Poco inteligente... El cerdo no cambia, ¡Su soberbia le dará la derrota!". _

— _¿Y si la muchacha vive? —Destacó el Clase Alta más bajo._

—_No —Nappa se mostró por demás tranquilo—. Ella no vive, por lo menos no en nuestro planeta... He mandado a varios compañeros de ustedes a buscarla por Vegetasei y no hay huella alguna de ella._

_"Que pena, olvidaste revisar la habitación del Príncipe...". _

_Raditz siguió sonriendo._

_"Es un imbécil... ¿este tipo acaso quiere 'destronar' al Rey? Está loco". _

_Su estrategia tenía agujeros por doquier..._

— _¿Y si nadie hace nada luego de los últimos acontecimientos? —Preguntó el sujeto más alto._

—_En diez días será el fin... Les diré, a ustedes y a todos los saiyans, el secreto que envuelve al Rey y al planeta Tierra..._

_La sonrisa fue malévola y Raditz supo que él hablaba en serio._

_"¿Tan grave será ese secreto?". _

_Nappa se dispuso a seguir hablando:_

—_Diez días... No puedo esperar más. En diez días será el pueblo mismo quien matará al Rey y a la aberración de su hijo... ¡Si! Y cuando ellos mueran nosotros nos ocuparemos de los Clase Baja, esclavizaremos a los Clase Media y dominaremos a Vegetasei... ¡Le daremos a nuestro amado planeta el aura de poder absoluto que merece! Ya nadie más que nosotros merece ser saiyan... ¡Sólo los Clase Alta más calificados serán saiyan de ahí en más!_

_Las risas reanudaron y pronto el cerdo y sus dos compañeritos se fueron. _

_Era momento de volver... _

Bardock rió como jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

— ¡ES UN INÚTIL!—Gritó a la vez que golpeaba la mesa con sus puños—. ¡No puedo creer que sea tan ingenuo!

Todos rieron, incluso Tark esbozó un par de sonrisas.

—Su plan es enclenque —Destacó el Líder de Clase Media— Aún no entiendo por qué es el Líder de su clase...

— ¿Quién era el Líder de Clase Alta? —El joven Goten se permitió preguntar con ingenuidad.

—Chiquillo, estudia más acerca de la historia de tu raza —Raditz lo golpeó en la cabeza—. Era Vaugun, hombre extremadamente cercano al Rey Vegeta anterior y tío de Nappa.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Siguió preguntando el muchacho.

—Murió de forma misteriosa poco antes de que tú nacieras —Chichi le explicó con cariño.

"Poco después del nacimiento del Príncipe Trunks..." pensó Kakarotto: su sospecha cada vez estaba más acertada.

Nadie lo notó y todos pasaron a otro tema, lo cual fue una fortuna para el hijo menor de Bardock.

"El Príncipe no merece que sospechen de él. Estoy seguro, ¡no tiene nada que ver con todo esto!".

Era una víctima, la mayor de toda esa situación.

—Bueno... —Bardock se relajó y abandonó las carcajadas engreídas—. Ahora tú no tienes por qué quedarte callado —Le dijo a Tirm—. Si no hablas morirás en manos de esos dos idiotas que siguen al cerdo pero, si hablas, nosotros te pondremos a salvo a ti y a tu mujer.

Tirm miró a los presentes con seriedad absoluta.

—No sé cómo piensan salvarme —Musitó.

—Olvidas que el Príncipe nos acompaña... Con él de nuestro lado la victoria está asegurada.

El muchacho de Clase Alta, no mucho mayor que Goten o Trunks, se permitió reflexionar unos instantes.

— ¿Y qué tal si el Rey merece morir? —Preguntó.

—Lo merece, ni lo dudes... —Bardock le sonrió con una paz irritante—. Pero mi clase no tiene por qué morir —Y la calma fue dejada de lado—. ¡No voy a permitir que destruyan mi clase! Me importa un bledo lo que el Rey haya o no hecho... ¡La Clase Baja está primero! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —Tomó a Tirm del cuello y lo miró desafiante.

El Clase Alta se permitió sonreír satisfecho.

"Si, él es el indicado...".

—Puedo confiar en ti, sabandija —Le dijo sin respeto alguno—. Te contaré lo que yo sé...

Ambos rieron.

—Te escucho...

* * *

Aún no había sido capaz de dormir... O si, pero de ese modo poco profundo, cuando uno sueña despierto y piensa dormido...

Pensar... Justamente eso hacía desde hacía horas.

Miró sus muñecas vendadas por enésima vez en la noche, y la paz volvió a regar su rostro.

—Pan... —Suspiró.

Y pensar que tan sólo una pared los separaba...

Aún sentía el aroma de la muchacha, aquella fragancia embriagadora que era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo. Había olvidado que era diferente, que su madre era terrícola, que nada de ella sabía y, principalmente, había olvidado a su padre.

Obviamente el encantamiento no duraría mucho, pero estaba tranquilo... Lo merecía.

Simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar, a saborear la paz jamás conocida, a pensar en ella...

"Creo que se me fue la mano".

Se había dejado llevar demasiado e, incluso, la había abrazado... Y que bello ese abrazo...

La piel de la muchachita, su refrescante aroma, su voz finita y brusca...

—_Según la computadora tiene 15 años._

La voz de Tark aquel día en su laboratorio resonó en su cerebro de un instante al otro, haciendo que el Príncipe se levantara repentinamente de la cama.

Su amigo, Líder de Clase Media, le había dado la información a Trunks mientras ella se curaba en la cámara de gravedad y, en aquel momento, había pensado en lo cruel de tocar a tan pequeña muchacha, pero...

"Creo que soy peor que esos traidores...".

Apretó sus párpados buscando desaparecer, pero no tenía caso...

—Es muy joven... —Susurró con tristeza.

Ella tenía 15 años, ¡Solamente 15!

Era una niña... Pero su actitud era más la de una mujer: era despectiva, arrogante, despierta, frontal... Tenía más carácter que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Y ni hablar de su cuerpo… No estaba tremendamente desarrollado, pero sí lo suficiente. Sus caderas eran redondas y notorias fuertes debido a los entrenamientos.

Sus pechos eran de ese tamaño que él llamaba "ideal": ni muy pequeños ni inmensos… Justos, lo necesario… Dos dulces prominencias que incitaban a las más grandes locuras…

Su cabello, completamente negro, corto y furioso…

Y sus ojos… ¡sus ojos! Negros, noche pura, ningún indicio de pronto amanecer…

Misterio y sensualidad, carácter y personalidad… Pan era un cóctel peligroso y apetecible.

Demasiado apetecible…

¡Además...!

Entre los saiyans no estaba mal visto que hubiera mucha diferencia de edad entre un hombre y una mujer: si la mujer ya estaba desarrollada no había problema, no estaba mal visto.

De hecho, muchas parejas saiyans, un tanto prematuras tal vez, se unían a edades muy bajas... 14, 15... ¡Pocos años!

Incluso sabiendo eso, Trunks le tenía cierto rechazo a esa idea, le había tenido rechazo toda su vida... ¡Y mirarlo ahora!

Encandilado con una muchachita de 15 años...

La juventud saiyan duraba varias décadas, y si bien Trunks tenía más años que ella, la diferencia no era tal físicamente, él más bien parecía de 20 o 21 años más que de 28...

"¿En la Tierra estará mal vista tanta diferencia de edad?".

A lo mejor mucho de su pudor venía de su sangre terrícola... Era una teoría casi estúpida, pero que a lo mejor tenía un poco de sentido.

Demasiadas complicaciones... ¡Quería volver a su encandilamiento!

Y volvió, se dejó llevar por el femenino rostro de su memoria, por el aroma que indicaba cuan cerca ella estaba de él en aquel instante, y por las vendas que ella tan atentamente había colocado en sus brazos...

Trunks no entendía bien sus sentimientos, nunca había sentido algo así por una chica... Pero esa mezcla de dolor por la pared separándolos y felicidad de recordarse abrazándola le daban demasiada paz como para dejar de pensar...

Ya tendría tiempo de explorar mejor sus sentimientos...

Ahora sólo sabía una cosa: Amaba su aroma, y eso era claro indicio de que ella, de inesperada y loca forma, le gustaba…

Y mucho.

* * *

Tirm respiró profundamente.

—Todo comenzó hace muchísimos años... Bueno, no sé cuándo comenzó exactamente, pero lo que si sé es que cuando yo era niño ya se hablaba de esto entre la elite de la Clase Alta.

Todos los presentes se asombraron.

—O sea que Nappa sabe ese secreto desde hace mucho —Razonó Gohan.

—Exacto —Tirm asintió—. Y nos entrenó a todos los miembros de la elite no sólo para ser los más fuertes, sino también para odiar a la Clase Baja más que a nadie... —Hizo una necesaria pausa, no era fácil decirles todo de una sola vez—. Además, nos entrenó para que no sintamos respeto alguno por la Realeza... Nunca dejó de insultar al Rey, pero el más perjudicado siempre era el Príncipe... Ha dicho de todo sobre él, cosas irreproducibles... Muchos de esos muchachos tragaron la soberbia de Nappa, entre ellos Zarkio y yo.

—El Príncipe es lo mejor que tenemos como raza: es la humildad en sí misma —Tark no dudó en defender a Trunks, quien casi era un hijo para él—. La sola idea de insultarlo me parece absurda.

—Entiendo su punto —Le respondió Tirm—. Pero Nappa es el Líder de nuestra clase, contradecirlo jamás fue una opción. Nosotros, los elegidos para ser soldados de elite, somos despojados de nuestra familia desde niños para dedicarnos ciento por ciento a entrenar... —Miró hacia abajo unos momentos, volvió a suspirar y reanudó el contacto visual con Tark—. No existe para nosotros más autoridad que Nappa...

Tark de alguna forma comprendió, los demás también.

— ¿Pero jamás se plantearon que el sujeto fuera un idiota? —Bardock estaba completamente desquiciado por las palabras del muchacho—. Yo no podría hacerle caso a alguien así... ¡Es un cerdo! Es sucio y es inútil, no sirve para nada.

—Pero es poderoso y tiene la soberbia que tanto se admira en nuestra raza: él la tiene más que nadie —Respondió Tirm.

—Eso es verdad —Afirmó Raditz—. El cerdo es la más pura soberbia.

—El opuesto al Príncipe Trunks... —Tark estaba más serio que nunca. Realmente se veía preocupado, casi mostrándose inocente.

—Ignorar a Nappa era imposible para los soldados de elite, él era un maestro, un padre y una familia para nosotros —Agregó el Clase Alta.

—Con razón siempre se dice que los de elite son tan fríos y buenos para nada... ¡Les falta un maestro, un padre y una familia con cerebro! —Bardock lo provocó con placer, y Tirm realmente quiso pegarle pero, de alguna forma, él tenía razón...

—Cállate y déjame continuar, Clase Baja —Lo provocó y Bardock sonrió satisfecho... ¡Parecían un par de locos! Pero los saiyans así se entendían...—. Como decía... Zarkio y yo éramos de la elite y desde niños nos entrenamos con Nappa. Él siempre nos habló pestes de todo el mundo y muchos niños empezaron a seguirlo... Esos niños crecieron y siguieron sintiendo ese odio hacia la Clase Baja y la Realeza.

—Y es ahí donde las aguas debieron dividirse para ti y Zarkio —Gohan volvió a razonar con su acostumbrada calma y entereza.

—Si —Tirm le dio la razón—. Se empezó a hablar y hablar sobre desaparecer a la Clase Baja... —Explicó lenta y cuidadosamente—. Zarkio y yo disfrutábamos de las burlas, pero... ¿Matarlos? —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y prosiguió finalmente—. Hace un tiempo yo me uní a una Clase Baja, Asle, mi mujer... Fue en ese momento en el cual me di cuenta de que esto no estaba bien, de que debíamos dejar de frecuentar a ese "grupito" de la elite... En ese mismo grupo estaban los dos Clase Alta asesinados misteriosamente en Tramat y los dos sujetos que Raditz vio, llamados Nice y Keu, los soldados de elite más fuertes, sanguinarios y cercanos a Nappa.

— ¿Fueron ellos quienes mataron a Zarkio? —Preguntó Goten.

—Yo no lo creí posible hasta hace un rato de ser sincero, pero... —Cerró los ojos y se mostró pensativo—. Ahora si lo creo... Por como Raditz los describió y por lo poderosos y anti-saiyans que siempre se muestran... Si, no hay dudas.

Un silencio sepulcral fue necesario.

Mucha información, demasiada... Y no era linda información, era tenebrosa y daba vergüenza...

Saiyans matando a saiyans... ¡¿En qué cabeza podía caber semejante idea?!

—Háblanos más de ese "grupito" —Pidió Tark gentilmente, reanudando la conversación.

Tirm se quedó callado unos instantes y se dispuso a contestar:

—"La elite de la elite", llamémosle así —Dijo—. Son todos jóvenes, más o menos de la edad del Príncipe Trunks o mía... Son los Clase Alta mejor entrenados del planeta y los más comprometidos con las ideas de Nappa. Son alrededor de 30 y terriblemente fuertes... ¡Por más que el Príncipe esté de "nuestro" lado no podrá solo contra todos ellos! Zarkio era un excepcional guerrero y tampoco pudo...

— ¿Y qué me dices de los dos enviados a Tramat que murieron? —Le preguntó Tark—. Creo que sus nombres eran Burok y Zorm, lo supe antes de cremarlos.

—Como ya les dije, eran de elite también pero no de los más poderosos... Digamos que serían, dentro de la elite, unos "Clase Media".

—El Príncipe Trunks los mató —Y Bardock sonrió al decirlo.

Tirm se sorprendió enormemente.

— ¿Le fue fácil?

—Muy fácil... —Siguió contándole Bardock con orgullo.

—Vaya, es más fuerte de lo que imaginé... Nappa siempre lo ha insultado tanto... ¡llegué a pensar que era un horrible guerrero!

—Tal vez sea horrible —Contestó el Líder de Clase Baja—. Pero no si hablamos de él como guerrero... ¡Es asquerosamente fuerte y lo odio por eso! Así que debemos aprovechar que juega a nuestro favor.

—Vaya... —Tirm rió brevemente—. Nappa no ha hecho más que prejuzgar a todos: a las clases inferiores, al Rey y, principalmente, al Príncipe Trunks. Si no hubiera estado tan confiado, hubiera mandado a guerreros más fuertes que Burok y Zorm a esa misión en Tramat...

Un nuevo silencio... Bardock no sabía si matar a Nappa o reírse con todas sus fuerzas... ¡Era un inepto! Pero seguramente no lo era en demasía como todos pensaban... La carta guardada del secreto de Vegeta era demasiado sospechosa e, incluso, seguramente merecía salir a la luz...

"Primero vengaremos a nuestros compañeros de clase y, luego, vamos a mirar fijamente al pequeño Rey Vegeta...".

Si, él nunca había confiado en el Rey, y ahora menos que menos.

—Ve por tu mujer, vengan aquí y yo los esconderé personalmente —Habló repentinamente Kakarotto, captando la atención de todos—. Los llevaré al mejor lugar...

— ¿Y dónde es eso? —Tirm lo miró sin comprender.

—La Tierra... —Y el hijo de Bardock sonrió.

— ¡¿Está loco?! —Tirm saltó de su silla y le habló con desesperación—. ¿Y si nos atacan?

—No lo harán, ya nadie sospecha de ese planeta... Está vedado para nosotros, nadie irá por ustedes ni pensará que están allí.

—Yo no me voy sin pelear... —Contestó el Clase Alta.

—Te vas y punto —Bardock tuvo que ponerse de lado de su hijo—. Es lo mejor, por lo menos hasta dentro de 10 días... Volverás y pelearás con nosotros, nos vas a servir.

—Entrena en la Tierra, allí hay muchas áreas desoladas y podrás hacerlo tranquilamente, pero... —Kakarotto se puso serio—. Ni se te ocurra matar a algún terrícola. Si lo haces lo pagarás muy caro...

Tirm se sorprendió: aquel guerrero se había mostrado tranquilo y pacífico durante toda la reunión, su furia parecía rara, chocaba... Supo, entonces, que él hablaba MUY en serio...

No le daba miedo la amenaza, pero si le generaba respeto su seriedad.

—No haré nada, entrenaré con mi mujer y volveremos para pelear.

—Ve a buscarla entonces... —Kakarotto volvió a la tranquilidad y Tirm se fue corriendo del lugar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensativos.

— ¿Y qué haremos nosotros ahora? —Habló por primera vez Videl.

El Líder de Clase Baja meditó unos instantes.

"¿Y si se lo dijéramos a Vegeta? No me importaría tenerlo de mi lado con tal de eliminar al cerdo...".

—Mañana hablaremos con el Rey... Tal vez hasta sea conveniente contarle todo —Bardock miró a Tark—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

El Líder de Clase Media lo observó seriamente.

—Opino igual... Mañana yo lo llamaré por el intercomunicador, le daré cualquier excusa y le pediré que venga a mi laboratorio. Allí será más seguro charlar, nadie sospecha de mí.

—Perfecto, ahora vamos a dormir —Bardock se puso de pie y la reunión finalizó.

Vegeta era, aunque no tanto como Trunks a sus ojos, la ficha definitiva del éxito. No iba a confiar en él, simplemente lo iba a hacer jugar a su favor de la forma que a él le conviniera.

Vegeta jamás se ganaría la confianza del poderoso guerrero Bardock.

Tirm volvió luego con su mujer y Kakarotto los llevó a la Tierra con su nave, con la promesa de volver para la batalla...

¿Saldrían bien las cosas? Nadie lo sabía... Pero el enemigo ya era conocido para ellos.

Ese era un punto a favor... Sólo les quedaba prepararse.

* * *

Despertó después de la peor y mejor noche de su vida. Estaba mareado y no entendía nada...

Y se acordó de ella...

Sus brazos le dolieron y recordó la brutalidad de los cortes que él mismo se había propinado. Recordó a su padre, sus palabras...

Recordó su rostro...

Pero Pan era parte de sus recuerdos, por lo tanto no todo era malo y había una luz en medio de la oscuridad... Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Aún con esa sonrisa y luego de quitarse hasta con pena las vendas que ella le había puesto, se bañó.

Salió minutos después sintiéndose más relajado que nunca, vestido con sus acostumbradas túnicas negras.

Ella tocó la puerta del laboratorio minutos después, provocando rojo puro en las mejillas del Príncipe. Respiró hondo, se puso la capucha y abrió, ya sin aguantar las ganas de volver a mirarla...

Y la luz...

—Hola —Ella lo miró seriamente.

—Buenos días, Pan... —Trunks la miró con una sonrisa inmensa decorando su rostro, haciendo que la muchacha lo mirara extrañada.

—Te sonrojaste —Le dijo e inmediatamente le pasó por al lado, casi ignorándolo—. Voy a bañarme —Y se encerró en el baño sin mas.

Trunks se apenó repentinamente.

"Si, a lo mejor ayer me sobrepasé y ella se ofendió...".

Se sentó en su cama y decidió cambiarse... Cualquier cosa era mejor que tapar los bellos recuerdos de la noche anterior con los fríos recientes.

* * *

Se metió en el baño y se sorprendió de encontrar todo limpio: no había resto alguno de sangre ni de cristales rotos.

"Que alivio", la muchacha casi se había resignado a limpiar aquel desorden, pero no, él le había ganado.

Llenó la bañera de agua y se aseó, permitiéndose por primera vez pensar en la noche pasada.

Había tenido la tentación de pensar, pero decidió no hacerlo... ¿Por qué? Porque había que ir paso por paso y primero estaba la batalla con los traidores, luego venía Trunks...

No le gustaba desviar sus pensamientos en momentos importantes, eso bien se lo había enseñado su bisabuelo.

Pero Trunks, su aroma impregnado por todas partes, las marcas en sus brazos, su enigmático y limpio rostro.

El rostro que no tenía cicatriz alguna y aún así era ocultado...

¿Él le gustaba a ella?

No quería responder semejante cosa... Ni siquiera sabía si existía la respuesta.

¿Le gustaba el aroma de su sangre?

Esa pregunta podía responderla, pero únicamente en sus pensamientos...

Nunca en voz alta...

¿Le atraía como guerrero?

Pregunta imposible de responder... Ella lo había visto pelear alguna vez, pero nunca habían peleado juntos, nunca se habían enfrentado cuerpo a cuerpo...

Esa cosa de los sentimientos no se le daba bien a la muchacha, no es que fuera fría como un témpano de hielo, simplemente era que no le gustaba mostrar sentimientos, eso la hacía sentir débil... ¡Y no le gustaba sentirse débil!

Menos en tan difíciles circunstancias...

Pero si, la emotiva escena de la noche anterior había causado ciertos estragos en ella... Su corazón no había dado un vuelco hacia él, Trec aún estaba presente allí... Más si había causado cierta "curiosidad" en ella... ¡Pan era curiosa como ella sola! Y él había llamado, por lo menos un tanto, su atención...

Sintió algo raro cuando fue abrazada por él, una especie de calidez que no lograba describir mucho mejor que eso... Pero existió aquella sensación, y negarla no era una opción para ella.

Ya habría tiempo de analizarlo...

"Si él logra detectar a los traidores y los matamos... ¡Quién sabe! Quién sabe...".

Volvió a recordar a Trec y se permitió llorar unos instantes, conmovida ante la hermosa figura de su eterno amor adolescente en su mente.

Lo extrañaba...

¡Pero no más llanto! Salió disparada de la bañera, secándose con una toalla rápidamente y saliendo del baño, casi enojada con ella misma por llorar.

"No debo desviar mis pensamientos...".

Y allí se encontró con el Príncipe.

—No voltees —Le indicó, pues él estaba de espaldas a ella—. Estoy casi desnuda.

Lo último fue dicho en un tono serio y fastidiado, Trunks no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse...

—No voltearé —La tranquilizó, ya ataviado con sus prendas reales y su horrendo casco tapando lo aún más horrendo...

—Me vestiré y te pondré vendas nuevas —Dijo ella, todavía al lado de la puerta del baño—. ¿Y en qué momento...? —Iba a preguntar cuándo había limpiado el desastre del espejo y la sangre, pero él se adelantó, interrumpiéndola.

—Anoche no conseguía dormir...

Si, se había levantado casi a la madrugada a barrer y limpiar el suelo... La limpieza, en cierta forma, le sirvió de terapia.

Borrar los vestigios de sus propias miserias... Si, eso le había hecho bien. Quería volver a empezar... Debía volver a empezar.

—Cierra los ojos —Pidió la muchachita seriamente.

—Si... —Trunks los cerró y sintió los pasos andar justo delante de él, quien estaba sentado en la cama desde hacía buen rato.

El aroma adornó el ambiente una vez más, encandilando de la forma más perversa al Príncipe...

Quiso abrir los ojos pero no se lo permitió, no debía hacerlo, ella se lo había pedido.

No debía fallarle a ella...

—Gracias —Le escuchó decir a Pan desde la puerta del laboratorio, la cual volvió a cerrarse instantes después.

"Si ella hasta siente cuando la miro... Vaya, el casco no oculta lo suficiente a veces...".

Era lindo escucharla decir aquella hermosa palabra...

"Gracias a ti, Pan...".

* * *

Ela ya se había marchado hacía horas a su calabozo, poco antes del esperadísimo amanecer.

La había poseído más de lo común la noche anterior, con total violencia y desesperación... Bulma estaba más metida en sus pensamientos de lo normal, lo cual no lo ayudaba en nada a pensar en los asesinatos y problemas de su reino.

Quería concentrarse, pero no... ¡No había forma alguna de hacerlo!

Se aseó, se vistió y bostezó con fuerza... La ventana de su habitación lo esperaba.

Miró el reino desde allí y la inspiración no llegó.

¿Quién era el traidor? Aún no lo sabía...

El intercomunicador, ubicado justo al lado de la puerta, sonó y lo distrajo aún más.

— ¿Tark? —No comprendió qué hacía el Clase Media molestándolo tan temprano.

—Rey Vegeta... —El Líder de los medios se veía tremendamente serio y algo tenso, cosa poco común en él—. Sobre la "incertidumbre" de ayer, debo decirle que tengo respuestas... Pero se las daré sólo en mi laboratorio y únicamente a usted y al Príncipe.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Las palabras eran casi metafóricas, no hablaba del asunto con claridad y supo que eso que acababa de decirle iba en serio.

—Venga lo más pronto posible... Y, por favor, no hable con NADIE además de su hijo, se lo encargo —Y fue el propio Tark quien cortó la comunicación.

¡Había respuestas!

No lo pensó ni dos segundos, yendo directamente hacia la habitación de su hijo.

—Respuestas...

Nada deseaba más en aquel instante...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XIII**_

_Siendo iluminada por la luna llena se hace tan fácil escribir... Estoy de muy buen humor hoy. _

_Amo a Bardock, ¿ya se los había dicho? n.n_

_Yoru, te contesto acá porque no tengo otra forma de hacerlo (creo que no está permitido contestar reviews en los capis, pero seré breve, no le cuenten a nadie XD): la inspiración viene DE LA NADA, todavía no descubrí su origen, pero simplemente viene y dice "¡hola! vengo a molestarte" y me arruina la vida mientras dura XD_

_(Me la arruina porque me esclaviza y no me deja hacer otra cosa que escribir XD)._

_La música me ayuda mucho, igual... Mis fieles compañeros a lo largo de estos últimos tres capis fueron Megadeth y Rammstein (?... si, me gusta el metal XD), "Promises" de Megadeth habla de un amor imposible y me recuerda a Trunks y Pan, ¡hermosa canción! Escúchenla porque es genial. n.n_

_Y nada... ¡Lo importante es que llega para quedarse un rato largo! n.n_

_Volviendo al fic, quiero destacar algunas cosas que, seguramente, hagan ver con más claridad a la historia:_

_Trunks es uno de los más fuertes no porque a mí se me ocurra, sino porque los híbridos humano+saiyan, según se nos mostró en la serie, tienen un potencial mucho más grande que el de los saiyan normales... Si Trunks, Gohan y Goten (los nombro a ellos porque fueron los que más lejos llegaron con sus poderes, pero créanme que no me olvido de Pan y Bra... No, no me olvido de Bra n.n) hubieran sido más constantes y apasionados con sus entrenamientos hubieran sido más fuertes que Gokuh y Vegeta, eso dice la serie y eso creo yo, por eso es que acá Trunks es inmensamente superior que la mayoría de los saiyans: porque tiene más potencial que ninguno y porque, al haber sido criado como todo un saiyan, siente pasión por las peleas y es constante y dedicado con su poder. _

_Aunque mucho tiempo para entrenar parece que no tiene últimamente... XD_

_(Más creo que quiere "entrenar" con Pan... jiji n.n). _

_Sobre Nappa: ¡Si! Él es el malo acá XD... A lo mejor les parece un poco bashing mi actitud para con él como autora pero no crean tal cosa, yo no soporto mucho a Nappa pero le tengo cierta simpatía y respeto como saiyan... Insultarlo y humillarlo no es mi intención, pero Raditz lo odia y me limité a describir todo como si yo fuera él XD_

_(O sea Raditz XD)._

_Ya lo exploraré más como personaje y expondré más sus intenciones... Ahora que todo se sabe puedo hacerlo tranquila n.n_

_Yo no creo que él sea débil, creo que es inmensamente fuerte, pero jamás lo vi con la picardía y talento de Vegeta, siempre me pareció un poco más "tonto" que su eterno compañero... Eso fue lo que intenté rescatar desde la perspectiva de Bardock y Raditz._

_Igualmente... Por supuesto que él no es tan tonto como ellos piensan, ya nos sorprenderá con algunas cosas el buen Nappa XDDD_

_Y como última aclaración: Yo no creo que, conociendo a los saiyans, realmente le dieran mucha importancia a la diferencia de edad entre un hombre y una mujer… Digamos, más que sus hijos sean lindos les importa que sean fuertes… Más que importarles que la pareja en cuestión tenga una edad adecuada, supongo yo, debería importarles más que el compañero o compañera tenga un poder digno._

_Los saiyans no piensan en dinero ni en belleza, piensan en la fuerza, y para elegir la pareja seguramente piensan en eso también._

_Esto es un AU, así que yo bien podría haber achicado la diferencia de edad entre Trunks y Pan (libertad que me voy a tomar con algún personaje más adelante… pero no debería dar tantas pistas XD), pero no. No lo hice porque no lo vi necesario, si les soy sincera… Si el fic tuviera otro contexto si lo haría, ni lo duden, pero no acá, en este fic la gran protagonista es la cultura saiyan, y al escribir esto me interesa dar mi punto de vista sobre ésta… Tal vez les resulte retorcido y lo respeto, pero esto es lo que siento sobre esta historia. _

_No me imagino a Vegeta escandalizado por la edad de Pan, más me lo imagino escandalizado porque ella sea de Clase Baja n.n_

_De todas formas, tengo pensado que Pan cumpla años en un par de capis XD... Pero por otra cuestión en realidad. _

_En fin XD_

_Besos, ante dudas o algo pueden mandarme review o pm, les contesto n.n_

_Y se vienen los exámenes otra vez... Espero publicar capi para el primer aniversario el fic, después a lo mejor pasa un tiempito u.u_

_Y bueno, eso. Perdón por estos comentarios tan largos, pero tenía que decir esas cositas o.o_

_¡Saludos! n.n_

_

* * *

_

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	15. XIV: Rostro desnudo

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo XIV_

_"Rostro desnudo"_

—Listo —Terminó con el brazo faltante y ambas extremidades estuvieron vendadas de nuevo.

Pan no había hablado en lo absoluto mientras lo vendaba, cosa que puso más que triste a Trunks, pero...

"Es su forma de ser, no debo presionarla...".

—Gracias, Pan... —le dijo en voz baja.

—No hay de qué —la muchachita se mostró orgullosa y se fue del baño—. Volveré al laboratorio.

Trunks la siguió hasta el cuarto principal, observándola detenidamente, justo cuando la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada con fuerza.

Pan se paralizó por completo y lo observó en silencio.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Trunks mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su traje, las cuales había arremangado para que Pan lo vendara.

—¡No quiero quejas! —lo escuchó gritar a su padre—. Sal YA MISMO de ahí... ¡Es urgente! Si tu raza te importa deja de llorar como niña y sígueme, Tark quiere hablar con nosotros.

Pan lo miró envuelta en un halo de confusión y él, finalmente, fue capaz de recordar...

Había una misión MUY importante por cumplir y toda la situación de la noche anterior lo había distraído más de lo debido... Algo en su cabeza estaba demasiado desacomodado.

Demasiado desequilibrado...

—Saldré en un instante, padre —musitó descortésmente—. Deja que termine de vestirme —mintió para ganar tiempo.

Pan no había llegado a reaccionar cuando notó que Trunks, repentinamente, la estaba abrazando.

—Debo irme... —le susurró al oído—. Ayer pasaron muchas cosas, estamos cerca de la verdad...

La muchacha abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendida por las nuevas noticias.

—Trunks… —suspiró.

—Lucharé por ti, lo prometo... —y él le indicó con una mano que se encerrara en el laboratorio.

Pan no pudo sentirse más mareada... ¡Habían sucedido cosas y él no se lo había dicho!

"Tal vez alguna de esas cosas hicieron que tuviera ese ataque anoche...".

Él todavía no se había ido y ella ya deseaba que regresara para saber todo...

Lo miró por última vez y cerró la puerta.

Trunks, una vez solo, suspiró en una mezcla total de sensaciones, para salir luego de su cuarto. Ya no había tiempo para sentimientos y debilidades: había que pensar. Abrió su puerta, la cerró con llave una vez fuera y ahí si, se atrevió a observar a su padre.

—Vamos... —ordenó él con una mirada indescifrable; enfadada pero conmovida, confundida pero decidida...

—Padre... —susurró, y ambos salieron volando –literalmente– del Palacio.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué mierda tardan tanto? —espetó Bardock.

El Líder de Clase Baja estaba hecho un manojo de nervios: deseaba hablar con el Rey lo más pronto posible, no podía esperar, demasiadas cosas por decir y por averiguar... ¡El Rey debía ser honesto! Debía hacer algo por la tensa situación...

—Ya llegan —aseguró Tark mirando atentamente su Scouter—. En unos cinco minutos estarán aquí.

Bardock refunfuñó y ambos líderes de clase esperaron en total silencio el esperado arribo. La puerta se abrió abruptamente y Vegeta mostró su más terrorífica e impaciente cara; Trunks, quien entró tras él, cerró la puerta con educación y fue hacia los presentes.

No esperaba en absoluto ver a Bardock allí... Se impresionó sin poder evitarlo.

Pero…

Eso sólo podía indicar una cosa: habían hablado con Tirm y algo había sido descubierto.

¡Respuestas! Había respuestas... Sintió el aroma de éstas en el aire.

—¡TARK! Te ordeno hablar YA... ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué mierda esperas? —El Rey no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, haciendo que Bardock percibiera ciertas cosas...

"Su secreto está a punto de ser develado... debe ser algo grande, sino no se pondría tan tenso...".

Si, era un hecho: pero pensar en los trapos sucios de Vegeta no era prioridad en aquel instante en el tiempo.

—Siéntense... —Tark invitó a los dos miembros de la Realeza a acomodarse en torno a la enorme mesa de su laboratorio.

Trunks se sentó y Vegeta, luego de mirar a todos los presentes con fastidio, hizo lo propio.

—Habla —le ordenó a Tark.

—Más bien es Bardock quien debe hablar... —el Líder de Clase Media señaló a su viejo conocido—. Si tenemos respuestas son todas gracias a él.

—Vaya... —Vegeta miró a Bardock despectivamente—. La basura piensa, ¡eso si que me sorprende!

—Más te sorprenderás cuando sepas quién es el traidor... —y Bardock lo miró de forma aún más despectiva.

—¿Bardock? —Trunks habló débilmente, parecía sensibilizado por algún motivo... No veían su rostro, pero el muchacho era terriblemente transparente—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Por favor, dinos... No es momento de provocaciones inútiles —afirmó girando su cabeza hacia Vegeta.

El Rey sintió la penetrante mirada de su hijo sobre él y se irritó más todavía, pero no debía refutarlo.

No en ese momento…

—Bien, hablaré... —Bardock se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa—. Príncipe Trunks, ya no tiene caso esconder la verdad... El Rey debe saber.

—¡¿Qué cosa? —Vegeta fulminó a su hijo con la mirada—. ¿Acaso sabías algo y me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?

—Si, papá... —Trunks contestó luego de una larga pausa—. Hace días que sé que hay traidores entre los saiyans... Bardock, Tark y yo nos aliamos para investigar y por sus miradas parece que, en mi ausencia, descubrieron muchas cosas.

—Así fue —Bardock tomó la palabra—. Ayer, como ya saben, dos Clase Alta asignados por Nappa fueron de misión con un escuadrón de Clase Baja como "guardianes" —Aquella palabra fue dicha con cierto dejo de ironía—. Uno de ellos, Zarkio, fue asesinado por los "terrícolas" —se permitió reír ante tal afirmación—. Tirm, el Clase Alta sobreviviente, habló conmigo y con Tark anoche... Lo que nos dijo, agregado a lo que mi hijo Raditz investigó, nos llevó a la verdad...

—¿Raditz? —Vegeta miró a Bardock con confusión—. ¿Él también está "aliado" con ustedes?

—Si —le hizo saber Trunks—. Raditz es un guerrero de confianza, por eso lo mandamos a espiar al principal sospechoso...

—No, Príncipe... —Bardock sonrió con orgullo—. Ya no es un sospechoso, ahora tenemos certezas: es el traidor.

Trunks arrojó un grito ahogado al escuchar aquello.

—¿De... de verdad? —inquirió desconcertado.

—Si... —Bardock siguió sonriéndose con soberbia—. Raditz lo escuchó todo anoche.

—¡Bah! —Vegeta interrumpió la charla, golpeando la mesa con su puño—. Basta de tanto misterio... ¡Vayan al maldito grano!

Bardock volvió a la seriedad... No le gustaba mostrarse serio, pero su clase primero.

Ya había dado demasiadas vueltas...

—Los "terrícolas" eran soldados de elite —dijo finalmente—. Fieles perros del cerdo... De Nappa.

Vegeta contuvo los deseos de reír.

—¡¿Nappa? Debes estar bromeando, insecto...

—No, no bromeo —El padre de Kakarotto lo miró de forma amenazante—. Anoche, Nappa se reunió con ellos en las afueras... Raditz lo siguió y allí escuchó todo... —Tragó saliva, lo siguiente era demasiado asqueroso—. Nappa fue quien mandó a matar a los escuadrones de Clase Baja —comenzó a enfurecerse—. Fue quien formó un grupito de imbéciles que se oponen a Usted, al Príncipe, a la Clase Baja y a toda nuestra raza saiyan... ¡Formó un ejército que se opone a nuestra sangre! —golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano y fijó su vista en el Rey, más furioso que nunca...—. ¡Quiere destronarlo!

Vegeta se quedó más que sorprendido...

"¡¿Nappa? Nappa es demasiado idiota como para tener tan brillante idea".

—¿Y cómo piensa destronarme? —rió de nuevo y se mostró despreocupado.

Tark se metió en la conversación.

—Al parecer —dijo—, sabe un secreto de Usted... Un secreto relacionado con el planeta Tierra. —Quiso detenerse al ver la inesperada reacción del Rey, pero supo que debía seguir—. Todo indica que este secreto es demasiado grande... Él planea decir el secreto a todo saiyan que habite este planeta para que todo el pueblo se ponga contra Usted y lo mate...

Tembló, abrió la boca, cerró los ojos y desapareció de allí.

Su cuerpo seguía presente; mas su mente no, su mente se bloqueó por completo.

Secreto... Obviamente se trataba del origen pecador de Trunks...

¿Se trataría de "lo demás" también?

Poco probable… O por lo menos eso creía.

Secreto... ¿Cómo es que Nappa lo sabía?

Nappa lo sabía...

¡¿Cómo?

Y el haz de luz lo anuló por completo...

—_¡Ese niño es un híbrido! ¡UN HÍBRIDO! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que un híbrido significa para los saiyans? —Vaugun perdió el control y se abalanzó sobre él—. ¡No puede seguir con vida! Deshonrará a nuestra sangre... —Señaló al pequeño bebé que se encontraba sobre la cama cubierto de telas—. ¡Mira sus ojos! Mira su cabello... ¡Me da asco! ¡ASCO! _

—_No te metas, basura... —Vegeta esquivó su mirada—. Si lo mantengo vivo mis razones tengo... ¡NO TE METAS!_

—_No lo voy a permitir, Príncipe Vegeta..._

—_¡SOY EL REY AHORA! "¡REY VEGETA!": Dilo, insecto... ¡Soy el Rey!_

—_Eres mierda, tú no eres nuestro Rey... ¡Jamás lo aceptaré!_

_Vaugun, en un ágil movimiento, se acercó a la cama y tomó al bebé con una de sus manos._

_Su mano libre apuntó hacia él: un energy-ha estaba listo para salir._

—_¡No merece vivir! ¡MORIRÁ!_

_Vegeta no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar, yendo hacia Vaugun e hiriéndolo con un poderoso rayo de energía._

_Trunks cayó pero, para su suerte, Vegeta lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que diera contra el suelo._

—_¡Ahora soy el Rey! Y quien se me oponga morirá... ¡Tú morirás! —y rió lo más fuerte que pudo._

Vaugun era el tío de Nappa y anterior Líder de Clase Alta. Era el más fiel servidor de su padre. En el único descuido que Vegeta había tenido desde que Trunks había nacido, ese sujeto había logrado entrar a su habitación, descubriendo al híbrido, al pecado...

A su hijo.

Vegeta no había tenido más opción que matarlo... ¡Nadie debía saber la verdad!

Pero... ¿Acaso Vaugun se lo habría dicho a Nappa?

Lo recordaba perfectamente... ¡Vaugun había entrado al cuarto de su hijo inesperadamente para decirle cualquier cosa! Había entrado para hablar con él sobre una nueva misión para la elite... ¡Y no le había dado tiempo a esconder al mocoso!

¿Pero cómo sabía Nappa sobre el planeta Tierra? Vaugun no sabía eso…

¿O si?

No le alcanzaba el cerebro para pensar en teorías…

—Padre... —Escuchó susurrar a Trunks, aún así no hizo caso alguno, continuando con su análisis:

Vaugun había observado a Trunks durante largos minutos sin que Vegeta pudiera evitarlo... ¡Cuando entró firmó su sentencia de muerte! Sólo estaba esperando a que se alejara de su hijo...

¿Y si ya lo había descubierto con anterioridad? ¿Y si el más tonto allí había sido él y no el tío de Nappa?

¿Y si Vaugun había dejado su secreto con su sobrino en caso de que muriera?

—Papá... —volvió a susurrar su hijo.

La voz sonaba tan triste...

—_Vegeta —el doctor Brief lo siguió hasta su nave, la cual el ahora Rey se disponía a abordar con su hijo—. Deja a Trunks aquí... Mi esposa y yo lo cuidaremos, le extirparemos la cola y vivirá aquí, como un humano, como un terrícola... ¡Será feliz aquí! Lo cuidaremos muy bien, te lo prometo._

—_No, viejo —respondió Vegeta secamente—. Es demasiado fuerte para este planeta; me lo llevaré a Vegetasei y será un guerrero saiyan. _

—_Ese no es tu único motivo... —Brief le sonrió con cierta nostalgia._

—_No. —admitió. El padre de Bulma lo conocía demasiado bien—. Pero me alcanza con esa excusa: me lo llevaré._

_Subió a la esférica nave y Brief lo observó en silencio. Instantes después, la madre de Bulma también apareció en escena._

—_Vegeta, deja a Trunks aquí... —le pidió Brief por última vez, sin alejarse de la amabilidad que era insignia en él—. En tu planeta deberá esconderse, físicamente hablando es distinto a tu raza... ¡En tu raza no es común que la gente tenga ojos y cabello claro! Lo matarán..._

—_¡Déjanos a Trunks, Vegeta! —suplicó la madre de Bulma, mostrándose triste por primera vez desde que la conocía: siendo ella siempre tan alegre y despreocupada era raro verla así—. ¡Será como un hijo para nosotros! Lo haremos feliz... No le faltará nada, ¡Somos ricos! Vivirá una vida ejemplar, seguirá los pasos de su madre en la Corporación Cápsula... ¡Déjalo aquí! _

—_Es nuestro nieto... —y Brief se lamentó junto a su mujer._

—_Si, pero es mi hijo... Lo siento._

_Iba a apretar el botón de la nave para que la puerta se cerrara, pero Brief no se lo permitió:_

—_¿No te despedirás de ella?_

—_No... Ella es débil, así será mejor._

_Su corazón dio un vuelco... Uno muy doloroso._

_Quería despedirse de ella... Pero no tenía fuerzas._

_Si iba a despedirse, también iba a querer llevársela... Y a ella si que no habría forma de esconderla..._

_Finalmente, Vegeta se marchó de allí... Dejando un tercio de su corazón, para siempre, en la Tierra. _

La voz de su hijo sonaba tan humana...

Vegeta debería de haber dejado a Trunks en la Tierra, lo sabía. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera tomado cualquier mujer, se hubiera unido a ella y habrían tenido muchísimos hijos de cabellos y ojos oscuros...

Pero no, había dejado a Trunks con vida, lo había traído a Vegetasei y había censurado su rostro para siempre con un casco!

Lo había confinado a la eterna infelicidad...

¿Por qué regaba su culpa sobre su hijo?

¿Por qué realmente lo había llevado con él?

"Para que sus ojos y su cabello, insignia ineludible de Bulma, me torturen para siempre...".

Esa era la verdad, ¡Y funcionaba!

Cada vez que lo veía, que lo escuchaba, que lo tenía cerca... ¡Bulma siempre aparecía frente a él!

Siempre...

El recuerdo de Bulma que jamás fallaba, el recuerdo más sincero de ella que hubiera podido arrancar de la Tierra…

—Habla, papá... —Trunks siguió suplicando.

Y Bulma siempre aparecería para recordarle que él, Vegeta, tenía la culpa de todo...

De absolutamente todo...

—¡PAPÁ! —y su hijo lo tomó del cuello envuelto en una furia sin límites—. ¡Habla, miserable! ¡HABLA!

Su mente finalmente regresó a aquel laboratorio, mostrándole los últimos acontecimientos: Trunks lo había tirado al suelo y estaba ahorcándolo con sus manos. Hasta ese momento se había mostrado ausente, como catatónico... Pero ya no, ahora su sonrisa relucía hasta los más lejanos confines del universo.

—Si sigues apretándome, las heridas de tu brazo volverán a abrirse por la fuerza innecesaria que estás usando sobre mí ahora... —aseguró con pura soberbia—. Suéltame.

Empujó a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el muchacho chocara contra la pared de la habitación y se desplomara en el suelo.

Bardock quedó paralizado mientras Tark se dirigía hacia el Príncipe.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó a Trunks, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

—No... —se tocó las muñecas y supo que estaba sangrando de nuevo... ¡Había perdido completamente el control!

Gimió de dolor y Tark no pudo preocuparse más, llevándolo delicadamente hasta la silla que ocupaba hacía tan sólo instantes atrás.

Vegeta también se sentó, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que lfotaba en el aire, mirando despectivamente a Bardock.

—¿Y tú qué me ves? —lo indagó.

El Líder de Clase Baja estaba por demás sorprendido... ¡Vegeta se había bloqueado por completo de un instante al otro y, luego, había "regresado" como si nada!

¿Qué tan grande era el secreto?

¿Le importaba?

"Me importa... ¡Pero ahora me importa más mi clase! ¡La Clase Baja!".

—Nappa develará el secreto en nueve días —le comunicó al Rey, ignorando la tensa situación entre él y su hijo—. Debemos prepararnos para la batalla... 30 soldados de elite están de su parte y quieren "purificar" la raza matando a todos los Clase Baja; además, quieren esclavizar a los Clase Media y destronarlos y matarlos a Usted y a su hijo. —hizo una necesaria pausa para tomar aire— ¿Qué hacemos?

Le molestó preguntarle a Vegeta semejante cosa; mas tenerlo en contra no era recomendable en tan desesperante situación.

Vegeta sonrió con orgullo.

—Mataremos a todos los traidores —le contestó a Bardock con total seguridad.

El Clase Baja también se permitió sonreír.

—Así será...

Y se estrecharon las manos.

—Tark organizará a los Clase Media y tú, sabandija, organizarás a tu clase... No meteremos a ningún Clase Alta en esto, no es conveniente ya que no sabemos quién está con Nappa y quién no.

—Estoy de acuerdo... —asintió Bardock. Luego, observó por un breve momento a Trunks y Tark: ambos estaban completamente ausentes, especialmente Tark; él miraba al Príncipe fijamente...

Se veía pensativo, demasiado.

—Nadie débil o cobarde se enredará en la batalla... ¡espero tu clase esté al nivel de tan importante misión! —agregó el Rey.

Bardock rió a carcajadas.

—Hace días que los organicé —le contó, desparramando soberbia sobre la mesa—. Entrenan día y noche para esto.

—Tark, haz lo mismo con tu clase: es una orden —sentenció el saiyan más poderoso.

El Líder de Clase Media miró brevemente a Vegeta y asintió, volviendo su vista al silencioso y bloqueado Trunks.

—Príncipe... —Bardock, por algún motivo, no sabía bien cómo hablarle—. ¿Y Pan?

Trunks tembló ante la mención de su bisnieta.

De tan sólo recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior...

—Pan seguirá escondida hasta el día de la batalla, no quiero que corra peligro —afirmó.

—¿Pan? —inquirió Vegeta—. ¿Quién es? Dímelo, mocoso.

Trunks no le respondió, girando su cabeza a un lado para no ver a su padre.

—Muchacho... —Tark puso una mano en su hombro—. Será mejor que le contemos a su padre, podemos confiar en él...

—No, confía y cuéntale tú si quieres —Trunks se apartó de Tark y se paró de su silla, girando por la habitación—. Sólo te aclaro que no la dejaré salir; ella seguirá escondida, se los ordeno... ¡Y es mi última palabra!

Tark abrió los ojos enormes en gesto de total sorpresa: el Príncipe jamás se había dirigido a él de tan autoritaria forma.

Estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales...

—¡¿Quién mierda es Pan? —volvió a preguntar Vegeta, perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

—Es mi bisnieta —contestó Bardock cruzándose de brazos—. La única sobreviviente a la masacre de Tramat... El Príncipe Trunks la salvó.

Vegeta se sorprendió y giró a mirar a su hijo.

—¿Dónde está?

—En mi cuarto —admitió finalmente Trunks, dándole a su voz un atisbo de crueldad que no podría pasarse por alto.

Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo...

"No importa lo que pase, no se la llevarán...".

—¡¿Qué?

¡Con razón él olía a mujer desde hacía días! Todo encajaba...

¿Y si su hijo y ella...?

Enloquecido de sólo pensarlo, se puso de pie y fue hacia su hijo con convicción. Lo tomó del cuello y lo encerró contra la pared:

—¡¿Te uniste a ella? ¡Está prohibido para ti acercarte a una mujer! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

Trunks apretó las manos de su padre con las de él.

—¡Mi cuarto es el lugar más seguro del planeta! —contestó desafiante—. ¡No podía permitir que ella muriera! Protegí a una hermana de sangre, padre... ¡A una saiyan! Y no me aproveché de ella, los malditos enfermos que mataron a ese escuadrón en Tramat CASI LA VIOLAN... ¿Acaso me ves capaz de aprovecharme de una mujer con lo vergonzoso e idiota que soy? ¡¿Eh? —Empujó a su padre lejos de él—. ¡No me conoces! No sabes nada de mí... NADA.

¡Por supuesto que no se había aprovechado de Pan! Se sentía atraído a ella, si... Pero jamás aceleraría nada... ¡Si algún día él tenía la dicha de unirse a ella, sería porque ella estaba de acuerdo! No la obligaría como tantos saiyans obligaban a mujeres a unirse a ellos, cosa común en su raza...

Trunks no era esa clase de hombre...

—Pan está a salvo en mi cuarto y no me la quitarás... —Sentenció frente a todos los presentes, sorprendiendo a más de uno—. Ella seguirá en mi cuarto hasta el día de la batalla, hasta dentro de nueve días... Ella entrenará conmigo y saldrá cuando la batalla dé comienzo...

—Nappa la está buscando, Rey Vegeta —Tark intentó bajar los humos del aire—. La ha dado por muerta, pero no sabemos qué tanto se ha resignado a encontrarla puesto que es la única "testigo" para él... Ella está más segura ahí que en ningún otro lugar.

—Yo mismo se la confié al Príncipe... —agregó Bardock—. Lo hice porque él está comprometido como nadie con esta causa... ¡Él es el más noble de nosotros! No le hará nada a mi bisnieta, yo lo sé...

Y miró a Trunks con confianza, una que el muchacho no pudo más que agradecer.

Vegeta estuvo, de pronto, rodeado de cuestiones que tenían sustento suficiente, pero aún así...

—¿Te ha visto?

—No, padre... Ella está casi todo el día encerrada en el laboratorio... Casi ni hablamos —comentó su hijo aunque, bien sabía él, no con toda la verdad.

Vegeta lo miró seriamente.

—Mejor así... Luego hablaremos del asunto... —no quería darle más comida en bandeja en Bardock y Tark; era mejor finalizar la reunión lo más pronto posible.

Tenía un viaje muy importante que hacer...

—Mocoso, quedas a cargo —avisó a su hijo—. Yo me largo... Entrenaré a lo largo y ancho del universo; vuelvo dos días antes de la batalla. Cuando vuelvas al Palacio, hablaremos y me marcharé.

Trunks lo observó entre desafiante y confundido.

—No entres a mi cuarto —pidió con la voz quebrada y superada.

—No me interesa hacerlo y bien sabes que no tengo la llave... Pero hablaré contigo antes de irme, en el Palacio te espero.

Y se fue como si nada...

¡Que locura esa reunión!

Los que quedaron en el laboratorio se sumergieron en un sepulcral silencio. Bardock, por su parte, pensó un poco en las últimas frases y una destacó más que ninguna:

—_Pan está a salvo en mi cuarto y no me la quitarás..._

"No me la quitarás" había sonado un poco posesivo... Demasiado para su gusto.

Todo el discurso de Trunks había tenido ese tinte...

—Príncipe —cortó el silencio con su voz—. Yo confío en Usted como guardián de mi bisnieta... De todas formas, me gustaría que me jurara que realmente no le ha hecho nada.

Trunks se encogió de hombros y se acercó lentamente a él.

—Ella está bien... —aseguró—. No me ha visto y hoy empezaremos a entrenar, ella misma me lo ha pedido.

—¿No ha habido ningún tipo de ritual? —inquirió el Líder de Clase Baja, mirándolo de reojo, atento a la respuesta que estaba por llegar.

—No... —contestó débilmente el muchacho—. Ella perdió al chico que le gustaba en Tramat, no lo olvide... No se unirá a nadie hasta hacer bien su luto.

Esa daga le dolía en demasía al Príncipe... La daga se llamaba Trec y estaba clavada en el medio de su corazón.

Y en el de Pan...

Bardock lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Acaso hablas de Trec? —preguntó casi con asco—. ¡Ese muchacho era débil! Era un idiota... Me sorprende que mi nieta tenga tan mal gusto... —Se sintió celoso y no lo pudo evitar... Sabía de las miradas cómplices entre ese muchachito y su bisnieta, pero...—. ¡La eduqué para que se uniera al mejor guerrero del universo! Tendré una charla muy seria con ella cuando todo esto termine...

Tark rió brevemente ante la confusión del Príncipe, quien se quedó más que callado.

—Bardock, no debes meterte tanto en la elección de la muchacha... Si a ella le gustaba, motivos debían sobrarle...

—De todas formas ya no tiene caso... El tipo ya se murió. —Y sacudió su cabeza con irritación, ¡que frío era a veces! pero su bisnieta era su tesoro más grande; el hombre que osara meterse con ella y hacerla su mujer debía ser el más fuerte del universo...

—Quédese tranquilo, ella jamás se unirá a mí —admitió el Príncipe con tristeza, una demasiado notoria y poco medida por el desmoralizado joven—. Para hacerlo debería ver mi rostro y eso jamás sucederá...

Era la pura realidad.

Y dolía tanto... Pero debía salir del encantamiento, ¡esa era la verdad! Él no merecía a Pan...

No merecía nada maravilloso siendo tal aberración...

No merecía ser feliz...

Era medio saiyan y medio terrícola... El precio por ser un híbrido era demasiado alto.

Demasiado cruel...

Cerró los ojos con tristeza y más pareció una estatua que un ser vivo: estaba quieto, ni siquiera su respiración se notaba...

Ya no podía más... Estaba sobrepasado.

Bardock lo miró extrañado y Tark con preocupación.

—Cuídela... Se lo encargo. Sino Usted conocerá la ira de mi clase —Bardock intentó sonar desafiante pero más bien sonó perturbado e irritado.

—Así será... —Trunks se sentó y respiró hondo.

Tocó sus muñecas y sangraban de nuevo; debía cambiarse las vendas lo más rápido posible...

—Ya me voy —dijo acercándose a la puerta después, cosa que no logró puesto que Tark lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

—Hay algo que debo hablar con Usted, Príncipe... —le comunicó con amabilidad—. Bardock, ya tienes una misión, un enemigo y un objetivo claro... Vete, por favor.

Tark lo miró pacientemente y Bardock supo que la charla que él quería tener con Trunks era importante y privada.

Sobraba, ya tenía lo que quería...

Rió brevemente:

—Me voy... Entrena con tu clase, Tark. Te enviaré a Gohan lo más pronto posible.

—Él será de ayuda, gracias —le contestó.

Y Bardock se fue...

Tark fue hacia la puerta de su laboratorio y la cerró con llave. Luego giró hacia Trunks, quien había vuelto a sentarse en la silla, a lo mejor presintiendo la importancia de las palabras que seguían.

—Muchacho... —se acercó a él y puso una silla frente a la otra. Después se sentó y lo miró con atención.

Trunks respiró con dificultad y levantó la mirada hacia el mayor de ambos.

—Lo siento... —musitó—. Siento que hayas presenciado tan nefasta escena... Mi padre y yo estamos pasando por un pésimo momento, cada día nos llevamos peor... —se sinceró.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a Tark: Ese hombre siempre había sido su segundo padre, el que lo escuchaba y aconsejaba, el que se preocupaba por él. Trunks le tenía especial afecto y no le daba vergüenza desnudar sus pensamientos frente a él, no luego de tantos años de amistad y confianza...

—Príncipe, no se preocupe... —Tark tomó sus manos en un gesto protector y le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo—. Sé que no se llevan bien y se nota... —El rostro del Clase Media adoptó un semblante más que serio—. Lo que quiero decirle es que estoy preocupado: todo lo que hemos averiguado, agregado a ciertas "coincidencias," lleva a un mismo lugar...

Trunks lo vislumbró a través del casco y el miedo se apoderó de él.

"Sospecha...".

—Todo conduce a mí... —admitió derrotado.

—Exacto. —Tark era muy inteligente y volvía a demostrarlo—. La misteriosa muerte del Rey anterior; la muerte o desaparición jamás esclarecida de Broly; el asesinato de Vaugun; los continuos viajes de Vegeta; la veda al planeta Tierra; el comienzo de las malas acciones de Nappa; y, finalmente, su nacimiento... Todo pasó en la misma época.

Trunks se asombró.

—¿Tantas cosas pasaron cuando yo nací? —preguntó casi con inocencia.

—Si...

—¿Viajes de mi padre? —Trunks reparó en ese hecho—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Tark sonrió.

—Kakarotto, el hijo menor de Bardock, no conquistó el planeta Tierra y éste quedó en "veremos" durante muchos años... Mi clase descubrió que allí había excelente tecnología, una muy avanzada aunque distinta a la nuestra... —El Príncipe asintió con suma atención y el Líder de Clase Media continuó—. Vegeta andaba entrenando por la Galaxia del Norte en ese momento y fue enviado a investigar. Allí comenzó todo: Vegeta comenzó a irse durante tiempos más o menos prolongados y con rumbo desconocido, así fue durante cuatro años...

—¿Qué? —Trunks ya no pudo evitar la emoción, empezando a desmoronarse todavía más.

La certeza en su corazón era cada vez más grande…

Tark volvió a sonreírle.

—Vegeta tiene un secreto y todo pareció comenzar cuando tú naciste —Tark lo tuteó por primera vez en mucho tiempo y eso lo hizo sonreír levemente—. Ya no tiene caso ocultarte... Tu casco es el símbolo de que ustedes están escondiendo algo.

—Yo no... —aclaró—. Hasta anoche no tuve la certeza de por qué debía esconder mi rostro. —Estaba hablando de más y lo sabía, pero ¿le importaba? No, ya no a tremendas alturas...—. Hasta anoche no supe la verdad... Bueno, no la supe claramente, mi padre únicamente la dio a entender, tú sabes cómo es.

—Si, lo sé —Tark asintió—. Es por eso que quiero tener la certeza... Yo guardaré tu secreto, te lo juro.

¿Le estaba pidiendo que se sacara el casco?

—Tark, tú... —se sonrojó por la vergüenza y el mayor pareció intentar convencerlo con la mirada.

—A mí no me importa qué tan saiyan seas: tú eres el guerrero más fuerte y valeroso que he conocido —le dijo con honestidad—. Tú eres el Príncipe que yo quiero como Rey algún día y NADA me sacará eso de la cabeza ni del pecho... Yo te respeto, Trunks.

Se quedó callado y su respiración se agitó.

¿Quitarse el casco?

Agachó la cabeza.

—No puedo...

—Trunks... —Tark apretó su mano con fuerza —. Me preocupa tu salud mental: te noto ciclotímico e inestable, mucho más que en otras épocas... —En un arrebato, Tark tomó fuertemente uno de sus brazos y subió la manga de su traje, dejando a la vista las vendas levemente ensangrentadas—. Y te sigues cortando... ¡Te has cortado por lo menos los últimos diez años! Si sigues así terminarás volviéndote loco y matándote; no deseo eso... No quiero eso para ti.

—Tark... —se sintió pequeño e inútil, como un niño sorprendido en plena travesura—. Lo siento, lo siento en verdad... Ya no lo haré, te lo prometo.

El hombre los observó con una severidad que no mostraba muy seguido.

—Sabes que si lo harás, ¿Cuántas veces lo has prometido? —Tark sabía lo de sus brazos, lo había descubierto hacía unos cinco años. En esa ocasión se vio obligado a contarle la verdad, pero jamás pudo cumplir su promesa... Siempre terminaba cortándose, siempre—. Volverás a cortarte tarde o temprano, a menos que aprendas a mirarte. Es la única solución a todos tus problemas: debes aceptar tu imagen, tu rostro, tus rasgos...

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Trunks perdió el control por completo.

—¡NO PUEDO! Siento asco de mí... —apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas—. Tú no entiendes, eres igual a todos… ¡Eres un saiyan completo!

Tark se sorprendió y Trunks supo que ya no debía esconderse... No frente a él, ya había hablado demasiado.

—Tú eres el secreto... —aseguró sin miedo el Clase Media—. Está bien, no debes avergonzarte... Yo nunca le hice mucho caso a esa regla de "no te unirás con una mujer de otra raza"... No le veo el sentido: puede que el híbrido nazca débil, sí... Pero no está comprobado que realmente vaya a ser así... Tú eres la prueba contundente de que no es así.

—Pero yo… —balbuceó el joven, más confundido y contrariado que nunca.

Lloró y Tark le dio unas palmadas en su brazo.

—Te necesitamos entero y para estarlo necesitas sacarte un peso de encima... Sácatelo conmigo, Trunks. Yo no te juzgaré... Jamás lo haré.

Tark lo miró con un gesto poco común en los saiyans: un gesto paternal y cariñoso.

Sí... Tark y los Clase Media eran así: bondadosos, humildes, ¡afectivos! Y todo gracias a ese hombre: Tark había perdido a su hijo y su esposa en la batalla contra Freezer, comportándose desde entonces con una humildad nada común entre los saiyans. Inculcó esa calma y educación a todos los pequeños Clase Media nacidos a partir de ese acontecimiento; no dejó que la soberbia los dominara como lo había dominado a él en aquella batalla... La batalla donde lo perdió todo.

La historia era larga…

Él le dio una identidad a los Clase Media; Trunks adoraba esa identidad: le parecía genuina y admirable.

Sonrió entre sus lágrimas.

—Tark... —llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y quitó el seguro de su casco.

—Hazlo, juro que no te juzgaré ni me reiré de ti... No vomitaré ni desviaré mi mirada... ¡Confía! Sácate ese enorme peso de la espalda, muchacho... Eres muy joven, no mereces tanta carga, eres demasiado sensible para aguantarla.

Respiró hondo y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

"¿Debo hacerlo? ¿De verdad?".

Todo pareció nublarse, sintió que iba a desmayarse y...

"No quiero que Tark cambie su percepción de mí, pero...".

Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

"Ya me he ocultado demasiado, ya he cedido demasiado ante los deseos de mi padre...".

Parpadeó y miró a Tark por última vez, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

"Es hora de revelarme... Y si hay alguien a quien siempre le he querido mostrar mi rostro... es a Tark".

Se quitó el casco, yendo éste a parar al suelo dada la debilidad de sus manos.

"Porque Tark jamás me juzgó, jamás me criticó... Siempre me incentivó".

Dejó sus ojos cerrados un par de segundos, temeroso de mostrarlos... Y finalmente lo hizo.

"Lo siento, padre... Pero debía hacerlo, lo necesito...".

Desnudó su rostro frente a su buen amigo...

"Quiero ser mirado con respeto por primera vez... ¡Quiero que él me mire como tú jamás me miraste…!".

Y Tark no se inmutó, lo miró casi con alegría.

"Tantos años hablando con una persona sin cara... Este es nuestro Príncipe, ¡al fin puedo mirarlo a los ojos!".

Se sintió orgulloso de ser el primer saiyan en ver aquel rostro... ¡Y sólo era un muchachito! Uno muy joven… A la legua se notaba la sensibilidad, era asombroso.

Los ojos eran azules, el cabello era corto, lila y lacio. El rostro era severo, la mirada dejaba ver historias interminables de sufrimiento...

Pero su mirada también mostraba fuerza, ira...

La sensibilidad y el carácter se mesclaban como dos líquidos en esos ojos... La dualidad de su Príncipe, el terrícola y el guerrero... ¡Era tan claro! Tan evidente...

¡Era un guerrero! Era un saiyan y solamente eso importaba.

—Jamás pensé que fueras tan parecido a tu padre... —dijo al fin, observándolo con toda la atención del mundo—. Eres idéntico a él.

Trunks se sonrojó. Sabía que se parecía a su padre, los rasgos eran casi idénticos, pero...

"Jamás nadie había podido decírmelo... ¡Cuántas veces me he preguntado si era imaginación mía ese parecido!".

Aún así, no era completamente igual a su padre...

—Solamente el rostro, los colores son distintos... —afirmó con tristeza.

Tark puso una mano en su cabeza y sacudió su cabello lila con simpatía.

—Los colores no hacen a la esencia de un saiyan... Grábate eso en la cabeza —le dijo tranquilamente—. Tú eres saiyan, te criaste como tal... Eres tan saiyan como tu padre o yo... ¡Un saiyan es un ser poderoso! Y tú lo eres...

Trunks no pudo contener más los deseos de llorar, desmoronándose por completo en el suelo; lloró frente a Tark, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas de él.

Lloró durante una eternidad, sin parar, sin dejar de hacerlo...

Lloró 28 años de sufrimiento...

Y Tark, por supuesto, no hizo nada; lo dejó descargarse... Al ver ese rostro tan triste, el hombre maduro Líder de la Clase Media finalmente había comprendido cuánto se habían necesitado ese afecto y esas lágrimas en el pecho del muchacho.

Ese era Trunks, el Príncipe saiyan.

Nadie jamás le quitaría ese título... Quien lo intentara tendría que pasar primero por él.

Luego de algunos minutos, Trunks paró un poco su llanto y observó a su amigo, al padre que no era su padre.

—Gracias... —susurró poniéndose de pie.

—No tiene nada que agradecer —contestó Tark volviendo a la formalidad del trato para con él—. Usted lo necesitaba... Necesita que alguien le haga ver que no es una aberración...

Trunks le sonrió.

—Me siento raro... Perdón —y tomó su casco del suelo, poniéndoselo—. Me da mucha vergüenza... —se sinceró una vez más.

—Príncipe, será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarse... —agregó el anciano—. Cuando todo esto termine debe plantearse la posibilidad de mostrar su rostro...

—¿Eh? —Trunks lo miró sin comprender.

—Si sigue ocultándose se volverá loco.

—Ya estoy loco... —dijo el muchacho entre risas.

Tark permaneció serio.

—Esto no es nada... Podría ser peor y no quiero que eso lo conduzca a la tragedia.

Trunks se puso ciertamente melancólico.

—Antes de mostrar mi rostro debo saber quién es mi madre... —le dijo—. Cuando la batalla termine yo iré a la Tierra —sentenció—. Iré a averiguar quién demonios soy...

Si, eso debía hacer: no podía dar más vueltas... ¡Ahora sabía parte de la verdad! En la Tierra iba a averiguar todo lo que su padre no quería decirle...

¿Su madre viviría? No lo sabía, pero iba a averiguarlo costara lo que le costase.

Sonrió levemente dentro de su prisión esférica.

"No es momento de pensar en eso... Es momento de entrenar".

—Iré al Palacio —dijo—. Entrenaré con Pan.

Tark lo miró atentamente.

—¿Ella le atrae? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

Trunks no contestó...

—Debo pelear con ella...

Se miraron y Tark le sonrió por última vez.

—Hasta dentro de nueve días... —y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Todos estaremos ocupados entrenando.

—Así será... —y, sin más, Trunks se fue hacia el Palacio.

* * *

—¡Gohan! —Bardock observó como su nieto mayor entrenaba con Goten y Kakarotto frente a su casa.

El padre de Pan fue hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó educadamente.

—Estoy de pésimo humor... —sentenció con voz ronca—. Ve con Tark y entrena hasta el hartazgo con él y tu clase... ¡No quiero verte por un par de días! Entrena día y noche; tanta tecnología los ha vuelto débiles y no quiero más muertes.

Gohan asintió: su abuelo era soberbio y autoritario, pero su gran determinación era algo para admirar.

—Nos vemos... —Corrió unos metros lejos de Bardock pero se detuvo en seco y volvió hacia él—. ¿Mi hija está bien? —preguntó discretamente.

—La chiquilla entrenará con el Príncipe —le contestó—. Y no me la nombres más.

—_Pan está a salvo en mi cuarto y no me la quitarás..._

La posesiva frase del Príncipe seguía rondando por su mente y había logrado irritarlo más de lo indicado.

Él también era posesivo... Con su familia más que con nadie. ¡Con su bisnieta nadie se comportaba posesivo! Ni siquiera Trunks...

Había tardado en reaccionar y se sentía un idiota por ello, pero...

"Fue mejor así, armar un berrinche por semejante tontería no es lo adecuado ahora... ¡Ya se las verá conmigo si vuelve a referirse a ella de forma tan posesiva!".

Gohan lo miró extrañado y se marchó con tranquilidad... Aunque no absoluta.

Si algo malo había ocurrido lo sabría... Su abuelo Bardock jamás se lo ocultaría... De todas formas, ¿por qué su abuelo no quería que se la nombraran?

Tal vez su humor estaba peor que pésimo...

Bardock miró a su nieto volar lejos de la casa y, entre los guerreros que entrenaban por las calles, vislumbró a Toma y Serippa en el cielo, sumidos en un combate aéreo.

—¡Oigan! —los llamó—. ¡Vengan AHORA para acá, tengo que hablar con ustedes...!

Sus dos viejos compañeros de escuadrón lo siguieron hasta el interior de su casa.

Bardock cerró la puerta luego de que ellos entraran y se sentó sobre la mesa, mirándolos amenazadoramente.

—¿Qué pasa, Bardock? —Serippa lo miró de arriba a abajo con un tinte sobrador.

—Nappa es el traidor —anunció sin rodeos, logrando impresionar enormemente a sus amigos—. ¡En nueve días nos enfrentaremos a él y a su ejército de elite... ¡No vamos a dormir! Sólo pararemos para comer... ¡Nada de sexo ni de tonterías! Entrenar: eso será lo único que hará la Clase Baja... ¡¿Soy claro? —Se levantó y los miró con la mayor de las furias.

Toma se permitió reír.

—¿Nada de sexo? Que aburrido... —lo provocó con uno de sus comentarios ácidos—. En nueve días estaremos intratables.

Bardock mostró los dientes al sonreír.

—A eso me refiero...

Serippa rió despectivamente.

—Nueve días... ¡Y qué mierda hacemos aquí! —Fue hacia Bardock y fijó su vista en él de una forma más que incitadora... Eran amigos, había confianza como para mirarlo así—. Estás débil, vamos a entrenar...

Y Bardock se descostilló de la risa:

—Si, tanta reunión y demás me cansó... ¡Yo no nací para hablar! Nací para pelear...

Los tres se miraron y salieron de la casa riendo...

¡Entrenar! Eso harían ellos... ¡Y cómo!

* * *

Entró al Palacio justo cuando su padre iba de salida.

Vegeta llevaba algunas pertenencias envueltas en una manta sobre su hombro. Su rostro se veía irritado...

Se detuvieron uno al lado del otro, Vegeta mirando hacia la puerta y Trunks hacia el hall.

—Tardaste, casi me voy —musitó su padre.

El Príncipe estaba liviano: mostrarse ante Tark por primera vez y no ser juzgado por él había levantado enormemente su ánimo... No permitiría que su padre se lo bajara de nuevo.

—No te incumbe —le respondió fríamente.

Vegeta refunfuñó.

—¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre?

Trunks refunfuñó igualito a su padre ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué dices?

—Seguro que te mueres de ganas de poseer a esa niñita... —aseguró el Rey.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para respetarla.

—¡Bah! Tonterías... Eres débil.

Y terrícola... Trunks era más terrícola que la propia Bulma.

Aquello sí que lo irritaba...

—No me provoques más, padre —pidió el joven.

"Ya no soporto tu ego...".

—No la toques, si lo haces la mataré.

Trunks, entonces, recordó como una vez, hacía unos siete años, una esclava había visto su rostro por accidente...

Vegeta la mató sin piedad alguna.

Apretó sus ojos con resignación.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —le contestó.

Silencio fue lo que se produjo, pero Trunks no permitió que éste se extendiera de más:

—Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez —susurró—. ¿Soy yo el secreto?

Hirvió de rabia al escuchar la risa orgullosa de su padre.

—El secreto es demasiado grande, demasiado rojo... ¡¿Acaso crees que eres el mayor secreto de esta raza? No me subestimes... Soy más polémico que tú y me encanta serlo.

Trunks abrió los ojos enormes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Vegeta volvió a reír.

—Cuando dejes de ser una niña llorona lo sabrás... —y su padre se marchó.

Ya solo, Trunks apretó sus puños hecho una ira y fue hacia su cuarto. Mientras caminaba hacia éste, no pudo evitar pensar en los dichos de su padre...

"Dijo que el secreto es demasiado grande...".

Recordó lo que Tark le había contado y se paró en seco delante de su puerta.

"La muerte de mi abuelo, la de Broly, la de Vaugun...".

¡Eso no era posible!

Giró sobre su eje para observar la puerta del Palacio, por la que Vegeta acababa de marcharse.

"El secreto es demasiado rojo...".

—Demasiado rojo... —susurró.

Pensó en Tark y en la ausencia de juicio, no pudiendo evitar sonreír.

"Mejor dejo de pensar en mi padre...".

* * *

Fue hacia la Central Espacial y tomó la primera nave que se le cruzó. Apretó unos botones para salir volando bien lejos, cuando Nappa apareció, sorpresivamente, frente a él.

—¡Rey! —le gritó—. ¿Se va?

—Por varios días —anunció cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

Nappa se impresionó.

—¿Cuándo vuelve?

—En siete días... —le contestó con fastidio. Finalmente lo miró y se sintió asqueado de él.

Ambos guerreros se miraron por largos instantes.

"¿Siete días? Quiero que esté presente el día en que daré a conocer todo... Será perfecto".

No pudo evitar sonreír orgullosamente y Vegeta hizo lo mismo.

—Volveré, lo prometo —le dijo con ironía.

Nappa no entendió muy bien esas palabras, mirándolo con incredulidad.

"¿Qué intentó decirme?".

—Lo esperamos, Rey Vegeta... —aseguró con fingido respeto.

"Y cuando vuelvas morirás...".

Vegeta volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—No vayas al Palacio, le dejé tres esclavas a Trunks para que se entretenga en mi ausencia...

Casi largó una carcajada ante su mentira, pero debía exagerar con una tontería de ese tipo para que Nappa no sospechara.

Debía persuadirlo...

Nappa tragó saliva.

"Maldita aberración, él sí que la pasa bien...".

—De acuerdo —asintió el Líder de Clase Alta.

Vegeta cerró la nave y despegó.

"No importa...", pensó Nappa al ver como la nave se alejaba, "que se divierta con todas las esclavas que él quiera... No vivirá para contarlo".

Sin más, Nappa se marchó.

* * *

Abrió su puerta, la cerró con llave y Pan apareció frente a él.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó mirándolo con una enorme curiosidad.

Trunks suspiró al verla y se acercó a ella, abrazándola con un solo brazo.

—Cuando llegue la noche entrenaremos... ¡Tenemos el Palacio para nosotros solos! —anunció frente a ella con una alegría nada común en él.

Pan se impresionó y puso cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Y tu papá?

—Se fue —dijo radiante. La soltó y la miró con atención.

—¿Me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? —pidió saber la muchachita, enfadada e impaciente.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a comer... ¡Tengo hambre! —Pan casi perdió el equilibrio al escuchar la graciosa voz del Príncipe—. Te contaré todo mientras comemos...

—Bueno —contestó con seriedad.

"Y pensar que anoche estaba llorando como niña y cortándose sus propios brazos... ¡¿Quién mierda lo entiende? Está loco...".

—Pero antes... —Trunks se arremangó su traje—. Mis vendas se mancharon, ¿podrías cambiármelas? Por favor... —pidió con dulzura.

Le gustaba que ella fuera atenta con él, no podía dejar de hacer tan egoísta pedido...

No a ella...

Pan lo miró entre risas.

—De acuerdo...

Y ambos caminaron hacia el baño.

Trunks seguía sintiéndose como una aberración, seguía odiando sus rasgos y no dejaba de pensar en su madre...

Pero, tal vez, no todo estaba perdido...

"A lo mejor Pan, algún día, verá mi rostro... Y, si tengo suerte, no me juzgará...".

Peor era nada, y Trunks supo que debía arriesgarse...

¿Cómo lo haría? La respuesta era sencilla para un saiyan como él:

"Entrenando...".

Así sería capaz de entender todos sus sentimientos...

* * *

Pasaron largas e interminables horas, pero finalmente estaba allí.

Aterrizó en la Tierra y tembló al salir: el cielo estaba tan azul como los ojos de Bulma. Sus ojos... Inolvidables orbes azules que sólo a él lo miraban de ESA forma...

Tantos años pisando silenciosamente ese planeta, simulando ser una sombra... ¡Tantos años! Años de ser una sombra realmente, la del hombre que había sido antes de la aparición de la impertinente terrícola en su vida…

Pero tenía una misión allí, no podría entrenar tranquilo hasta cumplirla.

La personita a la que había abandonado allí, de la que no se había despedido para evitar la tentación de llevársela...

La débil... La inocultable...

—Debo saber si ella está bien.

Y voló hacia la Capital del Oeste a toda velocidad...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XIV**_

_El capi más largo hasta la fecha XD_

_(?)_

_Entrenar... Ya hubo mucha charla en este fic (pero la charla es necesaria... ¡no todo puede ser piña-patada-piña en la vida de un saiyan! XD), así que se vienen capis con tintes de acción y reflexión..._

_Di muchas pistas en los últimos dos capis... La bomba está a punto de explotar y ojalá nadie me mire torcido cuando suceda... XD_

_Y nótese que Tark no dio completamente por muerto a Broly... n.n_

_Besos a todos, cualquier cosa pueden dejarme un review, se los respondo n.n_

_¡Y mil gracias por el apoyo! Me hacen muy feliz... _

_Bye n.n_

_

* * *

_

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	16. XV: Perfecta y humillada

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XV_

_"Perfecta y humillada"_

_**-**_

Se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar las palabras del Príncipe... ¡Nappa era el traidor! Nappa, el asqueroso cerdo y Líder de la Clase Alta... ¡Él, y no otro, había mandado a matar a los escuadrones de Clase Baja! Él había mandado a sus malditos súbditos a violarla a ella y a las demás muchachas...

¡Tenía la culpa de todo!

Y ahí no terminaban los hechos...

Trec estaba muerto por su culpa... ¡Habían matado a Trec por un odio estúpido y sin sentido!

Su sangre hirvió y agradeció que aquella tiara estuviera escondiendo su poder de pelea, éste estaba en su máximo esplendor... ¡Quería ir a matarlo en ese preciso instante!

Trunks la observó en silencio y, aunque su poder no podía ser leído por ningún Scouter, estaba clarísimo que estaba elevado... ¡Se sentía en el aire! Ella estaba enfadada, muy enfadada...

—¡Voy a matar a ese canalla! —Gritó y poco le importó a la muchachita ser escuchada o aturdir a su Príncipe...

—Tranquila, Pan... —Trunks intentó bajarle los humos inútil pero amablemente—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es descargarte... Entrenando lograrás liberar tu ira y prepararte para la batalla.

Nueve días... Sólo eso faltaba para salir de su escondite y pelear, sólo eso faltaba para regar su odio sobre esos asesinos y traidores...

¡Si! Disfrutaría ver correr esa sangre, lo haría hasta límites morbosos...

Ambos lo disfrutarían...

En aquella mesa del laboratorio y frente a un enorme banquete traído minutos antes por Trunks, Pan no pudo evitar apretar sus dientes y puños.

—Comamos rápido —Casi ordenó—. No soporto esta pelota clavada en mi pecho...

Demasiado por descargar...

Trunks sonrió tiernamente.

Pan le encantaba... La furia que ella sentía era como la brisa prohibida golpeando su asqueroso rostro. Le encantaba su furia, sentimiento negativo derivado de la detestable situación, de los asquerosos traidores... No era momento de pensar en cosas bonitas, era obvio, pero él no podía evitar sentirse atraído hacia esa mujer que demostraba tremendo carácter.

No podía evitar encandilarse con una saiyan hecha y derecha...

—Entrenaremos más en la noche —Le dijo—. No te preocupes, yo también deseo entrenar...

Sus intenciones al pelear con ella eran varias: quería entrenar con ella, en primer lugar, porque él también necesitaba descargarse… Los últimos días habían sido de extrema tensión y su cerebro estaba cansado y superado, necesitaba una buena sesión de golpes; el otro motivo era más egoísta, incluso así... ¿Podía evitar desear eso? Tal vez no lo merecía, a lo mejor sí... Pero jamás se había comportado de forma tan inmoderada y aborrecible...

Quería pelear con ella para medir su fuerza, era la verdad.

¿Para qué quería medir su fuerza? Para saber si ella era digna o no...

Claro que si era digna, lo demostraba con actitudes... De todas formas, él quería saber qué tan fuerte y hábil era ella, que tan buena estratega era. Quería ver sus movimientos y su tenacidad, su resistencia...

Él era Clase Alta y obviamente más fuerte que ella, pero era en la perseverancia donde la balanza se movería hacia esa inevitable respuesta.

La respuesta que él sabía a medias y quería conocer en plenitud.

—No tengas piedad por ser más fuerte que yo —Balbuceó Pan entre bocados—. Pelea con todas tus fuerzas desde el principio... ¡Si no lo haces me sentiré la peor mierda de este universo!

Que valiente, que decidida... Trunks empezaba a perder la razón bajo su capucha.

—No tendré ninguna piedad —Dijo, intentando demostrar confianza pero únicamente demostrando deseo, ganas de combatir y algo más...—. Será la batalla más difícil de tu vida.

Pan lo miró de reojo, mostrándose seria pero satisfecha de alguna forma.

—No espero menos...

* * *

—Tío... —Goten finalmente encontró a Raditz luego de varios minutos de buscarlo por los alrededores de la casa.

Ya era de noche y acababan de comer cuando Raditz había salido del seno familiar con una enigmática cara.

Goten tenía una idea de su seriedad y silencio, por lo cual pensó que la mejor forma de ayudarlo era ofreciéndole su atolondrado pero honesto oído.

Estaban sobre el techo de la enorme casa, esa en la que toda la familia de Bardock vivía, mirando el cielo nocturno con suma atención...

—Me conoces bien, mocoso —Murmuró Raditz luego de que su sobrino se sentara a su lado.

Goten sonrió con satisfacción.

—Si... —Le susurró—. ¿Es por Zuzik, verdad? —Fue directo al grano, no había por qué dar demasiadas vueltas sobre el asunto...

No con su tío.

—Goten... —Raditz lo miró brevemente para volver su vista al infinito y apagado cielo—. Ya estás en edad de unirte a una hembra —Le dijo—. Debes buscar a una saiyan fuerte y valiente... A una a la que no le importe nada más que pelear, una que no se deje intimidar por estupideces.

El mensaje fue difuso pero claro para el hijo menor de Kakarotto.

—Zuzik no merece tu preocupación si es que no cumplió alguno de esos requisitos —Le dijo el muchachito con una sonrisa orgullosa no muy común en él.

¡Ya era un hombre! Debía comportarte como tal...

—Exacto —Y Raditz rió brevemente—. El problema es que, cuando te unes a una mujer saiyan, separarte de ella trae consecuencias... Nuestros rituales son más que simbólicos.

Obviamente hablaba del ritual de unión... De la mordida y del intercambio de sangre... Del primer acto más que carnal, del acto corporal y espiritual entre dos saiyans.

Del nacimiento de un lazo verdadero.

Goten se lamentó al pensar mejor las palabras de su tío: Raditz se había unido a Zuzik pero fue Nappa quien se metió en medio de ellos, aún y con unión consumada de por medio.

El cerdo se la había arrebatado... ¡Y Raditz nada había podido hacer! En casos de ese tipo, dos hombres debían disputarse a la mujer en una cruel batalla, pero en esa circunstancia era imposible para Raditz ganar.

Claro que lo había intentado, pero...

—Cuando eres de Clase Baja todos te pasan por arriba, es como si sólo fueras basura —Musitó su tío—. No permitas que algún imbécil de esa índole te quite lo que te pertenece. No dejes que ignoren tus derechos.

Claro, Zuzik le pertenecía a Raditz... Y Raditz a ella.

Por eso jamás había habido una mujer nueva en su vida, ninguna había remplazado a esa Clase Baja en la vida del robusto guerrero.

No era justo, eso sentía Goten...

¡Y encima el enemigo a vencer era Nappa!

—El cerdo morirá —Le aseguró Goten lleno de ánimo—. Cuando eso pase...

—NO —Raditz interrumpió seca y descortésmente a su sobrino—. Ella ya no volverá a mi lado, y no porque yo no quiera... Más bien porque ella no lo merece. Fue débil y no quiero una hembra así a mi lado.

Hablaba de Zuzik en un tono que oscilaba entre lo posesivo y lo despectivo... Raditz siempre hablaba así de ella, pero ahora todo se inclinaba un poco más hacia un costado hasta ahora desconocido... La decepción.

Haber escuchado como Nappa la golpeaba, haberla escuchado llorar... ¡No era justo! SU mujer no merecía semejante trato...

Pero ella fue quien se alejó de él, en medio de una historia que no deseaba volver a repasar.

"Es su culpa... Ella no respetó los designios de nuestra sangre, no respetó ningún ritual...".

—Fue peor que Nappa —Dijo al aire.

Goten observó a su tío en silencio.

—Si fue así —Le dijo—, entonces no vale la pena sufrir o lamentarse por ella.

Raditz miró a los ojos a su sobrino.

—Tienes razón... —Y se puso de pie—. ¿Entrenamos? No tengo sueño...

Goten se paró también.

—Yo tampoco...

¡A pelear!

* * *

Voló lentamente, debía apurarse pero al mismo tiempo no podía...

Habían pasado 28 años desde la última vez, esa en la cual se había llevado a Trunks hasta la otra punta del universo, alejándolo del planeta en el cual nació, alejándolo de sus abuelos...

Alejándolo de la mitad de su alma...

Sobrevoló la Capital del Oeste admirando sin perder detalle de lo renovada que se veía la tecnología de los terrícolas, quienes eran débiles pero indudablemente inteligentes...

Finalmente estuvo sobre ESE lugar y todo era igual pero distinto: algo le faltaba a la Corporación Cápsula, Vegeta así lo sintió al observarla.

Parpadeó y apretó el botón de su Scouter, el cual le mostró los poderes de pelea bajísimos de tres personas...

—¿Brief y su esposa todavía viven? Eso si me sorprende...

Los terrícolas no vivían tanto como los saiyan y Vegeta había pensado que los padres de Bulma ya habrían muerto, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir que no. Seguían siendo aquellos debiluchos del pasado.

Y la tercera persona...

Mejor ni pensar en ella.

Estaba anocheciendo lentamente en la Tierra, haciendo que el Rey sintiera una especie de nostalgia que no se atrevía a reconocer.

En un atardecer como ese había conocido a Bulma...

Aterrizó a varios metros de la enorme casa y se escondió entre los árboles del patio, mirando con suma atención la ventana de la habitación que solía ser de ella...

De SU mujer...

Vio salir a alguien repentinamente por esa ventana, haciendo que el Rey saiyan perdiera el aliento.

Que perdiera la capacidad de razonar…

El reloj del universo dejó de correr y todo pareció más lento, más pausado...

¡Era ella! La débil, de la que no había tenido valor de despedirse...

El tercio menos conocido de su existente aunque escondido corazón...

Ella bostezó y miró el cielo del atardecer durante varios minutos. Parecía pensativa... ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? Ningún Scouter podía darle la respuesta a Vegeta.

Nada podía...

"Está viva y parece feliz...".

Era hermosa… ¡Perfecta! Si la seguía mirando la tomaría del brazo y la arrastraría al Reino que le correspondía.

Después de todo, ella era parte de la Realeza.

Demasiados años sin ver, sin conocer tanta belleza… ¡Ella moriría sin saber que era la debilidad del Rey de la raza más fuerte del universo!

"Pero es mejor así, es débil y no pertenece a tan violento planeta…".

Inhaló todo el aire posible y lo largó de sus pulmones: ahora tenía un problema menos… Ella estaba bien…

—Debo irme —Murmuró entre los árboles.

Ella volvió a meterse a la habitación (cosa que él agradeció) y tuvo la certeza de que no quedaba mucho más por hacer allí.

"Es probable que Vaugun haya descubierto lo de Trunks mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta... Seguramente lo supo por mi padre, ¡no es posible que haya sido por alguien más!".

Recordó a su rival, al más poderoso saiyan... A la persona que más odiaba en el universo...

"A Broly no le interesa nuestra sangre ni nuestra cultura... Imposible que él haya tenido algo que ver".

Si, seguramente Nappa estaba siguiendo con los planes de su tío Vaugun.

Seguramente su padre, el anterior Rey Vegeta, le había comunicado sobre la Tierra a Vaugun...

Aún así, nadie había atacado... Era una suerte que se hubieran guardado a la Tierra para el final.

"Luego de lo de hizo papá ya no quedaba mucho por hacer aquí... Eso debe pensar Nappa".

Sonrió con pura soberbia.

"No saben de ella... ¡No tienen idea!".

Ella corría todavía más peligro que Trunks debido a su debilidad, era un pecado muchísimo más grande, ese había sido uno de los motivos de Vegeta para dejarla en la Tierra.

Y, al verla sonreír y mirar el cielo de esa forma soñadora y esperanzada, Vegeta supo que había tomado una buena decisión.

"Trunks es el hombre, que él sufra y ella sea feliz parece injusto, pero en mi cultura cuidamos a las mujeres...".

No le interesaba tanto la cultura saiyan, pero Vegeta sentía amor y respeto por su sangre, por ésta mucho más que por cualquier saiyan existente. Por su sangre luchaba y a su sangre protegía...

A ella la protegía...

—Vegeta... —Su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

¡Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que había cometido un gravísimo error!

Había sido descubierto...

Vio a la persona que lo acompañaba, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera en una silla de ruedas.

—No te ilusiones, Brief —Le contestó al ya muy avejentado padre de Bulma, quien lo observaba en medio de aquel enorme patio—. Sólo quería saber si ella estaba bien, hubo problemas en Vegetasei y temí por su cabeza.

Ella era su debilidad, nunca supo bien el motivo... Pero lo era, aún más que Trunks. Con ella, en tan sólo un instante, sintió una conexión demasiado profunda, la conexión más grande que sintió con alguien alguna vez...

—Ella está muy bien... —Brief se adentró entre los árboles moviendo la palanca de su silla y se acercó a Vegeta, quien evitó su mirada magistralmente—. Es inteligente y feliz, vive una vida ejemplar.

—Por eso la dejé aquí —Musitó el Rey.

—¿Trunks está bien? —Finalmente observó a Brief y vio la emoción en sus ojos, esos que en el pasado siempre estaban tranquilos y despreocupados, distraídos... Ahora tenían un gran sufrimiento y se lamentó sorpresivamente por ello.

"Bulma debe estar muy enfadada conmigo... ¡Sus gritos deben oírse hasta en los confines más remotos del universo!".

—Trunks está bien —Contestó sin la verdad—. Es el guerrero más fuerte de mi planeta… Claro, sin contarme a mí.

El doctor Brief lo miró con asombro.

—¿Sabe sobre ella? —Preguntó.

—No... —Contestó, ahora sí, con la verdad—. Ni siquiera sospecha de su existencia.

—Eso es muy triste, Vegeta...

Ya sin más deseos de soportar la incómoda situación, Vegeta le dio la espalda al padre de Bulma.

—Cuídela.

—Lo haré... Tú cuida a Trunks, te lo encargo —Contestó el anciano con debilidad, mostrándose más emocionado que nunca.

Entonces, Vegeta finalmente se marchó...

"Si hay algo que no he hecho en todo este tiempo y a pesar de todo, es cuidar a Trunks...".

Nada quedaba por hacer en la Tierra…

* * *

—¿Estás lista? —Vio a Pan salir por la puerta del laboratorio y sonrió ampliamente al verla vestir una típica armadura saiyan, la cual era muy parecida (por lo menos en colores) a la de Bardock.

Pan ya no usaba mucho ese traje: los últimos días se había mostrado con túnicas de ella o de él… ¡Si, incluso de él! Ella finalmente había aceptado algunas prendas de él…

Era lindo verla vestida así, como una saiyan.

La tiara decoraba su frente y su cola estaba enredada, como de costumbre, en su cintura.

La ropa era escasa... Su uniforme de pelea era por demás sugestivo.

Respiró hondo al verla y le hizo una seña con su mano:

—Salgamos de aquí, entrenemos en el hall del Palacio... nadie nos molestará.

Pan sintió temblar el suelo.

"Voy a salir de este cuarto...".

Pero antes debía preguntar algo:

—¿Te has puesto una tiara para que oculte tu poder?

Pregunta fundamental: No quería que nadie se acercara al Palacio al sentir el poder del Príncipe subir y bajar constantemente, cosa común durante cualquier batalla.

—No —Contestó el Príncipe con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Si me pongo esa tiara sería demasiado sospechoso... He estado pensando y me di cuenta de que si no sienten mi poder se acercarán con aún más razón. No sólo Nappa, sino los guardias que están bajo mi ventana.

Pan parpadeó confundida.

Eso tenía sentido, pero...

—Se darán cuenta de las fluctuaciones de tu poder...

Trunks emitió un gemido que casi pareció una risa, bastante irónica a decir verdad.

—Pensarán que estoy con alguna esclava... —Dijo en voz baja, sin estar demasiado seguro de decir tremenda cosa frente a Pan... Con todo lo que había pasado respecto a ese tema nada era seguro—. Cuando mi padre sale de viaje suele dejarme una para que "no me aburra".

Pan se disgustó frente a esa afirmación.

—Que asco... —Murmuró la muchachita entre dientes.

No le había gustado ni un poco escuchar eso, pero ya no tenía sentido pensar en eso...

"Él prometió que las liberaría y estoy segura de que no ha tocado a ninguna desde que estoy aquí... No debo preocuparme por eso".

Si, algo de confianza tenía en él.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que cambiar de tema era la mejor solución:

—No perdamos más tiempo, entrenemos...

Ella quiso sonreír pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

—Bueno, como quieras...

Trunks abrió la puerta de su habitación y ambos salieron de ésta. Pan tomó aire y corrió por el Palacio, envuelta en una indescriptible sensación de libertad.

¡Libre! Se sentía más libre que nunca...

Trunks sonrió dentro de su casco al verla correr, esa imagen era casi adorable...

—¿Lista? —Ya no podía esperar, deseaba pelear lo más pronto posible.

—Si... —Pan se paró justo frente a él con un semblante por demás serio, poniéndose en posición de combate—. Atácame.

Trunks dejó salir al orgullo desde lo más profundo de su ser y fue hacia ella a una velocidad abismal, sin espera alguna, golpeándola de tal forma que una columna del hall fuera su destino.

Pan se quedó en el suelo unos instantes y reaccionó luego, mirando detenidamente al oscuro casco.

—Muy lenta, niña —Trunks la retó y provocó—. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que fui hacia ti.

Pan se puso de pie.

—No me provoques, principito...

Y ella fue hacia él: corrió a una gran velocidad y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se desató por fin.

Ella lo golpeaba con furia, sin razón alguna... Se permitió imaginar que él era Nappa y sacó toda su ira de su corazón, transformándola en golpes... Pero no, no lograba golpearlo, Trunks esquivaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

—¡Muy lenta! —Trunks la barrió con una pierna y ella cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo... Mas allí no terminó todo, puesto que el Príncipe la tomó por la ropa y la levantó, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el cual la lanzó al suelo de nuevo.

Pan volvió a levantarse con dificultad, limpiando su sangre de la boca.

Miró su mano ensangrentada y se enfureció más aún.

"Yo no soy así...".

—Que decepción, Pan... —Trunks caminó altivo a su alrededor, con la única intención de provocarla: ella estaba desconcentrada y fastidiarla parecía la única forma de despertar sus sentimientos—. Me esperaba más pasión en ti.

Pasión...

¡Pero claro!

Pan no le estaba poniendo pasión a sus golpes, estaba golpeando sin juicio y superada por su odio... Eso no era digno de ella.

Entonces, la muchacha se permitió recordar a su bisabuelo Bardock...

—_Chiquilla —Le dijo pisándole la espalda luego de perder una batalla, perdidos en algún lejano y deshabitado planeta—. Si atacas con tanta imprudencia nunca me ganarás. Debes mantener tu mente fija en mí, fija en mis movimientos... Jamás debes enceguecerte por NADA en una batalla. Lo más importante ahora para ti soy yo y nadie más que yo. _

—Tú y nadie más que tú... —Susurró con dificultad luego del recuerdo.

Trunks se paró en seco y la observó.

—¿Qué dices? —Le preguntó no con su típico tono amable sino con uno más riguroso.

Pan, entonces, lo volvió a atacar y logró golpear su pecho.

—¡Tú y nadie más que tú! —Se repitió.

Trunks retrocedió unos pocos pasos por el golpe que fue fuerte pero no lo suficiente, perdiendo todo control de su cuerpo y su mente al ver lo que menos esperó que sucediera aquella noche de entrenamiento...

La sonrisa de Pan.

Pan estaba sonriendo, y no era una sonrisa presumida u orgullosa... ¡Era una sonrisa sincera! Una sonrisa radiante...

Ella gritó y fue hacia él de nuevo, reanudándose así el combate.

El Príncipe la esquivaba pero ya no tan fácilmente, ¡la risa desaforada de Pan lo distraía! Ella reía y reía, gritaba y casi hasta lloraba de felicidad...

"¡Esta sí soy yo!".

Bardock odiaba la risa exagerada de Pan al pelear, pero ésta era su marca registrada... ¡Ella siempre reía como loca al pelear! Esa era Pan, esa y ninguna más.

Al fin... ¡Al fin! Finalmente había logrado que su corazón diera un vuelco, ahora sí se sentía mejor consigo misma...

DE VERDAD.

Finalmente logró golpear el casco y derribó al distraído Príncipe.

—¡Débil! —Le gritó—. Te dejas vencer por una niñita de Clase Baja... ¡Eres insignificante!

Trunks se levantó y la miró fijamente... Ella seguía sonriendo.

—Vamos... —Siguió provocándolo ella—. ¡Atácame, basura! Atácame y verás lo que te deparará...

Y esa sonrisa fue su perdición...

Ella volvió a atacarlo, depositando sobre su cuerpo no sólo golpes sino además palabrotas, provocaciones, comentarios por demás engreídos y egocéntricos...

Y la risa decorando todo, cual velo envolvente, cual toque final...

Se excitó y allí perdió la razón, únicamente siendo capaz de golpearla una y otra vez, fallando todos sus golpes.

Ella estaba ganando... Le había ganado en verdad.

Pan sintió orgullo por tener la victoria más cercana que él, pero algo no andaba bien...

"No está peleando con todas sus fuerzas...".

¡Eso no era justo!

"¿Qué más puedo desear que toda su fuerza?... ¡¿Acaso piensa que no merezco su esfuerzo?!".

Se sintió tremendamente frustrada, subestimada...

"¡¿Por qué no pelea bien?!".

Cada vez era más fácil...

"¡Pelea, Trunks!".

La sonrisa la abandonó y puso la peor cara que tenía... ¡No soportaba que él la subestimara!

"No pienso tolerar esta humillación...".

Ella seguía con sus habilidosos ataques y él ya no estaba allí... Estaba perdido en una dimensión lejana y desconocida, en algo que no lograba entender.

En la sonrisa... La que, notó repentinamente, había desaparecido.

Aquello lo desesperó, perdiendo la poca concentración que aún conservaba en el combate.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, principito?! —Que impertinente y sensual era esa particular forma de referirse a él...—. ¡¿Dónde está el "mejor guerrero del planeta", eh?! ¡No lo veo!

Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, derribándolo una vez más.

—Pan... —La observó y ella ya no sonreía... ¡Quería que esa sonrisa volviera! Porque ésta le decía todo, le expresaba eso que él quería mirar y saber, conocer...

¡Pasión! Pura y maldita pasión...

Abrió los ojos y se mantuvo sin parpadear por eternos instantes, siendo alumbrado por el destello más impresionante del universo… ¡Esa era la respuesta!

No quería a otra, la quería a ella.

¡Si!

Realmente...

¡Convicción! La quería a ella, quería desgarrar su ropa y poseerla, quería probar su sangre, toda su sangre... ¡Quería matarla! Quería tocarla, saborearla, lastimarla...

¡Quería todo! Todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle como guerrera y como mujer.

¿Había sentido tremendo deseo alguna vez? Era improbable... Siempre había estado con mujeres débiles y de otras razas, nunca una saiyan, jamás una mujer fuerte...

Realmente la quería y sólo para él... Únicamente para él.

Mirarla, golpearla, hacerla suya... Pelear hasta morir, hasta acabar todas las energías de su cuerpo...

Morir peleando, desangrarse ante ella...

¡La deseaba con toda su alma! ¡Y de qué forma!

"La quiero ahora, en este preciso instante...".

Apretó sus párpados con frustración.

"Pero no puedo...".

A lo mejor era su parte terrícola la que no le permitía tremendo acto de locura.

"Ya no puedo más...".

Fue hacia Pan y la atacó con todas sus fuerzas, depositando en el pequeño y fuerte cuerpo una serie mortífera de golpes, los cuales emocionaron a la muchachita, la cual, repentinamente, recuperó la sonrisa.

"¡Era hora! Maldita sea... ¡Pelea!".

Pan rió con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella le dio todo el combate que pudo... ¡Ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas! Y todo se inclinó hacia Trunks, hacia el Clase Alta, hacia quien tenía definidos sus sentimientos.

Lo hacía feliz aquella violenta danza de dos saiyans, lo hacía sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.

—¡No te rindas! —Le gritó con desesperación—. Sigue, Pan...

Ella gimió envuelta en pura adrenalina y continuó combatiendo con él. Danzando, uno alrededor del otro...

Él sólo la veía ella, y ella solamente a él... La locura nunca había estado tan cercana.

Ese entrenamiento la estaba volviendo loca, ¡poco podía hacer contra él! Odiaba sentirse derrotada, pero un rival poderoso la sensibilizaba demasiado, la llenaba de un sentimiento desgarrador e insoportable...

"Esta pelea es justo como me gusta... ¡Es lo que necesitaba!".

Tanto por descargar… ahora era Trunks quien recibía todos sus sentimientos en forma de puños.

El Príncipe empezó a ganar de forma más notoria, dejando más que debilitada a Pan, quien mucho se esforzaba pero poco podía hacer frente al mejor guerrero del planeta.

Y lo era de verdad... Tenía esa certeza más que ninguna otra.

Se movieron a lo largo y ancho del Palacio, chocándose el uno al otro contra el suelo, el techo, las varias columnas... Todo era grito, todo era una ensalada de sentimientos indefinibles y placenteros.

Trunks apretó sus dientes alterado, golpeando a Pan en medio del aire, dándole un enorme puñetazo en la espalda...

Ella cayó al suelo y él se lanzó sobre Pan.

Se veía herida y poco le importó, estaba ciego.

Completamente ciego...

—Sigue... —Suplicó con la respiración agitada.

Pan lo miró más que satisfecha, aunque débil.

A los ojos de Trunks ella no parecía comprender...

—Eres fuerte... —Y Pan sonrió más todavía.

"Deja de provocarme, chiquilla...".

Trunks pareció desbloquearse y bloquearse a la vez, notando por primera vez como ciertas partes de su cuerpo se sensibilizaban de más ante tan hermosa y poderosa presencia...

Pan lo empujó e invirtió roles, dominando la situación.

La muchacha apretó su cuello con fuerza, cosa que provocó aún más movimiento en cierta zona del cuerpo del Príncipe... Se estaba excitando demasiado, ¡En cualquier momento sería incapaz de contenerse!

—Suéltame —Y así la empujó lejos, reanudándose la llamarada de golpes.

Tan sólo bastó tomarla del cabello entre puño y puño para chocar el hermoso rostro de la guerrera contra la columna más próxima.

¡Ya no podía más!

El aroma del cabello, de la piel, de la sangre...

El cuerpo hermoso y poderoso.

La sonrisa orgullosa de una guerrera...

"Debo irme, debo irme ahora...".

Golpeó el rostro de Pan reiteradas veces contra esa columna, cegado por el deseo que empezaba a matarlo.

Ella quedó por demás atontada, colgando del agarre de Trunks. Volteó su rostro ensangrentado hacia él y lo observó con una sonrisa que parecía imborrable.

"Es demasiado fuerte... Es como si no le costara ni un poco ganarme...".

—Sigamos peleando, principito... —Lo provocó dificultosamente, de forma agitada y resignada.

Estar al borde de la muerte era mejor que rendirse para un saiyan.

"Y mañana seré un poco más fuerte...", pensó Pan al recordar el maravilloso Zenkai Power.

Trunks vio la tenacidad, la pasión, la necesidad de jamás dejar de combatir...

"Si no me voy la terminaré violando...".

Le dolía la enorme excitación que su cuerpo sentía, personificada en la vergonzosa e ineludible rigidez que empezaba a manifestarse entre sus piernas...

No era herirla lo que encendía aquel insoportable fuego en su alma: era la sonrisa, la sed...

El hambre de pelea, el deseo de ver sangre...

Ella era una guerrera, una muy fuerte contrario a lo que cualquier idiota pudiera pensar sobre una "insignificante Clase Baja".

Era digna, era perfecta...

Y era una saiyan.

Le dio un último golpe contra la columna antes de huir despavorido a su cuarto, sorprendiendo a Pan por tan incomprensible abandono.

—¡Pelea, cobarde! —Le gritó ella al verlo alejarse, cayendo al suelo inevitablemente—. ¡PELEA!

Pero nada... Él ya se había marchado.

Se levantó como pudo y sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado que nunca... ¡Le había destrozado la cara! Toda ella estaba adolorida...

Dio paso por paso después de apoyarse en la columna durante largo rato para equilibrarse, yendo hacia el cuarto de Trunks hecha una furia y sin sonrisa que valiera.

"No se lo pienso perdonar...".

Abrió la enorme puerta con dificultad, escuchando como corría agua en el baño.

Con decisión fue hacia esa puerta, pegándose a ella sin ya poder evitarlo, abrazando su cuerpo con sus brazos...

—¡COBARDE! —Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo en cada golpe que él le había dado el dolor al hacerlo—. Huiste como un gran cobarde...

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

—¡Déjame en paz! —Le gritó él, cargando en la frase una clara frustración—. Vete, Pan... Ve a dormir, descansa... Mañana tenemos que volver a entrenar, no quiero que mueras tan pronto...

La muchacha abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y completamente sorprendida.

"¡¿Y a este qué demonios le sucede?!".

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

¡¿Cómo?!

Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

—Vete al diablo, me hartaste... —Y se arrastró, literalmente, al laboratorio.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Trunks se hundió por completo en el agua de la bañera.

"Lo siento... Pero si no te trato así no te irás... Si te trato bien querré dormir contigo esta noche...".

Sintió que el aire le faltaba y eso pareció animarlo... Siempre lo animaba provocarse algún tipo de sufrimiento.

"Querré dormir contigo para siempre...".

Sacó la cabeza del agua y miró el techo, sumido en una fuerte tristeza.

—Perdón... —Y lloró sin ya poder evitarlo.

Si él hubiera sido un saiyan completo, seguramente no habría podido contenerse de esa forma tan caballerosa...

"Tal vez el control vino de mi lado terrícola...".

Bizarra pero tal vez acertada teoría.

Cuánto de su naturaleza que todavía no conocía...

* * *

Derrotada, herida, frustrada... Pan se tiró al suelo sin importarle qué tanto dolor podría causarle el impacto de su cuerpo sobre éste.

Se arrastró hacia abajo de la mesa del laboratorio y depositó su cansado cuerpo sobre las cobijas propias y de él...

Todo olía a él, provocando en la joven una llamarada de sensaciones indefinibles.

—Te odio... —Susurró, poniéndose a llorar al instante—. No puedes subestimarme así, no puedes herir mi orgullo así...

Odiaba la lástima... Odiaba ser subestimada.

¡Odiaba que la hicieran sentir débil!

Y eso, justamente, era lo que Trunks había hecho.

El aroma del Príncipe de los saiyans abundaba en el ambiente, especialmente en las cobijas y en su propio cuerpo...

Abrazó las cobijas, poniéndose boca abajo y llorando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonar un combate así a la mitad?!".

Era demasiado frustrante... Demasiado.

Su orgullo una vez más herido, su autoestima nuevamente deshecha...

—... ¿Acaso no te merezco?

Pero las cobijas no le contestaron, tampoco ese aroma...

Tampoco ese poderoso guerrero que había logrado lo que nadie hasta aquel desafortunado momento:

Humillarla en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XV**_

_Upa, la frase final de Pan... o.o_

_El otro día estaba mirando algunos capis de la saga de Boo y me di cuenta de que el casco de Trunks está ASQUEROSAMENTE basado (aunque de manera inconsciente, lo juro) en el del Great Saiyaman XDDD... de todas formas no son iguales... El de Trunks tiene la boca tapada también y es negro y blanco, sobrio... El de Gohan es ridículo y así lo amamos XD_

_Yendo hacia otros asuntos... _

_El ritual de la mordida es, lejos, el más grande cliché en la historia de los fanfictions de Dragon Ball._

_Yo no soy fanática de usar en mis fics ideas muy "quemadas" (bueno, a veces es inevitable y qué placer cuando nos dejamos llevar... XD), pero con el ritual de la mordida no lo puedo evitar..._

_Jamás escuché algo más saiyan que el hecho de que se "casen" con una mordida, quien haya tenido esa idea es mi héroe._

_(?)_

_Desde que el ritual y yo nos conocimos (?!) hace años, cuando leí el ensayo de Isabel Ameban sobre los fanfictions de Dragon Ball (tremendamente recomendable, como autora de fics y fan de la serie puedo decir que hubo un antes y un después en mí al leerlo), que lo amo... Amo ese ritual... ¡Y juro que intenté superarlo con ideas propias! Pero nada que yo me haya imaginado alguna vez al escuchar música en mis idas y vueltas de la universidad (el momento máximo de inspiración de esta humilde servidora) pudo superar lo atractivo de este mito/rumor/invento._

_No es un hecho oficial y lo sé._

_No se sabe quién tuvo esa idea, lo sé._

_Pero no puedo evitar usar este ritual en este fic... Perdón _

_De todas formas no quiero exagerarlo ni abusarme... Además si se me ocurrió una forma de darle un giro un poquito distinto al que leo habitualmente: quería darle mi toque personal (?!!!) y algo más o menos decente se me ocurrió para hacerlo. ¡Espero sorprenderlos! o.o_

_En fin, nada... Cualquier duda cuenten conmigo que les respondo._

_Capi dedicado a Caro, la chica del Facebook que lee este fic y que cumplió años hace unos días... ¡Acá está el capi 15, como lo prometí! Ojalá te guste n.n_

_Y gracias por la buena onda de sus reviews, me inspiran infinitamente n.n_

_Bye!

* * *

_

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	17. XVI: La verdadera prioridad

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo XVI_

_"La verdadera prioridad"_

**-**

El agua fría con la que había bañado su cuerpo le había hecho bien, sí... pero no había logrado el principal objetivo que tenía: bajarle los humos.

Trunks seguía excitadísimo y bien sabía que esa noche soñaría con Pan... ¡Y qué duros serían esos sueños! Su vida no iba a ser fácil de ahí en más...

Nueve días más, ya ocho al juzgar por la hora... Todo eso tenía que esperar para pensar únicamente en ella, para vivir en el mundo de fantasías más anhelado... ¡Pensar en ella día y noche! Conquistarla, llamar su atención...

¡Quería a Pan, la quería en ese preciso momento!

Se acostó en su cama y no pudo evitar volver a deprimirse... Sabía muy bien que la había tratado pésimo, que abandonar el entrenamiento a la mitad era una total falta de respeto... ¡Y gritarle, tratarla mal! Que locura...

Pero era necesario, Trunks no podía claudicar, no en tan difícil situación para su raza...

Su "media" raza... Pero no quería pensar en eso.

La batalla, su verdadera identidad y la muchachita... Ese era el doloroso pero justo orden para sus prioridades.

Pero... ¿para qué mentirse a sí mismo? Pan era su máxima prioridad, el aroma y la fuerza de ella lo eran...

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, siendo interrumpido por una serie de golpes justo en la puerta del laboratorio.

—¿Pan? —Sintió el fabuloso aroma traspasar la puerta luego de levantarse e ir hacia allí.

—¡No me hables! —Gritó ella entre jadeos de dolor—. Necesito vendas, déjame pasar y tápate tu maldito rostro. ¡Tengo que ir al baño por unas vendas!

Trunks no pudo evitar sentirse culpable... ¡Ella estaba sumamente herida y él únicamente pensando en poseerla en vez de atenderla!

"Idiota... Así jamás la tendrás a tu lado".

—Pan... —Trunks no quería verla o, más bien, no debía verla.

"Si la veo no lo voy a soportar...".

Se puso de pie, se tapó la cabeza con la capucha y dejó a Pan gritando para ir directo al baño, de donde sacó varias vendas. Después de eso y con ellas, abrió abruptamente la puerta del laboratorio.

Arrojó las vendas sobre ella, quien estaba arrodillada al lado de la puerta, sintiéndose la peor basura del universo al ser tan brusco y descortés.

—Ahí están las vendas —Le dijo y cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar siquiera una sílaba.

Pan dejó de gritar y él se desmoronó sobre su cama, furioso consigo mismo y con la odiosa situación...

Al otro lado de la puerta, Pan no se sentía mejor que él.

"¡¿Qué mierda le pasa?!".

El Príncipe Trunks, respetado guerrero, misterioso hombre de la Realeza saiyan... Siempre tan atento, sensible, débil de corazón y fuerte de puños... ¡La trataba como si ella fuera simple basura!

"¡Me trata como si fuera débil! ¡NO SOY DÉBIL!".

—No soy débil... —Susurró entre llantos, vendando la herida que sangraba en su frente.

Trunks ya no era el de antes, ya no se comportaba ni se comportaría con ella como hasta hacía unas horas atrás...

Eso sólo significaba una cosa:

"Cree que soy débil...".

Y eso hería su orgullo como nada en el universo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se levantó con pésimo humor. Evitó ver a Pan y se fue del Palacio rumbo a la casa de Bardock.

Voló y nada pudo calmarlo, estaba desesperado y odiándose cada vez más.

Cuando llegó a la casa del Líder de Clase Baja, vio a todos los miembros de esa clase entrenando duramente.

"Ellos sí son responsables, yo no...", volvió a martirizarse.

Buscó a la persona con la que quería hablar, quien le facilitó la búsqueda yendo hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Trunks! —Gritó Goten al verlo, acercándose a él y dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro—. ¿Todo está bien?

—No —Respondió secamente—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Bardock y Raditz también se acercaron y captando la atención de todos los Clase Baja que entrenaban.

—Voy a hablar con Goten a solas, disculpen —Se refirió al abuelo y al tío de su nuevo amigo, tomando a Goten del brazo y arrastrándolo lejos de allí.

Trunks le pidió a Goten que lo siguiera y ambos fueron a parar a las afueras de Vegetasei.

Entre los cálidos árboles en los cuales abundaba el verde y la vida, y bajo el cielo rosado tan característico de aquel planeta, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en unas rocas, uno frente al otro.

La cara de Goten era ciertamente graciosa, no entendía lo que sucedía y sabía que era importante, ¡pero qué curiosidad sentía! No podía evitarlo…

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —Preguntó el muchacho.

Trunks respiró hondo y entrelazó sus dedos, buscando una calma que nunca llegaría.

"Quiero a Pan a mi lado, por eso debo saber más sobre ella...".

—Pan y yo nos llevamos muy mal... —Musitó sorprendiendo a Goten—. No logro llevarme del todo bien con ella, la convivencia es muy difícil así —Mintió a medias.

Goten parpadeó.

—Es una chica muy temperamental —Le explicó suavemente el Clase Baja—. Nadie se lleva bien con ella, ¡es toda una saiyan! Su carácter es casi tan grande como el de mi abuelo...

—Eso ya lo sé... —Le contestó el Príncipe—. Pero yo me pregunto... ¿Hay algo que la irrite más de lo normal? ¿Hay una forma específica de tratarla? Ella está mejor con respecto a todo lo que pasó con los traidores en Tramat... Igualmente, me gustaría no resignarme, ella es una guerrera formidable y quiero que su estadía en mi Palacio sea lo más feliz posible... Pero no sé cómo...

Agachó su cabeza y se frustró de más.

Goten no creía lo que veían sus ojos ni lo que escuchaban sus oídos... ¡El mismísimo Príncipe Trunks articulando más de una frase atrás de la otra y hablando de cosas tan "triviales"! Él no sólo era conocido por su desgarrador poder sino por su incapacidad de hablar con las personas, de relacionarse en forma profunda...

El muchacho de Clase Baja no pudo hacer más que sentirse orgulloso, pues era un afortunado al escuchar al Príncipe abriendo de tal manera su corazón...

No parecía saiyan debido a su sensibilidad, pero ésta era, también, una de sus cualidades más admirables.

Sonrió sin remedio.

—Es bueno ver que te importa el bienestar de Pan, o sea de una Clase Baja... —Le respondió Goten—. Pero no te atormentes tanto, ¡ella trata mal a todo el mundo! Tenle paciencia, perdió al chico que le gustaba hace poco y eso debe doler todavía...

Trunks apretó sus párpados como cuando se recibe un golpe muy certero.

"Trec...".

Ese muchacho parecía la sombra que oscurecía todo entre él y Pan, ni siquiera lo había conocido y ya lo odiaba con toda su alma.

¿Por qué? Por haber captado tanto la atención de su impertinente muchachita...

"Más que odio es envidia...".

Rió con ironía.

—Me gustaría caerle bien, que se descargue, que confíe en mí... Y no sé cómo, mataría por saber cómo... —Se sinceró y bien sabía que había hablado de más, pero... ¿Le importaba tanto no pasarse?

"Luego de permitir que Tark vea mi prohibido y horrendo rostro no, ya no me importa nada...".

Sólo sus tres prioridades: la batalla, Pan y su identidad... ¡Y que orden más mentiroso! Incluso su identidad estaba desplazada por Pan.

Todo estaba desplazado por ella, aun su incondicional odio hacia sí mismo...

Goten no pudo evitar sorprenderse y poner una cara de pura incógnita ante aquellos dichos...

"¿Por qué TANTO interés?".

Creyó encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta y rió:

—Pan es especial, créeme que todos en la familia lo sabemos —Le confesó a Trunks—. Es la más pequeña y la más parecida a mi abuelo Bardock... ¡La Clase Baja más querida y malcriada! Y es fuerte, ¡Me ha dado unas cuantas palizas a lo largo de los años! Pero es imposible odiarla... No sé por qué, pero es encantadora...

—Lo es —Y Trunks siguió hablando de más...—. Viviremos juntos varios días más, hasta que la batalla dé comienzo... Me gustaría llevarme mejor con ella en este corto tiempo, para que así ella llegue en condiciones mentales óptimas a la batalla, ¿entiendes?

"Que manera de mentir, ni que fuera ese mi objetivo".

Goten volvió a sorprenderse, ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"¡Bah! Por un momento pensé que ella le gustaba... ¡Estoy loco! Es imposible que el Príncipe de los saiyans se fije en una simple Clase Baja...".

Se lamentó ya que la idea le había gustado por unos instantes... Su familia siempre había aspirado a encontrarle el mejor guerrero posible a Pan, ella tenía demasiado carácter y merecía un formidable guerrero... Merecía más oportunidades en la vida, más batallas, más poder...

Obviamente tanto él como su abuelo, su tío, su hermano y su padre morirían de celos al ver a la princesa de la familia y única mujer descendiente de Bardock con un hombre, por más que éste fuera incluso más fuerte que Trunks o Vegeta... De todas formas, deseaban lo mejor para ella, sin dudarlo.

"Como soldados de Clase Baja muchas puertas se han cerrado para nosotros... Somos la escoria de este planeta y Pan no merece las humillaciones que esta clase recibe a diario...".

Pero no, al parecer ella no podría aspirar a mucho más que otro Clase Baja.

¡Increíble! Sonaba como si ellos se auto discriminaran como Clase Baja... ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! No era discriminación a ellos mismos o vergüenza de su poder, era otra cosa, algo más profundo e incomprensible, inexplicable...

—En este planeta protegemos demasiado a las mujeres —Contestó Goten finalmente—. Eso siempre ha irritado a Pan... Ella defiende con su vida la igualdad, no le gusta que las mujeres sean damiselas, quiere que las veamos como guerreras tan o más crueles que los hombres de nuestra raza... ¡Odia que veamos a las mujeres como el "sexo débil!"! Eso es lo que Pan odia: que la protejan, que la mimen, que la traten como a una dama... Que la subestimen como guerrera y como mujer.

Trunks sabía parte de esa respuesta, pero ahora lograba verlo con más claridad.

—Le gusta que la traten como a un hombre, podríamos decir... —Dedujo y Goten asintió con la cabeza—. Es que eso es muy complicado... Ella es tan joven, tan bonita...

¡Oh! Hablaba de más nuevamente... ¡No existía remedio a tanto sentimiento! Moría por ella, ya no pensaba ni hablaba con claridad...

Ya nada era claro para él... No estando lejos de ella.

Goten observó curioso a Trunks.

—Si, ella es preciosa... ¡mira que loco es todo! Odiamos que discriminen a nuestra clase y para ella siempre hemos querido al mejor Clase Alta... ¡cuanta contradicción!

Trunks se sonrojó.

—Lo siento... —Susurró con nervios absolutamente palpables—. Creo que no comprendo...

"Creo que ya se dio cuenta de que la he elegido...".

Ahora era Goten quien se sonrojaba.

"¡Ah! Sonó como a si le dijera '¡fíjate en mi sobrina!' que idiota soy...".

Movió sus manos nerviosamente imaginándose un enorme golpe en su cabeza, cortesía de su tío Raditz.

"Si me hubiera escuchado decir eso me mataría...".

—¡No! —Le dijo—. No es que siempre te hayamos querido a ti para ella —Y rió a carcajadas, logrando sonrojar y confundir todavía más al Príncipe—. Me refiero a que, cuando se trata de cualquier cosa, nuestra clase siempre está primero, pero tratándose de mujeres las clases no existen, siempre queremos al mejor para las mujeres... ¡Por eso tantos hombres Clase Baja están solos! Yo incluido... Protegemos demasiado a las mujeres, como tú has dicho y con razón... —Se puso serio—. Pan NO SOPORTA este tipo de comportamientos: quiere que las mujeres no sean tan sobreprotegidas, quiere que sean respetadas como cualquier hombre, que tengan más poder de decisión, que puedan librar más batallas... ¡Es toda una feminista!

Trunks entendió el punto de Goten y pudo abandonar el rojo de sus mejillas.

Era cierto...

Se permitió recordar el día en el cual dejaron a Pan bajo su cuidado. Ese día Chichi y Videl, la abuela y la madre de Pan respectivamente, le habían dicho la verdad más grande:

—_Usted no comprende, Príncipe Trunks... —La que parecía ser la mujer de Kakarotto se metió—. Ser mujer en Vegetasei es algo muy complicado. No tenemos Reina ni mujer que nos represente... Estamos solas._

—_Si... —Habló la esposa de Gohan—. Y todas las clases se pelean por nosotras, como si fuéramos viles trofeos, para ver quién duerme con quién... nadie nos trata como lo que somos: guerreras._

—_¿Entiende la frustración? —La mujer mayor de aquella habitación lo miró con furia._

"Ahora la entiendo más que nunca...".

Pan era orgullosa y odiaba las diferencias, ¡ahora sabía cuanto debería de haber afectado a Pan que él se marchara en medio de un combate!

—Goten... —Decidió contárselo—. Pan y yo peleamos ayer, yo estaba ganando pero abandoné la pelea a la mitad...

Goten casi se cae de la roca en la que estaba sentado.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Le gritó con nerviosismo—. ¡Pan debe estar hecha una furia! ¡JAMÁS le hagas algo así a un saiyan, y menos a Pan! ¡JAMÁS!

Trunks cerró sus ojos con pena.

—Lo sé, estuve mal... Pero no quería lastimarla gravemente —Mintió: lejos estaba ese motivo de haber sido el causante de su abandono.

La erección que ella nunca notó (por suerte, demás estaba decirlo) había sido la gran culpable...

Él mismo había sido el culpable.

Por ser débil, por no saber manejar sus sentimientos.

—Sé que eres más fuerte que ella, pero... —Goten intentó aconsejarlo de buena forma—. Nunca le hagas algo así, menos en esta situación en la cual ella está más sensible de lo normal... ¡Déjala al borde de la muerte! Pero jamás la abandones en medio de una batalla, ojalá tengas la dicha de ser perdonado por ella... ¡Entrenen hoy! Entrenen para que ella se sienta mejor consigo misma.

Se sorprendió al ver la inesperada madurez en tan curioso muchacho, pero no pudo negar que él tenía razón.

Sonrió levemente.

—Soy muy cortés con las mujeres —Le contó—. Seguramente ella esté muy ofendida por ello.

Goten asintió.

—Trátala como si me trataras a mí, a mi abuelo o a tu padre... ¡Trátala como lo harías con cualquier saiyan! Así lograrás llevarte mejor con ella...

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo si se excitaba cada vez que la veía o que la olfateaba?

—Lo intentaré... —Afirmó sin estar demasiado convencido—. Gracias, Goten...

Goten le sonrió con camaradería.

—Me alegra que cuentes conmigo, espero te haya servido de algo...

—¡Claro! —Y se estrecharon las manos—. Nos vemos el día de la batalla...

—¡O antes! Ven a contarme qué tal te va con Pan en unos días, ¡Espero se lleven bien!

"Y no me importaría que la eligieras para unirte a ella... ¡Seguramente yo soy el único que lo tomaría con tanta tranquilidad! Pero quiero lo mejor para mi sobrinita, y él es lo mejor que tenemos como raza...".

—Nos vemos... —Dijo Trunks antes de partir, dejando a Goten con muchos ánimos.

"Seguiré entrenando...".

Y fue hacia su hogar.

* * *

Se despertó y se dio un buen baño después de notar la ausencia de Trunks. Una vez fuera del agua supo que ya no harían falta las vendas... ¡Se había curado muy rápido!

Aún así, Pan no levantaba el ánimo con nada...

"Maldito, ¡maldito! Humillarme así...".

Fue hacia el laboratorio rápidamente y sacó de la cápsula el "refrigerador" que su abuelo Kakarotto le había regalado, sacando del interior de éste las últimas cerezas que quedaban.

Adoraba ese fruto y sólo en la Tierra se conseguía, su abuelo siempre le traía kilos cuando iba a ese planeta...

Las cerezas siempre le recordaban a su abuelo y su familia, llorando inevitablemente al pensar en ellos... ¡Nada deseaba más que estar junto a su familia y su clase! Pero no, debía permanecer al lado de un hombre que la había humillado en combate... ¡Debía permanecer con un deshonroso saiyan!

Lo odiaba con todo su ser y no porque él fuera malvado o débil... ¡Lo odiaba porque era fuerte! Porque su fuerza era descomunal y no la había valorado a ella como guerrera...

Lo odiaba por no desear seguir combatiendo con ella...

La batalla venía tan bien... ¡Pan estaba disfrutándola al máximo! Y él lo arruinó todo... ¡La despojó de su adorada sonrisa! De sus deseos de ser fuerte... ¡Qué débil se sentía!

Lloró levemente cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta del cuarto.

"Ya llegó...".

Quería verlo y destrozarlo... Pero claro, seguramente él no querría pelear con una "niñita Clase Baja".

"Ahora resulta que ya no soy digna de verlo ni de escucharlo... ¡Lo voy a matar!".

Odiaba sentirse ignorada... Más por tan fuerte guerrero.

Trunks se asomó por la puerta del laboratorio, mirándola de una manera que ella no podía descifrar debido al casco, pero que era conmovida, excitada, emotiva...

—¿Entrenamos? —Le preguntó sin rodeos—. Te debo una pelea, chiquilla.

Pan no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Pero esta vez no te permitiré humillarme... ¡No dejaré que humille mi nombre ni mi reputación!".

—Si te atreves... —Y ambos se encaminaron al hall del Palacio, él excitado y sin soportar el adictivo aroma y la bellísima imagen... Ella con sed de venganza, una muy fuerte.

Y con alegría... ¿Para qué negarlo? Quería pelear con él hasta el cansancio...

Pero no... él ya la había rechazado como guerrera... No iba a desfrutar esa batalla, no con el orgullo destrozado...

No con el corazón herido así...

* * *

_Un cielo negro y desconocido mostrando una hermosa luna en su cuarto menguante..._

_Dos cuerpos danzando, uno alrededor del otro..._

_Él viendo la imagen pero a la vez no siendo consciente... ¡Y casi sintiendo el viento golpear contra su rostro!_

_Sin casco ni reproche, su rival mirándolo igual a como él la miraba a ella..._

_¡Ella riendo! Riendo y moviendo su cola, insignia saiyan, con total emoción... Por supuesto él hacía lo mismo, sabiendo ambos lo que ese movimiento significaba..._

_Un puñetazo, una patada... El contacto era placer pero no bastaba, no alcanzaba para dejarlos satisfechos..._

_Y, finalmente, un beso..._

_El aroma siendo, finalmente, sabor... el manjar más delicioso que él hubiera probado alguna vez..._

_Entre besos y sangre, entre puños y caricias... Ambos dejándose caer al suelo, entregados al sabor del otro..._

_Y el acto salvaje no se haría esperar..._

_Entrando al paraíso, haciéndola suya... Tomándola con fuerza... ¡Eso estaba haciendo!_

_Con fuerza y entre movimientos desgarradores... El placer lo volvía loco y nublaba su juicio..._

_Tomando sus piernas, saboreando aquellas areolas rosadas de sus pechos... El paraíso y la luna, él y ella... Nadie más, nada más..._

_Ella tomando su cabello, gritando su nombre... ¡Debía hacerlo! Debía morderla..._

_Y el cuello, ¡Oh! ese cuello... Blanco, suave, perfecto... Las venas casi lo invitaban a beber, le exigían explotar en su boca..._

_Sus dientes acercándose mientras ella seguía gritando su nombre una y otra vez... _

_Casi mordiendo el cuello..._

_¡Casi sintiendo el sabor de la sangre...!_

_Y, entonces..._

—¡AH! —Gritó, saltando de la cama de un instante al otro.

Otra vez había tenido un sueño sucio con Pan... El sueño cada vez se veía con más claridad y cada vez lo enloquecía más...

Su excitación le dolió y, de nuevo, tuvo que bañarse.

Faltaban cinco días para la batalla y los últimos tres se los había pasado entre el hall del Palacio y su bañera, en la cual y por medio de agua helada intentaba bajar el enorme calor que tenía su cuerpo...

Había manejado un poco mejor su excitación en los últimos días, pero siendo Pan tan perfecta era imposible para él controlarse del todo...

¡Faltaban tan sólo cinco días! Ya no podía esperar para cambiar el orden de sus prioridades...

Cambiarlo al fin...

Pan y él casi ni habían hablado esos últimos días: todo era muy frío, muy tosco... Comían, entrenaban, comían de nuevo y entrenaban de nuevo... Un círculo que a Trunks cada vez le afectaba más...

Tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos, sentir el aroma de su piel, de su sangre, de su sudor... Tocar la piel, golpear y herir la hermosa piel...

El cabello negro de ella, tan suave, tan femenino...

La mirada, ¡esa mirada! Negra, profunda, herida, valiente... Misteriosa y explícita al mismo tiempo.

Él estaba mal de la cabeza, eso lo tenía asumido desde hacía años, pero...

"Si no dejo de pensar en ella cometeré una locura...".

Había seguido al pie de la letra el consejo de Goten, comportándose con ella sin respeto, con total indiferencia... ¡A lo mejor así la haría sentir más cómoda!

"Ella no quiere ser tratada como una dama, quiere que la traten como a un igual...".

Si seguía tratándola en forma caballerosa (cosa casi inexistente en la machista sociedad saiyan) la ofendería... ¡No debía hacerlo por más que sintiera que era lo correcto!

"Lo correcto es respetar su forma de ser, pensar y sentir...".

Y eso intentaba, respetarla lo más posible, para que se sintiera bien y para poder controlar sus desaforados deseos de poseerla...

Respetar lo que no se podía, controlar lo incontrolable... ¡Tanta mujer no merecía respeto ni control!

¿O si?

No sabía la respuesta y tampoco quería planteársela...

No había tiempo para pensar...

Salió del baño vestido con unos pantalones holgados que usaba para andar cómodo en el Palacio junto con una túnica negra que tapaba su torso, la cual tenía una obligada capucha que tapaba su cabeza...

Justo se cruzó con Pan al salir, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel (una costumbre a esa altura) y perdía el aliento...

—Voy por comida a la cocina, luego entrenaremos... —Le habló ella de forma cortante, tomando con sus manos la manija de la puerta del cuarto. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo...

Trunks respiró hondo y sacó un poco del carácter de su padre de su interior:

—Si te hace feliz... —Le contestó con distancia.

Ella se marchó momentos después, aprovechando Trunks la soledad para sentarse en su cama y tapar su rostro con sus manos.

"Esto se está volviendo enfermizo...".

Ella ya no sonreía al pelear ni en ningún otro momento... Y eso le dolía.

—Ella no me elegirá como su compañero... Jamás lo hará.

El rechazo de aquella maravillosa guerrera era aún más doloroso que su fealdad.

* * *

Bardock decidió que los Clase Baja descansaran por un par de horas... ¡Tanto entrenamiento tenía a todos agotados! Pero era tan difícil para un saiyan abandonar un entrenamiento... Por lo menos para él sí lo era.

Almorzó junto a su familia (con la ausencia de Gohan, quien desde hacía días no paraba de entrenar con Tark y la Clase Media) para así recuperar energías...

El descanso terminó y todos se fueron a entrenar a excepción de Kakarotto y Goten, quienes se quedaron charlando en la habitación de este último.

—Y eso fue lo que pasó... —Con tanta pelea, Goten no había tenido ocasión para contarle a nadie su charla con el Príncipe.

Kakarotto sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Pan es así, espero logren llevarse bien —Dijo—. Pero... ¿Pudiste preguntarle sobre el secreto de Vegeta y el planeta Tierra?

Goten se puso un poco nervioso, rascando su cabeza durante varios segundos.

—No —Contestó con sinceridad—. ¡Es que el momento indicado jamás llegó!

—¡No te preocupes! —Le contestó su padre, restándole importancia al asunto—. Si él te dijo que volvería en estos días para contarte la situación con Pan, entonces es ahí donde deberás buscar el momento.

—Lo sé... —Contestó el hijo menor de Kakarotto—. De todas formas, estoy casi seguro que la Tierra y él están más que relacionados.

Su padre se puso de pie:

—Ya lo sabremos... ¡Ah! —Y Kakarotto tomó su crujiente estómago—. ¡Todavía tengo hambre! Comamos un poco más antes de ir a entrenar.

Goten rió jovialmente.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Sacó carne de la enorme conservadora que había en la gran cocina del Palacio, la cual, según le había contado Trunks días atrás, cada cuarenta días era llenada por esclavos que se encargaban de la limpieza y alimentación de la Realeza, los cuales reposaban en los calabozos.

Puso la carne en una enorme bandeja junto con algunas frutas de distintos y desconocidos planetas y se propuso ir al cuarto de nuevo. Mas no lo hizo, quedándose parada frente a la mesada en la cual la bandeja lucía aquella apetecible comida...

Sintió perder el equilibrio y apoyó sus manos en la mesada.

"Maldito seas, Trunks...".

¿Qué le pasaba? Se había vuelto por demás frío y distante... ¡Él no era así!

Recordó cómo Trunks solía preocuparse por ella, abrazarla, contarle cosas del Palacio y las batallas, sobre el exterior que ella ya casi ni recordaba...

Ahora todo era silencio y enfrentamiento, ya no había diálogo que valga.

Todo había empezado luego del primer entrenamiento, ese que el Príncipe abandonó a la mitad...

De haber sido así desde el principio a Pan realmente no le habría molestado, sin embargo...

—_¿Qué? —Preguntó la muchacha con claro fastidio, mostrándose más saiyan que nunca._

_Trunks levantó lentamente su brazo derecho a la vez que, con su brazo izquierdo, tiraba para abajo a la capucha. Ambos quedaron frente a frente._

_Su mano derecha fue a parar, con timidez, al rostro de Pan._

_Ella se quedó quieta y sin reacción. A diferencia de la última vez, aquella del vómito, la esclava y la venda en los ojos, ahora la caricia iba dirigida a ella._

—_Eres hermosa..._

Y más recuerdos...

—_Me gusta mucho el aroma de tu cabello... _

Y aún más recuerdos...

—_No tengo un rostro para ti... —Le susurró él al oído—. Incluso no sé por qué sigo haciendo esto... —Tocó sus hombros con suavidad—. Pero me gusta hacerlo..._

—_Es porque nunca has estado con una saiyan, tener una aquí a tu lado te emociona más de lo debido —Le explicó Pan nerviosamente._

—Sólo era "la novedad"... —Y Pan cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin soltar la mesada.

¡¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?!

En ese primer entrenamiento no se había sentido solamente humillada, sino también ignorada, rechazada...

—Rechazada...

Trunks, el Príncipe Trunks se había mostrado un tanto atraído hacia ella, ¡Pan lo había sentido así! Eso explicaba demasiadas cosas...

Realmente había pensando que él la "deseaba" de alguna forma, pero no...

"No es que me importe, pero no me gusta que haya dejado de tratarme así justo después de pelear conmigo... Al haber hecho eso únicamente me está diciendo que como guerrera no estoy a su nivel...".

—Me está diciendo que una simple Clase Baja no lo merece...

¡Cuanto odio le causaba pensar eso!

No le interesaba en lo absoluto atraerlo, pero...

"¿Realmente no me interesa?".

No le interesaba antes de pelear con él, pero ahora...

"Es demasiado fuerte...".

Y eso le gustaba, ¿para qué negarlo?

Ahora era ella la que sentía en su pecho el nacimiento de alguna especie de "atracción"... Una parecida a la que había sentido por Trec.

Trec...

"Ya lo perdí, ya se murió...".

Y el rechazo de Trunks no ayudaba para nada a sanar las heridas de su alma...

Su orgullo de guerrera estaba herido, ¡había perdido y no había disfrutado ningún entrenamiento con Trunks desde aquel abandono!

"¡Pero no voy a dejar que me afecte! Si él no me ve como una potencial compañera no debe importarme... ¡No necesito a un niño de Clase Alta que se corta y se siente feo!".

—Merezco más que eso... Mucho más...

Entonces, ¿por qué una lágrima acababa de caer de uno de sus ojos?

La limpió automáticamente, odiándose por derramarla.

—Merezco más...

¿Pero existía más?

"No, no hay alguien tan fuerte... A lo mejor el Rey Vegeta es más fuerte, pero no lo sé... No me interesa".

Alguien fuerte, muy fuerte... Un guerrero cuyos movimientos estaban llenos de clase, de elegancia... Un guerrero pensante, hábil, incomparable...

El mejor guerrero al que se había enfrentado: Pan jamás peleó con alguien así.

Y le encantaba Trunks por todo eso...

"Pero no tiene rostro... ¡Nunca me mostrará su cara!".

—Ya dejó bien en claro que no lo mereces, Pan... que eres débil y que le das asco como guerrera y como mujer...

¿Cómo podía haber caído tan bajo?

¡Estaba empezando a sentirse atraída por el Príncipe Feo, por el misterio y el autismo!

—Merezco más...

¡Pero el orgullo! El orgullo que ella tenía... ¡Él había destrozado ese orgullo con todo su poder!

—¡YO SOY FUERTE! —Gritó sin pensar en que él pudiera escucharla—. ¡Soy fuerte! Soy una gran saiyan... ¡Soy la bisnieta de Bardock y nadie puede ganarme! ¡NADIE!

Y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, desmoronándose en el suelo... Allí, donde su autoestima se encontraba pisoteada por el Príncipe de su raza...

* * *

Se paralizó al escuchar gritar a Pan... ¡Pero si estaba en la cocina! Aún a tal distancia él la había escuchado... ¿Habría pasado algo?

Ni lo pensó, fue corriendo hacia la cocina y la imagen fue muy triste... ¡Incomprensible!

¡¿Por qué lloraba tirada en el suelo?!

Se le puso la piel de gallina y fue hacia ella automáticamente. Se agachó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Pan? —Ella no dejaba de llorar, dando un salto y alejándose de él varios metros.

—¡No me toques! —Le gritó—. ¡No tienes derecho a tocarme!

Eso sí que le rompió el corazón...

—¿Por qué lloras? —Le preguntó, acercándose a ella lentamente.

—No te interesa —Le respondió ella—. Nada de lo que yo haga o diga te importa, ¡es MI problema! No finjas preocuparte, te acordaste muy tarde de hacerlo...

Y ella abandonó la cocina, siendo interceptada por él en medio del hall, a medio camino entre la cocina y el cuarto de él.

—PAN —Le habló firmemente, sacando las fuerzas de quién sabía dónde—. No sé de qué hablas...

Ella volteó para mirarlo, aún llorando y furiosa.

—¡No me hables! —Le exigió ella—. No quiero hablar contigo, te odio...

Y se fue hacia el cuarto, aunque no llegó puesto que Trunks la tomó del brazo justo antes de que pudiera ingresar allí.

—¡SUELTAME! —Le gritó sin voltear a mirarlo.

Trunks no entendía NADA... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"¿Que no finja preocuparme? ¿Qué intentó decir?".

¿Sería por haberse mantenido frío con ella durante días?

Un baldazo de agua fría, y no de la que él solía disfrutar...

—¿Te lastimé? —Le preguntó honestamente.

"Si lo hice, entonces soy un imbécil...".

¡Había sido por el bien de ella! Para no molestarla con sus tonterías, para no tentarse de besarla y hacerla suya... ¡Pues la deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo!

"Se suponía que era para protegerla, para no ofenderla...".

Apretó sus ojos con fastidio, sólo cubierto por la capucha que debía acomodar constantemente con sus manos.

"¿O sea que la lastimé? Por qué... ¡¿Por qué?!".

—Sabes bien lo que hiciste... —Le contestó ella en voz baja—. Pero está bien, es mi culpa por pelear contra alguien que es muchísimo más fuerte que yo... Igualmente...

Ella sí volteó esta vez, observando fijamente la capucha, la boca que se veía ciertamente contenida, fruncida por algún motivo... Afectada.

Triste...

—¡Estoy harta! —Le gritó por fin—. Harta de ti y tu ego, de que te creas mejor que yo luego de pelear conmigo... ¡Te odio y jamás te lo perdonaré!

—¡¿Qué ego?! —Le gritó él perdiendo el control—. Yo no tengo ego, mi ego nunca existió... Bien lo sabes...

—¡Bah! —Rió ella entre lágrimas—. ¡Yo no sonrío al pelear con cualquiera! Mi risa vale mucho... ¡Mucho! —Volvió a darse vuelta, dándole la espalda—. ¡VALE MUCHO! Y tú rompiste mi orgullo al abandonar esa batalla... ¡Yo la estaba disfrutando! Pero claro... El "señor feo y sin rostro" está desperdiciando su tiempo al pelear con una niñita débil... ¡NO SOY DÉBIL! Mi poder de pelea no será tan grande como el una mujer de Clase Alta, ¡pero sí soy fuerte y tengo todo lo que un guerrero debe tener! Pero no lo suficiente para ti, al parecer...

Trunks creyó comprender y hacerlo le dolió en demasía, de todas formas debía preguntar algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro antes de contestarle, de decirle lo que realmente creía...

Lo que sentía...

—¿Por qué ya no sonríes al pelear conmigo? —Le preguntó tímidamente.

Pan lo miró una vez más, sin comprender el origen de la pregunta.

"¿Y para qué quiere saber? No le interesa nada que tenga que ver con una chiquilla débil...".

Aún así, decidió responderle...

¿Por qué? Porque nada de lo que dijera arreglaría su orgullo, éste ya estaba destrozado por el rechazo que había significado aquel abandono tres días atrás...

—Porque ya me humillaste, principito... —Le contestó con una sonrisa por demás irónica—. Ya hiciste pedazos mi orgullo... Cuando te fuiste supe que yo no te importaba, que te daba lo mismo pelear conmigo... ¡Y bien sabes lo que eso significa para una saiyan! ¡Para cualquier saiyan! No puedes hacerle algo así a alguien de nuestra raza... ¡No puedes abandonar y excusar tu huída con un simple "no quiero que mueras tan pronto"... ¡Me das asco como guerrero! Y odio que seas tan fuerte, ¡NO MERECES ESE PODER! Alguien tan idiota como tú no lo merece en absoluto...

—Basta, Pan… —Pidió él, siendo ignorado por completo.

Pan apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Hubiera preferido morir dignamente en batalla si es que yo no estoy a tu nivel que haber sido abandonada así! Yo quería seguir peleando... —La sonrisa no pudo ser mantenida, y Pan cayó al suelo de rodillas, demasiado superada por las circunstancias—. ¡QUERÍA SEGUIR RIENDO! Quería seguir peleando contra el mejor rival que he conocido... ¡Contra...!

—¡Basta! —Trunks ya no pudo soportar aquel discurso.

Ella le dio un puñetazo al suelo y se quedó callada, tapando su rostro con sus manos completamente avergonzada.

Trunks intentó reflexionar pero no pudo hacerlo con propiedad, todo lo que entendió fue que su proceder había sido pésimo y que intentando protegerla sólo había logrado humillarla.

Lastimarla...

"¿Rechazarla?".

Ella acababa de decir "yo no sonrío al pelear con cualquiera"... ¿Qué significaba esa frase y todo ese discurso?

"¿Acaso significa que la hice sentir débil al irme?".

Trunks emitió un grito ahogado, pero ni con eso llamó su atención...

"¿Acaso... yo no soy cualquiera para ella?".

Lloró sin proponérselo y se arrodilló frente a Pan.

"Entonces, tal vez...".

—¿Te gusta pelear conmigo? —Le preguntó con ilusión... Una inevitable, deseaba una respuesta específica pero temía no obtenerla.

—Eso no te importa —Contestó ella sin prestarle atención, aún tapando su rostro.

¿Por qué todo era tan intrincado?

"¿Por qué debe ser así? Si yo fuera más saiyan y menos terrícola... ¡Si yo fuera más fuerte...!".

Se tapó su rostro intentando no llorar, intentando no ser tan sensible... ¡No quería que ella lo viera ni lo escuchara!

"Si tan sólo fuera más saiyan...".

—Pan... —Dejó de lado la cordura y decidió soltarse por completo, haciendo un esfuerzo abismal para que el saiyan que ella merecía dominara al terrícola...

Al humano que tenía dentro y tan presente...

—Ya no hables, Trunks... Nada de lo que digas me hará creer que las cosas no son como yo creo.

Fuerte y claro, Pan era demasiado honesta, más de lo que ella misma pensaba.

—¿Realmente crees que fue por eso? —Preguntó él, sin mirarla ya que si lo hacía perdería el control por completo, bien se conocía...—. ¿Realmente crees que me fui por creer que no eras una digna rival?

Ella lo miró con rencor.

—¡¿Y qué mierda esperabas que pensara?! ¿Qué te fuiste porque tenías cosas que hacer? ¡¿Eh?! —Pan puso sus manos sobre el suelo aún arrodillada, mirándolo con suma crueldad.

Se veía tan desesperada...

Bajó el extremo de su capucha lo más posible, atreviéndose a mirarla, perdiendo la batalla contra sus deseos.

Era demasiado bella... ¡Era imposible hablarle sin mirarla!

—No fue por eso... —Le dijo sentidamente—. Te juro que nada tuvo que ver con eso...

Ella apretó los dientes y le gritó:

—¡NO TE CREO! ¡Dime entonces por qué mierda fue! —Y bajó la mirada—. Nada de lo que digas levantará mi orgullo, te odio... ¡Te odio!

Apretó los ojos casi sintiendo en forma de golpes las palabras de Pan, volviendo a enfrentar su mirada momentos después.

El suelo temblaba bajo él y se moría por decirle la verdad, decirle que todo su comportamiento había sido premeditado, todo con tal de no abusarse de aquel cuerpo, de no tocarla, morderla, poseerla... ¡Si la mirada un segundo más iba a violarla! Era tanto el deseo... El deseo pasaba al respeto, pasaba a la cordura, era más fuerte que la fuerza...

El deseo de un guerrero saiyan era incalculable y tenebroso, más que ellos mismos en una pelea a muerte.

"Te he elegido, Pan... No puedo vivir sabiendo que tú no me has elegido a mí, pero...".

Rememoró una de las últimas frases de la muchachita:

—_¡QUERÍA SEGUIR RIENDO! Quería seguir peleando contra el mejor rival que he conocido..._

Reír, pelear...

"Disfrutar...".

No encontraba la respuesta: las palabras de Pan eran confusas, no ayudaban a armar el maldito rompecabezas.

Entonces decidió buscar en el único lugar donde podía encontrar la respuesta:

En los ojos de Pan.

La miró fijamente y sin perder detalle, sin parpadear...

"¿Qué hay ahí?".

Lo único que veía era humillación...

"Por haberla abandonado en combate, por no hacerla sentir digna...".

—Digna... —Susurró para sorpresa de ella.

Pan no comprendió por qué había dicho esa palabra.

"No soy digna para él, por eso se fue...".

¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?!

"Está bien, lo admito... Me agrada él... Me agrada más de lo que me gustaría, pero lo hace... ¡Me agrada como guerrero!".

Apretó sus párpados con frustración.

"Sólo como guerrero...".

Trunks la observó batallar contra ella misma y fue más fuerte el mareo... ¡Ni ella tenía la respuesta!

No quedaba otra: debía arriesgarse...

Sino seguiría hiriéndola...

¡Y él no quería eso!

—Pan... —Se acercó a ella y, pese a la negativa de la Clase Baja, él acarició suavemente su rostro—. Fue por tu bien...

Pan aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y sin ser capaces de mirar, pero la última frase no hizo más que abrirlos, que librarlos de la oscuridad.

—No entiendo... —Quería alejarlo pero no podía, algo no se lo permitía...

"Odio ser tan débil...", pensó y lloró un poco más.

Y él la abrazó.

—Fue por tu bien... —Susurró en su oído, luchando la peor batalla de todas contra su instinto... ¡No debía besarla ni olfatearla, ni siquiera debía abrazarla...!

"Pero no puedo, ¡no puedo!".

—Si seguíamos peleando ese día —Musitó—. Yo iba a perder el control de mis actos... Iba a faltarte al respeto.

Pan abrió los ojos enormes con sorpresa, aún manteniendo su rostro ahogado en el pecho de él.

Quedó completamente petrificada, sin capacidad alguna de moverse ni para respirar...

No esperaba esa respuesta.

"¿Qué?".

—Trunks... ¿qué intentas decir? —Preguntó con honestidad brutal, una por la cual se odiaría durante mucho tiempo.

—Que si seguía peleando contigo iba a querer hacer más que golpearte... —Y él la soltó, mirándola fijamente por más que ella no pudiera apreciarlo sino más bien percibirlo—. Iba a querer mucho más de ti... —Y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, disfrutando hasta límites insospechables el tocarla, el saborear con sus dedos lo que con su boca no podía ni debía—. Tu sonrisa tuvo la culpa de todo... ¡Si no hubieras sonreído todo hubiera sido más fácil!—Le gritó—. No habría tenido que tratarte mal ni de forma indiferente para evadir lo que siento, lo que quiero...

Pan no lograba comprender (o no quería, más bien)... Trunks desnudaba su alma frente a ella y decía cosas muy extrañas... ¡Cosas muy profundas!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó con el rostro aún inmutable.

—A ti... —Y ella no llegó a reaccionar, pues él se había acercado a su rostro con el de él...

Las bocas de ambos estaban a milímetros de distancia y ambos podían sentir el suave aroma del otro, casi sentían el sabor del otro...

Trunks estaba por desmayarse, si no la besaba iba a enloquecer... ¡Pero no! No podía, no debía...

"No si ella sigue pensando en...".

—Vete —Le suplicó, casi rozando sus labios con los de él—. Vete o esto terminará en mi cama...

Y fue en ese momento en el cual Pan comprendió.

"Me ha elegido".

—Vete, Pan... No quiero faltarte al respeto, yo no soy así y tú no lo mereces... —Le suplicó derramando gruesas y sentidas lágrimas.

—Trunks... —Ella no reaccionaba, solamente una palabra estaba presente en su mente: "Elegida".

—¡VETE! —Y la empujó, haciendo que ella cayera completamente en el suelo—. Te lo suplico...

"Me eligió...".

Y nada podía sacarle esa verdad de la cabeza.

—¡Vete! ¡VETE! —Siguió suplicándole él.

"¿Por más que yo sea Clase Baja?".

—Mi sonrisa fue tu perdición... —Le susurró, levantándose del suelo.

Trunks no se movió de éste.

—Si —Le respondió.

—Ya entendí... —Y se fue, debía pensar mucho, muchísimo.

Trunks fue corriendo a bañarse, ni el agua más helada del universo calmaría ese calor, esa densidad que sentía rodeándolo.

Por su parte, Pan se encerró en el laboratorio y finalmente comprendió todo: No la había abandonado por eso que ella había creído...

"Fue porque me eligió...".

Pero... ¿ella lo había elegido a él?

—No sé... —Se dijo a sí misma.

¿Realmente no lo sabía?

"Si lo sé...".

Y sonrió con ironía.

—Si lo sé...

Lo supo al sonreírle durante la batalla, al entusiasmarse y no dejarse vencer por el más fuerte saiyan viviente.

"Trec, donde quiera que esté, debe estar muy enfadado conmigo...".

Esa era la verdad, las otras cuestiones quedaban para después, para cuando ambos se calmaran y fueran capaces de pensar con propiedad.

Por ahora su única verdad era esa.

"Debe estar furioso conmigo...".

—Perdón, Trec... Perdón.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XVI**_

_¡Uf! Anduve haciendo cuentas y este fic da para largo... _

_Respondiendo el review de Angie (sé que no debo contestar acá, pero no tengo otro medio para hacerlo, lo siento u.u) la verdad es que el fic está avanzado pero no del todo... Aunque no lo crean falta bastante... _

_La batalla contra los traidores no es el final de todo... jeje n.n_

_Mil gracias por los reviews... Cuando publiqué el capi 15 sentí que no era del todo bueno, pero leyendo sus mensajes y releyendolo con tranquilidad me di cuenta de que no estaba tan mal, a veces se me va la mano con la autocritica XD_

_Gracias totales n.n_

_Últimamente me volví adicta a la canción "Decode" de Paramore... Esta banda no es ni por casualidad lo que yo suelo escuchar pero ese tema es EXCELENTE, la letra es muy honesta y me recuerda a Pan, no sé por qué XD_

_Escucharla mientras se lee el fic logra un efecto "amv" asombroso (?!). _

_Otra cosa: iba a dividir este capi en dos pero quedaban muy cortos si lo hacía... A lo mejor les paresca que pasó mucho en este capi, pero me di cuenta de que no podía partirlo. Además, intento que cada capítulo esté entre las 6000 y las 8000 palabras, a veces me paso un poco pero prefiero hacerlo antes de que quede muy corto. _

_Y nada... Cualquier consulta o lo que fuere pueden escribirme por mail, PM o review, prometo contestar lo que tengan para preguntar._

_¡Saludos y ojalá les guste este nuevo capi!_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	18. XVII: Triste pasado, incierto futuro

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE

* * *

**

_Capítulo XVII_

_"Triste pasado, incierto futuro"_

**-**

—_No... —Susurró, sin ya desear ni lograr contener las lágrimas._

—_Estos miserables... —Dijo con dificultad pero con odio, mucho odio—. Huye, Pan... Ve hacia Bardock, ve hacia el Rey... Pero no pares hasta que ellos paguen por esto, por favor... —Le suplicó._

—_No... —Siguió susurrando ella._

—_Tú si sirves... —Se sinceró con ella—. Si no fuera por esto, si no hubiera pasado esto... no habría dudado en unirme a ti... —Y él le dedicó una hermosa y sentida sonrisa. _

—_¡No me digas eso, idiota! —Y lo abrazó más fuerte._

—_Linda... Huye... No quiero que mueras... —Trec la acarició brevemente, caricia que a Pan se le hizo eterna… pero el último suspiro llegó. _

—_Trec... ¡TREC!_

—Trec... —Suspiró la muchacha, acostada bajo la mesa del laboratorio, al rememorar por primera vez tan nefasta escena, la que había cambiado su vida por completo.

La muerte de Trec era el punto de inflexión en su vida, el doloroso instante del fin y del comienzo, del jamás poder volver atrás...

No se había atrevido a recordar aquello hasta ese instante... Bueno, si había recordado un poco, pero no con tanto detalle... Recordar era demasiado doloroso para ella.

Sentía que era una traidora, ¡había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la muerte de Trec...!

"Y ya elegí a otra persona...".

Era la pura verdad, la odiaba pero no podía negarla... Trunks le agradaba y no de un modo convencional.

"Me hubiera gustado tanto unirme a Trec...".

Y eso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Pero no había podido ser, Trec había muerto y eso era irreversible: lo había perdido para siempre.

Aún así...

"Trunks me salvó ese día, me dio una nueva oportunidad".

Estaba agradecida, pero no del todo...

"Tal vez mi destino era morir ese día... Morir junto a Trec...".

—_Linda... Huye... No quiero que mueras..._

"Pero él no quería que yo muriera...".

A lo mejor todo lo que había pasado debía pasar, todo lo que había pasado estaba escrito en su destino...

"Si no hubiera sido por perder a Trec y a mi escuadrón, no habría conocido a Trunks...".

¡¿Pero por qué todo había sido tan difícil?!

"Debo aceptarlo... Debo dejarme llevar y no pensar más en Trec...".

No le gustaba perder el tiempo y al pensar en él eso estaba haciendo...

"Basta de ser débil, Pan... Demuéstrale al Príncipe Feo de lo que eres capaz como guerrera...".

—Y como mujer...

Dejarse llevar y no sentir culpa...

Ninguna culpa por superar la muerte del primer hombre al que había escogido.

"Tal vez Trec así lo querría...".

¡Debía ser fuerte! Más fuerte que nunca.

* * *

Ya empezaba a amanecer y poco y nada había dormido... No podía dejar de sentir calor al pensar en ella, al imaginársela en la cama junto a él, al desear con todas sus fuerzas tocar ese cuerpo y oler ese hermoso cabello...

A mirar esos ojos negros durante siglos y de forma ininterrumpida...

Otra vez había soñado con ella y su piel, cosa que había vuelto a calentarlo al máximo.

"Ya no soporto esta pared, ¡la derribaría yo mismo si tuviera un poco más de valor!".

Pero no, no tenía ningún valor...

"¡¿Cómo fui capaz de decirle lo que le dije anoche?! Debe pensar que soy un monstruo...".

—Me odio tanto...

Volvió a dormirse entre bizarros sueños de ellos dos, despertando un par de horas después y con los rayos del brillante cielo rosado entrando por su ventana, esa que mantenía tapada casi por completo por una tela negra, siempre dejando una pequeña línea destapada para dejar entrar a la luz...

Esa que jamás vería con claridad debido a su condición, a su diferencia con respecto a los demás habitantes de Vegetasei.

Luego de darse otro buen baño de agua helada y ya vestido con sus prendas informales, Trunks se acercó a la ventana y observó el cielo por ésta.

"Como me gustaría poder mirarlo de más cerca y sin el casco tapándome...".

Cada día tenía más ganas de dar a conocer su diferencia, pero el miedo a ser rechazado lo detenía con cada vez más fuerza.

"Es inútil, nadie lo va a entender y me matarán... No me da miedo que me maten, pero sí me da miedo el asco en sus rostros".

Mucho miedo...

Y Pan... El asco en el rostro de Pan lo mataría.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó, finalmente, con su acostumbrada capucha, sintiendo justo cuando lo hacía unos golpecitos en la puerta del laboratorio.

Tragó saliva al saber que era ella.

"No me atrevo a mirarla... ¡No soy capaz!".

—Pasa... —Le dijo.

Pan abrió la puerta al instante.

—Hola... —Lo saludó ella de forma indescifrable, mas Trunks no volteó, fijando su vista en el cielo lo más posible y evitando mirarla con todo el dolor del mundo.

Que complicado era para él contenerse a tanta belleza...

—Buenos días —Contestó él con seriedad pero de forma sentida, sin poder evitar emocionarse al sentir su aroma más fuerte y más cercano que nunca, ya sin pared alguna de por medio.

¿Acaso ella podría responderle luego de la tan vergonzosa escena de la noche anterior?

—Me bañaré y entrenaremos —Le contestó ella fríamente para después encerrarse en el baño.

Trunks volteó y miró con atención la puerta de éste, sumido en una total incomprensión.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!".

Se sentó en su cama y se puso el casco, esperando impacientemente a que ella saliera.

Luego de interminables minutos eso hizo ella...

La puerta se abrió y el hermoso aroma inundó una vez más su habitación.

Se relajó al sentirlo pero no al verla... ¡Pasó por al lado de él con sólo una toalla tapándola!

Apretó los extremos de la cama con sus manos al ver tan inmaculada imagen.

"Me estoy volviendo loco...".

—Me vestiré rápido —Le susurró ella al pararse al lado de él—. Y no aprietes tanto esa cama, la romperás...

Y se fue al laboratorio a cambiarse.

Trunks no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir sus ojos enormes y emitir un gemido ahogado.

"¿Fue impresión mía o me estaba provocando?".

Sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo él y se paralizó, apretando los extremos de su cama más fuerte.

"Ya no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo...".

* * *

—¿A dónde fuiste anoche? —Le preguntó sin rodeos a su hijo mayor—. Busqué tu poder con el Scouter y no lo encontré, ¡no te vayas sin avisar! No es momento para andar escondiéndose...

Bardock miró ofendido a Raditz.

—Padre... —El Líder de Clase Baja estaba sentado en la sala y comiendo solo cuando Raditz apareció frente a él—. Soy lo bastante grande y fuerte como para que te preocupes así... Fui a investigar y no creerás lo que descubrí —Le dijo, restándole importancia a la horrorosa mirada de su padre.

—Ajá —Bardock lo miró peor aún justo cuando su hijo se sentaba frente a él en la mesa—. Así que ahora haces las cosas sin consultar primero...

—Sabes como soy —Raditz le sonrió.

Bardock también lo hizo.

—¿Qué descubriste? —Le preguntó sin mirarlo, concentrándose en la fruta que comía con tantas ganas.

—Nappa volvió a reunirse con sus dos cachorros anoche —Le contó con seriedad—. Estaban hablando del ataque que será dentro de cuatro días...

Raditz ahora sí había sido capaz de llamar la atención de su padre.

—Continúa.

—Según lo que dijeron, Nappa planea hablar con el Rey, contigo y Tark por la mañana, pidiéndoles reunirse en la Plaza Principal de Reuniones hacia el mediodía...

Bardock se atragantó con la fruta.

—¡¿Y eso para qué?! —Le gritó a su hijo luego de toser por unos instantes.

Raditz rió brevemente y con mucha soberbia de por medio.

—Quiere reunir a TODOS los habitantes de Vegetasei, de todas las edades y clases... Todo eso bajo la excusa de hacer un anuncio muy importante y especial para la raza.

Y Bardock no lo soportó más, estallando en carcajadas.

—¡¿Y ahí planea decir lo de Vegeta?! Demasiado ostentoso, no me sorprende de Nappa.

Raditz rió con él.

—A mí tampoco... —Y el hijo mayor de Bardock se puso serio—. No debemos permitir que diga ese secreto.

—¿Y por qué no? Si Vegeta merece un castigo debemos dárselo... —Contestó fríamente.

—No, papá... La prioridad es matar a los traidores, si el secreto llegara a ser INMENSO nos vamos a distraer, y yo no pienso unirme a los traidores para matar al Rey.

Bardock lo miró despectivamente.

—Es cierto, pero no me importaría saber ese secreto.

Raditz rió brevemente.

—A mí tampoco, pero no te preocupes... —Y cerró los ojos con satisfacción—. Antes de darle el golpe final a Nappa se lo preguntaré.

Ambos volvieron a reír.

—Y nada salvará a Vegeta... —Y más risas, las cuales fueron escuchadas desde las escaleras por Kakarotto, quien no sólo escuchó la risa sino toda la conversación.

"El secreto tiene que ver con el Príncipe, no puedo permitir que se metan con él... ¡No es más que una víctima!".

—¿Pero cómo hago para protegerlo? —Musitó rascando su cabeza, inundado por una enorme confusión—. Bueno, ya se me va a ocurrir algo...

Y se fue a comer junto a su padre y su hermano con su acostumbrada despreocupación.

* * *

—Ya estoy lista —Pan apareció frente a él, quien no se había movido de su cama.

La observó y se veía hermosa con su traje saiyan, ese que ya, a esas alturas, amaba.

—Bueno... ¿vamos al hall? —Se dirigió a ella con nerviosismo.

Ella no habló, simplemente fue hacia la puerta, por la cual el Príncipe la siguió.

Se pararon uno frente al otro, ya una costumbre, observándose fijamente el uno al otro.

Pan se puso en posición de pelea y él la imitó.

—Vamos... —Y en ese instante Trunks casi perdió el juicio, pues Pan había vuelto a sonreír, ¡de forma aún más radiante que la primera! Hermosa y brillante... La sonrisa que había sido la perdición de aquel hombre, confundiéndose al verla, no comprendiendo por qué había aparecido allí y luego de la tremenda confesión de la noche anterior.

—Pan... —Susurró y no llegó a reaccionar al golpe de ella, el cual lo depositó merecidamente en el suelo.

—¡Demuestra que sirves, cobarde! —Le gritó ella entre provocativas risas, llenando el ambiente de pasión y locura.

"¿Demostrar que sirvo?".

Trunks no logró comprender el sentido de esas palabras, menos todavía al ser atacado nuevamente por su adorada muchachita.

Pelearon enardecidamente y durante horas, sin hablarse, sin hacer más que gemir y golpear, que caerse y levantarse... La pelea era pareja, Trunks no lograba concentrarse pero aún así daba batalla...

Y Pan... ¡Ella sólo reía y peleaba! Estaba terriblemente concentrada, se mostraba más que inspirada y feliz... ¡se notaba cuánto estaba disfrutando esa batalla!

Al mirarla Trunks sentía una lluvia sobre él, gotas de luz y esperanza, de la más cruel y despiadada pasión...

"¿¡Qué intenta decirme?!".

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Pan, la cual se precipitó hacia el suelo luego de varios minutos de combate aéreo.

Se levantó con dificultad cuando él llegó hacia ella, y Trunks la miró fascinado.

Pan escupió sangre y volvió a reír.

—Eso no bastará... —Le dijo débil pero con convicción.

Siguieron peleando durante un largo rato, hasta que ambos acabaron cansados y transpirados, agitados por el arduo entrenamiento.

Trunks volvió a ganar, dándole el último golpe a la muchacha, quien lo observó frustrada y volvió al cuarto de él. El Príncipe fue tras ella para verla entrar al baño.

—Necesito refrescarme —Le dijo y se encerró.

Exhausto, Trunks se tiró en su cama.

Respiró hondo y se sacó el casco para ponerse su capucha, ya no soportaba aquel encierro circular.

Sintió el agua del baño correr y empezó a reír como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

"Eso fue precioso...".

Rememoró el combate y todo era aroma y sangre, todo era luz...

No existía una palabra que definiera lo que sentía, lo que su corazón de guerrero experimentaba.

"Es perfecta...".

Lloró de alegría pero también de tristeza ya que no tenía una certeza...

Aún no sabía si ella estaba jugando o si, realmente, tenía algún tipo de interés por él.

Lo único que SÍ sabía era que la pasión que ella le había puesto al entrenamiento era devastadora, no podía no significar nada...

O, por lo menos, él no deseaba que estuviera vacía de significado...

Pan salió del baño y pasó al lado de él sin emitir palabra alguna, por lo cual Trunks se levantó confundido, sin saber bien qué pensar...

"Tengo miedo de que todo sea idea mía... ¡tal vez estoy delirando! Cuánto desearía que ella me eligiera a mí...".

Cuánto lo deseaba...

* * *

Al otro día, Trunks y Pan volvieron a entrenar de igual forma, incluso la noche anterior habían vuelto a hacerlo...

Trunks cada vez estaba más desesperado y Pan más impredecible, todo era una ensalada de sentimientos difusos entre ellos.

Almorzaron luego de terminar el entrenamiento matutino y asearse, para después volver a sumirse en un profundo silencio, ¡hasta los latidos se escuchaban! Sólo estos y las respiraciones eran perceptibles en tan silencioso ambiente.

Trunks se quedó sentado en su cama y Pan encerrada en el laboratorio, distancia que volvía a dolerle al Príncipe...

Iba a volver a torturarse con desesperados pensamientos cuando el intercomunicador sonó fuera de su habitación. Fue a verlo al instante y se encontró con el rostro de Tark en la pantalla.

Le sonrió dentro de su casco y lo saludó:

—¡Tark! ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó más que animado al verlo.

—Príncipe ¡qué radiante parece su voz! —Se sorprendió el Líder de Clase Media—. Me alegra que esté de buen humor...

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, es que Son Goten, hijo de Kakarotto y nieto de Bardock, está aquí y me ha pedido que lo llamara... —Le explicó—. Quiere hablar con usted.

Trunks parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Bueno, iré para allá —Le dijo al anciano.

—Aquí lo esperamos —Y Tark cortó la comunicación.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué querría Goten.

"Tal vez quiere preguntarme si me llevo mejor con Pan...".

¿Tenía una respuesta a esa hipotética pregunta?

"No, en realidad no sé... Sin dudas hay química al entrenar, pero casi ni hablamos...".

Cuánta contradicción...

Fue hacia la puerta del laboratorio y Pan la abrió al instante.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella con frialdad.

Trunks cerró sus ojos con frustración.

—Debo irme, Tark y tu tío Goten me esperan... Volveré para el entrenamiento nocturno —Le dijo.

Desde su confesión que le hablaba con suma timidez, una muy común en él pero que le molestaba sentir al dirigirse a ella. Era inevitable... No sabía cómo hablarle, siendo esa, a lo mejor, la razón por la cual casi ni se habían dirigido la palabra en los últimos dos días.

—Bueno... —Y Pan le cerró la puerta en la cara con total indiferencia.

Sin más, Trunks se marchó hacia el laboratorio de Tark, frustrado y feliz, confundido y esperanzado...

"Ya ni sé cómo seguir con todo esto...".

* * *

Después de cortar la comunicación, Tark se dirigió hacia Goten y se sentó frente a él alrededor de la mesa de su enorme laboratorio.

Lo miró atentamente y logrando poner nervioso al muchacho.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —Le preguntó.

—No... —Goten lo miró con vergüenza—. Es que... No sé si contarle, lo siento.

Tark se sorprendió, para luego sonreírle al Clase Baja.

—No te obligaré a contarme, pero siendo que es con el Príncipe con quien quieres hablar, no puedo evitar preocuparme: bien saben todos cuán cercanos somos él y yo.

Sí, Goten sabía de esa cercanía, pero no sabía qué tanto conocía Tark a Trunks.

¿Debía contarle?

—Es sobre... Sobre el secreto de Vegeta —Le dijo tímidamente, revolviéndose en su silla.

Tark se sorprendió más aún.

—¿Qué sabes sobre eso? —Le preguntó seriamente, asombrando al muchacho.

Goten tosió con más nerviosismo, ¡qué difícil era enfrentar esa mirada!

—No sé, simplemente sospecho... —Le dijo levemente sonrojado, Tark lo intimidaba demasiado—. Pero no se preocupe, no tengo malas intenciones para con Trunks, tengo intenciones buenas, es por él por quien estoy preocupado...

Tark se alegró, Trunks merecía toda la preocupación del mundo.

—Es bueno escuchar algo así... —Le dijo—. Dime qué sospechas y tal vez te responda, te lo has ganado, muchachito —Murmuró con tranquilidad—. Conozco a tu familia y sé que son buena gente...

Goten lo miró con sorpresa y se replanteó la situación.

"Este sujeto es el más cercano a Trunks, ¡es incluso más cercano que el Rey! Es en quien Trunks más confía...".

Goten sabía muy bien que, debido a la cercanía del Líder de Clase Media con su abuelo y su hermano Gohan, Tark era tremendamente gentil y leal.

Debía confiar, más tratándose de tan delicada situación.

Sonrió por primera vez.

—Cuando volvíamos de Sitma, en la nave espacial —Empezó a contarle desordenadamente—, mi padre le mostró el planeta Tierra a Trunks. Papá nos contó a él y a mí sobre ese planeta, ya que, como bien sabe usted, él lo conoce mejor que nadie...

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —Tark tuvo la certeza de que aquel despistado muchacho era más inteligente de lo que todos pensaban. ¡Siempre tan subestimado! Pero el nieto menor de Bardock no era ningún idiota, más habiendo sido entrenado por alguien tan despierto como Raditz.

—Bueno... —Goten rascó brevemente su cabeza—. Trunks empezó a hacer preguntas muy extrañas sobre los habitantes de la Tierra, cosas tipo: "¿cómo es la gente físicamente?" o "¿de qué color es el cabello de los terrícolas?"... A mi padre y a mí nos llamó poderosamente la atención escuchar esas preguntas, por lo cual nos planteamos la posibilidad de que Trunks tenga algo que ver con el secreto que Nappa conoce de Vegeta...

El muchacho respiró hondo y Tark asintió para su completa sorpresa.

—Están bien encaminados en sus sospechas —El Líder de Clase Media sabía que aquel muchachito era de confianza, por lo cual no temía confiar en él: bien sabía que Trunks también confiaba en esa familia así que lo que decía no era ir contra él—. Pero aún no entiendo qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa...

Un insistente golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

—Debe ser el Príncipe —Le dijo Tark a Goten—. Sigue contándome con él, te aseguro que no le molestará —Y le sonrió al Clase Baja en busca de su tranquilidad.

Fue hacia la puerta y le abrió a Trunks.

—Pase, Príncipe —Le habló respetuosamente, logrando irritar al muchacho.

—Estamos en confianza, Tark —Retó Trunks al anciano mientras le daba la mano amablemente a Goten—. No estoy de humor para estúpidos títulos reales.

Tark rió ante aquella frase.

"Por el intercomunicador se veía mucho mejor, está muy ciclotímico".

—Bueno, te tutearé sólo por hoy —Le contestó amablemente—. Goten me estaba contando cosas muy interesantes...

Trunks se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba Tark hasta hacía un instante, permaneciendo el Líder de Clase Media tras él.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —Le preguntó Trunks al Clase Baja.

—Pues... —Goten volvió a rascar su cabeza, signo de que estaba muy nervioso—. Mi tío Raditz siguió a Nappa ayer y averiguó algunas cosas pero después, seguramente, mi abuelo te lo contará... No vine por eso.

—¿Ah, no? —Trunks se sorprendió—. ¿Entonces...?

Goten tragó saliva.

—El secreto del Rey, de tu padre —Musitó—. Mi padre y yo sospechamos que tiene que ver contigo y estamos preocupados por tu seguridad.

Trunks no pudo evitar enternecerse... ¡Se preocupaban por él! Pero sospechaban y tenía alguna vaga idea de dónde podían venir esas sospechas...

—Mis preguntas cuando volvíamos de Sitma —Dijo, y Goten asintió—. Ese día hablé de más... Lo siento. Me movilizó demasiado todo lo que tu padre me dijo.

Goten se sorprendió por tanta sinceridad, sonriendo brevemente para después volver a ponerse serio, cosa que le costaba mucho pero que era necesaria.

—Entre tus preguntas, el hecho de que nadie haya visto tu rostro y los falsos terrícolas... Todo conduce a ti, Trunks —Le dijo en voz baja, casi avergonzado.

Tark puso una mano sobre el hombro de Trunks, aún permaneciendo tras él.

—Confíe, Príncipe... —Murmuró con amabilidad—. No le digo que le muestre su rostro, pero cuéntele algo, déjelo tranquilo... Tiene su lealtad, se lo garantizo.

—Sí, Trunks... —Goten le sonrió—. ¡Puedes confiar en mí y en mi padre! Nadie además de nosotros sospecha de ti.

Trunks volteó su cabeza hacia Tark.

—No me hables de "usted"... Pensé que ibas a tutearme por hoy.

Tark rió.

—Lo siento, pero es así como me gusta hablarle a mi Príncipe. Le hablo así porque lo respeto.

Trunks cerró sus ojos entre contento y fastidiado, cóctel casi imposible para cualquiera pero no para él.

¿Era adecuado contarle a Goten?

"Él es muy bueno conmigo... Y me da una confianza que sólo con Tark he sentido...".

Soltar la lengua, últimamente, se había vuelto algo muy fácil de hacer... ¿Por qué no en ese momento?

¿Por qué no con Goten?

"Temo que me juzgue...".

Lo miró a los ojos y, de alguna forma casi mística e incomprensible, supo que no lo haría...

—Goten... —Miró fijamente al Clase Baja, ¡iba a confiar en él! No tenía nada que perder...—. Yo no sé, no tengo certezas... —Le dijo en voz baja—. Pero tengo la leve sospecha de que —Hizo una breve y sentida pausa—… tengo sangre terrícola en mis venas...

El hijo de Kakarotto casi resbaló de la silla al escuchar aquello... ¡no esperaba tanta información!

"Es... ¿un híbrido?".

¡Un híbrido!

"Por eso acusaron al planeta Tierra... Ahora entiendo todo...".

—¡Tú eres el secreto! —Exclamó con sorpresa—. ¡Eres tú!

—Seguramente —Admitió—. Aún así te suplico que no digas nada... Yo ya no deseo ocultarme y no creo que lo haga por mucho más tiempo... Cuando la batalla con los traidores finalice me iré un tiempo a la Tierra para saber la verdad, para buscar a mi madre si es que ella aún vive... —Se emocionó al pensar en esa desconocida mujer—. Sé que soy una aberración, pero... —Y se largó a llorar de un instante al otro, logrando conmover a los presentes.

Demasiado peso para sus hombros, estaba más inestable que nunca.

¡Con cuánta facilidad había pasado de la alegría de pelear con Pan a la tristeza de pensar en su madre!

—Trunks... —Goten le dio unas palmadas en el brazo para animarlo—. No eres ninguna aberración... No te he visto, pero sé que no lo eres, ¡alguien tan fuerte no puede ser una aberración para la raza! Eres el mejor saiyan que hay en este planeta...

Sí, eso sentía Goten y de corazón: que Trunks era diferente todos lo sabían y jamás nadie le había reprochado eso, pero al saber que era un híbrido no dejaba de pensarlo... ¡No importaba qué tan diferente fuera él! Lo importante era su fuerza y valentía, su entereza en el campo de batalla... ¡Nada más importaba!

—Te suplico no cuentes esto... Eres el único, además de Tark y mi padre, que lo sabe... —Le pidió Trunks encarecidamente—. Confío en ti...

Goten sonrió con honestidad... ¡confiaba en él! Eso le agradaba.

Y mucho.

—Sólo pido permiso para contárselo a mi padre, él fue quien notó más que yo los detalles... ¡si no se lo digo sería injusto!

Trunks cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—Sólo a él —Recalcó.

—Sí, no se lo diré a nadie más, ni siquiera a mi tío Raditz.

—Y mucho menos a Bardock —Agregó Tark.

—No se preocupen —Y volvió a sonreírles—. Yo no permitiré que se metan contigo, Trunks. Tú no mereces ningún castigo...

—Mi padre tal vez sí lo merezca... —Y agachó la mirada: era la primera vez que se lo planteaba.

"Papá cometió un pecado al permitir que yo naciera, no puedo olvidar algo así...".

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar alejar a esos pensamientos y volviendo a mirar a Goten.

—Eso se verá... —Le contestó el hijo de Kakarotto—. Por lo pronto pensemos en los traidores...

El muchachito de Clase Baja deseaba ver el rostro del Príncipe, ¡le daba mucha curiosidad! Pero prefería verlo cuando él se sintiera seguro de mostrarse... Por eso, prefería no pedírselo.

—Y dime... —Volvió a preguntar Goten—. ¿Qué tal las cosas con Pan? ¿Mejoraron?

La temida pregunta...

Trunks suspiró con desgano.

—Podría decirse que sí... —Dijo sin mucha convicción—. Ella es muy difícil pero hemos estado entrenando y eso la ha puesto de buen humor.

¿Estaría mintiendo? No lo sabía.

Goten no pudo ocultar su alegría.

—¡Que bueno! —Exclamó—. Mi sobrina AMA más que nadie pelear, ¡sin dudas era eso lo que le faltaba!

—Sí... —Trunks se puso melancólico.

"Desearía ser yo lo que le falta...".

Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

"Pero no lograré llamar su atención con puños, si no me muestro ante ella no voy a conseguir nada...".

Que él la conociera más... ¿Habría alguna forma que no implicara mostrarse?

Abrió los ojos y se le ocurrió una idea.

"Pero no sé si ella querrá...".

—Tark —Se dirigió al anciano—. He estado pensando y creo que necesito un espejo... —Le dijo.

Goten miró confundido la situación, mostrándose Tark por demás sorprendido.

—Tengo uno —Le contestó—. Pero no sé si dárselo.

Goten siguió mirando para todos lados, completamente ajeno a la conversación.

Trunks se puso serio e intentó sonar convincente.

—No pasará nada —Le prometió—. Es para Pan, no para mí.

Mentira... Aunque no del todo.

"Creo que debo sincerarme con Pan...".

La deseaba con toda su alma, ¡si quería ser elegido por ella debía preocuparse por algo más que entrenar!

"El entrenamiento es importante, pero hay otras cosas que también ayudan...".

Sentirse mejor con él mismo, por ejemplo.

Tark lo miró a la expectativa por un largo instante.

—Está bien —Y fue hacia otra de las secciones de su enorme laboratorio. Momentos después apareció con un espejo casi tan alto como el último que había tenido.

El que había roto hacía unos días…

—Tome —Se lo dio—. Y tenga cuidado...

Trunks asintió y se levantó de su silla.

—Nos vemos... Goten, por favor sé discreto —Le pidió a su amigo.

El muchachito de Clase Baja seguía sin comprender...

"A lo mejor no le gusta mirarse al espejo...".

—No te preocupes —Lo tranquilizó—. Cuida a mi sobrinita.

"Eso intento...".

Se despidieron de Tark y ambos se fueron, cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Trec y Trunks, Trunks y Trec...

Ambos inundando sus pensamientos, corrompiendo sus sentimientos y deshaciendo su corazón...

¡Ella no era una muchacha sentimental!

"Odio comportarme así... ¡Yo no soy una niña débil!".

Seguía en el mismo lugar acostumbrado: bajo la mesa del laboratorio...

Allí podía sentir el aroma de Trunks impregnado en las cobijas que estaban bajo ella, ahí podía percibir en su piel qué tanto le agradaba ese aroma...

Sabía bien que la distancia del Príncipe era más por respeto que por rechazo... ¡Ella sentía la mirada de él en su cuerpo! Sentía el deseo pasar de él a ella entre golpe y golpe en cada entrenamiento...

Pero no se amigaba con el recuerdo de Trec.

Había algo que le faltaba, pero no sabía bien qué era...

"No sé qué será...".

Después de pensarlo mucho, había entendido que no había elegido del todo a Trunks, había una cosa de él que aún no tenía clara...

¡Estaba tan confundida! Era una muchacha muy joven, demasiado joven para haber pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…

Sus certezas se volvían incógnitas todo el tiempo…

¿Dónde debía buscar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas?

—Trec…

¿Y si hacía memoria? A lo mejor eso podría ayudarla…

Trató de encontrar en el recuerdo de Trec la respuesta, la cual le costó hallar pero que, finalmente, terminó por aparecer frente a ella...

Y no de una forma bonita...

_Bardock reunió a todos los jóvenes Clase Baja en la puerta de su casa, puesto que ese día, como tantos otros, pensaba hablarles un poco más de la cultura saiyan._

_Por supuesto que ellos conocían muy bien la cultura de su raza, pero al entrar en cierta edad (pasando los 13 años) era importante explicarles un poco más._

_Hablarles de la parte no apta para menores..._

_Tal vez se les explicaba esto de forma un tanto tardía, sin embargo Bardock así lo prefería: Hablándoles de esto en la edad en la cual empezaban a sentirlo era mantenerlos concentrados ciegamente en los primeros años de combate, de lucha y aprendizaje. _

_En la Clase Baja era costumbre que el Líder diera estas lecciones... Por eso mismo era Bardock quien estaba allí frente a ellos._

—_Empecemos, niños —Dijo. _

_Pan, de 13 años, se sentó lo más cerca posible de su bisabuelo, hombre al cual admiraba con todas sus fuerzas y más que a nadie._

_¡Debía mirarlo desde primera fila! Le encantaban las charlas de Bardock..._

_Recibir su sabiduría siempre era un placer. _

_Al lado de ella, su vecino Trec también tomó asiento en el suelo, siendo el último de los entre 20 y 30 jóvenes en hacerlo._

—_Tarde —Lo regañó Bardock._

_Trec lo miró desafiante y no le contestó._

_Si, Trec miraba así a todo el mundo... ¡Incluso a Bardock!_

_Eso llamaba poderosamente la atención de Pan, quien siempre veía miedo en las miradas dirigidas a su bisabuelo... Pero no en Trec, él siempre se mantenía entero, aun frente a tan imponente mirada._

—_Niños, ustedes están creciendo... —Empezó a hablar el Líder de Clase Baja—. Por eso es importante que sepan más sobre nosotros los saiyan._

_Todos miraron atentamente al hombre, quien continuó luego de una breve pausa._

—_Es importante que sepan más de ustedes mismos y de sus instintos. Ya hemos hablado del instinto durante nuestra charla sobre combates; pero este instinto, si bien es el mismo, funciona de otra forma, una que empieza a manifestarse a la edad de ustedes._

—_¿Qué clase de instinto es? —Preguntó una niña que estaba sentada tras Trec._

_Bardock sonrió orgulloso._

—_El instinto de unión... —Dijo—. A esta edad empezarán a desarrollar ese instinto, el cual los llevará a querer "unirse" a otro saiyan..._

_Pan parpadeó con sorpresa._

—_¿Otro saiyan? —Inquirió a su bisabuelo, quien la miró enfadado, no supo explicar él por qué._

—_Sí, otro saiyan... —Respondió Bardock—. Será un guerrero fuerte, capaz de deslumbrarlos hasta los límites más desconocidos de sus cuerpos. No podrán escapar a él o a ella, querrán pelear con esa persona a diario, lo observarán todo el tiempo... Lo estudiarán en profundidad._

—_¿Y eso para qué? —Preguntó un niño que estaba sentado atrás de todo. _

—_Para saber si es el indicado —Respondió secamente—. Y, antes de que me pregunten "¿El indicado para qué?" les diré que buscarán saber si es el indicado para unirse a ustedes..._

—_Unirse... —Susurró Pan, asintiendo su bisabuelo a lo que había dicho._

—_¿Y cómo se supone que nos uniremos a la otra persona? —Preguntó otro niño, callado hasta ese momento._

_Bardock rió brevemente._

—_Luego de elegirse en combate, los dos guerreros que quieran unirse experimentarán el "ritual de unión", el cual consiste en varias faces, siendo la más importante, y de la que les hablaré específicamente hoy, la de morder a la otra persona en el cuello para unir ambas sangres en el interior de cada cuerpo, haciendo a uno propietario de otro. Volviéndose uno solo... _

_Algunos niños pusieron cara de asco y otros sólo se sorprendieron, siendo Pan la única en sonreír maravillada._

_"Que interesante", no pudo evitar pensar al escuchar eso._

_De pronto, sintió una mirada sobre ella y, al voltear, notó a Trec._

_Su vecino la miraba fijamente y de una manera que ella no supo explicar._

_Bardock siguió explicando algunos detalles más de ese ritual completamente instintivo, pero Pan ya no estaba allí, estaba completamente ausente..._

_A sus 13 años no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel, pues Trec no desviaba sus orbes negros de los de ella._

_La charla terminó varios minutos después y cada uno se marchó para su casa... Pero no Pan, ella se quedó sentada sobre un techo cualquiera de las numerosas casas, meditando en lo aprendido._

_"Morder al otro y unirse a ese otro por medio de la sangre..."._

—_¿Pensando en rituales? —Dio un grito de sorpresa al ver cómo Trec aparecía tras ella, sentándose al lado de la muchacha._

—_No molestes, niño... —Lo provocó ella._

_Trec rió._

—_Pues yo, de serte sincero, no escuché NADA de lo que dijo tu bisabuelo... —Le contó con cierta soberbia rodeando a su cuerpo—. Había algo que me distraía..._

_Pan lo miró extrañada._

—_¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó sin entender la conversación..._

_Trec le sonrió altivamente._

—_Tu mirada._

_Pan parpadeó sin comprender e ignorando sus estúpidas palabras para después volver la vista al cielo._

—_Deberías haber escuchado, fue muy interesante... —Le contó y lo retó ella—. Presta más atención para la próxima..._

_Trec volvió a reír, pero esta vez de forma más exagerada._

—_Yo no creo que deban explicarnos cómo entender a nuestro instinto —Le explicó a Pan—. Yo tengo otro tipo de creencias..._

_Sí, eso había captado el interés de la muchacha: Trec demostraba una rebeldía que le agradaba de alguna forma que no podía comprender del todo._

_Lo miró divertida._

—_¿Y de qué se tratan esas creencias? —Le preguntó mirándolo, ahora sí, fijamente. _

_Trec se acercó a su oído, susurrándole risas. Pan se sintió extraña ante la acción._

_El viento, entonces, pareció dejar de moverse alrededor de ellos… todo quedó quieto._

_Pan respiró hondo y sin lograr moverse. _

—_Yo creo que debemos aprender a conocer nuestro instinto por nosotros mismos... —Dijo suavemente en el oído de ella—. Las explicaciones no valen a la hora de experimentar, y yo creo que soy capaz de unirme a una mujer sin saber cómo nos unimos los saiyans... Llegaría a ese resultado por mí mismo y no con tontas explicaciones._

_Y lo siguiente fue extraño:_

_Pan sintió como su piel se erizaba... Sensación completamente desconocida para ella hasta ese momento._

_Olvidó respirar y miró a Trec a los ojos, a centímetros de su rostro._

—_¿Tanto ego tienes para creer que lo sabes todo? —Le preguntó pero no de la forma que ella quería... Había intentado sonar burlona, sonando más bien confundida._

_Y Trec le sonrió, cosa que terminó por descolorarla por completo._

—_Sí —Y se levantó y se fue._

_Pan volvió a observar el cielo, confundida por las extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba._

—_¿Qué fue eso? —Le preguntó, entonces, al viento..._

_Pero no hubo respuesta._

_La única respuesta era la mirada, los ojos de Trec... La seguridad que éstos mostraban, la mezcla de extrañas intenciones que esos ojos dejaban ver..._

_No lo entendía bien, aún era una niña, pero..._

_"Sus ojos son... agradables"._

_Y se sonrojó._

Lloró con todas sus fuerzas al recordar esa vieja historia: la historia de cómo Trec había llamado su atención en primera instancia.

¡Sí! No había sido durante un combate, no había sido entrenando ni golpeándose el uno al otro...

"Lo primero que llamó mi atención, el primer paso que di para elegir a Trec... Fue mirarlo a los ojos...".

Eso, y no otra cosa, era lo que le faltaba con respecto a Trunks.

"No lo he visto a los ojos... Pero sí siento su mirada sobre mí, no sé por qué pero logro sentirla...".

Y eso sintió en aquel momento...

Salió de abajo de la mesa del laboratorio totalmente sobresaltada, mirando directamente a la puerta de éste.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —Le preguntó a Trunks, quien la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Jamás noté que él hubiera llegado, no por sonidos...".

Sí por sentir su mirada sobre ella...

Vio que Trunks portaba algo entre sus manos, algo plano, largo y envuelto.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó acercándose a él.

Trunks no salía de su asombro, ¡Pan estaba llorando cuando él llegó!

"¿Por qué lloraba?".

Parpadeó una y otra vez, sin lograr entender la situación.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó sin poder evitarlo, sin ya soportar la pared invisible y visible entre ellos.

Pan lo miró enfadada y volteó, dándole la espalda.

—No es asunto tuyo —Le contestó fríamente—. Te pregunté algo hace un momento.

Trunks cerró los ojos con tristeza.

—Es un espejo...

Pan volvió a voltear, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Vas a volver a tus andadas suicidas? —La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y lo examinó extrañamente con la mirada.

—No... —Respondió él en voz baja—. O eso espero.

Pan frunció el seño.

—¿A qué te refieres, principito?

Trunks sintió que se le calentaba la sangre al escuchar esa particular e impertinente forma de dirigirse a él...

Esa palabra, "principito", lo enloquecía e irritaba al mismo tiempo... provocaba emociones demasiado encontradas en su interior.

—No volveré a romperlo con una condición... —Le dijo.

Pan se sorprendió, no esperaba esa frase.

"¿Condición?".

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —Le habló bruscamente, no conocía otra forma de dirigirse a él ni a nadie.

Trunks respiró hondo y decidió sincerarse, sacar de adentro todo lo que tenía.

Todo lo que deseaba darle a ella...

—La condición es que tú me ayudes a no hacerlo.

Y Pan dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

"¿Yo?".

¿Qué planeaba Trunks?

¿Qué sentía ella?

¿Quería ayudarlo?

—Trunks... —Y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, en medio de inútiles odios propios, fue suspirar su nombre.

El nombre de aquel joven Príncipe, el "Príncipe Feo" que ella deseaba y odiaba, a quien ella aborrecía y respetaba...

El hombre al que no le conocía la mirada...

Al que deseaba mirar así como había mirado a Trec aquella primera noche de atracción…

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XVII**_

_Pensaba hacer volver a Vegeta en este capi pero no se pudo u.u_

_En fin... Espero les guste y perdonen si sienten que no pasó demasiado, pero este capi era necesario... Pan tenía que reflexionar un poco y a su impertinente manera... ¡Esta chica...!_

_XD_

_En el capi que viene se vienen dos escenas fundamentales del fic, lo prometo n.n_

_Aprovecho esta actualización para subir versiones corregidas del Prólogo y el capítulo I, ya que el otro día los estaba releyendo y me di cuenta de que tenían muchos errores de redacción. Además, hace tiempo que quería normalizar el formato del fic, por lo cual les agregué las rayas de diálogo en reemplazo de los guiones que yo solía usar. _

_Estoy contenta porque mejoré en este último año, eso siento al releer..._

_¡Igual me falta tanto...! Voy a esforzarme al máximo para ser un poco mejor cada día. _

_Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, los reviews y mails llenos de buena onda, ¡siempre son motivo de sonrisa e inspiración! Gracias totales. _

_Besotes n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	19. XVIII: Instinto

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE

* * *

**

_Capítulo XVIII_

_"Instinto"_

** -**

Permaneció quieta por varios minutos, inmóvil y mirando fijamente a Trunks, quien temblaba expectante.

Quería saber la respuesta de Pan...

Cerró los ojos sin ya poder esperar, ansioso y asustado de lo que seguía.

"Espero no haber sonado muy brusco".

Finalmente Pan reaccionó, poniendo cara de pocos amigos, cosa más que común en ella.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —Le dijo descortésmente—. Explícate... Tus juegos de palabras empiezan a aburrirme.

Trunks era por demás tímido y eso la irritaba en cierto punto, ¡si tanta convicción tenía él sobre haberla elegido, entonces tenía que demostrarlo!

"Actúa como un saiyan, es hora de que lo hagas...".

El Príncipe se sonrojó. Bien sabía que ella no podía ver a través del casco y lo agradeció ante el desafortunado rubor, sin embargo Trunks temía que ella sintiera, de alguna forma, sus tonterías sensibleras.

—Me refiero a... —Se ahogó en sus propias palabras—. A...

"No puedo decírselo, no logro hacerlo...".

¿Cómo expresar tan caprichoso sentimiento?

"¡¿Cómo?!".

Pan rió burlonamente.

—Bah, Trunks... —Abandonó la sonrisa y se mostró frustrada—. Me aburres, si te vas a quedar callado mejor vete... —Y le dio la espalda, cruzada de brazos—. ¡VETE! No soporto a la gente que no tiene valor.

"Demuestra que no me estoy equivocando contigo...".

Apretó sus párpados con furia.

"Demuestra que tienes valor...".

Trunks quedó paralizado y herido a raíz de esas profundas y dolorosas palabras.

¡Ella tenía razón! Por supuesto que él se estaba comportando como el cobarde que ella no merecía y jamás elegiría... Se comportaba como un completo idiota y lo sabía, pero...

"Ella merece más que esto...".

Respiró hondo.

"Debo hacerlo...".

Soltó el espejo, apoyándolo contra la pared más próxima y, luego, fue directamente hacia ella. Se detuvo a tan sólo unos pasos, observando la hermosa espalda que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—Pan... —Volvió a respirar hondo y levantó su mano, dirigiéndola directamente al hombro de ella—. Quiero que me ayudes a mirarme al espejo.

Y Pan abrió los ojos lo más posible.

"¿Qué?".

Volteó y él seguía mirándola, por más que ella no pudiera verlo a los ojos tenía la certeza de que eso hacía él.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Preguntó entre intrigada y nerviosa, sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

Trunks apretó aún más el hombro de ella.

—Quiero... —¡Debía decirlo!—. Quiero mirarme al espejo y que tú te quedes a mi lado, por favor...

Y Pan estalló en carcajadas, soltándose del posesivo agarre de él.

—¡No me hagas reír! —Le gritó—. ¡Si te veo me van a matar! ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Me sorprende, principito... Has perdido la cabeza... ¡y aún más que antes!

Y la sonrisa orgullosa se dibujó en aquel rostro femenino.

Trunks la observó tristemente.

—Por favor... —Reiteró con timidez—. Necesito que entiendas algo y si no lo hago así no podré hacerlo de ninguna manera...

Pan sintió curiosidad pero no la suficiente.

—A ver, a ver... —Dijo, dando vueltas alrededor del Príncipe—. ¿Y qué tienes en mente? ¿Que te vea y no se lo cuente a nadie?

No era mala idea, pero Trunks no se atrevía a semejante cosa.

Pan siguió hablando.

—¿O quieres que toque tu rostro? ¿Es que sólo mis manos te hacen sentir "bello"? —Y se detuvo tras él, dándole la espalda—. Pues no, yo no soy la indicada: si quieres levantar tu autoestima tendrás que usar a otra chica, a mí no.

Y Trunks perdió el control, dándose vuelta y encarándola con la oculta mirada.

—¡Ayúdame! No es fácil estar en mi lugar, Pan... —Y levantó la voz—. ¡No puedes mirarme a los ojos y ya no lo soporto! —Perdió el control—. ¡NO AGUANTO MÁS TODO ESTO! ¡Quiero que me conozcas más!

Y la lengua volvió a soltarse...

Eso sí que había sido capaz de llamarle la atención a Pan...

Ella lo observó en silencio, sin comprender del todo pero, a la vez, logrando descifrar el mensaje.

"No puedo mirarlo...".

Ella necesitaba mirarlo...

Recordó los ojos de Trec y abandonó la sonrisa burlona de hasta hacía un momento, mirando con cada vez más atención a Trunks.

"¿Cómo pretende lograr que lo mire 'sin mirarlo', que lo 'conozca' sin observarlo? ¡Yo no sirvo para este tipo de cosas!".

Refunfuñó y se acercó a él, aproximando su rostro lo más posible al casco.

—Dime qué es lo que piensas —Le dijo—. Pero sin rodeos, no soporto a la gente con falta de convicción.

Y eso fue doloroso de escuchar para Trunks...

"Ella tiene razón... Soy un cobarde".

Derramó una solitaria lágrima y sacó todo el valor que tenía de su corazón.

—Acompáñame... —Musitó—. Vamos al baño...

Se fue del laboratorio no sin antes volver a agarrar el espejo, anteriormente abandonado contra la pared.

Fue hacia allí sabiendo que Pan no lo estaba siguiendo, sintiéndose inevitablemente triste.

"Esto no va a funcionar así, de esta forma...".

Mas grata fue luego su sorpresa, pues Pan apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Sigo sin entender... —Murmuró.

—Ven —Le dijo, señalando la bañera—. Siéntate en el borde, juro que te explicaré lo que planeo... Confía en mí.

Tenía terror de sonar brusco o perverso... ¡Pan no debía sucumbir por la desconfianza!

Ella dudó unos instantes y, después de meditarlo, hizo lo que él le había pedido.

"Sigo sin tener nada que perder...".

Se sentó y Trunks apoyó el espejo en la pared, justo frente a ella. Fue hacia Pan y sacó del interior de su armadura un pañuelo negro.

—Tápate los ojos —Le pidió amablemente, cosa que provocó en Pan el más grande desconcierto.

—Dame un buen motivo para hacerlo... —Le habló con disimulada indiferencia.

"Si tan sólo me explicara qué mierda planea...".

—El futuro depende de esto —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, siendo más sincero que nunca con ella.

Pan casi estalló en risa de nuevo.

—¿Qué futuro? —Le preguntó irónicamente.

—El nuestro...

Y eso descolocó a la muchachita.

—No entiendo... —Reiteró.

"Nuestro futuro...".

—Sabes muy bien que tu sonrisa fue mi perdición —Le recordó, ya sin tener fuerzas de contener sus más reprimidos sentimientos—. Sabes perfectamente cuánto significas para mí...

La confesión se tornó más específica y Pan no logró controlar su reacción.

"Me está diciendo que me ha elegido... Yo ya lo sabía, pero que lo diga de forma más explícita es... Es muy raro...".

Se puso nerviosa y no supo qué hacer a continuación.

Trunks volvió a extender el pañuelo, ofreciéndoselo amablemente.

—Hazlo, Pan —. Intentó sonar autoritario pero no lo logró, sonando casi desesperado.

Pan cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse, pero nada...

Tenerlo tan cerca le generaba un nudo en el estómago, uno molesto pero no por no soportar a Trunks, sino por otra cosa...

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y respiró hondo.

"Trec...".

¡Ya estaba muerto! A semejante altura, pensar en Trec era casi una excusa...

Pero no únicamente eso... Era, además, una forma de evadir, de caminar mirando hacia atrás, de no enfrentar a sus enemigos internos.

"¡Me estoy comportando como una cobarde!".

Y ella no era una cobarde...

"¡Basta! Debo dejar de evadir lo inevitable...".

Le arrebató el pañuelo de la mano al Príncipe.

Trunks no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver cómo Pan tapaba sus ojos con convicción.

Una vez hecho el nudo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la muchachita tosió y apretó sus puños con furia.

—Sea lo que fuere lo que quieres hacer, hazlo ya —Le ordenó más que pedirle—. No me gusta darle vueltas a este tipo de cosas.

Y era cierto... ¡Pan no servía para las escenas emotivas! Se le iba la inspiración durante éstas, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar frente a los silencios y a las palabras, sintiéndose constantemente incómoda.

—Pan... —Trunks la miró conmovido notando, de alguna forma, cuánto le costaba a ella toda esa situación.

Intentó recuperar el aliento perdido por tanta belleza imposible frente a sus ojos, sacándose el casco.

Pan sintió el ruido de esa acción, gimiendo con sorpresa.

—¿Te quitaste el casco? —Preguntó ya conociendo ese sonido.

Trunks no respondió, yendo hacia el espejo apoyado en la pared y destapándolo.

Se sentó justo adelante de Pan, dándole la espalda y tomando al espejo de los extremos, cosa fácil dada su infinita fuerza.

Evitó mirarse a éste lo más posible.

Pan, por su parte, sintió que él se había sentado frente a ella, logrando confundirse más aún por ello.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó irritada.

¡Ya no más amabilidad! Pan merecía al saiyan más rudo, fuerte y descortés del universo...

Debía sacar lo peor de él a partir de ese momento.

Todavía sentado, Trunks se arrastró un poco más atrás, hacia ella, hasta chocarse con las blancas y hermosas piernas.

Pan movió sus manos con confusión y éstas fueron a parar de casualidad a los hombros de Trunks.

Un calor los rodeó inevitablemente.

—Contesta... —Le pidió Pan nuevamente, sin poder soltar aquellos enormes y varoniles hombros.

Trunks se agitó, en el aire había un exceso de necesidades...

"Quiero merecerla...".

Empezó a excitarse de la manera más peligrosa, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, chocándola contra el estómago de Pan después de empujar y separar sus rodillas con brusquedad.

"Debo merecerla...".

—Tócame —Le pidió, sin aún mirarse al espejo—. Toca mi cabello...

Y eso logró paralizar a la muchachita de Clase Baja.

* * *

Toda su vida había intentado evadir eso... Desde el momento en que ella lo había rechazado.

No podía permitirse verla ni sentir su aroma, ni siquiera podía permitirse algún tipo de acercamiento.

Raditz estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su instinto, pues allí estaba, pegado a la pared de su casa, de la casa de ella...

De Zuzik.

Todo a la redonda olía a ella, poseyendo sin saberlo al saiyan.

Quería más información de Nappa y la batalla, ¡pero no! Nappa acababa de marcharse y él no lo había seguido, lo que acababa de escuchar había sido suficiente.

Había tenido que quedarse allí...

—_¡Nappa! —La escuchó gritar—. Estoy preocupada, te vas demasiado seguido y últimamente estás más violento que nunca... ¡¿Qué mierda sucede?! —Preguntó furiosa y derramando lágrimas, o eso le pareció a Raditz al juzgar por su quebrada voz._

_Se escuchó un golpe seco, seguido de otro golpe y un grito ahogado._

—_No sé en qué mierda estaba pensando cuando te elegí... —Dijo el cerdo—. ¡Todo lo que peleé por ti fue en vano! Eres molesta y débil... ¡ME TIENES HARTO!_

_Otro golpe y más llanto, más dolor..._

_Nappa se fue por la ventana minutos después._

_Iba a ir tras Nappa pero no pudo, su corazón latió más fuerte y le imposibilitó movimiento alguno. _

Y así seguía desde hacía horas, escuchándola llorar...

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para irse, pero no podía... ¡No podía!

Y finalmente se escucharon pasos.

Una ventana estaba relativamente cerca de Raditz y fue por ésta que sintió el aroma más cerca que nunca.

—Dime que no estoy alucinando... —Murmuró ella.

Raditz se paralizó más aún.

—Dime que no estoy loca... Que es tu aroma lo que me está haciendo sentir mejor...

Ella se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

Claro que era por el aroma... Un saiyan sentía aromas más que nadie, pero al tratarse de la persona con la que se había hecho el ritual, la percepción era todavía más profunda, más clara...

—Hace días que siento tu aroma... —Siguió murmurando Zuzik en la ventana—. Y sé que si estás aquí es porque algo malo está ocurriendo... Sé bien que no te importo —Dijo con tristeza.

Ella seguía teniendo la capacidad de sentirlo, incluso sin Scouter que fuera capaz de detectar su poder de pelea.

Y qué bien lo conocía...

—Raditz... —Susurró la mujer—. Cometí un error demasiado grande...

Ambos recordaron, cada uno por su lado, ese hermoso y horrendo pasado...

Pocos saiyan se habían unido con tanta pasión... Zuzik y Raditz se devoraban cada noche, inmersos en ese hechizo que la sangre provocaba en un saiyan.

Hacía décadas que se habían elegido el uno al otro, luego de ganar la batalla contra Freezer y su familia.

Quedaban pocos saiyans desde la batalla contra Freezer, siendo las mujeres más escasas que nunca... Raditz no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de sí mismo: era fuerte y por eso había sido elegido por una de las pocas Clase Baja que quedaba y no sólo eso... Zuzik era una de las más fuertes de su clase.

Una mínima cantidad de saiyans se había podido dar el lujo de unirse a una mujer en esos meses posteriores a la guerra y haber tenido esa suerte, para Raditz, fue indicador de su gran poder.

Más orgulloso se sintió al saber, por boca de Zuzik, que su ex compañero de escuadrón, el cerdo, la había pretendido durante meses.

Zuzik había peleado con él y no pudo negar su poder, pero Raditz seguía siendo quien le fascinaba, a quien ella quería a su lado.

No había vuelta atrás: por más esfuerzos que hiciera Nappa, ella ya había elegido y muy bien.

Vivía con Zuzik en las afueras de Vegetasei, entrenando cada día y volviendo a elegirse cada noche, disfrutando del enorme poder que los entrenamientos les daba y de la unión cada vez más grande que sus noches desenfrenadas les brindaba.

Todo era perfecto hasta que Nappa empezó a pretender, nuevamente, a su mujer.

¿Por qué a Zuzik y no a otra? Raditz no lo sabía bien pero tenía sus sospechas...

El Clase Baja había abandonado el escuadrón que integraba con el cerdo y el entonces Príncipe Vegeta, cansado de la constante humillación que recibía por parte de Nappa... El cerdo estaba más molesto que nunca y eso era, por supuesto, consecuencia del rechazo de Zuzik para con él.

Nappa estaba furioso... Seguramente, en su cabeza de altivo Clase Alta no entraba la idea de que una mujer lo hubiera cambiado por un Clase Baja.

Eso sí que debía de haberle dolido al cerdo...

A espaldas de Vegeta, quien hacía pocos meses era el Rey de Vegetasei, Nappa había empezado a frecuentar el hogar de Raditz luego de años de silencio, provocando al Clase Baja y tentándolo constantemente, retándolo a pelear con él para ganarse a Zuzik.

Quería matarlo a través de la humillación pero Raditz no permitía eso, sabía que era más fuerte que esas burlas insignificantes.

Sin embargo...

Cierta noche, Raditz volvió de visitar a su familia y extrañando el calor de su mujer, entrando a su hogar desesperado de deseo, cuando...

Apretó sus dientes ante el recuerdo.

—No fue por lo que tú piensas... —Susurró Zuzik, aparentemente recordando la misma escena que él—. Eso no justifica mi error, pero... —La mujer apretó los puños—. Amenazó con matarte...

No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la confesión, ¡él nunca había sabido eso!

Pero...

No, eso no la justificaba.

Aquella vez, hacía ya 27 años, Raditz entró a su habitación y vomitó ante la asquerosa y putrefacta escena.

Su mujer, Nappa y la cama...

Se agitó al recordarlo, odiando a la mujer que le estaba hablando en aquel instante.

—Si te dejé ir y nunca te pedí perdón fue porque yo era la del error... —Musitó Zuzik—. Yo no merecía nada de ti, no luego de tan asqueroso pecado.

Luego de ver aquello, Raditz abandonó la casa de ambos para siempre, la cual Zuzik también abandonó al día siguiente.

Esa casa seguía vacía hasta el presente, siendo símbolo de un pasado oscuro y de un pecado imperdonable... Aún esperando a sus dueños originales, los cuales jamás regresaron...

Raditz volvió a la casa de su padre luego del horroroso acontecimiento, justo para presenciar el nacimiento de quien sería su máximo desahogo y dueño de todo su orgullo perdido: su sobrino Goten.

A Goten lo había educado lo mejor posible, dándole lo mejor de él y enseñándole a jamás claudicar, a jamás permitir ser humillado por una mujer.

A no ser como él...

Intentó no volver a pensar en Zuzik pero nunca lo logró. Nunca destruyó la casa donde ellos vivían, jamás tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Y todo porque no la había olvidado, la unión que habían consumado no se lo permitía.

—Háblame, Raditz... —Suplicó la mujer—. Sé que estás ahí...

Se pegó más a la pared de la casa del cerdo, no encontrando la respuesta a ese pedido.

"No te lo mereces...".

—Seguramente sabes por qué Nappa se ausenta casi todos los días... —Siguió ella—. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?... ¡Raditz!

—No grites —Le habló finalmente, provocando en ella un gemido de sorpresa.

—No estaba soñando... —Susurró.

—Tú lo elegiste a él, por más que haya sido "supuestamente" para salvarme, tú elegiste al cerdo, no a mí.

—Lo sé... —Y ella lloró—. Pero ya no deseo más esto... No merezco volver contigo y lo sé, pero me iré de aquí... Iré a la casa que nunca destruiste... ¡Ya no viviré más aquí! Viviré con mis recuerdos... Ellos me darán la poca felicidad que merezco.

Volvió a sorprenderse frente a sus palabras, pero no quería ser débil, no quería caer otra vez en su juego.

"No quiero que mi instinto sea más fuerte que mi furia".

—Has lo que quieras —Le respondió fríamente—. No me interesa.

La escuchó sollozar y hacerlo le partió el alma, mas no hizo nada para que dejara de llorar...

"Ya no mereces mi preocupación, no mereces nada de mí...".

Escuchó una serie de sonidos extraños que no pudo definir, cosa que llamó poderosamente su atención.

Lo sentía: ella se había alejado de la ventana.

Momentos después volvió, aún sollozando.

—Me marcho, ya he empacado mis cosas —Le dijo—. Ya no quiero morir día a día al lado de este maldito gusano... ¡Me voy! No merezco que me digas lo que sucede, pero lo averiguaré de alguna forma... ¡Adiós Nappa! Adiós Raditz... —Y más llanto—. ¡Volveré a ser la fuerte saiyan de mi juventud!

Y salió disparada por la ventana.

Esa era la primera vez que la veía luego de todo lo sucedido...

¡Y su corazón latió con fuerza al ver a aquel hermoso cuerpo alejarse!

Quedó paralizado y recordó la última parte de la historia, intentando detener a su instinto.

A los pocos días de la horrorosa escena y la separación, Raditz no había podido soportarlo...

¡Los saiyans no arreglan sus problemas hablando o escapando! No los arreglan con silencios... ¡Los arreglan con la fuerza!

Y eso quiso hacer Raditz: pelear con Nappa, descargar su ira sobre él.

Fue a enfrentarlo pero Zuzik no apareció en escena en ningún momento, cosa que agradeció ya que sentía asco por ella y no deseaba en absoluto verla.

Nappa rió sin parar cuando él lo retó a combatir, derrotándolo muy fácilmente.

Raditz ya lo sabía, Nappa era mucho más fuerte que él... ¡Pero debía descargarse!

Humillado, el Clase Baja se recuperó y entrenó día y noche sin descanso, se preparó para el día de su venganza.

¿Vengarse con Zuzik? No, claro que no... Ir contra el ritual de unión traía consecuencias y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, Zuzik jamás volvería a ser feliz, ni con Nappa ni con nadie.

No valía la pena una mujer pecadora y muerta en vida.

¿Vengarse de Nappa? Esa idea le fascinaba...

Vivió de allí en más con la idea de matarlo, escupirlo, reducirlo a cenizas y desaparecerlo en la faz de Vegetasei.

¡Sí! La sed de venganza había logrado que casi olvidara a Zuzik...

Pero acababa de volver a verla...

¡Ya no había vuelta atrás!

Ni con toda la sed de venganza del universo iba a poder calmar ese nuevo encuentro, ese escuchar su voz y percibir su aroma...

¡Debía ir a reclamar lo que era suyo!

Ir a reclamar a su mujer... Quisiera ella o no.

Se odió a sí mismo, pero ya no podía evitarlo...

"Goten... Te mentí. La odio y no se merece nada de mí, pero hay algo que nunca te conté...".

Rió con resignación y cruzándose de brazos.

—Hay algo a lo cual no podemos ganarle... A nuestro instinto saiyan.

"A ese que nos obliga a permanecer por siempre con la persona a la cual nos unimos por medio del ritual...".

Se despegó de la ventana, juntando aire y expulsándolo al instante.

—Mi instinto la reclama...

Y se fue de allí.

* * *

A Pan se le erizó la piel ante el pedido, empezando a sentir un extraño revoloteo en su estómago.

Sus manos temblaron levemente, pero sus ojos seguían tapados y eso le sacaba todo pudor de adentro, logrando sentirse libre de alguna extraña y bizarra forma.

Dejar de pensar y empezar a sentir... Eso estaba haciendo y contra su voluntad.

¡Se odió tanto! Pero no podía detenerse... ¡no podía!

"No quiero hacerlo...".

Su razón perdió la batalla contra su instinto, deslizando sus manos por los hombros de Trunks y hasta su cuello, deteniéndose ahí para arreglar su ya agitada respiración y para, sobretodo, intentar que los jadeos sufridos de él no le afectaran.

Y sí... Trunks jadeaba... ¡Las hermosas manos en su cuello! Cuánto las había deseado ahí, donde ninguna mujer lo había tocado, por lo menos ninguna saiyan...

¡Y si así se sentían las manos, cómo se sentirían los dientes! La inevitable rigidez albergada entre sus piernas le dolió más que nunca.

¡¿Cómo lo lograba?! ¿Cómo hacía Pan para excitarlo tanto?

¡Estaba por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba!

Debía calmarse, pero primero quería que ella llegara hasta el destino prometido...

—Sigue... —Le pidió sin aire.

La respiración entrecortada de él era señal ineludible de excitación, Pan bien lo sabía y se sintió entre asustada y entusiasmada al percibirlo con tanta claridad.

Siguió con su viaje luego de la dolorosa pausa, llegando finalmente hasta donde debía luego de pasar por sus calientes orejas, las cuales atravesó en forma de caricia y desatando el primer gemido fuerte de Trunks.

El gemido la asustó y casi terminó por distraerla, pero no...

Hubo algo que la distrajo más aún:

El cabello.

—Es distinto —Susurró agitada y por inercia—. Tu cabello no es como el de un saiyan...

Hundió sus dedos en el cabello y ambos gimieron, envueltos en una especie de encantamiento del que ninguno podía librarse.

No con la situación y la excitación tan avanzadas...

—Exacto —Contestó Trunks—. Es distinto, por eso nadie debe verlo...

La primera confesión… el corazón de Trunks sintió un alivio indescriptible.

Sí, tuvo que sonreír, fue necesario para él hacerlo.

El cabello era lacio, fino, completamente suave...

Carecía de mechones rebeldes, típicos de los saiyan.

No parecía cabello saiyan...

—¿Te tapas por tu cabello? —Preguntó Pan, sonando su voz de forma irregular.

—En parte sí... —Respondió él al borde de la locura.

¡Como un barranco directo al vacío! El Príncipe empezaba a caer por éste con alegría y sin culpa alguna, feliz de perder toda capacidad para razonar, de poder concentrarse en ella y en el tacto.

Pan siguió acariciando el cabello de él, percibiendo por primera vez el aroma de éste, cosa que la hizo temblar.

Sin planearlo, empezó a acercar su rostro al cabello.

"¡¿Por qué hago esto?!".

Pero no, ya no se podía detener...

Hundió su nariz en el cabello, sintiendo con todos sus sentidos el dulce aroma, la fragancia que sería su perdición.

Gimió con fuerza y derrumbó sus manos en el cuello, concentrándose en el embriagante aroma prohibido...

Quiso apretar sus piernas, pues en la unión de éstas había sentido una fuerte puntada, una conocida pero no en tanto detalle por la muchachita de Clase Baja.

¿Cuándo había sentido una puntada de tales características? Sólo en dos ocasiones: entrenando con Trec y entrenando con ese hombre, el Príncipe al cual, en aquel momento, le olía el cabello de forma casi infantil.

Apretó sus caderas contra el borde de la bañera, intentando buscar un alivio que no conocía.

Que no sabía cómo obtener...

Una nueva puntada y tuvo que hundir aún más su nariz en el cabello, embriagándose con aquel aroma inconcebible y molesto, dulce y amargo...

¡Se estaba volviendo loca! ¡¿Por qué hacía algo así?!

"¿Por qué no puedo parar...?".

Casi lloró frente a la puntada, frente a la creciente insatisfacción que sentía en su pecho y entre sus piernas.

Trunks, por su parte, no estaba mucho mejor...

Sentía la nariz de ella olfateando el aroma de su cabello y tuvo que tirar la cabeza aún más atrás, necesitando sentirlo con más claridad, de darle a ella todo lo que existía en su universo...

De olerla como ella lo olía a él.

Tomó el espejo con más fuerza y fue allí cuando lo recordó, perdiendo parte, pero no toda, de la concentración en la que estaba sumido.

"Debo hacerlo...".

La excitación sería de ayuda, pero no tanto como ella...

"Ahora sí, estoy listo para hacerlo...".

Y gimió nuevamente.

"Debo mirarme...".

Y eso hizo, se miró fijamente en el espejo.

Una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos al hacerlo, lágrima que siempre caía y de igual forma al mirarse... Pero, esta vez, había algo diferente en la imagen.

Estaba ella...

¡Y no pudo evitarlo! Lloró ante la hermosa imagen, ante el sentimiento de mirarse al espejo sin reproche... ¡Era la primera vez que no sentía asco!

Ella, el rostro hundido en el cabello, las manos nerviosas tomando posesivamente ambos lados de su cuello, las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo...

¡Era perfecta! ¡PERFECTA!

—Pan... —Susurró emocionado—. Mi cabello no es lo único distinto...

La segunda confesión, y Trunks pudo llorar de felicidad por primera vez en su vida.

La muchachita jadeó confundida.

—No entiendo... —Y se separó del cabello, habiendo logrado aquella frase de Trunks distraerla lo justo y necesario como para hacerlo.

—Sí... —Musitó Trunks sin dejar de mirarse ni de mirarla en el perfecto reflejo—. Mis ojos... Mis ojos también son distintos...

Y eran éstos los que más lo lastimaban.

El azul era el color más odiado por Trunks, porque el azul era el color de esos ojos pecadores...

Era a ese color al que Vegeta no soportaba mirar... ¡Su padre jamás mantenía su mirada fija en éste! No lo lograba, siempre se iba...

Pan perdió por completo el aliento, deslizando sus manos hasta el rostro de Trunks.

—¿Por qué...? —Preguntó con dificultad.

Trunks tembló ante el tacto, ese que ya extrañaba sentir en su horrendo rostro...

Y que bello se sintió ante ese reflejo, el reflejo de las manos embelleciéndolo con tremenda sencillez...

Con tremenda honestidad...

"Ella me desea, lo siento...".

Sonrió y lloró, contradiciéndose por completo.

—Son raros... No son dignos de nuestra raza... —Le explicó entre emociones encontradas.

Odio, deseo, amor...

Su padre, su raza, la Tierra...

Ella...

—¿Por qué...? —Repitió ella, aún deslizando sus dedos por el rostro de él.

—¡Porque son distintos! —Gritó él, sobrepasado—. Y por eso ellos no pueden mirarte, porque son una vergüenza... Tienen miedo de que no les gustes, de tu rechazo...

¡Y cuánta verdad! Cuanta desgarradora verdad...

Pan se paralizó.

"¿Qué intenta decirme?".

Apretó el rostro con un poco más de fuerza.

—Trunks... —Suspiró—. No entiendo... ¿Qué los hace distintos?

—Pan... No puedo decirlo... —Susurró con tristeza.

Y ella volvió a hundir su rostro en el cabello, sin desear dominar a su odiado instinto, ese que no le permitía huir de esa escena.

Sus manos volvieron a viajar y Trunks debió cerrar sus ojos, pues Pan hacia éstos se dirigía.

Tocó alrededor de los ojos, buscando alguna mal formación, algo raro, alguna cicatriz detectable a partir del tacto...

—¡No tienen nada! —Gritó ella desesperada y sin alejar su rostro de su cabello—. Deja de mentirme, Trunks... ¡No eres anormal! No te falta ninguno de tus ojos...

Siguió tocando y terminó acariciando la nariz de él, la cual era masculina, derecha...

—Tampoco tienes nada extraño allí... —Musitó cansada y jadeante.

Bajó sus dedos casi con miedo, era a sus labios a los que quería ir ahora...

Los tocó con delicadeza, provocando en él el punto más alto de excitación, dejándolo al borde del clímax.

Recorrió el labio superior con la yema de sus dedos índice, sin encontrar algo raro... Y en el labio superior pasó lo mismo: nada, esos labios no eran raros, eran finos, ni demasiado ni muy poco carnosos, agradables al tacto, apetecibles por su extrema suavidad.

Deliciosos para la imaginación...

—Tu boca no está torcida... —Dijo, sintiéndose una idiota ante sus palabras—. No eres raro, ¡no eres diferente a otro saiyan!

Trunks tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, volviendo a abrir sus ojos, viendo como ella acariciaba sus mejillas con urgencia, buscando lo inexistente

—Pan... —Susurró con dolor—. No encontrarás nada así... Ya no lo hagas... —Le pidió—. Lograrás que me vuelva loco...

Sí, como la vez de la confesión...

Trunks sabía que si no se alejaba de ella en ese preciso instante iba a cometer una locura: rompería el espejo, lanzaría a Pan contra el suelo y la poseería con todas sus fuerzas.

Iba a violarla y no le iba a importar.

Las palabras de él, sin embargo, lograron el efecto inverso en Pan, quien volvió a sentir la horrenda puntada entre sus piernas...

Cada vez era más fuerte y dejaba más estragos en su confundido cuerpo, haciéndole perder todo dejo de cordura que pudiera asomarse en su mente.

Pero no, nada... Ninguna cordura y en ninguno de los dos.

"¡BASTA!" gritaba en su interior... ¡Pan ya no soportaba!

"Si no me detengo...".

Ella apretó sus dientes con furia y deseo.

"Basta, Pan... ¡BASTA!".

¡Pero no podía!

"Yo no sirvo para estas cosas serias, yo no soy seria... ¡No lo soy! Soy una niña insoportable y orgullosa, una guerrera...".

¿Qué le sucedía a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo?

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¡¿Por qué no era capaz de detenerse?!

¿Por qué Trunks era tan adictivo…?

Y entonces comprendió algo, lo cual le dolió y dio alivio en demasía:

"Es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento así...".

Era la primera vez que se sentía como toda una mujer.

Se sonrojó y Trunks pudo apreciarlo en el espejo. Fue entonces cuando ambos perdieron el control...

Trunks sintió un latido demasiado fuerte en su interior, algo parecido a cuando los saiyan se transformaban en Ohzaru, pero el efecto era distinto...

Instinto puro.

Pan sintió lo mismo, gritando de dolor y miedo ante lo desconocido.

¡Ahora sí! Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que iba a pasar, no serían conscientes de sus actos a partir de ese momento... ¡No había vuelta atrás!

* * *

Caminó lentamente hacia esa pequeña casa, la cual estaba levemente alejada de la zona de los Clase Baja.

Solo entre las piedras y la suciedad, allí estaba el hogar que solía pertenecerle.

A él y a ella...

Entró esquivando las telarañas y la mugre, encontrándose con un desastre, un desorden que le indicaba el paso del tiempo.

Y la vio a ella en el fondo de la habitación...

Sujetando sus rodillas con fuerza y sentada en el suelo, Zuzik temblaba en medio de la oscuridad, levantando su rostro al verlo.

Y no todo indicaba el paso del despiadado tiempo, se sintió 27 años atrás, como siempre y como nunca...

Zuzik lo miraba a los ojos luego de un largo tiempo...

—Raditz... —Susurró ella.

Se acercó a su mujer y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—Imbécil —Le dijo cruelmente—. Hubiera preferido morir en manos de ese cerdo a que tú cometieras semejante estupidez.

Ella lo miró severamente.

—Hubiera preferido morir yo a verte morir a ti...

Era increíble, pero el paso del tiempo no había causado estrago alguno en ella: su belleza era más madura pero permanecía intacta, era como una brisa… siempre se sentía igual.

Su aroma, sus ojos... Su cabello largo y rojizo, casi tan inflado como el de él.

—Nappa quiere eliminar a la Clase Baja —Le contó—. Quiere matarnos a ti y a mí, a todos nosotros...

Ella se sorprendió pero no del todo: siempre supo, de alguna forma, que ese era el objetivo de aquel asqueroso ser.

—Daré la vida por mi clase —Le contestó Zuzik sin titubear.

Raditz amó aquella decisión, aquel gesto de seguridad que había sido el desencadenante de la atracción tantos años atrás.

No podía negarlo... Aún la deseaba, aún la sentía suya...

Se miraron largamente, sabiendo lo que querían pero sin saber cómo empezar a obtenerlo...

Ella debía volver a conquistarlo y lo sabía, por lo cual decidió, al darse cuenta de que él deseaba lo mismo, dar el primer paso hacia la perdición...

Se lanzó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

Y allí perdió ese Clase Baja... Raditz no pudo contenerse ni deseó hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer ahora era destruir las ropas de Zuzik y entrar rápida y desesperadamente en su cuerpo.

Eso hizo... Y todo fue placer.

Dos saiyans entregados al instinto volvían a unirse, confirmaban una vez más su unión como tantas otras veces, mordiéndose en el cuello el uno al otro...

Y la violencia y la pasión fueron uno, ellos dos lo fueron.

Sin ya poder detenerse, ambos se embarcaron hacia el mundo sin juicio.

Hacia el universo que tan bien conocían y al que tanto extrañaban... El universo del instinto.

Ese donde lo único que mandaba era la locura.

¡Y qué bien se sentía después de tantos años...!

* * *

El rojo en las mejillas de Pan había significado la famosa gota que rebalsó el vaso... El Príncipe ya no pudo razonar ni detenerse... Tenía algo muchísimo más importante que hacer.

Soltó el espejo, el cual cayó hacia atrás y se rompió por completo.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se arrodilló frente a Pan, la arrastró al suelo para que estuviera a su altura y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Soy distinto... —Susurró en el cuello de ella, al cual se acercó al instante para así olerlo—. Si tú me vieras me rechazarías...

Ella permaneció arrodillada al igual que él, muerta en sus brazos y viva entre sus piernas... Estaba mareada y le dolía tremendamente la cabeza.

Lo único que entendía en tan confusa y desenfrenada situación era que se moría por verlo.

Deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo...

—Maldito principito... —Musitó en el cuello de él, percibiendo el perfecto aroma de éste—. Si eres feo me importa un bledo... Debo mirarte y lo sabes...

Sí, él lo sabía.

Trunks la apretó con más fuerza.

—No debo permitirlo...

Y Pan, por primera vez, lo abrazó.

Apretó esos fuertes músculos con sus manos y sus brazos, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del Príncipe. Su rostro se hundió por completo en el cuello de él.

Ambos respiraron con dificultad.

—Debo mirarte... —Susurró ella—. Y quien tendrá problemas si no lo hago serás tú, yo no...

Clavó más sus uñas en la espalda, logrando que él la arqueara. El movimiento lo hizo alejarse del cuello, quedando hacia arriba su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo.

"No puedo mostrarme...".

La situación se había ido de las manos de ambos... ¡Trunks no quería llegar tan lejos!

"Fui demasiado imprudente… ¡Era obvio que yo reaccionaría así! Pero juro que no sabía que Pan también reaccionaría de esta forma…".

Y lo peor ocurrió:

Pan se apretó más a su cuerpo, furiosa por haber sido alejada del cuello de él... Cuando se abrazó más a Trunks sintió algo golpeando contra ella, contra su estómago... un algo demasiado férreo y completamente desconocido.

Gimió sin comprender y él se sonrojó.

¡Sí! Trunks estaba demasiado excitado... Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Invadida por la incertidumbre, Pan intentó soltarse… mas no lo logró, el Príncipe la tomó con más fuerza.

—Lo siento... —Le dijo al oído.

¡Él estaba excitado! La deseaba y eso la confundía...

"No puedo...", lloró la muchachita.

Quiso decirle, gritarle que la soltara, pero no podía...

Su boca no reaccionaba, su cuerpo tampoco... Se agitó de más y el mareo se intensificó.

Trunks quería unirse a ella en ese preciso instante, incluso ignorando parte del ritual... Deseaba unirse sin sexo alguno, la mordida le importaba más que el acto en sí.

¡Y eso que se moría de ganas de poseerla! Pero la sangre estaba primera, él quería esa sangre más que a nada.

Se separó levemente de ella pero aún aferrándola con una de sus manos, la cual hacía fuerza en la cintura de ella, la pequeña cintura adolescente cuyas curvas eran tan pecaminosas hasta el punto de doler.

Intentó recuperar el aire pero no lo logró, fijando su vista en el pañuelo que tapaba los ojos de Pan.

Ella apretó los dientes y no pudo hacer nada contra las acciones del Príncipe.

Del pañuelo Trunks pasó al cuello, quedándose allí su mirada.

El cuello le hablaba, le decía que no lo dudara más, que lo mordiera... ¡Que mordiera a Pan con todas sus fuerzas!

El aroma de la sangre... Ya conocía ese aroma de Pan, lo había sentido al salvarla en Tramat. Pero no le había prestado atención, ¡en aquel momento no pensaba en nada más que salvarla!

¡Quería prestarle atención! Quería sentirlo aunque fuera una vez...

Y ni hablar de sentir el sabor de ese néctar rojo que navegaba por las venas de aquella muchachita...

Soltó su cintura y dirigió su mano directamente a su nuca, hundiendo su rostro por completo en el blanco y apetecible cuello.

Con la otra mano inmovilizó el brazo derecho de Pan.

—Quiero unirme a ti... —Le dijo, ya sin cordura que lo salvara—. Si no lo hago moriré...

Pan entró en crisis ante esas sentidas y honestas palabras.

Trunks abrió su boca y, por primera vez, tuvo el privilegio de besar ese cuello, succionándolo sin delicadeza alguna. Lo raspó con sus dientes sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, excitando tremendamente a Pan.

Pero no sólo la estaba excitando... La estaba asustando.

Como un botón en su memoria, automáticamente y frente al acto apasionado de Trunks, Pan recordó a Tramat, el planeta donde todo había empezado...

Esta vez, eso sí, no recordó en absoluto a Trec... Recordando más bien a aquellos dos asquerosos saiyan de Clase Alta, a esos dos cerdos traidores que casi la habían violado...

Y su cuerpo dejó de sentir excitación en ese preciso instante, soltándose del fuerte agarre de Trunks con todo su poder.

—¡NO PUEDO! —Le gritó temblando y con sus ojos aún tapados—. ¡No puedo! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA!

Cayó al suelo envuelta en temblores, llorando y gritando incoherencias, completamente fuera de sí.

Trunks seguía arrodillado frente a ella, observándola excitado, asustado y confundido.

"Entonces... Ella no me desea...".

Cerró sus ojos con resignación.

"Yo lo sentí, sentí que ella me deseaba...".

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, sintiéndose completamente derrotado.

"Pan jugó conmigo...".

—Vete —Le pidió en un susurro pausado y adolorido—. Vete de aquí en este preciso instante...

Pan se dio cuenta de que lo había herido, pero no dejó que eso le importara.

—¡No puedo hasta que vea tu rostro! ¡ENTIENDE! —Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Sigues siendo un guerrero sin rostro para mí! ¡No puedo confiar en ti hasta que te mire a los ojos! ¡NO PUEDO! —Y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas—. No puedo...

Luego de eso, Pan lloró con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que Trunks.

Sí... Trunks lloraba pero no sabía bien por qué.

¿Ella había jugado con él o realmente había sentido algo frente a esa escena?

"Dudo mucho que estuviera jugando...".

Eso sentía.

¿Hasta que lo viera a los ojos? Eso tenía mucho sentido...

Debía mostrarle sus ojos a Pan, sino jamás la tendría a su lado.

Sino jamás se uniría a ella...

Sin rostro, Trunks no se diferenciaba mucho a esos horrorosos violadores de Tramat...

Pero... ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo si aún no conocía del todo su otra naturaleza?

¡¿Cómo frente a una batalla tan importante?!

Y una idea vino a su atrofiada mente.

No se atrevía a decírselo, tenía miedo de su respuesta...

"Pero si ella me desea, entonces aceptará...".

Limpió sus lágrimas y la miró seriamente.

—Te mostraré mi rostro luego de la batalla —Le prometió sin toda la convicción necesaria—. Para hacerlo, debo ir a un lugar primero... Y me gustaría mucho que tú me acompañaras...

Pan logró calmarse un tanto debido a esas palabras, pero su confusión no hizo más que crecer.

—¿Qué lugar?

Y él volvió a llorar.

—Al lugar en que nací... —Susurró—. Y sólo eso te diré por ahora.

Se levantó y se fue del baño, acostándose en su cama y tapando su cabeza con la almohada, intentando ahogarse y muriéndose de ganas de aprovechar el espejo roto para cortar nuevamente sus muñecas.

¿Realmente la Tierra era el lugar en que nació? No lo sabía bien, pero eso sentía en su corazón...

En su oscuro y herido corazón...

Pan se quitó la venda de los ojos y observó el desastre que el espejo roto había ocasionado en el suelo.

Mecánicamente, la Clase Baja se puso a limpiar ese desorden, no deseaba que él se cortara de nuevo.

Era mejor prevenir que curar...

Luego de barrer los cristales y llevarlos a la cocina envueltos en telas, Pan volvió a la habitación, notando a Trunks sobre la cama.

—Te vas a ahogar... —Volvió a su acostumbrada frialdad.

—Eso ya no importa... —Lo escuchó decir—. Es la única manera de calmarme...

La barrera entre ambos se había roto, ya no había pared que los separara... Ambos sabían lo que sentían y lo que querían, pero seguía faltando una cosa...

"¿El lugar en que nació? ¿Acaso no nació aquí?".

Lo miró fijamente y algo la hizo pensar.

"Si el problema es su cabello y sus ojos...".

—Eres saiyan, Trunks... —Susurró sin realmente desearlo, más bien necesitándolo.

¿Qué iba a contestarle luego de tantas revelaciones?

"Ya no me importa si sospecha... ¡No me importa!".

—Sí, pero no tanto como me gustaría...

Y eso hizo que Pan abriera enormes los ojos.

"No puede ser...".

Con eso ya le había dicho mucho, debía encerrarse en el laboratorio lo más pronto posible.

Dejó de observarlo y eso hizo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

No tuvo fuerzas para ir bajo la mesa, derrumbándose contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Quiso volver a abrirla, pero no debía hacerlo...

"No hasta que pueda confiar por completo en él...".

¡Pero quería abrirla! Por más que no pudiera eso deseaba...

Tocó su cuello y lo sintió irritado, seguramente Trunks la había marcado entre beso y beso.

Suspiró con desgano y recostó su cabeza en el suelo, tapando su avergonzado rostro con sus manos.

Ya no había Trec que valiera, incluso sin ver a Trunks había llegado muchísimo más lejos...

"Es Trunks quien me hizo sentir como una mujer...".

Era él, y no otro.

Era al Príncipe al que deseaba unirse.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XVIII**_

_Amo a Raditz, siempre me encantó este personaje... Por eso quise darle su pequeño pero significante protagonismo en esta historia, quise mostrarlo como lo que creo que es: un gran guerrero y un gran hombre._

_En DBZ, cuando Raditz está a punto de morir frente a Piccolo, le dice a éste que estaba seguro de que sus compañeros (Nappa y Vegeta) lo salvarían con las dragon balls... Como bien sabemos, eso jamás ocurrió y me pone triste que así haya sido. Como Bardock, creo que Raditz tenía mucha personalidad y podría haberle dado a DB mucho más que esos pocos capítulos... ¡Me hubiera encantado volver a verlo! Desgraciadamente no se pudo, por eso acá queda incluido._

_Cuando Raditz le dijo eso a Piccolo sentí que en el fondo era bueno, que si era malvado era porque así lo habían educado, no porque realmente lo fuera... Sentí cierta inocencia al escuchar esa frase, la cual me hizo sentir mucha pena por él. _

_En fin... Como mucho no conocemos a Raditz intenté apegarme a lo poco que sabíamos... Lo considero un hombre serio y de mucho carácter, con un lado ciertamente bondadoso pero que aflora en muy específicas ocasiones. Este es el Raditz que yo sentí al ver la serie y por eso así lo hice acá. _

_Y Trunks y Pan, bueno... XD _

_Intenté hacer algo "erótico" pero sin acto sexual alguno, algo que le permitiera a Pan conocer más en profundidad a ese hombre sin rostro al cual desea debido a su poder, quise que se diera cuenta de qué tanto le importa y atrae... Espero haber logrado algo más o menos bueno XD_

_Algo que me atraía al empezar el fic era hablar un poco sobre el instinto, ese en el cual yo creo con todas mis fuerzas (?). Yo creo en que por un aroma o por una cuestión de "piel" podamos perder el control frente a una persona específica, creo en la falta de cordura en ciertas situaciones... ¡Y ni me imagino cuánto de eso tendrán los saiyans! Por eso este capi se lo dejo al instinto, al que yo imagino en los saiyans. _

_Mil gracias por los comentarios que vienen dejándome... Me alegro infinitamente de que les guste este fic, espero no defraudarlos cuando los más grandes misterios se desvelen... n.n_

_Respondiéndole a Alexeigirl (si, si... no debo hacerlo acá, pero quería compartir mi respuesta con uds n.n): es un placer usar mi tiempo libre para escribir este fic, no sólo para que quienes disfrutan de los fanfictions puedan leer una historia que, con todo mi esfuerzo, intento que sea lo mejor posible, sino también porque me hace muy bien escribir y descargarme, decir lo que pienso a través de esta historia..._

_Es una catarsis necesaria para mí XD_

_Internet, últimamente, me aburre en demasía... Así que mis minutitos de ocio en la computadora los uso para escribir esto con mucha alegría... ¡Espero sigan disfrutando la historia!_

_Y... ¡estoy de vacaciones! Así que voy a intentar terminar este fic durante estos meses... n.n_

_Mil gracias, me siento muy agradecida por la buena onda que me transmiten._

_Uy, otra vez alargué demasiado la nota final, perdón u.u_

_Cualquier duda pueden escribirme, ¡saludos!_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	20. XIX: Algunas verdades

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XIX_

_"Algunas verdades"_

**-**

—Así Nappa jamás te encontrará... —Raditz colocó la tiara que hasta hacía un momento mantenía oculto su poder a Zuzik, quien se sorprendió por la extrema utilidad de aquel extraño objeto.

—¡Ahora entiendo...! —ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Así es como espiaste a Nappa durante todos los días que he sentido tu aroma alrededor de la casa...

Raditz, entre acto y acto, le había contado a Zuzik sobre los traidores y el cerdo, sobre su sobrina nieta escondida en el cuarto del Príncipe y sobre la batalla que se avecinaba...

Ella odiaba a Nappa, lo sabía y no le cabía la menor duda de ello: ¡no desconfiaba de ella! Por eso se lo había contado.

No estaban unidos en vano.

La conocía demasiado, sabía que ella tenía gran potencial para ser aliada en tan compleja situación.

—No diré nada... —Zuzik apoyó sus pechos contra el torso del Clase Baja, quien deseó poseerla una vez más—. Ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y no permitiré que nada nos vuelva a separar...

Raditz rió brevemente, separándose de ella para sorpresa de la mujer.

—Si sobrevives a la batalla me demostrarás que sirves, ¿de acuerdo? —y se besaron—. Luego de matar a Nappa veremos qué sucede con nosotros...

Zuzik se deprimió.

—Creo que me entusiasmé de más... —susurró.

—Sí —le contestó Raditz sin tacto alguno.

—De acuerdo... —y ella le sonrió rebosante—. ¡Ya verás! Te demostraré qué tanto sirvo...

Se besaron nuevamente y se vistieron como pudieron, pues la ropa de ambos estaba destruida, cortesía del feroz acto que había vuelto a unirlos.

Se miraron por última vez y Raditz volvió a su casa.

* * *

—_Quiero unirme a ti... Si no lo hago moriré..._

Pan se despertó de un salto.

¡No podía dejar de pensar en él! Trunks la estaba volviendo loca, ¡el aroma se había vuelto más delicioso e insoportable que nunca!

Su orgullo ya no valía, estaba más que entregada.

¡Había una batalla dentro de pocos días, y ella pensando en cosas que no venían al caso y con las cuales no debía perder el tiempo!

"Debo volver a centrarme en mi verdadero objetivo: vengar a Trec y a mi escuadrón".

Se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta de donde no se había movido luego de la tensa situación con el Príncipe, y se enfadó mucho, poniendo la peor cara que tenía.

"¿Entregada, yo? Por favor, no me hagan reír...".

Quería matar a Trunks, pero no sólo eso deseaba y necesitaba...

Se deprimió.

"Sí, entregada... Pero no debo dejar que esto me gane, no debo dejar de ser yo misma".

Recordó una vieja charla con su madre, la cual logró emocionarla.

Días antes de ir a Tramat, ya era notorio para todos (por lo menos para los atentos) que entre Pan y Trec sucedía algo...

Videl notó la complicidad entre ambos jóvenes, decidiendo hablar con su hija al respecto.

—Mamá...

Realmente los extrañaba mucho a todos...

_Pan acababa de volver de un entrenamiento: Trec y ella habían peleado toda la tarde, oportunidad que Pan había aprovechado para hacerle notar lo más posible al Clase Baja que ella realmente lo pretendía, que todo ese "juego" no era tal cosa para la bisnieta de Bardock..._

_Llegó a la casa y se bañó y comió junto a toda su familia, dirigiéndose a descansar al exterminar la comida junto a su abuelo Kakarotto._

_El deseo le daba hambre, era demasiado insoportable._

_Se recostó en su cama pensando en Trec y en el poder que él demostraba, en su terca personalidad y avasallante actitud, cuando su madre, Videl, entró._

—_¡Mamá! Odio que entres sin permiso... —recriminó a su viva imagen._

_Sí, Videl y ella eran enormemente parecidas, excepto por el cabello: ambas lo tenían corto, pero Pan lo tenía un poco más largo, por los hombros. _

_Su madre rió, sentándose a su lado en la cama._

—_Somos mujeres —explicó—. No hay problema en entrar así a tu habitación... ¡Si yo fuera hombre y tú estuvieras cambiándote ahí sí tendrías derecho a enojarte! Pero no en estos instantes, pequeña._

_"Pequeña"... Su madre siempre la llamaba así. A Pan le irritaba terriblemente ese apodo, pero sabía que Videl no lo hacía con mala intención._

_Le dedicó, amorosamente, su peor cara._

—_¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó bruscamente._

_Videl la observó altiva._

—_Trec —Le dijo, logrando activar el rojo en las mejillas de Pan._

—_No sé de qué hablas... —intentó hacerse la inocente, cosa que siempre le salía mal, era muy poco creíble._

_Su madre despeinó su cabello en un extraño gesto de cariño._

—_¡Ya has elegido un muchacho! —exclamó entre risas orgullosas de madre—. ¡Espero sea fuerte, sino tu bisabuelo, tu abuelo y tu padre se van a enfadar mucho!_

—_¿Y tú? ¿Te enfadarás? —Pan odiaba que las mujeres se excluyeran a la hora de hablar sobre combates y cosas por el estilo, nunca había entendido ese tipo de cosas..._

—_Yo lo mataré si es que no te merece —y Videl sonrió._

_Pan la imitó, quedando fascinada con la convicción y el carácter de su madre._

_No había motivos para avergonzarse... Si Trec y ella seguían como hasta ese momento, se iban a unir y todos lo iban a saber._

—_Es fuerte —le contó a su madre—. No tanto como mi bisabuelo, pero es muy fuerte..._

_Videl siguió sonriéndole._

—_Así me gusta, hija —dijo—. Pero espero no estés comportándote como una chiquilla con él..._

_Pan abrió enormes sus ojos._

—_¡¿Qué insinúas?! —se sentó sobre el colchón y levantó sus puños, furiosa._

_Videl se cruzó de brazos y la miró de mala manera._

—_Nunca te le regales a un hombre —le dijo severamente—. Tienes MUCHO carácter y por eso sé que no lo harás, pero mi deber como madre es decírtelo de todas formas._

_Pan se relajó pero no del todo._

—_Por supuesto que no... —aunque sí se había mostrado un poco más "entusiasmada" de lo normal con él, ¡era inevitable! Ese muchachito la enloquecía._

_Pero, eso sí, su entusiasmo era muy a su estilo, no era algo que fuera de la mano con lo convencional en Vegetasei. _

_Videl volvió a sonreír._

—_Esa es mi hija —contestó—. Las mujeres saiyan no tenemos una vida fácil... —y su rostro se ensombreció—. Nos presionan por todas partes y las únicas que podemos protegernos somos nosotras mismas... Estamos solas en este planeta. _

_Pan se puso más seria que su madre. _

—_Muchas se han resignado a ser damas —habló obstinadamente—. ¡Yo no soy así! No soy ninguna niña débil que deba ser protegida..._

_Y vaya que no lo era...._

_Ser femenina y delicada era signo de debilidad para los hombres saiyan, por eso Pan odiaba ese estereotipo, lo odiaba con toda su alma. No por ser ese estereotipo menos apto a llamar la atención de los hombres, sino porque ese estereotipo era demasiado asqueroso para ella... ¡Era una guerrera y no iba a comportarte como algo que no era!_

_Videl adoptó una mirada más calmada._

—_Después de la batalla con Freezer —relató su madre—, quedamos muy pocas mujeres. Los hombres siempre habían protegido mucho a las hembras saiyan puesto que son indispensables para la perpetuación de la especie... —se puso más seria aún—. Pero después de esa batalla quedaron tan pocas que los hombres nos protegieron demasiado, así hasta hoy..._

—_Odio eso —le dijo a su madre—. Odio que me protejan._

—_Lo sé —y su madre volvió a despeinar su cabello—. Y está bien... ¡Nunca te rebajes frente a un hombre! Quiérelo, cuídalo, pero jamás permitas que te trate como a un ser inferior, no permitas que te golpeé a menos que estén entrenando, no te entregues fácilmente... ¡No pierdas tu carácter frente a nadie! Ni siquiera frente a tu hombre..._

_Pan sonrió, y no de una forma burlona sino más de una forma sincera._

—_Jamás, mamá... Antes tendrán que matarme._

_Y se abrazaron, cosa que no hacían muy seguido, pero que ambas sintieron en el alma que debían hacer en ese momento..._

_Vio emoción en el rostro de su madre, suponiendo que ésta significaba orgullo de verla crecer..._

_¡Jamás defraudaría semejantes palabras! Ni a semejante mujer..._

Abrazó sus rodillas y lloró levemente.

—Los echo de menos... —todavía faltaban dos días más, dos eternos días para verlos...

"Odio ponerme tan sentimental...".

¿Se estaba rebajando frente a Trunks?

"No, no me estoy rebajando... Si me hubiera rebajado habría permitido que me hiciera lo que él quisiera...".

Eso era muy cierto.

¿Y si salía por la puerta en aquel preciso instante, se estaría rebajando?

"No lo sé...".

La inquietud entre sus piernas aún le molestaba, sabía muy bien que estaba excitada, que realmente deseaba a Trunks, pero...

"Debo verlo primero".

Entonces, recordó la última frase de él horas antes:

—_Eres saiyan, Trunks... _

—_Sí, pero no tanto como me gustaría..._

"Él tapa su rostro...".

Pan volvió a recostarse en el suelo, sin salir de al lado de la puerta por alguna extraña razón.

"Pero no es por su rostro en sí, es por otra cosa...".

Él le había dicho que sus ojos y su cabello eran "distintos"...

"Pero no había signos de que fueran deformes o algo así... Aunque su cabello era demasiado lacio y suave para ser saiyan...".

—_Al lugar en que nací... _

"No es por su rostro en sí que se oculta... Es por sus ojos y su cabello".

¿Pero qué podía ser lo "distinto"?

¡¿Qué?!

Y la respuesta vino a ella casi sin desearlo...

"Los ojos y el cabello saiyan son particulares a la vista por UN solo motivo".

—Los colores...

Sí, los colores siempre eran oscuros, nunca claros, los ojos SIEMPRE negros y el cabello siempre oscuro, en gamas que iban del rojo al azul hasta el negro propio, pero siempre eran oscuros...

—_Al lugar en que nací..._

"¿Y sí su madre no es saiyan?".

Palideció al pensarlo.

"Su padre es saiyan, ¡él tiene cola y es muy fuerte!"-

La creencia popular decía que un híbrido, mezcla de saiyan con otra raza, siempre nacía débil.

¿Había pruebas de eso? No, pero a esa altura aquella creencia ya estaba instaurada en la sociedad.

"Trunks no es débil, madre mía que no lo es...".

Se tapó la boca para que su grito no fuera audible.

"Un híbrido...".

Sabía demasiado, ¿cómo podría llevar esa carga a partir de ese momento?

Y peor aún, ¡¿Ella deseaba unirse a un híbrido?!

"Yo deseo unirme a alguien fuerte, me importa muy poco si es un híbrido...".

No se convenció demasiado ante ese pensamiento.

"No lo sé...".

Volvieron las dudas, las cuales se irían SOLO cuando viera a Trunks.

—No sé...

¿Qué era más fuerte, el rechazo popular o su fuerte deseo?

El aroma de Trunks se sentía por todas partes, embelleciendo mágicamente el aire.

"La respuesta es tan obvia que me duele...".

* * *

"Hoy vuelve papá", ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Trunks al despertarse por la mañana.

Pan golpeó la puerta y se puso pálido, no esperaba escuchar ese golpe a tan sólo segundos de despertarse.

Se puso la capucha y le avisó a Pan que pasara.

—Buenos días... —susurró con timidez.

Mas no tuvo respuesta, Pan se metió en el baño sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se cambió y puso el casco rápidamente, y ella salió del baño... Tampoco hubo diálogo.

Cuando Pan se encerró en el laboratorio de nuevo, Trunks se sentó sobre su cama y respiró resignado.

"Me odia".

Quiso llorar pero Pan volvió a salir.

—Entrenemos, sabandija —le dijo autoritariamente y ya vestida con su uniforme—, entrenemos antes de que vuelva el imbécil de tu padre.

—Está bien... —contestó en voz baja.

Ella salió primero de la habitación, seguida por él con el rostro más triste.

"Otra vez hay una pared entre nosotros...".

* * *

—Vegetasei... —murmuró dentro de su esférica nave, observando por ésta su planeta natal, al cual estaba a punto de llegar luego de siete días fuera.

Vegeta acababa de terminar un duro entrenamiento a lo largo del universo, habiéndose vuelto, otra vez, más fuerte.

Sonrió satisfecho.

"No me ganarán... Ni toda la elite unida detrás de Nappa logrará derrotarme, yo solo sería capaz de matarlos a otros... ¡Soy el saiyan más fuerte del universo!".

Y que orgullo le daba saberlo...

Ni el mismísimo Broly sería capaz de derrotarlo...

"Pero no deseo pensar en él".

Cerró sus ojos, poniéndose pensativo.

Su primera visita durante su viaje había sido el planeta Tierra, hogar de la mayor parte de sus pecados, de sus malas acciones...

¿Deseaba seguir escondiendo la verdad a Trunks?

"Es aburrido seguir guardándome todo".

Se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

Verla a ella allí, a la mujer que había abandonado hacía ya tantos años... Verla tan hermosa, como siempre la había soñado...

"Ella es feliz y Trunks no".

Jamás lo admitiría, pero el afortunado destino de ella y el desgraciado destino de Trunks lograban irritarlo.

Trunks merecía saber la verdad, siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora lo comprendía aún más.

Y todo debido a ella, a su débil muchacha, al tercio más inexplorado de su corazón.

Tenía que equilibrar la balanza a favor de Trunks, Bulma se lo había pedido en sueños durante esos siete días...

"Pero ya es tarde, el chiquillo jamás será feliz".

Triste pero real.

"Bulma, casi logro sentir tus gritos desde aquí...".

* * *

—¡Vaya...! —murmuró su padre—. Entonces estábamos en lo cierto...

Kakarotto y su hijo Goten estaban bañándose a la intemperie, cosa que todo hombre de Clase Baja hacía en la parte trasera de su casa.

Cada uno ocupaba un barril alargado y cilíndrico de un material parecido al metal, calentado apropiadamente antes del aseo. Estaban uno al lado del otro, mirándose.

Goten metió la cabeza bajo el agua unos instantes, respirando al salir.

—Sí... —Goten respondió en el mismo tono reservado—. ¿No te pone contento? Mitad terrícola...

Goten bien sabía cuánto amaba su padre a ese lejano planeta.

Kakarotto sonrió.

—Creció aquí y a veces no lo parece —dijo—. Tiene la sensibilidad de un terrícola —y recordó a su abuelito Gohan por unos instantes—, claro que no todos son sensibles, pero algunos sí. Realmente no me sorprende... De alguna manera siempre lo supe.

Ambos se sonrieron.

—No permitiré que lo juzguen —susurró Goten seriamente y con convicción—. No lo merece.

Su padre adoptó el mismo semblante.

—No, no lo merece...

Siguieron aseándose y Goten miró preocupado el tercer barril presente, el cual había preparado para su tío Raditz.

—Mi tío no se levantó aún... —se permitió hablar más fuerte frente al cambio del tópico—. Que raro...

Kakarotto puso su mejor cara de despreocupación.

—¡Ayer llegó muy tarde! —gritó entre risas—. Dejémoslo descansar y vamos a entrenar, Goten... ¡Sólo nos quedan dos días más para hacerlo!

El más joven no se convenció del todo ante el comentario de su padre, pero aceptó.

—Ok... ¡Sequémonos y, antes de entrenar, comamos algo!

Y eso hicieron padre e hijo luego de salir del agua.

* * *

—¡Atácame! —Pan le propinó un descomunal puñetazo en la boca del estómago, derrumbándolo hacia el inevitable suelo—. ¡¿Qué mierda te sucede hoy?! ¡HAY QUE ENTRENAR! Hoy vuelve tu padre y ya no podremos hacerlo... ¡Gáname! ¡Atrévete a ganarme, cobarde!

La muchachita estaba más concentrada que nunca y a diferencia de él, que estaba distraído y emocional, completamente imposibilitado de pelear con propiedad.

No dejaba de recordar la noche anterior, excitándose al hacerlo y avergonzándose también.

"La ofendí y me rechazó, ya la perdí...".

Estaba demasiado triste y, para colmo, ese mismo día volvería su padre... ¡No deseaba verlo!

Debía demostrarle su fuerza a Pan, pero ¿para qué? Si ya había perdido toda posibilidad frente a ella...

Se levantó del suelo y la observó en medio del aire, a pocos metros del techo del Palacio. Decidió atacarla, yendo hacia ella y combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo durante varios minutos, hasta volver a ser dirigido al suelo, cortesía de una fuerte patada de Pan.

Cuando cayó sobre el mármol del piso, la puerta del Palacio se abrió de par en par.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa! —escuchó decir a su padre en tono burlón—. Me voy por unos días y, cuando vuelvo, me encuentro con mi imbécil hijo siendo rebajado por una NIÑA...

No llegó a reaccionar que Vegeta lo estaba pateando.

—Muy débil —lo retó su padre mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda—. ¡Es sólo una chiquilla de Clase Baja! ¡¿Qué no te da vergüenza?!

Los golpes pararon y escuchó cómo Pan aterrizaba en el suelo.

Se levantó y vio a su padre y ella mirándose fijamente...

—Basura —espetó ante la ofendida y hambrienta mirada de Pan—. Muy joven y muy débil... Mi hijo debe estar loco por ti para estar perdiendo un combate tan fácil...

Eso sí que logró avergonzar al Príncipe...

—¡Papá! —le gritó, poniéndose entre él y Pan—. No deseo hablar contigo, ¡no molestes!

Vegeta se sorprendió por la honestidad de su hijo.

—¡Bah! —le dio la espalda entre risas—. Yo tampoco deseo verte... Voy a mi cuarto, pero antes déjame decirte algo —y volvió a mirarlo.

Trunks lo escrutó con la mirada, sin poder evitar abandonar un dejo de rencor en ésta.

Vegeta volvió a sonreír.

—No pongas en vergüenza a la Realeza... —lo amenazó tomando fuertemente su brazo, logrando que su hijo lo mirara con detenimiento—. ¡Faltan dos días para la batalla más importante desde la guerra con Freezer! ¡ENTRENA COMO SE DEBE, MOCOSO! Esta noche tú y yo pelearemos sobre el techo del Palacio, te espero cuando oscurezca... ¡Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta!

Tironeó del brazo y Trunks cayó, derrotado y rebajado, al suelo.

Antes de irse y luego de humillar frente a una fémina a su hijo, Vegeta fijó su vista en ella.

—Así que tú eres Pan... —la observó de pies a cabeza, mostrándose más que asqueado—. Por tu culpa este solemne Palacio huele a Clase Baja... ¡Cuando esto termine espero te vayas a donde perteneces!

Para su sorpresa, Pan no hizo más que sonreírle, cargando a ese gesto de una soberbia que hacía tiempo no veía.

—Creo que tendrá que ir acostumbrándose a esto, Rey Vegeta... —aseguró con ironía la muchacha.

Vegeta se sorprendió por la misteriosa respuesta.

—¡¿A qué mierda te refieres, niñita insolente?! —inquirió sin paciencia. Más se irritó al ver como Pan se iba de allí, sin abandonar en ningún momento su sonrisa marca Bardock.

—Déjala, padre... —Trunks se levantó del suelo, aún atontado por los golpes y con un sentimiento indescriptible en su pecho, el cual acababa de nacer al escuchar a Pan—. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi cuarto...

Y se marchó, dejando a Vegeta con sed de pelea.

"¿Acaso se habrán unido? Eso no me parece, este chiquillo no se atrevería a hacerlo...".

Sin embargo, una marca en el cuello de Pan había relucido ante sus ojos.

"Pero si la ha elegido... Aunque no sé si ella lo habrá elegido a él".

Envuelto en una gran confusión e ira, Vegeta fue hacia su cuarto, hacia su ventana, hacia su eterno silencio y remordimiento...

* * *

—_Creo que tendrá que ir acostumbrándose a esto, Rey Vegeta..._

¡¿Qué significaba esa frase?!

Pan había logrado sorprenderlo de una forma desgarradora, dejándolo totalmente confundido.

Corrió, como pudo, hacia su cuarto, entrando en él esperando que Pan no se hubiera encerrado en el laboratorio.

Al cerrar la puerta y voltear en dirección a éste, no pudo sorprenderse más.

Pan estaba frente a la cerrada puerta del laboratorio, dándole la espalda.

"¿Acaso me estaba esperando?".

—Pan... ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó acercándose a ella, quien no volteó en ningún momento, aún cuando el Príncipe estuvo a un paso de ella.

Rió brevemente.

—No te lo diré... —aseguró fríamente—. Hoy peleaste pésimo, no lo mereces.

—Lo siento... —susurró avergonzado—. No tuve fuerzas para pelear bien... No después de lo de anoche.

Vio como Pan apretaba sus puños.

—Deja de ser débil, principito... —musitó—. Tu sensibilidad no me conmueve en lo más mínimo.

Trunks cerró los ojos ante el ataque verbal.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi padre? —inquirió luego de una debida pausa, en la cual se dio cuenta de que si le hablaba con ternura y bondad no lograría sacarle nada.

"Ella quiere que sea rudo, que me comporte como un hombre...".

Pan suspiró.

—No te lo voy a decir, te lo acabo de avisar —dijo secamente—. No te lo diré hasta pasado mañana...

Trunks volvió a abrir sus ojos.

—¿Pasado mañana? ¿El día de la batalla?

¿A qué se refería Pan con eso? ¿Qué pretendía?

—Pasado mañana, sí... —ella volteó finalmente, clavando sus ojos más que nunca en el casco del Príncipe—. Hasta entonces entrenaré sola en el laboratorio... No romperé nada, no te preocupes—y volvió a darle la espalda—. No quiero que me dirijas la palabra hasta entonces, nos hemos ido de tema, hay una venganza por cobrar...

"Vengar a Trec... No lo ha olvidado", pensó Trunks, invadido por una fuerte tristeza.

Pan no tenía idea de cuánto acababa Trunks de malinterpretarla…

Pero eso era cierto, debían cobrar venganza por tantas muertes dentro de dos días...

—Está bien... —aceptó el Príncipe—. Yo... —iba a agregar algo, pero no lo hizo.

"No hay nada que agregar...".

Contuvo sus lágrimas.

"Ya la perdí...".

Esa frase había representado un haz de luz en la vida de Trunks, realmente había pensado que ella lo había elegido, pero todo había sido impresión suya...

"Es tarde, ayer lo arruiné... Arruiné toda pequeña posibilidad de unirme a ella".

—Iré a dar una vuelta, nos vemos... —Trunks le dio la espalda a Pan, ya que si seguía mirándola iba a llorar, cosa que no quería –o, más bien, no debía– hacer.

Al sentir cómo él cerraba la puerta del cuarto, Pan se metió en el laboratorio, encerrándose allí.

"Así será mejor... Por lo menos hasta la batalla".

Cerró sus ojos con fastidio, derrumbándose contra la puerta y abrazando sus rodillas.

—Debes aprender a ser fuerte, Trunks...

"Por favor entiende… Si me uno a ti antes de la batalla me desconcentraré de más, no debo ser tan irresponsable".

—No debo regalarme… No ahora.

* * *

Giró a lo largo y ancho de Vegetasei, deseando que oscureciera lo antes posible.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo, decepcionado y frustrado, se sentía la peor basura de la galaxia.

Y todo por ella...

Deseaba unirse a Pan, la sangre que corría por sus venas se lo exigía de una manera violenta.

Quería tenerla para él solo, a su merced. Quería besarla, golpearla y poseerla.

Quería morderla...

¡Quería tenerla en su cuarto para siempre! Así de desgarrador era su sentir...

Pero no, no se podía.

"¡Me odio tanto por eso!".

Finalmente y luego de horas de martirizarse sin fin, Trunks se dirigió hacia el Palacio, en cuyo techo su padre aguardaba pacientemente.

Aterrizó frente a él.

—Papá... —murmuró—. No estoy para estúpidas escenitas, peleemos ya.

Vegeta sonrió burlonamente.

—Si tanto lo deseas...

Y el combate empezó.

Trunks no estaba del todo concentrado, por lo cual Vegeta dominó el combate en principio. Al cabo de varios minutos el Príncipe ya estaba derrotado sobre el suelo.

—¡Los sentimientos te hacen débil! —aseguró su padre, caminando alrededor de él—. Esa muchachita te hace más débil que nunca... ¡siempre has sido débil! Todo por culpa de tus malditas emociones.

Lo pateó como horas antes, en la espalda y en el casco.

—¡Inútil! —lo siguió humillando—. Así serás el primero en morir en la batalla...

Vegeta estaba terriblemente irritado, la marca en el cuello de la mocosa, Pan, en las últimas horas se había vuelto cada vez más importante y asquerosa para él.

—Mocoso... —lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó en el aire, ahorcándolo—. ¡TE PROHIBÍ UNIRTE A UNA SAIYAN! —gritó, lanzándolo lejos de él, al punto de casi tirarlo del techo.

Trunks quedó tirado al borde de éste, imposibilitado de acto alguno.

—Cállate... —le suplicó a su padre—. Tú tienes la culpa de todo...

Vegeta rió a carcajadas.

—¡Así que ESE es el problema! —y fue hacia él, obligándolo a pararse—. Escucha atentamente, niñito... —le habló al oído, apretando fuertemente uno de sus hombros—. Si eres infeliz por no saber quién o qué eres, entonces demuestra que mereces saber la verdad...

Trunks se impresionó, soltándose del agarre de su padre y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —le preguntó confundido.

Vegeta le dio la espalda.

—Si me derrotas te daré información...

"¡¿Qué?!".

Trunks encaró a su padre.

—¡¿Qué tipo de información?!

Su padre lo miró amenazadoramente.

—Derrótame.

* * *

Después de otro día de maravilloso y agotador entrenamiento, toda la familia, a excepción de Gohan, quien aún estaba entrenando con la Clase Media, se reunió en la casa de Bardock.

—Poco más de un día... —dijo luego de terminar de comer un enorme banquete hecho por Chichi—. ¡Ya puedo saborear la victoria! —Bardock estaba más que ansioso, siempre se sentía así antes de un combate importante.

Todos se mostraron de igual forma que él, a excepción de Raditz, quien estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, o eso parecía.

La mayoría se marchó a descansar, tanto entrenamiento lo ameritaba, menos Bardock, Raditz y Goten.

El hombre más joven de la familia se quedó por la única razón de querer hablar con su tío.

"Lució así todo el día, quiero saber qué le pasa...".

Bardock, sin que Goten lo sospechara, se quedó por lo mismo.

"Seguramente, este niño se quedó para habar con él... Bah, no perderé más tiempo".

—¿Qué mierda te sucede? —le preguntó a Raditz su padre.

Goten se sorprendió y Raditz ni se inmutó.

—Zuzik... —murmuró para sorpresa de los presentes—. Ayer la he vuelto a ver.

Goten gritó de sorpresa y Bardock quedó estupefacto.

—¿Y eso qué? —le preguntó—. Quiero creer que ver a esa traidora no te afectó en lo más mínimo...

Raditz rió.

—Te equivocas —contestó mirando fijamente a su padre—. Dejó a Nappa... Estoy sorprendido de que él no haya aparecido por aquí buscándola.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Preguntó Goten—. ¡Entonces...!

—Vete —pidió Raditz a su padre—. Es con Goten con quien deseo hablar.

Eso irritó al Líder de Clase Baja, pero de alguna forma lo entendió.

"Nunca admitirá un acto de debilidad en frente mío...".

Se retiró sin más.

Tío y sobrino quedaron solos, mirándose atentamente el uno al otro.

—Tío, tú... —Goten iba a hablar pero Raditz lo interrumpió.

—Antes de permitir que haberla visto me afectara —explicó—, me acordé de ti.

Goten parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Yo?

—Sí... —Raditz se cambió de silla, acercándose a su sobrino y sentándose a su lado, donde estaba Kakarotto hasta hacía unos minutos—. Goten, ella no merece nada, pero fue el instinto quien me acercó a Zuzik... Ayer comprobé algo que temí durante 27 años: unirse a una mujer significa que jamás podrás negarte a ella, que jamás podrás olvidarla o rechazarla... Fue inevitable.

Goten se sorprendió y se sintió halagado a la vez: Raditz era un guerrero muy serio y de fuerte carácter, que estuviera diciéndole todo eso y habiendo pasado por alto a su propio padre era un honor para el muchacho.

Le sonrió sin pensarlo.

—Me alegra que haya sido así... —susurró—. Tío, ella fue una imbécil, sí... Pero si es con ella con quien quieres estar y si es contigo con quien ella desea quedarse... ¡Entonces está bien!

A Raditz le causaba gracia la eterna inocencia de su sobrino, pero era esa la característica que distinguía a Goten de los demás saiyans y de los demás miembros de su familia.

"Es irremediablemente bondadoso".

Rió junto a su sobrino.

—Aún no he decidido el futuro —le explicó—. Después de la batalla se verá... Primero lo primero: debo matar a Nappa con mis propias manos.

—Y yo te ayudaré... —agregó Goten con una media sonrisa muy significativa.

Siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa cuando todos los Scouter de la casa sonaron a la vez.

Goten corrió a su habitación a buscar el suyo –el cual siempre dejaba encendido desde que Pan estaba en el cuarto del Príncipe y por cualquier eventualidad– y se lo colocó sobre su ojo.

—Dos poderes de pelea descomunales... —le contó a su sorprendido tío—. El Príncipe Trunks y el Rey Vegeta...

Ninguno de los dos lo dudó:

—Vámonos —dijo Raditz a Goten—. ¡Tal vez Pan corra peligro!

Y volaron rumbo al Palacio a toda velocidad.

* * *

—¡Es una puta! —volvió a gritar por enésima vez en el día Nappa, quien no cesaba en buscar, sin éxito, a Zuzik.

Había sobrevolado todo el planeta, ningún rincón de Vegetasei había sido pasado por alto... ¡Pero nada! Su mujer había desaparecido de la faz del planeta, no estaba en ninguna parte.

Estaba en su cuarto, mirando la cama vacía, los muebles sin pertenencia alguna de ella...

"¡¿Dónde mierda se ha ido?!".

Lo primero que pensó fue que había vuelto con Raditz, cosa que logró hervirle la sangre... Sin embargo, cuando había ido allí para corroborar su hipótesis no logró encontrar nada, el Scouter no la detectaba ni ahí ni en ninguna otra parte.

"Es como si estuviera muerta...".

Destruyó su propia cama de un puñetazo, partiéndola a la mitad.

—¡Maldita puta! Y yo que te di todo... ¡Te dejé estar al lado del Líder de la mejor clase! Y nada... ¡Y nada!

Estaba furioso...

—Voy a adelantar el ataque...

Se dispuso a contactar por intercomunicador a Nice y Keu, sus más fieles súbditos, para así empezar un ataque sorpresivo contra la Clase Baja y el Palacio, cuando su Scouter aún prendido reaccionó.

Se lo colocó y pudo ver dos enormes poderes de pelea, enfrentándose no muy lejos de su casa.

—El Rey ha vuelto... ¡Y pelea con el engendro que tiene por hijo!

Voló hacia allí lo más rápido posible, olvidando el ataque casi había efectuado nublado por el odio y sin estrategia alguna.

"¡Debo dejar de ser tan imprudente...!".

* * *

Trunks se agitó por las palabras de su padre.

—Dime qué me dirás si te derroto... —exigió el Príncipe.

Vegeta caminó lejos de él, mostrándose más tranquilo que nunca.

—No te voy a decir NADA hasta que me demuestres TODO tu poder... Vamos, niñita llorona... —lo provocó—. Demuéstrame que has crecido.

Trunks cerró sus ojos y supo que debía hacerlo.

"Debo tranquilizarme y concentrarme... ¡Así, tal vez consiga algún tipo de información que me ayude a encontrar a mi madre!".

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y fue hacia su padre.

Una lucha enardecida empezó y ambos sacaron lo mejor de cada uno. El combate iba tremendamente parejo.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que varios saiyans, de las tres clases, se acercaran a observar.

Siempre sucedía... Cuando el Rey y el Príncipe peleaban, todos iban a ver. Como eran los dos saiyans más fuertes era inevitable despertar la curiosidad de los mejores guerreros del planeta.

Trunks pudo ver, entre la creciente multitud, a Raditz y Goten... También vio a Nappa, luchando contra el deseo de ir a matarlo.

Pelearon parejos durante un largo rato, hasta que la balanza empezó a inclinarse hacia Trunks. Luego de varios puñetazos y en medio del aire, el Príncipe finalmente logró derribar a su poderoso y hábil padre, quien cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Trunks aterrizó a su lado y entre las miradas de los habitantes de Vegetasei.

—Vamos a tu habitación... —ordenó—. Aquí no podrás decirme nada...

Vegeta se puso de pie con menos dificultad de la pensada.

—Esto aún no ha terminado, insecto... —y el combate se reanudó.

A varios metros de distancia, Raditz y Goten observaban anonadados el terrorífico poder de la Realeza.

—¡Es genial! —gritó Goten completamente emocionado—. El Príncipe es el mejor de todos...

Bardock llegó unos momentos después.

—Dejé a Kakarotto con Chichi y Videl... ¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?! —retó a su familia—. ¡Se fueron más rápido que yo!

Tark llegó un instante después, acompañado de Gohan y otros dos Clase Media.

—¡Hacía mucho que no los veía pelear! —dijo asombrado al ver la función de puñetazos, patadas y rayos de energía del Rey y el Príncipe.

Mientras todos comentaban el furioso combate, Raditz notó a Nappa, quien se veía más irritado de lo normal.

"Sufriendo, ¿eh? Cuenta tus últimas horas, cerdo...".

Mientras tanto, en el techo del Palacio, Trunks tenía todas las de ganar, le estaba dando una verdadera paliza a su padre, envuelto en un halo de furia, de necesidad...

"¡Si no lo hago no sabré nada!".

Volvió a depositar a Vegeta en el suelo, quien lo observó amenazadoramente al acercarse su hijo.

"Maldito niño... ¡Cuando tiene ganas me supera mucho en velocidad! Si no me transformo en Súper Saiyan no lo derrotaré...".

Observó a la multitud de espectadores.

"Pero no deseo que ellos lo vean, ¡Ni siquiera quiero que Trunks lo vea! No hasta que mi máximo enemigo vuelva a Vegetasei con intenciones de derrotarme... ¡No hasta luchar contra esa sabandija!".

Trunks entrelazó sus manos y se propuso pegarle en el pecho a su padre cuando él lo interrumpió.

—¡Basta! —y miró a sus alrededores—. Lo has hecho bastante bien, vamos a mi habitación...

Trunks gritó de fastidio, ¡deseaba seguir peleando! A través de sus puños estaba liberando toda la frustración que tenía en su pecho...

"Pero necesito saber ALGO, lo que sea...".

—Vamos... —y ambos se fueron hacia el Palacio sin decir palabra alguna y para decepción de todos los presentes, los cuales se fueron marchando de a poco.

Raditz y los demás fueron los últimos en irse, más tranquilos al ver que Pan nada tenía que ver en ese supuesto entrenamiento improvisado.

O eso pensaban ellos...

Ya en el cuarto de Vegeta, el Rey lanzó a su hijo contra la pared y cerró la puerta. Fue hacia la ventana y la observó largamente.

Trunks quedó derrumbado contra una de las paredes laterales de la habitación, donde decidió sacarse el casco para observar mejor a su padre.

—Habla —le pidió—. Cuando matemos a Nappa y los traidores iré hacia la Tierra... Me duele admitirlo, pero... —apretó sus dientes con frustración—. Sin información alguna no podré encontrar a mi madre...

Vegeta rió.

"Como si pudieras encontrarla…".

—Me necesitas... —dijo y sin apartar la mirada de la ventana—. Bien... ¿Qué quieres saber? No responderé todo lo que tú quieras, sólo te diré lo que yo desee.

Trunks lo miró intrigado.

—Entonces dime lo que quieres decirme... No me hagas preguntar cosas como un inútil.

—ERES un inútil —sentenció su padre—. Pregunta, vamos...

"No voy a ser tan fácil, aprende a obtener lo que deseas por tus propios medios".

* * *

¡Que temblores tan terroríficos!

Pan se sorprendió por estos, dirigiéndose a la cama de Trunks, donde se sentó envuelta en total confusión.

"¡¿Qué mierda sucede ahí afuera?!".

Recordó el Scouter que había traído al Palacio junto con otras pertenencias, yendo hacia el laboratorio a buscarlo y volviendo a la confortante cama.

Se lo colocó y pudo ver dos asquerosos poderes de pelea.

—Trunks y su padre… —murmuró.

¿Estarían entrenando? ¡Pero claro! El Rey lo había citado a Trunks horas antes…

"¿Quién estará ganando? Me gustaría ver esa batalla…".

Aprovechó su soledad para reflexionar un poco.

"Pasado mañana…".

Se recostó en la cama y percibió ávidamente el fabuloso aroma real, con la maléfica intención de impregnar de su propio aroma aquella cama.

"No puedo dejar pasar más tiempo… Antes de ir a la batalla debo decírselo….".

Ella bien sabía cuán desanimado estaba él. No era su misión en la vida ir regando esperanza en la gente, pero Trunks estaba, de alguna forma, malinterpretando su silencio.

"Debe saberlo…".

Fue hacia la almohada de Trunks y se quedó abrazada a ella por unos momentos.

—Debo decirle lo que decidí…

"Debe saber que lo elegí…".

Pero no antes ni después, era antes de la batalla, justo antes de ésta, que debía decírselo…

"Si lo hago antes, él perderá el control".

—Bah, principito… —refunfuñó—. Con tu poder te lo has ganado…

"Te has ganado que yo te desee… ¡Y que me rebaje ante ti como una idiota!".

—Es por mi orgullo por quien debo esperar…

Si no lo hacía así, a la difícil, se sentiría la dama que no era.

* * *

¿Por dónde empezar? Había demasiadas cosas que el Príncipe deseaba saber...

Trunks cerró sus ojos y dejó que las palabras brotaran de su pecho.

"Debo aprovecharme de esto, es mi única oportunidad".

—¿Soy mitad terrícola? —preguntó por fin, era una primer pregunta más que adecuada.

—Quizá... Te dije que jamás lo admitiría —contestó fríamente su padre, quien todavía miraba por la ventana, esa que guardaba todos los secretos del Rey.

"Estaba seguro de que sería su primera pregunta, que ingenuo es al pensar que se la contestaría".

—Lo estás admitiendo de alguna forma... —replicó su hijo.

Vegeta ni se inmutó.

—Otra pregunta.

Trunks dio un puñetazo contra el suelo, completamente frustrado.

"Odio la facilidad que tiene para cambiar de tema...".

—Bien... —pensó unos momentos—. ¿Mataste a Vaugun, el anterior Líder de Clase Alta?

"Mejor ni pregunto por mi abuelo y Broly, esas, seguramente, sólo son suposiciones mías".

Su padre se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

"Sabe más de lo que pensé...".

—Si no lo hubiera hecho no estarías vivo —respondió para sorpresa de Trunks.

El Príncipe se puso de pie, dejando su casco en el suelo y sosteniéndose contra la pared.

—¡Papá! —debía admitirlo: su padre acababa de decirle, de alguna forma, no sólo que había matado gente... ¡Sino que lo había hecho por él! Le estaba diciendo que él le interesaba, eso sí que era algo inédito...—. Entonces tu secreto es más grande de lo que yo creía...

—Ya te lo había dicho —aseguró—. Pero no te desvíes... Eso no es relevante, si te lo digo es porque poco me interesa haberlo hecho.

La frialdad era avasallante...

Trunks quedó paralizado por unos instantes, prosiguiendo luego de darse cuenta de que no lograría digerir tan horripilante información.

"Papá es un verdadero traidor...".

Se sintió muy mal al saber cuánto.

—¿Zerta era mi madre? —siguió preguntando.

Esa era una pregunta decisiva y ambos lo sabían.

¿Debía responder eso?

"La respuesta se ha vuelto demasiado obvia".

—No.

Trunks gimió de sorpresa.

Deseó llorar pero lo evitó.

"No es momento de ser débil...".

Buscó fortaleza y casi logró encontrarla.

—Papá... —estaba irritado ya que su padre aún no lo observaba—. ¿Mi verdadera madre vive?

La pregunta del millón.

Vegeta finalmente volteó hacia él.

—No te lo diré...

Se miraron durante no instantes, sino minutos, minutos de silencio donde únicamente se sentía la agitada respiración de Trunks, Vegeta no hacía ruido alguno.

Trunks buscaba la verdad en los ojos de Vegeta, quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logró mantener los ojos azules fijos en él durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, el Príncipe no encontró nada allí...

—¿Por qué no quieres responderme? —preguntó el muchacho, realmente afectado y perdiendo la batalla, llorando.

"Bulma…".

—Porque no... —¡su padre estaba emocionado! Trunks lo sabía, lo conocía bien y nunca lo había visto tan así.

—Está muerta, ¿verdad? —preguntó llorando más fuerte.

Vegeta cerró los ojos. Si seguía mirándolo, Trunks tendría la respuesta en bandeja.

"Ni siquiera quiero pensar la respuesta".

Volvió su vista a la ventana.

—Otra pregunta.

Eso enfureció al Príncipe.

—¿Tú la mataste?

Vegeta empezó a reír, cosa que sorprendió tremendamente a su hijo.

"Que idea tan absurda...".

—Jamás.

La respuesta fue contundente, ¡estaba llena de convicción! Pero, de todas formas, no le decía ninguna verdad a Trunks.

"No me lo dirá, no sabré si vive o no hasta que vaya a la Tierra...".

—¿Nací aquí? —otra cosa que se moría por saber.

Vegeta no mostró emoción alguna.

—No —respondió secamente, abandonando toda emoción de preguntas anteriores.

Quiso preguntarle si había nacido en la Tierra, pero de alguna forma sabía que su padre no respondería.

Era mejor pensar en otra cosa...

Trunks limpió sus lágrimas y siguió con el interrogatorio.

—¿Me trajiste aquí a la fuerza?

—Sé más específico —pidió increíblemente su padre.

Trunks suspiró.

—¿Mi madre te dejó traerme aquí o me "robaste" de su lado?

Vegeta volvió a reír, sin abandonar ningún momento la ventana.

—Ninguna de las dos opciones —respondió.

"No tuvo tiempo de suplicarme para que te quedaras con ella...".

Trunks se quedó callado.

"Si no fue ni eso ni lo otro... ¿Entonces cómo fue?".

—¿Por qué me trajiste? —esa era la única pregunta que se le ocurrió para sacarle algo más con respecto a eso.

Vegeta volvió a contestar con frialdad:

—Porque eras de Clase Alta.

Ahora era Trunks quien reía, pero no como su padre, él reía de locura, de total locura.

Estaba totalmente consternado.

—¿Sólo por eso? Esto no explica nada, padre... —musitó con frustración.

"Entonces, si yo hubiera sido débil, quizá él me habría dejado allí...".

O sea que, para el corazón atrofiado del Príncipe, Vegeta no sentía nada por él.

"Siempre lo supe... Aunque haya tenido dejos de 'cariño' conmigo... él no siente nada por mí".

Al fin y al cabo nadie lo quería...

Ni su padre ni Pan...

Nadie.

Volvió a llorar, superado por la situación.

Vegeta siguió mirando la ventana...

—Demasiado débil —dijo con firmeza—. Me has cansado, vete.

Trunks lo observó detenidamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sobrepasado.

—¡¿Ya no me dirás nada?! —preguntó con furia.

Su padre volteó para mirarlo en aquella deplorable escena.

—NO, no lo mereces... Cuando estés por ir a la Tierra quizá te diga algo más, pero ahora no... ¡No lo mereces, niño! —y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, logrando tirarlo al suelo.

Trunks permaneció allí varios minutos, levantándose justo cuando logró calmarse un poco.

Tan sólo un poco...

Fue hacia su habitación, habiéndose puesto el casco antes de hacerlo, y jamás volteó, se encerró en su cuarto y se arrojó en la cama, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

—_¿Por qué me trajiste? _

—_Porque eras de Clase Alta._

Eso había dolido demasiado...

* * *

Un nuevo día y aquella mañana Nappa decidió adelantar sus planes.

Tenía pensado, en principio, reunirse con el Rey y los otros dos Líderes de Clase al otro día, el mismo día del ataque. Mas no pudo soportar tanto misterio, ¡deseaba pelear y matar a todos los débiles y traidores!

Por lo tanto, Nappa reunió al Rey y los demás ese mismo día.

Bastó hablar con el Rey por el intercomunicador y convocar a Tark para que le avisara al imbécil de Bardock.

Una hora después, los cuatro estaban reunidos en el hall del Palacio.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! Estoy de pésimo humor... —le comunicó Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

Él estaba frente a Nappa, Tark y Bardock, quienes estaban uno al lado del otro.

—Bueno, yo... —Nappa rascó su cabeza, mostrándose atolondrado a propósito—. Mañana me gustaría hacer una reunión muy especial frente al Palacio, por eso quería pedirles a ellos que convocaran a sus respectivas clases —señaló a Tark y Bardock—. Yo reuniré a mi clase... También, por supuesto, deseo que Usted venga —refiriéndose al Rey—, además del Príncipe.

Bardock no pudo disimular la sonrisa: no había tenido tiempo para comunicárselo al Rey, pero él y Tark ya sabían, gracias a Raditz, qué se proponía Nappa con eso.

Lo sorpresivo fue el adelanto de planes... Pero el día de la batalla no había cambiado, eso era, en realidad, lo que contaba.

—Por mí no hay problema —manifestó el Líder de Clase Baja.

—Por mí tampoco... —agregó Tark—. ¿Usted qué opina, Rey Vegeta?

El Líder de Clase Media intentó transmitirle con la mirada lo que Vegeta ya sospechaba.

"Con esa reunión, seguramente, Nappa desee empezar a pelear... ¡Mejor así! Será divertido".

El Rey rió.

—Me gustaría saber qué es lo que quieres decir, basura —dijo.

Nappa se puso nervioso.

—Es... —tartamudeó—. ¡Es una sorpresa! Es algo muy bueno para nuestro planeta.

A Bardock le hirvió la sangre y únicamente la fulminante mirada de Tark logró calmarlo.

Vegeta volvió a reír.

—Bueno, está bien... Mañana al mediodía, entonces —ordenó—. Y ya no me hagas perder valiosos minutos de vida, hasta mañana —y se marchó, sin más, a su habitación.

Nappa se marchó después del Rey y sin mirar a los otros presentes. Tark y Bardock se miraron, entonces, el uno al otro.

—Algo bueno para la raza, que caradura... —refunfuñó Bardock.

Tark puso una mano en su hombro.

—No permitas que te afecte, mañana no tendremos piedad con él, vengaremos a todos los Clase Baja que murieron en vano.

Bardock apretó los puños con emoción.

—¡Así será! No perdamos más tiempo, hay que seguir con el entrenamiento...

Y se marcharon del Palacio.

* * *

Ya en su cuarto, Vegeta volvió a su eterna ventana, recordando irremediablemente a su hijo Trunks y la escenita de la noche anterior.

"Demasiado terrícola, demasiado débil... ¡Ya no soporto sus inútiles lágrimas ni sus emociones inservibles!".

Trunks era un caso perdido, cosa que lo irritaba en demasía.

Pero… ¿por qué le había dado la opción de preguntar?

"Viajar a la Tierra me ha afectado de más, me ha vuelto idiota".

No podía dejar de pensar en la débil, la que se había quedado allí hacía ya muchos años...

Verla crecida, hermosa, radiante y feliz lo había movilizado hasta niveles insospechables.

"Ya no tiene caso ocultarle cosas al chiquillo... Tan sólo me gustaría que mostrara un poco más de compostura frente a este tipo de cosas... ¡Aborrezco su debilidad!".

Pero esa debilidad era culpa de él, del Rey Vegeta.

"Es tarde para salvarlo, no me interesa perder el tiempo... Cuando vaya a la Tierra sabrá todo, ya es forzado, a esta altura, ocultarle la asquerosa verdad".

Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

"Ya no deseo guardar tanta mierda en mi interior...".

El rostro de Bulma no le permitía soportarla.

—Debo hablar de ti, tu hijo debe saber de ti...

Y volvió su vista a la ventana, al cielo, a su reino...

—Bulma... ¡maldita mujer terrícola! Debes estar maldiciéndome día y noche, donde quiera que estés...

Sí, él lo sabía: ella era quien no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

Los pecados que corrían por su sangre ya no le permitían estar tranquilo...

"Ya no me permiten ser el orgulloso saiyan que solía ser".

Esa era la verdad.

* * *

Y el día de la batalla llegó.

Trunks no había dormido en toda la noche, ansioso y triste por los últimos acontecimientos.

Durante todo el día anterior había estado tumbado en su cama, llorando de a ratos, maldiciéndose constantemente.

Pero eso, lejos de ser lo peor, no era lo que más le dolía.

"Pan...".

Ella le había pasado por al lado numerosas veces, jamás deteniéndose a preguntarle algo, a saber qué le ocurría... ¡Ni su respiración se sentía! Nada, ningún signo de bondad, de amistad, de deseo, de nada...

NADA.

¡Para colmo, su cama olía tremendamente a ella! Casi como si la muchachita se hubiera recostado allí...

"Parece a propósito".

Entre la indiferencia de Pan y las horrendas palabras de su padre, Trunks había tenido suficientes excusas para sentirse la peor basura de la galaxia, el pecado más grande y asqueroso del universo.

Ni siquiera tenía deseos de pelear...

¿A quién engañaba? ¡Quería morir! Quería perecer... Ya ni su madre le importaba, nada lo conmovía ni movilizaba...

"Así sería mejor...".

Se duchó y vistió con sus ropas reales con inercia, sin planearlo. Se puso el casco y, en ese preciso instante, Pan golpeó la puerta.

—Pasa... —contestó débilmente luego de asegurar la prisión de su cabeza.

La muchacha salió y fue indiferente, así como el día anterior, encerrándose en el baño. Salió al cabo de varios minutos y se volvió a encerrar en el laboratorio, saliendo de allí un rato después ya vestida con su uniforme de combate.

Ella empezó a caminar cerca de su cama y Trunks pensó que ella volvería al baño cuando, para su sorpresa, la muchacha se sentó a su lado.

Se observaron durante unos instantes.

—¿Has comprendido? —preguntó ella.

"¿A qué se refiere?".

—No te entiendo, Pan...

Ella rió brevemente, hermosa como siempre. Miró hacia el suelo y entrelazó sus manos.

"Creo que no entendió nada…".

—Si todo seguía como hasta hace dos días, hubiéramos perdido el hilo de nuestras obligaciones... Tuve que pararte, principito —explicó con altivez—. Si no lo hacía, todo terminaría saliendo al revés... Mi venganza es más importante ahora.

Trunks tembló.

"Entonces...".

Suspiró confundido.

—¿Intentas decirme que si seguías hablándome todo se saldría de control? —inquirió con una enigmática esperanza.

Ella volvió a reír y a mirarlo.

"¿Qué acaso solamente comprende con palabras? Los saiyans no somos gente que converse… Somos gente que demuestra con actitudes".

No le gustaba comunicarse tanto, no era su estilo… Pero con Trunks, a esa altura, parecía algo indispensable.

—Exacto —contestó con firmeza—. Lo que sucedió en tu baño la última vez fue demasiado peligroso, Trunks... —y una extraña mirada se apoderó de sus ojos—. Nos olvidamos de la batalla...

"¿'Nos'?".

—Pan... —murmuró confundido.

Ella se puso de pie, parándose justo frente a él.

—Te conozco —susurró, adoptando una sonrisa orgullosa y cruzándose de brazos—. Eres débil de alma y fuerte en el campo de batalla... ¡Debes ser fuerte en todos los aspectos! Quiero que me demuestres que eres el más fuerte, que puedes vencer a todos sin esfuerzo alguno...

"Oh, que difícil es decir esto…".

Pan sacudió su cabeza con fastidio.

"Pero sino no me entenderá".

Debía ser sincera… ¡Era inevitable serlo con él!

"Basta de rodeos, no estaré entregada ante él por decirlo…".

Era hora de ser honesta.

—¡Demuéstrame el poder de la Realeza! —y todo orgullo se apartó de su rostro, mutando hacia un costado casi sensibilizado, transparente…—. Así sabré que elegí bien...

Y una sincera e inesperada sonrisa final.

Trunks dejó correr por sus mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Elegir...".

¡Elegir! Ella había elegido...

Su corazón dio un vuelco y fue capaz de sonreír...

"Me eligió...".

¡Ella lo había elegido!

"No lo puedo creer…".

De alguna forma lo sabía, algo de eso había sentido aquella noche en el baño, pero con la indiferencia abismal de los últimos días toda esperanza se había borrado de su pecho.

—¡Pan...! —se puso de pie—. No me ilusiones en vano, no seas tan cruel...

Ella le dio la espalda y rió a carcajadas.

—¡No soy cursi! No soy ninguna niñita sentimental... Acostúmbrate a ello —le dijo—. Hoy vamos a pelear y en la noche, de ganar, nos iremos... ¿Aún quieres ir al lugar en que naciste, verdad?

¡Pero claro! Él se lo había pedido y ella jamás había contestado.

No pudo evitarlo más, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la muchachita.

Lloró por unos instantes.

—Gracias... —susurró sentidamente.

Ella, con un movimiento, se soltó del agarre.

—No seas tan sentimental, eso no me agrada —aseguró con crueldad—. Compórtate como el Príncipe Feo que eres.

Ambos rieron por un momento.

Pan sonrió de forma casi nostálgica, sabiendo que debía hacer lo que tenía planeado…

"Tengo que devolvérsela".

—Sácate el casco... —y eso sí que logró asombrar a Trunks.

¿Qué significaba ese pedido?

—Pan... —susurró con confusión.

Ella volteó y lo miró un instante, para después cerrar sus ojos.

—No los abriré, no deseo espantarme y salir corriendo... ¡Me perdería la batalla!

Aquel comentario absurdo logró que él riera una vez más.

Dudó unos instantes, pero no demasiados...

"¿Para qué lo pienso tanto? Ya no me importa nada, no mientras ella esté a mi lado...".

Eso sí: él no deseaba ser visto.

"No estoy preparado para eso...".

¿Lo estaría alguna vez? No lo sabía, pero prefería averiguarlo en otro momento.

"Después de la batalla... Primero los traidores, después mi identidad y, para el final, ella... Pan".

¡Sus prioridades! Que cambiante era, pero ahora veía una luz al final del camino... Y esa luz se llamaba Pan.

¡Se sentía radiante!

Se quitó el casco con convicción.

Pan sintió el ruido que le indicaba lo que él acababa de hacer, sonriendo satisfecha.

"Hazlo, chiquilla…", se animó a sí misma.

Levantó sus brazos y recorrió los hombros de Trunks, justo para depositar sus manos en su cuello.

—Siéntate —pidió ella sin soltarlo.

Trunks obedeció feliz, sentándose en su cama.

Empezaba a excitarse y, de alguna forma, supo que ella también.

"Vamos, principito... déjame darte algo de fortaleza, vuélvete el saiyan que merezco a mi lado".

¿Le importaba que él, supuestamente, fuera un híbrido?

Deslizó sus manos por el cuello por unos instantes, corriendo suavemente la cabeza del Príncipe hacia un lado, posición perfecta para correr un poco su ropa, dejando la base del cuello desnuda frente a ella, frente a esos ojos cerrados que se guiaban por medio del tacto.

"Ya no puedo negar a mi instinto, a mi naturaleza... ¡Me importa un bledo si él es feo, deforme o híbrido! Ya lo he elegido, es tarde...".

—Es muy tarde, Trunks... —y él pudo ver con sorpresa y deseo cómo ella se agachaba en dirección a su cuello, mordiéndolo y besándolo suavemente.

Instintivamente, Trunks se tiró hacia atrás, atrayéndola contra a él al aferrarse a su cintura. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama y ella jamás soltó el cuello, siguió besándolo con sus labios, mordiéndolo con sus dientes...

La abrazó y así permanecieron durante unos maravillosos minutos, los cuales Trunks aprovechó para, con toda sinceridad y felicidad, acariciar la espalda de Pan.

De la muchachita que él había elegido...

"Si muriera así no me importaría...".

Ella no se sentía peor.

No podía mentir, lo estaba disfrutando... El sabor de aquel cuello era reconfortante, exquisito... ¡Era una locura! Se sentía demasiado agradable, demasiado perfecto...

Pero debía parar y eso hizo. Se deslizó hacia la cama y quedó recostada a su lado, sin abrir en ningún momento los ojos.

¡Era increíble! Se sintió muy bien al saber que no le temía a Trunks, que él no la intimidaba...

"De alguna forma, sé que he superado los manoseos de esos asquerosos Clase Alta".

De todas formas, matar a Nappa y los traidores le daría el toque final, el pase definitivo a la superación.

"Me sentiré más segura luego de eso...".

—Pan... —suspiró Trunks como pudo, lo que acababa de suceder le había quitado el aliento—. ¿Intentas decirme que...?

Ella rió y sin moverse de su lado.

—Cuando la batalla termine... —susurró, pues a ella tampoco le quedaba demasiado aliento—. Cuando mate a los traidores con mis propias manos... Quizá, a lo mejor tú y yo nos conozcamos un poco más.

Todo dicho.

Trunks cerró sus ojos y deseó detener el tiempo.

"Es imposible, esto no puede estar sucediéndome a mí…".

Si decía que se había quedado con las ganas de llevar esa situación más allá no estaría mintiendo, pero aquellos besos, además de excitarlo, habían logrado conmoverlo.

Por ello, y no por otra cosa, era que Trunks había logrado controlarse.

"Así es mejor... por lo menos por ahora".

—Gracias... —murmuró entre lágrimas de felicidad.

"Me has dado un motivo demasiado hermoso por el cual luchar...".

—Y sobre esa marca que acabo de dejarte —agregó ella—. Te la debía, la de mi cuello aún no se fue, no sé qué le diré a mi bisabuelo cuando la vea... ¡Maldito Príncipe! Tápate tu cara, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Que ruda era... ¿Pero para qué negarlo? Esa brusquedad le fascinaba.

Se tapó el rostro con el casco y le indicó que abriera los ojos.

Pan los abrió y se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Será mejor que me tape —dijo—. Dame alguna túnica de esas que tú tienes, una con capucha... ¡Quiero que mi entrada en la batalla sea triunfal e inolvidable!

Trunks sonrió, yendo hacia su armario para sacar una de esas túnicas, entregándosela a Pan.

—Lo será... —dijo dándosela.

Ella se la colocó, pero sin tapar su cabeza con la capucha.

Se miraron unos instantes, cosa que a Trunks le agradó tremendamente ya que sabía que ella podía percibir sus ojos por más que no los viera directamente. Siempre atinaba, siempre fijaba su vista en el lugar adecuado de su casco...

¡Y ni decir lo contento que se sentía! Ella había cambiado mucho...

"Se ha recuperado de todo lo horrible que le ha sucedido".

Se sintió orgulloso por ella.

—Vamos a pelear... —musitó la muchacha—. No tendremos piedad...

Vegeta tocó la puerta y, con una abismal frialdad, avisó a su hijo que la reunión comenzaría inminentemente.

—Iré en un momento, papá —contestó a quien ya se había alejado de la puerta.

"Sigue sin interesarse en mí...".

Pero no, ¡él no permitió que eso lo afectara!

"Me uniré a Pan luego de esta batalla, no permitiré que se me escape de las manos… ¡No dejaré que la mierda de mi padre me tape!".

Fue por su espada pero Pan ya la tenía en sus manos, entregándosela a Trunks.

—Vamos... —Pan se tapó finalmente con la capucha, y ambos decidieron salir.

Trunks abrió su puerta, ese último obstáculo que los separaba de la batalla.

—Vengaremos a los Clase Baja que han muerto... —aseguró a su compañera—. Y luego nos iremos al planeta en que nací...

—¡Así será! —gritó la muchacha.

Y, de esta forma, ambos salieron del cuarto, sabiendo y no sabiendo lo que les deparaba, emocionados y desesperados por hacer lo que más amaban en el universo...

Pelear.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XIX**_

_Videl no me fascina, lo admito. Ni ella ni Gohan son personajes que me fascinen, de hecho creo que Videl me gusta más que Gohan XD_

_Pero quise darle una pequeña escena en el fic, para mostrar la versión saiyan de ella._

_Tardé un poquito más de lo que hubiera querido, pero acá estoy, firme XD... De yapa les dejo el capi más largo hasta la fecha, ojalá les guste n.n_

_Gracias por tan cálidos reviews... Mil gracias a ustedes que leen y firman o simplemente leen, a quienes les dedico este y todos los capis de acá en más... _

_Especialmente a Zuhy, tu review me llegó en un momento medio triste, me hiciste sonreír demasiado... ¡gracias! No tenés idea de cuánto me levantó el ánimo._

_n.n_

_Gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos en el que, seguramente, sea el último capi del año... ¡se viene la pelea! ¡Sí! La ansiada pelea al fin llegó n.n_

_La voy a escribir con todas las ganas del mundo._

_¡Saludos y feliz navidad!

* * *

_

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	21. XX: Venganza, parte I

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo XX_

_"Venganza, parte I"_

—Ya era hora, Kakarotto —retó a su hijo Bardock ni bien entró éste por la puerta de su casa.

Apenas empezaba a amanecer y Kakarotto había tardado un poco más de lo planeado en ir a buscar a Tirm y Esla, su mujer, a la Tierra, tal y como había prometido nueve días atrás. Éstos entraron con él a la casa.

—Hemos entrenado día y noche —anunció un enérgico Tirm al ver a Bardock—. No veo la hora de matar a ese patán.

Bardock rió y los invitó a él y su mujer a sentarse frente al Líder de Clase Baja.

—Nappa ya está reservado, lo siento —espetó con crueldad e ironía—. Pero tienes a esos dos siervos del cerdo... Esos te los dejo, no me interesa vengar personalmente a alguien que no es de mi clase.

Obviamente hablaba de Zarkio. Tirm sonrió satisfecho.

—No esperaba menos, "bajo"... —le habló entre lo amable y lo despectivo—. Tendremos una hermosa batalla hoy...

Sin desear decirle nada más a Tirm, Bardock se enfocó en su hijo menor, quien estaba apoyado en una de las paredes laterales de la sala.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te pasó? —inquirió violentamente—. ¡Ayer te fuiste muy temprano! Espero que ese viejo decrépito no haya sido el motivo de tu tardanza...

Kakarotto sonrió con despreocupación.

Por supuesto que hablaba de su abuelo Gohan y odiaba cuando su padre era tan hiriente; aún así, a esa altura de su vida, Kakarotto no permitía que esos estúpidos comentarios lo irritaran de más.

"Por supuesto que fue por mi abuelito... ¡Me moría de ganas de verlo! Cazamos un animal y comimos mucho, como cuando yo era un niño...".

Como cuando él era Gokuh.

Se produjo un silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la puerta.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Gohan con emoción al verlo, a él y a todos.

Bardock le dedicó una de sus miradas fulminantes.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó una vez más—. Estás demasiado emocionado.

Gohan sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañé, abuelo... —contestó con amabilidad—. Hoy volveremos a ver a Pan, ¡ella volverá a casa con todos nosotros!

El Líder de Clase Baja observó entre risas a su nieto mayor.

"Se nota que extraña a la chiquilla...".

¿Para qué negarlo? Él también la extrañaba.

"Tan ruidosa e insoportable... ¡él único ruido que he escuchado últimamente es el de los estúpidos comentarios de Goten! Extraño a la niña, ella se parece más a mí...".

Y eso, sin duda, le encantaba.

—Eso sucederá siempre y cuando ganemos...

Tirm se metió en la conversación.

—¿Usted cree que será tan difícil? —le preguntó—. Yo no lo veo tan así... Somos más.

—Pero ellos son de la elite —respondió velozmente Bardock—. Estoy seguro de que, al saber que Nappa es un asesino de saiyans, todos, o por lo menos muchos de los Clase Alta que pelearon contra Freezer y vivieron la Era de la Auto Superación, se pondrán de nuestro lado... De todas formas, no será fácil.

Era soberbio, sí... Pero cuando se trataba de una batalla, Bardock era un poco más objetivo.

"La parte buena es que será una batalla más que emocionante".

* * *

Su casa, al amanecer, parecía un planeta vacío. No se sentía ni un ruido más que su respiración...

Parado frente a la puerta de su casa, Nappa sonrió satisfecho.

—Hoy te vengaré, tío... —susurró recordando a Vaugun.

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, Nappa evocó un recuerdo, el cual era, nada más y nada menos, de la última charla que tuvo con su tío.

—Al fin ha llegado el día de vengarte...

_Acababan de conquistar un planeta en la Galaxia del Este, habiéndose ganado un gran descanso acompañado de un enorme banquete._

_Sí, Nappa y Vaugun habían exterminado a otra especie del universo._

_Sentados sobre unas rocas y comiendo algún animal extraño de ese lejano planeta, todo parecía tranquilo... Pero no, Vaugun lucía extraño y Nappa no se atrevía a preguntarle qué le ocurría._

—_Mocoso entrometido... —por supuesto su tío había notado cómo lo observaba él, logrando inquietar al poderoso Líder de Clase Alta—. Hoy por la mañana descubrí algo atroz, es por eso que estoy callado._

_Se sorprendió al escuchar a su tío... ¡Que se lo contara así, tan libremente, era signo de que lo que había descubierto era realmente asqueroso!_

—_¡Ya se me hacía raro tu silencio! —exclamó Nappa entre risas—. ¿Qué mierda ocurrió?_

_Vaugun terminó con la pata de aquel extraño animal, lanzando lejos de él el hueso sobrante._

—_El "Rey Vegeta"... —exclamó falsamente—. He descubierto algo realmente horrendo en su cuarto... _

_Nappa lo miró sorprendido._

—_¿Y tú qué hacías ahí?_

—_Hace días que noto raro a ese imbécil... —musitó—. Entra y sale de su cuarto tomando demasiadas precauciones; además, noté se muestra algo consternado desde la muerte de su padre, el VERDADERO Rey Vegeta..._

_Su sobrino observó el suelo, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto._

—_Nadie se lo esperaba —dijo—. El Rey Vegeta era demasiado fuerte... ¡Morir de forma tan misteriosa! Eliminado por un sobreviviente de la batalla con Freezer que buscaba venganza... ¡Un Rey saiyan no merece morir de forma tan patética!_

—_Concuerdo —contestó Vaugun—. Ni mencionar la desaparición de Broly... ¡Bien sabes que Vegeta, el PRÍNCIPE Vegeta, era el más débil de los tres! Si no se sabe nada de Broly y si el Rey murió de forma tan misteriosa no hay motivos para que Vegeta esté vivo._

_Nappa rió._

—_¿Qué insinúas? —indagó._

_Vaugun rió peor que él._

—_Vegeta es un traidor._

_Y las risas se fueron, condensándose el aire._

_Nappa observó a su tío entre impaciente y sorprendido._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Vaugun se puso serio._

—_Hoy por la mañana se descuidó, se veía "deprimido", parecía un idiota —relató en medio de una creciente furia—. Entré en su cuarto y vi un bebé... ¡Un bebé! Un asqueroso bebé..._

_Nappa abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

—_¿Asqueroso? —preguntó confundido._

—_¡Sí! —y Vaugun se puso de pie, no soportando la ira—. ¡Igual a Vegeta pero "distinto"...! —escupió hacia un lado y apretó sus puños con impotencia—. ¡UN HÍBRIDO!_

_Nappa se paró ante la noticia._

—_¡¿Hibrido? —exclamó—. ¡Eso no es posible...!_

_Vaugun lo observó con desesperación, tomándolo violentamente de los hombros._

—_¡Nappa, niñito, escúchame! —gritó—. ¡Debo matar a ese canalla! No tengo dudas de que él es el padre del bebé... ¡Sus rostros son idénticos! Pero ese engendro tiene los ojos azules, además de unos mechones lilas que NADA tienen que ver con nosotros..._

_Nappa se enfureció junto a su tío._

—_¡No puede ser! —contestó—. Ese maldito traidor... ¡Siempre lo supe...! Vegeta nunca sintió por nuestra sangre lo que sentimos nosotros, siempre fue demasiado rebelde... ¡MATEMOSLO!_

_Quiso ir hacia su nave para marcharse a Vegetasei pero Vaugun no se lo permitió._

—_No estamos a nivel de Vegeta... —espetó con fastidio—. ¡Iré yo solo! Si ambos morimos ¿quién cobrará venganza en nombre de la sangre? Serás tú, muchacho._

_Nappa se enfureció._

—_¡Espero no seas tan idiota como para ir a pelear tú solo! Ambos, juntos, tendremos posibilidades! ¡DEBE MORIR SI O SI! —se descontroló—. ¡VAMOS A MATARLO!_

_Su tío, entonces, le dio una enorme bofetada, la cual lo depositó en el suelo._

—_¡PIENSA! —le gritó—. Si yo muero, tú serás el nuevo Líder de Clase Alta y hombre de alta confianza para el "Rey"; entrenarás a los niños de la elite y los convertirás en tu ejército... ¡No importa si es ahora o dentro de mil años! Vegeta DEBE morir y, si no soy yo quien lo mata, VAS A SER TÚ, te lo ordeno, mocoso... ¡SERÁS TÚ! Quiero que lo único rescatable de mi familia se lleve el honor... ¡Serás el saiyan más fuerte! Serás el Rey de los saiyans..._

_Nappa rió, comprendiendo finalmente a su tío._

_"Rey... No suena nada mal"._

—_¡Así será...! —exclamó enfadado y emocionado—. ¡Pero no hace falta que te sacrifiques! No te comportes como un principiante..._

_Vaugun rió mientras su sobrino se levantaba del suelo. _

—_Bah, ¡si no descargo mi furia sobre él no podré dormir en paz! —afirmó sin pelos en la lengua—. ¡Ese bebé es una aberración! ¡Él también debe morir! Además... —y se volvió a poner serio—. Cuando vi a ese niño dudé... ¡El Rey y Broly! ¿Si Vegeta está ocultando a ese engendro, por qué no habría de ocultar otros crímenes?_

_Y eso sí que fue capaz de descontrolar por completo a Nappa._

—_¡¿ACASO INSINUAS QUE LOS MATÓ VEGETA? —gritó—... ¡Eso sí que no! ¡NO! Hay que torturarlo hasta que pierda la última gota de sangre... ¡No merece que la sangre saiyan corra por sus venas!_

—_No lo merece... —respondió Vaugun con una media sonrisa—. Tiene demasiados pecados en la sangre... ¡Es una deshonra para los saiyans! Por eso hoy iré a verlo; intentaré matar a ese asqueroso bebé... Si no lo logro, tú lo harás —y respiró hondo—. Tú lo harás..._

_Nappa y Vaugun se observaron durante largos instantes._

—_No entiendo tu afán de morir en vano... —murmuró Nappa._

_Vaugun adoptó el semblante más orgullo del universo._

—_Somos saiyans —contestó con tranquilidad—. Los saiyans no dudamos en morir cuando se trata de defender nuestra sangre... ¡Y nuestra sangre ha sido asquerosamente profanada! Esta es MI venganza; si yo no la cumplo tú cumple la tuya, no te metas en mi acto de justicia..._

—_Tío... —volvió a murmurar, orgulloso de aquel maestro y consejero, de aquel poderoso guerrero saiyan._

—_El Rey Vegeta y yo nos conocíamos desde niños... No permitiré que su hijo ponga en vergüenza a la raza por la cual mi Rey luchó tanto... ¡No permitiré que deshonre nuestra sangre! Vengaré al Rey cueste lo que cueste..._

—_Entiendo... —asintió Nappa—. ¿Cabello lila? ¿Ojos azules? Debemos averiguar de dónde mierda salió ese mocoso... ¡Hay que exterminar a esa raza que se atrevió a mezclarse con la nuestra!_

—_Planeta Tierra —contestó, para sorpresa del más joven, Vaugun—. Antes de salir de viaje, el Rey Vegeta me lo dijo... "Mi estúpido hijo va demasiado seguido a algún planeta desconocido... Mandé a unos Clase Media a investigar y me dijeron que ha estado yendo al planeta Tierra, el cual se encuentra en la Galaxia del Norte"._

—_¡¿QUÉ? —exclamó Nappa—. Conozco ese planeta... ¡Son débiles!_

—_Exacto —afirmó Vaugun—. La última vez que mi Rey se fue iba con dirección al planeta Tierra, quería averiguar qué mierda sucedía allí... ¡Y murió! Broly, al enterarse de que el Rey se había marchado, preguntó a los de la Central Espacial el origen y también se marchó... Muy raro, demasiadas coincidencias... ¡Pero me importa un bledo el destino de los terrícolas! El único que debe morir es el engendro, además de su pecador padre... Ya habrá tiempo para matar a la puta que lo trajo al mundo. _

_Ambos rieron con todas sus fuerzas._

—_Has lo que desees, como tu alumno y heredero de tu puesto en la Clase Alta no me meteré en tus asuntos —susurró Nappa—. Pero más te vale que, cuando llegue el momento, estés conmigo y el ejército que formaré a la hora de matar al Rey y su aberración de hijo..._

_Vaugun estrechó su mano._

—_No seas tan sentimental, ha llegado el momento de irnos..._

_Y eso hicieron los guerreros, se marcharon a toda velocidad con rumbo a Vegetasei._

—Esa misma noche, el Rey Vegeta dijo que intentaste matarlo... —la sangre de Nappa hirvió—. ¡Seguramente eso fue cierto! Pero con excusas tan idiotas como "él no me aceptaba como nuevo Rey" y demás parafernalia no pude creerte... ¡Jamás te creí!

Golpeó una de las paredes de su casa con frustración.

"Y cuando tu hijo apareció con ese casco... ¡Desde ese día he deseado con toda mi alma destrozarlos a ambos!".

—Y eso haré hoy... No me detendré hasta exterminarlos...

—_Quiero que lo único rescatable de mi familia se lleve el honor... ¡Serás el saiyan más fuerte! Serás el Rey de los saiyans..._

Nappa volvió a reír.

—Y exterminaré a la Clase Baja, la cual jamás debió ser considerada "saiyan"...

Irremediablemente, Nappa terminó recordando a sus padres.

Ambos eran de Clase Baja y murieron patéticamente en manos de Recoom, uno de los mejores soldados de Freezer, durante aquella mortífera batalla.

Nappa hacía años que no trataba con ellos, pues su tío Vaugun, único Clase Alta de la familia, se lo había llevado de bebé junto a él, para así recibir el entrenamiento que un niño de Clase Alta merecía.

Para así convertirse en el mejor soldado de elite...

Entre los saiyans, era muy extraño que sucediera eso: si los padres eran Clase Baja, sin dudas sus hijos también lo serían... Pero, de haber ciertos antecedentes de una clase más elevada en la familia, sin dudas eso podía ocurrir, aunque en ocasiones muy aisladas.

Uno de esos casos aislados había sido Nappa.

"Desde entonces he odiado a la Clase Baja, he odiado a mis padres por morir en manos de un inepto...".

Cuando era niño, Nappa era rebajado por sus compañeros de elite con frases del estilo "hijo de Clase Baja" y demás tonterías infantiles, las cuales pasaron a ser cosa seria para el robusto guerrero.

Y Zuzik...

"La mujer que deseé durante años y a la cual le demostré todo mi poder... ¡Me cambió por el débil de Raditz!".

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso en su vida.

—Nada deseo más que hacer perpetuar a la Clase Alta, ¡quiero que la Clase Baja desaparezca del mapa! ¡QUE DESAPAREZCA DEL UNIVERSO!

Abrió la puerta de su casa y, sin nada más que hacer allí, se marchó hacia las afueras del planeta, donde su maravilloso ejército de elite lo esperaba para ultimar detalles para la batalla.

"Por la vergüenza, por la traición... ¡Me vengaré de todo aquel que no merezca ser saiyan al igual que nosotros!".

—Así será... ¡voy a ganar...!

* * *

Faltaban un par de horas para el mediodía y Vegeta le había dicho hacía una hora a Tark, a través del intercomunicador, que todos los que sabían "la verdad" se reunieran en el hall del Palacio con él.

Lo más pronto posible, mejor...

Avisó a su hijo con una fría voz que saliera cuanto antes, pues su Scouter le decía que Bardock, Tark y algunas personas más estaban a punto de llegar.

—Sal, mocoso... Ha llegado el momento —anunció de su lado de la puerta.

Caminó hacia el hall y escuchó la indiferente respuesta de su hijo.

—Iré en un momento, papá.

"Debe estar furioso conmigo, como de costumbre...".

Al pararse en medio del hall, la puerta del Palacio se abrió abruptamente. Los líderes de la Clase Baja y Media estuvieron rápidamente frente a él, acompañados por Raditz y Kakarotto.

Bardock miró seriamente al Rey. Habían dejado a Goten y a Gohan junto a Videl y Chichi, quienes también participarían más tarde en la batalla.

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho.

—Bien, pobres diablos... —exclamó e irritó a los presentes—. En cuanto llegue mi inútil hijo hablaremos sobre la estrategia a seguir en este combate, ¡espero no hayan sido tan idiotas en creer que sin una estrategia podrían ganarle a Nappa y su elite!

—Rey Vegeta... —murmuró Tark—. No hable así del Príncipe, ¿está en el Palacio?

—Sí —contestó el Rey—. Ya le avisé, debe estar por venir...

Todos miraron en dirección a la habitación de Trunks, justo para ver cómo salía por la puerta junto a otra persona, la cual estaba totalmente tapada por una túnica negra.

"La chiquilla...", pensó Vegeta.

Trunks puso su mano sobre la espalda de Pan, cosa que puso en alerta instantáneamente a Bardock.

"¡¿Y a este qué le pasa?".

—_Pan está a salvo en mi cuarto y no me la quitarás..._

"¡Maldita sea! Lo había olvidado, ¡esa maldita frase!... Más le vale no haber ido más allá de lo debido con mi bisnieta...".

Al llegar hacia los presentes, Pan no pudo evitar emocionarse.

"Al fin...".

Corrió un poco la capucha y le permitió a su abuelo, su bisabuelo y Raditz ver un poco de su rostro.

—Hola... —saludó en un tono indescifrable, mezcla de felicidad, ansiedad, nostalgia... Mezcla de demasiados sentimientos encontrados en el corazón de la valiente guerrera.

Llamando la atención de todos, Kakarotto fue el primero en reaccionar y de una forma no muy saiyan... Corrió hacia ella y la levantó en el aire, abrazándola fuertemente.

—¡Nietecita! —gritó de felicidad—. Te hemos echado tanto de menos...

Maldijo a su abuelo por ser tan eufórico, pero también lo abrazó.

"Yo también los extrañé...".

Sin soltar a Kakarotto, Pan observó con atención a Bardock, a quien le sonrió levemente. No hacían falta palabras, con esa mirada le había dicho todo lo que deseaba decirle.

Bardock le devolvió aquella sonrisa tan honesta.

"Estás a salvo, eso es lo que importa".

Luego del corto pero sentido momento, Kakarotto depositó a Pan en el suelo y los saiyans formaron una ronda, la cual les permitía a todos mirarse los unos a los otros.

—Bien —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y adoptó un semblante por demás altivo—. Ustedes, los bajos, son débiles y es obvio que no durarán ni cinco minutos frente a un soldado de la elite —sentenció para molestia de todos—. Es necesario que armemos una estrategia; no deseo que el patio de mi Palacio quede manchado de sangre...

Bardock se irritó un poco más que el resto.

—¡Pues quién sabe! —musitó—. A lo mejor la sangre no sea nuestra sino de "otras" personas... —y lo miró fijamente.

Vegeta aceptó la provocación.

—Tú no sabes nada, insecto —dijo—. Poseo más poder del que todos ustedes piensan, pero ya habrá tiempo para alardear, no lo haré con palabras sino con acciones... —Más bien, Vegeta no sentía deseos de seguir con esa estupidez—. ¿Cómo piensan organizarse? Porque yo no los salvaré; no gastaré mis energías en guerreros que pelean mal.

Trunks no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante las palabras de su padre, las cuales lo despertaron de aquel ensueño en el cual Pan lo sumía constantemente para llevarlo a la asquerosa realidad.

—No los provoques, padre —le ordenó más que pedirle—. Ellos son nuestros aliados, respétalos.

Firme y orgulloso... Vegeta se sorprendió y Pan sonrió satisfecha.

"Así me gusta, principito...".

Por más ganas que Vegeta tuviera de molerlo a golpes, sabía que debía contenerse.

"No más trapos sucios a la vista".

—Quiero escuchar estrategias —ordenó a los presentes.

Todos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, menos Tark, quien ya había pensado en eso de antemano; había logrado llegar a una buena conclusión, cosa que ningún otro había conseguido con la suficiente convicción.

—Si suponemos que los Clase Alta mayores no nos ayudarán —explicó—. Lo mejor sería ir de a varios contra la elite, con la máxima misión de debilitarlos lo más posible... Así lo hicimos aquella vez con los soldados más fuertes de Freezer y funcionó, sería bueno repetir esa estrategia en esta ocasión tan especial.

Vegeta se mostró indiferente pero, a la vez, estaba bastante interesado.

—Continúa —pidió.

Tark tosió brevemente, aclarando su garganta.

—Los Clase Media iremos adelante, los Clase Baja estarán cubiertos por nosotros.

Bardock interrumpió:

—¿Y si los Clase Alta mayores nos ayudan? —cuestionó—. Porque estoy seguro de que lo harán, son hombres de honor como tú y yo, no como el incompetente de Nappa.

Tark sonrió.

—Eso sería algo maravilloso, nos vendrían muy bien —respondió tranquilamente.

—¡Eso es aburrido! —gritó, haciendo que todos giraran hacia ella, Pan—. ¡Yo no quiero que me protejan! Me agrada la idea de ir de a varios, pero no quiero quedarme sin pelear, no lo voy a permitir.

Trunks la observó con preocupación, intentando tranquilizarla al depositar una mano en su hombro.

—Tranquila, Pan... —le habló dulcemente, cosa que llamó la atención de todos, especialmente de Bardock y no para bien—. Tendrás tu parte, yo mismo te protegeré y me aseguraré de que la tengas.

Pan lo miró de mala manera.

"Que adorable... Es un idiota".

—Trunks —acotó la muchachita—, sería mejor si tú defendieras a los Clase Baja más débiles, no pierdas el tiempo con una excelente guerrera como yo.

El Príncipe sonrió al escuchar aquello.

"Si hay algo de ella que me enloquece, es su orgullo saiyan".

Bardock estaba observando la situación con muchísima atención, irritado hasta límites insospechables.

"Primero le toca el hombro, luego le habla dulcemente y, después de eso, ella lo llama 'Trunks'... ¡Demasiada confianza!".

Kakarotto, divertido con la situación, intentó calmar a su padre con su mejor cara de alegría.

—No seas tan severo... —murmuró en su oído, asegurándose así de que nadie más lo escuchara.

Bardock lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No te metas, niño idiota... ¡Estamos hablando de mi bisnieta!".

Kakarotto dejó de observarlo y volvió sus ojos a Trunks y Pan, notando cierta complicidad poco común para con alguien en ella.

"Creo que se llevan muy bien", pensó.

Tark, ajeno a toda situación de celos que daba vueltas por el aire, pidió la palabra:

—Coincido con la señorita, Príncipe —dijo—. Usted defienda a los más débiles; los Clase Alta que se nos unan, esperemos así sea, junto a los Clase Media defenderemos a los mejores Clase Baja.

Vegeta se metió:

—Entonces tú, Trunks —exclamó—, defenderás a los más inútiles. Los saiyans de Clase Alta que se nos unan junto a los medios debilitarán lo más posible a los de elite; allí será cuando los bajos hagan algo: cuando sólo quede la basura por levantar.

Bardock gimió de furia.

"¡Me cansa! Me cansa demasiado su altanería...".

—¿Y Usted qué hará mientras tanto, mi excelentísimo Rey Vegeta? —preguntó con una preocupación extremadamente fingida.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es obvio —contestó—. Yo soy el Rey y por eso me quedaré con la mejor parte: Nappa. Es MI víctima.

"Por haber planeado derrocarme de forma tan insípida e inútil".

—NO —Raditz habló fuertemente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Su voz sonó ronca y cortante—. Debilítalo todo lo que quieras, pero Nappa es MÍO. No te metas en mi venganza; es personal, Vegeta —y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Vegeta lo miró peor.

—Bah, haz lo que quieras... —Sorprendente fue que el Rey no se molestara por el impertinente tuteo, pero Raditz y él se conocían hacía demasiados años como para tratarse tan respetuosamente—. Si tan feliz te hace te lo dejaré para ti solo, pero más vale que seas cruel; los mataré a ambos si no lo eres.

Raditz mostró sus dientes, orgulloso.

—Será un placer...

Mucho más no había para discutir.

—Quédense por los alrededores —ordenó el Rey—. Momentos antes del mediodía los quiero a todos reunidos en torno al Palacio; hoy será un gran día si es que demuestran que no son tan buenos para nada —y se puso serio—. Trunks, tú guarda a esa niña por un rato más, no quiero verla hasta que empiece el combate.

El Príncipe iba a decir algo pero la misma Pan no se lo permitió.

—Se equivoca, Rey Vegeta... —habló idéntico a Bardock en lo altanero—. Esto también es personal para mí y yo haré mi entrada de la forma que se me antoje; ni usted ni NADIE me sacará mi ansiada entrada triunfal.

Vegeta se sorprendió al igual que los demás.

—¡¿Qué mierda insinúas, mocosa? —exigió saber.

Pan se quitó la capucha para que el Rey viera su rebosante sonrisa.

—Ya lo verá —espetó—. Si se lo cuento dejará de ser sorpresa...

Vegeta se irritó de más ante ese trato tan irrespetuoso, yendo hacia ella para golpearla.

—¡Insolente...!

Un puño fue hacia la muy bien plantada muchacha, pero Trunks no le permitió a ese puño llegar a destino.

—Respétala, padre —le ordenó a Vegeta, sujetando su muñeca con todas sus fuerzas—. Yo mismo procuraré que no cometa un error que pueda dificultar nuestra estrategia... —aseguró, soltando su muñeca y empujándolo a varios metros de él—. Por lo pronto DÉJALA EN PAZ si no es que deseas morir en mis manos.

Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos por la extraña escena que acababan de presenciar. Bardock, por su parte, se sintió irritado y agradecido a la vez.

"No me cabe la menor duda... Tú quieres a la niña".

Y eso le generó demasiados sentimientos.

"No es momento de intentar ordenarlos, cuando la batalla termine me encargaré de él".

Vegeta volvió a acercarse, ignorando a su hijo y a la muchachita.

—Comuniquen a sus clases acerca de la estrategia, no quiero movimientos en falso —dijo—. Váyanse.

Sin nada más para decir, Bardock, Raditz y Kakarotto salieron del Palacio. Tark iba a seguirlos, pero Trunks lo detuvo al tomarlo suavemente del brazo.

—Quiero que te encargues en persona de proteger a Pan... —susurró en su oído.

Tark se dio media vuelta y sumergió su mirada en el sombrío casco. No tardó mucho en sonreír.

—¿Es muy importante para Usted? —indagó respetuosamente.

Trunks sonrió.

—Sí.

¡Lo sabía! Tark lo sospechaba, conocía demasiado al Príncipe para comprender sus extrañas actitudes.

"Espero sea mutuo".

Luego de ese breve diálogo, Tark se marchó.

Trunks fue hacia Pan y la invitó cortésmente a ir hacia el cuarto de nuevo.

—Sólo serán un par de horas... —le aseguró dulcemente.

"De seguro no tiene deseos de estar allí ni un minuto más".

Y no se equivocaba...

—Bueno, vamos... haré un precalentamiento en el laboratorio —dijo.

Esa idea lo excitó pero intentó evadir ese sentimiento; no era prudente cambiar el orden de sus prioridades.

"Será mejor que me quede al lado de mi cama, si la veo precalentar me excitaré demasiado".

Ambos se marcharon ante la inefable mirada de Vegeta. Finalmente solo, el Rey fue hacia su cuarto y meditó frente a la ventana de siempre.

"Esto se ha salido de control...".

—Hice todo mal, Bulma.

No, el final de la batalla no era el final de los problemas...

Y, entonces, el Rey decidió tomar precauciones.

"Si Nappa llegara a delatar a Trunks, él tendría que huir de inmediato".

Fue hacia su casi nunca usado escritorio, se sentó frente a éste y tomó un papel y una pluma.

"En caso de que deba ser todo rápido, le daré este papel".

Escribió tres cosas en éste, tres palabras que le darían las pistas necesarias a Trunks a la hora de ir a la Tierra.

"Corporación Cápsula", "Capital del Oeste" y...

—"Bulma"...

* * *

No duró mucho al lado de su cama, pues la respiración agitada de una Pan que entrenaba enardecidamente en el laboratorio lo distraía demasiado. Sin soportarlo más y tratando de no excitarse ante la sola idea del cuerpo femenino danzando una batalla en solitario, Trunks golpeó la puerta que lo separaba de Pan.

—Linda… —susurró contra la puerta, casi disfrutando el tratarla con dulzura—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Había algo que deseaba decirle y que aún no le había comunicado. Él pensaba que era sumamente importante darle esa información, más sabiendo que en la batalla que casi se les venía encima no todo tenía por qué salir bien…

"Se lo diré no sólo porque quiero que lo sepa ante cualquier eventualidad, sino porque necesito decírselo a alguien… A ella sobretodo, porque ella es Pan…".

Era totalmente importante hablar de aquel asunto.

La puerta se abrió de un instante al otro, mostrando ante Trunks una imagen casi perfecta: Pan agitada por el entrenamiento que estaba realizando.

"Hermosa…".

La cara de pocos amigos de su adorada muchachita lo sacó de la imagen de ensueño que casi estaba imaginando, pues su mirada no era para nada tierna sino todo lo contrario.

—¡¿Qué quieres? Interrumpes mi precalentamiento —exclamó Pan.

Trunks se agitó levemente, sintiéndose nervioso por algún motivo.

—Quería decirte algo…

—Pasa. —La muchacha le abrió paso hacia el laboratorio.

Ambos se sentaron sobre el suelo, uno frente al otro; Pan lo miró fijamente.

—Habla —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Trunks respiró hondo.

"Sin pausas, debo decirlo…".

—Hay algo que no te dije en medio de todo este embrollo —le comunicó.

Pan lo miró extrañada.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió.

"Vamos, Trunks… No es un detalle tan importante para ella, ¿o sí lo es?", se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sin respuesta, el Príncipe prosiguió:

—La Tierra… —balbuceó.

Pan lo miró aún más extrañada.

—El planeta donde mi abuelo Kakarotto creció, ese del que conozco un poco… —dijo ella al escuchar sobre ese lugar—. ¿Qué pasa por la Tierra? ¿Quieres ir a buscar más "refrigeradores"? Entiendo que te gusta la tecnología.

Trunks carraspeó y tomó la mano de su querida niña.

—Ese es el planeta en el cual nací…

Y el rostro de Pan pasó de la extrañez a la sorpresa total e inocultable.

"De la Tierra… ¡Del planeta de mi abuelo!".

Y necesitó sonreír por un instante, sonrisa que casi fue imperceptible para el Príncipe.

—Con razón eres como eres —afirmó la muchacha, convencidísima de lo que decía—. Mi abuelo es un saiyan criado como terrícola, por lo cual es más bueno, cariñoso y dulce que la mayoría de la gente aquí… Tú te pareces a él.

Trunks agradeció la naturalidad de su reacción, pidiéndole a Pan que guardara el secreto.

—Jamás pondría en peligro el planeta del que mi abuelo me habló durante toda mi vida… —le aseguró ella ante su pedido—. De paso, aprovecharé para conocerlo, cosa que mi bisabuelo jamás permitió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó un Trunks impresionado por las palabras.

Pan sonrió con cierta nostalgia, gesto que se veía hermoso en su rostro juvenil.

"Mejor no le digo que es porque mi bisabuelo odia ese planeta por culpa de mi abuelo y sus constantes escapadas… Además de que por culpa de los terrícolas él no es quien mi bisabuelo siempre quiso que sea".

No era opción decirle algo así a la persona más sensible de todo Vegetasei.

"Mejor ni se lo digo… No deseo soportar otro ataque emocional de Trunks".

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que allí iremos siempre y cuando ganes… ¡Siempre y cuando ganemos! Sino, no merecerás ver a tu madre.

Aunque rudas, las palabras de Pan le encantaron a Trunks.

—Así será… —suspiró—. Así espero que sea…

"Contigo a mi lado…".

* * *

El momento que había ansiado durante toda su vida había llegado... ¡su venganza había venido a buscarlo! Nappa sonrió satisfecho, parado frente a la puerta del Palacio y observando a la multitud en pleno crecimiento.

"Primero le diré a todos que Vegeta es un traidor, así todos se volverán en su contra y lo matarán junto al chiquillo deforme... ¡Y luego mi parte favorita! Mis soldados matarán a TODA la Clase Baja y someterán a la Clase Media... ¡Nada puede salir mal!".

Eso sí, a Nappa le preocupaban mucho dos cosas:

"La chiquilla que desapareció en Tramat debe estar muerta... ¡Eso espero! Y Tirm, el único traidor de la elite que aún vivía, desapareció luego del asesinato de Zarkio... ¡No pude silenciarlo! Tal vez huyó como un cobarde, eso no me sorprendería...".

—¡Empieza de una buena vez! —gritó Vegeta tras él, exasperado—. Ya estamos todos...

Sí, en la Plaza Central del Palacio se veía demasiada gente, claramente estaban todos presentes. Claro que no eran miles de personas, en Vegetasei no había más de 500 saiyans... Eran una raza poco numerosa.

"Ha llegado el momento...".

Se dio vuelta para asegurarse de que el Rey y su asqueroso hijo estuvieran presentes, encontrándose con ambos en idéntica pose: cruzados de brazos y con la cabeza en alto.

Trunks observó con asco a Nappa, deseando que Pan estuviera bien.

Al llegar a su cuarto, antes de la pequeña charla sobre la Tierra, le había preguntado sobre esa "entrada triunfal" que tenía planeada, no obteniendo respuesta de la muchachita.

—_Cuando escuches un grito mira hacia arriba._

Eso era lo único que le había contado.

—¡Saiyans! —gritó Nappa con todas sus fuerzas en la cima de aquellas largas escaleras—. ¡Los convoqué por algo muy importante; quiero que me escuchen con atención!

El ambiente de aquel mediodía en Vegetasei pasó de murmullos constantes a silencio absoluto.

Miró unos instantes a sus soldados de elite, posicionados al pie de las escaleras, del lado derecho desde su perspectiva.

—¡Te escuchamos, Nappa! —contestó amablemente Tark, quien estaba justo frente a él, también al pie de las escaleras.

"Bien, lo diré...".

Respiró profundo y buscó las palabras en su mente.

"No debo andar con estúpidos rodeos".

—He investigado durante años —contó a sus hermanos de sangre—. He luchado durante todo este tiempo con el único propósito de buscar lo mejor para nosotros, los saiyans —hizo una breve pero no eterna pausa—. ¡Tantos años de dedicación me han llevado a la verdad!

—¡¿Qué verdad? —gritó Keu, uno de sus dos más fieles soldados, quien le dio el pie perfecto para explayarse.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

"Dilo, sabandija".

—¡EL REY VEGETA ES UN TRAIDOR! —y todo fue exclamación entre los saiyans.

Nappa giró hacia Vegeta, ansioso por ver su reacción. Pero nada... Vegeta permanecía inmutable... Eso sí que lo enfureció.

—Repite eso, cerdo —ordenó Trunks con su voz más seria y furiosa. Ya no lo soportaba, deseaba pelear...

Nappa giró hacia él y le dedicó su peor mirada.

—¡ES UN TRAIDOR! —repitió—. ¡Y, además... tú...!

—¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES UN TRAIDOR! —una voz desconocida captó la atención de todos.

Trunks miró hacia arriba y sonrió sinceramente.

Era ella... Su muchachita.

Pan se mostró desde el techo del Palacio, aterrizando entre el Rey y el Príncipe.

Nappa se desquició ante ese corte inesperado.

—¡¿Y tú quién mierda eres? —exigió saber.

Todos los saiyans presentes se pusieron en guardia, pues aquel misterioso ser estaba encapuchado y no sabían si representaba un peligro o no.

Pan rió a carcajadas y fue hacia Nappa, abofeteándolo a la vista de todos.

—¡KABU! ¡ZET! ¡MEGA!... ¡TRAMAT! —gritó en su cara, humillándolo con su peor voz—¡¿Te suenan esos nombres? —y Pan miró a la audiencia—. ¡¿A ustedes les suenan?

Net, aquel muchachito del escuadrón de Goten, fue el primero en reaccionar ante esos nombres.

—¡LOS PLANETAS EN LOS CUALES MURIERON SOLDADOS DE CLASE BAJA! —Contestó con todas sus energías—. ¡DONDE TANTOS HERMANOS DE CLASE MURIERON MISTERIOSAMENTE!

Pan sonrió, aún manteniendo su identidad en la penumbra.

—¡Exacto! —le contestó a Net—. Pero es una lástima... —y volvió a mirar a Nappa—. Olvidaron matar a una persona...

Nappa palideció y no logró reaccionar.

"Es... ¡Es...!".

Y Pan, finalmente, destapó su cabeza, mostrándose ante Nappa y ante todos.

Saliendo a la luz después de tanto tiempo...

Todo fue asombro.

—¡OLVIDARON MATAR A LA BISNIETA DE BARDOCK! —dijo orgullosamente—. ¡A MÍ! —Y se apuntó con su propio pulgar, orgullosa de ser ella misma como jamás lo había estado—. ¡Es una lástima, cerdo! —exclamó muerta de risa y quitándose aquella molesta túnica—. ¡YO LO VI TODO! Dos soldados de Clase Alta... ¡Dos súbditos tuyos! —profirió rápidamente, sintiendo en el aire el peligro que sus palabras representaban—. ¡ELLOS MATARON A TODOS! Y no sólo eso... ¡VIOLARON A TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE LUEGO APARECIERON MUERTAS!... ¡Ustedes! ¡USTEDES! Soldados de elite —y escupió hacia un lado—. ¡SON USTEDES LOS QUE TRAICIONARON A LA SANGRE SAIYAN!

Y Nappa reaccionó.

"Soy un imbécil… ¡he permitido que una estúpida niña arruine mi plan!".

Levantó su puño para golpearla, preso del odio que haber sido tan descuidado le generaba, cuando el Príncipe Trunks, en un hábil e indetectable movimiento, se interpuso. Recibió el puño con la palma de su mano.

Varios saiyans levantaron vuelo, sintiendo en la sangre la necesidad de matar.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla, cerdo —espetó—. Para hacerlo deberás pasar por mi cadáver.

Nappa estuvo a punto de contraatacar y la gente a punto de empezar a pelear cuando otra voz sonó en los aires, detrás de toda la multitud presente.

—¡TE OLVIDASTE DE ALGO, MOCOSA! —Gritó otro encapuchado, quien voló hacia Nappa y se paró justo detrás de Pan y Trunks—. ¡MANDASTE A MATAR A UN CLASE ALTA! —y se quitó la túnica, resultando ser Tirm—. ¡A Zarkio! ¡A MI COMPAÑERO! Y quisiste matarme a mí...

Trunks se moría de ganas de hablar; Nappa lucía demasiado en shock y era tremendamente tentadora la idea de hundirlo más en el fango:

—¡TRAIDOR! —Gritó e hizo palidecer a la multitud por su severo tono de Realeza—. ¡Has matado demasiada gente! ¡Demasiados saiyans...! —y rió como casi nunca lo hacía, como un saiyan—. ¡AHORA SERÁS TÚ QUIEN MUERA!

—¡Clase Baja! —Bardock dio la señal a sus hombres.

—¡Clase Media! —Tark hizo lo propio con los suyos.

Vegeta se elevó en los aires y observó todo entre risas, aún cruzado de brazos.

—¡A PELEAR! —y dio comienzo, oficialmente, al combate.

—¡ELITE! —gritó Nappa convocando a sus soldados, los cuales se agruparon detrás de él—. Maten a esta maldita aberración... ¡MATENLO! ¡A él y a todos los Clase Baja, a la MALDITA clase que no merece NUESTRA SANGRE!

Esa frase desencadenó un verdadero bullicio, haciendo entender a varios Clase Alta los horrendos planes de Nappa.

Los soldados de elite se dispersaron y lanzaron poderosos Energy Ha, los cuales hirieron a algunos, mataron a otros y pasaron desapercibidos para unos pocos afortunados.

Tark y Bardock fueron blancos de algunos de estos rayos, los que esquivaron hábilmente. El primero ordenó a su clase que atacara y Bardock ordenó a los suyos que fueran tras los primeros.

Logrando estar más o menos organizados en tan revoltosa batalla, los golpes y los rayos dieron inicio.

Pero…

Nappa se disponía a atacar a la Clase Baja al igual que sus muchachos, cuando algo lo detuvo inesperadamente. Demasiada imprudencia… Entre la chiquilla y el traidor de la elite se había desconcentrado demasiado.

—¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! —Vegeta inmovilizó a Nappa, aferrándose a sus brazos, inmovilizándolo por completo con su poder—. Tenemos que hablar… —y dedicó su mejor risa a su ex compañero de escuadrón.

"¡MALDITO VEGETA!".

* * *

Trunks buscó a Nice y Keu, perdiendo de vista a Nice cuando Tirm y otros Clase Alta, los cuales claramente demostraban estar a favor de ellos, lo rodearon.

"Está en poderosas manos. Tirm podrá con él, más con la ayuda de los demás".

Aprovechando que nadie había llegado hasta Keu, fue hacia él a toda velocidad. En el aire, se plantó frente a ese guerrero y apretó fuertemente sus puños.

—Tú serás mi primera víctima —musitó.

Keu rió y se mostró despreocupado.

—Asquerosa aberración... —dijo—. ¡NO ME GANARÁS!

El combate entre ellos, entonces, no hizo más que empezar.

Trunks logró dominar el combate por varios minutos y lanzó a Keu lejos de él, quien dio contra el suelo. Allí, varios Clase Media y Clase Baja lo atacaron, dejándolo inmovilizado por un instante; mas éste no duró lo suficiente. Tironeó del largo cabello a una mujer de Clase Media, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo y matándola al instante.

Furioso por no llegar a tiempo, Trunks hizo a un lado a los demás soldados para volver a enfrentarse a él. Pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo y la cosa estaba tremendamente pareja; aún así, cierta ventaja de Trunks era más que palpable.

"¡Es fuerte...!", pensó entre ataque y ataque.

Juntó sus manos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, el cual arrastró a Keu por las escaleras del Palacio. Allí, los mismos soldados de antes lo abordaron sedientos de su pecadora sangre.

* * *

Habiendo organizado a su clase, Tark buscó con la mirada a Pan.

"Debo cumplir mi promesa...".

Antes de que ella pudiera ir hacia algún soldado de elite, el Líder de Clase Media la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

—Señorita —le susurró mirándola a los ojos—. El Príncipe me ha encargado su seguridad. Permanezca a mi lado y juntos mataremos a algún soldado... Le prometo que usted dará el golpe final.

Pan sonrió orgullosa.

"Creo que me conoce lo suficiente...".

—Eso espero, señor —habló respetuosamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Varios altos y bajos se agruparon con ellos, entre los cuales estaba Goten.

—Hola, sobrinita —le sonrió.

—No es momento, tío —Pan le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y fue, junto a Tark y los demás, hacia un soldado de elite.

Goten rascó su cabeza con confusión y finalmente logró ponerse serio, yendo hacia ellos.

El rival elegido fue un robusto soldado de elite, el cual era casi tan grande como Nappa a pesar de su notoria juventud. Tenía el cabello casi rapado y de color negro. Aún no había atacado a nadie y parecía ser el rival ideal para ellos.

—¡Hacia él! —Tark y sus compañeros atacaron al instante, propinándole algunos golpes pero siendo derribados, uno detrás del otro, con suma facilidad.

Pan cayó al suelo con resignación y su tío fue a parar encima de ella.

—¡Quítate! —le habló con violencia.

Volvieron a volar hacia el enemigo, atacando en conjunto luego de que Tark mantuviera varios segundos de digna pelea con él, cosa que no había logrado sostener...

Goten y Pan atacaron por cada costado, poniéndose la situación un poco difícil para el Clase Alta, pero no lo suficiente... Los volvió a derribar fácilmente.

—¡Hump! —Pan refunfuñó como nunca mientras se levantaba del suelo una vez más —. Esto no va a quedar así...

El sujeto derribó a dos Clase Media después de pelear varios instantes contra ellos, recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a la orgullosa muchachita.

—Muy persistente —susurró frente a ella, relamiendo sus labios en un claro acto de lujuria—. Me gustan las mujeres como tú...

Pan mostró los dientes con irritación.

—Y a mí, los tipos como tú me dan un tremendo asco...

Empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y, al no poder la muchachita soportar del todo aquella danza de violencia, Tark se le unió para ayudarle.

—¡Dejen de intentarlo! —Recomendó el soldado de elite—. No me van a ganar, son basura...

Y alguien lo atacó por la espalda...

Cayó en medio de las escaleras, en un impacto por demás doloroso. Ante el grupo de Tark se develaron dos Clase Alta que, al juzgar por su apariencia, tenían más de 100 años.

—¡Rik, Deck! —Tark los reconoció—. Peleemos como cuando le ganamos a Freezer...

Ambos guerreros de la Alta se mostraron ansiosos.

—¡Una muerte se paga con otra muerte! —aseguró el más alto de ambos, Rik—. Así hacemos justicia los saiyans...

Y fueron hacia el robusto soldado de elite.

* * *

"¡Esto está más difícil de lo que supuse!", pensó un irritado Bardock luego de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, el cual lo había hecho sentir sumamente humillado.

"Debo vengar a los muertos de mi clase... ¡Lo voy a hacer aunque tenga que morir!".

Este grupo combatía en tierra con un Clase Alta de baja estatura y pelo gris tirando a negro, quien se veía asquerosamente confiado.

—¡Soy de la elite! —Exclamó al tomar del cabello a un tambaleante Bardock—. ¡¿Acaso pensaste que esto sería fácil?

Bardock, pese a su dificultosa situación, no se olvidó de reír como a él le gustaba.

—¡La gente sin honor siempre es fácil! —Contestó convencido de sus palabras—. Sólo representas basura para mí...

Dirigió hacia él una serie de golpes, a los cuales se unieron Gohan, el pequeño Net y Videl. Lo hicieron muy bien, pero ese Clase Alta era demasiado fuerte... De los 12 que habían ido a pelear con él, únicamente vivían ellos cuatro; seis cadáveres yacían muy cerca de donde empezaron a pelear, entre los cuales se encontraba Hubec, el líder del escuadrón de Goten.

Net salió volando por los aires luego de un puñetazo, Bardock volvió a caer y sólo quedaron Videl y Gohan. Videl lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero un Energy-Ha impactó en su espalda, poder que la dejó inconsciente y sangrando.

Bardock fue hacia ella y corroboró si vivía, desesperado ante el miembro de su familia herido. Videl estaba viva pero el costado derecho de su cuerpo estaba sangrando...

Gohan, un poco elevado en el aire, vio a su mujer y perdió el control.

"Aún no nos hemos reunido con Pan...".

—¡VIDEL! —el soldado de elite pensó que iría hacia la mujer, pero no... Gohan lo sorprendió con un enorme poder y una inmensa velocidad, logrando darle combate.

Bardock, aún cuidando a Videl, se permitió sonreír a pesar de la delicada situación.

"Gohan tiene una particularidad tan útil... ¡Tan útil! Es tranquilo como el agua, pero cuando se enfada logra llegar a un nivel que le compite tranquilamente a un Clase Alta... ¡La fortaleza de mi nieto jamás deja de sorprenderme!".

Net se acercó a él y a Videl, herido pero furioso.

—Cuídala, muchachito —le ordenó Bardock, entregándole en brazos a Videl. Acto seguido le sonrió orgulloso—. Has luchado maravillosamente, ¡que no te extrañe llegar a ser el Líder de esta clase alguna vez!

Net se mostró desinteresado.

—No me engaña, lo dice para que no vuelva a pelear.

Bardock rió.

—Exacto... Pero eres fuerte, niñito... —y el Líder de Clase Baja fue hacia su nieto mayor, más que dispuesto a ayudarlo.

"Si me quedara sentado no sería yo... ¡Y yo soy Bardock!".

* * *

Limpió su sangre y rió fuertemente.

—Cuando aparecieron en Sitma, encapuchados —explicó—, uno de los "seres de la Tierra" era asquerosamente enano, él mató a mi compañero... ¡Y ahora que sé que nadie además de Keu y tú pudieron haberlo hecho, tengo la certeza de que TÚ MATASTE A ZARKIO!

Tirm pronunció el nombre de su amigo de forma orgullosa y, por qué no, sentida. Eran el grupo que más alto estaba en el siempre rosado cielo de Vegetasei.

Nice lo miró con asco.

—¡¿Y qué si fui yo? —contestó con orgullo—. Es por el bien de nuestra raza... ¡YA NO QUEREMOS NI DÉBILES NI TRAIDORES!

Detrás de Tirm, los padres de él y los de Zarkio, todos de Clase Alta, además de Asle, la mujer de Tirm, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Entonces...! —habló el padre de Zarkio—. Si no deben vivir ni débiles ni traidores... ¡TÚ NO DEBES VIVIR! —sentenció—. ¡A ÉL!

Los cinco guerreros de Clase Alta y la guerrera de Clase Baja atacaron a la vez, yendo hacia Nice con mucha dificultad pero no la pensada... ¡juntos representaban más poder que ese imbécil! La balanza no tardó mucho en inclinarse hacia ellos.

* * *

Estaba parado al pie de las escaleras, inmutable. Sus ojos estaban tremendamente fijos en Vegeta y Nappa, sus antiguos compañeros de escuadrón.

Raditz no se movía ni un milímetro.

Estaba esperando el momento: necesitaba su venganza, necesitaba hacer correr la sangre del cerdo, mancharse con ésta y gemir de felicidad ante su putrefacto cadáver.

"Y ni con eso le haré pagar todas las asquerosidades que me hizo...".

Sonrió levemente, pero no por muchos minutos...

Se permitió girar su cabeza hacia la derecha, viendo muy cerca de él a un grupo de como 30 o 40 soldados de Clase Alta, todos ellos mayores de 90 años al juzgar por su piel arrugada.

"¿Por qué no se mueven?".

Miró en todas direcciones y vio a la mayoría de sus aliados en muchas dificultades frente a la elite.

"Necesitamos a los Clase Alta, por más que esto hiera tremendamente mi orgullo debo admitirlo...".

Sin dudarlo, abandonó momentáneamente su sentida vigilia para ir hacia ellos. Voló unos metros y aterrizó frente a los Clase Alta, logrando captar enteramente su atención.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó autoritariamente, sin miedo alguno a provocar a una clase más alta que la de él—. ¿Acaso no tienen motivos suficientes para tomar partido por la Clase Baja y la Realeza?

El que parecía más anciano entre todo ese gentío, un saiyan muy alto y de cabello muy corto y negro, dio un paso al frente y encaró a Raditz.

—Queremos oír ambas campanas —espetó—. Queremos saber qué es lo que Nappa tiene para decir del Rey.

Raditz rió.

—Los entiendo, pero mientras tanto sería bueno que vengaran a los hermanos de sangre que han muerto por culpa de ese cerdo.

Una mujer, de unos 100 años, miró desafiante al Clase Baja.

—No defenderé al Rey si es un traidor al igual que Nappa —exclamó—. Ya basta de silencio... —y se dirigió a sus compañeros de clase—. ¡Vayamos por Nappa! Cuando él diga lo que tenga para decir decidiremos a quién matar primero... ¡Decidiremos quién es el más pecador de los dos!

Todos respondieron afirmativamente al designio de la guerrera, yendo a toda velocidad hacia el Rey y Nappa.

Raditz refunfuñó.

"Tienen razón, lo sé... ¡Pero nada de lo que Vegeta haya hecho me hará creer que merece morir antes que Nappa!".

Fue hacia ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Gracias a la ayuda de Rik y Deck, el grupo de Tark pudo herir tremendamente al soldado de elite, quien fue muy debilitado por sus poderosos rivales. Posteriormente a un enfurecido enfrentamiento entre soldados de Clase Alta, Rik hirió su hombro con un rayo de energía, justo para que Deck le propinara varios puñetazos en el rostro.

Todos aterrizaron sobre la enorme plaza, donde formaron una ronda para humillar con puños y patadas al súbdito de Nappa. Se lo pasaban de uno a otro entre risas e, incluso, escupitajos.

—¡Asqueroso! —Pan lo sujetó de un brazo y le dio un tremendo rodillazo en la espalda, el cual logró derribar finalmente y después de varios minutos a tan golpeado guerrero.

Rik y Deck, sabiendo que ese saiyan ya tenía sus segundos contados, abandonaron a ese grupo para ir a ayudar a otro.

—Lo han hecho bien —afirmó Rik justo antes de retirarse junto a su compañero.

Tark puso su mano en el hombro de Pan.

—Es todo tuyo, como lo prometí —le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual gesticuló con dificultad dado su cansancio.

Pan limpió la sangre que manchaba su mentón, mirando alegremente al de elite.

"Tantos días encerrada imaginando este momento...".

Apretó sus puños y pateó repetidas veces a su robusto rival, inundando el ambiente con su desenfadada y sincera risa. Lo tomó de la parte superior del cráneo, haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

—Eres basura... —murmuró el guerrero, escupiendo sangre sobre Pan al hablar.

Esto ni inmutó a la bisnieta de Bardock.

—No tanto como tú... —y Pan, muerta de risa, apuntó su mano sobre el pecho del hombre y lanzó un devastador rayo, el cual mató a fin de cuentas a aquel sujeto.

Lo dejó caer al suelo, inerte.

—¡Esto es por mi escuadrón muerto en Tramat! —gritó—. ¡MELT, ZIRIO, TEZO! —nombró a cada uno de ellos—. Ahora sólo me falta vengar a Trec...

—Dispersémonos —ordenó Tark sin tiempo mientras Pan pateaba alegremente el cadáver de quien acababan de derrotar—. ¡Ayudemos a nuestros compañeros!

Goten y Pan fueron junto a Bardock y Tark junto a un grupo donde únicamente quedaban debilitados Clase Baja, acompañado por los tres guerreros que habían quedado aparte de ellos en ese grupo: dos hombres de Clase Media y una mujer de Clase Baja.

Aún había mucho por hacer...

* * *

—¡SUÉLTAME, VEGETA! —exigió un todavía atrapado Nappa.

Su ex compañero lo tenía bien sujetado.

—"Rey", querrás decir... —lo corrigió con soberbia.

Nappa volvió a intentar soltarse pero el más fuerte saiyan lo tenía muy bien agarrado de los brazos y por la espalda.

—¡JAMÁS! —gritó—. ¡Tú me das asco...! ¡TRAIDOR!

Vegeta sonrió.

—No tienes pruebas... ¿O de qué me culpas?

Nappa volvió a forcejear inútilmente.

—Mi tío, tu padre, Broly... —susurró como pudo.

Vegeta se sorprendió por lo bien informado que estaba.

—Nadie te creerá —afirmó—. No tienes pruebas ni testigos que sostengan tus desvaríos... —rió a carcajadas—. ¡Estás indefenso! No sabes NADA...

Pero quien rió al último fue Nappa...

—El Príncipe Trunks es un híbrido... Mitad saiyan, mitad terrícola —exclamó para molestia de Vegeta—. ¡Y de eso sí tengo pruebas!

Vegeta no pudo evitar abrir los ojos exageradamente.

"Ya estaba enterado de que él lo sabía... ¡¿Por qué permito que me afecte tanto?".

Bulma; la débil abandonada en la Tierra; su angustiado e infeliz hijo...

"Lo sabe...".

Y esa certeza lo entristecía y, al mismo tiempo, enfurecía...

"No perdonaré que él lo sepa... ¡No permitiré que nadie más se entere!".

Trunks corría peligro: Vegeta debía matar a Nappa.

El Rey perdió el control y se propuso atacarlo, pero Raditz y muchos Clase Alta aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Te escuché —musitó la Clase Alta de elevada edad, dirigiéndose a Nappa—. ¿De qué tienes pruebas?

Otro Clase Alta dio un paso hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué clase de pecados ha cometido el Rey?

Vegeta los observó sin ya ninguna sonrisa, estaba desesperado.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a cuestionar mi honor? —gritó—. ¡No les permito tremenda falta de respeto!

Y en ese instante cometió el peor error de su vida.

Soltó a Nappa, cegado por la cantidad de molestas circunstancias, y fue directo hacia el saiyan que le había hablado último... Quiso golpearlo, quiso destrozarlo con sus propias manos por atreverse a decir semejante barbaridad…

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A CUESTIONARME, SABANDIJA! —gritó a todo pulmón.

Nappa observó, al fin libre, aquel estúpido arranque.

"Estás realmente trastornado, Vegeta...".

Sonrió satisfecho.

Fue hacia Vegeta y se interpuso entre él y el Clase Alta, captando la atención de todos dada su maquiavélica sonrisa.

—¡Por segunda vez te has vuelto a descuidar! —afirmó frente a un Rey que no lograba reaccionar—. La primera le costó la vida a mi tío Vaugun, pero esta será mi venganza en su honor...

Y todo se nubló para el Rey de los saiyans.

Su corazón latió y, entonces...

—¡NAPPA! —Vegeta finalmente se dio cuenta de su enorme imprudencia.

"Esto podría costarle la vida al mocoso...".

¡A su hijo...!

Intentó taparle la boca con un puñetazo, pero varios Clase Alta lo sujetaron de los brazos, logrando frenarlo. Si no hubieran sido varios, eso hubiera sido imposible.

—¡HABLA! —exigió la mujer de gran edad, quien sujetaba de la muñeca izquierda al Rey—. Habla de una maldita vez.

Raditz observó la situación con seriedad, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

"Debo ser realista...", intentó convencerse. "Este secreto merece salir a la luz...".

Volvió a repetírselo: Nadie lograría desviarlo de su esperada venganza sobre el cerdo. La vida del Rey poco y nada tenía que ver con eso.

Nappa rió enloquecidamente, disfrutando cada instante de esa escena.

"¡Al fin... ¡Todo ha salido como yo quería!".

Miró fijamente a los presentes, especialmente al Rey que aborrecía con toda su alma.

"Sin tapujos".

¡La verdad!

—Mató a mi tío Vaugun; mató al VERDADERO Rey Vegeta; "desapareció" a Broly y tuvo un hijo con una terrícola... —se desahogó con un placer que casi rallaba lo morboso—. ¡ESOS SON LOS PECADOS EN LA SANGRE DE VEGETA!

Todos seguían peleando alrededor de ellos, todavía se escuchaban los gritos, los rayos y los golpes...

Pero, frente a la puerta del Palacio, el reloj de Vegetasei dejó de correr.

Vegeta, a fin de cuentas, había perdido frente a Nappa.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XX**_

_Es la primera vez que un fic escrito por mí supera los 100 reviews... ¡Todo gracias a ustedes!_

_Gracias a todos los que firmaron y a Alexei por el review 100: coincido con vos, más vale un buen comentario que 500 "conti pliss", y sé que estos 100 reviews fueron preciosos, los amé a todos y cada uno de ellos, por ser __honestos__ conmigo y decirme lo que esta historia les generó en cada etapa n.n_

_Que emoción XD, ¡gracias a todos!_

_Yendo al capi... uf, mucha nostalgia y poca inspiración últimamente XD_

_No soy especialista en los combates "a gran escala", es la primera vez que hago algo así... Acepto críticas constructivas, les juro que me vendrían bien, me gustaría crecer en esto. _

_Consideren "Schwarzer Sarg" de Yousei Teikoku la banda sonora oficial de esta pelea (?). A veces, cuando estoy acostada en mi cama escuchándola, me la imagino como el opening del fic XD_

_(Sí, tengo ese tipo de pensamientos... trastornados pensamientos XD)._

_Imaginar a Pan vestida como la cantante en el videoclip es sencillamente inevitable para mí, perdón XD_

_(?)_

_Basta de desvaríos... n.n_

_Con respecto a la estrategia: al imaginarme cómo serían capaces de tener alguna posibilidad de ganar, me imaginé a los Clase Baja y demás peleando contra los de la elite al estilo Bardock vs los soldados de Freezer... Tengo que ser un poco realista y, siendo esos chicos de elite los más fuertes de planeta, no van a ser tan fáciles de derrotar._

_Claro que teniendo a Trunks, Tirm y demás guerreros la cosa cambia..._

_La dividí en pequeños segmentos para darle algo de dinamismo (como para que se entendiera que todo sucedía más o menos a la vez), sino era todo muy trabado... De todas formas esta pelea no hizo más que empezar, en el capi que viene sigue._

_Kakarotto no apareció, le dejé algunas cosas reservadas para después (?). _

_¡Ah! Rik y Deck eran dos miembros del primer foro de anime en el que estuve... XD. Un pequeño homenaje. _

_**¡Feliz 2010! **__Que todos sus sueños se cumplan... n.n_

_Gitano, nunca te olvidaremos (sólo para entendidos)._

_¡Saludos y gracias por todo!

* * *

_

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	22. XXI: Venganza, parte II

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXI_

_"Venganza, parte II"_

**-**

"¡Los pecados en la sangre de Vegeta!"... Esa frase rondó en la cabeza del Rey de una forma casi psicodélica, enloquecedora... ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? La ventaja que tenía era que no podían culparlo de la muerte de su padre ni de la desaparición de Broly sin pruebas, la parte mala era que, con respecto a Trunks, había una prueba contundente, y esa prueba estaba bajo el legendario casco de su hijo.

—Quitémosle el casco al Príncipe Trunks, ¡quitémosle ese maldito casco! —propuso Nappa, aún envuelto en el maravilloso éxtasis que sólo una victoria podía darle—. ¡¡Así sabrán que yo no miento!!

Nappa quiso volar hacia el hijo de Vegeta, quien, pudo ver a lo lejos, peleaba enardecidamente con Keu, pero no logró ir, varios Clase Alta, así como a Vegeta, lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

—NO, Nappa —Glomt, un viejo conocido de la antigua elite, quien lo sujetaba del hombro derecho, habló seriamente—. No tenemos pruebas de eso que dices sobre el Rey Vegeta... Lo de tu tío ya se sabía y el Rey dio explicaciones más que fehacientes el día en que ocurrió —explicó—. Lo del Príncipe, en cambio, sí puede comprobarse.

Vegeta mantenía su cabeza baja, humillado como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida. No lograba pensar, no lograba sentir... Todo era humillación, todo era sed de sangre... De sangre de Nappa.

Escuchó la mención de su hijo e, inesperadamente, eso logró despertarlo de aquel horrible estado catatónico. Abrió los ojos como platos.

"Van a quitarle el casco a Trunks...".

Forcejeó casi inconscientemente con quienes lo tenían apresado, pero nada, eran demasiados.

"La vida de Trunks corre peligro...".

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio peleando valerosamente contra Keu, el mejor soldado de esa generación de elite. Generación porque en la elite siempre había jóvenes, los más viejos eran retirados luego de algunos años...

Y, justamente, quienes lo tenían bajo control en ese preciso instante eran antiguos soldados de elite.

Volvió a mirar a Trunks.

"Lo matarán...".

Y todo se oscureció.

—_No seas severo con Trunks... —pidió una débil Bulma—. Lo veo en sus ojos, ellos me lo dicen... él será el más sensible de los dos... Trátalo bien, sé dulce con él... _

—_¡¡¡Cállate, mujer!!! —ordenó un desquiciado Príncipe de los saiyans ante la sanguinaria mirada de su padre—. Cállate, yo no los educaré, lo harás tú... ¡¡¡Yo no tengo tiempo para andar atendiendo niños!!!_

_Bulma, emocionada, triste y feliz, apretó como pudo la mano de su hombre, del único hombre al que había amado en su corta vida. _

—_Cuídalos por mí, Vegeta... _

"Fui un pésimo padre, y eso que tú me pediste que tuviera especial cuidado en Trunks... ¡¡Pero fui egoísta!! Fui egoísta y dejé que la débil fuera feliz y el fuerte fuera un guerrero como yo...".

¿Ser un guerrero era ser infeliz?

"NO, pelear y ser cada día más fuerte es lo mejor que puede pasarle a un saiyan, ¡es inaudito pensar que no es así!".

¿Pero por qué Trunks era tan infeliz?

"Porque le negué una identidad, le negué la luz del sol sobre su rostro, le negué una amante y compañera, le negué su naturaleza terrícola e, incluso, ¡su naturaleza saiyan! Una máquina de matar... Eso es Trunks, una máquina que se suponía debía matar sin parar, pero no... Es una máquina de sentir, eso es lo que Trunks significa...".

¿Merecía ser ultrajado, humillado y asesinado por los viejos saiyans?

¿Lo merecía luego de tanto sufrimiento y de una vida de burlas y miradas crueles sobre él?

Vegeta levantó la mirada, con la cual fulminó a Nappa.

"No, no lo merece".

Apretó sus puños, comenzando a incrementar su poder de pelea.

"Yo sí lo merezco... ¡Pero él no!".

Se odió por haber sido contagiado, aunque fuera un tanto, por la sensibilidad de su hijo.

"¡¡Debo inclinar la balanza a su favor por una maldita vez en la vida!! No por mí, ni siquiera por él...".

—Por Bulma... —susurró, y su poder se incrementó tanto que todos los Clase Alta que lo tenían sujetado fueron expulsados por la onda expansiva: Vegeta se transformó en Súper Saiyan.

* * *

"Debo dejar de jugar", pensó Trunks en medio de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Keu, el más fuerte súbdito de Nappa.

Keu estaba perdiendo, pero, aún así, la diferencia era muy poca entre ambos.

—¡Tu padre mató al VERDADERO Rey Vegeta! —gritó su rival en su cara, sin abandonar sus poderosos golpes—. Merece morir...

Trunks le dio, cansado de tanta inmadurez, un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, el cual dejó inevitablemente atontado a Keu. Lo tomó del cuello y lo miró fijamente, apretando su rostro a su casco y sujetando fuertemente el mango de la espada que estaba colgando de su hombro.

—¡¿Y ustedes no lo merecen?! —inquirió con violencia—. ¡¡Mataron escuadrones enteros de Clase Baja!! ¡¿Acaso están locos?! Todos merecen morir... ¡¡Si lo de mi padre es cierto, entonces ustedes, maldita elite, son tan o más traidores que él!! —lo apretó más contra su casco—. ¡¡¡LA CLASE BAJA ES TAN SAIYAN COMO NOSOTROS!!!

Keu escupió su casco.

—NO —afirmó entre dientes—. Los saiyan de Clase Alta no necesitamos versiones imperfectas de nosotros, ¡la sangre debe ser purificada! Así podremos ser una raza aún más perfecta y exclusiva... ¡ENTIENDE! Borrarlos del mapa le dará más emoción a nuestras vidas, seremos menos y tendremos mucho más por hacer... ¡La elite brillará como en su época de oro! Esta raza será todo lo exclusiva que merece ser...

Trunks deseó devolverle la escupida, pero el casco, por supuesto, se lo impedía.

—Estás loco... —musitó—. Eso de "purificar la sangre" suena asqueroso... ¡¿Acaso nunca te han hablado de mi abuelo, el anterior Rey Vegeta?! Él defendía a TODA la raza, no sólo a los altos, no sólo a los bajos o a los medios... ¡Todos somos igual de saiyan! ¡TODOS SOMOS IGUAL DE FUERTES! No tiene sentido discriminar porque sí, no tiene sentido apartar de este maravilloso mundo, de este maravilloso planeta, a seres que son realmente fuertes, que hacen honor con trabajo y admiración a su propia sangre... —apretó los dientes y derramó una sentida lágrima de furia—. ¡¡NO TIENE SENTIDO MATAR A UN HERMANO DE SANGRE!! Todos somos saiyan, mientras una gota de nuestra sagrada sangre corra por las venas de un guerrero, ese guerrero merecerá vivir... ¡Nadie, más que los traidores, merece morir! ¡¡¡NADIE!!!

Keu empezó a reír, mostrándose inmune a sus honestas palabras.

Trunks se sintió más frustrado que nunca.

"Jamás me aceptarán, jamás mereceré ser tan saiyan como ellos... ¡Todos somos saiyans! Yo quiero ser un saiyan, quiero pertenecer aquí y ser digno de mi pueblo...".

—¡¡ME CANSASTE, INSECTO!! —Keu quedó estupefacto ante la a actitud 100 % Vegeta que Trunks acababa de demostrarle en su voz.

El Príncipe lo soltó y apuntó su espalda hacia él.

—¡MORIRÁS!

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, un enorme poder de pelea hizo estallar el Scouter del guerrero de elite.

—¡¿Qué diablos...?! —cuestionó enredado en confusión.

Trunks sintió a su casco temblar y al número de la pantalla elevarse hacia el infinito. Fue una suerte que lograra apagarlo antes de que explotara en mil pedazos.

Miró a su alrededor y todos los Scouter que estaban prendidos en Vegetasei habían desaparecido en un instante.

Con la mirada buscó al dueño de ese poder, y...

—¡¡¡PAPÁ!!! —gritó de impresión al verlo.

¡Eso no era posible...!

"¡¿Por qué su cabello está rubio?!".

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!

* * *

—¡¡AH!! —Chichi gritó de dolor al ser terriblemente golpeada por un delgado y blanquecino Clase Alta de nombre Mert, quien, al derribarla, únicamente conservaba un rival, el único de los diez guerreros que lo atacaron...

Kakarotto.

El hijo menor de Bardock tomó a Chichi en sus brazos y la depositó sobre las escaleras con delicadeza. Ella aún estaba consciente. Su mujer tomó su mano y lo miró fijamente.

—Si sigues de pie es porque eres el mejor... —murmuró ella, casi sin fuerzas—. Derrótalo, Gokuh.

Kakarotto sonrió ante esa forma de llamarlo: Chichi solía decirle así a veces, lo hacía en momentos clave, sabiendo secretamente que eso era lo que más hacía feliz a su hombre: ser llamado por su verdadero nombre, ese que él sentía como único nombre legítimo.

—Terminaré con él y vendré por ti —le dijo con dulzura, una muy lejana a su típica despreocupación atolondrada—. No permitiré que mueras... ¡Confía en mí!

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y la dejó allí. Voló a toda velocidad y encaró a su rival, al asqueroso Clase Alta que flotaba en el cielo con claros aires de superioridad.

Mert rió.

—Estoy sorprendido —musitó—. Eres más fuerte de lo que un soldado de tu clase —dicho despectivamente— debería ser, me sorprende que tengas tanto poder, has hecho esta tarde más divertida de lo esperado.

Kakarotto se alejó de toda imagen adorable para poner la peor de sus caras, viéndose idéntico a su orgulloso padre con ese gesto.

—Yo no soy un Clase Baja —espetó—. Soy un saiyan, uno que fue criado en la Tierra, uno al cual le fue inculcada la creencia de que siempre se puede ser más fuerte... ¡Nunca me he resignado a ser un simple "Clase Baja"! —Se puso en posición de combate— Eso es lo que diferencia a mi clase de la tuya: jamás nos creímos los mejores, jamás dejamos de entrenar... Muchos sí se resignaron, pero yo no, yo siempre he querido ser más fuerte... ¡Siempre he querido superarme a mí mismo! Por eso soy distinto a ti —y sonrió con una malicia insólita en él—. ¡PORQUE YO NO ME RINDO! —y fue hacia Mert a toda velocidad—. ¡Yo no soy Kakarotto! ¡¡¡YO SOY GOKUH!!!

Mert no llegó a reaccionar y Kakarotto le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro. Se desató la danza de poder y ambos giraron en el aire envueltos en furia y risas, querían que la sangre del otro corriera sin piedad, querían demostrarse el uno al otro cuán fuertes eran, peleaban como dos señores guerreros.

Dos increíbles saiyans.

La balanza se inclinó hacia Kakarotto, quien destrozó a golpes a su rival, al cual derribó al suelo después de varios minutos de incesante combate aéreo.

Fue a buscarlo al piso, posando sus manos sobre su pecho y matándolo con un poderosísimo Energy Ha.

"No existen las clases", pensó, "todos podemos ser igual de fuertes si nos lo proponemos".

Esa era la creencia más profunda de Kakarotto, de Gokuh.

Buscó a su familia con la mirada pero, antes de encontrarlos, su Scouter con vidrio verde explotó de un instante al otro.

"¡CHICHI!".

Temiendo por su vida y percibiendo en el aire un poderoso y desconocido poder, fue hacia su mujer a toda velocidad y la encontró inconsciente pero viva.

—Te llevaré a una Cámara de Recuperación, no te preocupes... —le susurró dulcemente.

Miró hacia arriba de las escaleras y, en la puerta del Palacio, vio algo que jamás en su vida había visto.

Excepto una vez…

Sus ojos brillaron, de temor y de emoción...

¡Cuánto poder!

"Como Broly...".

—¡Rey Vegeta!

* * *

Trunks quedó obnubilado ante el extraño estado de su padre.

"Por qué...", no podía dejar de preguntarse.

Keu, también distraído ante la imagen de Vegeta, volvió a sus cabales después de ese inesperado golpe de efecto y observó al apabullado Príncipe.

"Nappa jamás nos dijo qué está oculto bajo ese casco... ¡No moriré antes de saberlo!".

Se movió a toda velocidad, tomando a Trunks del cuello y encontrando en su nuca el botón que servía de seguro de su casco. Lo tocó con su mano derecha y casi logró arrebatárselo, mas no pudo ya que el Príncipe, más veloz que él, logró tomar el mango de su espada a tiempo, cortándole, sin piedad alguna, el brazo derecho.

Éste cayó hasta el ya deplorable suelo de la Plaza de Reuniones saiyan.

Keu gritó de dolor.

—¡¡¡MALDITO!!! —gimió mientras, con su ahora única mano, intentaba detener el poderoso flujo de sangre que brotaba de su herida.

Trunks rió y no de buena manera.

—Traidor —musitó—. Ya te he dejado vivir demasiado...

"Ya habrá tiempo para saber qué mierda sucede con mi padre, ahora debo cumplir mi promesa...".

Se permitió, en tan desesperante situación, recordar brevemente a la luz de sus ojos: a Pan.

"Se lo daré a ella, se lo entregaré en bandeja de plata...".

—¡¡No somos traidores!! —gritó Keu con desesperación, cada vez más debilitado por la constante pérdida de sangre—. ¡¡¡Somos justicieros!!! Hacemos ofrendas de amor a nuestra sangre, ¡le quitamos NUESTRA sangre a quien no la merece! Entrenamos para merecerla... —y Keu, fuera de control, lamió la sangre de su mano—. Los débiles y las aberraciones como tú no merecen esta hermosa sangre saiyan...

Trunks lo miró con incredulidad.

"Perdió el juicio, lo perdió por completo".

—Cállate, imbécil —espetó—. Hablas demasiado...

Reajustó su casco, tomó a Keu del cabello y lo arrastró hacia Pan, a quien acababa de localizar muy cerca de ellos, sobre tierra.

"Será todo para ti, mi princesa...".

* * *

Junto a varios soldados de las tres clases existentes, Pan y Goten, un dúo dispar pero efectivo, eliminaron a dos perros de Nappa.

Goten se dio el lujo de matar a uno, lo cual le dio una enorme satisfacción.

El próximo era para Pan, pero Tark, con quien acababan de volver a encontrarse luego de la separación de antes, lo golpeó de más, cegado por el placer de los golpes, y lo mató.

—Lo siento, señorita... —se deshizo en una gran disculpa al ver su furia y decepción—. El próximo será suyo.

—Debo vengar a alguien más... —susurró entre dientes—. No espero menos de usted.

Algunos grupos se las arreglaban bien a la hora de combatir con un soldado de elite, lo cual regó de regocijo el rostro de Pan. Sin embargo, no todos la tenían tan bien organizada: se veían muchos cadáveres en el suelo, demasiados para su gusto.

"Maldita guerra...".

Contradicción... Pelear la hacía feliz pero por pelear mucha gente inocente estaba muriendo. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

"Murieron en combate, no hay más honor que ese", intentó convencerse.

Un Clase Alta alto y fortachón acababa de matar a un Clase Baja e iba hacia uno de sus compañeros, el cual se veía en dificultades frente a dos Clase Media.

Tark, Goten y Pan lo interceptaron sin dudarlo.

—¡Eh! —Goten llamó su atención con una sonrisa—. Tú no vas a ninguna parte, aquí tienes tres dignos rivales.

Los tres se pusieron en guardia a pesar del burlón semblante del soldado de elite.

—Basura y más basura por recoger... —señaló—. No estorben, córranse.

Pan mostró sus dientes.

—¡JAMÁS!

Tark y sus dos jóvenes acompañantes rodearon a aquel sujeto, atacándolo una y otra vez, furiosos y desquiciados, felices y sedientos.

La batalla iba difícil, inclinada notoriamente a favor del hombre de elite.

Tiró a Goten con una barrida, tironeó de los cabellos de Pan y, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla por los aires para asestarle un infalible Energy Ha en el pecho, su Scouter y el de sus rivales explotaron en mil pedazos.

Soltó a Pan por la impresión, quien cayó al suelo, sumamente adolorida.

Goten se incorporó y ayudó a Pan a levantarse, y ambos se asombraron, junto a Tark y el mismo soldado de elite, de la extraña imagen en la puerta del Palacio.

—¡¿Qué carajo es eso?! —inquirió el Clase Alta.

Vegeta rubio, con un aura dorada alrededor de su cuerpo.

Dada la edad de los tres presentes, Tark fue el único que pudo reconocer el estado que Vegeta experimentaba.

—Broly... —susurró—. Es el estado que sólo Broly podía alcanzar...

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los tres jóvenes guerreros al unísono.

Tark sonrió sinceramente, desentonando en demasía con tan tensa situación.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó—. Se lo dije al anterior Rey Vegeta hasta el cansancio... "Tal vez todos los saiyans podamos ponernos rubios", ¡y él nunca me creyó! —apretó sus puños con emoción—. ¡VEGETA ES UN SÚPER SAIYAN!

El soldado de Clase Alta rió por el comentario de Tark.

—No digas tonterías, viejo —musitó para molestia de los presentes—. El Legendario Súper Saiyan, Broly, era el único que podía llegar a ese estado... ¡Nadie más!

Tark lo escupió en la cara, impresionando casi hasta en un semblante divertido a Goten y Pan, quienes jamás habrían imaginado tan sucio gesto en tan amable señor.

—¡¿Entonces dime qué mierda significa ese cabello y ese resplandor?! —sentenció—. ¡Es un Súper Saiyan! ¡¡LO ES!!

El guerrero de Clase Alta se puso en guardia.

—Basta de palabras inútiles —dijo—. Volvamos a lo nuestro...

Atacó a Tark, tomándolo del cabello y confiriéndole una suma desastrosa de golpes en el rostro, logrando dejarlo por demás atontado.

Pan y Goten intentaron detenerlo pero era imposible, cuando una llamarada de luz apareció tras el súbdito de Nappa y le clavó una espada en el hombro, logrando atravesarlo.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Goten, impresionado.

El Príncipe, quien sostenía a Keu con una de sus manos, empujó al Clase Alta hacia un lado.

—Es tuyo, Goten —aseguró.

El hijo de Kakarotto se emocionó.

—¡Gracias! —y lo atacó con un poderoso rayo de energía, el cual perforó su cabeza en una imagen completamente sanguinaria.

—Bien hecho —exclamó el Príncipe, mirando fijamente a Pan mientras Goten ayudaba a Tark a levantarse.

—Lindo recuerdo —mencionó la muchacha al ver a un mal herido Keu sujetado del cabello por el Príncipe.

Trunks lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo a los pies de Pan.

—El mejor soldado de elite: este es mi regalo para ti —afirmó con dulzura—. Debes vengar a Trec —y sonrió sinceramente, por más que ella no pudiera verlo.

Pan, sin saberlo, lo imitó.

—Será un honor —murmuró sentidamente—. Pero antes... —y se puso más que nerviosa—. ¡¿Qué mierda le sucede a tu padre?!

Trunks negó la nada con su cabeza.

—No tengo la más remota idea.

—Bah —se decepcionó la muchacha—. Es hora de vengarlo...

"Y te vengaré como mereces, Trec...".

* * *

Luego de un tremendo combate, Gohan logró, con ayuda de su abuelo Bardock, eliminar al asqueroso Clase Alta que se había atrevido a herir a Videl.

Su herido abuelo y él se estrecharon las manos.

—Eres el mejor de la familia —afirmó Bardock con orgullo—. Te felicito.

Gohan rió mientras ambos descendían e iban hacia Videl.

—No, tú eres el mejor... Lo sabes bien, abuelo.

Bardock sonrió orgulloso ante el halago y ambos fueron hacia la mujer herida.

Videl estaba semiconsciente en los brazos del pequeño Net.

—Gracias, muchachito —dijo Gohan amablemente—. La llevaré al laboratorio de Tark, allí están las mejores Cámaras de Recuperación del planeta.

Tomó a Videl en sus brazos y se alegró de que esa herida no hubiera sido fatal.

—Gohan... —murmuró ella entre la tos y la debilidad.

—Ya estoy aquí... —la tranquilizó.

—Quiero ver a Pan... —dijo con tristeza y anhelo.

—Cuando te recuperes, ahora es peligroso... —y buscó a su hija con la mirada, viendo con satisfacción que estaba bien acompañada por Tark y Goten—. Ella está bien...

Y se la llevó volando hacia el laboratorio.

Net y Bardock se miraron.

—Vamos a pelear, Líder —pidió el muchacho.

Bardock despeinó su cabello.

—Vamos... Así me gusta, mocoso.

Buscaron dónde atacar con la mirada y los Scouter, justo cuando éstos explotaron.

Muchas cabezas del campo de batalla giraron hacia el mismo lugar: la puerta del Palacio.

Bardock casi dejó caer su mandíbula hacia el suelo—. ¡¡¡VEGETA!!! —gritó—. Como Broly, ¡como el Legendario Súper Saiyan...! ¡UN SÚPER SAIYAN!

Net lo miró con impresión, volviendo sus ojos, de nuevo, hacia el Rey.

—Es imposible... —dijo—. ¡Nadie además del Guerrero Legendario puede transformarse en Súper Saiyan!

Bardock tironeó, entonces, de su cabello.

—No dejemos que nos desvíe de nuestro objetivo —ordenó—. Vamos por otro guerrero elite, aún no he matado a ninguno con mis propias manos...

Y ambos fueron hacia otro soldado de Nappa.

* * *

¿Debía irse o debía quedarse?

Chichi estaba herida pero no de gravedad, era más el cansancio de un combate mortífero que una herida lo que la tenía inconsciente.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento...".

Sin dudarlo y aferrándose fuertemente a su mujer, Kakarotto se acercó a los Clase Alta más ancianos, a su hermano Raditz, a Nappa y al transformado Rey Vegeta. Voló y llegó hacia ellos en un instante, parándose tras su hermano.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! —le preguntó.

Raditz no sabía mucho más que él.

—No lo sé, Kakarotto... No lo sé.

Vegeta rebozaba un poder infinito, inimaginable.

Los Clase Alta lo miraban confundidos, al igual que Nappa, que además lo miraba con odio y asco.

"¡¿Cómo mierda hizo para conseguir transformarse como Broly?!".

Lo odiaba aún más por eso...

Vegeta salió del momentáneo trance en el que se encontraba, abriendo finalmente los ojos y mostrando su mirada turquesa a todos los presentes.

—¡¡¡BOBADAS!!! —dijo—. Broly no era el único... ¡Yo soy de la Realeza! —sentenció—. Yo tengo más poder que todos ustedes juntos... —y giró hacia Nappa—. ¡MORIRÁS!

Emulando un viejo ataque de Freezer, Vegeta apuntó a Nappa con su dedo índice. Expulsó, entonces, un fino pero poderoso rayo, el cual perforó el hombro de Nappa y alejó a todos los Clase Alta que lo sujetaban de él.

Aún transformado y haciendo oídos sordos al despiadado grito del cerdo, miró fijamente a Raditz.

—Es todo tuyo —aseguró.

Raditz sonrió para sorpresa de todos.

—Gracias —fue hacia Nappa, lo tomó del cuello y se lo llevó hacia el techo del Palacio, buscando la intimidad que se merecía para su venganza.

Sólo los Clase Alta y Kakarotto, con Chichi en brazos, quedaron frente al Rey.

—Rey Vegeta —exclamó Mitis, la más anciana de los Clase Alta—. No tengo idea de cómo hizo para conseguir esa avasallante transformación, poco me importa en este momento... ¡¡EXIJO A SU HIJO!! Lo destaparemos y, si Nappa no mintió al decir que él es un híbrido saiyan-terrícola, ¡MORIRÁ! Los híbridos están prohibidos, avergüenzan a nuestra raza... ¡Usted será encarcelado de por vida! ¡¿Me escucha?! No intente detenernos, a todos nosotros unidos no nos derrotará.

Vegeta rió a carcajadas.

—¡TE EQUIVOCAS! —aseguró fríamente—. Yo no te daré a mi hijo, déjalo con su fealdad, es deforme y sería una ofensa para su gran sensibilidad que destaparan su rostro —mintió como siempre.

"Si Trunks supiera que quien esparció ese rumor entre los saiyans fui yo... ¡Hump! Me odiaría aún más".

Luego de una pausa, prosiguió:

—No podrán derrotarme... ¡Prueben si quieren! Pero no lo lograrán... ¡NO QUIERO OFENSAS A LA REALEZA! Me acusan de crímenes que un TRAIDOR arrojó sobre mí, no sé de qué mierda hablan...

Mitis volvió a arrojar una serie de argumentos sobre él, exigiéndole una vez más a su hijo, pero Kakarotto no escuchaba nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor...

—_Saiyan-terrícola._

Esas palabras lo habían bloqueado.

"Lo saben... ¡HAN DESCUBIERTO AL PRÍNCIPE!".

¡Y, encima, ahora exigían su cabeza!

"Corre peligro, debe huir...".

Lo buscó con la mirada.

"Debe huir ahora mismo, sino lo matarán...".

Recordó la mirada de Pan sobre Trunks, la extraña complicidad entre ellos.

"Ya perdió a Trec... No permitiré que pierda al Príncipe".

Conocía a su nieta, con ella tenía una relación que, sin ser tan estrecha como la de ella y Bardock, sí era especial.

Se le notaba en sus siempre enigmáticos ojos: ella sentía algo por Trunks.

"No lo permitiré...".

—¡¡¡REY VEGETA!!! —gritó y captó la atención de todos— ¡PELEE CONMIGO! —Casi perdió el equilibrio ante su tonta proposición.

Vegeta se descostilló de risa, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿No lo dices en serio, o sí? Basura —habló burlonamente.

—Eh... —con su mano libre, el hijo de Bardock rascó su cabeza—. ¡¡¡SÍ!!! —contestó, desatando risas entre todos los presentes.

"Debo mirarlo, de otra forma no podré convencerlo...".

Intentó decirle sus verdaderas intenciones con sus ojos, penetrándolo con éstos y luego desviando sus orbes negros hacia el campo de batalla.

"Vamos, Rey... ¡vamos! Sígueme".

Vegeta continuó observándolo y captó algo oculto en esos ojos.

"¿Qué mierda intenta decirme?".

—¡AH! —y Kakarotto perdió el control, yendo hacia el Rey, el cual quedó desprevenido por el sorpresivo movimiento del Clase Baja, quien lo tomó de la capa y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo.

Los Clase Alta quedaron atónitos, sin lograr reaccionar durante algunos valiosos segundos.

Ya en el aire, Kakarotto tomó de la armadura al Rey, mirándolo atentamente a la vez que se aferraba con más fuerza que nunca a su mujer.

—Mi excusa fue demasiado estúpida —admitió divertido pero demasiado tenso, justo antes de que el Rey tomara represalias por tan impertinente comportamiento—. Sólo pídamelo y le daré al Príncipe la mejor nave del planeta: la mía —farfulló—. Le diré que huya a la Tierra, es la única forma de salvarlo —y sonrió.

Vegeta lo miró seriamente.

"Ya entiendo...", pensó el Rey, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquel imbécil de buenas aunque atolondradas ideas.

"Trunks debe huir...".

No quedaba otra alternativa: debía confiar en ese inútil de Clase Baja.

—Estúpido Kakarotto —musitó—. Eres más torpe de lo que tu hermano siempre aseguró... —y esbozó su famosa media sonrisa, sacando el papel que había escrito para Trunks del interior de su armadura—. Dáselo y sácalo de aquí, mientras más lejos mejor.

Los Clase Alta los alcanzaron.

Kakarotto sonrió, desapareciendo el papel de la vista de los demás dentro de su puño.

—Iré a llevar a mi mujer a una Cámara de Recuperación —dijo—. Nos vemos...

Se alejó a toda velocidad, amagando hacia el laboratorio de Tark ante la escrutadora mirada de los Clase Alta.

"¡Salvaré a Trunks pase lo que pase!".

Y, cuando se alejó lo suficiente, volvió hacia el Príncipe.

"Lo haré por su sangre terrícola... ¡por un terrícola!".

* * *

Raditz depositó a un moribundo Nappa en el techo del Palacio.

—¡¡SABANDIJA!! —gritó el cerdo, escupiendo sangre por doquier—. De entre todas las criaturas del universo, la que menos merece matarme eres tú... ¡Suéltame!

Forcejearon pero Raditz, parado y con un pie sobre el estómago de Nappa, lo tenía a su merced.

Rió con todas sus fuerzas.

—Esperaré un momento —le avisó con fingida amabilidad—. La conozco demasiado, sé que está por aquí y quiere despedirte...

Nappa lo miró confundido y una hermosa risa femenina inundó el techo.

—Gracias por la introducción, Raditz —Zuzik, hasta ahora ausente en la batalla, se aferró a la cintura de su hombre luego de caer del cielo, pisando al Líder de Clase Alta con uno de sus pies al igual que él—. Es una pena, Nappa... —musitó—. Pero morirás en manos de las dos personas que más te aborrecen...

—No —negó Raditz—. Tú lo torturarás, yo lo mataré...

Zuzik rió con él.

—Bueno, bueno... —ronroneó en su oído—. Será todo tuyo, querido...

Nappa los miró y todo dio vueltas.

"No es posible... ¡NO ES POSIBLE!".

Zuzik adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Cerdo, sucio y asqueroso —dijo—. Antes de matarte, nos gustaría decirte algunas cosas... —y miró a Raditz—. ¿Verdad?

Zuzik siguió pisándolo y Raditz caminó alrededor de él.

—¡¡SUELTENME!! —Siguió gritando Nappa, desbocado por la enorme humillación que sentía—. ¡¡Sal de encima de mí, puta! ¡Sal! ¡SAL!

Zuzik lo apretó más fuerte y perdió el control.

—¡¿Por qué a nosotros?! —preguntó ella, ya sin sonrisa, ahora con rencor y dolor—. ¡No te hicimos nada!

Nappa rió pese a su debilidad, la cual era causada por la herida de Vegeta.

—¡Clase Baja! —afirmó—. Ustedes son Clase Baja y los odio por eso, ¡he odiado a los Clase Baja toda mi vida!... —miró fijamente a Zuzik—. ¡Tú eras demasiado hermosa, demasiado apetecible! ¡Rechazaste al mejor Clase Alta por este maldito, inútil y débil insecto! La única mujer de Clase Baja a la que he deseado en toda mi vida... —y Nappa no pudo contener las lágrimas, la humillación se había vuelto extrema—. ¡La única! Me rebajaste aún más allá de tu asquerosa clase... ¡Tuve que tomarte a la fuerza!

Raditz, ante las palabras del cerdo, quedó petrificado.

"¿A la fuerza?".

—Mujer —miró a Zuzik, quien no pudo mantener su mirada por más de un segundo—. ¡MÍRAME! —exigió.

Fue hacia ella y tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

—¿Te violó?

Ella lloró.

—Si me lo quitaba de encima iba a matarte... —susurró y bajó la mirada, tuvo que hacerlo.

"Pensé que había sido de otra forma... ¡No pensé en la posibilidad de que la hubiera violado!".

—¡¡¡NAPPA!!! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los ojos de Raditz se contrajeron por la inevitable ola de odio, una ola más grande de lo normal...

Quitó a Zuzik de encima de Nappa y se sentó sobre su estómago. Extendió sus manos y apretó su cuello.

—No más concesiones... —espetó y luego sonrió—. Vas a morir...

—¡BASTA! —Nappa estaba demasiado débil, no podía moverse, no podía librarse de ese asqueroso ser. Maldijo al Rey Vegeta por ese mortífero golpe final y por entregarlo en manos de quien más odiaba—. ¡BASTA! —siguió gritando hasta que el aire no fue el suficiente...

Raditz rió, completamente desquiciado.

—Por mandar a matar a gente de mi clase... —empezó a enumerar entre risas—. Por intentar destronar al Rey con un plan tan absurdo... —y apretó más fuerte, inundando los ojos de Nappa con los de él, asegurándose de que su sonrisa fuera lo último que viera antes de perecer—... ¡¡¡POR VIOLAR A MI MUJER!!!

"Muerto en manos de Raditz... ¿Tan patético he sido?".

Nappa quiso cerrar sus ojos, pero Zuzik, quien apareció detrás de él, tomó sus párpados y se aseguró, de esa manera, que no lo hiciera bajo ningún punto de vista.

—¡¡¡MUERE!!! —Raditz apretó su cuello con su máximo poder, ahogando a Nappa, ahogando al cerdo más putrefacto que había conocido en su vida—. No tendrás ceremonia de despedida, tus cenizas no serán regadas sobre el sagrado suelo de Vegetasei... ¡Te quemaré y NADA quedará de ti! Irás al mismísimo infierno del que tanto hablan en la galaxia... ¡Te irás sin honor, sin nada! Te irás siendo la peor vergüenza de la historia de los saiyans... ¡MUERE, CERDO!

Nappa lloró por sus palabras, entendiendo todo... Todo.

"Me cegué tanto... tanto, tanto... pensando en que los saiyans merecían una base más poderosa... que terminé creyéndome superior que mi propia sangre...".

Miró fijamente a Raditz, sabiendo, cubierto de una humildad jamás conocida por él, que su muerte era justa... y su último suspiro llegó.

Su cabeza cayó para atrás, inerte.

Raditz siguió apretándolo por varios minutos, hasta que Zuzik hizo que lo soltara.

—Ya es suficiente —aseguró—. ¡¡¡REACCIONA, RADITZ!!!

Finalmente lo soltó, se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Miró al cielo y derramó una lágrima de felicidad.

Gritó desaforadamente.

—¡¡¡MI VENGANZA!!! —declaró—. ¡¡¡MI VENGANZA HA LLEGADO!!!

Rió con todas sus fuerzas y Zuzik lo miró confundida, entre feliz y nostálgica. Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

—Ya no hay barreras, ya no hay rencores... —exclamó, tocando el hombro de su hombre—. Ahora volvemos al principio: solos, tú y yo.

Raditz juntó sus manos, un enorme poder emanó de éstas y el cuerpo de Nappa desapareció de la faz de Vegetasei.

Dejó caer sus pesados brazos y se volvió hacia su mujer.

—Que alivio... —admitió con una sonrisa, una de esas que sólo sabía dedicarle a ella y a su sobrino Goten—. Estoy más que satisfecho...

La tomó del brazo, la arrastró hacia él y, aferrándola de la cintura con todo su poder, la besó salvajemente.

Todo quedó, entonces, sellado.

Ya no había rencor, sólo polvo y ellos, sólo restos de basura y su lazo indestructible.

—Vamos a pelear —le dijo su mujer al oído—. Ya habrá tiempo para festejar.

Y se marcharon de aquel escenario, el cual sería inolvidable para la vieja y nueva pareja de saiyans.

* * *

"Trec fue perforado por un devastador puño...".

Pan evitó llorar ante el recuerdo, mirando fijamente a Keu.

"Será más que apropiado matarlo de la misma forma...".

Entonces, dejando atrás sus lágrimas y materializando la convicción en su corazón, Pan arrodilló al Clase Alta en el suelo, apuntó su puño y lo "mató" con la mirada.

—Muerto por una niña... —masculló el débil guerrero—. Que humillación...

Pan dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Soy la nieta de Bardock, esto, para ti, es un honor que no mereces... —y dirigió su puño hacia su corazón—. ¡¡¡TREC!!!

Concentró todo su poder de pelea en su puño derecho, el cual fue rodeado por una estela blanca. Keu, imposibilitado de moverse, cerró sus ojos y se resignó.

"Que humillación...", pensó justo antes de ser alcanzado por el furioso puño de la muchachita.

Cayó al suelo y sin vida, no antes de manchar con su descontrolada sangre el rostro y el pecho de Pan.

Una vez muerto, la guerrera limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano, mirando al cielo entre lágrimas.

"Ya no más sufrimiento, Trec...", dijo en su mente. "Ahora podrás descansar en paz...".

Miró a Trunks y le sonrió.

—Gracias —musitó.

Trunks deseó abrazarla en medio de tan delicada batalla y frente a la atónita mirada de Tark y Goten, cuando alguien gritó su nombre.

—¡¡¡PRÍNCIPE TRUNKS!!! —lo llamaron con desesperación.

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron aterrizar rápidamente a Kakarotto, quien corrió hacia su hijo menor y le entregó en brazos a su mujer.

Goten palideció.

—¡¡¡Llévala a una Cámara de Recuperación!!! —le ordenó a su hijo sin su habitual sonrisa—. ¡¡¡DEPRISA!!! Ella esta bien, pero apresúrate, maldita sea... ¡Rápido!

Tark reaccionó antes que Goten, tomando a Chichi delicadamente entre sus brazos.

—Yo la llevaré —aseguró a Kakarotto, y se fue volando a su laboratorio a toda velocidad.

Todos miraron fijamente al hijo de Bardock, quien se puso aún más nervioso.

—¡¡¡NO HAY TIEMPO!!! —y se abrazó a Trunks, haciendo lo posible porque nadie más lo escuchara—. Los ancianos de Clase Alta saben tu secreto, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero... —susurró—. HUYE en este preciso instante —y se separó de él—. ¡¡¡SIGUEME!!!

El Kakarotto salió disparado hacia su nave, pero Trunks no fue tras él...

"¿Huir? No he ayudado lo suficiente a mi raza...".

—¡¡¡PRÍNCIPE!!! —lo llamó el guerrero de Clase Baja, desquiciado porque él no lo hubiera seguido.

Ese llamado desesperado fue escuchado por los ancianos.

—¡¡¡ESE SUJETO!!! —gritó Mitis a varios metros de distancia—. ¡Ya me había parecido! Me pareció que Vegeta le había dado algo en la mano... ¡¡¡EL PRÍNCIPE SE ESCAPA!!! —y todos los Clase Alta empezaron a volar hacia él—. ¡¡¡ATRAPEN AL HÍBRIDO!!!

Kakarotto se cansó de los buenos modales, yendo hacia Trunks y arrastrándolo del brazo.

El muchacho no reaccionaba...

—¡¡¡HUYAMOS!!!

Pero no, Trunks era una estatua, no se movía...

Varios escucharon la palabra "híbrido" en medio de la batalla, volteando sin comprender hacia el Príncipe. Sintió las miradas penetrantes de muchos de sus hermanos de sangre, temblando ante la incomodidad de ser mirado así...

Con asco.

Cerró los ojos, escuchando pero a la vez no los gritos desaforados de Kakarotto, Goten y, especialmente, Pan...

Aún quedaban alrededor de diez soldados de elite en pie, pero nada importó, la batalla sangrienta entre los habitantes de Vegetasei se congeló por completo.

Cada vez más gente volteaba hacia él, hacia el Príncipe Trunks, el híbrido...

Goten y Kakarotto no lograban moverlo, siendo empujados por Pan, quien lo abrazó y le gritó en el oído:

—¡¡¡MUEVETE!!! —gritó, completamente desesperada—. Te van a matar, Trunks... —y, sin desearlo, permitió que él escuchara su quebrado hilo de voz.

La miró.

—Pan... Yo quería ayudar... —dijo con total inocencia, entre lágrimas de dolor.

Ella le sonrió y tomó su mano.

—¡¡¡Vamos, abuelo!!! —ordenó a Kakarotto.

Ambos lo arrastraron, quedando solamente Goten en ese lugar.

Los Clase Alta fueron directamente hacia él y le pasaron por encima, a pesar de que él intentó oponerse a ellos.

Eran demasiados y extremadamente fuertes.

Miró hacia el cielo desde el piso en el cual yacía, ese por el cual todos se habían ido volando.

"Han descubierto a Trunks...".

Y cerró sus ojos con lamento.

* * *

Vegeta observó la secuencia entre risas, todo hasta que vio como los Clase Alta estaban casi a punto de atrapar a su hijo.

Rió y, sabiendo que nada podrían hacer frente a su estado de Súper Saiyan, voló hacia ellos, pasándolos rápidamente y poniéndose frente a los ancianos.

Expulsó su poder frente a las endemoniadas miradas, inundando de luz dorada el cielo.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó divertido.

—¡¡¡NO ESTORBES!!! —gritó Mitis, pero Vegeta la derribó de un solo golpe.

Otro Clase Alta la aferró con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Vegeta?! —exclamó otro hombre—. ¡¡EL CHIQUILLO DEBE SER DESTAPADO Y CASTIGADO EN CASO DE HIBRIDEZ!!

—No —contestó él con tranquilidad—. Mi hijo es deforme, ya se los he dicho... ¡No permitiré que me juzguen por culpa del cerdo de Nappa! Deberían creerme a mí, no a él... ¡¡SABANDIJAS!! Mi hijo tenía este viaje planeado —masculló, diciendo la verdad a pesar de todo—. Quería ir a entrenar con esa chiquilla, la niñita que fue tras él... ¡¡La ha elegido!! —eso sí era mentira... ¿lo era?

Rió brevemente.

"No lo es...".

Tres Clase Alta intentaron atacarlo, pero él, con tan sólo una llamarada de energía expulsada de su cuerpo, logró hacerlos volar.

—Atrévanse a pasar... —los provocó—. Vamos, estoy esperando... —y los miró expectante.

* * *

Volaron a toda velocidad, arrastrando a Trunks, quien seguía petrificado ante los hechos.

—¡¡PON VOLUNTAD!! —suplicó Pan, sacudiendo sus hombros mientras volaban—. ¡¡DEBES SER FUERTE!! Este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano... —y se enfureció—. ¡Debemos huir!

Kakarotto, absorto en el deseo de llegar a su nave, se distrajo al escuchar los dichos de su nieta.

—¿Debemos? —preguntó.

Segundos después llegaron a la nave, la cual, como siempre, estaba escondida a las afueras del planeta.

Kakarotto sacó una tarjeta del interior de su armadura, apoyándola contra el picaporte. La puerta hizo unos ruidos extraños y se abrió.

Ayudado por Pan, ambos empujaron a Trunks hacia dentro.

Mientras su abuelo activaba la nave, Pan lo miró con vehemencia.

Lo golpeó en el casco.

—¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! —le preguntó sin amabilidad alguna—. ¡Vamos! Iremos a la Tierra, el lugar en que naciste.

Kakarotto los observó asombrado.

"Él se lo dijo...".

Sonrió a pesar de la tensión.

—Ya he activado la nave —les dijo—. El piloto automático los guiará hacia la Tierra, para volver no tendrán problemas, estoy seguro de que el Príncipe Trunks conoce el camino.

Pero él no reaccionaba...

Kakarotto fue hacia su nieta.

—Pan —musitó—. En la caja que ves ahí —señaló una en el extremo derecho de la parte de atrás de la nave— hay ropa y cobijas, si quieren comer cacen algún animal... ¡NO MATEN A NADIE! —pidió, sabiendo que no lo harían pero sintiendo la necesidad de decirlo.

Pan asintió con nerviosismo.

Su abuelo puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks.

—Esto es para ti —le entregó el papel, el cual él agarró por inercia—. Vegeta me lo dio, ignoro el contenido...

Trunks suspiró y miró el papel con confusión.

"Papá...".

Kakarotto le dedicó una breve sonrisa y se propuso partir, pero antes…

—Les deseo mucha suerte.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, el abuelo observó a la nieta con orgullo.

—Te has convertido en la mejor de tu clase, ¡estamos orgullosos de ti! —habló con alegría—. Vuelve sana y salva...

Pan lo miró confundida.

—Abuelo... —él asintió y ella, entonces, supo que él se había dado cuenta.

"Se ha dado cuenta de que nos hemos elegido...".

Lo abrazó.

—Nos vemos, abuelito... —dijo como cuando era una niña—. Explícale todo a la familia... —suspiró largamente—. Volveré.

Kakarotto salió de la nave y Pan, ya conocedora de aquel transporte espacial, aseguró la puerta con la tarjeta que su abuelo acababa de entregarle en mano.

Fue hacia el centro de mando y apretó unos botones, los cuales hicieron volar la nave al instante.

Trunks ni se movió del centro de ésta, sintiendo como Pan le pasaba por al lado para contemplar a su planeta desde el espacio.

Se aferró a una de las ventanas laterales.

—Hasta pronto, Vegetasei...

* * *

A lo lejos, una nave pudo visualizarse.

—¡¡¡ESCAPA!!! —gritó un anciano de Clase Alta.

—Volverá, ya se los he dicho... —espetó Vegeta.

—¡¡Vamos!! —gritó Glomt a otros dos altos—. ¡Los demás vigilen al Rey! ¡¡¡QUE NO ESCAPE!!! Nos reuniremos frente al Palacio y hablaremos con toda la población.

Glomt y sus otros dos compañeros volaron a toda velocidad, encontrando en las afueras a un sonriente Kakarotto, quien no se dejó intimidar por la mirada de esos sujetos claramente superiores a él.

Klem, otro anciano, lo inmovilizó con sus manos.

—Serás encarcelado e interrogado —le dijo con seriedad.

Kakarotto siguió inmutable.

"¡Ya no importa! Ahora que el Príncipe no está en Vegetasei no podrán matarlo, ni a él ni al Rey...".

—Antes de encarcelarme —rió brevemente ante el gruñido de su estómago—. ¿Podría comer algo?

Sí, Kakarotto tenía fama de idiota y no era para menos...

* * *

Con ayuda de Tirm y otros Clase Alta, además de los Clase Media y Baja que seguían en pie, la elite fue eliminada casi por completo.

Bardock destrozó, junto al padre de Zarkio, Toma, Serippa y Net, a dos poderosos soldados.

Toma quedó malherido y fue llevado al laboratorio de Tark, central tecnológica de los medios, por una satisfecha Serippa.

—Esto ha sido divertido, ahora Zirio descansará en paz... —esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a su marido, para luego marcharse.

Bardock y Net, después de presenciar cómo Tirm se llevaba a los últimos dos soldados de elite a un calabozo, buscaron supervivientes a lo largo y ancho del campo de batalla.

La mayoría de los medios se llevaron a los heridos a las vastas Cámaras de Recuperación y, mientras eso sucedía, Bardock dio con un herido Goten siendo cuidado por Raditz y Zuzik.

El Líder de Clase Baja y su joven aprendiz (así se sentía Net luego de compartir casi toda la batalla con él) aterrizaron frente a ellos.

—Has vuelto —exclamó Bardock, asesinando con la mirada a Zuzik.

Ella sonrió y enfrentó sus violentos ojos.

—Sí, Nappa ha muerto —afirmó.

Bardock profirió una inmensa risa por demás burlona.

—¡¡¡ESPERÉ DEMASIADO PARA OIR ESO!!! —y siguió riendo—. ¡Bien hecho Raditz! Es una lástima que me haya perdido tan maravilloso espectáculo.

Su hijo ayudó a Goten a levantarse del suelo, quien, más que herido, estaba atontado por la embestida que le habían ocasionado los Clase Alta más ancianos.

El rostro de Raditz permaneció serio.

—Espectáculo fue el que dio tu hijo, padre —dijo, haciendo mención a Kakarotto. Lo vio venir y lo señaló—. Ahí lo tienes.

Bardock volteó aún riendo por la muerte del cerdo y se encontró con una imagen insólita.

La sonrisa desapareció.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó—. ¡¿Qué ha hecho ese imbécil?!

Los altos que lo sujetaban aterrizaron frente a él.

—Bardock —habló Glomt—. Nappa acusó al Príncipe Trunks de híbrido y tu hijo lo ayudó a escapar, será puesto en un calabozo hasta que podamos comprobar si Nappa decía o no la verdad.

Ninguno, menos Goten, ocultó su sorpresa.

"No es posible...", Bardock recibió esa noticia como la peor cachetada.

¡Eso era inadmisible! Un híbrido nacido de la Realeza saiyan... ¡No era posible!

Al juzgar por el recelo que había tenido Nappa con "los secretos de Vegeta" que sabía, supo al instante que aquello era verdad.

Cerró los ojos con fastidio.

"Nos ayudó, sí... Pero eso no quita que sea un pecado viviente".

—Está bien —le dijo a Glomt—. Kakarotto, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

Su hijo menor no abandonaba su reluciente sonrisa. Al escuchar la pregunta, subió su mirada y la enganchó con la de su padre.

—Pan se unirá a él, se fueron juntos.

Bardock no logró reaccionar, mientras Raditz abría la boca inmensa y Goten gritaba de impresión.

El patriarca de la familia percibió cómo su respiración se agitaba, presa de los nervios y el odio.

Sí, el odio...

—¡¡¡JAMÁS ADMITIRÉ QUE UN HÍBRIDO SE UNA A MI BISNIETA!!!

Y no había mucho más que agregar.

"Maldigo el instante en el que confié en él... ¡¡¡LO MALDIGO!!!".

* * *

Varias horas pasaron y los cadáveres, alrededor de 100 entre las tres clases, se depositaron sobre el techo del Palacio, esperando a ser calcinados para la ceremonia de despedida.

Esa batalla había sido una total masacre, la población saiyan se había reducido de más.

Los sobrevivientes, casi 300 saiyans, estaban la mitad en Cámaras de Recuperación y la mitad de pie. Justamente, esa mitad era la que se había reunido frente al Palacio al anochecer.

El Rey Vegeta, ya sin su dorada transformación, observaba despreocupado a los agitados ancianos de Clase Alta.

Mitis, ya recuperada del voraz golpe de Rey, tomó la palabra justo frente a la puerta del Palacio. Varios Clase Alta cubrían su espalda, alejados de Vegeta, quien observada desde varios metros la escena, apoyado tranquilamente contra una columna.

—¡¡¡SAIYANS!!! —llamó, al fin, Mitis—. Esta batalla ha sido descomunal... ¡Muchos guerreros han muerto! Pero nada fue en vano... ¡Los súbditos y Nappa han muerto y ningún honor se les dará a sus cuerpos!

Los más de 100 saiyans presentes gritaron ante sus dichos.

Mitis hizo una necesaria pausa, esperó a que las voces guardaran silencio y prosiguió:

—¡Sin embargo! —aclaró—. ¡El Príncipe Trunks ha sido acusado de híbrido! —nadie exclamó nada más que repudio, la noticia ya había corrido como pólvora—. ¡Un Clase Baja de nombre Kakarotto le permitió escapar! Él ya ha sido encarcelado junto a los dos soldados de elite sobrevivientes...

—¡¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON EL REY?! —preguntó un furioso Clase Media—. ¡Si el muchacho es un híbrido, él...!

—¡BAH! —Vegeta abrió la boca y sonrió nuevamente—. No pueden acusarme hasta que vean a mi hijo, ¡les digo que él es deforme! ¡Déjenlo en paz! Ya bastante tiene con su fealdad...

Restó importancia a la situación y Glomt lo fulminó con sus ojos.

—¡Odio admitirlo pero él tiene razón! —dijo a la multitud—. El Rey no será juzgado hasta que el Príncipe aparezca...

—¡¡¡VAMOS A BUSCARLO!!! —gritó Bardock para sorpresa (y no tanta) de su familia—. ¡Tal vez esté en la Tierra!

—Le daremos cinco días —contestó Mitis—. Existe la posibilidad de que todo sea una mentira de Nappa, él estaba cegado por el poder y ya lo demostró con sus acciones... ¡El Príncipe siempre ha demostrado una actitud intachable! ¡Siempre ha sido el más fiel guerrero saiyan! Es por eso que merece una oportunidad... ¡Pero sólo cinco días! —aclaró—. Si no vuelve, lo iremos a buscar...

Mitis cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos: luego del exabrupto del momento y gracias a varias horas de discusión y reflexión con sus compañeros ancianos, se dio cuenta de que eso era cierto... ¡Un híbrido! No podía ser, un híbrido nacía débil, y él era inmensamente poderoso...

"Quizá sí sea deforme... Pero no podemos fiarnos, por más que haya sido el mejor saiyan que yo haya conocido, el más hábil y bondadoso, no puedo permitir que un híbrido viva...".

Bardock apretó sus puños y refunfuñó ante la mirada de sus nietos y su hijo mayor.

—Quiero que muera... —afirmó entre dientes.

Tark, quien estaba al lado de Bardock, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, derribándolo al suelo.

—¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!!! —masculló—. Salvó a tu bisnieta, peleó valerosamente, se preocupó más que nadie por tu clase... ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a difamar su nombre?!

Todos los presentes vieron atónitos aquella discusión.

Gohan y Goten intentaron calmar a Tark a la vez que Raditz levantaba a su padre.

Bardock, ya incorporado, observó con desenfreno a su igual, al Líder de la Clase Media.

No se lo había dicho a Gohan y había esquivado sus preguntas toda la tarde: "¿Dónde está Pan?", eso había preguntado todo el maldito día. "Debe estar en alguna Cámara de Recuperación", le había contestado con cobardía.

¡¿Cómo iba a decírselo?!

"Ya no queda alternativa...".

—¡¿CÓMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE NO QUIERA LA CABEZA DE ESE GRANUJA?! —espetó en la cara de Tark—. ¡¡¡SE LLEVÓ A MI BISNIETA!!!... ¡SE UNIRÁ A ELLA!... ¡¡¡UN HÍBRIDO!!!

Gohan se sobresaltó ante la noticia mientras todos los presentes hablaban por lo bajo.

—Pan... ¿con el Príncipe? —el hijo menor de Kakarotto vio pasar la vida de su hija frente a sus ojos—. No es posible...

Y su poder explotó.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas, en las cuales el único sonido realmente audible que había podido percibirse había sido el de Trunks cayendo de rodillas al suelo, luego de mucho rato parado en medio de la nave.

Pan estaba sentada en el centro de mando, sintiéndose sucia por la sangre (suya y ajena) que manchaba su cuerpo. Volteó a mirar a Trunks, quien seguía arrodillado y mudo, y no pudo evitar refunfuñar.

"Debo despertarlo de ese trance".

¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo?

En ese momento, la muchachita recordó el papel que su abuelo le había dado al Príncipe segundos antes de despegar.

Vio el papel en la mano de Trunks.

"Todavía no lo abrió...".

Harta del silencio y ofuscada por la situación, Pan se puso de pie y fue hacia el Príncipe. Se sentó frente a él en el suelo y lo observó largamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —inquirió sin miramientos—. ¡¿Para esto me trajiste contigo?! ¡¿Para estar débil y triste sobre el suelo?!

Escuchó a Trunks respirar agitadamente.

—Te equivocas —dijo temblando—. Estoy pensando en qué contendrá el papel...

Pan lo miró fijamente, aunque mirar el casco no le decía nada...

—Estás nervioso —adivinó y él asintió—. Entiendo tus nervios, cosas como estas no pasan todos los días, pero...

Apretó sus puños sin saber bien qué decir.

"Que extraño es hablarle fuera de su cuarto...".

Se permitió extrañar las luces tenues, la mesa metálica del laboratorio, el pequeño baño, la cama, el aroma del Príncipe colándose por cada rincón...

—Trunks —finalmente habló—. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, entiende... —explicó—. Eres el mejor guerrero de Vegetasei, peleaste contra el mejor soldado de elite de igual a igual y ganaste, eres fuerte, ningún saiyan se atreverá a juzgarte... —suspiró y continuó—. Fue la tensión del momento... —y se enfureció—. ¡¡¡ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR AL PLANETA EN QUE NACISTE Y ESTÁS ARRODILLADO COMO SI FUERAS UN COBARDE!!! —lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡Basta de mutismo! ¡¡¡ERES EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANS!!! Compórtate como tal, demuéstrame que hice bien en venir contigo...

Y golpeó el suelo con frustración.

Vio la decepción de Pan en sus ojos, sumergiéndose en el negro con placer.

"Si no estuvieras aquí ya me hubiera estrellado contra cualquier asteroide...".

Se dejó hechizar por los ojos, sumiéndose en ese hermoso estado de ensueño que sólo ella le provocaba con semejante facilidad.

La recordó matar a Keu, la admiró manchada de sangre y con las facciones de una orgullosa guerrera...

"No, no hiciste mal en venir conmigo...".

—Perdóname, Pan —susurró—. Toda mi vida fui rechazado por nuestra sociedad por ser un hombre sin rostro, pero el rechazo que sentí hoy fue el peor, el más doloroso... ¡Querían matarme! Mi propio pueblo... Siento que fui expulsado de Vegetasei.

Ella rió fuertemente.

—¡Tonterías! —afirmó—. Te suplicarán que vuelvas, eres fuerte y los saiyans amamos eso, lo sabes.

La observó hasta el infinito.

Verla cubierta de sangre terminó excitándolo.

Con brusquedad, la tomó de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

—Eres hermosa...

Ella no correspondió ese gesto, soltándose.

—Dame el papel, lo leeremos.

Trunks titubeó, provocando que ella se lo arrebatara. La muchachita lo desplegó y observó pasmada su contenido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó el Príncipe.

Pan entrecerró los ojos, casi como si intentara comprender.

Le enseñó el papel a Trunks.

—Tu padre sabe escribir como los terrícolas —afirmó—. Estas son sus letras...

Trunks palideció ante el dato.

—¿Qué dice? Dime —suplicó.

Pan observó el papel por largos instantes.

—Aquí dice... —leyó—. "Corporación Cápsula"...

El Príncipe se impresionó.

—¡Lo que decía ese "refrigerador" que tu abuelo te regaló!

—Sí... Tal vez se relacione con algún tipo de tecnología.

Repentinamente, a Trunks lo interceptó un recuerdo de su mente.

—_Kakarotto no conquistó el planeta Tierra y éste quedó en "veremos" durante muchos años... Mi clase descubrió que allí había excelente tecnología, una muy avanzada aunque distinta a la nuestra... —El Príncipe asintió con suma atención y Tark continuó—. Vegeta andaba entrenando por la Galaxia del Norte y fue enviado a investigar... Allí comenzó todo: Vegeta comenzó a irse durante tiempos más o menos prolongados y con rumbo desconocido, así fue durante cuatro años..._

Empezó a olvidar la humillación recibida en Vegetasei y a emocionarse.

—¡Tark me dijo que mi padre fue enviado a la Tierra para investigar acerca de la tecnología! —exclamó emocionado.

Pan lo observó con curiosidad.

—A lo mejor tu mamá es científica, o algo así...

Trunks sonrió.

"Eso explicaría lo que siento por la tecnología...".

—Sigue, Pan —apoyó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de la muchacha—. Te lo suplico...

Ella volvió, sin más, la mirada al papel.

—Abajo de "Corporación Cápsula" —leyó—. Dice... "Capital del Oeste"... —y sonrió soberbiamente—. Eso puedo explicarlo: mi abuelo me contó que la Tierra se divide en cuatro zonas: norte, sur, este y oeste. Cada una de esas zonas tiene una "Capital", o sea un enorme pueblo donde se concentra todo el poder de cada zona.

Trunks parpadeó.

—Increíble... —y esbozó una sonrisa—. Es una suerte que tengas conocimiento, sino, si siquiera podría saber qué dice ese papel.

Ella se dejó halagar entre risas.

—Lo último que dice... —prosiguió la muchacha— es... —se detuvo unos momentos— no entiendo muy bien, no sé qué es... Dice: "Bulma".

"Bulma".

—¿Bulma? —susurró el Príncipe.

Esa palabra le perforó el corazón.

—Parece un nombre, aunque es ridículo, si me dejas opinar —se burló la guerrera.

No pudo más, dando libre albedrío a sus lágrimas... Trunks lloró al saber en su pecho qué significaba esa palabra.

—El nombre de mi madre —afirmó conmocionado—. Estoy seguro de que ese es su nombre...

Pan dejó caer el papel al suelo.

—Si ordenamos todo... —exclamó—. Ella, quizá, sea una científica de la Corporación Cápsula que vive en la Capital del Oeste, y su nombre es Bulma.

Trunks, sin ya poder contenerse, abrazó a Pan con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Eso es! Mi padre me dio pistas para hallarla... —aseguró ciertamente sorprendido por la "amabilidad" del Rey—. ¡Ella debe estar viva! Sino no me hubiera dado tanta información...

Pan se dejó zarandear confundida e irritada.

El movimiento cesó, y Trunks volvió a estrechar a Pan entre sus brazos, saboreando su aroma con placer.

Se quedaron así varios segundos, en silencio y casi hasta "disfrutándose" el uno al otro. Claro que, como de costumbre, Pan no admitiría nada...

"Es cierto... Ya no hay motivos para detenernos...".

Trunks sonrió debido a ese pensamiento.

"Ya no hay motivos para negarnos...".

—Ha pasado la batalla... —comentó entre lágrimas.

Pan pensaba en lo mismo, debía admitirlo.

Tenía que pedírselo, por más difícil que le fuera a él, lo que ella tenía que pedirle debía serle concedido.

"Sino, no sé qué pasará entre nosotros...".

—Trunks —pronunció con firmeza—. Debo ver tu rostro.

Al Príncipe se le erizó la piel.

Cerró los ojos con vergüenza.

—Lo sé...

Quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la computadora de la nave hizo unos extraños ruidos.

Pan se soltó automáticamente de él, corriendo hacia la ventana.

—Es ese —dijo mientras él también se acercaba y pegaba sus dedos al vidrio—. El planeta Tierra...

Habían llegado, no sólo al planeta, sino también a la verdad.

—Bulma... —susurró Trunks, sonriendo nostálgicamente—. Mamá...

Habían llegado a ella.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXI**_

_Fin de la batalla (por ahora XD).  
_

_Muchas pistas... El final está cerca, pero no demasiado, aún faltan algunas cosas por resolver n.n_

_Sobre esta pelea: la Clase Baja, Media y Alta no sólo existen en el dragonworld, sino que en nuestro mundo también. Los saiyans diferencian y segregan a sus pares por el poder de pelea, nosotros los humanos lo hacemos por el dinero y la educación. Una persona pobre y con falta de educación tiene muchísimas menos posibilidades en la vida que alguien adinerado y recibido de la universidad, es MUY triste pero es real. ¿Por qué no todos podemos tener las mismas posibilidades? Eso me cabrea mucho. _

_Lo que Gokuh dijo en este capi sobre no resignarse a ser un Clase Baja es lo que yo creo sobre él: Gokuh nunca se resignó a estancarse en su poder, nunca creyó en eso de las clases, jamás lo comprendió ni le interesó: él ama pelear y siempre quiso ser más fuerte... Por eso lo amo, por su voluntad inquebrantable, la cual inspiró e inspirará a miles de niños alrededor del mundo durante décadas. _

_Esa, y no otra, es la magia de Dragon Ball. _

_Los saiyans no tienen un límite, ninguno de ellos lo tiene... A algunos se les hace más fácil (Vegeta) y a otros más difícil (Gokuh, sin dudas), pero todos ellos tienen el potencial de la sangre, el cual les da la facultad de llegar a un poder monstruoso e infinito... ¡Todos, por más "clase baja" o "clase alta" que sean, tienen la chance de llegar al mejor nivel de pelea!_

_Por eso la Clase Baja y quienes fueron sus aliados ganaron esta pelea, porque no se resignaron a pesar de ser más "débiles", no se enceguecieron como sí lo hicieron los soldados de elite al creer que la batalla ya estaba ganada, los Clase Baja y Media demostraron que con voluntad todo se logra. TODO._

_Así como los saiyans, nosotros, los humanos, no debemos resignarnos jamás a cumplir nuestros sueños y llegar al lugar que más deseamos... ¡Eso es lo que yo creo! Nunca hay que resignarse, siempre hay que luchar. _

_n.n_

_Sobre Bulma: ¿Vive? ¿Está muerta? no lo sabemos... XD_

_Sólo yo lo sé (?), además de un amigo (Elfo) al cual le conté toda la historia de principio a fin hace algunos meses XD_

_En fin, basta de tonterías..._

_Se viene LA escena del fic... ¡Ah! Que emoción... Estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esto. _

_Mil gracias por los reviews y cualquier duda o comentario no duden en escribirme, de ser necesario les respondo encantada n.n_

_¡Gracias por la buena onda y espero esto les guste!_

_¡Saludos! n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	23. XXII: Liberación

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXII_

_"Liberación"_

**-**

El aterrizaje, para Trunks, se tornó eterno. Fue como si esos cinco minutos hubieran durado 28 años, casi tres décadas de sufrimiento...

"Pero aquí estoy, mamá".

La tortura terminó por fin, y el Príncipe y su joven acompañante se dispusieron a descender de la nave de Kakarotto.

Pan no pudo ocultar su emoción: estaba en el planeta donde su abuelo había pasado sus primeros años de vida, en el planeta donde él aprendió a luchar... Ese planeta donde Kakarotto era Gokuh, el héroe de las interminables historias que él le contaba a ella cuando niña.

"Abuelo...", pensó. ¿Estaría bien? No lo sabía, pero sí lo deseaba.

Trunks quedó estático frente a la puerta de la nave, provocando que Pan fuera quien la abriera finalmente.

—Te falta convicción, principito... —susurró al hacerlo.

Trunks apretó sus párpados con fastidio, no hacia ella, sino más bien hacia sí mismo.

"No tengo valor, esto es demasiado para mí...".

Luego de que Pan abriera la puerta con la tarjeta, un escenario desconocido chocó con sus miradas.

Descendieron lentamente.

El Príncipe dio sus primeros pasos inundando su casco de lágrimas. Miró hacia el cielo y no pudo evitarlo, cayendo al suelo por verse sobrepasado a causa de sus emociones extremas.

—La Tierra... —suspiró justo cuando Pan se paró a su lado, ambos mirando el cielo...

El azul del cielo...

¡Era impresionante! Un planeta bello al juzgar por ese inolvidable panorama.

El suelo que se extendía bajo los pies de los saiyans eran verde, lleno de plantas, flores, rocas y pasto, como una alfombra fértil y adorable que en Vegetasei era impensada.

Árboles de las más variadas formas, con los frutos más extraños y familiares del universo, flores que jamás en sus vidas habían visto, sinónimo de la belleza que, juraban, todo ese planeta tenía.

Extraños animales cuyos nombres no conocían, correteando por ese hermoso bosque en el cual habían aterrizado, acompañando sus pasos con las melodías más dulces de los innumerables pájaros que sobrevolaban sobre ellos, sobre todo.

Montañas que podían verse de fondo, lejanas y extremadamente cercanas, rodeadas por nubes que escapaban del cielo para unirse a ese maravilloso paisaje.

Y el cielo... Azul, brillante, con el sol decorándolo todo, dándole a sus rostros la belleza apropiada para permitirse pertenecer a aquel ecosistema.

Nubes dibujando locuras en ese cielo, esponjas de algodón incalculablemente pacíficas, amas y soberanas de ese cielo perfecto, azul pero perfecto.

Azul... El color que Trunks más odiaba era el cielo bajo el cual él había nacido hacía ya 28 años... Ya no podía odiarlo, no lo lograba... Se enamoró de ese cielo más que de ninguna otra cosa de su planeta natal.

Una incomprensible oleada de satisfacción se adueñó de su pecho.

—Siento que conozco este lugar desde siempre... —murmuró con la poca voz que tenía, cortesía del enorme nudo que se había formado en su garganta ni bien bajó de la nave.

Pan profirió una media sonrisa, poniendo sus manos sobre sus sutiles pero bien formadas caderas.

—Eso sentimos por el planeta en que nacimos —musitó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Pero no, era imposible negar la belleza de ese planeta, Pan ahora entendía el amor incondicional que su abuelo Kakarotto sentía por ese suelo.

Cualquier ser del vasto universo podía sentirlo: amar a la Tierra por su hermosura incalculable era sencillamente imposible.

Pan miró su ropa y su piel manchada de sangre y sudor, viendo lo mismo en Trunks.

—Quiero bañarme —dijo—. Antes de ir a ver a tu madre será mejor que no aseemos, Busquemos algún lago o algo que se le parezca, ¿quieres?

El Príncipe detuvo su respiración ante los dichos de Pan, saliendo de su estado hipnótico.

—Sí... —balbuceó—. Es buena idea...

"No quiero que mi madre me vea cubierto de sangre ajena…".

Pan se elevó en el aire y él la imitó, mirando la Tierra desde arriba con nostalgia y deseo.

—Vamos... —ordenó la muchacha, y ambos salieron a la búsqueda.

* * *

—¡¡¡GOHAN!!! —Tark no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos—. ¡¿Tú?! Puedo creerlo de Bardock, pero no de ti...

El padre de Pan no lograba controlar su enorme poder, el cual se desataba desaforado frente al Palacio y los saiyans de las tres clases que se encontraban presentes.

—¡Hermano! —Goten se puso de lado de Tark—. ¡Trunks nos ayudó a todos, la salvó! Debemos estar agradecidos, no lo odies... —suplicó notoriamente emocionado—. ¡No odies al Príncipe! Si se van a unir es porque Pan está de acuerdo... ¡Además...!

Tuvo que callarse, pues la mirada de su abuelo lo acababa de perforar.

Gohan no lograba controlarse, estaba a merced de la locura, aprisionado por los sentimientos encontrados...

"Mi niña... Con el Príncipe Trunks...".

Raditz lo miraba seriamente y Bardock alentaba su descontrol.

—¡Un híbrido con mi bisnieta! —gritó—. ¡NO LA EDUQUÉ PARA QUE COMETA TREMENDA FALTA! Si se une a él jamás la volveré a recibir en nuestra casa, Gohan... ¡No la voy a admitir! ¡DEJARÁ DE SER MI BISNIETA! No mancharé el nombre de mi familia... ¡¡¡NI POR ELLA NI POR NADIE!!!

Justo cuando Tark iba a volver a golpear a su abuelo, enfurecido por la discriminación cernida sobre su querido Príncipe Trunks, Gohan reaccionó y gritó completamente desquiciado:

—¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO!!! —exclamó, logrando hacer temblar el mismísimo suelo—. ¡No me interesa si es híbrido, si es débil, si es de otro planeta u otra galaxia! —apretó más sus cerrados puños—. ¡¡¡ES MI NIÑA!!! Me la han arrebatado sin pedir permiso, sin autorización alguna... ¡¿Qué le diré a Videl?! ¡¡¡QUÉ LE DIRÉ CUANDO SE RECUPERE!!! ¡"Nuestra hija ya no es una niña, es la Princesa de Vegetasei"! Tiene 15 años... —y su poder logró disminuir, cayendo de rodillas al suelo con impotencia—. Sé que eso no importa, pero... —golpeó el suelo con su puño, agujereándolo con su fuerza—. Mi niña... ¡¡¡SIN MI PERMISO!!! Mi niña...

Bardock fue hacia él y lo golpeó salvajemente en el rostro.

—¡¡¡DÉBIL COMO TU PADRE!!! —gritó—. ¡¡¡DÉBIL!!! Poco importa si "tu niña" crece, ¡eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano! Si te duele que tu hija crezca me importa muy poco, ¡¡¡LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE VA A UNIRSE CON UNA ABERRACIÓN!!! Con un medio saiyan, con una falta de respeto a la naturaleza... ¡ESO NO! Yo no trabajé duro por nuestra familia en vano, ¡NO!

Y Tark volvió a golpearlo.

—¡¡¡YA NO SOPORTO TUS FALTAS DE RESPETO!!! —espetó en su cara—. ¡Respetarás al Príncipe Trunks y honrarás la unión entre el mejor guerrero del universo y tu bisnieta...! ¡¡¡Y SE ACABÓ!!! —El Líder de Clase Media le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse—. ¡Escuchen todos! —le habló a la multitud—. ¡NO JUZGARÁN AL PRÍNCIPE SIN DARLE, PRIMERO, UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEMOSTRAR SU SANGRE SAIYAN! Así somos, no lo olviden... ¡Somos justos con los fuertes! Que las tonterías que dice este sujeto —señaló a Bardock son su pulgar, aún de espaldas y de forma despectiva— no los cieguen... ¡PIENSEN! Y basta, me han cansado, los aborrezco por usar al Príncipe y luego darle la espalda... ¡TODOS DEBERÍAMOS SER UN POCO MÁS HUMILDES! Por no serlo hoy ha muerto un cuarto de nuestra población...

Y se fue volando, seguido por un Goten que no pudo estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras, quien no dudó en darle la espalda a su familia para ir con quien, creía él, tenía toda la razón.

Gohan quedó sobre el suelo, furioso y celoso por su única hija, su hermosa y poderosa hija...

"Pan...", pensó. "Me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera...".

No odiaba al Príncipe, pero la sola idea de pensar que él se hubiera aprovechado de ella durante la estadía de la muchachita en su cuarto le causaba ahorcadas.

¡Sí! Él, prácticamente, acababa de secuestrarla. Eso sentía Gohan.

—Abuelo —se dirigió al enloquecido Bardock, quien no dejaba de maldecir a Tark y a Goten por defender a Trunks—. Soy un padre herido porque le han quitado a su hija... ¡No soy un saiyan! No ahora, ahora sólo soy el padre de Pan...

Después, salió volando con rumbo desconocido.

—¡¡¡DÉBILES!!! —gritó Bardock—. ¡¡¡MI FAMILIA ES DÉBIL!!!

"Me cansaste, papá".

Raditz le dio un certero golpe en la nuca, el cual lo desmayó.

"Así te quedarás callado por un buen rato".

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes y haciendo caso omiso de ellos, Raditz se llevó a su padre a su hogar, seguido por Zuzik, quien observó la pelea tan ajena como su hombre.

Algo se había quebrado en el seno de la familia de Clase Baja por excelencia, algo que costaría mucho revertir...

* * *

No les costó mucho encontrar agua, ¡La Tierra se llamaba "Tierra" en vano! Había agua por doquier... Sin embargo, optaron por una cascada más cercana a la nave. Esta cascada estaba formada por enormes rocas en medio de aquel sorprendente bosque, rodeada por arbustos y enormes árboles que la escondían como si fuera su mejor secreto, el más agraciado cristal líquido entre el poderoso verde de la naturaleza. La cascada llovía sobre un pequeño lago, mojando todo a su alrededor luego de deslizarse por las enormes rocas plateadas que volvían a esa imagen magnificente, perfecta.

—Haré una fogata detrás de aquellos arbustos, tú báñate primero —dijo Trunks a Pan—. No te miraré, lo prometo...

Ambos transportaban con ellos la caja que contenía ropa y cobijas, cortesía de Kakarotto. La dejaron en el lugar que Trunks había sugerido para la fogata, yendo cada uno a hacer lo que le correspondía.

Pan lo miró con recelo por unos segundos, yendo hacia la cascada.

Trunks la observó irse invadido por una sensación que no lograba discernir. Cerró sus ojos frustrado y fue en busca de algunas ramas para la fogata.

"No debo mirarla, no debo mirarla...".

Pan, ya desnuda, se metió en el lago rápidamente. Agradeció que éste no fuera demasiado profundo y tomó asiento contra uno de los bordes, disfrutando el frío y la pulcritud que aquel líquido le hacía sentir.

Miró el cielo azul sin salir de su asombro: ese planeta era muy bonito, y eso que ella no solía darle tanta importancia a ese tipo de cosas.

Lo extraño era que no habían visto ningún terrícola.

"Quería verlos para saber cómo lucen".

Se sumergió en el agua unos instantes, volviendo a salir cuando la falta de aire se lo demandó.

"Quería tener una idea de cómo debe lucir Trunks...".

¿Cuándo permitiría él que ella lo viera? Empezaba a impacientarse, cosa que la irritaba sobremanera.

Primero lavó su ropa de combate para depositarla al pie del lago, luego enjuagó sus pechos, su rostro, su cabello, sus partes íntimas y cada rincón de su pequeño y femenino cuerpo. Después de eso, nadó unos instantes, aunque la poca profundidad no se lo permitió del todo.

Volvió a sentarse contra el borde, no sin antes ir debajo de la cascada, haciendo que el torrente chocara con violencia y dulzura sobre su cuerpo.

Era delicioso...

Ya no había rastros de sangre, ni suya ni de ninguno de sus rivales, además se sentía fresca y liviana, con un poco de hambre incluso.

"Ya he permanecido de más aquí".

Salió del agua no sin dudar por unos instantes.

Miró en todas direcciones.

"¿Qué es esta sensación?".

Se sintió sumamente observada y eso la hizo sentir muy incómoda, además de, ciertamente, excitada al saber de quién se trataba, sumida en una oleada de sensaciones desconocidas.

"Falta poco".

* * *

Quitó las flores marchitas y observó el azul del cielo.

Los sábados, como ese, eran días de compras y lujos que no podía darse en la semana, pero al levantarse aquel mediodía luego de una noche de diversión y excesos propios de una mujer joven, ella se sintió extraña.

"No soporto más este maldito nudo…".

Ella no era emotiva, ¡claro que no! Sólo lo era en ese lugar.

Miró hacia _ella _y le dedicó la sonrisa que únicamente a tan maravillosa mujer le correspondía.

—Traeré más mañana, no te preocupes —le aseguró dulcemente como cada sábado, prometiendo realizar su acostumbrado ritual de los domingos, el ritual que tenía tremendamente arraigado en su corazón, desde que tenía memoria.

¿Quién lo diría? Una muchacha tan poderosa, rica y frívola siendo tierna…

"¡Pero solamente aquí me lo permito! Por eso me molesta este nudo en el pecho".

Tenía un presentimiento, uno que la estremecía profundamente.

Volvió a sonreírle a _ella._

—No importa lo que pase, tú y yo estaremos bien… ¡te lo prometo! —y le dio la espalda antes de derramar alguna lágrima, caminando de nuevo hacia su casa.

"No va a pasarnos nada, te lo prometo… ¡Te lo prometo!".

* * *

—¡Trunks no merece esto! —afirmó Goten ciertamente furioso—. No logro entender la actitud de mi abuelo, ¡es inaudito! Es injusto... —y se deprimió.

Estaba en la enorme casa de Tark, donde el Líder de Clase Media vivía solo. Su familia había muerto en la batalla con Freezer y jamás tuvo ánimo alguno de reconstruirla. Solo estaba bien, lo merecía por su soberbia durante esa batalla.

—Goten... —murmuró el anciano—. No lograremos que lo entiendan, ¡yo estaba seguro de que la mezcla no afectaría nuestra condición de guerreros! Lo sabía... —golpeó la mesa de su sala, envuelto en un halo de frustración para nada común en él—. No soporto que sean injustos con él...

Goten se sintió enternecido ante el profundo cariño que ese hombre profesaba por su amigo. Sin dudas, Tark era un padre fiel, un confidente devoto...

—Es bueno saber que no estoy solo —dijo—. Mi padre piensa como nosotros... ¡Trunks no es menos saiyan por ser un híbrido! —juntó sus puños y miró a su acompañante con desesperación—. No es débil, es fuerte y nosotros admiramos la fuerza...

—Es una encrucijada —exclamó Tark acerca de las palabras del muchachito—. Somos tan contradictorios... Por un lado, decimos que la fuerza lo es todo, que un guerrero con cola que tenga un poder infinito es el que más respeto nos merece; por el otro, afirmamos que un débil debe morir... ¡Y no sólo eso! Afirmamos que somos únicos y que nadie merece nuestra sangre... ¡Goten! —fijó sus ojos en él—. Si el Príncipe es así de fuerte es porque la mezcla favorece a nuestra raza... ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! Por no mezclar nuestra sangre con nadie nos hemos confinado a una extinción que está cada día más cerca, a cada vez menos batallas de distancia... ¡Esta puede ser la solución! Unir nuestra sangre a otras razas puede salvarnos del olvido, de una cruel nada que nos persigue desde que existimos...

Goten comprendió las palabras de Tark, venidas claramente de un gran científico.

—Estamos destinados a desaparecer... —susurró—. Y todo por ser soberbios y creernos mejores que todos.

Tark asintió.

—Si mezclamos nuestra sangre perpetuaremos la especie... ¡Cuántas razas hay que han mezclado su sangre con éxito! Pero no, todos nos rebajamos ante una creencia sin pies ni cabeza... ¡Una raza pura! Pura... ¡¿Para qué?! Para dejar de existir pronto...

—Exacto —necesitó decir Goten.

—Amar nuestra raza es hacerla crecer, no estancarla... Es hacerla cada día más fuerte, es hacerla cada día más sólida... Y el Príncipe Trunks es la bandera que necesitamos para extendernos por el universo... Quizá eso nos vuelva más humildes a todos, aunque esa humildad sea sólo un ápice de la humildad de él...

Tocaron a la puerta y Tark se levantó de su silla con incomodes.

—Si es tu abuelo lo mataré —le comunicó a Goten.

Pero no, no era Bardock, era Gohan.

—Te estuve escuchando... —dijo ni bien el Líder de Clase Media abrió la puerta—. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no lo dudes.

Tark sonrió, volviendo a ser el de siempre por un instante.

—Ya me extrañaba... —Gohan entró y ambos se sentaron junto a Goten, quien no se había movido de su lugar en torno a la mesa—. Gohan, eres uno de mis mejores alumnos, me alegro de que mi educación te haga comprender, porque si es por tu abuelo...

Gohan asintió con amabilidad.

—Lo sé, pero me invadieron los celos... Los saiyans somos posesivos de los nuestros —Tark le dio la razón—. Me hubiera gustado que el Príncipe tuviera valor y me lo comunicara a mí, no que se lo dijera a los demás, no que lo hiciera sin mi consentimiento...

—Eso es cierto —tuvo que admitir el anciano—. Pero entiende, muchacho... Todo ha salido mal para él, todos se pusieron en su contra y tuvo que huir...

Gohan seguía enojado, lo sabía, pero era una suerte que entendiera, aunque fuera un poco, su punto de vista.

—Sólo espero que la cuide, que no la lastime, que no la obligue... ¡Sino...!

Y los tres se sumergieron en un profundo silencio.

* * *

Juntó muchísimas ramas del otro lado de la cascada, detrás de árboles y arbustos que lo alejaban de la imagen más hermosa del universo.

Deseaba verla, besarla, tocarla...

"Ya no quiero sufrir más".

Trunks se sentó junto a las ramas aún no encendidas, nadando entre sus pensamientos con deseo y temor.

"Ya no quiero pensar más en Vegetasei, en lo único que quiero pensar es en mamá... Y en Pan".

Especialmente en Pan.

"Tengo miedo, miedo de que mamá esté muerta, de encontrarme con cenizas, de no tener un lazo con este hermoso planeta...".

Un lazo, eso necesitaba para sentirse a gusto allí.

Estaba anonadado por la Tierra, pero no había lazo alguno, no había afecto del suelo hacia él, no como si lo había de él hacia el suelo apenas conocido.

Quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió.

"Debo ser fuerte...".

El sonido de la cascada le dio paz, fusionado armónicamente con el canto de los pájaros que volaban a lo largo y ancho del cielo, con el leve viento que le decía al oído que el sol empezaría a bajar a partir de ese momento, que movía las hojas de los árboles con tanto ahínco.

"Pero no sé ser fuerte... Eso no me lo enseñaron".

Se dejó llevar por el la melodía de la cascada y el movimiento del agua y la respiración, cuando se asomó por detrás de un enorme árbol para dejarse vencer, para ser débil con respecto a sus sentimientos, para verla.

Y lo que vio fue como un torrente de pureza, antagonista despiadada de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su cabello...

"Ya no quiero sufrir…".

Pan mostrándose en la esencia misma de su belleza, decorada por las gotas que resbalaban por su cabello, por la humedad que todo su cuerpo poseía y disfrutaba en ese preciso instante.

Los hermosos pechos, redondos y pequeños, el veneno de un fruto prohibido que causaba las más grandes alucinaciones... Las caderas, dignas, curvilíneas, humildes y aún no desarrolladas en su plenitud. Sus brazos, sus piernas, extensiones que sintonizaban con armonía con todo ese pequeño y enorme cuerpo, que nada tenía que ver con el poder o la sangre saiyan: era la mismísima expresión de la perfección, la más honesta que había visto en su vida.

Quiso ir hacia ella y ensuciarla, dejar que su piel absorbiera el agua y la secara, refregar su rostro contra los senos, dejar que sus manos tocaran sus caderas, deslizarse en cuerpo y alma por ese ser, esa obra de arte, esa espalda blanca y ajena de matices, suave, adictiva...

La estaba mirando sin pudor alguno, dejándose excitar por su droga favorita, por ese cuerpo que, ahora, veía con ESOS ojos por primera vez, los ojos del deseo, la pasión y la elección... Los ojos que la sentían de su propiedad, que no deseaban dejarla ir, que la querían por siempre enredada en su cintura, gozando, gritando, gimiendo de felicidad...

Supo, entonces, que acababa de volverse loco.

Ella salió del agua y se aproximó a donde había dejado una túnica para taparse, y donde su ropa de combate descansaba, ya limpia, olvidando los recuerdos de la batalla que ese mismo día había acontecido.

Ella se puso de espaldas a él y, luego de unos instantes de temblor que seguramente le era causado por el frío del viento, volteó hacia donde se ubicaba él, atinando con una certeza difícil de creer su localización.

Su mirada se mostró salvaje, pero no sólo eso... Había algo más y no pudo explicar qué.

Se sobresaltó por los ojos negros, los cuales lograron despertarlo y dormirlo aún más, en medio de un sentir contradictorio y exasperante.

—¡Dijiste que no me mirarías! —gritó ella, rompiendo la adorable escena con su fuerte y severa voz—. Principito, mejor ven y báñate, después me vengaré de ti.

Trunks se había visto muerto al ser descubierto, pero ese gesto no del todo explicable de los ojos había sido el que le había contestado, impresionándose sin poder evitarlo ante las palabras de su muchachita.

—Lo... lo siento... —tartamudeó justo cuando ella apareció al lado suyo con una túnica negra tapando, casi por completo, su cuerpo.

—Vete, yo soy una guerrera de palabra y no te miraré, te lo aseguro —musitó—. Vete antes de que te golpee...

Otra vez la mirada enigmática, y Trunks no pudo hacer más que obedecer.

* * *

Bardock despertó de un sobresalto, sin lograr recordar qué había sucedido exactamente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa...

"¡¿Cómo mierda llegué aquí?!".

Sintió una puntada en su nuca y buscó el origen del dolor con una de sus manos.

—Alguien me atacó... —balbuceó, aún confundido.

—Era necesario —le dijo una voz y, al girar su cabeza, descubrió la impasible mirada de su hijo mayor en el umbral de la puerta—. Estabas pasando vergüenza frente a todos, hablaste de más, papá.

Bardock fulminó a Raditz con sus ojos, levantándose de su cama y tomándolo del cuello, sin lograr controlar su ira.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?! —inquirió—. ¡¿Acaso estás de acuerdo con Tark?! El Príncipe no puede vivir y, mucho menos, puede abusar de mi bisnieta... ¡QUE LO HAGA SOBRE MI CADAVER! No lo voy a permitir... ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Raditz lo empujó sin dificultad, pues cuando su padre estaba perturbado era más vulnerable que nunca.

—Papá —musitó sin temerle a los negros ojos—, no sé si él merece vivir o no, pero es FUERTE, es fuerte y es lo que importa... No podemos olvidar su fuerza, él fue amable con nosotros.

—¡Bah! —refunfuñó el Líder de Clase Baja—. Estupideces... ¡se llevó a Pan y seguramente abusó de ella! ¡¡¡SÍ!!! Ella jamás se uniría a un híbrido, ¡lo sé!

Raditz rió sin reparo alguno, irritando a más no poder a su padre.

—Pan jamás se uniría a un debilucho, pensé que la conocías —afirmó.

Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a Bardock.

Cerró sus ojos aturdido.

"Tiene razón, pero...".

—Deja que pasen las horas y entenderás mi punto —exclamó su hijo, haciendo caso omiso a la supuesta concentración que su padre mostraba—: durante toda la vida hemos creído que un híbrido sería débil, y ahora resulta que el Príncipe Trunks es más fuerte que nadie... ¡Analízalo! —y dio media vuelta sobre su propio eje, dispuesto a marcharse—. Piensa, papá... Eres inteligente, lo eres y por eso me irritó tanto tu comportamiento de hoy, fuiste infantil, INFANTIL, y eso no te lo perdono.

Sin más, se marchó cerrando la puerta de la habitación en la cara de Bardock, quien al verse solo en aquel reducido espacio se volvió a lanzar sobre su cama.

—Soy inteligente... —farfulló—. Claro que lo soy...

Pero la situación lo superaba y, cuando eso sucedía, su inteligencia se diluía rápidamente.

—Soy inteligente, soy inteligente...

Y eso fue lo único que fue capaz de decir durante horas.

Estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Perdido en una situación que no podía ni sabía cómo manejar...

Perdido en un laberinto entre su bisnieta y los mandamientos de la sangre.

Entre la naturaleza y el cariño.

Entre todo lo que conocía y lo que le faltaba por conocer...

—Maldita sea... ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!

* * *

Se aseó con el frío de aquel lago, relajándose por minutos enteros bajo la cascada que violaba su rostro con suma violencia, y ni el frío fue capaz de bajar su enorme excitación.

Había cometido un grave error y lo sabía.

"Otra vez estoy cambiando el orden de mis prioridades".

La batalla ya había terminado, por lo cual quedaban dos cosas por hacer: conocer a su madre y la mitad de su historia y dejarse llevar por el encanto diabólico de Pan.

Pero el orden, ahora, era distinto.

"Si no la hago mía, yo...".

Haberla visto desnuda, sin nada ni nadie que la cubriera, lo había vuelto loco.

"Debo hacerla mía...".

Quería unirse a ella, morderla, sentir el sabor de su sangre en su boca, poseerla con salvajismo y suciedad, cediendo a sus instintos más primitivos.

"Pero debo hacer lo otro primero...".

¡Debía conocer a su madre primero! No podía ser tan egoísta... ¡Pan lo volvía demasiado loco!

La odió por ejercer tremendo control sobre él, sobre su cuerpo y su pasión, golpeando el agua con violencia para deshacer la imagen de su rostro sin casco que acababa de descubrir reflejada frente a sus ojos.

"No, no deseo verme...".

No ahora, no tenía fuerza alguna para soportarlo.

Finalmente salió del agua, secándose el cabello con desesperación. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado y no deseaba ser visto ni siquiera con una capucha, debía ser el casco quien lo tapara.

"¡¿Cómo pude atreverme a mirarla así?! Ahora no puedo alejar la excitación de mi cuerpo...".

Miró hacia el cielo y éste empezaba a cambiar de color.

"Está oscureciendo".

No sería apropiado ir a ver a su madre a esa hora, ¡desconocía a qué hora descansaban los terrícolas! Aunque estaba casi seguro de que descansaban de noche, como la gran mayoría de las razas del universo.

"Además, qué triste si viven de noche y se pierden de la belleza del día...".

O sea que debía esperar hasta el nuevo amanecer para ir en busca de su madre.

"Será lo mejor, pero...".

¿Qué haría con Pan mientras tanto?

La sola idea de QUÉ sería lo que haría con ella erizó su piel.

Cerró sus ojos y tocó su cabello, hallándolo bastante seco, lo suficiente para colocarse el casco. Luego de hacerlo, cortó la larga túnica negra (la única con capucha que había encontrado en la caja de Kakarotto) hasta la altura de su cola saiyan, enrollando su extremo inferior con ésta. En la parte de abajo de su cuerpo se puso una especie de pantalón, bastante holgado y también de color negro. Se colocó sus botas de combate y, con unas vendas que había llevado con él a la hora de asearse, se cubrió las asquerosas cicatrices de sus brazos, como de costumbre.

No podía negarlo: después de todos los acontecimientos de ese largo y tortuoso día, se sentía más horrendo que nunca.

Y, para colmo, Pan...

Fue hacia ella y descubrió la pequeña fogata encendida.

—Al fin, Trunks —musitó la muchachita en tono burlón—. Pensé que te habías ahogado.

Ignoró la provocación torpemente y notando para su desgracia cómo ella había cortado también su túnica, la cual tapaba únicamente hasta la mitad de sus muslos, con la cola saiyan sirviendo de sensual cinturón. Se sentó frente a ella, justo al lado de la fogata, sobre una piedra que, al parecer, Pan había colocado allí. Ella también estaba sobre una.

Cuando él se sentó y dejó su uniforme de pelea al lado del fuego, dispuesto a que así se secara, Pan lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, penetrándolo con su irritante mirada.

"Es el momento".

Miró el cielo que pasaba de azul a violeta en un espectáculo que ella desconocía.

"Es ahora o nunca...".

¿Pero cómo lo iba a convencer?

"No lo obligaré por más que eso fuera lo más fácil... Debe desearlo, sino no lo admitiré".

—Debes ser fuerte, Trunks —susurró en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—¿Hablaste? —preguntó él sobresaltado, todo parecía asustarlo.

Ella lo enfrentó con la mirada, como siempre y como nunca.

—Hazlo —dijo sin rodeo alguno—. Si no lo haces no lograrás estar en paz.

Trunks parpadeó sin capacidad de comprender.

—No entiendo... —admitió—. ¿A qué te refieres?

"Ay, principito...".

—Eres lento—afirmó ella—, demasiado para mi gusto.

Eso, sin llegar a entenderlo del todo, lo deprimió.

—Pan... —la miró fijamente, cayendo en su ensueño más amado una vez más.

Ella volvió a decirle algo, pero no logró escucharla, no logró entender el idioma que ella utilizaba, nada tenía sentido cuando la miraba...

—¡Trunks! —llamó con fastidio, sintiendo el bloqueo del Príncipe—. Maldita sea... ¡HAZME CASO!

—Pan... —volvió a suspirar, casi saboreando la preciosidad salvaje de la muchachita—. Dime qué es lo que debo hacer...

"Ya no te soporto, Trunks".

—¡Un poco de convicción! —contestó ella, superada por la lentitud de él—. Eres cobarde y no puedo soportarlo —decidió decírselo sin miedo, sin timidez, escupirle su deseo de una manera inolvidable e ineludible—. ¡¡¡TU ROSTRO!!! Debo verlo AHORA...

Y la piel del híbrido volvió a erizarse.

El tiempo dejó de pasar, el viento dejó de soplar y las llamas de la fogata congelaron su movimiento.

Lo único que veía era a Pan, en una imagen tan estática que lograba marearlo.

"Mi... Mi rostro...".

Suspiró con resignación.

"Llegó el momento...".

Y saberlo lo asustó hasta el infinito, muchísimo más de lo esperado.

"No...", tembló. "No puedo, no puedo...".

Sus brazos se tensaron y no logró moverlos, tampoco logró articular palabra, ¡ni siquiera logró respirar! Terminó tosiendo, débil, miedoso...

"Soy la peor porquería, no logro merecerla por más que lo deseo...".

No podía, no había valor alguno en su pecho…

No había nada…

—¡¡¡NO!!! —gritó completamente sacado—. ¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!! —y se aferró a su casco con sus manos, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, temblando y conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¡Es tan fácil pedirlo! ¡¡¡TAN FÁCIL!!! ¡Pero...!

Y esa, para Pan, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso: Trunks acababa de hartarla.

—¡¡¡BASTA!!! —se levantó de la roca y fue hacia él, arrodillándose a sus pies, casi en un gesto de súplica que nada tenía que ver con ella y sus intenciones—. ¡Eres egoísta! ¡¿Así piensas mostrarte ante tu madre?! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! Lo hago por ti, maldita sea, ¡lo hago por ti! —él tembló y lloró levemente, cosa que desquició más a la muchachita—. Aprende a mirar a los ojos sin miedo... ¡¡¡APRENDE A VIVIR SIN TU CASCO!!! No puedes mostrarte así ante ella ni ante nadie, ¡¡¡QUE TE IMPORTE UN BLEDO TU IMAGEN!!! Basta, Trunks... Si no me muestras tu rostro me iré, porque si no lo haces me estarás demostrando que no me mereces... ¡¡¡YO QUIERO UN HOMBRE VALIENTE!!! No un trastornado...

La miró fijamente.

"No puedo...".

Se abrazó con sus propios brazos, sintiendo un frío atroz sobre su piel.

—No... No puedo... —susurró para furia de Pan.

Ella se puso de pie, con la mirada más seria que tenía, llena de odio dirigido hacia él.

—¡¡¡BUENO!!! —le gritó en la cara, dándose vuelta después, dándole la espalda—. Me cansaste... Ve con "mami", pídele que te dé una nave de la Corporación Cápsula y vuelve a Vegetasei para morir sin honor... ¡Yo no sentiré nada cuando suceda! —y comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo que Trunks estaba hecho piedra y sin capacidad de moverse—. Eres demasiado cobarde, ¡sabes que debo verte! ¡¿Para qué mierda me trajiste a este lugar?! Te odio, Trunks...

Y se alejó con rumbo a la nave.

"Pan, no...".

Trunks la vio irse y todo se nubló.

"¡NO!".

—_Hijo, muéstrame tu rostro... —le susurraba dulcemente su madre en sus más dulces sueños._

—_No, mamá... —le contestaba él con tristeza—. Tengo miedo..._

—_¿De qué? —le preguntaba, entonces, ella, con el gesto más triste que había visto en su vida._

—_Porque temo que me rechaces..._

—Temo que me rechaces... —susurró entre lágrimas, sin abandonar la roca que le servía de asiento.

Pan seguía alejándose.

"No voy a soportar esta humillación, no voy a permitir que él me pisotee... ¡no soporto más su inacción! No soporto más su falta de principios...".

Una enorme tristeza que ella jamás admitiría la embargó, haciendo que apretara sus puños con toda su fuerza, lastimándose con sus uñas al hacerlo.

"No lo voy a soportar...".

Quiso voltear pero su orgullo no se lo permitió y, de esa forma, supo que alejarse de él le dolía.

Supo que realmente lo deseaba...

¡Supo que alejarse de él la estaba matando instante a instante!

"Pero no...", se dijo mentalmente y aguantándose magistralmente las ganas de llorar. "No voy a dejarme vencer...".

Trunks siguió mirando cómo ella se alejaba, susurrando lo mismo una y otra vez.

"Debo detenerla".

¡La estaba perdiendo! Y de la peor forma, de la forma más cobarde y menos saiyan del mundo.

"Debo... debo detenerla...".

¡¿Pero cómo?! Sus piernas no tenían fuerza, su alma menos que menos...

Y casi le pareció que Tark se hacía lugar en sus pensamientos valiéndose de todo su poder par lograrlo...

—_Los colores no hacen a la esencia de un saiyan... Grábate eso en la cabeza —le dijo tranquilamente—. Tú eres saiyan, te criaste como tal... Eres tan saiyan como tu padre o yo... ¡Un saiyan es un ser poderoso! Y tú lo eres..._

—Pan... —volvió a suspirar.

"Detenla, Trunks, te lo suplico...".

¡¿Por qué le costaba tanto?!

"Tengo tanto miedo a ser rechazado, y más tratándose de ella... es el miedo, el miedo al rechazo, a que sus ojos no muestren lo que muestran a veces al mirarme, a que ella desee escupirme y humillarme...".

—Temo que me rechaces... —volvió a susurrar por enésima vez, sintiendo un torrente de convicción que poseyó a su cuerpo y su alma, haciendo que se pusiera de pie y corriera tras ella, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos pasos de la muchacha—. ¡¡¡TEMO QUE ME RECHACES!!!

Y ella se detuvo.

"¿Qué acaso ya no le he demostrado que lo elegí?".

Pan se sintió más frustrada que nunca.

"¡¿Qué acaso no lo he besado en el cuello, diciéndole así que todo estaría bien?!".

¿Por qué Trunks era incapaz de entenderla?

"Porque no sabe lo que se siente mirarme y saberse mirado por mí...".

Quizá él le temía, quizá él temía mirarla porque ella, para él, era...

Era...

—¡Pan! —y sintió a Trunks tras ella, aferrándola de los hombros—. No eres cualquiera, ¡no eres cualquier persona! Si mi padre, tu bisabuelo o cualquier saiyan me mirara con asco lo soportaría —mintió a medias—. Pero contigo no, si tú me miras con asco yo moriré.

La guerrera cerró sus ojos, conteniendo su claro enojo.

"Qué sentimental eres...".

Pero era fuerte, y su fuerza borraba todo del panorama de la joven.

De todas formas, debía hacerle comprender... Sino esa escena estaría cerca de un devastador desenlace.

"Y devastador no solamente para él...".

—Deja de humillarme, Príncipe —espetó a la vez que él la abrazaba por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas—. Basta de destruir mi orgullo... —y perdió los cabales—. ¡¡¡BASTA DE TEMER!!!

Finalmente volteó, sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de sucederle...

Y Trunks palideció.

¡Sí! Eran lágrimas, lágrimas frustradas, enojadas, furiosas y asqueadas de sus dudas.

Lágrimas que a ella le dolían, lo sabía, más que a él.

—Ya no me temas, Trunks... —musitó ella con frustración, aún sin notar sus lágrimas—. ¡¿Qué no te interesa?! He permitido que me toques, que me beses en el cuello que jamás nadie tocó... ¡He dejado que veas mi cuerpo y vivas para contarlo! ¡¿ESO NO TE DICE NADA?! Yo quiero... —y se sobresaltó al sentir humedad en sus ojos.

"No puede ser...".

En shock, Pan levantó lentamente sus manos, tocando sus propias mejillas, las cuales descubrió mojadas, manchadas, humilladas, débiles...

Rió sin parar de llorar, sin saber cómo detenerse.

—Vaya... —admitió entre risas y llanto—. Creo que algo anda mal... Estoy llorando por un guerrero sin orgullo y, encima, me dejo mostrar... —y se ahogó en su propio lamento—. No me humilles más... —suplicó llorando aún peor—. Basta, no me humilles...

—Pan... —y él logró detener su propio llanto, poniendo sus manos vendadas sobre el suave y blanquecino rostro—. No llores, no es digno de una guerrera como tú.

Ella se alejó de la caricia con un movimiento bastante violento, aunque sin darle la espalda a Trunks.

—¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO ES DIGNO DE MI!!! —afirmó avergonzada y enojadísima consigo misma—. Ya te lo he dicho: deja de humillarme, deja de provocar que yo me rebaje... ¡No lo soporto! No soporto tu falta de certeza, es increíble que un guerrero tan fuerte como tú, que en el campo de batalla se muestra cruel y elegante, sea un niñito caprichoso y llorón como tú... ¡Deja de engañarme! Sé uno con el guerrero, deja de... —y lo golpeó en el pecho, haciendo que Trunks retrocediera varios pasos—. ¡¡¡DEJA DE NEGAR TU NATURALEZA!!! Eres saiyan también, al diablo con los terrícolas, YO DIGO QUE ERES SAIYAN, por más ojos, por más cabello...

Y le dio la espalda, provocando desesperación en un Príncipe que ya no podía observar más a su princesa, los ojos de la mismísima paz que decoraban tan magistralmente sus orbes azules.

—No dejes de ser tú misma... —le pidió él, quebrado y serio—. Basta, Pan... No te dejes contagiar por mi debilidad.

Ella volvió a mirarlo.

—¡Y TÚ NO OLVIDES QUE ERES UN SAIYAN! Tu dualidad me da asco... Muéstrate, sino me iré.

Volvió a irse, logrando alejarse tan sólo diez pasos.

—¡¡¡PAN!!! —porque él la detuvo, superado por toda la situación, por todas las palabras, por el llanto de ella, por verla irse lejos de él... ¡por todo!

"No puedo soportarme a mí mismo, ella no merece alguien tan indigno".

Tenía que volver a ganársela.

"Siendo un saiyan, siendo para ella lo que soy para mi pueblo".

Sin decir nada más, la tomó del brazo, la subió a su hombro y la llevó hacia la fogata, sentándola sobre la roca que le perteneciera a ella minutos antes.

Él se sentó frente a Pan, quien no logró ocultar su sorpresa y excitación.

"No me esperaba eso...".

Por más que no veía su rostro, Pan supo que él había cambiado su actitud, era otra persona, alguien distinto.

"Acaba de hacer algo demasiado saiyan".

Y le gustó, ¿para qué negarlo?

Sonrió, limpió sus deshonrosas lágrimas que nada simbolizaban de su esencia, y lo vio apretar sus propias rodillas con fuerza.

—Hazlo —reanudó su pedido—. No me iré espantada ni aunque tus ojos estén en tus orejas y tu nariz en tu pera... NO ME VOY, ¿escuchaste? Muéstrame al saiyan de los entrenamientos, al Trunks que yo elegí...

Se odió por decir algo tan sentido, pero no había manera, sin miradas recíprocas no había otra manera de decirle lo que sentía, lo que quería... Al fin lo había comprendido, por eso les costaba tanto comunicarse.

"Pero a partir de ahora ya no será más así, no lo permitiré".

El Príncipe, por su parte, ahogó un gemido nervioso en su garganta.

"El Trunks que yo elegí", esa simple frase fue la que despertó el atisbo de convicción que buscaba en su corazón.

La miró fijamente y se juró a sí mismo que esa sería la última vez que lo haría a través del casco o de cualquier cosa que tapara su mirada.

"Ya no voy a humillarla... ¡Voy a merecerla!".

¡Sí!

En el cielo ya no tan azul, pudo observar un dejo, solamente un dejo, de la luna.

"La luna de la Tierra".

Se sorprendió de que estuviera en su cuarto menguante, ciclo lunar presente en todos y cada uno de sus sueños eróticos que había tenido con Pan.

Era una suerte que la luna no fuera llena debido a la posible transformación en Ohzaru, pero poco le importó el detalle...

"Qué coincidencia... Parece una broma".

Sonrió con nostalgia y sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

"Has aparecido para convencerme por completo", le habló mentalmente a la luna. "Está bien, lo haré...".

—Lo haré... —dijo en un volumen que ni Pan logró captar.

El latir de su pecho, la emoción de mirar al astro en el cielo...

"Soy un saiyan... No hay de qué temer".

Por más terrícola que fuera, su esencia era saiyan, su corazón lo era...

"Todo mi ser lo es".

Y ese ser, y no su débil y asustado terrícola, era quien debía aparecer frente a Pan.

"Ella tiene razón... si no me muestro ante Pan, no seré capaz de mostrarme frente a nadie más, ni siquiera a mi madre…".

Sorprendiendo a su muchachita, Trunks dirigió sus manos a su nuca, deshabilitando el seguro de su casco.

"Si no le muestro mi rostro, ¿cómo, entonces, podré enfrentar a mi raza? Porque es en Vegetasei donde pertenezco".

Ahora lo sabía, se sentía más saiyan que nunca.

Más convencido que nunca.

El latido cada vez más desenfrenado de su corazón ante la hermosa luna se lo decía a gritos.

Tomó su casco con sus manos, empezando a tirar, lentamente, hacia arriba.

"Y, lo más importante... ¿Cómo podré unirme a Pan si no le muestro mi rostro? ¿Cómo podré vivir si no lo hago? Si no lo hago la perderé, y con ella perderé todo en lo cual creo, todo lo que me hace sentir...".

Ella era el motor de su convicción.

Ella era todo... Todo.

Por los siguientes diez segundos, los únicos dos sonidos que escuchó fueron, primero, el de Pan respirando fuertemente y, segundo, el de su casco caer a sus pies.

Ese golpe, y no otra cosa, fue el que lo despertó del miedo, de la soledad, del sufrimiento...

Lo despertó ante ella, ante la mujer que había elegido con cada célula de su cuerpo.

Con cada partícula de su alma...

Se aferró a la roca poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cadera, casi temeroso de caer, de desmayarse, de vomitar por los nervios...

—Trunks, abre los ojos —suplicó ella con una voz que sonó rarísima, en un tono indescriptiblemente... ¿emocionado?

"Pan...".

Nacer ante su planeta natal, ante el mundo, ante la galaxia, ante el amor... ¡Ante ella!

Ser libre, ser libre de mirar, de ser mirado, de sentir el viento golpeando en su rostro, de unirse a una mujer, de gritarle al mundo quién y qué era.

Ni un terrícola, ni un saiyan.

Trunks, sólo Trunks, únicamente Trunks.

¡Era hora! Hora de, por primera vez en su vida, no ser gobernado ni por su padre ni por nadie, ni por el miedo, ni por el asco que sentía por él mismo...

Mirar la verdadera luz del universo por primera vez.

Liberarse de su propia prisión, del casco que tanto lo había martirizado por años...

"Hazlo, hazlo...".

Y sintiendo todo eso, percibiendo el viento más anhelado de la historia, Trunks logró mostrarle los ojos al mundo, mostrarle sus sentimientos al mundo, volver a nacer sin vergüenza, con orgullo y sin dudas, sin resentimientos...

"Ser yo por primera vez".

Mostrarle sus más profundos sentimientos a Pan, la niña que ya sentía su mujer.

Su corazón dio un vuelco sumamente doloroso y, a la vez, gratificante, pues Pan lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear, sin ni siquiera respirar...

—Trunks... —susurró, mostrándose extraña, ajena a ella misma, casi hasta emocionada, casi hasta hipnotizada.

"Este es Trunks...".

Grande había sido su sorpresa al ver el cabello lila que NADA tenía que ver con los saiyans, sintiéndose extraña al ver lo lacias y suaves que parecían esas hebras pecadoras al caer y moverse con el viento, al mostrarse vivas y no estáticas como el cabello de todo saiyan.

Lo segundo fue el rostro, que le recordó a alguien, tardando en darse cuenta que ese rostro era igual al del Rey Vegeta, pero no... El lila distraía demasiado, poca importancia tenían esos rasgos de la Realeza, de hecho, los rasgos severos se veían distintos con el lila, con el lacio cabello, cortado desprolijamente hasta más o menos sus orejas.

¿Cortado? ¿Acaso su cabello crecería? Y sí, parecía cortado, era el único signo de desprolijidad que mostraba, pues se veía perfecto entre el brillo y el lacio impecable.

Perdió el aire al caer hipnotizada por ese cabello, no sabiendo definir esa ensalada de sentires que la inundaba, sentires intangibles e indescriptibles, infinitos y épicos, inmortales y dolorosos...

Satisfactorios...

Y, de pronto, los ojos... Esos que mantuvo cerrados por más de un minuto, temblando antes de por fin darlos a conocer.

"Azul...".

Allí, Pan perdió todo control de sus emociones y pensamientos racionales, nadando, sumergiéndose como en el lago, pero no allí... En el azul de sus ojos, un azul irreal, de ensueño, igual al cielo de la Tierra, hablando a favor de ese desconocido planeta, diciéndole incontables historias, mostrándole miedo, felicidad, odio, tristeza...

Soledad, mucha soledad...

¡Lo entendió! Ahora sí lograba hacerlo, lograba comprenderlo... ¡Tantos años ocultándose! Ocultando un rostro que todos creían deforme cuando estaba en el polo puesto de eso...

Porque sí, no era deforme, no era el Príncipe Feo que ella había imaginado toda su vida, era exótico, saiyan pero no saiyan, algo distinto... La mirada severa llena de frustración...

Se notaba tanto el sufrimiento que ella casi lograba sentirlo, erizándole con sencillez y honestidad la piel hasta los límites más morbosos de la empatía.

"¿Tanto has sufrido?".

¡¿Cómo era posible que se notara tanto?!

"¿Cómo hace para decir tanto con los ojos?".

Esa sensación, ese descubrimiento era desconocido para ella, era un mundo que ella ignoraba pudiera existir...

Sus pupilas negras, tan pequeñas como contundentes, llamaban tanto la atención que parecía que en cualquier momento escaparían de sus ojos, parecía que iban a saltar hacia la nada en cualquier momento.

"No puedo negarlo...".

Sí, Pan ahora lo sabía: nada de Príncipe Feo, él era bello, y no sólo bello, era hermoso, bendecido por una belleza tan exótica como fascinante.

Ni la belleza de la Tierra que tanto la había conquistado, ni la belleza del propio Vegetasei se le comparaba...

Pero, claro, ella jamás lo admitiría.

"Ya no más palabras, jamás podré volver a hablar de más frente a esos ojos".

Porque esos ojos acababan de envenenarla, acababan de hacer que el veneno azul se metiera en sus venas, que poseyera su alma y su cuerpo.

Mas no pudo seguir mirándolos, ya que un asustado Trunks los desvió hacia un costado, mostrándose tan nervioso como triste, tan asustado como impotente.

Sin dudarlo, ella se acercó lentamente a él.

Trunks mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, sin ser consciente del poder de sus ojos, de la transparencia casi dolorosa de éstos.

La mirada de Pan acababa de decirle todo y nada al mismo tiempo, no había logrado descifrar nada... Ella se había quedado quieta, sumida en algo que él no conocía, en algo desconocido que lo asustaba pero entusiasmaba.

"Debo parecerle una aberración".

Miró sus muñecas vendadas.

"Una aberración...".

Cerró sus ojos justo cuando ella se agachó frente a él, propinándole una enorme cachetada.

—¡NO! —le gritó ante la nula reacción de él—. No te atrevas a cerrar tus ojos ni, mucho menos, te atrevas a desviarlos... ¡Mírame! Maldita sea, mírame.

El Príncipe tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, obedeciéndola, pues nada podía hacer ante un pedido de la mujer que había elegido con semejante decisión.

Volvió a mirarla y encontró respuestas: los ojos de Pan le mostraron dos cosas demasiado notorias... ¿Qué cosas? Tardó un poco en convertir la sensación de saberlo en palabras, comprendiendo que allí había tanto orgullo como emoción, una que lo sorprendió en demasía.

—Pan... —habló por primera vez, provocando en ella una media sonrisa que se clavó en su corazón como una puñalada de pureza.

Ella suspiró, sin abandonar ese gesto orgulloso y emocionado.

—Así que este es el Príncipe Feo... —murmuró—. El Príncipe Deforme, el Príncipe que todos han descrito como algo que no es...

No pudo controlarlo, Trunks derramó una lágrima que ella limpió con su mano, manteniendo ésta sobre su mejilla, sumando su otra mano al otro lado de su rostro.

—Pan, yo... —quiso hablar pero ella depositó, con suavidad, un dedo sobre sus labios, esos que eran iguales a lo que había tanteado la vez del baño, la venda y el espejo roto: suaves, ni muy carnosos ni muy finos.

Perfectos.

Trunks tembló ante el contacto en sus labios.

"Es cierto...", pensó. "Ella no me mira con asco...".

¡Y recién en ese momento lo notaba!

"No hay asco... ¡No hay asco!".

—El Príncipe Feo no es feo, ¿sabes? —susurró ella sin atisbo de timidez alguno—. El Príncipe Feo es... —y se detuvo.

"No, Pan... Este no es tu estilo, compórtate como una guerrera".

Como la mejor guerrera de su clase...

—Ya no volveré a decirte nada —exclamó la muchacha sin dejar de lado la media sonrisa—. Jamás volveré a explicarte nada...

Trunks no supo si alegrarse o entristecerse con esa frase.

"¿Qué intenta decirme?".

Y, justo en ese instante de búsqueda insaciable de comprensión, ella hizo algo que logró hacerlo brincar de impresión, algo que aceleró su corazón, algo que excitó su cuerpo...

Algo que le hizo desear, más que nunca, la sangre que corría por las venas de ella...

De "su" muchacha, de Pan.

"No puede ser...".

Ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos, aún se miraban mientras se unían por primera vez. Sí, Pan lo estaba besando en la boca.

"No... No puede ser...".

Con una suave caricia y después de que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre para ellos, Pan cerró los ojos de Trunks, yendo de los párpados a la nuca, donde se aferró al cabello lila, sintiendo la suavidad y el aroma perfecto de éste, besándolo con más profundidad.

"Jamás volveré a explicarte nada...".

Su excitación subió al saber las manos de él sobre su cintura, instantes antes de caer los dos al suelo, invadidos por la excitación y el calor, por la falta de gravedad que esa unión labial les provocaba.

"Ya no necesito explicarte nada después de esto, principito... ¡Ya no más palabras! No volveré a hacerlo, no volveré a explicar mis sentimientos, yo no sirvo para eso…".

Rió mientras lo besaba, acariciándolo posesivamente, provocando en él un desenfreno que sería difícil, por no decir imposible, de frenar.

"No sirvo para explicar, sirvo para hacer, para demostrar con acciones...".

De pocas palabras y contundentes acciones, de inquebrantable valentía y sin ningún dejo de miedo: esa era su esencia guerrera y no pensaba volver a quebrarla jamás.

No luego de ese beso.

Trunks apretó la cintura hacia él, pasando de estar ambos de costado a estar él debajo, posición perfecta para tocar la espalda que tanto le había fascinado al verla desnuda en el lago.

Ella lo besaba como ninguna mujer lo había besado, ¿Realmente tenía 15 años? ¿Todo eso podía hacer el deseo?

"Ella me eligió...".

Y nada más importaba.

No eran nada más que dos saiyans besándose, dos saiyans diciéndose sin palabras, de forma implícita y explícita, que se habían elegido mutuamente.

"Dos saiyans…".

Eso parecía explicar el inmenso impacto sexual y sentimental que ese beso le había causado.

Siguió acariciándola y comprendió que ese beso estaba cargado de deseo, pero también de una especie de "inocencia" que no podía descifrar.

Succionaban la boca del otro como si allí estuviera el agua tan deseada luego de un largo entrenamiento, el medio para refrescarse y lograr hacer sentir al cuerpo satisfecho.

Aún así... No, ninguno de los dos se sentía del todo satisfecho. El beso quería hacerse más profundo y erótico, mas ninguno de los dos lo permitió.

Ese beso era el primero y todo había sido demasiado emotivo entre ellos como para perder el control a la primera.

Ella no abandonó en ningún momento la piel de él, acariciándola y casi rasgándola con sus uñas, empezando a sentir el descontrol y las ganas de unirse a él, por primera vez con tremenda contundencia.

Pero no, se dijo basta y se separó de él a regañadientes, sin querer hacerlo realmente, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor.

"Primero lo primero...", pensó casi sofocada.

Rodó hacia el suelo, abandonando ese cómodo colchón que acababa de acogerla con tanta calidez para volver al verde pasto.

Trunks se la quedó mirando y, antes de que pronunciara alguna palabra emotiva que pudiera irritarla, ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—Vamos a entrenar —dijo—. Mañana iremos a ver a tu madre, no puedes posponerlo por más tiempo... Por lo pronto, será mejor que comamos algo y nos dediquemos a un buen entrenamiento —y bajó un poco el tono de su voz—, quién sabe los peligros que pueda depararnos este planeta...

Ella rió y él, para su propia sorpresa, también.

"A mí no me engañas...".

Trunks lo supo: ese entrenamiento tenía otro motivo.

"Y ese motivo me fascina...".

Se puso de pie, aún emocionado y deseoso de volver a sentir el apetecible sabor de la boca de la muchachita, yendo hacia ella, volteándola e intentando volver a besarla. Desgraciadamente no lo logró, ella lo esquivó con elegancia.

—Primero entrenar —aseguró ella, aún riéndose y escapando por completo de la emotividad de la escena anterior.

¡Era impresionante! Ella lo miraba con una naturalidad que lo conmovía, con una media sonrisa que lo excitaba y, lo mejor de todo, sin ningún rastro de rechazo.

Supo que ella decía la verdad, que era mejor ir a ver a su madre al día siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol... en el momento en el cual ese cielo volviera a aclararse y se pintara de azul una vez más.

Pan y él se miraron durante unos instantes.

Los ojos azules del ya no más Príncipe Feo le hablaban con una facilidad casi molesta pero por demás honesta y sentida.

"Ya no más Príncipe Feo, ahora es el Príncipe de los ojos azules".

Rió brevemente y desafió los orbes que la observaban sin perder detalle.

—Principito azul —musitó entre risas—. Cacemos algún animal y comamos, me muero de hambre.

Trunks respiró con dificultad al darse cuenta de lo cómodo que se sentía frente a ella y con su rostro desnudo.

"Me uniré a ti, es ahora o nunca...".

Después de tanto sufrimiento merecía algo de felicidad, y nadie más que ella podría dársela en ese delicado momento.

La incertidumbre de estar a punto de conocer a su madre lo mataba, sí... Pero los ojos negros fijos en sus esferas azules tan claras como el cielo terrícola le daban esperanza.

Ya no volvería a sentirse solo...

Nunca más.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXII**_

_Pan y Trunks mirándose a los ojos por primera vez... ¡Ah! Cuánto soñé este momento... Me cuesta creer cómo me contuve tanto de hacerlo antes de tiempo... Es increíble._

_22 capítulos tuvieron que pasar, pero acá estamos n.n_

_Creo que fue cuando tenía que ser, ni antes ni después... Por lo menos esa es mi perspectiva._

_Estoy convencida de que los ojos son el lenguaje del alma, y sé que al mirar a alguien con honestidad podemos sentirlo y entenderlo por completo... sin importar nada ni nadie. Eso intenté plasmar en este capítulo. _

_¿Trunks en Capsule Corp.? Se las debo n.n... No fue por mala, pero así tuvo que ser... Sino en este capi iban a pasar demasiadas cosas... Por lo pronto, parece que el orden de las tres famosas prioridades de Trunks va a darse vuelta del todo... ¡chan!_

_Por supuesto que Trunks no iba a aguantar, había esperado demasiado la posibilidad de tocarla... Después de ese beso (dominado casi por completo por ella, jeh) quién sabe a dónde vaya a parar todo (?!). _

_Creo que él tiene que estar en paz antes de ver (o no, quién sabe... bah, yo sé pero no les cuento XD) a su mamá, antes de conocer su otra esencia... Primero tenía que reconciliarse con el saiyan que tiene dentro de él, y qué mejor que Pan para hacerlo. _

_"Naturaleza"... Escribí "Narutaleza" como diez veces por accidente XDDD... (Odio Naruto, me persigue XD). A muchos de mis amigos les encanta pero yo no le encuentro el encanto, se me hizo gracioso haberme equivocado justo con eso tantas veces XDD_

_"Unleash" de Epica es la canción de este capi... Juro que, si este fic hubiera sucedido en otro contexto en vez de en Vegetasei, además de que las reglas actuales de esta web ya no lo permiten, hubiera puesto la letra intercalada durante todo el capi... Es TAN Trunks, TAN Trunks que este capi hubiera sido imposible sin esa canción._

_Escúchenla si pueden y/o quieren... Les garantizo que define con totalidad este capítulo._

_Sí, así de emotiva soy XD_

_A lo mejor este capi les resulta un poco "abstracto", pero así sentí que debía ser, alejado de las peleas y demás, Trunks tenía que mostrarse tal cual es y él es sensible como ningún saiyan que haya aparecido en la serie. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios y espero les guste._

_Saludos n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	24. XXIII: La unión y la luna

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo XXIII_

_"La unión y la luna"_

**-**

—¿Por qué te pusiste la capucha? —inquirió una molesta Pan—. Es absurdo, ya no tienes nada que esconder... —y arrojó su mirada sobre el suelo.

Inevitablemente, Trunks cerró sus ojos avergonzado.

—Lo siento, es que me cuesta... —respondió tímidamente.

Ella rió.

—Sácatela.

Ya era de noche y la Tierra se había vestido de negro, dejando ver en el cielo unas deslumbrantes estrellas que hipnotizaban fácilmente a quien las mirara.

El Príncipe se permitió observarlas por unos instantes, maravillado de cómo rodeaban la luna, como si significaran pequeños destellos que ésta despedía.

La luna...

Sólo la fogata y la luz de la luna los iluminaba, fusionándose en un cóctel de rojo y blanco que embellecía segundo a segundo a su compañera de viaje.

Meditó unos instantes y, finalmente, se quitó la capucha.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Así me gusta.

Hacía horas que habían comido, sumiéndose luego del banquete (cortesía de un enorme animal de nombre desconocido) en los más profundos pensamientos.

Trunks pensaba en tantas cosas... Su madre, su padre, la Tierra, Vegetasei, su sangre híbrida... Y en Pan, por supuesto. Todo quedaba de lado al pensar en Pan.

"Hay algo que aún no se ha concretado".

No podría concentrarse en sus verdaderas prioridades hasta solucionarlo.

Pan, por su parte, pensaba en su raza, en su familia, en si ellos aceptarían que ella se uniera a un híbrido.

"Mi bisabuelo va a gritar mucho...".

¡Pero era tarde! Tan tarde que le molestaba.

"Es fuerte, me importa muy poco si es híbrido o enteramente terrícola".

Aunque un terrícola no tenía tanto poder...

Unos minutos después de comer, Pan se había colocado el casco de Trunks (pues su Scouter había explotado luego de la extraña transformación de Vegeta) para buscar algún sujeto con poder interesante, pero nada...

Algún que otro poder destacaba, de todas formas nadie era digno rival para ellos.

Giró levemente su cabeza y miró a Trunks. No dejaba de llamarle la atención su cabello.

"¿Realmente se lo cortará?".

—Oye —lo llamó descortésmente—, Tu pelo es muy raro, no es tan estático como el nuestro... Parece mal cortado al juzgar por lo desprolijo de sus puntas, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te crece?

Trunks se sonrojó y ella adoptó un semblante por demás extrañado.

"Que idiota".

El híbrido volteó para mirarla.

"Es hermosa".

¡Basta! No podía distraerse tanto...

—Bueno, eh... —rascó su nuca con confusión—. Sí, me crece... Cada tres o cuatro meses lo corto con una navaja, todo para evitar que sea molesto a la hora de usar el casco.

—Un atisbo terrícola —adivinó, y él asintió aunque no del todo convencido.

—Supongo... —murmuró—. No tengo idea, pero seguramente sea por eso.

Pan abandonó el semblante curioso y lo cambió por uno más serio.

"Quiero entrenar...".

—Principito, ya es hora —y se puso de pie—. Es hora de que pelees conmigo.

Y Trunks abrió los ojos enormes, aún más sonrojado que antes.

* * *

Un nuevo día despertó en Vegetasei.

Vegeta se revolvió en su cama, molesto por la luz que provenía de afuera, despertándose con el pie izquierdo.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a esclavos y más esclavos limpiando todo el desastre ocasionado por la batalla, además de arreglando todo lo que había quedado destruido.

Decidió cambiarse, pues en unas horas, seguramente, sería la ceremonia de despedida para los caídos.

"Mucha gente muerta...".

Los viejos de Clase Alta dijeron que iban a encargarse del asunto personalmente, debido que Tark bastante ocupado estaba con las cientos de Cámaras de Recuperación en funcionamiento.

Un desastre, en resumen.

Se vistió envuelto en fastidio y salió de su habitación.

Caminó por el hall y escuchó voces en la puerta del Palacio, seguramente eran los Clase Alta.

"Me vigilan para que no escape, imbéciles".

No perdería tiempo en pensar en ellos.

Fue, entonces, hacia su verdadero objetivo: el intercomunicador.

Un soldado del calabozo subterráneo le contestó.

—¡Rey Vegeta! —lo observó lleno de miedo.

El padre de Trunks refunfuñó.

—Envíame a Kakarotto, necesito hablar con él —y cortó.

Ese sujeto había estado en su cabeza cada minuto desde el final de la batalla. Cómo no había dudado en salvar a su hijo, cómo había aceptado ser encarcelado sin miedo ni odio alguno...

"Es un idiota...", pensó.

Un idiota que conocía la Tierra...

"Descubrirán a Trunks, es algo inevitable".

Pero no lograba comprender la actitud de Kakarotto. Y no le gustaba...

De pronto golpearon en la puerta principal, distrayéndolo.

—¡Rey! —gritó la insoportable Mitis, quien lo había molestado hasta cinco minutos antes de dormir... Y allí estaba de nuevo—. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que quiere hablar con Kakarotto?!

Vegeta abrió la puerta sin preámbulos.

—¡¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa, mujer?! —contestó seca y firmemente—. Son mis asuntos.

La mujer lo observó severamente.

—Debo saber qué asuntos son esos, sino no permitiré que pase al Palacio —afirmó.

—¡BAH! —y cerró la puerta en su cara, escuchándola maldecirlo tras ésta.

Fue a su cuarto y decidió encerrarse allí durante todo el día, sin ni siquiera desear ir a la ceremonia de despedida.

Nada le interesaba, nadie le interesaba...

"¿Trunks la habrá visto?".

Imaginó el encuentro entre ellos, los dos tercios vivos jamás admitidos de su corazón, y una fuerte angustia lo embargó.

"Ella no lo aceptará, no aceptará su sangre".

La débil y el fuerte, unidos al fin...

Y él encerrado en el Palacio sin ni siquiera poder hablar con alguien.

"En la noche iré al calabozo y hablaré con el estúpido de Kakarotto... ¡No me lo van a impedir!".

Porque al hablar con él, quizá, encontraría respuestas.

Respuestas que conocía pero que no quería admitir.

"Trunks llorará como un débil cuando sepa la verdad...".

Quizá ya estaría llorando, mientras él se aburría entre los más bizarros pensamientos.

—Bulma...

* * *

Despertó posado en la mejor almohada del mundo: los pechos de Zuzik.

Era la primera noche de verdadera convivencia luego de tantos años y Raditz estaba ciertamente feliz, aunque ella, a lo mejor, no se lo merecía...

"Poco me interesa".

Se levantó y ella despertó ante la falta de peso sobre su piel.

—Raditz... —susurró dormida al verlo parado al lado de la cama, vistiéndose.

—Debo hablar con el mocoso —le dijo, haciendo mención a Goten—. De seguro sigue refunfuñando.

Zuzik se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él, lo acarició y besó apasionadamente.

—Parece que es tu gran debilidad —mencionó.

Raditz la observó en detalle, sin creer aún que ella había vuelto a su vida, sin lograr acostumbrarse a su presencia. Parecía un sueño, una mentira...

¡Y Nappa estaba muerto! La primera noche con ella y sabiendo que él ya no existía había sido la mejor de su vida.

—Lo es —admitió sin vergüenza pero, a la vez, sin mostrarse excesivamente emocional—. Esta es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras —y, luego de besarla profundamente, intentando con esto convencerse de que ella realmente estaba allí con él, se marchó hacia el exterior de la casa, en busca de su atolondrado sobrino.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues Goten era extremadamente predecible y siempre que estaba enojado o triste iba a parar al mismo lugar: al techo de la casa.

Ni siquiera tuvo que volar, dio un gran brinco desde la puerta y llegó hasta él. Goten se veía pensativo, sentado al borde del techo y con la vista perdida en el cielo rosado.

—Como lo imaginé —exclamó mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Te lo tomaste muy a pecho, niño.

Goten, para su sorpresa, ni siquiera volteó para observarlo.

—No molestes, tío —y eso si que lo sorprendió.

Raditz dejó de mirarlo y fijó su vista, así como él, en el cielo.

—¿Y por qué tan enojado? —preguntó secamente—. Espero tengas buenos motivos, sabes bien que no me agradan los berrinches.

Goten sí lo miró esta vez.

—Tío... —susurró—. Nos estamos condenando, ¡Tark me lo dijo ayer y yo estuve de acuerdo! Nos estamos condenando a desaparecer... —admitió con tristeza—. Yo no quiero que nuestra raza se extinga, quiero que seamos cada día más fuertes, pero... No sé, siento que a nadie le interesa la sangre que, supuestamente, defendemos con uñas y dientes —el muchacho hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió—: A nadie le importa la sangre saiyan, a todos les importa sentirse mejor que el resto del universo... ¿Tan ciegos estamos?

La inocencia y la madurez se hacían uno en las pupilas de Goten, cosa que a Raditz le generó un orgullo inmenso.

Palmeó su hombro con simpatía.

—Estás en lo cierto —afirmó—. Pero así somos los saiyans, así nos educamos los unos a los otros: para no sólo ser la raza más fuerte, sino además la más soberbia del universo.

Goten apretó sus puños, claramente enfadado.

—¡Tonterías! —musitó—. Si vuelve a suceder lo que sucedió ayer estaremos a un maldito paso de desaparecer... ¡La hibridez es la respuesta! Nuevas clases de poder podrían darle a nuestra raza el brillo perdido... ¡Todo se ha vuelto extremadamente rutinario! ¡Es aburrido! Ya no es divertido ser saiyan, tío... No cuando discriminamos a nuestro propio Príncipe por no parecerse físicamente a nosotros. ¿Tan superficiales somos?

Goten se mostraba más reflexivo que nunca, haciendo preguntas plagadas de sentimiento a cada momento.

Raditz estaba más que asombrado: algo había cambiado a su sobrino, ese nada tenía del viejo Goten, del muchacho tonto y distraído al que nada parecía importarle más que comer, pelear y reír.

—Se supone que no nos importan las apariencias, que únicamente nos importa la fuerza —intentó explicarle su tío—, pero no sé qué nos ha sucedido... Tantos años de pocas misiones y de tener a las cuatro galaxias a nuestros pies nos han vuelto unos idiotas que ya ni disfrutan de pelear, que de lo único que disfrutan es de presumir con supuestos argumentos bien sostenidos. Ya no somos saiyans, somos la sombra de lo que fuimos.

Y esa era la verdad.

Goten sonrió ante los dichos de su tío, encontrando en él la respuesta, la que solamente él sabía darle con tanta sabiduría y con tan pocas palabras.

—Estamos volviéndonos cada vez más idiotas —agregó.

—Sí —y Raditz mostró una media sonrisa—. Todo por culpa del poder, de saber que tenemos todos los planetas que queramos a nuestra disposición, de no dejar con vida a ningún rival digno... ¡Ese fue el motivo! Fue por eso que todo esto sucedió: por ser tan fuertes que ni fuertes somos, pues no hay rivales dignos que nos califiquen como tales.

Goten parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando comprender las palabras de su antiguo maestro. Sí, era cierto... ¡Tan cierto!

—¡Nos condenamos a una vida de aburrimiento! Matar tanto no fue la respuesta...

—Exacto —y Raditz se puso de pie—. Ahora cambia la cara y cree en estas palabras, cuando el Príncipe vuelva no estará tan solo como piensas, los días harán que todos reflexionemos.

Goten suspiró.

—Eso espero...

* * *

—Sácate las vendas de las muñecas —exigió Pan con una media sonrisa.

Trunks se impresionó por el pedido.

—Pero... —¡Sus marcas al descubierto! No quería, no lo deseaba en absoluto...—. Eso no es necesario, Pan... ¡Déjalas! No molestan para la batalla.

La muchacha adoptó un semblante serio.

—Basta, Trunks —musitó—. Basta de timidez, hasta que no te la saques del todo no lograrás nada en la vida, NADA —y rió con sarcasmo—. ¿Así de tímido piensas enfrentar a tu madre? ¿Acaso eres tan ingenuo en pensar que ella no preguntará por tus vendas? Deberás enfrentar a tus demonios y decírselo... ¡Deberás contarle TODO sobre ti!

"Lo hago por tu bien, entiende...".

Y la soberbia que reinaba en el rostro desapareció, entrando en escena la furia.

Trunks sabía que ella tenía razón, ¡no iba a volver a entrar en discusión si ella tenía más razón que la razón misma! No quería seguir irritándola, temía perderla, cada vez más...

Todo pendía de un hilo, eso sentía el Príncipe.

Pan, inesperadamente, volvió a reír en un arranque que no supo explicarse del todo.

—¡¿Así quieres unirte a mí?! —exclamó furiosa—. Confía y deja de pensar que todo se irá al diablo cuando despiertes... —y se acercó a él, propinándole un devastador puñetazo en el rostro—. ¡¿Ves?! ¡Estás despierto! Trunks... ¡Vamos!

Increíble, pero ella había adivinado sus pensamientos con una abismal exactitud.

"Pan...".

Cerró sus ojos invadido por una enorme frustración, una que no podía evadir debido al enorme rencor que sentía por su propio ser.

"Soy demasiado idiota, demasiado perseguido...".

Tembló sin abrir sus ojos, aún avergonzado de su prohibida mirada, acercando su mano al brazo contrario, arrancando de un sólo movimiento la venda. Hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo y finalmente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con éstas en el suelo y con Pan sonriendo más que satisfecha.

—Así me gusta —aseguró ella—. Nada de timidez... Vamos a pelear.

¿Podía negarlo? ¡No! Quería pelear lo más pronto posible con él, sin ya poder contener el deseo que ese primer beso entre ellos le había generado. Pan estaba realmente desquiciada, necesitaba esa sangre, ahora era consciente de ello.

Censuró su mirada de Trunks, tapándola con sus párpados.

"Incomprensible, pero creo que fue ese beso el que me hizo elegirlo por completo".

Eso y la mirada, eso y el cabello... Eso y el alma perfectamente reflejada en el azul y el deseo perfectamente reflejado en los labios.

Habían anticipado demasiado ese momento, ella menos que él, probablemente esa era la verdad, pero ahora lo sentía con más fuerza, con la misma fuerza que el guerrero que tenía en frente, quien entre temblores y suspiros no sabía cómo dar comienzo a la batalla final. A la que, de salir bien como la cultura saiyan demandaba, sería la última batalla como elegidos y la primera batalla como una pareja unida, consumada en cuerpo y alma, en sangre y sentimientos...

Una verdadera pareja saiyan.

"Si no peleas con propiedad no me uniré a ti".

—Esta es la prueba final —y Pan, sin ya poder soportar tanto silencio, se puso en posición de combate—. Pelea y demuéstrame TODO tu poder, no quiero lástima ni represión, quiero que seas todo tú, todo tu poder... —le pidió con firmeza—. Vamos, principito... Hazlo.

Trunks la observó y algo pareció resplandecer alrededor de la silueta de Pan, quien acababa de abrir los ojos hacia él.

Los orbes negros gritaban una enorme cantidad de locuras, salvajes e inocentes. Pedían a Trunks una cantidad infinita de cosas, cosas que él tenía miedo de no poder darle...

"¿La merezco? ¿Realmente la merezco?".

La pose de combate tan bien delineada, los ojos tan bien puestos en los suyos, la boca mostrando tan bien los blancos y delicados dientes... Todo en ella era perfección, no había rastro alguno de errores, era maravillosa de la cabeza a los pies.

Sólo faltaba una cosa y sería suya...

"¡¿Por qué lo dudo tanto?!".

Miedo al rechazo, otra vez era ese el problema...

"Tengo miedo de no gustarle, de no ser digno.".

Ese pensamiento casi lo hizo caer de vergüenza.

"Debo comportarme como un saiyan, no debo ser sentimental, no debo...".

¡Pero era inevitable!

"Si soy extremadamente sentimental... ¡¿A quién mierda quiero engañar?!".

No estaba mal serlo, después de todo era parte de su naturaleza…

"¿No se supone que debo ser yo mismo?".

El problema era el temor que serlo le generaba...

—¡¿Qué diablos estás esperando?! —Pan lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un fuerte grito—. ¡No tengo todo el día! Trunks, si no quieres no lo hagas, pensé que lo deseabas pero veo que no...

Y algo apareció en la casi siempre impasible mirada de Pan, una cosa que Trunks jamás creyó ver con tanta claridad en ella al tratarse de él: tristeza.

La muchachita de Clase Baja se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, quizá queriendo evitar que él la viera en ese estado. Mas ya era muy tarde, pues Trunks había apreciado en un sólo instante ese sentimiento que tan poco tenía que ver con Pan y que tan claro se podía apreciar en el profundo negro...

Ella, por su parte, se sintió más frustrada que nunca, incluso más que horas anteriores, cuando él dio las mil y una vueltas para mostrarle su rostro.

"¿Quiere o no? Pensé que le gustaba pelear conmigo...".

Cerró sus ojos en un gesto que denotaba una enorme sensación de fracaso.

"Es un imbécil... ¡Casi me le estoy entregando! ¡Yo no soy así!".

Su abuela Chichi siempre le decía que las mujeres tienen como característica principal su emotividad, propia del sexo femenino, aun en las saiyans... ¡Hasta ellas tenían sentimientos!

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de tan asquerosa verdad...

Se tapó la cara, enfadadísima consigo misma por llorar y ser débil, sabiendo cuánto le importaba él al juzgar por su malestar, sabiendo también que él era el único hombre que le había hecho sentir ese sentimiento...

"No es justo...".

Repentinamente, él se acercó a ella, depositando sus manos sobre los pequeños y fuertes hombros, plagando al gesto de suavidad y afecto.

—Soy un monstruo, perdón... —susurró Trunks en su oído.

Pan dejó caer más su cabeza.

"Creo que no notó mis lágrimas...".

¡Eso sí la alegró en medio de tan tensa situación! La alegró en demasía.

—Te falta convicción y no lo soporto... —secó sus lágrimas velozmente, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

Supo que ella estaba llorando, por más que la muchachita hubiera limpiado sus lágrimas, él logró notar los dejos de éstas que aún permanecían en tan armonioso rostro.

La abrazó, siendo débil y sentimental una vez más.

—No es tu culpa... —contestó con delicadeza—. Es que le temo a un número abismal de cosas, Pan... Eres demasiado para mí y soy muy poco para ti, no quiero decepcionarte ni mucho menos perderte.

Eso sí que logró descolocar a la muchacha.

—¡¿Es broma?! —exclamó furiosa y soltándose del protector agarre que él ejercía sobre su cuerpo hasta hacía un instante—. ¡Trunks! Deja de pensar en bobadas que no vienen al caso... —y lo golpeó fuertemente en el brazo—. ¡¿Qué hacemos los saiyans cuando peleamos?!

Trunks parpadeó sin comprender, intentando sin éxito volver a abrazarla.

—¿Qué hacemos? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Pensó y creyó encontrar la respuesta, cortesía ineludible de su padre.

—_Cuando un saiyan pelea sólo vive para esa pelea, no vive para nada más —afirmó un orgulloso Vegeta a su hijo, quien no tenía más de siete años—. Lo más importante es dejarse llevar, ni pensar ni sentir otra cosa que al rival, dejarse llevar por completo por los golpes y la furia, por el deseo de ganar... ¡Hasta que no lo entiendas no serás un hombre digno de nuestra raza! Que te quede claro de una maldita vez, mocoso... ¡Deja de ser tan emotivo! Empieza a dejarte llevar y no pensar ni sentir demasiado... ¡Me has cansado con tu estúpida actitud! _

"Siempre tan dulce, papá...".

Pero tenía que admitirlo, las pocas enseñanzas que Vegeta le había dejado a lo largo de su vida siempre le servían.

"Dejarme llevar...".

Trunks y Pan se miraron fijamente, ella enfadada y él frustrado, ella expectante y él temeroso...

"Dejarme llevar...".

Levantó una de sus manos y la depositó en el rostro de Pan.

"Dejarme llevar por ella, por Pan...".

¡Pero claro! El instinto, lo había olvidado por completo. ¡Estaba tan nervioso que no había reparado en su instinto! Ese era el secreto: dejarse llevar por sus necesidades más primitivas, dejarse llevar completamente por ella, tanto física como emocionalmente.

¡Como la vez de la exploración! La vez que ellos dos llegaron más lejos, en el baño de su habitación y con un espejo roto a sus pies, con una venda tapando los ojos de Pan y con su sexo más erguido que nunca...

La había tocado y todo se había salido de control...

"Basta de nerviosismo, es eso lo que me falta".

Despertar a su instinto, el que estaba despierto de por sí, pero tapado magistralmente por el miedo y los nervios injustificados cuando de Pan se trataba.

Vencer el miedo y dejarse llevar... ¡Esa era la respuesta!

La miró fijamente y su respiración se agitó, sujetando el rostro de la muchachita con fuerza. Se acercó a su cabello agachando un poco la cabeza de Pan, olfateándolo sin miramientos.

El aroma del cabello había sido la primera cosa que le había gustado de ella o, por lo menos, eso creía recordar el Príncipe.

Pan palideció, supo que él percibía su aroma y empezó a sonrojarse. Intentó mantener la calma pero le fue muy difícil, por no decir imposible, hacerlo.

Lo deseaba con locura, era doloroso contener tanto deseo.

Trunks continuó el recorrido, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Pan, acercando su cara a la de ella y saboreando el aroma de su piel. Respiraron uno sobre otro y empezaron a excitarse hasta el punto anhelado, el punto del no retorno.

El punto de la perdición absoluta...

—¿Qué hacemos los saiyans cuando peleamos? —balbuceó Pan, repitiendo su pregunta y perdiendo, al hablar, el poco aliento que le quedaba. Estaba más excitada de lo que pensaba...

Trunks, para su enorme asombro, le sonrió orgullosamente, demostrando que finalmente había comprendido, que finalmente sabía la respuesta a esa simple pero difícil pregunta...

—Nos dejamos llevar por el instinto de nuestra sangre... —y acarició el cuello de Pan con su rostro, logrando estremecer a la muchachita, quien en ese preciso instante logró entender una cosa: era inexperta y su instinto no bastaría para cumplir con creces sus objetivos.

Por primera vez comprendió el significado de la palabra "virgen".

"¿Trunks sabe que lo soy?".

Sí, lo sabía.

—_¡Déjame ir al infierno con la virginidad que estaba guardándole a Trec!_

Sí, ese día, el de la primera pelea verbal que tuvieron, fue cuando se lo dijo.

"Pero no voy a permitir que me trate como a una virgen...".

¡No! Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Pan no sabía experimentar cariño, le resultaba terriblemente complicado ser acariciada sin reaccionar mal, así la habían educado y poco y nada sabía de afecto.

No siendo la bisnieta del estricto Bardock, probablemente el hombre más pegado a las tradiciones saiyans de todo Vegetasei.

"El instinto...".

—Pan, es necesario que entiendas algo... —susurró Trunks en su oído—. Yo soy saiyan, pero también soy terrícola... No sé nada sobre ellos pero supongo que mis dos instintos están fusionados dentro de mí.

¡Eso acababa de entenderlo! Por eso le costaba tanto dejarse llevar con propiedad, ¡porque ignoraba a su lado terrícola! No debía pensar más en "ser más saiyan" o "ser más terrícola", ¡debía ser ambos a la vez!

Debía ser uno solo y derrotar a la dualidad que reinaba desde siempre en su pecho.

Ser Trunks.

Las palabras del Príncipe sobresaltaron a la guerrera de Clase Baja, quien no había reparado en ese detalle en ningún momento.

"Es cierto...".

Él debía responder a ambas sangres, al instinto de cada una de ellas.

"Sino no podrá hacer nada, ni conmigo ni con nadie".

Él la miró a los ojos, mostrando a través de éstos algo de lo cual ella no conocía el significado.

"¿Qué es eso, por qué no lo comprendo?".

Porque nunca le habían enseñado el concepto de ese sentir que Trunks tenía en su interior.

Se puso más nerviosa que nunca, y ahora era él el confiado, el que quería y sabía lo que seguía...

¡Ya no más dudas! Ya no más miedo... Le había mostrado su cabello, su rostro, sus cicatrices... Habían peleado, se habían tocado y habían hablado numerosas veces... ¿Quedaba algo por hacer?

"Sí, unirnos".

No había de qué temer, Trunks tardó en entenderlo pero allí estaba la resolución a sus vastos cuestionamientos.

Ser él mismo, como cuando la había mirado horas antes...

"¿Se me ha permitido ser yo mismo alguna vez?".

Seguramente no... Sería interesante averiguar hasta dónde podía llegar ahora, además de que tan inmaculada compañía sería de mucha ayuda a la hora de perder por completo la razón.

Dejó caer sus manos en forma de caricia por los hombros y los brazos de Pan, tomándola de las manos y volviendo a penetrarla con la mirada.

No sólo quería unirse a ella, quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo, no conocía las palabras indicadas para describir ese nudo en la boca del estómago, esa falta de aire en sus pulmones y esas enormes ganas de llorar y reír envuelto en una imagen realmente contradictoria.

El sentir terrícola... Quizá esa era la forma de "unirse", sentir esas sensaciones extrañas y molestas en su cuerpo.

Suspiró y la notó nerviosa, impresionándose obligatoriamente.

Ella cerró sus ojos totalmente fastidiada.

"Me comporto como una chiquilla...".

Pan se soltó momentos posteriores.

Trunks, lejos de enojarse por la poca demostración de ella, sonrió satisfecho... Estaba más excitado que nunca, verla indefensa y asustada, entre temblores y rubor, lo encendía hasta longitudes incalculablemente apasionadas.

La abrazó y ella correspondió sin proponérselo, enredando sus brazos en la fuerte espalda, saboreando el aroma de su pecho a la vez que sus nervios crecían aún más.

Más y más...

—Vamos a pelear, Pan... —dijo él envuelto en la felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos—. Es hora...

Hora de unirse, tal vez... Pero, más que nada, era hora de demostrarse el deseo que se tenían el uno al otro, desembocara en unión saiyan o no.

Desembocara en unión terrícola o no...

* * *

Cenó con su familia y se dispuso a salir, arreglándose sólo como ella sabía hacerlo, con exageración y un alto sentido de la moda. Todo lo necesario para ir a Vermillion, su discoteca favorita.

Fue sola, no deseaba llamar a nadie ese día... No tenía gana alguna de escuchar las frivolidades de sus amigas, esas que ella, por lo general, disfrutaba... Pero ese maldito sábado no se encontraba de humor para ellas.

No se encontraba de humor para nada.

Todavía sentía esa inquietud en su pecho, una demasiado latente como para ser ignorada...

Salió de su enorme casa y se subió a su auto deportivo último modelo, uno de los tantos que tenía, ser rica era una fortuna en muchas ocasiones.

En otras no tanto…

Sin hacer fila gracias a sus más que útiles contactos en la noche de la Capital del Oeste, la joven ingresó al establecimiento y compró un trago bastante potente.

"Creo que tomar será la única forma de librarme de esta molestia...".

Eso hizo, tomó un trago, otro trago y otro trago... Se embriagó en poco más de una hora. Siempre había tenido mucha fortaleza al tratarse de alcohol, por motivos que no sabía… Pero esa noche no, esa noche se había esforzado al máximo para arruinarse a sí misma.

Muchos chicos la llevaron hacia la pista, pero en ninguno de ellos encontró algo lo suficientemente interesante como para sacarla de sus pensamientos y del molesto nudo que albergaba en su pecho.

Sin ya fuerzas para estar de pie, la hermosa muchacha se sostuvo de una pared al costado de la pista de baile, enfadada consigo misma y con el nudo...

"¡¿Qué diablos me sucede?!".

¿Qué era eso que la hacía temblar? ¿Qué era esa sensación desconocida, parecida a sentir cerca a algo o alguien importante? ¡¿De dónde sacaba esos conceptos?!

—Linda, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos...

La joven levantó la mirada y se encontró con una de sus viejas conquistas de una noche.

¿Y si se valía de él para distraerse?

Sin pensarlo y sin sentirse poca mujer por hacerlo, ella se lanzó sobre él, besándolo apasionadamente.

Poco tardaron en terminar en un hotel, ese hombre sabía adónde llevarla para que se sintiera a gusto... No era fácil complacer a tan caprichosa chica.

Se lanzaron sobre la cama y el juego de sus cuerpos dio inicio, sin embargo, el ardor en su pecho se hizo más molesto que nunca, distrayéndola y no dejando que se concentrara apropiadamente en el salvaje acto.

Mientras él la poseía completamente sacado, gritando incoherencias y manoseándola atrevidamente en una imagen tremendamente patética que no se hubiera permitido de no haber tomado, ella fijó su vista en el techo, donde había un espejo típico de un hotel de esas características.

Vio sus ojos azules perfectamente reflejados y se paralizó.

"Algo está a punto de suceder, lo presiento...".

Perdió la cordura y, cuando quiso acordarse, su acompañante estaba desmayado a su lado...

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Otra vez?! —exclamó fastidiada.

Se vistió, tomó su cartera y se largó de allí.

Ahora el nudo se había mesclado con su ya tan conocida sensación de insatisfacción.

"Es como si hubiera algo desconocido dentro de mí, ningún psicólogo logró explicármelo y ya empiezo a cansarme...".

Si tan sólo _ella_ pudiera hablarle, explicarle más sobre su naturaleza...

Lloró por culpa del nudo, la insatisfacción y el saber que por más que ella le hablara, la mujer más importante de su vida no le contestaría...

No había lazo alguno con su familia más directa... Sin padres y sin hermanos se sentía cada día más sola.

Más lejana a quien supo ser toda su vida... La superficial heredera, la de las tapas de las revistas.

Caminó por las oscuras calles de la Capital llorando e insultando a todo aquel que no la dejara pasar.

"Los medios de comunicación ya conocen mi pésimo carácter, poco me importa lo que piensen".

Ni siquiera tenía un novio como para sentirse dueña de algo...

"Nunca pude encontrar a un hombre que me satisficiera como corresponde, ni carnal ni emocionalmente...".

Un ser de dos caras, así se sentía ella: una cara era muy fácil de comprender, era sociable, superficial y descarada; la otra, más violenta y desgarradora, era la parte de su ser que no lograba comprender...

Y cada día dolía más...

Siempre desmayando, rasguñando e hiriendo a los hombres y sin explicación alguna, nunca logrando sentirse plena en cuerpo y alma...

Miró al cielo en medio de la calle, fijando su vista en la luna que, sin motivo conocido por ella, siempre parecía darle paz...

Pero ni eso, la insatisfacción y saber que _ella_ no le respondería jamás desaparecía levemente, mas no desapareció en absoluto el nudo de su pecho.

"¿Quién o qué eres? ¿Por qué me haces sentir esto?".

—¿Por qué siento una presencia que se me hace tan familiar...?

* * *

Destruyeron el abrazo al saltar hacia lados contrarios, separándose varios metros el uno del otro. Parados frente a frente, mirada contra mirada, Trunks y Pan supieron a la vez que el momento había llegado.

Trunks se sintió muy nervioso, mirando hacia todos los ángulos posibles en busca de una tranquilidad que no lograba hallar. Tiritó y evitó mirar a su hermosa compañera, fijando su vista en el desmedido cielo terrícola.

La luna brillaba como nunca y le daba confianza, le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que debía dejarse llevar al máximo. El Príncipe le suplicó por serenidad, le suplicó también que lo hiciera digno de ella y, por último, se dejó bañar por esa luz maravillosa y tenue que adornaba dulce y salvajemente a la realidad.

Buscó paz y creyó toparse con ella al ver la luna, pero no... La luna iluminó mágicamente a la dueña de la paz y la furia, logrando observar a Pan luego de incontables segundos.

Ella también miraba la luna, guiada por la mirada de Trunks que, increíblemente, no estaba dirigida a ella esta vez... Al ver la luna y saber consistentemente que ésta era la más hermosa del universo, pidió fuerza, esa que la luz del satélite siempre le daba a un saiyan.

Fuerzas para que esta fuera la mejor batalla de su vida.

De sus vidas...

Volvió su vista a Trunks y él ya había vuelto a contemplarla, viéndose emocionado, aunque no de una forma que pudiera llegar a molestarla. Bajo la luna nada molestaba...

Casi como si adivinaran las intenciones del otro al mismo tiempo, sus corazones empezaron a latir al unísono a la vez que sus cuerpos se posicionaban apropiadamente para el combate.

"Ya no más palabras...", recordó el juramento Pan, ese que se había hecho a ella misma en el momento mismo del descubrimiento de los orbes azules, "ya no más explicaciones ni pedidos, basta...".

Tembló y eso le sacó de quicio, pero no, no...

Apretó sus dientes y, sin embargo, no llegó a reaccionar, puesto que Trunks ya estaba frente a ella, golpeándola de forma feroz y desprovista de bondad.

¡Ese era el Trunks que ella quería! El guerrero cruel y sensual... Pero no logró concentrarse lo suficiente...

Algo andaba mal.

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo se desató con brutalidad, denotando desesperación en ambos contrincantes y dándole a Trunks casi todo a favor. Sin dudas era el Príncipe de los saiyans y ser híbrido no le sacaba poder, ella bien lo sabía... Era hábil, elegante en sus movimientos, aguerrido y desquiciado... Era apasionado...

¡Sí! No lo había notado todavía, pero esa era la primera vez que Pan peleaba con él mirándolo a los ojos... ¡Qué mezcla tan demente la del azul y el rojo que sus movimientos hacían salir de su cuerpo! Trunks la golpeaba y gotas de sangre regaban los dos cuerpos, el de él y el de ella, desencadenando en una mayor excitación en los dos peleadores, en los dos guerreros saiyan que peleaban y conquistaban al otro con total entrega y ahínco.

Pan comenzó a retroceder lentamente debido a los cada vez más certeros golpes de su rival, a quien le esquivaba la mitad de los puñetazos, sólo la mitad.

—¡Atenta! —le exigió él, viéndose enredado en una pelea inesperadamente sencilla—. ¡Esta no eres tú, Pan! —y una barrida la colocó en el suelo, del cual el Príncipe la levantó de un tirón.

Ella volvió a estar de pie y jadeó adolorida.

"No, no soy yo...".

Intentó buscar el porqué de su comportamiento infantil y no logró averiguarlo, Trunks tampoco la dejaba pensar demasiado...

Más golpes, más puños y patadas que cada vez la debilitaban más.

Volvió a caer al suelo luego de un atinadísimo golpe en su estómago, y el rival al que más había deseado en su vida quedó de pie frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió aún agitado por los rápidos movimientos—. Pan... Me haces sentir que no soy digno...

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Trunks era sentimental, dulce, caballeroso, tímido y muchas cosas más que nada tenían que ver con un saiyan, pero su poder y su nobleza hacían un cóctel excesivo de pasión al fusionarse con esas características que quizá eran terrícolas...

Pasión... acababa de descubrirla en Trunks, siempre había estado ahí pero en sus ojos se notaba desmesuradamente, definitivamente... ¡Ahora era claro! Tantas escenas en el baño de su cuarto, tantas caricias, abrazos... ¡Los entrenamientos!

Trunks era apasionado, y su pasión, en cierta forma, la abrumaba.

¿La... asustaba?

¡Eso no era posible...!

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a atacarlo sin reflexión, sin comprensión alguna de lo que le sucedía. Era una máquina que daba golpes innecesarios y que parecían, por cierto, de una principiante...

Trunks no tardó mucho en inmovilizarla, sujetándola de espaldas contra su pecho y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con ella. Depositó su aliento sobre el cuello blanquecino y jadeó en su oído, ya que tenerla tan cerca había significado una nueva oleada enloquecedora, un nuevo paso hacia la perdición de la sangre.

Sin lograr contenerse, refregó su rostro contra el cuello y, soltando uno de los brazos de Pan, puso una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la muchacha, lugar que hacía mucho tiempo se moría por tocar.

Acarició el vientre y lo apretó, involuntariamente, con demasiada fuerza.

Pan permaneció dura como una estatua, incluso conteniéndose de respirar, haciéndolo entrecortadamente

—Quiero seguir peleando contigo... —resolló al borde del abismo que esa piel le significaba—. Pero si sigo tocándote no podré seguir haciéndolo...

Las palabras casi sofocadas del Príncipe explotaron dentro de la muchacha, quien nada pudo decir ni hacer ante las cada vez más atrevidas caricias de ese hombre.

Trunks siguió explorando su cuerpo con la mano que no la bloqueaba, deslizándola por la fina cintura y subiéndola hacia el lugar que más deseos tenía de sentir con sus manos y todo su cuerpo: sus senos.

Subiendo desde el ombligo con dos de sus dedos, el Príncipe llegó a la unión de esos dos humildes pero suaves y redondos pechos, sujetando uno de ellos con una fuerza bastante desmedida pero incontenible, pues la dureza que alojaba entre sus piernas le exigía hacerlo sin delicadeza alguna.

Pan abrió los ojos y dejó de respirar, ahogando el aire en un gemido que lejos estuvo de ser placentero.

Los destellos de su memoria la calcinaron:

—_Hemos violado a cada mujer de los tres escuadrones que matamos antes... Y tú no podías quedarte sin ese privilegio._

_Tomó su cola con fuerza mientras el otro masajeaba con total perversión sus pechos._

_Lo miró, alienada por el asco, por el odio, por la furia que sentía._

—_La vamos a pasar muy bien... Irás al cielo antes que al infierno, ya verás... —y con una sonrisa completamente desquiciada, empezó a mordisquear su cuello._

—... ¿Pan? —Trunks se detuvo en seco, ese gemido ahogado no le daba buenas noticias y ella no reaccionaba, seguía estática delante de él—... ¡PAN!

La volteó y sintió un golpe devastador en su pecho al ver la cara horrorizada que se sumaba al estremecimiento imparable del pequeño cuerpo.

Se horrorizó casi tanto como ella.

La muchacha levantó sus brazos temblorosos y se aferró a la túnica de Trunks, arrancándola y dejándolo con tan sólo el pantalón. Cayó hacia delante y su cabeza fue a parar al trabajado pecho de él.

—¡Pan! —la llamó en vano, seguía sin reaccionar—. Linda, háblame, ¿te ofendí? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Pan... —y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El temblor del cuerpo se volvió cada vez más excesivo, desembocando finalmente en un grito desaforado, plagado de miedo y odio.

Golpeó el pecho de Trunks con todas sus fuerzas y cayó al suelo, lugar a donde él se arrojó para mirarla, para abrazarla una vez más.

—Cálmate, pequeña, por favor... —suplicó devastado por haberle provocado algo así.

¿Ella lo escuchaba? Sí, pero las palabras carecían de sentido.

—Violadores... —habló finalmente—. Los violadores... —y se meció en brazos del Príncipe.

Y allí fue que Trunks se dio cuenta.

"En Tramat, cuando la salvé, esos imbéciles de elite la estaban...".

¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a olvidarlo?!

Apretó sus dientes odiando a esos traidores, deseando retroceder en el tiempo y matarlos luego de una tortura mucho más prolongada de la que se le permitió. Deseó escupirlos y desmembrarlos con su poderosa espada... Deseó destrozarlos con sus propios dientes.

Acarició amorosamente su rostro e intentó calmarla.

—Yo no soy como ellos... —aseguró.

Pan normalizó su respiración pero no del todo, aferrándose con todo su poder al Príncipe. Debía calmarse, debía alejar el miedo de su corazón... ¡Deseaba hacerlo! Lo deseaba con toda su alma, el problema era que le costaba demasiado...

"Fui una ilusa al creer que esto sería fácil...".

El sexo era un misterio para ella, saber que estaba cayendo por un barranco directo a la sexualidad la hacía tiritar de miedo... Del terror que se siente al estar frente a algo completamente desconocido.

—Lo sé, pero... No puedo dejar de recordarlos, ya me había pasado en tu baño y vuelve a pasarme ahora... ¡Maldición! —y se permitió llorar, mandando al diablo a su orgullo y desmoronándose en brazos de quien ya había elegido, abrazándolo con el mayor poder que sus brazos le permitían.

Trunks, con suavidad y lentitud, apoyó la espalda de la muchacha sobre sus piernas flexionadas, permitiendo así que la luna pegara de lleno en el hermoso rostro.

La acobijó como a una niña, acariciando dulcemente sus brazos.

Le sonrió dulcemente.

—No pasará nada que tú no quieras... —murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro—. Pero, ya sea ahora o cuando deba ser, debes confiar en mí... Si no confías en mí no lo superarás.

Ella se sobresaltó, mas no se soltó de él.

—Pensé que lo había superado —le explicó furiosa consigo misma—. Me hierve la sangre saber que no fue tan así...

Trunks siguió mimándola, intentando transmitirle de esta manera toda la calidez posible, toda la dulzura que ella seguramente rechazaría pero que él veía como obligación en ese preciso momento de vulnerabilidad.

"Es cierto, ella es...".

—Hermosa... —suspiró solamente para ella—. No te sientas mal, todo pasamos por esto... Creo que me extralimité contigo, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso y no tan brusco...

Las palabras lograron enervar a la muchacha, quien se incorporó de un tirón y permaneció sentada al lado del Príncipe, con la mirada más sumida en él que nunca e interrumpiendo sus dulces palabras.

—NO —afirmó con una convicción que poco tenía que ver con la flaqueza que acababa de demostrar ante él y la luna—. Yo soy valiente y fuerte, no tienes que ser tierno, ¡no seas tierno conmigo! No seríamos saiyans si tú fueras tierno conmigo... —y no pudo evitar llorar, tapando su rostro para no mostrárselo gratuitamente—. No seas tierno... No me gusta...

Trunks rió cálidamente, entendiéndola y no pudiendo evitar sentir mucha dulzura por ella...

—Tonta —y la atrajo hacia él, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho—. Me besaste con tanta pasión que olvidé tu edad y tu condición —le dijo—, soy un idiota... Pero no te sientas culpable, todos pasamos por esto y tus más sexuales recuerdos van de la mano con algo terrible... —suspiró y siguió sonriéndole aunque no mirándola, hundiéndola más aún en su pecho, puesto que el calor de su piel sobre la suya era un placer que nadie podría negarse, no alguien que la deseaba de tan desgarradora forma—. Confía en mí, déjate llevar como lo hacemos cuando peleamos y deja que todo lo malo de tus recuerdos se borre... —reanudó sus caricias sobre el rostro y el cabello, aspirando el aroma como si de la última gota de aire del universo se tratara—. Llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras, lo prometo...

Ella adoptó un semblante por demás furioso ante esas palabras.

—No me gusta la ternura... —volvió a afirmar—. No me gusta ser la débil...

Él tenía razón pero ella no lo iba a admitir. Sus caricias habían sido tan repentinas que no había llegado a reaccionar, de por sí no había reaccionado al pelear… Necesitaba dejarse llevar, era ese el problema y era esa la solución.

Trunks volvió a reír, impidiendo que alguna palabra de ella lo irritara. ¡La entendía! Claro que lo hacía...

—No eres la débil —intentó convencerla con un tono terriblemente comprensivo—. Eres fuerte y por eso te elegí... Nada me importa más que hacerte sentir bien y darte todo el placer de la galaxia...

Eso hizo sonrojar a la muchacha.

"Placer...".

—Piensa en el placer, no en los violadores y sus cobardes métodos... Piensa en mí, Pan —se sintió un egoísta por pedir algo así. Sin embargo era inevitable, sentía demasiado por ella, no podía contener su deseo ni su cariño, la necesitaba con él, allí y en ese momento, bajo la luna y bajo su cuerpo...—. Déjame borrar todos esos malos recuerdos...

Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose sobrepasada por la frustración.

"Estoy siendo todo lo que odio, todo a la vez...".

Se concentró en el fuerte pecho que la albergaba con tanto afecto, sintiéndose fantástica en éste y saboreando el aroma y la textura con todos sus sentidos.

Lo deseaba y no lo tendría a menos que dejara de pensar en la parte mala del sexo, a menos que olvidara a los traidores.

Comprendió que no le temía al acto, el problema era que la brusquedad de él le había recordado a lo sucedido en Tramat, poniéndose nerviosa al instante al rememorar. Debía alejar a los demonios y entregarse al instinto, sino no se permitiría a sí misma el placer que tanto anhelaba…

Su instinto... Estaba oprimido en su pecho y supo que tenía que despertarlo.

"He superado todo, lo sé... Pero queda el último vestigio de ese horrendo trauma, si no lo acallo en mi interior...", apoyó la palma de su mano en el pecho, haciendo estremecer al Príncipe. "... No lo tendré".

¡Y eso no lo iba a permitir!

Pegó su nariz al pecho y sintió el fabuloso aroma que de esa piel se desprendía, acariciándolo con su mano, recorriéndolo despacio, buscando concentración.

Trunks volvió a excitarse y quiso lanzarla al suelo y hacerla suya, aún así no podía permitírselo con tanto vandalismo, ahora lograba entenderlo bien.

Ir paso a paso, eso haría… Tenían toda la noche para dedicarse a explorar el cuerpo del otro, para darse a conocer y acostumbrar a Pan a cada parte, a cada momento.

Eso sí que sería placentero para él… Ir despacio y saborear hasta la locura cada instante de calor.

Gruñó, presa de la excitación, y entendió que si ella seguía tocándolo no podría contenerse de mandar su plan al diablo.

—No lo hagas más difícil... —suplicó sumido en los más profundos y descarados jadeos.

Y ese comentario, el que le daba a entender que él realmente la deseaba, generó en el interior de Pan la convicción suficiente.

"Quiero unirme a él...".

Levantó un poco su rostro, acariciando con éste el pecho y yendo a parar al cuello, donde se dedicó a sentir en su máxima amplitud el aroma del Príncipe que tanto la quería para él, que con tanta posesión la deseaba...

La sangre, la necesitaba...

Fue hacia su boca y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, mordió el labio inferior sin delicadeza, escuetamente, haciendo correr un hilo de sangre que lamió con su pequeña lengua adolescente.

Trunks gruñó con más fuerza, tomándola de la cintura mientras se dejaba hacer con total entrega.

Cuando ella saboreó la sangre, el cuerpo de Trunks se estremeció y sintió desfallecer. Gimió con una sinceridad que lo sorprendió sobremanera, nunca lo había hecho con tanta libertad.

Sí, se sentía libre en los femeninos brazos de la niña... Más libre que nunca.

Ella lo tomó del cuello y, finalmente habiendo logrado acumular la convicción necesaria, depositó su boca sobre la de él.

Trunks la tomó con fuerza y la besó, dominando la danza con soberbia, haciéndole en la boca todo lo que quería, dejándose caer en el barranco de la pasión, moviendo su lengua con fiereza dentro del pequeño orificio.

Ella se dejó hacer, porque, ahora lo sabía, esa era la solución: confiar ciegamente en él y permitirle hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y su sangre, todo hasta el momento de responderle, de unirse a él...

Era suyo y ella era de él.

No más dudas... Tenía que crecer y dejar todo atrás, transformarse ante y dentro de ese cuerpo, del cuerpo masculino excelentemente trabajado y tremendamente excitado. Tenía que ser saiyan, más saiyan que nunca ante Trunks y ante su propia sangre. Dejarse guiar hacia el barranco, hacia la perdición y los designios de la sangre que corría por sus venas caliente y deseosa, expectante de placer y de nuevos rumbos corporales.

Él quiso desnudarla pero sabía que el ritual no era así, por lo cual se incorporó e hizo lo propio con ella sin soltar su boca, hundiendo más su lengua en los labios rosados de la muchachita.

La besó con tal posesión que sabía jamás podría dejarla, jamás podría contenerse de hacerla suya, de poseerla con crueldad y cariño... Viviría desnudo a su lado, estudiaría su cuerpo hasta el cansancio y sin cansarse, sin hartarse de esa piel perfecta que acababa de envenenarlo con descaro.

Lo sabían: no había vuelta atrás y eso no les importaba en absoluto.

Trunks hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soltarse de los labios que aún saboreaban su pequeña herida, separándose de ella y tomándola de los hombros, fijando su vista en ella con desesperación.

Esto fastidió a Pan, quien en el sabor de la sangre, el maravilloso sabor, encontró la convicción anhelada: ya estaba cayendo por el barranco, era tarde. Muy tarde.

—Peleemos... —le pidió Trunks con menos voz de la pensada—. Ya, ahora, por favor...

Pegó un salto y ambos volvieron a ponerse en posición de combate, a tan sólo unos metros de separación, mostrándose los dientes el uno al otro y diciéndose que no hubiera reparo alguno, que no hubiera cordura ni excelencia: suciedad, desprolijidad y necesidad, eso era lo único que necesitaban para pelear.

Pasión y deseo de combatir, como la sangre les pedía.

Ella se permitió sonreír, recordando que esa era la cosa que más le gustaba al pelear, haciendo a un lado a los violadores que no habían cometido su objetivo y habían sido asesinados por el hombre que tenía enfrente.

"Basta de pensar en cosas inútiles, no los necesito... ¡No puedo permitir que logren su objetivo y arruinen mi vida!".

Claro, porque reprimirse y temer al sexo era darles el gusto... La muchachita no podía permitirse eso. Jamás.

¡No más excusas! Se iban a unir, no le importaba cómo, no le importaba si ella dominaba o si él lo hacía... Se iban a unir con todas sus fuerzas.

Se dejaron arrastrar como si de un imán se trataran para el otro, sumiéndose en la esperada batalla, la cual se desató con una violencia sin escrúpulos y una pasión sin precedentes en tan tranquilo y aburrido planeta.

Se golpearon y se gritaron de todo, en medio de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que no mostraba ganador más que la convicción. Pan rió en su cara y se permitió burlarse de él, decirle "Príncipe Feo" solamente para provocarlo, únicamente para desatar en él la furia necesaria.

Pero al Príncipe nada le importaba, nada de lo que ella dijera la salvaría de la mordida que ya fantaseaba con darle al borde de la locura.

¿Al borde? Por supuesto que no, ya estaban locos, locos el uno por el otro y por la batalla, por la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse en cuerpo y alma, de saborearse mutuamente.

El aroma de sus cuerpos los rodeó al igual que la sangre y los puños, al igual que el sudor y los gritos, los jadeos de cansancio y expectación.

Trunks le atestó un gran golpe en el estómago, lanzándola al aire y elevándose él también.

Bajo la luna y por sobre el nivel del suelo, se observaron como si lo hubieran hecho durante todas sus vidas y no desde hacía horas.

Como conociéndose de otras dimensiones, de otras historias lejanas que se contaban con facilidad al mirarse.

Pan rió con todas sus fuerzas, llorando por la felicidad de saber que era poderosa y que merecía a tan valeroso guerrero, limpiando con el borde de su mano la sangre que despedía su boca y permitiendo que su cuerpo se adaptara a la situación, cumpliendo ampliamente con el primer paso del ritual: extendió su siempre enredada cola saiyan en el aire, desatándola de su cintura y moviéndola libremente a sus espaldas.

Trunks sintió que la deseaba más que nunca entre sus piernas, sabiendo que la erección era perfectamente visible para ella entre sus ropas e intentando ignorar el detalle.

"¡Ya no me importa! Está llamándome, está pidiéndome que la posea...".

La cola saiyan era el miembro más íntimo e importante de todo guerrero, siendo ley mantenerla siempre enredada en la cintura, siendo posible extenderla sólo en casos específicos, siendo uno de estos durante el ritual, siendo la hembra quien llamara al macho en primera instancia y por medio de este movimiento.

La mujer le decía al hombre, de esta forma, que él era digno de ella.

Sonrió satisfecho y sintiéndose un animal, el animal más salvaje del universo... El placer que le generó sentirse tan así casi lo hizo llegar al clímax tan esperado por su cuerpo. Miró la luna buscando paz y allí no encontró nada más que una tonelada de locura, de pensamientos y sentimientos abstractos que lo drogaban hasta el punto de querer matar a Pan con sus propias manos y dentro de su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la luna lo poseyera, extendiendo sus brazos y, luego, su cola saiyan.

Pan sintió exactamente lo mismo que él ante su actitud, gritando de placer, odio, furia y alegría mientras iba hacia él, reanudando el combate que carecía de rayos de energía y desbordaba en puños y patadas.

Un combate sincero y vacío de injusticia.

Cuando ambos saiyan extendían sus colas en el espacio, esto significaba que estaban listos para el ritual, el cual daría inicio en el momento preciso en que el macho se aferrara con fuerza a la cola de la hembra, afirmando de esta manera que ella era de su propiedad. Esta parte era la definitoria, la que daba inicio a la parte más sexual de la unión.

Ella deseaba provocarlo, confinarlo en una locura verosímil además de excitarlo hasta límites imposibles para el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo... ¡¿Qué estaba esperando?! Quería sentirlo, por más miedo que sintiera ante lo que la esperaba al final del barranco, quería sentirlo sin culpa y con verdad. Gozarlo sin detenerse a entender sino a percibir. A experimentar, con un orgullo avasallante y sin atisbo alguno de vergüenza, qué tanto podía sentir su cuerpo, qué tanto podía ella subordinarse ante un placer que poco y nada, o quizá todo y mucho, tenía que ver con el goce que pelear le significaba.

Trunks se permitió ganar levemente el combate, el cual se mantenía terriblemente parejo. Estaba desquiciado y ya no aguantaba las ganas de poseerla entre las heridas y el sudor, su miembro endurecido se lo suplicaba con una impaciencia aplastante y, en el mismo momento que esta dureza empezó a dolerle por el desgarrador ansia de su cuerpo demandante, entendió que ya no podía aguardar ni un momento más.

Debía entrar en ella y morder su cuello, sino moriría en el intento.

"Serás mía, te lo juro...".

¡El momento se acercaba...!

Con un combo desesperado de golpes, Trunks la lanzó lejos de él, chocando el cuerpo de la excitada muchacha contra un árbol en medio de ese bosque que observaba a los amantes, totalmente ajeno al calor y el fuego que los rodeaba. Voló hacia ella con única intención de alcanzarla, posando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, encerrándola contra el tronco e imposibilitándole movimiento alguno.

Lo único que le iba a permitir era respirar, nada más. Así se posesivo lo volvía Pan.

Se miraron a los ojos, excitados como nunca y respirando con una dificultad sin precedentes.

Pan vio el deseo, la convicción y la posesión en él. El azul dejó de reflejar, por primera vez, cualquier dejo de sufrimiento, mostrando únicamente la enorme necesidad de tenerla, de marcar su cuerpo para siempre en medio de una locura que los dejaba sin aliento.

Trunks vio lo mismo, vio una entrega sin igual, una confianza y una cólera que no se relacionaban en nada con la apariencia de la virginal quinceañera... ¡Tenía que ser un error! Una saiyan tan digna, tan fuerte y tan orgullosa parecía mucho mayor, estaba tan bien educada en lo que a la sangre respecta que se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por encontrarse al borde de toda cordura con ella, con la muchacha que de niña no tenía nada, era una mujer con todas las letras y en toda la extensión de la palabra.

SU mujer, suya y de nadie más... Ya no permitiría que otros se le acercaran, ya no consentiría sufrimiento alguno en el rostro, le entregaría una galaxia entera de ser necesario, la llenaría de lujos y felicidad, de afecto y pasión...

Pasión, tanta pasión... Esa se la daría con una facilidad inquebrantable, con una alegría que no se relacionaba en absoluto con su propio pasado y con una fuerza que sería capaz de destruir a toda la raza saiyan de un solo golpe...

Así de suya la sentía, y eso que aún no se habían unido...

Se internó en las esferas negras de sus ojos y se preguntó si el precio a tanta mujer era haber sufrido durante toda su vida, se preguntó si ella era el motivo de su existencia, si por ella, sabiendo que ella llegaría a él tarde o temprano, el Príncipe jamás había llegado a suicidarse de tristeza...

¡Sí! No tenía dudas, nada de éstas se dejaba ver en su pecho.

"Si sufrí todo lo que sufrí para luego recibir este premio...".

Tomó su cola saiyan con todas sus fuerzas y de un momento a otro, haciéndola gemir más fuerte que nunca.

"Todo ha valido la pena...".

Todo.

Borró su dolor, borró a su padre, a su condición de híbrido y a todo rastro de sufrimiento de su pecho, besándola y entregándose por completo al instinto, quien lo tomó con fuerza en el mismo instante en que unió sus labios a ella.

Pan se aferró con desesperación a la espalda, rasgándola con sus uñas y dejando correr hilos de sangre por ésta, provocando en el Príncipe un placer que hizo que gimiera locamente dentro de su boca, la cual besaba con dedicación, desorden y entrega.

Ella intentó seguirle el ritmo y se entregó a su instinto de igual forma, penetrando la cavidad con su lengua, la cual siguió el ritmo de su compañera, entrelazándose en un baile sin fin que los movilizó más de lo posible.

Dejó que sus manos rasgaran la piel hasta la base de la espalda de Trunks, desclavando las uñas y buscando con desespero la cola saiyan, tomándola con una de sus manos y haciendo que él soltara su boca al hacerlo.

Trunks quiso hablar pero no pudo, le dijo todo con los ojos, todo lo que no sabía explicar con palabras.

Era feliz... ¡¿Qué más importaba?!

Feliz, al fin...

Ella mostró rudeza en sus ojos, pidiéndole que continuara de inmediato con el rito... No lo sabía tan bien, creía entenderlo pero no era así... Se moría por poseerlo, por borrar con su piel las marcas indignas de su cuerpo y su alma.

Lo quería, en verdad lo hacía por más que no lograra ni le importara comprenderlo del todo.

Ambos apretaron sus manos a la vez, generando dolor al ultrajar de esa forma la cola saiyan del otro, cayendo al suelo sin dejar de tocarse y apretarse, sin separar las pieles que empezaban a hacerse una.

Ya con los pies en el suelo pero sin abandonar la corteza del árbol donde Trunks apretaba tan a gusto a Pan, volvieron a besarse con fiereza, mordiéndose el uno al otro y soltando sus colas definitivamente.

Había que pasar a la siguiente etapa...

Se acariciaron sin saber ya dónde tocar, volviéndose la ropa más molesta que nunca.

¡Quería verla! Verla y tocarla a la vez, iluminada por la silenciosa luna que tanto decía con su luz... Y lo hizo, desgarró de un sólo tirón la túnica que la tapaba tan molestamente, mostrándole al mundo y solamente a él el hermoso cuerpo esculpido hasta el más mínimo detalle por la naturaleza que tanto amó en ese preciso momento, tanta belleza debía ser agradecida hasta el infinito...

Gimió al verla y ella se sintió un poco intimidada, alejando las dudas de su corazón al sacudir su cabeza.

¡Era tan raro! Saberse desnuda, sentirse transparente frente a ese hombre... ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada! Pero la mirada de él no mostraba disgusto, haciéndola sentir tremendamente deseada...

Terriblemente anhelada.

—Tócame... —suplicó más que ordenarle en un hilo de voz que no logró sostener demasiado bien, siendo egoísta y queriendo gozar y ser atendida con ahínco por él.

Quería ser la primera en disfrutar, en conocer...

Se sintió mal a la vez, sabiendo que estaba siendo la débil, la tonta que nada sabía hacer, aún así no le interesaba. Las piernas le temblaban y su intimidad ardía en deseo, decorada por puntadas cada vez más fuertes. No podía hacer absolutamente NADA.

"Pero solamente será esta vez, principito...".

Nunca más le dejaría tomar el control, no era digno de tan orgullosa muchacha algo de este estilo.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, avergonzada, furiosa y deseosa de lo que seguía...

No tuvo que pasar ni un segundo para que él la obedeciera, hundiendo el rostro de la muchacha en su pecho y yendo directamente a otro de los lugares que más deseaba tantear: sus nalgas.

Fascinado por darse el maravilloso lujo de conocer ese cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, hundió sus dedos en los glúteos, haciendo que ella gritara, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y explotando en color rojo sus mejillas. Esa nueva postura de la muchacha fue aprovechada por Trunks, quien enterró su rostro en el cuello para así aspirar el aroma que de éste se desprendía, sabiendo que ella estaba tan dispuesta como él a seguir con esto y entendiendo la repentina sumisión de Pan, quien, estaba seguro, se sentía más inexperta y avergonzada que nunca. Poco importaba esto... él estaba más que dispuesto a poseerla y a guiarla hacia lo más profundo de la luna... ¡Iba a hacerla gozar! Si no lo hacía, entonces, no la merecía...

Obsesionado con el aroma, la piel y esa idea, el Príncipe acarició atrevidamente los glúteos, intentando conocerlos lo más posible y saciando (aunque no del todo, eso era imposible con tanta mujer que tenía al frente) el ansia que hacía tanto tenía por esa zona del pequeño cuerpo...

Pan, extasiada y confundida, tomó el cabello lila entre sus dedos y tironeó, pidiendo sin palabras y con acciones más que sentidas que fuera hacia otras partes, cosa difícil para Trunks debido a que cada zona del bellísimo cuerpo femenino significaba un mar infinito de deleite que se deshacía y reconstruía en sus manos. Igualmente, hubo una zona que más capturó su avidez: los pechos...

Volvió a ellos sin proponérselo y dejando atrás la escena tan triste que habían protagonizado minutos antes, sin proponerse nada en realidad pues su instinto lo dominaba, y provocó en Pan los más frenéticos gritos al restregar su rostro en los pechos.

Ella, en primera instancia, reaccionó a la defensiva, pero cedió pasados unos segundos, permitiendo que Trunks capturara uno de los pezones entre sus labios con una desesperación que sólo se parecía a una sed insaciable, como cuando después de una pelea mortal se deseaba beber el agua más fresca de la galaxia...

Saber que los labios tocaban una de las puntas rosadas de sus bustos hizo que Pan apretara más el cabello lila, haciendo que él gimiera mientras no dejaba de beber de aquel pequeño y adorable seno de muchachita...

De uno pasó al otro y fue lo mismo: mordeduras que nada tuvieron de medidas sino que fueron todo lo opuesto, aparte de la succión constante y el calor propio de la boca del Príncipe... Todo hacía un cóctel desesperante y cruel que logró que Pan gimoteara su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

El cuerpo femenino temblaba más que nunca, sedado por el placer y abatido por lo no conocido, asustado y ansioso por lo que venía, molesto por no haber comprendido antes todas esas sensaciones que ahora intentaban pero no lograban llenarla, puesto que era imposible sentirse completamente satisfecha en brazos de tan adictivo hombre.

Lo supo: siempre iba a querer más, siempre.

Trunks, desquiciado por el sabor magníficamente dulce de los pechos de su compañera, casi sintió ganas de devorarla, de saborear la carne, ¡tanta locura! Locura imposible de contener, inaudita y despiadada... Cada vez era más suya.

Se agachó ante ella y abandonó con ira los dulces manjares que acababan de drogarlo con su sabor, manoseando descaradamente el cuerpo entregado e introduciéndose de lleno entre las piernas de la muchacha, dispuesto más que nunca a saborear con sus labios y su lengua la parte más íntima, más escondida del cuerpo...

¡Y que reacción de Pan! Poco le importó que ella gritara como una loca y clavara sus uñas en sus hombros casi como si suplicara que se fuera de allí... Ya no podía, no quería irse de ese lugar que fue capaz de envenenarlo aún peor, volviéndose más grande el deseo de tomarla y devorarla... El aroma y gusto de esa zona le gritaba que fuera poseída, ultrajada despiadadamente de un instante al otro, sin miramiento alguno.

Lamió con desesperación, ahogándose en una sed imposible de saciar, provocando en ella más gritos, más gemidos, jadeos imposibles que lejos estaban del miedo y la timidez de las esclavas a las que les había hecho eso alguna vez.

Pan casi no lo soportaba... ¡era demasiado...! Lloró y rió entre sollozos, sintiendo maravillosas cosquillas y un ardor que cada vez era más inmenso, que salía sin pudor de su interior e iba hacia fuera...

Sin ya poder tolerar tanto placer, intentó alejar al Príncipe de su intimidad pero no lo logró, él la tomó con más fuerza, abrazando sus caderas con sus brazos y hundiéndose más entre sus piernas.

Y, de pronto, algo que casi llegó a asustarla...

Sus mejillas quemaron más que nunca al igual que su femineidad, sintiendo fuego, no calor, sino fuego puro, el cual empezó a quemarla... ¡Era como estar en medio de un incendio! No, era peor que eso... ¡Era como si se quemara en carne viva!

—¡Trunks...! —chilló buscando salvarse del fuego, mas no lo logró porque éste la quemó por completo, explotando entre sus piernas y extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, hacia las longitudes más desconocidas de su alma...

Gritó una y otra vez, incoherencias y palabras que no eran tal cosa... Balbuceó mientras sus lágrimas la ahogaban, eso había sido demasiado...

Apoyó su espalda sobre el tronco y supo que estaba rendida, saturada de calor y placer...

Ese había sido el momento más sexual de su vida… Las puntadas en su entrepierna finalmente habían sido atendidas, con un talento sin igual…

Increíble, pero su cuerpo era capaz de sentir algo así… ¡Algo tan placentero como pelear! Aunque, en medio de tanta demencia, debió admitir que era mejor que pelear…

Mucho mejor…

Instantes después estaba sobre el suelo, recostada bajo el gran culpable.

Trunks limpió su boca con el borde de su mano y se abalanzó sobre ella sin soportar de ninguna forma verla recostada allí, tan imposiblemente bella y satisfecha, intentando colmar una vez más su más perversos y apasionados deseos.

La recorrió desde el cuello, habiendo pasado antes por su cara y su boca, yendo hacia los pechos, el estómago y el ombligo, acariciando sus piernas, besándolas y saboreándolas con total necesidad.

Pan sintió la nueva atención sobre su cuerpo y siguió gimoteando, intentando por primera vez recobrar la cordura perdida, intentando volver a ser ella misma y no un animal desesperado por gozar...

Respiró hondo al sentirlo una vez más besando lo que había entre sus piernas, accionándose en su interior un "algo" que le ordenó cambiar de roles, ser ella la que tocara y no más la tocada.

No más la sumisa... ¡No más la pasiva!

Esa no era ella, por más virgen que fuera no podía negarse la inquebrantable necesidad de tocarlo y conocerlo, de darle aunque fuera un poco de todo el placer que él le había dado...

Gritó como cuando se disponía a atacar a un enemigo y lo tironeó del cabello, para grata sorpresa de Trunks, arrojándolo a su lado y subiendo sobre él desesperadamente.

Lo besó y no lo dejó reaccionar, descargando por completo su peso sobre él, acomodándose sobre los fuertes músculos y empezando a recorrerlos en una aventura no conocida pero terriblemente satisfactoria, codiciada como ninguna.

Besó el cuello, besó el pecho e hizo lo propio en su estómago, escuchándolo gruñir por sus impertinentes y desordenadas acciones. En su recorrido descendente, sin embargo, terminó por toparse con la única prenda de ropa presente entre los dos y con otra cosa...

Él jadeó y se aferró con sus manos al pasto que yacía bajo él al sentir el aliento de ella tan cercano, percibiendo inevitablemente el temblor de ella sobre él.

—Pan... —susurró como pudo y se incorporó, abrazándose a ella, quien se veía deseosa, sí... Pero también se veía superada por la situación. La muchacha enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él, volviendo a unir sus labios en un baile apasionado y desorganizado que no hacía más que evidenciar la locura que ambos arrastraban.

Trunks la soltó unos instantes después, sintiendo su masculinidad más necesitada que nunca y sabiendo que ella la percibía bajo sus nalgas.

Se internó en el cuello femenino y ella desesperó por verse dominada una vez más por él, soltándose con esfuerzo sobrehumano y tomando fuertemente su cintura con sus manos, aferrándose especialmente al pantalón que ocultaba lo único de Trunks que no conocía...

Se miraron después de no hacerlo por muchos minutos, volviendo a encontrar en el otro la convicción y la pasión... Pan necesitó hacerlo, su instinto se lo ordenó, así que tironeó del pantalón y lo destrozó con su fuerza saiyan.

Trunks se sonrojó y eso casi logró distraerla, pero el rojo se fue rápidamente y el deseo volvió.

Se besaron una vez más, cada vez más rápido y con más mordeduras de por medio, justo para que él tomara una de sus manos con fuerza y la arrastrara lentamente hacia el lugar que él deseaba que ella conociera...

"Sin miedo" le susurró al oído una y otra vez y entre beso y beso, llegando a su intimidad, la cual hizo hervir a Pan ni bien la tocó.

Ella se sintió más desesperada que nunca, puesto que tener entre sus manos al origen de la excitación de ese hombre era movilizador y peligroso. Gimió con fuerza y él la imitó cuando, con timidez, las caricias dieron inicio.

Dejaron de besarse y se internaron en la mirada del otro, viendo de la forma más explícita el delirio y la entrega, el deseo de fundirse en el mismo ser lo más rápido posible.

Soltando la ya no tan tímida mano de Pan al percatarse de que ya no necesitaba ser guiada, Trunks se hizo presente en la intimidad de ella, acariciando de igual forma y logrando ver en ella lo que ella veía en él.

Cada vez con más ahínco, ambos saiyans se miraron y se tocaron, conociéndose tanto visual como tangiblemente, sentados uno frente al otro bajo la eterna luna terrícola.

Era como en sus sueños... Trunks se permitió mirar la luna y la reconoció una vez más: era la que aparecía de fondo cuando se unía mentalmente a Pan, era el cuarto menguante que lo volvía loco y que lo hacía feliz...

Entonces, la luna le dio la certeza.

Era el momento, había llegado el instante más anhelado de toda su vida.

Volvió a mirarla y sus ojos fueron tan honestos que ella detuvo sus desprolijas acciones. Se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó apasionadamente, mas no con desorden... Sus labios eran cariñosos.

Pan entendió sus intenciones, asustándose inevitablemente.

"Es el momento...".

Le había costado mucho dejar de pensar en los viejos y malos recuerdos, ¡había significado un esfuerzo molestísimo! Igualmente, Trunks la había ayudado a olvidarlo todo, borrando con sudor y placer toda huella de su piel.

Ya no había rastro de odio por el pasado…

Aún así, fue ineludible temer...

Ese era el miedo a lo desconocido.

"¡Tengo que ser yo...!", se martirizó mentalmente una y otra vez...

Entregarse al hombre, al sexo, al fuego...

Al instinto y la experiencia de su compañero...

Trunks la recostó nuevamente en el suelo y él se colocó sobre la muchacha, sin soportar más la excitación y sin poder tolerar estar fuera de ella ni un minuto más.

—Dolerá, pero sólo un poco... —le explicó dulcemente, haciendo que Pan se fastidiara en medio de la excitación.

"Debo ser yo misma a como de lugar...".

—Puedo soportarlo... —contestó más impertinente que nunca.

Esa era "su" muchachita... Irrespetuosa y orgullosa, con un lado inconscientemente adorable y uno más orgulloso y temible, que simbolizaba armoniosamente a la saiyan que llevaba dentro...

Sabía de su temor, sabía de sus dudas y de sus conflictos internos... ¡claro que sí! Pero ella se esforzaba al máximo para evadir toda esa maraña de sensaciones, estaba decidida a disfrutar y eso era algo admirable.

La adoraba por ello, justamente porque a él le costaba mucho más que a ella evadir lo negativo...

Depositó dulces besos por todo el rostro, intentando relajar al extasiado corazón.

Entrar al paraíso prohibido a través de su cuerpo era, para él, el honor más grande que se le hubiera conferido... ¡Incluso ya se había resignado! Se había cegado por la tristeza y se había dicho que moriría solo y sin conocer nunca la plenitud sexual propia de su especie, además de la plenitud emocional de la que poco se hablaba pero de la que mucho se sabía en silencio...

Y todo era mentira, todo cuanto conocía carecía de valor frente a esa niña que se disponía a convertir en mujer...

¿Convertir? ¡Ella ya era una mujer! Una maravillosa y de ensueño, estaba tan feliz que quería destruir el universo, todo con tal de no volver a sentir dolor alguno...

Todo con tal de vivir en ese instante para siempre, sumido en la exquisita muchacha.

Siendo uno con ella...

Se recostó por completo sobre el cuerpecito, besándolo y saboreándolo una vez más y sin poder dejar aquello de lado, separando delicadamente sus piernas en busca del sitio que con tanto afán lo aguardaba.

Ella lo observó largamente y se permitió tener miedo de nuevo, uno que no estaba permitido en medio de batallas pero que era inevitable en ese momento. Se agitó y cerró sus ojos, abriéndose éstos luego de un apasionado beso.

—Mírame... —le suplicó él—. No dejes de mirarme…

Sí, algo de terrícola tenía y se notaba, Pan lo sabía por más que no conociera a esa raza... Era extraño recibir tanta ternura y delicadeza, no estaba acostumbrada a tratos tan amables y preocupados, a una calma mostrada por una mirada que también se veía desquiciada... Ese era Trunks, el de los ojos azules y el cabello lila, el saiyan que era terrícola y el terrícola que era saiyan... Y no le importaba.

Abrió aún más sus piernas, diciéndole que lo esperaba y que ya no lo soportaba, lo quería en su interior, quería sacarse de su alma el miedo y conocer lo desconocido.

Quería hacerlo... realmente lo quería.

Trunks agradeció ese gesto tan propio de Pan, colocándose al borde del paraíso y hundiéndose en éste de un sólo movimiento, el cual provocó furia en Pan y liberación absoluta en él...

Y, así, la tomó.

Al final del barranco se descubrió, de esta forma, el mar de la satisfacción, ese donde ahogarse era obligatorio, pues sin perder el aire no se podía disfrutar de él. Nadar se volvió sencillo y adictivo, jamás desearían salir de allí… No mientras estuvieran juntos en la perdición.

Ahora todo había llegado a su punto culmine, al límite esperado… a la consumación del cuerpo, a la fundición de las almas…

Ya no más por separado, ya no más sufrimiento…

¡Unidos! Unidos al fin... Los cuerpos lo estaban, mas no la sangre, pero ya nada le interesaba, el calor que rodeaba a su hombría era más, el calor que rodeaba a su cuerpo y a su corazón superaba todo lo que él hubiera podido desear o sentir.

Era perfecto.

Se relajó en el hombro de la muchacha unos instantes, percibiendo su aroma favorito y queriendo acostumbrar a la femineidad de Pan, sintiéndola estrechísima y extremadamente caliente, cosas hasta ahora desconocidas para él.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar, el dolor por sentirlo dentro era indescriptible pero tenía un dejo de satisfacción, algo de ese dolor le gustaba, era como pelear pero sin puños, era más saiyan que la lucha en sí.

El calor lo mataba y a ella también, Trunks necesitó moverse, penetrarla lentamente... Aún así, la lentitud y el tremendo cuidado no fueron eternos sino que duraron instantes, microsegundos que fueron insoportables... Ese no era él, su instinto necesitaba más, él necesitaba más...

Más velocidad y ella empezó a acostumbrarse, clavando sus uñas por todas partes, por cada rincón de él, haciendo sangrar cada lugar tocado mientras gritaba sumida en el pleno y desaforado placer, en los gemidos de ambos y en el sudor que empezaba a cubrir insanamente sus pieles.

La velocidad se volvió exagerada pero no para dos saiyans, Trunks la tomaba con fuerza, aferrándose a su cabello y restregando su rostro por doquier, perdido por ella y necesitado como nunca, como siempre... Tomarla así, de forma tan posesiva, apenas permitiéndole moverse dado su peso abandonado sobre el delicado y poderoso cuerpo, era algo que demostraba ser más que adictivo, era más bien algo urgente, irremediable... ¡quería destruirla! destrozar el universo, quería hacerlo y no era una broma...

Los poderes de pelea subieron y ambos se entregaron a la fuerza saiyan, mordiéndose en las bocas, en las mejillas... Dejando la marca de sus labios por todos lados, incluso golpeándose el uno al otro, poseídos por el lado más desgarrador del instinto de la sangre, sin permitir que el movimiento oscilante finalizara en ningún momento.

Pan cada vez lo sentía mejor, cada vez más profundo y convencido, volviéndose el cosquilleo algo no doloroso sino más bien enloquecedor, generando en ella gemidos cada vez más descontrolados y desgarradores, cada vez más necesitados de expresar algo inexpresable.

El vaivén de los cuerpos hizo que el Príncipe dejara de gruñir y empezara a gritar con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y sin represión alguna, olvidando rápidamente esos tristes encuentros con esclavas asustadas que terminaban provocando un profundo vacío en él al saber que ellas no eran felices ni él tampoco, entre gritos contenidos que no debían extenderse de ninguna manera por el Palacio.

¡No! Era libre de gritar el nombre de Pan y de llorar y reír al embestirla, al entrar y salir de ella con total entrega al vaivén y a la danza, a ella y a él mismo, a los cuerpos que, juraba, ya se conocían o debían conocerse... ¡Era una locura! Tocar sus pechos y volver a penetrarla, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte...

La levantó en seco asiéndola de la cintura, desesperándose al saberse fuera de ella y volviendo a entrar al colocarla sobre él. La meció sobre su cuerpo agarrándola de las nalgas con una fuerza incalculable, abrazándola con intensidad, casi con miedo a que ella pudiera alejarse...

¡Claro que eso no iba a suceder! Ella gozaba sin parar, perdida en su pecho y tironeando cada vez más fuerte del cabello lila que tanto la había hipnotizado al verlo por primera vez, entregada y decidida a hacerlo disfrutar tanto como él lo hacía.

Ahora conocía el placer, ¡él se lo presentaba con soberbia! Y que bien se sentía estar unidos corporalmente, que bien se sentía poder disfrutar de una manera tan completa...

Él era apasionado y rayaba la violencia, sin llegar a ella explícitamente pero plasmando en cada movimiento un indicio de ésta, siendo inevitable hacerlo al tener sangre saiyan en las venas...

Pero sí, se golpeaban desordenadamente, como saiyans que eran, como sangre saiyan que tenían…

Sangre saiyan... Estaban disfrutando al máximo, gritando, rasgando y mordiendo todo lo que tuvieran cerca, enloquecidos ante la idea de deshacerse y ansiosos por unirse cada vez más, empezando Pan a tomar un poco el control, dejándose guiar por el siempre sabio instinto para hacerlo.

Con crueldad, ella apartó los brazos de Trunks de sus glúteos, intentando aprender a dominar la situación, queriendo regalarle todo el goce que ella sentía al abrazarse de su cuello y moverse sobre él.

¡Todo quedaba lejos! Era una mujer entera, no una niña manoseada vilmente... ¡Ya no más la que sabía todo de las batallas, pero no así de la intimidad!

Ahora sabía todo, o eso creía… Bizarro pensar que apenas empezaba a conocer todo ese placer…

Ese arranque de control volvió loco al Príncipe, quien no le permitió ganar, volviendo a asirla y arrojándose sobre ella una vez más, dando desenfrenadas vueltas por el suelo, sin saber ya cómo disfrutarla por completo, volviéndose la pasión un manojo de insatisfacción emocional...

Algo le faltaba, danzar así con ella no era suficiente.

Pan volvió a quedar sobre él, posición perfecta para que Trunks observara fijamente la luna, la cual pareció hacer latir algo más que la felicidad en su cuerpo, algo que iba más allá de su comprensión...

Abrió los ojos lo más grandes posible mientras ella se deshacía en besos, rasguños y caricias que poco tenían de tiernas, siendo hipnotizado por algo más que el otro cuerpo, sumiéndose en el hechizo que la luna representaba para todo saiyan.

Acarició la espalda de Pan, la recorrió con sus brazos en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, excitándose y enloqueciéndose cada vez más por el calor que estar en ella le provocaba. Siguió mirando la luna y, al estar Pan mordisqueando desprolijamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha entre despiadadas caricias y desenfrenados sollozos, lo supo...

Debía unirse a ella.

Sino moriría.

Jadeó sufridamente, casi sintiendo dolor al gozar tanto del cuerpo que movía con tanta autoridad sobre él, sacándosela de encima en un arrebato y volviendo a poseerla sobre el suelo. Gritó cada vez más fuerte y al ritmo de sus movimientos, casi dejando a Pan sin aliento, pasada de sentires apasionados, y el _clic _ sonó en su pecho.

Sintió como la luna y la hermosa figura de su compañera se deshacían al igual que todo el universo, jurando ver la sangre dentro de las venas de la muchachita... ¡Adiós cordura! Adiós sufrimiento...

Era el momento, el maldito e inmaculado momento...

Lloró y elevó su poder hasta el límite más lejano, gritando como si de una bestia sin razón se tratara...

¡Ya no más remordimientos! ¡Basta de llantos absurdos y presiones inútiles!

"¡Basta...!", gritó en su mente antes de que su poder estallara.

Ya no podía más... ¡No existiendo esa sangre en el universo!

No existiendo tan perfecta muchachita...

¡La sangre!

Sin más, apretó el cuerpo femenino que ya no toleraba gozar y fue hacia el cuello, inmovilizándola con posesión y corriendo con su cabeza la de ella, atacando directamente al lugar que, ahora lo sabía, más le gustaba de ese cuerpo...

El cuello.

Los dientes se clavaron rápidamente, haciendo que Pan gritara con todas sus fuerzas y él la imitara sin soltarla, pues ahora sí, lo estaba...

¡Estaba completo! Completo de verdad...

Pan abrió los ojos confundida entre gemidos y sintió la violenta succión que esos labios ejercían sobre su piel, junto a unos dientes que se clavaron sobre ella sin respeto existente.

Su sangre se iba y creyó que se desmayaría pero no, se sintió inexplicablemente viva, poseída por un torrente de placer y dolor que se entremezclaban como si fueran el uno para el otro, así como esos dos amantes que tan explícita y sinceramente se decían todo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Trunks sintió la sangre ajena deslizándose por su garganta, provocándole unas maravillosas convulsiones. Su cuerpo empezaba a asimilar todo y el clímax le exigía llegar.

Pudo percibir a Pan de una forma que casi le hizo perder la poca cordura, ella lo poseyó y casi juró escuchar sus pensamientos, sentir como todo su cuerpo vibraba bajo él y adivinar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

El vaivén se detuvo unos instantes y ella se dejó succionar, cosa que él aprovechó para hundirse más que nunca en el cuello, aspirando el aroma de la piel y la sangre, saboreando por primera vez el sabor de ésta en tal esplendor, la cual se convirtió en tan sólo un instante en su droga, en su escape hacia otros mundos, en su refugio...

Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Pan, quien pasó de los movimientos histéricos a la total quietud... ¿Estaría respirando? No lo sabía, no sabía nada más que eso:

Él la había elegido y la había vuelto completamente suya.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se fijó en la luna, la cual se vio borrosa y misteriosa, perversa e inmaculada...

"¡Debes hacerlo...!" le gritó el instinto en su atrofiada mente, exigiéndole completar el círculo, finalizar con creces dignos de tan fuerte guerrera el apasionado y cruel ritual.

Gimió de dolor sabiendo que a Trunks se le estaba yendo la mano, empujándolo a un lado y subiéndose frenéticamente sobre él, reanudando la vida, el baile y el sudor, corriendo cruelmente sus cabellos lilas hacia la derecha y yendo directo a donde su instinto, su mente y su corazón le pedían ir.

A donde más había querido ir...

Y la sangre, al fin... ¡Al fin! Se sintió tan relajada, tan completa... ¡Sí! Esa era la palabra: completa.

Clavó sus dientes en el cuello del Príncipe y éste lloró y rió al mismo tiempo, volviéndose más contradictorio y honesto de lo que había sido alguna vez, aún sintiendo exquisitamente el sabor del néctar rojo en su boca, además de la succión desesperada en su piel...

Pan sintió el sabor mezclado con el sudor y el aroma, enloqueciéndose y queriendo más, queriendo matarlo, destrozarlo con sus manos hasta no dejar rastro de él... ¡Cuanta posesión! La de él sobre ella y la de ella sobre él...

Dos guerreros unidos, intentando detener al inevitable clímax y luchando por no matar a su oponente, por no matar de placer al amante con el que se apareaban.

Como dos bestias en celo, como dos demonios primitivos, ninguno supo qué siguió a la unión, pues perdieron todo control de sus acciones, todo control sobre sus mentes...

Nada, nadie... La unión y la luna, los saiyans, el instinto y la magnífica sangre que ahora los unía...

Porque por las venas de ella ya no corría su sangre, ahora corría él... Así era al revés y de igual forma, Trunks tenía a Pan en lo más profundo de sus venas, en lo más profundo de su alma...

Lo único que alcanzaron a recordar fue la utopía, ese momento que no cabía en la mente de ningún ser vivo del universo... El placer absoluto, ese que era capaz de matar por su fuerza, más fuerte que toda la raza saiyan unida, más fuerte que la propia naturaleza...

Él, ella y la luna... Los cuerpos unidos y el placer estallando.

Uno sobre la herida del otro, llenos de tierra, sudor y sangre.

Gritos, arañazos y manos apretando cuellos...

Falta de aire, falta de juicio. Poder, puro poder...

Y dos saiyans apretándose tanto, tanto el uno al otro, casi al punto de herir, llegando a hacerlo... Dos saiyans sabiéndose unidos, sabiéndose enlazados, parte de la misma cosa...

No más dos guerreros, sólo uno, un único guerrero y la luna que tanto simbolizaba para su alma de peleador.

El acto, el amor y la posesión... Habían consumado todo en un mismo ser.

El clímax se extendió por el cuerpo de ambos y yacieron sobre el pasto durante un tiempo incalculable... Agotados, aún sedientos...

Se miraron el uno al otro y todo pareció cobrar sentido.

Unidos, irremediablemente unidos.

Trunks levantó con pesadez uno de sus brazos y puso su muñeca sobre los labios de Pan, los cuales estaban manchados de sangre al igual que los de él. Ella aceptó la muñeca, apretándola contra su boca con una de sus manos y usando la otra para hacer lo mismo que el Príncipe.

Con su mano libre, Trunks se aferró idénticamente a la muñeca que Pan acababa de depositar en sus labios, mirándola a los ojos antes de continuar.

En los ojos negros encontró la respuesta, tan evidente que dolía, tan clara como el agua...

"Hazlo" decían los ojos, intentando él decirle exactamente lo mismo.

Ya no más palabras, las miradas hicieron todo por los cansados cuerpos y transmitieron perfectamente el mensaje.

Ambos mordieron suavemente la muñeca del otro, saciando la sed que aún los inquietaba, sabiendo los dos que ahora eran adictos a la sangre, al sabor y el aroma de ese líquido rojo que tan insignificante parecía pero que tanto les decía, tanto les contaba, tanto les juraba...

Lo hicieron sin dejar de mirarse, cerrando el ritual con broche de oro.

Por costumbre, luego de "robar" la sangre del otro y terminar el acto sexual, un saiyan le ofrecía su sangre a su compañera y ella hacía lo mismo con la suya, simbolizando el mutuo consentimiento.

Se soltaron al mismo tiempo y observaron el hilo de sangre que decoraba los labios de cada uno de ellos.

Trunks intentó explicar lo que sentía pero no lo logró, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse sobre ella y volver a besarla, volver a poseerla apasionadamente.

Felicidad, esa era la felicidad...

¡Y que bien se sentía haberla conocido! Consumada bajo los designios de la sangre, bajo la cultura de los saiyans...

En brazos de tan hermosa mujer...

Su mujer.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXIII**_

_¡Hola! Mil perdones por el pequeño atraso u.u_

_El personaje misterioso (aunque seguro que ya saben quién es XD) iba a aparecer formalmente en este capi pero finalmente no quiso (es una diva, quiere alargar el sufrimiento de sus fans hasta el último minuto XD)... No quería que su aparición y encuentro con Trunks distrajera de lo verdaderamente importante del capi:_

_Trunks y Pan se unieron n.n_

_Esta escena del bosque la fantaseé por MESES... La espera se hizo larga y por un momento dudé de cuándo debía suceder, pero creo que era necesario para el avance de la historia que sucediera ahora. Y perdón por lo extenso, pero había mucho que decir y este capi no podía ser corto, por ser un momento tan especial quise regalarles el capi más largo hasta el momento. _

_La escena tenía que ser lo más perfecta posible, demasiados sentimientos acumulados a lo largo del fic como para que suceda rápidamente. _

_Créanme que es la escena que más me costó escribir de la historia, porque me sentí limitada por las palabras y no conseguía plasmar con excelencia lo que quería transmitir (por eso la actualización se demoró un poco más de lo deseado)... Finalmente superé un poco la autopresión y me dejé llevar, por eso espero que les guste, fue difícil y placentero hacerlo. _

_Me superó este capi... Me sentí muy insegura toda la semana, preguntándome si era bueno o no... Esto me generó un poco de tristeza por verme superada por mis propias palabras, no es fácil plasmar lo que siento, no soy lo talentosa que me gustaría... _

_Los "agregados" al ritual (como el tema de las colas) se me ocurrieron cuando me pregunté cómo podía hacer aún más saiyan al asunto (?), y me pareció que agregarle algo de ese estilo valía la pena y simbolizaba de alguna forma (o por lo menos eso se intentó) la manera de ser que tiene esta raza, lo posesiva que es sobre el otro... ¡y qué mejor que el "punto débil" de los saiyans!, si les pareció medio estúpido disculpen pero así lo imaginé XD_

_Lo del "ofrecimiento final de sangre" es lo mismo... Tanto instinto, tanto instinto... ¡tenia que haber algo hecho a consciencia! XD_

_Me agrada la idea de que los saiyans no sólo sean bestias sin razón, me gusta que tengan una cultura y que, a pesar de la manera de ser tan "blanco o negro" que tienen, sean capaces de construirse una cultura que les vaya como anillo al dedo._

_Por eso esos agregados._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo y no mandarme al diablo. Lo lindo es que les va gustando capi a capi, por eso les agradezco... ¡Y si aún no me escribieron, anímense! Yo no soy de suplicar por reviews y todos lo saben, pero escuchar (bueno, leer XD) opiniones me hace crecer, les juro que me hace muy bien... _

_Mil gracias también a mi ADORADA JJAmy, amiga del alma y aficionada a DB y muuuuchas otras cosas al igual que yo, quien hace un par de meses atendió a mi frustración por sentir que mis lemon no eran buenos. Sus consejos calaron hondo en mí y me hicieron crecer en esto (o eso espero)... ¡Te adoro! Gracias mi Hachi n.n_

_El jueves pasado vi a Metallica en vivo... No les puedo explicar todo lo que senti, fue INCREIBLE. Así que Metallica sonó mucho de fondo mientras escribía este capi (re loco XD). _

_Bueno, eso, gracias por todo el apoyo y nos seguimos leyendo en unos días._

_¡Ah! Y si les gusta la pareja Goten x Bra, quizá les guste el one shot que publiqué hace unos días: "Frivolidad" (bueno, perdón por ser atrevida u.u... un poco de publicidad gratuita no le hace mal a nadie XD). Creo que lo voy a continuar, vamos a ver cuando "Pecados..." termine XD_

_En fin... ¡Kiu! n.n (Alexei me entiende XD). _

_Nos leemos n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	25. XXIV: La desgarradora certeza

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo XXIV_

_"La desgarradora certeza"_

**-**

El amanecer terrícola, ahora lo conocía.

Casi tuvo deseos de llorar al ver cómo el sol hacía su aparición dando fin a la oscuridad, al ver al cielo mutar en distintos colores para llegar al ansiado azul, color al que ya no odiaba tanto...

O por lo menos eso intentaba.

¿Cómo odiar al color que Pan había visto toda la noche en sus ojos? ¿Cómo odiar a la mirada a la cual ella se había vuelto adicta en tan sólo un instante?

Imposible... Pan parecía disfrutar de sus ojos, motivos para odiar algo que a ella le gustaba no existían...

Ella... Seguramente seguiría durmiendo dentro de la nave.

Durante toda la noche, él y Pan se habían dedicado a conocerse, a saborearse, a tomarse el uno al otro y a beber la sangre como si de agua se tratara... ¡Unidos! Sí, lo estaban... No era un sueño, no era una utopía...

Ya no estaba solo, y la idea se le hacía demasiado difícil de creer.

Ella había caído rendida en sus brazos en medio de la noche, agotada y con un rostro que mostraba claramente la satisfacción, el placer atendido correctamente, excelentemente... Se sintió lleno al saber que él era quien había puesto todos esos sentimientos en ese feliz aunque agotado rostro.

Con delicadeza y junto a las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba después de tanta pasión, Trunks la había llevado a la nave de Kakarotto, recostándola en la parte trasera, envolviéndola con todas las cobijas que encontró.

Se dio el placer de recostarse a su lado y abrazarla, durmiéndose al instante de hacerlo. Por primera vez, el Príncipe concilió perfectamente el sueño, durmiendo como jamás lo había hecho y más cómodo que nunca... ¿Cómo no estar cómodo junto a ella? Ese calor que su muchachita desprendía junto al aroma exquisito era imposible, ella era imposible... Perfecta, sencillamente perfecta.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, Trunks despertó con una sensación extraña en su pecho.

Confundido, robó un par de cobijas a Pan y las envolvió en su cintura para tapar así su desnudez, saliendo de la nave y sentándose junto a ésta, observando los distintos matices del cielo...

¿Qué era esa sensación? Ésta nunca dejó de embargarlo, sumiéndolo en un hechizo desconocido. Sentía algo demasiado extraño y complicado de explicar.

Imposible de explicar...

Tocó su pecho cuando vio los primeros rayos del sol, entendiendo que sentía "algo", que ese algo que sentía le decía que "alguien" estaba cerca, que alguien lo estaba esperando...

"¿Mamá?".

Él no sabía lo que era tener una madre, por lo cual estaba imposibilitado de comprender por lo menos un poco a esa sensación...

"Mamá...".

¿Ella viviría? Por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que sí.

"Espero no equivocarme...".

Deseaba verla, tocar su rostro y contemplar su belleza. Abrazarla y sentir su calor, ese famoso "calor maternal" que hasta un saiyan era capaz de conocer...

Quería llorar como un bebé en sus brazos, decirle todo lo que embargaba a su corazón, confesarle todo su sufrimiento.

Y la sensación siguió abrumándolo...

Parpadeó sin dejar de mirar el perfecto cielo terrícola, permitiéndose llorar entre la tristeza, la ansiedad y la inevitable felicidad...

"¿Eres tú, mamá?".

¿Por qué la ansiedad lo carcomía con tanta propiedad?

—¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo? —le preguntó una voz repentinamente—. Debía despertar a tu lado, principito azul...

Volteó hacia la voz y se encontró con Pan, envuelta en cobijas que tapaban la más resplandeciente belleza así como él, quien lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de la nave con claro rencor.

Se sonrojó por sus palabras, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

—Lo siento, linda... —respondió débilmente—. Me entretuve mirando el amanecer...

Ella avanzó hacia él, sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

—Es cierto, ya amaneció —exclamó la muchacha—. ¿Pero realmente te "entretuviste"? Porque no creo que sea sólo eso...

Increíble, pero ella logró captar perfectamente su sentir.

Qué transparente era su mirada... Ahora lo sabía.

—Tengo una especie de presentimiento... —intentó explicarse torpemente—. No sé qué es, pero lo siento aquí... —y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

Pan lo miró despectivamente.

—Tu mamá está aquí, la estás sintiendo, no me preguntes cómo, tal vez sea algo terrícola...

Extraña pero, a lo mejor, atinada explicación.

Aún no conocía a su raza materna y ésta le era un misterio demasiado grande.

—Puede ser... —murmuró.

La muchacha rió entre dientes, levantándose del suelo y extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Sonrió encantadoramente, aunque sin abandonar su dejo orgulloso, ese atisbo de altivez que ella tenía como todo saiyan.

Esa era "su" forma de ser encantadora, forma que a él no hacía más que encenderlo.

Ya la deseaba de nuevo...

—Vamos a bañarnos al lago —propuso la nunca tímida muchacha—. Estoy llena de polvo, pasto, sudor y sangre... —y volvió a reír—. Tú no te ves mucho mejor.

Se miró a sí mismo y supo que ella tenía razón, ¡estaba hecho un desastre! Y todo por poseerla en medio del bosque durante una noche entera...

Tomó su mano con convicción.

—Vamos...

Ambos dejaron caer las cobijas y corretearon como dos niños, sintiéndose libres y dejando que el deseo volviera a fluir por sus siempre insatisfechas venas saiyan...

Y mientras la besaba apasionadamente, cargándola entre sus brazos con dirección al lago, Trunks volvió a sentir esa molesta puntada en su pecho, signo de que algo o alguien estaba allí, afuera del bosque, expectante o, quizá, igual de confundido que él...

No dejó que ese extraño sentir lo distrajera, ingresando con Pan al lago y hundiéndose una vez más en el mar de la locura, aún así se mantuvo alerta...

Ese día sería el más feliz o el más triste de su vida, ahora tenía esa certeza...

Y era una certeza que dolía intensamente...

* * *

Estuvo toda la tarde frente a su ventana, perdido como de costumbre en sus pensamientos y la vista de su reino... Su marchito reino.

Ya era de noche y tardó mucho en llegar a las conclusiones deseadas, de hecho no llegó a ellas, pero por lo menos logró formular una idea, la única que se le ocurrió para lograr su cometido: ver a Kakarotto.

Y esa idea era...

—No pienso soportar más a esos imbéciles de Clase Alta, malditos ancianos sin vida... —se dio media vuelta y salió finalmente de su cuarto, yendo hacia la puerta del Palacio.

La abrió y Mitis seguía allí, inmutable, vigilando.

—Bah, mujer... —espetó—. Vete, molestas.

Mitis lo escrutó con la mirada y esbozó la más irónica sonrisa.

—Más molesta saber que mi Rey "tal vez" —remarcó las últimas dos palabras cuidadosamente y entre risas— traicionó las creencias de nuestra raza.

Vegeta no se dejó vencer y adoptó un semblante aún más orgulloso.

—¿Creencias? Un saiyan es un guerrero, las creencias están de más —aseguró—. Ahora VETE, tu aroma me da asco, eres demasiado anciana y ya no te soporto.

Eso sí que logró desquiciar a la guerrera...

—¡¡¡REY VEGETA!!! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. No se atreva a difamarme, no caiga tan bajo... ¡NO ME IRÉ HASTA QUE SU HIJO VUELVA! Me plantaré aquí hasta que ese día llegue...

"Imbécil", pensó el miembro más fuerte de la Realeza.

Una media sonrisa, típica de él, decoró magistralmente su rostro.

—¡Basta! Tú quisiste que llegue a esto... —y se transformó en Súper Saiyan, haciendo retroceder a la anciana y a los otros soldados de Clase Alta que la acompañaban, quienes, hasta ese instante, únicamente se dedicaban a observar de reojo la discusión.

—¡¿Acaso me está amenazando?! —exclamó Mitis por demás sobresaltada, estaba realmente furiosa... —. ¡¡¡A ÉL!!! —le ordenó a sus compañeros, quienes atacaron sin vacilaciones al Rey, no consiguiendo otra cosa más que ser derrotados fácilmente por sólo una pequeña explosión del poder de Vegeta, quien sonrió orgullosamente al verlos a todos derrotados y a Mitis con un rostro que denotaba frustración e, incluso, algo de temor.

Sí, ella le temía, le temía a su poder y a lo que ese resplandor dorado visible alrededor de él y en su cabello significaba.

—¡¡¡ME CANSARON!!! —gritó Vegeta—. A partir de ahora se hará lo que YO quiera, ¡¿está claro?! —y tomó a Mitis del cuello ante la atenta mirada de los inmovilizados y adoloridos guerreros—. Yo no soy cualquier persona —dijo, volviendo a explotar su poder—. ¡¡¡SOY EL MALDITO REY!!! Y YO doy las órdenes, así que si no quieren morir TÚ —hablando de la guerrera de Clase Alta— te vas a TU casa en este preciso instante... ¡¡¡Y ustedes también!!! —le ordenó a los otros soldados—. Se largan de aquí o destruyo este desgraciado planeta con mis propias manos...

Hablaba en serio, MUY en serio... Mitis fue consciente de ello en ese preciso momento.

No era prudente provocarlo, pero tampoco era la idea dejarlo ser libre alrededor del planeta, temía que el pudiera escaparle al castigo que le sería conferido si su hijo resultaba ser realmente un híbrido...

—Hagamos un trato... —musitó con dificultad la guerrera—. Pondré a todos los soldados de Clase Alta que pueda tener a mi disposición a vigilar la Central Espacial y varios puntos del planeta... —afirmó—. Si Usted intenta escapar, no me importará que sea el Rey ni que se pueda transformar así —Vegeta apretó más su cuello y ella tomó sus muñecas con sus manos, intentando, en vano, detenerlo—. Lo voy a detener pase lo que pase... Ahora, suélteme y lo dejaré ser libre y hacer lo que le venga la gana, pero déjeme, matar a un hermano saiyan es un pecado para nuestra sangre...

¿Qué podía hacer el Rey ahora? Sonrió ampliamente y arrojó a Mitis al suelo, avanzando hacia las escaleras y bajando por éstas con satisfacción. Se detuvo a medio camino y giró hacia atrás, depositando sus ojos en los de ella.

—Trato hecho —dijo—. No soy cobarde y lo sabes, mujer.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, simplemente se fue hacia la prisión subterránea e hizo todos los destrozos que pudo, todo para liberar su furia y llegar hasta donde quería.

Ya caminando en los pasillos de aquella prisión y con muchos soldados derrotados a sus pies, el Rey dejó a uno solo de pie.

—Llévame al calabozo de Kakarotto —le ordenó con la más perversa de sus caras.

El muchacho, un joven de Clase Media de estatura baja y cuerpo delgado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, guiando al enojado Rey hacia el lugar que él quería.

Se paró frente a las resistentes rejas que ni un saiyan podría quebrar, contemplando entre risas a un débil, golpeado aunque vivo Kakarotto.

—Tú vienes conmigo —le dijo.

Kakarotto lo observó confundido, estaba hambriento y casi inconsciente, además de adolorido por los asquerosos golpes que los Clase Alta más ancianos le habían propinado la noche anterior.

El guardia de Clase Media abrió la reja con manos temblorosas para después ser empujado hacia una pared próxima por Vegeta, quien entró en la prisión luego, tomando a Kakarotto del cabello y arrastrándolo hacia el Palacio.

Mientras subía las escaleras, sin soltarlo ni por un minuto, giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente, fulminándolo sin miramientos.

—Tenemos mucho para hablar, insecto.

* * *

No pasaron ni dos segundos de estar en el lago con ella, que necesitó tomarla contra unas piedras, poseyéndola apasionadamente como la noche anterior.

Pan gozó entre sus brazos y los golpes y los rasguños fueron dejados de lado, esta vez ambos fueron más suaves, más intensos pero no violentos...

Se disfrutaron lo más posible, gritando y sollozando entre gemidos lo que sentían, lo que querían el uno del otro... Sabían que esa sería la última vez que lo harían antes de saber la verdad acerca de la madre de Trunks, por lo cual todo era emoción en el ambiente.

Y terminaron, sumergiéndose en el agua y lavándose el uno al otro, atendiendo las heridas del propio cuerpo y el ajeno, besándose y acariciándose mientras lo hacían.

Se sentía increíble tenerse y saberse unidos. Todo parecía darles paz, una desconocida para los dos, pero que no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de sufrimiento.

Ya no podrían volver a sentirse solos...

Salieron del agua y volvieron a corretear como dos niños, desnudos y sin vergüenza, atrapándose el uno al otro y volviendo a succionarse los labios... Desesperados, sin ser capaces de aburrirse...

Dentro de la nave y antes de que pudieran buscar algún tipo de ropa, volvieron a ser uno al no poder evadirse ni evadir las ganas de serlo para siempre, enloqueciendo y sin saber cómo lograr dejar de hacerlo, sin poder esquivar al deseo que cada vez era más inmenso dentro de ellos.

El nuevo acto fue rápido y salvaje, y al terminar se contemplaron en silencio, adictos a las miradas y a las respiraciones entrecortadas.

—No podemos estar así para siempre —aseguró Pan mirándolo seriamente.

—Lo sé —asintió él—. Pero déjame disfrutar de esto por un rato más...

De la eterna paz y del inexistente sufrimiento...

Se acurrucó en los senos aún desnudos de la muchachita, aferrándose con fuerza a su pequeña cintura.

—Tienes miedo —Pan acarició su cabello suavemente, perdiendo su vista en el techo de la nave—. No debes tener miedo... Tu madre está viva, lo presiento.

Trunks intentó que esas palabras lo poseyeran, pero no... Eso no se podía.

Por momentos, el Príncipe realmente creía en esas palabras, mas no lo hacía todo el tiempo... Cambiaba de opinión segundo a segundo, sin ya saber qué pensar, únicamente siendo capaz de sentir el sabor agridulce que dominaba su pecho.

Ella se movió bajo él, levantándose del suelo y buscando ropa para ambos, encontrando unos pantalones para él y una túnica para cada uno.

—Tal vez con esto pasemos más desapercibidos entre los terrícolas —le dijo—. Con nuestros uniformes podríamos llamar demasiado la atención.

Trunks se levantó y tomó la ropa de sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

—No había pensado en eso —afirmó agradecido de haberla llevado con él.

Se vistieron sin mirarse, formándose entre ellos un incomprensible aire de frialdad.

Pan cortó la túnica como el día anterior, asegurándola contra su cintura con su cola saiyan y dejándola cubrir hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, sintiéndose de esta manera lo más cómoda posible.

Trunks cortó la túnica al igual que ella, pero él lo hizo hasta su cintura, poniendo el extremo inferior de la túnica dentro del pantalón.

Ambos se colocaron las botas del uniforme saiyan y finalmente se miraron.

Pan lo observó en silencio, con su impasible mirada que se esforzaba por permanecer así.

Ahora, él era su hombre, su pareja, su compañero de sangre... ¡Podía sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser! Estaba feliz, debía admitirlo... Pero sentirlo y mirarlo así significaba para ella una inevitable empatía: podía sentir su miedo como si fuera ella quien lo sintiera realmente, podía percibir sus nervios y se contagiaba cada vez más de sus temblores...

Estaba tan nerviosa como él.

"¿Y si su madre no vive?".

Se sentía en la obligación de darle paz, pero hacerlo le era realmente difícil.

Negó con la cabeza y él la miró sin comprender.

"No puedo convencerlo de algo que no sé, yo no soy así...".

Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, obligándolo a sentarse en el suelo.

"Lo único que puedo hacer es darle mi apoyo, pero no puedo negarlo, yo también deseo que ella viva...".

Fue hacia donde estaban guardadas las vendas, se sentó frente a él y tironeó uno de sus brazos hacia ella, empezando a vendarlo.

"Porque si ella está muerta él morirá de tristeza... Lo sé muy bien".

—¿Qué haces, Pan? —preguntó el Príncipe, dejándose hacer por ella.

—No creo que quieras que tu madre vea tus cicatrices, ¿verdad? —respondió sin mirarlo—. Así será mejor.

Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Pan seguía siendo la misma y él estaba realmente agradecido por ello, temía que ella cambiara para con él luego del ritual y de estar unidos... Aunque le hubiera gustado que ella se volviera un poco más "cariñosa", no podía negar que así la prefería: terca, mandona, arrogante y con una cuota de inocencia que no encajaba con todo lo demás.

Esa era Pan, a esa Pan se había unido...

—Gracias —susurró dulcemente.

Ella esbozó una pequeña y orgullosa sonrisa.

—No debes evadir tus deberes —le dijo—. Tienes que ver a tu madre, Trunks... Sé que tal vez quieras quedarte aquí, conmigo y sin sufrimiento, pero no puedes.

—Ya lo sé... —volvió a darle la razón—. Pero es cierto, tengo miedo.

Ella terminó con sus brazos en silencio, vendando luego su cuello, donde la marca de la unión aún era visible, aunque no del todo... Los saiyans se recobraban rápido de este tipo de heridas.

Él la imitó, vendando el delicado y fuerte cuello de la muchacha, acariciándola y abrazándola al terminar.

—La Capital de Oeste —murmuró suavemente en su oído—, Corporación Cápsula y Bulma...

Ella sonrió, besándolo lenta y delicadamente en los labios.

—Esas son nuestras pistas —exclamó tomándolo de la mano y poniéndose ambos de pie—. Vamos al oeste y busquemos, revolvamos todo este planeta hasta encontrarla...

Él le sonrió de vuelta, abrazándola una vez más.

—Vamos...

Cerraron la nave y la escondieron bajo unos árboles, sin dificultad alguna para moverla dada la fuerza que los dos tenían, marchándose hacia el oeste a toda velocidad, cruzando el cielo azul rumbo a la certeza, a la verdad...

A la madre de Trunks o, bien, al enorme espacio que su ausencia habría dejado en el universo de no existir más.

* * *

Despertó con resaca y se maldijo a sí misma.

Se revolvió en su cama sin deseos de levantarse justo cuando una puntada en su pecho le recordó por qué había dormido tan mal.

Tocó su pecho y estrujó su camisón, furiosa con ese sentir que la abrumaba.

—¡¿Qué mierda está pasándome?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Instantes después, alguien entró por la puerta con una enorme bandeja llena de dulces, café y jugo de naranja.

La observó y algo de paz la invadió.

—Abuela... —susurró sonriéndole.

La alguna vez hermosa rubia y ahora elegante señora se sentó al pie de su cama con su acostumbrada sonrisa, esa que siempre contagiaba un torrente de energía positiva imposible de eludir.

—¡Bonita! —exclamó al apoyar la bandeja sobre su siempre "niña"—. Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes? Te oí gritar... ¡Seguro mueres de hambre! Ayer comiste muy poco y estuviste fuera hasta muy tarde...

Se incorporó sobre la cama y atacó el café como si fuera el primero que saboreaba en años.

—Debe ser porque es domingo —intentó despreocuparla con una fingida sonrisa—. Es el día que más odio y lo sabes...

La mayor de ambas rió encantadoramente para luego ponerse un poco seria, mas no abandonando su sonrisa característica.

Acarició el cabello lila de la muchacha con dulzura, una que únicamente su abuela tenía y una que solamente a ella le permitía tan temperamental joven.

—¿Irás a comprar flores hoy? —le preguntó la mujer madura sin dejar de acariciarla—. Tengo muchas flores en el jardín, si no te sientes con ánimo para ir a comprar a la florería puedo arreglar un ramo de las más lindas para ti.

La muchacha acarició la mano que peinaba su cabello y sonrió, ahora sí, sin fingir.

—Eso no será necesario, abuela —respondió—. Tu espalda no anda muy bien últimamente y no quiero que te esfuerces inútilmente.

La mujer rió ante sus dichos.

—Cuando se trata de _ella_ no es ninguna molestia... —y la nostalgia invadió a las dos mujeres.

La muchacha quiso llorar, pues sus abuelos cada vez estaban más viejos y temía perderlos pronto...

"¿Cómo podría vivir sin ellos?".

Perderlos significaría, para ella, quedarse completamente sola.

Convertir en certeza su miedo más grande: perder a su única familia viva.

"Tanto dinero, tanta belleza y tanta frivolidad... Mandaría todo al diablo con tal de hacerlos vivir eternamente a mi lado...".

—Me siento rara, abuela —no era su intención preocuparla, pero necesitaba descargarse, necesitaba comprender ese extraño sentir que cada vez se hacía más lugar en su corazón.

—Cuéntame, pequeña... —respondió la mujer cálidamente.

—Siento algo aquí —y apoyó la mano de ella en su pecho—. Un presentimiento, un "algo" que no me deja respirar, como si alguna cosa estuviera cerca...

Y su abuela, eternamente sonriente, se mostró nerviosa por primera vez en su vida.

"Será por... ¿por _él_?".

No podía negarlo: la mujer jamás había abandonado la esperanza de que él volviera, de que él regresara a la Tierra a reclamar el amor de las tres personas que allí vivían.

Sabía muy bien que la gente como _ellos _podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos, el lazo entre _gente así_ era algo muy frecuente entre los humanos.

Un "cliché" casi, pero real.

_Ellos_ podían sentirse, ella estaba segura de ello.

Se permitió derramar una lágrima, la cual la muchacha limpió apresuradamente.

"Han pasado 28 años y mi marido y yo estamos envejeciendo... Es este el momento ideal para que _él_ vuelva...".

—Abuela, ¡no! —suplicó su nieta—. No llores, no es propio de ti... Si tú lloras, ¿cómo haré yo para sonreír?

Se abrazaron y la mayor de ambas siguió pensando, siguió metiéndose cada vez más profundo en los oscuros pensamientos que jamás se permitía tocar dentro de su mente.

Los que siempre tocaba sin poder evitarlo, todos los santos días...

"Este es el momento ideal para que Trunks venga, mi querida nieta... Así ya no te sentirás sola".

Por más que ellos, sus abuelos, le hubieran dado todo el amor y los mimos del mundo, la mujer bien sabía que no era suficiente...

"Ella debe conocer su otra parte, su otra mitad...".

—Te prometo que algún día serás completamente feliz, mi amor —le aseguró soltándola y levantándose de la cama en dirección a la puerta—. Y ojalá que tu sentir signifique que ese día ha llegado...

—¡¿Abuela?! —la muchacha, sin comprender, abandonó la cama a toda velocidad, casi llevándose por delante el hermoso desayuno y rescatándolo a tiempo para colocarlo sobre la cama, todo para ir tras ella, pero la mujer cerró suavemente la puerta, abandonándola en su cuarto.

Detrás de ésta, ella pudo escuchar a su abuela llorando tristemente, además de susurrando algo que no logró comprender del todo.

—Sé que volverás, mi amor... —decía una y otra vez en medio del llanto.

Esto la hizo llorar a ella también.

Cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta y acompañó el llanto de su abuela.

"Toda la vida ha dicho eso tras mi puerta... ¡_Ella_ no va a volver! Jamás va a volver...".

Porque si no hablaba de _ella_, la joven no tenía la más mínima idea de a quién se refería.

Tapó su cara con sus manos y continuó llorando por largos minutos.

"Cuando ustedes mueran, estaré sola y ya nadie me querrá... NADIE".

Porque bien sabía que allí afuera, en alguna parte del mundo, nadie tenía su sangre.

Nadie más...

* * *

Lanzó al moribundo Kakarotto sobre el suelo de su habitación para darle luego la espalda, inevitablemente furioso.

—Rey Vegeta... —murmuró casi sin fuerzas el hijo menor de Bardock—. Me muero de hambre... —y se permitió reír, aunque hacerlo extendió un enorme dolor en su golpeado cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué mierda te hicieron?! —preguntó el Rey, quien fue hacia su ventana y en ésta refugió su descontrolada mirada.

—Pues... —y Kakarotto recordó la noche anterior.

_Golpes y más golpes, el guerrero de Clase Baja ya no podía defenderse de éstos, estaba demasiado débil y demasiado muerto de hambre como para hacerlo._

_Lo chocaron una y otra vez contra las paredes del pequeño y sucio calabozo, torturándolo hasta el fin mientras decían una y otra vez la misma frase, la misma pregunta..._

—_¡¿Dónde mierda se fue el Príncipe Trunks?! —preguntó el más delgado de los dos guerreros de Clase Alta. Ambos eran ancianos y su compañero era más bien robusto._

_El cabello canoso que alguna vez había sido negro decoraba sus cabezas..._

—_No lo sé... —afirmó sonriente aunque débil—. Él no me lo dijo..._

_El robusto le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo casi inconsciente._

—_Es inútil —dijo el más delgado—. No nos dirá nada. _

—_Ni aunque me den comida lo haría, si lo supiera, claro... —se permitió provocarlos con un dejo de inocencia, provocando que el más robusto lo pateara en la cabeza, dejándolo una vez más al borde de la inconsciencia._

—_Dejémoslo, mañana por la noche volveremos por él —aseguró éste._

—_¡No podemos atacar la Tierra si Príncipe no está ahí! —exclamó el delgado—. No podemos hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que se cumpla el plazo de cinco días a su favor si este sujeto no nos dice nada... Somos saiyans y somos asesinos, pero no nos metemos con quienes no se meten con nosotros y nuestros intereses._

—_Pero si se confirma que el Príncipe es un híbrido saiyan-terrícola, ahí sí, destrozaremos el planeta Tierra... —respondió el robusto, escupiendo en la cara a Kakarotto—. ¡No merecen otra cosa más que la muerte si es que osaron meterse con nuestra sangre!_

_Finalmente se marcharon, dando fin al interrogatorio y dando inicio a la noche más larga y dolorosa para el guerrero de Clase Baja._

—Me interrogaron, querían saber dónde fue el Príncipe... —le contó al Rey finalmente—. Pero yo no se los dije.

Esto descolocó por completo a Vegeta, quien volteó y tomó del cuello a Kakarotto.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó finalmente, sacándose del pecho la pregunta que más había deseado hacer en años—. ¡¿Por qué lo ayudaste?! ¡¿Por qué no dudas en morir con tal de protegerlo?!

Kakarotto sonrió convencido, con una certeza avasallante embargando sus ojos.

—Porque él no merece morir...

Y Vegeta lo soltó.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a la ventana, aclarando su garganta y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

Kakarotto se sentó en el suelo con dificultad, observando fijamente al Rey.

—No está mal que sea un híbrido, yo no podría discriminarlo por eso...

Su estómago sonó por el hambre y él intentó acallarlo, tapándolo con sus manos.

—Además... —quiso agregar el Clase Baja—. Yo viví en la Tierra y amo a ese planeta, es MI planeta... —dijo con convicción—. No diría nada en contra de la Tierra... Si yo les hubiera dicho, a lo mejor hubieran ido a atacarla y no me perdonaría algo así... —y se puso aún más serio—. Jamás me perdonaría un error de ese tipo, error que podría afectar a los terrícolas y desaparecerlos del universo.

Vegeta necesitó agradecerle mentalmente aquel cometido.

"Ella está ahí, si este imbécil hubiera abierto la boca, ella correría demasiado peligro...".

Aunque, seguramente, Trunks ya estaba ahí de no haber sucedido nada fuera de lo normal.

"Ellos correrían peligro, ambos...".

Ella era su debilidad, pero Trunks era su viva imagen, la tercera parte de su corazón siempre dividido en tres, en partes iguales que sentían de forma distinta e igual, de forma intensa, cada una a su manera.

—No merece morir... —se odió por hablar con ese bueno para nada en tal confianza, pero necesitaba hablar, necesitaba que sus pensamientos sonaran en voz alta y fueran captados por alguien...

Por él, quien seguramente podría entender aunque fuera un pequeño porcentaje de su sentir.

Su maldito sentir...

—Y Usted tampoco —y Kakarotto sonrió—. No entiendo qué tiene de malo que mezclemos nuestra sangre con la de otra raza —dijo, rascando su cabeza atontadamente—. No le veo lo malo... ¿Qué no somos todos saiyans? ¿Acaso lo que nos importa no es el poder? ¿Desde cuándo nos importa la imagen de nuestra raza? Todos somos feos... —y rió jovialmente.

Vegeta acompañó la risa, pero la suya no fue jovial, fue más bien nostálgica. Enfurecida pero, sin embargo, sentida.

Sincera...

—No tengo la más remota idea, ¡todo esto se me hace demasiado absurdo! —profirió por demás cansado—. Esos malditos Clase Alta, ¡ancianos buenos para nada! —gritó—. Ponerme al nivel de ese asqueroso cerdo, de Nappa... ¡Bah! Yo no soy como él, no pueden mantenerme prisionero para siempre...

Estaba pensando en voz alta y no debía, pero quería hacerlo.

"Hace 28 años que no pienso en voz alta".

Se merecía un recreo por tantos años de tragar, tragar y tragar todo tipo de angustia.

De tragarla y no escupirla...

Kakarotto estaba realmente impresionado: ¡el Rey sincerándose así con él! Parecía una broma de mal gusto, una parodia mal hecha de él mismo...

—Pero hay algo que no me has dicho aún —agregó Vegeta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kakarotto—. ¡¿Por qué?! —y finalmente giró hacia él, mirándolo sin perder detalle y dejando ver en sus orbes negros la desdicha y la cólera que embargaban a su corazón de la Realeza—. ¡¿Por qué no piensas como ellos?! No lo entiendo, ¡deberías haberlo matado o entregado! No es por la Tierra y lo que te ata a ella, es algo más y...

Refunfuñó y fue hacia su acompañante, quien todavía estaba sentado en el suelo, para agarrarlo y zarandearlo con fastidio, sin cordura alguna...

"¡¡¡No soporto su sonrisa!!!".

Ese era el problema y el eje de todo: la mirada y la sonrisa, la risa que nunca lo abandonaba.

Jamás.

Siempre despreocupado, siempre inmutable… Kakarotto no era un saiyan común y corriente.

"Es el más terrícola que he conocido".

Y lo odiaba por eso.

Kakarotto no tuvo que detenerse ni un instante a pensar la respuesta, ésta brotó de sus labios con una tranquilidad y un desenfado que lograron irritar aún más al Rey.

—Porque no me creo mejor que nadie —afirmó sin más—. Ni mejor que los terrícolas ni que ningún ser del vasto universo... Todos somos iguales, nadie vale más que otro.

¡¿Tan fácil era decirlo?!

"¡¡Por supuesto que es fácil!! Kakarotto no entiende nada, vive inmerso en una nube de cosas dulces, no en la realidad...".

La realidad...

Haberle negado la felicidad a Trunks, habérsela dado a su otra mitad pero de una forma egoísta...

Haberla perdido a _ella_...

¡Todo por miedo! ¡Todo por un absurdo e injustificado miedo!

"¡¿Miedo a quién?!".

Debió voltear una vez más, ocultándole a Kakarotto su rostro lleno de emociones encontradas.

¿Miedo a quién? No podía dejar de preguntárselo.

Cerró sus ojos una vez más y se sostuvo de la pared, intentando entender todo cuanto había sucedido en su vida desde_ ella_ hasta el presente.

"Bulma...".

La había tomado sin miedo, la había hecho suya e, incluso, se había unido a ella como los saiyans se unen a otros saiyans... ¡Hasta le había pedido que succionara su sangre! Todo por querer sentir cómo ella la tomaba de su cuello, todo por querer sentirla de la forma que más le gustaba a su instinto...

"Egoísmo...".

Cerró sus pupilas aún más fuerte, sosteniéndose no con una, sino con dos manos de la pared.

Había matado para estar con ella, ¡matado a la única persona que creía respetar en el universo! A la persona que más lo había defraudado en su vida...

"Papá...".

Había perdido a Bulma, por no reaccionar a tiempo, por cobarde, por orgulloso...

Y sólo ellos habían quedado...

"Trunks y...".

¡NO! Ni siquiera quería nombrarla, hacía años que no decía su nombre, ni siquiera lo pronunciaba en su mente...

Ni su mente merecía pensar en ella...

Porque la había abandonado, le había dado el único camino directo a la felicidad que conocía: estar lejos de él.

En cambio, se había llevado a Trunks, lo había educado como su propio padre lo había educado a él y lo había convertido en un monstruo solitario y sin rostro a quien todos creían deforme.

Todo por miedo, por miedo.

¿Pero miedo a quién? ¿A qué?

"Miedo a...".

Y un clic se escuchó en su mente.

Abrió los ojos y giró hacia Kakarotto, mirándolo desesperadamente.

"Miedo a manchar a mi orgullo, a quemar a mi sangre con mis malas acciones...".

Miedo de traicionar a la única cosa en el mundo que le daba orgullo: su condición de saiyan.

Porque haberse unido a Bulma había sido egoísta, además de haber permitido que los frutos de esa relación prohibida vivieran vidas incompletas, uno sin el terrícola y una sin la saiyan...

"La débil no es feliz en la Tierra... ¡Jamás podría serlo sin conocer su sangre saiyan! Inepto de mí al creer que ella realmente era feliz...".

Porque les había negado crecer juntos, les había negado el lazo indestructible que ambos tenían y que él bien conocía.

"Les negué la felicidad".

Recordó a Brief pidiéndole que dejara a Trunks en la Tierra e intentó arrepentirse, pero no pudo lograr su cometido.

"Me lo llevé para atormentarme... ¡Y es obvio! Maldita sea, me odio por ser tan débil... Me lo llevé para no sentirme tan solo".

Y lo único que había logrado era haberse ganado el odio de su propio hijo, de su único hijo varón, el guerrero más fuerte y noble que había conocido en su desgraciada y nefasta vida.

Todo por miedo...

Miedo a enfrentar a su sangre, miedo a sacarse la venda de los ojos, a decirse a sí mismo que su familia era más importante que su orgullo.

¡Nadie podía atreverse a difamar o ensuciar al Rey Vegeta! ¡NO! ¡Nadie podía! Pero él no se había querido arriesgar…

Y ahora Kakarotto le decía que todo era tan fácil, no dudando en salvar a su hijo de las garras de los malditos ancianos de Clase Alta, ocultando su paradero con tal de alargar un poco más su vida. ¡No discriminándolo! Anteponiendo lo que él pensaba y sentía que debía hacer en vez de seguir lo que la sangre pedía silenciosamente...

Jugándose por él y por la Tierra, donde una parte de su corazón corría peligro y el antiguo hogar de la única mujer a la cual se había unido en su vida.

"¡¡¡ESE TENDRÍA QUE HABER SIDO YO!!!".

Pero no había sido él.

Y todo por miedo...

"Miedo a manchar mi asqueroso orgullo".

¡¿Y de qué le había servido el orgullo?!

Tomó a Kakarotto de su alborotado cabello y lo dejó del lado de afuera de la puerta del Palacio, llamando al calabozo subterráneo por el intercomunicador para ordenarles a los guardias que fueran por él.

Antes de abandonarlo, lo miró con rencor, uno que jamás había sentido con tanto ímpetu.

Con tanta ceguedad...

—Yo no soy como tú... —y al dejarlo afuera y al escuchar llegar a los guardias para que se lo llevaran, Vegeta se sentó con su espalda contra la puerta del lado de adentro, contemplando el hall del Palacio, oscuro y vacío. Triste.

—Trunks no está aquí.

Y todo por tener miedo...

—Siempre fui tan rebelde, tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan egoísta... —murmuró para sí—. Nunca me importó traicionar las creencias de mi sangre, ¡los saiyans no somos cultura! Somos puños y pelea, somos muerte...

Se levantó y fue hacia su cuarto, refugiándose una vez más en la eterna ventana que daba al reino.

—Tomé a Bulma sin pensarlo dos veces, me dejé llevar por ella y por ese poder que sólo ella ejercía con tanta propiedad sobre mí...

Cerró sus ojos y, con uno de sus puños, rompió el vidrio de la ventana, dándole nula importancia a las heridas que el ataque generó en su mano.

—Me dejé llevar por mi orgullo y únicamente al perderla entendí cuánto la necesitaba...

¡¿Por qué estaba hablando en voz alta?! ¡Nadie lo escuchaba!

—Tú me escuchas, Bulma... Lo sé.

Se estaba volviendo loco, aún más loco que su trastonado (y con razón) hijo.

—Hice infeliz a tu hijo, hice infeliz a la débil, hice infelices a tus padres... Y todo por perder mis fuerzas, por intentar proteger al poco orgullo que me quedaba y que murió ese día que te perdí... Todo por anteponerlo a ti y a ellos… Ese maldito día.

El peor de su vida.

—Te perdí, Bulma... Y, al perderte, perdí mi rebeldía, mi fuerza, mi decisión... Pero no mi egoísmo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y no dejó de contemplar su reino, cegado por el odio hacia sí mismo y por el arrepentimiento que no llegaba, que no quería pero debía sentir...

—Perdí todo. Todo se fue contigo...

Apretó sus ojos y las lágrimas que se prohibió por años aparecieron en escena, decorando su rostro y no dándole paz alguna.

No la merecía, eso sentía y sabía...

—_Cuídalos, Vegeta... Los dejo en tus manos..._

Sin dejar de llorar, miró las manos en las cuales ella había dejado esas dos enormes responsabilidades, sabiendo que no había cumplido con la última voluntad de su mujer.

No la había cumplido en absoluto.

¡Y todo por mi orgullo! —gritó sin miramientos—. Todo por elegir a mi orgullo antes que a ti... ¡Antes que a ellos!

Y eso jamás se lo perdonaría... Al ver cómo Kakarotto había sido capaz de salvar a su hijo, al ver cómo él sí tenía convicción en sus actos al punto de arriesgar su vida por un planeta, por su familia y por su Príncipe, lo odió profundamente y entendió la certeza que siempre había girado en torno a él.

La desgarradora certeza...

—Dejé de ser Vegeta cuando te perdí, y perdí contigo todo lo que yo conocía...

Perdió al orgullo que creyó estar salvando.

Salvó a la nada misma.

Y todo por perderla...

Todo por cegarse ante la nada.

Todo por creer que su orgullo era mejor que su familia....

Y no jugar a favor de ellos...

—Por no mandar todo al diablo con tal de que Trunks y ella fueran felices...

Haciendo feliz al orgullo que ya había muerto en su corazón.

Haciendo feliz a nadie.

Ni siquiera a él…

* * *

Luego de sobrevolar por los más variados paisajes, los cuales habían incluido montañas, bosques, océanos y llanuras, finalmente llegaron a un lugar poblado, al primero al que habían visto desde su llegada.

Trunks y Pan volaron lo más alto posible hasta que vieron esa enorme metrópoli, lugar que dejaba ver claramente la avanzada tecnología que manejaban los terrícolas.

A Trunks le brillaron los ojos al ver esas enormes construcciones llenas de luces artificiales y de naves que volaban por doquier, pero más brillaron sus ojos al ver terrícolas por todas partes...

Se detuvo en seco en medio de las nubes, haciendo que Pan se detuviera tras él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la muchachita mirándolo de reojo, justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía...

—Terrícolas... —susurró Trunks al viento junto con unas sentidas lágrimas.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y vieron gente caminando por todas partes... ¡Gente joven, gente anciana, niños e incluso animales! Y todos los terrícolas mostraban algo, un algo que hizo que Trunks se sintiera parte de una cosa por primera vez en su vida:

La apariencia.

Pan se impresionó al verlos... ¡Pero si eran iguales a los saiyan! Sin embargo, además de carecer de cola, los seres del planeta Tierra eran débiles, se les notaba...

El tema era la apariencia.

Pan contó la gama de colores que observó en los distintos cabellos de las distintas personas y perdió la cuenta... ¡Eran de todos colores! No sólo negro o tonos oscuros cercanos a éste como los saiyan, aquí había colores claros, colores intensos... ¡Blanco! Blanco en gente joven, aunque no abundaba pero estaba... Junto a ese color, el amarillo, dorado, verde, fucsia, anaranjado... ¡Todos los colores existentes!

—Estoy en casa... —afirmó el Príncipe a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Ahora era consciente de ello.

Pan no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña aunque sincera sonrisa... Él tenía razón, todos allí lucían como él y nadie miraba mal a nadie, todos parecían convivir en paz...

—Estás en casa, sí —y puso una mano en el hombro masculino.

Se miraron fijamente y él necesitó besarla, cosa que hizo y sin contenerse: estaba feliz y necesitaba expresarlo.

—Busca algo que diga "Corporación Cápsula" —le pidió a su mujer—. No me gustaría interrogar y asustar a un hermano terrícola...

Pan entendió que eso era lo mejor y empezó a moverse sobre la ciudad una vez más, seguida por él.

Volaron lento, pausadamente, mirando cada rincón, cada detalle... Y Trunks siguió llorando como un niño, imposibilitado de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

"Realmente estoy en casa...".

Allí no era un extraño... No lo era en absoluto.

Y eso, claro estaba, lo hacía demasiado feliz.

Varios vehículos decían "Corporación Cápsula" en sus costados, pero a éstos no les dieron mucha importancia.

—Recuerda que el lugar que se llama así debe ser algo relacionado con la tecnología, no debemos seguir pistas falsas... —le explicó fríamente la muchacha, sin dejar de volar y mirar ni por un momento—. Busquemos alguna construcción, un algo "grande" que diga eso...

Con la nueva idea aceptada, ambos emprendieron la búsqueda recomendada por Pan, llegando sin mucha dificultad a un enorme lugar de color amarillo, el cual rezaba aquellas palabras en su parte frontal.

Trunks volvió a llorar y ella lo regañó con la mirada, aunque no mucho porque tenía un buen presentimiento.

"Ella no puede estar muerta... Si lo estuviera, este momento se convertiría en algo demasiado oscuro...".

—No seas tan emotivo, tu madre no te querrá si eres tan llorón —musitó en un tono burlón.

Trunks la miró conmovido, limpiando sus lágrimas nuevamente.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo... —y se sonrojó—. Lo siento.

Sincero, sensible e idiota, como siempre...

Pan lo entendió a la perfección.

—¿Aterrizamos? —inquirió pero, más bien, aquella pregunta sonó a orden disfrazada.

—Bueno... —Trunks la tomó de la mano sin vacilar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y buscando en sus dos esferas negras la paz necesaria.

"Mamá, estás cerca... Más cerca que nunca...".

—Vamos... —y la empujó hacia abajo, aterrizando sobre la hierba que rodeaba a esa esférica propiedad.

Todo era silencio y lo primero que los sorprendió fue el verde que tanto se distinguía entre medio de la ciudad.

—Es un bonito lugar... —comentó Pan mirando hacia todas direcciones e impresionando a su Príncipe.

Era raro en ella decir eso, pero se notaba que la belleza exótica del planeta Tierra le agradaba.

"A lo mejor tiene que ver con la sangre que comparte con Kakarotto...", pensó Trunks sin dejar de mirarla y sin soltar su mano.

Caminaron entre los árboles y las flores y no había señales de persona alguna, cosa que preocupó al nervioso joven.

Pan notó el temblor cada vez más explícito de su mano y la tomó con más fuerza, casi lastimándolo.

—Tranquilízate —pidió severamente—. No parece un lugar deshabitado...

Ambos observaron hacia todas direcciones y el miedo tomó despiadadamente a Trunks.

Caminaron hacia uno de los extremos, internándose en el pasto y el las hermosas flores que decoraban todo el lugar, aunque era en ese punto del espacio donde más se notaba la presencia de esas plantas tan bonitas y coloridas.

Avanzaron lentamente, con precaución y deseando no ser descubiertos, cuando Pan giró hacia él una vez más.

—Basta de temblar —y volvió, con indiferencia, su vista hacia el lugar—. No temas, todo estará bi... —y se quedó callada repentinamente, clavando la mirada en un lugar específico.

Trunks sintió la tensión en la mano de Pan y no supo entender el por qué de sus repentinos miedos, los cuales no se habían personificado en ella hasta ese momento.

Miró su rostro y en éste no había ni un atisbo de la confianza y seguridad que ella siempre mostraba magistralmente, ahora todo era confusión.

Ella entrecerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos, casi como si intentara comprender algo, casi como si quisiera evadir lo inevitable...

—Oh, no... —y su susurro de dolor, dicho con un hilo de voz que casi sonó escalofriante para él, hizo que Trunks juntara el valor necesario para seguir la mirada de ella.

Al hacerlo, notó una extraña construcción en el fondo del verde, la cual estaba decorada por flores y rodeada de árboles, casi escondida, cerca de pasar desapercibida pero no logrando su cometido por algún motivo que el Príncipe no pudo explicar.

Había algo con ese lugar...

Cuatro columnas y una pequeña tarima con escalinatas en color crema y esculpidas hasta el más mínimo detalle, decoradas por enredaderas, resaltaban inevitablemente entre la tecnología de esa ciudad, guardando en el centro de éstas una inmensa cruz de color dorado que descansaba suavemente sobre un cubo de piedra, donde una especie de placa dorada decoraba lo que parecía ser su parte delantera, al juzgar por las flores que con tanta delicadeza decoraban y que con tanta pasión invitaban a ir hacia allí.

—Pan, ¿qué...

Trunks no logró terminar de consultarle qué era ese lugar que ella miraba con tanta atención, dándose cuenta de que estaba hipnotizado de más por éste, hasta el punto de no notar el lento y silencioso llanto de su mujer.

—Linda, ¿qué pasa? —ella no parecía prestarle atención, sumergida por completo en la imagen que se presentaba frente a ellos.

Trunks empezó a preocuparse y, al ser mirado por ella luego de eternos minutos de quietud e incertidumbre, supo que algo no andaba bien.

Algo andaba MUY mal...

—Pan... —derramó una lágrima al mirarla a los ojos, cosa que ella también hizo, contradiciendo a su propia voluntad.

"Si está llorando... ¡No! Si Pan llora no es por cualquier cosa".

De eso estaba segurísimo.

—Dímelo, princesa... —le suplicó con la voz más macabra que se había escuchado a sí mismo alguna vez—. Sea lo que fuere, dímelo... —siguió suplicando y ella fijó aún más los ojos en él.

Lo tomó de ambas manos e intentó buscar las palabras, ¡incluso abrió la boca pero éstas no brotaron de ella! No tenía habla, no existían palabras en el mundo que describieran lo que acababa de descubrir...

Sollozó suavemente y apretó sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo, desmoronándose interiormente.

Lo tironeó hacia aquella construcción, deseando haberse equivocado, deseando haber leído mal lo que en esa placa decía, mas no se equivocó...

Había leído perfectamente.

Limpió sus lágrimas pero nuevas gotas salieron de sus ojos negros...

"Jamás lo superará...".

Sin soltarlo y a dos metros de la cruz, Pan volvió a mirarlo, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y provocando la punzada más dolorosa en el pecho del Príncipe.

"¡¡¡NO FUI ENTRENADA PARA DAR UNA NOTICIA ASÍ!!!".

—Lo siento... —balbuceó con el poco aire que tenía.

"¡¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE DEBO DECÍRSELO?!".

—Pan... —y escucharlo articular su nombre en ese hilo de voz tan doloroso la hizo temblar.

Todo la hizo temblar...

Especialmente lo que la placa decía con tanta frialdad. Con tanta crueldad y tanta verdad...

La certeza, allí estaba, frente a ellos...

Y no eran buenas noticias...

"¡No puedo decírselo!", siguió llorando la muchachita, desmoronándose en el suelo cuando sus rodillas flaquearon. Cayó junto a Trunks, quien parecía más débil que ella.

Y eso que ella estaba más débil que nunca...

"¡¡NO HAY PALABRAS PARA DECIRLO!!".

La noche anterior, la de la unión y la luna, se alejó de ella cruelmente.

"Trunks morirá si se lo digo...".

Y lo estrechó con más fuerza, besándolo con una dulzura insólita en ella.

—Perdóname... Pero...

Y volvieron a mirarse.

"Morirá... Ya está muriendo...".

O eso indicaba la mirada vidriosa y triste.

Devastada por saber cercana a la cruel certeza...

* * *

"¡Basta de llanto!" se dijo, bañándose, cambiándose, peinándose, maquillándose y poniéndose el collar que siempre se ponía los domingos, ese que había sido de _ell_a.

_Ella_, según le había contado su abuelo, amaba ese collar... El misterio era que su material era desconocido.

Tanto la cadena como el dije que conformaban el collar estaban hechos de un metal del cual, por más que había investigado todo lo posible en el laboratorio, nunca había descubierto su origen... Eso sí que era extraño.

Se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y lo observó.

El dije era precioso... Tenía una flecha ascendente en el medio y dos medias flechas a cada extremo de una base recta, todo en color rojo metalizado.

El collar era pesado y por eso sólo lo usaba los domingos, el día en que le tocaba ir a visitarla al patio trasero de su casa, lugar donde _ella_ siempre estaba desde hacía 28 largos años...

Lloró como cada mañana al verlo sobre su pecho, preguntándose, como cada domingo, qué significaba ese símbolo, el cual no existía en ningún registro que ella hubiera revisado hasta el cansancio...

"Quizá ella lo diseñó".

Era lo más probable, ella era una mujer muy creativa...

En demasía.

Compró el ramo de rosas rosadas más grande que encontró en la florería, pagando por éstas todo el dinero que fuera necesario.

Salió de la tienda y quedó perpleja al sentir más fuerte que nunca la puntada en su pecho.

Tocó el collar y la respiración se le fue, dándose cuenta de que tenía un presentimiento enorme.

"¡Debo ver si _ella_ está bien!".

Corrió hacia su casa, corrió hacia el patio, y, entonces...

La desesperación.

—No... ¡NO!

* * *

—¡Dímelo! —no quiso hablarle así a Pan, pero el tono autoritario fue necesario... Ella parecía no encontrar las palabras, sensibilizada como jamás la había visto—. Dime lo que ya me imagino, así me haces sufrir más...

Y esa era la verdad.

Pan volvió a mirarlo y limpió sus lágrimas con claro nerviosismo personificado en el temblor de sus manos, tomando a Trunks del brazo y fijando la vista en la placa dorada.

"Tiene razón… Debo hacerlo".

Aclaró su garganta y deseó despertar de esa pesadilla. Al no hacerlo, se limitó a leer:

—"Bulma Brief" —leyó débilmente, en un hilo de voz que sonó devastador pero que no logró transferir a la perfección cuánto lo sentía...—. "Hija... Madre... Mujer..." —tomó con más fuerza a Trunks y sacó a la guerrera de adentro, solamente ella tendría las fuerzas de decir lo que seguía...—. "Tu esencia y tu poder..." —lloró y nada hizo por evitarlo—. "Jamás desaparecerán del universo".

Y Trunks sintió cómo su corazón se apagaba de un segundo al otro.

La nada se apoderó de él.

Se puso de pie y subió las delicadas escalinatas, apoyando su mano en el nombre "Bulma", el cual reconoció por haberlo visto en el papel que le había enviado su padre.

Pan se quedó tras él, no sabiendo si invadir aquel doloroso momento o mantenerse ajena... ¡Trunks era tan impredecible! No sabía qué hacer, no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada...

"Yo no sirvo para esto...".

—Mi abuelo me dijo... —se limitó a susurrar—, que la gente de la Tierra usa algo llamado "tumba" para "hacer descansar en paz" a los mue...

—No lo digas, Pan... —la voz sonó tan sepulcral que ella se quedó sin habla—. Ya entendí...

La muchacha volvió su vista a la placa dorada, en la cual vio unos números que no había leído antes.

El descubrimiento la abrumó.

—Trunks, hay algo que no leí... —él no dijo nada y ella decidió proseguir, el daño ya estaba hecho de todas formas...—. Allí dice: "733 - 766".

Trunks ni se inmutó.

—766... el año en que yo nací si es que aquí cuentan igual que nosotros... —y lo sintió sollozar, más que devastado, más muerto que a quien tenían en frente simbólicamente—. Sólo tenía 33 años... ¡33! Era demasiado joven...

Pan pensó en los saiyans, en las mujeres de su raza especialmente... Muchas morían al dar a luz, más tratándose de soldados de Clase Alta los recién nacidos.

—Seguramente yo la maté... —aseguró el Príncipe adivinando sus pensamientos, quien, para sorpresa de su mujer, dio uso de la capucha de la túnica y se tapó la cabeza, agachándola a la vez que sus rodillas flaqueaban y sus puños se apretaban con fuerza—. ¡YO LA MATÉ!

Y el llanto más cruel que ella había escuchado alguna vez dio inicio...

Trunks apoyó sus manos en el cubo de piedra y su frente en la cruz, llorando con todas las fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo y su alma.

La Tierra era hermosa, pero no era su hogar...

No había conexión. No había lazo con ese planeta.

No había lazo con la parte de su ser que desconocía...

La desgarradora certeza ahora estaba frente a él, se cernía con crueldad sobre su cabeza y aplastaba desalmadamente su pecho, su corazón...

Gritó y poco le importó llamar la atención de algún terrícola... Ya nada lo conectaba con ese universo, con ese hermoso planeta celeste...

¡Ya nada le importaba!

Deseó cortarse los brazos y eso estuvo a punto de hacer con sus uñas, cosa que Pan impidió al abrazarlo por detrás.

—No hagas estupideces, no lo hagas... —suplicó ella—. No frente a tu madre...

—¡Ella está muerta! —sentenció él desaforadamente, desquiciado como nunca—. ¡Ya nada importa, ya nada interesa! ¡ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡¡¡MUERTA!!! Y yo la maté...

Cayó para atrás, sentándose sobre las escalinatas y dejándose abrazar por Pan. agradeciendo y maldiciendo su presencia, pues era feliz de tenerla y de que el sufrimiento no fuera completo al saberse solo, pero era desdichado por seguir vivo sabiendo que el único lazo terrícola que tenía nunca había existido.

Ya no tenía hogar... Sin conexión con la Tierra y habiendo sido prácticamente expulsado de Vegetasei, Trunks ya no tenía hogar...

No tenía lugar donde caerse muerto.

No lo tenía...

Y un viento corrió con fuerza, haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa.

—No... ¡NO! ¡¡¡MALDITOS PORDIOSEROS!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN FRENTE A LA TUMBA DE MI MADRE?!!! ¡¡¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN...?!!!

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Trunks se quedó sin aire, pues la punzada en su pecho casi pareció un ataque al corazón. Tuvo que llevarse una mano hacia allí para intentar controlar la poca cordura que conservaba.

Pan abrió los ojos tan enormes como él, mirándolo y luego mirando hacia atrás, hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz que acababa de gritarles con una furia indescriptible.

Giró y...

—Trunks... —susurró—. No es posible...

Él miró a Pan y ella parecía haber visto a un fantasma, pues su rostro estaba atónito, deformado por la sorpresa, por la incredulidad.

—No es posible... —siguió susurrando.

Trunks supo que debía mirar, pero no sabía con qué se encontraría.

—_¡¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEN FRENTE A LA TUMBA DE MI MADRE?!!!_

Y, al reparar en esa frase específica, el Príncipe se quedó sin habla.

"Mi madre...".

¿Bulma Brief?

"Si Bulma Brief, mi madre, es su madre...".

Giró su cabeza aún cubierta y una lágrima lenta y pesada rodó por su mejilla.

"Si mi madre es su madre...".

¡Imposible!

Cabello lila y largo hasta la cintura.

Un ramo de flores en sus manos.

Delgada, de baja estatura...

Hermosa.

Y con los ojos azules... Los mismos ojos que él había maldecido durante toda su vida.

Los que su padre no era capaz de mirar fijamente...

Ahora le parecían la cosa más hermosa y resplandeciente del universo.

"Eso significa...".

—¡¿Qué mierda pretenden con la tumba de mi mamá, sucios delincuentes?! —farfulló la misteriosa mujer—. ¡¡LARGUENSE!!

Y Trunks sintió el viento moverse alrededor de ellos tres aquella mañana de domingo, jurando que ese mito tan popular en varias partes del universo acerca de los "ángeles" era cierto.

Esa mujer era un ángel...

El más perfecto de las cuatro galaxias.

"Ella es mi... ¿mi...?".

El ángel guardián que ataba los nudos entre él y el suelo de aquel precioso planeta.

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXIV**_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

_¡Bra! _

_..._

_¡BRA! ¡BRA! ¡BRA! ¡BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! n.n_

_¡! (ok, me calmo, perdón XD). _

_Escribir un capi que casi todo habla de ella y no nombrarla fue doloroso u.u_

_¿Al principio del fic... alguien se lo imaginó? XD_

_Casi descarto la idea varias veces, pero llegó un punto en el cual me di cuenta de que esto TENÍA que pasar..._

_¿Por qué incluí a Bra en el fic? Los motivos fueron varios... Primero, Bra me encanta, se me hacía muy triste la idea de apartarla del fic siendo un personaje que me gusta mucho, aunque es una pena pero su edad va a ser distinta a la de la serie original, la explicación es muy sencilla: pusiera los hechos como los pusiera, no me cerraba de ninguna manera que Bra existiera con su edad de la serie, pero de eso les voy a hablar más en el capi que viene... No me gusta cambiar las edades de los personajes, pero este es un What If? y las cosas no tienen que ser EXACTAMENTE iguales a las de la serie... Así como me tomé una libertad convirtiendo a Chichi y Videl en saiyans, quise tomarme otra con su edad. Segundo y principal, necesito que Trunks tenga una conexión FUERTE con la Tierra, una que sólo Bulma hubiera podido darme, pero como ella no está (y después voy a explicar por qué la maté), Bra es la ideal... _

_Me guardé esto para el tramo final del fic porque tenían que pasar demasiadas cosas antes de que ella apareciera... En fin, espero no los desilusione el que Bulma no esté, les aseguro que, por medio de muchos flashback, va a estar muy presente en la historia, aún más que ahora... n.n_

_(Mucho más)._

_Disculpen el nuevo atraso, pero mi casa fue un DESASTRE estas últimas semanas (redecoraron la cocina) y tener obreros todo el día en mi casa no me dejó concentrarme demasiado, además de que estuve replanteándome algunas cosas de la historia como para ir encaminándome bien para el final. Encima ahora estoy pintando los nuevos muebles (si me vieran se reirían de mí, llena de manchas de pintura XD), así que anduve algo ocupada... XD_

_Además, anduve haciendo fanarts de este fic, en mi DeviantArt (la dire está en mi profile) pueden acceder a ellos si gustan, se los dedico de corazón a todos Uds. que me leen, los hice sólo para Uds. n.n_

_GRACIAS TOTALES. _

_En fin..._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, gracias por leer mis delirios... En serio n.n_

_Y les tiro una bomba (¿bomba? o.o): este fic va a tener __**continuación**__ (¡CHAN!). Aunque va a ser corta y MUY distinta a esta historia... lo decidí ayer mientras viajaba en tren (ahí es cuando más me inspiro XD). Espero les guste... Igual no estamos TAN cerca del final, así que falta XD_

_¡Saludos y cualquier cosa recuerden que pueden preguntarme vía PM o review!_

_Nos leemos n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	26. XXV: Lazos rojos

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXV_

_"Lazos rojos"_

**-**

Luego del infame llanto y de la cólera que liberó a través de gritos y puñetazos a la pared y al suelo de su habitación, Vegeta se recostó en su cama, habiéndose quitado antes toda su ropa. Sintió la suavidad de las sábanas sobre su piel, sí... Pero no el calor que nunca había dejado de extrañar.

"28 años, y aún extraño a Bulma...".

Se odiaba por ser tan emotivo en momentos como ese. A final de cuentas, en algo sí se parecían su hijo y él...

"¿Se habrán visto?".

¿Cómo habría reaccionado él... y ella?

—_Mírala, Vegeta... ¡Ella no deja de mirarte! —aseguró Bulma mientras amamantaba al pequeño Trunks—. ¿Por qué no la cargas? Creo que quiere tocar a su papá —afirmó alegremente._

_Vegeta observó a la pequeña pelotita que lo miraba desde la cuna que estaba próxima a él. Era la primera vez que prestaba real atención a sus ojos, los cuales estaban apenas abiertos... ¡Azules! Nada de saiyan había en esos ojos..._

_Ni siquiera se parecía a él, cosa que Trunks sí... ¡Pero ella era igual a Bulma! Idéntica, una copia en miniatura..._

_La niña siguió mirando atentamente hacia él, y Vegeta sintió un impulso recorrer su cuerpo, un algo que lo obligaba a ir hacia ella._

_Se acercó con recelo, descruzándose de brazos y extendiendo uno hacia la beba._

—_Dile hola a Bra, papá —Bulma siguió animándolo con una voz tremendamente dulce, aniñada, lejana a la Bulma que él había conocido hasta ese momento._

_Vegeta acercó un poco más su mano, sin saber si tocarla o no... Era débil, demasiado débil..._

_Y, de pronto..._

—_¡Ah! —exclamó Bulma sin soltar a Trunks, aún en la cama—. ¡Mira! Tomó tu dedo... —y la madre de los pequeños no pudo evitar emocionarse—. Le gustas, Vegeta._

_El ahora Rey de los saiyans quedó perplejo... ¡Pero si sólo era una beba! Pero en su mirada tenía actitud... SU actitud._

_Ella lo miraba desafiante, eso o él lo estaba imaginando... ¡Su mirada era la más saiyan que hubiera visto en su vida!_

_Y con sus manitos tomaba fuertemente su dedo índice, sin soltarse de éste ni por un segundo._

_Y lo supo, no comprendió cómo, pero lo supo..._

_"Ella será como yo"._

_Su corazón pareció vibrar y alejó su dedo abruptamente, haciendo llorar a la niña y sumiéndose en pura confusión._

—_¡Ay, Vegeta! —refunfuñó su mujer—. No seas así de brusco, solamente es una beba... ¡Una beba que ama a su papá!_

_Y eso no era bueno en absoluto..._

_La niña y él siguieron mirándose fijamente, justo cuando ella dejó de llorar._

_Y no quedaban dudas: ella acababa de robarle el corazón._

_Su sanguinario, frío y cruel corazón..._

Apretó sus ojos con fastidio y sacudió su cabeza, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

—Bra...

"La princesa, mi princesa...".

Y se durmió pensando en ella, en la muchachita que con una sola mirada había logrado ablandar su corazón...

Más que nada, más que nadie...

* * *

La muchacha se acercó a ellos con pasos torpes y violentos, haciendo que Trunks necesitara girar para ya no verla más a los ojos...

No podía soportarlo más, tanta belleza lo cegaba y tanta verdad lo sobrecargaba de emociones...

Bajó su capucha lo más posible y le dio la espalda, sólo quedando Pan para mirarla desafiante.

—¡¡¡LES DIJE QUE SE FUERAN!!! —gritó la de cabello lila—. ¡Esta es la tumba de MI madre y no permitiré que NADIE ofenda su memoria! ¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!! —y los escrutó con la mirada, cargando a ésta de asco—. Si quieren algún tipo de beneficencia tengo MUCHA ropa... ¡Pero miren esos harapos! Claro que les daré ropa —y se calmó un poco, comprendiendo que, quizá, ellos no eran malos sino gente necesitada—. Pero YA LARGUENSE de la tumba de mamá...

Pan supo que la relación con esa extraña mujer no iba a ser fácil desde el vamos... ¡Tenía un carácter terriblemente fuerte!

"Su mirada me recuerda a Vegeta...".

Y eso que no se parecían, pero allí había algo y era más que significativo.

Limpió sus lágrimas y no supo qué hacer.

"La golpearía pero parece débil... Además, creo que ella y Trunks tienen algo que ver...".

Ignoró a la joven y volvió su vista al Príncipe, quien seguía de espaldas, inmutable.

"Está en shock".

Volvió a mirar a la mujer.

—¿Bulma Brief era tu madre? —preguntó.

Ella rió.

—¡¿En qué planeta vives?! —respondió entre risas incrédulas—. Claro que era MI madre... ¡La mujer más inteligente de la historia del universo! Bulma Brief, la científica, la HERMOSA científica... —y se emocionó, apretando más fuerte el ramo de flores que aún sostenía.

"La madre que con la que no crecí".

Apartó su vista de la adolescente y la puso sobre el hombre que la acompañaba, quien le daba la espalda y miraba fijamente la tumba.

"¿Y a este qué le pasa?".

Trunks empezó a temblar una vez más, producto de las palabras de esa muchacha.

"Científica... Eso explica demasiadas cosas... ¡Demasiadas!".

Y no soportaba ver esa tumba y saber que ella ya no existía en ese mundo.

Pan quiso hablar pero los dos otros presentes parecían ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos, obviamente no la escucharían.

"Jamás me sentí más sobrante en toda mi vida, estoy de más aquí".

Aprovechó para mirar a esa chica, sabiendo que esos ojos y ese cabello hasta la cintura eran idénticos a los de Trunks.

Eso no podía ser casualidad...

"¡Pero no tiene cola!".

Y eso irritó a la muchachita de Clase Baja.

"Entonces no puede ser quien yo creo que es...".

—¡¿Quieren ropa o qué?! —preguntó la mujer, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la extraña realidad—. No quiero intrusos frente a esta tumba, síganme y les daré toda la ropa que tengo para beneficencia... ¡Vamos!

Quiso girar pero un gemido que escapó de la boca de Pan la detuvo.

Esa muchacha de cabello negro miraba fijamente, con el rostro desquiciado, el collar que perteneciera a su mamá.

"¿Por qué lo mira así?".

¿Acaso querrían robarle? ¡¿Y por qué las alarmas de su casa no habían sonado ante la aparición de intrusos?!

"La única forma de que no suenen es cayendo del cielo...".

Empezó a preocuparse, pues todo parecía demasiado extraño. Volvió a mirar al sujeto que había pegado su mirada a la tumba, sintiendo una vez más la fuerte puntada en su pecho.

Se sintió atraída por él, pero no de una forma sexual... De otra forma, una distinta que no lograba explicar con palabras.

Era algo más allá de cualquier explicación...

Más allá de todo.

Siguió mirando la espalda de ese hombre y la de cabello negro siguió observándola en silencio.

Pan no podía comprender cómo, cuándo... ¡Pero ese collar era...!

"El Collar Real, el que usa la Reina de Vegetasei y que desapareció hace ya mucho tiempo...".

No podía equivocarse: Su bisabuelo se lo había descrito demasiadas veces y, por más que jamás lo hubiera visto, sabía perfectamente que ESE era el collar.

El famoso Collar Real...

"¡¿Por qué lo tiene ella?!".

La mujer de cabello lila se irritó por la mirada de Pan sobre ella.

—¡Bah! Deja de mirarme. ¡¡¡ME HAN CANSADO!!! —intentó pero no pudo: tuvo que volver a mirar la espalda del hombre—. Llamaré a seguridad —balbuceó confundida—, ustedes NO me gustan...

Mas no podía moverse, la espalda la hipnotizaba...

—Ese co... —Pan iba a preguntarle por el collar cuando una voz detuvo los tres corazones.

—¡Yohoo! —y una anciana con una bandeja de plata apareció en el verde—. ¡Bra! ¡Nietita hermosa! Te traje dul... —y dejó caer la bandeja, horrorizándose y tapándose la boca de la impresión.

Bra la miró perpleja, yendo hacia ella, quien no estaba a más de tres metros de distancia.

—¡¡¡ABUELA!!! —la sacudió delicadamente para hacerla reaccionar, pero sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en un lugar específico...—. ¡¡¡Abuela!!! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Y para terminar de embarrarse el asunto, Brief apareció.

—¡Abuelo, no sé qué le pasa a la abuela...! —afirmó Bra mientras abrazaba a la perpleja señora, olvidándose de los dos intrusos y de su extraña actitud, incluso de la espalda...

Pero no del todo de ésta.

Brief se acercó lo más rápido posible a las dos mujeres de su vida, poniendo su silla de ruedas a andar a máxima velocidad.

Se detuvo al lado de su mujer y su nieta, girando sus ojos hacia donde estaban los de ellas...

Y su cara se llenó de sorpresa y nerviosismo.

"Colas...".

—Saiyans... —farfulló, dejando caer un cigarrillo de su boca. Captando, inmediatamente, la atención de Trunks y Pan.

Trunks se sobresaltó pero ni giró ni habló, fue Pan la única en reaccionar realmente.

—Nos conoce... —susurró la muchacha, tocando el brazo de Trunks y zarandeándolo para que se despertara del shock—. Trunks, nos conoce...

Y eso fue todo.

Al escuchar ese nombre y para sorpresa de Bra, su abuelo lloró aparentemente feliz y su abuela se soltó de su abrazo, corriendo hacia la espalda del Príncipe y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que él temblara por el tacto, por el dulce aroma, por la calidez...

—¡¡¡TRUNKS!!! —gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas—. Mi niño, mi bonito, mi pequeñito... ¡¡¡TRUNKS!!!

Y él lloró al escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta pasión, con tanta alegría...

Pero no habló, no se movió... No podía.

Brief se acercó a él con su silla, deteniéndola justo tras él y su mujer.

—Has vuelto, Trunks... Has vuelto —habló tranquilo pero no pudo ocultar su emoción, limpiando las suaves lágrimas con la manga de su guardarropa blanco—. Sabía que lo harías...

Pan necesitó sonreír: ¡con cuanta facilidad se notaba el amor de esos dos ancianos! Parecían amarlo y ella sabía que lo hacían realmente...

—Reacciona, tonto —le pidió al apoyar una mano en su hombro—. Estás en confianza, reacciona...

Sabía que debía hacerlo pero, aún así, Trunks no lo hizo.

Ni siquiera podía pensar, la belleza de la que ellos llamaron "Bra" fue demasiado para él.

Era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no en inclinaciones sexuales... ¡Eso no! Era algo espiritual, místico...

Algo fraternal...

—Mi chiquito, reacciona, date vuelta, mira a tu abuela, por favor... —pidió dulcemente la mujer, entre lágrimas de felicidad, sin soltarlo ni por un momento.

El calor era dulce, ¡demasiado dulce! Demasiado bonito...

"Mi abuela...".

Y los presentes lo escucharon sollozar.

Pero no todo fue alegría, porque cuando Bra escuchó "tu abuela" dirigido a él sintió un retorcijón en el pecho, uno sumamente doloroso.

"¡¿De qué están hablando?!".

Y estalló en furia.

—¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE "TU ABUELA"?!!! —gritó desaforadamente, fuera de control—. ¡¡Tu única nieta SOY YO!! ¡¿De qué mierda están hablando?! ¡¡¡DIGANME, PORQUE YA NO LO SOPORTO!!! No entiendo nada... ¡Nada!

Y cayó al suelo, abandonando el hermoso ramo de flores a un costado de su cuerpo.

"No es posible... ¡No es posible!".

Lloró y Brief sonrió con nostalgia al verla.

"Este día tenía que llegar... ¡Parecía tan lejano! Pero llegó... Él llegó".

Y volvió su vista a Trunks.

—Muchacho —se dirigió amablemente a él—. Déjanos verte, déjanos explicarte y explicarle a ella todo lo que los abruma, todo lo que no comprenden... Déjanos contarles secretos que han dormido 28 años en esta tumba...

La piel de Trunks se erizó y la de Bra no hizo menos.

El Príncipe intentó razonar pero eso le fue imposible...

"Secretos...".

—Trunks —Pan le habló dulcemente, cosa inusual en ella pero que era necesaria en tan sentido momento—. Tendrás toda la verdad que viniste a buscar... Míralos, no seas tan tímido.

Ella bien sabía cuánto le costaba a él. Sin embargo, no había motivos para ser así, ¡no había motivos para esconderse! Tenía que mirarlos, a ellos y a esa muchacha...

Su abuela le sonrió a Pan, agradeciendo así los ánimos que ella les estaba dando.

Bra se levantó del suelo y limpió sus lágrimas, encarando a su abuelo.

—¡Explícame! ¡¡YA!! —le suplicó—. No entiendo nada, explícame...

Y Brief le sonrió, mirando hacia su nieto.

—Trunks... Vamos, Trunks —pidió dulcemente—. No tienes por qué temer, no te miraremos mal si es eso lo que te preocupa...

Eso hizo abrir enormemente los ojos al muchacho, gimiendo al escuchar esas sentidas palabras.

"Mirarlos... No sé cómo hacerlo... ¿Cómo puedo mirarlos? Yo no sabía sobre ella... ¡No sabía sobre ella! Y tengo miedo de que me rechace...".

Apretó sus párpados y lloró con más fuerza.

"¡¿Por qué papá jamás la mencionó?! Por qué me negó tenerla a mi lado... Por qué...".

—Pequeño, mi amor... —y la voz de su abuela brilló en todo el ambiente—. Eres bienvenido, déjanos mirarte... ¡Hace 28 años que no lo hacemos!

Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Trunks y Bra.

Para Trunks porque ahora sabía que se lo habían llevado al nacer... Para Bra porque acababa de tener un presentimiento que asentía dentro de ella, materializado en el sentir que abrumaba su pecho.

"¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?! ¡¿Dónde estaba él?!".

¿Por qué no sabía que él existía?

Ella miró a Trunks y no fue capaz de hablarle, no sabía qué decir.

"El es mi...".

¡¿Pero cómo?!

—Trunks —y Pan pareció cansarse—. ¿A qué vinimos?

"A ver a mi madre", respondió mentalmente.

—Tu madre no está y eso es muy triste, pero... ¡Ah, Trunks! ¡MIRA! No estás solo, maldita sea... ¡No estás solo!

Y eso despertó algo en él.

No la capacidad de hablar, ésta la había perdido al ver a ese ángel de cabello lila... Sí despertó el deseo de sentirse atado a la Tierra.

Y para atarse definitivamente, necesitaba algo bien sólido, bien fuerte...

"Abuelos y una... una...".

Tomó dulcemente la mano de su abuela, haciendo que lo soltara y girando lentamente.

"No me juzgarán... Ellos me atarán aquí".

La mujer lo miró maravillada y Brief también, mirada que él devolvió con todo el amor del mundo.

"Ellos me darán todo el cariño que papá jamás me dio...".

Tomó su capucha y dudó un instante en si quitarla o no, temeroso por ser visto... Todavía le costaba TANTO ser visto...

"El cariño que mamá no pudo darme...".

Y de un tirón retiró la capucha, provocando silencio en todos, menos en Bra...

Menos en su ángel...

—Sus ojos... —y ella reanudó el llanto—. Su cabello... —y se tapó la boca, no sabiendo qué más decir.

Bra entendió, entonces, que ese hombre era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Lo más perfecto...

Lo más maravilloso.

La anciana, la abuela de ambos, puso una mano en la mejilla de Trunks, secando las lágrimas y acariciándolo tiernamente.

—Tan bonito, como siempre te soñé...

Y eso sí que fue capaz de hacerlo llorar peor...

Pan rió brevemente por la ironía de la situación.

"Aquí es el Príncipe Lindo... Increíble".

Trunks abrió la boca para ver si salía alguna palabra, pero nada... No podía hablar.

Miró a Pan en medio de tan confusa situación, y ella siguió riendo.

—Señora —le dijo a la abuela—. Él quiere decirle "gracias", pero está en shock, no puede hablar... Así de sensible es.

Y Bra salió de la hipnosis en la que se sumió al verlo, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar los hermosos pensamientos.

—Abuelo, explícame por favor. ¡Diablos! Hazlo —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

—Dame tu mano —pidió Brief a su nieta.

Bra se la dio sin miramientos y él extendió su mano libre hacia Trunks.

—Tú también, muchacho —pidió con tranquilidad y alegría.

Una genuina, avasallante.

Trunks se acercó a él sin ser soltado por su abuela, quien estaba aferrada a su brazo. Tomó su mano luego de dudarlo por unos instantes.

Brief acercó ambas manos y juntó ambas palmas, produciendo un cortocircuito emocional entre los dos jóvenes de cabello lila.

Se miraron y se sintieron... Todo estaba dicho.

El dolor del pecho de los dos desapareció. Ahora todo era paz, alegría, nostalgia, súplicas...

Como dos mitades que se necesitaron toda la vida, dos mitades que estaban destinadas a volver a ser una sola cosa, una sola persona.

—Trunks, ella es Bra —exclamó, tranquila y pausadamente, Brief—. Bra, él es Trunks... —e hizo una pausa, la cual estaba destinada a intentar contener las lágrimas que tan poco estaba acostumbrado a derramar—. Ella es tu hermana y él es tu hermano... Hermanos gemelos, nacidos el mismo día...

Y ambos derramaron una lágrima al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse y olvidando respirar y parpadear.

Olvidando a todo y todos... Sólo siendo ellos dos, las dos mitades que acababan de recuperarse.

De encontrarse, de unirse...

Bra vio su vida en tan sólo un instante. Recordó su dulce infancia junto a sus abuelos... Recordó aprender a reparar circuitos para ser tan buena como su mamá en tecnología. Recordó la tristeza en la escuela, cuando a todos los niños iban a buscarlos los padres, pero ella no tenía algo así...

Recordó la soledad, la cual sentía por más que estuviera rodeada de chupadores de sangre que por lo único que estaban a su lado era por el dinero que su familia poseía... Se vio a sí misma rodeada de muchachas frívolas que se peleaban con sus padres frente a ella... ¡Cuanto las enviaba! Cuanto...

Recordó las tardes de domingo a solas en su casa... Mirando la televisión, aburrida... Sin nadie con quién hablar...

Recordó llorar por horas frente a la tumba de su madre...

Y recordó eso que su abuelo le había dicho una vez:

—_Tu papá era un Príncipe de un reino lejano, el cual dejó todo por tu mamá... Cuando ella murió, él tuvo que volver a su Reino, todo para olvidarla, para dejar de sufrir._

Ella había pensado que era un cuento de hadas, pero...

"¿Hermano? A él jamás lo nombraron... JAMÁS".

Soltó a Trunks y salió corriendo para la casa, para su habitación.

Trunks se sintió vacío al verla irse tan abruptamente, odiándose por no haber podido nunca haberse ganado su cariño.

"Nunca me aceptará...".

Su abuela se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo.

—Bra es muy temperamental —le explicó entonces Brief—. Dale tiempo, ella terminará lanzándose sobre ti y no te dejará nunca más en paz —y rió nostálgicamente.

Pan se molestó mucho por la actitud de Bra, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

—Sin madre pero con hermana —le dijo a Trunks seriamente—. Es triste y feliz a la vez...

Él asintió.

Todo parecía tan natural… ¡Pero no lo era! Sin embargo, al lado de esos dos ancianos y en los ojos de esa chica, todo parecía natural.

Como si hubiera estado siempre allí, con ellos.

¡Cuanta comodidad! Estaba desacostumbrado a algo así.

—¿Realmente no puedes hablar? —le preguntó su abuela y él volvió a asentir—. Ven, te daré un café... ¡Y muchos dulces! Los saiyans comen mucho, lo sé muy bien, recuerdo a Vegeta.

Eso lo hizo parpadear de sorpresa.

"Papá...".

Intentó imaginar a su padre en ese lugar y no pudo.

"Pero no parecen enfadados con él...".

Eso sí que era raro. MUY raro.

—Vamos, muchacho —lo animó Brief—. Entremos... En casa te contaré todo lo que pueda sobre tu madre, tu padre y tu hermana... Vegeta estuvo aquí hace algunos días y me dijo que había problemas en Vegetasei... Me alegro de que estés bien.

Lo único que el Príncipe fue capaz de hacer fue sorprenderse.

—¿El Rey? —Pan habló por él.

Brief asintió con una sonrisa.

—Viene muy seguido para ver si Bra está bien... —afirmó—. Pero él nunca me nota, yo siempre lo noto a él... Solamente hablamos una vez desde lo que pasó con Bulma, y fue hace unas semanas...

—¿Esa chica sabe sobre él? —preguntó Pan mientras los cuatro empezaban a ir lentamente hacia la casa, enterneciéndose casi hasta el asco al ver lo cariñosa que era la anciana con Trunks, quien seguía sollozando y en shock.

Brief negó.

—No, así como Trunks no sabía de nosotros... —y miró a su nieto—. Pero ahora sabrá todo... ¡Sabía que este día llegaría! Apresurémonos.

Entraron en la casa y Trunks y Pan se sorprendieron por lo bonita y estilizada que era, con enormes muebles que parecían muy confortables y extraños aparatos cuyas funciones desconocían.

Todo era cálido en ese cuarto...

—Siéntense, por favor —La esposa de Brief los guió hacia un sofá, donde Trunks se sentó entre ella y Pan. Brief permaneció frente a ellos en su silla de ruedas.

—Por dónde empezar... —el científico pareció meditar.

—Habla, Trunks... Pregúntale algo —le ordenó Pan.

Él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

"No me salen las palabras...".

—Muchacho... —Brief sonrió levemente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él—. No te preocupes, no necesitas preguntar nada... Te diré todo desde el principio.

El Príncipe asintió tiritando, tomando fuertemente la mano de Pan y sumergiéndose en los ojos azules de su abuelo...

Pan también lo observó y la abuela de Trunks hizo lo propio, apretando el brazo de su nieto y siendo incapaz de sentir tristeza alguna.

No ahora, no con él a su lado...

—Hace 32 años —exclamó Brief, entrando de lleno en la historia—. Estaba trabajando en mi laboratorio, como siempre... De pronto escuché una explosión y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, un hombre vestido de forma muy extraña me tomó del cuello. Él me dijo "Me dijeron que aquí está la persona más inteligente de la Tierra"...

—¿Es usted científico? —preguntó Pan con un atisbo de incredulidad, pues ese sujeto no se veía como alguien extremadamente inteligente al estilo de su padre o Tark, sino como un tipo débil y sin ninguna cualidad más que su sonrisa y su notoria bondad.

Brief asintió.

—La Corporación Cápsula —explicó a los confundidos saiyans— es la empresa tecnológica más poderosa del planeta —y rió con modestia—. Tenemos la mejor tecnología, la más avanzada que encontrarán aquí... Todos en la Tierra lo saben y era natural que algún humano, en medio de un interrogatorio, hubiera nombrado a nuestra casa como el lugar donde vivían y viven las personas más capaces en el área... En aquella época —y un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Esas dos personas éramos Bulma y yo.

Trunks se tapó la cara, intentando parar de llorar y de no ser tan débil, pero no había caso...

Imaginar a su madre entre circuitos y con una sonrisa en su rostro era demasiado fuerte.

Demasiado triste...

Su abuela, muda, acarició dulcemente su cabello.

—Ese individuo era tu padre, Trunks... —explicó el científico. Eso impresionó enormemente a los saiyans.

Pan observó a su pareja por unos momentos, preparándose para preguntar algo.

—¿El Rey Vegeta?

—Sí —asintió el anciano—. Vegeta amenazó con matarme, a mí y a todos los habitantes de la Tierra, si no le preparaba la nave más rápida que pudiera construir —y su aparente tranquilidad desapareció unos momentos—. Me dijo que si lo hacía bien me llevaría como esclavo a Vegetasei.

Trunks sintió un temblor en su pecho, entristeciéndose por la historia.

"Siempre tan sanguinario, siempre tan cruel...".

Apretó la mano de Pan con más fuerza.

"Eso somos los saiyans para ellos... Unos malditos asesinos".

Y pensó en su hermana, deseando que ella estuviera escuchando esa historia junto a él, al igual que él...

Miró hacia un pasillo próximo y, por algún motivo, supo que ella estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba...

"Bra...".

* * *

Se encerró en su cuarto y se desmoronó contra la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas con todas sus fuerzas y desarmándose en el llanto más sentido de toda su vida.

"Un hermano...".

—No es posible...

Pero lo era... Ese muchacho era muy parecido a ella: el cabello, los ojos... Incluso algo en la mirada. Por algún motivo, todo él le recordaba a ella...

A ella y a su madre.

Se levantó sin muchas ganas de hacerlo realmente, pero ordenándose a sí misma hacerlo, para acercarse a su escritorio y al cuadro de Bulma que ella siempre había tenido allí.

Miró el cuadro y sintió lo mismo de siempre: tristeza, nostalgia, ¡también alegría! Alegría por la belleza desbordante, por la sonrisa honesta, por la mirada plenamente feliz...

"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron, mamá?".

¡¿Cómo podían pretender sus abuelos que ella olvidara la traición y aceptara a un hermano salido de la mismísima nada en tan sólo un instante?!

¡¿Cómo?!

—No puedo perdonarlos, mamá... —y eso sí que dolía.

¿Dónde había estado él todo ese tiempo? ¿Perdido? ¿Adoptado por otra familia? ¿De viaje por el mundo?

—Dónde... —susurró débilmente, llorando con más fuerza al ver una lágrima impactando sobre el vidrio del cuadro.

Y su mirada... La mirada más hermosa y desgarradora que había visto.

"Siempre quise tener un hermano y nunca dejé de lamentarme por no tenerlo, pero...".

—No quería que fuera así.

Miró fijamente a su madre y dejó que su mirada la hipnotizara, que le hiciera hacer lo que debía hacer...

—Necesito saber la verdad... ¿Es eso lo que quieres, no? Entonces eso es lo que haré...

La mirada de su madre siempre le daba la respuesta, siempre convertía un "no sé" en un "sí" o un "no".

Y ahora lo había convertido en un "sí".

Dejó el cuadro, no sin antes besarlo sentidamente, y fue hacia ellos.

Hacia sus abuelos, hacia ese extraño sujeto, y hacia la verdad...

—¡Merezco saberla! Ya veré si los perdono o no... Si perdono al tal Trunks o no...

Hacía días que un extraño sentir se revolvía en su pecho… Ahora, ella era capaz de comprender.

"Yo presentí esto, no sé cómo, pero lo presentí".

Las palabras de su abuela, las dichas esa misma mañana durante el desayuno, ahora cobraban un misterioso sentido…

"Necesito saber la verdad, pero…".

Permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, con una mano temblorosa a punto de tocar el picaporte.

"Todo parece demasiado natural".

Demasiado fácil.

—_Te prometo que algún día serás completamente feliz, mi amor —le aseguró, soltándola y levantándose de la cama en dirección a la puerta—. Y ojalá que tu sentir signifique que ese día ha llegado..._

Tomó el picaporte con convicción o, por lo menos, con un intento de.

—Pero no dejaré que sea fácil… ¡Si fueron capaces de ocultarme algo así, entonces no podré perdonarlos como si todo esto fuese normal!

O eso intentaría, porque los ojos azules de ese muchacho le sacaban todo el carácter de adentro.

Sacaban todo sentimiento de tristeza que ella hubiera sentido alguna vez…

Y ese poder la asustaba.

* * *

Brief tuvo que interrumpir sus palabras, pues Trunks estaba extrañamente distraído.

Pan percibió el aroma y supo que Bra se estaba acercando.

Y apareció, con el rostro deformado por la furia, por una misteriosa mezcla entre odio y amor que a la muchachita de Clase Baja le pareció muy saiyan.

Trunks se puso de pie cuando ella apareció en el umbral del pasillo, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba más que antes y como su corazón daba un doloroso vuelco...

—Br... Bra... —y logró hablar.

Finalmente lo logró...

Ella sintió cómo su piel se erizaba al escuchar su nombre de boca de él, maravillándose y sumiéndose en el azul de los ojos y en la dulzura de su voz...

No quería dejarse vencer, ¡no quería! Pero esos ojos le hacían perder el aliento...

"Hermanos gemelos...".

Aclaró su garganta e intentó atravesar con su frialdad característica tan incómodo y conmovedor momento, acercándose a sus abuelos y a los dos extraños.

—Dime TODO en este preciso instante —le ordenó a Brief autoritariamente—. Aún no puedo creer que me hayan ocultado algo así durante toda mi maldita vida... —y miró a Trunks, no encontrando en los ojos otra cosa más que el amor, más que el entendimiento...—. ¡¿Tú quién mierda eres?! ¡¡¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SALISTE?!! —y perdió el control, apretando sus puños y sus dientes—. ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!

Trunks sintió cómo su corazón se rompía y abandonó su estado emocional para ponerse serio, juntando toda su fuerza para intentar explicarle, para hacerle entender...

—Lo... Lo mismo me pregunto yo... —murmuró sentidamente, mandando al demonio a sus intentos por sonar poderoso y sonando terriblemente emocional.

Típico de él...

Bra volvió a temblar al oír su voz, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un instante, olvidando, incluso, parpadear.

—Bra, querida, cálmate —pidió dulcemente su abuela, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Trunks—. Siéntate y tu abuelo te explicará todo...

—¡¡¡NO ME VOY A SENTAR!!! —gritó, aún desquiciada y con un atisbo hiriente en su voz, logrando entristecer a su abuela—. Abuelo, vamos... DIME TODO, sin anestesia.

Brief rió como de costumbre, dulce y despreocupadamente.

Pan recordó a su propio abuelo, a Kakarotto, al ver esa ternura inquebrantable en él.

"Terrícolas... Humanos".

El anciano aclaró su garganta y dejó de observar a su nieto, girando hacia Bra.

—Un sujeto llamado Vegeta, Príncipe de un Reino lejano —relató sin abandonar su sonrisa—. Vino a amenazarnos, pero lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de tu madre, de Bulma...

Trunks y Pan se miraron con sorpresa, a la vez que Bra ponía una cara indescifrable.

Los saiyans no usaban mucho el concepto de "enamoramiento", no creían en algo tan cursi... Mas sí lo conocían, en varias partes del universo se hablaba de ese estado de hipnosis que una persona generaba en otra.

"¿Papá enamorado? Eso sí que no me lo creo...", no pudo evitar pensar el Príncipe.

Luego de una sentida pausa, Brief prosiguió:

—Bulma y él se enamoraron, a pesar de todo y todos... De las distintas culturas, de las diferencias físicas —Trunks y Pan entendieron perfectamente a qué se refería Brief, pero Bra no lo entendió en absoluto, ahogando cuestionamientos en su garganta... No era prudente interrumpirlo—, del qué dirán y el qué no dirán... Durante tres años vivieron una relación tormentosa, apasionada, difícil como ninguna y, por sobre todo, llena de amor... Un amor incondicional.

Y Bra no lo soportó más, interrumpiendo a su abuelo completamente irritada.

—Cuando era niña —dijo—, cuando yo no podía dormir, tú me contabas historias... Cuentos de hadas. Siempre me dijiste, ante mis impertinentes preguntas —y cerró los ojos, intentando contener las lágrimas que no deseaba derramar—, que mi papá era un Rey de un Reino lejano y que no podía volver porque estaba muy ocupado con su Reino, además de triste por la muerte de mi madre... —y la tristeza se fue, haciendo aparición la más profunda frustración—. ¡Ya no soy una niña! No me puedes venir con un cuento así... ¡¡¡NO PUEDES!!!

—No miente, Bra... —afirmó, tristemente, Trunks, superado hasta límites insospechables por esa situación—. Papá es un Rey de un Reino lejano y está muy ocupado atendiendo a su gente...

"O, mejor dicho, está demasiado ocupado tratando de ser cada día más egoísta...".

Bra se acercó a Trunks y, apretando sus puños, lo observó con crueldad.

—¡¡¡ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO!!! —espetó—. No te creo NADA, ni a ti ni a mi abuelo... No les creo NADA. Preferiría que me dijeran la que, seguramente, es la verdad: seguro mi papá era un alcohólico, un drogadicto, un mujeriego... ¡No sé! Pero todo eso sería más creíble que esta absurda e infantil historia...

Y no logró sostener la mirada de Trunks, volviendo sus orbes azules hacia su abuelo, alejándose del joven que, según le estaban diciendo, era su "hermano".

"Hermano... Imposible".

—Muchacha —Brief logró irritarla con tanta despreocupación—. No mentimos... Tú eres una Princesa, la Princesa Bra de Vegetasei, parte de la Realeza saiyan, la raza guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo...

Y ella casi cayó al suelo al escuchar aquello.

Les dio la espalda, esto era demasiado...

—¡Absurdo! —musitó, cruzándose de brazos—. Siguen tomándome el pelo...

Pero su corazón dejó de latir al repasar las palabras de su abuelo.

"... ¿Universo?".

Y giró hacia ellos, mirándolos inquisitivamente.

—¿Cómo que "universo"? —y empezó a reír, arrancando un escalofrío de Trunks, quien vio en ella el vivo reflejo de su padre—. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que soy extraterrestre? ¡BAH!

Y justo cuando Brief iba a responderle, la risita malhumorada e engreída de Pan captó la atención de todos.

Se puso de pie y se paró a medio centímetro de Bra, mirándola con asco.

Bra la miró de igual forma y pensó en darle una cachetada por mirarla de forma tan atrevida, justo cuando Pan extendió su cola saiyan, moviéndola tras ella.

—¿Y por qué no miras en tu espalda, deshonra? —exclamó con asco, logrando paralizar a Bra—. No tienes cola, eso te hace débil e indigna para nuestra raza... Pero, si estoy en lo cierto, es EVIDENTE que alguna cicatriz debes tener de ser cierta esta "absurda" historia...

Bra se perdió en los ojos negros de esa misteriosa muchacha.

"¿Cola?".

Instintivamente, la muchacha llevó una mano hacia la parte inferior de su espalda, tocando el único lugar que odiaba de su hermoso cuerpo.

"Esta maldita cicatriz siempre fue mi karma... Nunca pude usar bikini, se nota demasiado...".

Pan caminó alrededor de ella, clavando sus ojos en la piel, tocándola y arrancando de Bra un gemido ahogado.

—Sí, aquí está... ¿ves? —y rió tras ella, sabiendo que Trunks estaba deseando matarla pero disfrutando al máximo tan patética escena—. Eres saiyan, princesita... Lo lamento tanto.

Todo dicho en un tono TAN irónico...

Bra quiso contestarle, ¡eso no sería difícil para ella, la muchacha más temperamental de la Tierra! Pero no pudo...

"No puedo replicar sin instrumentos...".

Miró a su abuelo y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, sintiéndose desnuda y avergonzada, humillada por esa adolescente tan extraña.

—Tiene que haber una explicación... —y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Pan sintió un enorme deseo de patearla, pero Trunks la detuvo. Se movió hacia ella a la velocidad de la luz, abrazándola por detrás e inmovilizándola con posesión y autoridad.

—No, Pan —dijo seriamente, haciendo erizar la piel de la muchachita de Clase Baja—. Ni se te ocurra...

Y ella rió entre dientes.

—Lo que tú digas, principito... —y se soltó de él—. Ella merece la patada, es una irrespetuosa, impertinente y PATÉTICA dama...

—Ve a sentarte, te lo pido por favor... —Trunks intentó calmarla ante la atenta mirada de los terrícolas presentes.

Pan se cruzó de brazos y volvió a su lugar en el sofá, mientras que Trunks se sumergía, de nuevo, en la mirada de su hermana, sentándose a su lado en el suelo y deslumbrándose con su belleza.

—Los saiyan somos gente muy difícil... —explicó dulcemente—. Discúlpala. Mi mujer, a veces, es muy agresiva.

Y eso sí que fue capaz de sorprender hasta la locura a los presentes.

Bra se paró y se alejó tres metros de él.

—¡¡¿TU MUJER?!! —gritó con asco e impresión—. ¡¿Qué edad tiene?! ¡¿14?!

—15 —corrigió Pan con indiferencia, sonriéndole después—. Por lo que veo, aquí está mal vista la diferencia de edad... En mi cultura NO, así que RESPETA MI MALDITA CULTURA —y volvió a reír, sabiendo que su risita irritaba a su "cuñada"—. "Nuestra", porque tienes la cicatriz...

Y Bra le dio la espalda a los presentes, fastidiada a más no poder.

—Extraterrestre —farfulló. Por supuesto que aceptarlo era imposible, carecía de lógica...

"Es bizarro, no me entra en la cabeza...".

—Sí... —afirmó Trunks débilmente, parado justo detrás de ella, respetando la distancia que ella había dispuesto—. Yo no sabía que era mitad terrícola, lo supe hace poco...

—Trunks es el Príncipe de los saiyans —volvió a hablar Brief—. Tu padre, Vegeta, es el Rey...

Bra suspiró con desgano, sin voltear ni por un instante. Sumergió su mirada en la nada misma, incrédula pero no tan incrédula… Algo no le permitía ignorar esas extrañas palabras.

—O sea que...

—Ustedes son híbridos, querida —explicó dulcemente su abuelo—. Mitad saiyan, mitad terrícola... —tosió y decidió retomar el hilo de su explicación—. Después de tres años de relación a distancia, Bulma quedó embarazada... Vegeta le recomendó abortar debido al enorme riesgo que podría representar para una terrícola dar a luz a un saiyan —e internó su mirada en su nieto—. Según nos explicó Vegeta, las saiyans, al dar a luz, corren un riesgo enorme debido al poder del bebé.

Trunks asintió con su cabeza, sin abandonar con los ojos la espalda de Bra.

—Somos una raza de guerreros, la más fuerte del universo —explicó, respirando hondo al saberse cerca de la verdad—. Mamá... ¿ella murió al darnos a luz?

Bra dejó de respirar, volteando levemente hacia su abuelo, quien miró a sus dos nietos con cierto grado de nostalgia.

Recordar a su hija era hermoso, pero tan triste...

—No, muchacho —y eso sorprendió a los hermanos y a Pan—. Bulma sobrevivió...

—¡¿Qué?! —Trunks volvió a mirar a Brief luego de pasar unos segundos por los ojos de Pan, los cuales se mostraban tan impresionados como los de él—. Pero, entonces...

Y Brief adoptó un escalofriante semblante serio.

—Cuando Bulma murió, tú y Bra tenían un mes de vida.

Y su hermana no pudo evadirlo más. Necesitó mirar a Trunks, encontrando en los ojos azules una incertidumbre abrumadora.

¡Pero si estaba tan confundido como ella!

—Abuelo... —corrió hacia él y se puso de rodillas, tomándolo de la mano y mirándolo con desesperación—. Me dijiste que mamá había muerto por complicaciones en el parto...

Y él le sonrió inocentemente.

—Era lo mejor, linda. Vegeta me prohibió decírtelo... Él quería protegerte.

Bra se desquició ante aquello.

—¡¿Alejándome de mi hermano?! —musitó, escuchando un suspiro de Trunks a sus espaldas, uno cargado de sentimientos...—. ¡¿Haciéndome vivir como algo que no soy, como una humana?!

Brief buscó la mirada de su nieto y éste se acercó lentamente a ellos.

—Estás salteándote muchas cosas... —le susurró con respeto—. ¿Por qué la dejó aquí? ¿Por qué me llevó con él?

Y lloró, sin ya no poder detener a las lágrimas.

Brief se mantuvo serio, desconsolado por la desesperación de su nieta y la tristeza de su nieto.

Contar todo eso era tan doloroso, tan imposible...

—Bulma decidió conversar al niño y se peleó con Vegeta. Él se marchó y ella descubrió que, en su vientre, llevaba dos niños... Gemelos dicigóticos, conocidos popularmente como "mellizos".

Trunks y Bra se miraron, imposibilitados de dejar de hacerlo de allí en más.

—Bulma sufrió mucho durante el parto. Todos estábamos asustados por ella, no sabíamos si ella sobreviviría… Pero ustedes tenían algo de humanos y, quizá, eso fue lo que ayudó. Cuando nacieron, aquella hermosa tarde de domingo —recordó al borde de las lágrimas—, con quien más se le complicó fue con Trunks, quien nació primero. Bra nació unos minutos después, en un parto no tan complicado como el anterior.

Bra se puso de pie y jamás dejó de mirar a Trunks, perdiendo el aire y, por alguna extraña razón, sabiendo que él también lo había perdido.

Sabiendo que él sentía las mismas contradicciones que ella...

Brief sintió una enorme emoción, al igual que su llorosa mujer, al contemplar a sus dos nietos, mirándose y diciéndose demasiadas cosas con los ojos... Conociéndose tan honestamente.

Sonrió y limpió la pequeña lágrima que acababa de derramar.

—Vegeta llegó unas horas después, encontrándose con dos hijos en vez de uno... Recuerdo cómo los observó, hipnotizado y confundido, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir...

Nadie acotaba y el hombre decidió continuar.

—Le dijo a Bulma que lo mejor para ella y ustedes era que vivieran aquí, como terrícolas... Aunque, al estudiarlos con ese extraño aparato, al que él llama "scouter", afirmó que Trunks sería un problema, pues era un "soldado de Clase Alta", a diferencia de Bra, quien, según él, era más débil que un "Clase Baja"...

Bra adoptó un semblante confundido y escuchó a Pan reír tras de ella.

—Por debajo de un Clase Baja... Parece que Trunks fue quien heredó el poder.

—Aparentemente, sí —le respondió, amablemente, Brief —A lo mejor por ser dos, o tal vez porque los genes de Bulma predominaron más en ella… Es difícil de saber, nunca estudié la genética saiyan, ésta es un misterio para mí.

—No entiendo nada... —susurró Bra, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

Trunks le sonrió dulcemente.

—En mi planeta, los saiyans asignamos una clase a los bebés recién nacidos, basando la elección en el nivel de poder que el bebé posea al nacer: así tenemos a los Clase Baja, los Clase Media y, supuestamente, los más fuertes: los Clase Alta.

—Vegeta dijo que tú, Trunks —habló, después de mucho tiempo, su abuela—, eras el Clase Alta más fuerte que había visto alguna vez...

—Pero Bulma le explicó que sus genes terrícolas eran dominantes, lo cual ya se notaba en la apariencia de ustedes, ambos idénticos a ella, sobretodo Bra... Por esto, ella supuso que, mediante una buena educación y demás cuestiones, Trunks podría crecer como un humano común y corriente. Así que ambos decidieron que tú te quedaras aquí junto a tu madre y tu hermana...

Y Trunks lloró con fuerza, abrumando el corazón de su hermana al hacerlo.

"Sus ojos se ven tan tristes, tan sufridos...".

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó el Príncipe, incapaz de abandonar los ojos de su hermana y siendo tomado de la mano por Pan en ese preciso instante.

Su muchachita apoyó la frente en su brazo, aferrándose a él con fuerza, sabiendo que lo que seguía no era bonito...

Brief volvió a aclarar su garganta, cerrando los ojos al verse incapaz de seguir mirándolos, de ver la tristeza que la verdad desencadenaría...

—Unos espías saiyans habían seguido a Vegeta, aparentemente enviados por su padre, el anterior Rey, quien estaba cansado de las ausencias de su rebelde hijo... El Rey vino personalmente, y... entonces...

Trunks gimió de dolor al comprender la verdad, la cual se dibujó en carne viva sobre su pecho.

"No puede ser... ¡Tiene que ser mentira!".

La idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza, sí... Pero de eso a tener la certeza había un abismo inmenso. Infinito.

—¿Mi abuelo, el anterior Rey...?

¡El hombre al que había admirado en historias! ¡Al que siempre había querido conocer!

—Él mató a Bulma, disponiéndose a matarlos a ustedes también... Pero Vegeta los salvó.

Todos lloraron, incluso Pan, quien sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón una horrenda puntada.

"Siempre lo hemos respetado... Siempre...".

¡Habían respetado a un maldito asesino!

Claro que los saiyans ERAN asesinos, pero no se metían con gente que no se metiera en sus intereses... Para Pan, una actitud tan cobarde no merecía perdón.

"Una débil cuyo único pecado en la vida había sido tener dos hijos... Por más que esta imbécil sea de Clase Baja, eso la hace saiyan y la hace fuerte... ¡Eran saiyans y eran fuertes! Matar a una terrícola por algo así es algo TAN bajo, tan deshonroso...".

Era algo imperdonable.

Brief sollozó y supo que ya no podría volver a sonreír.

—Vegeta, al ver muerta a Bulma, adoptó una transformación muy extraña... Se puso rubio, con una estela de luz dorada rodeándolo... Él lo llamó "Súper Saiyan".

"Provocado por la furia... ¿Acaso fue así?". Trunks se impresionó por el dato.

—Automáticamente, él mato a su propio padre, vengando a Bulma y salvándolos a ustedes dos...

Bra no entendía muy bien, había muchas cosas que tendría que preguntar... Pero la esencia de la historia era clara como el agua, no podía evitar sentir odio y asco al saber que alguien había matado a su madre, alguien cruel y despiadado...

Alguien sin corazón...

—Después del funeral de Bulma, Vegeta se encerró durante horas con ustedes dos, sin permitirnos pasar. Salió con Trunks en brazos y exclamó que era lo mejor, yéndose y prohibiéndome hablarle del tema a Bra, diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez: "es lo mejor para los dos".

Y Pan perdió el control.

—¡¿LO MEJOR?! —soltó a Trunks y amenazó a Brief con la mirada, tremendamente furiosa—. ¡Claro que no fue lo mejor! Tal vez sí para esta damita, pero no para Trunks... ¡¡PARA ÉL NO!!! ¡¡El Rey es un maldito imbécil!! Hizo feliz a su hija, NO A TRUNKS... ¡¡¡A ÉL NO!!!

Brief, su esposa y Bra palidecieron al escuchar a la adolescente.

Trunks abrazó a su mujer, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho para así intentar sentirse mejor, pero ni Pan ni nadie podía sacarle de adentro toda la tristeza que sentía...

Nada.

—No vale la pena que lo digas, Pan... No hagamos esto más difícil...

—¡¿Estás loco?! VOY A MATAR A TU PADRE, lo voy a matar por ser tan injusto contigo... ¡Tú no fuiste nunca feliz! NUNCA...

Bra observó el amor que esa muchachita impertinente sentía por Trunks, era notorio en sus ojos y su furia... Algo de ella le recordó a sí misma. La pasión y el carácter tan fuerte, quizá, eran una característica de los "saiyans".

"Pero él no es como nosotras...".

No, Trunks tenía otra cosa en los ojos: tristeza, la tristeza más pura que jamás había visto.

"Ha sufrido tanto, es tan obvio...".

Estaba tremendamente confundida, pero supo que poco más quedaba por hacer allí.

Interrumpió el llanto desaforado de Pan y tomó a Trunks del brazo, sorprendiendo a los presentes que quedaban terriblemente de lado al internar su mirada en la de él.

Los ojos eran hipnóticos, con un poder para conmover que, se notaba, él mismo desconocía.

—Debo hablar contigo... A SOLAS —remarcó.

Lo tironeó del brazo hacia fuera.

Trunks se dejó llevar pero, antes de hacerlo del todo, se volvió hacia Pan.

Acarició su rostro con la mano que su hermana no tomaba, haciendo sollozar a la muchachita.

—Gracias... —le dijo al oído para después besarla en los labios.

—Tonto... —ella limpió sus lágrimas y lo dejó ir, sabiendo que, para él, era sumamente necesario hablar con esa mujer.

Con esa dama que tanto asco y extraña admiración le generaba.

Trunks y Bra fueron hacia fuera, cruzando el patio trasero y llegando a la tumba de Bulma.

Bra tomó el ramo de flores antes abandonado allí y se abrazó sentidamente a éste. Volvió a tironear de su hermano y ambos se sentaron frente a la tumba, mirándola y mirándose.

Respiraron con dificultad y eso casi los hizo reír, pues algo en ellos se parecía... Muchas cosas, demasiadas.

"Es mi hermano... El hermano que siempre quise...".

—Nunca pensé en tener un padre —susurró al viento la muchacha—. Nunca me importó porque siempre lo creí un borracho que se había aprovechado de mamá... Pero...

Trunks lloró y ella, sin plantearse hacerlo y reaccionando de puro instinto, limpió las lágrimas con una suave caricia, haciendo estremecer al Príncipe.

—Siempre quise un hermano... —y la cruel afirmación la hizo llorar a ella también—. Siempre quise un hermano, uno guapo, inteligente y valiente...

—No soy ninguna de esas tres cosas... —y él rió mientras lloraba, contradiciéndose minuto a minuto.

—Imbécil... —y ella rió con un sentimiento extra, uno que no supo del todo bien qué era o qué significaba—. Si eres un guerrero, eres valiente... Si tienes sangre de mi madre, eres inteligente... Y viéndote sé que jamás ha existido un chico tan guapo. Si salieras a la calle TODAS morirían por ti... Incluso algún que otro hombre moriría por ti.

Trunks se sonrojó y ella vio claramente la timidez, sorprendiéndose.

"Es un Príncipe y parece tan débil... Tan humilde".

No encajaba ni con ella ni con lo que sabía de su madre... No poseía ese aire engreído que ella sí poseía. Era distinto.

"Es sensible...".

—Mamá era una mujer muy soberbia.

Trunks se sorprendió al saberlo.

—Entonces entiendo por qué le gustaba a papá...

El corazón de Bra dio un vuelco.

—¿Él es bueno contigo?

Trunks rió patéticamente.

—No mucho... Pero no es una mala persona, o eso creo...

Después de todo, los había salvado y le había dado a Bra un destino que, era evidente, había sido mucho más feliz que el de él.

"Si ella sonríe, entonces está bien... Acepto mi destino".

Bra sonrió encantadoramente, encandilando a su hermano gemelo.

—Me gustaría conocerlo... —afirmó entre lágrimas—. Pero eso no importa... Eres tú quien está aquí...

El viento corrió alrededor de ambos y el sol los alumbró dulcemente, volviendo a la escena armoniosa, perfecta, inmaculada...

Soñada.

No era momento para pensar en su padre, ya podría pensar en él después... Ahora todo era quien tenía en frente, su viva imagen y, al mismo tiempo, su polo opuesto.

Su otra mitad, Trunks.

Le sonrió honestamente.

—Quiero saber TODO sobre ti —le dijo repentinamente—. No quiero que te saltees nada, debes decirme todo... ¡Todo! —y rió con emoción—. Vamos a recuperar los 28 años de separación, lo haremos en este preciso instante.

Trunks rió al igual que ella, feliz al saberse aceptado.

"No pensé que ella lo haría, pero...".

Era hermoso estar equivocado.

Demasiado hermoso...

—¡Mañana no iré a trabajar! —exclamó Bra luego de unos segundos de silencio... ¡tenía mucho que hacer! Su hermano era tímido y callado y ella era descarada como nadie, por supuesto que lo pincharía hasta sacarle la última gota de recuerdo de la memoria—. Mañana iré a comprarte ropa humana, con esos harapos no puedo llevarte ni a la esquina.

Trunks no pudo evitar largar una carcajada. Ella era obstinada, caprichosa y soberbia, pero con un corazón que, al juzgar por su mirada, se veía inmensamente bondadoso.

"Se parece más a papá que a mí...".

—Te compraré kilos y kilos de ropa... —y sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de Trunks, intentando adivinar las medidas más adecuadas para él—. ¡Y mira ese pelo! Esta disparejo, ahora mismo te lo cortaré como se debe... ¡Estarás tan lindo! Y te llevaré al centro comercial y te presumiré entre la sociedad... ¡Todos te mirarán! Todos dirán "que guapo es ese muchacho"...

Trunks lloró y ella lo golpeó en el brazo, intentando así detener el llanto.

—No llores, tonto... ¡Será divertido! Ya no seremos infelices, Trunks... —y ella se desmoronó en emoción, lanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas—. Seremos hermanos... Lo seremos para siempre, ya nada ni nadie nos separará...

Porque tener un hermano siempre había sido su sueño. No lo dejaría ir. No podría hacerlo...

"Nunca cortaré el lazo rojo, el de la sangre, que nos une... Ahora que mamá lo ha atado nuevamente, no permitiré que el lazo vuelva a romperse".

Odió a su padre, al tal "Vegeta", por separarla de ese al que abrazaba...

"Nunca perdonaré que me hayan negado esto... Mamá no lo hubiera querido así".

Trunks no salía de su emoción, aferrándose a la espalda de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró el cielo azul y la felicidad volvió, pero no era como la felicidad de la noche anterior.

No era como con Pan, esto era distinto... Ni más grande ni más pequeño, simplemente diferente.

Este era, o eso sentía, un amor fraternal...

Puramente fraternal.

Bra hizo que ambos se levantaran y miró la tumba, sonriéndole a su hermano y tomando su mano, acercándole el ramo de flores.

—Siempre le traigo flores... —le contó dulcemente, cosa rara en ella pero que con él le era imposible—. Dejémosle este ramo de parte de los dos, ¡seguro ella se pondrá muy feliz!

Al Príncipe le encantó esa especie de mística que rodeaba a su hermana. Era notoriamente alegre, lo opuesto a él...

"Pero es encantadora".

Ambos dejaron el ramo sobre el cubo, justo frente a la cruz.

Se miraron y, sin planearlo ni calcularlo, se abrazaron.

"Juntos frente a mamá... ¡Claro que ella está feliz!".

—Mamá está más feliz que nunca... Lo sé —dijo Bra a su hermano.

Trunks asintió.

"Quizás así sea".

—Vamos a mi laboratorio —y ella tironeó de él—. ¡Te mostraré mis inventos, los de mi abuelo y los de mamá! Seguro te gustarán.

Y Trunks cayó de rodillas al suelo, conmovido infinitamente por esa hermosa invitación.

—¡Hermanito! —y ella lo tironeó del brazo—. Vamos, ¡no estés triste frente a mamá! Ella quiere que estemos muy felices.

Vio un dejo infantil en ella y esa inocencia mezclada con un carácter tan fuerte lo hizo sonreír.

—Lo siento, es que nunca supe, hasta ahora, de dónde había salido mi gusto por la tecnología...

Y Bra sonrió.

—¡¿Te gusta?! —inquirió entusiasmada—. Entonces puedes darme una mano con algunos inventos que no logro avanzar... ¡VAMOS! Será divertido: tarde de hermanos. Nadie nos interrumpirá, ni siquiera tu mujercita... —y lo miró con mala cara—. No sé que le viste, es tan impertinente...

Trunks rió.

—Como tú...

Ella se enfadó y le dio la espalda, acordándose de su padre al escucharla refunfuñar.

—¡Hump! Yo no soy así, ¡yo soy encantadora! Y empieza acostumbrarte a ello...

¡Era como si se conocieran de siempre! La química surgía de la nada... ¡Estaban tan cómodos! Todo era sonrisas...

Bra supo que se estaba tomando a la situación con demasiada naturalidad, pero ¿qué culpa tenía él? Él no se había ido por gusto, se lo habían llevado…

"Es mi padre el culpable, no voy a agarrármela con Trunks".

De ninguna manera.

Sin más, ella lo arrastró por el patio y ambos corrieron hacia la casa, pasándole por al lado a los sorprendidos abuelos y a la poco amistosa Pan.

—Lo sabía, ella no lo dejará en paz... —y Brief sonrió satisfecho.

"Así tenía que ser, los hermanos unidos... Al fin".

Pan miró al anciano y supo que él y su mujer estaban inmensamente felices, esbozando una media sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

"Mientras ese idiota sea feliz... No me interesa, soportaré a esa estúpida damita".

Sin madre pero con hermana... El destino era curioso, la vida misma siempre demostraba serlo.

Ahora Trunks no sólo la tenía a ella, sino que tenía una familia.

Un lazo rojo con la Tierra.

Un lazo de sangre con el tan fascinante y exótico suelo terrícola.

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXV**_

_Caly Bel: perdoname, pero no puedo... u.u_

_No puedo revivir a Bulma, este fic no sería lo que es si ella viviera... No todo podía ser felicidad... Lo siento en verdad u.u_

_(Soy Schala S y amo matar personajes XD, si leyeron Doble Vida bien lo saben XDDD)._

_kumiko_son: bueno, como en la serie Vegeta, Raditz y Nappa no tuvieron ningún problema al comunicarse con los habitantes de la Tierra, yo me imaginé que el idioma, en sí, debe ser el mismo... Seguramente el dialecto es distinto (supongo que los saiyans tendrán uno propio, sería lo más lógico o.o), pero no el idioma en sí. _

_Decidí diferenciar ambos idiomas al hacer distinta a la escritura pero no al idioma... Es que si me ponía a inventar un idioma saiyan me iba a volver loca (?), así que tomé el ejemplo de la serie y seguí desde ahí..._

_Quizá es un poco descabellado, pero así lo imaginé n.n _

_Habiendo respondido las preguntas que debía: ¡hola! Espero les guste el capi n.n_

_Tuve que leer un poco de biología, la cual ODIO pero fue necesario... ¡Bah! No entendía la diferencia entre gemelos y mellizos... Como el nombre técnico de ambos es "gemelo - algo" (notarán mi enorme pasión por el tema u.u), decidí mantener esa palabra, suena más "poética"._

_(?)_

_Además de que leí sobre hibridación y me encontré cosas muy interesantes que ignoraba... ¡Es bastante complicado de entender! Pero no conseguí info que explique las cosas MUY a fondo... u.u_

_Yo estudio cosas más relacionadas con las letras, puedo hablarles de semiología (o puedo intentarlo, por lo menos XD) pero no de cosas tan exactas... me pierdo al leer sobre biología, física o matemática, lo mío es la literatura, el idioma y lo social, perdón si hubo errores, díganmelo de ser así._

_Me hice lío._

_Cambiando de tema... _

_Estoy MUY sorprendida de la cantidad de reviews pidiendo Goten x Bra... Si bien lo pensé cuando iba por los primeros capis del fic, después lo descarté porque me parecía demasiado para esta historia (que de por sí tiene ya muchas cosas, un enredo más sería una locura XD). _

_Pero bueno... Al ver la demanda y al estar yo oscilando (desde hace unos cinco capis) entre un sí y un no... Jeje, mejor no les digo n.n_

_Lo único que voy a decir al respecto es: si pasa no va a ser directamente acá... Si atan cabos sueltos de otras notas finales obtendrán la respuesta (?)._

_Y otra cosa: AMO a Goten, lo amo demasiado n.n_

_Listo, me callo XD_

_Si les pareció que expliqué muy por arriba la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, no se preocupen... Ya será explicada como se debe n.n_

_(y con lujo de detalles, ji n.n)._

_Por supuesto que no todo fue tan "dulce" como Brief lo contó… _

_Pero primero algunas cosas... _

_En fin, disculpen a esta humilde autora que de biología no entiende NADA, créanme que puse todo de mí y me preocupé por investigar y buscar información al respecto... Y si hubo fallas, desde ya mis más sentidas disculpas... _

_Uf u.u_

_Besos a todos, MIL GRACIAS POR LA GRAN CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS, el capi anterior tuvo mucho éxito y les juro que me hicieron inmensamente feliz..._

_Tengo un examen en unas semanas, así que seguramente me demore en actualizar..._

_¡Pero mis minutos libres para el fic y, especialmente, para Uds!_

_Los quiero, gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	27. XXVI: Entre la espada y la pared

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXVI_

_"Entre la espada y la pared"_

**-**

—Estamos en el segundo día desde que el Príncipe se marchó —susurró a su sobrino—. Los Clase Alta dieron cinco días de plazo, sino irán a buscarlo a la Tierra...

Goten se puso de pie sobre el techo de la casa, único lugar en el cual podía hablar con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones con su tío Raditz.

Bardock seguía intratable y no se podía charlar en paz con él cerca.

—Estamos casi a mitad de camino... —afirmó, internando sus ojos en el cielo matinal de Vegetasei—. Trunks no sabe lo del plazo, tenemos que avisarle...

Raditz se impresionó por la convicción de Goten, él realmente estaba madurando. Lo hacía a pasos agigantados.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha sucedido? —preguntó el mayor de ambos, tironeando del brazo a Goten, para que así éste volviera a sentarse a su lado—. Me impresiona tu decisión, mocoso.

Él lo miró serenamente, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Tío, tú eres mi maestro y por eso te respeto —afirmó—. Pero jamás olvides quién fue el que me enseñó a dar mis primeros golpes... Tal vez sea por él.

Raditz gesticuló una media sonrisa, despeinando a su sobrino con un poco de rudeza, pero camaradería al fin.

—Mi incompetente hermano...

Y ambos miraron hacia el cielo.

—Debo ir a visitarlo, ¿crees que podré? mamá sigue débil y no quiero que salga de casa. Por más que ya haya salido de la Cámara de Recuperación, prefiero que siga haciendo reposo.

Raditz pareció no inmutarse, pero escuchó claramente los dichos de Goten.

—Intenta ir, cocina algo y ve.

Goten casi cayó al suelo al escuchar eso.

—¡Cocino horrible! —admitió con tristeza, rascando su cabeza así como su padre siempre lo hacía—. ¿Zuzik sabe cocinar? No puedo pedírselo al abuelo...

En ese momento, hablarle a Bardock no era una opción disponible.

Su tío lo empujó y casi hizo que él cayera del techo, mas no cayó porque lo tomó de la mano a último momento, mirándolo desafiante.

—Mi mujer no es ninguna esclava —le aclaró—. Pero entiendo tu punto, no quiero que mi hermano muera envenenado... Le pediremos ayuda a Zuzik.

Y lo dejó caer, saltando del techo segundos después y arrastrándolo hacia la casa.

Linda relación tenían...

* * *

—¡ERES INCREÍBLE! —exclamó Bra al contemplar su invento terminado luego de un par de horas de trabajo.

Cuando entraron al laboratorio, le había enseñado a Trunks ese maldito aero-coche, el cual ella no había logrado terminar... ¡Tantos meses renegando! Y él pudo hacerlo arrancar en tan sólo unas horas.

Trunks cerró el motor y limpió sus manos con un trapo. Dejó las herramientas sobre la mesa de trabajo y miró a su hermana.

—Gracias... —admitió con humildad y un enorme sonrojo—. No es para tanto, los saiyans nos especializamos en transportes...

Bra no pudo ocultar su emoción, ¡esa raza tenía que ser tremendamente talentosa! Deseó ir a ver la tecnología de ese planeta, Vegetasei, pero algo le decía que su hermano no querría llevarla allí...

Mientras él trabajaba en el aero-coche, habían conversado bastante. Bueno, en realidad Bra era la única en hablar.

Trunks la escuchó atentamente y rió con ella al oír anécdotas sobre su arduo trabajo como científica en la empresa familiar.

Era fresca, de fuerte carácter y buen corazón... Cada vez amaba más a su hermana.

—Siéntate —Bra le extendió una silla frente a la mesa y fue al refrigerador a buscar unos refrescos, abriendo una lata para él y una para ella—. Descansemos un poco... —y se sentó frente a él.

Se miraron unos segundos y no era posible para ninguno dejar de sonreír... ¡Todo era tan curioso! Dos seres criados en distintos planetas que eran hermanos... Tan distintos y tan parecidos a la vez...

—Cuéntame algo sobre tu planeta —le pidió con entusiasmo—. ¡¿Qué se siente ser Príncipe?! ¡No puedo imaginarlo!

Aunque ella vivía como una princesa, pero no tenía ese título como para creerse por completo esa historia...

Trunks miró la lata de refresco por largos segundos, bebiendo y saboreando un líquido que jamás creyó que pudiera existir. Era dulce y le recordaba al sabor de las frutas... ¡Era realmente rico!

—No es la gran cosa... —comentó él sobre su pregunta, mintiendo un poco—. Somos guerreros, no es que tengamos mucho protocolo o cosas por el estilo...

Bra lo observó un poco decepcionada, ¡ella quería escuchar historias como la de los cuentos de hadas! Sobre Príncipes, Princesas y enormes y hermosos Reinos...

Lo inspeccionó con la mirada, notando algo extraño en él...

—¿Por qué tienes tantas vendas? —inquirió, haciendo alusión a las de sus brazos y su cuello—. ¿Estás herido?

Y él bajó la mirada, haciéndola estremecer.

Sus ojos habían abandonado un poco esa perpetua tristeza que habían mostrado al principio. Sin embargo, ésta acababa de volver a las pupilas y al azul, al mensaje que esas esferas expresaban con tanta facilidad...

—Lo siento... —admitió ella, avergonzada—. No quise ofenderte.

Y él volvió a mirarla.

—¡No! —gritó—. No me ofendes, lo siento... Es que... —y volvió sus ojos al suelo.

Bra se dio cuenta de que debía cambiar de tema.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te cortaré el cabello, lo tienes disparejo.

Y él sonrió también, aunque levemente.

—De acuerdo...

Ella lo tomó de la mano y salieron del laboratorio, pasando primero por la sala, donde Brief y su esposa miraban desde hacía horas a una irritada Pan.

No podían creer que ella fuera la mujer de su nieto, era muy joven pero también muy bonita...

No esperaban encontrarse con esa sorpresa.

Pan sintió el aroma de Trunks cerca y se puso de pie. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el pasillo, por el cual apareció él, junto a Bra, instantes después.

Miró a Bra con recelo, sin ser capaz de perdonarla por parecer tan feliz.

"Trunks sufrió tanto y ella parece tan vacía...".

Pero era la hermana de su hombre y tenía que respetarla... ¡Era la Princesa de los saiyans!

"Más parece la princesa de los débiles...".

—Trunks... —susurró al verlo.

Él le sonrió y fue hacia ella, abrazándola.

—Siento dejarte sola, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y con Bra? —sugirió sin soltarla.

Por detrás de él, Pan logró ver la cara de fastidio de su "cuñada".

—No —le contestó, soltándolo—. Habla con ella, sé que es importante para ti.

Trunks la miró con tristeza, no le gustaba separarse de su muchachita... Pero era cierto, debía pasar un momento a solas con su hermana, era preciso luego de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Luego de tantas verdades bajo el sol...

La miró en más detalle y se dio cuenta de que ya no traía las túnicas.

—¿Abuela, le diste ropa? —inquirió Bra, mirando mal a la madre de su madre.

La mujer rió pícaramente.

—¡Es que es una chica tan bonita! —exclamó dulcemente, haciendo toser a Pan de la impresión—. Quería que se sintiera cómoda aquí. Después de todo, ella es la novia de Trunks, ¿no? —y observó a la parejita con ojos aún más pícaros—. ¡Se ven tan lindos! Hacen una pareja realmente preciosa.

Pan se fastidió en medio de una oleada de confusión.

"¿Novia? ¡¿Qué es eso?!".

Brief asintió a los dichos de su mujer.

—Es una muchacha muy bonita, Trunks —dijo.

Él se sonrojó y ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente, incómoda como pocas veces lo había estado.

Aquella extraña mujer terrícola le había dado una especie de pantalón diminuto que, según palabras de la anciana, era un "short de jean", junto con una camiseta negra y entallada que dejaba ver parte de su vientre y tenía el escudo de la Corporación Cápsula en el centro. Su cola estaba enredada en su cintura y por encima de un cinturón de cuero que estaba atado al short.

Eso era lo que más le había gustado a Pan de entre toda la ropa que la mujer le había ofrecido... ¡Le había dado toneladas de ropa rosa! Sintió retorcijones en su estómago al verla, inclinándose por esa ropa que, según ella, era más cómoda y menos estrafalaria.

Trunks deseó poseerla en ese preciso momento... ¡Se veía bellísima! Aunque seguía prefiriendo su sugerente uniforme saiyan, pero esa ropa no estaba muy lejos de éste.

—Estás muy linda... —le susurró al oído.

Ella le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el patio.

—Si no les molesta —exclamó—, iré a ejercitarme afuera... No los molestaré.

Y se marchó sin más.

—Que educada tu "mujer", Trunks —y Bra poco se esforzó por ocultar lo que pensaba de ella.

Era bonita, sí... Muy bonita aunque exótica. El problema era su actitud. Tenía un carácter fuertísimo y a Bra no le simpatizaba la gente que intentaba sobrepasarla en ese tipo de cosas...

No le gustaba que fueran impertinentes con ella, y esa chica había sido MUY impertinente...

Aunque algo de sus desaforados dichos aún latía en sus pensamientos:

—_¡¿LO MEJOR?! —soltó a Trunks y amenazó a Brief con la mirada, tremendamente furiosa—. ¡Claro que no fue lo mejor! Tal vez sí para esta damita, pero no para Trunks... ¡¡PARA ÉL NO!!! ¡¡El Rey es un maldito imbécil!! Hizo feliz a su hija, NO A TRUNKS... ¡¡¡A ÉL NO!!!_

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso...?".

Trunks se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

—Pan no es mala, Bra... —defendió a su muchacha—. Es un poco difícil de tratar pero es una mujer muy noble y fuerte...

Bra lo miró con confusión.

"¿Fuerte? ¿Acaso eso buscan los saiyans en las mujeres?".

—Lo que sea —intentó restarle importancia a la situación. Tomó a su hermano del brazo y volvió a arrastrarlo—. Vamos a mi cuarto, hermano...

"Hermano"... Sonaba muy lindo de labios de Bra.

Trunks sonrió levemente, sabiendo que Pan no estaba enfadada con él y que tenía razón: este era momento para estar con su hermana, ya aliviaría el mal humor de su mujer en la noche...

"Ella sabe que es demasiado importante para mí...".

Finalmente y luego de charlar por un par de minutos con sus abuelos, quienes siguieron adulando la belleza de Pan a pesar de la cara desaprobatoria de Bra, ambos hermanos fueron hacia el cuarto de la menor, dispuestos a seguir conociéndose.

A seguir recuperando el tiempo perdido...

* * *

Se arrodilló frente a Zuzik y besó su mano, agradeciéndole así el enorme favor que le había hecho.

Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una patada de ella y un puñetazo de su tío.

Adolorido, Goten fue hacia la prisión del Palacio, dispuesto a ver a su padre y cargando con él una caja llena de comida preparada por la mujer de Raditz.

"No hay dudas", pensó mientras volaba hacia allí. "Ahora entiendo por qué mi tío la eligió... ¡Que carácter!".

Llegó a la prisión y un Clase Alta de avanzada edad lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Soy el hijo de Kakarotto —dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Vengo a traerle comida.

—¿Sólo a eso? —preguntó el grandulón que tenía en frente con cara de pocos amigos.

Se puso nervioso pero intentó ocultarlo, sin éxito.

—Eh... ¡No vengo por nada malo! —juró—. Solamente quería traerle comida... ¡Él come mucho! Claro que todos los saiyans comemos mucho, pero él come más, ¡mucho más!

El sujeto lo miró peor.

—Lo-lo siento... —y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Pareces tan idiota como él —espetó el anciano, sabiendo que tan atolondrado chiquillo no representaría ningún peligro y abriéndole el paso hacia el interior de la prisión—. Camina, yo te guiaré.

Goten caminó siendo empujado por el soldado de Clase Alta, odiándolo pero dejándose hacer... No quería causar conflictos, era preciso ver a su padre.

"No lo arruines, Son Goten".

Finalmente y luego de atravesar interminables pasillos llenos de criminales, esclavos y la más grande variedad de alienígenas, Goten estuvo frente a su padre, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, visiblemente hambriento.

Se puso de pie con desesperación al olfatear la comida.

Ambos, de cada lado de la reja, se aferraron a los barrotes con una mano.

—¡¡¡GOTEN!!! —y Kakarotto tironeó su brazo hacia fuera, intentando alcanzar la caja de comida—. Me muero de hambre, por lo que más quieras... ¡DAME!

El anciano abrió las rejas, empujó a Goten hacia el interior de la celda y cerró con llave.

—Tienes 15 minutos, ni más ni menos —musitó antes de marcharse.

Ni siquiera abrazó a su hijo, Kakarotto sólo fue capaz de abrir la caja y devorar.

Sentados en el suelo, Goten observó el hambre desaforada de su hambre y rió entre dientes.

"No cambias, papá".

Al terminar, Kakarotto abrazó su estómago con felicidad.

—Gracias, ¡estaba riquísimo!

—Lo preparó Zuzik —le comentó su hijo.

—¡Lo imaginé! Ella cocina muy bien y nunca olvido a quien cocina bien... ¡Claro que nadie es como mi Chichi! —y rió sin parar por unos segundos, sintiendo el enorme alivio que la comida siempre le daba.

—Papá... —Goten se puso extrañamente serio, impresionándolo—. Dieron cinco días de plazo para que Trunks vuelva, sino destruirán la Tierra... —murmuró en su oído después de abrazarlo, para así hablar con la mayor discreción posible y, por qué no, para expresar con ese gesto cuánto lo había extrañado en tan difícil situación.

Así los había educado Kakarotto a Gohan y él... Les había enseñado a ser cariñosos, bondadosos, sonrientes y humildes, a no creerse más que nadie...

Claro que también se lo había enseñado a Pan, pero Bardock la hizo su alumna a muy temprana edad, haciendo que su desenfadada y alegre influencia no fuera suficiente para hacerla como él o sus hijos...

Al escuchar los dichos de Goten, Kakarotto se puso más serio que él.

Ya lo sabía y agradeció que su hijo hubiera ido a verlo.

"Esta es mi oportunidad de salvar la Tierra".

Se aferró con fuerza a Goten y eso lo hizo sentir bien...

—¿Recuerdas las letras terrícolas? Te las enseñé desde niño... —murmuró en su oído.

Goten asintió con la cabeza.

Con Pan siempre las practicaban, les resultaban extrañamente atractivas. Claro que a su abuelo Bardock no le gustaba que lo hicieran, por ese motivo lo hacían a escondidas, como un juego... Siempre felices de saber algo que tenía que ver con el pasado de su padre.

El primer maestro de ambos...

—Trazaré lo que quiero decirte en tu mano, no es prudente hablar... Ignoro si nos observan o nos escuchan, en el idioma terrícola será más prudente...

Y se soltaron.

Goten se concentró lo más posible y su padre tomó su mano derecha, trazando letra por letra, en el método de escritura terrícola, lo que quería pedirle encarecidamente:

_Ve a la Tierra y trae al Príncipe y a Pan. Mi abuelito Gohan y toda la humanidad corren peligro. Salvarás muchas vidas._

Y cuando completó el mensaje, el cual Goten leyó sin voz, gesticulando cada palabra que armaba para verificar si entendía bien, sonrió a su hijo y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Confío en ti —afirmó, palmeando su espalda con cariño.

Goten se separó de él y supo, al juzgar por los pasos que escuchó cada vez más cerca, que el guardia se aproximaba.

"Lo haré, papá".

—Lo haré —aseguró con convicción y le dio la espalda, justo cuando el guardia apareció.

—Dile a Chichi que extraño mucho su comida... —y Kakarotto volvió a reír, aunque esta vez de forma más nostálgica—. Cuídala.

—Sí... —prometió su hijo sin voltear para mirarlo.

Nada más quedaba por hacer allí, por lo cual Goten voló a toda velocidad a su casa.

"Debo hablar con Gohan y mi tío... ¡Sólo ellos pueden ayudarme!".

—¡Voy a salvar muchas vidas!

Muchas...

Incluidas las de su sobrina y Trunks... ¡Era preciso cumplir con su misión!

—No voy a permitir que más saiyans mueran... ¡No! No quiero más muertes...

* * *

Entró lentamente a la habitación de su hermana, sin saber qué se iba a encontrar.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver un color específico invadir sus ojos, casi provocándole dolor de cabeza.

¡Jamás en su vida había visto tanto rosa! Había rosa por todas partes: en la pared, en los muebles, ¡incluso en la cama!

Se parecía tanto al cielo de Vegetasei...

—Te gusta mucho el color rosa... —afirmó entre risas que denotaban cierta ternura.

Bra sonrió dulcemente, cosa que parecía extraña en tan temperamental joven.

—Sí, a mamá también le gustaba, pero no tanto como a mí según los abuelos...

Ella lo arrastró hacia el tocador, sentándolo frente al espejo y poniendo una tela alrededor de su cuello.

—A ver... —y empezó a revolver el cajón del tocador—. ¿Dónde dejé la tijera? No confió en nadie más que en mí misma para cortar mi flequillo...

Mientras ella buscaba, ensimismada en su actividad, él no logró reaccionar.

Un espejo.

"Esto era lo que menos tenía ganas de ver...".

Su reflejo no tenía por qué darle asco, ya no. No después de haberse unido a Pan y de haber sido aceptado por su familia terrícola.

Sin embargo...

—¡Aquí está! —y ella le mostró la tijera a través de la imagen en el espejo, tomando también un peine. Vio pálido a su hermano y palideció también—. ¿Qué sucede?

Trunks tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—Nada... —aseguró, mintiendo descaradamente.

"Sucede que odio mi rostro...".

Bra supo que él mentía una vez más.

—Trunks... —no logró entender qué le sucedía... ¡si él no le decía nada difícilmente iba a averiguarlo!

"Debo hacerlo sentir bien".

Miró en su tocador y allí lo vio: el cuadro de su madre.

Lo levantó y lo puso frente a él.

—Abre los ojos, mira esto... —enredó sus brazos en el cuello de su hermano y se aferró con fuerza a la foto, poniéndola justo frente a su rostro.

Trunks dudó en si abrir los ojos o no, haciéndolo al sentir el dulce tacto de su hermana sobre él.

Los abrió y...

La luz.

La viva personificación de la belleza... La cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Se enamoró de lo que acababa de ver.

—Ella es mamá... —y eso lo hizo llorar.

—Lo sé... —no supo por qué, pero realmente había sido así.

Una mujer con una belleza despampanante, muy parecida (por lo decir idéntica) a Bra, pero con algo distinto...

Era totalmente terrícola y en su mirada se notaba. Ésta carecía de ese algo "marca Vegeta" que la mirada de su hermana sí tenía.

Era como con su padre y él... Pero al revés.

Tomó el cuadro y derramó unas sentidas lágrimas sobre él.

—Era perfecta —suspiró—. Era tan bonita...

Bra lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Sí... ¡Tanto como yo! —y ambos rieron con fuerza.

—Tú también eres bonita... —volteó y se puso de pie, abrazándola y, por primera vez en su vida, no sintiéndose culpable de ser cariñoso.

Bra lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, sólo conociendo esa extrema ternura de parte de sus abuelos. De nadie más.

—Y tú eres súper guapo... ¡Ya sé! —y ella empezó a correr de un lado al otro, pensativa y claramente desesperada—. Iré por ropa para que te cambies. Cuando vuelva te cortaré el cabello.

Y, así como así, ella desapareció del cuarto.

Trunks respiró con dificultad y se sentó sobre la cama de Bra, lo más lejos que pudo del espejo.

"No quiero que arruine este maravilloso momento".

Ni quería que su hermana descubriera su tendencia a romper espejos y cortarse los brazos...

Miró a su madre en la imagen de aquel cuadro, sabiendo de la existencia de las "fotografías", pues en su planeta también existían. Pero en Vegetasei sólo se usaban para registros computarizados, no como decorativo.

—Era realmente hermosa...

¿Qué habría visto en su padre? Pensarlo le generaba suma curiosidad.

Y, al pensar en su padre, inevitablemente pensó en su casco.

"No le he hablado del casco a Bra...".

¿Debía hacerlo?

Negó al aire y a la hermosa sonrisa de su madre.

—No se lo voy a decir... No me atrevo a confesar cosas tan tristes...

Pan había tenido razón entre todos sus dichos furiosos aquel día...

—_VOY A MATAR A TU PADRE, lo voy a matar por ser tan injusto contigo... ¡Tú no fuiste nunca feliz! NUNCA..._

Eso no era más que la verdad.

La maldita verdad.

"Pero no es culpa de Bra... No quiero que se dé cuenta de que ella fue feliz y yo no, por algún motivo no quiero que odie a papá...".

Por algo él la había salvado a ella y no a él.

"Seguramente porque ella le gustó más que yo".

O algo así...

"Porque ella se parece a mamá...".

Y le sonrió al cuadro, entre lágrimas.

—Él la quiso más a ella que a mí... Pero no te preocupes, mamá. No voy a odiar a Bra, ella no tiene la culpa. No quiero que sufra por mis tonterías.

Eso sí que no...

Sintió el aroma de su hermana cerca, limpiando sus lágrimas y volviendo frente al espejo, fijando sus ojos lo más posible en el cuadro de su madre.

Por nada del mundo iba a mirarse, hacerlo implicaría delatarse ante su gemela.

—¡Volví! —y se impresionó al ver la enorme cantidad de ropa que Bra traía con ella—. ¡Deja que te corte el cabello y después elegiremos algo para ti! Aunque esto no es lo mejor, pero es algo para empezar... ¡Mañana compraré la ropa más costosa y bonita para ti!

Desperdigó la ropa sobre su cama y fue hacia él, tomando la tijera y el peine y empezando a cortarle el cabello luego de humedecerlo levemente con agua.

Trunks vio los pequeños mechones caer mientras no despegaba su mirada del cuadro de Bulma, evitando a más no poder al espejo.

—Trunks, ¿Por qué no te miras? —recomendó ella, mientras no dejaba de cortar y peinar—. Así ves cómo va quedando...

Lo notó por demás tenso y eso le llamó tremendamente la atención.

"Es como si no le gustara mirarse...".

—_Siempre quise un hermano, uno guapo, inteligente y valiente..._

—_No soy ninguna de esas tres cosas... _

Y dejó de cortar.

Intentó calmarse pero no pudo, algo andaba mal...

—Trunks... —dejó de tijera y el peine sobre el tocador para después agacharse a su lado, tomando suavemente su mano y haciendo que él la mirara—. ¿Por qué no te gusta mirarte? ¿Acaso no hay espejos en tu planeta?

Y eso lo puso en shock.

—Eh, Bra... —tartamudeó—. No, no importa... —y forzó una sonrisa.

Ella notó lo forzada que ésta era.

—Dime la verdad —pidió de una forma no muy amable—. Prometimos frente a mamá que nos contaríamos TODO...

Vio decepción en los ojos de su hermana, acariciándola para alejar ese sentimiento de su rostro.

—Termina con mi cabello... —le pidió dulcemente—. Y entiéndeme: me cuesta.

Estaba hablando de más pero ella tenía razón: se lo habían prometido el uno al otro. Y en ningún otro lado más que frente a la tumba de la madre de ambos.

"Tendré que explicárselo... Por más difícil que me sea hacerlo".

Bra volvió al cabello y cada uno se metió en sus pensamientos.

La princesa permaneció seria, intentando imaginar el motivo de su extraño rechazo a su propia imagen, cosa inédita para ella.

"Siento que me he quejado demasiado en la vida...".

Eso sentía al mirarlo a los ojos.

"Tengo extraños comportamientos y una fuerza que recién ahora logro empezar a comprender...".

Rió con nostalgia.

"He desmayado a demasiados hombres durante el sexo, y a los que no desmayé los lastimé".

Fama de sádica: esa era la mochila que llevaba en su espalda y ante los atentos ojos y apenas audibles voces de la sociedad, ante los chismes de los medios de comunicación… los cuales tenía que acallar con dinero más seguido de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar…

"No tuve padres... Solamente a mi abuelo y a mi abuela".

Y por ellos estaba agradecida.

"Tal vez Trunks, por más Príncipe que sea y por más que viva con ese tal Vegeta, nuestro padre...".

—Ya terminé.

Trunks le sonrió dulcemente ante su anuncio, sin corroborar qué tan bien o mal había quedado. No miraba ni por casualidad el espejo...

"Quizá él no es feliz".

Y se notaba.

Tanto que dolía...

"Me he quejado tanto... Sin saber que alguien estaba sufriendo a quién sabe cuánta distancia de aquí...".

No pudo evitarlo: se sintió una egoísta.

La más egoísta sobre la Tierra.

Y, ciertamente, afortunada también.

* * *

Fue feliz al ver que Gohan, Videl y Chichi, además de su tío, estaban de acuerdo con su viaje.

Por supuesto que Bardock ni siquiera se enteró del hecho. Goten habló con su familia a espaldas de él. Bastante ayudaba el hecho de que él, desde la batalla, apenas salía de su cuarto.

"Si se enterara nos mataría a todos".

Y no era broma.

Videl y Chichi aún descansaban después de tan dura batalla, así que Zuzik se quedó a cuidarlas. Gohan, Raditz y Goten fueron, entonces, a ver a Tark a su laboratorio, sabiendo que sólo él podría ayudarlos.

—Es una gran idea —comentó Tark al escucharlos—. Goten, ¿crees que podrás solo?

El muchacho asintió convencido.

—¡Sí! Lo haré por mi raza, por mi sobrina y por el Príncipe... ¡También por la Tierra! —exclamó enérgicamente—. Gohan debe cuidar a Videl y a mamá y mi tío debe hacer entrar en razón a mi abuelo acerca de Trunks y Pan... —observó a Raditz y él apuntó su mirada para un costado, desinteresado por hacer tal cosa—. Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo. ¡Lo haré por papá y por el planeta que tanto quiere!

Tark le sonrió ampliamente.

—No te pareces en NADA al testarudo de tu abuelo, me agrada eso —se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó mejor en la silla de su laboratorio—. Tengo una nave en reparación... —y apuntó sus ojos hacia Gohan—. Tal vez podríamos modificarle algunas cosas para que el radar de la Central Espacial no registre su despegue.

Gohan asintió.

—Nos llevaría varias horas, pero valdría la pena.

Él y Tark se pusieron de pie.

—Esta nave no es de las más rápidas, te llevará la mitad de un día llegar a la Tierra —explicó amablemente al hijo menor de Kakarotto—. Arreglaré una tiara ocultadora de poder como la de Pan para ti por las dudas —y volvió a mirar a Gohan—. Nos tomará varias horas preparar todo.

—Me quedaré toda la noche de ser necesario —aseguró servicialmente el hermano de Goten—. Todo sea por el bienestar de mi hija...

No el de Trunks, el de su hija. Ya se las vería con el Príncipe después...

"No lo odio, lo respeto... Pero mi hija está antes que todo".

Incluso antes que su propia raza.

—Goten, mandaré a Gohan por ti ni bien terminemos, si es en medio de la noche te levantarás y vendrás de todas formas. No hay tiempo para dormir —ordenó Tark.

Se trataba del bienestar de Trunks y de mucha gente inocente con la que los saiyans no tenían por qué meterse. Era de suma importancia hacer que ese atolondrado muchacho de Clase Baja se tomara más que en serio la situación.

"Lo necesitamos".

El Líder de Clase Media apoyó su mano en el hombro de Goten.

—Hazlo por tu raza, por tu familia, por las muertes que no deben ocurrir y, especialmente, por tu Príncipe. Él te necesita.

Goten asintió con entusiasmo.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Trunks tuvo problemas poniéndose la ropa que su hermana le había dado... ¡era tan extraña! Pero resultaba misteriosamente familiar...

Salió del baño completamente ruborizado, siendo mirado con felicidad por Bra, quien corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—¡Te ves tan bonito!

Le había dado unos jeans oscuros, unas botas y una camiseta igual a la que tenía Pan pero para hombre, la cual mostraba en su parte frontal el logo de la Corporación Cápsula.

La muchacha se alejó unos metros de él para así contemplarlo de forma más adecuada.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó en pocos segundos.

—Trunks, ¿por qué no te sacas esas vendas? —fue hacia él y tironeó de su brazo, intentando quitar una—. No sé por qué las usas como si fueran tu piel...

Trunks rió con desgano.

"SON mi piel".

Alejó su brazo de ella delicadamente, decepcionándola al hacerlo.

Se miraron unos momentos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, no pasa nada... —intentó abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó—. ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió justo cuando ella le dio la espalda.

Bra respiró profundo y buscó las palabras adecuadas.

—Hay cosas que no quieres decirme... —musitó—. Lo de las vendas, lo del espejo...

Trunks rascó su cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo siento en verdad —le dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella—. No es tu culpa, Bra... El problema soy yo.

—_No soy ninguna de esas tres cosas... _

"¿Él?".

¿Por qué parecía tan acomplejado?

¡¿Cómo hacía para parecer tan triste?!

—Dime todo... TODO —volvió a pedir ella, casi de una forma egoísta—. No me ocultes nada, no te juzgaré.

"Tal vez tenga que ver con las batallas, a lo mejor tiene alguna cicatriz".

Pero algo le decía que no era eso... No supo qué, pero algo había allí.

Trunks suspiró.

"No puedo...".

¿Mostrarle su debilidad? ¿Las marcas de su sufrimiento?

No, definitivamente no podía...

—Bra, yo... —balbuceó—. No sé, yo...

Y ella volteó.

—¡¿Qué?! No confías en mí, ¿es eso, verdad? —preguntó con inmensa decepción—. No puedo obligarte a confiar, ¡lo sé! Claro que lo sé... —y depositó su mirada en el suelo—. Pero entiende, Trunks... Quiero conocerte.

¡Ella era tan dulce! Le encantaba su hermana y confiaba en ella.

El problema, como bien acababa de decir, era él.

No ella.

La abrazó por la espalda y peinó su largo cabello con sus dedos.

—Perdóname... Todo es más complicado de lo que piensas y temo asustarte...

Se sintió muy bien por sincerarse tanto, Pan le había enseñado a no hacerlo.

"Esta vez no quiero dar tantas vueltas...".

Sus palabras la enfurecieron y no logró detener su furia ni su impulso, tomando uno de los brazos de Trunks y rompiendo la venda de éste antes de que él pudiera reaccionar...

Y la dolorosa verdad...

"Oh, Dios…".

Ambos se quedaron congelados, ¡ni siquiera se los escuchaba respirar!

Ni siquiera se escuchaba el latir de sus corazones...

Trunks se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

—Lo siento... —susurró, sabiendo que alejar su brazo no era prudente y que tampoco valía la pena hacerlo.

"Es tarde...".

—Trunks... —y los sollozos de Bra decoraron despiadadamente el ambiente—. Dime que fue en una batalla...

Él parpadeó por la confusión y la tristeza.

—Bra, yo...

Su hermana volteó hacia él y nada de amor había en sus ojos...

—¡¡¡DIME QUE FUE AL PELEAR!!! —gritó consternada, sin soltar el brazo de su hermano, el cual no podía dejar de observar.

"Cicatrices... ¡Cortadas! Cortadas...".

En los ojos de su hermano no encontró otra cosa más que la verdad.

Ambos lloraron.

—No quería que lo supieras así... —admitió él, más deprimido que nunca—. No es fácil de explicar, es que... Es una forma de... —tartamudeó— de sentirme mejor...

Bra enloqueció al escuchar aquello, tomando con fuerza el brazo y propinándole una inmensa cachetada en el rostro.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! —espetó—. ¡Claro que sé lo que es "cortarse", Trunks! Me impresiona que exista en todo el universo...

"La gente tiene problemas en todas partes...".

Trunks sintió su mejilla arder pero no hizo nada por recriminar los actos de su hermana.

"Ella tiene razón".

—Lo que quiero saber es por qué —volvió a preguntar ella, sonando lo más fría posible—. No quiero respuestas estúpidas como la que acabas de darme... ¿Qué hace que te cortes y qué mierda tiene que ver con los espejos?

Y eso lo hizo desmoronar por completo.

El Príncipe se sentó sobre la cama de Bra y ella hizo lo propio a su lado. Se tomaron de la mano y se miraron largamente.

Debía decírselo... Parecía forzado ocultarlo.

No había motivos para hacerlo.

—Mi rostro... —murmuró sin mirarla, alejando sus ojos lo más posible de ella—. Soy horrible...

Bra rió sin miramientos.

—¿Es broma? —preguntó entre risas—. No puedes estar hablando en serio... —tocó el rostro masculino de su gemelo y buscó su mirada, al encontrarla supo que él hablaba en serio—. No es posible, Trunks... —y sintió un nudo en su garganta—. No puedes decirlo de verdad... —y enloqueció—. ¡ERES GUAPO! Eres muy lindo, hermano... ¡Si quieres, puedo llevarte a la calle a caminar! En las miradas de TODOS verás envidia, deseo y admiración. Nadie te pasará por alto, eres bellísimo...

Lloró y poco hizo por reprimirse, lo que su hermano le decía no le entraba en la cabeza, ¡era inaudito! Era, casi, una falta de respeto...

"¿Autoestima baja? No tiene por qué".

Trunks se sintió más conmovido que nunca ante el llanto de su hermana, deseando morir por hacerla llorar de esa forma.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

—En mi planeta —dijo débilmente—. Está prohibida la hibridación: ser híbrido te hace merecedor de la muerte...

Bra limpió algunas de sus lágrimas y lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Y eso por qué? —indagó histéricamente.

—Porque se cree que un híbrido saiyan será débil... La debilidad es un defecto para nuestra raza.

Bra intentó comprender pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Jamás había escuchado algo más estúpido... —aseguró con resentimiento.

Trunks rió brevemente y tomó con fuerza una de las manos de su hermana.

—Además... —susurró, sin despegar los ojos del suelo—. Los saiyans son como Pan: cabello oscuro, ojos negros... Yo no encajo allí.

Y ahora era Bra quien reía.

—¡Bah! Tonterías —Trunks volvió a mirarla y ella le sonrió—. Tú eres fuerte, ¿no? —él asintió y ella prosiguió—: ¿Entonces... cuál es el problema?

Le encantó Bra y le encantó su forma de pensar. Se parecía a Vegeta, sí... Pero no en profundidad, algo dentro de ella demostraba ser extremadamente diferente al padre de ambos.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, arrojándola al suelo.

"Ya no más vueltas, necesito decírselo...".

Sincerarse era la respuesta, esa que había necesitado toda su vida...

—Viví bajo un casco durante toda mi vida... —y volvió a mirarla una vez más.

Bra vio el sufrimiento más claro que nunca en aquellos orbes azules: él decía la verdad, y esa verdad le dolía sobremanera.

—¿Un... casco? —preguntó de forma infantil.

Él asintió.

—Un casco... Uno que tapó mi rostro, mi cabello, mis ojos... Uno que no le permitió a NADIE en Vegetasei ver mis colores pecadores... Uno que me enterró en una enorme soledad... — dejó de mirarla y derramó algunas lágrimas—. Un casco que se convirtió en mi rostro, en mis ojos y mi cabello...

Y mucho más para decir no había.

Bra abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, obligando a Trunks a mirarla.

"Ahora entiendo...".

—¿Es por eso que te crees tan feo? —preguntó con una voz quebradiza.

—Sí.

"Me precipité, no debí hacerlo… ¡Le arranqué la venda sin saber, sin comprender! Ahora entiendo por qué es tan tímido…".

Se sumergieron en un enorme silencio, sin saber qué decir... No había nada bueno para decir, nada que ayudara a Trunks a sentirse mejor y a borrar todo horrible recuerdo de su corazón...

—¿Y por eso te cortas? —volvió a preguntar Bra.

Él volvió a asentir con su cabeza.

Un nuevo silencio y Trunks tuvo le imperiosa necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, cometido que no logró llegar a ser cumplido puesto que Bra lo tomó de ambas mejillas, clavando su mirada en la de él cual filosas dagas.

—ESTUPIDECES —repitió entre lágrimas—. Te discriminaron y no puedo soportar eso... —y lo abrazó—. ¡¡¡CUANTAS ESTUPIDECES!!! Todos discriminan, no es exclusivo de la Tierra hacerlo...

¡Y qué razón tenía! ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de otras chicas por ser obesas, esqueléticas o estar mal vestidas? Cientos de miles de veces.

Demasiadas veces como para perdonárselo en aquel místico momento...

Sí, era cierto: Trunks se sentía discriminado, pero no por toda su raza... Por Vegeta.

Las miradas que terminaban en su padre marchándose, el que no le permitiera tener una compañera saiyan... Todo era culpa de él, todo había sido planificado en detalle por él.

Jamás lo había odiado tanto...

"Y eso que nos salvó de morir en manos de mi abuelo, pero no... No puedo perdonarle haberme negado vivir aquí con mi hermana y mis abuelos maternos... No puedo perdonarle no haber salvado a mamá".

Ni podía perdonarle haber sido tan cruel con él.

—_¿Por qué me trajiste?_

—_Porque eras de Clase Alta._

"Jamás te lo perdonaré, papá...".

—Antes de conocerlos a ti y a los abuelos —habló Trunks, luego de eternos segundos de silencio—, las únicas personas que me habían visto a los ojos eran Pan, mi padre y Tark, quien es como un segundo padre para mí.

"Primer padre... Tark ha sido más padre que el verdadero".

Bra se impresionó, ciertamente en shock y sin palabras inteligentes para decir.

—Eso es muy triste... —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

—Lo es —afirmó él—. Es por eso que odio los espejos, ellos me muestran lo que yo más odio: mi rostro. Odio a mi rostro por no ser igual al de los demás, por no ser digno de mi planeta —y lloró con más descontrol—. Lo odio porque es un rostro pecador...

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

—No, Trunks. Silencio —le habló dulcemente al oído—. Ya no vives en ese planeta. Ahora vives AQUÍ. Conmigo, con el abuelo y la abuela... Si quieres, esa muchachita impertinente será bienvenida también, respetaré el amor que se tienen —acarició su cabello al escucharlo sollozar, sintiéndose casi una madre al ser tan tierna con él—. Trabajaremos juntos en la Corporación Cápsula y ya no habrá más peleas ni sangre en tu vida, ¡ya no habrá espejos rotos! Sólo tu familia, sólo la felicidad que tu familia va a darte a partir de ahora... ¡Y nos vamos a pelear como solamente dos hermanos saben hacerlo! —y lloró con él—. Hasta eso nos han arrebatado, hermano... Hasta el derecho a ser hermanos y saber pelearnos e insultarnos a diario... Por eso... —y lo soltó, fijando su vista en la de él—. VAMOS A SER UNA FAMILIA. Y vamos a ser felices, te lo juro.

Una sonrisa final y ella se quedó sin aire, habiendo dicho todo sin detenerse a analizar sus propias palabras, sin pensarlas siquiera... Las dijo con todo su corazón y eso era lo único que podía hacer por él.

"No olvidará, pero aprenderá a vivir alejado de ese asqueroso pasado...".

Pasado al que el padre de ambos lo había condenado.

"Jamás lo voy a perdonar...".

Trunks se sintió comprendido y amado.

—No puedo quedarme... —... pero tenía que ser sincero.

¿Él había ido con intenciones de quedarse? No.

¿Él había ido con intenciones de abandonar Vegetasei? No.

¿Quería dejar de lado las batallas y el instinto guerrero de su raza paterna? ¡NO!

Amaba a la Tierra, pero no pertenecía allí...

"Mi planeta es Vegetasei, no puedo abandonarlo, ni a él ni a todas las cosas que me atan a él".

Ni siquiera a su injusto y cruel padre.

"No, ni siquiera a él...".

Bra sintió una puntada en su pecho al escuchar los dichos de su hermano.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió—. No tiene sentido que te quedes allí y vuelvas a condenarte a un casco... ¡Aquí serás libre!

—Pero aquí no seré yo mismo, Bra...

Más verdad...

Ella se puso de pie y caminó por su habitación, visiblemente nerviosa.

"Viniste y ya quieres irte...".

—¡¿Por qué me ilusionas?! —espetó ante él, furiosa—. ¡Pensé que habías venido a vivir aquí! ¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO MENCIONASTE ESTAR DE PASO! —cayó de rodillas al suelo y tapó su rostro con sus manos—. Eres injusto, Trunks... ¡Me ilusionaste sólo para hacerme sufrir! Esto es una mentira...

Él buscó aire pero éste pareció rehusarse a entrar en sus pulmones, tosiendo al sentirse ahogado y triste, devastado por las palabras de su hermana.

—Tampoco dije que me quedaría... No dije nada —explicó con toda la dulzura que le fue posible.

—¡Viniste sin saber a qué mierda venías! —aseguró ella y enloqueció al verlo asentir—. ¡¡¡IDIOTA!!! Ahora me has ilusionado... ¡Pensé que seríamos una familia!

Él intentó abrazarla pero ella volvió a darle una cachetada.

—¡NO! —gritó—. No me toques, no hasta que aceptes mi propuesta: QUÉDATE AQUÍ, conmigo, en la Tierra... ¡¿Tan difícil es renunciar a ser un guerrero que pelea día y noche?! ¡¿Tan difícil es vivir en paz?!

—Sí —aseguró él entre nuevas y molestas lágrimas—. Es difícil porque así fui criado, hermana... Entiende: soy un híbrido, sí, pero fui criado como un saiyan —aclaró su garganta y la miró fijamente—. SOY un saiyan...

"Por más que odie serlo, la verdad es que no lo odio... Amo ser saiyan, muy en mi interior lo hago...".

No logró ordenar sus pensamientos y se sintió confundido: había mucho por meditar.

Mucho.

—Eres un terrícola... —farfulló ella, tomándolo de la camiseta y mostrándole los dientes—. ¡Eres un maldito humano! Tu cabello, tus ojos...

—No soy nada, Bra... —y él la abrazó—. No soy todo lo terrícola ni todo lo saiyan que quisiera...

—¡¡¡ENTONCES APRENDE A SERLO!!! —y ella se soltó de su agarre—. Yo te convertiré en humano, ¡te sacaremos esa cola y olvidarás lo que es un saiyan! Trabajarás, saldrás a pasear con tu esposa y vivirás una vida tranquila, llena de afecto y con la comodidad del dinero que nuestra familia tiene... ¡VAS A SER FELIZ! Muy feliz, muy muy feliz...

La furia se transformó en súplica y Bra volvió a desmoronarse.

Trunks se sintió fascinado por la idea de su hermana, casi logrando sucumbir ante sus palabras.

"Pero Pan no querrá quedarse conmigo...".

El dilema apareció una vez más, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

"Pan o Bra... ¿Elegir a una de las dos? No, no puedo...".

—Tú me atas aquí y Pan a Vegetasei... —afirmó en un susurro—. No puedo elegir entre ella y tú, Bra. No me pidas algo así...

Ella enloqueció, golpeando sin suavidad alguna el fuerte pecho de su hermano.

—¡¡LA ELIGES A ELLA POR SOBRE MÍ!! ¡Lo estás haciendo! Eres cruel, Trunks... Eres muy cruel...

Verla así lo destruía, lo hacía añicos...

"No podré hacerla feliz, si lo hago haré infeliz a Pan...".

Y se haría infeliz a él mismo.

"¿Pero cómo puedo engañarme así? ¿Cómo lograré vivir sin Bra? Ahora que la tengo no puedo abandonarla...".

Lloró.

"No puedo...".

Y en ese instante, en ese momento de reflexión en medio de tanto llanto y tanta confusión, Trunks entendió que amaba a Bra. La amaba tanto como a Pan, pero de manera diferente...

"Ambas son importantes para mí, no puedo abandonarlas, a ninguna de las dos".

—Ven conmigo a Vegetasei, Bra... —y volvió a abrazarla—. Por favor...

Bra, sin soltarse de los brazos de Trunks, abrió los ojos enormes en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Irme de la Tierra?".

Sus abuelos, la empresa familiar, la ropa, la comida, los paisajes...

Y allí fue capaz de entenderlo...

El color del cielo al amanecer, el viento entrando por la ventana de su habitación... El desayuno de su abuela, la sonrisa de su abuelo... Ellos, todo ellos...

Y lo más importante: la tumba de su madre.

"Vivir lejos de mamá...".

Sí, lo entendió por completo.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y devolvió el abrazo.

—Soy humana, Trunks... —murmuró—. No puedo irme...

Y él sonrió melancólicamente.

—Ahora me entiendes...

—Sí —dijo ella en respuesta—. Ahora te entiendo...

Se abrazaron con más fuerza.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —preguntó él, en un tono indescriptiblemente emotivo.

—Yo pensaré en tu oferta y tú pensarás en la mía... —y se separaron suavemente—. Ambos lo analizaremos y tomaremos una decisión.

Se sonrieron levemente, afirmándose el uno al otro que se habían entendido apropiadamente.

—¿Estás apurado por volver? —preguntó Bra, ahora más tranquila,

Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada...

Ella sonrió.

—¡Entonces sigamos divirtiéndonos! —ella lo tomó de la mano y ambos se pusieron de pie—. Disfrutemos todo lo posible y, en las noches, pensemos sobre la propuesta que nos hemos hecho... —le sonrió y él la imitó—. ¡Vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre! Encima no almorzamos… —y se sonrojó al escuchar salir de su propio estómago un ruido ensordecedor, el cual anunciaba su voraz hambre—. Después iremos a caminar por la ciudad... Así dejarás de sentirte feo.

Lo último fue dicho con un extra de emoción, tocando lo más profundo del corazón del Príncipe.

"Gracias, Bra...".

Ahora se sentía un poco mejor que antes.

Por lo menos un poco, pero el deseo de cortarse al mirarse al espejo aún estaba latente.

"No lo superaré de un día para el otro".

—¡Vamos a comer! —y ella volvió a tironearlo del brazo.

"Pero tenerlas a ellas, a Pan y a Bra, me ayudará a hacerlo".

La siguió y no se sintió para nada incómodo.

"Tal vez no sea mala idea quedarme aquí... Por lo menos un tiempo".

Ya hablaría con Pan sobre el tema...

Chocó con su hermana cuando ella se detuvo, sintiéndose desconcertado al verla parada frente a él, estática.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó con suma preocupación.

Ella volteó lentamente hacia él, acompañando a sus ojos con un semblante por demás acongojado.

—Trunks... —y tocó suavemente su cuello—. ¿Y tu cuello? ¿Por qué tapas tu cuello?

Trunks se sonrojó.

"No me esperaba esa pregunta".

Intentó tartamudear una respuesta pero el fuerte abrazo de su hermana se lo impidió.

—¡¿Acaso te cortas ahí también?! —y ella lloró—. ¡¡¡TRUNKS!!! No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy... ¡¿Pero por qué tú?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ Y NO YO?! Odio al imbécil que nos separó...

Las palabras volvieron a conmoverlo y acarició el cabello de su hermana una vez más.

—No, no es por eso que mi cuello está vendado —susurró en su oído para después sonrojarse más—. Hay cosas de nuestra naturaleza saiyan que no sabes y que es prudente explicarte...

Ambos se separaron y Bra se veía un poco mejor.

—¿Naturaleza? —inquirió.

—Sí —afirmó él, sonrojándose a más no poder—. Pero... eh... —sintió sus mejillas más calientes que nunca y tosió—. Le pediré a Pan que te lo explique, yo no me atrevo.

Bra se sumió en la más cruel desaprobación.

—ESO NO —sentenció—. Me lo dirás TÚ, ella no me cae bien, lo siento.

Y ahí estaba Trunks, entre la espada y la pared...

"Otra vez...".

—Es algo íntimo, Bra —intentó calmarla—. No es algo que un hermano deba hablar con su hermana.

Y ahora era Bra la sonrojada.

—¿Íntimo?

Se recordó desmayando inconscientemente a varios de sus amantes y no pudo evitar emocionarse, oscilando sus sentimientos entre la alegría y la tristeza, entre la vergüenza y la satisfacción...

Su dualidad, su tan bien conocida dualidad...

"A lo mejor aquí está la respuesta que ningún psicólogo logró darme...".

La respuesta que más había querido conocer en su vida: el porqué de su sadismo involuntario durante el sexo.

"Guerreros y una venda en el cuello de Trunks... Seguramente es por eso".

Rió brevemente.

"Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa niñita también tiene el cuello vendado".

—Creo que entiendo... —y le sonrió.

Trunks, entonces, comprendió que su hermana también había tenido problemas con su naturaleza, problemas que él bien conocía...

Bra entendió a Trunks y sus motivos para no contarle "ese" tipo de cosas...

—Ni modo, hablaré con esa chiquilla... —se cruzó de brazos y escruto con la mirada a su gemelo—. Mejor te doy una camiseta de mangas largas, así los abuelos no notarán tus cicatrices...

El Príncipe agradeció su discreción para con ese tema y dejó a su hermana buscar la prenda perfecta con tranquilidad, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y mirando, una vez más, el cuadro de su madre.

"Tal vez ella tampoco fue feliz... O por lo menos no lo fue al nivel que Pan y yo creemos...".

Si ella había comprendido sus tímidas palabras, esa posible respuesta tenía muchísimas chances de hacerse certeza.

"O quizá, simplemente, no se puede ser feliz cuando se desconoce parte de la naturaleza que rige nuestros cuerpos...".

Y eso haría sumamente difícil la decisión que ambos tenían que tomar.

Trunks quería quedarse en la Tierra, pero su naturaleza le pedía volver a Vegetasei.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que imaginé...".

La espada y la pared, cada vez se sentía más atrapado...

Atrapado y sin respuesta.

* * *

—_Compórtate, chiquillo... Creo que le diré a tu tío Raditz que te entrene, ya no confío en tu padre para eso..._

_Goten lo miró, aún dormido._

—_Tío Raditz es muy severo..._

—_Justamente, eso es lo que tú necesitas._

Raditz lo había entrenado más que apropiadamente, pero Goten jamás había sido capaz de ocultar la enorme influencia que su padre ejercía sobre él.

Ya había anochecido en Vegetasei y el muchacho de Clase Baja se sintió extrañamente nostálgico, observando el cielo desde el techo de su casa, como siempre.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —y su tío se sentó a su lado—. Cada día eres más predecible, mocoso.

Rió ante las palabras de Raditz.

—No sé qué me pasa, tío... —murmuró—. Me siento raro.

Raditz no se sorprendió: era obvio que Goten se sentía así.

—Te pareces mucho al inútil de Kakarotto —le dijo secamente—. Eso es lo que te pasa...

Goten sonrió.

—Ya sé, lo sé muy bien... —y cerró sus ojos, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"No es justo que tanta gente muera ni es justo que nuestra raza se extinga...".

—No es justo que maten a Trunks, no lo es en absoluto... ¡Además! —agregó—. No es justo que la Tierra, el planeta que papá tanto aprecia, desaparezca por un motivo tan absurdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo: morir por la existencia de un híbrido que creció aquí y PERTENECE aquí es lo más estúpido que escuché en mi vida —Goten le sonrió y él prosiguió—: Creo que Kakarotto nos dio sentimientos a todos —y Raditz rió con soberbia—. Tiene ese "maravilloso" talento de cambiar a las personas que rodea, nos hace más buenos a todos.

—Igual que Trunks —aseguró el muchacho.

Raditz volvió a reír.

—Son terrícolas, ambos lo son —exclamó—. Y tú también tienes algo de eso, heredaste mucho de mi hermano, por eso te afecta tanto todo esto.

Goten se sintió aliviado: ¡era tan fácil de explicar! Su tío siempre daba en el clavo al tratarse de él.

Agradeció su presencia en la vida y no sintió arrepentimiento alguno de haber sido su alumno, ¡eso jamás!

"Es por él y por papá que yo soy yo, por ambos a la vez".

Y por eso los quería tanto...

—Pero cambiaré el destino de todos... —afirmó con una convicción pocas veces vista en él—. Salvaré a la Tierra, a Trunks y a Pan del castigo que quieren darles los malditos ancianos de Clase Alta...

Raditz rió junto a él y, cuando iba a seguir con la conversación, Gohan apareció frente a ellos.

Se acercó a ambos y les susurró con discreción:

—Es el momento, Goten. La nave está lista.

Tío y sobrino se miraron y la convicción inundó el ambiente.

—Vamos al laboratorio de Tark... —propuso Raditz.

Goten fue a su casa y abrazó fuertemente a su madre, quien estaba recostada en su cama.

—Cuídate, mamá —le pidió—. Volveré lo más pronto posible.

Ella acarició su rostro como sólo una madre con su hijo lo hacía en Vegetasei.

—Vuelve sano y salvo. Así mi Gokuh podrá salir de esa prisión...

"Gokuh", su madre llamaba así a su padre en momentos especiales y sonrió al escucharla susurrar ese nombre.

—Así será.

Saludó a Videl y a Zuzik, y los tres hombres se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio de Tark.

Hacia el viaje y la esperanza.

"¡Debo salvarlos a todos!".

¡Y cuántas ganas tenía de tener éxito!

* * *

Hacía un par de días que la había sentido: energía de sus hermanos de sangre explotando.

Consumiéndose, aumentando, disminuyendo... ¡Apareciendo con una notoriedad no vista durante años!

Rió al verse rodeado de cadáveres, teniendo la certeza de que había llegado el momento.

—Han despertado... ¡Han dejado de ser aburridos! —exclamó mientras pateaba cuerpos en pleno estado de descomposición, abriéndose paso en el camino—. Ahora sí vale la pena volver...

Esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa y buscó su nave, la cual estaba enterrada bajo los miles de cadáveres que habían vivido hasta su llegada a aquel lejano planeta.

Muchos años vagando sin rumbo, perdido en la marea del tiempo y el espacio... ¡Tantos años luchando! Cegado por la sed de sangre, por matar de la forma más sanguinaria...

Él, el elegido por la sangre para ser el más poderoso, para ser el más cruel...

¡El elegido para exterminar! Exterminar a todo y a todos.

Incluso a sus hermanos saiyans...

Se subió a su nave, la cual estaba vieja y deteriorada por el tiempo, y puso rumbo al planeta que lo vio nacer.

—Vegetasei... Han pasado tantos años, ¡o tal vez minutos! No lo sé, no me interesa saber cómo pasa el tiempo... Lo único que importa es que, finalmente, voy a volver a ti...

Finalmente iba a encontrarse con rivales dignos, no con guerreros reprimidos y aburridos. No con lo monótono sino con lo apasionado.

Con la esencia misma de los saiyans: la pasión por los golpes.

Con rivales dignos... Aunque no tanto, NADIE era digno rival para él.

Para el más fuerte, el más sanguinario...

Para el saiyan más despiadado de todos: él.

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXVI**_

_Chan, ¿y ese final? XD_

_No sé qué me pasa: hoy no me sale el neutro y tuve que corregir varios acentos típicos de mi español rioplatense n.n_

_Porque yo no digo "¿Tú qué piensas?" sino "¿Vos qué pensás, che?"... AHHH el neutro me da dolores de cabeza a veces..._

_Y yo soy de la capital de Argentina así que imagínense... ¡Tengo el rioplatense demasiado marcado! Casi hasta límites de exageración sin precedentes (?)._

_Pero si escribo en neutro es para facilitar la lectura, no por vergüenza hacia mi dialecto favorito (te amo español rioplatense XD), sino porque a mí me costaría un poco leer un fic con dialectos típicos de otros países (por los modismos, más que nada) e imagino que es lo mismo al revés n.n_

_Porque si yo pongo algo así como "Che, Pan! Vamo' a entrena', dale?" (?) como que va a sonar medio bizarro... XD_

_Me fui por las ramas XD_

_Volviendo al fic... ¡Obvio que esto no se termina! Si leyeron los últimos párrafos del capi ya lo habrán notado n.n_

_Y mucho más al respecto no voy a decir..._

_Sobre Goten: ¡Jeh! ¿Quién mejor que Goten para ir a la Tierra? Quiere mucho a Trunks, quiere mucho a Pan y tiene curiosidad por la Tierra... ¡Es el más parecido a Gokuh! No podía ser otro. _

_Espero les guste el capi... n.n_

_¡Cualquier duda, no duden en escribirme! GRACIAS por sus comentarios, es por ustedes y por todo lo que expresan palabra a palabra que siento tantos ánimos de actualizar lo más seguido posible..._

_De corazón: __**mil gracias**__._

_Nos leemos n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	28. XXVII: Decisión apresurada

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXVII_

_"Decisión apresurada"_

**-**

—Pan... —susurró al verla.

Trunks se acercó a ella con timidez, una que no pudo evitar sentir al verla sola en el patio trasero de la Corporación Cápsula. Verla allí, tan concentrada en sus sensuales y mortíferos movimientos, en el entrenamiento que interpretaba y sumida en una inmensa soledad, hacía que Trunks se sintiera insólitamente intimidado.

Pan notó su presencia y se acercó a él, alegrándose de que la princesita malcriada no lo acompañara. Al mirarlo en más detalle, notó el cambio de ropa y el corte de cabello corregido y prolijo.

"¡Es un terrícola! Sólo la cola lo diferencia".

Eso le causó una llamarada de sentimientos encontrados.

—Te ves bien... —aseguró secamente pero con honestidad.

Sí, se veía bien, pero asociar a Trunks con Bra al verlo así le revolvía el estómago.

El Príncipe sonrió levemente, acariciando con dulzura el rostro de su mujer.

—Gracias, linda... —murmuró en respuesta. La tomó de la mano y la tironeó hacia abajo, proponiéndole así sentarse sobre el pasto—. Necesito pedirte un favor... —y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

Pan puso su peor cara.

—Espero no tenga que ver con tu "hermanita" —comentó con un atisbo de ironía, que más que un atisbo era ironía pura, en grandes cantidades.

Trunks se deprimió al escucharla decir aquello.

—Sé que no te cae bien, pero...

"Encima es recíproco", se lamentó mentalmente.

Pan rió levemente.

—No es que me caiga "mal" —explicó—. Simplemente, podemos decir, no me simpatiza... No soporto que no tenga cola y no soporto que haya sido feliz mientras tú sufrías.

Ella lo miró fríamente pero lo hecho, hecho estaba: acababa de decir algo muy tierno.

Trunks le sonrió y la besó brevemente en los labios.

—Preguntó por nuestros cuellos vendados —comentó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza—. No me atrevo a contarle sobre el ritual... Sería mejor que lo hablara con otra mujer.

Pan se soltó inmediatamente, dibujando decepción en el rostro de su pareja.

—NO —sentenció—. De ninguna manera tendré una charla así con ella... ¡Bah! —y empezó a reír burlonamente—. Si mordió a un terrícola débil es SU problema, no el mío...

—Pan... —la acarició y ella lo rechazó—. ¿No lo harías ni siquiera por mí?

Ella adoptó un semblante que se mostraba por demás irritado, sonrojándose sin realmente desearlo.

—No me gusta cuando eres cursi —dijo—. Pero bueno... No la buscaré yo, ¡de ninguna manera! —Vio la sonrisa que Trunks acababa de adoptar y suspiró con desgano—. Que me busque ella, que demuestre merecer la verdad... ¡Si se comporta como una cobarde NO lo haré!

Trunks no pudo contenerse más, abrazándola y arrojándola al suelo, donde la besó apasionadamente.

—Te recompensaré en la noche... —murmuró en su oído.

Pan lo empujó lejos de ella, mostrándose sonrojada una vez más.

—No conocía tu lado pervertido...

Trunks la miró con confusión.

—Bueno, sí lo conocía... —se corrigió la muchachita, notoriamente exasperada—. Pero no en frío, principito —se acercó a él y lo besó sólo unos instantes—. Aún no me acostumbro, eso es todo...

Sin más, ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron a la casa, donde Bra se había quedado unos momentos con sus abuelos. La princesa se asomó por la puerta que daba al patio y sonrió a su hermano, quien se dirigía a ella con su mujer.

Era inevitable sentirse así de feliz...

"Aunque esa chiquilla, Pan, no me gusta ni un poco...".

Eso debía cambiar: era la única que aceptaría explicarle "ciertas" cosas...

"Y odio depender de ella... ¡No será gratis!".

—¡A comer! —anunció a los saiyans—. Mi abuela preparó toneladas de comida...

* * *

Observaron durante interminables minutos a la nave que transportaba a Goten, festejando al ver que ésta se había perdido de la vista de todos.

—Nadie la encontró —afirmó con alegría Tark, acompañado por Gohan y Raditz, en el techo de su laboratorio—. ¡Funcionó! El dispositivo que le colocamos evadió a los radares de la Central Espacial.

—Eres un genio, Tark —lo aduló Gohan—. Goten lo hará: salvará a la Tierra y a mi hija.

—Y al Príncipe Trunks también —Vio fastidio en los ojos de Gohan ante la mención de ese nombre y decidió evadir el tema: no sentía deseos de discutir—. Vamos al interior del laboratorio.

Los dos miembros de la familia de Bardock lo siguieron, entrando a la enorme propiedad del Líder de Clase Media.

—Espero no lo arruine —exclamó Raditz al sentarse en una silla, sentándose a su lado Gohan y frente a ellos Tark.

—No lo hará —afirmó Gohan con una sonrisa—. Es atolondrado, pero es bueno... Es como papá.

—Tu padre es un fuera de serie, Gohan —dijo Tark ante esos dichos—. Si tu abuelo fuera como él...

—¡Tonterías! —Raditz rió y golpeó con la palma de su mano a la mesa que tenía frente a él—. Si los saiyans fuéramos como Kakarotto no seríamos tan fuertes...

—No estoy de acuerdo —farfulló el Líder de Clase Media—. Kakarotto es muy fuerte, el Príncipe lo es de igual forma y yo también lo soy.

Un poco de soberbia no venía mal a veces...

—Pero tú no eras así —se burló Raditz—. Te recuerdo de otras épocas: eras cruel, uno de los más crueles... Por algo te dieron el puesto de Líder en tu clase.

Y ahora era Tark quien reía.

—Mucho tuvo que pasarme para desistir de aquellas imprudentes actitudes.

Su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente y Raditz y Gohan supieron que se había bloqueado por algún motivo.

El anciano no pudo evitar recordar...

—_Tark, ¡entiende! —suplicó su mujer, Leim—. Onei, nuestro hijo, es muy pequeño… ¡Le falta entrenamiento! Seremos inútiles en la guerra contra Freezer... ¡No quiero enviarlo a una muerte segura!_

_El hombre la abofeteó._

—_¡Somos saiyans! —exclamó severamente—. ¡Si no van a la batalla entonces no merecen tener nuestra sangre! ¡TODOS LUCHAREMOS Y, SI MORIMOS, ES PORQUE NO MERECEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS EN LAS VENAS! Y es mi última palabra, mujer..._

"Leim era tan fuerte, tan talentosa... ¡Una de las guerreras más rápidas de nuestra clase y nuestra raza! Y, por sobretodo, era buena... Muy buena...".

—Muchos saiyans eran buenos, muchos más de lo que imaginas, Raditz —afirmó luego de largos minutos de silencio y reflexión.

Gohan y su tío estaban desconcertados.

"Tark encierra muchos misterios dentro de él", pensó el hijo mayor de Kakarotto sin parpadear mientras lo contemplaba.

—La bondad y la fuerza pueden ir de la mano —sentenció el Líder de los medios, dando un puñetazo a la mesa y quebrándola ante esto. Se acercó a la puerta de su laboratorio personal y la abrió—. Tengo mucho en qué pensar, si me disculpan...

Gohan y Raditz aceptaron el implícito pedido para que se fueran, haciéndolo sin queja alguna.

Ya en la soledad de su santuario, ese laboratorio donde evadía los recuerdos día y noche gracias a sus fabulosos inventos, Tark gritó con furia.

—¡Pueden ir de la mano! —vociferó—. Pueden ir de la maldita mano...

"Y si no logro que nadie lo entienda, que nadie entienda que lo ÚNICO que importa para un saiyan es su PODER y no lo que esté acompañado por éste, matarán al Príncipe Trunks... ¡Y eso que sí no lo voy a soportar!".

—Prefiero morir yo...

Y no mentía.

* * *

Bra pensó que la cena transcurriría con tranquilidad pero no fue así: Trunks y Pan comían como dos bestias...

¡Claro que ella comía mucho! Comía como una loca y no engordaba, lo cual la hacía muy feliz, pero...

"¿Será que es el metabolismo saiyan? Que horror, cuánto no conozco de mí misma".

—Me siento una desconocida al mirarme al espejo... —murmuró entre bocados, avergonzada por los malos comportamientos de sus huéspedes.

Trunks no era tan maleducado, de hecho parecía intentar controlarse... Pero Pan no, Pan comía como toda una saiyan y poco y nada le importaba lo que sus modales causaran en los demás.

Bra la observó largamente al igual que sus abuelos, los cuales no reflejaban en su mirada el desconcierto de su nieta, sino más bien algo parecido a la nostalgia: Pan comía como Vegeta solía hacerlo...

Ignoró la forma de observarla de sus abuelos y volvió a sus pensamientos:

"De todos modos, he de admitir que hay algo en su actitud que me agrada...".

Se veía muy segura de sí misma, soberbia y altanera: como ella.

"Creo que nos parecemos...".

¿Serían así todos los saiyans?

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Trunks al terminar, lo cual también hizo Pan unos minutos después.

Brief bostezó.

—Este día ha sido intenso: me alegro de que todo terminara bien —manifestó por demás alegre—. Querida, vamos a dormir...

Su esposa se puso de pie y tomó los mangos de su silla de ruedas. Llevó a Brief hacia Trunks, quien se puso de pie para tenerlo justo frente a él.

Su abuela lo abrazó y su abuelo tomó su mano, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Gracias por estar aquí —dijo Brief.

—Sí —asintió su mujer—. Gracias, Trunks... ¡Gracias, bonito! —y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Trunks la estrechó de igual forma y los dejó ir.

—Buenas noches... —se despidió dulcemente.

Bra los besó a ambos y Pan esbozó una leve y cortante sonrisa, la cual intentó no parecer descortés.

Por algún motivo, sintió que esos terrícolas la habían entendido.

"Parece que conocen bien al Rey...".

—Dejé ir a los sirvientes, les di unos días libres para que no hicieran preguntas sobre sus colas —comentó Bra—. Creo que iré a lavar los platos... ¿Me ayudas, Pan?

La muchachita la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Sabes lavar los platos? Y tan mimada que parecías, me has engañado... —sintió gruñir con odio a su cuñada y levantó la mesa a una velocidad record, impresionando a la hermana de su hombre—. Dime hacia dónde está la cocina, no es necesario que me ayudes...

—Es por acá... —Bra le propuso, mediante una seña, que la siguiera a través de la casa—. Si te hace feliz lavar no te lo impediré, pero te advierto que YO SECARÉ.

—Si te atreves... —provocó Pan entre risas, haciendo refunfuñar a una molestísima Bra.

Trunks las observó irse invadido por una enorme confusión.

"Se llevan pésimo pero pareciera que en cualquier momento congeniarán".

Después de todo, ¿Cuál era la cosa que los saiyans más disfrutaban a parte de pelear y el sexo?

"Provocar e irritar a los demás".

Sí, eso era muy cierto.

Irritar era una especie de "catarsis" para los saiyans. Quien fuera un gran rival para las palabras era un digno "amigo".

Rió en medio de la soledad de la sala al pensar en eso.

"Curioso como siempre queremos pelear, como siempre queremos hacerle algo a los demás, provocar algo en los demás...".

Admiración, odio e, incluso, respeto.

"Bra tiene mucho de eso, creo que no lo nota, pero...".

Y siguió sonriéndose, girando su cabeza hacia donde, sabía, estaba el patio trasero.

"Es un buen momento...".

Escapó del silencio de la casa, deseando mentalmente que Bra y Pan se llevaran bien, y así se fue hacia el patio.

"Mamá...".

* * *

Intentó dormir pero la impaciencia lo mataba: odiaba esos viajes eternos, no había cosa que lo irritara más.

"Soy demasiado inquieto como para estar tan quietito".

Rió en la soledad de su esférica y diminuta nave.

"A veces puedo ser tan patético...".

¡¿Pero de dónde venía tanta reflexión?!

"Creo que necesito madurar...".

Por primera vez en su vida, Goten empezaba a comprender las eternas palabras de su tío: "madura, mocoso".

Se sentía más inmaduro que nunca... ¡Necesitaba hacer algo por su persona! Demasiados años intentando no involucrarse ni enseriarse demasiado como para seguir viviendo así...

"Ya no es tiempo de juegos, esto es importante: ¡Es la misión más importante que me han encomendado! Esto tiene que servirme...".

Y cuántas ganas tenía de llegar a la Tierra...

Miró el reloj del centro de mando que estaba frente a él y el cronómetro le dijo que faltaban nueve largas horas para llegar a su destino. Cerró sus ojos con fastidio e intentó pensar en alguna estupidez que lo distrajera, pero nada.

"En lo único que puedo pensar es en que mi raza corre peligro...".

Había que cambiar algo: los saiyans no podían seguir así.

"Hacerlo nos llevaría a una extinción completamente inevitable...".

Y evitable, pero con los saiyans NADA era sencillo.

* * *

Pan parecía bastante experta en lavar los platos, lo cual sorprendió a Bra.

—Parece que en tu casa te hacen trabajar mucho... —comentó en, casi, un intento de "conversación amena".

Pan dejó el último plato sobre el secador y la observó despectivamente.

—En mi casa nadie es inútil, todos ayudamos —aseguró con orgullo.

Y un nuevo intento de despertar su furia... Bra no pudo eludir la bofetada implícita que la muchachita acababa de atestarle.

—Bueno, bueno... —intentó evadir el tema mientras secaba y guardaba los platos, contemplando disimuladamente a Pan, quien acababa de apoyarse, cruzada de brazos, contra una pared próxima—. ¿Hace cuánto se conocen Trunks y tú? —Preguntó amablemente, esforzándose al máximo por no caer en tontas discusiones—. Se ve que te ama mucho...

Pan entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de entender sus dichos.

"¿Amar? Entiendo el concepto pero, al mismo tiempo, es como si no lo entendiera".

Rió brevemente.

"Los saiyans jamás hablamos de cosas tan triviales".

—Más o menos un mes —aseguró fríamente, provocando que Bra dejara caer, accidentalmente, un plato al suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó luego de girar hacia su pequeña cuñada, atónita.

"¡¿Tan poco y ya están casados?! Que locura... ¡Mi hermano está loco!".

La muchachita de Clase Baja rió ante la impresión de la princesa de su raza.

—Los saiyans no perdemos el tiempo con estupideces —afirmó orgullosa de su sangre—. Si dos saiyans pelean y sienten que el otro es un rival digno, ya es suficiente... Claro, con algunas "cosas" adicionales.

Bra no pudo mirarla más, limpiando los restos del plato que acababa de asesinar y concentrando su mirada en el suelo.

—¡¿Tan fácil?! —logró inquirir luego de largos minutos.

"Tal vez por eso nunca conseguí novio...".

De una forma casi bizarra, Bra comenzaba a entender un poco sobre su naturaleza...

"Pero debo preguntar más".

Tiró los restos del plato al cesto de basura y, cuando finalmente se decidió a encarar a Pan, ella había desaparecido.

"Maldita mocosa...".

¡La había dejado con las palabras en la boca!

* * *

—Mamá... —susurró por enésima vez frente a la enorme y silenciosa cruz dorada.

Acarició la placa donde el nombre de su madre estaba inmortalizado, no pudiendo evitar las lágrimas, quienes corrieron ferozmente a lo largo de su rostro.

"¿Papá te habrá hecho feliz? ¿Estarás triste dondequiera que estés?".

Esas preguntas lo enloquecían...

—Me hubiera encantado conocerte... —susurró, sin parpadear, ante ella.

Pero no podía quejarse: las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar, ¡ahora tenía abuelos y una hermosa hermana! Ahora estaba unido en cuerpo y alma a Pan...

"Ya no tengo por qué estar atado a papá".

Vegeta había sido demasiado cruel con él, siempre. Nunca había sido afectuoso (nadie en Vegetasei lo era, claro, pero Vegeta era el más antipático de todos), jamás había podido sostener su mirada azul con la de él...

"No soporta mirarme".

Y eso, seguramente, era por los recuerdos que esos ojos le traían al Rey de los saiyans.

Ahora lo sabía.

—_¿Por qué me trajiste?_

—_Porque eras de Clase Alta._

"Me niego a creer que ese fue su único motivo... Pero, ¿qué puedo esperar de papá? Con todo lo que me he enterado, no puedo esperar nada...".

—Absolutamente nada...

Rió con ironía y sin quitar su mano del nombre de su madre.

"Es cierto que nos salvó, sí... Sin embargo, él no salvó a mamá".

Y él jamás podría perdonarlo por eso, no luego de los últimos acontecimientos.

"¿Para qué mentir? No quiero volver a Vegetasei, no quiero volver a pisar ese suelo, no quiero... ¡No quiero!".

Y el problema a enfrentar era Pan.

"Ella sí querrá volver...".

Pero él no.

"No hasta que se me vayan las ganas de matar a papá...".

Porque haber sido separado de su hermana y haber sido maltratado toda su vida eran motivos suficientes para repetir la historia: para que el Príncipe de los saiyans volviera a matar al Rey.

Apretó los dientes con furia y deseó golpear a alguien, hasta que una mano en su hombro acompañada por un exquisito aroma fue capaz de tranquilizarlo.

Volteó rápidamente, casi asustado, y allí se encontró con Pan.

—Es tarde... —murmuró ella a milímetros de sus labios—. Es mejor que descansemos.

Trunks no lo planeó y no era su estilo, el problema era que ella había aparecido en un momento delicado de su reflexión, tenía demasiada ira contenida y de alguna forma tenía que descargarla...

La tomó fuertemente de los brazos y la lanzó al suelo, besándola y abrazándola con posesión.

Pan no pudo evitar excitarse ante las acciones de su hombre, recorriendo la espalda masculina con sus manos, buscando desesperadamente la piel que la ropa no le dejaba sentir.

Trunks la mordió en el labio y eso la hizo sangrar, calmándose al sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Se apartó de sus labios y aspiró el magnífico aroma del cuello femenino, logrando calmarse por completo.

Sí, ella tenía el poder de calmarlo, poder por el cual él estaba más que agradecido.

—Lo siento... —jadeó en su oído, aún sobre ella en el pasto del patio.

Pan estrujó su ropa con sus dedos.

—Me gusta cuando haces cosas así... —y una risita escapó de sus labios—. Vamos a descansar, tu hermana dijo que nos daría una habitación...

Le encantaban los runruneos de Pan, más aún cuando ella estaba bajo él...

"Me está volviendo loco".

Ella lo volvía posesivo y autoritario, pero también lo volvía dócil e indefenso... Nada daba vergüenza con ella, ambos extremos se sentían deliciosos.

Se levantaron y fueron rápidamente a la casa, encontrándose con Bra en el living.

La hermana de Trunks estaba sentada en el sofá y tremendamente sonrojada, todo producto de lo que acababa de ver...

"¡¿Por qué lo hice?! No tendría que haberme acercado a la puerta trasera, los vi besarse... Y ese beso no era tierno".

No, definitivamente era todo lo contrario.

"No puedo creer que sepa tan poco de mí misma".

—Bra —Trunks la observó dulcemente a la vez que sujetaba la mano de Pan—. Es tarde y este día estuvo lleno de emociones fuertes, es hora de descansar...

La menor de los gemelos se sonrojó todavía más.

"¡¿Descansar?! Lo dudo".

Tosió y odió a Pan, quien acababa de observarla altivamente y entre risas burlonas.

"Maldita chiquilla, disfruta de mi ignorancia...".

—Síganme... —balbuceó avergonzada, aventurándose hacia los largos pasillos de su casa junto a su hermano y la mujer de él.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca, abriéndola y mostrándoles un cuarto hermosamente decorado con tonalidades pastel y lleno de lujos. Les dio el cuarto de huéspedes más aislado de la enorme mansión, todo para darles la mayor intimidad posible.

—Aquella pequeña puerta es del baño y en ese mueble dejé más ropa, por si quieren cambiarse —explicó aún avergonzada.

Trunks le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Será hasta mañana, hermana... —susurró con dulzura.

Ella devolvió el abrazo.

—Hasta mañana, Trunks... —respondió de igual forma. Lo soltó y dedicó una mirada asesina a Pan, quien se la devolvió con total altura.

—Nos vemos... —Pan entró en el cuarto y tironeó del brazo de Trunks. Luego cerraron la puerta.

Cuando ellos desaparecieron, Bra salió corriendo para su cuarto, encerrándose rápidamente en éste.

Se quitó su ropa, cepilló su cabello, aplicó cientos de cremas en su delicada piel y, después de ponerse su ropa de dormir, se metió en su cama a toda velocidad. Internó su mirada en el techo y fue allí donde tuvo la certeza:

"No pegaré un ojo en toda la noche".

Demasiada felicidad y confusión como para hacerlo...

* * *

—Esta habitación es diferente a las que tenemos los saiyans —comentó Pan con aires antipáticos.

Trunks asintió ante sus dichos.

—Sí, pero se ve bien...

Pan lo observó por unos instantes, logrando erizar la piel de su pareja al hacerlo.

—¿Feliz? —inquirió la muchacha.

Trunks respiró aliviado. Se lo merecía después de tantas emociones extremas.

—Sí, lo estoy... —admitió sonriente—. El problema es que... —cerró sus ojos en claro gesto de fastidio y escuchó a Pan reír frente a él.

—Tu padre... —afirmó ella y él volvió a asentir—. Merece todo el odio que le tienes, Trunks...

El Príncipe la observó dubitativo, intentando analizar sus palabras. Se sentó en la cama y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos frente a él, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo sé... —murmuró—. Y es muy triste...

Pan se arrodilló frente a él.

—Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil, principito —y rió brevemente, tomando las manos de su hombre con fuerza—. Pero entiende: sí, los salvó, pero hizo feliz a esa chica, no a ti... —se mostró furiosa y eso conmovió a Trunks. Pan ya no tenía intenciones de esconder sus sentimientos—. No puedes perdonarlo a menos que hables con él.

Trunks levantó la vista hacia su mujer, y en los ojos de Pan encontró la más pura sinceridad.

—No quiero volver a Vegetasei... —afirmó con tristeza.

Ambos cerraron los ojos a la vez, sabiendo, cada uno por su lado, que esa frase sería pronunciada tarde o temprano por él.

Pan respiró profundamente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

"No puedo permitirlo...".

Tomó a Trunks de sus mejillas y lo obligó a mirarla. Se miraron en silencio por largos y dolorosos minutos, por eternos instantes de respiración y reflexión, de deseo y egoísmo...

—Es obvio que no quieres, ya lo entendí... —afirmó ella de forma indescifrable—. Pero no puedes huir de tus problemas, Trunks... —él intentó esquivar su mirada, mas ella no se lo permitió, tomándolo con más fuerza de las mejillas—. No fuimos entrenados para huir, por eso...

La muchacha aclaró su garganta y Trunks sintió humedad en sus ojos: ella tenía razón.

"Pero no quiero volver. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo...".

Los ojos de sus "hermanos de sangre" saiyan lo habían mirado de una forma asquerosa.

"Jamás en la vida quiero volver a sentir asco en la mirada de alguien, JAMÁS".

—No puedo, Pan... —habló por fin—. No puedo enfrentar esos ojos, siento que si vuelvo a estar bajo ellos me chuparán la fuerza, me chuparán el alma...

Pan rió y no le importó mostrarse burlona: fue lo más hiriente que pudo, entristeciendo a Trunks.

"Si no soy severa no lo entenderá... ¡Maldito Trunks! Me haces ser demasiado transparente".

—NO —musitó—. Estás equivocado... ¡Eres TAN fuerte! No permitiré que te alejes de Vegetasei... NADIE te chupará la energía, nadie te mirará mal... Yo no lo permitiré.

Y eso había sido demasiado dulce de su parte, Trunks necesitó besarla para agradecerle tan emotivas palabras.

Pan rió entre besos, ¡esa era la forma! Era la única manera de llegarle al corazón a su hombre... Con honestidad.

"Debo ser honesta con él, ya no hay por qué ocultar nada...".

—No tengo nada contra tu hermana, me cae mal pero no la odio, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa —exclamó la muchachita luego de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, rompiendo los besos apasionados del Príncipe—. Pero no permitiré que te quedes aquí y evadas al planeta que ES TU HOGAR, no permitiré que te alejes de Tark y de quienes te respetan... —y ya no pudo contener sus emociones, descontrolándose—. ¡NO TE ALEJARÁS! Si quieres nos quedamos un tiempo... ¡PERO VOLVERÁS Y DEMOSTRARÁS QUE VALES LA PENA, QUE ERES UN VERDADERO SAIYAN!

Trunks derramó unas breves lágrimas y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia Pan y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tienes razón... —dijo—. Pero necesito tiempo, necesito juntar el valor suficiente...

—Lo tienes, Trunks, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo... —y ella devolvió el abrazo, aunque no de forma efusiva, pero sí bastante honesta.

"No permitiré que te alejes de NUESTRO hogar, porque Vegetasei es NUESTRO, es nuestra tierra, nuestra casa... ¡No te puedes dar por vencido de esta forma!".

Ni podía ponerla a ella en esa posición tan complicada...

"No quiero irme de Vegetasei, pero, aunque odie admitirlo, tampoco puedo abandonar a Trunks...".

No, porque si lo hacía, ella moriría...

"La unión ya está hecha, la unión nos ha vuelto inseparables...".

Y jamás lo diría, pero estaba agradecida por ello...

Soltó a Trunks y se sentó sobre la cama, quitándose la camiseta de un instante al otro y mostrándole parte de su desnudez a Trunks, quien sintió aquel revoloteo de excitación extenderse a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo...

—Ahora descárgate... —le pidió ella en un tono más que sugerente—. Ya no pienses más...

¿Para qué negarlo? Durante todo ese día se había muerto de ganas de ser poseída por él... Estaba ansiosa por seguir aprendiendo, por seguir conociendo el mar del placer y la locura en el cual él la había sumergido con tanta sabiduría...

Necesitaba la sangre, la necesitaba de verdad... Y bien sabía que a Trunks le pasaba lo mismo.

El Príncipe la observó en silencio por un buen rato, intentando contenerse pero no logrando hacerlo, cediendo ante el erótico pedido y atacándola de un instante al otro.

Ir hacia ella, hacerla suya y sentirse bello, más bello que nunca, en brazos de la mujer más maravillosa de las cuatro galaxias... Eso era lo que necesitaba.

"Ya tendré tiempo de pensar, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para tomar la decisión perfecta...".

¡Sí! Tenía tiempo, no tenía que negarse más a la satisfacción...

Por un rato, sólo restaba disfrutar.

* * *

Abrazada al cuadro de su madre, Bra no pudo hacer más que llorar y reír. Las preguntas existenciales quedaban de lado cuando pensaba en Trunks, no podía parar de agradecer...

"Mamá, Trunks es tan lindo... Seguro que, si estuvieras aquí, ambas lo cuidaríamos y consentiríamos, lo miraríamos sin cansarnos de su carita de buena persona...".

Tan bonito y tan frágil... Trunks era un enigma, era un ángel caído, un eterno sufrido con dotes de héroe, un poderoso lleno de humildad... ¿Cómo podía existir alguien así?

Era una utopía.

"Y encima idealiza a la Tierra, seguro que lo hace... No sé si nosotros, los humanos, somos mejores que esos saiyan...".

Sí, los saiyan eran asesinos, pero los humanos también... Por algo había guerras y sufrimiento, por algo había drogas, alcohol y otros tantos componentes dañinos... Por algo había crímenes, asesinos y violadores por doquier...

"Por algo existe la discriminación, el sentirse mejor que los demás...".

Y ella era todo eso personificado en una sola persona.

"Pedirle a Trunks que viva en un planeta tan corrupto casi parece injusto...".

Rió sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, su risa era casi patética.

"Creo que nadie es completamente bueno... Hay escoria no sólo aquí, sino en todo el universo...".

Ella no iba a abandonar la Tierra, tal vez sí para ir a gritarle y reclamarle tanto sufrimiento e injusticia al padre de ambos, pero no se iría por siempre...

"Yo soy de aquí y él es de allá...".

Pero la sola idea de separarse de él la hacía llorar...

"No hay solución, no es nuestro destino permanecer juntos...".

Lloró más y pensó en Vegeta.

"Todo por culpa de papá...".

Se preguntó cómo sería él y sintió curiosidad, una demasiado fuerte.

"Iría a interrogar a Trunks, pero...".

Interrumpir su intimidad no era una opción.

Y el beso de Trunks y Pan vino a su memoria...

Miró fijamente el techo de su habitación y se aferró más al cuadro de su madre por debajo de las sábanas, recordando hechos que no solía repasar mucho...

Hechos que jamás repasaba...

—_Oh, Bra... ¡Bra! —gemía sin parar un hombre sobre ella, tan complacido por tenerla que ni notaba su rostro fastidiado—. Hace tanto que quería esto..._

_El vaivén de los cuerpos continuaba pero algo no le gustaba a Bra, algo no la convencía..._

_Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, mas no lo logró..._

_"Sentir placer, necesito disfrutar tanto como él..."._

_Y todo se volvió borroso._

"Cuando desperté de ese trance, ese sujeto estaba desmayado a mi lado... Me fui corriendo y esa fue la primera de tantas veces...".

Deseaba conocer más en profundidad a los saiyan, ¡se moría de curiosidad!

"Tantas veces me he sentido aburrida, esperando algo que jamás llegó...".

—Tal vez los saiyans sean la respuesta a mi insatisfacción...

¿Pero cómo controlar su fuerza?

"A lo mejor Trunks pueda explicarme cómo...".

O bien podría explicárselo Pan.

"Que vergüenza, hablar de sexo con una chiquilla...".

Unos ruidos extraños, como de golpes secos, llamaron repentinamente su atención, haciendo que se levantara automáticamente de su cama.

"¡¿Qué es eso?!".

Fue hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió a toda velocidad, girando su cabeza hacia el largo pasillo de su casa.

"Viene del cuarto de huéspedes...".

—¿Acaso...?

"¡¡¡Necesito hablar con esa maldita niña!!!".

—Por Dios, que no sea lo que yo creo...

* * *

Destruyó su ropa e hizo exactamente lo mismo con la que llevaba él, todo estorbaba a la hora de tomarla.

Incluso la cama molestaba, le pareció demasiado frágil y no quiso hacerla trizas por culpa de la violencia de dos saiyans en celo, no quiso por respeto a su familia.

Fue hacia la pared con Pan enredada en su cintura y allí la poseyó rápida y desesperadamente, casi sin disfrutarlo, sólo buscando hacerla gritar cada vez más fuerte, completamente incapaz de razonar o siquiera considerar la posibilidad de ser escuchados por los demás... ¡Ella lo volvía loco! Y estaba demasiado desquiciado, necesitado de ella...

Descargarse... No era descargar solamente el deseo contenido de casi un día entero sin ese cuerpo inmaculado: era descargar la alegría y la tristeza que sentía, la furia y el agradecimiento, la locura, la falta total de claridad...

El acto fue demasiado rápido y salvaje, sintiéndose satisfechos en pocos minutos... Cayeron rendidos al suelo y poco les importó la desnudez o la transpiración que corría por sus cuerpos completamente entremezclada, simplemente se abrazaron y recuperaron todo el aliento posible.

Después de varios minutos de respiración entrecortada, Trunks la besó apasionadamente.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó ya con más cordura—. Creo que se me fue la mano... Lo siento.

Pan rió, viéndose adorable entre el sudor y la soberbia.

—Soy saiyan, Trunks... —le recordó—. No soy terrícola...

Se besaron y ella mordió sus labios por unos instantes, robándole unas pocas pero suficientes gotas de sangre. Él la imitó y eso pareció apagar todo deseo, por lo menos por un rato.

Común en saiyans jóvenes recurrir al alivio de la sangre casi diariamente. Era parte del instinto de su raza de guerreros, era parte del interminable ritual que necesitaba repetirse para jamás poder ser olvidado...

Abrieron la cama y se recostaron uno al lado de otro, observándose en silencio y con dificultad dada la oscuridad que la falta de luz provocaba en el cuarto. Todo parecía perfecto, lo era realmente.

—Al fin... —Trunks apoyó su cabeza en los pechos de su mujer con total entrega.

Pan se impresionó por su acto.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó—. ¿"Al fin" qué?

—Al fin sé lo que es la felicidad...

Trunks sonó tan sincero que ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente, sabiendo que todo lo que había pasado aquel día había sido una bendición para él, por más agridulce que haya sido toda la situación.

"Ahora tiene una familia, eso es lo importante...".

¿Y por qué tanta humildad? Ella no era humilde...

"Y lo de recién fue un broche de oro...".

Trunks merecía felicidad, y ella se sintió casi hasta feliz por saber que ella era quien la provocaba en él.

Era ella, en gran parte, quien ponía una sonrisa en el rostro que más la merecía en el universo.

* * *

Se despertó ojerosa y supo que ni todo el maquillaje del mundo taparía la oscuridad que se cernía bajo sus ojos.

—Estoy horrible... —afirmó con fastidio al mirarse al espejo.

Se bañó, cambió y salió de su cuarto en busca de un desayuno rápido, deseaba ir a comprarle ropa a Trunks antes de que él despertara, todo para darle una hermosa sorpresa matinal.

"Lo llevaré a la calle a pasear, así podrá sentirse completamente humano, ¡sí!".

Inmensa fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Trunks y Pan levantados, cambiados y arreglados, quienes bebían agua que su abuela les ofrecía amablemente.

Se sonrojó al ver los labios de ambos hinchados, como si se hubieran mordido el uno al otro durante un beso…

—¡¿Ya se levantaron?! —preguntó con incredulidad—. Que temprano...

¡Si apenas eran las nueve de la mañana!

—Los saiyans dormimos poco, dormir hace que desperdiciemos valiosos minutos de entrenamiento —explicó Pan, tan soberbia como siempre.

Ella llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos shorts de jean muy parecidos a los que tenía el día anterior, mientras que Trunks se había puesto un buzo negro con el logo de la empresa familia y unos pantalones claros acompañados por unas botas de color café.

—Bueno, yo... —Bra se sentó y tomó rápidamente el café que su abuela acababa de darle—. Iba a ir a comprarle ropa a Trunks.

Su hermano le sonrió.

—No es necesario, Bra... —dijo con suma dulzura.

—¡Todo es necesario cuando se trata de ti! Además te vas a quedar unos buenos días, ¿o no? Eso dijiste ayer...

Pan lo miró mal y Bra lo miró peor, Trunks se sintió acorralado.

—Sí, eso haremos...

"¡Debo hablar con esa niña! Pospondré las compras, las haré más tarde...".

—PAN —la llamó con supuesta indiferencia—. Debo hablar contigo, sígueme.

Pan rió ante su pedido.

—Que humor tenemos... —no hizo nada por contradecir el pedido, la sola idea de que Bra le hiciera preguntas tan íntimas le resultaba demasiado atractiva como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de gozarla.

—Por aquí... —Bra la guió hacia su laboratorio ante la atenta mirada de Brief, su esposa y Trunks.

El Príncipe, cuando las muchachas se alejaron, miró con confusión a sus abuelos.

—Perfecto —exclamó Brief con una sonrisa—. Tú ven conmigo, Trunks. Deseo enseñarte algunas cosas.

—Bueno...

Terminaron de desayunar y Trunks siguió, encantado, a su abuelo materno.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su laboratorio con llave, todo con tal de no ser interrumpida por nadie. Ofreció una silla a Pan y ella se sentó frente a su cuñada, ansiosa pero más actriz que nunca, deseando que su deseo de conocimiento no fuera demasiado explícito.

—Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo... —exclamó, sin más, Bra.

"No debo andar con rodeos, ella se aprovechará de mi vergüenza y no pienso perder ante una niña de 15 años".

Pan se cruzó de brazos (así como ella misma) y gozó lo más posible de la situación, provocando odio en Bra.

—¿Problemas sexuales, princesita? —exclamó con toda intención de irritar a Bra, cosa que logró sin esforzarse demasiado.

Se sintió tremendamente exitosa, casi tanto como se sentía al ganar una batalla.

Bra deseó golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

"Creo que empiezo a entender el instinto saiyan".

—Sí, muchos problemas, si quieres saber —afirmó seca, sin demostración alguna de humillación.

Pan rió de forma más audible.

"Así me gusta: que no se comporte como una niña mimada y cobarde...".

—Me gusta tu actitud —afirmó para sorpresa de Bra—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

"Perfecto", pensó la princesa con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual era tan altiva como la de Pan.

—¿Los saiyans son violentos durante el sexo? —preguntó sin chistar. Quiso temblar pero no se permitió tal lujo.

Pan ni se inmutó.

"Es valiente... Empieza a ganarse mi respeto".

—Sí, somos una raza violenta y eso nos hace muy "apasionados" en muchas áreas de la vida... Al hablar, al tener sexo... Al pelear, sobretodo...

—Se nota —exclamó Bra ante los dichos de la muchachita de Clase Baja—. Eso explica muchas cosas...

"Apasionados... No sé si es la palabra indicada, pero suena bien".

—¿Cómo cuales? —Pan casi parecía burlarse de su ignorancia y eso disgustó a Bra, pero en el fondo no fue tan así...

"Empiezo a disfrutar esta conversación".

Algo de saiyan tenía, ahora lo sabía.

—Hombres débiles que no soportan mi fuerza y quedan inconscientes durante el sexo...

¡Jamás lo había dicho de una forma tan directa! Necesitó sonreír para expresar del todo lo libre que se sentía.

"Creo que esta mocosa empieza a simpatizarme...".

Pan pareció hablar con sus ojos, los cuales no mostraban ningún tipo de sorpresa.

—Es natural, los saiyans disfrutamos de alguien digno a nuestro lado, y alguien digno es alguien que tenga fuerza, carácter y orgullo.

Los saiyans parecían un poco "básicos", todo tenía que ver con el poder y para Bra no fue difícil comprenderlo.

"Todo es fuerza. Todo".

—¿Y qué hay de las vendas en el cuello de ustedes? —Inquirió Bra—. Trunks se sonrojó tremendamente cuando mencioné el detalle.

Pan rió a carcajadas.

—Trunks es MUY tímido y pudoroso, jamás tendría una conversación como esta.

—Me di cuenta... —y Bra también rió, sorprendida por el giro de la conversación y el de la relación entre ella y su cuñada—. Un Príncipe avergonzado, es bastante divertido.

Siempre pensando que los príncipes eran otro tipo de persona...

"Trunks se sale de todo esquema".

—Lo es —Pan seguía sonriente e inmutable, casi soberbia, casi despectiva, pero divertida al fin.

—Dime el por qué de las vendas... —volvió a pedir Bra.

El pedido subió el ego de la muchachita de Clase Baja.

Pan no respondió con palaras sino con acciones: se quitó la venda que había colocado esa misma mañana en su cuello y asombró terriblemente a Bra al descubrir una enorme mordida.

—Así nos unimos los saiyan —dijo.

Bra no logró salir de su impresión.

"¿Unirse?".

—¿Se muerden? —preguntó sin lograr entenderlo.

—Sí —respondió fácilmente su cuñada.

—Vaya...

La princesa no pudo evitarlo: se sintió excitada ante la idea, todo por algo que no pudo comprender.

—¿Y qué significa esa unión?

Pan descruzó sus brazos y cruzó sus piernas, tomándose su tiempo para responder y, por qué no, para irritar a quien tenía en frente.

Suspiró y se sintió lista para dar la respuesta:

—Que estás atada para siempre al hombre al que muerdes y que te muerde...

La híbrida quedó estupefacta, siendo incapaz de pensar por varios minutos.

"Que románticos resultaron los saiyan", pensó para sus adentros luego de un tiempo prudencial y sin poder salir de la sorpresa. Mucho más que eso no podía razonar.

—Pero... —tartamudeó—. ¿Y cómo se divorcian?

Pan la miró sin comprender.

—¡¿Qué se supone que es eso?! —preguntó irritada—. No conozco ese concepto.

La princesa se quedó muda.

"¡No se divorcian! Si les explicara a ella y a Trunks lo que sucede aquí...".

La gente aburriéndose los unos de los otros, desligándose de las personas como si fueran objetos, siendo crueles y fríos...

Siendo "humanos", se podría decir...

"Todo es muy distinto aquí".

Se despreocupó por mantener la altura y se mostró más honesta, dibujando en su rostro una expresión por demás confundida.

—Divorciarse es como "separarse"... —explicó atropelladamente—. Aquí no nos "mordemos", sólo hacemos una especie de ceremonia llamada "matrimonio": si las dos personas que se unieron en matrimonio dejan de amarse, se divorcian.

Se sintió una idiota por explicar algo tan absurdo de forma tan infantil…

Pan casi cayó de su silla ante los espasmos que en su cuerpo provocó la risa desaforada que salió de sus labios.

—¡Estupideces! —gritó sin dejar de reírse, eclipsando por completo a Bra—. Los saiyans no recurrimos a cosas tan tontas y propias de gente tan poco inteligente... ¡Jamás pensamos en separarnos! Elegimos bien, no llegamos al ritual a menos que estemos realmente seguros...

Desde ese punto de vista, los saiyans casi eran "tiernos" para ambas muchachas, pero ninguna de las dos iba a atreverse a decir aquel disparatado pensamiento en voz alta.

De todas formas, Bra estaba maravillada. La cultura saiyan parecía inmensa y atractiva, era realmente vasta... ¡Era irresistible!

"Aunque violenta y diabólica, pero aquí no somos unos santos...".

Cada vez perdía más el encanto por su propio planeta y su población.

—¿Pero cómo es que se muerden? —siguió preguntando ya sin sentirse una idiota, compenetrada como nunca en la conversación—. ¿Acaso se dicen el uno al otro "voy a morderte"? ¡Que bizarro! —y no pudo evitar reír, tapando su boca para no ser tan explícita al hacerlo.

Pero quien rió al último fue Pan.

Gesticuló su mejor sonrisa de orgullo y habló entre risas:

—Durante el sexo —explicó y logró que Bra casi cayera de la silla.

La idea volvió a excitarla pero esta vez con más fuerza.

"Es un hecho: necesito conocer y dar rienda suelta a mi instinto saiyan...".

¿Pero cómo?

"No sé cómo, pero necesito aprender a controlarlo y disfrutarlo".

¿De qué forma? ¿Acaso podía controlarse?

"Necesito sacar a la saiyan que vive en mí... Sino jamás podré lograr la felicidad de a dos que tanto anhelo".

Sino, pensaba, terminaría sola y marchita...

* * *

—¡AL FIN! —gritó justo antes de abrir la pequeña compuerta de su nave.

Goten salió de ésta completamente eufórico y ansioso, desesperado por respirar aire puro y ver luz que no fuera artificial.

Al salir se quedó duro y necesitó lanzarse al suelo para disfrutar del hermoso paisaje que acababa de extenderse frente a sus ojos.

¡Cielo azul! Nubes formando cosas extrañas, pájaros sobrevolando y verde por doquier: ese bosque era bellísimo.

"Es una suerte haber aterrizado en un terrero inhabitado...".

Aunque sí había muchos animales. Muy bonitos y exóticos, por cierto.

Disfrutó por varios minutos pero pronto comprendió que el reloj no tendría compasión de ese hermoso paisaje terrícola.

"Debo apresurarme, sino este lugar desaparecerá...".

Activó su Scouter e, inmediatamente, distinguió tres poderes de pelea que destacaban entre las millones de personas que vivían allí.

Rascó su cabeza al darse cuenta de un detalle sumamente importante:

"¿Tres? Sólo deberían destacar Trunks y Pan...".

Casi con temor, dejó que el Scouter lo guiara y voló a toda velocidad.

"¡Rápido! Tal vez estén en peligro...".

* * *

Brief le enseñó los más variados inventos científicos, la mayoría obra de su madre. Verlos y comprender el funcionamiento de cada uno provocó en Trunks una emoción sin precedentes, creyéndose incapaz de tantos logros.

"Mamá era un genio, su talento era realmente infinito...".

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír y llenarse de orgullo.

—Bulma era puro talento —comentó Brief luego de cerrar una cápsula que contenía una moto de última generación—. Me alegra que hayas heredado su inteligencia, muchacho...

—A mí también me alegra —reconoció visiblemente conmovido—. Aunque dudo que tenga su nivel.

Brief rió y acarició al pequeño gato negro que descansaba sobre su hombro.

—No estés tan seguro —le dijo—. De seguro lo heredaste, es evidente.

Con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza, Trunks agradeció la dulzura y cariño de su abuelo.

—Creo que iré a ejercitarme un poco —dijo—. Gracias por enseñarme más sobre mamá...

Brief le sonrió y recordó a Tark al verlo.

"Espero esté bien y no se haya metido en problemas por defenderme...".

Bien sabía que Tark era incondicional a él.

Suspiró y finalmente se retiró del laboratorio de su abuelo, dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero de la casa, al cual ya le había tomado especial cariño.

Corrió unos minutos y lanzó algunos golpes al aire, intentando concentrarse pero no pudiendo hacer otra cosa más que disfrutar.

"Parece mentira, pero todo lo que deseé está aquí... Todo".

Menos su madre, eso estaba clarísimo... Pero estaban Pan y Bra, nada más allá de ellas importaba.

Rió entre puños y patadas, sintiéndose uno con el aire, uno con el paisaje...

"Es aquí a donde pertenezco...".

—No quiero volver a Vegetasei... —susurró y se paró en seco sobre el pasto. Miró sus manos y la manga de la camiseta que tapaba sus cicatrices, entendiendo que esa, y no otra, era la verdad—: ¡NO QUIERO!

Y, en el cielo, una silueta hizo aparición.

Cayó al suelo al ver venir el mal presagio, el presentimiento que acababa de decirle que su felicidad, evidentemente, no podía ser completa.

No en un eterno sufrido como él.

"No es posible...".

Quien acababa de aparecer frente a él y sin darle la oportunidad de ocultar su rostro no era otro que Goten, quien aterrizó a un par de metros de él y lo miró desafiante, seguramente ignorando que a quien tenía en frente era el Príncipe y no un simple y débil terrícola.

—¡¡RESPONDE SI NO QUIERES MORIR!! —exclamó con furia el hijo menor de Kakarotto—. ¡¿Dónde están Trunks y Pan, terrícola?! No deseo matarte, ¡pero NECESITO saber por qué están aquí y qué mierda les hiciste! —se puso en posición de combate y mostró sus dientes—. ¡¿Dónde los tienes atrapados?!

Trunks, presa del pánico, tapó su rostro con sus brazos y sacudió su cabeza con desesperación.

"No lo soporto, no lo tolero...".

—No me mires... —suplicó en un hilo de voz y retrocediendo varios pasos—. No lo hagas...

Goten, quien sabía que tenía en frente al poder más grande de los tres que localizó el Scouter, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la fobia en los ojos azules de ese extraño terrícola, quien tenía un inmenso poder pero, aún así, se mostraba temeroso ante él.

"¡Que extraño! Creo que me precipité...".

Los ojos asustados que intentaban esconderse tras los brazos de ese muchacho de cabello lila lo calmaron, le dijeron que no era un peligro, que no le haría absolutamente nada.

"Parece bueno, pero... ¿Qué es ese sentimiento que expresan sus ojos? Parece triste, muy triste...".

Trunks no pudo ni quiso ocultar su agitación, estaba aterrorizado.

"Nunca quise que me sorprendieran así... ¡Nunca!".

—Por favor... —Goten se relajó y habló casi hasta con dulzura—. Necesito encontrar a mi sobrina y a mi amigo... ¿Están adentro, cierto? Me lo dice este aparatito —mencionó señalando a su Scouter.

Le sonrió y Trunks tembló aún más.

"No puedo hablar, no puedo...".

Se agachó y entró en total pánico, jadeando de miedo.

"No soporto sus ojos...".

—Ya no me mires... —suplicó mientras abrazaba su cabeza con sus brazos—. No lo hagas...

Goten estaba asombrado por la extraña reacción de ese muchacho, por lo cual se agachó e intentó tocar su brazo, todo para intentar explicarle que no le haría daño.

—No pasa nada... —dijo al poner su mano en el brazo, logrando que Trunks pegara un salto y lo mirara con terror.

—¡NO! —gritó—. ¡NO ME TOQUES, GOTEN!

Y volvió a ocultarse con sus manos.

Goten cayó sentado al suelo, estaba anonadado.

"La voz...".

—¿Sabes mi nombre?... —susurró.

"Esa voz...".

Y, entonces, el soldado de Clase Baja pudo apreciar la cola que estaba enredada en la cintura de ese muchacho.

"Es... él es...".

Sonrió y, con fuerza, apartó las manos del rostro de quien tenía en frente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Trunks...

Lágrimas furiosas cayeron de los ojos del Príncipe, quien se sintió agradecido por ese gesto noble y sincero.

"No hay asco...".

¡No lo había!

—Goten...

El hijo de Kakarotto empezó a reír. ¡Era sorprendente! Los ojos gritaban incoherencias, decían verdades infinitas y dolorosas...

"El Príncipe Trunks de Vegetasei".

¡Al fin podía mirarlo a los ojos!

—No tengas vergüenza —le dijo con confianza—. Somos amigos, ¿o no?

Soltó los brazos del Príncipe y éste sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Sí...

Y así se quedaron, mirándose por largos minutos...

"Que fácil parece todo... Tanto miedo de ser mirado, y hasta ahora nadie me miró con asco...".

Por lo menos no directamente, pero ni pensar en ello.

No quería pensar en Vegetasei.

—Lo siento... —Trunks secó sus lágrimas y se puso de pie, siendo imitado por su amigo—. Entré en pánico porque me cuesta mucho ser mirado...

Goten rascó su cabeza aniñadamente.

—Es obvio, son muchos años bajo un casco —dijo como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo—. ¡Pero que no te dé pena! Estamos en confianza.

—Gracias... —y el de Clase Alta sonrió.

Todo pareció natural, Goten tenía el don de convertir todo hecho significativo en algo cotidiano.

"Envidio la paz que siempre parece dominarlo...".

Trunks no era así en absoluto.

—Y dime —el de Clase Baja reanudó la charla después de un pequeño silencio—. ¿Pan está bien? ¿Tuvieron algún problema?

La momentánea alegría, así, desapareció: Trunks adoptó un semblante más que serio, teniendo la certeza de que el llamado "destino" estaba ensañado con él.

Sí, el destino lo odiaba.

—Si estás aquí es porque algo sucedió, ¿no es cierto?

Goten se puso tan serio como él.

—Sí, Trunks... —admitió ciertamente triste—. No me gusta ser quien da las malas noticias, pero...

"Lo sabía".

El Príncipe se sintió desolado y sorprendido por su latente sexto sentido.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con la cabeza gacha y sin saber qué imaginar.

¿Habría sido su padre? ¿Tark?

¡¿Quién?!

Goten lamentó la triste imagen de su amigo.

"Desearía que pudieras ser feliz, Trunks... Ahora que vi tu verdadera imagen sé que, realmente, has sufrido demasiado...".

—Los ancianos de Clase Alta han puesto un plazo de cinco días para que vuelvas a Vegetasei, sino... —se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos de Trunks, pero decidió continuar luego de una debida pausa—. Sino destruirán la Tierra.

Y la felicidad se desvaneció.

Trunks casi juró ver a la felicidad burlarse de él e irse volando, victoriosa...

—No... —susurró para confusión de Goten.

¿Volver a Vegetasei? ¿Justo cuando acababa de darse cuenta de que no quería hacerlo?

¿Volver a las miradas despectivas y al asqueroso casco?

¡¿Volver a la oscuridad?!

Giró su cabeza y contempló la tumba de su madre, inmutable en aquel hermoso y devastador altar.

—No es justo...

La decisión que quería tomar con calma ya no podría tomarla: no había decisión que valiera.

"Debo volver a Vegetasei...".

La causa lo ameritaba... Incluso si ésta era más importante que su insignificante vida...

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXVII**_

_Holis, siento el retraso u.u_

_Perdón por lo colgado de esta respuesta a un review anónimo, pero necesito decirlo: _

_Angi: depende de qué hermana hablemos (?). Las hermanas de los novios no son TAN malas... Mi cuñada me trata bien pero no somos muy compatibles, así que optamos por la mutua indiferencia (ni siquiera mi novio se lleva mucho con ella... Muchos años de diferencia y estilos de vida muy diferentes XD). _

_Pero sí, imagino que (en una situación "pseudo-normal") las cuñadas tienen MUCHOS motivos para llevarse mal (más siendo Trunks el del medio, con lo lindo que es y con lo fácil de querer XD)... Eso intenté reflejar en el fic. _

_Pero bueno, espero logren entenderse estas dos XD... _

_Estos últimos capis los estuve escribiendo casi casi con los ojos vendados... Tenía todo MUY definido hasta la aparición de Bra, después de ahí las cosas se me desdibujaban... Pero, hace unos días, finalmente logré hacerme un resumen de cada capi que falta, por lo cual puedo contarles que, de no pasarme ni quedarme corta, falta poco pero no muy poco... Chan XD_

_Por eso me atrasé, tenía mucho que pensar... Además volví a la universidad y estoy buscando trabajo, necesito dinero, mucho dinero O.O_

_Tuve algo temporal pero me retiré, no era lo mío u.u_

_Igual segurísimo que me paso con la cuenta que hice de capis, es demasiado común en mí XD... En la lista de resúmenes que hice hace más de 12 capis el fic terminaba en dos capis más a lo que vamos ahora (?), y lo que está pasando ahora pasaba hace tres capis atrás (?!). _

_Otra cosa: varios/as han mencionado, a lo largo de los reviews, que es una pena o que lamentan que sólo Vegeta se transforme en súper saiyan... Lo siento, pero si hiciera más ssj (ganas no me faltan XD) algunas cosas de mi fic se desmoronarían XD (?). Más adelante lo voy a explicar mejor, lo prometo... Y mejor me callo XD_

_Gracias por todos los mensajes, gracias por no aburrirse aún... Sé que este capi fue hasta "gracioso" por momentos (hay que distenderse un poco, ni yo soy capaz de hacer algo taaaan angst o.o), pero la alegría no creo que dure demasiado... XD_

_Y como soy mala (muajaja... O.O) les cuento que en unos dos o tres capis se viene un "subfic" dentro del fic (?): Vegeta x Bulma hasta por las orejas.... ¡Síiii! (?)... Los fans de VxB van a ser muy felices dentro de muy poco tiempo n.n _

_(O eso espero, mejor dicho XD). _

_Más que nada lo comento porque SÉ que esa pareja tiene MUCHOS fans y sé que muchos de Uds. lo están esperando n.n_

_A ver cómo me va... Soy virgen en fics de VxB (?!). _

_Hacía siglos que no escuchaba Evanescence... Pero no hubo caso, fue lo único que me ayudó con este capi XD_

_Me sentí tan como en "Doble Vida" XD_

_¡Y basta de mis eternas notas finales! Perdón, pero tenía mucho para decir esta vez (como siempre u.u)._

_Besos y abrazos y caricias... ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por las palabras tan hermosas que me dicen, es gracias a Uds. Que tengo fuerzas de terminar esto n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	29. XXVIII: Remolino de sentimientos

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo XXVIII_

_"Remolino de sentimientos"_

__—_Me dijeron que aquí está la persona más inteligente de la Tierra —musitó sin soltar del cuello al débil anciano que lo miraba sin llegar a reaccionar del todo, eso al juzgar por su expresión entre sorprendida y divertida._

—_El mundo es muy grande, señor... —balbuceó Brief, quien empezaba a reaccionar pero no lograba meter tan bizarra escena en su cabeza—. No sé si soy el más inteligente o no... Tal vez sí —y rió casi con inocencia. _

_Vegeta, desquiciado por no ver en ese extraño sujeto ni una pizca de temor que, por lo general, él generaba en todo ser vivo, sacudió al anciano lanzándolo lejos de él y lo señaló con un dedo acusador._

—_¡TONTERÍAS! —gritó sin paciencia que valiera—. No me importa NI UN POCO si tú eres el más inteligente o no, ¡jamás dejarás de ser un simple y débil terrícola para mí! Lo que quiero es conocer la tecnología de este planeta, sabandija. _

_Brief se puso serio: acababa de comprender que la situación era preocupante, más aún al ver que la ropa del tipo al que tenía en frente no era común de la Tierra y al ver una especie de "cola de mono" enredada en la cintura del ser._

_Intentó restarle importancia a la situación y, luego de ponerse de pie, se acercó lentamente a Vegeta._

—_Muchacho, yo puedo ayudarte... —explicó sin saber qué tanto afectarían esas "insignificantes" palabras a su vida y la de su familia—. Pero no lastimes a nadie, te lo pido... —movió los brazos frenéticamente frente a él e intentó alejar aunque fuera un poco la furia y la exasperación que ese hombre le mostraba—. ¿Eres de la Tierra?_

_Vegeta no ocultó la respuesta a esa pregunta:_

—_¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR! —espetó—. Si fuera terrícola ya me hubiera suicidado, ¡este planeta está lleno de seres insignificantes, ya te lo he dicho! Soy un saiyan, ¡eso debería ser mucho honor para ti, insecto! Quiero tu maldita tecnología... ¡Estuve observando y vi esa especie de "cápsula" que se transforma mágicamente en cosas... ¡QUIERO SABER CÓMO LO HACEN! Y me lo dirás... —Vegeta creó una bola de energía en la punta de su dedo índice y apuntó directamente a Brief, quien vio la vida pasar frente a sus ojos pero, de todas formas, no lograba alejar la incertidumbre y el hambre de conocimiento que tan particular ser le generaba._

—_¡Te lo diré! —respondió, volviendo a mover nerviosamente sus brazos—. Pero esperarás aquí, en mi casa... —suspiró con desgano—. Sin matar a nadie, ¿sí?_

_Vegeta apagó automáticamente el poder de su dedo, sonriendo satisfecho._

—_¿Ese es tu precio, insecto?_

_Brief asintió sin saber qué hacer, si reír o llorar._

—_Está bien —aceptó el Príncipe de los saiyans, extendiendo una mano hasta el anciano y estrechándola con fuerza, casi llegando a lastimar al terrícola—. Así será..._

_Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, el cual fue interrumpido por unos gritos chillones que provenían de la puerta del laboratorio de Brief, el cual tenía un hermoso hueco en la pared, producto de la escandalosa llegada de Vegeta._

—_¡PAPÁ! —se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina—. ¡¿Qué mierda ha sucedido? Todo tembl..._

_Entonces, la mujer se quedó completamente en silencio, observando detenidamente a quien acompañaba a su padre, olvidándose irremediablemente de su progenitor._

_Sí, así de fuerte había sido el sentir de ella..._

—_¿Quién es? —Preguntó sin ser capaz de respirar, deslumbrada por ese hombre de frente ancha y altura no muy destacada que la observaba con furia y algo más—. ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?_

_Vegeta la observó, y..._

"Su voz chillona me irritó tanto que deseé matarla. Aún siento el zumbido en mis oídos producto del chirrido de su voz...".

—Maldita terrícola...

Despertó pensando en ella como cada mañana, siendo atravesado por un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Nada parecía anormal.

Tantas mañanas despertando de igual forma, sólo diferenciando unos amaneceres de otros por la presencia o no de hermosas mujeres que le hacían compañía cada tanto...

Pero ya no deseaba ver a ninguna. Ni siquiera a Ela, su amante más duradera.

"Siento asco al pensar en otras mujeres...".

Y todo por tener el recuerdo más vivo que nunca, la imagen cada día más clara...

"Bulma...".

Recordar en sueños el primer encuentro de él y ella ya no era algo "bonito". Era, más bien, una pesadilla.

Se desperezó frente a su ventana y admiró el Reino a través del marco que ya no tenía vidrios protectores que sostener, todo producto de su ira del día anterior.

"Trunks debe estar con Bra, sino ya hubiera vuelto".

Y ese pensamiento lo enloquecía.

—Espero ni se le ocurra traerla aquí.

Vegetasei no era un lugar para Bra, ella nada tenía que hacer allí.

Pero... ¿Y si sus hijos deseaban respuestas a preguntas que no tenían algo que se le pareciera?

—No la traigas, Trunks...

Faltaban únicamente dos días para que el plazo se acabara y los ancianos de Clase Alta atacaran la Tierra. Faltaba demasiado poco para el fin y el principio de muchas, muchas cosas...

"Si la traes te mataré...".

Porque si la veía terminaría de enloquecer.

* * *

—Trunks... —Goten lo observó por eternos y silenciosos segundos, sin ser capaz de decir o hacer nada... ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada lo haría sentir bien...—. Lo siento, realmente lo siento...

"Mucho más que eso no puedo decir".

El joven de Clase Baja agachó su cabeza y respetó el silencio de su Príncipe, inevitablemente incómodo pero con absoluto respeto.

"Trunks no merece esto...".

Al juzgar por sus ropas y su imagen, era obvio que Trunks estaba feliz allí, disfrutando de una libertad que jamás se le había concedido. Ahora era libre, o eso parecía... ¡Tantas contradicciones! Tanta injusticia regada perfectamente en el silencioso y triste rostro de ese miembro de la Realeza saiyan...

Trunks lloriqueó un tanto más y se puso de pie de un instante al otro, limpiando sus lágrimas con cautela y mirando a Goten de la forma más seria e indescifrable del universo.

Vacuo, sin sentir alguno...

—No quiero que muera más gente, ya no —aseguró sin dejar de mirar a Goten—. Ha muerto demasiada gente... Demasiada...

Goten parpadeó varias veces e intentó entender el mensaje oculto detrás de esas tristes palabras.

"Tal vez su madre no está...".

Giró hacia donde Trunks estaba mirando y se topó con una tumba, la cual reconoció gracias a las descripciones que su padre le había dado alguna vez.

Caminó hacia allí sin hacer ruido alguno, sólo siendo audibles sus pasos sobre el suelo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, logró leer el mensaje que tan claro estaba al frente de esa tumba.

—Mi madre —susurró Trunks detrás de él—. Entre las personas que murieron por un insignificante pecado cometido por mi padre, está mi madre...

Goten se quedó, instantáneamente, sin habla.

"Que crueldad...".

—Lo siento... —repitió el muchacho—. Realmente lo siento...

* * *

—Bueno, esas son todas las dudas que tenía... —suspiró Bra con una sonrisa, contemplando una igual en Pan.

Ambas orgullosas, altivas, soberbias...

"Somos dos malditas saiyan".

¡Era tan consciente de ello! Consciente de cuánto de saiyan había en ella... Ya no lograba sentir remordimiento alguno, todo estaba dicho, todo estaba claro como el agua.

La conversación había girado hacia cuestiones culturales de su raza paterna, impresionándose al ver que esos guerreros espaciales eran más especiales de lo que le habían sonado en principio: tenían una cultura extraña e interesante; tal vez no tan extensa, pero sí llamativa...

—Que bueno que se terminó —Pan bostezó y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose—. Ya me estaba aburriendo...

Bra aprendió a entender esas palabras de Pan y no se irritó al escucharla decir semejante cosa.

—Yo también —dijo entre risas.

Sin nada más por hacer ni por decir, las muchachas decidieron ir a buscar a Trunks, a quien ambas extrañaban de formas diferentes pero igual de sentidas.

"Es el lazo que nos une, por eso debemos llevarnos bien... O eso me gustaría", pensó Bra para sí, satisfecha por la charla que, le parecía, acababa de fortalecer un poco la fría relación que ella y su cuñada se habían forjado ni bien conocerse.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el patio, lugar en donde, como las dos lo supusieron, Trunks se encontraba... Grande fue la sorpresa de ellas al ver que él no estaba solo...

Bra permaneció petrificada en la puerta trasera de su casa, cosa contraria a Pan, quien salió corriendo disparada hacia su hombre y a quien le hacía compañía.

—¡¿Tío? —gritó la adolescente al acercarse lo suficiente.

Goten abandonó el semblante frustrado que gobernaba su rostro desde hacía minutos enteros al escuchar esa voz, la voz de una de las personas que más apreciaba...

La luz de la familia: su sobrina.

Giró hacia ella y se encontró con una Pan que era y no era la que él conocía...

"Algo es distinto".

—¡Sobrina! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, abalanzándose sobre ella sin que la muchacha pudiera evitarlo—. Que gusto ver que estás bien...

Pan no vio bien a Goten, algo andaba mal... Más segura estuvo de ello al mirar a Trunks: su hombre estaba silencioso, dándole la espalda a los presentes.

"Si el tío está aquí...".

Se quitó de encima a Goten y le dedicó su peor cara:

—¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —indagó de una forma por demás irrespetuosa.

Goten rascó su cabeza con confusión, como siempre.

—La Tierra corre peligro... —aseguró luego de ponerse serio.

Pan se paralizó al escucharlo.

—¡¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sin lograr comprender del todo.

Todo era grito entre tío y sobrina; mas los dos híbridos que estaban cerca de ellos seguían en silencio.

Bra observó a Trunks desde la distancia, acercándose tan sólo un poco a él, intentando mirarlo a los ojos, tratando de sacarle algo de información haciéndolo...

Trunks sintió una mirada sobre él y no se equivocó: su hermana lo observaba en completo silencio y al borde de la angustia, de la incomprensión.

—Trunks... —susurró de forma casi inaudible—. No...

Su hermano se sintió aún peor al ver a Bra. Ahora lo sabía: no podría quedarse con ella.

"Lo siento...".

En medio de un remolino de sentimientos que tan tensa y desafortunada situación le generaba, Trunks deseó llorar pero no se lo permitió a sí mismo, simplemente se acercó a su hermana lo más posible, abandonando momentáneamente a los otros saiyans presentes.

Mientras Goten continuaba explicándole a Pan los últimos sucesos, dos hermanos se encontraron en medio del patio. Cara a cara, lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse, sintiendo el uno en el otro lo que estaba sucediendo, adivinando toda respuesta en la mirada azul del contrario...

Ambos lo sabían: la paz había llegado a su fin.

¿Había existido acaso? ¿Había llegado a existir?

Tal vez, la respuesta era NO.

—Perdón... —se desmoronó Trunks en brazos de su hermana, desarmándose en la disculpa más sentida de su vida—. No puedo quedarme, Bra...

Y eso rompió en corazón de la joven.

Bra lo supo al ver a ese sujeto extraño en el patio, lo supo al ver a Trunks triste... Pero...

"¡No es justo!".

Las cosas debían ser distintas...

"No estoy lista, Trunks... No puedo dejarte ir...".

Se separó del pecho de su hermano y volvió a mirarlo, queriendo matar con tal de no ver nunca más la tristeza de esos ojos.

"Te arrancaría los ojos con tal de ver algo más bello reflejado en ellos...".

¡Sí! No era justo, no para Trunks, quien en sus ojos reflejaba la enorme bondad de su alma. A pesar de la locura, a pesar de la sangre y las muertes...

De todo...

Soltó a Trunks y miró desafiante hacia el desconocido. Corrió hacia él sin que su hermano pudiera detenerla y, al tenerlo frente a frente, lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas.

Goten no llegó a reaccionar, cayendo al suelo luego del abrupto golpe.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡VETE! ¡¿Para qué mierda viniste? —cayó al suelo de rodillas, presa de la impotencia, y tapó su boca con sus manos, odiando a quien tenía en frente—. ¡¿POR QUÉ ME QUITAS A MI HERMANO, POR QUÉ? ¡POR QUÉ!

Goten no abrió más los ojos porque sus párpados no se lo permitieron.

Trunks se acercó a Bra e intentó contenerla, trató de detener el momento de furia que estaba teniendo; mas era imposible.

Estaba devastada.

Pan palideció ante la situación, reconociendo el gran cariño de esa muchacha por su pareja y agradeciendo la furia, la inmensidad de su sangre personificada en tan cruel escena.

"Eres saiyan, cuñada...".

Realmente lo era.

Bra siguió gritando incoherencias e hirió a Goten con la mirada, atacándolo con dagas azules y filosas...

Y Goten...

"No es posible...".

Goten intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo. Intentó, en vano, hablar... Tampoco pudo.

Nada podía hacer, no ahora...

"Ella...".

Intentó respirar pero le fue imposible...

"Ella...".

Sintió su piel erizarse y supo que poco le importó la noticia... ¡Era la hermana de Trunks! ¡La Princesa de los saiyans! La Princesa oculta en un planeta lejano...

Y nada de eso le interesó.

Lo único que le interesó fue...

"Sus ojos".

Logró parpadear por fin y todo ardió bajo sus párpados, maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota.

"Sus ojos, esos ojos...".

La bofetada, la caída, la furia...

La fuerza...

—_¿Cómo te das cuenta de que has elegido a una mujer, tío? —inquirió, repentinamente, un joven Goten a Raditz, quien rió durante varios segundos por causa de esa estúpida pregunta. _

—_No te "das cuenta" —respondió por fin, tomando una fruta de un árbol en aquel lejano planeta de la Galaxia del Sur, el cual acababan de conquistar hacía unos momentos—, sólo lo sientes._

Y él lo sintió.

El instinto actuó sobre su cuerpo y le señaló a la híbrida con una flecha de sangre, haciéndole entender que era tarde...

"Ya no podré dejar de mirarla...".

Jamás había visto a una criatura más hermosa, ¡jamás! Ni en sus más bizarros sueños, ni en sus más retorcidas fantasías de adolescente con las hormonas revueltas por todas las novedades que esa etapa le daba a toda persona... ¡Nunca! No tenía tanta imaginación, porque para imaginar algo tan perfecto había que ser dueño de la mente más infinita del universo.

Había que ser un genio, y él no lo era.

Jamás lo había sido, eso sentía y sabía de sí mismo...

Deseó detener las lágrimas que caían de esos orbes azules pero no sabía cómo... ¿Había forma de hacerlo? ¿Se podía detener tanto odio?

Dejó de ser consciente de sus actos, pues esos ojos lo controlaron cual marioneta, y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de esa mujer, la más perfecta, la más hermosa.

La perfección antropomorfa, la mujer divina que tenía frente a él.

—Perdóneme, Princesa de los saiyans —soltó los hombros y se arrodilló frente a ella, haciendo una sentida reverencia común en su raza cuando de la Realeza se trataba—. Nunca hubiera querido hacerla llorar, Alteza.

Bra perdió el aliento al ver algo semejante.

"Princesa...".

Detuvo las lágrimas y se dejó abrazar por Trunks, sintiendo su cabeza al borde del estallido.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

¡Nada!

—¿Princesa? —susurró, sin ser capaz de acostumbrarse al título.

—Eres una princesa, Bra —aseguró Pan sin darle mucha importancia, aparentemente, al asunto—. ¿Ya te olvidaste? Que memoria...

Goten le sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre.

—Sí, Princesa —susurró con todo el respeto y el amor del universo—. Princesa Bra de Vegetasei, mi Princesa, la Princesa de mi raza... ¡La Princesa de la sangre!

Quiso abrazarla pero ella era de la Realeza, por lo cual supo que debía respetarla... ¡Y qué pocas ganas de hacerlo! Controlarse frente a la mismísima tentación...

Bra no logró armar el rompecabezas dentro de su cabeza, la actitud de ese sujeto era inadmisible...

"Jamás me habían mirado así...".

Había esperanza en los ojos de ese hombre.

Era como en las películas de época, donde el guerrero visitaba a la Realeza de turno y le juraba por lo más sagrado que sería victorioso en la próxima batalla a ganar.

Todo por el Reino, todo por la sangre...

"Ahora es cuando logro entender la magnitud de todo esto...".

¡Su hermano era un Príncipe! ¡Su padre era un Rey!

"Y yo una Princesa...".

Goten, por su parte, estaba desesperado por quien tenía en frente: jamás había deseado tanto a una mujer.

"Ahora entiendo cuando mi tío me dice que soy un idiota... ¡Lo soy! ¡Si ni siquiera peleé con ella y ya la estoy deseando...".

Siempre al revés, contra todo...

"Pero así soy...".

Y tenía que aceptar que esa actitud y ese sentir que tan intenso se había vuelto en instantes eran parte de su esencia de guerrero.

De su esencia de hombre, de saiyan.

Se produjo un silencio y, gracias a éste, Bra fue capaz de reaccionar, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de los presentes por varios metros.

Les dio la espalda y suspiró largamente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué mierda pasó? Quiero explicaciones —habló, sin saberlo, en un tono idéntico al de su padre.

Pan se desentendió de la situación misteriosamente al darle la espalda a los presentes, haciendo que Trunks y Goten se miraran el uno al otro, siendo el primero quien decidió hablar... Goten se veía confundido y exaltado por algún extraño motivo, demasiado como para hacerlo.

—Esto no te lo había contado, Bra... —empezó a hablar el Príncipe, con marcada timidez en su tono—; pero, cuando me fui de Vegetasei hace unos días con Pan, no fue en buenos términos...

Bra volteó hacia él, mirándolo con severidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó.

Trunks agachó la cabeza y respiró con desgano.

—Descubrieron mi identidad y tuve que escapar... —comentó luego de un prudente silencio—. Goten, a quien tienes en frente, es un buen amigo... Él vino a decirme que si no vuelvo en dos días a Vegetasei, los más ancianos de mi clase, la Clase Alta de guerreros, vendrán aquí personalmente a matarme y destruir la Tierra...

Bra se paralizó unos instantes, atinando sólo a volver a darle la espalda a su hermano.

Se la escuchó sollozar y Trunks se preocupó; sin embargo, sabía que no era prudente acercarse.

Se parecía tanto a Vegeta...

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO TAN CRUEL DE UNA FORMA TAN SENCILLA? —gritó de repente—. ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA LO HACES, TRUNKS?

El Príncipe sintió las palabras clavarse en su pecho, intentando responder pero siendo vencido en tiempo por Goten, quien avanzó unos pasos hacia Bra, sonriendo entre nervioso y conciliador.

—Princesa —susurró con dulzura—, Trunks es un gran hombre y tanto Pan como yo lo sabemos... El problema es que no todos lo saben, no todos lo comprenden... —no hubo respuesta y, dudando por un instante, decidió proseguir—. No queremos que él muera ni que la Tierra sea cruelmente exterminada... A lo mejor Usted no lo comprende… Pero así somos los saiyans... Somos guerreros y solamente sabemos solucionar todo peleando... Así somos —sentenció—. Lo siento, Princesa.

Y Bra volvió a caer al suelo, de rodillas.

—Todo estaba bien... —aseguró entre llanto, furia y tristeza, con total desesperación—. Todo estaba tranquilo... ¡Dos hermanos conociéndose! Intentando superar lo que hizo el miserable que nos separó... ¡Y ahora! ¡Ahora...! —Se obligó a sí misma ponerse de pie, fulminando a todos los presentes con sus ojos—. ¡TODO SE FUE AL DIABLO! ¡TODO!

Bra se disponía a seguir gritando su odio pero Pan fue quien la detuvo, volviendo a mirar a los presentes.

—Nunca lo entenderás, princesita —sentenció—. Jamás podrás hacerlo porque no fuiste criada como una saiyan.

Bra se acercó frenéticamente a ella, mirándola a tan sólo centímetros de distancia.

—¡No por mi culpa! ¡TRUNKS DEBERÍA HABER CRECIDO AQUÍ, CONMIGO! No con ustedes, malditos sanguinarios sin sentimientos...

El único sonido que se escuchó, de un instante al otro, fue el que provocó la bofetada que Pan le dio a Bra.

Trunks y Goten se impresionaron por el acto de la muchachita de Clase Baja, sin reaccionar alguno.

Casi estaban de más.

—Pensé que lo habías entendido... —espetó la Clase Baja—. Veo que no lo hiciste, bueno... ¡Está bien! Si no lo entiendes poco me interesa; pero no insultes a mi raza: ¡TE LO ACABO DE EXPLICAR! —le gritó con severidad—. Somos guerreros, ¡eso es lo que hay en nuestra sangre! Somos guerreros y necesitamos pelear... ¡Si tú eres terrícola y necesitas vivir una vida aburrida para "casarte" y hacer esas estupideces que hacen ustedes, bien por ti! Pero yo quiero pelear, mi tío Goten quiere pelear y Trunks también... ¡PORQUE ASÍ ES NUESTRA SANGRE! Acéptalo, ya deja de intentar entenderlo...

Bra, desorientada, derrotada y por demás asombrada, giró su cabeza hacia su hermano, quien la miró con vehemencia.

—Somos saiyans, hermana... —susurró—. Es mi raza, mi pueblo...

—¡EL PUEBLO QUE TE DESPRECIA! —afirmó cruelmente.

Trunks tragó saliva e hizo fuerza con su rostro para no llorar.

—El pueblo al que pertenezco, mi pueblo...

Y ahora lo entendía: ¡tenía tantas ganas de evadirlo! Pero Trunks AMABA Vegetasei y amaba a los saiyans...

"A pesar de todo...".

—¿A pesar de todo? —preguntó Bra, adivinando mágicamente sus pensamientos.

Su hermano asintió.

"Me encantaría quedarme, eso quiero... Pero Vegetasei es mi hogar".

Por más que no quisiera sentirlo de forma tan intensa y por más dolor que esa determinación le causara, Trunks no podía evadir lo evidente.

Quedarse en la Tierra sería, para él, evadir todo… Huir, tomar el camino fácil…

"Pero no puedo hacerlo, la sangre no me lo permite".

Era híbrido, sí… Pero la sangre saiyan predominaba cruelmente en él.

Ahora era capaz de comprenderlo.

—La sangre es más fuerte... Siempre es más fuerte... —aceptó, suspirando luego de hacerlo—. Debo ir a Vegetasei, ese es mi destino... Ya no quiero más muertes... ¡Basta de gente muerta! —gritó con total impotencia—. Si ellos así lo desean, debo pelear: es mi deber, el mío y el de todo saiyan.

—Porque así somos los saiyans —agregó Pan con frialdad.

—Y los saiyans, Princesa —siguió Goten, tan dulce como antes—, somos guerreros. Después somos seres vivos; después somos familia, amigos y amantes; después somos todo... Primero guerreros.

Y eso era algo que bien le había enseñado su tío.

Bra los observó con odio, incluso a su hermano.

"No puedo entender algo así... ¡Pensé que podía! Pero no lo logro, no sabiendo que una tontería como la apariencia de Trunks es motivo suficiente para asesinarlo y destruir este planeta".

—Iré contigo, hermano —sentenció sin más.

Trunks palideció al igual que los otros presentes.

¡¿De dónde había salido esa respuesta tan inesperada?

—Bra, yo... —atinó a murmurar con confusión.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo seria y lo más calmada posible.

—Soluciona tu conflicto y vuelve conmigo a la Tierra —le dijo—. No te digo para siempre... —se quedó en silencio unos momentos y se dio su tiempo para reflexionar un poco.

"No voy a poder atarlo a este planeta, acabo de entenderlo...".

Trunks no quería amar tanto a Vegetasei; mas lo hacía y ella debía respetarlo.

Por más dolor que eso le causara.

—Vuelve aquí, por lo menos un tiempo... ¡Vuelve cuando quieras y por el tiempo que quieras! —prosiguió—. Pero si tienes un conflicto que arreglar, yo iré contigo... Bien sabes para qué.

Goten y Pan no comprendieron pero el Príncipe sí lo hizo.

—Papá... —musitó.

—Papá —repitió su hermana sin sentir alguno en la pronunciación—. Es con papá con quien quiero hablar... —y se enfureció—. ¡NI TÚ NI NADIE ME LO PROHIBIRÁ! Tengo cuentas pendientes con él... Ambos las tenemos.

Trunks sonrió y eso asombró a su mujer y su amigo, no a su hermana. A ella no.

—De acuerdo... —aceptó.

Goten no pudo dejar de mirar a Bra ni de maravillarse con la perfección que demostraba ante él con tanta facilidad, no pudiendo evitar preocuparse.

—Trunks, en Vegetasei las cosas están muy mal, ella podría correr peligro... —dijo con mucho respeto a su amigo.

El Príncipe se mostró, extrañamente tratándose de él, convencido.

—No, yo no lo permitiré —aseguró convencido—. Goten, dime cómo viniste para acá.

El muchacho de Clase Baja se sorprendió por la pregunta, contestándola rápidamente:

—Tark puso un dispositivo en una nave para que los radares de la Central Espacial no detectaran el viaje de salida... Desde que te fuiste han prohibido los vuelos hacia cualquier parte del universo... Te están esperando con ansias.

Trunks les dio la espalda a las tres personas que lo acompañaban y pensó por unos momentos, mostrando el lado más analítico de él.

A Bra le encantó verlo demostrar tanta inteligencia.

"Parece un estratega... No encaja con él pero a la vez sí lo hace".

—Traeremos esa nave y la de tu padre hasta acá —dijo—. Me comunicaré con Tark y le preguntaré cómo hizo para instalar ese dispositivo, así se lo pondremos a la nave de Kakarotto y podremos irnos los cuatro juntos.

—Trunks... —Goten rascó su cabeza, confundido como siempre—. Tark y Gohan tardaron varias horas en hacerlo... ¡Bien sabes lo inteligentes que son! ¿Podrás tú solo? No hay mucho tiempo...

El Príncipe rió con una soberbia, una inédita en él.

—Claro que sí —aseguró sin temor—. Además, Bra entiende de tecnología tanto como yo, será de mucha ayuda —y miró a su hermana—. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme?

Bra sonrió de la misma forma que él.

—Por supuesto —afirmó.

—Vamos a buscar las naves —les dijo a Goten y Pan—. Nos costará un poco pero podremos traerlas los tres juntos...

Y Bra abandonó todo semblante doloroso para pasar a uno casi divertido.

—¡¿Van a "levantarlas" ustedes solos? —inquirió incrédulamente.

Pan rió a carcajadas.

—¡SOMOS SAIYANS! —le gritó—. Claro que podemos... —le dio la espalda a los presentes y levitó algunos metros—. Iré por la nave del abuelo con Trunks. Tío, tú ve por la tuya.

Ambos guerreros estuvieron dispuestos a seguirla cuando Bra puso el grito en el cielo:

—¡¿VUELAN?

* * *

Bra explicó, de forma breve y práctica, cómo usar las Cápsulas Hoi Poi que tan rica habían hecho a su familia a Trunks, quien comprendió en instantes puesto que ya había visto esa tecnología en el refrigerador que Kakarotto le había dado a Pan. Su hermana los proveyó de dos enormes contenedores para transportar las naves. Se los dio a Goten y Pan, pidiéndole encarecidamente a su hermano que se quedara con ella unos minutos.

Los dos guerreros de Clase Baja, conscientes de que el reloj no les daría tregua, se marcharon sin contradicciones, dejando a los hermanos solos.

Bra le dio la noticia a Brief y su esposa, obviando la parte mortal de la historia, o sea sin mencionar que la vida de Trunks corría peligro.

"Y la mía también".

—Te entiendo, muchacha —dijo Brief al escucharla—. Lo necesitas y estoy más que de acuerdo en que vayas a hablar con tu padre, ambos lo merecen, merecen toda la verdad sobre esta historia...

La abuela de los mellizos lloró un poco pero luego sonrió, orgullosa de ambos como sólo ella podría estarlo.

—No se vayan por mucho tiempo. Vuelvan, ¿sí? Vuelvan sanos y salvos para que pueda darles muchos dulces, lo más deliciosos.

Ambos asintieron ante el tierno pedido de su abuela.

—No se preocupen —pidió Trunks a ambos ancianos—. Yo la cuidaré.

"Lo haré con mi vida de ser necesario...".

Sabía perfectamente que llevarse a su hermana a Vegetasei no sólo representaba un peligro para ella sino, también, para Pan y Goten por ser "cómplices". Debía cuidarlos a los tres, costara lo que le costase.

Hubo algunos abrazos y Bra tironeó a Trunks hacia el patio delantero, llevando con ella dos abrigos largos, uno de color rosa para ella y uno azul oscuro para él.

—Vamos —dijo sin miramientos—. Vamos a caminar, Trunks.

El Príncipe la miró con timidez y dubitativo, sin comprender su pedido.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó con inocencia.

Bra sonrió.

—A la calle —Le dio el abrigo a Trunks sin que él pudiera impedirlo y, una vez él se lo puso, lo abrochó por completo para tapar así la cola saiyan—. No permitiré que te vayas sin saber qué tan bello eres.

Trunks no quería, pero algo le hizo sentir que debía hacerlo.

"Ya no quiero hacerla enfadar, quiero darle todos los gustos...".

Ver a su hermana gemela enfadada era algo que no podía tolerar.

"Es demasiado hermosa para mostrarse así".

Salieron. por primera vez, por la puerta principal de la mansión, caminando varias manzanas silenciosas y despobladas hacia la zona céntrica, la cual no estaba del todo alejada de la casa de Bra.

Y la gente empezó a aparecer...

Trunks quiso hacer un pozo en medio de la calle y esconderse, pero la mano de su hermana tomando la de él le dio una extraña e inesperada seguridad.

—Mira... —le susurró al oído con disimulo—. Mira a esas chicas en la esquina de la calle: te están mirando...

Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse: tres mujeres terrícolas, muy bellas cabía destacar aunque con ropas muy sugerentes para su gusto, lo miraban sin prudencia alguna, de forma descarada y atrevida.

Las saiyans no miraban así, por lo menos no a cualquiera... ¡Era increíble!

Al pasarles por al lado y sonrojado a más no poder, una de las tres dijo las palabras que él, lo supo, jamás en su vida podría olvidar:

—Hola, guapo... —y las tres le guiñaron el ojo, cosa que él no pudo comprender.

Alejados de ellas por varios metros, Bra empujó a Trunks hacia adelante.

—Ve solo, así te mirarán con más descaro... No lo hacen con desesperación ni deseo porque yo estoy contigo; aunque parece que esas tres se dieron cuenta de que soy tu hermana... —susurró en su oído una vez más, dándole ánimos para hacerlo.

Trunks obedeció mecánicamente. Caminó sintiéndose extraño, sin ser capaz de detenerse por algún extraño motivo.

"Hay algo, no sé qué será, que me hace sentir...".

Quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió.

"Cómodo...".

Se sintió en trance, como en una especie de película de cámara lenta: ¡todos lo miraban! Todos...

Un hombre, alto y robusto, lo miró de forma por demás sugestiva, logrando ponerlo incómodo.

Escuchó a Bra reír tras él y fue en ese momento cuando entendió que ese sujeto lo estaba mirando con deseo, uno puro y apasionado.

Pasaron por un lugar lleno de mesas donde la gente comía alimentos por demás extraños y bebía un líquido oscuro en peculiares tazas. Todos voltearon hacia él, susurrando cosas sin dejar de mirarlo, devorándolo con ojos de todos colores...

¡Y qué cosas escuchó! "Que hermoso, no tienes idea de lo que le haría" escuchó decir a una muchacha que no tenía más edad que Pan. "Es precioso, ¡mira esos ojazos!" dijo una mujer bastante madura...

Hombres, mujeres, ¡no importaba la edad, no importaba el sexo! Todos lo miraban, con algo parecido a la envidia, el deseo y la lujuria...

—Ven a verme cuando quieras, bonito —le dijo una mujer que casi estaba desnuda, al juzgar por lo entallado y diminuto de su vestido, y que era mirada con recelo por las demás personas. Le dio una tarjeta que el Príncipe no logró leer dada la escritura terrícola predominante en el papel. Eso si: pudo ver la foto que hacía compañía a las letras y se impresionó al ver a esa mujer totalmente desnuda.

En una nueva esquina, Bra lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo girar hacia la dirección de la cual venían, de regreso.

—¿Lo has entendido? —le dijo después de guiñarle el ojo con picardía—. No pasas desapercibido... ¡Es incluso más fuerte de lo que pensé que sería! Eres BELLO, hermanito —y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo las miradas envidiosas clavarse en su espalda—. Eres el hombre más bello que ha pisado este planeta.

Y eso hizo llorar a Trunks.

"No es posible...".

Pero sí lo era. La utopía ya no era tal cosa: la gente lo miraba con admiración, sin miedo ni asco... Con puro deseo.

Ambos hermanos rieron por varios minutos, regresando rápidamente a la mansión Brief.

En el camino, Bra le arrebató el papel que aquella prostituta le había dado a su hermano.

—"Tiffany, la mejor de la Capital de Oeste" —leyó sin poder dejar de reírse—. Vaya que le gustaste... ¡Si hasta te dio su tarjeta para que vayas a pedirle sus servicios!

Trunks no entendió en absoluto los dichos de su hermana; sin embargo no preguntó, le dio vergüenza la posible respuesta de Bra.

De la mano con su hermana una vez más y aún sintiendo varias decenas de miradas excitadas sobre él, el Príncipe rió con ternura, una que a Bra le pareció adorable.

—Si hubieras crecido aquí, seguramente podrías haber sido modelo... ¡Tienes buena altura! Además tus músculos saltan a la vista incluso con ropa... ¡Eres MUY bonito! ¡EL MÁS BONITO!

Todos giraron a mirarlos y Trunks intentó calmar la efusividad de su gemela; mas eso era imposible: ella estaba feliz.

Feliz por él... ¡Ahora podía ser consciente de ello!

"Ahora podrá volverse un ególatra".

Y rió ante esa idea, siendo observada en medio de un mar de confusión por su hermano.

"Trunks jamás será un ególatra, él no es esa clase de persona...".

Y estaba agradecida por ello.

Agradecida por ese gran ser que tenía a su lado, por la existencia de ese hermano maravilloso que merecía saber qué tanto lo era.

"Porque jamás conocí ni conoceré a alguien como él...".

Y eso, debía admitirlo, la ponía por demás contenta.

"Que hermoso saber que él es mi hermano...".

—Gracias, Trunks —susurró abandonando la diversión y adentrándose de lleno en la emoción.

Su hermano tomó su mano con más fuerza.

—Gracias a ti...

Ella volvió a reír pero, esta vez, con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

—Lo mereces... —le aseguró dulcemente—. Pero déjame terminar: gracias por existir.

Ya no se tomaron de la mano, ahora iban caminando abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro, casi como queriendo ser un solo ser.

"Gracias a ti por lo mismo, Bra...".

¡No era feo! No para los cánones de la sociedad terrícola: encajaba como jamás lo había hecho en ninguna parte.

Eso era, para qué negarlo, hermoso.

Perfecto.

—Gracias, Bra... Gracias.

"Por hacerme sentir parte de algo con tanta fuerza y de forma tan sencilla".

Con tanta honestidad...

* * *

Pensó en Bra cada segundo desde su partida, apurándose lo más posible en su viaje.

Se sintió, también, culpable: ¿acaso tan tenso momento era propicio para desear a una mujer? ¿Qué no era muy irresponsable de su parte?

"Sí lo es...".

Sonrió pudiendo apreciar la Corporación Cápsula entre el paisaje, sabiendo que había llegado a su destino.

"Pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es...".

Esos ojos eran hipnóticos, únicos.

Y esa furia demostrada por ella, esa carácter tan saiyan, era único en el cuerpo de una híbrida, era exótico e inevitablemente llamativo.

"Tan irresponsable... ¡Ah! Tío Raditz me mataría si me viera".

Deseando a la Princesa de los saiyans...

"Es que es tan... ¡Tan...!".

Aterrizó en el patio trasero y se sonrojó al ver los enfadados ojos de Pan y Bra sobre él.

—Tardaste demasiado, tío —afirmó la muchachita de Clase Baja.

Bra los miró con atención.

—Ah, cierto... ¡Es tu tío! Por eso me cae tan antipático —dijo fríamente—. Lo siento, niño.

Y ambas mujeres se dedicaron la peor mirada, aunque esta vez un tinte de complicidad emanaba de ellas.

El corazón de Goten se rompió en miles de pedazos pero no tardó en reconstruirse.

"Es ruda, me encanta...".

Trunks apareció momentos después.

—Goten, que bueno que llegaste... ¡Dame la cápsula! —el muchacho hizo lo que el Príncipe le pidió y éste les hizo un gesto a los tres presentes—. Vamos al laboratorio de mi hermana, deprisa.

El muchacho de Clase Baja entró con timidez inédita a la enorme casa, topándose con un par de terrícolas bastante maduros ni bien entró.

—Abuelo, abuela —anunció Trunks—. Él es Goten, un buen amigo.

"¡¿Abuelos?".

—¡Mucho gusto! —afirmó enérgicamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a ellos—. Es un placer conocer a los abuelos del Príncipe y la Princesa.

Brief rió audiblemente al escuchar esas formas de referirse a sus nietos.

—Mucho gusto, muchacho —le dio la mano con firmeza y respeto.

La señora Brief fue un poco más efusiva:

—¡Pero que lindo muchacho! Siempre me ha gustado el uniforme saiyan... ¡Recuerdo a Vegeta! Se veía muy guapo con él —rió pícaramente—. ¡Eres muy bonito! Casi tanto como mi querido nieto.

A Pan y Bra se les revolvió el estómago al ver cómo la señora pellizcaba las mejillas del hijo menor de Kakarotto, tironeando la sobrina del tío con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento señora —dijo fríamente—. Necesito hablar con mi tío en este preciso instante.

Y se lo llevó lejos siguiendo a Bra, sólo quedándose Trunks con los abuelos.

—Permiso —dijo amablemente, retirándose.

Una vez en el enorme laboratorio que logró impresionar a los dos saiyans de Clase Baja, Trunks accionó la cápsula que le había entregado Goten y así hizo aparecer una de las típicas naves circulares de su raza, asombrando a más no poder a su hermana.

—¡Que original! —aseguró ella sin dejar de observarla, maravillándose por cada detalle—. Parece una pelota de tenis, me encantó.

Goten iba a decir alguna tontería con la única excusa de hablar con Bra justo cuando Trunks se acercó a la nave y tocó varios botones.

—Goten, ven, te necesito —le dijo.

El muchacho fue hacia su amigo servicialmente.

—Siéntate frente al intercomunicador y llama a Tark, te lo suplico.

El ambiente se condensó repentinamente.

Pan y Bra se acercaron y observaron desde los costados la pantallita que había al costado de la nave.

—De acuerdo, Trunks —aceptó la tarea el joven.

Goten tocó los botones necesarios y Tark contestó casi inmediatamente.

—¡¿Llegaste? —preguntó, mostrándose por demás preocupado—. ¡¿El Príncipe está a salvo?

Trunks sonrió a un par de pasos de la pantalla, siendo mirado por Goten con confusión.

—Está aquí, Tark —le dijo un poco desorientado.

Bra no pudo buscar la mirada de su hermano así que buscó la de Pan, con quien la cosa seguía tensa pero con una especie de "respeto" mutuo que casi agradeció.

—Es Tark, Líder de Clase Media y como un padre para tu hermano —explicó la muchachita, en un murmullo, a Bra—. Trunks lo quiere MUCHO y Tark a él, es bueno que lo sepas para que lo respetes más que a nadie: Trunks no perdonaría una impertinencia tuya hacia él, te lo aseguro.

Bra se impresionó por la explícita explicación.

"Sí, ya me lo había nombrado...".

Miró la pantalla de costado y vio un rostro muy preocupado, nervioso y exaltado. La gemela sonrió sin remedio.

"Se nota que lo quiere... Es bueno saberlo".

—Tark —lo llamó Trunks.

—¡PRÍNCIPE! —gritó con emoción el anciano—. Que gusto escuchar su voz... ¡Venga, muéstrese! No hay nadie: Raditz y Gohan están en otro cuarto, no lo verán ni entrarán, si lo hacen los mataré.

Bra casi cayó al suelo al escuchar tremenda afirmación.

"Creo que lo respeta más de lo que imaginé".

Trunks rió brevemente, pidiéndole el asiento a Goten y, luego de un largo y sentido suspiro, se sentó frente a la pantalla.

—Hola... —dijo sentidamente.

Tark no se esforzó por ocultar su emoción, sonriendo ampliamente a la pantalla.

Verlo vestido así, "a la terrícola", y con esa mirada ya no tan sufrida le dio un gusto inmenso, uno que no sentía hacía años. Vaya que quería a ese muchacho, tanto como al hijo que ya no tenía a su lado...

"Es lo opuesto a lo que vi la última vez…".

—Príncipe, conociéndolo me imagino que llama para saber cómo poner el dispositivo anti radar en la nave de Kakarotto.

Trunks asintió, agradecido de esa conexión "intelectual" con Tark.

—Bueno —prosiguió el Líder de Clase Media—. Se lo explicaré brevemente...

Bra paró las orejas lo más que pudo para así saber, más o menos, qué tipo de trabajo les esperaba a ella y a su hermano. Para su sorpresa, entendió bastante, aunque no ciertas palabras técnicas que, supuso, serían típicas de los saiyan.

Después de la explicación, Trunks adoptó un semblante serio.

—Llegó la hora de los favores... —susurró con cierto dejo de vergüenza.

Tark le sonrió como siempre.

—Lo que Usted guste, Príncipe.

—Tark... —cerró los ojos un momento, aún impresionado por lo casi cómodo que se sentía al ser mirado por las personas, y aclaró su garganta—. Necesito que hables con papá, ¿Está encarcelado? —preguntó.

"Porque después de todo lo que pasó...".

Tark negó.

—Está en el Palacio, no lo juzgarán hasta que Usted vuelva —le explicó su amigo—. ¿Qué mensaje debo darle?

Trunks volteó unos momentos y miró fijamente a su hermana, quien lo miró confundida.

—Tengo que hablar con él, necesito que arregles un encuentro secreto entre él y yo, te lo suplico... Algo íntimo y donde nadie pueda invadirnos... Hay demasiado para hablar.

Tark no ocultó su sorpresa.

—Príncipe... —murmuró pausadamente—. ¿Su madre...?

Los cuatro saiyans que estaban en la Tierra adoptaron un semblante serio; mas Tark sólo apreció a Trunks.

—No está, ya no está... —respondió con tristeza—. Pero... —dudó si decirlo o no, decidiendo una respuesta afirmativa pues Tark era más de confianza que nadie—. Hay alguien más aquí.

Bra se sonrojó al saber que hablaban de ella.

El medio se impresionó.

—¿Puedo saber...?

No logró terminar de formular su pregunta, pues Trunks le respondió sin tapujos y con una sonrisa en su rostro:

—Mi hermana.

Y los ojos del hombre se abrieron lo más grandes posible.

A ver que el hombre que tenía frente a sí en el intercomunicador no era capaz de decir sílaba alguna, Trunks prosiguió.

—Por favor —dijo—. Busca un lugar seguro donde nadie pueda vernos... Goten me dijo que tiene una tiara como la que usaba Pan en mi cuarto y ella también tiene la suya, podré reproducir dos en un par de horas: necesito hablar con papá... NECESITAMOS hablar con él... Te lo encargo.

Y una sonrisa final.

Tark asintió sin oposición alguna.

—Puede ser peligroso, Príncipe... —necesitó decirle—. ¡Pero no se preocupe! Cuando termine de hacer los arreglos de la nave y estén por llegar a Vegetasei, vuelva a comunicarse y yo le diré dónde buscar a Vegeta, yo mismo crearé una coartada para que todo sea seguro para Usted y la Princesa.

Otra vez esa palabra, y Bra no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Suena raro pero... Me agrada".

Era increíble cómo ese hombre acababa de aceptarla sin duda alguna, sin sentir asco o curiosidad, simplemente haciéndolo.

"Él sí entiende a mi hermano".

Era bueno saberlo.

Trunks sonrió a la pantalla y continuó hablando con Tark:

—Y una cosa más —dijo—. No le digas NADA a papá, sólo dile que quieres hablar con él... Por favor.

Tark no comprendió el pedido pero asintió sin más.

—No se preocupe —pidió con una sonrisa—. No lo haré.

—Gracias... —susurró Trunks con dulzura instantes después.

Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos y Tark rió brevemente luego de notar algo muy significativo en el joven, haciendo que éste lo mirara embargado por una fuerte curiosidad.

—Lo felicito, Príncipe —le dijo sentidamente señalando su cuello.

Trunks se sonrojó y Pan todo lo contrario, ella palideció al escucharlo. Sintió unos ojos sobre ella y supo que él, finalmente, se había dado cuenta.

"Ya era hora, tío...".

—¡PAN! —gritó Goten con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡PAN!

¡¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes?

"Sus cuellos, el de ella y el de él...".

Trunks se despidió de Tark y encaró a Goten con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Lo siento —afirmó—. Sé que las cosas no son así y que primero tendría que haberle manifestado mi decisión a Gohan y Videl... pero...

Pan se puso aún más blanca: Goten tenía un rostro indescifrable...

"Que idiota, ¿recién notó las vendas? ¿Y a qué se refiere Trunks con 'manifestar su decisión'? Pan no me explicó eso...", pensó Bra muerta de risa por lo patético y despistado que se mostraba aquel extraño muchacho saiyan.

Goten finalmente despertó de su ensueño, abrazando a su sobrina con todas sus fuerzas y sin hacer lograr reaccionar a los híbridos que los acompañaban. Pan reaccionó aún menos.

—¡SOBRINA! ¡Eso era! ¡Por eso parecías distinta! —gritó sacudiéndola de un lado al otro—. ¡SE UNIERON! Ahora eres una mujer... ¡Una mujer de la Realeza! —se separó e hizo una reverencia ante Pan—. ¡Princesa Pan! Suena tan bien, ¡no puedo creerlo! —Fue hacia Trunks y lo abrazó, usando más fuerza de la indicada con claros objetivos—. ¡CUIDALA O MORIRÁS! Te lo encargo, Trunks... Me alegro mucho por ustedes...

El Príncipe se emocionó y Pan deseó escapar como jamás lo había deseado.

"Odio estas situaciones... ¡Ah! Soy la bisnieta de Bardock, no merezco tanta ternura".

—Como sea —exclamó Pan sin demostrar interés alguno—. Hay mucho por hacer... Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, algo de tecnología sé por mi padre, aunque no mucho...

Trunks se soltó de su amigo y le sonrió a su muchachita.

—Serás de ayuda...

Se organizaron y empezaron a trabajar arduamente.

* * *

—¡¿Pan está bien? —preguntó un ansioso Gohan cuando Tark salió del cuarto en el que se había encerrado a hablar con Trunks.

—Muy bien —aseguró el Líder de Clase Media—. No te preocupes... Ahora debo hacer algunas cosas, me despido.

Abandonó a Gohan y Raditz en su casa sin desconfiar de ellos, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al Palacio. Después de algunos minutos de vuelo e invadido por una enorme emoción y cierta incertidumbre, finalmente llegó a su destino.

Saltó las largas escaleras con entusiasmo para golpear la puerta principal, intentando no parecer ansioso frente a los ojos de los guardias.

Pasaron varios minutos y Vegeta finalmente apareció. En su rostro se notaba más amargura de la acostumbrada, cosa que llamó la atención al anciano. Sin embargo, él no le dio importancia alguna al asunto.

—Pasa —El Rey lo dejó entrar sin tapujo alguno, completamente desinteresado de saber por qué estaba ese sujeto allí.

—Mañana necesito que nos reunamos —le dijo—. Yo le daré aviso, será durante el transcurso de mañana… Quizá antes.

Vegeta, quien hasta entonces permanecía de espaldas a su acompañante, volteó y se mostró por demás extrañado.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres? —espetó—. No tengo tiempo para estupideces.

—No es una estupidez, mi Rey —afirmó el Clase Media—. Lo espero... Si no viene, vendré a buscarlo.

Sin nada por agregar, Tark se retiró, dejando a Vegeta con millones de palabras atragantadas.

Bien sabía el anciano que Vegeta odiaba el suspenso, por lo cual estaba seguro de que con tan pocas explicaciones el Rey iría a su encuentro sin oponerse.

"Es mejor dejar picando el pedido a permitirle hacerme más preguntas".

El efecto que quería lograr en Vegeta lo logró perfectamente: en el Palacio, el Rey permaneció en el hall por varios minutos, sabiendo, de alguna forma, que ese pedido se relacionaba con su hijo.

"Ni se te ocurra traerla, Trunks... Ni siquiera lo pienses...".

—No quiero verla, no lo soportaré.

Esa era la única verdad irrefutable para él.

* * *

Trunks se encargó de reproducir dos tiaras ocultadoras de poder más rápido de lo pensado: estuvieron listas, ambas, en una hora y media.

Goten y Pan ayudaron lo más posible a Bra a trabajar en el dispositivo para la nave de Kakarotto. Tomaron el que estaba en la nave de Goten y lo adaptaron al motor de la nave más grande, todo para ganar tiempo.

Trunks se les unió y todo estuvo dispuesto en muy poco tiempo: ya podían marcharse... ¡y apenas estaba oscureciendo! Habían hecho todo muy rápido, lo cual era de agradecer.

La Tierra debía estar agradecida.

Pasó media hora y Bra empacó algunas cosas en una mochila, que en realidad hubiera sido un enorme bolso de haber sido por ella; mas su hermano le recomendó que no llevara muchas pertenencias, corrían demasiado peligro como para prestarles atención.

Se miró por última vez al espejo de su cuarto y sonrió levemente, aún sin conseguir creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mamá... —suspiró.

Tomó el cuadro de su madre y sonrió con más fuerza, revolviendo en su tocador hasta encontrar el collar que perteneciera a Bulma.

"Volveré, te lo prometo".

Besó el cuadro y lo dejó sobre la mesa para después ir en busca de su hermano y los demás.

Al llegar a su laboratorio se topó con Goten y sus abuelos, Trunks y Pan no aparecían por ninguna parte.

—¿Dónde...? —empezó a preguntar la Princesa.

Goten, con rojo en sus mejillas, respondió respetuosamente:

—Se están cambiando... ¡Ah! —exclamó mirando hacia la nave de Kakarotto—. Ahí vienen.

Bra no ocultó su impresión: su hermano y su mujer estaban vestidos de forma parecida a Goten.

"Trunks vestido como un saiyan... Encaja a la mitad, no es lo mismo".

Su hermano se acercó a ella y la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes —intentó, por algún motivo, calmarla.

Tomó la mochila de manos de Bra y la condujo hacia la nave, empacándola y guardando el transporte en una cápsula.

—Será mejor que despeguemos desde una zona menos habitada —recomendó el Príncipe.

Entonces sólo restaba despedirse...

Brief y su esposa se mostraron conmovidos pero felices, ambos conscientes de que todo esto que estaba sucediendo era lo mejor para los hermanos.

—Cuídala, Trunks —pidió Brief entre conmovido y nostálgico—. Confío en ti.

—Cuídense... —la señora Brief se mostró más emocional y abrazó a los dos nietos, dedicándoles a cada uno varios minutos de calor y afecto. Necesitaba memorizar esos aromas y ese hermoso contacto, sino los extrañaría más de la cuenta.

Bra estrechó a su abuela con todo el sentimiento del mundo, sin saber cuándo volvería pero jurándose que lo haría a como diera lugar.

"No los abandonaré, no puedo".

—Cuida la empresa, abuelo —pidió a un Brief que no hizo más que asentir.

Pan hizo una breve reverencia a los ancianos al igual que su tío Goten. Poco quedaba por hacer allí, así que se marcharon.

En el patio trasero y antes de empezar a volar, Trunks se aferró a su hermana y la miró seriamente.

—¿Estás segura de todo esto? —inquirió.

Ella sonrió con fuerza.

—Claro que sí.

Sin más, los cuatro despegaron hacia un área desierta, lo más alejada posible de la Capital del Oeste.

Para subir en la nave, para ir al destino premeditado... Vegetasei.

* * *

—_¡AH! Maldita terrícola, cómo gritas... ¡Me das asco! —exclamó violentamente Vegeta, tapándose los oídos ante la aguda y peligrosa voz de esa extraña y exótica mujer._

_Bulma no pudo hacer más que responderle, enfurecida por tremenda respuesta cargada de irrespetuosidad._

—_¡¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarme así, eh? —lo enfrentó con valentía._

_La mirada de esa mujer estaba llena de valor, uno invaluable y que jamás pensó encontrar en una persona tan débil._

"Sigo sin entender cómo lo hacías, Bulma...".

¿Cómo hacía para tener tanto carácter? ¿Cómo lograba ser tan saiyan sin proponérselo?

"Era terca, infantil y maleducada... Toda una fiera".

Y eso le encantaba a su instinto.

—Ya no lo soporto más... —se levantó de su cama al ver la noche cerca, marchándose del Palacio lo más pronto posible.

¡Ya no quería pensar! No quería recordar, no quería revivir nada...

Absolutamente nada...

Fue hacia lo de Tark y golpeó la puerta con poder, sorprendiéndose ante la rapidez de la respuesta del amigo de su hijo.

—Rey... —susurró en un rostro que mutaba hacia algo parecido a la decepción—. Le dije que... —carraspeó nerviosamente.

—¡BASTA! —gritó luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, encerrándose a solas con el Líder de Clase Media en el hogar de éste—. ¡Ya no quiero esperar! Tengo un maldito presentimiento, viejo... ¡Dame el cuarto más escondido de la casa! Cuando "quieras" hablar conmigo, no "tienes" que hacer nada más que llamarme.

Era obvio: su hijo estaba a punto de volver.

"Y con la mocosa... Lo presiento".

* * *

Transcurrieron varias horas en un silencio casi absoluto, cada uno mimetizado con los pensamientos más profundos...

Trunks y Bra estaban tomados de la mano, mirando el espacio con suma atención. No lograban soltarse y la menor de ambos no podía dejar de mirar las estrellas, el vasto universo que se extendía infinitamente frente a ella.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí? Cómo, mamá...".

Lo había tomado con demasiada tranquilidad, ahora era capaz de entenderlo; sin embargo, la muchacha no sentía remordimiento alguno por lo abrupto de su comportamiento.

"Trunks es el culpable... Todo parece místico y perfecto cuando sale de su boca, no puedo ni llego a considerar la idea de contradecirlo...".

Él volvía todo natural... Incluso sin ser consciente de con cuánta magia lo hacía.

Goten, desde la otra punta de la nave (la cual se manejaba con piloto automático) no conseguía alejar sus ojos de la hermana de su amigo: descubría más belleza al mirarla, era realmente hermosa, dueña de algo que la hacía perfecta.

Como una fruta prohibida... ¡Qué ganas de morderla!

"Cumplí mi misión y por ello estoy contento...", se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. "El problema es que soy un imbécil... Mirando como un idiota a una mujer híbrida, prohibida... No puedo dejar de hacerlo".

Ella le atraía, con un poder y una facilidad hasta entonces desconocida por el guerrero de Clase Baja.

"No es momento de pensar en tonterías, mejor hago otra cosa".

Se puso de pie y buscó a su sobrina, quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. La miró de cerca y la vio completamente ida, metida terriblemente en su mente.

"Mejor me busco otra cosa para hacer...".

Finalmente, el hijo menor de Kakarotto volvió a sentarse en el suelo, intentando evadir ese objetivo tan hermoso que sus ojos le pedían imperiosamente observar; mas no se lo permitió.

"No es momento... ¡Si todo sale bien, sí será momento".

Sólo le restaba esperar...

Trunks percibió el aroma de su mujer y soltó momentáneamente a su hermana... Había algo para hablar con Pan, algo realmente importante.

Fue hacia ella y la besó, agachándose delante de la muchacha para hacerlo. Pan fue tomada por sorpresa, rechazando el beso sin desear realmente hacerlo.

—Me asustaste —musitó, empujándolo levemente—. ¿Qué quieres?

Ensimismada como nunca en sus pensamientos, ella tenía un sentir latiendo en su pecho junto a su corazón, el problema era que no deseaba admitirlo, ni siquiera en voz baja dentro de sus pensamientos.

"No soy capaz de algo así...".

Y todo se relacionaba con Trunks...

Pan se mostró ruda y eso excitó y entristeció, con el mismo peso, al Príncipe.

—Estoy ansioso —admitió el Clase Alta en voz baja, tomando la mano de Pan en busca de una paz que su pecho no era capaz de sentir—. Tengo miedo de que no me acepten...

Pan rió con soberbia, fijando sus ojos en los de su hombre.

—Paso a paso, Trunks —le dijo con aparente tranquilidad además de una inevitable, siendo ella, cuota de frialdad—. Primero piensa en el inepto de tu padre, después piensa en Vegetasei... Por ahora, únicamente eso puedes hacer.

Sabias aunque breves palabras. Trunks deseó poseerla pero bien sabía que no podía, así que simplemente la abrazó y besó con pasión.

Algo de paz, después de todo, sí existía... Solamente en esos labios, en esa epifanía que su mujer representaba para él.

—¡Es ese! —pero Goten, oportuno como siempre, los interrumpió en medio de esa oleada de pasión contenida magistralmente.

Los tres saiyans criados en Vegetasei fueron hacia la ventana junto a Bra, siendo poseídos por lo que el vidrio les permitía ver.

—Vegetasei... —susurró Pan sin dejar de observarlo, realmente emocionada aunque intentando disimular tal sentimiento.

Bra pegó sus dedos al vidrio y se maravilló ante el cuerpo rosado que destacaba frente a ellos.

—Es hermoso... —dijo para sorpresa de los presentes—. Es realmente hermoso...

Y lo era, ¿cómo negar tanta magnificencia?

No podía...

Trunks, por su parte, sintió un retorcijón en su estómago acompañado por un golpeteo acelerado de su corazón.

"Decir quién soy, mostrarme ante todos...".

¡Había llegado el momento!

"¿Sobreviviré?".

Tomó la mano de Bra y la de Pan al mismo tiempo, buscando paz en ambas.

Pero nada, esta vez no encontró nada.

"Papá...".

Que pocas ganas de llegar... Tenía que ser honesto: esos eran sus sentimientos para con su planeta y su gente.

Para con todo y todos.

* * *

No logró dormir durante la noche, estaba demasiado ansioso y preocupado como para hacerlo.

Tark se levantó por enésima vez de su cama y abandonó por completo la idea de descansar: había cosas más importantes para hacer.

"Esperar al Príncipe y la Princesa...".

Caminó horas, minutos, ¡tal vez segundos! No supo cuánto, no pudo distinguir el paso del tiempo... Y el intercomunicador de su hogar sonó finalmente.

Apretó unos botones que estaban por debajo de la pantalla y observó a su Príncipe con emoción.

—¡Príncipe Trunks! —exclamó—. Si llama ahora es porque está a punto de llegar, ¿cierto?

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla, el muchacho se mostró casi sonriente.

—Así es, Tark... —y su rostro mutó en seriedad absoluta—. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

El científico asintió.

—El Rey ya está aquí, en mi casa.

Eso relajó un poco a Trunks pero, al mismo tiempo, no hizo nada más que ponerlo más tenso de lo que ya estaba de por sí.

—En cuanto aterricemos iremos para allá... Gracias por todo, Tark. Gracias... —y la comunicación se cortó.

El Líder de la Clase Media corrió por su casa y se detuvo frente a la puerta del sótano, donde un poderoso guerrero, el Rey de Vegetasei, aguardaba en silencio desde hacía horas.

"Ha llegado el momento, ese que el Príncipe esperó toda su vida...".

Giró hacia la puerta de su casa y no consiguió, de allí en más, sacar sus ojos de ese punto específico.

—Llega, Trunks... Llega sano y salvo...

* * *

Y aterrizaron.

La noche estaba en pleno esplendor y Trunks se decepcionó un poco: deseaba que Bra viera el cielo rosado, que ella pudiera apreciar su color favorito rodeando por completo a su planeta paterno.

"De todas formas, es ideal que hayamos llegado de noche...".

Antes de salir de la nave, el Príncipe tembló por varios minutos y, luego de un largo y sentido suspiro, se colocó a su peor enemigo: su casco.

Bra giró a mirarlo y una puntada de dolor se hizo sentir en su pecho.

"Toda la vida así... No consigo imaginarlo".

Ese sentimiento provocó más admiración de ella para con él.

"Que sufrimiento, Trunks... Pero eres tan maravilloso que lograste soportarlo... No sucumbiste".

Pan también se lo quedó mirando.

"Volver al casco... Ya me había desacostumbrado".

—Y el Príncipe Feo hace aparición... —susurró con ironía, arrancando una pequeña aunque derrotada sonrisa de su pareja.

—No por mucho, o eso espero... —deseó en voz alta.

Con las tiaras funcionando perfectamente, los cuatro salieron de la nave rumbo a la casa de Tark, todos tapados por enormes túnicas negras que escondían su identidad en la noche.

No volaron, simplemente corrieron a una velocidad que Bra, en brazos de su hermano, no dejó de temer... ¡Eran seres superiores! ¿Acaso ella también tenía el "talento" de moverse así? ¡¿Cómo era posible?

Del verde inicial pasaron a pequeñas viviendas con un estilo al que la Princesa no estaba acostumbrada... ¡Una arquitectura tan hosca! Tan distinta a los hermosos rascacielos terrícolas...

"Pero todo parece funcionar a la perfección aquí... Todo es parte de lo mismo, de la esencia de los saiyans...".

Sin dudas, la arquitectura hacía honor a tan particular sangre.

Con precaución y esquivando hábilmente a todo aquel ser que anduviera perdido en la oscuridad (cosa rara en Vegetasei que alguien anduviera fuera de su casa en la noche), los cuatro saiyans lograron llegar a destino, a una de las casas más grandes de Vegetasei: la de Tark.

—Llegamos... —murmuró Trunks, totalmente nervioso, temblando.

Cada vez estaba más cerca... Del momento de la charla, de decir, de escuchar...

De ver al padre de ambos...

Y juntos.

Finalmente y después de una eternidad que, estaba seguro, sólo había consistido en cinco malditos minutos, Tark sintió el ruido del golpeteo en su puerta. Corrió hacia ésta y la abrió sin más.

—Entren, rápido —dijo sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta justo cuando el último de los cuatro que acababan de entrar pasó por el umbral.

Mantuvo su mano firme en el picaporte, tomándose su tiempo mientras se contradecía para mirar a Trunks.

—Tark... —susurró él.

Volteó y lo vio.

—Príncipe... —se emocionó y personificó esto con una enorme sonrisa, abrazando a Trunks de forma paternal—. Que gusto verlo bien, es un alivio para mí.

El joven apretó de igual forma a su amigo.

—Gracias a ti por tanta preocupación... Eres un héroe para demasiada gente, te admiro —admitió sonriente.

El sentido abrazo se interrumpió y fue allí donde Tark obtuvo la mejor perspectiva de la situación.

Goten y Pan se habían destapado sus cabezas le sonreían de forma orgullosa, sin mucho para decir pero con mucho para expresar... Sólo quedaba una persona tapada.

Se acercó a ésta sabiendo quién era, algo se lo dijo.

Tomó su mano y se agachó frente a ella, dejándola totalmente pasmada.

—Princesa de los saiyans... Es un honor estar frente a Usted.

Bra tembló presa de los nervios pero no permitió que éstos la cegaran. Soltó la mano de Tark y se destapó la cabeza, sabiendo de los ojos de ese hombre que era realmente de confianza.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, lo único importante para decir desde su panorama.

Tark le sonrió.

"Hermosa... Híbrida y exótica, realmente perfecta".

—Es Usted preciosa, mi Princesa... ¿Puedo saber su nombre? —siguió adulándola.

Bra se mostró orgullosa al estilo de su padre, cosa que pareció asombrar al Líder de Clase Media que acababa de conocer.

—Bra —respondió cortésmente y no ocultó su seriedad ni su impaciencia—. Espero me disculpe, señor... Esto es importante, NECESITAMOS esa charla... —extendió su mano hacia la derecha y allí se encontró con mano de su hermano, estrechándola con fuerza—. Siento interrumpirlo, es usted muy amable con mi hermano y por ello le estoy agradecida.

Pan se quedó mirando a Bra completamente estupefacta.

"Buenos modales... Tan impropios de la damita, pero que tiene en su interior".

Estaba sorprendida, era toda una saiyan en su mirada y toda una Princesa en su trato.

"Bueno, no es siempre una princesa...".

Y rió unos momentos.

—Entiendo sus sentimientos, Princesa Bra —respondió Tark con mucho respeto—. Vegeta está en mi sótano... Trunks, ya conoces el camino.

Su amigo lo tuteó y eso fue una señal de algo.

"Tark me está tratando de calmar...".

El Líder de los medios solía hablarle así en momentos de tensión, logrando siempre tranquilizarlo aunque fuera un poco.

"Pero aquí está la excepción...", pues ahora estaba más nervioso que nunca.

—Ve, Trunks —Pan palmeó su espalda, mirándolo fijamente—. No pierdas esta batalla...

El Príncipe la miró con confusión dibujada en sus pupilas.

Al darse cuenta de que él no había entendido del todo bien su mensaje, Pan rió a carcajadas.

—"Batalla" la que sea —le aclaró—. Si te pelea con las palabras, derrótalo. Si te ataca con puños, mátalo... No le permitas ganar, él te debe demasiado —musitó.

Pan estaba extraña, se veía muy reflexiva, cosa rara en ella siendo tan directa y rápida cuando de hablar y reflexionar se trataba.

Se quitó el casco y, sin miedo a las miradas de Tark, Goten y Bra, la besó con toda la pasión que salió de su interior.

Hubo un silencio y ellos siguieron besándose...

Y besándose...

"No permitas que te maten, Trunks... Ni él ni nadie".

Y al fin ella pudo admitirlo: temía por la vida de Trunks.

Lo empujó levemente, rompiendo así el beso.

—Aquí te espero —y volvió a su rostro sin mensaje.

Tark se sintió feliz por Trunks, realmente se lo veía alegre y contenido, especialmente en brazos de la impertinente muchachita de Clase Baja.

"Una hermana y una mujer muy bien escogida... Es maravilloso, todo se está dando vuelta".

Cuando el Príncipe, ya sin casco, volteó hacia él, Tark gesticuló una enorme sonrisa.

"Lo merece más que nadie... Todo debe cambiar, todo a raíz de él".

La revolución en Vegetasei, nadie más que Trunks tenía derecho a provocarla.

"Y yo iré tras él con gusto".

Sin nada más para decir, Trunks fue hacia Bra y se aferró a su mano una vez más, cosa ya acostumbrada entre los gemelos: intentar ser uno, estar unidos como solamente los gemelos sabían estarlo.

—Vamos —habló Bra con determinación, encaminándose ambos hacia la puerta que no sólo les mostraría a Vegeta, sino que les daría las respuestas, los reproches, el odio y hasta quizá el amor...

Le darían paz a su madre, la harían sonreír pasara lo que pasara.

"Te lo prometo, madre...", aseguró Bra en su interior y apretando más fuerte que nunca la mano de su hermano.

A un paso de la verdad... Del por qué de todo lo que había sucedido los últimos 28 años.

La verdad que ambos hermanos merecían con creces...

* * *

Observó la pared contraria a las escaleras que llevaban hacia el sótano hasta hartarse, hundido en un abismo de recuerdos dolorosos y que nada tenían de borrosos en su memoria.

Siguió recordando la historia, casi repasándola para el futuro inmediato, para la charla que nada tendría de amena... Bien lo sabía.

_Se distrajo por unos minutos, despabilándose y volviendo a concentrarse luego de darse cuenta de lo estúpida que era su actitud._

_"No hay carácter que valga, esta mujer es demasiado vulgar..."._

—_¡SOY VEGETA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, deteniendo el corazón de Bulma y su padre—. Soy el Príncipe de los saiyans, la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo... ¡Jamás olvides eso! —dijo entonces—. Tú, viejo decrépito —señaló a Brief— construirás la nave más rápida que exista en este mugroso planeta y, si lo haces bien, tal vez te lleve a mi planeta como científico esclavo... ¡Todo para darnos a los saiyans tus conocimientos más valiosos! Porque como seres de fuerza no valen nada, sólo sus cerebros me interesan..._

_Bulma titubeó: ¿debía responder?_

_"Un ser de otro planeta, un Príncipe..."._

_Puso una mano en su pecho, intentando calmarse. _

—_¡ÓYEME! —le gritó ella a él, captando inmediatamente la atención de ese sujeto—. ¡No te hicimos nada! No tienes derecho a meterte con nosotros! Además, ¡ignoras que yo también tengo un cerebro! ¡Mi nombre es Bulma! ¡BULMA! Tú tampoco olvides eso..._

_Vegeta rió sin miramientos, aún asombrado, en cierto sentido, por la valentía absurda de esa mujer._

—_Como gritas, mujer —musitó—. Entonces tú también trabajarás para mí... —le dio la espalda y caminó a lo largo del laboratorio destruido a la mitad—. Tienen cuatro días para concretar el proyecto, sino destruiré este maldito planeta sin piedad alguna... ¡TRABAJEN!_

_"Bulma, que nombre tan ridículo"._

—Pero jamás lo olvidé... —susurró con los ojos cerrados, completamente consternado por los recuerdos.

Iba a seguir recordando, a seguir deteniendo el tiempo con las evocaciones de la única mujer a la cual se había unido, cuando un aroma se coló en la habitación, acompañado por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose en el extremo superior de las escaleras.

"Bulma... Ese aroma es de Bulma...".

Apretó los párpados con furia y cruzó sus brazos aún más, furioso y conteniendo lo más posible su poder.

"La trajo... ¡La trajo! Es un inconsciente... ¡Maldito Trunks! Estoy acorralado...".

Ya no podría evadirla, no de la forma magistral con la que lo había hecho durante 28 años, ahora ya no podría huir.

Y quería, vaya que quería...

"No quiero verla, no lo soportaré...".

—Papá... —y la voz de su hijo resonó en el cuarto.

"Maldita sea... ¡Bulma! ¡¿Acaso esta es tu venganza por todos mis errores?".

—_Cuídalos, Vegeta... Cuida a Trunks y Bra, te lo suplico..._

Giró su cabeza, casi aceptando ese molesto destino, y allí estaban... Los dos.

—_Cuídalos... Yo no podré hacerlo... _

Sus hijos, ambos lados de la misma moneda. Los dos híbridos, los dos pecados que llevaba en su sangre... Los dos pecados que llevaban su sangre.

—_¡NO MORIRÁS! No lo permitiré, mujer..._

—_Ya es tarde... Por eso, por favor... Cuídalos... No permitas que les suceda esto..._

Trunks lo miró de forma indescifrable, raro en él siendo tan sensible.

—_¿Has visto sus ojos, Vegeta? Trunks se ve tan dulce... Es demasiado dulce considerando a sus padres..._

Y Bra... La mirada de Bra le hizo perder toda compostura, toda capacidad para razonar...

—_Ella se parece mucho a mí, pero también a ti, Vegeta... Ella es igual a los dos, pero más a ti. La mirada lo dice todo._

—Padre... —susurró Bra, con un desprecio que jamás pensó le dolería tanto.

—_Déjalos aquí, en la Tierra... No permitas que les hagan daño... Por favor..._

Sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo, aún sin girar por completo hacia sus hijos.

—_No los separes ni te los lleves a tu planeta... Los matarán y bien lo sabes..._

Y una lágrima, la más inevitable de su vida, rodó por su mejilla.

—_Cuídate... Te extrañaré, Vegeta..._

Sus hijos, ambos, lo miraron con total asombro, especialmente Trunks, quien jamás había visto en su padre algo semejante... ¡¿Una lágrima?

—_Te espero en el otro mundo... Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro..._

Trunks tomó con aún más fuerza la mano de su hermana, quien en su rostro denotaba incomprensión absoluta.

—Papá, tú... —atinó a murmurar en medio de esa oleada de locura.

—_Te amo, Vegeta..._

Se acercó lentamente a sus hijos, sabiendo que Bulma acababa de poseer su cuerpo y extendiendo sus brazos en el espacio, invitando a quien sabía qué a sus hijos.

—_¡MALDITA MUJER! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?_

Y ambos derramaron una lágrima sincronizada, cediendo inevitablemente hacia su padre.

—_¡¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡BULMA!_

Y los tres se abrazaron fuertemente, entre lágrimas, golpes y reproches.

Rodeados por un aura misteriosa, por la esencia de Bulma que les suplicaba poner una pizca de amor en tan tensa situación.

La esencia que los hacía mejores personas a los tres...

Especialmente a Vegeta...

Al padre que había pecado, al saiyan que había traicionado...

Al hombre que había "amado", como ella solía llamar a ese sentimiento, a Bulma...

A su mujer... La más importante en la vida de esas tres personas que ahora se abrazaban, buscando en uno en el otro las respuestas, la presencia.

Buscando a Bulma hasta el infinito.

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXVIII**_

_Siento el retraso (y lo largo del capi, me extendí bastante más de lo deseado, pero fue inevitable o.o), pero es necesario si quiero que me vaya bien en los exámenes (hace unos días aprobé uno, ¡y con muy buena nota! n.n)._

_Uf... Ya me voy a poder acomodar un poco más, aparte ando MUY inspirada pero me cuesta plasmarlo, se me viene el final del fic encima y todo se complica a esta altura..._

_En fin XD_

_No tengo mucho para decir, simplemente que YA se vienen algunos capis de mucho flashback, ya se imaginarán de qué hablo n.n_

_Espero mi primer VxB salga como sus fans lo merecen, como esos dos personajes tan entrañables lo merecen._

_En mi DeviantArt (el link está en mi profile), hace un tiempito ya, subí otro fanart del fic, este un poco más elaborado y con algunos personajes más (aunque tiene un "pequeño" spoiler XD). Si gustan pueden mirarlo n.n_

_Más que nada lo digo porque a mí me encanta ver fanarts de fics, está bueno ver lo que leemos plasmado en un dibujo (no muy digno, pero hago lo que puedo XD)._

_En estos días tengo otro examen así que me vuelvo a desaparecer unos días... Igual espero la inspiración acompañe y pueda subir algo pronto, muero por llegar a ciertas cosas n.n _

_Y eso... ¡Nos leemos! Mil gracias por el apoyo, los quiero mucho n.n _

_

* * *

_

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	30. XXIX: Odio y pasión, parte I

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXIX_

_"Odio y pasión, parte I"_

Se apretaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como si estuvieran muriéndose de frío... Vegeta no podía evitar, en esa situación, sentir la falta de aire que el calor de las dos personas que estaban contra su cuerpo le generaba.

Trunks y Bra lo estaban ahogando, sí... De una forma tan emocional que hasta le dio deseos de asesinarlos, deseo borrado rápidamente de su mente, dándose cuenta al instante de que ese pensamiento era algo inaudito.

No podía hacerles daño; el espíritu de Bulma, el cual los rodeaba místicamente como sólo ella sabría hacerlo, se lo impedía.

Pero el abrazo tenía que cesar... Él no era así, esa actitud no iba con él.

"Mi orgullo no me permite esto".

Conservó a Bra unos instantes luego de empujar a Trunks, movimiento que tomó completamente por sorpresa al joven Príncipe.

—¡¿Qué haces? —gritó Bra con horror, imposibilitada de comprender cualquier cosa que sucediera de allí en más, afectada como nunca lo había estado ante una situación tan intensa.

Se soltó de su padre, cosa que éste no se había atrevido a hacer con su hija, permitiéndole a Vegeta ir hacia Trunks. Caminó varios pasos sin que Bra pudiera detenerlo y asestó un brutal puñetazo en el sensible rostro, hiriendo no la piel sino el corazón del muchacho.

Trunks cayó al suelo y poco pudo hacer y poco quiso hacer por levantarse.

—¡BASTA! —gritó la princesa crecida en la Tierra, clavando sus uñas en el brazo de su padre, a quien sujetó con una fuerza no conocida, intentando así detener ese reloj que había empezado a correr luego del detenimiento que el abrazo les había significado a los tres presentes.

Trunks limpió el hilo de sangre que escapó de forma traviesa por su boca, encarando la fría mirada de su progenitor.

—Ya me parecía demasiado irreal... —espetó en su cara, ahora sí incorporándose—. ¡Tú no eres así! Te salió muy bien la actuación, padre.

Vegeta lo abofeteó sin que Bra nada pudiera hacer por evitarlo, haciendo que su hijo terminara, una vez más, en el suelo.

—Basura —exclamó para sorpresa y desilusión de sus hijos—. ¡¿Cómo mierda te atreviste a tremendo acto de irresponsabilidad? —giró hacia Bra y en ella se quedaron sus ojos—. ¡Tu hermana no tiene nada que hacer aquí! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerla, insecto? Eres un imbécil...

"Que desafortunada manera para conocer su voz", no pudo evitar pensar Bra, quien no reprimió nada antes de su próxima acción, la cual fue depositar una cruel cachetada en el rostro de su padre, la cual estaba llena de rencor.

—¡MÁS BASURA SERÁS TÚ! —dijo de la peor forma—. No te permito, ¡¿me oyes? No te permito tocar a mi hermano... ¡JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A HACERLO, SABANDIJA!

Trunks, en un rápido movimiento que denotó suma desesperación, abrazó a su hermana por detrás, inmovilizándola.

—No, Bra... —susurró en un intento de dulzura más que fallido—. No te atrevas a hablarle así...

Ella luchó por soltarse para seguir golpeando de forma imprudente a su padre; mas su hermano no se lo permitió.

—¡TRUNKS! —gritó—. Suéltame, ¡suéltame! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir semejante falta de respeto? Es nuestro maldito padre y nos tiene que respetar... ¡SÍ! Merecemos muchísimo más que toda esta mierda... —su voz se quebró por completo—. No merecemos esto, tú no lo mereces...

Ella estalló en llanto y Trunks logró mantener la compostura, guiando sus ojos hacia el padre de ambos, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos.

—La traje porque ella quiso, padre —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Ella quería conocerte... Linda manera de recibirla.

Vegeta apretó sus ojos con furia, no sintiendo deseos de seguir escuchando los dichos de su hijo mayor.

—Tendrías que haberlo impedido —le contestó.

Trunks aclaró su garganta y abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana.

—Lo sé, pero no se pudo... Ella es igual a ti, es demasiado cabeza dura... —y se permitió reír levemente, intentando así descomprimir la densidad que los rodeaba a los tres.

Increíblemente, Vegeta acompañó la risa.

—Ignoras que no sólo lo heredó de mí —dijo—. Bulma era más cabeza dura que yo.

Los hermanos, ante la mención del nombre de su madre, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Vegeta dijo ese nombre de una forma sumamente natural, sentida, cariñosa...

"Este no es mi padre", pensó Trunks. "Papá no es quien tengo en frente...".

Vegeta les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la pared contraria a las escaleras, donde fijó su mirada.

—Tu cabeza es la más deseada por los saiyans —dijo a su hijo—, si supieran que Bra existe será la de ella la que ocupará el puesto... ¡No era momento para traerla!

Bra rió con soberbia.

—Si mi hermano no me hubiera traído, créeme que yo hubiera venido sola, padre... —apretó sus puños y rió aún más, volviendo a su imagen algo borroso e inentendible—. ¡No subestimes a la hija de Bulma! Tengo lo mejor y lo peor de ustedes dos, por supuesto que hubiera encontrado una forma de venir aquí.

Vegeta no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se dejó llevar y sonrió. Su hija lo hacía estar más que orgulloso.

"Cabeza dura, irrespetuosa y soberbia... Es mi hija, nuestra hija".

Observó el techo unos minutos y volvió locos a sus hijos dado el silencio que lo envolvió. El momento había llegado y lo sabía perfectamente.

"Me he preparado para esto… Durante días, desde que Trunks se fue. Ya basta de silencios, es el momento de hablar".

No por ellos, si siquiera por él… Más bien por Bulma, únicamente por ella.

"Tú hablarás, mujer… No yo".

—¿Y qué era tan urgente? —preguntó con fingida despreocupación—. ¿Para qué querían hablar conmigo, chiquillos?

Trunks respiró profundo y decidió responder:

—Hay mucho por hablar, papá —dijo—. Queremos saber TODA la verdad, esa que nos negaste tantos años...

Vegeta rió brevemente.

—No sé de qué verdad hablan —respondió fríamente—. No tengo nada para decir, nada que Brief no les haya dicho ya.

Y Bra fue quien rió esta vez.

—Oh sí, claro que tienes mucho por decir, papi... —respondió con aplastante frialdad, una mayor a la de su padre—. Tienes que decirnos TODO lo que mis abuelos no saben... ¡Cosas como, por ejemplo, el porqué nos separaste! ¡El porqué usaste así a mi madre! ¡El porqué de toda la mierda que cerniste sobre nosotros! —y perdió la compostura, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, desesperada por golpear a su padre—. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... —se sentó en el suelo y arrastró a su hermano para que hiciera lo mismo—. Te escuchamos... ¡Y más te vale no saltearte nada! ¡Si lo haces invocaré el mal humor de mi madre y te castigaré!

Vegeta rió a carcajadas, imposibilitado de no sentir simpatía por tan impertinente mujer.

—Idéntica a tu madre —dijo luego de darse vuelta y encarar a sus hijos—. Está bien, tu poco respeto al dirigirte hacia mí me ha inspirado...

"Tenían que ganárselo".

Se sentó en el suelo justo frente a sus hijos.

—Empieza desde el principio —pidió Bra, manteniendo la mirada de su padre con suma facilidad, siendo envidiada silenciosamente por Trunks—. Empieza por cuando conociste a mamá...

Vegeta rió un tanto más y volvió a mirar a sus hijos.

—Está bien... Como quieras, mocosa.

Trunks, por su parte, se sintió ajeno a la situación, invadido por una serie de horrorosos sentimientos negativos que no supo comprender, que no supo titular...

Todo era natural entre Bra y su padre, certeza que formaba un molesto nudo en su pecho... Nudo que cada vez incrementaba más su tamaño.

Vegeta carraspeó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a la vez que su hermana volvía a aferrarse a su mano.

—Todo comenzó hace 32 años —comenzó el relato Vegeta, manteniendo la compostura de forma magistral—. Fui enviado a la Tierra por los científicos de Clase Media, todo para investigar la tecnología de los terrícolas —hizo una breve pausa y continuó, enterrando su mirada en el suelo para ya no volver a sacarla de allí—. Los terrícolas que interrogué y torturé me guiaron hacia la Corporación Cápsula y allí me dirigí, aunque no sé para qué se los digo, Brief ya se los debe haber contado... —Bra asintió pero Trunks no lo hizo. Vegeta no le dio importancia al detalle y continuó—. Allí me encontré con Brief y Bulma, a quienes les di cuatro días para construir la nave más rápida posible, todo para probar qué tan inútiles eran...

Y los recuerdos lo invadieron mientras hablaba, sintiendo como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se distorsionaba, sumiéndose en los recuerdos casi como si volviera a vivirlos...

Casi como si volviera a estar allí, junto a Bulma...

_Limpió el sudor de su frente y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba descansar... Más se apuraban, más se retrasaban..._

—_Papá, basta... —dijo en un tono exageradamente cansado—. Si seguimos presionándonos no lograremos terminar a tiempo._

_Su padre salió de la parte inferior de la nave a medio hacer y ella lo observó unos instantes; su rostro estaba decorado por una sonrisa._

—_Tranquila, Bulma —dijo—. Yo seguiré un rato más, tú ve a descansar, lo mereces. _

_La hija no pudo evitar mirar con preocupación al padre._

—_Tú también debes descansar... —susurró mientras rascaba sus ojos en busca de calma y paz._

—_No, aún puedo dar un poco más de mí —contestó Brief aún sonriente—. No te preocupes, ve a dormir una siesta —y desapareció, volviendo a la parte inferior de la nave y al trabajo._

_Bulma observó los pies de su padre, que aún podían verse, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila._

_"Entiendo que no pueda dormir hasta ver un proyecto terminado, a mí me pasa lo mismo... pero más me pasa cuando no hay un asesino de otro planeta apurándome"._

_Con un enorme sentimiento de admiración invadiendo su pecho, el cual estaba dirigido completamente a su padre, Bulma se retiró a su cuarto, deseando como jamás lo había hecho a su cama._

_Cruzó sus dedos mientras caminaba por los pasillos con pesadez, deseando no cruzarse con ese monstruo que los obligaba a trabajar tan arduamente._

_Su nombre era Vegeta y era realmente intratable... Cada vez que se aparecía frente a ellos, ese sujeto les gritaba y los maltrataba sin fin... Era realmente insoportable vivir así y poco recomendable para el trabajo que estaban realizando. Ella no lograba trabajar bajo presión, odiaba la presión._

_La única presión que le gustaba era la que se ponía a sí misma. _

_Casi llegaba a su cuarto cuando ese tipo apareció frente a ella, vestido con esa especie de armadura tan ridícula y con su acostumbrada media sonrisa decorando su rostro._

—_¿Qué haces que no estás trabajando? —preguntó autoritariamente._

_Bulma lo ignoró y siguió caminando._

—_Necesito dormir... —dijo—. Aún quedan dos días y medio. No molestes, ¿quieres?_

_Sin nada más por decir, Bulma se encerró en su cuarto, dando un portazo para alejarse por completo de ese ser que ya le daba asco._

_Vegeta se quedó observando largamente aquella puerta, atragantado con la respuesta que ella no le permitió dar._

_"Maldita terrícola, es demasiado vulgar"._

_Sí, "vulgar" era la palabra. Por supuesto que le encantaban las mujeres con carácter que lo encaraban perfectamente y sin miedo, pero no soportaba tal falta de respeto viniendo de una simple y débil terrícola. Las saiyan rudas eran las mejores, pero las terrícolas no lo eran..._

_"Las terrícolas son vulgares, no tienen nada que ver con las saiyan"._

_Al fin y al cabo, ninguna mujer del universo llegaba a ser tan llamativa y apetecible como una saiyan._

_La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Vegeta fue descubierto por Bulma, quien en su cara expresaba poca simpatía._

—_¡¿Por qué sigues aquí? Largo —exclamó para luego volver a encerrarse._

_Vegeta apretó sus puños pero los relajó al instante. Tal vez ella no lo había notado, pero su aparición en poca ropa (la cual, presumiblemente, se había puesto para dormir) dejó seco al Príncipe. _

_Sus curvas pronunciadas, propias de una mujer excelentemente desarrollada, habían sido perfectamente captadas por Vegeta, quien de allí en más no pudo borrar ese delicado dibujo de su mente..._

_Había sido demasiado. _

_"Aunque tal vez sirva para ser esclava..."._

_Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Vegeta ya llevaba muchos minutos frente a la puerta cerrada, puerta que lo separaba de esa chica._

—_Mi tiempo vale demasiado como para desperdiciarlo aquí —dijo para sí—. Me voy a entrenar..._

_El problema era por qué. ¿Por qué estaba allí, mirando la puerta completamente atontado?_

_¿Por qué permitía que ella, una simple y vulgar terrícola, llamara poderosamente su atención?_

—No lograba entender el carácter de esa terrícola —relató Vegeta—. Bulma era demasiado agresiva para ser terrícola, demasiado atrevida en el trato para conmigo, siendo yo el guerrero más poderoso del universo —cerró sus ojos, pensativo, para luego abrirlos, sin mirar a sus hijos—. No soportaba su carácter ni su atrevimiento... Pero había algo extraño, ella me generaba algo demasiado extraño...

_Aterrizó la enorme nave después de irse de la Tierra por varias horas con ésta, habiéndola probado alrededor del planeta celeste. Furioso, bajó de la nave y encaró a los dos científicos que la habían construido._

—_¡NO SIRVE! —les gritó—. ¡Es una porquería! Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo... —caminó a través de la casa ante la atónita mirada de Bulma y su padre, destruyendo una pared de la sala con su puño a media fuerza—. Merecen morir._

_Brief se paralizó pero algo parecía indicar que no entendía la magnitud de la situación. Bulma, por su parte, se mostró aterrorizada como jamás lo había estado, tragando saliva. Vegeta se acercó a ella._

—_Me dará mucho placer matarlos —dijo a centímetros del rostro de Bulma—. Más placer me dará viendo lo aterrorizados que están..._

_Bulma tembló y volvió a tragar saliva, estallando en una tos nerviosa que no pudo detener._

_"¡¿Por qué le permito intimidarme? No puede tocarme, no puedo permitirlo...". _

—_Oye, lamento que no sirva, pero... —susurró con los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que él hablaba en serio—. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos pasar y somos todos felices? —una risita nerviosa escapó de su boca y eso hizo que el Príncipe se mostrara más enfadado—. Ya, vamos... ¡No es para tanto! _

—_¡SILENCIO! —gritó Vegeta, poniendo fin al discurso poco elaborado de Bulma—. Me sacas demasiado de quicio, mujer... —exclamó en un susurro y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules—. Eres una imbécil... Dame un maldito motivo para dejarte con vida._

_La mujer estaba petrificada, Vegeta se mostraba más serio que nunca y eso despertó una serie de sentimientos en su pecho: miedo, odio, desesperación... ¡No podía moverse! Ni siquiera podía respirar frente a esa mirada negra y penetrante que no dejaba correr el viento a su alrededor..._

_La mirada lograba atraparla, le quitaba todo el aire... ¡Ese poder de paralizarla que él resumía era demasiado peligroso! Demasiado deshonroso tratándose de ella, de la genial Bulma Brief que no le temía a nada ni a nadie... _

_Tragó saliva por enésima vez y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sabiendo que permanecer callada sería su sentencia de muerte._

—_Soy muy joven y muy bonita para morir —dijo al fin._

_Vegeta estalló en risas histéricas._

—_¡Bah! ¿Realmente crees eso? Que lástima me das._

_Finalmente les dio la espalda, mostrándose desinteresado por esa conversación._

—_Tienen cinco días para mejorar esa nave, sabandijas —exclamó para luego retirarse a algún área desolada. Necesitaba entrenar un poco..._

—Quería matarla pero no podía —dijo ante la atónita mirada de sus hijos—. Bulma me irritaba demasiado, pero algo en ella no me permitía destrozarla como me hubiera gustado, como lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido otra persona.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Bra, no creyendo lo que salía de sus labios—. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que ella te gustaba? Si vas a decir eso, juro que no te creeré.

Vegeta observó a Bra y no pudo evitar recordar a su mujer.

"Son idénticas...".

—Era agresiva —respondió con supuesta indiferencia, la cual demostraba con maestría—. Bulma era tan agresiva que llegaba a simpatizarme de alguna forma retorcida. Por eso, decidí dejarla viva... Ella podía servirme para algo que yo, desde hacía años, deseaba hacer.

_Volvió a probar la nave cuando ésta estuvo reparada, aterrizando en la Tierra luego de probarla una vez más._

_Fue hacia los dos científicos terrícolas que la habían construido, quienes estaban parados en medio del patio, estáticos. Detuvo su paso frente a ellos y dejó escapar una carcajada de su boca._

—_¡Nada mal! —exclamó—. Nada mal viniendo de seres tan inútiles... —caminó alrededor de ellos y fue frente a Bulma donde se detuvo—. Sirven más de lo pensado..._

_Brief miró a Vegeta con nerviosismo y, comprobando que Bulma era incapaz de reaccionar, decidió hablarle personalmente al Príncipe saiyan._

—_Yo iré con usted con gusto —dijo—. Lo haré por la Tierra y por mi familia... Pero deje a Bulma, ella es muy joven para irse de aquí._

_Bulma, ante los dichos de su padre, finalmente reaccionó y no de buena manera. Logró olvidar a Vegeta y estalló por completo:_

—_¡¿De qué hablas, papá? —inquirió con poca paciencia—. ¡No te vas a ir! —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y allí fue capaz de recordar al monstruo que tenía en frente—. Yo iré, deja a mi padre aquí._

_Vegeta gozó sus nervios y no ocultó su placer, lo expuso abiertamente frente a ellos, especialmente frente a Bulma._

_Se acercó más a ella y no abandonó sus ojos ni por un instante, penetrándola con la mirada._

_Aquella provocación visual empezaba a entretenerlo. _

—_No creas que vales tanto como para merecer vivir en mi Reino, estúpida —musitó—. Primero iré a Vegetasei y lo pensaré bien, después vendré y me llevaré a quien yo quiera, ¡¿está claro?_

_Fue por demás autoritario y su falta de sentimientos desquició a Bulma, quien deseó destrozarlo con sus propias manos._

_"No puedo, no tengo fuerza, pero..."._

_Una lámpara de imaginación se encendió en su cabeza, gesticulando una media sonrisa al analizar la idea que tuvo._

_"Alguna forma encontraré"._

—_Está bien, niño —exclamó con una soberbia calcada a la del Príncipe—. Haz lo que quieras... Por lo pronto vete, me das asco._

_Vegeta se descontroló y deseó golpearla, pero golpear algo tan débil no sería satisfactorio para él. Algo no le permitía, además, hacerlo._

_"Su carácter la mantiene viva... Sólo eso"._

_No dijo nada, simplemente se fue volando hacia su nave particular y en ésta se marchó a su planeta._

_Mirarla y saber que una simple terrícola era capaz de ganarse algo de su simpatía no le agradaba en absoluto y, muchísimo menos, admitiría semejante atrevimiento de su parte._

_Pero ella captaba algo en él, algo que Vegeta aún no lograba comprender del todo... _

—En aquella época, Vegetasei pasaba por un momento magnífico —le contó a sus hijos sin dejar de lado la frialdad reinante en su voz—. Conquistábamos planetas a lo largo y ancho del universo y empezaban a escasear los rivales dignos. ¡Éramos los más fuertes! Lo seguimos siendo, por supuesto —su rostro se oscureció repentinamente y eso captó la atención de Trunks y Bra—. Mas había algo que me molestaba, que no me dejaba tranquilo... Nunca me caractericé por mi buen genio y mi mal carácter hacía huir a todos los seres del espacio que se cruzaran en mi camino... Todos menos uno, todos menos a quien yo más odiaba... y odio.

_Se mostró serio frente a su padre, arrodillándose frente a él, quien estaba en el trono situado al fondo del Palacio, trono que él mismo terminaría quitando de allí muchos años después..._

_Los tronos le parecían algo estúpido, más tratándose de la Realeza saiyan. ¡¿Los saiyan sentados y aburridos? Eso no iba con ellos, por eso odiaba ese maldito protocolo, ese arrodillarse frente a su propio padre en un supuesto gesto de respeto que no le tenía en absoluto. _

_Años hacían sin éste hacia el Rey… _

—_¿Cómo te fue en la Tierra, chiquillo? —preguntó su padre luego de acomodarse en su asiento, mostrándose por demás aburrido y desinteresado—. Habla rápido, tengo cosas que hacer, cosas más importantes._

_"Eso ni tú te lo crees", pensó el Príncipe para sí._

—_Fui a la Tierra y ese planeta es inservible —dijo—. ¡Su gente también lo es! No vale nada, jamás lograremos venderlo —mintió, pues la Tierra era fértil y su civilización evolucionada: por supuesto que sí valía, ¡y muy caro! Pero parte de su plan necesitaba esa mentira—. Fueron días desperdiciados._

_El Rey rió sin miramientos y poca atención le prestó a su hijo, pues su máximo protegido acababa de aparecer detrás de éste._

—_¡Broly! —exclamó—. Al fin llegas... Espero tengas buenas noticias._

_Vegeta volteó con fastidio y se encontró con ese insecto, con ese saiyan "legendario" que más parecía un maldito fracasado._

_"Lo aborrezco"._

_Broly lo miró con una media sonrisa y eso logró desquiciar aún más al Príncipe._

—_Si, mi Rey —respondió al fin y sin inclinarse ante él—. Estamos listos para invadir ese planeta... ¡Son realmente fuertes! La raza más fuerte que nos toca enfrentar en años... De los cuatro guerreros de Clase Alta que envié sólo volvió uno y muy mal herido, los demás murieron... ¡No puedo esperar para ir allí! Hace años que no disfruto una batalla._

_A Vegeta, literalmente, se le hizo agua la boca... Para su padre no fue menos._

_"¡Una batalla como la gente! Esto es para mí, para el Príncipe saiyan que no puede ser derrotado por nadie... ¡Necesito pelear! Solamente con sangre podré descargar el odio que siento..."._

_Odio cuyo principal destino era Broly. _

—_Yo iré, padre —le dijo al Rey con seguridad—. Necesito pelear._

_El Rey Vegeta no ocultó la ironía en sus ojos._

—_¡¿Y a ti quién te habló? —espetó—. No estás invitado, esto es para guerreros de verdad... Broly, manda a preparar las naves, iremos en este preciso instante._

_Broly asintió a los dichos del Rey y, antes de retirarse, dedicó una cruel mirada al Príncipe, mirada llena de un triunfalismo no expresable con palabras._

—_A la orden —y finalmente se marchó._

_Vegeta giró a mirar a su padre y éste poco caso le hizo, simplemente le pasó por al lado con total indiferencia._

—_Sigue buscando planetas interesantes en la Galaxia del Norte, poco más tienes por hacer aquí... —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro que lejos estuvieron de ser tiernas y con una media sonrisa siguió hablándole—. Haz lo que te corresponde y déjale las batallas y la sangre a los verdaderos guerreros._

_Se marchó y dejó allí a Vegeta, envenenado por una furia que alguien de su linaje no tenía por qué sentir..._

_Total y absoluta humillación. Ese era el sentimiento._

—Papá... —Trunks no salía de su sorpresa, pues nada sabía de esa rivalidad entre el Guerrero Legendario y su padre.

Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente y Bra quedó de lado por unos momentos, cosa que la princesa no permitió que se extendiera de más.

—No entiendo nada, quiero que me expliquen en este preciso instante —exigió.

Vegeta la observó brevemente y volvió su mirada a Trunks, a quien con un gesto le ordenó que tomara la palabra. Trunks comprendió y eso hizo:

—Broly era el Saiyan Legendario, guerrero de nuestra raza que nace cada mil años... —explicó brevemente a su hermana—. El Saiyan Legendario posee un poder que está muy por encima del de cualquier guerrero. Es el guerrero más cruel y fuerte de las cuatro galaxias...

Bra rió envuelta en fastidio.

—Estupideces, ya me tienen harta con sus creencias infantiles —musitó—. Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué Broly y tú, padre —se dirigió a Vegeta— se llevaban mal... ¿Celos? —insinuó—. ¿Estabas celoso de él por ser más fuerte que tú?

Vegeta rió unos momentos, gesticulando su clásica media sonrisa.

—Tonterías —respondió—. Mi problema no era algo tan tonto como "celos", mi problema con Broly era otro... —volvió a mirar a Trunks—. M padre, el anterior Rey Vegeta, trataba a Broly como si fuese de la Realeza, cosa inadmisible para un saiyan común y corriente.

Trunks parpadeó sin comprender.

—Pero Broly no era una saiyan común y corriente, papá... —acotó no demasiado seguro de sus palabras.

—NO, ¿pero y eso qué importa? —y Vegeta volvió a ponerse serio—. No fui tratado como un Príncipe, fui tratado como basura por mi padre y ese imbécil de Broly... Desde la muerte de Paragus, padre de Broly, que mi padre lo tenía como su mascota, lo llevaba y traía a todas partes... Era su guerrero de más confianza y yo no podía soportar eso. Me hacía a un lado y le daba las mejores misiones, esas que sólo la Realeza merecía. Papá pecaba contra nuestra sangre guerrera y yo jamás se lo iba a perdonar…

—¡Por celos! —afirmó Bra casi burlándose de su padre—. Eran celos, papi... CELOS —deletreó, fastidiando a Vegeta.

—¡Te equivocas, mocosa! —la retó—. Esto era algo más profundo... Era una cuestión de orgullo saiyan.

Trunks asintió ante los dichos de su padre, cosa que su hermana estuvo lejos de comprender.

—Broly pisoteaba tu orgullo —dedujo y su padre afirmó con la cabeza—. Y tú no podías permitir eso...

—No —y la media sonrisa volvió—. Por eso necesitaba a Bulma, era la única que podía "ayudarme" con una travesura que se me ocurrió, cuya única intención era la de irritar a mi padre.

Ambos hijos se impresionaron por sus palabras, no logrando entender la naturaleza de éstas.

La mirada del progenitor se oscureció y los recuerdos volvieron a agolparse en su mente.

—Lástima que no funcionó. No con alguien como Bulma.

_Caminó de un lado al otro de su habitación con efusividad, ¡necesitaba matar a alguien! Necesitaba hacer correr toda la sangre del mundo... _

—_¡Humillarme así! Un simple guerrero que no tiene sangre real, ¡por más Legendario que sea no tiene derecho a faltarme al respeto! —golpeó la pared y casi logró destruirla, apretando sus puños frente a ésta por varios minutos—. No voy a permitir que me humillen de una forma tan asquerosa..._

_Se recostó en su cama y observó el techo durante horas enteras, absorto en sus planes, en su venganza para con Broly y su padre..._

_"Esto no va a quedar así"._

_¡¿Pero qué podía hacer? La maniobra que se le había ocurrido era por demás arriesgada... Podía salir bien, si... ¡Pero podía salir mal! Muy mal…_

_"Jamás me ha importado la cultura ni las reglas de este maldito planeta... ¡No las necesito! Lo único que me importa es mi linaje, mi sangre que es la más poderosa! No necesito todo lo demás..."._

_Su orgullo necesitaba revelarse y él se lo iba a permitir con total libertad. _

_Se levantó finalmente de su cama y se encaminó al único lugar donde podría encontrar respuestas; al laboratorio de Tark._

_Voló hacia allí y encontró solo al Líder de Clase Media, quien trabajaba en un nuevo modelo de Scouter._

—_¡Príncipe Vegeta! —exclamó con respeto al verlo—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

_Vegeta se acercó al científico y puso una silla delante de él, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos._

—_¿Recuerdas a ese sujeto de Clase Baja, el tal Terik? —preguntó con poca paciencia y el medio asintió—. Ese sujeto le hizo un hijo a una esclava, una mujer de otra raza... ¿Realmente su hijo iba a ser débil?_

_¡Esa era la forma! El caso de Terik estaba muy de moda en Vegetasei, por lo cual era perfecto para su propósito… En ese instante nada irritaría más a su padre. _

_Tark rió brevemente._

—_Se lo he dicho cientos de veces a su padre, mi Príncipe —respondió el científico—. Yo dudo mucho que la hibridación debilite nuestra sangre. Así, sin mezclarnos, estamos condenando a nuestra raza a una extinción inevitable._

_Vegeta sonrió ampliamente._

—_Entonces, ¿por qué mataron a ese sujeto y a la esclava? Si hubieran dejado viva a esa mujer, tal vez hubiéramos podido sacarnos las dudas... ¡¿Cómo lo permitiste? Me sorprende de ti, Tark._

_El hombre se mostró acongojado._

—_Lo intenté, créame que lo hice, pero... Usted sabe, es muy complicado tratar con su padre._

_Vegeta se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida._

—_Sólo era eso, sigue trabajando._

_Se marchó al Palacio y allí siguió reflexionando en su cama, mirando fijamente al techo._

_"Un híbrido... Si creo un híbrido tal vez logre que los saiyans seamos más fuertes, ¡debo hacerlo! Así fastidiaré a papá, así cerraré su maldita boca"._

—_Haré más fuertes a los saiyans... Así Broly dejará de ser tan especial. ¿Quieren que me encargue de las misiones aburridas? Bueno, muy bien... —su media sonrisa se remarcó más que nunca en su rostro—. Esta no me aburrirá en absoluto. _

_Se quedó quieto mirando al techo y un recuerdo invadió su mente._

_Recordó a Bulma. Recordó sus impertinencias, su mal humor, su carácter..._

_Tan propio de una saiyan, tan imposible viniendo de un ser débil e inútil..._

_No podía negarlo, ella había logrado simpatizarle con muy poco, cosa que lo irritaba pero que le daba sentimientos extra._

_Probarla... Tal vez eso borraría la simpatía que sentía. Siempre le pasaba con esclavas. Las probaba y luego las tiraba a la basura, cosa fácil para un Príncipe con tanto poder. _

_Probarla... La recordó ligera de ropa cuando se quedó parado frente a su habitación y su instinto se despertó de su largo letargo... Quería probarla, no había dudas. _

_Y sus carcajadas se escucharon en cada rincón del Palacio. _

—¡¿QUÉ? —Bra se lanzó sobre su padre y apretó su cuello con todas las fuerzas que tenía, muchas de las cuales desconocía—. ¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que Trunks y yo somos un maldito experimento? —su hermano intentó detenerla pero ella no se lo permitió, apretando aún más el cuello de Vegeta—. ¡¿Acaso intentas decirme que USASTE a mamá?

La fuerza se fue y la impotencia llegó. Trunks logró que ella soltara a Vegeta, abrazándola al ver cómo lloraba con desconsuelo.

—Tranquila... —le suplicó a Bra con dulzura.

—¡NO! —gritó ella en respuesta, con su rostro hundido en el pecho de su hermano—. ¿Dónde quedó la historia que el abuelo nos contó? ¿Dónde, Trunks?

—_Un sujeto llamado Vegeta, Príncipe de un Reino lejano —relató Brief sin abandonar su sonrisa—, vino a amenazarnos pero lo único que hizo fue enamorarse de tu madre, de Bulma... Bulma y él se enamoraron, a pesar de todo y todos... De las distintas culturas, de las diferencias físicas, del qué dirán y el qué no dirán... Durante tres años vivieron una relación tormentosa, apasionada, difícil como ninguna y, por sobre todo, llena de amor... Un amor incondicional._

Trunks rememoró las palabras de Brief y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Miró a Vegeta y, en ese preciso instante, comprendió por qué no había reaccionado como Bra minutos antes.

"Yo sí sé... Yo sé que papá es capaz de algo así".

—No me sorprende de ti, padre —susurró sin mirarlo—. Nunca has tenido corazón y maldigo el instante en el cual creí que sí lo tenías, el instante en el cual me ilusioné...

Vegeta se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a sus hijos.

—¿Lo dices porque fragüé un plan que consistía en embarazar a su madre y crear "súper guerreros", todo para hacerle la contra a los ideales de mi padre? —inquirió con un tono irónico—. Pues que pena desilusionarte, pero por algo dije con anterioridad que el plan era imposible con alguien como Bulma.

Se produjo un silencio y Bra logró dejar de lado el llanto, girando para clavar sus ojos en la vista de su padre.

—¿Acaso nos dices que realmente te enamoraste de mamá?

Vegeta rió.

—"Enamorarse" —susurró—... Bulma solía usar mucho esa palabra. Yo nunca entendí su significado...

_Poco le importaron las preguntas de los empleados de la Central Espacial, nada ni nadie alejaría a Vegeta de su objetivo: tenía que ir a la Tierra, tenía que volver allí, para implementar su plan..._

_Todo con tal de fastidiar a su padre, amaba hacerlo y esta era la mejor forma de llevarlo a cabo. _

_"Así dejaré de ser tu maldita sirvienta..."._

_Llegó a la Tierra y, al abrir la compuerta de su esférica nave, se encontró con unas enormes montañas. Se dirigió al oeste y poco tardó en hallar el enorme edificio amarillo, la Corporación Cápsula. _

_Aterrizó en el patio trasero de la casa y entró por la puerta, sin pedir permiso alguno._

—_¡Insectos! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Brief no estaba y su esposa tampoco, la única presente era Bulma, quien sintió su piel erizarse al escuchar esa voz._

_"Esa maldita voz..."._

_Dejó el invento en el cual trabajaba a la mitad y corrió hacia la sala, donde se encontró con la severa mirada de Vegeta._

—_Hump, ya me había ilusionado —refunfuñó—. ¿Acaso quieres más naves? —evadió todo su miedo y fue hacia él, penetrándolo con la mirada—. ¿O vienes a aprovecharte de mí? Eso no me sorprendería, muchos quieren aprovecharse de mí..._

_¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ese sujeto era un asesino y debía tener cuidado de qué palabras usaba frente a él... Sin embargo, era fácil ser ella misma frente al saiyan, él le sacaba toda la furia y todo lo primitivo de adentro._

_Le sacaba lo que más amaba: su razón. Aunque el significado estaba muy lejos de su mente, poco le importaba. _

_Vegeta no pudo estar más orgulloso de sí, ¡ella era perfecta! Daban ganas de abofetearla y callarla con cada una de sus palabras..._

_"Esto será sencillo"._

—_Sí, mujer —respondió autoritariamente—. Me ha gustado tu trabajo, eres buena... —dejó que sus ojos viajaran por su cuerpo y la encontró ligera de ropa una vez más, con sólo un vestido celeste tapándola, cosa que encendió algo en su instinto—. Quiero que trabajes en una nave como la última, una con un diseño más compacto —ordenó—. Si no lo haces todos morirán..._

_Bulma tembló pero no dejó que ese sujeto la intimidara, aceptando el reto con toda su testarudez a cuestas._

—_De acuerdo —dijo—. Lo haré..._

_"Y en cuanto pueda usaré el arma que construí para matarte... ¡Ah! Estaba segura de que volvería, que bueno que adelanté la construcción...". _

_Un proyectil por el cual cualquier ejército daría su vida con tal de obtenerlo… ¡Con eso tenía que bastar para destrozar a Vegeta! Lo tenía bien guardado y pensaba usarlo, en el momento justo, en el instante indicado…_

_Vegeta sonrió sin dejar de mirarla, hipnotizando la mirada de la terrícola por algún extraño motivo._

_Los ojos negros llamaban la atención de Bulma, tenía furia y eso le daba demasiada curiosidad, una que podría llegar a ser letal en cuanto cruzara la línea indicada..._

_Tenía que tener cuidado, mas le era imposible tenerlo..._

_Él no le dejaba tenerlo... _

—_Una condición —acotó Vegeta luego de mirar hacia todas las esquinas de la casa—. ¿Dónde está ese sujeto al que llamas tu padre? ¿Y la mujer insoportable?_

_¿Cómo olvidar a esa mujer rubia que insistía en llamarlo "joven" y le daba comida constantemente? Esa mujer era aborrecible e insoportable, casi parecía no entender quién y qué era él._

_Bulma se sorprendió por la pregunta._

_"Creo que hablé de más... ¡Ah! Soy muy joven para ser violada y asesinada... Por Kami, siempre abro de más mi bocota...". _

—_No están, se fueron al cine, mamá insistió —comentó como si hablara con una amiga suya y no con un maldito asesino._

_Vegeta solamente entendió que no estaban, sonriendo con más efusividad._

—_Perfecto, entonces aquí está la condición —exclamó, aclarando su garganta para continuar—: no les dirás que estoy aquí, ¿te quedó claro?_

_Y una sonrisa aún más grande..._

_Bulma parpadeó por varios segundos, impresionada y desorientada._

—_¿Y eso por qué? —indagó sin estar demasiado segura de que hacerlo fuera bueno._

_"Se va a aprovechar de mí... ¡¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo será el sexo con extraterrestres? De sólo pensarlo me da miedo... Bueno, admito que me da curiosidad, pero..."._

_Carraspeó mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Hasta en su mente hablaba de más... _

_Vegeta se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo fijamente. Eso hicieron ambos por largos segundos, sin ser capaces de dejar de hacerlo..._

_Bulma estaba aterrorizada, sí... Pero no en demasía. Algo en ese hombre la atrapaba, la envolvía en un velo de incomprensible magnetismo... Él movilizaba algo en ella y lo hacía con tanta facilidad que casi llegaba a preocuparle..._

—_Porque mis cuentas pendientes son contigo, mujer —y la soltó._

—Me dejó dormir en su laboratorio y allí me la pasé supervisando su trabajo, molestándola a cada instante... Bulma era muy fácil de irritar, cosa que no hacía más que entretenerme. Yo también soy irritable, por lo cual ella disfrutó sacarme de quicio... Aunque al principio no supo cómo hacerlo, por lo cual yo gané una y otra vez.

_Lanzó sus herramientas al suelo y refunfuñó con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Trabajar para ese sujeto era una tortura! Ya no podía soportarlo, era algo horrible. Para colmo, Bulma jamás había encontrado el momento adecuado para usar el arma que había construido para protegerse de él._

_"Es muy astuto, ya no soporto de sus provocaciones..."._

_Vegeta la observaba desde la pared más cercana, donde estaba apoyado desde hacía horas, observándola._

—_¿Qué pasó, mujer? —le preguntó con ironía decorando sus palabras—. ¿Ya se te acabaron las energías? —y su tono se volvió severo—. Aún no terminas, apúrate que no tengo todo el día..._

_Bulma lo observó hecha una furia, haciendo reír a Vegeta._

—_¡Deja de decirme "mujer"! —gritó—. Eres asqueroso..._

_Vegeta rió._

—_¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! La MUJER se revela... —se acercó a ella y casi pegó su cuerpo al femenino, provocándola con los ojos y la lengua filosa que tanto lo caracterizaba—. Creo que no tienes idea de con quién tratas, MUJER._

_Y se alejó, dejándola con los insultos atragantados._

—Así fue por varios días —siguió relatando Vegeta—. Yo la provocaba y ella perdía los estribos... A veces también me provocaba, pero yo no le hacía caso, era fácil ignorar sus insultos. Por lo menos así fue hasta que aprendió a irritarme... ¡Y vaya que aprendió bien! Jamás conocí mujer más persistente…

—_¡Silencio! —gritó Vegeta—. Ya deja de provocarme, únicamente necesito un poco de mi poder para hacerte trizas en un segundo... ¡Piénsalo bien, muchacha! Te irá mal si sigues provocándome..._

_Bulma lo observó entre risas y volvió a molestarlo con sus impertinentes palabras._

—_¿Qué pasa, "pequeño"? Al parecer ya encontré la palabra que te irrita..._

_Vegeta refunfuñó con fuerza._

—_¡Estupideces! —y le dio la espalda—. No toleraré agravios venidos de una mujer tan vulgar..._

_Bulma cambió su cara de la diversión a la exasperación en tan sólo un instante._

—_¡¿Vulgar? ¿Acaso hablas de mí, pequeño? Eres demasiado enano para insultarme... ¡Crece y después háblame! No estás a mi altura... _

_Las risas volvieron y ella hizo como si nada, siguió ajustando tornillos en la nave que casi estaba por terminar._

_Tenía que admitirlo: disfrutaba de esas peleas. Vegeta era un obstinado y ella también, motivo por el cual pelear era casi terapéutico para ellos. _

_Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio pensativo, sintiendo inevitable curiosidad por su expresión facial._

_"Casi parece humano al pensar así..."._

—_¿En qué piensas? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar los tornillos que ajustaba con tanto ahínco—. No sabía que pensabas, Vegeta..._

—_¡Hump! —volvió a refunfuñar el Príncipe—. Soy miembro de la Realeza de la raza más poderosa del universo, por supuesto que tengo mucho en lo cual pensar —y rió unos momentos—. Claro que tú no lo entenderías, solamente eres basura._

_Bulma rió al último._

—_Pues si tan poderoso e importante eres, me sorprende que estés tan desocupado como para venir a un planeta tan pequeño a molestar a una chica tan bonita... ¡Tienes buen gusto! Tonto no eres, me doy cuenta... _

_El aire se condensó y Bulma, instintivamente, giró hacia Vegeta, soltando el destornillador justo antes de hacerlo._

_Vegeta estaba ajeno a la situación, cosa rarísima en él... ¡Pero si hasta parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia! _

_Caminó lenta e inseguramente hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un instante._

—_Tierra llamando a Vegeta —dijo en un tono infantil—. Disculpe por molestarlo, su Alteza..._

_Él abrió los ojos y la observó, mirando en detalle el azul de su mirada._

_Ella miró el negro de sus ojos y otra vez volvieron a la quietud, a la no respiración, a la ausencia total de palabras... Únicamente ojos, ojos que miraban pero no lo hacían, ojos que intentaban descubrir cosas..._

_Bulma suspiró sin proponérselo, sonrojándose al hacerlo._

_"No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de admitir, pero... es guapo"._

_Y los hombres guapos debilitaban su poder._

_Sacudió su cabeza con desesperación, intentando así alejar tan trivial pensamiento._

_"Es un asesino y estoy trabajando para él bajo amenaza... ¡¿Cómo me atrevo a reparar en algo tan absurdo?"._

_Volvió su mirada a él y Vegeta estaba inmutable, exactamente igual que segundos antes._

_"Piensa, Bulma... ¡Piensa! Has construido un arma para destrozarlo, para salvar al planeta... ¡Y ahora estoy mirándolo como si fuera una adolescente! Estoy loca..."._

_Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del observado, cosa que desconcentró a la científica._

—_Eres débil —aseguró sin chistar—. Muy débil..._

_El comentario irritó a la mujer._

—_¡Y tú enano! Así que no molestes, Vegeta..._

_Se dio vuelta y se dispuso volver a su trabajo y abandonar los ojos negros del masculino guerrero, cuando un brazo de su cuerpo fue sujetado con una fuerza que ella no recordaba haber sentido alguna vez..._

_Una fuerza totalmente desgarradora._

—_¡SUÉLTAME! —exigió entre forcejeos—. ¡Déjame en paz...!_

_Vegeta, para sorpresa de ella, sujetó su mentón con su brazo libre y giró la cabeza de Bulma hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda sobre el pecho trabajado._

_"¡¿Qué está haciendo? Va a abusar de mí, lo sabía..."._

_La terrícola cerró sus ojos con impotencia, esquivando la mirada del saiyan. Eso no hizo rendir a Vegeta, quien sujetó más su mentón y aplicó más fuerza en su brazo._

_Allí todo dejó de ser un juego, la situación se puso tensa y Bulma sintió esta tensión en el aire y en su piel, personificada por el poder que ese hombre le mostraba y con lo autoritario que había resultado ser..._

—_Me lastimas... —susurró, presa de un terror que no recordaba y algo más que no podía describir con palabras._

_Vegeta pegó su boca en su oreja y susurró unas breves aunque inolvidables palabras._

—_Soy un Príncipe —murmuró sólo para ella—. No te atrevas a faltarme al respeto, mujer..._

_Sin más, la soltó y volvió a su pared, donde se apoyó con los ojos cerrados, quedándose así hasta la noche, momento en el cual ella decidió abandonar el trabajo y dormir..._

_Mucho en lo cual pensar, demasiado._

Vegeta permaneció serio y sin dejar de ser mirado por sus hijos, quienes prestaban cada vez más atención a sus palabras.

—Provocarla era divertido —comentó con seriedad y frialdad—. Mi plan estaba yendo sobre ruedas y nada me importaba... ¡Era tan frustrante! Un guerrero relegado a una vida aburrida y sin emociones, sin nadie a quien golpear... ¡Por supuesto que ella me entretenía! Ella no pasaba de ser una diversión, pero cuánto me equivoqué...

Trunks no salía de su asombro, al contrario de Bra, quien cada vez odiaba más a su padre por lo despectivo que parecía ser al hablar de Bulma. Trunks, sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo que ella. Él conocía más a su padre, por lo cual estaba en posición de decir que él estaba rarísimo en aquel momento, mientras les hablaba...

"Este no es mi padre, no puede ser él...".

Si bien se mantenía frío como solamente él podría serlo, Vegeta estaba hablando mucho, cosa que no era para nada común en él.

"Es como si hubiera estado preparado para esto...", pensó el hijo mayor.

Se veía que había reflexionado, que tenía un discurso armado y que no sentía deseos de seguir ocultando cosas.

Era otra persona, estaba desconocido.

"Tal vez le hace bien descargarse...".

Aunque pensar en algo así tratándose de su padre era un poco extraño.

"Tal vez está cansado...".

Su padre ni por cansancio abría la boca, ¡la actitud le seguía pareciendo inaudita!

"Quizás ha entendido... Entendió que Bra y yo merecíamos esto...".

Miró unos instantes a su hermana y volvió la vista a su padre.

"No, no es eso...", siguió reflexionando el joven. "Es otra cosa... Es por Bra por quien lo hace".

Y eso le dio tristeza.

"Lo hace por ella y por mamá, es por ellas que se siente cómodo, lo suficiente como para hablar de esto con tanta libertad...".

Cerró sus ojos y contuvo sus lágrimas, las cuales no deseaba derramar, no frente a tan frío hombre.

"Es por ellas, no por mí... por mí jamás haría algo de este estilo".

—Bulma empezaba a caer, aunque lentamente... Debo reconocer que era bastante inteligente, otra terrícola habría caído muchísimo más rápido —siguió contando Vegeta—. Lo difícil de mi empresa fue lo que hizo especial a Bulma... No hay nada que le guste más a un saiyan que un rival que no se deja vencer. Ella era un rival que no estaba dispuesto a eso bajo ningún punto de vista.

"Y eso me excitaba...", agregó el Rey en su mente.

Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo: esa no era la única sensación que Bulma le causaba. Quizá en principio sí, pero luego no... Luego había mucho más, mucha agua corriendo bajo sus pies...

Bulma no era una mujer sencilla, era demasiado especial.

Y ser especial, desde su punto de vista, había marcado con fuego el destino de su mujer.

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente y la maldita luz del sol le dijo que ya era de día, cosa que la irritó desde el vamos. Acababa de amanecer maldispuesta desde un principio, sabiendo que ese día sería una pesadilla._

_Se levantó de su cama y fue al baño, donde decidió darse una ducha. Ya bajo el agua, Bulma recorrió su cuerpo con el jabón y, al pasar por su brazo, vio los dedos marcados de Vegeta, marca producida por él el día anterior._

—_Mi piel... —lloriqueó infantilmente._

_Pasó el jabón por esa marca una y otra vez, intentando evadir los pensamientos pero sin lograr su cometido. Cada vez más rápido, refregó el jabón hasta perder la paciencia, momento en el cual lo lanzó al suelo, derrotada._

_Se quedó bajo el agua largos minutos, pensativa a más no poder._

_Pensar en Vegeta, en todo lo ocurrido... Las peleas, la cuasi esclavitud en la que estaba sumida, la clase de "simpatía" que había entre ella y él, el secreto envolviéndolos minuto a minuto... El hombre guapo de mirada seria, el violento que le había marcado así el brazo, gratuitamente._

_Tenía miedo de ese sujeto, pero lo que más miedo le daba era que este sentimiento no era intenso, era casi un pretexto, un sentimiento obligado por ella a permanecer allí, latente pero ni eso..._

_Solían gustarle los "chicos malos", como siempre se decía en la prensa... No le llamaban la atención los príncipes azules, esa clase de hombres no era su estilo. Ella quería que fueran su estilo, pues nada más lejos de la realidad: ella no era una princesa, no era una damisela en peligro, era la mala de la película, la cruel y déspota, la de los planes maquiavélicos..._

_"Esa soy..."._

_Y Vegeta se ajustaba perfectamente con sus gustos._

_"Pero es un asesino... ¡Ah! Odio que estas cosas me importen tan poco"._

_Después de todo... ¿Qué tenía de malo un poco de pasión? No era que lo quería para casarse y tener hijos..._

_Un poco de pasión... Hacía mucho que no la pasaba bien, ¡y eso que era joven y hermosa! No tenía nada de malo pasarla bien..._

_"Pero una cosa es con algún empresario y otra muy distinta es con un Príncipe extraterrestre"._

_¡Pero ella era Bulma Brief! La alocada, excéntrica y retorcida "princesa" de la Corporación Cápsula. Por supuesto que para ella, que siempre había sido "rara" para la gente dado el historial de científicos locos de su familia (donde su padre y su extraño gusto por la naturaleza y los animales de todos los tamaños y colores era la punta del iceberg), tener una aventura con el hombre que ella quisiera, por más que este fuera un cruel asesino intergaláctico, no era raro en absoluto._

_"¡Claro que no! Pero hablo como si él se muriera por mí..."._

_Claro que eso no sería un problema: bastaba con un poco de perfume, la ropa adecuada y su siempre efectiva mirada azul. Nada más, eso era lo único que necesitaba. _

_Rió bajo la ducha, como cuando se le ocurría un plan de esos que estaban destinados a causar polémica._

_"Eso te pasa por provocarme, principito..."._

_Salió de la ducha y revolvió su armario en busca de la ropa ideal, encontrándose con un vestido azul y blanco que dejaba ver sus piernas y que remarcaba asombrosamente sus senos. Se peinó su corto cabello y aplicó un poco de maquillaje en su hermoso rostro. _

_Bella en instantes, bendición que sólo unas pocas tenían y entre las cuales, afortunadamente, se encontraba ella. Bulma se vio perfecta en el espejo de su tocador, sabiendo que cualquier hombre caería en su hechizo... ¿Vegeta sería inmune a éste?_

_"No lo sé y tampoco sé por qué lo hago... simplemente deseo hacerlo"._

_Algo en su interior se lo pedía._

_Minutos después fue hacia su laboratorio, donde al entrar se encontró con un Vegeta inmutable, fijo en su sitio, con la espada pegada a la pared y sus brazos cruzados._

_Ni siquiera la miró._

—_Hueles mal —le dijo para luego caminar a lo largo del laboratorio, examinando la nave que Bulma construía para él y girando hacia ella—. Espero hoy avances, has estado demasiado retrasada, imbécil._

_Sin más, Vegeta abrió la ventana del laboratorio y salió disparado por ésta, desilusionando a Bulma._

_Ella se quedó mirando la ventana, envuelta en sentimientos encontrados y una sensación parecida a la frustración._

_"¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso dijo que huelo mal? ¡Mi perfume es carísimo!"._

—_Más imbécil serás tú..._

_No sintió deseos de trabajar, otorgándose a sí misma el día libre y marchándose a su habitación, lugar donde volvió a ducharse, mas nadie le sacaría la sensación de suciedad que la invadía con tanta propiedad._

_"Regalada... Este no es mi estilo... ¿Qué me pasa?"._

—El juego se apagó por unos días, ella parecía distraída en otra cosa —contó Vegeta a sus hijos—. Eso me irritó, me faltaba mi rival... ¡Ella tenía un pésimo carácter y jamás se callaba la boca! Últimamente, sin embargo, lucía tremendamente silenciosa... El silencio me desquicia y no iba a permitir cobardía de su parte.

"Esa no era Bulma... Algo faltaba".

_La humillación no se le iba. Ya había pasado una semana y en tan sólo un día más, según sus cálculos, terminaría la maldita nave. Eso significaba que él se iría y que ella podría olvidarlo. Claro, para ella no era difícil olvidar algo de ese estilo..._

_"Olvidaré la humillación y volveré a ser yo misma"._

_¿Realmente iba a ser así?_

_"Lo será... ¡No voy a permitir que un imbécil como él me rechace! Que tonta fui..."._

_¿Cómo se le había ocurrido provocarlo? ¡¿En qué cabeza cabía semejante cosa?_

_"¡Ya! Debo admitirlo: me dejé llevar... ¡Pero no es tan importante! No es nada extraño..."._

_Su mente era infinita y su creatividad también. Bulma lo sabía, mas a veces pecaba de demasiada curiosidad, de demasiado atrevimiento..._

_Fue al laboratorio aquella nueva mañana luego de evadir las preguntas de sus padres durante el desayuno. Ellos estaban pensativos, especialmente su padre... ¡Pasaba todo el santo día en el laboratorio! Claro que ella siempre pasaba horas allí, pero no dejaba de ir de compras o asistir a eventos sociales por su laboratorio. No dejaba su vida social de lado por éste..._

_Algo ocurría y ellos, quizá, lo percibían... Pero Bulma no podía detenerse, tenía que lograr que él se fuera, que la nave le gustara y eso provocara la desaparición del Príncipe Vegeta de su vida._

_Ya no lo quería más cerca... ¡Sentía asco! Era repugnante, cada vez más después de aquel rechazo disimulado que fue por demás explícito._

_Entró en el laboratorio y cerró la puerta con llave. Vegeta estaba donde siempre, contra la pared..._

—_Hoy la terminaré —dijo secamente—. En la noche podrás probarla._

_Vegeta adoptó una de sus sonrisas._

—_Ya era hora —contestó en idéntico tono—. Ya me estoy aburriendo de permanecer aquí._

_Nada más lejos de la realidad: Bulma, durante los últimos días, había abandonado las discusiones y se había cortado la lengua. Permanecía callada durante todo el día, cuestión que manchaba el plan del saiyan._

_"Ni siquiera responde a mis provocaciones, esto se ha vuelto aburrido...". _

_Y un miembro de la Realeza del poder no toleraba el aburrimiento, por supuesto que no. _

_No iba a permitir que ella siguiera muda... ¡Tenía que despertarla! Tenía que seguir con su plan..._

_"Nada me sacará mi misión de la cabeza: humillar las estúpidas ideas de mi padre"._

_Y de sólo pensar en él y en Broly su estómago se revolvía..._

_Observó a Bulma, observó su ropa de entre casa, su cabello revuelto y su rostro serio y paralizado frente al motor. Se dijo que ella no era la terrícola, que ella no era a quien quería para desarrollar su venganza... ¡No! Ella no, esa mujer silenciosa y trabajadora no era a quien él necesitaba._

_Necesitaba fuego, no cenizas._

_Y obtendría ese fuego..._

_Sin pensar más, se acercó a ella y la miró de mala manera, refunfuñando a su lado._

—_¿Acaso te has quedado sin insultos, mujer? —inquirió—. Eres demasiado aburrida._

_Bulma, como venía haciendo los últimos días, se atragantó con réplicas y siguió en su labor; sin embargo, Vegeta parecía no rendirse. Una risita escapó de él._

—_Patética —musitó—. Esto ha dejado de ser divertido..._

_Ella apretó sus párpados y rechinó los dientes, histérica. Ya no podía soportarlo, tenerlo cerca erizaba su piel. Ya no quería percibir su presencia, ya no lo deseaba. Estaba consciente de que él podía ver aquellas demostraciones de sumisión, cosa que la irritó aún más._

_"Humillada por un ser extraño venido de otro planeta... ¡Esto sí es patético!"._

_Y ya no lo toleraba más..._

_Vegeta volvió a reír._

—_¡Estúpida terrícola! —reanudó con creces sus insultos—. Te reprimes... Los seres que se reprimen son lo más tristes. Realmente eres patética, en cuanto termines con esa nave me iré._

_Bulma apretó más los párpados y Vegeta abandonó la risa, se puso completamente serio._

_Ella no servía... ¡Y ahora lo entendía! Había tardado demasiado en entenderlo y eso levantó su poder de pelea, presa de la furia... ¡Había perdido el tiempo! Ella no era digna, no de él, no del Príncipe que sería Rey, no del guerrero de sangre azul..._

_No de Vegeta, el orgulloso guerrero saiyan de Clase Alta que la había escogido para un plan absurdo..._

_¡¿Y de qué plan hablaba? Poco le importaba el plan en aquel instante, únicamente podía pensar en ella, en la mujer que había dejado de luchar, que ya no lo provocaba y que hacía aburrida su estancia en aquel pequeño y obsoleto planeta._

_En Bulma, la terrícola, la que desalineada como estaba no se veía atractiva, la que dejaba relucir su aroma, el de su piel y su cabello, ese aroma que intrigaba a Vegeta, que lo sacaba de sus casillas..._

_"Desde ese día, cuando no tenía su acostumbrado aroma, que me he estado aburriendo..."._

_No le gustaba eso a lo cual ella llamaba "perfume", no entendía su función... ¡Y si los saiyans usaran algo semejante, el ritual de elección sería imposible de realizar! Para los saiyans todo era aroma, todo era primitivo, todo era animal..._

_Y ella ya no era un animal, era una tuerca más de esa nave, un tornillo que penetraba el metal, no uno que se negaba a hacerlo._

_Ya no era interesante..._

_No lo era._

—_¡Estúpida mujer! —perdió el control y la tomó del brazo, arrastrándola frente a él. Bulma perdió el aire ante el contacto, sin ser capaz de razonar, de sentir..._

_Ese pecho, ese agarre... _

_El aroma del guerrero, la furia de sus ojos..._

_Se mareó pero no logró luchar, estaba hipnotizada._

_Ese agarre era salvaje pero no lograba irritarla... Lograba algo muy distinto._

_Lo opuesto._

—_Suéltame... —pidió en un hilo de voz, expresando en sus ojos eso que no logró captar con el habla, esa incomprensión y esa impotencia... Esa furia, ese odio..._

_Ese deseo..._

_Vegeta la miró por largos minutos, sin soltarla, sin moverla de donde estaba._

_El aroma se colaba en su cuerpo y le decía cosas... Le decía que ella tenía algo, le mostraba fuego en las pupilas..._

_¡¿Cómo negarlo? ¿Cómo darle la razón a los pensamientos que lo embargaban hacía minutos?_

_Ella no era inservible... Era perfecta._

_Para su plan, ese en el cual ya no pensaba, ese que ya había olvidado._

_Perfecta para pelear, para combatir..._

_Perfecta para el placer, para la pasión..._

_La tomó de la nuca y poco hizo Bulma por soltarse, los ojos ya habían dicho todo. _

_Él la besó con pasión y violencia, con desorden y empeño, uno que no recordaba haber tenido con otra mujer... De ninguna especie._

_El aroma despertaba todo en él, la figura de esa mujer también lo hacía._

_Y Bulma... Ella tampoco podía negarlo. Ese hombre le caía mal, le parecía repugnante y desagradable, despreciable... Mas no podía mentir, ese hombre despertaba algo demasiado profundo en ella, un deseo sumamente desesperado._

_¡Sí! Era desesperación lo que ella sentía... Total y absurda desesperación._

_Por esos labios, por ese cuerpo... Por los músculos en forma, por el cabello curioso..._

_La poca altura, las manos sabias... No pudo dejarse hacer, él le daba inspiración a su rebeldía, le decía que debía ser ella misma..._

_Las uñas actuaron y viajaron por toda la espalda del guerrero, la cual se arqueó ante el contacto._

_¡Perfecta! Digna aunque débil, fuerte en esencia..._

_Poco le importaba el protocolo, la cultura, su padre y el imbécil de Broly... Poco le importaban las creencias._

_Sólo ella, la terrícola._

_Sólo Bulma..._

_Ella gimió sin dejar de besarlo, sin apagar el fuego de sus ojos y su piel. Él la arrastró hacia la mesa de trabajo, donde la sentó y tocó con más énfasis, con más comodidad..._

_Y ella lo supo: ya no podría terminar esa nave. Mañana, si lograba despegarse de esa piel, lo haría..._

_Aunque ya no le importaba, ahora lo sabía._

_No quería que él se fuera, de ninguna manera lo deseaba..._

—Lo que sigue no lo contaré, es mi problema y no el de ustedes —musitó frente a Trunks y Bra—. Simplemente les diré que Bulma tenía talento. Ella sabía dónde pincharme y yo sabía dónde pincharla a ella... Nuestra relación parecía fría, eso creíamos, pero lejos estaba de serlo.

Bra buscó aire, pues hacía rato que lo había perdido, atreviéndose a hacer una pregunta que le carcomía el pecho y la mente:

—¿Acaso no lo era? —preguntó con una timidez que la sorprendió, tanto a ella como a su hermano, quien la miraba atentamente—. ¿Vas a decirme que te enamoraste de mamá?

"Porque esa es la parte que me interesa...".

Vegeta no giró en ningún momento, permaneció con la vista en los ladrillos de aquel sucio y frío sótano. Desde ese anonimato, gesticuló una sonrisa que poco tenía de soberbia, era inesperadamente nostálgica.

—Aquí no usamos ese término —le explicó a su hija—. Ese término me parece absurdo.

Trunks sollozó y captó la mirada de su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

Su hermano limpió la suave lágrima que acababa de abandonar uno de sus ojos y miró fijamente la espalda de su padre.

—Tú no conoces a papá... Yo sí lo conozco —dijo para sorpresa de Bra, quien no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia por las palabras de su hermano.

Vegeta dejó escapar una risa.

—No eres tan idiota, chiquillo...

"Entendió lo que quise decir".

¿Qué había querido decir? Tal vez Bra jamás lo entendería, ¡ni siquiera él lo hacía!

"Pero después de ese beso no fui capaz de abandonarla... Ya no pude irme, ya no pude dejar de darle rienda suelta a mi instinto en su cama... Ya no se pudo, y eso me dio la pauta de que algo no andaba bien".

Un Príncipe saiyan atado a una simple terrícola, ¿cómo había ocurrido algo semejante?

"No sé cómo, pero ocurrió...", pensó mientras apretaba sus puños e ignoraba la presencia de sus hijos. "Bulma tenía ese poder sobre mí".

El poder de hipnotizarlo, de pegarlo a su piel...

El poder de desearla con más fuerzas de las que tenía, ignorando a su padre, a Broly y a toda la sociedad saiyan.

Ignorando a todo y todos...

Sólo teniendo ojos, voluntad y pasión para ella.

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXIX**_

_Hola a todos. Pido disculpas, en serio._

_Entre los exámenes y el mundial (soy ENFERMA del mundial de fútbol XD... Felicidades españoles n.n) poco tiempo queda para escribir... Además no anduve demasiado inspirada, seguramente sea porque estoy distraída con otras cosas (también ando dibujando y escribiendo un fic nuevo que pinta para muchos capítulos XD)... Espero inspirarme un poco más para la próxima actualización._

_Así que, de nuevo, disculpen el retraso n.n_

_¡Lo lindo es que aprobé! Ahora me falta un examen final y tengo otra materia dentro... Cada vez más cerca del diploma (aunque aún falta, pero estoy caminando con confianza e ilusión... jiji n.n). _

_Bueno, no hay mucho que decir más que GRACIAS, porque los 200 reviews no los logré yo, los lograron Uds. y me hicieron demasiado feliz... __GRACIAS TOTALES__ por cada uno de esos comentarios... Los quiero n.n _

_No creo que el siguiente capi se haga esperar porque al fin estoy de vacaciones n.n_

_Wii (?)._

_Espero poder volver a la regularidad que había adquirido a fines del año pasado... Realmente quiero terminar esta historia, no porque me haya cansado sino porque ansío escribir las escenas finales... ¡Muero por escribir mucho sobre este fic! Y el momento se acerca... Alrededor de cinco capis más... ¡chan! o.o_

_GRACIAS por tanto cariño expresado en sus comentarios... ¡Gracias! Y gracias por las pequeñas críticas también... Me hacen bien porque me ayudan a ver mis fallos y todo es respeto y buena intención... Gracias por eso, el respeto y la buena onda son cosas que yo valoro infinitamente n.n _

_Sobre algunas de esas críticas y consejos tan amables que me han dado voy a hablarles más adelante, por ahora ya escribí demasiado en esta nota final. Además, algunas cosas seguramente las comente a fondo cuando termine el fic, hay comentarios que no puedo hacerlos antes de que la historia termine porque necesito que el círculo esté completo para explicarme mejor. De todas formas, no se preocupen que tengo todo en cuenta y alguna cosita que me han comentado la tenía en vista y con total propósito XD_

_Soy muy mala (?). _

_Sobre el capi... Bueno, sé que es extraño, pero aún falta mucho flashback para terminar de explicar todo, si algo no se entendió del todo bien será explicado con más detalle en el próximo capi, lo prometo. _

_El final fue medio abstracto pero así me gustó... Cuando arranque el capi que sigue esas palabras cobrarán más sentido._

_Odio que al subir el capi se borren los signos finales de exclamación cuando los pongo con signos de pregunta, quedando así: ¡¿? y no como se debe... No sé cómo solucionarlo, pido disculpas por la desprolijidad... Odio estos cambio de formatos absurdos u.u  
_

_Eso es todo, cualquier cosa me preguntan, ¿sip? Espero les guste el capi n.n _

_Los quiero, ¡besotes! n.n_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	31. XXX: Odio y pasión, parte II

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXX_

_"Odio y pasión, parte II"_

Observó a su tío, quien estaba profundamente dormido sobre una silla, en una posición que, al verla, le resultaba sumamente incómoda. Sus ojos, aburridos, viajaron hacia Tark por enésima vez, encontrando lo mismo que las oportunidades anteriores en él: incertidumbre.

Seguramente, él era un espejo de ella en ese instante, pues Pan sentía que la incertidumbre le quitaba el aliento.

Hacía horas que estaban allí, en silencio, ni siquiera queriendo molestar con la respiración y el suave sonido que ésta causaba... Claro que los ronquidos de un Goten que parecía tomarse todo a la ligera, como siempre, le ponían un condimento molesto y hasta "gracioso" a la situación.

—Muchacha... —y Tark habló, cosa que hacía siglos parecía no hacer—. Hace algo de frío, ¿gustas algún tipo de cobija? Creo que esto da para largo, será mejor aprovechar para descansar.

Pan se resolvió sobre su silla y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa extendida delante de ella, suspirando desganadamente.

—No —sentenció—. Soy una guerrera, por supuesto que el frío no me afecta en lo más mínimo y, además —hizo una pausa y amó no tener un espejo delante, pues bien sabía que se estaba mostrando emocional—... No es momento de descansar, señor. Es momento de estar alerta, de no permitir que ese sujeto dañe a Trunks.

Y sí, acababa de mandar al diablo a su orgullo al decir aquello, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era tarde, en su pecho había retorcijones, había luz y sentimientos...

Trunks la hacía más fuerte que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo la hacía más débil de lo que recordaba haber sido.

Tark sonrió ante sus dichos.

—Eres admirable —aseguró cordialmente—. Serás una gran Reina.

Pan no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el comentario, sintiendo un ardor en sus mejillas que le daba la pauta de que acababa de sonrojarse.

Hasta ese momento, ella no había reparado en ese detalle.

"Algún día seré Reina...", estar unida al Príncipe heredero al trono le daba esa certeza.

"Siempre y cuando él esté bien...".

—No sabemos qué sucederá —musitó—. No sabemos qué nos deparará cuando Trunks salga de aquí sin su casco puesto.

Y Tark se mostró orgulloso, cosa poco común en él.

—Yo sí lo sé —exclamó—. Yo sé que daré mi vida por él si es que él lo necesita... No permitiré que lo toquen ni que lo maltraten. Yo lo protegeré, muchacha.

El discurso generó una revolución en su cabeza además de en su pecho... Tark hablaba más que en serio y esto era palpable en el aire, en su rostro...

En las facciones afectadas por el tiempo, en los ojos negros que relataban un sin fin de aventuras...

Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta del sótano, ese en el cual Trunks, Bra y el Rey estaban encerrados desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Entonces somos dos los que estamos seguros de lo que sucederá, señor.

* * *

Se produjo un silencio de minutos completos, el cual ninguno de los tres presentes fue capaz de violar. Los tres, el padre y los hijos, navegaban en la marea de los pensamientos, de las reflexiones, de lo inadmisible y de lo doloroso... Sólo uno navegaba mares apasionados, y ese era Vegeta.

El recuerdo de ese instante lo perturbó y secó su garganta; ahora era incapaz de continuar, eso sentía. ¿Cómo debía seguir? Si el recuerdo acababa de calentar su piel, de personificar su excitación tras su enorme armadura de la Realeza. No podía hablar, no cuando recordaba la piel suave, el aroma dulce y el calor desgarrador de ese fuego, de esa mujer llamada Bulma Brief.

_"Frío" era una palabra que, tranquilamente, podía ser perfecta para describir lo que estaba sucediendo; mas no lo era, ya que "frío" no era lo que ella sentía y, estaba segura, tampoco era lo que a él le pasaba por la piel..._

_Calor, fuego, llamaradas de locura incontrolable, placer abstracto, irreal. Él la asía de una forma que a ella le parecía inaudita, ¡la movía a su antojo! Con una facilidad que la abrumó y que la excitó aún más. Ese hombre la trataba como a una pluma, una suave pluma que flotaba contra él. _

_El calor latía en su interior y supo que él la estaba pasando tan bien como ella, desgarrando la piel con mordidas que serían inocultables en la tersa piel de la terrícola. Se tendría que cubrir del cuello para abajo durante días, incluso semanas... ¿Algún día se irían esos moretones y cortaduras que él estaba dejando en su piel? Tal vez sí, se dijo. Pero no se irían de sus recuerdos... A partir de ese momento, ya no iba a importar la cantidad y calidad carnal de los hombres que pasaran por su cama, pues ella jamás olvidaría al Príncipe extraterrestre, al guerrero saiyan que la tomaba con soberbia en aquel laboratorio._

_"Frío"... El sexo sin sentimientos lo era, pero jamás lo que ellos sentían al estar unidos. _

_Desnudos, danzaban como fieras, gritaban como animales heridos, se apretaban como si soltarse significara la muerte... ¡Qué utopía! Ser ultrajada por un ser tan extraño, ser violada pero no violada... ¡A quién quería engañar! No la estaban violando, le estaban dando cátedra pasional._

_Al final del acto, cuando los cuerpos cayeron en ese lapsus de mentira que la satisfacción sexual significaba pero que no tardaba en volver a encenderse cuando había piel, Bulma y Vegeta yacieron sobre la mesa de trabajo de la primera, exhaustos por la labor realizada._

_Estuvieron minutos enteros recobrando la respiración, sin mirarse ni por un instante, ella con los pechos contra la mesa y él con la espalda contra ésta._

_El temblor se apoderó de Bulma y ella comprendió que lo que acababa de suceder sería un punto de inflexión en su vida. No comprendió el por qué, pero esa certeza inundó su pecho de allí en más._

—_Vegeta... —siendo terca pero sonando indefensa, la mujer habló, intentó cortar con un cuchillo la inevitable tensión que había reemplazado al placer en el aire que los rodeaba._

_Sólo bastó ese susurro para que Vegeta despertara, reaccionando de la única manera que le permitió su razón, levantándose de la mesa y vistiéndose a toda velocidad._

_Antes de irse del laboratorio y de la Tierra, escuchó los sollozos de Bulma, sabiendo que ella era perfecta en muchos sentidos, pero desastrosa en otros._

_Y ella lloró horas enteras, sin ánimos para vestirse, sin deseos de salir de su paraíso, ese al que llamaba "laboratorio". No podía levantarse, su cuerpo aún ardía en deseo, aún reclamaba eso que jamás se le concedería._

—_No te vayas, Vegeta... —susurró justo antes del portazo, escena que rebobinó una y otra vez en sus recuerdos._

_El punto de inflexión era un hecho: ella no volvería a ser la misma._

Abrió sus ojos y supo que tenía que dar fin al silencio que los había devorado a los tres, por lo cual abrió la boca, sin girar hacia sus hijos. No podía mostrarles el rostro en ese preciso momento.

—Deseé matarla, ella pisoteaba mi orgullo —dijo—. Pero preferí marcharme, volver a Vegetasei.

Los hermanos tragaron saliva a la vez, sin saber qué decir... ¿cómo acotar algo frente a tan poderoso discurso?

"Ya me perdí, no entiendo absolutamente nada", pensó Bra sin ocultar su disgusto.

—¿Por qué lo hacía? —preguntó sin cautela que valiera—. ¿Por qué dices que pisoteaba tu orgullo?

Y Vegeta giró hacia ella, clavando sus ojos en el azul de su hija.

Por supuesto que él no iba a dar explicaciones de más, no deseaba confesar las partes íntimas que bastante aparecían en la historia de Bulma y él... Pero algo tenía que decir, pues en los ojos de su hija veía un mareo sin precedentes.

Volvió su vista a la pared.

—Mi plan estaba quedando olvidado en algún rincón de mi memoria y yo no podía tolerarlo, así que fui a Vegetasei a buscar inspiración, la cual siempre encontraba ante Broly y mi padre.

Y rememoró su regreso con severo gesto en el rostro.

_Aterrizó hecho una furia e ignoró a todo y todos, dirigiéndose al Palacio. Allí se topó con su padre, quien escuchaba a unos soldados de Clase Media con notorio aburrimiento._

—_Mocoso —llamó a su hijo, haciéndole un gesto a los medios para que se marcharan, lo cual hicieron apresuradamente—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Tanto te entretuviste en la Galaxia del Norte? _

_Ya solos, Vegeta se arrodilló frente al trono._

—_Es la peor Galaxia del universo —comentó—. No sirve para nada._

_Su padre se acomodó en el trono y se cruzó de brazos, mirando inquisitivamente a su hijo._

—_Entonces no buscaste bien —sentenció—. Tark me informó que, durante viajes, algunos de los guerreros de su clase vieron planetas llenos de tecnología además de excelentes tierras... —se puso de pie y empezó a retirarse—. No vuelvas hasta encontrarlos para así ir a conquistarlos... Habla con Tark, seguramente él te guiará._

_Severo como siempre, su padre le pasó por al lado. Escuchó los pasos alejarse y la puerta de su cuarto cerrándose abruptamente, sabiendo que él ya no estaba presente en el hall._

_Poco duró su soledad, ya que Broly apareció tras él, el asqueroso aroma lo anunció._

—_¿Aburrido? —preguntó con sarcasmo el saiyan más poderoso, sentándose en el trono. Vegeta se puso de pie ni bien lo hizo._

—_Bastante —contestó en el mismo tono—. ¿Y tú? No te ves mejor que yo._

_Broly rió brevemente._

—_Este planeta cada día es más aburrido —comentó con ligereza—. Este lugar se ha vuelto demasiado monótono, todos se dedican a expandir el reino, no a darle al guerrero lo que el guerrero merece._

_Vegeta se sorprendió, sintiendo después de mucho tiempo que realmente estaba de acuerdo con Broly._

—_Somos saiyans y, como guerreros, queremos pelear —agregó._

—_Pero parece que todos lo han olvidado..._

_Se miraron largos minutos, ambos aparentemente reflexivos. _

_Lo que decía Broly era verdad: habían conquistado tantos planetas que ya no había rivales dignos. Éstos aparecían cada tanto, pero cada vez con menos frecuencia..._

—_Si seguimos así, la Clase Baja será la única que se divierta —sumó el Saiyan Legendario._

_Esto también era cierto: a la Clase Baja le daban las peores misiones, las más fáciles... ¡Ya casi no quedaban batallas para la Clase Alta! Ni hablar de la Clase Media, ellos ni a misiones iban porque estaban totalmente abocados a la tecnología… Y, para colmo, las únicas misiones que realmente valían la pena se las quedaban Broly y su padre, haciéndolo a un lado de la sangre, de la diversión..._

_De la más pura esencia saiyan. Vegeta se estaba quedando sin nada y ya no lo soportaba._

—_Tu padre no me escucha —siguió Broly—. Está cegado por las riquezas y el vasto imperio que poseemos. Buscaré una solución._

_No agregó ni una respiración más, simplemente se retiró fuera del Palacio, dejando solo a un Vegeta que no pudo evitar sorprenderse._

_Por supuesto que sabía que su padre estaba cegado por el reino y el temor que todos le tenían en el universo a los saiyans, de eso se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo; sin embargo, nadie parecía hacer nada, todos parecían conformarse y aburrirse..._

_"Los saiyans estamos cada día más perezosos, nos dormimos en nuestros laureles y, como ahora tenemos un enorme imperio en nuestros hombros, ya no nos importa lo esencial: nuestra fuerza y nuestra sed de sangre"._

_Fue a su cuarto y allí, luego de darle un puñetazo a la pared, se dio cuenta de que tenía que pasar algo, de que algo debía cambiar en Vegetasei._

_"Alguien debe hacer ruido..."._

_Y él se moría de ganas de ser ese alguien... El problema era, y ya no pudo evitar rememorarla, Bulma._

_Lo que había pasado, ese sexo frío que hirvió la sangre de ambos, ese acto carnal que se sintió demasiado bien, demasiado apasionado..._

_Esa mujer brusca, más parecida a un animal que a una simple terrícola. Ella parecía lo único interesante._

_¿Pero debía volver a la Tierra? No, se dijo. Primero tenía que hacer lo que más amaba: destruir._

_Y eso hizo, se marchó de Vegetasei y vagó por el universo durante varios meses, destrozando poblaciones enteras de gente débil que, en una situación normal, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido atacar. ¿Para qué pelear con gente débil? ¿Para qué meterse con ellos si no tenían nada que ofrecer más que miedo y llanto? No tenía sentido alguno, no para el Príncipe..._

_Más deseos tenía de golpear a Broly, quien por más que lo hubiera sorprendido con aquellas declaraciones, nunca lograría ganarse su respeto._

_No el chiquillo que su padre había puesto bajo su tutela luego de la batalla con Freezer. No al niño a quien el Rey había despojado de padre con sus propias manos, todo con tal de tenerlo lo más cerca posible. No al imbécil que tenía el tupé de ser más fuerte que todos..._

_No a quien lo superaba y le había sacado el título de niño prodigio dentro de la impresionable sociedad saiyan. _

_Estúpida sociedad..._

_Aburrida, dormida, cómoda... Sin deseos de sangre, sin justicia que cobrarse..._

_Ser los reyes del universo no había sido la solución, no los había vuelto los más fuertes, los convirtió en los más idiotas._

_Y él no podía soportarlo._

_Volvió al Palacio meses después, aún pensando en sacarle de quicio a su padre, en demostrarle a los saiyans que lo prohibido podía ser interesante. Quería sacudirlos, uno por uno... Quería despertarlos de ese largo sueño en el que se habían sumergido hacía años._

_Ya no más sueño, era hora de volver a las pesadillas._

_¡Sí! Él tenía que volver a inquietar e irritar a los saiyans... Y lo iba a ser costara lo que le costase. _

—Esos meses de destrucción enriquecieron mi sed: quería que los saiyans cambiaran y la mejor forma era causando un alboroto, muy típico de nosotros hacernos notar de esa forma.

Trunks asintió mecánicamente, entendiendo a la perfección a su padre.

—Y fuiste a buscar a mamá... —agregó el muchacho, casi temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

Vegeta rió.

—Después de vagar por el espacio durante varios meses, rara vez pensaba en Bulma. Cuando fui capaz de no recordarla fue cuando volví.

_Era fácil irse de Vegetasei, pues su padre cada día le prestaba menos atención. Empezaba a agradarle esa especie de "anonimato", era un buen momento para aprovechar la enorme distracción que tenía su padre cuando de él se trataba. _

_Estaba tan cegado por el poder... Vivía haciendo negocios con habitantes de otros planetas, vendiendo y comprando planetas, conquistando personalmente los que tenían la población más poderosa... ¿Y los saiyans? Eso se preguntaba Vegeta, quien no podía comprender por qué se le prestaba tan poca atención a enriquecer a los saiyans y no con objetos materiales... Faltaba entrenamiento. Claro que lo había pero ya no tanto como él juraba recordar de su niñez: los saiyans que más entrenaban eran los de Clase Baja, pues los de Clase Media vivían para la tecnología y el comercio de ésta y los de Alta vivían para presumir._

_Así de aburridos eran. Así de simple y monótona era la sociedad saiyan. _

_Claro que él ya no lo toleraba, por eso decidió darle un poco de movimiento a su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la Tierra, lugar donde se encontraba la mejor amante de las cuatro galaxias..._

_Ya había olvidado esa sensación de confusión que lo había embargado luego del primer acto con Bulma, ahora se sentía más preparado, más frío que nunca..._

_Quería sexo y alboroto, nada más. _

_Llegó a la Tierra y fue hacia la Corporación Cápsula, encontrándose con un Brief a punto de probar una nave en el patio trasero._

_Cuando el padre de Bulma vio al Príncipe, el cigarro de su boca se cayó._

—_¡Ve-Vegeta! —Tartamudeó con nerviosismo—. Han pasado muchos meses..._

_El saiyan lo enfrentó con la mirada después de inspeccionar la nave que estaba lista para arrancar a control remoto, el cual Brief tenía en su mano._

—_Lindo diseño —dijo sin darle verdadera importancia a su comentario—. ¿Dónde está tu hija? Me urge hablar con ella._

_Brief se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin entender el porqué de su naturaleza._

—_Se fue de compras —comentó casi divertido—. Volverá en un rato... Si quieres pasa a la casa, mi esposa está preparando jugo de naranja._

_Vegeta se sintió asqueado de la casi simpatía que ese sujeto parecía tenerle. ¡¿Acaso había olvidado que él fue quien los amenazó meses antes? Era increíble, ese tipo se tomaba todo a la ligera._

—_La espero —y se encaminó a la casa... No porque quisiera ver a esa mujer rubia e insoportable que se lo tomaba aún más a la ligera, sino porque no iba a permitir que Bulma se le escapara..._

_Quería algo y lo iba a obtener._

—¿Qué querías? —no pudo evitar preguntar Bra, cada vez más perdida en el relato.

Estaba claro que su padre se estaba salteando una parte, porción de la historia que ella se moría por comprender.

Vegeta rió una vez más, ella ya empezaba a acostumbrarse y a comprender los extraños gestos y actitudes de su padre.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —indagó.

Bra rió al igual que él.

—¿Acaso te lo estaría preguntando si no fuera así? Cómo me subestimas, papi...

El tono de Bra erizó la piel de Vegeta. Bra tenía una actitud digna de un saiyan y de una mujer tan testaruda como Bulma. Su hija era la viva imagen de ambos...

No se podía decir lo mismo de Trunks.

"Pero esa es mi culpa y por ella Bulma me castiga con pesadillas".

Y esa era la verdad.

Su hijo, callado por varios minutos, carraspeó.

—Creo que comprendo —exclamó—. Querías irritar a tu padre y para eso necesitabas a mamá... —y su voz se oscureció—. Querías... —y no fue capaz de seguir hablando, pues el final de la frase no le sentaba bien.

—Había "piel" entre nosotros —agregó inesperadamente el Rey, haciendo sonrojar a sus hijos—. Si era eso lo que querían saber, ahora lo saben... Ese fue el principio del problema, más adelante entenderán por qué.

Y siguió recordando...

_Respiró hondo al estacionar en el garaje de su casa. Miró el asiento trasero de su aero-coche y sonrió al ver las enormes bolsas llenas de ropa y accesorios._

_No había nada que hacer, amaba la ropa y comprarla era terapéutico. _

_Justamente eso necesitaba: terapia. Desde hacía meses que no dejaba de pensar, de reflexionar... Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, siempre se decía que estaba loca y que otro porqué no había... Pero era inevitable volver al principio del proceso, a la parte donde pensaba en el causante de su estado de total apatía..._

_"Vegeta... Hace cinco meses que no vienes, ¿ya no volverás...?"._

_Esa era la raíz del problema y, a pesar de que le causara odio, también era la solución a tanta paranoia. No quería pensar más en él, pero el recuerdo fugaz de las manos sobre su piel y de las uñas de ella desgarrándolo era demasiado poderoso como para dejarlo. _

_¡¿Por qué pensaba tanto en un asesino? Claro que ella amaba a los "chicos malos", pero esto era inaudito... ¡Era de otro planeta! Ni siquiera sabía de dónde... Mas ella no podía dejar de pensar en él, en las manos y la boca tan sabias que la habían poseído con autoridad cinco meses atrás..._

_Entró en su casa llena de bolsas y más bolsas que estaban dedicadas a ella, las cuales se le escaparon de las manos al entrar en la sala y encontrarse con sus padres bebiendo jugo y a la persona que era el principio y el fin de todo._

—_¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —gritó sin poder contener la furia que sintió al verlo. Todo él le sacaba furia, todo él le causaba pasión, de todos los tipos y colores._

_Vegeta decoró su rostro con una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella lentamente, ante la mirada inquisitiva de los padres de la muchacha._

—_Tenemos que hablar —manifestó—. En tu laboratorio, hay algo que deseo pedirte, mujer..._

_Y la piel de Bulma se erizó, cosa que le causó odio pero que no pudo contener... La soledad que él le pedía tenía un propósito y ella bien lo sabía, lo veía en los ojos de ese hombre, lo sentía en las palabras pronunciadas..._

_¡Cuanto odio! Qué poca razón... Dejó las bolsas tiradas en el suelo y les pidió un momento a sus padres, guiando a Vegeta hacia el laboratorio. Una vez allí y con la puerta cerrada con llave, ella volteó para mirarlo, encontrándose con una mirada llena de lujuria._

—_Sólo una terrícola —dijo el Príncipe—. Pero más que digna._

_Las palabras asombraron a Bulma, quien nada hizo por detener las manos, la lengua y el cuerpo de ese hombre, dejándose poseer en el suelo, de una forma sucia y desprolija..._

_Y ella lo supo, supo esa certeza que evitaba decorar su mente: ella lo deseaba, lo hacía de una forma fuera de lo explicable y lo entendible... Simplemente lo hacía. Y algo le decía que él también. _

—Piel... —susurró Bra. No tenía idea de esa faceta de su madre y escucharla no la asombró en absoluto: ella era exactamente igual.

Trunks miró a su hermana unos minutos y en ella vio emoción, sus ojos la demostraban claramente.

—Piel —repitió Vegeta—. Los detalles no interesan, simplemente diré que ella y yo nos entendíamos en muchos sentidos, más de lo que ustedes podrían llegar a comprender.

Trunks sí comprendió a su padre, aunque en silencio. Al parecer no había notado la venda que tapaba su cuello, cosa que, de alguna forma, agradeció.

"No deseo ver su reacción al descubrir que me uní a una muchacha de Clase Baja... Aunque con lo que dice, al parecer, no tiene mucho por criticar...".

La que no lo comprendió fue Bra, quien jamás había sentido la conexión que su padre insinuaba con maestría.

"Nunca lo he sentido con nadie... Todo por esa maldita violencia que me sale de adentro...".

Se murió de deseos de abrazar a su madre y pedirle consejos, sabiendo que ella sería la única capaz de dárselos con pleno conocimiento de causa.

"Te necesito más que nunca, mamá...", ahora entendía cuánto.

—Nos entendíamos hasta en palabras. El diálogo era fácil... Siempre discutíamos, a cada minuto... —siguió relatando el Rey—. Así fue por un mes, un mes lleno de piel y locura, plagado de discusiones que ambos disfrutábamos... Nos llevábamos pésimo porque ambos éramos soberbios y déspotas; pero eso, justamente, era lo que hacía del otro una buena compañía.

Algo, una pizca de sentimientos se sintió en las palabras de su padre, las cuales Trunks volvió a comprender.

"Su forma de amarse... Tal vez fue así".

Deseó que sus pensamientos se volvieran realidad, por lo cual pidió a su padre que continúe, no sin antes apreciar la mirada emocionada y confundida de su hermana, quien parecía sentir, al igual que él, cada palabra del relato.

—Sigue, papá... —pidió el Príncipe.

Vegeta, sin más, reanudó las palabras.

_Y una mañana más..._

_Bulma despertó y allí estaba Vegeta, a su lado. La habitación de huéspedes poseía una cama sumamente incómoda, incomparable a su hermosa cama de princesa; pero de ninguna manera lo llevaría a su cuarto, no sabiendo que sus padres descubrirían su relación clandestina. _

_Aunque ya era muy obvio, Bulma intentaba encubrir ese "algo" que había entre ellos, todo porque no comprendía la naturaleza de los hechos y tampoco quería pensar en un título. "Amantes" parecía oportuno, pero..._

_No se iba a arriesgar a las miradas confundidas de sus padres, por más que ellos se hubieran adaptado a Vegeta como si fuera un chico común y corriente... ¡Incluso, su madre le hacía enormes cantidades de comida! Todo era bizarro, la prensa no mentía cuando etiquetaba a los Brief como una familia excéntrica..._

_Lo eran, era la única explicación que podía darle a tan extraña situación._

_Permaneció al lado del saiyan por largos minutos, sin ser capaz de moverse. Él era bellísimo y ella no podía negar la realidad. Tenía una belleza fuera de lo común pero real... ¡Estaba lleno de cicatrices! Aún con ellas, ese cuerpo lucía imposiblemente atractivo, decorado por hermosos y perfectos músculos que le sacarían la respiración a cualquier mujer en sus cabales. _

_Tenía mucho carácter y eso le fascinaba. Amaba a los hombres con carácter y a él le sobraba, tenía demasiado. En su rostro se notaba, con esas facciones masculinas y soberbias que lo volvían un pecado imposible de no cometer. _

_No sólo habían tenido sexo, también habían hablado de tecnología, de cualquier estupidez... Y, cuando ya no había tópicos posibles, todo derivaba en hermosas peleas que empezaban llenas de gritos y miradas penetrantes y terminaban horizontalmente..._

_Y qué bien se sentía; ese hombre parecía leer sus ojos, le daba demasiado placer..._

_Y la hacía sentir bien._

_Se dio vuelta ensimismada en sus pensamientos, dándole la espalda al saiyan. Tapó su rostro con sus manos y unas lágrimas se escaparon de allí, sabiendo que ese era el problema, ese "sentirse bien con él" significaba la absoluta perdición para ella._

_¡¿Qué era ese calor que inundaba su pecho? _

_"No puede ser...", pensó. Volteó hacia él y todo fue certeza, la peor que recordaba haber descubierto en su pecho..._

_Ese calor era más que deseo, más que cordura o vergüenza... Era amor. _

_Lo observó y todo fue lágrimas, llanto que liberaba el sentimiento que, bien lo sabía, no era correspondido..._

_"¿Pero por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no se va?"._

_Por el placer, quizá._

_"Ni el placer detiene tanto tiempo a un Príncipe de un Reino lejano que se ocupa de matar gente alrededor del universo..."._

_¡¿Cómo pasó? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a enamorarse de él?_

_"Me gusta su actitud, su cuerpo y el placer que me da... Me gusta su mal humor, sus pocas pero significativas palabras... Todo me gusta, él me gusta"._

_Él la completaba, era imposible que no fuera así, pues ella se sentía demasiado bien a su lado._

_"No hay un porqué, simplemente es así...". _

_Levantó una de sus manos y, con lentitud, la acercó al rostro del guerrero._

_Lo recordó diciéndole que los saiyans eran seres invencibles, que todos les temían y que nadie podía ganarles... Lo recordó desparramando orgullo por su boca, asustándola con esas palabras tan poderosas._

_Se recordó a sí misma, poniéndose el vestido azul y el perfume carísimo para impresionarlo... Lo recordó rechazándola... Y la decepción, dolor cruel que viajó a lo largo de sus venas, materializándose en la tristeza, en el desgano..._

_Abulia total, ningún deseo de salir adelante... Sólo deseos de él, del Príncipe que la humillaba pero que, a la vez, la hacía sentir viva._

_Increíble pero eso era: él prendía el fuego que había en su interior. _

_Y por eso había amor en su pecho, porque él le daba vida al invierno de su alma._

_Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, no antes de buscar un cigarrillo y un mechero en el cajón de su mesita de luz. Prendió el cigarro y volteó hacia Vegeta, quien todavía estaba sumido en el más profundo sueño._

_Él parecía ser el principio de sus problemas y el final de éstos... Era la cara y la seca, lo que amaba y lo que odiaba..._

_¡Claro que no era sólo placer! Era mucho más. Química, pura química. Eran dos mitades que se complementaban, dos egoístas y malhumorados seres, los cuales no sabían llevarse bien con nadie._

_Ella sentía que él encajaba en ella a la perfección... Eso provocaba amor en su pecho._

_Eso y tanto más... Tantas cosas inexplicables, tantas cuestiones existencialistas... Pero ella lo amaba, lo había percibido al ser rechazada la vez del vestido y el perfume y lo había corroborado aquella tarde del primer acto pasional._

_Era suya... Y eso, bien lo sabía, era firmar con el diablo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podría salir adelante... Ese hombre había llenado su mundo, ese lleno de circuitos y cosas materiales; lo había plagado de desenfreno y locura, de pasión por todo, no sólo por la pasión entre sabanas..._

_Él la había vuelto apasionada, había logrado que esa adolescente a la que le gustaba vivir aventuras y comportarse como un hombre alocado y no como la dama que la sociedad pretendía sintiera con todas sus fuerzas el valor de la vida y la felicidad..._

_¡¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabía, ella se sentía más ignorante que nunca... Mas él lo había hecho y eso era lo que importaba._

_El "clic" en su cabeza, él lo había generado. _

_Y lo amaba y odiaba por ello..._

_Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero sin casi haberlo disfrutado; sus pensamientos eran más importantes, no le permitían sentir otra cosa más que los sonidos de la maquinación de su cerebro, ese que jamás descansaba..._

_Solamente en esos brazos, únicamente bajo ese hombre autoritario, déspota y sensual. El Príncipe saiyan, Vegeta. Un príncipe digno de una princesa tan excéntrica como ella, de una princesa de la vanidad y lo material como Bulma Brief._

_"Pero no todo es frivolidad, no... Sino no estaría cayendo tan bajo"._

_Volvió a prender un cigarrillo y éste tampoco lo disfrutó. Al terminarlo, fue hacia Vegeta y se subió encima de él, tocando la piel y encendiéndose al hacerlo..._

"_Si todo fuera frivolidad él sería un amante más de esta soltera empedernida que jamás halló al príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas… Pero no lo es"._

—_No lo eres, Vegeta… _

_Vegeta despertó sintiendo una mano en su entrepierna y gimió sin haber salido totalmente de sus sueños..._

_¡Y vaya manera de despertar! La mano era una lengua, eran labios que querían darle placer..._

—_¿Tan impaciente eres, mujer? —preguntó con la voz ronca, presa de la excitación que ella estaba logrando encender en su cuerpo._

_Enredó sus dedos en el cabello lila e impuso el ritmo que deseaba... Ella era tan ocurrente, cosa que le encantaba en una mujer: ninguna sumisión, imaginación e instinto. La terrícola no tenía vergüenza, se dejaba llevar por él y le exigía, cosa que al Príncipe no le pasaba seguido ya que las mujeres con las que había estado, algunas saiyans y otras esclavas, siempre se entregaban al miedo que él generaba en las personas, no al placer..._

_Nunca había encontrado una amante así, una que se adecuara a sus gustos tan a la perfección..._

_¡Perfecta! Su amante más recurrente, la única con la que había tenido sexo una y otra vez... Adictiva y peligrosa, lejana a comprender quién y qué era él... ¡Esa era la raíz de todo! La ignorancia, la falta de magnitud a la hora de entender la situación..._

_Se la iba a llevar a Vegetasei, de ninguna manera se permitiría alejar a su mejor amante de él._

_Ella cesó el movimiento de su boca y recorrió el vientre del Príncipe con sus labios, en un viaje ascendente que desembocó en el rostro de Vegeta, el cual besó, lamió y mordió._

_Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez y ella hizo los arreglos, dejando que él la penetrara en esa posición._

_Y el acto una vez más... Bien salvaje, poco cuidadoso... _

_Entre gemidos, sin embargo, Vegeta percibió algo extraño en ella, algo que él no llegó a comprender del todo, sin capacidad alguna para hacerlo._

_"¿Lágrimas?"._

_Ella lloraba... Y los ojos suplicaban, gritaban más que esa boca que dejaba escapar jadeos de éxtasis por todo el cuarto. Bulma lloraba, sufría..._

_Vegeta la observó fijamente, sin perder detalle, permitiéndole tener el control absoluto del acto._

_"¡¿Por qué llora?"._

_Y ella... Bulma moría, entendía que lo amaba y se movía más rápido sobre él, casi como queriendo alejar ese sentimiento de su pecho._

_¡Él la estaba volviendo loca! Y no sabía si quemarse en su fuego o no, ya no sabía nada..._

_La única certeza era el amor, la obsesión y el calor... Esos tres sentimientos que él le generaba con semejante magnitud. _

—_Vegeta... —jadeó al borde del clímax—. Vegeta..._

_El azul, las lágrimas, los gemidos y el sufrimiento..._

_¡Eso no era posible!_

_Lanzó a Bulma sobre el colchón y se levantó rápidamente de éste, buscando su ropa y yéndose por la ventana._

_A su nave, a Vegetasei..._

_"Se me fue la mano, ¡soy un imbécil!"._

_Y ni pensar en ella... Jamás quería volver a hacerlo, no después de ese instante de miradas y lágrimas..._

_Jamás._

—Después de un mes de vivir de forma inestable, me fui luego de un instante peligroso que vivimos —prosiguió Vegeta, más serio que nunca—. En sus ojos, mientras ella me miraba, juré ver algo... Algo que no soporté reconocer.

"Mamá lo amaba...", concluyó Bra en su mente, no pudiendo evitar enfadarse ante el avance de la historia.

"Más le vale haberla amado, sino lo destruiré... Te vengaré, mamá...".

Trunks casi no lograba respirar, ¡que historia tan intensa! Que mal se sentía al escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca de su padre...

"Tal vez fuimos un accidente, seguramente ellos no nos deseaban, pero...".

¿Por qué su padre hablaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sinceraba por primera vez en su vida?

"Tiene que haber un porqué...".

Y saberlo le daba la pauta de que no todo era tan frío ni tan oscuro... Algo de luz habría en esa historia, eso sentía y sabía la ver a su padre allí, pensativo y reflexivo, comunicativo...

"Si hablas tanto es porque deseas hablar sobre ella, es porque extrañas hacerlo...".

Sonrió brevemente y tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermana, tratando de alejar la furia de ella.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó el muchacho, dándole el pie a su padre para continuar.

Vegeta sonrió unos instantes.

—Volví a Vegetasei y me di cuenta de algo terrible.

"De eso que fue capaz de destruir todos y cada uno de mis planes".

_Llegó a Vegetasei una vez más, procedimiento que ya era parte de una rutina que no soportaba. Se trasladó desde la Central Espacial hasta el Palacio y se encontró con un alboroto que no esperaba ni deseaba: miles de personas conglomeradas frente a las escalinatas y, al pie de éstas..._

—_¡Broly! —gritaban todos al unísono._

_El Saiyan Legendario mostraba una cabeza cortada despiadadamente al público como si de un trofeo se tratase. Al mirar con más detalle, Vegeta apreció cientos de cadáveres de una raza entraña desperdigados por el suelo._

_Entre la multitud, Nappa, sobrino de Vaugun, el Líder de la Clase Alta, se acercó a él rápidamente._

—_¡Hubo una invasión sorpresiva! —le contó con efusividad—. Estos imbéciles se agruparon para destruirnos y eran realmente fuertes, pero Broly los detuvo... ¡Los destrozó a todos! _

_Vegeta, ante sus dichos, le dedicó la mirada más despectiva y arrogante que tenía._

—_¿Y por eso están tan felices? —manifestó—. Estupideces... ¡Se quedaron mirando cómo Broly los mataba! Y nada hicieron..._

_Nappa lo miró con confusión._

—_Claro que sí ayudamos, Príncipe —le habló con respeto y casi hasta con miedo—. Pero Broly les demostró quien manda en el universo, ¡sí! Él lo demostró mejor que nadie, es el mejor de nosotros._

_Vegeta respiró profundamente y dejó solo a Nappa, volando hasta la puerta del Palacio y entrando en éste sin darle importancia alguna a su padre y a Broly, quienes seguían exhibiendo la cabeza con orgullo._

_Ya en el interior de su hogar, se encaminó hasta su cuarto pero su padre lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar._

—_¡¿Dónde mierda estabas? —Inquirió con poca paciencia—. Te perdiste la mejor batalla en años._

_Vegeta se puso aún más serio._

—_Por lo que me dijeron fue la mejor batalla para Broly, no para nuestra raza... Así que no me interesa._

_Fue hacia su cuarto y allí se encerró._

_Pasaron horas y horas y Vegeta no lograba dormir... Seguía el alboroto en el exterior, seguían los gritos que proclamaban a Broly como el héroe de la sangre._

_"¿Héroe? Un tipo que le saca la diversión y la sangre a un saiyan no es un héroe..."._

_Tanto protagonismo ya lo asqueaba, por lo cual salió disparado por la ventana, volando hacia los exteriores de Vegetasei, hacia esa zona donde nadie habitaba._

_Siempre era así... Enemigo derrotado y Broly alabado por toda la población._

_¡Por más legenda que lo diera como héroe, él no merecía tanto! No era de la Realeza, no era más que un estúpido soldado de Clase Alta._

_Expulsó su poder invadido por la impotencia y el odio que ese sujeto le causaba, liberando toda su fuerza en enormes rayos que destrozaron varios árboles de la zona. Ya no lo soportaba... Bulma, su padre y Broly se entremezclaban en su mente, causándole jaqueca además de un retorcijón en el pecho._

—_¿Furioso? —y él acababa de aparecer tras Vegeta._

_El Príncipe volteó y se encontró con Broly, quien lucía la sangre ajena en su piel y no paraba de sonreír._

—_No molestes, escoria —espetó. _

_El Guerrero Legendario se acercó lentamente a él, inclinando su cabeza justo en la oreja de Vegeta._

—_Si tan molesto estás, ¿por qué no peleamos? Será divertido, eres el único que puede hacerme frente en este sucio planeta._

_¡Sí que sabía cómo llamar su atención! Claro que el orgullo de Vegeta se sintió reconfortado por esas palabras, anhelando más que nunca un enfrentamiento como la gente, ese que el muchacho de la Realeza merecía desde hacía tiempo._

_Descargarse... Eso necesitaba. _

_Saltó lejos del protegido de su padre y se puso en posición de combate, dando inicio a éste ni bien la sonrisa de Broly decoró su rostro._

_Pelearon por varios minutos de forma aérea, siendo Broly el ganador desde el vamos. Vegeta, por su parte, no lograba concentrarse... Algo lo distraía, algo hacía borrosa su vista al pelear..._

_Y los recuerdos lo atormentaron entre golpes. _

_Recordó a su padre, a la poca atención que le prestaba; también a los saiyans, quienes parecían ignorar lo importante que era él como el más fuerte miembro de la Realeza; recordó los otros, las manos y los gritos de adulación a Broly, un Broly que cada día parecía más aburrido... _

_Menos inspirado..._

—_¡Creí que sería divertido! —exclamó el Legendario justo antes de lanzar a Vegeta contra el suelo, derrotándolo._

_Éste yació allí, inmóvil y confundido, mareado a más no poder._

_Todo se le venía encima... La estupidez de su raza, lo aburrida que se había vuelto, lo rica que era y lo poco que esto le importaba... Su padre, su maldito padre que siempre había querido lo más grande para los saiyans, desviándose de su propósito al convencerse de que esa grandeza era el poder económico, cuando realmente no era eso lo que un saiyan necesitaba..._

_Misiones aburridas y cada vez más fáciles de cumplir, enemigos que eran cualquier cosa menos dignos..._

_Y Bulma... ¡Bulma!_

_El llanto, el sexo y la pasión. Ella moviéndose sobre él, jadeando de placer... Pero había llanto, más llanto del que él podía soportar. _

_Tantas amantes en su vida, ¡y las había matado a casi todas! Cuando una esclava lo aburría, la mataba. Incluso esa relación poco extensa y errática que había mantenido años atrás con Zerta, una saiyan de Clase Alta que estaba catalogada como una de las mejores de la clase, no había causado semejante obsesión en él..._

_¡¿Convivir un mes con una mujer que sólo le daba placer? ¡Inaudito! Inaudito para el Príncipe del aburrimiento y el orgullo banal, ese que estaba vacío de significado desde hacía décadas, desde la muerte de Freezer, el único rival digno que había conocido la raza saiyan._

_Y Bulma... La terrícola, la que lo provocaba e ignoraba quién y qué era él, la que lo divertía, la que casi lograba ser "buena" compañía..._

_Broly lo pateó en las costillas, entre risas malévolas._

—_Te has vuelto débil, Vegeta —dijo—. De entre toda esta estúpida raza de seres aburridos, de quien menos lo hubiera esperado es de ti... ¡¿Qué te pasó? Has perdido la sed de la sangre, ya no deseas pelear... Sólo te distraes, ya no eres el frío y calculador de antaño —más patadas y Vegeta no reaccionaba, seguía sumido en el más profundo mar de pensamientos irracionales—. Te falta algo, ya no eres fuerte... Ya no peleas concentrado, ya no sientes deseos de matarme, como cuando éramos niños y peleábamos por horas... Ya no lo disfrutas, Vegeta…_

_Lo tomó del cabello y lo levantó, dejándolo suspendido en el aire._

—_¡Eres débil! Ya no tienes voluntad, algo te falta, estás incompleto... —y lo lanzó al suelo para luego irse de allí._

_Y Vegeta permaneció quieto por horas, por días... No lo supo, lo único que sabía era que Broly acababa de humillarlo y que lo que decía tal vez era cierto..._

_Incompleto... Quizá ese era el problema._

—Zerta y tú... —Trunks pareció impresionado por el dato que acababa de darle su padre.

Zerta era la que él siempre había creído su madre, esa a la que había llorado por 28 largos años...

Bra no pareció comprender y su hermano decidió explicárselo después. No era momento de interrumpir a su padre.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

—Ella me había elegido —dijo—; sin embargo, yo no la elegí a ella... Ella me adulaba demasiado, no soporto a una mujer que me adula, me gustan las mujeres que no me temen… Adular es sentir un respeto tan grande que casi llega a convertirse en miedo, ese que yo aborrezco cuando de una mujer se trata.

—Y mamá, estoy segura, no te temía... —agregó su hija.

El Rey asintió.

—Eso la hacía perfecta... ¿Entiendes, mocoso? —volteó hacia él y clavó sus ojos negros en los azules de su hijo mayor—. Bien sabes lo que pasa cuando una mujer es perfecta.

Trunks parpadeó y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

—Acaso tú... ¿Tú...? —su voz tembló y frunció el seño, desesperado por seguir escuchando a su padre.

"Si es lo que creo... Oh, por favor... Si lo hizo es el traidor más grande de la historia de este planeta".

Y eso le daba alegría, una realmente genuina.

Vegeta volvió a darles la espalda y a tomar la palabra.

—Broly me dijo que estaba incompleto, que algo me distraía de los designios de mi sangre... Tenía que averiguar por qué sucedía eso, y prefiero no contar esa parte... Me la saltearé porque no tengo deseo alguno de que tu hermana grite como una loca, ella jamás entenderá y poco me importa que lo haga.

Trunks aceptó y sonrió levemente., confundiendo terriblemente a Bra.

—Me estoy perdiendo de algo... —musitó.

—Deja que saltee esa parte, hermana —pidió el Príncipe—. Es la parte siguiente, si es que entendí bien, la que nos interesa.

La tomó de la mano y eso pareció tranquilizarla.

Y Vegeta, así, continuó...

_Se levantó del pasto y salió volando, yendo hacia los calabozos subterráneos del Palacio. Sólo allí encontraría respuestas..._

_Ya era de noche y nadie seguía molestando frente a su hogar, por lo cual llegó rápida y tranquilamente a destino._

_Los guardias, seguramente al apreciar la mirada fulminante y la furia en él, lo dejaron pasar sin objeciones. Vegeta, una vez dentro de los largos pasillos de los calabozos, se dirigió hacia donde estaban las esclavas y se llevó dos, tironeándolas del cabello hasta su cuarto._

_Una vez allí, las desnudó y poseyó con crudeza, desgarrando los cuerpos y las almas de esas dos muchachas de razas desconocidas y belleza exótica._

_Al terminar el furioso acto del que fue protagonista, miró fijamente a ambas mujeres y no tardó ni dos segundos en matarlas, ahorcándolas a ambas, quienes gritaron sumidas en la desesperación de ese hombre desquiciado y perverso._

_Rodeado de dos cadáveres y con el cuerpo aún agitado por el placer que jamás sintió con ellas, Vegeta observó sus manos hecho una furia, personificando a la misma locura, comprendiendo todo de una maldita vez._

_"Ellas no son Bulma"._

_Y todo se reducía a eso._

_¡Claro!_

_Él quería Bulma, no a otra esclava. Ninguna mujer, por más que ésta fuera incluso saiyan, le daría ese "algo" que Bulma le daba. Ninguna mujer en el vasto universo podría darle ese tacto infernal, esa piel que se conocía de toda la vida..._

_Perfecta. No saiyan, pero perfecta._

_¡Sí! Durante ese mes, aun antes... ¡La había elegido! La quería para él y para nadie más. Quería que fuera el trofeo, la recompensa a una mañana de entrenamiento y una tarde de masacre; quería que fuera la musa en su cama, la que siempre le diera inspiración pasional..._

_El cuerpo desnudo aguardando en su lecho... La mujer que no le temía, la que era tan rebelde como él... Bulma, la científica, la terrícola._

_La perfecta terrícola..._

_¿Acaso había existido un plan para embarazarla y hacer experimentos con ella? ¿Acaso con ella quería irritar a su padre y enfurecer a su raza? Ya ni se acordaba de eso..._

_Sólo la piel, la blanca y débil piel... Y la fortaleza de la esencia de esa mujer perfecta, la base de su elección._

_El aroma, el tacto y la química... Poco le quedaba por hacer en Vegetasei; ahora tenía un destino, una misión, un ritual por delante..._

_¡¿Y qué importaban su padre y Broly? ¡¿Qué importaba su estúpida y dormida raza? Se divertiría a su manera, haría sus propias reglas y dejaría de preocuparse por un pueblo que no lo admiraba como Príncipe digno que era._

_Era hora de rebelarse, de escaparse..._

_De unirse..._

—El ritual de unión con una simple terrícola —dijo entre risas maquiavélicas—. Estaba a punto de pecar contra mi sangre, de hacer eso que jamás nadie había hecho... Puedes tener algo con una esclava que no sea saiyan, peor para nuestras reglas tomar a una mujer cualquiera y encima débil y unirte a ella es el peor pecado...

Trunks sonrió sin saber bien por qué y, al mismo tiempo, entendiendo perfectamente el impulso de hacerlo. Bra, por su parte, rememoró la conversación que había tenido con Pan acerca de ese "ritual".

—_Como ya te dije —comentó la muchachita—, los saiyans elegimos a nuestro compañero por medio del instinto. El instinto nos guía hacia un aroma específico, hacia una piel específica... Nos guía hacia la fortaleza, hacia el carácter y el orgullo de otro saiyan. Nos guía hacia un digno rival, hacia el guerrero más poderoso y valiente que se nos aparezca delante._

—_Pero no entiendo... —respondió Bra—. ¿No se fijan en lo físico? Aquí en la Tierra eso siempre parece ser lo más importante._

_Pan rió._

—_Claro que nos atraemos físicamente, pero no es lo primordial. Tenemos otros gustos, princesita... —y la mirada se tornó pícara—. Nos gusta la fortaleza; eso es, para mí, lo más importante para un guerrero: la fuerza y el vigor que te exprese otro guerrero, el aroma que te erice la piel y el carácter que te atrape por completo... —un breve silencio y Pan decidió continuar—. Déjame decirte que Trunks, en esto, es sumamente particular. Él es noble, humilde y tiene baja autoestima, cosas que los saiyans vemos como "estúpidas" en algún punto... Pero Trunks tiene fortaleza, una que ni él conoce. Eso lo hace especial... Eso y su enorme poder de pelea._

_Bra sonrió ante los dichos inesperadamente sinceros y confidenciales de su cuñada._

—_¿Y qué simboliza la sangre? —siguió preguntando la curiosa híbrida._

_Pan volvió a reír._

—_Simboliza la unión del poder... Es darle tu fortaleza al otro, es obtener su fortaleza y materializarla en tu cuerpo... Tú eres él y él eres tú. Te complementas con el otro..._

_Bra quiso llorar, pues todas esas palabras, de una forma un tanto mística, habían logrado emocionarla._

—_Me gustaría vivirlo algún día..._

_Y Pan terminó por ceder por completo ante la risa, desmoronándose sobre su silla._

—_Sólo en un saiyan encontrarás lo que buscas, princesita. Ningún ser del universo es como nosotros, porque nosotros vemos en el otro lo que realmente importa: el instinto, la piel y el poder... La fortaleza del otro, todo lo que ese otro personifica y demuestra ser. Ningún ser vacío de significado, los saiyans somos gente que con carácter y actitud nos comemos al universo. _

—Mamá tenía fortaleza... —susurró dulcemente, en un tono que no quiso hacer sonar así, pero que le fue imposible no imprimirle a sus palabras.

Vegeta se impresionó.

—¿Y tú qué sabes sobre eso?

Bra se mostró soberbia ante la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.

—Digamos que alguien me habló del tema... —y le guiñó un ojo a su hermano, diciéndole a éste a través de ese gesto que no había sido otra que Pan.

Trunks sonrió, agradeciendo a su mujer el favor que le había hecho.

Vegeta no alejó la incertidumbre de su mirada.

—Un saiyan se une al otro porque el otro despierta en uno el instinto, eso primitivo que logra atraerte de forma casi mágica... En la Tierra, me gusta llamarle "amor" a eso.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Estupideces terrícolas, le dije a Bulma una y mil veces que sus tonterías no tenían sentido para mí.

—Pero sí tenía sentido la unión, la elección... —siguió su hija, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su padre, a quien tomó de la mano—. Tú elegiste a mamá porque en ella viste una digna rival, una mujer con carácter y fortaleza... Eso te hizo amarla... Por más que no me lo digas, esa será la idea con la que me quedaré, padre.

Y la sonrisa fue tan encantadora que Vegeta se mostró vacilante por primera vez.

"Alguien se lo explicó y de una forma magistral...".

¿Pero quién?

—Chiquillo, ¿fuiste tú quien habló con tu hermana? —preguntó seriamente, casi irritado.

Trunks encogió sus hombros.

—No... Después hablaremos de eso, papá... —los nervios se apoderaron de él y supo que ya no tardaría en ser descubierto, su cuello estaba a punto de delatarlo.

Y fue allí cuando Vegeta notó la venda asomándose por debajo de la ropa de Trunks, justo en su cuello... Justo allí.

Se lo quedó mirando largos minutos y el silencio los domó a los tres.

Trunks perdió el aire, pues su padre parecía enfadado y bien sabía él que Vegeta no era tonto... ¡Claro que sabía a quién se había unido! Lo sabía porque la venda lo delataba y porque el aroma lo hacía.

Y Vegeta soltó a Bra y volvió a darles la espalda.

—Si ella fue quien lo explicó con tanta propiedad, entonces no elegiste tan mal, sabandija...

Trunks abrió los ojos enormes.

—Papá... —susurró envuelto en los sentimientos más encontrados.

—Pero eso lo dejaremos para después —sentenció con autoridad, casi dejando entrever algo que se aproximaba, que era necesario...—. Ahora seguiré, ya me estoy aburriendo de hablar tanto, deseo terminar.

Ambos hijos quedaron mudos y Bra, además, un poco contrariada. Ahora lo entendía, su padre era realmente frío... Pero algo de él le agradaba, tenía que admitirlo por más que le costase hacerlo.

"Pero ya veremos qué tan bien o mal me cae a partir de este momento...".

El momento vital del relato se acercaba.

_Desarmó el rifle y desparramó sus restos por todo su escritorio, por todo su laboratorio... ¡Ya no lo necesitaba! Ese rifle que había construido para mantenerse a salvo de un Vegeta que por más "simpático" que le cayera no dejaba de ser peligroso ya no era necesario..._

_No luego de las estúpidas lágrimas de debilidad con las cuales se había rebajado, a través de las cuales se había sincerado profundamente con él..._

_"Ya no volverá", y esa certeza la hizo llorar._

_Bulma lloró por horas, envuelta en un halo de incomprensión, impotencia y odio a sí misma... ¡¿Cómo se había permitido actuar de esa forma? ¡¿Por qué se tomaba todo tan a la ligera?_

_"¿Por qué siento esto por él..?"._

_Lloró tanto que el tiempo dejó de ser relevante y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era de noche._

_Miró el reloj de su celular y vio que eran las dos de la mañana, sabiendo así que esa noche no sería capaz de dormir. El insomnio desde hacía días que la había hecho suya, casi con tanta autoridad como él, ese al que ya no podía nombrar..._

_Al que quería nombrar..._

_"Vegeta..."._

_Y el llanto reanudó._

_Vegeta la observó en silencio por largos minutos, impresionado por la enorme distracción que esa mujer demostraba en ese instante: ¡ni siquiera había notado su presencia! Estaba allí, observándola, desde hacía horas enteras..._

—_Estúpida —musitó, logrando que ella gritara por la impresión que esa voz le generó—. ¿De qué te sirve llorar? Esa no eres tú —Se acercó a una Bulma que se había quedado inmóvil y susurró en su oído, respiró en éste con la única intención de erizarle la piel—. Tú no eres sensible, eres una mujer perversa, salvaje y de pésimo carácter..._

_Y cumplió su misión: la piel de Bulma no sólo se erizó, sino que además se volvió blanca como un papel, como una nube..._

—_Vegeta... —fue lo único que pudo decir ella, presa de una presión que se imponía y que no podía controlar y de una sed que no podía describir con propiedad._

_El Príncipe puso sus manos en sus hombros y eso quitó la respiración de la terrícola. La levantó con suma facilidad y la sentó sobre su escritorio, abriendo bruscamente sus piernas._

_Se miraron y todo estuvo dicho: no se podían evitar, no podían detener la excitación y sus instintos no iban a permitir que sus razonamientos impidieran lo inevitable, eso que TENÍA que pasar..._

_Y se besaron, uniendo sus cuerpos luego de quitarse la ropa de forma desprolija y salvaje. Justamente fue salvajismo lo que condimentó al acto, el cual se mostraba más desesperado de lo que Bulma podía recordar._

_Perfecta... Así la sentía Vegeta. Bulma tironeaba de su cabello de forma irrespetuosa. Rasgaba su piel con sus uñas largas y picudas, lo lastimaba..._

_Gritaron a la vez que sus cuerpos se buscaban más, se apretaban más. Querían romperse pero sólo uno sabía por qué ese sentimiento se materializaba en su interior._

_Ese punto del ritual, el de la locura de no saber lo que se estaba haciendo, de perder el control y tratar con violencia a la otra persona, a la persona perfecta... ¡Había llegado a ese momento! _

_No quería a otra, ninguna era más perfecta que Bulma._

_Débil, sí... Tan débil que gritaba por sus apretones, por cambiarla de posición con tanta autoridad... Débil pero fuerte, decorada por una fortaleza inquebrantable, esa que la hacía especial._

_No supo bien por qué pero a la vez sí: ella no le tenía miedo, ella no lo respetaba y ella no dudaba en provocarlo..._

_Atrevida, sensual y diabólica..._

_Todo ella, todo el cuerpo decorado por ese aroma exótico que era capaz de drogarlo. Todo era perfección y pecado..._

_Bulma sería el pecado que llevaría en la sangre, el que jamás podría sacarse de adentro... ¡Tenía que ser ella y no otra! Ella iba a ser su pecado, ella iba a ser su firma para entrar al infierno..._

_El aroma, el rincón del cuerpo que palpitaba contra él, rodeándolo posesivamente... ¡La sangre! _

_Y ya no pudo tolerarlo, simplemente decidió ser el pecado de su sangre, hacerla el pecado de la suya..._

_Ser el pecado en la sangre del otro... Contra todo y todos, sólo comprendiéndose el uno al otro._

—_Vegeta... —la escuchó sollozar sobre la mesa, esa en la cual la había apoyado de frente, elevando hacia afuera las caderas que tomaba con tanta autoridad. Tironeó de su cabello con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando varios en el transcurso, yendo hacia su cuello y mordiéndolo con todo su poder._

_Bulma gritó y juró que eso era un sueño, que era imposible que alguien le estuviera haciendo algo así... Era como los vampiros de la televisión, esos que tan de moda estaban entre las jovencitas... ¡Mas esto era diferente! Significaba algo más que sobrevivir, era más profundo que alimentarse..._

_Él la volteó y volvió a subirla a la mesa, sentándola al borde y tomándola de la cintura. Su boca volvió a internarse en el cuello, volviendo a succionar esa sangre que para el Príncipe había sido el néctar prohibido por el cual lo encarcelarían de por vida, el pecado de su sangre, el más hermoso, prohibido y apasionado pecado._

_Se miraron una vez más, cada vez más envueltos en el placer que el baile de sus cuerpos les daba y en la sangre que decoraba el cuello de ella y la boca de él. Al mirarlo, Bulma lloró, pues en sus ojos vio vida, fuego, pasión..._

_Vio amor... ¿Estaría alucinando? No lo sabía y no le importaba, únicamente quería disfrutarlo al máximo, hasta explotar en clímax y humedad... Hasta morir de placer._

_Lloró y Vegeta volvió a morderla cuando lo hizo, pero sólo por breves instantes. Después volvió a sus ojos, a sus labios, los cuales manchó de rojo y llenó con su propio sabor._

_Y él, inesperadamente, le entregó su cuello en bandeja, no sin antes rasgarlo con sus uñas, abriéndolo para ella. _

—_Muérdeme —pidió justo al borde del esperado orgasmo—. Hazlo, mujer..._

_Y ella, no supo por qué, sonrió. Siempre que cedía ante sus deseos recibía grandes recompensas y algo en los ojos negros de Vegeta le sacaba el miedo de adentro y expulsaba su fortaleza hacia afuera._

_Mordió el cuello y succionó la sangre, como él se lo pidió y como ella quiso hacerlo._

_El placer explotó por todas partes y esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió; todo fue calor, sangre y fuego. Fortaleza, instinto y sentimientos primitivos, reprimidos..._

_Ese hombre era su perdición y, en los ojos negros, había visto su propio reflejo, su propio amor dibujado magistralmente en las pupilas del saiyan._

_Amor y pasión teñidos maravillosamente de rojo, el color que jamás olvidaría._

_El color del pecado que jamás podría borrar de su piel..._

Sintió a sus hijos llorar ante sus breves palabras.

En medio de sus recuerdos, lo único que Vegeta les había dicho fue que unirse a una mujer de otra raza era un pecado pero que a él poco le importaban las estúpidas creencias de su raza, esas que en ese mismo momento estaban llevando a los saiyans a la extinción indetenible.

Eso había bastado para hacerlos llorar, para emocionarlos más de lo debido.

—La amabas, papá... —susurró Bra con una felicidad que no recordaba haber sentido alguna vez—. No fuimos acto de una venganza ni de un odio absurdo, tampoco de un error... Fuimos acto de un amor...

Muy cursi, Bra tenía un lado idéntico a ese detestable que tenía Bulma.

—Ya te dije que aquí no nos expresamos así... —afirmó—. Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa.

¡Pero sí que le interesaba! Por algo les estaba hablando...

"Porque se lo debo a Bulma".

Sólo por ella lo hacía, por nadie más que ella...

Los hermanos se miraron y se sonrieron. Era raro escuchar a un padre hablando de cosas tan íntimas, de esa parte que los padres no les contaban a sus hijos... Pero Bra entendió que los saiyans no tenían pudor, que eran frontales y honestos, transparentes...

"Y eso los hace distintos a nosotros, los terrícolas...", pensó. "Nosotros somos demasiado reservados, estamos demasiado reprimidos...".

Empezó a preguntarse si no era mejor la manera de ser de un saiyan, conclusión que no tardó en descubrir.

"Es un poco de cada uno... Ambas razas somos exceso de aspectos negativos... Si fuéramos más sinceros todos seríamos más felices".

Y sonrió al pensar en ello.

Todo fue emoción de parte de los hermanos, quienes volvieron a tomarse de la mano y a mirarse...

No importaba lo demás… Ahora sabían que, aunque hubiera sido a su manera, su padre había amado a su madre... Brief no había mentido al contar la historia y eso significaba alegría para ellos dos.

Su madre había muerto, sí... Pero seguramente enamorada, seguramente lejana a los arrepentimientos...

Y eso los dejaba tranquilos por algún motivo.

Vegeta, por su parte, no pudo evitar recordar la parte final de esa escena.

—_¿Por qué hiciste eso, lo de la mordida? —preguntó ella envuelta en la capa de Vegeta, lo único que encontró para tapar su desnudez en aquel frío laboratorio, escenario de tanto calor—. Fue muy extraño..._

_Vegeta rió brevemente y se mantuvo con la mirada lejana, fija en la luna que se observaba en el cielo a través de la ventana. El cuarto creciente parecía simbolizarlos: la mitad saiyan que se había unido a una mitad oscura, oculta... La luz y la sombra, el hombre y la mujer, el saiyan y la terrícola..._

_Partes de lo mismo: de un solo ser._

—_Porque así nos unimos los saiyan, mujer —respondió secamente, aún observando la luna, sin perderle detalle._

—_¿Unirse? —inquirió curiosa, con una sonrisa que era incapaz de abandonar._

—_Nos unimos para darnos fortaleza, para crear más poder del que tenemos por separado._

_Y eso entristeció a Bulma._

—_Pues yo soy muy débil, Vegeta..._

_Se acurrucó contra los músculos y en ellos encontró un alivio maravilloso, celestial._

—_Eso es lo que tú crees —y volvió a tomarla allí, sobre el suelo en el cual estaban recostados..._

_Frente a la luna de la ventana, al cuarto creciente que le decía que poco y nada importaba su raza, su planeta, su padre y el inepto de Broly._

_Sólo la pasión importaba... En brazos de esa mujer perfecta aunque terrícola._

_¿Y qué importaba si ella era débil?, se dijo. ¿Por qué importaba? Ella sí era fuerte... No en sus puños, si en su carácter._

_En esencia, Bulma estaba a su nivel de poder._

_Y en esos momentos de intimidad, en la cama y en las peleas llenas de provocaciones infantiles y no tanto, Bulma siempre estaba a su nivel._

_Porque eran la luz y la sombra, el hombre y la mujer..._

_La misma calaña, cortados por la misma tijera..._

_Orgullosos, malhumorados y, por sobre todas las cosas, fuertes._

_Los más fuertes..._

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXX**_

_Antes que nada, un muy feliz cumple a Alexeigirl n.n, este capi es para vos (aunque Pan aparece poquito, pero bueno..., ya volveremos al TxP XD). _

_Siempre que escucho Yousei Teikoku (una banda de rock gótico que escucho hace unos meses) pienso que es una banda perfecta para el fic. Encima las letras, cuando las leo, les juro que hablan de Trunks (?)... Va demasiado bien con esta historia, se las recomiendo para escuchar después de un capi (?), especialmente el tema "Baptize", mi favorito en este preciso instante._

_(Yo y mi maldita tendencia de imaginar openings XD... supongo que no debo ser la única autora de fics que lo hace, eso espero o.o). _

_Sobre el capi: mientras escribía una parte recordé a Irene, mi mejor amiga. Irene ama a los hombres llenos de cicatrices, no sé por qué (?). Por supuesto que gustos son gustos, pero lo de ella ya es fascinación XD... Con mi novio, incluso, llegamos a querer presentarle a un chico al que queríamos lastimar (?)._

_No, mentira (?). _

_Justamente, ella ama a Vegeta... Yo también lo amo, pero le tengo, además, muchísimo respeto. Creo que junto a Gokuh, Mirai Trunks, Bulma, Bardock y Piccolo es el mejor personaje de la serie, sin lugar a dudas. También es cierto que es dificilísimo de usar, por eso se me atrasan un poco los capis... Vegeta me hace reflexionar demasiado. _

_Por eso espero que les guste, no soy fanática de Vegeta x Bulma en fics, lo leo muy poco y no creo que vuelva a escribir sobre ellos, mas como autora quería ponerme este reto, además de darle un condimento necesario a la historia. Espero no me esté saliendo tan mal, realmente le estoy poniendo todo mi corazón a esto. _

_Preferí, no por falta de imaginación ni por querer simplificar la historia, hacer de la "piel" el tema central de su atracción... Soy una ferviente creyente de que eso tuvo mucho que ver, porque estoy segurísima de que Trunks fue un accidente (el más hermoso de toda la historia n.n), tal vez contemplado a futuro por una Bulma que nunca dejó de ser una adolescente soñadora, pero jamás pretendido por un Vegeta que sólo pensaba en ser más fuerte que Gokuh. Eso pienso, son teorías que es lindo compartir en fics. _

_Igualmente, sé que se aman... Recontra a su manera (?), pero lo hacen. Se complementan, ¡si son dos soberbios y malvados seres! XD, eso los hace geniales y eso les da miles de fans alrededor del planeta..._

_Están locos y por eso los amamos n.n_

_Su forma de amarse es compleja y, de alguna manera, me veo un poco reflejada en ellos... Mi novio y yo somos medio Bulma y Vegeta (?), creo que todas las relaciones que funcionan con el tiempo son medio como ellos... Es lo normal, siempre hay que discutir, siempre tiene que haber piel, siempre tiene que haber momentos especiales, pinceladas de amor imperceptibles para los ojos ajenos, pero no para el seno de un amor de dos personas. Mi novio es muy Vegeta y me saca la Bulma de adentro (?), por eso escribir esto me recuerda a nosotros... Marki, te amo (?). _

_Bueno, basta de nota final XD_

_Cualquier duda me escriben, sip? En el capi que viene estará la conclusión de estos flashbacks y nos encaminaremos por completo al final del fic..._

_¡Nos leemos! Gracias por los comentarios y por leer... No saben lo feliz que me hacen n.n_

_¡Hasta pronto! _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	32. XXXI: Odio y pasión, parte III

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXXI_

_"Odio y pasión, parte III"_

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, haciéndose uno con los pensamientos. Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar, su cabeza iba a mil por hora y poco y nada podía hacer por detenerla.

No podía detener a la esencia de Bulma, esa que corría por sus venas por culpa y bendición del ritual de unión saiyan.

—Eso sucedió más o menos un año después de conocernos —habló repentinamente, casi por inercia, casi sin sentir ni saber que lo había hecho—. Luego de casi dos años, donde todo siguió de la misma forma, mi padre empezó a mostrarse inquieto por mis escapadas prolongadas... —y allí detuvo su breve relato, hundiéndose una vez más en sus reflexiones.

Sus hijos seguían escuchándolo y, ante la mención del anterior Rey Vegeta, ambos percibieron el torrente de furia que empezó a correr por sus venas...

Ese, el que según Brief la había matado... El canalla, el traidor.

—Lo que sigue no es feliz, me imagino —afirmó Bra luego de un largo suspiro—. Sigue, papá.

Tanto Trunks como ella lo miraron con emoción, la cual se entremezclaba con la impaciencia, el frío y el dolor que sentían...

Y Vegeta cerró sus ojos una vez más, dejando que Bulma tomara la palabra místicamente y le permitiera así expresarse con propiedad.

—En efecto, niña —dijo—. En efecto...

Y los recuerdos bailaron con él una vez más.

_Otro mes más con ella... Vegeta iba y venía de la Tierra, casi sin rumbo, aparentemente perdido, pero no... Él no estaba perdido, tenía muy en claro dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. El problema era que eso que estaba sucediéndole a su vida podría representar demasiadas cosas como para no darle importancia..._

_Fue una conversación con Bulma, sumidos en el cansancio y la satisfacción de la pasión y los latidos, donde había decidido volver a irse._

_En su oscura nave y a punto de llegar a Vegetasei, el Príncipe rememoró._

—_Vegeta... Si alguna vez tenemos hijos, ¿cuidarás de ellos? —había preguntado repentinamente Bulma, mientras sus manos acariciaban los fuertes brazos del guerrero._

_El saiyan quedó paralizado ante esa pregunta._

—_Jamás tendremos hijos, mujer... —respondió entonces, con toda la frialdad posible e intentando no darle importancia al asunto._

_Bulma, sin resignarse, tocó con más efusividad y volvió a hablar: _

—_No, en serio... —la mujer acarició su rostro como sólo ella sabía hacerlo—. Imagínate que a mí me sucediera algo... ¿Cuidarás de ellos?_

_Y eso sí que fue capaz de desquiciarlo... _

— _¡No sé para qué preguntas algo tan estúpido! —La tomó de la cintura, recostándose sobre ella con total posesión—. A ti jamás te pasará nada._

_Bulma no ocultó la excitación que se dibujó en sus ojos, los cuales se fijaron completamente en los de su hombre, quien devolvió el mismo tinte a través de sus pupilas. _

— _¿Y cómo lo sabes? —ella empezó a besar su cuello y toda cordura terminó yéndose para él. _

—_Yo no lo permitiré —sentenció, entregándose al placer, el cual ella no le permitió sentir pues siguió hablando entre besos y caricias, entre la electricidad que se producía entre las pieles y los corazones._

—_¡Si es un muchacho le pondré Trunks!... —dijo repentinamente, soltándose del guerrero y tomando asiento sobre el colchón, cuyas sábanas protectoras se mostraron más desordenadas que nunca debido a los actos pasionales de esos seres unidos—. ¡Y si es una niña se llamará Bra! —Ella volteó hacia él y le sonrió con sinceridad y algo parecido a la ilusión—. Ojalá que si es niño no herede tu mirada, Vegeta... —rió brevemente y con jovialidad—. ¿Te imaginas? Un niño con mi color de ojos y tu mirada tan malhumorada... ¡Sin duda él será muy apuesto, pero a la vez dará miedo! —y la risa volvió a sonar. _

_Vegeta evitó los ojos y eso irritó a su mujer._

—_No digas tonterías... —espetó—. No podemos tener hijos, ¡en mi raza, las mujeres mueren al dar a luz! Mis hijos serán fuertes y tu cuerpo no lo soportará. _

_Y lo que encontró de parte de ella en respuesta no fue una sarta de insultos desprolijos sino todo lo contrario. Ella dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no se mostró dulce sino más bien soberbia, confiada... Completamente segura, desprovista de grises._

—_Serán humanos también, Vegeta —afirmó—. Serán fuertes pero no tendrán las características de niños que sólo tienen tu sangre... ¡Eso, tal vez, me salve!_

_Se produjo un silencio y ambos se miraron por interminables minutos, todo hasta que Vegeta tomó la palabra, visiblemente exasperado._

—_¡¿Y a qué viene tanta pregunta absurda, mujer? —Inquirió de mala manera—. ¿Acaso esperas un hijo?_

_Y ella se entristeció repentinamente._

—_Pues... —dudó unos momentos—. No, no estoy embarazada —carraspeó y buscó sábanas para taparse, pues el frío empezaba a erizarle la piel—. Tuve un atraso hace unas semanas y no había querido decírtelo... ¡Estaba tan ilusionada! Pequeños Vegetas correteando por la casa... ¿No es una linda imagen? —aseguró completamente convencida—. Finalmente llegó mi periodo y con éste mi sueño se fue al tacho de basura... —bajó la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma—. Es una lástima..._

_Lo siguiente que hizo Vegeta fue tomar su ropa y marcharse, escuchando el llanto de Bulma justo antes de pasar por la puerta._

_Al visualizar a Vegetasei, ya alejado de esa escena, recordó algo y esto provocó que tocara todos los botones del pequeño centro de mando que decoraba la parte delantera del interior de su nave, cambiando así el rumbo de su viaje._

_Horas después, aterrizó en un planeta desolado por la guerra que alguna vez habían disputado los saiyans contra una raza extremadamente fuerte, batalla que había ocurrido hacía demasiados años como para seguir recordándola tan perfectamente._

_Recorrió el planeta y las encontró: unas flores muy extrañas de color azul, las cuales, según se sabía en Vegetasei, podían causar estragos en la fertilidad de una mujer si se las mezclaba con agua hirviendo y se las daban de tomar. _

_Tomó varias flores con decisión y se la llevó rumbo a Vegetasei._

_"No lo voy a permitir... Bulma no puede ser madre"._

—Ella podía morir, su teoría no tenía por qué ser cierta —agregó luego del relato.

—Era cierta, somos el ejemplo de ello según nos dijo el abuelo —afirmó Bra con una sonrisa idéntica a la que su madre tenía en los recuerdos de su padre—. Porque, según él, quien mató a mamá fue...

—Basta —espetó—. No nos adelantemos...

Y continuó su historia.

—Para mi sorpresa y su alegría, fui a buscar esas flores demasiado tarde.

_Después de un breve paso por Vegetasei, donde todo era burlas de Broly y poca atención de su padre y con el condimento extra de toda una población aburridísima de la paz reinante, Vegeta volvió a la Tierra con aquellas flores, las cuales conservó en agua para no echarlas a perder._

_No tenía pensado quedarse dos semanas enteras, pero su padre se había mostrado por demás despectivo con él, con una mirada que el hijo no podía explicar del padre..._

_Un presentimiento, algo le dijo que se quedara, cosa que hizo con placer, todo para evitar problemas... No deseaba ser molestado y mucho menos por alguien como el Rey. _

_Finalmente aprovechó una reunión de su padre con los líderes de clase para marcharse, llegando a la Tierra luego de un extenso viaje. _

_Al llegar a la Corporación Cápsula, descubrió que los padres de Bulma no se encontraban y que ella estaba perdida en alguna parte con su energía intermitente, todo esto dicho a él por su Scouter. Descubrió la ventana de Bulma abierta y se metió por allí, ingresando al hogar y localizando a Bulma en su baño personal, ese que estaba dentro de su habitación._

_Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con severidad, mostrándose más autoritario que nunca._

—_¡Mujer! —le gritó—. He vuelto. Espero se te hayan ido de la cabeza esas ideas absurdas que tuviste la última vez..._

_Y del otro lado, para su sorpresa, todo fue llanto, uno tremendamente desquiciado, desgarrador..._

—_¡¿Qué te sucede? —quiso saber, sin obtener respuesta alguna._

_Y el llanto, y el dolor..._

—_¡BULMA! _

_Del otro lado, la muchacha miraba fijamente hacia ese test, el cual explicaba con crueldad y amor la realidad._

—_Vegeta... —suspiró sin dejar de observar el resultado que el test le exhibía desde hacía minutos—. Me llamaste "Bulma"..._

_Eso la hizo sonreír, poniéndose de pie y clavando sus ojos en la puerta que la separaba de su hombre. Tocó la puerta con suavidad y las lágrimas no cesaron. La emoción estaba más latente que nunca en su corazón, todo por la certeza que el test le daba._

_"Pequeños Vegeta correteando por la casa..."._

_Y rió entre lágrimas, conmovida por la tonta y cursi idea._

_"Y pequeñas Bulma también..."._

—_¡Eso no tiene importancia! —contestó Vegeta, del otro lado—. ¡Dime qué mierda te sucede! ¡HABLA!_

_Ella volvió a mirar el test y en éste encontró el valor que necesitaba para afrontar lo que seguía, sin saber realmente a dónde terminaría todo pero sabiendo en silencio que no importaría nada más que eso que acababa de averiguar, eso que empezaba a albergar en su vientre._

_¿Qué importaba lo demás? Ella amaba a Vegeta y esto había despertado en su interior el imperioso deseo de que ese amor tuviera frutos… Frutos reales, lejos de algo ficticio._

_¿Cuándo había sucedido? No lo sabía, lo único que entendía era que él había despertado en ella al instinto maternal que dormía en su interior, habiendo esperado toda una vida para encontrar al hombre ideal, a ese que Bulma pudiera amar con locura, tanta locura al punto de perder la cabeza por él._

_Y ella la había perdido… Sin culpa, con amor… _

_Abrió la puerta y ellos se miraron largos minutos, ella llorando y sonriente y él tremendamente perdido, desorientado._

—_Explícate —exigió sin vehemencia—. Hazlo rápido._

_Ella respiró profundo y tocó su vientre, finalmente decidida._

_"Que sea lo que tenga que ser... Ni siquiera él logrará que yo tome otra decisión"._

_Pues ésta ya estaba tomada, lo estuvo incluso antes del test..._

—_Vegeta... —susurró entre lágrimas—. ¡Estoy embarazada! —afirmó sin tapujos, al fin._

_Vegeta se impresionó por demás, respirando con dificultad a partir de ese instante. _

_Pensó en su madre y en tantas mujeres que habían muerto al dar a luz, en tantas saiyans fuertes y hermosas que morían a diario por un parto demasiado complicado y doloroso._

_Las mejores guerreras, las más poderosas y admirables, muertas por niños con un potencial inquebrantable._

_Miró el cuerpo de Bulma por largos minutos, ignorando qué clase de cosas debía decir en tan tenso momento, sintiendo que lo único que podía hacer era voltear para esquivar los ojos azules de la mujer que lo volvía loco. Eso hizo, volteó y ella rió cuando él lo hizo._

—_Sácate ese hijo, mujer. No puedes tenerlo —le contestó fríamente y casi sin hacer caso al anuncio._

_Y ella sonrió con más efusividad._

—_¿Ah sí? —musitó—. Pues está dentro de mí y yo he decidido tenerlo... ¡No me importa si tú no lo quieres! Si no lo quieres entonces no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí —Y le sonrió de forma más que provocativa—. Lo tendré quieras o no._

—_¡No puedes tener un saiyan!—gritó, mostrándose más exasperado que nunca—. Será malvado y destruirá tu mugroso planeta._

_Eso era cierto, pues un saiyan maleducado podía destruir cualquier cosa y sin reproche alguno. Sin lugar a dudas, un saiyan criado como terrícola y carente de control sobre su poder destrozaría todo lo que estuviera a su paso, no dejando nada en pie, a nadie... _

—_¡Pues no me importa! —Le contestó ella con una convicción capaz de derribar un enorme muro—. No será malvado, no dejaré que sea como tú... —y volvió a reír, de una forma totalmente burlona._

_Eso lo hizo enfadar aún más... ¡¿Acaso esa mujer no pensaba? El embarazo parecía causar estragos en su inteligencia, por lo cual Vegeta se vio totalmente sobrepasado por la situación._

_"Ella no entiende, no logra comprender..."._

_Siempre le había gustado esa especie de "ignorancia" de Bulma cuando de saiyans se trataba; sin embargo, esta ignorancia, ahora, le mostraba a Vegeta la peor cara de la moneda: la del peligro._

_Bulma corría peligro y no era broma._

_¿Cómo metérselo en la cabeza?_

—_¡Bah! —gruñó—. Haz lo que quieras. Es tu problema, no el mío._

_Frialdad recíproca, que rebotaba de él a ella y de ella a él... Bulma sintió una puntada en su pecho y todo fue desdicha, una que ella no podía disimular ni con su más grande sonrisa. _

_Ese comentario había sido... ¿cómo decirlo? Cruel, egoísta, desprovisto de sentir alguno..._

_Sin calor, sin pasión... Ese no era Vegeta, ese no era su Príncipe Malvado. Aquel hombre era un monstruo, el que ella más amaba y por quien ella quería ser madre._

_¡Sí! Por él, por el amor que le tenía y que sentía era recíproco; mas lo único realmente recíproco era la frialdad que él le transmitía y a la cual ella respondía con mentiras gigantes y devastadoras._

_No podía mirarlo más, él debía irse..._

_"Sino lloraré, cosa que no voy a permitirme frente a este monstruo". _

—_Entonces vete; si no es tu problema no sé por qué sigues aquí...- Ella empezó a empujarlo, queriendo sacarlo de su casa mientras reía falsamente—. ¡Anda! Vete, si él no te importa entonces soy yo la que no quiere verte más... ¡Tú haz lo que quieras! Yo lo tendré, estés de acuerdo o no... ¡Y es mi decisión final! Vete, Vegeta..._

_La sonrisa se fue, y las lágrimas llegaron a aquel rostro femenino... Justo cuando la puerta se cerró y los separó._

_¿Para siempre? Ella no lo sabía ni mucho menos lo deseaba, pero..._

_"Si es lo mejor para este niño, entonces así será"._

_Increíblemente, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Vegeta la miró inquisitivamente._

—_En mi planeta están prohibidos los híbridos —dijo para sorpresa de la mujer, quien no pudo evitar ver un haz de luz al final del difícil camino que ese embarazo y esa relación significaba—. Mi padre lo mataría... Mi padre y todos los saiyan, ¡ya ha pasado! _

—_Entonces... —tragó saliva y suspiró, buscando fuerzas en el vientre que necesitó acariciar en aquel instante—. ¿Qué haremos cuando nazca nuestro hijo, Vegeta? —indagó casi sin desear saber la respuesta._

_Ella no lo iba a soportar... ¡No se lo iban a sacar! No se lo iban a arrebatar, pues ella tenía demasiado amor por darle a ese pequeño ser._

_Vegeta pareció pensativo por unos instantes._

_"Nuestro hijo...". _

_El recuerdo del plan absurdo cuando la conoció lo embargó pero no dejó que éste lo distrajera de la conversación que mantenía con su mujer en ese instante._

_"¿Será fuerte? ¿Será débil?", no pudo evitar preguntarse._

_El hijo de ambos... Sonaba adorable, azucarado, por lo cual necesitó sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza._

_Finalmente y para fortuna de la poca paciencia de Bulma, Vegeta respondió: _

—_Te quedarás aquí con él, ¡Yo no puedo llevarlos a Vegetasei! Ya te lo he dicho, mujer. No me hagas repetir la misma tontería una y otra vez._

—_¡Vegeta! —gritó ella con voz trémula, esforzándose al máximo por no vacilar frente a ese hombre que con autoridad le demostraba qué tan frío era—. ¿Crees que aquí en la Tierra es lo más común que una chica tan hermosa como yo tenga un hijo con un extraterrestre?... ¡Por supuesto que no! —hizo una pausa y apretó fuertemente sus ojos, todo con tal de no llorar... Hacía mucho que se había jurado no llorar frente a él, quien aseguraba que ella era realmente fuerte—. Le tienes miedo a tu padre, por eso no quieres llevarnos allí —y rió burlonamente, ocultando con esa risa el dolor punzante que no abandonaba su pecho._

_"Sí... Debo admitirlo: ya no quiero separarme de él, no quiero que vivamos alejados el uno del otro..."._

_Apretó sus puños y sacudió su cabeza._

_"Quiero estar siempre contigo, Vegeta..."._

_Y esa certeza se personificaba en ese hermoso vientre que aún no evolucionaba, pero que ya albergaba al fruto del amor desquiciado de esos seres._

_Los opuestos que se amaban, los parecidos que se deseaban..._

—_¡Mi padre no podría importarme menos! —contestó Vegeta— Pero si te llevo nos matarán, ¿acaso crees que realmente me importa una tontería tan grande como esa de "no podemos mezclar nuestra sangre con gente débil"? —Se burló de la autoritaria y característica voz de su padre—. Por más que yo sea el más fuerte todos me eliminarán, ¡y no tengo ganas de que eso suceda! No pienso morir de forma tan patética. Por eso, mujer, ¡tú y el mocoso se quedan aquí!_

_Vio el fastidio en la mirada de ella y eso lo hizo enfurecer más, además de incrementar el deseo que él sentía por quien tenía en frente..._

_Bulma se sentía rechazada, violada por ese hombre al que amaba miserablemente._

_"Me rechaza y me humilla... ¿Siempre será así?". _

—_¿Y qué le diré a todo el mundo cuando me vean con un niño con cola y súper fuerza? —Se acercó a él e hizo que, con su fuerte y masculina mano, tocara su pequeño vientre—. Vegeta, este niño que está por nacer está destinado a no tener un lugar en el mundo... ¿estoy equivocada? Aquí y allá, nadie lo va a entender... _

_Vegeta tembló al tocar el vientre, entendiendo que todo lo que decía Bulma era cierto y que su plan de "creación de seres súper-poderosos e híbridos" era el más absurdo que se le había ocurrido en su vida._

_"Nadie lo va a entender"._

_Él jamás podría llevarse a Bulma a Vegetasei, pues una esclava embarazada o, lo que es mucho peor, una esclava con un bebé mitad saiyan, provocaría un escándalo sin precedentes que desencadenaría en el caos y la muerte._

_Y no tenía ganas de eso... Claro que él jamás sería bondadoso al decírselo, no era su estilo._

—_Sácatelo —insistió._

_Bulma retiró su mano del vientre y lo abofeteó._

—_Jamás._

_Se miraron un eterno instante y él supo que tenía que marcharse._

_"Obstinada... ¡Te morirás!"._

—_Muérete con tu hijo, entonces... —y finalmente se marchó. _

_Bulma Se sentó en su cama y quedó en silencio largos e interminables minutos: él se había marchado y algo le decía que había sido para siempre._

—_Adiós, Vegeta... —se despidió sentidamente._

_Acarició su vientre y abrazado a éste lloró por días, semanas y meses completos._

_"Tú serás el amor de mi vida, hijito... Tú y nadie más"._

_Por él o ella iba a luchar... ¡Y no importaba nada más! Si Vegeta no lo quería, entonces a quien no quería era a ella..._

_"Entonces él no me merece..."._

_Y del otro lado de la puerta en aquella escena inmutable, Vegeta no lograba discernir sus sentimientos, esos que causaban algo desconocido en su interior._

_Como una herida de batalla, como un guerrero invencible... Bulma acababa de derrotarlo._

_¿Para siempre? _

—_Para siempre..._

—Me dije a mí mismo que no me interesaba, que ella podía morirse en paz si eso deseaba, pero que yo no me involucraría con ella —musitó con una impotencia que era inocultable, incluso para alguien de modos tan secos como él.

Los hermanos escucharon atentamente y Trunks no pudo gesticular sus sentimientos con su rostro, pues decir con un gesto todo lo que sentía era algo absolutamente imposible.

Bra, por su parte, estaba desbordada por sentimientos y pensamientos borrosos que no lograban crear una imagen clara; la fotografía estaba incompleta y era imposible volverla más clara, más comprensible...

Lo único que entendía era que su madre había sufrido durante el embarazo... Seguramente estaba feliz por ella y Trunks, de eso no le cabían dudas; mas también sabía que el que su padre no la hubiera acompañado durante los nueve meses habría significado un dolor intenso para ella.

—No te puedo perdonar, papá —afirmó con manos temblorosas y voz quebrada, aferrándose con fuerza desconocida a su hermano—. Dejaste sola a mamá...

Vegeta no pareció inmutarse para ellos, no lograban verlo porque él seguía de espaldas; pero Vegeta sí mutó, cerrando sus ojos al escuchar a su hija, agotado y sobrepasado.

—Esos meses de lejanía fueron necesarios —afirmó. Volteó y se fijó en los sentimientos entrecruzados en los dos pares de ojos azules, respirando profundamente para luego volver a darles la espalda—. Mi padre empezaba a sospechar por mis viajes y mantenerme como un fiel siervo a su lado tenía que alejar sus sospechas, cosa que no sucedió.

El aire fue invadido por odio ya que los tres bien sabían hacia dónde iba a la historia.

—¿Él ya te había descubierto? —preguntó un Trunks que casi no tenía voz dado el nudo que albergaba en su garganta.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo Vegeta antes de volver a su relato.

_Llegó a Vegetasei y, a entrar al Palacio, su padre lo interceptó antes de que pudiera llegar a su cuarto._

—_Tenemos que hablar —habló con voz severa._

_Vegeta lo ignoró magistralmente._

—_No molestes, padre —musitó—. Estoy cansado._

_Caminó hacia su cuarto una vez más y el brazo del Rey lo detuvo._

—_Hace mucho tiempo que no haces otra cosa más que irte de aquí —mencionó sin atisbo de vacilación—. ¡¿A dónde mierda vas? Exijo saberlo, mocoso._

_Vegeta rió y se soltó de su padre, derrochando arrogancia._

—_Hasta que lo notaste... —exclamó con una voz que se sentía victoriosa—. Bueno, déjame contarte que estoy buscando planetas con tierras fértiles que podamos aprovechar —inventó sobre la marcha, actuando maravillosamente y sin denotar tambaleos—. La Clase Baja se queja mucho de que, a veces, la comida es muy escasa... Por eso, ya que no me das peleas de mi talle y como no soporto las quejas de esos seres desagradables, me dedico a rastrear buenas tierras —lo fulminó con la mirada y ésta fue capaz de hacer enmudecer al Rey—. ¿Algo más?_

_Pero su padre no mantuvo el rostro confundido por demasiado tiempo, mutándolo hacia la victoria y la arrogancia, hacia un calco del rostro de su hijo._

—_Muy bien, Vegeta —dijo—. Entonces te dejaré en paz. Sigue con lo tuyo._

_Lo soltó y se alejaron uno del otro..._

_Vegeta rió para sus adentros, sintiendo lástima por la mente corrompida por el poder de su padre, un cerebro desfigurado que ya no lograba pensar como un saiyan y se dejaba engañar por tonterías como los meros objetos materiales que para nada más servían más que para presumirlos._

_Lo que el Príncipe no sabía, sin embargo, era que el Rey tramaba algo, pues si había algo que le sobrara era información sobre su hijo._

_"Los de Clase Media me han traído sus investigaciones... ¡Se va a la Tierra, en la Galaxia del Norte! Cuando vuelva a irse, lo seguiré y averiguaré qué mierda trama... ¡No me creo sus cuentos infantiles!"._

_Ambos entraron en sus respectivos cuartos con la victoria sobre sus cabezas, aunque sólo una era verdadera; la del Príncipe era totalmente ficticia. _

_Y, lo peor de todo, era que ni siquiera lo sospechaba..._

—Mi padre me distrajo y me demostró que era un idiota... —agregó el ahora Rey—. El idiota fui yo por creer que quien me engendró tenía un ápice de estupidez en su cerebro, cosa imposible siendo él mi padre.

"Soberbio como mamá, como la mamá que mis abuelos siempre me describieron", pensó una Bra aún superada, aún sedienta por saber más y más.

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntó la muchacha.

Vegeta sonrió, casi hasta fascinado por lo curiosa que era su hija; contrario a Trunks, quien hacía minutos enteros no articulaba sílaba alguna. Giró hacia él unos instantes y en el rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento percibió meditación: Trunks se veía sumamente pensativo, concentrado en algo más importante que lo que él les estaba diciendo a ellos.

"Siempre igual, siempre tan terrícola".

No le dio importancia al detalle y continuó.

—A veces, luego de largos entrenamientos con saibaimans que ya no alcanzaban en número para derrotarme y a los que era más que aburrido derrotar, yo me preguntaba dónde estaría Bulma, qué estaría haciendo. Me decía que ella era demasiado cabeza dura, por lo cual estaría llevando ese embarazo mortal con orgullo.

"Y de seguro fue así, eso hubiera sido algo digno de tan testaruda mujer".

—_Bulma, hijita... —su madre la tomó fuertemente de la mano justo antes de entrar al hospital—. Tu vientre está muy grande, ¿seguro que no estás de más tiempo? Dos meses y medio parece poco considerando el enorme aumento de peso que experimentas._

_Bulma la fulminó con la mirada y esa fue la única respuesta que su madre obtuvo._

_¡Claro que estaba más gorda! Estaba tremendamente deprimida y ya no podía más, hecho que provocaba ataques de ansiedad incrementados por el embarazo... ¡Llevar a ese bebé sola era demasiado difícil! Para colmo, sus padres parecían estar seguros de que Vegeta volvería, cosa que ella estaba segurísima de que no iba a ocurrir._

_"Huyó como un cobarde, no volverá..."._

_Cerró los ojos un momento y se tragó la furia, acariciando su vientre para calmarse._

_"Pero tú, bebé, serás el amor de mi vida... Te lo juro"._

_Esa era la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma y a ella le sería fiel hasta el día de su muerte. _

_Su padre también iba con ellas y fue el propio Brief quien conversó con un doctor amigo, diciéndole que todo lo que viera en la ecografía de su hija debía quedar guardado bajo el más grande secreto profesional._

—_Si usted ve algo fuera de lo normal le pido que no se alarme —le susurró justo antes de entrar—. Pagaré todo el dinero necesario con tal de que no lo divulgue._

_El doctor asintió de buena fe y Bulma entró junto a sus padres al consultorio, donde el profesional a cargo tomó todas las atenciones para empezar con el estudio médico._

_Una vez colocado el gel y con el transductor en mano, el médico empezó a recorrer el vientre de la mujer, examinando minuciosamente la pantalla._

_Bulma miraba ésta con emoción... Sus padres tomaban sus manos y eso la relajaba; mas se moría por ver a su pequeño, al niño mitad saiyan mitad terrícola que crecía en su vientre..._

_El médico vio, entonces, dos cosas que lo impresionaron: la primera fue una especie de "cola" decorando la base de la espalda del feto en pleno desarrollo; la segunda fue que no había uno solo..._

—_Gemelos —habló entre temblores, los cuales fueron provocados por esa imagen irreal de las colas—. Son dos, señorita Brief. _

_Sus padres se miraron y ella empezó a temblar, siendo interceptada por la "maldición" que Vegeta le había lanzado antes de marcharse._

_"Según Vegeta uno sería capaz de matarme... Si son dos es imposible que sobreviva"._

_Lloró y pidió soledad por unos instantes, lo cual se le confirió no antes de que el médico le entregara una impresión de la imagen, donde Bulma pudo apreciar perfectamente a las dos pelotitas con cola que decoraban maravillosamente su vientre._

—_No lo voy a permitir... —murmuró sin dejar de sollozar—. No los voy a dejar solos..._

_¡Dos hijos! Aún más amor… _

_Los meses pasaron y Bulma los vio crecer con orgullo, averiguando durante su embarazo que eran un niño y una niña, cosa que la alegró tremendamente._

_"Podré usar los únicos dos nombres que tenía pensados...", se dijo al ver los resultados de una nueva ecografía._

_Sus padres, al salir, le preguntaron cómo los llamaría._

—_Trunks y Bra —afirmó sin miramientos—. Y serán los amores de mi vida... _

_Casi a los ocho meses, los niños decidieron adelantarse y los médicos fueron personalmente a la Corporación Cápsula, único lugar donde ella deseaba tenerlos: en su hogar. Esto con el fin de mantener a sus hijos híbridos lo más alejados posible de una sociedad que tal vez podría no comprenderlos y repudiarlos. _

_Llegado el momento del parto, el dolor fue extremo, indescriptible. Bulma lloró y gritó durante una eternidad, sin ser capaz de soportar tanto dolor... ¡Pero iba a soportarlo! Iba a ser fuerte, así como Vegeta afirmó que ella era... ¡Iba a ser la más fuerte! No lo necesitaba, sólo los quería a sus hijos, a Trunks y a Bra..._

_Rezó entre gritos y sudor, deseando con toda su alma que sus hijos fueran más humanos que saiyan, que pudieran controlar su fuerza y no la mataran... _

_Pero no lo soportó, Bulma se desvaneció por unos instantes, presa del dolor que el primero de sus dos hijos en venir al mundo le estaba provocando. El equipo de profesionales decidió realizar una cesárea a modo preventivo, pues el parto se estaba alargando demasiado y esto podría significar un riesgo mayor para los niños y su madre._

_Sus padres jamás la soltaron y, luego de colocada la anestesia epidural y que ésta surtiera efecto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el problemático primogénito apareciera. _

_Bulma lo escuchó llorar y eso la hizo llorar de igual forma… Logró verlo unos instantes antes de que se lo llevaran, entre sudor y lágrimas que volvían borroso todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. _

_Minutos después, el otro niño abandonó su vientre y todo terminó._

_Exhausta, Bulma observó el techo e ignoró a todo y todos, concentrándose en lo que acababa de suceder._

_"Estoy viva, Vegeta..."._

—_Soy fuerte... —susurró casi sin fuerzas. _

—_Sí. Así es, señorita —la médica le sonrió sinceramente y eso la hizo sonreír—. El primer niño fue realmente complicado... El proceso fue fuera de lo común y se complicó demasiado, siento el sufrimiento que ha sentido pero ha valido la pena._

—_¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó sin paciencia y con una violencia que no supo de dónde le salió._

—_Están en una incubadora —respondió la médica—. Pero no se preocupe, ellos están bien... Nacieron prematuros y es por eso que deberán estar allí unos días._

—_Está bien... —asintió la nueva madre._

—_Ahora descanse y cuando recupere energías podrá verlos... —y una enorme sonrisa decoró la boca de la doctora—. Felicidades._

_Su padre había mandado a instalar, con anticipación, un pequeño sanatorio dentro de la enorme mansión en la que vivían, facilitándoles el trabajo a los médicos y dándole a Bulma todas las comodidades necesarias. ¡Tenían tanto dinero! Aprovecharlo en un caso tan especial ameritaba todos los gastos posibles. _

_Para su cuidado óptimo, era en el cuarto de al lado donde estaban los pequeños..._

_Ni bien pudo caminar y ayudada por sus padres, Bulma fue llevada a ese cuarto donde, con dificultad dada la operación que había recibido, se acercó lentamente a las dos pequeñas incubadoras. Todos abandonaron el cuarto, menos sus padres que se quedaron con ella por precaución y alegría. Y, cuando casi llegaba a verlos... _

_La luz la deslumbró._

_Sus padres la abrazaron por detrás y todos fue sonrisas: dos hermosos niños, dos preciosos retoños... _

_"¡LO MÁS BELLO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!"._

_Bulma gritó y lloró con fuerza frente a ellos, superada por la felicidad que verlos allí y saberse viva le daba._

_También se sintió terrible al verlos allí, con algunos cables conectados a ellos y en incubadoras en vez de en sus brazos, pero estaba segura de que la sangre de Vegeta les daría fortaleza de alguna forma incomprensible para la ciencia humana. _

_Le había dolido tanto sólo verlos de lejos… ¡Mas ahora estaban allí! Frente a ella, hermosos hasta el infinito… _

_Sus padres lloraron con ella por largos minutos, hasta que Brief pudo recobrar levemente la cordura que había perdido por completo al ver a sus nietos sanos y salvos. _

_Señaló la primera incubadora y tocó el hombro de su hija._

—_Ella es Bra —le dijo con felicidad—. Es la menor de ambos..._

_Bulma apoyó sus manos en el vidrio protector y metió su mano por el pequeño orificio lateral, tomando la manito de la pequeña._

—_Bra... —dijo con una voz que no se conocía, con un tono que estaba oculto dentro de su ser._

_"Soy madre..."._

_Y esa verdad la hizo llorar una vez más._

_¿Qué importaba el que Vegeta no estuviera? Los tenía a ellos y eso era lo único que realmente necesitaba._

_Miró a Bra con detenimiento, imaginándose paseando con ella por la calle, recorriendo centros comerciales y destrozando las tarjetas de crédito en ellos. La imaginó con un vestido largo y hermoso, llena de joyas que no lograban brillar más que ella..._

_Rodeada de muñecas y color rosa, así la quería y así la iba a tener. ¡Y qué hermosa sería! Enamoraría a cualquier hombre que se le cruzara por delante, tendría más poder de encantamiento que la propia Bulma... ¡Era su versión mejorada! Por más que tuviera esa cola, Bra se veía humana, idéntica a ella, con pequeños mechoncitos lilas que le gritaban que ella era su hija, que era de ella y de nadie más._

_Acarició la pielcita y su corazón dio un vuelco... ¿Cómo iba a despegarse de ella? ¿Cómo lo lograría?_

—_Bulma, y él... —Brief la condujo hacia la otra incubadora, a donde Bulma fue no sin antes sentir un dolor inmenso causado por el alejamiento de su mano y la de su princesita._

_Caminó unos pasos y allí estaba, frente a su otro pequeño milagro._

—_Él es Trunks, Bulma —contó su padre con un orgullo que le traspasaba la piel—. Fue el primero en nacer... Al parecer es muy fuerte._

_Bulma lo observó por minutos enteros, embelesada con la imagen magnificente de ese pequeño y perfecto ser._

—_Es igual a Vegeta... —susurró con una alegría que la impresionó—. Y es..._

_Metió su mano dentro de la incubadora para sentirlo por primera vez y, al tocarlo, una electricidad viajó por todo su cuerpo, masificándose en su pecho, donde explotó._

—_Es hermoso... —y lloró como con Bra._

_¡Su pequeño príncipe! El que iba a enamorar a todas las chicas, al que le iba a enseñar todo lo que sabía sobre tecnología... ¡Al que iba a mimar hasta el cansancio!_

_Lo imaginó vestido con ropa casual, enamorando con sólo caminar alrededor de las personas, encandilando y excitando a todas las mujeres y los hombres del universo..._

_Se vio a ella misma y a una Bra crecida ahuyentándole las novias que no llegaran a merecerlo, esas oportunistas que jamás le llegarían a los talones a tremenda criaturita, a tremendo hombre poseedor de belleza infinita..._

_¡Jamás lo dejaría solo! A él sí que lo malcriaría... Era el hombre de la familia y lo iba a malcriar hasta el cansancio. ¡Y claro que Bra iba a ayudarle! Porque ellos, se dijo, iban a amarse más que a nada en el mundo. _

—_Pero no es tan igual a Vegeta... Hay algo distinto —agregó instantes después. _

_No sabía qué, pero algo había... ¡Parecía tan frágil! Se murió de ganas de mirar sus ojos, pues sintió que en éstos encontraría la respuesta a ese extraño presentimiento..._

—_Son míos, bebés... —les dijo, mirándolos a ambos y sin abandonarlos ni por un instante—. Y yo los cuidaré con mi vida... Se los juro._

_Ellos la harían feliz... Por ellos olvidaría incluso a Vegeta, el hombre que amaba y el cual le había dado las dos razones más importantes para existir. _

—Pasaron alrededor de ocho meses y decidí volver —continuó con su relato un Vegeta que se mostró un poco cansado—. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo alejado de la Tierra, esa había sido una de mis ausencias más prolongadas y ya no lo soportaba, sentía curiosidad.

"Sólo curiosidad, padre...", pensó Trunks para sí, devastado por la historia y el rumbo que ésta estaba tomando.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y eso le daba deseos de vomitar.

Bra lo notó pálido y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—No te preocupes —le contestó dulcemente—. Estaré bien siempre que tú estés aquí.

Y eso logró que Bra lo abrazara con fuerza, dándole paz a su hermano.

Después del momento cursi de sus hijos, Vegeta carraspeó y decidió continuar:

—Gran sorpresa me llevé cuando llegué...

_Bulma estaba feliz: sus pequeños ya habían salido de la incubadora y se encontraban perfectos. Eran niños sanos, aunque ambos parecían tener cierto poder, especialmente Trunks._

_"Curioso, pero al parecer fue él quien heredó el poder de Vegeta en su máxima expresión". _

_Los médicos se habían mostrado enormemente sorprendidos por la rápida evolución de los recién nacidos, quienes abandonaron la incubadora antes de tiempo para sorpresa de ellos y alegría de la flamante madre. _

_Volviendo a Trunks, intentó usar la lógica para entender su claro poder por encima del de su hermana pero ésta no sirvió. Se dijo que quizá por ser hombre o tal vez por haber sido gemelos... ¡Pero realmente parecía fuerte! Al alimentarlo, él demostraba demasiada fuerza para con su pecho, sacándole varios moretones por los cuales ella jamás pudo enojarse._

_"A lo mejor deba mandarlo a estudiar artes marciales, todo con tal de que él pueda manejar su poder"._

_Sacudió su cabeza luego de dejarlo en la cuna para tomar a Bra, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente._

_"Él no será como Vegeta, yo soy fuerte y por eso estoy aquí... ¡Para protegerlos!". _

_Para hacerlos personas de bien, personas trabajadoras, bondadosas y solidarias._

_"Ni siquiera serán como yo... ¡Serán mejor que yo! Mucho mejores..."._

_Ellos no se enamorarían de alguien como Vegeta..._

_Una ráfaga de viento proveniente de la ventana interrumpió el amamantamiento a la pequeña Bra, a quien apoyó sobre su enorme cama con muchísimo cuidado y rodeándola de muchos almohadones, yendo hacia la ventana para cerrarla._

_Al voltear, sin embargo, Bulma quedó petrificada._

—_Vegeta... —suspiró inevitablemente, sintiendo una lágrima deslizándose por su rostro._

_Él la miró seriamente._

—_Mujer —exclamó—. ¿Acaso...?_

_Le impresionó verla sin vientre justo cuando notó a las dos personitas cercanas, perdiendo el aire al descubrir dos bebés._

—_¡¿Dos? —gritó de impresión e incredulidad._

_Bulma se permitió reír._

—_Dos... Y una madre viva, no soy un fantasma... —lo provocó._

_Vegeta, sin sorprenderla, ni siquiera los miró: lo único que hizo fue accionar su Scouter._

_Fue hacia quien estaba en la cama, descubriendo que era una niña._

—_Es débil... —mencionó sin emociones—. Es de Clase Baja._

_Bulma no entendía nada y él no pudo evitar decepcionarse, ¡sus hijos eran débiles! ¡Eran de la Realeza pero sumamente débiles!_

_Volteó hacia la cuna, donde otro bebé parecía dormir. Se acercó lentamente a él y, sin esperar algo de su hijo, quien descubrió era un niño, accionó su Scouter una vez más._

_Y vaya sorpresa se llevó..._

—_¡¿QUÉ? —los números se mostraban inestables en su Scouter, el cual perdió el control después de unos segundos, apagándose inmediatamente._

_Bulma se horrorizó ante el rostro inconcebible del hombre al que amaba._

—_¡¿Qué sucede? —inquirió después de pararse frente a la cuna y protegerla con su cuerpo y sus brazos extendidos—. No te permitiré tocarlos, ¡¿me escuchaste?_

_Y Vegeta sonrió con efusividad._

—_Es el bebé más fuerte que vi en mi vida —dijo sin ocultar su orgullo, el cual fue inmenso._

_El dato desquició a Bulma, quien se acercó a Vegeta y lo empujó inútilmente..._

—_¡NO TE LO LLEVARÁS! —le gritó con voz desgarradora—. ¡No te lo voy a permitir!_

_Y lo demás fue borroso e inaudito: Vegeta la atrajo contra sí y la besó apasionadamente._

—_Eres fuerte, tan fuerte que soportaste el parto del guerrero más poderoso... Del saiyan más fuerte de la historia —y volvió a besarla._

—Nunca sabré el por qué de la enorme diferencia de poderes entre ustedes —comentó el Rey—. Trunks tuvo más potencial desde el principio, más potencial que el de cualquier bebé enteramente saiyan.

—Tu orgullo para conmigo me conmueve, padre... —aseguró su hijo con total ironía, cosa poco común en él.

Vegeta lo ignoró.

—Hace un par de años me puse a averiguar en los registros... —contó—. Busqué casos de embarazos múltiples en saiyans y encontré muy pocos. En éstos, nunca había equilibrio: siempre salía un Clase Baja y un Clase Alta, aunque ninguno de los últimos llegaba a tu nivel, chiquillo.

—Tan propio de nosotros... —Trunks volvió a hablar irrespetuosamente.

Vegeta se irritó por la impertinencia de su hijo, no ocultándolo cuando lo miró a los ojos.

—Explícate —exigió.

Trunks sonrió encantadoramente y se puso de pie, penetrando con su azul la mirada de su padre.

—Los saiyans no tenemos grises —dijo—. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes y tendrás que darme la razón.

Vegeta rió igual que él.

—De acuerdo, te doy la razón —respondió—. A lo mejor es por eso, a lo mejor por otra cosa... Seguramente Brief estaría muy interesado en estudiar genética saiyan, me lo pidió cientos de veces.

—Todo es poder cuando de saiyans se trata —agregó Bra con el mismo tono descortés y soberbio que todos parecían dominar en esa situación—. No hay mucho que estudiar, papi.

Su padre rió brevemente y ella tocó su hombro, provocando sorpresa en el Rey además de desconcierto.

—Sigue, es hora de que llegues al hilo del asunto...

Tomó la mano de su hermano, invitándolo así a tomar asiento. Una vez hecho lo último, Vegeta volvió a darles la espalda.

—La parte más molesta del relato —musitó para sorpresa de sus hijos.

—A esa me refiero —indicó Bra—. No des más vueltas: llegó el momento.

Vegeta asintió y, luego de un enorme suspiro, empezó a hablar:

—Bulma les prestaba demasiada atención y eso me irritaba —aseguró sabiendo que, por lo menos en parte, mentía—. Pero fueron días divertidos, todo volvía a ser como antes justo cuando mi padre irrumpió en su vida...

"Para acabarla para siempre".

Y los recuerdos lo acecharon como dagas venenosas en su espalda y su alma...

_Se besaron largos instantes luego del acto... ¡Todo se había acomodado! Vegeta no parecía prestar atención a sus hijos y eso hería a Bulma; mas él seguía teniendo ese tinte particular en sus ojos, el cual le decía que él la amaba en su retorcida y bizarra forma..._

_Eso le bastaba, se dijo a sí misma después de abandonar la boca del Príncipe para ir hacia las cunas que se encontraban justo al lado de la cama. _

_Se acercó a sus tesoritos lentamente y les sonrió con amor maternal, ese que ellos habían creado en su pecho._

_Los acarició lentamente y tomó a Trunks en sus brazos, acercándolo a la cama y a Vegeta, quien se incorporó para observarlo con detenimiento, uno que no había tenido hasta el momento._

—_¿Has visto sus ojos, Vegeta? Trunks se ve tan dulce... Es demasiado dulce considerando a sus padres... —aseguró su mujer con ternura._

_Vegeta lo observó por primera vez a los ojos y allí vio exactamente lo que Bulma había descrito._

—_No parece un saiyan —afirmó._

_Bulma rió con suavidad._

—_Y eso que es igualito a ti... _

_Ella lo acarició prolongadamente, muriéndose de amor al ver los ojitos serenos y frágiles de ese niño que, cuando la tocaba, lo hacía con verdadera fuerza._

—_Su dualidad me asombra —agregó la madre—. Es tan terrícola y tan saiyan... En Bra no veo eso._

_Bra... Vegeta no le había prestado ninguna atención hasta el momento y todo porque ella era débil. A Trunks sí lo había mirado un poco, pero a Bra ni eso._

_"No es digna de mi sangre"._

_Bulma dejó a Trunks en la cuna y volvió a Vegeta, abrazándolo sin importarle qué tan tierno fuera ese gesto para él, simplemente disfrutándolo con todo su corazón..._

_"No puedo evitarlo, lo amo..."._

_Y por eso lo había aceptado a pesar de sus enormes falencias, de su frialdad y sus actos reprochables: él era el padre de esos niños y por eso y mucho más lo amaba._

"_Mis hijos me harán la mujer más feliz, pero mi corazón no estaría completo si Vegeta no estuviera aquí". _

—_Sobre Bra... —volvió a tomar la palabra—. Ella se parece mucho a mí, pero también a ti, Vegeta... Ella es igual a los dos, pero más a ti. La mirada lo dice todo._

—_¿Mirada? —se dejó impresionar por eso y se puso de pie con incomodidad._

_"Me niego a creer que una simple beba pueda expresar tanto con sus ojos. Que mística resultó ser esta maldita mujer..."._

_Se alejó de Bulma justo cuando Trunks empezó a llorar, por lo cual su madre volvió a llevarlo con ella a la cama, donde se dedicó a amamantarlo. Mientras lo hacía, fijó su vista en la cuna de Bra y a través de los barrotes apreció hacia dónde se inclinaba la cabeza de la pequeña princesa, quien se encontraba más que despierta e, increíblemente, sin llorar. _

—_Mírala, Vegeta... ¡Ella no deja de mirarte! —Aseguró Bulma mientras Trunks no dejaba de alimentarse de ella, cosa que le provocó un poco de dolor pero que toleró con todo el amor posible—. ¿Por qué no la cargas? Creo que quiere tocar a su papá —afirmó alegremente._

_Vegeta observó a la pequeña pelotita que lo miraba desde la cuna que estaba próxima a él. Era la primera vez que prestaba real atención a sus ojos, los cuales estaban apenas abiertos... ¡Azules! Nada de saiyan había en esos ojos..._

_Ni siquiera se parecía a él, cosa que Trunks sí... ¡Pero ella era igual a Bulma! Idéntica, una copia en miniatura..._

_La niña siguió mirando atentamente hacia él, y Vegeta sintió un impulso recorrer su cuerpo, un algo que lo obligaba a ir hacia ella._

_Se acercó con recelo, descruzándose de brazos y extendiendo uno hacia la beba._

—_Dile hola a Bra, papá —Bulma siguió animándolo con una voz tremendamente dulce, aniñada, lejana a la Bulma que él había conocido hasta ese momento._

_Vegeta acercó un poco más su mano, sin saber si tocarla o no... Era débil, demasiado débil..._

_Y, de pronto..._

—_¡Ah! —Exclamó Bulma—. ¡Mira! Tomó tu dedo... —y la madre de los pequeños no pudo evitar emocionarse—. Le gustas, Vegeta._

_Impresionante, se dijo la mujer. Bra lo miraba fijamente y en ella se notaba mucha actitud, cosa que le pareció ilógica y que, de alguna manera, le daba la pauta de que esos niños habían terminado por enloquecerla con amor y cosas rosas... Mas ella lo miraba, lo tocaba y hasta casi lo desafiaba. _

_Ella era más fuerte, más parecida a ambos..._

_"Ella es el reflejo de nosotros". _

_El ahora Rey de los saiyans quedó perplejo... ¡Pero si sólo era una beba! Pero en su mirada tenía actitud... SU actitud._

_Ella lo miraba desafiante, eso o él lo estaba imaginando... ¡Su mirada era la más saiyan que hubiera visto en su vida!_

_Y con sus manitos tomaba fuertemente su dedo índice, sin soltarse de éste ni por un segundo._

_Y lo supo, no comprendió cómo, pero lo supo..._

_"Ella será como yo"._

_Su corazón pareció vibrar y alejó su dedo abruptamente, haciendo llorar a la niña y sumiéndose en pura confusión._

—_¡Ay, Vegeta! —Refunfuñó su mujer—. No seas así de brusco, solamente es una beba... ¡Una beba que ama a su papá!_

_Y eso no era bueno en absoluto..._

_La niña y él siguieron mirándose fijamente, justo cuando ella dejó de llorar._

_Y no quedaban dudas: ella acababa de robarle el corazón._

_Su sanguinario, frío y cruel corazón..._

—_Y creo que a papá le gusta Bra —agregó la terrícola—. Como siempre pasa: la madre muere por su hijo y el padre por su hija... Creo que Trunks está destinado a ser mimado por mí... ¡Tú vas a mimar a Bra! _

—_¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Exigió con histeria—. En mi planeta no se habla de estupideces como la que estás diciendo..._

—_Bueno, bueno... —intentó calmarlo entre risas, las cuales la distraían del dolor que Trunks le provocaba—. Entonces, si no mimas a Bra, yo los mimaré a los dos, Vegeta..._

—Bulma se había vuelto infantil y adorable, cosas que yo no toleraba... —siguió relatando Vegeta—. Pero no le di importancia y sólo me limité a trazar un plan, el cual tenía como misión proteger a esa mujer tan impertinente y a los dos hijos que traía consigo.

—_Si es necesario —dijo él luego de un nuevo acto, en medio de una conversación trivial con Bulma—, te marcharás de aquí con ellos, mujer. Y es mi última palabra._

_Bulma se impresionó por sus palabras, soltándolo e incorporándose sobre la cama._

—_¿Y eso por qué? —indagó._

_Vegeta también se incorporó._

—_Mi padre podría sospechar y enviar espías para saber a dónde me dirijo desde hace ya cuatro años... —afirmó—. Claro que sólo la última vez pareció mencionar el asunto, él siempre está demasiado distraído en sus estupideces de poder y riquezas como para prestarme atención._

—_Que superficial... —dijo ella casi riéndose—. Bueno... —y se detuvo a pensar unos momentos, cruzándose de brazos y girando su cabeza hacia las cunas que albergaban a sus dos amores—. Si es por ellos, entonces confío en ti... —y le sonrió con amor y honestidad._

_"Todo con tal de que ellos estén felices y de que tú estés a mi lado..."._

_¡Qué bajo había caído! Tan bajo que ya no le interesaba._

_"No puedo mantenerme con orgullo siendo él mi hombre... No puedo porque él me saca todo de adentro, lo mejor y lo peor"._

—_Tú me has cambiado para siempre... —agregó instantes después. _

_Se miraron y él se dio cuenta de que a él le había pasado lo mismo._

_"Me he vuelto débil, tal vez Broly tiene razón"._

_¡¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Un guerrero necesitaba paz para estar concentrado en sus batallas, paz que ella le daba sabiamente y con una sencillez que se incrementaba minuto a minuto. _

_Y, para su propia sorpresa, dijo algo que lo hizo sentir realmente distinto:_

—_Mañana les sacaremos las colas —profirió—. Si las siguen llevando podrán encontrarlos con más facilidad._

_Bulma sonrió enormemente ante los dichos de su hombre._

—_De acuerdo... —y lo besó, arrastrándolo hacia el colchón y hacia la pasión que tan bien conocía en sus brazos._

_Unidos y con dos hijos que demostraban cuánto lo estaban... Claro que ella lo amaba y, en silencio, sabía que él también._

_Después del salvaje acto, en el cual volvieron a amarse con ímpetu, se miraron y lo supieron: eran fuertes y tenían que seguir siéndolo._

_Tenían que seguir unidos... Todo para asegurarles a esos dos pequeños toda la felicidad del mundo._

—_Los hare felices y siempre aguardaré por ti... —dijo ella, aceptando encantadoramente el destino que le deparaba al lado de un guerrero—. Mientras ellos y tú estén bien, no me interesa nada más..._

_Ni siquiera sus autos, su ropa, las cosas que más le gustaban... Ni la tecnología que tanto amaba le importaba más._

_"Sólo ellos y sólo él..."._

—_No será fácil, pero lucharé por esta familia._

_"Familia", Vegeta necesitó reír ante la mención de esa palabra._

_Un guerrero necesitaba paz para pelear en su máximo poder y, según siempre decían los ancianos de su clase, una familia que sirviera de soporte sin dudas se la daría a un saiyan..._

_Por eso había tantas familias en Vegetasei..._

_"Porque son la paz que el guerrero necesita para concentrarse en las batallas que tan feliz lo hacen"._

_La paz que le daba al saiyan el poder de la plenitud mental y emocional..._

_La plenitud que lo llevaba sin escalas al máximo nivel de poder. _

—_Yo también lo haré._

—Le dije una frase poco común en mí y ella lloró toda la noche... —un ensombrecido Vegeta siguió su historia, casi raspando el final de ésta—. Esa fue la última noche de su vida.

Trunks y Bra se abrazaron instantáneamente al escuchar las últimas palabras de su padre, preparándose para la peor parte.

—Sólo dilo —pidió Trunks, enredado más que nunca en los sentimientos más encontrados—. No seas detallista, no hay mucho que detallar... Simplemente apúrate y llega a la parte que me interesa, padre.

—_¿Por qué me trajiste?_

—_Porque eras de Clase Alta._

Era a ESA y no a otra parte a la que quería llegar Trunks.

Ya sabía que su abuelo paterno la había asesinado y no deseaba escuchar detalles absurdos de un hecho tan triste. Luego de la desafortunada historia, simplemente quería la verdad de labios de su padre, esa que él le había negado toda su maldita existencia.

Hiriéndolo más que nunca y sabiendo que así era, Vegeta sonrió con altivez.

—Imagino a lo que quieres llegar —le respondió con poco tacto—. Pero primero lo primero...

Y su rostro se ensombreció una vez más, abandonando su típica arrogancia, transformándose por un instante en el Vegeta de aquel fatídico día...

El día del adiós...

—Primero la parte que más odio recordar...

_Llegó a Vegetasei después de una misión extensa compartida con Broly, Vaugun y Nappa, los únicos compañeros que toleraba últimamente. Todo por culpa de su hijo..._

_Y, cuando llegó al Palacio, unos soldados de Clase Media de confianza tocaron la puerta, la cual abrió con pocas ganas y mucho resentimiento. _

—_¡¿Qué mierda quieren? —preguntó con el peor humor que tenía, siendo observado detenidamente por un Broly sonriente y ajeno a todo lo que él sentía y deseaba, quien en lo único que lograba pensar era en destruir, destruir y destruir... _

_No en las tierras que habían ido a negociar a la otra punta de la galaxia._

—_Alteza... —tomó la palabra un joven que, al juzgar por su tono y su rostro, parecía sumamente atemorizado—. El Príncipe Vegeta ha vuelto a irse..._

_Y eso desquició al Rey._

—_¡¿QUÉ? _

—_Ha vuelto a la Tierra hace ya unas semanas... Ya lo corroboramos._

_Y ni siquiera lo pensó, salió disparado hacia la Central Espacial con el peor presentimiento en su cerebro,_

_"Algo ocurre... ¡¿Qué mierda trama? ¡¿Acaso desea crear un nuevo reino y desobedecerme?"._

_Con los pensamientos entrecruzándose con salvajismo en su mente, tomó la primera nave que encontró y partió sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, seguido por un Broly que no conseguía dejar de reírse... _

_"Viene una batalla de esas que suelen gustarme mucho... ¡Por supuesto que no me lo voy a perder!"._

_Horas después y del otro lado del universo, Vegeta y Bulma, en el laboratorio de la última, se disponían a sacarles las colas a los niños, sin saber muy bien de qué forma hacerlo._

—_¡No puedes arrancárselas! —Ella detuvo a su hombre, quien parecía dispuesto a arrancar la cola de su hija—. Los vas a lastimar y son muy pequeños..._

—_¡Bah! Tonterías —espetó el Príncipe—. Son saiyans, toleran el dolor._

_Y Bulma se puso frente a sus hijos, cubriéndolos._

—_¡Son mis hijos también! Y yo no quiero verlos sufrir, ¡¿me oíste?_

_Se miraron con furia por largos minutos, terminando en besos apasionados que chocaron contra la pared de la habitación, esa que Vegeta acababa de escoger para volver a tomarla._

_Arrugó su ropa entre sus manos y se sumergió en el hermoso escote de su mujer, acariciándolo con el rostro ardiente y escuchando con avidez la música que Bulma le ponía al ambiente con sus gemidos desgarradores._

_Se besaron una vez más, poniéndole al beso la pasión más grande que tenían, casi con desesperación y con ahínco, cuando un estruendo interrumpió su acto pasional._

_Una pared acababa de ser destruida y, por fortuna, ésta era contraria a donde estaban las cunas de sus hijos._

—_¡¿PADRE? —gritó Vegeta cuando el polvo se disipó y el llanto de los bebés dio inicio, observando la silueta diabólica del Rey._

_Bulma, al verlo, quedó completamente petrificada, sin ser capaz de moverse pero haciéndolo cuando el llanto de sus hijos penetró sus oídos, corriendo desesperadamente hacia ellos y ocultándolos tras su cuerpo. _

—_¡¿Una mujer? ¡DE OTRA RAZA! —gritó el Rey fuera de sus cabales, siendo uno con el odio y la pasión que sus ojos demostraban: pasión por su sangre y odio hacia lo que ésta no admitía..._

—_¡NO TE METAS! —respondió Vegeta mientras dejaba escapar chispas de poder a su alrededor—. ¡NO TE ATREVAS A METERTE!_

_Desquiciado, su padre lanzó una risotada al aire._

—_¡CLARO QUE ME METO! —y, para desgracia de Vegeta y Bulma, el llanto de los niños llegó a sus oídos—. ¡¿BEBÉS?_

_Se acercó a ellos sin que su hijo pudiera detenerlo y apartó a Bulma de un manotazo, parándose frente a las cunas._

_Accionó su Scouter y notó mucho poder en el niño y poco en la niña, desesperándose y perdiendo todo control de sus actos al ver las colas que decoraban la base de sus espaldas._

—_¡HÍBRIDOS! —y levantó sus manos en el aire, dispuesto a arrojarles un rayo de energía, cosa que Vegeta evitó tomando a su padre de la capa y lanzándolo por el agujero que había provocado en la pared con su llegada, dirigiéndolo al patio de la Corporación Cápsula en plena mañana. _

_Su padre se puso de pie rápidamente, fulminando a su hijo con sus ojos._

—_¡TRAIDOR! —espetó—. ¡MI PROPIO HIJO! —y volvió hacia él, atacándolo con sus puños—. ¡UNA MUJER TERRÍCOLA Y DOS ASQUEROSAS ABERRACIONES! ¡VEGETA, VAS A PAGAR! _

_Pelearon unos instantes y su padre logró inmovilizarlo por la espalda con rapidez._

—_¡DÉBIL! Estás débil, Vegeta... Cegado por toda esta mierda en la que te has cernido... ¡No puedo permitir que sigas con tus acciones tan reprochables! —puso más presión en el agarre y Vegeta apretó sus dientes con furia e impotencia—. ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE MANCHES MI SANGRE Y MI PUEBLO! El pueblo por el que tanto he luchado, la raza por la cual he trabajado arduamente… —y lo soltó, volando a toda velocidad hacia las cunas—. ¡ELLOS DEBEN MORIR! ¡NADA NI NADIE AVERGONZARÁ A LA REALEZA! No te lo permitiré… _

_Vegeta lo vio dirigirse hacia ellos y voló con su máximo poder para alcanzarlo, sólo para ver cómo Bulma se le oponía, no abandonando las cunas sino todo lo contrario._

—_¡BULMA! —Gritó el Príncipe con total desesperación—. ¡No te hagas la valiente! ¡TE VA A MATAR!_

—_¡NO ME IMPORTA! —Gritó ella entre odio y lágrimas—. ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ELLOS VIVAN! ¡NADA MÁS!_

_El padre de Vegeta rió con todas sus fuerzas ante tan vergonzosa imagen. Su hijo lo alcanzó instantes después, tomándolo por detrás, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello e inmovilizándolo a la mitad._

—_¿Tanto deseas morir? —le preguntó con crueldad a Bulma—. Bueno, entonces te lo concederé..._

_Y levantó su mano libre, esa que Vegeta no había logrado inmovilizar. El dedo índice apuntó a Bulma y, en ese preciso instante, Vegeta lo soltó y fue hacia ella en vez de forcejear, sin lograr llegar a tiempo por un maldito segundo..._

—_¡MUERE! —y todo fue sangre a partir de ese momento._

_Vegeta reconoció ese ataque: era el Death Beam de Freezer, capaz de matar a una persona con un sólo rayo certero dirigido al corazón o la cabeza... Y a donde su padre lo dirigió no fue a otro lugar más que al pecho de su mujer, quien se vio perforada y sin que la sangre pudiera detenerse. Ésta, con crueldad y desafortunadamente, manchó completamente a sus propios hijos, quienes lloraban ante el peligro que se encarnaba en el aire, en los corazones..._

_Bulma cayó al suelo justo cuando Vegeta logró llegar a ella._

—_¡Mujer! —Gritó al sostenerla en sus brazos, con los ojos descolocados y la boca descontrolada, con temblores domando a su cuerpo y a su espíritu—. ¡Bulma!_

—_Vegeta... —susurró ella, tomándolo de la mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. _

_Tocó su pecho y, al mirar la mano que acababa de sentirlo, supo que era tarde: demasiada sangre._

—_¡Silencio! —Exclamó el Príncipe—. ¡No hables, te morirás!_

_Ella rió mientras de su boca escapaba aún más sangre._

—_Es tarde... —aseguró con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ya está..._

—_¡NO! —musitó él, sintiendo horrorosas lágrimas en sus mejillas, entendiendo así cuánto le importaba ella... Cuanto la "amaba", como ella solía llamar a esa locura, pasión y descontrol que él le generaba con tanta actitud y de manera totalmente avasallante. _

_Ella volvió a sonreírle y, sin dejar de llorar, con la mano que no lo sujetaba acarició su rostro._

—_No es digno de ti —dijo por las lágrimas que se dibujaban cruelmente en su rostro—. Ahora, sólo necesito que me escuches..._

_Tosió sangre y Vegeta sintió un torrente de poder recorrerlo, el cual hizo que la apretara con demasiada fuerza, haciéndola gemir de dolor._

—_Escucha... —volvió a tomar la palabra ella—. No seas severo con Trunks... —pidió débilmente—. Lo veo en sus ojos, ellos me lo dicen... él será el más sensible de los dos... Trátalo bien, sé dulce con él..._

—_¡Cállate, mujer! —ordenó un desquiciado Príncipe de los saiyans ante la sanguinaria mirada de su padre, la cual intentaba ignorar pero sabía muy bien que estaba allí, clavada en su espalda y con una sonrisa que acompañaba armoniosamente—. Cállate, yo no los educaré, lo harás tú... ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para andar atendiendo niños!_

_Bulma, emocionada, triste y feliz, apretó como pudo la mano de su hombre, ese al que ella amaba con locura y pasión..._

_Con pura pasión..._

—_Cuídalos por mí, Vegeta... También cuida a Bra, ella será muy parecida a mí y te dará muchos problemas..._

—_¡NO! —volvió a gritar él—. No lo haré..._

—_Sí lo harás... —lo contradijo entre pausadas caricias que cada vez eran más frías, más leves—. Déjalos aquí, en la Tierra... No permitas que les hagan daño... Por favor... —tosió sangre una vez más y su vista se nubló, aferrándose más al rostro de su hombre—. No los separes ni te los lleves a tu planeta... Los matarán y bien lo sabes..._

_Vegeta gritó y balbuceó cosas sin sentido, sin soportar sus lágrimas ni mucho menos ver a su mujer irse de allí con tanta rapidez... _

—_Cuídate... Te extrañaré, Vegeta... —y volvió a acariciarlo, casi cerrando sus ojos—. Te espero en el otro mundo... Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro... —él la besó sin ser ya consciente de lo que hacía, cosa que la hizo sonreír enormemente—. Te amo, Vegeta..._

_Y sus ojos se cerraron, y su corazón se detuvo, y Vegeta sintió al propio romperse en mil pedazos, dándole a entender que sí tenía corazón... Uno que ella había creado, de la misma forma que creaba esas máquinas extrañas... Con pasión, amor y carácter..._

_Con hermosa fortaleza, la que, desgraciadamente, no había logrado salvarla... _

—_¡MALDITA MUJER! —Farfulló mientras la zarandeaba, incrédulo—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? —la abrazó y lloró entre la sangre, manchándose con ésta y con el dolor que ese cuerpo inerte le provocaba devastadoramente—. ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡BULMA! —y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, apretándola desgarradoramente—. ¡BULMA!_

_El piso empezó a temblar y él se elevó en el aire, quitando la sonrisa del rostro de su padre cuando su Scouter explotó por culpa del poder que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, sus venas... Su sangre saiyan actuando, transformando..._

_Mutando en odio, odio y pasión hacia la misma sangre que tan orgulloso lo hacía._

_Gritó, fulminando su garganta al hacerlo y, sin soltar a Bulma, un resplandor dorado lo envolvió._

—_¡NO ES POSIBLE! —fue lo único que escuchó de su padre, a quien apuntó con vista turbia, tapada por las lágrimas y la sangre terrícola, por el odio y la pasión._

—_¡BIG BANG! —espetó en la cara del Rey, destrozándolo con sólo un rayo de energía... Energía dorada, energía incontrolable..._

_Vio caer al suelo al cuerpo sin vida de su padre y poco le importó, simplemente aterrizó y lloró quién sabe cuánto tiempo a Bulma, sin ser capaz de soltarla ni por un momento._

_Y lloró... Y siguió llorando... No había resplandor dorado que detuviera su llanto, ni siquiera podían detenerlo los padres de Bulma, quienes habían hecho aparición justo cuando mató al maldito asesino._

_Llanto... El de los niños, el de los padres... El del hombre, ese que acababa de perder a su mitad, a la mujer a la cual se había unido._

_A Bulma Brief... La que con su muerte acababa de llevarse su fortaleza..._

_Para siempre._

Sus hijos lloraron una vez más, tal vez sin saber cómo manejar a la imaginación, esa que disfrutaba tanto de construir en las mentes lo que el corazón no deseaba ver...

Manchados por la sangre de su propia madre, por las lágrimas de quienes la habían amado...

Y en ese preciso momento Bra lo notó en él: Vegeta acababa de derramar una pequeña lágrima, casi imperceptible pero tremendamente significativa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él unos momentos y el Rey limpió rápidamente su dolor, ocultándolo de ella y Trunks.

—Papá... —y ella corrió hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas—. Papi...

Trunks observó la imagen con emoción, la cual fue borrada abruptamente por el brazo de Vegeta, que acababa de abrazar a Bra, devolviendo así el gesto de amor que ella había tenido para con él. El primer gesto de amor entre el padre y la hija que era su debilidad...

"La que significa para él todo lo que yo jamás signifiqué...".

—¿Por qué nos separaste, papá? —Preguntó repentinamente Bra, quien no fue capaz de soltarlo ni por un instante—. ¿Por qué...? —y las lágrimas siguieron corriendo.

Y Vegeta miró fijamente a Trunks, quien se había puesto de pie y le había dado la espalda.

Así, rememoró la última parte de la historia.

_Los padres de Bulma seguían llorando a su lado, cada uno sujetando a uno de sus nietos, a quienes ya habían aseado, alejándolos de esa devastadora sangre que los había manchado para siempre._

_Vegeta, por su parte, seguía sosteniéndola, hundido en el pecho sangrante y destruido en cuerpo y alma._

—_¡Pero qué sorpresa! —dijo alguien repentinamente, con sonidos de pasos apresurados y terrícolas que flotaron a su alrededor—. Llorando, siendo débil... Este no eres tú._

_Levantó la vista y vislumbró a Broly, quien acababa de llegar volando al lugar. Cuando sintió a los padres de Bulma huir con los niños, finalmente se puso de pie y lo enfrentó._

—_No te metas, basura —musitó._

_Broly le sonrió._

—_Eres un Súper Saiyan... ¡Lo sabía! —afirmó emocionado—. Sabía que todos podíamos, pero tu estúpido padre no me creía._

_Hacia los restos del Rey se dirigió, a quien le retiró el Collar Real que con tanto orgullo portaba y desapareció su cuerpo con un solo rayo de energía._

—_Se lo merecía —aseguró fríamente—. Estaba demasiado cegado por los negocios y poco concentrado en el poder..._

_Vegeta lo ignoró olímpicamente._

—_Has cometido demasiados pecados juntos, Príncipe Vegeta... —aseguró—. Claro que poco me importa, porque yo no creo en las estupideces que creen esos estúpidos "hermanos de sangre" —habló con total ironía—. Yo creo en mi fuerza... —y apretó sus puños—. Creo en perder el control y destruir... ¡Allí será cuando vuelva! Ahora me iré._

_Vegeta siguió ignorándolo, ajeno a todo menos al cuerpo que llevaba en sus brazos. _

_Al no ver respuesta, Broly siguió: _

—_Me iré para no volver por largo tiempo, hasta el dichoso día en el que me demuestres que eres capaz de despertar la pasión por las batallas en los saiyan, hasta el día que sus poderes de pelea atraviesen las cuatro galaxias con crueldad y sin compasión... —hizo silencio y se acercó a él, quedando cara a cara con el Príncipe—. Ahora, toma esto —y le dio el Collar Real, al que Vegeta tomó sin demasiada fuerza, sin ningún interés—. Te lo ganaste sólo por ser cruel... Aunque por lo que vi había un niño detrás tuyo, ¿no? —el comentario hizo que Vegeta abriera enormemente sus ojos—. Un niño, un híbrido... _

_"Sólo vio a uno, al otro no..."._

_Al parecer, uno de los padres de Bulma había huido lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser visto._

—_Los híbridos me dan asco —afirmó un Broly que parecía no saber cómo cerrar la boca—. Ahora llevas demasiados pecados en la sangre... ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes te haré pagar por todos ellos! —y rió una vez más, aparentemente divertido con la situación—.Te mataré a ti y a ese engendro al que llamas "hijo"... ¡Pero no te preocupes! No te haré pagar porque me importe, simplemente lo haré porque será divertido pelear con un Súper Saiyan..._

_Le dio la espalda y empezó a marcharse con pasos lentos, no sin antes girar y mirarlo por última vez._

—_Sabes muy bien que siento el poder de pelea de los rivales dignos, esos que ustedes jamás quisieron aprender a sentir, condenándose a esos malditos Scouter que no sirven para nada— aseguró con orgullo—. La presencia que acabo de sentir en tu hijo era imponente, digna de la Realeza... ¡Así que entrénalo bien! Entrénalo para que también se transforme en Súper Saiyan y para que pueda pelear conmigo cuando yo te mate... —y volvió a darle la espalda, caminando varios pasos más—. Nos vemos, Vegeta... Cuando ese día llegue, los destruiré a ambos y obtendré la sangre, la pasión y el odio que deseo... _

_Y se fue volando con rumbo desconocido. _

—¡¿ESTÁ VIVO? —Gritó Trunks, completamente fuera de sí—. ¡¿ACASO BROLY VIVE?

—Sí —se limitó a contestar de forma cortante su padre—. Y vendrá pronto; esa batalla contra Nappa debió haberlo despertado... Nos sintió, te lo aseguro.

Eso asustó al Príncipe, ante la mirada de una Bra que no entendía de qué estaban hablando.

—Estamos en peligro... —afirmó débilmente el muchacho.

—Así es —y una sonrisa orgullosa, digna de él, decoró su rostro—. Vendrá y yo lo mataré... ¡Me preparé durante años para este momento! Así que no hay de qué temer, yo le ganaré... Lo destrozaré por todas las que me hizo pasar, por toda la humillación que regó sobre mi persona...

"Y será realmente divertido, Broly... Ya no puedo esperar".

Bra lo abandonó momentáneamente y fue hacia su hermano.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó, volviendo a mirar a su padre—. Hay una parte que no nos has dicho.

El comentario de Bra despertó a Trunks, quien alejó el miedo de él y le dio la bienvenida al odio, a la incertidumbre...

—¿Por qué nos separaste, padre? —inquirió finalmente.

Vegeta no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a recordar...

_Bulma ya había sido enterrada y sus padres habían llenado la tumba de flores, las más hermosas que encontraron en la florería._

_Vegeta sólo se quedó un momento en la ceremonia, la que ellos describieron como "funeral", para luego retirarse hacia el cuarto de su mujer, donde Trunks y Bra descansaban ajenos a todo el dolor que se vivía en el patio trasero de su casa._

_Se encerró un día entero con ellos, observándolos en detalle, casi memorizándolos... Hasta que la decisión fue tomada._

_No podía irse y olvidarlos... Algo o alguien tenía que torturarlo para siempre, ya que por su culpa su madre, la que tanto los amaba y la que con tanto afán quería hacerlos felices y cuidarlos de todo y todos, estaba muerta y se había quedado sin hacer eso que tanto deseaba..._

_Educarlos, darles todo el amor y la felicidad del universo..._

_El final no podía ser tan feliz, se dijo. No podía, él no soportaría la idea de irse y olvidarlos, de alejarse de eso que su mujer tanto amaba..._

_¿Y él también? Tenían su sangre y eso los hacía importantes para él, por más orgullo que tuviera y por más frío que fuera esa y no otra era la verdad._

_Miró a Bra y pensó en llevársela, idea que abandonó al instante._

_"Es débil... La van a descubrir"._

_Además, ella era demasiado parecida a Bulma... Nada de saiyan había en ella, sólo la cola y sólo la mirada atrevida de toda mujer saiyan. _

_Aun cuando ella lo había conquistado con una mirada, Vegeta no podía permitirse tanta felicidad, por lo cual tomó una decisión._

—_Te quedarás aquí y serás feliz... —le dijo, tomándola entre sus brazos y mirándola fijamente—. Vivirás una vida pacífica... Serás una terrícola aburrida y jamás sabrás que eres saiyan —la observó en silencio durante unos momentos—. Jamás lo sabrás..._

_Besó su frente y la dejó sobre la cuna, tomando a Trunks minutos después, a quien envolvió con una manta._

—_Y tú... —lo observó largamente y logró captar ese "algo" que Bulma veía en él, lo cual fue un presagio, un extraño y horroroso presagio—. Tú serás el mejor saiyan que haya pisado Vegetasei. Le cerrarás la boca a todos y destruirás planetas enteros... —volvió a mirar a Bra y deseó soltar a Trunks, cosa que no se permitió hacer—. Serás más frío que yo y más cruel que mi padre... ¡Serás el próximo Rey! No sé cómo, pero ocultaré tu hibridez, la dejaré visible sólo para mí... —divagó unos momentos y una idea se le vino a la cabeza—. Y cuando estemos solos te miraré y me torturarás, Trunks... ¡Serás el pecado viviente! El pecado de mi sangre, el recordatorio de tu madre y de mi padre..._

_El recordatorio de todos sus errores... De absolutamente todos._

—_Te entrenaré y serás más fuerte que todos... ¡No dejaré que te humillen! Demostrarás que las ideas retrógradas de mi padre son puras patrañas... ¡SERÁS MI MEJOR ALUMNO! Mi mejor alumno y mi peor pecado..._

_Volvió a mirar a Bra y supo que ella tenía que ser feliz, que ella tenía que ser la reencarnación de la Bulma que acababa de sepultar._

—_Y tú serás la mía, mocoso... Mi reencarnación. _

_¿Por qué? Por ser fuerte, por haber heredado más de él que de su madre..._

_Por tener su poder, por eso lo haría: por ser su más digno heredero le daría lo que él mismo merecía, lo que Vegeta mismo recibiría..._

_Desdicha eterna._

—Bra era débil... Es débil —afirmó sin desviarse de la mirada de sus hijos—. Tu eres fuerte, Trunks. Tú ibas a encajar más aquí que allá, por eso te traje: por tu potencial saiyan.

Y todo fue silencio.

Bra abrazó a su hermano y éste lloró frente a su padre, sin poder ocultar la enorme frustración.

—_¿Por qué me trajiste?_

—_Porque eras de Clase Alta._

Por algo tan frío, estúpido y desgarrador lo habían separado toda la vida de su hermana... ¡Por algo así le habían negado las miradas terrícolas! ¡La libertad!

¡Lo habían condenado a un casco porque era fuerte! ¡SÓLO POR ESO!

"No es posible, ¡tiene que estar mintiendo!".

Lo miró y llenó los ojos negros de su padre con odio, uno realmente puro, real.

Uno capaz de destruir todo Vegetasei...

—De todos los motivos que hubieras podido darme... —afirmó entre lágrimas y furia—. Este fue el peor de todos.

Se soltó de su hermana con una brusquedad que logró sorprenderla, yéndose del sótano a toda velocidad.

Bra, sorprendida y sensibilizada, intentó seguirlo; mas Vegeta no se lo permitió. La tomó fuertemente del brazo, deteniéndola y negando con la cabeza cuando ella volteó hacia él buscando explicaciones.

—Sé que crees conocerlo, pero el chiquillo es más complejo de lo que piensas —dijo—. No es momento de que lo sigas.

Bra lo observó por minutos enteros para después desmoronarse en sus brazos, aferrándose con fuerza a su padre.

—¡¿Por qué nos separaste? —gritó con toda su energía, golpeando a su padre mientras éste la contenía, inmutable—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Trunks? ¡EL PODER NO IMPORTA MÁS QUE LA FELICIDAD! Has sido demasiado cruel con él, papá... —detuvo los golpes y volvió a abrazarse a él—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

Y de Vegeta brotó la verdadera respuesta, esa que no era capaz de darle a Trunks ni de recordar en el pasado... Esa que sólo Bra podía sacarle y que únicamente Bulma le había sacado alguna vez...

La verdad, la verdad suprema.

—Quería llevarme un recuerdo de la Tierra —exclamó luego de abrazar fuertemente a su hija, ocultando el rostro de ella entre sus brazos—. Quería llevarme algo de Bulma y a él es al único que podía ocultar lo suficientemente bien como para que nadie sospechara... Con su casco y su poder, con su poder infinito y desgarrador...

Bra enmudeció al escucharlo, incrédula.

—¡¿Y por qué le dijiste eso a Trunks, papá? —indagó—. ¡Fuiste tan cruel! Acabas de decirle que lo condenaste porque se te dio la gana, no que lo hiciste en un intento desafortunado de tener algo de mamá cerca de ti…

Y él rió, sin soltarla y sin dejar que ella lo mirara en ese momento de miradas vulnerables y recuerdos amontonados en su mente.

—Porque frente a él jamás he sido capaz de admitir algo —contestó con voz inestable—. Porque él es el espejo de todos mis errores, de todo lo que hice mal... —y abrazó con más fuerza a Bra, movilizado por sentirla tan cerca después de ese beso final, de esa despedida tan cruel...—. Trunks es mi reflejo, es demasiado parecido a mí, tanto que ni su parecido con tu madre logra sensibilizarme...

Y por las palabras, Bra fue capaz de sentir empatía por él.

—Es en quien reflejas toda tu frustración... —murmuró—. El espejo que destruyes para sentirte bien. El reflejo de tu propia persona, ese que no soportas observar.

¡Y qué bien lo había leído su hija! Increíble, casi como Bulma...

Y qué parecido que era a Trunks... ¡Y acababa de darse cuenta! ¡Jamás lo había notado!

"Romper un espejo para sentirse bien... No sólo Trunks lo hace".

Se recordó mirándolo a los ojos y no soportándolo, también recordó las torturas, las burlas y los maltratos físicos y verbales hacia él.

Lo recordó llorando... Derrotado, destrozado, muerto...

¡Muerto en vida! Muerto como su padre desde el día en que Bulma había desaparecido para jamás volver...

Muerto... Dos muertos, mirándose y no logrando encontrar en el otro un corazón, sin saber cómo o dónde buscarlo...

Muertos, sin sentimientos, deshechos por los infortunios, por el destino tan cruel que se había cernido sobre ellos desde el día de la muerte de Bulma.

—Exacto —y ambos se quedaron en silencio por interminables minutos, dándose el uno al otro el calor que jamás pedirían con palabras pero sí con acciones...

Padre e hija, fortaleza y debilidad...

Juntos... Al fin.

Pero no completos, pues Bulma estaba muerta y Trunks se había marchado del sótano... Personificando el pecado, siendo la desdicha con forma humana... Siendo el reflejo que Vegeta quería destruir pero que amaba demasiado como para hacerlo.

"No soy el Rey que debería ser, tampoco soy orgulloso y frío... ¡Fue tu culpa, Bulma!".

Por culpa de Bulma era así... Por culpa de ella, Trunks tenía corazón.

Y él también.

* * *

Salió del sótano y Goten despertó cuando Tark exclamó efusivamente el nombre del Príncipe, quien apareció frente a ellos con el casco puesto.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Pan al verlo, acercándose rápidamente a él y encontrándose con un muro de indiferencia y frialdad, dos cosas imposibles cuando de Trunks se trataba.

—¡¿Qué te sucede? —inquirió cuando él la esquivó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—¡Quiero estar solo! —Sentenció con la voz más quebrada que esas tres personas presentes habían escuchado alguna vez—. Déjenme solo... Tark, iré a tu laboratorio. No vengan, se los suplico —y desapareció rumbo a éste.

El Líder de Clase Media, Goten y Pan se miraron los unos a los otros con incógnita dibujada en sus rostros y ojos.

Increíblemente, Bra se había quedado con Vegeta...

Pan observó la escalera y allí perdió su vista, apretando sus puños con fuerza y rechinando los dientes.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó—. Ese imbécil... ¡Voy a matar a Vegeta!

"Sigue destrozándolo, no le da tregua... ¡TIENE QUE INCLINAR LA MALDITA BALANZA!".

Tanta sensibilidad lo merecía, tanta nobleza y bondad también...

Trunks lo merecía, y ella iba a darle la tregua que necesitaba, costara lo que le costase.

—¡VOY A MATAR AL REY! —y hacia él se dirigió, corriendo hacia el sótano con claras intenciones plasmadas en sus ojos.

Ya no quería que Trunks sufriera ni que llorara... ¡Quería que él reaccionara! Que pudiera sacarse de adentro a sus más temidos demonios y superarlo... ¡Que tuviera la fortaleza que merecía!

"Pero si siguen así lo matarán de tristeza...".

Y ella no iba a permitirlo.

* * *

_**Nota final del capítulo XXXI**_

_¡Ah! El capi se hizo eterno pero fui capaz de terminarlo en dos días... ¡Este sí que fue mi record! XD... Encima quería poner más cosas en el capi pero ya se hizo demasiado largo, por lo cual corto un par de cositas para el capi que viene... _

_Las palabras cada día me limitan más: ya no sé cómo decirles "gracias", porque esa palabra me parece demasiado vacía a la hora de expresar mi gratitud para con Uds._

_Pero bueno, ninguna palabra es más cercana a esa, por eso GRACIAS desde el fondo de mi corazón... Sus comentarios me hacen inmensamente feliz, más hoy que estoy un poquito emocional n.n_

_(No mal, simplemente sensible XD... yo soy así, no me hagan caso). _

_Gracias, gracias, gracias... n.n_

_Sobre Broly: ¡Chan! Está vivo XD... _

_Acerca del comentario que me hizo Alexeigirl, realmente lamento mucho que siempre se haya mostrado a Broly como un "uni-neuronal" XD... No estoy para nada de acuerdo con visiones de él que he visto en fics y fanmangas (como DB Multiverse, excelente fanmanga, se los recomiendo... No coincido con el Broly de esa historia pero hay personajes muy bien elaborados n.n), por eso acá quiero hacer algo bien distinto con él, creo que ya se notó un poco por dónde viene la mano. _

_Broly siendo criado como la mano derecha del Rey y al que se le dé todas las batallas que necesite para satisfacer a su necesidad imperiosa de destruir tiene que ser un Broly pensante... No sé qué pensarán Uds. pero esa es mi perspectiva. Quiero que Broly sea interesante, que tenga una profundidad como personaje... Es una pena que sólo sepa decir "Kakarotto" para mucha gente, yo creo que él puede dar mucho más como personaje. _

_Sobre el parto de Bulma: yo nací por cesárea (?). Con mi hermano mi mamá tuvo algunos problemitas así que cuando vine yo a molestar (porque yo desde que nací que torturo a la gente con mi voz de pito y mis ataques sensibles XD) el médico prefirió que así suceda. _

_Me tuve que poner a leer un rato largo... Pido perdón por posibles errores pero aún no soy madre y no sé muy bien cómo es la cosa (y no quiero saberlo hasta ser un poquito más grande u.u... Aún soy muy joven). Traté de guiarme por lo que sé y por lo que leí, sumado a lo que hablé con mi papá mientras escribía esa escena... Espero no haya salido tan mal, creo que si (en el hipotético mundo de mi fic) las mujeres saiyan mueren durante el parto es porque no existe la cesárea en Vegetasei XD_

_(?... Tark, inventala XD). _

_El nacimiento de Trunks y Bra fue traumático, fue un parto escribirlo (?). _

_Con la próxima actualización voy a subir un par de correcciones a capítulos anteriores, más que nada porque los primeros capítulos (de los cuales ya subí las correcciones del prólogo y el capi I) tienen errores asquerosos en la escritura y por un par de incongruencias que cometí accidentalmente en capis del medio... Soy humana y no tengo un editor atrás de mí (yo soy mi propia editora XD, por lo cual esto me ayuda a ser mejor en mi carrera n.n), así que no pude evadir un par de errores menores, los cuales no son graves (sólo uno sí lo es... Al final del capi que viene les cuento bien cuál es XD). Para este último error voy a tener que agregar una escenita… _

_Lamento haberlos cometido, realmente es difícil escribir un fic siendo tan extenso... Por suerte creo saber cómo evitar los errores de acá en más y estoy contenta porque en futuros fics no me va a pasar, o eso voy a intentar porque voy a seguir siendo humana, no creo que me haga saiyan pronto (?)._

_En fin XD_

_Lo importante acá es el cariño que le ponemos a la serie... Y como DB es TAN genial, por supuesto que quiero hacer la historia más prolija que me sea posible, todo con tal de que a Uds. les guste y para que esté un poquito al nivel de esa serie que tanto amamos... n.n _

_Gracias por todo, nos leemos n.n _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	33. XXXII: Espejo de lágrimas

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXXII_

_"Espejo de lágrimas"_

—_¡Príncipe! —lo llamó una voz—. Príncipe Trunks, es hora de despertar..._

_Se movió en su cama, haciendo caso omiso a la voz, para volver a sumergirse en el sueño que tanto le gustaba experimentar. Dormir parecía lo único divertido, lo único que realmente tenía sentido para él. _

_Siempre en ese cuarto, durmiendo y estudiando, practicando... ¡Preparándose para ser un Príncipe! El Príncipe Trunks de Vegetasei, poseedor de un gran poder y propietario de la sangre más exclusiva y magna del planeta y el universo._

_Esa mujer, la que vivía con él en aquel cuarto, siempre se mantenía fría y cortante con él, sólo limitándose a darle sus clases diarias y a ordenarle practicar los movimientos que su padre le enseñaba cada noche..._

_Su padre, el Rey Vegeta, era sumamente severo con él, jamás demostrándole algo que siquiera se pareciera a los "sentimientos", esos de los que esa mujer de raza desconocida y piel verdosa hablaba..._

_Sí, ella hablaba de "sentimientos"... ¡Pero él no los comprendía! Claro que no lo hacía, no encerrado en ese cuarto, en esa eterna oscuridad..._

—_¡Chiquillo! —escuchó otra voz—. Debes levantarte, ha llegado el día._

_Trunks abrió sus ojos inmediatamente, incorporándose en su cama para observar al último en hablar: su padre._

_Cuando Vegeta lo vio despierto, gesticuló una enorme y soberbia sonrisa._

—_Te lo había dicho ayer, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —se expresó con frialdad—. Hoy es el día, hoy saldrás de aquí..._

_Lloró al escucharlo. _

—_¡¿De verdad? —y corrió hacia su padre, abrazándolo—. ¡Que bueno! ¡Sí! Siempre he querido salir..._

_Tanta inocencia... Esos cinco años de vida habían sido eternos para aquel niño distinto, ese al que la mujer que lo cuidaba día y noche se le hacía cruel y desgraciado. _

_Un saiyan híbrido... Esa mujer de raza desconocida había dado su vida a cambio de su familia, decidiendo que pasar sus últimos cinco años de vida al lado del engendro más asqueroso del universo era mejor que verlos morir._

_Aún extrañaba el rostro de sus hijos, esos que había dejado ir ese fatídico día de la invasión, cuando el Rey Vegeta le había ofrecido aquel nefasto y milagroso trato. "Si das tu vida por ellos, te recompensaré con unos años más de vida, llenos de lujos... Si lo haces vivirán"; esa había sido puntualmente la propuesta, a la cual ella respondió con un "sí", el más doloroso de su vida._

_Pero sus hijos estaban bien, lejos de la monstruosidad saiyan... Eso era lo único que le importaba._

_Y allí estaba, educando al niño que sería Príncipe sin saber por qué era distinto. Era un engendro que faltaba al respeto a la naturaleza y ella lo aborrecía, pero había regado sobre él el poco amor que le quedaba, ese que sus hijos habían arrebatado de su corazón con la última mirada. _

_El anuncio del día anterior, cortesía del padre del engendro, avisaba con anticipación que moriría esa misma noche; sonrió al ver al desgraciado muchachito abrazando a su padre pecador, que dibujaba ante ella una imagen por demás patética._

_"Morir... Ya es hora"._

—_Rey Vegeta —lo llamó llena de cortesía—. Es hora... Debe cumplir su promesa. _

_El Rey se sacó de encima a su hijo con absoluta violencia, dirigiéndose a la mujer y tomándola fuertemente del brazo._

—_Tus deseos son órdenes, sabandija —exclamó—. Obtendrás la paz que deseas con tanto ímpetu._

_Se la llevó con él y Trunks permaneció solo en su habitación, mirando la puerta como si ésta fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo; la puerta que lo llevaría al exterior, a ese lugar desconocido donde, según se le había explicado, había saiyans de todas las edades y tipos, seres poderosos capaces de destruir planetas enteros. _

_Asesinos... Hermosos asesinos con sangre saiyan. _

_Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, Vegeta regresó y mostró a su hijo la sangre que decoraba sus guantes siempre blancos._

—_Esta sangre simboliza el sacrificio —le dijo a su hijo, arrodillándose frente a él—. Es la sangre de quien ha sido recompensado con la muerte en manos de un saiyan —puso las manos ensangrentadas sobre los frágiles hombros de su impresionado hijo y sonrió ampliamente—. Morir en manos de un saiyan es un honor, jamás lo olvides._

_Trunks asintió con timidez y así supo Vegeta que ya no había más por enseñarle._

_"Está listo para el exterior, para codearse con seres crueles que temerán por su sola presencia"._

_Y eso lo hizo sonreír con más énfasis que antes._

_Se retiró unos momentos y volvió al cuarto de su hijo minutos después, con los guantes limpios y con algo entre sus manos._

—_¿Qué es eso, padre? —preguntó Trunks respetuosamente, así como la mujer de raza desconocida le había enseñado._

_Vegeta volvió a arrodillarse frente a su hijo, igualando las alturas que los años diferenciaban._

—_Es un casco, el cual tapará tu cabeza._

_Trunks se sorprendió sobremanera._

—_¿Taparme? —inquirió al aire en tono confundido._

—_Sí —y Vegeta lo ayudó a colocárselo—. Ahí afuera, detrás de la puerta, todos esperan al Príncipe Trunks de Vegetasei, guerrero destinado a reinar con mano de hierro este planeta y este universo —explicó brevemente—. Todos te temerán... Pero algunos no lo harán, al contrario: algunos querrán despedazarte porque tú eres especial._

—_¿Especial? _

—_Especial —repitió su padre—. Por eso el casco: quien vea tu rostro tendrá que morir ya que tu rostro es demasiado especial para ser visto, demasiado particular para ser comprendido._

_"Demasiado colorido para no ser considerado un engendro", agregó el Rey para sí._

—_¿Tendré que usarlo siempre? —siguió indagando el niño a su padre, intentando acostumbrarse al casco que acababa de colocarse._

—_Sólo aquí, en tu cuarto, podrás quitártelo —explicó el Rey—. Jamás delante de otra persona, ya que ésta morirá si te ve, ¿está claro?_

_Sin comprender demasiado la situación, el pequeño Trunks asintió y tomó la mano que su padre le ofrecía, saliendo junto a éste del cuarto. Minutos después y frente a una multitud que aclamaba su nombre y que susurraba lástima por la deformidad de la que tanto se comentaba desde hacía años, Trunks finalmente comprendió que era especial... _

_Demasiado especial... ¿"Especial" sería, acaso, la palabra indicada? No lo sabía, sólo podía repetir lo que su padre le había dicho._

_"Soy especial... Y jamás deben ver mi rostro", esas eran las lecciones de vida que su padre le había regalado aquella mañana._

—_¡El Príncipe Trunks de Vegetasei! —exclamó Vegeta a todo pulmón, mostrándole a la población saiyan al pequeño heredero al trono del poder—. ¡El guerrero más poderoso de la historia!_

_Y todos siguieron aclamándolo... Y susurrando lo que él no debía oír._

Embargado por una turbación sin igual, Trunks rememoró aquellos hechos casi como si no los hubiera vivido, sin llegar a recordarlos con verdadera propiedad.

"¿Ese era yo? Ya ni recuerdo, ya ni sé...".

Se acomodó contra la puerta del laboratorio de Tark, pegando su espalda a ésta para así impedir el ingreso indeseable de cualquier ser que pudiera invadir la privacidad que necesitaba. Con sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cuerpo y con el casco escondido entre sus piernas flexionadas, el Príncipe supo que ya no podía llorar, pues sus lágrimas se le habían acabado.

Todo por culpa de la charla, de esa maldita declaración de su padre.

El descaro que él había tenido era absoluto, no existían palabras que perdonaran tanta fechoría y tanta crueldad; el Rey era un miserable, su padre era un maldito miserable...

—Un desgraciado... Y te odio por ello, padre. Te odio...

Tantos años desperdiciados bajo un casco, el cual no sólo tapaba su rostro sino también sus lágrimas, no podían perdonarse fácilmente…

Menos tratándose de Trunks, el Príncipe sentimental que sí sabía lo que eran los sentimientos… Aquella mujer que lo había educado en sus primeros años de vida se lo había enseñado con tan sólo una mirada.

"Y desde ese día no pude dejar de sufrir…".

* * *

Luego de un contacto físico más que prolongado, Vegeta sacó su frialdad de adentro y se alejó un par de pasos de Bra, dejándola por demás confundida por su acción.

—Debes decírselo, papá —lo animó ella con una sonrisa—. Dile la verdad a Trunks... Él es muy sensible, de seguro comprenderá.

—No —sentenció el Rey—. Nada de lo que yo le diga aliviará su pecho.

"Jamás va a perdonarme... Por más que comprenda, jamás será capaz de perdonarme".

Y ese era el pago a todos y cada uno de sus errores, el cual aceptaba satisfecho.

De pronto un ruido, proveniente de la puerta del sótano, distrajo al padre y a la hija. Bra se ilusionó al pensar que tal vez se trataría de Trunks, pero no; Vegeta, por su parte, bien sabía que no era él, ese pensamiento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

El sonido de pasos frenéticos anunció aquella certeza.

—¡MORIRÁS! —Pan no terminó de bajar la escalera; saltó antes de terminar de recorrerla para dirigir su puño recargado de poder a la mejilla del Rey.

Vegeta ni se inmutó.

—¡¿Qué haces, Pan? —gritó Bra, interponiéndose entre ella y su padre.

Goten y Tark llegaron instantes después, sujetando el primero a su sobrina e interponiéndose al igual que Bra el segundo.

—¡Muchacha! —exclamó Tark—. Estás equivocada, esta no es la solución...

Pan forcejeó con su tío pero no logró soltarse, dando rienda suelta a su frustración, la cual personificó con lágrimas de odio.

—¡Claro que lo es! —gritó con ojos apretados, incapaz de mirar a nadie—. ¡ÉL DEBE MORIR! Debe pagar por sus errores, esos que destrozaron a Trunks...

Vegeta, inmóvil hasta el momento, se acercó lentamente a la muchachita, mirándola fijamente y con semblante desconocido, indescifrable. La sujetó del mentón y la miró con aún más atención.

—Impertinente, maleducada y masculina —dijo para luego sonreír con altanería—. Me recuerdas a Bulma.

Esto impresionó tanto a Pan como a Bra, sin que Tark y Goten pudieran comprender del todo.

Pan, ignorando sus lágrimas e incorporándose ante el Rey, descargó su odio con un escupitajo directo a la frente de Vegeta, quien limpió la falta de respeto con su capa, sin mostrarse enfadado por su acción.

Con un rápido movimiento, quitó la venda que censuraba la cicatriz de unión entre su hijo y ella, revelando ante él la prueba irrefutable del ritual propiamente realizado.

—Eres digna —afirmó—. Serás Reina muy pronto, mocosa insolente.

Ella no le tenía miedo, esto ya había quedado en evidencia... Por este motivo, Vegeta no lograba sentir otra cosa por ella más que respeto. Acababa de ganárselo con su mirada, con su actitud...

"Justo lo que Trunks necesita: fortaleza".

La joven, por su parte, no pudo más que impresionarse con la luz verde que el Rey acababa de arrojar sobre ella. ¡Acababa de afirmar que ella era digna heredera al trono! Que ella sería Reina...

—Nada de lo que digas, insecto, aliviará mi sed de sangre.

Y todo fue silencio hasta que Tark se atrevió a hablar.

—Muchacha, detente... Nada lograrás, te lo aseguro.

—¡No me importa! —gritó ella, volviendo al forcejeo con su tío Goten—. Necesito destrozarlo y bien sabes que lo merece... ¡Trunks no miente! Sus ojos no mienten... Este tipo lo único que ha hecho durante toda su vida es ignorar el bienestar de los demás: de Trunks, de todos nosotros... ¡Ha sido el peor Rey de nuestra historia! Incluso peor que su propio padre, ese maldito asesino que bien enterrado en el infierno debe estar por sus actos desprovistos de honor.

Vegeta siguió con expresión inmutable, incapaz de abofetear a la muchacha que tenía en frente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella no estaba del todo equivocada. Él había cometido demasiados errores y no podía hacer más que sentirse aludido por tan crueles y hirientes palabras venidas de una niña insolente. Las palabras no lo herían, claro estaba; sin embargo, las palabras sí lograban ser comprendidas por él.

Y nada podía hacer más que comprender.

Bra observó a Pan en detalle, sin permitir que se le escapara nada de ella. La mujer de su hermano se veía decidida y sin atisbo alguno de miedo, cosas que la princesa, ya conociendo cómo eran los saiyans gracias a todo lo que le habían explicado de éstos en los últimos días, entendió como un equivalente a la fuerza, a la fortaleza de la que su padre le había hablado con tanto ahínco aquella noche.

Entendió a Pan, realmente lo hizo; a pesar de ello, no era capaz de perdonarle el trato que estaba teniendo para con su padre, por lo cual decidió que era necesario tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Pan, basta —suplicó con voz quebrada, incapaz de mantener la fortaleza que la caracterizaba y que juraba equivocadamente aún podía dominar—. Realmente entiendo lo que dices, pero...

—¡IMBÉCIL! —Respondió inmediatamente la muchachita de Clase Baja, interrumpiendo a su cuñada—. Eres una imbécil, Bra... ¡¿Realmente le creíste? ¡¿Realmente crees en este patán que nada bueno ha hecho por este planeta? Te compadezco, damita... Ahora siento por ti lo que siento por él.

Y eso le dolió mucho a Bra.

La hermana de Trunks cerró suavemente sus ojos, intentando así digerir todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo cual supo inmediatamente era imposible. Se quedó callada por largos minutos y nadie se movió de su lugar; todos permanecieron duros como estatuas, sin vida, incapaces de salirse de su lugar de la escena, pensativos... Cada uno en su mundo, navegando en sus pensamientos y convicciones...

—No escuchaste la historia, Pan —dijo repentinamente Bra—. Entiendo tus pensamientos, como ya te dije; mas no puedo compartirlos... Tú no escuchaste, no estuviste presente.

—Es cierto —respondió la muchacha—. Pero eso poco importa, me bastó con ver a Trunks y escuchar su voz ni bien salió de aquí: su voz dice todo cuando su casco lo tapa y bien sé que lo que aquí se dijo no fue bueno, no para él... —rió cínicamente, casi descolocada—. Seguramente sí fue bueno para ti al juzgar por tu actitud para con tu padre.

Bra sonrió levemente por unos instantes, abriendo sus ojos y clavándolos en los de Pan.

—Tienes razón —admitió para sorpresa de todos menos de su padre—. Es cierto... Por eso, papá —y volteó hacia él, no recibiendo ni una mirada por respuesta—, es preciso que arregles esto... —Se acercó a él y tomó su mano con firmeza, mirando hacia la nada del rostro sin expresión—. Es preciso que hables con él. Si no quieres hacerlo por él, entonces hazlo por mí... Y si no quieres hacerlo por mí... —detuvo sus dichos unos instantes justo cuando sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, las cuales borró instantáneamente—, entonces hazlo por mamá.

Y Vegeta sonrió levemente, alejándose de todos luego de un primer instante de quietud.

Nadie dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente se limitaron a observar cómo se alejaba Vegeta, cómo éste abandonaba aquella cruel y tensa escena. Bra, al verlo abandonar el sótano, se acercó a Pan y la observó con vehemencia.

—Él lo arreglará, te lo juro.

Pan no comprendió esa frase pero algo en el gesto de la hermana de su hombre le decía que tenía una convicción llena de fundamentos sólidos.

—Si no lo hace lo mataré —aseguró esquivando la mirada azul—. Eso es lo que yo te juro a ti.

* * *

Caminó guiándose por su instinto, buscando a Trunks casi a ciegas. Como él tenía la tiara ocultadora de poder era imposible que lo localizara con su Scouter, así que tenía que seguir al aroma y a la presencia de su hijo. No fue difícil, lo halló rápidamente luego de subir las escaleras. Se acercó a la tercera puerta de la primera planta y supo que allí estaba Trunks.

Dudó unos instantes justo cuando las últimas palabras de su hija lo interceptaron... "Es preciso que hables con él" le había dicho, lo cual Vegeta finalmente fue capaz de comprender.

Tenía que hablar con él, era sumamente importante que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué? Porque Trunks terminaría cometiendo una locura si no lo hacía. Sintió la vida de su hijo dependiendo de él y supo que Bulma lo estaba maldiciendo más que nunca desde el infierno. Por supuesto que merecía toda maldición viniendo de su mujer...

"El reflejo de mis pecados...", ese era su hijo y a él y a nadie más debía darle tregua, a la imagen de la vergüenza que ningún ser soporta ver cuando es propia.

El del espejo, esa persona que un avergonzado sueña conque sea ajena, mas no lo es... El del espejo, la hoja llena de insultos y maldiciones, la misma nada y el total vacío... Su reflejo, Trunks. Su hijo personificando al pecado, a sus errores... ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos! Los errores de un Rey que no hacía bien su trabajo, de un padre que no cumplía sus promesas...

"Y por eso me odias, Trunks...", pensó frente a la puerta del laboratorio de Tark, lugar donde estaba seguro su hijo se encontraba. "Me odias porque soy quien refleja el odio hacia ti...".

Sin más, golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

—Es preciso que hablemos —aseguró sin ternura alguna cuando fue capaz de comprender que no recibiría respuesta—. Es preciso que abras esta puerta, chiquillo.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Trunks no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse por el repentino llamado de su padre. Sin moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar, a pesar de ello, dibujó ironía en su rostro y contestó sin chistar:

—Vete, imbécil —y mucho más no deseó decir.

Ahora el sorprendido no era el hijo, sino el padre. Era obvio que Trunks no cedería fácilmente esta vez; sin embargo, su hijo acababa de decir la frase más cortante y fría de su vida, dedicada a nada más y nada menos que su propio padre, el Rey que todo lo había hecho mal, el reflejo que tanto placer daba destrozar...

—Abre, mi historia no había acabado. Aún tengo mucho por decir... —y su voz tembló ligeramente—, mucho más hay por decirte específicamente a ti.

Escuchó risas frustradas al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Tu princesa no debe escuchar lo que tienes para decir? —indagó el Príncipe—. ¿Acaso temes que deje de amarte si escucha más barbaridades provenientes del monstruo que tiene por padre? Insisto: vete, imbécil.

Vegeta apretó sus puños, conteniendo levemente la furia que se le salía por los poros.

—No debe escucharlas no por "no deber" en sí —explicó—. No tiene por qué escucharlas ya que son cosas que sólo nos conciernen a ti y a mí, mocoso.

Y más risas desde el otro lado...

—Ya escuché suficiente —aseguró su hijo—. Ya no quiero verte ni oírte, no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme.

Increíblemente, su padre no hizo más que reír en su típico tono burlón y soberbio.

—Créeme: te interesa —afirmó—. Si no quieres verme, entonces no me veas... Pero oírme, ¡oh sí! Sí que debes oírme...

Trunks, aún sin moverse, se sorprendió por las palabras del Rey. No lograba entender muy bien a qué venía tanta insistencia... ¡Si ya había escuchado demasiado!

—Eres tú el que jamás ha deseado verme... —y rió brevemente—. Papá, ¿acaso has olvidado la cantidad de veces que nos miramos y tú terminaste huyendo de mis ojos? ¡Como un débil y un cobarde! Eso eres para mí y nada lo cambiará... Vete.

Se produjo un silencio demasiado prolongado y Vegeta meditó por unos instantes, aprovechando el ambiente vacío de ruidos que invitaba gentilmente a pensar...

"No me queda otra alternativa".

—Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, entonces hazlo en memoria de tu madre... ¡Y si ella no te importa, hazlo por tu hermana, esa que acaba de abrir mis ojos! Es Bra quien me ha hecho entender el problema que hay entre tú y yo...

—¡¿Y por qué mierda te importa tanto arreglarlo? —respondió su hijo violentamente—. Me conmueve tu amor para con ella, padre... ¡Realmente me conmueve! Pero no mientas más: jamás te ha importado ningún "nosotros"... ¡Jamás te han importado nuestros problemas! Y si lo haces por ella lo entiendo y accederé a hablar contigo; mas no me pidas que te perdone por toda la mierda que has cernido sobre mí... ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!

Vegeta golpeó fuertemente la puerta, sin ya poder contener su ira.

—¡Si te hace tan feliz convertirte en el mártir de esta historia y pensar algo tan estúpido como yo haciendo algo por los demás, en este caso tu hermana, me parece perfecto! —espetó—. Sin embargo, no te permitiré que armes un juicio tan grande antes de tiempo... ¡DEBO SEGUIR CON MI RELATO! Debes saber mucho más, Trunks... Debes saber la verdad, la "verdadera verdad" de todo este estúpido embrollo.

El siempre emocional hijo se esforzó por no ceder ante la tentación pero le fue imposible: necesitó sentir algún tipo de emoción ante las palabras de su padre. La sensación que sus palabras le causaron fue extrema y necesitó abrir la puerta, cosa que no se permitió a pesar de todo.

—¿Verdadera verdad? Suena gracioso dicho así... —exclamó—. Tú no eres un tipo gracioso...

—Llámale como quieras —dijo Vegeta en respuesta—. Pero debo seguir con mi relato, ¿escuchaste? Y debes escucharme... No me voy a mover de aquí así que no tienes demasiadas opciones.

Trunks volvió a desear acortar distancias y encontrarse con él pero algo en su interior no le permitía abrir la puerta, algo más allá de la razón y el orgullo de un guerrero.

—No quiero verte, papá... —se sinceró, aún sumido en ese sentimiento contradictorio de la emoción y la no emoción—. No puedo hacerlo.

Vegeta refunfuñó.

—¡Hump! Entonces no me veas, date la vuelta y abriré la puerta. Si es así como quieres que sea, te daré el placer de elegir, insecto.

Y más sorpresas en Trunks.

El muchacho tuvo que reconocerlo: la idea de su padre solucionaba mucho la situación ya que él no deseaba verlo y no mentía al asegurárselo a sí mismo; a pesar de ello, era indudable que el trámite sería más veloz de esta forma, por lo cual debió darle crédito al genio de su padre.

Respiró profundamente y agradeció que no hubiera más insistencias del otro lado de la puerta, ya que éstas lo hubieran podido hace desistir de su decisión en un parpadeo. Se puso de pie y fue con pesadez hacia un costado del laboratorio, donde se sentó en el suelo, justo de espaldas a la puerta.

—Pasa —y cerró los ojos con algo parecido a la frustración, la cual estaba condimentada por el sufrimiento de 28 años de mentiras y la desazón de su alma tan corrompida por la oscuridad y las lágrimas.

Lágrimas... Su corazón parecía no latir y esto lo ayudaba a la hora de contener el llanto; realmente se le habían acabado las gotas que simbolizaban la agonía de su ser...

Sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse unos instantes después. Pudieron escucharse pequeños pasos que se acercaban sigilosamente al Príncipe, quien con cada paso cerraba un poco más fuerte los ojos. Finalmente, quien lo acompañaba en el cuarto se sentó detrás de él, poniendo espalda contra espalda.

Trunks tardó un poco en reaccionar pero al poco tiempo fue capaz de abrir los ojos; se encontró, entonces, con dos sombras perfectamente dibujadas en la pared. Las dos sombras formaban una sola, un solo ser con dos caras casi iguales.

"Que metáfora tan estúpida de nosotros dos", no pudo evitar pensar el muchacho, sacudiendo su cabeza y alejando su vista de aquella imagen que, debido a todo lo acontecido, le resultaba repulsiva.

Totalmente desubicada.

Sin saberlo, Vegeta pensaba en lo mismo que su hijo, sólo que jamás retiró su mirada de las dos sombras que formaban una sola imagen.

—_El reflejo de tu propia persona, ese que no soportas observar._

Y qué razón tenía su hija... ¡Eran dos partes distintas de lo mismo! Un solo ser separado en dos partes, la buena y la mala; la pensante y la no pensante... ¡Y él era el no pensante! Pero jamás, por supuesto, lo admitiría.

Pero lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo hacía.

—¿Qué esperas? —habló repentinamente su hijo, con una voz casi sepulcral—. Ya causaste demasiado daño con tu última confesión; es hora de que sigas con tu maldito relato... Éste no me afectará en lo más mínimo.

Vegeta alejó rápidamente su mirada de las sombras unidas y fijó su vista en el suelo en el que estaba sentado, concentrándose en todo lo que tenía que decir.

—No te hablé de Zerta —dijo.

Trunks rió brevemente.

—Dijiste que habías tenido algo con ella pero que esa mujer te adulaba demasiado, razón por la cual no hiciste caso a su elección... Ella te había elegido.

—Sí —contestó el Rey—. Ella me eligió y, cuando tú tenías un mes en Vegetasei, ella reapareció en mi vida.

_Hacía un mes que el pequeño Trunks estaba escondido y ya había tenido que matar a Vaugun para resguardar el secreto... Vegeta no podía estar en peor situación. El Rey tenía bien en claro cómo esconder a su hijo: tapando su rostro con algún tipo de casco, invento que tendría que encargarle a alguien a quien tendría que matar luego. El problema era cómo hacer que Trunks encajara en una historia donde no pertenecía. "¿Cómo?" era la pregunta y Vegeta no tenía respuesta para ésta. _

_Al ahora Rey jamás se le había conocido mujer y que un niño saliera de la mismísima nada no ayudaría a resguardar el secreto. Estaba claro que necesitaba una excusa, una coartada para que la vida de Trunks no corriera peligro._

_"Para que Bulma no me odie para siempre"._

_Repentinamente, Vegeta necesitó sonreír ante la lámpara de idea que acababa de encenderse en su cabeza._

_"La única que me ha elegido en todo Vegetasei"._

_¡Zerta!_

_Esa mujer, desagradable aunque atractiva, podría servirle... ¡¿Pero cómo iba a convencerla de ayudarlo?_

_"De la única forma que sabemos convencer los saiyans: en el campo de batalla… Aunque a lo mejor es más fácil de otra manera"._

_Zerta no era de pasar mucho tiempo en Vegetasei; era una mujer por demás obstinada y lo único que sabía hacer era entrenar, cosa que a Vegeta le agradaba. Ella vagaba por el mundo, decidida por algún motivo desconocido a sobrepasar sus fuerzas, a ser más fuerte que el mismísimo Rey._

_"Tal vez piensa que así podría lograr que yo la eligiera"._

_Cuan equivocada estaba, pensó el Rey para sí. _

_Decidido como nunca, abandonó la ventana de su cuarto, lugar mágico a la hora de pensar, para ponerse en marcha hacia la casa de Nappa. El sobrino de Vaugun era ahora el Líder de Clase Alta y Vegeta no creía que él lo mereciera; sin embargo, era inútil e influenciable, dos cosas fundamentales en la precaria situación del Rey y el Príncipe híbrido._

_Antes de salir de su cuarto, echó una última mirada sobre el bebé que dormía sobre su cama y rodeado de telas, decidido a insertarlo a como diera lugar en la historia donde no pertenecía, en el planeta donde jamás podrían aceptarlo._

—_¡NAPPA! —gritó frente a la puerta del susodicho una vez en su casa._

_El Líder de los altos abrió la puerta inmediatamente._

—_¡REY VEGETA! —respondió con rostro pálido, invitándolo a pasar cortésmente y entre reverencias que al hasta hacía poco Príncipe mucha gracia no le hacían._

_Se adentró en el enorme hogar de tan corpulento guerrero y poco caso hizo a la decoración austera del lugar; se limitó a cerrar los ojos, cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda a quien era el guerrero de Clase Alta más importante._

—_Estoy buscando a Zerta, hace tiempo que no la veo —dijo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba._

_Escuchó a Nappa reír pícaramente tras él._

—_Esa guerrera es ideal para Usted, Rey Vegeta —exclamó—. Me alegra que, después de años de evitarla, finalmente se haya decidido por ella._

_"Perfecto" se dijo Vegeta en su mente, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Todo parecía favorecerlo, el que ese cerdo pensara que la buscaba para unirse a ella era prueba irrefutable de ello._

—_¿Dónde está? Habla, insecto —agregó segundos después._

_Nappa se sumergió en un gran silencio y el Rey supuso, ante éste, que el guerrero estaba pensando._

—_¡En el planeta Quis, Su Majestad! —afirmó a Vegeta—. Zerta está empecinada por ganárselo a Usted y, como ella me parece y le parecía a mi tío Vaugun una candidata sobresaliente para ser su compañera, se le dio permiso para que se retirara todo el tiempo necesario de Vegetasei. Por eso, hace algunos meses fue allí a entrenarse duramente._

_Vegeta rió a carcajadas pero no por el motivo que Nappa, seguramente, imaginaba._

—_Perfecto —dijo—. Llámala y dile que debo verla inmediatamente._

_Y sin esperar los audibles "sí" por respuesta de un Nappa que cada vez se mostraba más servicial para con él, el Rey se retiró con la victoria al 50 %. _

—No quiero escucharte más, padre —pidió Trunks en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible—. Vas a decirme que la mataste... ¡NO QUIERO OIR SOBRE MÁS MUERTES PROVOCADAS POR MI CAUSA!

Vegeta permaneció serio.

—No fue tan así, mocoso... Deja que te cuente cuánto había cegado con mi poder a esa mujer.

—_¡VEGETA! —gritó alguien en la puerta del Palacio a la mañana siguiente—. ¡VEGETA!_

_El Rey ni siquiera se apresuró; la dejó gritando un largo rato entre risas, abriendo la puerta de par en par de un instante al otro, encontrándose con una Zerta que se mostraba desesperada por demás._

—_Entra. —La dejó pasar y cerró la puerta. Ella caminó tras él y ambos quedaron estáticos en el medio del hall, él a espaldas de ella—. ¿Así que andabas entrenando para conquistarme? Qué persistente —comentó en tono burlón al pasar unos instantes de incertidumbre interminables para ella._

—_Sabes que te deseo, ¡sabes cuánto lo hago! —Gritó ella sin contenerse, arrojándose a la espalda del Rey, la cual apretujó con todas sus fuerzas—. Desde que entrenábamos juntos de adolescentes... ¡Desde el día que tuve el honor de entrenar con el Príncipe de los saiyans! Mi objetivo dejó de ser lograr más poder; mi objetivo empezó a ser el conquistarte y ganarme tu mordida en mi cuello..._

_Entre los temblores que su cuerpo experimentaba, claros signos de nerviosismo, Zerta se mostró atrevida y entregada al acariciar suavemente el cuello del Rey, cosa que él le dejó hacer sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto._

_"No dejaré que los recuerdos de la terrícola me atormenten, no lo permitiré"._

_Pero fue imposible no recordar las suaves caricias de Bulma..._

_Sacudió su cabeza y la alejó de él repentinamente con un empujón poco amable, típico de Vegeta. Zerta fue a parar al suelo._

—_¡¿Qué mierda debo hacer? —Preguntó ella desde allí, no triste sino más bien furiosa, desencajada por el deseo de tomar a ese hombre que tenía en frente—. ¡DIME! Dime por qué me mandaste llamar..._

_Vegeta empezó a reír y fue hacia ella, tomándola del cabello y arrastrando su rostro hasta el suyo con brusquedad._

—_¿Serías capaz de morir por mí? —preguntó con una sonrisa que descolocó aún más a la guerrera._

_Ella rió de igual forma al pasar los minutos._

—_Si me das tu cuello de seguro que sí._

—Poco digna... —comentó Trunks, exasperado—. Una mujer entregada y derrotada de antemano como la que tú describes es una mujer que no merece los respetos de un guerrero saiyan. Ella no merecía unirse a ti. Era poco digna...

—Exacto —dijo su padre en respuesta—. Zerta estaba asquerosamente entregada, me daba asco...

En la cultura saiyan, una mujer entregada era sinónimo de problemas. Los saiyans vivían exigiendo personalidad y fortaleza los unos a los otros; una mujer así era inadmisible. La mujer que para un saiyan era sinónimo de belleza y sensualidad era una que se hiciera rogar, una mujer con la fuerza más grande y con un carácter que le hiciera justicia a este poder. Esa era una mujer valiosa con la cual valía la pena unirse y procrear... Jamás una mujer sin carácter que diera su vida por algo que no fuera la sangre.

Trunks respiró profundamente.

—Eso no te salvará —agregó—. Si me vas a decir que ella se dejó matar por ti yo no te lo perdonaré. No voy a perdonar ni una muerte que hayas ocasionado para justificar el haberme arrancado cruelmente del planeta en que nací.

Todo dicho.

Vegeta permaneció largos minutos en silencio, decidiendo finalmente inclinarse hacia su relato, aunque no de la forma en que tenía pensado hacerlo.

—Ya que tanto te duele escuchar todo esto —dijo en un tono que oscilaba entre la sensatez y la ironía—, simplemente te diré que le permití morderme... Pero la maté luego de que lo hiciera.

Trunks se quedó callado, impresionado por la horrenda historia que su padre le resumía con tan poco tacto. Demasiada frialdad de su parte todo lo que estaba diciendo...

"¿Pero qué más puedo esperar de él?", se preguntó. "No hay mucho más por esperar...".

—Con la mordida en mi cuello y el anuncio de la próxima llegada de un heredero al trono todos los saiyans permanecieron tranquilos, sin sospechar de ninguna forma que todo era una farsa. —Siguió Vegeta, aún sonando frío pero ya no creyéndose el personaje, limitándose a hacérselo creer a su hijo—. Meses después comuniqué su "fallecimiento" durante un parto prematuro, cosa que todos creyeron fácilmente ya que eso le había sucedido a mi madre cuando yo nací. En la historia de nuestro Linaje Real hay demasiadas Reinas muertas.

Eso hizo temblar a Trunks al no poder evitar pensar en Pan.

"Si a ella le pasara algo...".

Desde que se había unido a ella que fantaseaba en silencio con tener un hijo fruto de su lazo, fantasía que se vio opacada por los dichos de su padre. Bien sabía que éstos eran reales y que no podía ignorarlos.

"Además soy un híbrido... No sé qué podría pasar con ella".

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no sensibilizarse; Vegeta, por su parte, hizo caso omiso al silencio de su hijo y continuó:

—Dot, la mujer alienígena que cuidó de ti durante los primeros cinco años de tu vida, fue con quien te dejé días después de matar a Zerta. Ella y yo hicimos un trato, aceptó cuidarte a cambio del bienestar de sus hijos a la hora de atacar su planeta en una misión de conquista. Los llevé a ti y a ella a la Tierra, donde de ninguna forma me permití acercarme a la Corporación Cápsula, no podía hacerlo...

—O sea que viví en la Tierra durante algunos meses —dedujo el Príncipe.

—Sí —contestó su padre—. No deseaba que alguien más te descubriera; lo de Vaugun había sido suficiente y, cuando me percaté de que tu poder de pelea era demasiado alto y podría ser descubierto por un Scouter, me pareció que la Tierra era el único lugar donde no te pasaría nada. Además, en ese tiempo catalogué a la Tierra como "inservible" y la vedé de nuestros registros.

—Que conmovedor, padre... —volvió Trunks al tono irónico—. Es conmovedor pensar que me llevaste a la Tierra para que "no me pasara nada" en lugar de haberme dejado allí con mi hermana y mis abuelos; digo, para evitarte tantos disgustos a lo largo de casi 30 años... —Cerró la boca y su rostro mutó en distintos tonos que denotaban demasiada inestabilidad—. Tantas molestias... ¿Para qué? —Guardó silencio y, de pronto, descubrió que algo no encajaba—. ¿Para qué, padre? —y su voz se quebró por primera vez—. ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso si yo, para ti, tan sólo era un "soldado de Clase Alta"...? Yo no te importé nunca, lo dejaste muy en claro hoy en el sótano de Tark... —respiró con dificultad y sintió, en su espalda, que la respiración agitada no era únicamente de él; su padre también mostraba una leve agitación dado el sonido abrupto de su nariz y los vaivenes de su cuerpo—. ¡Dijiste que...! —y permaneció en silencio.

Vegeta, ya no tan tranquilo ni tan frío, apretó sus puños sin descruzar esos brazos que siempre tenía enredados frente a él. Lo siguiente no era fácil y eso le generaba nervios que no pudo explicar y que aborreció al sentirlos.

—Lo has entendido —murmuró—. Yo no tomo tantos recaudos en vano, no me ocupo con tanto interés en algo que no me interesa, Trunks... Finalmente has sido capaz de comprenderlo.

Trunks se agitó aún más y sintió un nudo en su garganta, éste producto de la enorme cantidad de palabras que lo atragantaron; quiso decir tanto... Pero sólo fue capaz de decir una cosa:

—Explícate, ya no me lastimes más.

Vegeta no se asombró por la emotividad del comentario; bien sabía que Trunks era así y que eso lo hacía distinto a todos, incluso a su madre.

"Aunque Bulma tenía estos momentos de sensibilidad... Ahora que lo pienso, los tenía y eran molestos. La diferencia entre él y ella radica en que ella era más alegre, más maligna... Trunks no tiene maldad y ese es el gran problema de su persona: no tiene el carácter suficiente".

—Por eso lloras como niña, por eso te cuesta tanto relacionarte con las personas —para sorpresa de su hijo, el Rey siguió sus reflexiones en voz alta—. Te falta carácter, Trunks. —El silencio volvió a domarlos y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que ya no debía hacer pausas; tenía que decir todo y rápido, antes de que se arrepintiera de ser tan honesto—. Imaginemos que estamos en otra realidad. En otra realidad, donde tú hubieras crecido en la Tierra rodeado de paz y alejado de las batallas mortíferas que son tan comunes para los saiyan, seguramente hubieras sido distinto... En una realidad "feliz" donde hubieras podido mirar a la gente sin miedo al rechazo, donde la gente hubiera podido mirarte libremente... —respiró profundamente, tomando el aire que ya sentía jamás volvería—, en una realidad así hubieras tenido esa cuota de sensibilidad que parece tan innata en ti; mas no hubieras sido tan falto de carácter. En esa realidad ficticia, creciendo al lado de tus padres y tu hermana, rodeado de paz... Allí habrías sido otra persona, sensible en el fondo pero más sociable, más arrogante... ¡Ya lo imagino! Arrogante como tu madre y yo, creyéndote el rey del mundo y fanfarroneando, siendo tan egoísta como ella y yo lo fuimos y como yo lo sigo siendo... Ese hubieras sido, Trunks: el hijo de los dos seres más déspotas del universo, el Príncipe sin corona y sin responsabilidades que gozaría de las bondades de la riqueza de tu madre... El que enamoraría a todas las malditas terrícolas, el que sería todo eso que tu madre soñaba para ti: el niño mimado que heredaría todo su imperio tecnológico, quien iba a seguir más que nadie, incluso que Bra, sus pasos...

—Pero tú me arrancaste de esa realidad de la que hablas, padre... —y Trunks finalmente cayó en llanto, ese que había creído ya no sería capaz de volver a atravesar. Ahora lloraba y mucho, demasiado.

Imposible no llorar al imaginar un Trunks teniendo una vida tan fácil... Tan feliz...

—NO —sentenció su padre—. Quien más te arrancó fue mi padre, no el tuyo —y se enfureció—. ¡MI PADRE! Ese imbécil... ¡Él tuvo la culpa! Bulma y yo teníamos todo planeado: tú y Bra crecerían y yo iría a visitarlos, yo te entrenaría durante mis estancias en la Tierra... ¡Ese era el plan! Tú ibas a ser feliz y mi padre borró toda posibilidad... ¡Porque yo tuve que condenarte! Tuve que hacerlo porque no quería irme de la Tierra con las manos vacías, no quería irme y borrar de mis recuerdos todo lo que había sucedido con Bulma, negarme a mí mismo los frutos de nuestra relación... ¡NO QUERÍA! —Estiró una mano hacia atrás y encontró la de su hijo, tomándola con fuerza y ya no dejándolo ir de allí en más—. No quería borrar a Bulma de mí... —no pudo evitar odiarse por lo que acababa de decir; sin embargo, había abierto tanto su corazón que cerrarlo, en aquel momento, sería imposible—. Necesitaba llevarme algo de ella, un recordatorio de que una vez yo me había unido a una mujer y había tenido con ésta dos hijos... Necesitaba un recuerdo, algo que me recordara a Bulma y, a la vez, me recordara todos mis errores... —apretó la mano con fuerza—. Necesitaba tener un trozo del pasado en mi vida, en mi presente... No podía dejarla ir, no podía olvidar a tu madre... Ni a ustedes.

Trunks apretó la mano de su padre, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que me quieres, padre? —inquirió débilmente, deseando, en el fondo, no escuchar la respuesta.

—Sabes que no soy tan sentimental —musitó el Rey, inestable por las palabras y los sentimientos—. Quise que Bra fuera la reencarnación de Bulma, que ella fuera la mujer hermosa y poderosa que fue tu madre. Quise, también, que tú fueras como yo... Un guerrero sin corazón, el guerrero más fuerte de nuestra historia... ¡Y todo salió mal! Olvidé que Bulma tenía corazón y que ella misma me advirtió que tú también lo tenías, ella lo veía en tus ojos... ¡Olvidé que tú te parecerías más a ella y que serías aún más bueno que ella! Que tú serías el niño mimado que ella soñaba, no el guerrero que yo quería... —aún sin soltar la mano de su hijo, el Rey giró su cabeza hacia la pared, donde las dos sombras que parecían una seguían reflejándose con soberbia—. Bra me lo ha hecho entender, Trunks... "el espejo que destruyes para sentirte bien", ese eres tú para mí: el espejo que rompo porque no soporto ver tanto de mí en ti, no soporto haberte transformado en el monstruo sin carácter y demasiado delicado en el que te transformé... ¡Es por ver demasiado de tu madre y demasiado de mí que no logro mirarte! Es por eso, por ver en ti todos y cada uno de mis errores, que te castigué toda mi vida, casi sin darme cuenta…

La respiración del más joven desapareció. Trunks olvidó respirar, ya no era capaz de comprender para qué debía hacerlo. Se agitó y su cuerpo se convulsionó por las palabras y el gesto de la mano de su padre, desesperándose por la oleada de pensamientos y sentimientos que reclamaban ser escuchados y entendidos en su cerebro y su pecho. ¡Era inconcebible! Todo lo que su padre le decía lo era; mas era hermoso lo que estaba diciendo... Frío, irrespetuoso y difícil de digerir, pero hermoso al fin.

—¿Fue por eso, padre? —preguntó—. ¿Realmente ese fue tu motivo? ¿Acaso el motivo era conservar un recuerdo de mi madre?... —Se le secó la garganta y necesitó secar las lágrimas pecadoras que empapaban sus mejillas—. ¿Fue por ella? ¿Fue por nosotros? Padre... —Tosió sin ya poder hablar, estrujando la mano de su padre con fuerza descomunal, la cual logró arrancar un gemido de dolor de su progenitor—. Por nosotros, por la historia que nos contaste a Bra y a mí...

—Fue por todo eso —musitó su padre, apretando con la misma brutalidad la mano de su hijo—. Pero no logro nada diciéndotelo, ¿verdad? —admitió el Rey entre risas irónicas—. Sé perfectamente que jamás me lo perdonarás, así como yo jamás podré perdonar a mi padre por haber matado a Bulma... —suspiró largamente y sintió más sollozos de parte de su hijo—. La historia de nuestra Realeza es de odio entre padre e hijo y yo no podía arruinar esa costumbre...

—Estupideces —aseguró su afectado hijo—. Lo que daré a tu favor es que sé, no me preguntes por qué, que no lo hiciste con la intención de hacerte odiar por mí... —carraspeó y alejó su mano de la de su padre—. Mas no te equivocas: hay cosas que jamás seré capaz de perdonarte, padre... Lo siento.

Vegeta sonrió ante lo predecible de la respuesta de su hijo.

—Lo sé perfectamente —afirmó con tranquilidad—. No te preocupes, ese es mi castigo... El castigo por llevar tantos pecados en la sangre, esos pecados que tú has heredado y que yo, a la vez, heredé de mi padre... Está en tu deber cortar esta racha y hacer las cosas bien una vez que este collar —llevó su mano, por instinto, hacia el dije del Collar Real que siempre llevaba en su pecho— decore tu cuello...

Trunks se impresionó por las palabras de su padre.

—¿Papá...? —farfulló confundido.

Vegeta se puso de pie, lamentándose al ver que la sombra que era una en la pared ahora se había convertido en dos mitades imperfectas, nada parecidas.

—Mañana por la tarde saldrás de aquí y les gritarás en la cara a todos quién y qué eres —ordenó—. Les mostrarás tu rostro y les demostrarás tu fortaleza, esa que tienes que sacar de Bra y de tu chiquilla... De ellas dos y de nadie más debes sacar la fortaleza que te hace falta y el carácter que yo jamás cultivé en ti, Trunks. —Hizo una pausa y giró hacia su hijo, a quien hasta hacía un momento le seguía dando la espalda. Desde su perspectiva, lo vio apretar el casco con sus manos, aferrándose desesperadamente a éste—. Debes demostrar tu valor y tu calidad como guerrero... —apretó sus puños—. ¡Y si te exigen algo, si te miran mal, tú expulsarás todo tu poder y les demostrarás que un híbrido no tiene por qué ser débil! Tú eres el saiyan más fuerte que conocí en mi vida... Sé el más fuerte en la de ellos también.

El Príncipe no pudo evitarlo: por un lado, sonrió por lo conmovido que se sintió por las palabras de su padre; por el otro, giró hacia él sin ya poder estar alejado de sus ojos.

Y los ojos quedaron fijos en él por largos minutos...

Por primera vez en la vida de ambos.

—No sientes asco, padre —murmuró el muchacho entre lágrimas, las cuales vio claramente reflejadas en las pupilas de Vegeta; él, por su parte, decoró su rostro con su típica sonrisa.

—Nunca fue asco —aseguró fríamente, de la única forma que sabía hablar—. Te lo acabo de explicar: rra por el color... El azul de tu madre, ese que está plasmado a la perfección en tus ojos, idéntico a ella... Y por la mirada fría y enojada, esa que Bulma definió como idéntica a la mía.

Trunks se puso de pie y fue hacia él, mirándolo totalmente embobado, incrédulo.

"Jamás podré perdonarlo...".

Y le sonrió sinceramente.

"Pero es mi padre y, como tal...".

—Te quiero, padre...

Vegeta estalló en risas.

—No seas así —musitó—. No seas dulce, tu dulzura te quita carácter y fortaleza.

—¿Realmente quieres que sea Rey?

Su padre asintió.

—Lo serás tarde o temprano, es la ley de la vida —aseguró—. Así que debo prepararte para ese día, mocoso. El día en que yo desaparezca de este mundo será el día en que tú deberás convertirte en el verdadero Trunks, el día en que dejarás esta sombra que veo ante mí lo más atrás posible... ¡Y basta! —sentenció—. Serás Rey y te harás más fuerte, yo me ocuparé de ello.

El muchacho parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Ocuparte...?

—Sí —afirmó Vegeta— No descansaré hasta que estos granujas te acepten y hasta que puedas demostrarles que eres capaz de transformarte en Súper Saiyan —y la sonrisa de su rostro, siempre orgullosa, se amplió.

Trunks no ocultó su sorpresa.

—¿Hablas de la transformación que te hizo rubio durante la batalla con Nappa? —indagó.

—Sí —asintió su padre—. Los saiyans nos hacemos más fuertes a través de la furia, esa que yo sentí cuando tu madre fue asesinada —su rostro se tornó sombrío repentinamente—. Cuando la furia, la impotencia y el dolor se hacen uno, cuando el odio y la pasión se vuelven lo mismo, como nuestras sombras en la pared cuando estábamos uno a espaldas del otro —señaló la pared con una de sus manos—, es ahí cuando estalla nuestro verdadero potencial. Luego de años de entrenarme en ese estado pude comprender la teoría de Tark que a mi padre lo hizo reír durante días: todos podemos ser Súper Saiyans, supongo que hasta el más efímero Clase Baja puede, aunque me cuesta imaginarlo.

Trunks no pudo evitar enfadarse.

—No los discrimines así, no frente a mí —pidió.

El Rey sonrió ampliamente una vez más.

—¡Cierto! —bufó—. Tu chiquilla es de esa clase... Con un entrenamiento adecuado, tal vez hasta ella pueda lograr ese estado... ¡Y fíjate lo valioso de la información que estoy dándote! El día que yo no pueda detenerte, tú podrás decirle a los saiyans que todos somos iguales, que no hay clase que valga... —rió brevemente al ver la cara de impresión de su hijo—. Tú darás igualdad a esta sociedad, esa que a mí jamás me interesó darle y que dudo mucho le dé alguna vez... ¡Tú y la chiquilla, primera mujer en la maldita historia de nuestra sangre que llegará a Reina siendo una insignificante Clase Baja! Ella me lo hizo comprender hace un momento, cuando tú te fuiste del sótano y ella vino dispuesta a matarme por hacerte sufrir...

—¡¿Pan qué? —exclamó horrorizado el Príncipe.

"Está loca... ¡Enfrentarse a mi padre así! Y por mí...".

Vegeta inundó el aire con risas desenfrenadas.

—¡Si hasta me escupió en la frente! Está totalmente loca y eso la hace valiosa: ella es como Bulma... No es fuerte, para mí no lo es, pero tiene fortaleza. ¿Comprendes la diferencia? —Su hijo asintió y él prosiguió con sus dichos—. Todo saiyan que tenga la fortaleza que la sangre demanda podrá llegar al estado de Súper Saiyan que Broly presumió a todos hasta el cansancio... ¡Y los saiyans seremos invencibles incluso entre nosotros! Y tú revolucionarás todo el día que yo no esté... —su rostro mutó hacia la más seca seriedad—. Tú harás que la balanza esté más equilibrada; lograrás que en Vegetasei haya una revolución de poder... ¡Y lo harás con esa chiquilla! Te lo digo porque Broly está cerca, siento su energía flotar en el aire...

—¡¿Broly? —la sorpresa por las sinceras palabras de su padre se transformó en miedo ante la inminente llegada del monstruo legendario.

—Sí, el Broly que, cuando yo maté a mi padre, se burló de mí por no saber sentir el poder de pelea... —rió brevemente—. Aprendí con los años y no logro sentirlo del todo bien ya que nadie me enseñó a hacerlo, tuve que aprenderlo solo —comentó—. Mas lo siento... Él está cerca, mocoso. Y no sé si sobreviva a esa batalla... ¡Aunque te aseguro que le daré pelea! Soy más fuerte que lo que todos ustedes han visto durante la batalla con Nappa; ese no era todo mi poder como guerrero dorado.

—¡Pero si tu energía era monstruosa! —declaró el muchacho ante las palabras de su padre—. Destruyó todos los Scouter a la redonda...

—¡Pero no era nada comparado a todo lo que puedo hacer! Puedo llegar aún más lejos, muchísimo más lejos... Por eso estoy seguro de que ganaré.

La confianza que su padre desbordaba era avasallante y digna de admiración, por lo cual Trunks necesitó sonreír.

—Yo te ayudaré —afirmó.

—NO —sentenció, entonces, su padre—. Es mi batalla y NO quiero que interfieras... Lo siento, tendrás que desear mi muerte si es que quieres tocar a Broly con el filo de tu espada.

—Padre... —suspiró el muchacho con desgano.

Vegeta volvió, por su parte, a mostrarse confiado.

—No te dejaré interferir a menos que mañana, cuando le muestres tu rostro a todos los saiyans que viven en este planeta, muestres la fortaleza que tu madre tenía y que yo tengo —aseguró el Rey—. Si mañana muestras tu fortaleza ante todos, les cerrarás la boca sin remordimientos y con todo el orgullo que caracteriza a nuestra raza y la Realeza a la que perteneces.

El hombre levantó una de sus manos y la puso sobre el hombro de su hijo. Trunks, ante el gesto, se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo sacar fortaleza de donde no la hay —se llevó una mano a su pecho—. Tienes razón al afirmar que no tengo carácter, padre... —sollozó, reconociéndolo—. No sé hacerlo y no será tan fácil el cometido que me imploras... ¡No puedo! De sólo imaginarme ante ellos, mostrando mi rostro y mirándolos a los ojos... —agachó su cabeza y apretó sus párpados—. ¡No puedo imaginar algo tan inconcebible! No me lo pidas... No, papá.

"Así jamás lo convenceré", pensó el Rey para sí.

Trunks era sumamente emocional y Vegeta no pudo evitar preguntarse si era "justo" pedirle que sea algo que, sin lugar a dudas, no era...

"Pedirle a Trunks que sea fuerte es como pedirme a mí que sea amable... ¡No está en mi esencia!".

Observó el rostro consternado de su hijo y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el joven lo observara con interés.

—¿No qué? —preguntó.

Vegeta se puso serio.

—No es como pienso —se aseguró en voz alta—. No es pedirte algo que no tienes... —Apretó el hombro de su hijo con más fuerza—. ¡Eres hijo de dos seres que jamás fueron buenos, que jamás se preocuparon por agradar sino por cumplir sus propios caprichos por más excéntricos que fueran! Claro que tienes fortaleza en tu interior, chiquillo... ¡La tienes! Sólo debes despertarla, sino jamás serás Rey.

Trunks se quedó en silencio largos instantes, maravillado por el hecho de que su padre fuera tan honesto por primera vez en la vida y, sobretodo, emocionándose por la mirada que no lo abandonaba, distinto a como siempre había sido.

Se miraban y su padre ya no parecía ver pecados en sus pupilas, parecía ya no verse a él mismo... Simplemente miraba a su hijo.

Y a nadie más...

El muchacho, para sorpresa del Rey, sonrió.

—¿Y ahora qué? —inquirió su padre ante el gesto para nada común de su hijo—. ¿Qué te hace sonreír?

—Me miras a mí, padre —afirmó el joven—, a mí y a nadie más... —Quiso abrazar a Vegeta pero no se lo permitió a sí mismo, sacando de algún rincón oscuro de su pecho las fuerzas suficientes para no ceder ante sus sentimientos, esos que siempre lo gobernaban con puño de oro—. Ya no ves en mí al espejo que rompes para sentirte bien...

Vegeta, instintivamente, alejó la mano del hombro de su hijo. Quiso darle la espalda; mas no lo hizo.

—Esto es fortaleza —explicó—. Mirarte es ser fuerte, Trunks... ¡Mirar a la víctima de mis pecados! Al hijo que se parece demasiado y demasiado poco a mí. Ese eres tú.

—Tu espejo... —agregó su hijo.

—Sí —asintió el padre—. Pero ya no lo serás más... ¡Y no lo hago por ti! —mintió sabiendo que él sabría detectar el engaño necesario para el carácter del hombre—. Es por Bulma, por quien no pudo convertirte en el niño mimado que soñaba.

Trunks creyó ver algo extraño en los ojos de su padre, algo parecido a los sentimientos que él siempre veía desparramados por el suelo cada vez que se cortaba y cada vez que miraba sus ojos en el espejo próximo a romper...

Jamás perdonaría a su padre y lo sabía; sin embargo, necesitaba darle crédito.

—Me alejaste de mi hermana y mis abuelos, de la mitad de mi esencia —murmuró.

—Y eso no te importará porque eres fuerte —completó la idea Vegeta, sonriendo con orgullo y altanería, las cuales estuvieron condimentadas con una pizca de alivio.

¿Por qué alivio? Para el Rey era muy obvio...

"Alivio por haberme sacado todos los secretos de adentro, por haber sido capaz de admitirlos frente a los ojos que más temo en todo el universo".

Los ojos azules de su hijo, tan parecidos a los de él y a los de Bulma que lograban dar terror a quien los mirara.

"El hijo de dos seres soberbios, egoístas y pecadores...".

Vio las intenciones en el rostro de Trunks y extendió sus brazos en el aire, dándole ánimo disfrazado de condescendencia inexistente en alguien como el Rey Vegeta de Vegetasei.

"El sujeto más absurdamente bondadoso que conocí en mi vida".

Trunks se acercó lentamente, inseguro de hacer lo que deseaba tal vez, pero arrastrado por Vegeta con la mirada, con las acciones y las respiraciones.

"El guerrero más fuerte y el Rey que cambiará para siempre a los saiyans".

—Esta será la primera y única vez que te meterás dentro del espejo —aseguró sin miedo—. Luego de esto jamás volverás a demostrarme tus emociones y yo jamás volveré a demostrarte las mías...

Trunks se paralizó ante las palabras de su padre.

—Necesito reconciliarme con el espejo... —farfulló.

Vegeta lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y, acto seguido, pegó el pecho de su hijo al suyo, abrazándolo con la mano que acababa de tironearlo. Al sentir las manos de su hijos aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Serás fuerte cuando salgas por esta puerta —exclamó el Rey—. Nadie te derrotará y nadie te cuestionará... ¡Nadie tendrá recriminaciones para ti! Serás el Príncipe que siempre debiste ser y el futuro Rey que todos desearán ver portar este collar.

Trunks lloró por unos segundos, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en los brazos de la mejor y la peor persona que había conocido en su vida; absorbido por el deseo de quedarse así y, al mismo tiempo, de asesinar a quien se aferraba cálidamente.

—Serás el Rey de una nueva era, esa que permitirá híbridos con poderes que jamás soñamos y Súper Saiyans que terminarán por eliminar la diferencia de clases —siguió exclamando Vegeta, con la mano estática sobre la espalda de su hijo—. Serás todo lo que yo tendría que haber sido... ¡Pero yo me llevaré el honor de haber destrozado al Guerrero Legendario! Broly morirá en mis manos y no serás perfecto en la historia de nuestra sangre únicamente por no haberlo hecho tú. Te lo juro, Trunks... —nuevos sollozos de parte del hijo y el Rey recordó a Bulma y al amor que ella aseguraba tener por él—. El odio por lo que te hice y el afecto por tu hermana y la chiquilla insolente te harán el ser más invencible del universo... ¡Odio, pasión y tristeza! Esos son los secretos que te dejo de obsequio para el futuro.

—¿Por qué, papá? —preguntó el muchacho, aún sin lograr entender cómo habían llegado a aquella inesperada situación.

—Porque se lo debía a Bulma por no cuidarte como ella me lo pide en sueños hasta el día de hoy; por la felicidad incompleta de tu hermana y por la eterna desdicha que regué sobre ti con ese maldito casco, el que jamás te permitió demostrar la fortaleza que tienes por herencia mía y de tu madre.

—Papá...

* * *

Todos estuvieron en silencio después de que Vegeta se marchara, trasladándose a la sala de Tark cuando entendieron que nada quedaba por hacer en el sótano.

—En algunas horas amanecerá —comentó repentinamente Tark, quien no deseaba otra cosa más que cortar la racha de molesto silencio; éste era especialmente doloroso en el lugar que Pan y Bra ocupaban sobre un sofá, sin dirigirse la palabra la una a la otra y sin siquiera mirarse por largos y asquerosos minutos.

El Líder de Clase Media observó a Goten por unos instantes, viéndolo dormido una vez más.

"¿Qué le pasa a la juventud? Todo debería ser gritos aquí...".

Bra se movió unos instantes sobre su asiento, mostrándose incómoda. Al percatarse de que aún llevaba una túnica negra tapando su cuerpo, la cual ya no era necesaria en la privacidad de su hogar, Tark pensó en pedirle que se pusiera cómoda.

—No sienta vergüenza, Princesa —le pidió amablemente—. Aquí está segura, puede quitarse esa túnica si lo desea.

La muchacha abrió los ojos después de interminables minutos de mantenerlos cerrados, asintiendo ante los dichos del hombre. Delicadamente, se puso de pie y quitó la túnica de su cuerpo, rascando su cuello en un claro gesto de cansancio y sacando de entre su camisa un collar, ese que le perteneciera a su madre. Al dejarlo a la luz por unos segundos, el Líder de Clase Media gimió, pasmado ante lo que se vislumbraba frente a él.

—¡El Collar Real! —exclamó—. El collar que lleva sobre su pecho, Princesa... ¡Es el Collar Real que perteneciera a la Reina de Vegetasei, la madre del Rey Vegeta!

Bra quedó boquiabierta ante el dato, mirando a Pan casi por instinto.

—¿Por eso te lo quedaste mirando cuando nos conocimos frente a la tumba de mamá? —indagó.

Pan ni se inmutó.

—Sí —afirmó secamente—. Había olvidado decírtelo y, al parecer, Trunks no lo notó demasiado... ¡Con ese escote asqueroso que luces claro que no quiso mirar hacia tus pechos, si eres su hermana! Deberías taparte un poco, damita...

Bra se sonrojó y abrochó varios botones de su camisa, exasperada.

—¡En la Tierra los escotes están de moda y yo tengo unos hermosos pechos! —aseguró con soberbia—. ¡Claro que los muestro! ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a llamar la atención de los hombres si no muestro mis atributos? ¡¿PELEANDO? —terminó en tono irónico.

Pan rió a carcajadas.

—Siendo tú misma —respondió—. Qué triste la forma de cortejo que tienen los terrícolas...

Bra la observó hecha una llamarada de nervios.

—¡Lo dices porque tú no tienes pechos! —le gritó luego de refunfuñar igualito a su padre, dándole la espalda a los presentes y cruzándose de brazos.

—Mis pechos crecerán un buen día, aún soy muy joven —le comentó, sin mostrarse herida por sus palabras, una Pan que se mostraba más altanera que nunca—. Además, tu hermanito no se queja de ellos...

Eso hizo explotar de rubor a la gemela de Trunks.

—¡NO ME CUENTES COSAS TAN ÍNTIMAS DE MI HERMANO Y DE TI! —exigió—. ¡Una hermana no tiene por qué imaginarse a su hermano en ESA situación!

Pan, de un instante al otro, se puso de pie y apretó sus puños, traspasando la espalda de Bra con su mirada.

—¡Entonces no te quejes de mis pechos y admite que hay formas más inteligentes de cortejar a un hombre! Los saiyans cortejamos durante una batalla y miramos en el otro el instinto al pelear, ¡NO los pechos y el trasero de quien tenemos en frente! —la empujó con una mano y, así, la obligó a mirarla—. Te lo dije en tu planeta, damita... RESPETA MI MALDITA CULTURA. ¡Respétala, maldita sea!

Y ambas siguieron gritando y gritando, cosa que Tark observó con leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

"Mujeres...".

Se sorprendió de sí mismo por pensar algo tan trillado y sacudió su cabeza, acercándose a las dos mujeres que peleaban enardecidamente.

—Señoritas, por favor... —suplicó con cierta timidez—. Ambas son hermosas y ninguna de las dos necesita demostrar nada, ambas son...

—¡SILENCIO! —gritaron las dos al unísono, con rostros deformados por las emociones extremas de la batalla femenina.

—Ya basta, Pan —y Goten, increíblemente, se metió en la discusión—. ¿Qué diría el bisabuelo si te viera discutir así por algo tan trillado? Ambas son preciosas y todos los saiyans matarían por pelear con ustedes...

Una sonrisa final y todo fue silencio, el cual fue detenido por el golpe que Pan le dio entre los ojos a un Goten que aún no se había despabilado del todo; el joven cayó sobre el sofá, inconsciente.

—Bien hecho, cuñada —la felicitó Bra—. Esa sabandija no tiene por qué meterse...

"Y encima decirme algo tan cursi... ¡Es patético!".

Tark las distrajo con su enorme y jovial risa.

—Así deben ser los jóvenes —aseguró—. Enérgicos y llenos de vida... —observó a las dos mujeres y sonrió con más honestidad que antes—. Me agrada que se lleven así, su relación es tensa porque ambas estiman al Príncipe, lo cual agradezco de todo corazón.

Eso hizo que Pan y Bra sintieran una punzada en sus respectivos pechos, dándose cuenta de que no se llevaban mal y disfrutaban pelear por tonterías... Mas todo era por Trunks, por el amor de la vida de ambas.

—Papá le dará ánimos... —dijo su hermana—. Sé que lo hará, tiene las palabras indicadas si es que las usa bien...

Y ambas se sentaron, adoptando la misma pose que antes, la del enorme y molesto momento de silencio.

Pan no destacó nada ante sus palabras y Tark se permitió continuar:

—Como le decía —le habló a Bra—, el Collar Real desapareció poco tiempo después de la muerte de la Reina Duva, madre del actual Rey Vegeta. Ella murió dando a luz a su padre, Princesa —explicó pausadamente—. Verlo en su cuello me hace pensar que el Rey lo tuvo en su poder todo el tiempo...

Bra se conmovió ante el dato, acariciando lentamente el dije del collar.

—Era de mi madre —dijo—. Mamá adoraba este collar según me contaron mis abuelos... Al parecer mi padre se lo regaló… Ignoro el dato, es sólo una suposición.

Sintió deseos de sonreírle a Tark y lo hizo, entendiendo por qué Trunks lo apreciaba tanto.

"Es un hombre por demás amable... Un hombre con un instinto paternal que escapa inconscientemente de sus poros".

Entendió que quería a Trunks como un hijo y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Es un hermoso collar, el cual tiene la forma de una parte de la Insignia Real, esa que a lo mejor ya vio en las armaduras de su padre y su hermano.

Bra se impresionó por no haberlo notado, negando con la cabeza los dichos de Tark.

—Miraré la insignia de la que habla cuando ellos salgan de ese cuarto...

Y las miradas de ella, de Pan y de Tark se dirigieron al mismo sitio: la escalera arriba.

—Seguramente —susurró Tark—, la señorita Pan use ese collar algún día...

La muchacha rió ante las palabras.

—Ni loca, es ridículo.

Y todo fue silencio una vez más...

Cada uno se dedicó a pensar. Pensaban en la vida de cada uno, en el destino de Vegetasei y la Tierra... En Vegeta, en Bulma y, especialmente, en Trunks...

Bra entendió que las tres personas que estaban allí eran las que más querían a Trunks, por lo cual sintió un lazo con esos seres de ropas extrañas.

"Ojalá Trunks te contara dentro de esa lista, papá...".

Sujetó el dije del collar con fuerza.

"Ojalá puedas decirle lo que sientes y puedan entenderse... Seguramente él no te perdone, pero debes darle la paz que necesita para ser fuerte, para tener más carácter y menos miedo de su alrededor...".

Y sus ruegos se hicieron realidad cuando Vegeta apareció en las escaleras, las cuales bajó rápidamente. Tras él, Trunks decidió bajar con más lentitud.

Pan fue hacia su hombre y Bra hacia su padre. Tark se quedó en el mismo lugar, expectante.

—Me voy al Palacio —espetó el Rey ante los presentes—. Mañana por la tarde nos reuniremos unos minutos aquí y luego iremos allí... Todos menos Bra, a ella la cuidarás —y miró a Tark—. Ella no debe ser vista.

Pan quiso agregar algo ante esas palabras pero Trunks no se lo permitió, asiéndola de la mano. Con una leve sonrisa, intentó comunicarle a su mujer que todo estaba bien.

—Mañana a la tarde, padre —y ambos se miraron.

Vegeta decoró su rostro con su media sonrisa, recordando la última parte de la charla entre ambos.

—_Ya no llorarás, los guerreros no deben llorar sino pelear —dijo a su hijo en voz baja, la cual no era necesario levantar debido al abrazo que los mantenía uno demasiado cerca del otro._

—_Jamás volveré a llorar —aseguró Trunks casi sin creer en las palabras que decía, rezando íntimamente a su madre para que lo ayudara._

—_Si sigues llorando y escondiéndote perderás la cabeza y harás sufrir a esas dos niñas —mencionó Vegeta, haciendo alusión a Pan y Bra—. Por ellas y por la memoria de tu madre... ¡Sé fuerte de una maldita vez! Aprende de ellas a forjar el carácter que yo no te enseñé a forjar y mañana todos quedarán pasmados por tu poder y tu presencia, por uno de los guerreros más poderosos de nuestra historia._

—_Lo intentaré —susurró el joven._

_Vegeta recriminó las palabras apretando de más la espalda de su hijo._

—_Lo harás y punto._

_Se separaron y se miraron, uno orgulloso y el otro esperanzado y asustado al mismo tiempo._

_Mostrar un rostro hasta ahora desconocido..._

_"Sino jamás podré volver a caminar por las calles de Vegetasei"._

—_Si no lo hago jamás me respetarán..._

"_Si no lo hago terminaré volviéndome loco y arruinando la vida de los que amo". _

—_Exacto —y su padre le dio finalmente la espalda—. Demuéstrales que eres mi hijo._

_Y la puerta se abrió lentamente..._

_Trunks observó la espalda de su padre alejándose de él y comprendió que jamás se le devolverían los años perdidos con Bra ni los años perdidos bajo un casco; sin embargo, también supo que llorando tampoco solucionaría nada._

_Absolutamente nada._

_¿Qué había solucionado con tantos años de sufrimiento, brazos cortados y espejos rotos?_

_NADA._

_"Nada..."._

_Nunca había tenido la fuerza suficiente para revelarse ante su padre. ¡Jamás había intentado mostrarle su rostro a nadie! Jamás había querido ser rebelde... No tenía la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo._

_Entendió finalmente que sin fortaleza no llegaría a ninguna parte. Sin ésta, Pan y Bra jamás serían felices... Muchísimo menos él. ¡Y el Reino! ¡Y los saiyans! Su sangre jamás sería feliz…_

_Tenía que extirpar los pecados de su padre de sus venas, sacarlos de su sangre y poner allí vida, fuerza, valentía..._

_Carácter._

_Si Vegeta le había dicho todo eso, ahora lo comprendía, era porque sin saber toda la verdad no podría odiarlo lo suficiente. Su padre deseaba despertar en él todos los sentimientos que un saiyan necesitaba para ser fuerte: odio, pasión y tristeza._

"_Qué ironía… Un saiyan, ser despojado de sentimientos si los habrá, necesita sentir emociones para hacerse más fuerte que nunca"._

_Rió al pensarlo, entendiendo el error que su raza había cometido, el cual los había alejado de la verdad de su poder._

"_Tantos años aburridos, sumidos en batallas fáciles y negándonos los unos a los otros algún tipo de sentimiento… ¡Los saiyans debemos sentir! A nuestra manera, no a la terrícola… ¡Pero debemos hacerlo! Sino nos estancaremos en un poder que no nos hace justicia y terminaremos matándonos los unos a los otros… Nos terminaremos extinguiendo"._

_Lo cual él, a pesar de todo, no deseaba._

"_No deseo un futuro así para mi pueblo… A pesar de todo en lo cual no estoy de acuerdo con esta raza… Yo la amo". _

_Y rió una vez más, entendiendo que su padre había cometido un pequeño error._

"_Odio, pasión y tristeza… En realidad sólo es pasión. Pasión positiva y pasión negativa… Los saiyans somos apasionados, esa y no otra es nuestra esencia". _

_Se juró a sí mismo, antes de salir por aquella puerta, que la charla con su padre sería un punto de inflexión en su vida._

_"No volveré a llorar ni a ser débil... ¡No recuperaré el tiempo perdido haciéndolo!". _

_No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de cumplir esa importante promesa; deseaba cumplirla y, por el momento, eso era suficiente para él._

"_Debo aprender a sentir de otra manera, de una forma que sea útil para mi raza y mi poder… ¡Sino jamás podré mirarlos a los ojos! Sino jamás me respetarán…"._

_Buscaría la verdad en su esencia, allí y no en otra parte se encontraba. _

_Suspiró y, en ese momento, fue capaz de comprender por qué habían tenido esa charla su padre y él. El motivo era uno solo: darle fortaleza al Príncipe. ¿Por qué Vegeta había querido darle fortaleza? Para que pudiera mostrar su rostro por primera vez…_

"_Ya que, si no lo hago, me matarán y destruirán la Tierra"._

_Y su padre, evidentemente, no deseaba tan nefasto destino._

—_No más espejos rotos, padre... Ya no habrá más espejos rotos, sólo seremos tú y yo, nada más. _

_Y Vegeta, increíblemente, se asomó por la puerta de la cual aún no se había alejado._

—_Revélate y ya no me hagas caso, eso es lo que debes hacer de ahora en más._

_Trunks le sonrió y odió al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que el odio tampoco era un sentimiento útil. Desechó ese sentimiento al salir por la puerta._

—_Ya no más una sombra en la pared... _

_"Ni espejos rotos ni sangre en mis brazos..."._

_Ahora había que crecer: tener carácter, afrontar los miedos..._

_"Ser yo mismo como cuando miré a Pan por primera vez... Nacer ante mi pueblo y convertirme en el ser con rostro que siempre debí haber sido"._

—_Vamos, mocoso —ordenó su padre—. Creo que tu adorada chiquilla y tu hermana están discutiendo..._

—Mañana será un día muy divertido... —y el Rey, con palabras tan indescifrables, se retiró del hogar de Tark.

Pan y Bra miraron fijamente a Trunks, jurando que algo en él había cambiado. El joven, por su parte, acarició por eternos segundos a su mujer, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

—Será mejor descansar, ya es tarde y no faltan demasiadas horas para el amanecer.

El Príncipe vio a Bra sonreír con sinceridad y él imitó esta sonrisa.

—Sabía que si usaba bien las palabras lo arreglaría... —no pudo evitar decir la híbrida.

¿Arreglar? ¿Era ese verbo adecuado para lo que había pasado? Trunks no lo sabía, pero estaba casi seguro de que no.

"No fue arreglar el rumbo; el rumbo se cambió...".

Y su nuevo rumbo le daba miedo, uno que no podía evitar sentir.

"Pero si no lo alejo, mañana no seré capaz de hacer lo que debo, quiero y deseo hacer desde hace años...".

—¿Qué sucederá mañana por la tarde, Príncipe? —inquirió Tark.

Trunks le sonrió a él también.

—Mañana cambiará el curso de esta historia... Y de mi vida.

Y de las vidas de todos los saiyans... De eso sí estaba seguro.

Porque ya no se iba a ocultar ni iba a ser una sombra: cuando amaneciera, él sería Trunks por primera vez.

Ante todo… Ante todos…

"Y espero me mires, mamá… Porque papá, a pesar de todo, sí tiene sentimientos. Lo sé porque él los tuvo cuando moriste… Por eso lo respeto a pesar de no poder perdonarle sus errores…".

Jamás iba a perdonar las muertes absurdas y los años de soledad.

"Pero sí apreciaré lo que hizo por mí hoy".

Darle fortaleza, la cual se juró que empezaría a forjar en ese preciso instante.

"Porque sino no podré mirar a nadie a los ojos…".

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXXII**_

_¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la tardanza, mi suegra tuvo un problema complicado de salud y la situación se volvió horrorosa para mi novio y para mí... Agradezco a la vida que ella esté bien ahora y les pido perdón por no actualizar antes; mi prioridad pasó a ser ella y mi pareja, a quien intenté cuidar lo más posible en los momentos de incertidumbre. Además de esto, los estudios, los libros y la búsqueda de trabajo que día a día me frustra más hacen que mis días no sean lindos últimamente... Por suerte, todo parece irse acomodando lentamente, espero todo siga hacia arriba y no hacia abajo. _

_Subo junto a este capi la corrección de los capítulos II, III (que, por cierto, quedaron un poco distintos en la escritura... Que horror leer cómo escribía hace dos años u.u) y XV, además de la corrección del Capítulo XX, capi en el que agregué una pequeña escena justo antes de la batalla... _

_Como les comenté en mi actualización anterior, cometí un error bastante molesto en el fic, el cual paso a contarles: En el capítulo XXI: "Venganza, parte II", Pan le dice a Trunks, en el momento de la necesaria huída: "¡Vamos! Iremos a la Tierra, el lugar en que naciste"... ¡CHAN! Resulta que __JAMÁS__ había escrito una escena donde Trunks le dijera a Pan que el planeta en el que él había nacido era la Tierra. _

_En resumen: ella no podía saberlo, no tenía manera de saber que Trunks se refería a la Tierra cuando le habló del "planeta en que nació". Si éste hubiera sido un detalle menor, seguramente no necesitaría agregar algo; mas es un detalle bastante trascendental ya que, así, Pan se hubiera enterado de la familiaridad de Trunks con el planeta "natal" de su abuelo preferido... Esto hubiera provocado algún sentimiento en ella, el cual me interesa dejar plasmado, con brevedad, en el fic. _

_Por eso, queda incluida una pequeña escena en el Capítulo XX: "Venganza, parte I", con el fin de arreglar esta falla, no sin antes pedirles disculpas por un error tan estúpido XD_

_Como saben, es muy difícil escribir un fic (muchos de Uds. lo saben por experiencia propia) y un error así, para mí, es inadmisible. Intento ser lo más profesional que puedo pero siempre se escapa algo, por lo cual pido disculpas nuevamente._

_Espero disfruten la pequeña escena agregada n.n_

_Buscando noticias sobre DB en Daizex (una página excelente en lo que a noticias de nuestra serie favorita se refiere) me topé de casualidad con la existencia de tres relatos breves (y OFICIALES, lo que es mejor) acerca de los pensamientos de tres de los personajes más misteriosos (si se quiere) de la serie: Vegeta, Piccolo y Mirai Trunks. _

_Me detengo en el relato del último, teniendo que recomendarselo a todos los fans de tan genial personaje ya que expone de forma fantástica sus sentimientos. La imagen de un Trunks que describe cómo durante toda su vida no fue capaz de imaginar el rostro de su padre, sólo siendo capaz de imaginar su espalda, realmente me resultó fascinante y me sirvió mucho para este capítulo. Trunks, como digo siempre, es quizá el más emocional de los saiyans que conocemos (sí, aún más que Gohan en mi opinión). En este texto también describe (está escrito en primera persona) cómo jamás pudo volver a sonreír después de la muerte de Gohan, incluso a pesar de que Bulma se esforzaba mucho para ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro..._

_Impresionante, como fan de Trunks me hace asentar muchos pensamientos que tengo sobre él. Sin dudas tengo que escribir más sobre Mirai Trunks... Aunque, eso sí, sostengo que todos los Trunks tienen una esencia como personaje, por eso siempre rescato su sensibilidad innata, porque creo que es parte fundamental de su esencia. El Trunks que creció con sus padres unidos y sumido en la más hermosa paz seguramente tiene sus sentimientos más escondidos, más perdidos detrás de la careta de orgullo robada a su padre; pero creo fervientemente en que debajo de todo eso hay un muchacho sensible, ese "Mirai Trunks" que siente tanto..._

_Y por eso adoro a Trunks; en cierta manera me recuerda mucho a mí misma... Y hace relativamente poco tiempo que entendí lo identificada que me siento con él. _

_Lo lindo de escribir fics es compartir con otros fans de la serie lo que pensamos de los personajes y explorar dentro de sus mentes de una forma distinta a la del autor n.n _

_El planeta Quis... ¡¿KISS? I wanna rock'n roll all niiiite and party everyday XD_

_Un pequeño homenaje a esa banda loca que tantos aman... (?). Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme la existencia de un planeta kissero, me da miedo... (?). Mi novio huiría allí para jamás regresar XD_

_Sin más por decir, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón los hermosos comentarios y el ánimo que me dan por acá y por msn. _

_Gracias, gracias, gracias... De verdad. Me hicieron sonreír mucho. _

_Nos leemos. Si la inspiración acompaña (espero que sí) será más pronto, lo prometo._

_¡Besotes a todos! _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	34. XXXIII: Preludio

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo XXXIII_

_"Preludio"_

—Príncipe —exclamó Tark, siempre respetuoso—, ya he acomodado un cuarto para su hermana. Yo, amablemente, dormiré en este sofá; prefiero hacerlo así para que Usted y su mujer duerman cómodos en mi cuarto.

Trunks se puso de pie y apretó los hombros del anciano con cariño.

—No es necesario —aseguró—. No me gusta la idea de que duermas incómodo... Además, ¿no te molesta que use tu cuarto? —lo último le provocó un leve sonrojo, producto de los pensamientos pervertidos que empezaron a viajar por su mente al pensar en estar a solas con Pan.

Tark negó con la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

—Será un honor, Príncipe... Y por lo de mi cuarto, sabe que no debe preocuparse. ¡No me molesta! Además, es el lugar más cómodo que tengo y si hay alguien a quien le daría la máxima comodidad aquí es a Usted. Úselo como si fuera suyo y no tenga vergüenza, mi casa es su casa.

Y todo estuvo dicho. Cuando Tark usaba la palabra "honor" significaba que hacerlo cambiar de opinión sería imposible.

—Bueno... —Trunks giró su cabeza hacia el sofá, donde Pan y Bra lo observaban largamente y sin parpadear, a la vez que Goten seguía profundamente dormido.

—Bra, ¿estarás bien sola? —inquirió el muchacho.

—¡Sí! Ni loca duermo con ustedes dos... —y miró de reojo a Pan—. No deseo ver cosas "raras".

Trunks se sonrojó furiosamente y su hermana y su mujer no ocultaron su risa. Tark, para colmo, tampoco la evitó. El Príncipe, por su parte, se dio vuelta y evitó la mirada de los presentes. Aún no se había acostumbrado a ser mirado cuando se sonrojaba... ¡Antes era más fácil! Pero eso era mejor al casco.

Cualquier cosa lo era...

"Pero antes era más fácil disimular mi vergüenza...".

—No seas así, Trunks —Pan se le acercó por detrás, golpeándolo suavemente en la espalda—, la damita estará bien... ¿O acaso piensas pedirle a Tark que haga guardia en la puerta del cuarto?

—Príncipe, para mí sería un... —y con un movimiento, Trunks calló a Tark.

—No, no es necesario... Confío en tu casa —afirmó mirando al anciano. Giró su cabeza hacia Goten, quien dormía apaciblemente—. ¿Y qué pasará con él? —preguntó luego de señalarlo.

Tark parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Lo despertaré, lo mejor sería que vuelva a su casa para no levantar sospechas... —dijo acercándose al guerrero de Clase Baja, a quien movió un poco y despertó en un instante.

Goten se levantó de un tirón y observó a los presentes con cierto pavor en sus ojos.

—¡Príncipe!... Digo, ¡Trunks! ¡Hola Trunks! —y le dio la mano mientras rascaba su nuca, cosa que causó risas en las dos mujeres que estaban allí.

Goten no pudo evitar mirar a Bra, sonrojándose después de hacerlo y haciendo refunfuñar de furia a la Princesa.

—Goten, vamos a dormirnos... —tomó la palabra el hermano de quien provocó su sonrojo—. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

Y para sorpresa de todos viniendo de un muchacho tan destartalado, Goten se arrodilló frente a su amigo, haciéndole una reverencia cargada de respeto y admiración.

—Lo que me pidas —aseguró con un tono de voz poco usual en él—. Si necesitas que me quede, lo haré.

Trunks sonrió y le pidió que no hiciera esos gestos tan solemnes frente a él, pues el híbrido los consideraba innecesarios viniendo de tan buen amigo.

—Puedes irte si así lo deseas —le dijo—. Aquí estaremos bien...

Y Goten no pudo evitarlo; giró su cabeza hacia Bra.

"Princesa...".

¿Cómo iba a alejarse de ella? Sencillamente, eso era imposible en aquel momento.

"No importa donde vaya, sus ojos estarán en mi cabeza".

Y eso lo hizo sonreír enigmáticamente.

—Me preocupa que alguien pueda descubrir que estás aquí, Trunks... —murmuró—. Preferiría quedarme haciendo guardia... —rió brevemente—. ¡Ya dormí demasiado! Ahora estoy despabilado —e hizo algunos movimientos de brazos con la única intención de mostrarse despierto.

Trunks volteó hacia su hermana y su mujer, quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada en clara oposición, especialmente su gemela.

"No sería mala idea...", no pudo evitar pensar de todas formas.

—Goten, entonces quédate —le pidió—. Me harías dormir más tranquilo... Mañana será un día intenso y necesito descansar bien... Todos aquí lo necesitamos.

El muchacho asintió y todo estuvo dicho. Al voltear hacia Bra, sin embargo, Trunks notó cierta irritación. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, mirándola fijamente y tratando de encontrar una respuesta en los ojos de su hermana; Bra, por su parte, apretó la mano de su hermano y lo alejó unos instantes de los demás, buscando algo de discreción.

—No me agrada ese sujeto... —murmuró en el oído de su hermano.

—¿Goten? —inquirió Trunks en un hilo de voz, incapaz de entender el rechazo de su hermana.

—Me mira raro, hermanito... ¿Y si intenta violarme? Me da miedo...

Trunks estalló, entonces, en una oleada de carcajadas que no sólo avergonzaron a su hermana, sino que impresionaron enormemente a Pan, Tark y Goten.

—Me da demasiado gusto oírlo reír así, Príncipe —afirmó Tark con una sonrisa.

Y la vergüenza de Bra se fue; en los cinco, a partir de ese instante, hubo una sensación de paz que era poco conocida para una raza como la saiyan.

Trunks, feliz al saber que lo que su viejo amigo decía era cierto, se dirigió hacia su mujer no sin antes hacerle un último comentario confidencial a Bra.

—Estás ante las tres personas en las que más confío, hermana —aseguró—. Te juro que no te va a pasar nada... Si algo sucediera, yo lo sabría.

Bra lo miró con incógnita plasmada gloriosamente en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo?

Y su hermano le sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente, el beso de buenas noches que ya adoraba darle luego de tantos años de separación injustificada.

—Yo te siento y tú me sientes a mí... Lo sabes.

Su hermana se lo quedó mirando, absorta en esa mirada tan dulce... Trunks era demasiado tierno, demasiado adorable. ¿Cómo negar cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca? Era imposible dada la bondad que sus orbes azules reflejaban con tanta honestidad.

—Está bien... —y ella lo besó en la mejilla, también adorando el gesto de las buenas noches que entre ellos empezaba a hacerse costumbre.

Luego de las despedidas, Trunks fue hacia el cuarto de Tark con Pan y Bra fue conducida por el Líder de los medios hacia un cuarto que no ocupaba nadie, donde el guerrero y científico había dispuesto una cama improvisada que, a pesar de estar en medio de una habitación tan pequeña y vacía, se veía sumamente cómoda.

Ya en la sala y a solas con Goten por minutos enteros de silencio y pensamientos, Tark le preguntó dónde se quedaría a vigilar.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con una sonrisa tan típica en él—. Yo sé dónde debo estar... —y se fue escaleras arriba, desapareciendo de la vista del más viejo de ambos.

Ya en soledad, Tark se recostó en el sofá austero y no demasiado cómodo, el cual había construido luego de ver algo parecido en un planeta lejano. Le parecía un lugar muy social, que invitaba a charlar; adoraba ese lugar. Observando el techo y absorto en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar recordar a su hijo y su mujer muertos en combate, desviando rápidamente su pensamiento hacia el Príncipe, pensamiento que le dio más alegría.

—Mañana será el día, muchacho... Mañana cambiará tu vida...

Y eso lo hizo dormir con tranquilidad, una que no pudo evitarse al ver tan feliz y en medio de una oleada de maduración y progreso a quien siempre había sentido su hijo de distinta sangre.

"Y si llegara a haber problemas, cumpliré mi promesa... Será un honor".

Y el sueño le llegó por fin.

* * *

A solas luego del día más interminable de su vida. Trunks no pudo estar más feliz al verse junto a Pan en un lugar donde no había nadie más. Al cerrar la puerta tras él y después de depositar su casco en una pequeña mesa, el Príncipe dejó que sus ojos viajaran por el maravilloso cuerpo femenino que le hacía compañía.

—Te extrañé... —dijo en un murmullo, abalanzándose delicadamente sobre ella.

Pan rió brevemente, moviendo hacia atrás sus brazos y tocando la espalda de su hombre con sus manos.

—Dime qué te dijo tu padre —sentenció, anulando la atmósfera de los amantes.

Trunks se soltó inmediatamente, caminando por el cuarto para sentarse, finalmente, sobre la norme cama.

—Te lo diré después —prometió amablemente, no deseando que Pan se irritara con él—. Primero necesito de ti...

Ella se acercó lentamente a Trunks, escrutándolo con la mirada y riendo pícaramente.

—¿No querías descansar bien? —inquirió.

—Sí... —y el Príncipe la tomó del brazo al verla más cerca que nunca, lanzándola sobre él, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos—. Pero si no te tomo, no podré hacerlo... No podré dormir si permanezco contigo encerrado aquí y sin tocarte... —movió sus manos hábilmente, yendo desde la espalda tapada molestamente por la armadura de la muchachita y terminando en sus caderas, las cuales apretó contra su sexo en ascenso—. Te necesito, Pan...

Buscó la boca de la muchacha y ella la esquivó, aún riendo.

—No, no, no... —y ella apretó su entrepierna contra la de él, percibiendo la excitación de su hombre—. Primero dime qué te dijo tu padre...

Los movimientos ascendentes y descendentes prosiguieron, encendiéndolos a más no poder. Trunks volvió a buscar la boca de su muchachita, no logrando llegar a ésta y reaccionando con un poco de violencia; la arrojó sobre la cama y subió encima del pequeño cuerpo, disfrutando más que nunca al verla a su merced.

Y la boca que buscó volvió a esquivarlo...

—Pan... —apretó su entrepierna contra la de ella una vez más—. No me hagas esto...

Y ella se separó de él, dándole la espalda, haciendo que él se apoyara contra sus nalgas, la cuales apretó con su cuerpo.

—No... —susurró ella, manteniendo el juego histérico—. Debo saber qué te hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a tu padre...

—No hables de mi padre en un momento así —y el Príncipe no pudo evitarlo: apoyó más su cuerpo contra el de ella, volviéndose loco al sentir las suaves caderas de la joven contra la dureza de su sexo—. Te necesito...

Ella subió sus nalgas a propósito, arrancando un gemido ahogado de su hombre.

—No te cuesta nada... Dímelo ya...

—¡No! —y Trunks se violentó, volteándola hacia él y hundiéndose entre sus piernas, frotándose contra ella con demasiada brusquedad, una no común en hombre tan cariñoso y sentimental—. Después de tomarte, sino me matarás de locura.

Y ella, con lujuria dibujada en sus ojos e impregnada en su piel, acercó su rostro al cuello del Príncipe, aspirando su aroma con descaro y terminando en la oreja, la cual mordisqueó con tal violencia que fue capaz de arrancar un grito a Trunks.

—Oblígame, principito... —y se alejó de él, gateando hacia la cabecera de la cama; mas no logró llegar a tiempo.

Desquiciado por el juego que Pan le planteaba y cegado por la lujuria y el deseo, Trunks no la dejó llegar hasta la cabecera; la tomó de la cintura y la arrojó hacia atrás, contra su pecho. No tardó ni dos segundos en arrancarle la vestimenta a su mujer, quien empezó a jadear al instante.

Sabiendo que ella lo estaba disfrutando y aún cegado por toda la excitación que el jueguito histérico de Pan le estaba generando, el joven manoseó impúdicamente el cuerpo adolescente, arrancándose sus propias ropas sin reparo alguno... Era demasiado tarde, pues ese cuerpo tenía que ser ultrajado por él en ese preciso instante.

Cuando se ocupó de su ropa en medio de un instante de distracción, ella aprovechó para llegar a la cabecera de la cama al fin, manteniéndose de rodillas y de espaldas hacia él.

—Mañana no tendremos qué ponernos, principito... —ronroneó cuando él se abrazó a su espalda, buscando la entrepierna de Pan con desesperación.

—Me importa un bledo —espetó con nerviosismo, finalmente entrando en ella.

Al consumarse la unión en aquella posición no antes explorada por los amantes, Trunks se violentó aún más, chocando el cuerpo de Pan contra la pared y embistiéndola rápida y profundamente. Agradeció, al gemir audiblemente, que el cuarto en el que estaban estuviera alejado del resto, haciendo posible aquella música erótica para sus oídos, los gemidos frenéticos de Pan que anulaban su razón. Maravillado con la espalda de la muchacha, el Príncipe no se privó de morderla por todas partes, rasgarla con sus uñas... ¡La sentía más pequeña que nunca! Se sintió más hombre de lo que jamás se había sentido...

Tomó sus manos y las inmovilizó, apoyándolas en la pared y aplastándolas con las suyas, negándole a su amante cualquier tipo de roce que ella pudiera tener para con él. Más a su merced que nunca, más dominada que nunca... Trunks no pudo negarlo: era excitante tomar tanto la iniciativa, sentirla tan de su propiedad... Gruñó ante la idea y el placer, sumiéndose en el mar de la locura ya conocido, más profundo que nunca en las aguas de lo prohibido y sucio, de la parte más salvaje del sexo.

Y más música erótica... Pan gritaba de placer y su cuerpo se convulsionaba con cada embestida, en medio de un orgasmo que parecía eterno, constante... ¡Que imagen más sucia! Suciedad total, esa suciedad que no causaba rechazo sino que encendía más que nunca...

Los deseos de destrozarla y matarla volvieron pero no lo asustaron tanto como en la primera vez de esa pareja. Se permitió apretar su cola saiyan y arrojarla sobre la cama, aún de espaldas, descubriendo la nueva adicción que el cuerpo femenino le dejaba: la del cuerpo que no le daba la cara y se mostraba igual de hermoso que de frente.

Teniéndola hundida bajo su peso en una cama tan amplia, Trunks finalmente llegó al placer tan anhelado, gimiendo casi sin fuerzas justo antes de detenerse y caer sobre ella, aplastándola por completo.

Respiraron varios minutos en esa posición y el Príncipe sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban lentamente, permitiéndose abandonar ese cuerpo y rodando hacia el costado. Pan volteó hacia él aún de espaldas, disfrutando la comodidad de la cama. Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír y la asió hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos de forma protectora y besándola profundamente en los labios, disfrutando al máximo del sabor de aquella boca tan femenina y tan delicada, cosas increíbles viniendo de tan aguerrida muchacha.

—¿Ves? —dijo ella, mostrándose honestamente satisfecha frente a su amante—. Puedes tener carácter, Trunks...

Y el Príncipe no ocultó su sorpresa, mirándola impresionado.

—¿Eso querías? —preguntó sin disimular su curiosidad.

—Sí... —susurró ella en respuesta—. Quería jugar un poco contigo... —y sus risitas conmovieron a su hombre.

Trunks volvió a besarla, colocándose sobre ella para hacerlo.

—¿Te gusta que sea así contigo? —inquirió—. ¿Tan… violento?

—Tiene un poco que ver con nuestra esencia saiyan, ¿no crees? —afirmó ella entre beso y beso—, pero es divertido jugar... Sólo soy una aprendiz y eso me irrita, por lo cual deseo explorar nuevos mundos contigo.

Trunks volvió a impresionarse, viendo a Pan un poco más sensible y honesta que de costumbre.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, besándolo.

—Mejor que nunca... —admitió altiva, mostrándose segura de sí misma como era su costumbre y su sello—. Y ahora me toca a mí...

Trunks poco pudo hacer, pues Pan se arrojó sobre él y la rueda de la pasión y la locura volvió a girar. El mar de la locura volvió a recibirlos con placer...

* * *

Caminó por el largo pasillo del primer piso de la casa de Tark, dirigiéndose al lugar donde sentía que debía estar.

"Si algo llegara a pasar y los viejos de Clase Alta llegaran en medio de la noche... No, yo no soportaría que ella estuviera sin alguien que la cuidara".

Sus pensamientos expresados por la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se vieron anulados al percibir gemidos provenientes del último cuarto que había en el largo corredor. Su parálisis fue más extrema cuando entendió que la voz femenina que gemía de forma apasionada era de su pequeña sobrina.

"¡PAN! Pan, por favor... ¡Has crecido tanto!".

Quiso llorar pero no se lo permitió, sintiendo deseos de matar a Trunks por "robarle" a la familia de Bardock tan hermosa niña.

"¡Pero ya me va a escuchar mañana! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse de mi sobrinita? Mi pobre sobrinita... ¡Pan!".

Y se tapó los oídos, dándose cuenta de que no era "normal" que estuviera escuchando eso.

"Así no podré concentrarme en lo que debo hacer...".

Las respiraciones, que de por sí se percibían bastante considerando la lejanía, repentinamente dejaron de ser audibles.

"¡Al fin!", pensó para sí el muchacho justo cuando llegó a la puerta a la que quería llegar, esa por la cual había entrado Bra. Sonrió al observar la puerta, sentándose al lado de ésta y apoyando la espalda en la pared, buscando comodidad y tranquilidad.

"Aquí me quedo... No permitiré que le hagan daño, mi Princesa".

—Antes tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver.

* * *

Se metió en la cama que Tark había dispuesto para ella en medio de temblores, pues jamás había dormido en un lugar con decoración tan austera y apagada... ¡Pero vaya su sorpresa al acostarse! La cama era muy cómoda.

"Gracias, amigo de Trunks".

Observó el techo gris y no pudo pegar un ojo por largos minutos, absorta en los recuerdos de la charla con Vegeta. Todo lo que su padre había dicho, todo lo que se refería a ella y su hermano, a su madre... ¡Había sido una historia tan intensa! Triste, feliz y apasionada, todo al mismo tiempo...

"Pero ahora, luego de 28 años de incertidumbre, sé que mis padres se amaron... Eso me da paz".

A pesar de que su hermano y ella hubieran sido separados, después de escuchar a su padre había logrado comprenderlo, mas no perdonarlo.

"Eso no se puede perdonar".

Pero, de todas formas, ella logró sentir amor por su progenitor... Porque había amado a su madre, porque en su necedad había intentado protegerlos y nada había sido con mala intención, absolutamente nada desde su punto de vista.

"Es que papá y yo somos muy parecidos, en muchas cosas...".

Y sonrió con nostalgia al pensarlo.

"Sólo espero que mañana salga todo bien... ¡Trunks debe ser aceptado por estos malditos saiyans! Si no lo aceptan los mataré".

Y rió al ver qué tan saiyan era su amenaza mental.

"Ahora entiendo a ese lado de mi alma que jamás había logrado comprender".

Y se sentía bien...

De pronto, unos ruidos extraños provenientes de otra parte de la casa terminaron por desvelarla, haciendo que tuviera que levantarse sí o sí, pues dormir le era imposible por más cómoda que estuviera. Acto seguido a ponerse una bata sobre el pequeño camisón que se había puesto, todo lo cual trajo en un bolso encapsulado, abrió la puerta del cuarto para saber si algo estaba sucediendo.

Y al salir...

—¡¿Pero qué...? —gritó, mas Goten le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

—Princesa, no se preocupe... —murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No voy a lastimarla, simplemente vine a sentarme aquí para protegerla en caso de emergencia. Usted es la más vulnerable aquí ya que, según entiendo, no sabe pelear...

Bra se soltó del suave agarre del joven y lo destrozó con las dagas azules de sus ojos.

—Me asustaste, ¡pensé que querías violarme! —gritó susurrando, provocando en su voz un tono gracioso que no le gustó—. ¡¿Qué mierda son esos ruidos?

Y Goten se sonrojó.

—Pues...

Y las miradas del uno al otro dijeron suficiente.

—Que niña más atrevida, gritar así y... y comer "pan" frente a los pobres... Dios mío —rascó su cabeza y tapó su rostro cada vez más sonrojado, pues no sólo a Pan se la escuchaba...

—Y ni pasaron dos minutos desde los ruidos anteriores, son insaciables... —se avergonzó Goten tanto como ella, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más con lo que él le dijo.

—No puedo más... —sentenció la princesa, desquiciada por tener que escuchar algo así y más viniendo de su hermano—. ¿Hay "cocina" aquí? ¿Un lugar donde pueda tomar agua o algo?

Goten le sonrió, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que la siguiera escaleras abajo. Caminaron por la casa silenciosa y vieron a Tark dormido en el sofá, ignorando todo lo que en su cuarto estaba sucediendo. Bra pensó que el hombre era afortunado ya que escuchar esos gemidos le daba pudor hasta al más liberal. Finalmente estuvieron en un cuarto extraño con una enorme caja negra en uno de sus costados, la cual Goten le mostró era una especie de refrigerador que logró captar la atención de la muchacha que tanto amaba la tecnología. De éste sacó un tubo alargado que contenía agua en el centro.

—Agua —le aseguró, entregándole el recipiente en mano a la Princesa.

Bra agradeció el gesto y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que estaban abandonadas a un costado del cuarto, el cual tenía una decoración tan austera como las anteriores. Lo mismo se podía decir de ese "refrigerador" si que se lo podía llamar así... Todo era simplista, alejado de los diseños audaces que eran insignia de su amada Capsule Corp.

—¿Que los saiyans no tienen estilo? —comentó asqueada por lo aburrido de la decoración—. Aún no vi ni un lugar bonito aquí... Todo es tosco y carece de sentido de la moda.

Goten no entendió ni una palabra de lo que le dijo.

—¿Moda? ¿Qué es eso? —necesitó indagar.

Bra no pudo evitar horrorizarse.

—Bah —refunfuñó y esquivó la mirada del muchacho—. La cultura saiyan, de la cual Pan me ha hablado un poco, se basa en el poder y la fortaleza del guerrero... No me sorprende el poco caso que le hacen a la decoración y los lujos; todo es aburrido. Los colores y las formas de las pocas casas que vi lo son.

Goten se la quedó mirando y siguió ahogándose en un mar de deseo, obnubilado por tanta belleza.

—Es que... —farfulló—. ¿Sabes? Nuestra cultura no es demasiado vieja: se empezó a forjar durante un momento histórico que sucedió hace 52 años... Justamente, hace algunas semanas fue el aniversario de ese acontecimiento.

A Bra le interesó el dato y le pidió que continuara; Goten lo hizo.

—Hace 52 años, los saiyans pudimos derrotar a Freezer, un tirano intergaláctico casi invencible, el cual fue derrotado con muchísima dificultad y a cuestas de muchísimas muertes entre los saiyan —se revolvió en su silla y recordó las enseñanzas de su abuelo Bardock—. Para derrotarlo, antes de la batalla, los saiyan vagamos por el universo y nos sumimos en un inmenso entrenamiento que dimos en llamar "era de la auto superación": conseguimos niveles de poder antes inalcanzables y así ganamos.

—Hablas como si hubieras estado ahí —necesitó decir Bra, bufándose un poco de Goten.

Éste rió atolondradamente.

—Mi abuelo, Bardock, siempre dice que si algún familiar tuyo estuvo ahí significa que tu sangre combatió en esa guerra... Por eso, porque mi abuelo estuvo allí y fue uno de los guerreros que más consiguió hacer por nuestra raza, me gusta hablar como si realmente hubiera estado en esa batalla.

—Interesante... —respondió la muchacha al discurso—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estaba diciendo del estilo tan tosco de la arquitectura y la decoración que hay aquí?

Goten, nervioso por tan hermosa presencia, aclaró su garganta.

—Bueno... Incentivados por el Rey Vegeta, el padre del actual Rey, durante la era de la auto superación empezaron a arraigarse ciertas cuestiones y creencias de nuestra raza, todo con la intención de darnos más identidad más allá de nuestra fuerza. Freezer solía decirnos "monos" y nos trataba como a bestias, cosa que irritaba mucho a nuestro anterior Rey... —hizo una pausa y revolvió en su mente, tratando de recordar más detalles de su historia—. Fue así como los saiyans empezamos a reparar en nuestra propia cultura, siempre tratando de mantener a la sangre y al poder como máximas dentro de nuestra gente. El Rey dio importancia a la diferenciación entre clases, a lo que le correspondía a cada una... Habló de rituales y costumbres, cosas que fuimos aprendiendo de otras razas que pululaban por el universo. Así, él decidió no darle importancia a nuestra arquitectura, ya que nuestra raza es una raza que se caracteriza por su crudeza... A él le pareció que los diseños simples que Usted puede ver en nuestras calles debían hacerle honor a nuestro poder; las construcciones pueden ser simplonas, pero están construidas con los materiales más resistentes en el universo. ¡Eso es lo que nos importó! Es lo que aún nos importa: forjar todo en base al poder que algo pudiera tener, no a la apariencia...

—Eso vuelve ilógico el que discriminen a mi hermano por ser híbrido —sentenció Bra.

Goten asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo con Usted, Princesa —le aseguró—; yo pienso lo mismo.

Se produjo un enorme silencio y Bra tuvo que estar de acuerdo con Goten, pues consideraba que lo que decía tenía algún extraño sentido. Los saiyans basaban todo en su poder... Sí, tenía demasiado sentido que se preocuparan más por los materiales que por la forma que le daban a éstos.

—Tark fue el único en innovar un poco —comentó Goten—. Más que nada en las naves que comercializamos por el universo... Él creó diseños muy extraños que maravillaron en las cuatro galaxias.

Eso impresionó a la muchacha.

—Vaya...

"Tengo que hablar más con Tark... Seguramente aproveche cuando todo el tema de mi hermano termine bien...".

Un nuevo silencio, y Goten no pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de Trunks y Pan.

—Pobre mi sobrinita... —suspiró entristecido por ver cómo estaba creciendo la última.

—Ni los menciones, ¡ya había logrado olvidarlos! Gracias, imbécil —y la muchacha volvió a censurar el rojo con sus manos, tapando su rostro.

Se produjo un silencio y Goten se sonrojó también pero por otra cosa: verse a solas con ella y estando ella vestida de una forma tan extraña empezaba a volverlo loco.

"Es demasiado hermosa...".

Permitió que sus ojos viajaran y tosió al encontrar perfección en cada rincón.

"Mejor no miro más...".

—Sin embargo... —continuó suavemente Bra—. Es lindo ver que mi hermano deja un poco de lado la enorme vergüenza que siente de sí mismo... —y sonrió sinceramente al pensarlo desde ese punto de vista.

"Tal vez esta sea la primera vez que se olvida tanto del exterior y se concentra en ser feliz...".

Rió al pensar aquello, ya que ella había percibido unos ruidos raros cuando ellos durmieron en Capsule Corp.; a pesar de ello, en esa ocasión no había escuchado gemido alguno.

"Qué descarado... Pero bueno, se lo merece después de todo lo que le pasó".

—El Príncipe está aprendiendo a ser saiyan —afirmó Goten, sorprendiendo a Bra dada su repentina seriedad—. Todos los saiyans somos así de descarados... ¡La última noche que pasé en mi casa, justo antes de viajar a la Tierra, mi tío y su mujer no me dejaron pegar un ojo! —y rió sintiéndose patético al mismo tiempo, recordando los estruendos que venían desde el cuarto de Raditz.

"Bueno, entiendo que hacía años que no se tocaban... ¡¿Pero era necesario tanto ruido? Encima su cuarto está al lado del mío...".

Bra lo observó con atención, percibiendo bondad de aquel muchacho que en primera instancia no le había caído nada bien.

"No ha de ser malo, sino mi hermano no confiaría en él... ¡Con lo que le cuesta confiar en la gente! Creo que ni en papá confía tanto...".

—No sé si está tan mal que sean así —comentó la Princesa—. En la Tierra somos todos muy reprimidos, así es nuestra sociedad... Me cuesta mucho acostumbrarme a este liberalismo extremo, el cual veo muy plasmado en todos ustedes, tal vez mucho más de lo que ustedes mismos podrían imaginar.

—Pero ustedes los terrícolas son más expresivos en cosas que a nosotros nos enseñan a reprimir —agregó Goten, aún serio—. Los sentimientos, por ejemplo...

Bra rió al recordar a su padre.

—Eso sí que no logro comprenderlo... ¡Trunks debe ser un bicho raro entre ustedes!

"De hecho lo es", pensó con pena al analizar mejor sus palabras.

—En mi familia también somos bichos raros... No todos, más que nada mi padre, mi hermano y yo... Pan salió más a mi abuelo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —no pudo evitar indagar la joven—. ¿Qué los hace ser raros?

Y Goten sonrió.

—Mi padre vivió sus ocho primeros años de vida en la Tierra y fue criado como un terrícola, por un terrícola... —al ver la enorme curiosidad en los ojos de Bra, prosiguió—. Los saiyan, hace muchos años, enviábamos bebés a planetas de gente débil para que, al crecer estos guerreros, pudieran destrozar el planeta y conquistarlo.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó de impresión Bra, anonadada por escuchar algo tan asqueroso.

—Mi padre se golpeó la cabeza al poco tiempo de llegar, "perdiendo" la voluntad saiyan de destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Creció junto a un anciano en un bosque, quien lo adoptó como su nieto. Cuando mi abuelo fue a buscarlo, papá no tenía NADA de saiyan: era un terrícola. Siempre ha sido un hombre cariñoso... —sonrió con efusividad—. Así nos enseñó a ser a mi hermano y a mí: ambos somos amables, bondadosos y humildes... ¡No somos déspotas ni malhumorados! Así nos educó papá.

Bra necesitó sonreír al igual que el guerrero.

—No está mal... Es una linda historia —aseguró honestamente.

Goten no pudo, entonces, evitar perderse en la mirada azul que le sonreía por primera vez. La mirada lo conmovió y lo enloqueció, entendiendo al fin que esa mujer movía el piso en el que estaba parado con una facilidad demasiado peligrosa y maravillosa.

"Ella es la primera mujer que logra algo así en mí".

Y eso lo conmovió más aún.

—Princesa, tal vez seamos unos monstruos sin sentimientos para Usted, pero los saiyans no somos gente tan mala... Como siempre dice mi abuelo: "somos guerreros, esa es nuestra esencia... No podemos huir de ésta, hacerlo sería ir contra nuestra naturaleza, lo cual no sería justo".

Bra se impresionó por el comentario, comprendiendo muchísimo mejor a los saiyans a partir de ese momento.

—Y los terrícolas... No sé qué somos nosotros —rió brevemente al meterse en un túnel sin salida.

—Los terrícolas son "sentidores"... —y Goten se derritió al ver la mirada azul, sonriéndole de una forma inédita.

Bra rió audiblemente.

—Jamás —aseguró sin pelos en la lengua—. Hay muchos terrícolas malos, muy, muy malos...

"Empezando por mí, que no se me cae una lágrima ni por casualidad".

—Pero a lo mejor es porque no están bien "incentivados" —afirmó Goten en medio de una enorme sonrisa, una que sólo ella podría provocarle—. A lo mejor les falta cultivar más sus sentimientos y no darle tanta importancia a otras cosas...

Bra volvió a impresionarse gratamente al escuchar a ese muchacho.

"En la Tierra hay artistas que crean cosas maravillosas... pintores, escritores, músicos... ¡Y sin sentimientos no puede crearse una pieza de arte! Sin duda los sentimientos sacan lo mejor de nosotros, como cuando yo creo máquinas y mecanismos... ¡Lo hago con todo mi corazón! Sin corazón sólo sacamos nuestra peor parte... Esa parte oscura que discrimina, roba y mata...".

—Me agrada tu teoría, Son Goten —dijo sonriente—. Voy a meditar sobre ésta... —y bostezó—. Creo que ya podré dormir.

Se puso de pie y Goten se paró tras ella.

—Cuidaré su sueño, Princesa... Usted descanse que yo la protegeré.

Bra rió sin que él pudiera notarlo, ya que su manera de dirigirse a ella le daba risa.

"Que me traten como una princesa es demasiado bizarro para mí".

El joven era cursi y seguía sin agradarle esa forma indescifrable que tenía para mirarla; mas tuvo que admitir que, aunque atolondrado en apariencia, tenía un lado que era digno de ser escuchado.

"No sé por qué, pero presiento que aquí muchos toman como estupideces tus análisis tan atinados de los seres de este universo...".

Ya en la puerta, se despidió sin observarlo.

—Gracias por el rato divertido.

Pero volvieron a mirarse cuando volvieron a escucharse gemidos desde la habitación que estaba al final del corredor... Trunks y Pan seguían insaciables. ¡¿Cómo lo lograban?

—Creo que esta noche no pegaremos un ojo —y así fue como Bra se despidió de Goten, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Solitario en aquel corredor, Goten volvió a sentarse al lado de la puerta de la princesa, con un sentimiento extraño decorando su pecho.

—Yo tampoco podré dormir...

Por pensar en ella, por recordar los ojos azules sobre los suyos...

"Creo que, directamente, ya no podré volver a dormir nunca...".

* * *

Ella fue quien dominó la situación esta vez, dándole placer a Trunks de una manera que él no recordaba haber experimentado. Las esclavas con las que había estado eran muñecas, siempre estaban quietas y atemorizadas, temblando... ¡Claro que no era para menos! Por supuesto que no podía esperar más de aquellas hermosas mujeres a las que se encargaría de dar libertad cuando pudiera mostrarle su rostro a toda la sociedad saiyan. De todas formas, jamás le había tocado estar con una mujer que amaba darle placer y lo hacía de esa manera tan sincera y exquisita, llena del tan enigmático "amor" del que su hermana hablaba, el cual él ya empezaba a comprender.

Luego del último jadeo apasionado, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama.

—Empiezo a entenderlo —farfulló Pan, aún tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él igual de ahogado.

—Cómo hacerlo... —y sonrió para luego mirarlo a los ojos—. Es divertido...

Trunks no pudo contener una risa.

—¿Sólo "divertido"?

Y ella se acercó a él, aferrándose al pecho de su hombre.

—Es maravilloso...

Trunks volvió a sorprenderse por la sinceridad brutal de Pan, quien cada vez se veía un poco más emocional de lo que acostumbraba.

—Pan... —suspiró al sentir la suave piel contra la suya.

—Ahora sí, Trunks... —dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Es hora de que me digas qué sucedió con tu padre.

—Pues... —Trunks internó su mirada en el techo de la habitación, intentando resumir en pocas líneas tantas explosiones de emoción que había vivido junto a su hermana y, principalmente, con su padre—. Papá nos contó cómo fue su relación con mamá... Él —se detuvo y buscó las palabras indicadas—... él y mamá estaban unidos, así como tú y yo lo estamos... Papá apreciaba a mamá y ella fue asesinada por mi abuelo, quien intentó matarnos a Bra y a mí… Mamá nos protegió a ambos.

Pan lo observó eternos instantes, atenta a la historia y a sus ojos azules.

—¿Realmente fue así?

Trunks la puso de espaldas y se arrodilló sobre ella, masajeando dulcemente la espalda desnuda de su mujer.

—Sí... No me preguntes cómo le creo, simplemente lo hago —aseguró en susurros entrecortados, disfrutando del tacto y la dulzura que inundaba aquella habitación perdida en el espacio-tiempo—. Él lloró, Pan... Lloró frente a sus hijos... Ese gesto siempre se lo agradeceré.

Pan permaneció ausente unos instantes, lo cual le hizo pensar a Trunks que estaría reflexionando por sus palabras; Pan pensaba, en realidad, en cosas confusas e imposibles de explicar, cosas abstractas que no sabía cómo decir...

—¿Y por qué saliste así del sótano? —indagó finalmente la muchacha.

Trunks acercó su rostro a la hermosa espalda adolescente y la besó con ternura, una que realmente disfrutó al dar, al regarla por toda la piel tersa y perfecta de su muchachita.

—No soporté que me dijera que me trajo aquí con él porque podía ocultarme de los saiyan gracias a mi poder de pelea... No soporté una respuesta tan vacía de significado.

—Es la peor respuesta que escuché en mi vida —tuvo que admitir Pan, cada vez más metida en sus pensamientos.

—Sí... Lo es —admitió él también—; más eso no fue todo, sino que papá aún deseaba decirme algo... Cuando me buscó y nos encerramos en el laboratorio de Tark, él me dijo el verdadero motivo de sus acciones, de habernos separado a mi hermana y a mí...

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Pan, conteniendo la ira que los accionares de Vegeta le causaban.

—Me trajo con él porque quería un recuerdo de mi madre.

Y mucho más por decir no había, eso se dijo Trunks a sí mismo. Pan, por su parte, necesitó gesticular una media sonrisa, una de las soberbias y altivas sonrisas saiyan que tan bien le salían.

—Imagino que no lo perdonaste —necesitó agregar.

Trunks negó con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no pudiera observarlo.

—No, pero admiro y agradezco que haya admitido todo, que se haya sincerado conmigo por primera vez... —y los besos cesaron.

Pan volteó hacia él y se dejó abrazar por su hombre, disfrutando silenciosamente del hermoso calor que de aquel cuerpo masculino, tan maravilloso a la vista, emanaba con total naturalidad.

—Pan... —y él también disfrutó del calor de su mujer, lo hizo como si esa fuera la última noche que se le permitiera hacerlo—. Papá me dijo que debo ser fuerte, que si no soy fuerte jamás podré mostrarme ante nadie...

Y la media sonrisa de Pan volvió.

—Y mañana será el "gran día" porque te mostrarás ante todos... ¿Es eso, verdad?

Trunks la soltó.

—Sí...

Pan, para sorpresa de quien la abrazaba, le dio la espalda y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ocultando su mirada de allí en más. Trunks, inevitablemente sorprendido por su reacción, se abrazó a su cintura y besó dulcemente sus hombros.

—Linda, ¿qué...? —Pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta; unos temblores provenientes del pequeño y fuerte cuerpo sumados a unos suaves y casi imperceptibles sollozos detuvieron el tiempo—. ¡Pan! ¡¿Qué te sucede? —Se aferró fuertemente a ella e intentó voltearla hacia él, cosa que ella no permitió—. Pan, mírame... ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme? No me gusta que no quieras mirarme...

La muchacha permaneció allí, entre los brazos de quien estaba unido a ella e intentando permanecer quieta, cosa imposible ya que los nervios invadieron totalmente su cuerpo además de su espíritu.

¿Acaso podía admitir por qué estaba temblando? ¿Era capaz de confesarle a Trunks sus más profundos sentimientos?

"Soy su fortaleza, no puedo mostrarme débil", se repitió una y otra vez...

Era inútil: no podía dejar de temblar y mucho menos podía alejar aquel sentimiento de desazón que se apoderó de su pecho.

—Trunks... —susurró entre sollozos cada vez más audibles—. No puedo decirlo...

Y él finalmente logró voltearla, viendo las más horrendas lágrimas en su rostro, siendo ella tan preciosa que ni aquellas gotas resbalando por sus mejillas lograron descontar belleza a tanta mujer.

—Pan... —volvió a suspirar—. Desde que empezamos este viaje, desde antes de comenzarlo —rememoró—, tú te veías rara. Te veías demasiado pensativa, distante, ida... Tú, que eres tan frontal y honesta, empezaste a desdibujarte desde que Goten llegó a la Tierra y nos avisó de todo lo que estaba sucediendo aquí... —la acarició dulcemente y le dedicó una sentida sonrisa—. ¿Qué ocurre, Pan? Confía en mí, sabes que puedes hacerlo... ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —ella asintió tímidamente, mostrándose más extraña que nunca, cosa que hizo a Trunks besarla con puro cariño—. Mi hermana vive hablando de algo llamado "amor" y yo siento eso por ti, escuchar a Bra describir al amor me hace pensar en que yo realmente "te amo" como dirían los terrícolas... Por eso, no puedo soportar verte así —la besó incontables veces más—. No llores, Pan... No es propio de ti...

Pan limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y dedicó una mirada a Trunks, la cual dejó visible para él una serie de sentimientos encontrados, que se dibujaron con perfecta exactitud en los orbes negros de su muchachita, en ese momento casi tan expresivos como los azules de él.

—No seas tan cursi... No me gusta —logró murmurar finalmente ella, abrazándose a él—. Tú no entiendes... ¡No logras comprender! Esto no es un chiste, Trunks...

—¿Qué cosa no es un chiste? —inquirió él, cada vez más presa de la confusión—. Sé sincera conmigo, Pan... ¡Tú sabes ser sincera! No lloras por tonterías, en eso no te pareces a mí... ¡Dime! No tengas miedo, yo no te juzgaré...

"Miedo", esa palabra logró poner en guardia a Pan, quien no pudo evitar abrazarse a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole las uñas en la espalda casi como si le horrorizara el que él pudiera alejarse.

—Miedo... —repitió en un hilo de voz—. Ese es el problema, el miedo... ¡Ese que tú pareces no sentir por algún extraño motivo! —Hundió su rostro en el pecho y derramó sus lágrimas en él—. ¡Miedo! Yo temo por ti, Trunks... ¡¿Acaso no lo comprendes? Temí por ti cuando fuiste con tu padre porque sé que él puede dañarte más que nadie y ahora temo por ti porque mañana mucha gente entenderá todo cuando te vea; mas no todos lo entenderán... ¡No todos estarán de acuerdo! No será tan fácil, ¿entiendes? No será nada fácil y no puedo soportarlo... ¡NO PUEDO! —y, finalmente, la orgullosa guerrera se permitió llorar en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Trunks no supo qué hacer al tenerla destrozada en sus brazos, cosa que fue por demás inesperada viniendo de ella. Las lágrimas lo conmovieron e hirieron a la vez, perdiendo el control de sus actos y abrazándola con demasiada fuerza, una que los hizo gemir a ambos y no de placer en esta ocasión.

—No creas que no tengo miedo... —le susurró en el oído, aún apretándola contra su cuerpo—. ¡Claro que tengo miedo! Estoy aterrado, Pan... —derramó un par de lágrimas pero no se permitió seguir haciéndolo, limpiándolas con una de sus manos para luego devolver ésta al cuerpo de su mujer—. Tú y Bra son mi fortaleza... Es por ustedes dos que no quiero rendirme y que quiero tener valor... No quiero que nadie me vea, no alguien fuera de quienes estamos ahora en esta casa; sin embargo, sabes que debo hacerlo... Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Claro que lo sé... —musitó ella, entre la furia y la pasión—. Pero no me pidas que no tema por ti, Trunks... ¡Eres tan frágil! Tengo miedo de que no lo soportes... ¡¿Realmente lo vas a soportar? Es demasiado rápido, eres demasiado sensible...

Se quedaron abrazados un buen momento, sintiendo uno los latidos del otro, que estaban increíblemente en sincronía. Se apretaron con toda la fuerza que su poder saiyan les permitía y él, de repente, empezó a besarla furiosamente, jurándole entre beso y beso que no le pasaría nada.

—No voy a permitir que me alejen de ti... —balbuceó entre besos—. Jamás lo voy a permitir... ¡Aún tengo mucho por hacer contigo! Aún tengo sueños a tu lado... Pan... —y los besos se detuvieron, dando paso a las miradas que no podían dejar de mirarse, las miradas unidas de dos amantes saiyan—. Tú serás mi fortaleza de aquí en más. Si te tengo a ti, poco me importa lo que los demás digan... —le sonrió y la besó brevemente—. Tú serás mi fortaleza... ¿Quieres ser mi fortaleza?

Ella rió casi burlonamente, limpiando finalmente sus lágrimas.

—Sí, tonto... Sí —lo besó—. Pero antes de ser tu fortaleza, prométeme que no tendrás miedo y que no dejarás que te pasen por arriba: debes ser fuerte y demostrar carácter, ese que me mostraste hace un rato cuando me hiciste lo que quisiste en esta cama... ¡Vegetasei no quiere ver al _Príncipe de las lágrimas_! Quiere ver al Príncipe Trunks que, no en vano, se ganó el respeto de todos por ser un guerrero formidable y un excelente servidor de la sangre...

Siguieron besándose, entendiéndose de esta forma. Pan realmente temía por él y eso, de alguna forma extraña y retorcida, hizo feliz a Trunks.

"No puedo permitir que ella tema por mí... ¡Debo demostrarle que puedo ser el Trunks que mi padre me dijo que sea... El Trunks en el que quiero transformarme".

Los besos se volvieron sumamente apasionados de un instante al otro, borrándose las lágrimas y el sufrimiento, también el miedo.

—Gracias por cuidarme tanto, Pan... —murmuró él mientras rodaba por la cama con ella, subiéndose encima de su mujer.

—Demuéstrame que no necesitas que te cuide ni que te proteja tanto... —pidió ella, fría y caliente.

—Te lo demostraré... —y él se unió a ella; los cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.

Los movimientos fueron lentos, pausados. Trunks, al parecer, buscaba disfrutar de Pan, cosa que a ella la distrajo por un instante, en el cual no pudo evitar recordar una parte de la charla que tuvo con Bra en la Tierra, esa donde la muchachita le había explicado a la hermana de su hombre la verdad sobre el ritual de unión saiyan.

—_¿"Hacer el amor"? —espetó—. Estupideces... No entiendo por qué lo llaman de una forma tan ridícula. _

_Bra se mostró molesta por su comentario._

—_Ay, Pan... ¡Ahora que tú me explicaste lo que es la unión saiyan, permíteme explicarte la unión que tenemos los terrícolas durante el sexo! Ahora que lo pienso, esta unión tiene más sentido que la del "matrimonio" que ya te mencioné... —carraspeó y observó fijamente a Pan, sin perder detalle de ella—. Cuando dos terrícolas se aman y desean estar juntos "hacen el amor"... Se demuestran su amor y no sólo se dan placer como cuando se tiene sexo. Esa es la diferencia entre "hacer el amor" y "tener sexo": el amor en sí. Cuando no buscas placer sino demostrar lo que sientes, es cuando te unes como nos unimos nosotros... —y la damita se mostró soñadora por un instante, con brillo sincero en sus ojos—. Después de lo que me has contado sobre los saiyans, no puedo evitar pensar en que "hacer el amor" es la manera que tenemos los humanos para "unirnos" con nuestra pareja..._

Ella lo apretó contra sí y se dejó llevar, jadeando entre besos y pidiéndole en gimoteos que no fuera rápido, que durara lo más posible aquella unión tan bien consumada. Supo que él le hacía el amor sin saberlo, entendiendo que eso era parte de la esencia de Trunks. Ella no podía cambiar a Trunks y no deseaba hacerlo, simplemente necesitaba verlo fuerte, preparado para lo que seguía unas horas después. Él debía ser fuerte, debía cerrar la boca de todo Vegetasei cuando su rostro estuviera en contacto con las pupilas y el viento.

Debía ser fuerte como lo era con ella... ¡Tan feliz, tan honesto! Así debía ser, no el mártir de la historia.

Él gimió su nombre y ella hizo lo propio, disfrutándose y acariciándose sin vergüenza y con ternura, una que a Pan, místicamente, no le costó demostrar.

—Si mañana te pasara algo... —farfulló ella en medio del acto.

—Esto no es una despedida... —y Trunks mordió delicadamente el cuello, cosa que no había hecho en toda la noche.

Se besaron y no dejaron de hacerlo durante el resto del nuevo acto, disfrutándose y conociéndose cada vez más, danzando unidos y sincronizando sus cuerpos y sus almas... Ellos realmente "se amaban" como le gustaba decir a Bra... Trunks lo comprendió aquella noche.

La levantó de la cama y la asió contra él, poseyéndola sin soltarla, sentándola sobre él. Le repitió cuánto sentía por ella, cuánto ella lo hacía feliz... ¡Todo entre gemidos! Entre la música erótica y los latidos apasionados. Supo que jamás volverían a hacerlo así y lo disfrutó con aún más ahínco, tratando de memorizar cada jadeo, cada palpitación de su mujer. Memorizó su rostro recargado de placer, su piel brillante y sus párpados entreabiertos, las pequeñas lágrimas que ya se borraban y se entremezclaban con el sudor de su cuerpo femenino, pequeño y fuerte.

Se besaron y así llegaron al clímax total, entregándose a las caricias del otro y no pudiendo dejar de amarse, sin poder soltarse el uno del otro.

—Te amo... —y así fue como Trunks selló esa noche, besándola con pasión y susurrándole esa frase que él, finalmente, sintió más verdadera que nunca.

—No sé de qué me hablas... —y Pan se permitió volver a ser ella misma, rechazando en una actuación sublime el exceso de ternura que él le demostraba, ese que, tuvo que admitir, le agradaba en el fondo de su corazón.

¿Se amarían sus padres? ¿Se amarían sus abuelos? ¿Su bisabuelo había amado a su bisabuela difunta el día del nacimiento de su abuelo? No lo sabía pero entendía los sentimientos de Trunks, por lo cual lo besó apasionadamente, comunicándole así que ella, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta ya que esa frase no era propia de la jerga saiyan, también sentía "eso" por él...

Y se miraron, se tocaron... Se juraron con los ojos y la respiración que cuando se levantaran y él tuviera que ir a enfrentar a todos los saiyans que vivían en Vegetasei, ella le daría fortaleza, toda la que él necesitara para afrontar las miradas más poderosas del universo.

—Pan... —la llamó él mientras besaba su cuello y olía su cabello, perdido en la felicidad que esa mujer le daba con tanta pasión—. Mañana todo saldrá bien, pues tengo un sueño muy grande que quiero cumplir contigo...

"Y voy a luchar por ese sueño".

Pan quedó confundida, más aún cuando él se aferró a su vientre, el cual besó con dulzura.

—¿Qué sueño? —preguntó sin tener idea de a qué se refería su pareja.

Trunks acarició el vientre con su rostro, restregándose contra éste como un gato.

—Tener hijos contigo...

Y Pan no pudo evitarlo: se sonrojó.

"Jamás en mi vida había pensado en la posibilidad de ser madre".

No supo muy bien cómo reaccionar y tampoco era su intención herirlo, por lo cual se dejó llevar por la emotividad del momento, sonriendo y abrazando la cabeza de Trunks, atrayéndolo contra ella.

—Tendremos tiempo para demasiadas cosas siempre y cuando salgas victorioso mañana.

—Lo haré... —y él volvió a la boca femenina, besándola—. Por ti, Pan.

—Y por ti mismo, porque sino no cuenta —lo retó.

—Sí...

Y así siguieron, besándose hasta caer rendidos al sueño, hasta ser domados por el cansancio y la felicidad, por la incertidumbre imposible de apagar... Bien sabían que, al despertar, nada volvería a ser como en ese instante mágico de su relación.

Jamás volvería a ser lo mismo... Jamás.

Algo iba a cambiar, ambos lo sabían... Vegetasei nunca sería el mismo.

* * *

Goten y Bra se miraron el uno al otro antes de comer algunas de las frutas que estaban sobre la mesa: ambos estaban ojerosos.

—¿Acaso no descansó bien, Princesa? —preguntó Tark justo antes de apoyar unos tubos llenos de agua sobre la mesa, en medio de un "desayuno" que la joven híbrida no tenía idea de si llamaban así en Vegetasei.

—No se preocupe, señor —lo tranquilizó al ver la pena en su rostro—. No fue por la cama, ésta estaba perfecta. El problema fue...

—¿Y mi sobrina y Trunks, Tark? —la interrumpió Goten, quien fue herido por la mirada fulminante de Bra por cambiar el tema.

—El Príncipe y su mujer están cambiándose; les llevé ropa a ambos ya que, según observé ayer, desde el día de la batalla con Nappa están con el mismo uniforme. Conseguí, revolviendo en el laboratorio de la Clase Media hoy muy por la mañana, un uniforme muy parecido al que usa la señorita Pan. Para el Príncipe encontré uno de los tantos que le confeccioné con materiales ultrarresistentes.

—Menos mal —musitó Bra, mostrándose más irónica que nunca—. Vaya usted a saber si esa ropa sobrevivió a la "masacre" de anoche...

Goten intentó silenciarla con la mirada pero ella no le hizo caso, riendo altivamente.

—Es increíble lo pervertido que resultó mi hermano, no me dejó pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Tark, quien se había unido a la mesa y se disponía a disfrutar la fruta verdosa que acababa de morder, se atragantó con ésta al escuchar a Bra.

—Princesa, disculpe... —habló luego de carraspear largos segundos—. El Príncipe ha sufrido demasiado y merece distraerse un poco, yo lo entiendo... Lo que me llama la atención es la falta de pudor, cosa que me permito señalar como positiva viniendo de él.

"Pero yo no escuché absolutamente nada… Creo que dormí profundamente".

Bra le sonrió, ya que ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

—Es cierto, pero eso no quita que no me dejaron dormir.

Los tres presentes se sonrojaron levemente, rojo que explotó en las mejillas de cada uno cuando Trunks y Pan, con nuevos atuendos, aparecieron en escena.

—Gracias por el baño y la ropa, Tark —dijo Trunks al apretar el hombro de su amigo—. Fue muy amable de tu parte.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y Goten no pudo evitar sorprenderse por los atuendos de Pan, los cuales eran un poco más conservadores de esos que ella solía usar, aunque siempre manteniendo el verde y el rojo que simbolizaba a Bardock y que ella siempre usaba con orgullo.

—Te ves linda, sobrinita —dijo con una sonrisa pero sin dejar el rojo de sus mejillas; verla luego de todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior era demasiado difícil para él, más teniendo a Trunks al lado, a quien deseaba golpear por más Príncipe que fuera.

"Hacerle cosas a mi sobrina... Ay, Trunks...".

—Silencio, tío —sentenció ella, quien escrutó con la mirada a los presentes—. Me gustaría saber por qué mierda nos miran así, de esa forma tan extraña e infantil... Puedo esperarlo de esta damita y el patán de mi tío, pero no de usted, Tark.

Y el pobre Tark volvió a ahogarse con una fruta.

—Anoche no dormimos muy bien, eso es todo —espetó Bra en la cara de su cuñada—. Había unos ruidos muy "raros" que venían desde el fondo del corredor... Mirarlos a los ojos de forma normal, ahora y debido a esto, es imposible —y la Princesa bajó la mirada, avergonzada—. De sólo recordar las cosas que se decían el uno al otro... ¡No me pidas que te mire o no te mire! Qué poco pudor…

Y Bra detuvo su discurso cuando Trunks se levantó y se fue, no sin antes mostrar una explosión roja en su rostro.

—¡¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? —Pan no ocultó su vergüenza ya que esta se personificó en sus mejillas claramente rojas, mas no pensaba quedarse callada—. Trunks y yo somos pareja y hacemos lo que cualquier pareja hace... ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a meterte! Además, Trunks no mostró pudor, cosa más que rescatable viniendo de él... ¡Pero claro, la damita no lo comprende! No me sorprende, damita... Te lo vuelvo a repetir por tercera vez desde que te conozco: respeta mi maldita cultura. Los saiyans no somos pudorosos, acéptalo.

Bra iba a responderle pero Tark pidió calma mientras arrastraba a un avergonzadísimo Trunks a la mesa, donde lo invitó a sentarse nuevamente.

—Lo único que importa aquí es que hoy es un día importantísimo, por lo cual celebro que el Príncipe haya elegido una buena mujer y ella pueda darle ánimos... Príncipe, que no le dé pena un acto tan vital para la vida de un saiyan y siéntase cómodo, aquí nadie lo juzgará.

—Pensé que no se escucharía nada... —y se ahogó en un sorbo de agua interminable, queriendo ahogarse con el líquido.

Hubo algunas risas y todo siguió su rumbo, lo cual tranquilizó a todos los presentes. Ya habiendo amanecido, la puerta de Tark sonó por primera vez minutos después de terminado el banquete frutal. La tensión reinó a partir de entonces, hasta que el Líder de los medios se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose rostros familiares y de suma confianza.

—¡PAN! —se escuchó gritar. La voz estaba totalmente desesperada…

Todos, menos Bra quien no quiso salir por temor y precaución, se trasladaron allí, no antes de que Trunks se colocara el casco al saber que un momento demasiado difícil se avecinaba.

"Es Gohan, no puedo equivocarme".

Y no se equivocó.

Gohan, Videl y Raditz estaban frente a los presentes, y los dos primeros no pudieron evitar abalanzarse sobre Pan ni bien la vieron. Ella, por su parte, quedó petrificada al verlos, emocionándose más de lo que pensó que se emocionaría al hacerlo.

"No los veo desde hace tanto... tanto... ¡Ni siquiera los vi durante la batalla con Nappa! No los veo desde que Trunks me rescató en Tramat...".

—Papá, mamá... —y se dejó abrazar por ambos, pasando el ambiente de uno lleno de tensión a uno más conmovedor en tan sólo un segundo. Todos sonrieron ante la escena, incluso Trunks lo hizo bajo su casco y anticipando una nube gris sobre él.

"A estas alturas, ya deben saber que huyó conmigo...".

Y volvió a atinar.

Gohan, luego de abrazar fuertemente a su hija por largos minutos de puro sentimiento, fulminó al Príncipe con su mirada.

—Gohan... —intentó calmarlo Videl, sabiendo que su hombre estaba desquiciado con Trunks desde hacía días; desde que se había enterado, por boca de Bardock, que él pensaba unirse a su hija.

—Príncipe Trunks —y se acercó a él con poca bondad, mostrándose furioso y tornándose la imagen totalmente irreal al tratarse Gohan de un hombre tan amable y tranquilo—. Quería verlo para constatar la veracidad de los dichos de mi abuelo —y se abalanzó sobre él, sin llegar a tocarlo porque la propia Pan se interpuso, para sorpresa de todos.

—No, padre —le habló seriamente—. No te permitiré juzgarlo ni te permitiré juzgarme antes de que escuches la verdad de MI boca. Soy tu hija y soy fuerte, merezco la palabra.

El padre no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la enorme seriedad y madurez que Pan restregó en su rostro, quedándose estupefacto ante ella. Su rostro, finalmente, logró mutar de la sorpresa a la misma seriedad que ella expresaba, uniéndose a él una Videl que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hija tan segura de sí misma y de sus palabras, de su verdad.

—Te escucho —fue lo único que dijo Gohan.

Pan dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y caminó varios pasos alrededor de los presentes, quienes enmudecieron ante la actitud tan valiente de la muchacha. Trunks, por su parte, no pudo evitar admirarla por tener tanto carácter, ese que él tenía que empezar a forjar.

—Cuando el Príncipe me rescató de Tramat y propuso llevarme a su cuarto para cuidarme, yo me opuse terminantemente, ¿lo recuerdan? —sus padres asintieron—. Finalmente accedí con la única intención de darles tranquilidad, lo cual supongo conseguí... —Volvieron a asentir y ella, más sonriente aún, continuó—. El Príncipe fue sumamente respetuoso conmigo, me trató como a una mujer de la Realeza durante mi estadía en su cuarto. Él dormía en su cama porque yo insistí en dormir bajo la mesa de su laboratorio, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia pero que finalmente aceptó... Él quería dormir en el laboratorio, de más está decirlo. Él, también, tocaba la puerta del laboratorio, jamás entraba sin que yo le diera permiso. Me trajo noticias de ustedes y la situación de nuestro planeta cada día, sin saltearse nada... Fue demasiado amable, incluso accedió a entrenar con una chica "de Clase Baja" con placer, todo con tal de que yo pudiera descargar mi enorme ira a través de los puños... —Respiró hondo y se tomó unos segundos para seguir, lo cual hizo unos instantes después—. Yo perdí a Trec en Tramat... bien saben quién y qué era Trec para mí...

—Hija... —suspiró Videl—. Imagino que eso fue muy difícil para ti; la muerte de Trec era el único motivo por el cual deseaba que te quedaras cerca de mí, pero el Príncipe tenía razón y en nuestra casa corrías peligro.

Pan sonrió, recordando que su madre había sido la única en realmente notar que ella y Trec se atraían mutuamente, agradeciendo el pie que acababa de darle.

—Sí, fue muy duro superar lo de Trec y lo de los malditos sujetos que lo mataron, quienes les recuerdo intentaron violarme... ¿Porque recuerdan ese detalle, verdad?

—¿A dónde deseas llegar, hija? —preguntó un Gohan increíblemente exasperado.

Pan clavó sus ojos en los de él justo después de observar al silencioso Príncipe.

—Trunks me dio ánimo —afirmó sin miramientos—. Es gracias a él que estoy aquí, viva, frente a ustedes... Él me dio fortaleza.

Y eso hizo sonreír a Trunks, quien se emocionó enormemente al escucharla, además de alegrarse por recordar que él le había dando ánimo para que superara todo lo triste que le había sucedido de Tramat para adelante.

"Yo te di fortaleza, Pan... Es la primera vez que lo veo de esa forma".

—Por eso... —y ella se acercó a él—. Quiero que escuchen a Trunks.

"¡¿Qué?", y eso sí que sorprendió al joven Príncipe.

—Habla, Trunks —ella volteó hacia él y le guiñó un ojo—. Esta es la prueba de fuego...

Bra, quien observaba todo escondida en alguna parte de la casa de Tark, también se sorprendió al escuchar la historia.

"Trunks la salvó, es un héroe... ¡Aunque sólo entendí la mitad de lo que dijeron! El padre de Pan es guapo... ¡¿En qué mierda estoy pensando?".

Ella lo estaba probando y a Bra le pareció una buena decisión.

El Príncipe, por su parte, quedó petrificado al escuchar y ver a su mujer.

"Quiere que se los diga yo...".

¡Así tenía que ser! Un hombre debía demostrarles a los padres de una mujer que ella era suya y que era digno de ella, así era en la sociedad saiyan.

—Yo... Yo... —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo.

—Príncipe —Gohan lo observó seriamente, alejándose un poco de la exasperación que había mostrado en un principio—. Diga lo que deba decir; con las palabras de Pan logro ver todo desde otra perspectiva, no la que tenía en principio, antes de conocer cómo fueron realmente las cosas durante la estadía de mi hija en su cuarto.

Eso tranquilizó al joven, quien tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para acercarse lentamente a Gohan y apretar su mano en gesto de saludo y felicitación.

"Carácter y fortaleza... Carácter y fortaleza...".

—Pan es una mujer maravillosa —aseguró con una sonrisa que nadie veía pero que Pan lograba imaginar perfectamente—. Es una guerrera formidable y una saiyan digna en todo sentido. Ella me da fortaleza a mí...

Lo siguiente no era sencillo así que respiró hondo antes del siguiente paso.

"Si no hago algo tan simple ahora, dentro de unas horas de ninguna manera podré mostrar mi rostro ante la gente".

Con esa idea fija en su cerebro y alejando el miedo de su pecho, Trunks bajó un poco la tela negra de su uniforme en la parte del cuello y dejó a la vista la ya no tan perceptible marca de unión saiyan, impresionando a Gohan y Videl hasta límites insospechables.

—Es imposible no elegir a Pan, ella es la saiyan más fuerte, valiente e inteligente que conocí en mi vida... —afirmó emocionado.

—Y jamás me faltó al respeto; eso te lo juro, papá —agregó la muchacha, quien también exhibió su marca ante sus padres—. Trunks es demasiado pudoroso y adorable como para faltarle al respeto a una guerrera a la que respeta.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Gohan finalmente devolvió el saludo a Trunks, sintiéndose terrible al ver una parte de sí alejarse de su pecho, pues su hija ya no era suya sino de un hombre, quien no era otro sino el Príncipe de los saiyans, el mismísimo Príncipe Trunks.

—Ella no merecía a alguien menos fuerte que Usted —admitió el guerrero de Clase Media—. Pan es especial... —y una sonrisa dio todo por sellado... O eso pensó Trunks; Gohan apretó demasiado fuerte su mano, provocando dolor en el Príncipe—. Si le falta al respeto me importará muy poco que sea Príncipe o incluso Rey... Muy poco me va a importar.

Trunks redobló la apuesta y también apretó la mano de Gohan, aunque con más suavidad.

—Cuenta con ello, Gohan.

—Espera, Trunks —se metió Pan—. Esto no termina... ¿No sería buena idea que practiques para hoy a la tarde? Mamá, papá y mi tío Raditz pueden ser una buena práctica.

Los tres guerreros que nombró Pan no comprendieron el porqué de la mención.

—Pan... —y el Príncipe se puso nervioso en tan sólo un instante, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su adorada muchachita.

—¿Hoy por la tarde? —se metió por primera vez Raditz—. ¿Enfrentará a los ancianos de Clase Alta? Porque no veo otro motivo para que haya vuelto.

Trunks tosió.

—Sí... —dijo sin muchas ganas—. Hoy debo mostrar mi rostro ante todos los saiyans... Si no lo hago, mucha gente podría morir.

Raditz mostró sus dientes, aparentemente satisfecho por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando se muestre? No tengo idea de lo que hay debajo de ese casco pero no tengo dudas de que no es su culpa ser quien es.

—No, no es mi culpa... Tampoco la de mi padre —agregó sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes—. El pensamiento tan arraigado que tenemos en nuestra sociedad, ese donde se dice que un híbrido sí o sí será débil, no tiene ninguna justificación, jamás la tuvo.

—Eso es muy cierto —agregó Tark—. Gohan, bien te lo he explicado varias veces... ¡Incluso te conté que una vez quise hacer un experimento para probar o refutar esa teoría! Claro que el anterior Rey, como te lo dije en una ocasión, nunca me permitió realizarlo.

Gohan asintió.

—Recuerdo lo que me contaste, Tark. Tal vez por como fui educado, en parte gracias a ti y en parte gracias a mi padre, nunca creí en esa estúpida creencia.

—Es cierto... —recordó Pan—. ¿Dónde están mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo? ¿Por qué no están aquí?

El nerviosismo se apoderó de Gohan y Videl, mas no de Raditz, quien tomó la palabra:

—Kakarotto está encarcelado bajo el Palacio, todo por haberlos ayudado a huir a ti y al Príncipe —contó, generando sorpresa y algún sentimiento de culpabilidad en la muchachita y su hombre—. Está bien, ayer fui a visitarlo y lo único que lo aqueja es un hambre descomunal... muy típico de él sólo pensar en comida —Hubo algunas risas y el guerrero de Clase Baja continuó—. Con respecto a mi padre... Sabes cómo es, Pan. Bien sabes que es un cabeza dura y ahora está muy enfadado con todo el mundo, no le habla a nadie... Pero se le va a pasar, siempre se le pasa.

Pan no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita que contenía un atisbo de nostalgia y melancolía.

—Lo importante es que están bien... —necesitó añadir.

Su tío abuelo asintió.

—Príncipe —volvió éste a hablarle a Trunks—. Por todo lo que ha dicho, supongo que bajo ese casco está el famoso híbrido terrícola-saiyan del que se está hablando tanto en Vegetasei ahora mismo.

Trunks se sorprendió al ver cómo la historia se esparció por todo el planeta.

—Sí, eso soy... —admitió con menos culpabilidad de la esperada, todo por sentirse tan en confianza frente a esos guerreros.

—Muchos van a entenderlo —lo tranquilizó Gohan—. Mucha gente ha estado hablando sobre el tema entre mi clase y la Clase Baja; muchos no lo ven como algo malo ya que respetan su poder, que es lo que realmente debería importarle a todo saiyan desde mi perspectiva, si me pregunta... El problema aquí son los ancianos, más que nada los de Clase Alta. Ellos tienen nuestra cultura aún más arraigada que nosotros los jóvenes, todo por haber vivido la era de la auto superación y haber sido partícipes del nacimiento de nuestra cultura.

Trunks respiró largamente, en parte aliviado y en parte asustado, sabiendo que lo que ocurriría esa tarde sería algo demasiado difícil e inolvidable.

"Realmente puedo morir hoy...".

Observó a Pan y suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Sin saber que era un híbrido pero sospechándolo —dijo—, siempre respeté y amé nuestra sangre... Yo fui criado como un saiyan y soy un saiyan, por más que el color de mis ojos y el de mi cabello sea distinto a los de ustedes. Me alegra escuchar que hay gente que lo comprende y que respeta mi poder, ese que siempre luchó por nuestra sangre y nuestros intereses interplanetarios... Yo maté, herí y sufrí por nuestra sangre, no puedo evitar sentir que algo de respeto merezco.

—Sin duda lo merece, Príncipe —exclamó Tark, sintiéndose orgulloso por las palabras que demostraban claramente un cambio positivo en la personalidad y el autoestima de Trunks—. Por eso, cuando alguien intente atacarlo por ser quién es, yo lo protegeré... No seré el único.

—Claro que protegeré al hombre que debe cuidar a mi hija a partir de hoy —afirmó Videl segundos después—. Por ella y por la reputación intachable que ha tenido para nuestra raza yo también lucharé por Usted.

Gohan, Goten y Pan asintieron a estos dichos.

—Y yo lucharé porque sé que Usted es el guerrero más fuerte que está pisando este planeta ahora mismo —terminó Raditz, mostrándose tan frío como siempre—. Nadie, ni el terco de Vegeta, se le compara. Eso hace que se gane mi respeto.

—Gracias... —susurró Trunks—. Sé que hoy todo será muy difícil, pero sé que debo hacerlo y no deben importarme las consecuencias... Si alguien quiere probarme como guerrero, por supuesto que aceptaré siempre y cuando sea de forma honorable como creo que merezco, o sea peleando de forma leal, uno contra uno.

Y todo estuvo dicho: Trunks tenía que sacarse el casco y la mirada de Pan, la cual se internó increíblemente en sus ojos, le dio el pie para hacerlo.

"Mostrar y mostrar... Esto se ha hecho costumbre".

Sonrió justo antes de sacarse el casco.

"Lo bueno es que cada vez que lo hago parece más fácil que la anterior".

El casco rodó por el suelo y los ojos y el cabello estuvieron, por primera vez, en contacto con los tres guerreros presentes que aún no lo habían visto. La sorpresa en los rostros fue inevitable, pero no hubo ningún tipo de reproche en las miradas. Fue Videl la primera en moverse, acercándose a Trunks lentamente. Colocó, una vez frente a él, sus manos en sus mejillas, contemplándolo en todo su esplendor.

—Tan sólo un muchacho —dijo—... débil en apariencia, terrícola... —sonrió—. Pero con una mirada que muestra lo mejor de los saiyans.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el tacto, teniendo que admitir en su mente que la madre de Pan era tan bella como la muchachita, con una mirada que mostraba mucho respeto y admiración.

—Se lo agradezco —susurró ante ella, conteniendo sus lágrimas emocionadas con todo su poder.

Ser mirado era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida... Ahora era consciente de ello.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió una vez más. Tark fue a abrir y Trunks pudo volver a sacarse el casco, el cual se puso ni bien la puerta sonó. Era Vegeta.

—Muchas sabandijas —espetó ante los presentes, sumándose al grupo—. Trunks, me alegra que hayas estado practicando con toda esta gente... Ha llegado el momento de la verdad.

El muchacho, más nervioso que nunca, iba a acotar algo cuando alguien apareció tras él, haciendo que quienes aún no había visto a esa persona se asombraran enormemente.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Bra luego de una pequeña reverencia—. Disculpen que interrumpa, pero necesito hablar con mi padre.

Ajeno a las miradas anonadadas, Vegeta le preguntó para qué quería hablar con él.

—Espero a que termines de hablar con estos sujetos, ¿ok? Termina y hablaremos.

Su padre, con mirada enigmática, asintió.

—No es posible... —soltó Raditz al fin, incapaz de comprender el porqué de aquella mujer.

Goten se sonrojó y Gohan y Videl no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por verla, tan terrícola y tan parecida a Trunks...

—Es mi hermana —exclamó éste luego de abrazarla—. La Princesa Bra de Vegetasei...

—Es el secreto que, espero, sepan guardar... —agregó Vegeta, mirando especialmente a Raditz, su antiguo compañero—. Serán los únicos que tengan el honor de conocerla.

La muchacha sonrió altivamente y destiló soberbia y confianza por todo el cuarto, asombrando a todos. Después del primer momento de quietud y sorpresa, Raditz, Gohan y Videl se inclinaron ante ella.

—Mi silencio costará caro —aseguró el primero de ellos a un Vegeta muerto de risa.

—Puedo chantajearte con muchas cosas vergonzosas que sé sobre ti, Raditz... No juegues conmigo.

Ambos se miraron con orgullo, haciendo un trato a través de los ojos. Se conocían desde niños y había mucha complicidad entre ambos, por lo cual nunca hacían falta palabras en sus diálogos.

—Es el momento —y Vegeta se acercó a Trunks—. Ya convoqué a todos los saiyans en el Palacio, quien no venga morirá —aseguró—. Mocoso, debes demostrarles que tienes el poder suficiente como para ganarte su respeto.

El muchacho asintió, casi logrando imitar la media sonrisa célebre de su padre.

—El momento que esperé toda mi vida...

¡El momento había llegado!

* * *

Y finalmente aterrizó.

Bajó de su nave y observó el paisaje que se cernía bajo el cielo rosado, duro sobre una pequeña colina que dejaba ver bajo sus dominios la civilización saiyan y, sobre todo, el enorme Palacio Real.

—Tantos años fuera… —y no pudo evitar reír—. Te extrañé, Vegetasei… ¿Tú también me extrañaste, verdad? Yo sé que sí…

La diversión de la sangre empezaría… La sangre no dejaría de correr…

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXXIII**_

_Holis… Uy, ¿qué pasó al final? XD_

_Ok, lo admito: estoy atravesando el síndrome de "no quiero terminar el fic". Si me está costando horrores terminarlo no es por no saber qué decir ya que los últimos tres capis que me faltan los tengo sumamente visualizados; el problema es que NO quiero, inconscientemente, terminar esta historia._

_Con un fic se nos va una parte del alma... Por eso es difícil terminarlos. _

_Además, estoy más que entusiasmada con el nuevo fic largo que estoy escribiendo (ese no me cuesta NADA escribirlo porque recién lo estoy empezando XD) sobre Trunks, Marron y Pan (?). _

_Como comenté más arriba, yo creo que con tres capítulos más termino esta historia. Además, voy a incluir un epílogo (muy breve, eso sí), así que faltan cuatro entregas... ¡Es muy poco y duele mucho! Duele demasiado u.u _

_Con respecto al lemon de Trunks y Pan, em... No hubo tanto lemon como yo pensé que habría cuando empecé el fic (lo cual no está mal, debo decir... Está bueno no sobrecargar de lemon una historia), por lo cual quise agregarlo y jugar un poco con ellos, buscando algo más que escribir una escena "fogosa" en sí: quería que ellos "jugaran" a conocerse, que empezaran a "aprender a ser amantes", cosa que en toda relación sucede, por lo menos a mí me ha pasado y es un proceso muy lindo cuando se está enamorado. n.n _

_Igual pobre Tark, les prestó el cuarto y mirá lo que hicieron XD... Igual el viejo ya lo sospechaba, seguro que después cambia las sábanas y asunto arreglado (? XD). ¡Qué vergüenza! XDD... Hay gente a la que no le molesta y gente a la que sí (me ha pasado de encontrarme con Tarks y con gente totalmente opuesta, con la que estoy más de acuerdo XD)... Me sonrojé mucho pensando en el pobre Tark (?). _

_Pero bueno, así quedó... Las costumbres saiyans son misteriosas (?). Dudo mucho que, siendo tan poco pudorosos, se hagan problema por algo así. En eso yo no soy nada saiyan o.o _

_Yo no soy de escuchar este tipo de bandas (?), pero la letra de "Llévame" de Kudai me hace acordar a Trunks y Pan en este fic... Escuchenla si pueden porque es muy dulce y sentida la letra. n.n _

_Bueno... Mucho más para decir no tengo, así que me despido. Cualquier duda no duden en escribirme y GRACIAS por sus hermosas palabras._

_Iba a subir correcciones de capis anteriores pero lo dejo para la próxima. XD  
_

_¡Nos leemos! n.n _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	35. XXXIV: El último paso

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXXIV_

_"El último paso"_

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO? —indagó la joven por enésima vez.

—Porque NO y ya —la cortó él, cansado, para luego alejarse rápidamente de ella—. No quiero escuchar más tu voz, me recuerdas a la rompe tímpanos de tu madre.

Vegeta la observó seriamente y Bra tuvo que callarse la boca. Había apartado a su padre del grupo de saiyans para charlar con él unos instantes, para pedirle que le mostrara el Palacio y que le diera la oportunidad de asistir al momento de la revelación de su hermano. Claro estaba que su padre no podía permitir algo así debido a la poca (o nula, mejor dicho) fuerza de la híbrida, quien no tendría posibilidad de salvarse si quedaba desprotegida por un instante.

—Si se muestra Trunks no entiendo por qué no habría de mostrarme yo —agregó luego de minutos enteros de silencio, donde tanto ella como su progenitor se dedicaron a estudiarse con la mirada.

Era, casi, como si realmente hubieran estado siempre juntos. La complicidad era evidente y ambos, cada uno por su lado y sin dárselo a entender el uno al otro, lo sentían totalmente. Era como si la situación fuera parte de una cotidianeidad que entre padre e hija era irreal.

De toda la vida... Así se sentía tenerse enfrente el uno al otro.

—Trunks es un guerrero poderoso —sentenció el Rey—. No lo respetarán por su apariencia sino por su poder... ¿Entiendes la diferencia? Tú no sabes pelear, eres tan débil como Bulma.

Las palabras destilaron rechazo y provocaron irritación en Bra.

—No es mi culpa no haber sido entrenada... —tomó del brazo a Vegeta después de acercarse rápidamente a él—. ¡Vamos, papá! Trunks me necesita, es el momento más importante de su vida. No soportaría la idea de perderme algo así...

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la lágrima más humillante de su vida. ¡Sí! Ella se sentía humillada, menospreciada, prejuzgada... ¡Quería ir! Quería estar al lado de su hermano y nada podía sacarle esa necesidad y anhelo de la cabeza y el corazón.

Vegeta, atónito frente a la lágrima de su hija, la cual no hacía otra cosa más que denotar cuán en serio hablaba, realizó un movimiento involuntario, un reflejo. Su mano fue hacia la mejilla y borró la lágrima, aquella que ponía a su hija en un lugar de debilidad que él no toleraba en alguien que llevara su sangre.

La lágrima que le recordaba a Bulma y el sufrimiento final... No, no quería ver algo semejante en su hija.

—Te quedarás y es mi última palabra —espetó. Fue hacia Trunks a pesar del berrinche de su hija ofendida y se le plantó con gesto severo—. Convence a esta inconsciente —le ordenó.

Trunks giró hacia su hermana y al verla en aquel estado tan furioso y triste no pudo evitar la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

—Hermanita... —susurró luego de una dulce caricia que atravesó todo el cabello de ella—. ¿Qué sucede?

Bra llenó de reproche sus ojos, impresionando a su hermano.

—Papá no quiere que vaya con ustedes... ¡¿Puedes creerlo? —gritó fastidiada, cruzándose de brazos. Los demás saiyans presentes no pudieron evitar girar hacia los hermanos.

—Bra... —Trunks la alejó aún más del resto, con un tono por demás precavido—. No sé si sea conveniente...

Y su hermana le dio la espalda.

—Está bien —dijo en un hilo de voz casi indescifrable—. Entiendo...

Pero no, no lo hacía.

¡Era el momento más importante de la vida de su hermano! Ella DEBÍA estar ahí, acompañándolo en tan difícil y transcendental escena. No era por los saiyans, ni siquiera era por su padre... ¡No! Era por Trunks; solamente por él sentía la necesidad de estar allí. Nada ni nadie le importaba más que él.

Su hermano la giró hacia él y le sonrió sinceramente, denotando orgullo y amor por ella. Los sentimientos que él le tenía lograron llegar a su pecho, por lo cual decidió aceptar el trago amargo y tolerar la prohibición de su gemelo y su progenitor.

"Si así tiene que ser para que Trunks esté tranquilo...".

No quedaba otra que aceptarlo, se dijo.

"Pero no me voy a rendir... Intentaré escaparme. No sé cómo, no sé si lo lograré o no; voy a intentarlo, eso es lo único que sé".

Ocultó su rostro del resto, dándoles la espalda una vez más. Sintiendo las miradas de los saiyans sobre ella no pudo ocultar una risita. Sus abuelos siempre le hablaban de la Bulma pícara, de la Bulma que no le temía a nada. ¡Ella iba a ser igual de insolente! Iba a copiar a su madre hasta el punto de asustar al mismísimo Rey de los saiyans.

Con la decisión formada en su mente, finalmente acompañó a su hermano y se unió al grupo de saiyans que aguardaban para ir al Palacio.

—Bien, ahora queda una cosa por resolver —exclamó un serio y no soberbio Vegeta, sin dejar de observar a su hija—. No puedo dejar sola a esta chiquilla, corre demasiado peligro.

Bra no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva y observar a su padre con indignación.

"Así no podré escaparme... ¡Ay, papá! Se ve que sí conocías bien a mamá y sus comportamientos atolondrados y caprichosos".

Prácticamente le había leído la mente, lo cual la asustó y alegró por igual. Era lindo y aterrador al mismo tiempo el que su padre, con tan sólo horas de haber hablado con ella por primera vez, hubiera atinado sus planes maléficos y decidido oportunamente que debía detenerlos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, padre —agregó Trunks, sonriéndole a su hermana—. Lo mejor es dejarla aquí y con alguien que se encargue de cuidarla.

Hubo un silencio y todos, menos Bra que bastante estaba esforzándose por ocultar su ira, empezaron a observarse los unos a los otros, esperando que alguien se postulara para tan importante proeza; sin embargo, nadie dijo nada: todos permanecieron en total silencio. Tark, desde su sitio, entendió que nadie quería perderse el momento histórico que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el cual era desenmascarar a Trunks por primera vez en su vida frente a toda la sociedad saiyan. Él estimaba profundamente a Trunks y siempre había soñado con ese momento, mas entendió ante aquel silencio que todo valía la pena cuando era pedido por su Príncipe.

—Yo lo haré —y dio un paso al frente—. Realmente lamentaré estar ausente en un momento tan importante y tan soñado —reconoció francamente—, pero entiendo la importancia de proteger a la Princesa, por lo cual me quedaré.

Trunks sonrió ampliamente por el sentido y respetuoso comentario; se acercó a Tark y le dio la mano sentidamente.

—No te das una idea de cuánto te lo agradezco... —y la sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Goten, casi sintiéndose ajeno a la escena pero estando realmente allí, se lamentó a escuchar aquellas palabras de Líder de Clase Media.

"Tark es, quizá, la persona que más ha deseado que el rostro de Trunks salga a la luz... No puedo permitirlo".

Sabía del respeto y la admiración entre el Líder de los medios y el Príncipe y, repentinamente, entendió que Tark realmente merecía ir, cosa por la cual él debía actuar. ¡Claro que él quería cuidar a Bra! Se moría por hacerlo y ya no podía ocultarlo: necesitaba hacerlo y no con malas intenciones, sino con unas más que buenas.

"Pero temo por la reacción del Rey".

Y eso no podía negarlo: Vegeta parecía protegerla... ¡Ya bastante lo había demostrado al haberla dejado en la paz de la Tierra en vez de hacerla parte de la locura de Vegetasei! Goten quería cuidar a Bra, ella merecía ser cuidada y nadie sería más feliz de hacerlo que el hijo menor de Kakarotto.

Intimidado por la fuerte presencia del Rey, el díscolo muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás, el cual fue percibido por los presentes.

—¿Qué sucede, mocoso? —inquirió un más que extrañado Raditz.

Goten observó a los presentes con nerviosismo, clavando sus ojos no donde quería sino donde debía.

"Es en Tark en quien debo pensar.. ¡Hizo tanto por todos durante toda esta historia! Tengo que devolverle el favor...".

—No, por favor no... —murmuró confundido, sonando casi como un infante—. Tark, no lo hagas... —tragó saliva, sintiendo cómo, casi literalmente, el techo se le venía encima —. Yo... ¡Yo la cuidaré!

Y todo fue silencio...

Silencio...

Más silencio...

—¡¿Y tú qué tanto te crees como para pedir hacerte cargo de tan importante misión? Sólo eres basura.

Las tremendas palabras de Vegeta lo hicieron palidecer, titubeando en volver a pronunciar su voluntad pero sin lograr atreverse a hacerlo nuevamente.

"Todo está dicho: soy un imbécil".

—Goten... —Lo nombró Trunks con suma tranquilidad no sin antes haberse acercado a él, quien prácticamente no lo notó hasta escuchar su voz dado el estado catatónico en el que lo había cernido el Rey—. ¿Realmente estás dispuesto a algo así?

Goten balbuceó cosas sin sentido y giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, pasando por la mirada asesina de Vegeta, por la burla explícitamente mostrada en los ojos de su tío Raditz, por los nervios de su hermano, por la tranquilidad de Trunks y la incredulidad de Pan...

Y por ella, por una Bra que se mostraba sorprendida pero también agradecida de alguna extraña e inesperada forma.

Hizo una reverencia ante Trunks y depositó en sus ojos toda la confianza que tenía en sí mismo.

—Todo sea por Usted, Alteza. Tark no merece perder la oportunidad de acompañarlo en un momento tan importante... yo los acompañaré en sentimiento.

—¡Pero...! —Bufó Vegeta, siendo detenido por la mano tranquilizadora de su hijo mayor.

—Goten es de suma confianza, padre. Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí y probablemente hubiera tardado años enteros en volver, lo cual no sólo hubiera generado muertes de todo tipo, sino además sufrimiento y caos en la Tierra y aquí mismo... —Apretó los hombros de Goten con fuerza y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera—. Cuento contigo.

—Gracias, Príncipe —exclamó el muchacho ante su amigo, a quien se dirigió con respeto para impresionar al Rey y ganarse un poco su confianza.

Vino el turno de las despedidas y, pronto, no sin antes una amenaza de muerte de Vegeta a Goten totalmente sanguinaria, el muchacho y la Princesa estuvieron solos en casa de Tark. Por recomendación de este último, fueron a refugiarse al sótano, donde el guerrero mantuvo encendido su Scouter en caso de que algún poder de pelea peligroso se manifestara.

Sentado en la escalera estaba, observando a una Bra que se había abandonado en el suelo del sótano con claro aburrimiento impregnado en sus facciones.

—Realmente quería ir, ¿verdad? —necesitó preguntar el muchacho, visiblemente nervioso por verse, como la noche anterior, a solas con la Princesa que le quitaba sueño y aliento.

Bra bostezó, casi como si no le diera importancia a los dichos del saiyan que la custodiaba.

—Siento que dejé solo a mi hermano —admitió sin saber bien por qué lo hacía.

"Este tipo te hace hablar por los codos... Debe ser por su cara de tonto".

Goten le sonrió ampliamente, aparentemente enternecido con ella, cosa que la distrajo un poco.

—No se preocupe —exclamó el joven—. Está con mi sobrina y con Tark, ellos lo cuidarán y protegerán ante cualquier peligro que se manifieste.

La muchacha continuó observándolo en el más puro silencio, sabiendo que no sería fácil escapar de esa situación. Debía distraer a Goten y escapar. La pregunta era... ¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma?

"Es un poco atolondrado, pero es saiyan y eso significa que tiene poder y velocidad que para mí son invencibles...".

¿Ella tendría fuerza también?

"Qué buena pregunta...".

Cerró sus ojos y fraguó un plan, alejando su mente de la de Goten y de todo Vegetasei.

"Debo estar allí, con mi hermano...".

—Así lo hubieras querido, mamá... —murmuró suavemente para sí.

* * *

Volaron a toda velocidad por los rosados cielos de Vegetasei, cada uno metido en su propia mente e incapaz de dialogar con quien tuviera al lado. Quien más callado estaba, por supuesto, era Trunks. Su padre lo había provocado con un par de palabras odiosas, pero el joven nada había hecho contra éstas. Estaba reprimiéndose, pues estaba desesperado por gritar... ¡Sí! Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que su garganta sangrara...

No podía más: sentía demasiada presión ante la situación y, por más que sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era lo más correcto, no podía con su genio y su baja autoestima: temía por las miradas ajenas...

Aquella verdad era irrefutable.

Miedo... Cada vez más cerca del Palacio y cada vez más tembloroso, cada vez más asustado...

Parecía fácil antes de emprender el viaje, realmente había creído que podía; su corazón, sin embargo y a pesar de ello, le estaba diciendo que tremenda creencia no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Era mentira que alguna vez se había sentido seguro de sus acciones... Ser visto por TODOS era distinto a ser visto por algunas pocas personas de confianza. Le tenía miedo a la masa y a la reacción que la misma pudiera tener para con él.

"Quiero ir a la Tierra" se repitió un millón de veces por minuto, al borde del llanto como si de un niño pequeño e indefenso se tratara. No quería llegar...

No podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Pero, como sucede cuando se atraviesan situaciones a las que uno está obligado a exponerse, cuando menos lo deseaba fue cuando sucedió: acababan de llegar al Palacio de Vegetasei.

Un tumulto de gente aguardaba al pie de las enormes escaleras que separaban a la enorme central de poder de la plaza de reuniones, cosa que hizo que la piel del Príncipe se erizara y que sudor frío recorriera su espalda.

"No quiero, por favor...", pensó justo cuando se detuvo en medio del cielo. "No quiero...".

—Trunks... —Pan fue la única en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, tal vez por conocerlo mejor que todos los presentes—. Es momento, no hay vuelta atrás...

—¡ES EL PRÍNCIPE TRUNKS! —gritó uno de los tantos guerreros saiyans que esperaban por él—. ¡Dará la cara!

Y ahora sí: realmente, no había vuelta atrás...

Aterrizaron en el Palacio y un enorme silencio se adueñó del ambiente, el cual se volvió denso e insoportable para Trunks, quien aún deseaba huir... ¡Si hasta estaba fantaseando con una magnífica idea para irse volando a la Central Espacial y escaparse! Se convenció de que el plan era perfecto, pero los ojos negros de Pan, llenos de seriedad, lo detuvieron.

—Es lo que has esperado... —afirmó ella, hablando más en serio que nunca—. Tu momento, Trunks...

Su habilidad para encontrar sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su casco volvió a asombrarlo como tantas otras veces, haciendo que el plan perfecto dejara de serlo y se convirtiera en una estupidez.

"No lo hago ni siquiera por mí, Pan... Lo hago por ti".

Porque quería amarla frente a los ojos de todos, sin tener que ocultar los sentimientos vivos y salvajes que sus orbes azules expresaban.

¡No! Debía quedarse...

Pero qué difícil era...

—¡Príncipe Trunks! —un grupo de diez ancianos de Clase Alta apareció frente a él, escaleras arriba para alcanzarlo. Ya cerca de él, se detuvieron—. Lo estábamos esperando... Hay mucho por decir y por discutir aquí.

Quien hablaba era Mitis, probablemente la guerrera más poderosa del planeta. Todas las mujeres de Vegetasei, ante la ausencia de Reina, respetaban e idolatraban a Mitis como la mujer más importante de toda la sociedad saiyan. Era digna de admirar, su poder era verdaderamente infinito. Ni hablar de sus hazañas como guerrera, éstas le sobraban. Y sus ojos eran sanguinarios como los de cualquier hombre saiyan... Notar la severidad de los ojos envejecidos y enfadados intimidó a Trunks.

—Señora Mitis —articuló dificultosamente mientras hacía una reverencia, innecesaria tratándose de la Realeza, ante ella—. Sí, hay mucho por hablar...

—Hable, entonces... —pidió Mitis ante el silencio que se apoderó de él repentinamente.

Se quedó callado por un par de minutos, sintiendo cientos de ojos clavándose en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Más nervioso que nunca y no sin antes mirar unos instantes a Pan con la única intención de obtener fuerzas, finalmente prosiguió:

—Para hablar... —apretó sus puños y observó a todos y cada uno de los saiyans que lo contemplaban disparmente, algunos furiosos y otros, inesperadamente, orgullosos...

Sin grises... Los saiyans era más saiyans que nunca en ese instante.

—Para... hablar... —tartamudeó. Inundó de aire sus pulmones antes de seguir—, necesito una ausencia total de exabruptos: mostraré mi rostro cuando haya terminado de hablar.

Se sintió orgulloso por la repentina correcta articulación de palabras, sintiendo fuerzas para seguir y deseando que éstas duraran varios minutos, todos los que necesitara para desnudar su alma ante la poderosa multitud.

—¡Habla, ABERRACIÓN! —y gritó una voz que, desgraciadamente, conocía muy bien—. ¡Habla antes de que no pueda contener el escupitajo que quiero darle a tu rostro, basura! ¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, PORQUERÍA!

Y todo fue silencio...

Pan sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, pues quien hablaba era a quien más respetaba... Su maestro, su referente... El guerrero que más admiraba...

—Bisabuelo... —farfulló.

Podía tolerar semejantes palabras de cualquiera, ¡incluso de sus padres! Pero no de Bardock, de él no podía soportarlo bajo ningún punto de vista.

—¡Ya no somos nada! —gritó éste a Pan, desquiciado como nunca—. ¡YA NO TE HAGAS LLAMAR MI BISNIETA, MOCOSA! Estás unida a este asqueroso ser... ¡A una aberración! JAMÁS te lo voy a perdonar, Pan... —se acercó a ella y la tomó violentamente del cabello—. Jamás en la vida perdonaré la suciedad que has esparcido sobre mi buen nombre... JAMÁS.

Los ojos de Pan se desorbitaron completamente, hipnotizada por el odio que su bisabuelo profesaba.

—Tú... —musitó—. Tú...

La imagen era irreal desde la perspectiva del Príncipe: ¿ese realmente era Bardock? El hombre que le había pedido encarecidamente por el bienestar de su bisnieta, quien había dado luz verde para que Pan viviera a su lado...

¡Era gracias a ese guerrero que ellos estaban juntos! Y ahora, él tomaba del cabello a su mujer, tironeándolo con rencor y llenando el ambiente de un odio incomprensible... Y todo por su causa.

No, no podía ser cierto...

El puño del bisabuelo de Pan se levantó e iba en dirección al rostro de la muchachita, cosa que cegó completamente al Príncipe.

—¡BARDOCK! —se metió, empujando al Líder de Clase Baja para alejarlo de su mujer—. La cosa es contra mí... ¡No contra ella! —y perdió totalmente la compostura—. ¡CON ELLA NO!

Los Scouters de toda la población presente se volvieron locos, marcando números extraños y llenos de altibajos al señalar al Príncipe, a quien rodeó una poderosa aura blanca, brillante como ninguna.

Vegeta se sorprendió y necesitó sonreír satisfecho y orgulloso, altivo como él solo. Las cosas, al parecer, no saldrían tan mal...

"Estás más cerca de lo que pensé... Me sorprendes gratamente, mocoso".

Mitis necesitó meterse, apartando aún más a un Bardock desquiciado que ya no era dueño de sus actos.

—¡¿Acaso se ha unido a esta chiquilla? —interpeló invadida por una gran cuota de vehemencia, desesperada ante lo que veía y escuchaba—. ¡No es posible...!

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la poderosa guerrera se acercó a Pan y tironeó del cuello de su ropa, tras el cual apareció una marca que no significaba otra cosa más que unión saiyan totalmente consumada.

La muchachita quedó perpleja ante los actos de más madura de ambas.

—Esto vuelve todo más complicado... —Mitis se mostró preocupada por motivos que nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros de clase, pudieron comprender—. Esto cambia todo, pequeña...

Pan la miró impresionada, incapaz de articular sílaba alguna.

"Ya no se ve tan severa... ¡¿Por qué?".

—¡MOCOSA INSOLENTE! —y la petrificada joven no fue capaz de advertir lo que venía de parte de su bisabuelo—. ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PUDISTE?

Un nuevo puño estuvo a punto de clavarse en la boca de su estómago; sin embargo, éste no llegó a destino: Trunks acababa de detenerlo.

—¡NO TE METAS, ABERRACIÓN! —espetó Bardock ante el casco más imponente del universo—. ¡Suéltame! Yo SÍ soy un verdadero saiyan, ¡tú no puedes...!

Trunks, fuera de control como varios de los presentes, apretó tanto el puño de Bardock que fue capaz de romperle varios huesos, por lo que el Líder de los bajos se desmoronó contra el suelo, sangrando desmesuradamente.

—Te lo merecías, papá... —agregó un serio Raditz, quien no ayudó en absoluto a su padre—. Te pasaste... —acto seguido, palmeó el hombro de su sobrina nieta, haciéndola reaccionar. —Ignóralo: recapacitará.

Pan apretó sus puños, presa de la impotencia.

—La que no sabe si recapacitará soy yo...

Algo había muerto en su interior y no sabía si podía revivirlo... Las palabras habían lastimado su orgullo.

Lo habían destrozado en mil pedazos...

Trunks respiró hondo y supo que sería demasiado difícil para él seguir con lo pautado después de una escena tan desgraciada. No esperaba algo así de Bardock, guerrero al que respetaba enormemente y junto al cual había luchado por la Clase Baja.

Estaba ciertamente desilusionado, lo cual era doloroso cuando iba dirigido a semejante eminencia de los campos de batalla.

Volteó para ya no volver a mirarlo, intentando concentrarse.

—Sí, me uní a ella —aseguró ante una atónita Mitis—. Por eso mismo pido RESPETO. Es una mujer al igual que usted, Mitis... Sabe cuánto la respeto —dijo refiriéndose a la anciana—, así que le pido paciencia y RESPETO. No se metan con mi mujer...

Pan se sintió avergonzada por la defensa pero, muy en el fondo de su corazón, la agradeció.

"Típico de ti, principito...".

Hubo un nuevo silencio y los susurros dejaron de serlo: varias voces empezaron a ser perfectamente audibles: las entendía claramente. Opiniones buenas, opiniones malas... Un 50 a 50, nada definido...

Las palabras de Bardock se colaron en lo más hondo de su alma y causaron un efecto enloquecedor, junto a ese 50 % que gritaba contra él, su padre y su mujer...

Distintas voces exigieron su cabeza y su lengua... ¡Le exigían hablar como jamás le había pasado! "Habla, basura..." repetían cientos de voces al unísono, intentando ser tapadas por voces defensoras que agradeció existieran, pero que no lograban doblegar el molesto sonido de la desaprobación masiva...

Habla, basura... Habla, basura...

Y la imagen de Bardock queriendo golpear a Pan... Y las palabras...

Habla, basura...

Pan gozando en sus brazos, mordiendo su cuello...

La unión perfecta, la de dos saiyans que se habían elegido...

¡NO! No podía permitir que lo alejaran de ella, que la lastimaran por sus pecados...

Por ser híbrido, por ser distinto pero igual...

Por ser Trunks...

¡ESO JAMÁS!

—¡BASTA! —y la razón se fue: Trunks estaba endemoniado, ya no había vuelta atrás—. ¡Basta de murmullos molestos y de actos prejuiciosos! Los aborrezco por juzgarme sin escucharme... ¡LOS ABORREZCO! —Toda persona que lo rodeaba dio pasos atrás, visiblemente anonadada por la voz imponente y severa que hacía suyo al aire—. ¡Les di mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi poder y lo único que han hecho es prejuzgarme, malditos enfermos! ¡¿Qué mierda les importa lo que soy o lo que no soy? —desgarró sus guantes blancos al cerrar demasiado sus puños, desequilibradísimo—. Soy PODEROSO, eso es lo único que debería importar...

Mitis se había convertido en la única capaz de hablarle. El otro capaz era Vegeta, pero observaba la escena con una media sonrisa reluciente en sus labios, manteniéndose increíblemente al margen del conflicto. La anciana de Clase Alta, por su parte, al ver que nadie acotaba NADA ante las fuertes palabras de Trunks, se vio en la necesidad de decir algo, lo que fuera...

Todo con tal de calmar las aguas, de hacer entrar en razón a todos y, especialmente, a ella misma. La marca en el cuello de Pan la había herido demasiado como para seguir manteniendo claros sus pensamientos.

—Eso es lo que importa, Príncipe —aseguró sin llegar a creerlo completamente—. ¡Eso es lo que nos importa! Pero hay reglas, toda sociedad las necesita para subsistir... ¡Su mera existencia va contra una regla primordial de nuestra sociedad guerrera! ¡Si Usted realmente es un híbrido, no podemos dejarlo con vida! Va contra todo lo que creemos, contra la sangre que tanto amamos... ¡NADIE que tenga sangre externa merece mezclarse con nosotros! ¡NADIE! —tembló al terminar, sintiendo la mirada fulminadora sobre ella, por más que no pudiera apreciarla sabía que estaba allí, tras la oscuridad del célebre y desgraciado _casco de los secretos_.

Vegeta, por su parte, seguía divertido con todo lo que pasaba.

"Ya casi... Un poco más...".

Trunks empezaba a descomponer Scouters con su poder de pelea intermitente, el cual rayaba lo imposible por microsegundos, ajeno a lo que le sucedía y a lo que esto significaba...

Todos ajenos, todos menos Vegeta...

El joven respiró hondo e ignoró un pedido silencioso de Pan, quien estaba tras él, para que se calmara.

—Los vas a matar a todos, cálmate... —pidió la muchachita una y otra vez—. No era la idea, no lo era... —su Scouter siguió disparando números extraños y desconocidos, por lo cual vio prudente acercarse a él. Se detuvo tras su espalda y se aferró a su cintura—. Tranquilo, Trunks...

—¡NO! —le gritó a su mujer—. ¡Vete, Pan! Así debe ser, así debo decir mi verdad... ¡NO MÁS TIMIDEZ NI LLANTO! Es el saiyan y no el terrícola quien debe hablar con ellos... ¡SI NO LO HAGO TE HARÁN DAÑO! No puedo permitirlo, Pan... ¡NO PUEDO! Así que les daré al saiyan, no al terrícola... ¡Tendrán al maldito saiyan que tanto desean, desgraciados! ¡LO TENDRÁN!

Vegeta amplió su sonrisa mientras Pan, seria y comprensiva, volvía a su lugar original.

No era prudente en absoluto: Trunks estaba fuera de todo razonamiento lógico: había terminado de enloquecer.

Mitis vio su cara desfigurada ante una palabra específica, olvidando la marca del cuello de la niña y las palabras sentidas de Trunks, olvidando todo lo que había acontecido hasta entonces...

—Terrícola... —musitó—. ¡¿Usted...?

—¡SILENCIO! —Calló a la anciana el desencajado Príncipe—. No puedes hablar, Mitis... ¡NADIE PUEDE HASTA QUE TERMINE! Así que escúchenme, malditos seres infernales... ¡Escuchen atentamente! —Tragó más y más aire, sintiéndose cada vez más ahogado por el calor que lo rodeaba, el cual no sabía por qué estaba allí—. ¡¿Acaso no ven lo que provocó cegarnos ante la idea de que los híbridos son débiles por defecto? ¡ESTA PLAZA DEBERÍA SER EL TRIPLE DE INMENSA! Pero no lo es porque nos prohibimos experimentar y nos estancamos en nuestra absurda idea de perfección... ¡Somos los guerreros perfectos, eso nadie lo cuestiona! Pero tenemos miles de defectos... ¡Somos prejuiciosos, altaneros y estúpidos! Por eso nos cegamos con todo lo que se nos dio por nuestro poder... —levantó sus manos y empezó a enumerar en el aire—. Las conquistas interplanetarias, las guerras ajenas, la comodidad de la clase asignada, la tecnología... —dedicó una corta mirada a Tark y agradeció ver comprensión, admiración y seriedad en sus ojos—. ¡Todo nos alejó del poder que REALMENTE importa para un saiyan! Del ÚNICO poder importante... ¡EL DE PELEA! —un aura más poderosa estalló a su alrededor y la gente siguió retrocediendo aún más. Los únicos que aún estaban en su sitio, como en principio, eran Mitis y Vegeta—. ¡¿Qué mierda importa el color de ojos, de piel y de cabello? ¡QUÉ! Les diré qué... ¡NADA! El más bello y el más desagradable de los saiyans será visto de igual forma siempre y cuando sea fuerte... ¡La hibridez sólo es una cuestión física! —sabía que mentía a medias, pues era evidente la influencia de su sangre terrícola sobre sus emociones—. ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL PODER, ÉSTE NO SE VE AFECTADO! Yo soy la prueba fehaciente de ello...

Y el silencio se volvió sepulcral, lo único audible era el fuego que rodeaba al Príncipe.

* * *

Su Scouter empezó a mostrar reacciones extrañas, lo cual lo preocupó enormemente. Señalaban a una persona en particular, los demás parecían calmados...

"¿Será Trunks?".

El poder estaba descontrolado y el Scouter no era capaz de leerlo con propiedad. Se puso realmente nervioso, pero la presencia que estaba frente a él lo obligó a disimular la más pacífica calma.

"No debo asustarla...".

—Tu aparatito, Son Goten —espetó Bra repentinamente—. Hace ruidos raros... —con pasos lentos, se acercó a él—. ¿Qué sucede? Me dijo mi hermano que esa cosa sirve para detectar guerreros poderosos... ¿Acaso hay algo mal en el Palacio?

Goten la observó horrorizado, incapaz de responder aquellas certeras preguntas.

—No sé de lo que me habla —aseguró rascando su nuca en claro gesto nervioso—. No pasa nada, nada de nada...

"¡Mientes, Goten!", se reprochó a sí mismo. "Mientes descaradamente...".

Bra vio la mentira en ojos tan transparentes, contagiándose del nerviosismo de quien la cuidaba en la habitación más baja de la casa de Tark.

Goten la observó con tristeza e incertidumbre, imposibilitado como nunca en su vida de decir una mentira...

No podía mentirle, no a su Princesa.

—Hay... alguien poderoso allí —explicó torpemente—. No sé quién es, creo que es Trunks... Puede que sus nervios hayan subido su poder de pelea.

—Me estás hablando en chino —musitó Bra, claramente molesta—. Explícate: qué mierda es "poder de pelea" y qué mierda significa que su poder refleje nerviosismo.

—Princesa... —Goten se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó delicadamente su mano, besándola sin ya poder contener su deseo—. Estará bien, él y Usted... Todos estarán bien, se lo juro...

"No puedo, no puedo... ¡Realmente no puedo! Soy incapaz de mentir y de cuidarla, ella me domina... ¡Ella me maneja a su antojo!".

—¡BAH! —y la joven respondió con una débil pero certera patada dirigida al rostro del guerrero—. ¡Explica qué mierda significa todo esto! Si no lo haces te mataré...

Bra ya no se sorprendió por lo saiyan de su comentario: sus dos naturalezas se veían más fusionadas y en armonía que nunca, lo cual la alegró por algún motivo.

—El poder de pelea no es otra cosa que el poder en sí... —volvió a explicar con torpeza Goten—. Cuando estamos en situaciones que afectan nuestras emociones, vemos nuestro poder oscilar entre lo más bajo y lo más fuerte. No nos pasa a todos igual, hay guerreros que son conocidos por sus enormes fluctuaciones de poder: el más conocido de todos es su hermano, Princesa.

—¿Eso es malo? —inquirió fríamente.

—No, pero es curioso... —Goten rascó su nuca cien veces más, cada vez más nervioso—. El motivo es desconocido... Otro que es conocido por esto es mi hermano mayor, Gohan; es decir el padre de Pan.

"El que era demasiado apuesto... ¡Ah! No es momento de excitarse...", no pudo evitar distraerse la muchacha.

—Entiendo... O sea que en situaciones particulares, el "poder de pelea" fluctúa de forma inconsciente.

—Exactamente —asintió el guerrero de Clase Baja—. Recuerdo ver a Trunks en medio de una conquista interplanetaria... Creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi con mis propios ojos —relató emocionado por el recuerdo—. Estábamos en el planeta Konnatsu, conocido por tener guerreros muy hábiles y magos de poderes ajenos a nuestra comprensión. Yo tenía como 12 años y desde ese día no pude dejar de admirarlo... ¡En un momento, un guerrero que usaba una soberbia espada lo enfrentó valerosamente! Ese tipo le dijo algo, no sé qué fue... Al parecer no fue algo bueno, por lo cual el poder de Trunks empezó a oscilar entre lo más bajo y lo más fuerte... ¡Y _splash_! —Bra estuvo a punto de terminar en el suelo por lo patética que le pareció la onomatopeya de Goten—. Explotaron todos los Scouter que había a la redonda, incluido el que yo estaba usando. Trunks le arrebató la espada y lo partió en varios pedazos... ¡Fue tremendamente cruel! Lo recuerdo con la espada en mano, temblando y totalmente cubierto de la sangre del guerrero... La imagen era imponente, única... —sonrió con nostalgia a pesar del sanguinario recuerdo—. Ese día, mi admiración por él nació... Se veía tan, tan saiyan...

Bra se tapó la boca ante el relato, pues la crueldad que Goten había descrito en su hermano se le hizo irreal viniendo de tan dulce y amoroso ser.

—¿Qué edad tenía él? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Trunks tiene un año más que yo... —comentó levemente sonrojado.

"Y ella también...", pensó refiriéndose a Bra.

La híbrida tembló.

—Era un niño... ¡Un maldito niño!

—El más poderoso de todos...

—¡Pero era sólo un niño! Y estaba matando a un hombre... ¡No me puedes decir que eso está bien!

—Princesa... —Goten se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, intentando calmarla—. Es nuestra esencia, como se lo explicamos en la Tierra... Somos guerreros —sentenció con una seriedad poco común en él—. Guerreros que aman pelear y derramar sangre ajena durante un buen combate, que aman ponerse a prueba contra los más fuertes enemigos...

Bra se apartó de él, dándole la espalda.

—No termino de comprenderlo, lo siento...

No lo hacía porque desconocía la adrenalina que, seguramente, corría por el cuerpo de un saiyan al pelear.

"Debe ser algo tremendo, como la droga más fuerte...".

¿Ella sería capaz de sentirlo?

Era inevitable preguntárselo...

—¿Ha visto la espada que Trunks lleva? —inquirió tímidamente Goten.

—Sí —afirmó la mujer.

—Es la misma espada de la batalla que acabo de contar... Es su trofeo y desde hace más de 15 años que la porta. La lleva a todas partes y mata con ella a todo lo que se le cruza por delante...

—Sigo sin entender...

Goten la miró apenado, ya que veía esfuerzo pero también ambivalencia en la saiyan crecida en la Tierra.

—Lo siento, Princesa... —susurró dulcemente.

El silencio que los envolvió se tornó incómodo, y Goten se vio invadido por una tos molesta, presa de los nervios que le significaba tener frente a él a tanta mujer.

Sus ojos viajaron por la espalda de Bra y supo que se estaba excitando. Avergonzado, se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, intentando contenerse.

"Es más fuerte que yo...".

Supo que cambiar de tema sería sabio y eso hizo:

—Algún día le voy a preguntar por qué la guardó... Aquella batalla debió haber tenido algún significado especial para él —reflexionó.

Bra siguió de espaldas, pensativa. Estaba ignorando totalmente a Goten, pues era otra cosa lo que estaba llenando su pecho y su mente.

"La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, una capaz de anular el juicio y sacar lo peor de adentro...".

Seguramente era por ser en parte saiyan, otra explicación no había para el deseo que acababa de embargarla.

"Quiero sentirlo...".

Si no lo hacía, jamás sería capaz de imaginar a su tierno hermano matando a sangre fría a un ser vivo.

* * *

—¡COMETIMOS TANTOS ERRORES! Tantos, tantos... ¡Confiarnos fue uno de ellos! Resignarnos a haber alcanzado todo nuestro poder fue otro... ¡Prueba de ello es lo que sucedió con Nappa y la elite! ¡¿Acaso ya lo olvidaron? —Espetó en la cara de Mitis, dirigiéndose a todas y cada una de las almas presentes—. La Clase Alta se volvió vaga y dejó de entrenar... ¡Y SÉ QUE NO MIENTO, LOS HE OBSERVADO DURANTE AÑOS! Cómodos en sus malditos lugares de privilegio, creyéndose los mejores, incluso mejores que hermanos de sangre de una clase supuestamente inferior... ¡ESTUPIDECES! —Mitis retrocedió un paso por primera vez, afectada por las palabras no tan desacertadas del Príncipe—. ¡LA CLASE BAJA Y LA CLASE MEDIA NADA TIENE PARA ENVIDIARLES, PARA ENVIDARNOS! Todos somos malditos saiyans y yo, aquí, no soy más que una excusa para exorcizar toda la mierda que tienen en su interior... —se descontroló y sintió ardor en su garganta—. ¡SOY UNA MALDITA EXCUSA! ¡Porque sé que NADIE aquí ha peleado, matado y amado a nuestra sangre como yo! Le dediqué mi vida a mi sangre... ¡A USTEDES! A nosotros... —se desmoronó en el suelo pero no duró mucho allí, tenía que levantarse y mostrarse fuerte, cosa que hizo no sin antes agradecerle a la adrenalina que bordeaba sus venas—. A este planeta que me expulsa, a estas miradas que me discriminan... ¡Y ME JUZGAN! Me preguntan si soy híbrido o no y aseguran que me matarán si lo soy... —luego del último comentario, pegó un desgarrador grito, tras el cual desgarró el frente de su armadura, entregándose completamente a la multitud—. ¡ENTONCES MATENME! Destrúyanme, córtenme en pedazos con mi espada, ¡SE LAS DOY SI LA QUIEREN! —Desenvainó su arma blanca y la exhibió ante los presentes—. Mitis... —se acercó a ella y le entregó la espada en mano, sin la capacidad de razonamiento suficiente que le permitiera ver el horror y la vergüenza que mostraba el rostro desdibujado por los años—. Hazlo si tan feliz te hace... MÁTAME.

Ya no lo soportaba más... ¡Ya no podía! Se sentía asqueroso, putrefacto y pecador... ¡No quería, pero así se sentía! Por las miradas, todas y cada una de éstas puestas en él y decoradas por los más variados sentires.

Y no había voces a favor o en contra... No había nada. Sólo fue capaz de escuchar el latido del corazón de Mitis, el cual se aceleró aún más cuando Trunks se arrodilló ante ella, entregado.

Todo lo que decía era cierto… ¡Tantos años luchando con placer y orgullo! Porque sólo en el campo de batalla se sentía saiyan. Allí, rodeado enemigos y con su poder explosivo rodeándolo, se sentía especial, entero y digno…

En el campo de batalla era en el único lugar en el que encontraba paz.

Y allí estaban todos, con sus miradas insoportables fijas en él…

—¡TRUNKS! —Pan, asqueada por el giro de la situación, se arrodilló frente a él—. ¡No digas tonterías! ¡TE CONTRADICES! —Giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Pides respeto pero te entregas a una muerte segura... ¡NO HAGAS ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO!

Mitis recibía aliento por parte de sus compañeros de clase, los ancianos de Clase alta, quienes decían a sus espaldas que debía hacerlo, que era ahora o nunca.

—Hazlo, Mitis... —pidió Glomt, uno de sus más antiguos compañeros—. No hace falta verlo: es un híbrido, lo ha dejado en claro...

—¡NO! —y Tark apareció frente a Mitis, furioso como nunca se había mostrado—. ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! No tocarán al Príncipe... ¡TIENE LA RAZÓN EN TODO! Mierda, tiene demasiada razón... ¡SOY CAPAZ DE ADMITIR MIS ERRORES Y RECONOCERLOS! Me interesé más en la tecnología que en entrenar, es una maldita verdad... ¡SI YO PUEDO RECONOCERLO, USTEDES TAMBIÉN PUEDEN! —Mostró sus dientes a Mitis, sediento de sangre—. Mujer, eres inteligente... Yo te respeto muchísimo, pero si lo haces no me quedará otra que matarte con mis propias manos...

—Tark... —la anciana también respetaba al Líder de los medios, viejo conocido de numerosas y mortíferas batallas.

Evadir esas palabras tan sentidas le era imposible, pero su inmenso orgullo le impedía admitirlo. Si bien el que Pan estuviera unida a Trunks generaba algún tipo de remordimiento en su pecho, éste producto de lo que la unión y el dejar a una mujer sola significaba en Vegetasei, su orgullo SIEMPRE triunfaba. Por ese motivo, dio rienda suelta a su lado más egoísta e intentó contestar con el mismo:

—¡No puedes pedirme que lo entienda, Tark! —Exclamó, casi tan desquiciada como Trunks—. Yo defiendo a las mujeres de mi raza, ¡todos aquí lo saben! —Apartó al guerrero de Clase Media y a Pan, quedando frente a frente con el Príncipe—. No pueden pedirme que acepte a un guerrero que NO fue traído al mundo por una saiyan... ¡ESO ES LO DESHONROSO! No su apariencia, no su poder... ¡LA MUJER QUE LO DIO A LUZ! Hasta admitiría un híbrido engendrado por una saiyan y un macho de otra raza... ¡PERO JAMÁS LO HARÍA EN EL CASO INVERSO! Un saiyan traído al mundo por una insulsa terrícola NO MERECE MI RESPETO. ¡ESA ES MI VERDAD!

Y bastaron segundos para que la situación se pusiera de cabeza a como estaba.

Hubo ruidos y movimientos rápidos que no todos llegaron a captar; luego, una escena desgarradora: Trunks sujetaba a Mitis de la nuca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tomaba su espada, cuya vaina rozaba la garganta de la mujer.

—¡CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS, DESGRACIADA! —Gritó el Príncipe sin dejar de mirarla, cegado por el poder y la furia que sentía desgarrarle la piel—. ¡MI MADRE DIO A LUZ A UN GUERRERO DE GRAN PODER! —Volteó hacia Vegeta, quien ya no sonreía—. Díselos, padre... Diles qué tan fuerte era al nacer...

El Rey se mostró serio y silencioso, reflexivo. Deseaba matar a Mitis por el comentario tan desafortunado, pero su hijo le había dado un pie maravilloso y debía aprovecharlo.

La media sonrisa no tardó en volver.

—No tenía nada que envidiarle a Broly... —refunfuñó entre risas—. ¡El mismo Broly felicitó al bebé de poder infinito! Estaba asombrado...

El horror, la furia y la locura que se unían como lo mismo dentro de los ojos de Mitis abrumaron a todos los presentes. Glomt y otros ancianos de Clase Alta intentaron acercarse al Príncipe con la única intención de detenerlo, empresa que no pudieron llevar a cabo.

—¡NI SE LES OCURRA TOCARME, IMBÉCILES! —Espetó violentamente, acercando aún más la vaina al tentador cuello de la guerrera—. ¡SI LO HACEN LA MATO! Ha osado meterse con mi madre, esa que soportó mi poder y me trajo al mundo... ¡Una mujer metiéndose con otra mujer! Siento ASCO, Mitis... ¡ME DAS ASCO! —apretó la vaina contra ella y un hilo de sangre puso en guardia a todos los ancianos. Mientras, un gemido de dolor se hacía oír—. ¡Debes respetar a mi madre! Trajo al mundo a un saiyan y vivió para contarlo: ella merece respeto... ¡TODO EL RESPETO DEL MUNDO!

—¡TRUNKS! —Pan lo abrazó por detrás, desesperada—. ¡Deja a esa mujer! Que no te ciegue algo tan absurdo... ¡Suéltala!

—¡NO! —Sentenció el joven—. No me pidas que la suelte, Pan... ¡Ha ofendido a mi madre!

—¿Su madre...? —balbuceó Mitis, mostrándose agotada—. ¿Ella...?

—Ella sobrevivió a Trunks —musitó Pan, deseando decirles a todos sobre el horrendo asesinato por el que Bulma ya no estaba en el mundo, pero no estaba segura de lo adecuado o no de ese comentario. Se calló la boca sin más.

—Pero murió bajo manos cobardes —agregó, para sorpresa de todos, Vegeta—. No le perdonaron ser terrícola.

Mitis hizo viajar a sus ojos hacia todas las miradas posibles. Encontró impaciencia en Pan, sorpresa en sus compañeros, contradicciones en la población y aspereza en Vegeta, quien disimulaba ese sentir con su media sonrisa, la cual no lograba ocultar del todo la molestia que ella, con su agresivo comentario, había provocado en él.

Entonces, la mujer internó sus ojos en el casco, en los ojos que no veía de Trunks...

—Eres poderoso —aseguró con una sonrisa sincera, casi maternal—. Pero mi raza está primera... No puedo meter en mi cabeza la idea de que el próximo Rey no sea hijo de una mujer con mi sangre.

—Estupideces —musitó Vegeta, quien se había acercado a Trunks, tanto que ya estaba a su lado—. A los saiyans nos importa el poder; poco interesa el vientre donde hayamos crecido mientras llevemos sangre saiyan en nuestras venas. Bastante respeto merece la terrícola que lo trajo al mundo por haber sobrevivido, mujer. Entiende eso y aprecia la pasión y el odio que este chiquillo —refiriéndose a Trunks— está expresando por ti... Percibe al saiyan que lleva en su interior.

El Príncipe estaba duro, con ojos desorbitados que, para su fortuna, nadie veía. Pan intentaba calmarlo pero era inútil, su mente estaba a kilómetros de allí. Estaba frente a la tumba de su madre, asegurándole cuán orgulloso se sentía de haber sido traído al mundo por ella, expresándole sus más grandes sentimientos...

Ya no estaba en Vegetasei ni sentía poder para revertir la situación. Ante el mínimo movimiento, la cabeza de Mitis saldría volando por los aires, cosa que poco le importaba. Deseaba derramar esa sangre como jamás había deseado algo similar.

—¡ES UN SAIYAN! —Gritó un joven Clase Baja desde algún lugar de la plaza—. Es inútil juzgarlo como algo inferior a nosotros sólo por ser "supuestamente" híbrido.

—¡Pero no permitimos híbridos! —Gritó un anciano de Clase Media—. Mezclar nuestra sangre con una raza inferior no tiene perdón...

—¡Es poderoso! —Tirm, aquel muchacho de Clase Alta que combatió contra la elite para vengar a su amigo Zarkio, se abrió paso entre la enardecida multitud—. Creo que todos los que aquí somos jóvenes y no vivimos la _era de la auto-superación_ junto a los más viejos jamás hicimos caso a esa clase de patrañas. ¡Yo crecí admirando al Príncipe! ¡LO ADMIRO POR SU PODER! Todos los que siempre lo vimos como un modelo de poder a seguir lo respetamos... ¡Todos los que no conocimos a Broly y al anterior Rey lo hacemos! —Giró hacia la horda de gente y exclamó enérgicamente—: ¡¿CÓMO NO RESPETARLO? ¡¿Cómo juzgarlo si para muchas generaciones, él es el más fuerte de todos? ¡Príncipe! Recuerdo el combate de Konnatsu, lo recuerdo como lo estuviera viendo... ¡Ese y tantos otros combates! Su crueldad y su poder aplastando a quien se le cruzara por delante... ¡YO LO ADMIRO POR ELLO! Por enfurecerse y reaccionar... ¡No puedo juzgarlo! Es a Usted a quien quiero servir de aquí en más.

—El combate de Konnatsu... —Raditz rió entre dientes—. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Fue la primera vez que este muchacho exhibió sus poderes ante todos... ¡Venía desilusionando a la gente por no haber expuesto su poder de tan soberbia forma! Ese día, el Príncipe demostró toda su fuerza y no sólo cerró la boca de sus detractores, sino que combatió como todo un saiyan y destrozó a los guerreros más poderosos de esa raza... —rememoró la mirada ilusionada de Goten durante aquella batalla y no pudo hacer más que darle la razón a Tirm—. Las ideas de la no hibridez son anticuadas... El Príncipe tiene razón: nos estamos extinguiendo por no mezclar nuestra sangre con la de otras especies... ¡Y encima él, siendo híbrido, tiene un poder infernal! Los híbridos, tal vez, sean la respuesta...

—¡EXACTO! —Gritó un apasionado Tark—. ¡Intenté explicárselo al anterior Rey y no lo entendió! Nos estamos extinguiendo... ¡¿Ese es el destino que queremos? ¡AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA PRUEBA CONCRETA DE QUE UN HÍBRIDO NO ES MENOS QUE NOSOTROS! ¡¿Está bien que, como guerreros pensantes que cerraron la boca de Freezer y sus estupideces de "ellos sólo son unos monos", nos cerremos tanto en una idea absurda de mantener la sangre pura? ¡¿CUÁNTAS RAZAS DE GUERREROS SE HAN VISTO BENEFICIADAS POR LA MEZCLA? Lo investigué durante AÑOS y les aseguro que TODAS las razas se vieron beneficiadas... ¡No entender al Príncipe es una tontería! ¡ES COMPLETAMENTE ABSURDO!

—¡No todos lo vemos así, Tark! —Glomt tomó la palabra—. Llámennos "anticuados", pero así nos criamos y así nos volvimos mortíferamente fuertes... ¡Manteniéndonos lejos de sangre inferior!

—¡SANDECES! —acotó Tark en respuesta—. ¡En eso le doy la razón al Príncipe! ¡NOS CONVERTIMOS EN UNOS VAGOS! Nos dormimos en los laureles de perfección... ¡Y los saiyans jamás fuimos así!

—Es cierto... —Kut, uno de los ancianos de Clase Alta que acompañaba a Mitis y compañía, se mostró contrario al pensamiento de su grupo—. Tengo 128 años... —contó a toda la población—. Cuando hubo que derrotar a Freezer, nos sumergimos en la era más hermosa de la historia de nuestra raza... ¡Lo único que hacíamos era entrenar! Nada de naves, ni de comercio planetario, ni de pelear en guerras aburridas y ajenas. Eso se perdió: ya no entrenamos. No sé qué nos pasó, pero nos sumimos en una era asquerosamente aburrida, realmente insoportable. Ya no alimentamos la sed de pelea que nuestra sangre nos impone, ya no hacemos NADA para ser más poderosos... ¡Si hasta el Rey lo ha hecho! Se transforma en un estado similar al de Broly, cosa que lo único que hizo fue decirnos que nos cerramos a la idea de que Súper Saiyan únicamente había uno... ¡Y resulta que todos podemos!

—¡Pero Vegeta es el Rey, tiene sangre de la Realeza! —Contraatacó Glomt—. ¡Es imposible que todos podamos! El Rey Vegeta viene de la familia más sanguinaria y poderosa que haya integrado nuestra raza... ¡Por algo se volvieron nuestra Realeza! Es natural, demasiado natural, que él pueda y nosotros no...

—Todos podemos, imbéciles —reapareció Vegeta—. Creer que no podemos va contra la ideología que porta nuestra sangre... —rió a carcajadas—. ¡TODOS podemos! Todos los malditos seres que están frente a mí...

"No quería decirlo, pero allí está: somos iguales y las clases existen con fines inútiles".

Vegeta quería que esa información la difundiera su hijo, pero ensimismado en sus pensamientos como estaba, no iba a decir nada. Quizá, esa había sido la primera información realmente importante que le había dado a su raza en los 28 años que llevaba siendo Rey.

Las voces discutían y demostraban asombro, rechazo y aprobación. Nadie era indiferente a lo que sucedía en la puerta del Palacio.

—La _era de la auto-superación_ tuvo un efecto negativo en nuestra sociedad —retomó Kut, mostrándose calmado y, casi, resignado—. Éramos tan fuertes al pelear con Freezer que nos dormimos ante esa idea, la cual nos decía que era imposible superarnos... Nunca lo pensé de esta forma, pero ahora lo veo con claridad: nos perjudicó y logró que nos atrasáramos décadas enteras… Ahora, todos deberíamos ser Súper Saiyans, mas sólo el Rey logra esa transformación. Qué triste, saiyans... Qué triste esta realidad tan oscura y sucia...

—Kut... —farfulló Mitis, aún sostenida por el Príncipe—. ¿Acaso sugieres que...?

—Mezclemos nuestra sangre masivamente —propuso con una media sonrisa que hacía honor a su raza—. ¡No paremos hasta que este planeta esté plagado de gente! Plagado de saiyans con ideas frescas que no crean en las estupideces que decimos los viejos... ¡Ese debe ser el futuro! Con este muchacho como bandera... —se acercó a Trunks y puso una mano en su muñeca, intentando de bajara la espada y soltara a Mitis—. Tiene razón, Príncipe, tanta razón que me avergüenza haber venido aquí con la idea de matarlo en caso de hibridez. Admito todo lo que ha señalado en nuestra sociedad y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello: nos confinamos a un futuro aburrido, lejano de la adrenalina que significa tener fuera de aquí a los más fuertes enemigos... ¡Nos confinamos!

—Pero... —susurró Mitis.

—Mujer, cálmate... Él tiene razón y lo sabes —afirmó Kut, quien se sorprendió gratamente al ver a casi todos los ancianos de Clase Alta tras él, apoyando sus palabras—. Ya no tenemos rivales dignos y no entrenamos... Somos más débiles, lo cual es una calamidad tratándose de nosotros. Debemos entrenar día y noche y hacer lo que queramos con tal de superarnos a nosotros mismos.

—Glomt, tú no... —vio al mismo tras Kut—. ¿Tú...?

—Sí —admitió avergonzado—. Kut ha dicho suficiente: no tiene sentido matar a uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo, uno de los más inolvidables guerreros saiyan. No quiero que nos extingamos y nos convirtamos en un mito universal; quiero que estemos siempre aquí, exponiendo nuestro poder ante cualquier ser de la galaxia que quiera oponerse a nosotros y sacarnos el título. Es la idea de dejar de existir y de volver vano el haber luchado tanto lo que me hace aceptar al Príncipe... —giró hacia él y sumó su mano a la de Kut y otros Clase Alta, intentando detener el movimiento que daría final a la vida de la mujer—. No quiero convertirme en polvo ni que mis hijos y nietos se conviertan en ello algún día... Quiero que nuestro poder sea eterno y que SIEMPRE haya saiyans sobre el universo, combatiendo y dando rienda suelta a la esencia guerrera que nos constituye.

—Eso somos los saiyans, señora... —Pan, aún aferrada a la espalda de Trunks, afirmó—. Los guerreros eternos, las cicatrices eternas de un mundo que no nos entiende... Los que no se rinden, los que desean ser más y más fuertes... ¡Esa soy yo! Y esa, estoy segura, es usted también.

Gohan y Videl observaron a su hija y vieron una enorme madurez rodeándola: ya no era la misma, acababan de entenderlo. El respeto con el cual se había dirigido a la anciana de Clase Alta era digno de ser destacado.

Sería una gran Reina... Ahora lo sabían.

—Niña... —Mitis la observó fijamente y entendió que lo que la muchacha decía era cierto: ella amaba a su sangre y no quería verla convertida en polvo y siendo olvidada... ¡Quería verla siempre roja, siempre con vida!—. Hablemos, Príncipe Trunks —y puso una débil mano sobre el casco—. Hablemos como las personas pensantes que somos y entendámonos... Planeemos el futuro para nuestra raza... Juntos.

—¡NO! —Bardock, dolorido y sangrando, se metió—. Tonterías, realmente no pueden hacerle caso, él es...

—¡No podemos aceptarlo! —gritó otro Clase Baja desde alguna parte.

—¡Que me mate entonces, porque no viviré al lado de un asqueroso híbrido! —sentenció un Clase Media.

—¡No me rebajaré ante ninguna sangre que no sea la mía! —terminó un Clase Alta.

No todos entendían, al parecer...

¿Qué había que hacer para hacerlos entender?

Trunks sintió lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y sus manos temblaron, liberando a Mitis y haciendo caer contra el suelo su poderosa espada.

No todos entendían...

Cuando se quitara el casco, si es que lo hacía, sólo un paso en falso le costaría la cabeza, pues no todos tolerarían ver sus ojos azules y su cabello lila. Iba a morir... Iba a perder los sueños que tenía para él y para Pan, iba a quedarse sin el calor de su mujer y sin el cariño de su hermana... Iba a perderlas a ambas, cosa que lo destrozaba.

—Trunks... —susurró Pan—. Quienes aún no te aceptan no tardarán en hacerlo: tienes el poder suficiente para conquistarlos.

—No... —farfulló—. Es inútil...

Porque intentarían matarlo; lo sabía.

—Recuerda nuestra charla, chiquillo... —pidió un Vegeta visiblemente exasperado por las tribulaciones de su hijo—. Recuerda todo lo que te dije.

Como una luz sobre él, los recuerdos lo iluminaron.

—_¡Eres hijo de dos seres que jamás fueron buenos, que jamás se preocuparon por agradar sino por cumplir sus propios caprichos por más excéntricos que fueran! Claro que tienes fortaleza en tu interior, chiquillo... ¡La tienes! Sólo debes despertarla, sino jamás serás Rey._

Se emocionó al recordar, intentando escarbar más en su mente...

—_El odio por lo que te hice y el afecto por tu hermana y la chiquilla insolente te harán el ser más invencible del universo... ¡Odio, pasión y tristeza! Esos son los secretos que te dejo de obsequio para el futuro._

¡Algo más! Necesitaba más palabras... Más recuerdos...

—_Si sigues llorando y escondiéndote perderás la cabeza y harás sufrir a esas dos niñas. Por ellas y por la memoria de tu madre... ¡Sé fuerte de una maldita vez! Aprende de ellas a forjar el carácter que yo no te enseñé a forjar y mañana todos quedarán pasmados por tu poder y tu presencia, por uno de los guerreros más poderosos de nuestra historia._

—Papá...

Vio los rostros expectantes, desesperados por palabras y acciones que no iban con su personalidad. Se vio a sí mismo también, expuesto ante cientos de miradas que querían ser miradas por sus ojos. Se sintió más indefenso que nunca, más agonizante de lo que alguna vez se había visto...

Pero Vegeta, su padre, tenía razón: necesitaba fortaleza...

La necesitaba inmediatamente.

—Es tu momento, Trunks... —repitió Pan tras él—. El momento de hacerte respetar y mostrar tu fortaleza...

"Fortaleza...".

¿Cómo podría proteger a su mujer y a su hermana si no la tenía?

¡¿Cómo podría seguir con vida y provocar respeto en la gente si no la forjaba?

Recordó la batalla en Konnatsu, esa que todos recordaban como una de las mejores del Príncipe. Allí, se vio en la difícil situación de enfrentar al guerrero más poderoso de ese planeta. El hombre, contra todo pronóstico, lo estaba destrozando a golpes y amenazando con su soberbia y filosa espada, diciéndole cosas mientras peleaban.

Cosas que lo lastimaban enormemente...

—_No eres como ellos... ¡Reacciona! —Pidió el misterioso guerrero de cabello naranja—. Estás dudando demasiado en matarme, muchacho... _

_Más ataques y, pronto, Trunks ya tenía el cuerpo lleno de rasgaduras, cuya culpable era la espada que portaba el guerrero. Este último se desquició de un momento a otro._

—_¡Mataron a mi hermano! Son seres que no dudan en matar cruelmente, chiquillo... ¡Y tú estás dudando! Por algo debe ser, por algo lo estás haciendo..._

_Reflexionó acerca de las palabras y entendió que era realidad: estaba dudando demasiado y el poder de ese hombre no podía derrotarlo; perder ante él significaría algo imposible. ¡Podía ganarle! ¿Por qué no lo hacía?_

_¿Qué lo detenía?_

_Ya lo había hecho frente a su padre: había matado cientos de guerreros en misiones que realizaban padre e hijo. Ahora, sin embargo, era distinto: estaba ante casi todos los guerreros de Vegetasei, rodeado por saiyans de las tres clases que combatían a muerte con una raza extremadamente numerosa y fuerte. _

_Estaba avergonzado, intimidado por las mirabas que esperaban una hazaña sangrienta. Odiaba que lo observaran y siempre era tímido: no tenía amigos ni nada que se le pareciera. La gente susurraba demasiadas cosas extrañas sobre él cada vez que estaba cerca, lo cual hacía imposible sentirse cómodo frente a una situación social. _

_Sólo con su padre se sentía cómodo, aunque él siempre esquivaba sus ojos cuando su casco no lo acompañaba..._

_Eso empezaba a dolerle por un motivo desconocido. _

—_¡¿Por qué dudas tanto? —exigió saber su oponente—. Es como si no fueras saiyan..._

_Al escuchar semejante afirmación, el joven de 13 años perdió totalmente el juicio. Fue hacia el guerrero y lo atacó ferozmente, para luego quitarle la espalda y destrozarlo en mil pedazos. _

_Enormes exclamaciones siguieron y todos festejaron la crueldad del Príncipe. Él, por su parte, no salía de su estado de shock._

_Jamás se le había ocurrido que no fuera saiyan... ¡Él se sentía como tal! Que pusieran en duda algo así le rompía el corazón. _

_¿Y si no era saiyan? Pensó en ello ya en Vegetasei, delante del espejo de su cuarto. Se miró en éste durante horas, intentando contestar la pregunta sin respuesta. _

_Sintiendo una enorme ira al ver colores que no eran propios de su raza en su cabello y ojos, Trunks destrozó el espejo y un impulso lo condujo a uno de los tantos pedazos en los que había terminado; lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente._

_Quiso hacer algo pero no supo qué, simplemente lo soltó y dejó caer al suelo._

_Lloró por horas enteras..._

_¿Y si no era saiyan?_

_¡Pero si lo que había hecho era totalmente saiyan!_

_¿Pero por qué era distinto?_

_¡¿Por qué? _

Ese día se juró que sería más fuerte. Empezó a portar la espada de aquel guerrero como recordatorio de esa batalla. Quería ser fuerte y dejar de lado la inútil timidez que sentía frente a las personas. Quería sentirse saiyan…

Quería serlo con todas las letras.

Había jurado frente a su horrenda imagen que tendría más fortaleza y no se dejaría rebajar por nadie, pero...

"Nunca lo logré".

Aquel parecía un momento apropiado para lograrlo...

"Por Pan y por Bra... Debo hacerlo por ellas".

Porque las amaba y las necesitaba a su lado pasara lo que pasase.

A ellas y a nadie más...

Tomó la mano de su mujer con delicadez, apartándola de su pecho sin decir palabra alguna. Después, retrocedió varios pasos y se alejó de todos, buscando ser visto por toda la multitud que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

—Gracias a quienes creen en mi poder... —dijo—. A quienes no lo hagan: los entiendo... ¡Realmente los entiendo! Pero no me ganarán con palabras —buscó aire y llenó sus pulmones una vez más—. ¡ME GANARÁN PELEANDO! A quienes no creen, con gusto les demostraré mi fuerza... ¡En el campo de batalla!

Pan le sonrió con orgullo y Vegeta lo observó con indiferencia, aunque interiormente también sentía orgullo por su siempre sensible hijo.

"Eso es... Demuestra tu poder y destroza a quien no crea en ti".

Tark lo miraba emocionado y ansioso, sus ojos le decían al Príncipe que estuviera tranquilo, que mantuviera la calma para que todo saliera bien.

Agradeció el respeto de muchos de los presentes, incluso de los ancianos de Clase Alta... ¡Ellos le daban fortaleza!

Verse aceptado masivamente por primera vez en su vida se la daba.

Bardock se mantuvo en su sitio, furioso... ¡Contra él y contra quien fuera pelearía hasta la muerte! Todo con tal de demostrar su poder...

"Por Pan y por Bra... Y por mí".

Para liberarse realmente, para caminar por Vegetasei siendo él mismo.

Un saiyan que no había nacido en el planeta de donde venía su sangre, pero que se sentía igual a los demás.

Un híbrido que era más saiyan que terrícola y más terrícola que saiyan...

El guerrero que quería cambiar al mundo entero: el Príncipe Trunks.

—¡Los espero! —exclamó ante todos mientras dirigía su mano al seguro de su casco con claras intenciones de quitárselo—. Pelearé hasta el fin de mis días si es necesario... ¡Todo con tal de demostrar que MEREZCO ser respetado y considerado un saiyan! El saiyan que siento y sé que soy...

Silencio absoluto, lo único audible era el latir de su pecho y la respiración agitada que lo acompañaba.

Debía hacerlo...

¡Iba a hacerlo!

Pero...

—Hermosas palabras, niño... —una voz apareció en alguna parte, desconcertando las miradas de toda la multitud—. Pienso igual que tú y me alegra que hayas hecho cambiar de parecer a estos inútiles... —una risa inmensa llegó a oído de todos—. Lástima que es tarde, porque el castigo llegó antes de que pudieras hacer algo para salvarlos, Príncipe...

Sonaron aplausos justo cuando una sombra se hizo ver sobre el Palacio, la cual pertenecía a un ser desconocido, quien estaba encapuchado. Aplaudía a Trunks sin cesar, por motivos totalmente misteriosos.

—Hace unos días, sentí el poder de todos ustedes... ¡¿Por qué les cuesta tanto aceptar al híbrido? Pensé que habían despertado su verdadero poder por un motivo inteligente, pero veo que no... ¡Eso hace que merezcan la muerte!

Los puños del sujeto se apretaron y un poder dorado estalló alrededor de él, deshaciendo la túnica que lo tapaba y mostrando su verdadera identidad.

Los gritos hicieron temblar al planeta entero.

—Ya era hora —exclamó Vegeta, más sonriente que nunca—. Te estaba esperando, Broly...

Y todos los Scouter del planeta estallando a la vez provocaron un ruido ensordecedor.

* * *

—¡¿Qué le sucedió a tu aparato? —inquirió una desesperada Bra al ver cómo estallaba el medidor de poder de Goten.

El muchacho entró en pánico y no supo qué decir ni qué hacer.

Eso significaba que algo malo estaba sucediendo...

—Princesa, creo que... —se puso de pie temblando, seguido por ella—. Debo ir a ver qué sucede, parece ser importante...

—¡¿Qué? —Bra entró en crisis, descontrolándose por completo—. ¡No te puedes ir así y dejarme sola! ¡Dime qué sucede!

El joven intentó calmarla, tomándola fuertemente de las manos.

—¡Tranquila, Princesa! Yo la voy a cuidar, se lo juro... ¡Pero ahora debe quedarse aquí! No sé qué sucede, quizá mi ayuda sea necesaria...

¡Estaba que se moría de la incertidumbre! Goten se comportaba de forma extraña para lo que era él: estaba dubitativo y aterrado... ¡No sabía qué hacer!

"No recibí órdenes para un caso de estas características...".

¡¿Qué debía hacer con la Princesa?

"No puedo dejarla sola, pero si el Scouter explotó algo debe significar... ¡Algo malo debe haber ocurrido!".

Intentó respirar ordenadamente pero no lo consiguió: realmente estaba asustado.

Miró a Bra por segundos enteros, apretando su mano cada vez más. No quería dejarla sola pero algo en su interior le exigía ayudar a Trunks... ¡No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados!

—¡IRÉ CONTIGO! —Exigió Bra, levantando demasiado la voz—. ¡No me dejarás sola! ¡NECESITO ayudar a mi hermano!

¡Estaba enloqueciendo! No había forma de ayudarle con su nulidad de poder, mas sentía que debía estar a su lado... ¡La sangre la llamaba!

"¿Y si llegara a pasarle algo?".

Se deshizo en llanto y cayó de rodillas al suelo, deshecha.

—¡Princesa! —Goten no detuvo el impulso y la abrazó, intentando calmar el llanto con el calor de su piel—. ¡No! No puede venir conmigo, podría ser peligroso... ¡Yo...!

—¡SON GOTEN! —Lloró la muchacha en sus brazos, aceptando y devolviendo el gesto que él había tenido con ella por inercia—. ¡No me alejes de mi hermano! —comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos del muchacho, a quien pareciera los golpes le dolían—. ¡DEBO ESTAR CON ÉL! No soportaría perderlo... ¡Si le pasara algo...! —siguió con los golpes y Goten siguió recibiéndolos, consolándola en vano—. ¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLO! ¡MI HERMANO! ¡MI HERMANO!

Y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana. Horrorizada, vio a Goten caer al suelo sin conocimiento, con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su mandíbula.

—¡AH! —gimió entre temblores, sintiendo un poderoso torrente de adrenalina recorrer sus venas y su pecho.

"Esto es...".

Sintió placer ante la imagen, orgullosa por haberlo derribado de un sólo golpe.

"Ser saiyan...".

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia quien la cuidaba, corroborando su pulso. Al ver que únicamente se encontraba inconsciente y aliviada por ello, se puso de pie y dio la espalda al cuerpo masculino que ella había derribado.

—Ser saiyan... —balbuceó sin quitar los ojos de sus manos—. Esto es ser saiyan...

¡Acababa de entenderlo!

—Perdóname, Son Goten... —volvió a agacharse junto a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla—. Pero gracias a ti entendí todo... Esto es ser saiyan... ¡Este es el poder de la adrenalina que un enemigo genera! Lástima que haya sido contra ti, realmente lo siento...

Después de todo, él había sido muy amable con ella.

Poco quedaba por hacer allí, por lo cual salió disparada hacia el exterior.

"Debo ayudar a Trunks...".

—¡No me lo volverán a arrebatar! —continuó gritando—. ¡NO LO ALEJARÁN DE MÍ!

No lo iba a permitir...

* * *

—¡¿Qué fue ese sonido? —preguntó a uno de los vigilantes en lo más bajo de la prisión del Palacio.

El sujeto se mostró horrorizado.

—¡EL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO DICE QUE NOS MATARÁ! —afirmó acobardado—. Nada quedará de nosotros...

Kakarotto lo observó realmente impresionado, sabiendo perfectamente a quién se refería el guardia.

"Broly...".

¡¿Qué no había muerto?

Ese que perdía el control cuando lo veía, quien expulsaba todo su poder cuando tenía al mismo Kakarotto frente a él. Nacidos el mismo día, uno débil y el otro demasiado poderoso...

"Si me ve, estaremos perdidos...".

No tenía miedo, o si lo tenía no era uno convencional.

Lo único que sabía era que se moría de ganas de salir. Su genio saiyan era quien ganaba esta clase de batallas: cuando había un enemigo cerca, Kakarotto moría de deseo…

¡Quería pelear! Pero estar encerrado en la prisión de máxima seguridad en todo Vegetasei no era de ayuda. Tendría que pensar muy bien en qué hacer para liberarse…

¡¿Qué estaría sucediendo sobre sus cabezas? ¡¿Por qué había aparecido Broly?

¡¿Cómo?

Rió por no llorar, aferrado a los barrotes de su celda.

La impotencia, la incertidumbre y el no saber qué hacer en semejante situación se acababan de apoderar de su ser.

* * *

El caos estalló ante la poderosa figura, claramente ésta significaba una amenaza. Las palabras que servían de saludo no habían sido amables.

Todos observaron a Broly, quien tenía cientos de cicatrices en su piel y sólo era tapado por unos harapos sucios y rotos, sabiendo que era imposible ganarle si es que realmente deseaba matarlos...

Todos lo miraban así, no importaba la clase. Todos menos Vegeta.

—¡Me preparé para esto durante años! —afirmó—. 28 años de arduo entrenamiento... —y se transformó en Súper Saiyan—. ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! ¡TE GANARÉ!

Broly se bufó de él.

—Tonterías... ¡Aunque me alegra que hayas entrenado! Si no te transformas en un rival digno, de poco te servirá esa transformación...

Sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerlos, ambos guerreros de cabello dorado y resplandeciente chocaron sus puños en medio del aire, dispuestos como nunca a combatir a muerte.

—¡Papá...! —gritó Trunks, presa de la impresión.

La batalla más impresionante en la historia de Vegetasei solamente había empezado...

Y, era probable, uno de los dos guerreros dorados no sobreviviría...

Lo que todos percibieron al verlos pelear sobre el Palacio fue lo mismo: nada volvería a ser como antes.

Nada...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXXIV**_

_Me verás volver... ¡Me verás volveeEEEer! A los fanfictions de furia (?). Perdón Soda Stereo por citarte TAN en vano. XD _

_¡Lo siento! Tardé meses en subir esto..._

_Realmente les pido disculpas pero estoy un poco trastornada, últimamente me parezco a Trunks (?). Encima, estoy demasiado enganchada con un fic nuevo que estoy haciendo (voy unos cinco capítulos), ciertamente "parecido" a "Doble Vida" pero no necesariamente igual, simplemente va por una línea humana similar..._

_Creo que lo que necesitaba era distenderme de esta historia, lo cual siempre me pasa cuando estoy por terminar un fic. Cuando faltaba el epílogo de "Doble Vida", desde abril hasta noviembre no fui capaz de escribir NADA, así que imagínense con "Pecados...", la historia que más amo entre todas las que hice. Despedirse es muy difícil, se los juro... Si también escriben además de leer, seguramente me entenderán. Soy recontra sensible y me cuesta mucho terminar mis historias porque después las extraño horrores. _

_Así que disculpen por no actualizar rápido... Espero la inspiración momentánea se mantenga y pueda terminar el fic en las próximas semanas. Ojalá las semanas no se hagan meses... _

_Lo bueno es que me siento sumamente inspirada... ¡Voy a explotar eso al máximo! n.n _

_Una cosa: GRACIAS __**chibi-chan tsukino**__ por notar el ENORME error que cometí con el fic. Es incorregible así que, simplemente, les pido que ignoren el detalle. Siento haberme equivocado con eso... ¡Soy por demás detallista con las cuestiones de la historia original! Pero se me escapó, a todos nos pasó alguna vez... u.u_

_Esto es un AU (?)... Hagamos de cuenta que fue por eso y PERDÓN. _

_El error fue el siguiente: como bien lo __**marcó chibi-chan tsukino**__, según el manganime, la gravedad de Vegetasei está aumentada diez veces, cosa que habría hecho difícil a Bra poder caminar libremente en este planeta. ¡Chan! Se me recontra escapó, me sonrojé. XD_

_Sepan disculpar, realmente lo siento. _

_Con respecto a Broly: estoy informándome mucho acerca de él, mirando sus películas, leyendo debates y teorías sobre él y todo para no cometer errores con el personaje. De todas formas, la información acerca de Broly y su poder y la equivalencia de éste con el de otros personajes es escasa y contradictoria. Es un personaje de Toei, no olvidemos eso... Tiene incoherencias como tal, pero bueno... Lo que voy a hacer será exponer una teoría sobre cómo y qué tan fuerte es según mi creencia. _

_Será difícil hacer un Broly 100 % coherente en este fic... Al final del capítulo que viene, seguramente explique cómo mantuve al personaje y en qué me basé para darle forma. Veremos qué sale. n.n_

_Sobre Tapion: por segunda vez (la primera fue en el Capítulo II del fic), borro la escena que escribí en principio... Me fui un poco al diablo con lo que había escrito, por lo cual decidí cambiarlo. ADORO a Tapion y no puedo evitar escribir cosas hermosas cuando escribo sobre él... Pero no, mejor borro lo que puse porque estaría yéndome totalmente por las ramas. Algún día les cuento lo que había escrito. Nunca lo nombré, pero era él. n.n _

_En fin... Mil gracias por los comentarios, las visitas y los favoritos... Gracias gracias GRACIAS... Me hacen inmensamente feliz. n.n_

_Especialmente dedicado a los nuevos lectores, esos que se sumaron en los meses que estuve sin actualizar... ¡Gracias por sus cálidos comentarios! Y disculpen la demora... n.n_

_Y sin olvidar a los que están siguiendo esta historia desde siempre. Gracias por los varios mails de ánimo que recibí. Significa mucho para mí. _

_Bueno, como último comentario: subí dos correcciones de capítulos anteriores. Fueron el IV y el XII. El último, les cuento, quedó un poco más extenso. Me apasionó tanto hablar sobre Trunks y su problema de autoestima que agregué varias líneas... Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos del fic. n.n  
_

_¡Dos capis más y el epílogo (corto)! Hay mucho por hacer..._

_¡Nos leemos! _

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	36. XXXV: Redención

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXXV_

_"Redención"_

Los poderes dorados estallaron en el cielo, provocando una estela de luces que parecía de ensueño. Golpes y más golpes... La pelea era demasiado pareja, tanto que lograba provocar miedo en los presentes. Los saiyans presenciaron el espectáculo sumidos en la más inmensa sorpresa, pues jamás se habían esperado que, al despertar aquel día, se encontrarían con la batalla más desgarradora de la historia de su raza.

Esto, sin lugar a dudas, era histórico.

Vegeta y Broly, uno contra el otro. El Rey y el Guerrero Legendario, los dos saiyans más importantes del universo. Jamás había sucedido algo así ya que a Broly nadie le hacía frente. El antes muchacho y ahora maduro peleador era un ser sumamente particular, de difícil alcance y de enorme complejidad. Era _distinto_...

Estaba totalmente loco.

Tanto poder, quizá, era el causante de aquella locura que portaba con orgullo.

Tark, sin siquiera poder parpadear debido a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, recordó a Broly, a quién y qué era para los saiyans:

Desde niño había sido _el mejor_, ese título nadie se lo había podido quitar. Con un poder de pelea que rompía todo _scouter _que tuviera cerca, era el más cruel de todos. Destrozaba a sus enemigos y destrozaba sus cadáveres, envuelto en un velo de nula sanidad mental que, con el tiempo, se volvería su emblema.

Broly estaba loco y, al juzgar por lo que el Líder de Clase Media podía atisbar entre luces y poder, aún lo estaba. Era un hombre difícil de manejar, con el cual era imposible razonar. Mucho se había esforzado Paragus, su padre, en criar a su hijo como correspondía, mas le era imposible controlarlo. Su madre había muerto durante el parto y a él se le había asignado la difícil empresa de criar al saiyan más fuerte, cosa que jamás pudo llevar a término.

Al ver la inutilidad de Paragus para manejarlo, el mismísimo Rey Vegeta, padre de quien ahora peleaba con el Guerrero Legendario, tomó bajo su tutela al problemático joven, no sin antes matar sanguinariamente a su verdadero padre, hecho que sólo unos pocos afortunados conocían. Así, Paragus se fue del mundo sin honores y siendo recordado únicamente por haber ayudado a engendrar a ese monstruo. Murió siendo un miserable a los ojos de la sociedad, un guerrero sin grandes hazañas y con muchos errores a cuestas.

Por supuesto que el Rey Vegeta poco interés sentía en tener _otro hijo_. El asunto no poseía cariño ni nada que se le pareciera: estaba iluminado únicamente por interés. No era fácil para el Rey saber que había un mocoso muchísimo más fuerte que él, pero se dijo que era mejor tenerlo de su parte que en su contra, razón por la que no dudó en utilizarlo y controlarlo con el único fin de abusar de su poder. Prueba de esto era la batalla con Freezer: quien lo había matado, a él y su familia, no era otro que el Guerrero Legendario, mano derecha del Rey. La situación era por demás provechosa para el monarca de Vegetasei, pues teniendo a ese niño de su parte no sólo se aseguraba perpetuarse en el poder gracias al control que ejercía sobre el muchacho, quien jamás intentaría derrocarlo de esta forma, sino que además mantenía su poder intacto, respetado por todos, gracias a ser quien domaba a la bestia.

Aunque, se dijo Tark, cierto era que Broly no sentía ningún interés por el Collar Real; lo único que le importaba era destruir.

Una vez custodiado por el Rey, Broly siguió incontrolable, matando gente, ¡incluso saiyans! No podía parar de matar... Era más adicto a la sangre y los puños que cualquier saiyan que existiera: era un indomable de poder infinito. No mostraba interés por nada que no fuera matar y pelear hasta el cansancio. Más de una vez, el anterior Rey le había entregado mujeres para su divertimiento, a las cuales terminaba aniquilando cruelmente, dejando en el lecho escenas espeluznantes que provocaban ahorcadas en cualquiera.

Cuando nadie recordaba al padre de la criatura fue cuando el Rey pudo domar a la fiera; lo hizo mediante un entrenamiento exhaustivo y luego de años de paciencia y esfuerzo. Broly, entonces, era capaz de razonar, siempre y cuando no se cruzara con Kakarotto, hijo de Bardock, quien ya había vuelto a Vegetasei después de ocho años en la Tierra. Una vez, Broly casi había logrado matarlo, asunto que obligó a Bardock a no acercar a Kakarotto a donde Broly estuviera. En aquella ocasión, el mismo Tark había ayudado a salvar al joven guerrero de Clase Baja.

Era extraño... No estaba claro el motivo, pues la única conexión entre Kakarotto y Broly era haber nacido el mismo día. Nunca se supo el porqué, pero estaba clarísimo que en cuanto veía a Kakarotto, Broly sacaba el poder más grande que tenía y ya nada ni nadie podía hacerlo entrar en razón. No siempre era tan así, pero la vez del casi asesinato, Kakarotto, casualmente, estaba llorando...

La transformación a la que llegaba en momentos específicos de locura era a una muy particular: su cabello dejaba de ser dorado y empezaba a ser verdoso. Sus músculos se ensanchaban asquerosamente y sus pupilas desaparecían del universo. La imagen de ese guerrero sin raciocinio intimidaba a cualquiera. Dos veces se lo había visto así: la primera contra Freezer y la segunda frente al pequeño Kakarotto, quien había sido pillado justo antes de escaparse de Vegetasei en la Central Espacial, donde tuvo la desgraciada de cruzarse al Guerrero Legendario. Fue una suerte que su enfado y su sed de sangre no le hubieran hecho perder completamente la razón. Si así hubiera sido, ni Tark ni quienes los separaron hubieran vivido para recordarlo ni Vegetasei hubiera aguantado hasta ese día.

Sí: Tark le temía a aquella transformación.

Las décadas pasaron y el Rey domó completamente a Broly. Él, la parte pensante del guerrero, sabía que si llegaba al estado verdoso y gigante, su capacidad de pensar apropiadamente se iba con el viento, por lo cual debió aprender a controlarse apropiadamente. No era sencillo debido a que el estado supremo que su condición le permitía obtener era más fuerte que su razón y voluntad: el Guerrero Legendario era más fuerte que Broly en sí mismo.

Gracias a un arduo entrenamiento, pasó mucho tiempo sin tener arranques de locura que pudieran derivar en esa transformación, conocida popularmente como el _Gigante sin pupilas_; incluso, logró estar frente a Kakarotto varias veces y salir airoso. El Rey quería entregarle a ese Clase Baja, pero Bardock era demasiado respetado por su clase y al padre de Vegeta no le convenía ponerse en contra a gran parte de la población.

Así pasaron los años, las décadas... Broly cada vez estaba más harto, más aburrido de ser la mano derecha del Rey y tan respetado por la población. Alguien de su personalidad no estaba capacitado para convivir en paz; una vida así no era para Broly.

Tark bien lo sabía... Sus sospechas llegaron a su fin el día que Broly fue dado por muerto por Vegeta, quien ahora peleaba con el poderoso combatiente. Al ver a Broly pelear con tanta pasión, el Líder de los medios comprendió que esa muerte no había sido tal —como estaba a la vista— y que si se había marchado, seguramente, era por lo que él siempre había supuesto que se apartaría de los saiyans: la sed de sangre.

Ironía del destino: que los saiyans se hubieran vuelto tan civilizados y que hubieran abandonado tanto su entrenamiento estaba costándoles la vida. El Príncipe Trunks, con sus dichos, había despertado a la sociedad justo para ver cómo se la borraba del universo en tan sólo un instante. ¡Si Vegeta no ganaba, estaban perdidos! Haber entendido los errores demasiado tarde era la sentencia de muerte para la raza más poderosa de la historia. Tan negados a la verdad... Típico de ellos; saberlo le daba asco al afamado científico.

Con el cuerpo plagado de cicatrices y la ropa sucia y rota, estaba claro que Broly sólo se había dedicado a pelear, matar y disfrutar de los placeres que le exigiera su instinto. Caso contrario al resto de los saiyans, cuyos errores habían sido, ahora lo sabían, demasiado grandes.

Se acercó a Trunks, quien, al parecer, miraba la pelea bajo su casco con el mismo gesto estupefacto de todos los demás saiyans. Tocó su hombro, cosa que sobresaltó al muchacho, quien volteó inmediatamente hacia él, al igual que Mitis, Pan y ancianos de Clase Alta que rodeaban a Trunks.

—Será prudente no meterse —musitó para todos los que lo observaban—. Creo que si alguien lo hace, morirá. Estos dos jamás se llevaron bien... Esto iba a suceder algún día.

Trunks movió la cabeza, sintiéndose confundido, y fue atendido por una ahora comprensiva Mitis:

—No tengo idea de cómo es que Broly vive, no lo sé y creo que no me importa —aseguró ella, dedicándole una mirada respetuosa al Príncipe—. Sus intenciones para con nosotros no parecen buenas al juzgar por sus duras palabras. —Giró hacia Vegeta y Broly y frunció el seño para volver con Trunks y los demás—. No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo, pero debo admitir que es fascinante.

Necesitó sonreír tétricamente para terminar de expresar su idea. Ver una pelea de tremendas características era un honor y, estaba segura, quedaría en la historia. La pregunta era: ¿quedaría, acaso, alguien que pudiera recordarla? ¿Vegetasei sobreviviría a tremenda demostración de poder? La respuesta inexistente emocionaba y asustaba a Mitis, quien veía en sus sentimientos encontrados a la esencia misma de los saiyan.

Trunks no podía evitar, por su parte, sentirse sumamente impotente ante la situación. Su padre le había pedido que no se metiera, pero...

"¿Ganará? ¿Será capaz de vencer?".

Se metería en caso de que su padre peligrara; nadie, ni Vegeta en sí mismo, se lo impediría. Debía hacerlo por el bien de su padre, de su mujer, de su hermana y, aunque pudiera parecer extraño, lo haría por el bien de su raza paterna.

Eso sí: increíble era ver lo pareja que se desarrollaba la batalla. Ninguno de los rivales daba tregua al otro y ambos se ganaban más y más respeto en las miles de miradas expectantes. Nadie podía dejar de mirarlos, eran dos guerreros realmente admirables.

Tanto que lograban hacer vibrar a toda la población saiyan...

* * *

Salió de la casa de Tark no sin antes tomar prestada una túnica negra que encontró tirada en esa especie de sofá que tenía en su casa el científico. Esa era, seguramente, la que había usado Goten cuando los cuatro llegaron a Vegetasei hacía menos de un día. ¡En tan poco tiempo había pasado tanto! Era hermoso y asqueroso al mismo tiempo.

Se tapó la cabeza y, desesperada, empezó a correr por las extrañas calles de ese planeta desconocido no sin antes recordar a Goten, su guardián desmayado por su ataque de ira...

Por su ataque saiyan.

—Espero esté bien... —susurró mientras corría en dirección a unos ruidos extraños que se percibían.

Se detuvo en seco al prestarle atención al cielo. ¡Era rosa! ¡Su color favorito! Era irreal estar allí y odió que no fuera en otros términos, pero ya nada se podía hacer.

—¡TRUNKS...! —gritó antes de reanudar su desprolijo paso.

En el cielo, una especie de fuegos artificiales de color dorado retumbaba una y otra vez, manchando el rosa con un dejo aterrador que desconcertó y emocionó a la muchacha, sorprendida de sí misma por su maraña de sentires dispares.

No importaba cómo, tenía que proteger a su hermano. Allí, bajo el cielo rosa, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sangre ajena en la mano que había derribado cruelmente a Goten, una epifanía la envolvió.

"No puedo vivir sin él...".

¡No! Pensar en perder a Trunks no era una opción, no era NADA. ¡No podía perderlo! Si lo perdía, moriría.

Entendió, con devastadora fiereza, cuánto significaba Trunks para ella.

—Eres lo que más amo en el mundo... ¡TRUNKS! No puedo perderte... ¡No puedo perderte! —Corrió más y más rápido y pronto se sorprendió por la velocidad.

Más y más rápido, casi como en el viaje que había hecho en brazos de su hermano al llegar a Vegetasei, cuando la velocidad era necesaria para no ser vistos por las personas que poblaban el planeta.

—Eres un saiyan, no pueden dañarte... ¡NO PUEDEN! —desgarró su garganta—. ¡Eres saiyan!... ¡SOMOS SAIYANS!

Y lo aceptó: ella también lo era.

Sentir la sangre guerrera en sus venas, con dulce sinceridad, le había calado hondo en el pecho.

Era saiyan... Saberlo le daba otro sentido a su existencia, le contestaba las eternas preguntas a la tumba de su madre, le hacía sentir orgullo...

Saberlo le cambiaba la vida.

Y lucharía por su hermano, porque él era la mitad de su corazón: él era lo que más amaba.

—¡QUIEN OSE METERSE CONTIGO MORIRÁ! Te lo juro, Trunks... ¡Te lo juro!

Más estallidos en el cielo y más y más velocidad en sus pasos.

—Si algo le sucedió... ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR! ¡LOS VOY A MATAR!

Lo juraba por su sangre saiyan, sintiéndola en cada milímetro de su cuerpo y en cada partícula emocional de su alma.

* * *

Chocaron sus puños en medio del aire, desatados por el odio que sentían el uno por el otro y, por qué negarlo, el respeto que se tenían como guerreros.

La pelea iba demasiado pareja y ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a dar tregua pronto. Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto y no pudo evitar explotar en entusiasmo, el que hizo que le diera un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda a Broly, puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar por primera vez a su rival, desequilibrando la batalla. Hubo gritos de sorpresa entre la multitud, pues más de uno esperaba una victoria de Broly. El Guerrero Legendario era tan respetado que nadie imaginaba que el Rey, por más fuerte que se mostrara con esa misteriosa transformación, pudiera ser capaz de vencer en tan cruenta batalla.

—¡INSECTO! —gritó Vegeta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡¿Este es todo tu poder? No bromees...

Descendió en medio de la Plaza Central de Reuniones, allí donde Broly había impactado luego de su golpe. El pueblo hizo una ronda entorno a los guerreros y nadie ocultó su estupefacción producto de tanto poder en el aire. Sin hacer caso a quienes los rodeaban, Vegeta dio los pocos pasos que lo separaban del cuerpo de su enemigo, quien aún no se había levantado, y no pudo evitar la tentación de patearlo en la cabeza.

—¡Eres un inútil, Broly! Cuánto poder desperdiciado...

El Guerrero Legendario no tardó en ponerse de pie y dedicarle al Rey una mirada por demás despectiva, desorbitada por lo inesperado. Se miraron fijamente y en completo silencio, únicamente audible la respiración agitada de toda la población saiyan que llenaba el espacio. Broly rechinó los dientes sin contenerse, delirando con fuerza por causa de su enemigo.

"No es posible...".

¡Su poder era superior! No era mucha la diferencia, pero Vegeta era un poco más fuerte que él, cuestión inadmisible para el guerrero más poderoso del universo que, al fin y al cabo, no era tal cosa.

La pregunta era... ¿Por qué?

—Veo que sólo te dedicaste a matar. —Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Vegeta se pronunció con aquellas engreídas palabras—. No entrenaste, no buscaste superarte... ¡Y, para colmo —Una carcajada llenó el espacio entre ellos—, como nadie se te compara, es probable que jamás te hayan herido! 28 años, o quizá más, sin aprovechar ese maravilloso don que te dio nuestra sangre... El _Zenkai Power_.

Gritos de sorpresa, y Broly rechinó aún más los dientes.

—Estupideces —masculló—. Mi poder es infinito, no en vano soy el enviado por la sangre para ser más fuerte que todos... ¡¿Acaso olvidas que soy el Guerrero Legendario? —Rió exageradamente—. Vegeta, no me hagas reír... ¡Es imposible que tú, sólo por medio de entrenamiento, creas que puedes derrotarme! NADIE puede derrotarme... —Escupió al suelo—. ¡NADIE!

Y con ese último grito, el guerrero liberó su frustración.

Vegeta, tal vez, no estaba tan equivocado...

Pero no lo aceptaría.

No podía perder esa batalla, pues que eso sucediera significaría una humillación extrema, mortal... Una humillación que él no conocía y que, su orgullo mediante, no podría sobrellevar.

Sin nada ni nadie que lo detuviera, Broly atacó de frente a Vegeta, determinado a demostrarle de qué estaba hecho el guerrero más poderoso de la raza saiyan. El Rey lo recibió alegremente, con la misma aplastante determinación. Broly no le ganaría. ¡Había entrenado demasiado los últimos 28 años para permitirse claudicar contra él! Todos sus esfuerzos no podían ser en vano.

Era una cuestión meramente personal.

Broly, técnicamente, nunca le había hecho nada. La venganza de Bulma ya estaba totalmente saldada desde el día en que exterminó a su padre con un _Big Bang_; su rival nada tenía que ver en esa historia. Pero había una cosa que sí deseaba cobrarse del poderoso guerrero que lo atacaba en aquel instante: el orgullo.

De ambas partes había orgullo, éste se anteponía a cualquier cosa que pudiera importarles. Uno pisoteaba el orgullo del otro, y eso entre saiyans era una sentencia de muerte. Demasiados años bajo la sombra de Broly, ante su padre y ante las personas; el antes Príncipe y ahora Rey de Vegetasei se sentía humillado por el poder de Broly, razón suficiente para desear vengarse.

Su orgullo había sido humillado durante casi toda su vida, lo había sumido en un estado de inferioridad que era inaudito siendo él parte de la Realeza. Broly lo había humillado y su padre, el asesino de Bulma, lo había humillado a través de él.

Eso, para Vegeta, era imperdonable.

Sus puños chocaron y las baldosas del suelo volaron por los aires debido al intenso poder que los rodeaba. No tardaron en volver su batalla aérea; en el cielo, ambos rugieron en energía y se dedicaron los golpes más mortíferos. Esta era la batalla más cruel que había protagonizado Vegetasei en su historia.

La gente permanecía anonadada, exclamando sorpresa ante cada puñetazo, el de uno y el de otro, que demostraba ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para terminar donde debía. La pelea volvía a ser pareja pero fueron pocos, realmente pocos, los que notaron una minúscula ventaja a favor del Rey.

Mitis no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Lo ve, Príncipe? —inquirió llena de energía, sin poder despegar sus ojos de los movimientos de tan admirables guerreros.

Trunks, en su casco y sin que la mujer lo sospechara, tenía en su rostro idéntica expresión de adrenalina, condimentada por algo parecido a la esperanza.

—Claramente: papá ganará —aseguró con soberbia, esa que él no tenía, pero que le salía de adentro por la herencia del Rey.

En momentos como ese, padre e hijo eran dos gotas de agua. Sólo en lo que concernía al arte de las batallas entre guerreros formidables.

Tark observaba ir y venir a los puños, pero no lograba captar el sentir del Príncipe.

—Los veo parejos... —admitió un tanto avergonzado por no notar la ventaja de la que sólo Trunks y Mitis parecían percatarse—. ¿Príncipe, Usted...?

—¡Va a ganar! —gritó el joven de un instante al otro, con puños apretados por la emoción que le subyugaba las venas—. ¡Es superior! —Sin poder contenerse, corrió un par de metros lejos de las personas que lo rodeaban y vociferó hacia su padre—. ¡DEMUÉSTRALE! ¡Demuéstranos a todos!

Vegeta, un gran actor de las batallas, rió cínicamente al escuchar a su hijo.

"Me descubrieron...".

Decidido, desequilibró la contienda con un rodillazo directo al estómago de Broly y coronó como el movimiento perfecto con un _Energy-ha _que devolvió al Guerrero Legendario al suelo. Broly, al descubrirse derrotado y rodeado de saiyans que empezaban a reír por la humillación de la que era víctima, se puso de pie con más dificultad de la deseada y esperada, tembloroso por la furia, descolocado por el odio.

—¡NO ES POSIBLE! —espetó frente al Rey, quien ya estaba sonriente frente a él, inmutable en su regocijo de poder—. ¡Vegeta...! ¡¿Qué mierda...?

—Eres débil —dijo sonriente, más sonriente que nunca—. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste antes? —Hizo explotar su poder de pelea y una ráfaga dorada estalló a su alrededor—. No aprovechaste los dones de nuestra sangre... ¡Nunca aprovechaste el _Zenkai Power_! ¡¿Acaso crees que un guerrero puede mantenerse en el pedestal de la perfección sin entrenar, sin esforzarse, sin sufrir? Ese es el error que todos aquí han cometido... ¡Pero adivina! —Giró su rostro y observó a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo—. Alguien decidió no estancarse... ¡Y ese alguien soy yo! Ser el más fuerte de todos es mi legado a nuestra historia, basura... ¡Ser el más poderoso es lo que he logrado como Rey!

Quizá el discurso era egoísta, eso sintió Trunks al oír las prepotentes palabras de su padre, llenas de múltiples significados; pero había que admitirlo: ¡Vegeta tenía razón! ¡Kut, el anciano de la _elite_, también la había tenido en su discurso anterior a la llegada de Broly! El Príncipe repasó, eufórico, las palabras del Clase Alta:

—_Cuando hubo que derrotar a Freezer, nos sumergimos en la era más hermosa de la historia de nuestra raza... ¡Lo único que hacíamos era entrenar! Nada de naves, ni de comercio planetario, ni de pelear en guerras aburridas y ajenas. Eso se perdió: ya no entrenamos. No sé qué nos pasó, pero nos sumimos en una era asquerosamente aburrida, realmente insoportable. Ya no alimentamos la sed de pelea que nuestra sangre nos impone, ya no hacemos NADA para ser más poderosos... ¡Si hasta el Rey lo ha hecho! Se transforma en un estado similar al de Broly, cosa que lo único que hizo fue decirnos que nos cerramos a la idea de que Súper Saiyan únicamente había uno... ¡Y resulta que todos podemos!_

Vegeta, su padre, no se había resignado. Quizá cegado por su soberbia, quizá comportándose como el saiyan más egoísta de la historia, como el peor Rey que gobernara a la sangre más poderosa... ¡Pero no! Vegeta no se había quedado con la idea de vivir una vida aburrida y sin batallas. ¡Se había dedicado a entrenar arduamente!

—Mis objetivos siempre han tenido más sentido que los tuyos, Broly... —volvió a hablar su padre, entrecruzando sus palabras con sus más vivos pensamientos—. ¡No me interesa destruir por destruir ni permanecer aburrido sintiéndome el mejor! —Lo último como golpe bajo para la población—. ¡Me propuse superarte y superarme a mí mismo! ¡Y LO HE LOGRADO! Así que sostente, quizá tus piernas no soporten el estallido de mi poder...

Extendió sus brazos en el aire y cerró sus ojos, buscando concentración.

—Somos saiyans... —susurró mientras su poder no hacía más que subir, cosa de la que solamente Broly se percató, quien sí lograba sentir el poder de pelea con la ausencia de _scouter_. Más allá de aquel detalle, esta vez la población pudo percibirlo místicamente—. ¡¿Cuál es el significado de nuestra sangre? Dímelo, Broly...

—¡Imbécil! —El Guerrero Legendario intentó atacarlo pero el estallido del poder de Vegeta, de un momento al otro, lo lanzó muy lejos de él: quedó pegado a una de las paredes del Palacio, incapaz de moverse o gesticular sílaba alguna.

—¡¿Cuál es el significado? —gritó nuevamente el Rey—. Se los diré... —Una última risa, y el resplandor dorado que envolvía su cuerpo cegó a los presentes.

A absolutamente todos...

—El significado de nuestra sangre... ¡El significado de nuestra raza! Nuestro significado es la ausencia de límites... ¡LOS SAIYANS NO LOS TENEMOS! Si tenemos sangre saiyan, entonces no hay imposibles para nuestro poder...

Y un estruendo atravesó el cielo, presagiando lo mejor y lo peor para la historia que Vegeta estaba relatando con su poder.

* * *

—¡¿Qué mierda es eso? —balbuceó la joven con desesperación.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el aire, imposibilitados de alejarse de aquel resplandor de luz que había atravesado el cielo acompañado por un temblor que movilizó toda la humanidad de Bra. Desquiciada por los acontecimientos, se obligó a seguir corriendo hacia la luz, pero sus miembros no respondían a las órdenes de su cerebro. Estaba petrificada, y esa petrificación era causada por el miedo que la embargaba. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y no se propuso llorar, pero las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos con una facilidad preocupante.

¡Estaba aterrada!

Sus manos, temblorosas por sus nervios y no por el temblor que movía todo a su alrededor, fueron a parar a su boca, enmudeciendo la agonía de la híbrida.

—Trunks... —masculló en un hilo de voz—. Trunks...

¡¿Y si su hermano estaba en peligro?

"No puedo detenerme, no ahora...".

—Kami, dame fuerzas...

Y había llegado al límite de suplicarle a Dios. Se estaba desconociendo.

¿O, más bien, estaba conociéndose?

Los temblores no se detenían, mas Bra logró ponerse de pie. El miedo a perder a su hermano por culpa de la crueldad de la población saiyan era motivo suficiente para seguir su camino.

Tenía que hacer algo...

"Esa luz dorada no es un buen síntoma... ¡Tal vez están luchando! Sin dudas lo están haciendo... ¡¿Será por Trunks? No hay otro motivo, no lo hay...".

—¡Tengo que seguir! —se dijo a sí misma—. Tengo que averiguar qué mierda está sucediendo en este maldito planeta...

Con pasos torpes y presa del más vivo terror, Bra reanudó su larga marcha hacia su primer encuentro con la raza que vio crecer a su hermano.

La raza a la que, increíblemente dados los acontecimientos, ella también pertenecía.

* * *

Cuando la luz amenguó su potencia cegadora y el humo se disipó por completo, la raza saiyan fue testigo de un fenómeno hasta ahora desconocido para los portadores de tan fuerte sangre:

Vegeta estaba transformado en Súper Saiyan, eso no había cambiado... o eso parecía. En realidad, algo sí había cambiado: las hebras rubias de su cabello se veían más finas, más levantadas. Al mismo tiempo, no sólo el resplandor dorado decoraba su cuerpo, sino que potentes descargas eléctricas danzaban a su alrededor.

—No tenemos límites —repitió con mirada amenazante al descolocado Broly, sin olvidarse tampoco de la estupefacta población—. Soy la prueba viviente de ello.

—¡No es posible...! —exclamó un petrificado Tark ante la imagen—. ¡Es el mismo, pero al mismo tiempo...!

—Es otro estado, no es el anterior —agregó Raditz, menos vehemente que Tark, pero igual de impresionado—. No es el mismo Vegeta de hace unos instantes.

Mitis escrutó con la mirada al hijo de Bardock.

—Es cierto... ¡Es cierto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No es lo mismo! Es otra fase...

—¡La _Segunda Fase_ del Súper Saiyan! —afirmó finalmente un Vegeta rebosante de poder—. La fase que te destrozará. —Y los ojos se clavaron en Broly.

El Guerrero Legendario no salía de su asombro: ¡el poder era monstruoso! Era una aplanadora que amenazaba con destruirlo en mil pedazos. Y eso sí que dolía: no había dudas de que Vegeta era más poderoso que él. La diferencia, él que podía percibirla perfectamente, sabía era abismal.

Su orgullo se rompió, sin más, en mil millones de pedazos.

¿Qué tanta razón tenía Vegeta? Demasiada a su ver. Con la _fase_ anterior se había mostrado ligeramente superior a él, pero ahora era infinitamente más poderoso.

Iba a aplastarlo, no bromeaba.

—¡No es posible...! —La locura llegó más pronto de lo esperado—. ¡NO PUEDE SER!

—Sí, sí, sí... —Vegeta sonrió con la altivez más inmensa de su vida—. Te dedicaste a vagar por el universo, destrozando todo a tu alrededor... ¡Y nunca te pusiste a entrenar! ¡Nunca quisiste conocer tus límites! ¡Nunca los desafiaste! —Se acercó a su rival y arrojó una risotada en su rostro—. ¡HAS DESPERDICIADO TU SANGRE, INSECTO! La desperdiciaste asquerosamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás... ¡Soy el ganador de esta batalla!

—Papá... —Trunks temblaba de admiración, miedo y adrenalina—. ¿Cómo...?

Su padre se atajó con una nueva risotada.

—Sencillo: hace alrededor de diez años, me di cuenta de que había alcanzado mi límite —explicó sin abandonar su característica soberbia al hablar—. En principio me frustré, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era posible teniendo sangre saiyan en mis venas. Jamás se nos conoció un tope, eso es comprobable en cualquier escrito antiguo que nos remonte a lo más lejano conocido en el tiempo. Teniendo esto en mente —prosiguió, acercándose a Broly para desafiarlo con la mirada—, empecé a entrenar con el único fin de superar el tope al que había llegado. No fue fácil, pues es poco lo que nos conocemos a nosotros mismos, por más absurdo que suene. —Respiró profundamente y la sonrisa lo abandonó unos instantes, todo por culpa de dibujar la hermosa mirada de Bulma en sus recuerdos—. Para sacar nuestro máximo poder, como yo comprobé el día en que llegué al primer estado de Súper Saiyan, hace falta una emoción violenta... Mi frustración fue lo que me llevó a sentirla —mintió; su frustración sí fue un condimento, mas no significó la totalidad de la violencia que describía: la gran artífice de su transformación, nuevamente, había sido Bulma y el desgraciado recuerdo que siempre venía acompañado de los ojos de su mujer—. Tuve que hacer demasiados experimentos con y sin mi primera transformación; sin embargo, un buen día, todo rindió sus frutos...

—¿A qué se refiere, Rey Vegeta? —indagó Glomt, atónito por el discurso que profería el poderoso guerrero.

—Probé varias formas de alcanzar un poder mayor, como mantenerme transformado mucho tiempo o no transformarme en absoluto. Fue bastante divertido el proceso, aunque frustrante, pero frustrarse es una etapa más de la evolución de nuestro poder, así que fue necesario. —Arrojó más y más risas sobre el absorto Broly—. Hace unos tres o cuatro años, finalmente pude alcanzar este estado. ¡Y el poder es perversamente alto! Nuevamente compruebo que no tengo límite... ¡Y si sigo entrenando, seguramente mi Sangre Real vuelva a sorprenderme! Debe haber tantas fases como personas presentes ahora... ¡Tiene toda la lógica si lo pensamos desde el punto de vista de nuestra sangre! Y ser quien lo descubrió me pone por encima de este inútil. —Señaló al Guerrero Legendario.

Broly vio su respiración agitada por la enorme humillación, ésta le carcomía el cerebro en forma de murmullos inconscientes. Las palabras que su mente le susurraba hacían eco en sus oídos y le conferían un dolor insano. Las migajas de su orgullo estaban siendo pisoteadas y escupidas por el hombre a quien siempre miró por encima, al Vegeta que nunca le demostró potencial de superioridad, a pesar de ser él miembro de la, hasta ese momento para él, _inútil_ Realeza saiyan.

Al ir a Vegetasei, sin dudas Broly había ido a buscar un rival de su calibre, mas no esperaba ese golpe de sorpresa: no estaba preparado para ser más débil que alguien. Había ido a buscar en Vegeta un rival digno, de esos que pocas o casi ninguna vez había conocido; jamás habría pensando en la posibilidad de perder.

_Perder_ no era una palabra de la cual conociera el significado.

No: perder no estaba en sus planes; sí estaba en sus planes ganar y disfrutar; alargar, gracias al poder de quien lo enfrentara, una agonía placentera que llenara sus ansias. Buscaba ganar, buscaba el regocijo de vencer a un enemigo poderoso, buscaba ese éxtasis cercano a lo erótico de sentir que le ganaba a alguien que merecía combatir con él.

Buscaba a Freezer, a Cooler, a King Cold... Buscaba un rival que lo mereciera.

Pero no... No era posible. No había encontrado en Vegetasei lo que buscaba.

Había encontrado mucho más.

—Soy el rival que jamás esperaste conocer —espetó el Rey—. El rival que te ganará.

Y nada más había por decir.

* * *

Agitada por correr como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Bra necesitó detenerse para tomar aire, sofocada por su actividad. Con sus manos en sus rodillas, agachó su cabeza intentando respirar con normalidad, justo cuando estruendos, de esos ya conocidos durante su marcha, la alertaron junto con gritos de una multitud. Sus huesos se tensaron y se incorporó lentamente limpiando el sudor de su frente, sólo para ser testigo de lo que se extendía frente a ella. ¿Tan alienada había corrido bajo ese cielo rosado? ¿Tan poca atención había prestado a lo que frente a ella se dibujaba?

Una edificación de soberbia hosquedad se erigía por sobre unas interminables escaleras, y al pie de éstas un incalculable espacio abierto resguardaba unas pocas miles de almas.

Los saiyans.

Rondando algo que estaba en medio de ese vasto espacio, parecido a un parque por los pocos aunque vistosos árboles de clases desconocidas para cualquier terrícola, así estaban las miles de personas que se encontraban en ese lugar, frente a esas escaleras y a esa inmensa y cúbica edificación.

"El Palacio Real", pensó sin equivocarse. Era difícil que ése no fuera el hogar de su padre y su hermano, pues destacaba en demasía con respecto al resto de las edificaciones que había visto con ojos desesperados en su larga marcha. Claro que no destacaba por su belleza física, se dijo recordando las palabras de Goten cuando le explicó sobre la cultura saiyan, pero sí lo hacía por su tamaño y por ese misticismo que lo rodeaba, ese que le decía a Bra que ese lugar era digno de los guerreros de la Realeza.

Sus ojos avistaron dos enormes resplandores dorados en el epicentro de aquella reunión, que cegaban por encima de las narices de todos los presentes.

"¿Qué será esa luz?", se preguntó inútilmente, pues la respuesta no podría obtenerla estando donde estaba.

Con la respiración levemente normalizada pero con los huesos aún tensados por el terror que le recorría las venas, la joven corrió hacia aquel parque, donde procuró esconderse detrás de unas columnas que servían de límite para el espacio y lo que lo rodeaba. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía haberla visto. Aferrada a la columna y sin pestañear ni por un instante, forzó sus oídos para oír un poco de lo que en el centro de la plaza se decía.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —susurró un hombre joven, de unos 25 años al juzgar por su apariencia, a uno mayor que, a pesar de las arrugas que decoraban toda su piel, se veía ciertamente parecido al más joven.

—Sí, puedo —afirmó el hombre más maduro—. El Rey no miente: no tenemos un tope. Sus palabras están cargadas de sentido, al igual que las del híbrido.

"¡¿_Híbrido_?".

Sin dudas, esa palabra se refería a Trunks.

"Eso significa que ya se los dijo...".

Saberlo le encogió el corazón en medio de sentimientos inmensos y contradictorios.

—El Príncipe tiene razón... —admitió el joven—. Nos dedicamos a tontear y desperdiciamos demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, chiquillo —contestó quien lo acompañaba, con voz cargada de ironía—. Si sobrevivimos a Broly, cosa probable teniendo al Rey de nuestra parte, nadie aquí tendrá derecho de volver a dormir: lo único que haremos será entrenar.

Ambos rieron.

"¡¿Broly?".

Bra hizo memoria, intentando recordar aquel nombre, el cual finalmente interceptó sus recuerdos:

—_¡¿ESTÁ VIVO? —gritó Trunks, completamente fuera de sí—. ¡¿ACASO BROLY VIVE?_

—_Sí —se limitó a contestar de forma cortante su padre—. Y vendrá pronto; esa batalla contra Nappa debió haberlo despertado... Nos sintió, te lo aseguro._

—_Estamos en peligro... —afirmó débilmente el muchacho._

—_Así es —Y una sonrisa orgullosa, digna de él, decoró su rostro—. Vendrá y yo lo mataré... ¡Me preparé durante años para este momento! Así que no hay de qué temer, yo le ganaré... Lo destrozaré por todas las que me hizo pasar, por toda la humillación que regó sobre mi persona..._

"¡¿_Ese_ Broly?".

No entendía del todo bien quién o qué era Broly, pero por las palabras de su padre y su hermano, Bra podía atisbar un ápice de la verdad.

"Debe ser un sujeto muy fuerte".

¿Pero por qué lo nombraban?

"¿Acaso Broly estará aquí?".

La pregunta mental le provocó renovados nervios, por lo desconocido y retorcido del asunto.

"¿Cómo es que la confesión de mi hermano derivó en esto?".

La inquietud hizo que apretara los costados de la columna con todas sus fuerzas, y sus uñas terminaron por destruir parte del material, efecto que la asombró. Tuvo que ahogar un grito en su garganta, presa del miedo por ser descubierta.

Los dos hombres a los que había escuchado hablar voltearon pero, afortunadamente, su delgado cuerpo pudo esconderse totalmente tras la columna. Al no ver nada, los saiyans volvieron su vista al centro, hacia las luces doradas de fervorosa intensidad. Segura de que no la habían visto, Bra volvió a asomar su cabeza por detrás de la columna, cuando unas voces provenientes del centro dorado llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

La incertidumbre llenó el aire que respiraban.

—¡No tienes otra alternativa! —afirmó una voz, la que Bra inmediatamente reconoció como la de su padre—. Deberás llegar a _ese _estado...

—¡¿Acaso está loco, Rey Vegeta? —vociferó otra voz, muy desesperada ésta, la que la joven reconoció como la de Tark—. ¡_Esa_ transformación es demasiado poderosa...!

—¡Tonterías! —espetó el Rey—. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo en ese estado... —Una risotada y el hombre prosiguió sin más—. ¿Qué dices, Broly? ¿Te atreves a sacar lo peor de ti para intentar ganarme?

—¡Papá...! —Y el corazón de Bra se llenó de alivio al escuchar a su hermano. Ni los nervios que su voz profería lograron perturbarla: estaba feliz, totalmente feliz, por saberlo vivo—. ¡¿Acaso vale la pena? ¡Puedes aplastarlo como deseas así como están; él no necesita _esa_ transformación!

—¡Claro que la necesita! —tomó la palabra Vegeta—. La necesita para estar un poco más cerca de mí... ¡Anda, Broly! ¡Transfórmate en el _Gigante sin pupilas_ e intenta derrotarme! Sabes que si lo haces estarás más cerca...

—¡No seas terco...! —Se escucharon unos golpes en seco y la voz de Trunks fue silenciada de un instante al otro—. Papá... —La voz entera se volvió un resuello cargado de ira y nervios—. ¿Y si tus cálculos están mal? ¿Acaso nadie aquí merece una oportunidad?

—Sí —afirmó su padre—. Broly la merece por ser el condenado Guerrero Legendario. Además, yo la merezco por ser el Rey y por ser el descubridor de esta fase de Súper Saiyan.

"¿_Súper Saiyan_? ¿_Guerrero Legendario_? ¡¿De qué mierda hablan?", se lamentó la muchacha, sin soltar la columna que le servía de sostén a sus temblorosas piernas.

Algo grave estaba sucediendo, se palpaba en los pocos rostros que lograban avistar, en los puños apretados de las personas que estaban al alcance de sus ojos.

Algo importante sucedía, algo que amenazaba con la vida de Vegetasei...

* * *

Desde su lugar en el suelo, ese donde su padre lo había depositado luego de cuestionar sus intenciones para con el Guerrero Legendario, Trunks vislumbró tras su casco la situación. ¡Su padre estaba loco! Completamente cegado por las deslumbrantes luces doradas que lo envolvían. ¿Esas luces eran suficientes para derrotar al estado que el Rey exigía en su rival?

El mito del _Gigante sin pupilas_ era sumamente conocido entre la juventud de Vegetasei. Se decía que el _Gigante sin pupilas_ era capaz de destruir las cuatro galaxias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, razón que hacía que Trunks descreyera las palabras de su padre.

"No podrá derrotarlo".

¡¿Pero quién lo paraba? Era imposible detenerlo cuando una idea macabra asomaba en su mente.

No habría forma de detenerlo. ¡Tenía que hacer algo...! ¡¿Pero qué era ese algo?

—Papá... —susurró, aún en el suelo—. No puedes ponerte en riesgo así, no tiene sentido... ¡PIENSA, POR FAVOR! No lo derrotarás, eso es imposible...

Su voz fue tapada por las exclamaciones de varios de los saiyans que los rodeaban.

—¡Queremos verlo! —pidió una voz masculina desde algún punto de la Plaza Central de Reuniones.

—¡Será inolvidable! —gritó una voz femenina.

—¡_La batalla de las luces doradas_! El _Gigante sin pupilas_ contra el _Rey Dorado_, ¡esto será apoteósico!

—¡Silencien al híbrido! No entiende nada, no sabe nada sobre nosotros los saiyan... —Era un hombre, y parecía no haber aceptado al Príncipe—. ¡EL _REY DORADO_ GANARÁ! El _Rey Dorado_ derrotará al _Gigante sin pupilas_... ¡Su poder es claramente superior!

Trunks se sintió más solo que nunca, y la sonrisa de su padre no ayudó en su situación.

—Escucha a la gente, mocoso... —exigió con vehemencia—. ¡Escúchalos! Ellos vieron al _Gigante sin pupilas_, ellos pueden decirte que su poder en NADA se comparaba con el mío...

—¡Pero...! —Con ojos desesperados, buscó los de Tark, donde encontró prudencia—. Dime, por favor, que él tiene razón...

Tark se caracterizaba por analizar el doble cada situación, y Trunks bien sabía que sólo él podría hacerle creer semejante afirmación de su padre.

—Es difícil, Príncipe —farfulló, nervioso al saberse mirado por los ojos azules y demandantes de Trunks—. No puedo asegurarlo, pero tampoco refutar al Rey. —Carraspeó y muchas miradas se depositaron en él; sin embargo, era la mirada del híbrido la única que le pesaba sobre los hombros—. Sólo puedo decir lo siguiente: he sentido mi piel erizada y cerebro consternado únicamente dos veces en mi vida; una fue durante la batalla de Freezer, al ver al pequeño niño convertido en el _Gigante sin pupilas_ mientras mataba a ese asqueroso lagarto; la segunda vez, le juro, fue hace unos momentos, sigue siendo ahora mismo... Mi piel está erizada y mi cerebro consternado por lo que mis ojos están viendo: el poder del Rey Vegeta, del _Rey Dorado_, sobrepasando todo lo coherente de nuestra sangre. ¡El poder más hermoso que he visto en mi vida! La manifestación más pura de la sangre saiyan... —Bajó su mirada al suelo, sin aire y completamente nervioso—. Eso es lo que siento, espero me comprenda.

Mucha fue la gente que aplaudió a Tark, y Trunks poco pudo hacer para no creerle.

"¿Realmente será así?".

Era imposible saberlo, mas las palabras de su segundo padre pesaban demasiado en su pecho.

"Papá...", susurró en su mente al mirar a su progenitor. "¿Realmente le ganarás?".

—No puedo detenerte, bien lo sé... —admitió, derrotado—. No puedo sacarte una idea de la cabeza cuando ésta te posee con tanta violencia... —Se puso de pie y tembló, producto de las miradas que se clavaron en su espalda—. No me meteré más, padre... ¡Pero si corres peligro, ME VOY A METER! Y lo voy a disfrutar, te lo juro... OH, sí que lo disfrutaré...

Vegeta rió a carcajadas, sintiendo la ira de su hijo golpeando contra su cuerpo.

—Es un trato —dijo—. Pero no tendrás que meterte; ése será mi juramento para contigo.

La gente empezó a gritar con energía, exigiendo la transformación de Broly. El Guerrero Legendario, por su parte, continuaba incrustado contra la pared frontal del Palacio, incapaz de salir de allí a partir de la transformación de Vegeta. El Rey, sin parpadear al observarlo, se acercó a él por medio del vuelo y se detuvo justo frente a su contrincante.

—Muévete, basura —ordenó—. Muévete. Debes mostrarnos al _Gigante sin pupilas_, no puedes demorarte.

¡¿Acaso le estaba exigiendo que lo hiciera?

Sin moverse de su lugar, una risilla abandonó su boca.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —inquirió.

—Para salvar tu orgullo. —Vegeta lo tomó del cabello y lo arrojó en medio de la Plaza Central de Reuniones una vez más.

Broly no tardó en incorporarse, desquiciado por el atrevimiento de Vegeta.

—¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! Puedo salvar mi orgullo sin necesidad de transformarme.

Sabía que mentía, pero imploraba a su mente hacerle creer a su corazón que ésta era la verdad.

No podía transformarse; si lo hacía, era probable que fuera contraproducente. Las razones eran sencillas: en primer lugar, sus músculos se ensanchaban notoriamente, volviendo lentos sus movimientos. Vegeta y su _Segunda Fase_ de Súper Saiyan gozaba de una velocidad escalofriante, motivo por el que no sería buena idea llegar al _Gigante sin pupilas_; en segundo lugar, estaba el problema de lo que le costaba llegar a esa transformación. Requería demasiado poder para lograrla, puesto que sólo llegaba a ella en genuinos ataques de ira. Sabía que podría en ese momento gracias a la enorme frustración que sentía, pero terminaría agotado tarde o temprano; en tercer lugar, por último, estaba el motivo principal: la cordura. Broly perdería mucho de su cordura si llegaba a ese estado, pues el _Gigante sin pupilas _anulaba casi toda su razón. Sabía que podía controlarse, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto.

Si perdía frente a Vegeta, quizá prefería hacerlo con su razón intacta.

"Pero hay una alternativa...".

El combate cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a la velocidad, sería fácil para Vegeta; mas había una forma de obtener la victoria:

"Combate a distancia...".

Sonrió levemente y el Rey lo notó.

—¿Te decidiste? —preguntó éste con diversión.

—Casi —contestó él en idéntico tono.

Luego de tan corto diálogo, el Guerrero Legendario volvió a sus pensamientos:

"Vegeta sabe que si lo ataco a distancia puedo ganarle... ¡Pero está demasiado confiado! Eso es... ¡Tengo que atacarlo a distancia! Buscar el momento más propicio para hacerlo...".

Lo único que esperaba al hacerlo, por su parte, era poder mantener su idea en su mente.

"Espero no me anule lo suficiente como para olvidar esto...".

Sin más, apretó sus puños e hizo estallar su poder.

"Si lo hago, podré ganarle... A él y a todos estos miserables".

* * *

La prisión subterránea entera tembló nuevamente, pero esta vez la violencia era extrema.

Era, tal vez, _conocida_.

"Es Broly", pensó Kakarotto sin soltarse de los barrotes que lo mantenían preso en aquel lugar.

Era sumamente frustrante permanecer allí sin saber qué le estaba ocurriendo a su familia; a su vez, lo frustraba no poder participar en ese combate. ¡Moría por ello! Esto a pesar de saber que se trataba de Broly, ese ser que por algún motivo no soportaba verlo.

"¿Por qué será?", se preguntó por enésima vez en su vida.

Recordó el día que más cerca estuvo de morir con una inesperada sonrisa en el rostro:

—_¡Quiero irme! —gritó el pequeño niño, su cuerpo mitad en una nave y mitad fuera de ésta. _

_Bardock sujetaba a Kakarotto literalmente del cabello, sin permitirle hacer lo que intentaba._

—_¡NO TE VAS! —espetó su padre—. ¡¿Por qué mierda insistes con irte a ese maldito planeta? ¡ERES UN SAIYAN! Este es tu hogar, chiquillo..._

—_¡Quiero ir con mi abuelito! —lloró el pequeño de 12 años—. ¡Déjame ir con mi abuelito!_

—_¡NO! —sentenció Bardock—. No te vas..._

_Continuaron forcejeando por varios minutos, en los cuales ninguno dio el brazo a torcer. Bardock no pudo evitar, por un lado, alegrarse al ver cómo se había incrementado el poder de su hijo en tan sólo unos pocos años de entrenamiento; por el otro, sin embargo, se decepcionó por lo obstinado del pequeño, quien seguía en su afán de marcharse inmediatamente de Vegetasei._

_Que no amara a su suelo, a su raza y a su sangre como él lo hacía dolía en el orgullo del Líder de Clase Baja. _

_Unas naves esféricas arribaron, entonces, a la Central Espacial. Bardock desesperó al ver al mismísimo Rey Vegeta y a su mano derecha, el Guerrero Legendario Broly, salir de éstas para dirigirse al Palacio junto con Vaugun, Líder de los altos, el Príncipe Vegeta y Tark, el Líder de los medios. Caminaron varios pasos cuando notaron la presencia del hombre y su hijo menor, quien lloraba con todas sus fuerzas por la desesperación de no poder ir con su querido abuelo Gohan a su hogar, la Tierra. _

—_¡¿Qué significa esto? —exigió saber el Rey, asqueado por el llanto de Kakarotto._

_Bardock volvió a tironear del pequeño, pidiéndole en hilos de voz que se calmara. _

—_Peleo con mi hijo, Su Alteza —respondió el guerrero de Clase Baja, avergonzado como pocas veces en su vida. Sus dientes rechinaban y se hacían oír a kilómetros de distancia. _

—_¡Las peleas para tu casa, Bardock! —exclamó el Rey—. No tenemos por qué presenciar una escena tan desagradable. —Hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes para finalmente marcharse de allí, cuando la respiración agitada de Broly llamó la atención de todos—. ¿Qué sucede, muchacho? —inquirió Vegeta a su mano derecha—. ¿Qué...?_

—_¡KAKAROTTO! _

_Todo fue anulado por ese grito. El poder de Broly explotó y se abalanzó sobre el chiquillo de Clase Baja, quien quedó petrificado al ver al Guerrero Legendario sobre él. Para sorpresa de todos, Broly acababa de transformarse en el Gigante sin pupilas, estado en el que no se lo veía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo..._

—_¡¿Qué mierda...? —Bardock se aferró a la cintura del Guerrero Legendario, buscando separarlo de su hijo, quien estaba dentro de la nave y debajo de Broly._

_Tark fue el primero en acercarse a ayudarlo, después también lo hizo Vaugun... ¡Nadie podía hacer nada! Broly gritaba ese nombre, Kakarotto, una y otra vez, desquiciado y fuera de sí. _

_El Rey, cansado de los gritos y no por otro motivo, se acercó a los Líderes de Clase para ayudarlos. Entre los cuatro, finalmente, lograron que Broly soltara a Kakarotto. _

—_¡KAKAROTTO! —siguió gritando el Guerrero Legendario, aquel niño de poder escalofriante._

—_Abuelito... —farfulló éste en brazos de su padre, con un brazo y una pierna rotos debido a la violencia con la que ese monstruo lo había tocado. _

Bajó su mirada al suelo y pegó su frente a los barrotes, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca iba a entender lo que había sucedido ese día, pero Broly le generaba algo: ganas de pelear. Lo hacía como nadie en el mundo y, por algún extraño motivo, siempre había tenido la sensación de que entre ellos había _algo_ sin concluir.

Era como una rivalidad, como si ellos fueran dos partes de una misma cosa.

—¡Nueva información! —gritó el guardia, un Clase Alta retirado de la _elite_, de notable edad—. ¡El Rey Vegeta se ha transformado en un estado más elevado! Es un Súper Saiyan superior y el Guerrero Legendario está siendo derrotado... ¡Pero, al parecer, Broly está pensando en transformarse en el _Gigante sin pupilas_! La gente lo pide y el Rey está confiado, cree que puede ganarle... ¡Esto se pone cada vez peor!

—¡¿Y por qué no vamos todos juntos a ayudar en caso de que suceda algo malo? —contestó Kakarotto al relato de quien iba y venía del Palacio para ver y contar lo que sucedía sobre sus cabezas—. ¡Es injusto que nos estemos perdiendo esto y, además...! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! Quiero ser libre, por favor... ¡Por favor! No me voy a escapar; confíen en mí.

El fastidio le estaba ganando a todo: sobre él algo histórico sucedía y lo único que podía hacer era estar aferrado a esos barrotes, aburrido y cansado, sin olvidarse de lo hambriento que se sentía.

¡Aquello era tan injusto...!

—¡¿Acaso crees que no sé quién mierda eres tú? —espetó el guardia a milímetros de su rostro—. ¡KAKAROTTO! El hijo menor de Bardock, Líder de los bajos... ¡El sujeto que hace despertar la ira de Broly! Si te dejo salir, imbécil, sí que estaremos perdidos... ¡Si permito que Broly te vea, todos aquí moriremos! Dejaré salir a TODOS, incluidas las esclavas sexuales, en caso de que la vida del Rey corra peligro... ¡PERO A TI TE DEJARÉ AQUÍ! Te dejaré morir sabiendo que es lo mejor para todos. ¡Y NO INSISTAS, TRAIDOR! Haberlo pensado antes de ayudar al híbrido a escapar.

Kakarotto lo miró de mala manera, harto de la situación.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... —profirió—. Está bien, todo muy lindo... ¡Pero antes de irte déjame algo de comer! Mi estómago...

Poco caso hizo al guardia, quien se descostilló de risa ante él por su absurdo comentario; solamente se dedicó a fraguar un plan.

"DEBO salir de aquí... No sé cómo, no sé cuándo... ¡Pero me voy de aquí!".

_Tenía_ que estar en esa batalla. Sus viejas cuentas con Broly se lo exigían al igual que la sangre que, apasionada, recorría sus venas llenando a su cuerpo de adrenalina, esa que únicamente los saiyans sabían sentir con tanto placer.

Necesitaba pelear: su instinto saiyan se lo exigía a gritos.

* * *

—¡VEGETA! —bramó Broly, sin ser visible para las personas aún. Estaba rodeado por el polvo y las luces que su poder habían levantado a su alrededor.

Una vez nada impidió a los ojos de las personas observarlo, todos fueron testigos de la manifestación más escalofriante de la historia: era el _Gigante sin pupilas_, el guerrero más sangriento de la historia de la sangre saiyan. Sus músculos inmensos, su cabello verdoso, las pupilas que efectivamente no estaban allí... ¡Qué ser tan imponente! Destilaba fuerza y autoridad sin siquiera proponérselo y eyectaba confianza y locura en cada movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Mucha gente exclamó sus sentimientos, algunos asustados y otros admirados por su porte y su poder. Sabían que si Vegeta no le ganaba morirían, pero la emoción que presenciar una batalla de tal envergadura les generaba era más fuerte que todo.

Trunks lo miró fijamente, sin poder siquiera respirar por lo que veía.

"Es un monstruo".

Uno que, tuvo que admitirlo, se sentía casi honrado de conocer.

"Es imponente, demasiado imponente... ¡Cuánto poder! ¡Cuánta crueldad! Está loco, nos va a matar...".

¿Realmente lo lograría?

"No lo sé, lo único que espero es que papá sepa qué está a punto de hacer...".

—Derrótalo, padre... —pidió en un hilo de voz—. No tengas piedad...

—¡Jamás! —respondió el Rey—. Esto será fácil, pues tengo una estrategia...

La población gritó emocionada al escucharlo, ansiosa por ver el espectáculo de sus vidas. Vegeta estaba asegurándoles que esto, de verdad, sería imborrable de las retinas de toda la raza. Les estaba prometiendo la lección de sus vidas.

—¡¿Qué mierda esperas? —inquirió violentamente el Guerrero Legendario—. Pelea, basura...

—Será un honor, insecto...

Así, la batalla entre las mejores transformaciones de la historia de los saiyan empezó. El combate se dio en el cielo y de cuerpo a cuerpo: se atacaban y en cada movimiento se mezclaban las luces, la dorada y la verdosa, dando a la imagen una solemnidad que perduraría para siempre en ese cielo. Nadie salía de su asombro, nadie profería palabra alguna... ¡No había tiempo para nada más! Únicamente para recordar cada movimiento con enfermizo detalle, para ser testigos del infinito poder de la sangre que todos los presentes llevaban en sus venas.

Sorprendente fue ver cómo Vegeta tomaba ventaja de un instante al otro.

—¡Sí! —dijo mientras continuaba intercambiando golpes con Broly—. Eso es, ¡así es! Tu punto débil, sabandija... ¡TU VELOCIDAD!

¿Esas palabras estaban significando algo para el _Gigante sin pupilas_? En algún rincón de su alma sintió que sí, pero no estaba seguro de nada. Lo único que sus ojos veían y lo único que su piel percibía era a Vegeta, a la persona con la que combatía enardecidamente y que, con aplastante velocidad, empezaba a derrotarlo.

Un _Energy-ha_ lanzado sobre su pecho lo hizo volar, una vez más, al suelo. El Rey no tardó en acercarse a él.

—¡VEGETA! —volvió a bramar el _Gigante_—. ¡No te lo voy a permitir, enfermo...!

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Vegeta pisó su estómago para que no lo hiciera.

—Esta es la verdad —aseguró el Rey—. Tu maldita verdad, Broly... ¿Quieres saberla? —Un nuevo pisotón hizo gemir al corpulento guerrero.

—¡Déjame, maldita sea...!

—SILENCIO, ahora es mi turno. Soy yo quien debe hablar. —Vegeta se permitió sonreír.

La gente los rodeó y nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, pues sólo querían escuchar una voz: la del _Rey Dorado_:

—No sabes controlar tu mejor transformación —sentenció Vegeta—. No sólo careces de pupilas, sino también de cerebro. ¡No hay estrategias! No tienes técnica; únicamente fuerza. Si tuvieras una estrategia podrías intentar vencerme, pero no la tienes, esta transformación no te permite tenerla. —Así terminó su discurso Vegeta, severo como nunca, orgulloso de sí mismo, pero con un sentimiento negativo llenando sus ansias de combate: se sentía totalmente defraudado por su rival.

"Esperaba mucho más de ti, basura...".

Broly, a merced del Rey y con la sangre decorando su barbilla producto del último ataque, necesitó escupir, acción que desató en su pecho un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido, inaudito... ¡Sangre! SU SANGRE. Jamás había visto su sangre y, si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba en absoluto.

Limpió el hilo rojo que se extendía por su rostro y, por instinto, observó nuevamente su sangre. Sí, era suya, completamente suya.

Su sangre abandonándolo; con ella, ahora lo sabía, se iba a poca cordura que conservaba en su interior.

Perdió el control y no tardó en lanzarse encima de Vegeta. Arrojó los puños contra el rostro de la Realeza y fue esquivado fácilmente; lejos de que la agilidad de su rival lo detuviera, dio inició a una llamarada de ataques que el Rey continuó esquivando. Flotando en el aire, más parecían en medio de una danza que en una batalla, pues cada golpe de Broly era eludido por Vegeta con una elegancia tal que provocó nuevos gritos de admiración en el pueblo. Ningún puño llegaba a destino, y la balanza volvía a inclinarse a favor de Vegeta. Éste, aburrido por tanta facilidad, sujetó a Broly de ambos puños cerrados, deteniendo sus golpes.

—Aburrido —masculló—. Realmente aburrido. —Le propinó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago, que no solamente dejó sin aire al _Gigante sin pupilas_, sino que además hizo que tosiera sangre profusamente—. ¿Ves lo que te digo? —inquirió entonces, divertido e irritado—. ¡Te lo he dicho durante todo el transcurso de la batalla! TE FALTA ENTRENAMIENTO, te falta aprender a luchar, te falta técnica y, especialmente, creatividad. ¿Para qué has necesitado todo eso durante tu vida? Para nada, dirás; tu fuerza bruta era todo para ti pero ahora que tienes frente a tus ojos al rival más poderoso que has conocido, de nada sirve la fuerza... ¡Necesitas una estrategia! Y no la tienes, no sabes cómo hacerla. No sabes NADA, Broly. ¡Eres una vergüenza para los saiyans! ¡Para nuestra sangre! ¡UNA DESHONRA!

"Porque si tuvieras una estrategia podrías ganarme... ¡Eres más fuerte! Pero esta transformación te saca la cordura, anula tu raciocinio... ¡No te sirve! Y lo sabías, Broly... Sé que lo sabías, mas perdiste todo y ahora no puedes recordar tu estrategia...", agregó para sí. "Sé que es así; te conozco muy bien...".

Broly atisbó a quien tenía enfrente, desquiciado por las palabras y la supuesta veracidad de éstas. Pronto dejó de mirarlo, pues sus ojos se perdieron en la nada misma. Ya no veía ni oía. No pensaba, no discernía.

Sus sentidos, negados a serle de alguna utilidad, se volvieron algo inalcanzable para él. No sentía ni percibía la vida que lo rodeaba. En un estado mental más propicio, habría insultado a Vegeta por faltarle al respeto a su Sangre Legendaria y a todo lo que ésta significaba para la raza a la que ambos pertenecían. ¡Lo habría matado por semejante insolencia! Absurda insolencia, incluso viniendo del Rey, de la mismísima Realeza.

¡Inaudito! Era inaudito todo lo que Vegeta decía, pues él era el Guerrero Legendario, era el salvador de la raza, el que había derribado el frío imperio de Freezer y su familia. ¿Merecía ese trato?... ¿Y cuándo le había importado lo que se podía pensar de él?

"Jamás...", habló desde algún rincón de su mente que todavía tenía fuerzas para razonar. "Nunca me importó esta gente; sólo mi fuerza y mi sangre. NADA MÁS".

¡Lo único que había querido hacerles durante todos esos años era matarlos! Para ser el _verdadero_ saiyan, el único que mereciera existir.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de ser respetado. ¡Aquello no podía importarle menos! Sí había sentido, sin embargo, la necesidad de ser temido, incluso odiado; jamás amado, jamás respetado. Él, su fuerza y el miedo general por el potencial de su sangre, nada más. Pero Vegeta, el asqueroso Vegeta, acababa de atreverse a ponerlo debajo de él; lo había rebajado como si Broly fuera un saiyan más, un ser insignificante, no el más _especial _de todos.

Vegeta había, con mucho y muy poco, hecho dos cosas que nunca le había tocado experimentar: la humillación y, finalmente, la derrota. ¡La inferioridad! ¡Ese concepto que desconocía, esa paupérrima sensación que su piel y su alma nunca habían sentido... ¡La inferioridad, él, Broly! No era posible...

"Yo no soy inferior...".

Apretó los dientes y puños, endureciendo sus facciones.

"Yo no soy inferior...".

—¡NO! —gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡YO NO SOY INFERIOR! ¡Soy Broly, el ser más poderoso del universo! ¡El defecto más grande de las cuatro galaxias! ¡EL MALDITO GUERRERO LEGENDARIO!

La cordura abandonó al cuerpo, y fue el corazón del orgullo destruido quien lo domó a partir de tan escalofriante instante. No más remordimientos; solamente lugar para la muerte.

—¡VEGETA!

Cegado, atacó al causante de su locura: el guerrero más fuerte del universo; la persona que, por algún motivo, _no era él_.

Dirigió un puño recargado de poder directo al rostro del Rey, quien necesitó ambas manos para detenerlo. Forcejearon interminables minutos, donde la población enmudeció, pasmada por la incertidumbre que lo que sucedía les generaba. El forcejeo los privó de todo el aire que les fuera posible respirar y apagó por completo sus gargantas, eternamente silenciadas en un inmutable gesto de sorpresa y expectación, incluso de terror.

Vegeta y Broly se movían uno contra el otro, con énfasis en cada respiración y cada mirada, uno para inmovilizar y el otro para no permitirlo. Los ojos fijos en el otro, ojos eyectados de cólera y de todo lo que se generaban históricamente.

Vegeta tenía dificultades para inmovilizarlo; aquel odioso guerrero había liberado su máximo poder a partir de la locura que le generó saberse prontamente derrotado por su rival. El Rey, decidido a no dejarse vencer, lleno de orgullo desmedido y alimentado, al mismo tiempo, por la ira que Broly despertaba en su ser, apretó fuertemente el puño del Guerrero Legendario, casi logrando romperle los dedos, aunque sin conseguirlo.

Broly, desesperado, lo atacó con su mano libre, la que en un rápido movimiento fue sujetada por las manos de Vegeta. Debido a la frustración, el _Gigante sin pupilas _intentó librarse una vez más, actuando de forma impulsiva más que meditada; eso fue la luz verde para el Rey, quien en un rápido movimiento apoyó la palma de una de sus manos en el brazo inmovilizado. Un rayo y un rugido de la boca del _Rey Dorado_ fueron lo único perceptible a partir de ese momento.

—¡_BIG BANG_!

Y, entonces, un gemido de dolor. Era sincero como nunca lo había sido.

—¡MALDITO! —El Guerrero Legendario, sin poder evitarlo, se precipitó hacia el suelo junto a Vegeta.

Su brazo, roto y herido. Ese rayo que Vegeta había depositado en éste terminó por romper los huesos de su brazo, prácticamente dejándolo sin una de las dos extremidades más importantes a la hora de pelear. Los músculos estaban, en la zona inferior a su codo, allí donde el Rey había apoyado su mano, en carne viva. El impacto del rayo había sido demasiado poderoso... ¡Si hubiera estado en otro estado, su extremidad ya no existiría! Era una suerte que su cuerpo se ensanchara; ésa había sido su salvación.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO, VEGETA! ¡MALDITO! —continuó bramando, sujetando su brazo izquierdo. Se sintió debilitado por el dolor y creyó que iba a desmayarse justo antes de llegar al suelo, pero _algo_ pareció reaccionar en él; _algo_ pareció despertar en su interior—. Vegeta...

Se soltaron antes de llegar al suelo y, así, se alejaron el uno del otro.

Aún flotando en el aire, se miraron sin piedad existente, uno satisfecho por el giro que tomaban las cosas y el otro, inesperadamente, _consciente_ de lo que sucedía.

Broly lo supo, era oficial: estaba en desventaja.

... ¡Pero no tanto como el Rey pensaba! Eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo: había recobrado parte de la consciencia, ésta se había despertado y había poseído todo su ser nuevamente, con una lucidez que no recordaba haber sentido en el estado del _Gigante sin pupilas_.

Respiró con dificultad, distrayéndose debido al dolor que nacía de sus huesos rotos y su brazo en carne viva, y se alejó aún más del Rey, intentando evadir su sonrisa soberbia y sus aires de victoria que, a decir verdad, tenían fundamentos para existir.

"Necesito concentrarme", se dijo.

—Hay una manera para derrotarme y lo sabes —comentó Vegeta—. ¿El cerebro te funciona lo suficiente como para saberlo?

—¡Papá, silencio! —gritó su hijo desde alguna parte de la Plaza Central de Reuniones—. ¡NO LE DES IDEAS! Estás a punto de ganar, no es apropiado que sigas con esa actitud...

—¡SILENCIO! —espetó el Rey en respuesta—. Si gano, no quiero que sea fácil... —Se cruzó de brazos, adoptando sobre el cielo su característica pose—. ¡Él tiene una forma de ganarme! Dejemos que los engranajes de su cerebro giren un poco, a ver si se despabila lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de qué es lo que debe hacer...

—¡Pero...! —siguió Trunks—. ¡Padre, tú...!

Broly siguió retrocediendo, acción a la que Vegeta no pareció darle importancia.

"Está loco", pensó. Era obvio que no sabía qué hacer, pues se lo veía desquiciado por su desventaja. Sabía que estaba desesperado, lo sentía en el aire, pero no estaba tan acertado...

"No estoy loco, Vegeta...", sin saberlo, el Guerrero Legendario contestó en su mente a su Rey. "Sé perfectamente de lo que hablas...".

—¿Así está bien? —El _Gigante sin pupilas_ extendió su brazo sano sobre su propio cuerpo. Sus músculos se endurecieron al igual que sus venas, las que resaltaron por toda su piel, especialmente en sus muñecas y su rostro—. Así, Vegeta... —Una bola de energía muy pequeña y verdosa, igual al aura que lo rodeaba, hizo aparición.

El Rey se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar alegrarse. ¡La consciencia de Broly había despertado! Era un milagro, se dijo, un maravilloso milagro.

"Eso es, Broly. ¡Un ataque a distancia!".

—Vales la pena, basura... —admitió, más divertido y emocionado que nunca—. ¡Demuéstrame que eres el rival más digno al que he enfrentado! ¡DEMUÉSTRALO!

Estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo, sólo tenía que contrarrestar ese ataque con un poderoso rayo de energía. Enumeró mentalmente sus ataques preferidos, ansioso por ver qué tipo de técnica le lanzaría Broly. ¿Y qué técnica usaría él para contraatacarlo? ¿El _Big Bang_? ¿El _Final Flash_? ¿O quizá el _Garik Hó_? ¡Tantos ataques mortíferos y únicamente tendría esta ocasión para usarlos! Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

"La batalla de mi vida".

Y qué saiyan se sintió al pensar en ello.

Broly, concentrado como nunca, respiró profundamente mientras hacía crecer la bola de poder que flotaba sobre la palma de su mano. Creyó reír al escuchar la sorpresa y el horror de la población, al escucharlos decirle al Rey que era genial o que estaba totalmente loco por lo que estaba provocando. ¡Tantas opiniones dispares! Pero estaba completamente ajeno a éstas: únicamente podía pensar en su disparo, en esa única oportunidad de matar a su rival de toda la vida.

"Esta será la única forma. Si fallo, mereceré morir; si no fallo... ¡Quien morirá serás tú, maldito! Y así obtendré mi victoria: ¡seré el más fuerte de nuevo, y nada ni nadie podrá derrotarme!".

—Nada ni nadie... —afirmó—. ¡SI LO LOGRO, TODOS USTEDES MORIRÁN, INDIGNOS! ¡Luego de Vegeta seguirán ustedes!

Porque los odiaba con toda su alma: por ser civilizados, por dedicarse a tonterías y por llevar _su_ sangre, esa que no merecían en absoluto.

Esa que solamente él merecía...

La bola de poder se acrecentó paulatinamente; al mismo tiempo, el dolor del brazo que ya no le servía era molestísimo. ¡Cuánto dolor le provocaba el ardor de su carne! Ese era el gran problema que tenía en ese momento: la desventaja física que le significaba como guerrero lo que Vegeta le había hecho. Bien sabía que al lanzar ese ataque se debilitaría demasiado. ¡Su razón estaba intacta, por eso lo sabía! Estaba herido y perdiendo sangre, motivo suficiente para saberlo: ese ataque, incluso, podría poner en peligro la transformación que portaba en ese momento. No estaba tan seguro de ello, pero era una posibilidad.

Mas no le importaba.

Si ésa era la última vez que el mundo veía al _Gigante sin pupilas_, no sería gratis: _tenía _que matar a Vegeta. Si no lo lograba, entonces, su honor moriría incluso antes que su cuerpo.

"Mi última oportunidad...".

Y casi como si una fuerza superior lo hubiera ayudado, _algo_ lo distrajo.

"¿Qué significa eso...?".

Alejado del Palacio y de la Plaza Central de Reuniones como estaba, sobre el cielo y perdiendo sangre poco a poco, particular fue para su habilidad de percibir el poder de pelea de sus rivales notar un poder _distinto_ al del resto. Destacaba demasiado y llegó a distraerlo genuinamente. Era tan distinto a los saiyans que estaban debajo de él, tan particular en esa marea de guerreros sin nada que los destacara más que tener la misma sangre que él, aunque en una calidad inferior...

La crudeza de esa presencia llegó a perturbarlo.

"Es como si no fuera saiyan...".

Sin descuidar su poder, se alejó más de Vegeta y la población, buscando acercarse a la persona que portaba tan particular presencia.

"Pero sí es saiyan", se dijo. "Su presencia tiene un ápice de saiyan; aunque tiene algo más".

Desde la lejanía, incrustó sus ojos en el casco del Príncipe Trunks.

"Sí, _se parece_ a él... ¡Es exactamente como él! Dos presencias demasiado parecidas...".

Continuó alejándose más y más de la batalla que protagonizaba con el Rey, quien comenzó a reír con vehemencia al contemplar a su enemigo.

—¡¿Te alejas? ¿Así esperas ganarme? ¡¿Vas a lanzar tu ataque o qué? Estoy esperando, insecto... —lo provocó con placer.

Broly hizo poco caso a lo que su contrincante le decía; estaba demasiado concentrado en entender y ubicar la tan particular energía.

"Se parece al híbrido", continuó. "Es igual: dos gotas de agua estos dos poderes de pelea".

Sus ojos se alejaron de Vegeta y viajaron por todo el suelo de Vegetasei, buscando a la persona que poseía esa presencia.

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?".

Y la vio. Allí estaba su boleto directo a la victoria... ¡Sí! ¡La humillación! Lo humillaría...

"A ti no te conocía... ¿De dónde saliste? Acaso...".

Intentó recordar ese día, el de la muerte del Rey anterior y el del nacimiento de la transformación dorada de Vegeta.

"Durante años me pregunté si no me había equivocado, pues juraba haber visto a dos... ¡Pero sólo sentí a uno! ¿Tan débil eras, niñita?".

Bra empezó a llorar mientras su cuerpo temblaba exageradamente.

"Me está mirando... ¡ME ESTÁ MIRANDO!".

Aún detrás de la columna, sin ser visible para quienes allí estaban; mas para Broly sí era visible: estaba muy cerca de ella, elevado en el aire como su hermano en la Tierra, pero sin pupilas y con una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada decorando su boca.

"Me va a matar...".

Y lloró con más fuerzas, sin proponérselo, simplemente haciéndolo.

Quiso gritar pero no había forma. ¡Acababa de perder la capacidad de hablar! Su voz se había ido, presa del miedo, muy lejos de ella. Era imposible moverse y huir; era como si esos ojos blancos la clavaran en el sitio donde estaba, como si la inmovilizaran para siempre.

"Me va a matar...".

Broly alejó sus ojos de ella, con la intención de no delatar sus intenciones ante el siempre perspicaz Vegeta. Pero Bra seguía sintiéndose observada, violada por los ojos blancos que le decían que pronto moriría. El Guerrero Legendario, asqueado por lo débil que parecía esa muchacha, volvió a reír una vez más.

"Ay, Vegeta... ¡Qué vergüenza! Si se parece tanto al cadáver... ¡Es tu hija! ¡TU HIJA! Una híbrida que no parece saiyan, una pobre muchacha débil y asustada, inútil... ¡Y el híbrido es igual a ella! Seguramente, él también tiene esos ojos y ese cabello indignos cuando de nosotros se trata...".

—Tus pecados, Vegeta... —profirió repentinamente, en una voz tan baja que apenas fue audible.

"Tan igual al híbrido... Pero hay una diferencia".

La bola de energía aumentó dramáticamente de tamaño, desatando sentimientos en todos los espectadores.

"A diferencia del mocoso con casco, ella es más débil. Pero no sólo eso los diferencia: las fluctuaciones inconscientes de su poder de pelea, demasiado notorias, dan a entender algo demasiado llamativo cuando de un saiyan se trata".

Atisbó a Bra sólo un instante y el horror de minutos anteriores estaba intacto.

"No está entrenada. A diferencia del engendro, ella _no sabe_ controlar su poder...".

El miedo en los ojos azules de esa hermosa joven se lo hacía saber.

"No estás entrenada, muchacha. No puedes defenderte, no tienes escapatoria...".

¡Y ahí estaba la estrategia! Era perfecta y le aseguraba el éxito. Recordar a Vegeta llorando, aferrado desquiciadamente al cadáver de la terrícola, le daba la pauta de que _esa _era la forma de derrotarlo.

"Darte donde más te duele para sacarte lo peor de adentro... Lo lamento tanto...".

—Su poder de pelea, al nacer, era insignificante —masculló ante un ahora extrañado Vegeta—. Fue por ello que _aquel día_, en la Tierra, no la noté... ¡Pero allí estaba! ¿Verdad, Vegeta? Allí estaba, detrás de ti y junto al engendro de tu hijo...

La piel del Rey se erizó por completo. Las palabras parecían metáforas de lo desconocido.

Un mal presentimiento se dibujó en su corazón, con fatal honestidad.

—¡Si es idéntica al cadáver! —continuó bramando Broly—. Pero le falta algo para ser totalmente idéntica: _morir_.

Bra se tapó la boca, sabiendo perfectamente que hablaba de ella.

Y Vegeta, anulado por las últimas palabras...

"El cadáver".

Su corazón dejó de latir.

"Se refiere a Bulma...".

Trunks, atento a todo lo que sucedía, entendió a la perfección a quién se refería Broly. Su corazón se deshizo al armar el rompecabezas que le permitió entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No es posible... ¿Acaso, ella...?", pensó el Príncipe justo antes de reaccionar.

—¡BRA! —Vegeta escuchó el grito desgarrador de su hijo e, inmediatamente, lo vio volar en dirección a Broly.

Pero él allí, fijo en su sitio, sin capacidad alguna para moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

"Igual al cadáver...".

Revivió los últimos segundos de la vida de Bulma en un instante.

"Junto al engendro...".

—_Me iré para no volver por largo tiempo, hasta el dichoso día en el que me demuestres que eres capaz de despertar la pasión por las batallas en los saiyan, hasta el día que sus poderes de pelea atraviesen las cuatro galaxias con crueldad y sin compasión... —Hizo silencio y se acercó a él, quedando cara a cara con el Príncipe—. Ahora, toma esto. —Le dio el Collar Real, al que Vegeta tomó sin demasiada fuerza, sin ningún interés—. Te lo ganaste sólo por ser cruel... Aunque por lo que vi había un niño detrás tuyo, ¿no? —El comentario hizo que Vegeta abriera enormemente sus ojos—. Un niño, un híbrido... _

_"Sólo vio a uno, al otro no..."._

¿Realmente sólo lo había visto a Trunks? ¿O acaso sólo le había prestado atención a él debido a su poder?

"Bulma...".

—_Cuídate... Te extrañaré, Vegeta... —Volvió a acariciarlo, casi cerrando sus ojos—. Te espero en el otro mundo... Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro... —Él la besó sin ser ya consciente de lo que hacía, cosa que la hizo sonreír enormemente—. Te amo, Vegeta..._

Sus ojos, nerviosos, se movieron por todo el espacio. Su mente, al mismo tiempo, se concentró en buscar lo mismo que sus ojos. Gracias a su posición en el aire y al inmenso y excelente panorama que tenía del suelo, finalmente pudo verla y sentirla. Pudo percibirla en cuerpo y alma...

"Bra...".

Diminuta, detrás de una columna de piedra blancuzca.

Microsegundos duró aquella situación, a pesar de que al Rey más le parecieron días y años enteros. Veía todo en cámara lenta, petrificado y con el corazón acelerado y desacelerado por lo inesperado de la situación.

—_Cuídalos por mí, Vegeta..._

—¡VEGETA! —Gritó finalmente el Guerrero Legendario, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en su mente—. ¿Llegarás a tiempo esta vez? No me interesa... —Levantó más su mano y rió con énfasis, desquiciando hasta límites increíbles la bola de energía que se acrecentaba más y más a través del tiempo—. ¡Esta es mi venganza, imbécil! Mi venganza por la humillación y por haberte atrevido a superarme... ¡CONVERTIR EN CADÁVER A TU HIJA! Para volverla igual que a su madre... ¡Qué conmovedor! —Más risas y más poder, más locura en su rostro desfigurado por el placer que la situación le otorgaba en bandeja—. ¡Este es el pecado que llevas en la sangre! ¡HABERME SUPERADO!

—¡BRA! —exclamó nuevamente Trunks, buscando sin éxito a su hermana en la marea de gente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Broly. Estaba completamente desesperado, Vegeta se daba cuenta de ello apenas por escucharlo.

La gente exclamaba cosas, palabras que él no comprendía, dichas en un idioma que él no tenía la capacidad de entender, de discernir. Broly continuaba riendo y su hijo, incapaz de sentir el poder de pelea de su hermana y únicamente sabiendo que allí estaba por deducción, la buscaba con desesperación muy cerca de donde el Guerrero Legendario se encontraba.

—¡BRA! —Eso fue lo que le pareció escuchar a Vegeta—. ¡BRA! —seguía Trunks—. ¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡BRA!

La población continuaba profiriendo palabras extrañas, haciendo sonidos incomprensibles para él.

Y Bra...

Eternamente bella, eternamente idéntica a la Bulma de sus recuerdos, permanecía fuera de sí tras la columna.

Preciosa, perfecta...

—Bra... —balbuceó finalmente.

—_Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro... _

"¿Es éste el final?".

—¡MORIRÁS, CHIQUILLA! —Broly movió su brazo hacia atrás, buscando impulso para lanzar su ataque.

—¡BRA! —continuaba gritando Trunks.

—Bra... —volvió a balbucear Vegeta, sin respiración ni voluntad.

—Trunks... —Casi viéndose muerta, palpitando el inevitable desenlace de esa escena, Bra finalmente fue capaz de hablar, aunque sólo en un hilo de voz—. ¡Trunks...!

—_Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro..._

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, mujer?", se preguntó el Rey en su mente, la que no podía mover ni un ápice al cuerpo que la portaba.

—Quieres que yo...

"Tu promesa, Bulma...".

Y Broly lanzó el ataque, el que voló en dirección a su hija con increíble velocidad.

—¡TRUNKS! —gritó finalmente ella, con lo último que le quedaba de aliento.

—¡BRA! —Y él finalmente la encontró. Sin dudarlo, se aferró al cuerpo de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, protegiéndola.

—¡NO! ¡Trunks, tú no...! —Lo abrazó, sin fuerzas y casi sintiendo el calor de la técnica en su rostro, muerta de miedo, más miedo por él que por ella—. ¡NO!

Y Vegeta, quien seguía viendo todo en cámara lenta, casi ajeno a los gritos que resonaban por todo Vegetasei...

—¡TRUNKS! —escuchó gritar a Pan, quien intentaba librarse del agarre de sus padres, Mitis y Tark—. ¡TRUNKS!

—Bulma...

—_Los hare felices y siempre aguardaré por ti... —dijo ella, aceptando encantadoramente el destino que le deparaba al lado de un guerrero—. Mientras ellos y tú estén bien, no me interesa nada más..._ _No será fácil, pero lucharé por esta familia._

_"Familia", Vegeta necesitó reír ante la mención de esa palabra._

_Un guerrero necesitaba paz para pelear en su máximo poder y, según siempre decían los ancianos de su clase, una familia que sirviera de soporte sin dudas se la daría a un saiyan..._

_Por eso había tantas familias en Vegetasei..._

_"Porque son la paz que el guerrero necesita para concentrarse en las batallas que tan feliz lo hacen"._

_La paz que le daba al saiyan el poder de la plenitud mental y emocional..._

_La plenitud que lo llevaba sin escalas al máximo nivel de poder. _

—_Yo también lo haré._

—Familia...

El cuerpo se movió a una velocidad que nadie logró captar, hija ésta de la _Segunda Fase_ de Súper Saiyan que había alcanzado hacía ya unos años. La luz dorada viajó esa distancia sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

—Lucharé por esta familia...

Siguió volando, sin pensar y sin sentir, sabiendo _qué_ sucedería pero asegurándose de que así estaba bien. Era un destino justo, totalmente justo.

Ahora lo sabía, acababa de comprenderlo.

"Tu promesa, Bulma...".

Y siguió volando, indetenible, seguro de lo que hacía, sin reproche alguno.

—_Cuídalos por mí, Vegeta..._

—Bulma... ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

—_Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro..._

—Llegó la hora de que la cumplas, mujer...

A no más de diez o veinte metros de sus hijos, el Rey finalmente logró interceptar el poder. Lo hizo de espaldas, sin titubear. Sus ojos fijos en sus hijos, especialmente en Bra, quien al atisbarlo pareció entrar en pánico, cosa que por algún motivo lo alegró.

—¡NO! —bramó Bra al ver cómo la bola de energía era cubierta por la espalda de Vegeta, su padre, el padre de ambos—. ¡PAPÁ! —Intentó soltarse del agarre de su hermano, con lágrimas gruesas y furiosas que caían de sus desorbitados ojos—. ¡PAPÁ!

Trunks, con sus brazos temblorosos y llenos de poder, ese que se sostenía con fuerza del dulce cuerpo de su hermana, necesitó girar para verlo, para saber que _eso_ realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Papá... —Las lágrimas cayeron solas—. ¡Papá...!

Las miradas que se iban, los golpes que no se hacían esperar, las lágrimas, los espejos rotos, las cicatrices, las batallas...

El abrazo...

_Vegeta lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y, acto seguido, pegó el pecho de su hijo al suyo, abrazándolo con la mano que acababa de tironearlo. Al sentir las manos de su hijo aferrarse con fuerza a su espalda, sonrió sin poder evitarlo._

—_Serás fuerte cuando salgas por esta puerta —exclamó el Rey—. Nadie te derrotará y nadie te cuestionará... ¡Nadie tendrá recriminaciones para ti! Serás el Príncipe que siempre debiste ser y el futuro Rey que todos desearán ver portar este collar._

_Trunks lloró por unos segundos, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en los brazos de la mejor y la peor persona que había conocido en su vida; absorbido por el deseo de quedarse así y, al mismo tiempo, de asesinar a quien se aferraba cálidamente._

—_Serás el Rey de una nueva era, esa que permitirá híbridos con poderes que jamás soñamos y Súper Saiyans que terminarán por eliminar la diferencia de clases —siguió exclamando Vegeta, con la mano estática sobre la espalda de su hijo—. Serás todo lo que yo tendría que haber sido... ¡Pero yo me llevaré el honor de haber destrozado al Guerrero Legendario! Broly morirá en mis manos y no serás perfecto en la historia de nuestra sangre únicamente por no haberlo hecho tú. Te lo juro, Trunks... —Nuevos sollozos de parte del hijo y el Rey recordó a Bulma y al amor que ella aseguraba tener por él—. El odio por lo que te hice y el afecto por tu hermana y la chiquilla insolente te harán el ser más invencible del universo... ¡Odio, pasión y tristeza! Esos son los secretos que te dejo de obsequio para el futuro._

—_¿Por qué, papá? —preguntó el muchacho, aún sin lograr entender cómo habían llegado a aquella inesperada situación._

—_Porque se lo debía a Bulma por no cuidarte como ella me lo pide en sueños hasta el día de hoy; por la felicidad incompleta de tu hermana y por la eterna desdicha que regué sobre ti con ese maldito casco, el que jamás te permitió demostrar la fortaleza que tienes por herencia mía y de tu madre._

—_Papá..._

—¡PAPÁ! —El odio, la pasión y la tristeza llegaron a él—. ¡NO, PAPÁ!

Los hermanos se apretaron tan, tan fuerte... El amor fraternal los obligó a hacerlo, los obligó a unirse con fuerza por lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Estaban obligados a estar unidos y les daba felicidad tenerse el uno al otro.

Pero lo que veían era demasiado desgarrador para ser soportado... Para ser, de alguna forma, entendido...

La imagen era imponente: Vegeta, el _Rey Dorado_, nombre por el que seguramente sería recordado para siempre, hacía resplandecer su poder a su alrededor. Las luces doradas y las descargas eléctricas que explotaban en torno a su cuerpo tenían de fondo la inmensa bola de poder de Broly, quien no paraba de reír sobre ellos, exhausto pero satisfecho.

"Sabía que la protegerías, infeliz... ¡Mi estrategia! Provocar esto... He ganado".

—¡¿Sigues pensando que no tengo estrategia? Este es tu castigo por confiarte, por ser tan imbécil como tu padre, como todos los que están aquí... ¡MUERE, VEGETA!

Y el Rey, mostrándose más fuerte que nunca ante sus hijos, su pueblo y su rival, necesitó sonreír, aún aguantando el poder en su espalda, sabiendo _el_ _momento_ muy cercano.

"Bulma...".

Sus hijos vislumbraron su sonrisa y las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de ambos, mojando completamente sus rostros, el de quien portaba un casco y el de la que había tenido un mejor destino. Ambos lloraban y sintieron lo mismo que su padre: esos segundos estaban durando días, semanas, años... ¡Décadas! Esos momentos serían eternos, serían inolvidables, serían imposibles de superar...

—¡PAPÁ! —Un último grito de Trunks, alimentado por las lágrimas y el odio, la pasión y la tristeza, antes del esperado final.

El grito de Vegeta no se hizo esperar: fue devastadoramente fuerte... Se desgarró la garganta de forma casi literal, producto del dolor físico y emocional que llenaba cada milímetro de su persona. A su vez, el poder que lo rodeaba majestuosamente estalló en toda su extensión, provocando que la bola de energía del Guerrero Legendario empezara a extinguirse. El poder, el de la bola y el del guerrero, amenguaron poco a poco, hasta que un estallido final nubló la vista de todo Vegetasei.

—¡PAPÁ! —El grito de sus hijos fue lo último que escuchó antes de que la luz apareciera y anulara todas las miradas del universo. Un segundo antes de que esto sucediera, se permitió sonreírles por última vez.

"Tu promesa, Bulma...".

—_Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro..._

"Tu promesa...".

El estallido hizo temblar el planeta entero y debilitó muchas construcciones a lo largo del lugar. Las edificaciones de Vegetasei estaban hechas con resistencia a consciencia, pero ni eso hizo que soportaran del todo, pues el polvo y las rocas que muchas de ellas perdieron, incluso el imponente Palacio, fueron inevitables. Quebraduras en paredes e incluso derrumbes en los hogares más frágiles, muchos de éstos ubicados en el lugar de los Clase Baja. Era un desastre, dejaba su huella con crueldad y pasión.

El planeta, ahora, estaba marcado con fuego.

Todo tembló, y la gente tembló junto al planeta, consumada con el suelo que les pertenecía y que, desde hacía 200 años, sentían como suyo.

Cada una de las almas que poblaba ese planeta, cada ser que portaba orgulloso la sangre saiyan, supo que su vida y la del mundo que conocían jamás volvería a ser la misma. Fatalidad absoluta, punto de inflexión ineludible. Desgarrador todo lo que percibían con la piel, por los sentidos de la vista y el oído completamente anulados por Broly, Vegeta y la expresión más pura del poder de ambos.

Y Vegetasei, aquel planeta rosado perdido en alguna de las cuatro galaxias, tembló como jamás en su existencia lo había hecho. Tembló consumido por las sensaciones más indescriptibles de la historia, por todo lo que sus habitantes sentían y decían, por todo lo que se expresaban en medio de la explosión. Esto no era como la guerra entre saiyans y tsufur; era muchísimo peor.

Ya nada se escuchó. Nada se vio. No había nada, sólo la incertidumbre y el poder de una sola persona creciendo, alimentada por el odio, la pasión y la tristeza.

Y los ojos se abrieron al fin, y los oídos volvieron a escuchar...

—¡TRUNKS! —Pan golpeó a todos los que la sujetaban, librándose de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Voló hasta donde la explosión había visto su epicentro, y la imagen que encontró frente a sus ojos le destruyó en mil pedazos el corazón—. ¡REY VEGETA!

Se recordó escupiéndolo en el rostro, llena de odio hacia él y de amor hacia su hombre, y no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al suelo gracias al impacto de aquel tristísimo cuadro. Lloró, lo hizo sinceramente; no por ella, por Vegetasei, por los habitantes, ¡ni siquiera por Trunks! Lloró a su Rey, lo hizo sintiendo cada gota que caía de sus ojos.

Sus padres, Tark, Raditz, Zuzik, los ancianos de Clase Alta... ¡Todos! Nadie fue indiferente. Se agolparon tras ella. Nadie se atrevió a avanzar más allá de Pan, pues las lágrimas y los gritos de impresión y tristeza que ella experimentaba quitaban todo deseo de ver más de cerca lo que acababa de suceder. Nadie quería verlo más que Pan; ella les transmitía lo que exactamente sentirían si daban un paso más al frente.

Tark, con lágrimas silenciosas en su rostro aventajado por los años, abrazó por detrás a la muchachita, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al Príncipe, a la Princesa... Y al Rey, sobretodo a éste.

"No es justo... Este no es un final justo...".

—No es justo... —repitió en un murmullo que sólo Pan escuchó—. El destino, los dioses, no sé decirlo... No creo en esas cosas... Pero... Esto... Esto no es justo. Si alguna fuerza superior _decidió _que esto debía acabar así, es demasiado cruel...

Sollozó al contemplar a Trunks, sintiendo más que nunca la necesidad de sentirlo su hijo, de sentirlo como su pequeño Onei, muerto en la guerra con Freezer. Siempre lo había visto de la misma forma y lo había sentido casi con igualdad; ahora, lo sentía en toda la extensión de su alma.

Raditz tomó la mano de Zuzik casi por instinto, necesitando el calor de su mujer para poder soportar esa imagen.

"Vegeta...".

Recordó cuando eran compañeros de escuadrón y el honor que le significaba combatir al lado del antiguo Príncipe. Tantas batallas, tantos entrenamientos. Complicidad, casi camaradería entre ambos...

Giró su cabeza a un costado, incapaz de seguir mirando e intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener la lágrima que su corazón deseaba derramar.

Un pensamiento, entonces, vino a su mente:

"Goten... ¡¿Qué pasó contigo? Tú ibas a cuidar a esa chiquilla...".

¡¿Y si ella le había hecho algo? ¡¿Cómo habría sido eso posible?

"No lo veo por ninguna parte".

Besó a Zuzik, quien sí se había permitido llorar levemente por lo que sucedía, y se despidió:

—Necesito saber si él está bien...

—Claro, Raditz. —Zuzik, a pesar de todo, le sonrió—. Ve...

Y desapareció del lugar.

Zuzik abrazó a Chichi, su cuñada, quien reflejaba con su llanto todo lo que se decía de la familia que ella y Kakarotto habían formado hacía ya muchísimos años: una bondad infinita. La mujer que llamaba _Gokuh_ a su hombre en momentos de dulce intimidad expresó en nombre de él lo que esa escena simbolizaba para esa familia.

"Pobre Príncipe...", no pudo evitar pensar, con su instinto materno a flor de piel. "Es demasiado triste...".

Pan giró unos instantes, buscando en las miradas de las personas algún tipo de explicación, la cual por supuesto no existía. No podía ni quería acercarse a Trunks, sabía que no debía hacerlo en un momento así; por eso buscaba algo que ni ella sabía qué era en los ojos de la gente. ¿Realmente quería una explicación? No, se dijo. Quería consuelo, quería volver el tiempo atrás, quería despertar de esa pesadilla cuanto antes.

"Pero es real... ¡MALDITA SEA! Es real...".

Antes de volver sus desesperados ojos a su hombre, alejado de la mayoría de las personas pudo ver a su bisabuelo. Bardock no miraba la escena, sino que la miraba a ella. Al saber que ella le devolvía la mirada no bajó sus pupilas ni las alejó, simplemente dedicó a Pan los ojos más enigmáticos que tenía. Para su bisnieta fue imposible entender el significado de esos ojos, pero supo, de alguna forma, que esos microsegundos de contacto eran una especie de disculpa de él hacia ella.

"¿Lo has entendido, bisabuelo? Quizá te falta un poco más para hacerlo...".

Deseando que él pudiera comprender y agradeciendo poder distraerse con ese pensamiento en un momento tan límite, volvió a girar hacia su hombre, reanudando su llanto.

Bardock no sabía cómo volver a poner en funcionamiento a su cerebro. ¡Estaba en blanco! No le interesaba NADA de lo que estaba pasando, sólo podía pensar en su bisnieta, en su miembro favorito de la familia. Sólo podía pensar en la persona que, cubierta de sangre, estaba frente a todos ellos... El Rey Vegeta.

Mientras cada alma en Vegetasei vivía ese momento de maneras dispares, algunos tristes y otros furiosos, unos esperanzados y otros resignados con respecto a Broly, Vegeta aún se mantenía erguido sobre el aire, transformado en Súper Saiyan. Su posición era idéntica a la que había tenido al detener el poder del Guerrero Legendario, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba muchísimo más cerca de sus hijos, quienes ya no tenían tras sus espaldas a la columna, pues ésta había cedido ante el poder, derribada por los temblores del planeta. Ahora, el Rey estaba a dos metros de Trunks y Bra, dando a entender que la onda expansiva lo había empujado bastante... Pero su poder, evidentemente, había sido más: la técnica jamás alcanzó a sus hijos.

Su transformación no tardó en apagarse y su cuerpo, perfecto de frente pero en carne viva a sus espaldas, producto del ataque, cayó boca arriba al suelo, no sin antes de que el padre pudiera arrojar una pequeña risa a sus hijos.

—¡PAPÁ! —masculló Bra mientras corría a su lado. Sus rodillas flaquearon del lado izquierdo del Rey, mientras que las de su hermano hicieron lo propio del lado derecho. Dejándose llevar por lo difícil del momento, cada uno tomó una mano de Vegeta mientras un charco de sangre no hacía más que crecer debajo de él—. Papá... —La joven se percató de la sangre y chilló con fuerza, destrozada por todo—. No, papi... ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡ES MI CULPA, PAPÁ!

Pues si ella no hubiera ido hasta allí, se dijo, su padre hubiera ganado fácilmente la batalla.

—Pero no, obstinada como siempre... ¡ES MI CULPA!

Para sorpresa de los gemelos, Vegeta abrió levemente los ojos que mantuvo cerrados desde su caída; una media sonrisa asomó por su boca.

—Cállate, niña... —farfulló, apenas audibles sus palabras—. Silencio... Gritas demasiado...

Carraspeó sin parar por largos segundos, con un dolor que provocaba lágrimas en sus ojos. Tosía sangre profusamente y cada rincón de su cuerpo fue durmiéndose lentamente. Apenas si podía mover los ojos...

"¿Esto significa...? ¿Así es _morir_...?".

Giró su cabeza hacia Trunks, quien apretaba fuertemente su mano derecha. Su rostro tras su casco hacía imposible saber qué le sucedía; para todos menos para él: los sollozos, el temblor exagerado de su cuerpo y la respiración agitada simbolizaban el profundo dolor de su corazón.

—Odio... Pasión... Tristeza... —balbuceó como pudo Vegeta—. No lo olvides... —Con lo último de sus fuerzas, apretó la mano de su hijo—. Tú podrás ganarle... ¡Eres mi maldito hijo...! Puedes hacerlo...

Y Trunks agachó la cabeza, incapaz de decir o hacer algo más que llorar.

"No quería que terminara así, papá... ¡NO QUERÍA! No quiero... No te mueras, papá... ¡POR FAVOR!".

A pesar de sus errores, de sus golpes, de las miradas que esquivaba, de los secretos, de la crueldad...

—No estoy listo... No puedo dejarte ir... —musitó el Príncipe.

—No es cuestión de querer o desear... —El Rey se permitió reír nuevamente, ignorando el ruidoso llanto de su hija, quien clavaba sus uñas en su mano izquierda—. Es cuestión de hacer, chiquillo... —Una oleada de dolor lo invadió y se retorció en el suelo, sintiendo cada vez más apagado su cuerpo—. Debes hacer, no desear... Si te pasas la vida deseando no vas a lograr nada: debes llevar tus deseos a la realidad...

—¿Papá...? —Trunks no pudo creer lo que él le había dicho—. ¿Por qué...?

—Estos 28 años, sólo he deseado una cosa... —Se recordó en la acostumbrada ventana de su habitación; allí, donde meditaba, recordaba y anhelada—. Sólo he deseado... que Bulma cumpliera su promesa...

—_Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro..._

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó Bra nuevamente—. ¡Ya no hables! ¡BASTA! Debes recuperarte... ¡¿Trunks, hay algo parecido a un hospital aquí? ¡¿Algún lugar donde podamos curarlo? —El charco crecía bajo ella y manchaba de rojo sus rodillas flexionadas, descubrimiento que desató los más crueles temblores en su cuerpo—. No, papi... ¡NO ES JUSTO! Acabo de conocerte, papá... ¡No puedo perderte! —Los gritos se transformaron en incoherencias—. ¡No lo soporto! ¡NECESITO QUE VIVAS! ¡PAPÁ! Papi, por favor... ¡PAPÁ! ¡SOÑÉ TODA MI VIDA CONTIGO! ¡NO ES JUSTO! Te necesito...

—Bra... —Vegeta se dirigió a su hija, a quien le dedicó la mirada más dulce que habían tenido alguna vez sus ojos—. Cálmate... No es momento de llorar... ¡Es momento de luchar...! Ya no llores ni te eches la culpa... Esto debía terminar así... —Volvió a reír, descolocando a sus hijos—. Así tenía que pasar, ahora soy capaz de entenderlo... —Miró al cielo y, por instinto, sus manos soltaron las de sus hijos para intentar alcanzar las nubes que navegaban sobre ellos—. Esta es... Sí, así es... —Una lágrima rodó por uno de sus ojos y esto hizo estallar en llanto a los hermanos, incluso a parte de la población saiyan—. Esta es mi redención... ¿Verdad, Bulma? ¿Verdad, mujer? Sí, mujer... Es mi redención...

Por no haberla salvado a ella.

—A Bulma no pude salvarla, pero a ustedes sí... Así que esta es mi redención... —Más dolor y más retorcimiento en el cuerpo de Vegeta, cada vez más dormido, más debilitado por el ataque mortal que había cargado en sus espaldas—. Aunque ella diga que no, que no hacía falta redimirme... Yo sí siento que hacía falta... Porque por no morir yo aquel día, ella no pudo hacerlos felices... Por no morir yo ese día, me la he pasado deseando volver a verla... Y no me he ocupado de ustedes... Así que, Trunks... —Su hijo apoyó sus manos en su pecho, haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba—. Debes matar a ese imbécil... Con el odio, la pasión y la tristeza...

—Sólo es pasión, papá...

—Si así es para ti, entonces haz lo que se te plazca... Yo, por lo pronto... —Sus manos se elevaron aún más al cielo, completamente estiradas hacia arriba—. Debo _exigirle_ que cumpla su promesa...

Bra entrelazó sus dedos y pareció rezar, atragantada de angustia, odio y amor; mientras, Trunks dejó caer sus manos temblorosas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo algo extraño, algo que el sufrimiento que lo embargaba le prohibió discernir.

—La pasión, Trunks... La estás sintiendo... Lo siento en el aire... Lo vas a lograr...

Los ojos del orgulloso guerrero se abrieron demasiado, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y sus manos, apuntando totalmente hacia el cielo, se estiraron lo más que pudieron.

—No más pecados en la sangre... —Gimió de dolor—. Esta es mi redención... —Sus dientes se apretaron y, viendo una luz blanca sobre él, solamente fue capaz de llorar, de derramar unas hermosas lágrimas, tan brillantes como la luz que empezaba a envolverlo—. ¡Bulma...! Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro...

—_Vegeta... _

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse. Las manos se seguían elevando. Sus hijos, muertos en vida, seguían llorando.

La luz, hermosa, empezaba a cegarlo.

"¿Lo estoy imaginando?", necesitó preguntarse. "¿Esto es real?".

Sonrió como jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

—Bulma...

Y las manos del Rey, sin vida, cayeron.

Y el silencio fue el preludio de la locura.

—¡PAPÁ! —Bra se abrazó al cuerpo de su padre con todas sus fuerzas, las conocidas y las desconocidas—. ¡NO! ¡PAPÁ! —Restregó su rostro contra su pecho, manchándose totalmente de sangre. Sacudió el cuerpo frenéticamente, descolocada, bloqueada—. ¡PAPÁ! —No se detuvo a verlo, ni siquiera a respirar: únicamente zarandear el cuerpo, intentando obligarlo a despertar, a despertarse ella de esa asquerosa pesadilla—. ¡PAPÁ! —siguió gritando una y otra vez, ajena al dolor que la población padecía por la pérdida del mismísimo Rey, al llanto de las mujeres y los niños, al respetuoso silencio de los hombres—. ¡NO, PAPÁ...! ¡NO! —Más zarandeos que denotaban la poca capacidad de la joven para entender lo que había sucedido. Muerta en vida, totalmente muerta en vida, con la culpa cernida sobre su cabeza y su alma, marcándola con fuego para el resto de sus días—. ¡NO!

Y Trunks, tiritando por la tristeza, endurecido ante el dolor de su hermana y el lejano llanto incontenido de su mujer a algunos pasos de ellos, sintió _algo _subir por su cuerpo.

No fue capaz de decir nada, solamente atinó a ponerse de pie, casi sin comprender lo que le sucedía. Una sensación extraña, desconocida...

Levantó las manos y vio sangre en ellas, sangre de su padre.

—Papá... —balbuceó; su rostro era un mar de lágrimas.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos malos momentos, tanto sufrimiento...

Y el abrazo, ese que sin quizá tener derecho a hacerlo, había enmendado todo entre ellos...

"Esa fue tu redención para conmigo, papá...".

—Esa fue tu redención...

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, con su cuerpo incapaz de controlarse. Sentía un mareo intenso y un calor que le hacía hervir la sangre. Respiró con dificultad y ni siquiera sus convulsiones fueron capaces de despertar a Bra del trance en el que se encontraba, recostada sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, llorando, gritando, golpeando y besando al hombre que le había dado, a ella y no a él, una oportunidad en la vida, oportunidad que él agradecía, pues nadie la merecía más que su hermana.

Sus músculos se ensancharon, sus venas se hicieron notar en su piel. El calor subió y subió, quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones, vaciando a su cerebro de cualquier razonamiento posible. Los dedos de sus manos formaron poderosos puños y su corazón le latió más fuerte que nunca, intentando salir de su cuerpo, intentando explotar en mil pedazos.

Pan fue la primera en percatarse de que _algo_ le sucedía, un _algo_ que no era normal. Antes de que los demás reaccionaran y con la sombra del silencioso y sonriente Broly sobre sus cuerpos, lo único que logró hacer fue tomar fuertemente a Bra, sabiendo que ella no soportaría lo que a Trunks estaba por sucederle. Tark pareció reaccionar segundos después de ella, aferrándose a ambas en gesto protector. Bra, por su parte, seguía gritando, seguía llorando, seguía muriéndose en brazos de Pan, quien la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas...

Y nada la detendría, ella bien lo sabía.

Mitis se unió a la protección de la Princesa, para sorpresa de Pan, quien necesitó agradecerle con un rostro emocionado. Los cuatro junto a todos y cada uno de los saiyans que pisaban ese suelo, entendieron, al sentir el temblor del planeta llegar a sus cuerpos, que el Príncipe estaba experimentando _algo_, un _algo_ especial, un _algo_ que les cambiaría la vida para siempre.

Y Trunks, casi sin soportar el calor que le consumía el alma, necesitó gritar, liberando así el dolor y la tristeza, la pasión que tenía en su corazón.

—¡PAPÁ!

Una luz dorada, entonces, se encendió alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡TRUNKS! —gritó Pan justo antes de que una enorme luz llenara sus ojos, la que casi terminó por cegarla.

Bra reaccionó en sus brazos y giró hacia su hermano, fuera de sí por el peso de la culpa y por el sufrimiento al que la muerte la había sometido.

Ambas, siguiendo un instinto más parecido al cariño que al miedo, se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y gritaron, al unísono, el nombre de la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

Y la luz dorada estalló.

Sólo fue visible una cosa: un círculo negro que se desquebrajaba poco a poco. Repentinamente, unos vidrios parecieron romperse, disolverse por acto de la luz. El casco de Trunks no había hecho otra cosa que desaparecer para siempre. Unas ráfagas envolvieron al cuerpo e iluminaron a todos los presentes, haciendo resplandecer las miradas, las lágrimas y la felicidad del Guerrero Legendario.

"Lo has logrado, engendro...".

Trunks, sin mente, sin alma, sólo con corazón, sintió la pasión recorrer sus venas, haciéndose una con la sangre. Un nuevo grito, un alarido de pasión, hizo temblar al suelo con la misma intensidad de su poder.

Y finalmente, para sorpresa de todos, apareció el Súper Saiyan.

—El híbrido... —balbuceó Bardock, con la mandíbula casi descolocada—. El híbrido... —Y se arrodilló, con el corazón lleno de respeto.

Trunks les daba la espalda a absolutamente todos y seguía sin reaccionar. ¿Dónde estaba su mente? ¿Su voz? ¿Su alma? Solamente sabía que estaba allí por el latir de su corazón.

Su corazón... Rebosante de pasión, de todo lo que esa palabra personificaba para para un saiyan y para un terrícola. Su corazón sentía más que nunca, y así lo había llevado a ese estado de su sangre, a ese poder que se hacía uno con su esencia, haciéndole entender que todo era por algo, que él estaba allí por algo, que realmente tenía una misión...

Permaneció allí, quieto, simulando una estatua, petrificado por lo inesperado de su pasión. Los gritos de aliento no se hicieron esperar y éstos, por algún extraño motivo, lo despertaron de su largo letargo espiritual.

—¡EL _PRÍNCIPE DORADO_! ¡EL NUEVO REY DE VEGETASEI! —exclamó Tark, con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. ¡EL SALVADOR DE LA SANGRE SAIYAN!

Las palmas sonaron: ¡todos aplaudían! El aire se llenó de aplausos, de afirmaciones, de admiración...

"Respeto...".

Y al sentir el respeto traspasar su alma, recordó que estaba vivo, que tenía una misión y, por sobre todas las cosas, se percató de que sentía el viento golpear su rostro.

Levantó sus manos pausadamente, casi con miedo, hacia su rostro. Sus dedos enguantados, increíblemente, lo sintieron.

"Mi casco...", pensó en éste mientras volvía a llorar.

Pan y Bra, sin soltarse, se pusieron de pie lentamente, alienadas por el amor que sentían por ese hombre.

No había casco que lo tapara: allí estaba, al desnudo. Su rostro sin casco frente a todos y cada uno de los saiyans del universo...

Volteó poco a poco, atajado por la vergüenza y alimentado por la pasión.

Todos, entonces, pudieron verlo.

—¡ES UN SAIYAN! —afirmó alguien, no sabía quién era—. ¡UN SAIYAN!

Y las exclamaciones taparon sus oídos.

Mitis necesitó taparse la boca, sorprendida y orgullosa de su Príncipe, de aquel precioso muchachito que tenía frente a ella.

—Es un saiyan, el más saiyan del universo...

Su cabello dorado y elevado al cielo, sus ojos turquesas. Un calco de Vegeta, pero algo era distinto: en sus ojos había otras historias, de su cuerpo desbordaba juventud. El alma, era palpable a simple vista, estaba llena de bondad...

Él dio pasos cortos, pausados, casi intentando no perturbar el sonido de la aceptación del pueblo. Una vez frente al cuerpo de su padre, se quitó la capa para taparlo con ésta. Al volver a erguirse, miró fijamente a su hermana y su mujer, con lágrimas que empezaban a borrarse de sus ojos. Nuevos pasos cortos únicamente decorados por la admiración de la gente, y finalmente estuvo frente a frente con las dos mujeres de su vida.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, con los ojos llenos de emoción, las abrazó. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo corto que más pareció eterno, donde las exclamaciones y los aplausos quedaban de lado al lado de los tres corazones que latían fuertemente. Sin soltarlas, besó en la frente a su hermana y en la boca a su mujer, a la cual necesitó susurrarle algo antes de permitirse separarse de ellas:

—Cuida a Bra... Te lo encargo —dijo.

Pan sollozó y, con sus orbes negros clavados en los turquesas de su hombre, asintió.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo...

Lo dejó ir sin más, al contrario de Bra, quien se negó a soltarlo.

—Vamos a la Tierra, Trunks... —suplicó en un hilo de voz—. Por favor... Vamos con papá, para sepultarlo junto a mamá... —Se deshizo en llanto y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano, buscando estabilidad para la debilidad de sus piernas—. Vámonos de aquí, Trunks...

Él, para sorpresa de ella, negó con la cabeza.

—No es cuestión de querer o desear —repitió las palabras de su padre—. Es cuestión de hacer... Es cuestión de vengar, de redimir, de vencer...

Y se soltó, agradeciendo la pequeña ayuda que le dio una conmovida Pan para que su hermana lo dejara.

—¡TRUNKS! —espetó ella, furiosa—. ¡TAMBIÉN TE VA A MATAR!

Él, a pesar de todo, le sonrió en respuesta.

—Solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo...

Ajustó su espada, la que colgaba de su hombro, y salió volando en dirección al _asesino_.

Broly, a pesar de la debilidad que sentía producto de la herida que aún portaba y que quizá empezaba a infectarse, necesitó sonreír ante su nuevo rival.

—Aún tengo las fuerzas suficientes para derrotarte —sentenció—. Eres un Súper Saiyan, sí... Pero eres más débil que yo. Lo sé porque lo siento en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. —Cortó tela de los harapos que lo tapaban y, ayudado con su boca, lo ató a su brazo con la mano del otro, buscando detener la hemorragia provocada por el _Big Bang_ de Vegeta. Luego de un par de minutos, finalmente terminó su tarea—. Voy a ganarte, engendro... ¡Esto será histórico!

"No desear, solamente hacer...".

Y Trunks, aún sintiendo el dolor en su corazón por la muerte de su padre, se juró a sí mismo que _lo haría_.

"Te voy a derrotar, Broly...".

Tomó el mango de su espada y se puso en posición de combate, con el poder dorado iluminando su cuerpo.

—Voy a terminar lo que papá empezó...

Lo juraba por el amor que sentía por su hermana, su madre y su mujer. Pero por sobre todo, lo juraba por su progenitor, por el hombre que con un abrazo, una confesión y un último consejo se había ganado el lugar más importante en su vida.

En el corazón lleno de pasión.

—Lo haré en nombre de papá...

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXXV**_

_¡Uf! Un viaje largo me pegué (sonó mal XD). ¿Cómo están? Extrañé mucho esta web. n.n _

_Ante todo: disculpen por el nuevo atraso. ¡Terminar este fic está costando mucho! Estoy más inspirada con un fic nuevo que estoy adelantando, situación que llevó todo de mal a peor. _

_Disculpen, en serio: terminar "Pecados..." duele muchísimo. Fueron meses durísimos en muchísimos aspectos (estudios, trabajo, problemas personales, obligaciones de la casa, mi familia, mis amigos, mi novio), y cada vez que agarraba el fic me costaba horrores inspirarme con esta historia. Es el capítulo que más fragmentado escribí, el que más me costó de todos. Fue un parto, de verdad. _

_Pero acá estamos... n.n _

_¡También perdón por lo extenso del capítulo! Pensé que iba a ser muchísimo más corto, pero en un momento me di cuenta de que era imposible que lo fuera. No me gusta hacer capítulos TAN largos y admito que es mi culpa: subestimé al capítulo, creo que ése fue el problema... Pensé que sería fácil pero no: me costó horrores y me demandó muchos sentimientos. _

_Y perdón por lo extensa que va a ser esta nota. MIL DISCULPAS. Tengo mucho por decir. _

_"Koe" de Tsukiko Amano no paró de sonar ni un minuto... La letra es muy linda, muy triste... Me imaginé toda la escena final con este tema de fondo y capta lo que intento transmitir. Recomiendo mucho esa canción, esa que suena ahora mismo. _

_Más con algo tan triste... _

_Perdón por matarlo, pero esta decisión hacía tiempo que la tenía tomada, incluso desde antes de empezar el fic. Vegeta tenía que reunirse con Bulma, eso es lo que sentí desde el día que empecé este largo viaje. Me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo por el miedo a llegar a esta escena. Fue difícil, pero bueno. Espero algo de lo que intenté transmitir llegue a donde deba llegar. =)_

_¡Tres años esperando escribirla! Y acá está... _

_Sobre Broly: ¡Uf! Qué personaje complicado... Como dije en la nota final del capítulo anterior, es poca la información que tenemos del personaje e INMENSO el debate que gira en torno a su poder en internet. Hay quienes dicen que es más fuerte que un ssj3 y quienes lo ven inferior a un ssj2. Incluso, hay quienes aseguran que su estado "legendario" (el Gigante sin pupilas) no es más que Dai San Dankai, estado híper-musculoso por el cual Trunks pierde ante Cell. ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea de cuál es la verdad! Leí mucho e incluso volví a mirar dos de sus tres películas (la de Bio-Broly no, no me servía de mucho XD) con muchísima atención con la intención de sacar una conclusión más o menos creíble, pero NADA. Así que me basé en mi instinto y me agarré del "es un truco" de Mr. Satán, sólo que variando la frase y convirtiéndola en un "es un Universo Alternativo"... XD_

_Así que nada, lo que me interesa es explicar en qué me basé para "regular" su poder: siendo un personaje que salió de las películas (NO del manga), Broly posee las típicas incongruencias a las que Toei siempre nos condenó. Con esto en claro, intenté dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y moldear a Broly "un poco" a mi gusto. Tampoco es un personaje al que se pueda mantener en IC (es decir su verdadera personalidad), ya que, como mucho, debe pronunciar diez palabras entre las tres películas que protagoniza. o.o_

_He leído Brolys sin cerebro (en Dragon Ball Multiverse, por ejemplo) y otros enamorados (?). Se ha escrito tanto con tan poco..._

_Para mí, Broly es un psicópata, punto. Tiene cerebro, puede ser inteligente, pero su afán de destruir y humillar es más fuerte que todo. Incluso lo veo como una metáfora de todo lo que no es Gokuh. El protagonista es todo lo contrario a un psicópata, y que su rival sea su polo opuesto tiene demasiado sentido. Son dos caras de la misma moneda: el bueno y el malo, el de Clase Baja y el Legendario, el que lucha por sus amigos y el que no tiene otro motivo para luchar más que el afán de destruir. Ambos, eso sí, lo hacen por placer; eso es lo que tienen en común. _

_Según leí, su transformación en SSJ Legendario/Gigante sin pupilas no le es fácil (consulté varias fuentes y eso fue lo que encontré siempre) y sólo la logra cuando se enoja MUCHO con Gokuh. Lo que intenté acá fue hacer que él pudiera contener un poco su furia al verlo mediante entrenamiento. En el capítulo que viene, muchas cosas que podrían generarles dudas seguramente se aclaren o, por lo menos, eso intentaré. _

_A Gokuh lo mantuve lejos porque en este fic se hace énfasis en la rivalidad entre Broly y Vegeta, así que meter a nuestro querido Kakarotto me parecía un exceso. Si bien la rivalidad Gokuh x Broly tiene toda la mística que adoramos de la serie, en esta historia sencillamente no encajaba. Eso siento. _

_Igual, quién sabe (yo sé nomás, porque escribo el fic XD). Habrá que ver qué pasa con Gokuh. XD_

_Sobre el asunto del "ataque a distancia": se me ocurrió jugando al Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (alias Sparking! Meteor para algunos), mi terapia dragonbolera cuando estoy de mal humor. XD_

_He notado jugándolo que a los enemigos más lentos es mejor usarlos a distancia, pues en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con personajes rápidos como Gohan Fase 2, Kid Boo o Tapion (que te pega mil veces por segundo XD) llevan las de perder. A su vez, a los personajes rápidos les conviene más atacar a distancia a los lentos debido a que en los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo es difícil "embocarles" bien los golpes, de hecho varias técnicas de combos de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo no funcionan. Me parece un detalle MUY dragonbolero y por eso quise incorporarlo acá. _

_Sobre Vegetasei: ¿alguien sabe en qué Galaxia se encontraba? Estoy CASI segura de que estaba en la del Sur, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Por más que busqué información al respecto, no la encontré. Por eso puse eso de "perdido en una de las cuatro galaxias". _

_Yendo a los agradecimientos... ¡GRACIAS Greida por avisarme de un par de dedazos! Y por ser tan dulce conmigo. n.n_

_Y GRACIAS a Esplandian por haberme ayudado a detectar algunas cosas dentro de la historia. ¡Tus críticas y consejos fueron más que productivos! Mil gracias, linda. Por todos los reviews que te diste el tiempo de dejarme, por todo lo que me permitiste contarte y por cada palabra que me dijiste. =) _

_Por supuesto, GRACIAS a todos los que firmaron durante estos meses. A los nuevos lectores muchísimas gracias por leerme y, también, a los que me estuvieron preguntando cómo iba la evolución del capítulo durante todo este tiempo. Mil disculpas por el update tardío. ¡Y gracias por la paciencia! n.n_

_En fin... Disculpen esta nota extensa pero era inevitable: necesitaba decir ciertas cosas a fin de evitar malinterpretaciones. _

_Hago esto con cariño... Por amar escribir y por amar Dragon Ball. _

_Y la bomba: _

_**Estoy corrigiendo TODO EL FIC**__. Lo estoy haciendo DE CERO, desde el Prólogo (que de por sí ya estaba corregido junto con, más o menos, otros diez capítulos) hasta el capítulo anterior a este. _

_Decidí corregirlo para que quede lo más normalizado y prolijo posible. Es difícil y poco recomendable corregirse a uno mismo, pero lo bueno es que después de releerme (?) exhaustivamente puedo captar algunos errores garrafales que suelo cometer, muchos de ellos relacionados con mi dialecto rioplatense, aunque no todos. _

_Entendí, hace MUY poco, que tengo un problema psicológico con los gerundios, palabras HORROROSAMENTE difíciles de usar. ¡Kamisama! Cómo renegué releyendo y corrigiendo con los malditos gerundios. Nuestra rivalidad es casi tan grande como la de Gokuh y Vegeta. XD_

_Igualmente, seguro empiezo a tropezarme con otros problemas gramaticales y demás y empiezo a arraigar otros errores al escribir. ¡Jamás voy a ser perfecta! XD... Tampoco lo intento, pero me gusta ser prolija. Corregir mis humildes fics me ayuda mucho con mi carrera (estudio para ser editora, como ya mencioné alguna vez), así que no sólo lo hago por hobbie sino que lo hago porque me afianza en muchas cosas. It's a pleasure. n.n _

_Es importante destacar que, de lo que corregí, nada revoluciona la trama de la historia... Bueno, "casi", porque corregí algunos datos que voy a contarles ahora mismo. n.n _

_**Corrección 1)**__ Acerca de una crítica puntual de un usuario que me dejó un par de reviews: consideré más que válidas muchas de sus palabras y me ayudó a hacer lo que hacía tiempo deseaba: cambiar algo de la historia que últimamente no me venía conformando. Por eso, corregí el diálogo entre Goten y Bra del Capítulo XXXIII ya que creo que erré mucho en esa escena. Escribir y publicar instantáneamente hace que decisiones que tomamos más adelante sean demasiado difíciles de corregir, razón por la que decidí no volver a escribir un fic sobre la marcha, por lo menos no hasta tener todo MUY decidido. Gracias por la crítica constructiva, me vino muy bien. =)_

_Más que nada el tema de la __cultura__, es en eso en lo que concentro al corregir esa escena. En el capítulo que viene les comento mejor, cuando tenga la escena más rematada. Hay cosas en las que no me decidí del todo. _

_Igual no subí esa corrección aún, lo voy a hacer la próxima. __Hoy, con este capítulo, subo las versiones finales desde el Prólogo hasta el Capítulo XII__. Como estos capítulos eran los más viejos y flojos (siempre pensé en el Capítulo XII, Reflejo, como un punto de inflexión en mi forma de escribir... Por cierto, LEJOS es mi capítulo favorito del fic n.n) fueron los más difíciles, sobretodo por el tema de la normalización, el pasar de los guiones a las rayas de diálogo. Fue extenuante por un lado pero enriquecedor por el otro. Mejoré un poco el vocabulario, las descripciones de las cosas y agregué alguna que otra línea con la única intención de volver todo más prolijo y rico. _

_Este es el "Ultimate Director's Cut Edition". XD_

_Aclaración: el único de los capítulos que subí en este update que quedó claramente más extenso fue el VIII, "Esencia Guerrera". Me agradaba, pero creo que lo hice medio a las apuradas cuando la subí y no logré expresar lo que yo quería. Lo alargué bastante, de hecho. En ese capítulo hay dos escenas que en mi opinión eran demasiado "frías": la de Trunks con las esclavas y la de él con Pan. Eran dos escenas TREMENDAMENTE importantes y al releerlas las sentí muy vacías, a ambas, especialmente la del calabozo. Al final del capi incluí una explicación, para que algunas cosas no se malinterpreten._

_En esencia es exactamente lo mismo, pero sí expliqué un poco más todo el tema de las esclavas, además de algunas líneas que explayaran adecuadamente los sentimientos de los personajes. _

_Si leen este fic principalmente porque les gusta la pareja T x P, recomiendo echarle un vistazo en cuanto tengan un minutito. n.n _

_Pero si no lo leen está todo bien, la esencia es la misma así que no modifica en nada leerlo o no. =)_

_Si estuviera terminando "Pecados..." sin haber publicado ni un capítulo, ahora mismo le estaría agregando infinidad de cosas. Me arrepiento de mucho, como por ejemplo de no haber metido música (?). Al principio quería que hubiera una especie de "danza saiyan" típica de las mujeres mientras los hombres tocaban algún tipo de tambor, pero descarté la idea y ahora me arrepiento. Sentí que era demasiado bizarro y que no iba con el tono de la historia (?). En fin... XD_

_Les cuento una tontería: quería que Trunks y Pan se conocieran en una ceremonia donde ella estuviera bailando, era algo así como una fogata donde las mujeres se reunían a bailar, o algo por el estilo (!), para la Realeza; esa era mi idea original... Como verán, lo descarté. Me recordaba demasiado a "Doble Vida" y sentí que "no daba". XD_

_También me recordaba a El Clon, una novela brasileña (NO la de Telemundo, por diox, esa NO) de la que soy MUY fanática. Era todo muy Lucas y Jade. XDDDD _

_Otra forma de conocerse que pensé era un poquito más parecida a la que terminó siendo la oficial: quería que los violadores de Clase Alta lanzaran a Pan a un mar o algo por el estilo (?) y que Trunks, luego de matarlos, se sumergiera a salvarla. Para hacerlo, por supuesto, se quitaba el casco, por lo cual Pan lo veía en su estado de casi-inconsciencia. Lo abandoné justamente porque no me hacía gracia que ella lo viera tan rápido. XD_

_**Corrección 2)**__ "Miles de almas": en un capítulo anterior mencioné que sólo quedaban unos pocos cientos de saiyans, pero al pensarlo mejor decidí modificar ese número con el fin de no volver tan desesperante la situación de extinción de esta raza. Que quedaran 200 me parecía un exceso de dramatismo y una reverenda exageración, así que dejémoslo en unos pocos miles. _

_Disculpen estas decisiones tomadas sobre la marcha, pero tiene que ver con lo que ya comenté sobre escribir un fic en simultáneo con su publicación. Después, en el capítulo que lo mencioné (Venganza, parte II si no me equivoco) lo corregiré como corresponde._

_Mil disculpas. _

_¡AH! Nota final eterna, de nuevo... ¡El capítulo es larguísimo así que no creo que le moleste a nadie! Disculpen. u.u _

_¡Y nos leemos! __**El siguiente capítulo, finalmente, NO es el último**__. Hay una escena en particular que sé que va a ser muy larga y otra que se me ocurrió hace relativamente poco, que sirve de puente a la continuación del fic, así que prefiero cortar la idea que tenía originalmente para el último capi en dos entregas. Esto sin contar el Epílogo, que en sí va a ser bastante corto. De por sí tendría que haber cortado en dos este capítulo, pero me gusta lo redondo que quedó. _

_Tengo todo bastante avanzadito en mi cerebro (por no decir que lo tengo asquerosamente planeado XD) y, además, se viene MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO Trunks, que me sale casi naturalmente (?), así que confío en no tardar demasiado en subirlo. =)_

_Eso sí: se viene MUCHO de otros personajes también. No me olvidé de Bardock ni de tantos otros. Habrá un poco de cada uno, o eso quiero. _

_Valerie-son-brief-cullen 68: XD_

_Sobre lo que decís: la vida es complicada y no gano ni un centavo por esto, es un gran esfuerzo hecho con mucho cariño hacia la serie, así que es inevitable que haya lapsos de poco update. Qué le vamos a hacer, son gajes del oficio de fanficker (?)._

_Un crossover Twilight-Dragon Ball (?) te lo debo. XD_

_=)_

_A todos: gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen sumamente feliz. n.n_

_Y... ¡300 reviews! Nunca esperé esta repercusión, GRACIAS TOTALES por su apoyo, sus consejos y sus críticas. GRACIAS por sus palabras maravillosas y por leer mis tonterías. _

_¡BESOTES! Nos leemos. Cualquier cosita, no duden en escribirme. =)_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	37. XXXVI: La fortaleza saiyan

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXXVI_

_"La fortaleza saiyan"_

El silencio se apoderó de la prisión del Palacio por varios minutos. Un temblor los había acechado intensamente y, luego de que menguara, sólo los rodeó la incertidumbre. Lo que cada hombre y mujer encarcelados pensaba, cada uno en su celda, era en qué había sido eso. ¿Qué ocurría en el Palacio? ¿Qué ocurría sobre ellos?

¿Qué se estaban perdiendo?

Kakarotto apoyó, cansado, su frente en los barrotes, una de las posiciones más confortables que encontró para soportar la curiosidad que lo carcomía. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaba y, para colmo de males, el guardia que sirviera de mensajero del exterior no volvía desde hacía minutos enteros.

"¿Estará vivo?", no pudo evitar preguntarse el hijo menor de Bardock.

Era imposible saberlo: ese temblor presagiaba algo atroz. Sin dudas, lo que sucedía en la Plaza Central de Reuniones no era algo cualquiera, sino una total masacre. Pensó en Chichi, en toda su familia, ¡incluso en su padre! Pensó en toda su clase, en los vecinos, en los compañeros de tantas batallas a través de los años...

Y, por último, pensó en el Rey.

"¿Será que venció a Broly? Pero el guardia no vuelve, así que...".

¡Ese sujeto había dicho, en su última visita, que el Rey estaba cerca de la victoria! Sin embargo, no volvió a aparecer luego de tremenda afirmación.

"¿Se habrá equivocado? ¿Acaso el Rey Vegeta...?".

—¡ESTÁ MUERTO! —se escuchó repentinamente, las palabras acompañadas por un caminar atropellado que denotaba nervios extremos—. ¡EL REY VEGETA...! ¡ÉL...! —El guardia finalmente fue visible para todos los saiyan encarcelados en esa sección de la prisión, donde reposaban desde hacía décadas muchos pecadores, asesinos de su propia sangre, violadores de mujeres y traidores; todos allí, equivaliendo lo mismo—. ¡EL REY HA MUERTO!

Y los gritos dieron inicio.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —bramó una anciana de Clase Baja tras sus barrotes, a tres celdas de distancia de Kakarotto—. ¡Entonces...!

—¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! —exclamó el guardia en respuesta—. ¡BROLY NOS VA A MATAR! —Limpió el sudor frío que corría por su frente y, apoderado de una llamarada de temblores, carraspeó—. Poco importa que el Príncipe se haya transformado en Súper Saiyan... ¡NO LO MATARÁ! Broly aseguró que el chiquillo es más débil que él... ¡VAMOS A MORIR! Nuestra preciada sangre desaparecerá del universo... —Para dar fin a sus dramáticas palabras, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Los encarcelados siguieron pisándose los unos a los otros con palabras cargadas de desesperación; Kakarotto, por su parte, permaneció estático desde que el guardia volvió, incluso desde antes que fuera visible desde el punto donde se encontraba.

"Rey Vegeta...".

Y Cerró los ojos, lamentando la muerte del poderoso guerrero.

"Me hubiera encantado ver su _Segunda Fase_ de Súper Saiyan... ¡Me hubiera encantado pelear con él! ¡ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO!".

Pero no tenía caso lamentarse. Era absurdo.

"Ni modo... ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Debo ayudar al Príncipe".

No sólo él debía hacerlo: ¡todos debían! El Príncipe Trunks no podía ganarle, no con una transformación de Súper Saiyan tan reciente. ¡Era probable que no lograra controlar bien sus poderes! Por lo menos eso era lo previsible. Siendo saiyan, Kakarotto podía suponer que un incremento tan grande y repentino de fuerza seguramente desestabilizaría hasta al más prudente de los guerreros.

"Hay que ayudarlo...".

—¡Oye, tú, sujeto! —exclamó hacia el guardia, sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza excesiva los barrotes—. ¡Debes liberarnos! No te digo que liberes a todos, pero podrías liberar a quienes estamos aquí por crímenes menores. ¡El Príncipe necesita nuestra ayuda!

El guardia giró lentamente hacia él. Cuando los ojos de uno alcanzaron los del otro, el hombre que tenía la llave de la libertad alejó el miedo de sus pupilas, mas no la demencia que invadía todo su ser.

—Estás loco —farfulló—. ¡No me interesan sus nefastas vidas, el tema no es ese! El tema es que vamos a morir, ¡¿entiendes?! ¡MORIREMOS! De nada sirve ayudar al Príncipe. ¡No sacrificaré mi vida en vano!

—¡Entonces déjame ir a mí! No te sacrifiques, ¡nadie se sacrifique! Pero déjame ir a ayudar al Príncipe.

¡Estaba furioso! Lleno de una adrenalina que hacía literalmente años que no sentía. ¡Cuántas ganas de pelear! De ponerse a prueba frente al rival más poderoso de las cuatro galaxias.

—¡NO VOY A MORIR! —gritó el guardia, quien acababa de acercarse a Kakarotto para poder mirarlo desde el punto más cercano posible. Tomó con sus manos los mismos barrotes que el hijo de Bardock tomaba, intentando sostenerse para no volver a caer al suelo. Sus rodillas parecían estar dispuestas a flaquear una vez más—. ¡Debemos vivir! Yo debo vivir, para poder resguardar mi sangre y que ésta no desaparezca del universo... ¡YO DEBO VIVIR! Y no pienso liberarlos: ¡ustedes, TODOS USTEDES, están aquí por traicionar a nuestra sangre, a ese líquido rojo que no merecen tener en sus venas! ¡TRAIDORES, TODOS USTEDES! No merecen mi maldita sangre, sabandijas... ¡Y es mi última palabra, Clase Baja! No quiero escuchar más tu insoportable voz. —Sin más, se alejó de él y de la prisión, rumbo al exterior.

"¡Es inútil!".

Kakarotto, frustrado por el cautiverio y sin ninguna idea en mente, se arrojó contra la pared contraria a los barrotes.

"¡Debo salir de aquí! Todos moriremos...".

Debía pelear, _necesitaba_ pelear.

"No soy la clase de guerrero que se queda de brazos cruzados".

¡No era un guerrero que se dejara vencer con tanta sencillez! No quería entregarse a una derrota vacía de significado, una derrota que nada dejara sobre el mundo. ¡No podía quedarse allí! No era justo.

"¡¿Pero cómo mierda escapo?!".

No podía solo, era imposible. Cada celda de la sección donde se encontraba, esa donde iban a parar los más poderosos pecadores, tenía dispositivos bloqueadores de poder en cada rincón. No podía usar su fuerza ni tampoco técnicas especiales. Lo había intentado, pero cada vez que lo hacía era como si una especie de aspiradora le chupara la energía. ¡Era inútil! Esas prisiones eran excelentes; para su desgracia, así eran.

"Maldito Tark, ¡¿por qué mierda eres tan inteligente?!".

No podía pensar. Su mente estaba bloqueada por la desesperación que subyugaba sus venas.

"¡Cuando tengo hambre no logro pensar con propiedad!".

Y qué hambre tenía...

"¡No hay escape! ¡¿Qué hago?!".

Sólo le quedaba una alternativa: que alguien lo liberara. El problema era, ¿cómo llamar a sus hijos, a su hermano, a su nieta o a su padre? ¿Cómo llamar a Chichi para que lo ayudara a escapar? No tenía poderes mentales ni conexiones espirituales como sí le pasaba a otras razas del universo, ¡algo tan absurdo no existía en su raza! Pero cuán de ayuda sería; cuánto mataba por algo así...

"¿Qué hago...?".

Esperar, esa parecía la única alternativa.

* * *

Corrió con toda la velocidad que poseía su robusto cuerpo. Corrió enceguecido, cada vez más nublado por los pensamientos que carcomían su ser.

"Goten... ¡¿Por qué...?!".

Si la _princesita terrícola_ había llegado hasta el campo de batalla, ¿entonces qué había pasado con su sobrino? Raditz intentaba, mas no lograba comprender cómo había escapado aquella joven débil y frágil, sin el poder suficiente para derribar a un excelente Clase Baja como Goten.

"Es la Princesa, tampoco debo subestimarla... ¡Pero no está entrenada! No encaja, algo no encaja...".

Finalmente llegó al hogar de Tark, a donde no tardó en ingresar. Caminó por los pasillos, abrió puertas, subió y bajó escaleras. ¡¿Dónde estaba el mocoso?! No fue hasta que bajó hacia el sótano que lo encontró.

—¡¿Inconsciente?! —exclamó asombrado, mirando hacia el cuerpo desmayado del muchacho. Un hilo de sangre caía por su barbilla—. No es posible... ¡¿Acaso ella fue capaz de...?! —Se agachó y tomó a Goten entre sus brazos. Lo abofeteó varias veces y lo sacudió por varios minutos, intentando hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡Niño, despierta! No es hora de dormir, vago...

Sacudones y sacudones. Llegó a tomarle el pulso, el cual estaba perfecto. ¡Pero no despertaba!

—¡GOTEN, MALDITA SEA! —El sacudón y la bofetada que le siguió fueron tan fuertes que el joven, al fin, despertó de su letargo—. ¡ERA HORA! Maldito seas, chiquillo.

Goten, atontado por los golpes, abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Qué había sucedido? Cuando intentó pensar, una fuerte jaqueca lo atacó. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras su tío lo soltaba. Quedaron arrodillados en el suelo, uno delante del otro.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! —espetó Raditz colérico, sin capacidad de comprensión alguna en una situación tan límite—. ¡TENÍAS QUE PROTEGERLA! ¡DEBÍAS HACERLO! ¡¿Qué mierda sucedió, Son Goten?! ¡EXIJO EXPLICACIONES!

Su orgullo estaba herido: ese era Goten, su único alumno, el hijo que jamás había tenido. Era su orgullo máximo, su dedicación absoluta... ¡Y había fallado! Había fallado en la misión más importante de su vida. Algo no le permitía perdonarlo; les había fallado a todos. No podía endulzar lo extremo de la situación para no herir sus sentimientos; debía ser duro, inquebrantable en su severidad. Debía darle a Goten la disciplina más dura de la historia. Desgraciadamente, esta vez se lo había ganado de la peor forma.

—Tío yo... —¡Qué dolor! No lograba elucubrar nada ni entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la mandíbula?—. ¿Qué fue lo que...?

El recuerdo, entonces, brilló frente a sus pupilas.

—_¡IRÉ CONTIGO! —Exigió Bra, levantando demasiado la voz—. ¡No me dejarás sola! ¡NECESITO ayudar a mi hermano!_

—_¡Princesa! —Goten no detuvo el impulso y la abrazó, intentando calmar el llanto con el calor de su piel—. ¡No! No puede venir conmigo, podría ser peligroso... ¡Yo...!_

—_¡SON GOTEN! —Lloró la muchacha en sus brazos, aceptando y devolviendo el gesto que él había tenido con ella por inercia—. ¡No me alejes de mi hermano! —Comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos del muchacho, a quien pareciera los golpes le dolían—. ¡DEBO ESTAR CON ÉL! No soportaría perderlo... ¡Si le pasara algo...! —Siguió con los golpes y Goten siguió recibiéndolos, consolándola en vano—. ¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLO! ¡ES MI HERMANO! ¡MI HERMANO!_

—¡PRINCESA! —bramó—. ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡TÍO! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

Raditz no midió la fuerza: le quitó la respiración con un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

—¡Escapó! Se fue porque tú, niño irresponsable, lo permitiste...

Le dolía como no podía pasarle con otro ser del vasto universo: no quería ser tan duro con Goten, pero era necesario. ¡Tenía que ser duro! No más clemencia con el muchacho; había demostrado, con sus nefastas acciones, que no merecía otra cosa más que la dureza de los puños y las palabras. Nada de amor ni tampoco de comprensión: Goten, ahora, no lo merecía.

Al escuchar a su tío, la respiración que lentamente empezaba a recuperar volvió a detenerse.

—No es posible... —susurró en un hilo de voz—. Ella... ella me...

Recordó, entonces, el golpe. ¡Un golpe tan fuerte!, dirigido a su rostro con furia desconocida. Esa mujer lo había golpeado con una fuerza tan gigante como el orgullo que reflejaba con sus engañosos aunque dulces ojos azules. El descontrol de la respiración, las lágrimas rodando por el rostro, los gritos que clamaban por el Príncipe Trunks.

—Me golpeó... —dijo. Las manos, que acababan de volver a tomar su cabeza para intentar, en vano, calmar al dolor que lo atacaba cada vez más, temblaron notoriamente—. Me desmayó, tío... ¡¿Cómo pudo...?!

—¿Cómo pudo? No me hagas reír, chiquillo... —Raditz intentó contenerse—. Lo siento, realmente lo siento, pero debo ser honesto contigo: te desmayó y salió disparada a la Plaza Central de Reuniones. Allí apareció, con su cabello ridículo y su mirada azul expuestos, frente a toda la población. Broly, quien hasta ese momento se enfrentaba a Vegeta, la vio.

Desesperación. Los pulmones cada vez más vacíos, más incapaces de digerir las palabras que atacaban a su pecho con potencia destructora. ¿La Princesa frente a Broly, el Guerrero Legendario? ¡¿En qué momento había aparecido Broly?! ¡¿Por qué en ese momento y no en otro?! Quiso indagar, pero otra cosa imperó en su mente: las facciones hermosas, resplandecientes, de la Princesa Bra de Vegetasei, _su_ Princesa.

La hermosa mujer a la que Trunks había puesto bajo su cuidado, desbordando confianza y cariño al hacerlo, al darle una misión tan importante como esa.

—_Todo sea por Usted, Alteza. Tark no merece perder la oportunidad de acompañarlo en un momento tan importante... Yo los acompañaré en sentimiento._

—_¡Pero...! —bufó Vegeta, quien fue detenido por la mano tranquilizadora de su hijo mayor._

—_Goten es de suma confianza, padre. Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí y probablemente hubiera tardado años enteros en volver, lo cual no sólo hubiera generado muertes de todo tipo, sino además sufrimiento y caos en la Tierra y aquí mismo... —Apretó los hombros de Goten con fuerza y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera—. Cuento contigo._

—_Gracias, Príncipe —exclamó el muchacho ante su amigo, a quien se dirigió con respeto para impresionar al Rey y ganarse un poco su confianza._

"Te traicioné, Trunks...".

Y no sólo eso: había traicionado a toda su raza. A la Realeza, a su familia...

A todos.

El puñal hizo arder la sangre que bombeaba su corazón. Un sonido retumbó en su mente, el sonido del cambio, de dejar todo atrás para sumergirse en una nueva etapa. No volvería a ser el mismo, no después de traicionar la confianza de toda la raza saiyan.

De su amigo, Trunks, el Príncipe que había depositado en él toda la confianza del universo.

De Bra, especialmente... ¿Acaso ella, por su culpa...?

—¡¿Qué sucedió con la Princesa?! —inquirió sin control de sus actos, apretando con todo su poder los hombros de su tío, de esa persona a la que también, sabía, había desilusionado—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PRINCESA BRA?!

—Viva, pero sin padre —profirió Raditz, seco en sus palabras—. El Rey Vegeta ha muerto en su lugar.

"No...".

Los ojos se abrieron exageradamente, desquiciados por la noticia, desorbitados por el puñal que cada vez se hundía más en su pecho.

—¿El Rey...? —dijo en un nuevo hilo de voz.

—Ha muerto —repitió Raditz—. Broly atacó a la niña, el Príncipe la protegió, y Vegeta, el único con el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, los salvó a los dos. Fue épico, heroico..., pero estúpido. Perdimos al mejor guerrero de la historia porque éste, en un intento estúpido de redimirse de sus pecados, salvó a sus hijos. Salvó a la niña porque ella estaba allí, entregada al enemigo máximo de nuestra raza, al sujeto que pensaba y piensa matarnos a todos en cuanto elimine a lo único verdaderamente útil que le queda a la Realeza: un Príncipe destruido por los acontecimientos, demasiado poderoso para ser saiyan pero demasiado emotivo, demasiado terrícola para soportar la presión cernida sobre él. ¿Crees que pueda derrotarlo? Yo no lo creo, si he de ser honesto. —Le dio pie a Goten para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero ninguna palabra se desprendió de su boca. Seguía allí, en un estado casi catatónico, deshecho por las palabras y con la sangre anulada en sus venas; estaban llenas de la culpa más inmensa—. Iré a ayudarlo... ¡No sé cómo, maldita sea! Pero si él muere, entonces deberemos pelear todos contra Broly. Vamos a morir... —Rió ante la idea, casi con ironía—. Moriremos peleando con valentía y poder, cosas de las que tú, al parecer, careces.

No mentía; su tío estaba en lo cierto.

No podía tener más razón. Cuando se tiene la verdad, nada puede derribarla. Absolutamente nada.

Los ojos de Goten se cerraron.

—Iré a pelear, a defender esta _maldita_ sangre en pos de vengar al guerrero más poderoso de la historia de nuestra raza. Vengaré a Vegeta porque tanto poder y tanta valentía lo merecen... Pero tú, niño, te quedarás aquí. ¡No tienes el valor suficiente! —Vio una lágrima en el rostro del muchacho, descubrimiento que hirió todavía más su orgullo—. Lo siento, Goten... Pero esta vez hablo en serio, no es una tontería: has fallado.

¿Debía responder tremendas palabras? No, se dijo.

"Es en vano; él tiene razón".

No servía para nada... ¡No podía! No sabía cómo volvería a mirar a los ojos a _su_ Princesa y al Príncipe, a quienes debía el respeto más inmenso. ¿Cómo volver a mirar a su sobrina, a su abuelo, a su hermano, a sus padres? ¡¿Cómo?! La culpa llenaba los ojos de lágrimas, que estaban determinadas a no detenerse. ¡Esas lágrimas debían manchar su rostro! Debían hundir al alma en la vergüenza y la culpa absolutas.

Debía ahogarse en la culpa. Ése era su destino.

—Lo siento, Goten. —Raditz, a último momento, no pudo evitar la clemencia: lo destrozaba ver lágrimas en el rostro de su alumno y sobrino. En el orgullo, en la admiración, en la cercanía—. Realmente lo siento...

Sin más por hacer allí, se marchó a toda velocidad.

El silencio imperó en ese sótano frío y húmedo, donde se encerraría para siempre el error más grave de su vida: haberle fallado a todos aquellos que habían creído en él y haber permitido que la belleza antropomorfa, esa belleza que era _su_ Princesa, huyera por culpa de su debilidad.

Era débil, era indigno...

Era basura.

Lágrimas que seguían rodando cuesta abajo por el universo que era su rostro. Sus facciones desfiguradas por la culpa, por el inmenso peso que le significaba la muerte del mismísimo Rey Vegeta sobre sus hombros. Había muerto por defenderla a ella, y ella había huido por su debilidad.

"Es mi culpa...".

Por su culpa, por una simple acción que desembocaba en los hechos más crueles e inesperados del destino, su raza estaba próxima a desaparecer para siempre.

Y todo por su debilidad, por su cobardía...

Por su miserable existencia.

* * *

—¡TRUNKS, POR FAVOR! —Bra no se resignaba: seguía gritándole a su hermano, suplicándole que no arriesgara su vida así, con tanta estupidez—. ¡VÁMONOS A LA TIERRA! Te va a matar... ¡Y sí te mata, me dejarás sola! Eres lo único que tengo, Trunks... ¡LO ÚNICO!

A Pan, por su parte, le estaba costando horrores sostener a Bra, quien en la fuerza que estaba poniendo para escapar del agarre de la mujer de su hermano demostraba qué tan saiyan era. ¡Tenía demasiada fuerza! Lo que estaba sacando todo ese talento innato de su interior era la furia, la pasión, la tristeza. Pan finalmente comprendió: Bra no estaba entrenada, pero tenía un poder descomunal. Era una digna portadora de la sangre más codiciada del pueblo saiyan. Pero le había hecho una promesa a Trunks: no permitiría que ella se entrometiera, que escapara e intentara detener a su hermano. Tenía que protegerla, pues por más poder que tuviera, seguía sin saber cómo usarlo. No pudo evitar recordar a su tío Goten al pensar en ello.

"Seguramente lo desmayó... Espero que sólo haya sido eso".

Ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Confía en él, damita... —susurró en el oído de la Princesa—. Tu hermano es un guerrero admirable, te lo aseguro. Debes confiar en él.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —Forcejeos exagerados. Pan realmente estaba teniendo dificultades para sostenerla debidamente—. ¡TRUNKS MORIRÁ! Ese monstruo lo va a matar... ¡JUSTO COMO A PAPÁ! ¡¿Tú qué mierda sabes?! Ustedes no entienden nada... ¡USEN EL CEREBRO EN VEZ DE LA FUERZA!

—¡SILENCIO! —Pan puso más fuerza de la que se había propuesto usar en principio, apretando con todo su poder la cintura de Bra, justo detrás de ella. Escuchó un gemido de dolor proveniente de la híbrida—. ¡NO LE FALTES AL RESPETO A LOS SAIYAN! Entiende, ya te lo expliqué: somos guerreros, niña. La única forma de matar a Broly es derrotándolo como se derrota a un enemigo de su calibre... ¡Nada que pensemos sería capaz de matarlo! Hay que pensar, sí, pero en una estrategia de combate adecuada, no en escapar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces, la adolescente avistó el panorama: muchos saiyan, en vez de mirar a Trunks y a Broly, quienes seguían concentrados en el otro en medio del cielo, miraban hacia Bra, hacia esos colores que nada tenían que ver con la sangre que cada uno portaba.

"No les gusta, es obvio".

Estaban viendo a una criatura débil, sin entrenamiento y sin cola. ¡No era una saiyan a sus ojos! Trunks, con su transformación, se había ganado el respeto de su pueblo, ¿pero qué pasaría con Bra?

"Van a matarla, no la aceptarán...".

Cerró los ojos mientras seguía provocando quejidos de dolor en la Princesa híbrida; cada vez más fuerza en el aferro, más determinación de detenerla.

—¡VA A MORIR!

—Cállate, Bra... No es momento para hablar. ¡Es por tu bien, entiende!

—¡LO VAN A MATAR! Y a ti también, niñita estúpida, que en vez de sujetarme con tanta fuerza deberías estar peleando junto a él.

—Si me entrometo entorpeceré la batalla y perjudicaré a Trunks. No tengo posibilidades contra Broly, imbécil.

Desgraciadamente, así era.

—Claro, y por eso mandan a pelear a Trunks... ¡MALDITOS! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERLO COMO PERDÍ A PAPÁ! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERLO! ¡NO QUIERO!

—Muchacha... —Y Pan se estremeció: detrás de ella y de Bra, Mitis la tomaba de los hombros. El susurro que acababa de depositar en su oído fue inesperado y le erizó la piel. Mitis, bien sabía Pan, tenía ideas firmes con respecto a los híbridos. Quizá podía _perdonar_ a Trunks debido a su poder, pero no perdonaría a una híbrida sin entrenamiento ni cola que, _encima_, era mujer—. Está desquiciada, debemos detenerla... El Príncipe no deja de mirarla, no puede concentrarse por los gritos desaforados. Por eso no han dado inicio a la lucha.

Pan levantó la vista y sí, lo que Mitis susurraba con aquella voz entrecortada era cierto: Trunks no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Bra, no dejaba de respirar irregularmente por causa de sus bramidos inútiles y exageradamente vehementes.

"Tengo que detenerla...".

—Si no quieres hacerlo, muchacha, lo haré yo —afirmó Mitis, quien dejó los hombros de Pan con la única intención de dirigirse verbalmente a Trunks—. ¡PRÍNCIPE! Lo haré por su bien y por el bien de nuestra sangre. ¡LE JURO QUE TODO SALDRÁ BIEN! Pero necesitamos que esté lo más tranquilo posible... ¡PERDÓNEME!

Trunks observó a la anciana de Clase Alta y sus ojos se abrieron lo más posible. ¡¿A qué se refería?!

Mitis le arrebató el cuerpo de Bra a Pan y, a una velocidad que la Princesa no pudo contrarrestar, depositó un suave golpe en su nuca. Los alaridos detenidos por un estado de inconciencia.

—Así está mejor. —Mitis tomó a Bra entre sus brazos y la asió contra su pecho, sin dejar de observar a Trunks—. ¡LA PROTEGEREMOS! Los ancianos de Clase Alta la protegeremos con nuestra vida, Príncipe Trunks.

Pan giró sobre su eje. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?! Vio como todos los ancianos rodeaban a Mitis, quien seguía abrazando posesivamente a Bra. ¿Realmente iban a protegerla? ¿Se podía confiar en ellos?

—Señora, ¡¿cómo pretende que confiemos tan fácilmente en usted?! —espetó Pan, a quien se le sumaron sus padres, Tark, Tirm y otros guerreros de distintas clases.

La poderosa anciana gesticuló una pequeña y honesta sonrisa.

—Lo único que quiero, que _todos_ queremos, es que el Príncipe sea el ganador de esta batalla. Si para ayudarlo a concentrarse debo cuidar de esta joven, entonces lo haré.

—¡Pero...!

—Si el Príncipe obtiene la victoria, yo misma pondré este cuerpo en sus brazos. La cuidaré hasta que él pueda tomar mi lugar. Ahora, la prioridad es esa y no otra: ya tendremos momento de dialogar acerca de _quién_ y _qué_ es esta muchacha. Sólo resta observar la batalla.

¿Y si Mitis se ofrecía a hacer aquello con la única intención de matarla al final de la pelea?

—Tengo escrúpulos —afirmó la mujer mayor, casi leyéndole la mente—. No traicionaría de una forma tan desleal al guerrero que está luchando por mi sangre.

—Ella tiene razón —exclamó Tark luego de dar unas palmadas en la espalda de la mujer del Príncipe—, no va a hacerle daño, se lo aseguro. Si lo prefiere, yo mismo vigilaré a los Clase Alta.

¿Si lo prefería? ¿Quién era ella para dar órdenes al Líder de Clase Media?

"La próxima Reina".

Su respiración se aceleró al pensarlo. Se fijó en las miradas que la rodeaban y en cada una de éstas encontró algo que jamás pensó que pudiera hallar en ojos ajenos de su raza: un respeto descomunal. No le gustaban esas miradas, ¡ella era una más, una guerrera saiyan como cualquier otra! No se sentía cómoda siendo parte de la Realeza.

Sin embargo, al parecer lo era.

"Por Trunks. Si fuera por mí, jamás lo sería".

Aún no lograba hacerse a la idea.

"Es en vano pensar en ello ahora... Si Trunks muere, seguimos nosotros. Si Trunks muere, ya no habrá clases ni Realeza: sólo habrá sangre derramada, cuerpos putrefactos regando el suelo de nuestro planeta... Si Trunks muere, la nada misma nos rodeará".

—Quédese a mi lado —le pidió finalmente a Mitis—. No se aleje ni un ápice de donde está... Si a la damita llega a pasarle algo, poco me importará que usted sea Mitis, la legendaria guerrera de Clase Alta que mató al mismísimo Capitán Ginyu junto a sus compañeros de _elite_ durante la guerra con Freezer y su Imperio. Conozco sus victorias, todas y cada una de ellas... Mi bisabuelo siempre nos reunía a las niñas y nos hablaba de usted con el único objetivo de darnos un modelo a seguir ante la falta de Reina.

Mitis sonrió con orgullo.

—Confíe en mí, le aseguro que ella estará bien. Y me alegro de que alguien como usted sepa quién soy yo. La falta de Reina, si el Príncipe gana, ya no será tal.

"Ella es demasiado joven...", pensó la anciana. "Pero hay que decirlo: tiene un carácter ideal. Aún es inmadura, pero con una buena preparación logrará ser una gran Reina".

Eso le parecía sumamente probable.

—¡Me aburro! —gritó entonces Broly, sudando por el dolor que le provocaba su brazo roto, pero fingiendo con maestría lo bueno de su estado físico—. Aberración, ¿cuándo piensas moverte? Peleemos... ¿O acaso te preocupa tanto terminar como tu padre?

Trunks alejó su mirada de Pan y quienes la rodeaban y se concentró en su enemigo. Sin los gritos de Bra de fondo, la concentración finalmente llegó a su cabeza. Lamentó que hubieran tenido que llegar al límite de dejarla inconsciente, pero también, en el fondo, sabía que era mejor que su hermana no viera lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No sabía si era capaz de vencer a Broly, la certeza no lo acompañaba; a pesar de ello, del poder del _Gigante sin pupilas_ que tenía enfrente y de su nuevo estado, tenía la determinación suficiente.

Debía matarlo a como diera lugar.

Por su padre, por su madre y por él, por el futuro al lado de su mujer y su hermana.

Por ellas dos... Por Pan y por Bra era que debía luchar.

De ser necesario, daría su vida por ellas.

"Aunque no quiero llegar a ese punto...".

¿Morir y perderlas a ambas por ir al otro lado de la vida? ¿Morir y no poder volver a desearle buenas noches a su hermana? ¿Morir y no poder formar una familia con su mujer?

"Imposible".

No era su deseo permitir llegar a ese límite.

Tomó el mango de su fiel espada con todas las fuerzas de su mano, sus ojos incrustados en los del monstruo a vencer. ¿Cómo debía empezar? Pensó en dejarse llevar, en medir cada movimiento, en perder la razón... ¡Le costaba tanto pensar una estrategia! Lo atravesaba un estado de adrenalina desconocida, un aceleramiento en sus latidos que casi resultaba asfixiante. ¿Sería por la transformación que había logrado? Su padre no le había dicho nada al respeto, pero parecía, mínimo, previsible que era por aquel motivo.

"Papá...".

Las lágrimas volvieron a decorar sus ojos turquesas. La inestabilidad era tan fuerte como su transformación.

—El niño llora... ¡Pobrecito! —Broly no se privó de reír con ganas al atisbarlo—. Morirás pronto, no te preocupes. ¡Casi no va a dolerte! Lo prometo, engendro.

¡No tenía que perder más tiempo! ¡Debía empezar!

—Estarás tan muerto como tu mamiy tupapi... Sólo déjame divertirme un poco contigo. No tardaré en enviarte junto a los dos.

La sola mención de sus padres erizó su piel. Sus músculos se ensancharon, sus venas se hicieron notar en su piel y su mandíbula se tensó irremediablemente. ¡Adiós cordura! No había estrategia: tenía que matar a ese maldito monstruo.

¡Tenía que destrozarlo!

—No te atrevas a faltarles al respeto... —espetó—. ¡NI SIQUIERA OSES NOMBRARLOS, ASQUEROSO!

—¡Imbécil! —exclamó Broly con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro—. No tiene caso que chilles: vas a morir como tu patética madre terrícola y tu inútil padre, que mucho orgullo presumía pero terminó muriendo sin honores, salvando a dos aberraciones... ¡Porque eso es lo que son! Simples errores de la naturaleza, hijos de dos asquerosos pecadores...

Provocarlo parecía la única opción. Broly no iba a perderse el lujo de ver la estúpida reacción emotiva de su rival a vencer. Y Trunks estaba cediendo, ignorando la información que Broly capitalizaba con sabiduría: el estado de Súper Saiyan exaltaba la furia y la arrogancia, cosas que el _Gigante sin pupilas _conocía a la perfección. La estabilidad de las emociones requería un entrenamiento extra que Trunks, por haber logrado hacía literalmente minutos el estado, no tenía. ¿Pero él lo sabía? No; ahí estaba la ventaja del Guerrero Legendario. Iba a aprovecharla, más considerando que su brazo izquierdo estaba destrozado y eso, sin lugar a dudas, representaba una desventaja; además, estaba lúcido como nunca le había pasado. ¡La lucidez se mantenía a rajatabla! A pesar del dolor, la humillación que Vegeta había cernido sobre su cabeza había logrado el efecto contrario al esperado: le había dado la capacidad suficiente para meditar en detalle cada movimiento a realizar. ¡Nada de descontrol ni de cordura perdida! Su cabeza estaba allí, en ese preciso instante, atenta como nunca al rival que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Trunks, por su parte, se mostraba agitado por los acontecimientos. Las palabras habían logrado lo que esperaban al ser proferidas: la furia creció en su interior y desató el descontrol de sus extremidades. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dirigiendo su puño hacia su enemigo. Así, la llamarada de golpes dio inicio. Trunks y Broly se fundieron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de increíble paridad, donde uno reaccionaba con velocidad y el otro respondía con potencia. Broly era más fuerte, pero el Príncipe era infinitamente más rápido. Cada uno contaba con una ventaja y una desventaja, o eso era lo que opinaban los guerreros que vislumbraban las nueves luces que viajaban por el cielo.

—¡Vamos, Trunks...! —farfulló Pan, nerviosa.

—Tranquila, señorita —afirmó Tark a su lado, los ojos de todos los presentes fijos en los combatientes—. El Príncipe tiene la fabulosa cualidad de ser muy pensante a la hora de combatir. En este momento, sabe perfectamente cuál es su ventaja y cuál su desventaja.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió una curiosa Zuzik, inmersa en lo que atisbaba pero levemente distraída debido a que Raditz, su hombre, aún no había regresado.

Tark intentó calmarse un tanto. Su vehemencia era, quizá, desbordada.

—Observen: el Príncipe se mueve con inmensa velocidad. ¡Es asombroso! Siempre ha sido rápido gracias a tener un cuerpo sumamente atlético, sin tener en cuenta su juventud; Broly no tiene esa ventaja: el _Gigante sin pupilas_ es excesivamente corpulento, lo cual le quita mucha velocidad. A eso debemos agregarle la herida que Vegeta le provocó antes de morir: está en desventaja con respecto a sus movimientos.

Pan escuchaba atentamente al Líder de los medios y, mientras tanto, intentaba captar lo que el hombre afirmaba. ¡Era cierto! Ninguno lograba golpear a su rival, mas cada uno hacía notar su ventaja y su desventaja: Trunks se movía rápido y Broly todo lo contrario.

—Pero la desventaja de Trunks es que Broly tiene más poder. Sus golpes tienen demasiada fuerza, y cada vez que Trunks bloquea un puñetazo que no llega a esquivar, Broly le resta velocidad por culpa de la potencia de sus ataques —agregó la muchachita.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Tark—. Esa es la desventaja del Príncipe.

—Esto está demasiado parejo —masculló Mitis.

—Debemos tener paciencia —afirmó Gohan—. En cuanto la balanza se desequilibre, y si esto beneficia al_ Gigante_ y no al Príncipe, tendremos que ayudarlo.

—¿Meternos en una batalla que no nos corresponde? Eso no es digno de nosotros los saiyan —interpeló Glomt, casi ofendido por la idea del padre de Pan.

—Disculpe —retomó Gohan—, pero el Príncipe es lo único que nos queda. Si él empieza a perder, tendremos que meternos sí o sí. ¡Esto no es una cuestión de orgullo! Es cuestión de salvaguardar el futuro de nuestra raza. Si el Príncipe pierde, todos moriremos; los saiyan estaremos oficialmente extinguidos.

—Gohan tiene razón —se metió Videl—. De nada nos serviría el orgullo si no hay nadie que lo porte. O lo matamos o nos mata, es sencillo.

—¡No puede ganarle! —gritó un hombre desde algún punto de la Plaza Central de Reuniones—. ¡Broly es más fuerte!

—¡Estamos perdidos! —agregó una mujer.

—Cállense la boca... —murmuró Pan en respuesta, irritada por la poca paciencia de algunos.

"¿Dónde está...?".

No pudo evitar reparar en su bisabuelo, conocido como uno de los estrategas más respetados de la sociedad saiyan, quien muy bien vendría en aquel momento delicado. Lo vio en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición de la última vez, arrodillado con su rostro inclinado hacia el cielo; su mandíbula descolocaba por lo que sus ojos apreciaban de la batalla. Parecía en shock.

"Que un híbrido haya llegado a ese estado debe haber sido muy duro para su orgullo".

Y lo era para buena parte de la población también: había muchos Bardock detrás de ella, hombres y mujeres que no comprendían cómo una _aberración_, un híbrido, había logrado transformarse en Súper Saiyan. Al parecer, Trunks se había ganado el respeto de todos a la fuerza. Sonrió a pesar de la tensión en la que estaban sumidos. Un problema menos.

Volvió sus ojos hacia el combate y allí, con inmensa dificultad, empezó a percibir cierto desequilibrio.

"No, Trunks...".

¡Broly empezaba a ganar! Trunks cada vez salía menos airoso de sus bloqueos, como si los golpes de Broly estuvieran entumeciéndolo cada vez que su puño chocaba contra él. Además, el Príncipe atacaba rápido y pensaba poco: lo golpeaba _porque sí_, sin analizar sus movimientos ni los de su rival, provocando poco reflejo a la hora de esquivar, razón que desembocaba en cada vez más bloqueo a los ataques de su rival. Buscó la mirada de Tark y supo, al contactarse con él, que no era la única que lo notaba.

—Trunks no está pensando —farfulló con desesperación.

—Es cierto... —tuvo que admitir el Líder de Clase Media—. Broly parece muchísimo más concentrado.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —indagó Mitis, sujetando con cada vez más énfasis a la Princesa—. El _Gigante sin pupilas_ jamás se ha caracterizado por poder mantenerse en sus cabales durante la batalla. ¡Es absurdo...!

—No sé qué sucede, pero la humillación que Vegeta cernió sobre él parece haberlo hecho volver de la locura. —Tark movía sus pupilas, tan negras como sus ojos, de un lado hacia el otro. ¡Trunks golpeaba sin razón alguna! Estaba total y absolutamente desquiciado. ¡No se estaba comportando como lo hacía en cualquier batalla! Estaba notoriamente desconcentrado—. Está perdido en sus movimientos: su padre acaba de morir y, además...

—¡Maldito niño traumado! —masculló Mitis—. Es un guerrero demasiado inestable, siempre lo ha sido... ¡Ese siempre ha sido su endemoniado defecto! Perderá, maldita sea... ¡Perderá!

—Señora, respete a Trunks —no tardó en exigir Pan—. No le permito ofensas para quien está luchando por todos nosotros. ¡Silencio! Si no tienen nada interesante para decir, cierren la maldita boca. ¡Estoy harta de quejas! Mejor pensemos en cómo ayudarlo a concentrarse o en cómo sería la forma más prudente de meternos en la batalla, porque insultando y desvariando nada logramos.

Un silencio se produjo en torno a Pan. La niña, alimentada por la incertidumbre, había sido tajante en sus palabras. No estaba dispuesta a permitir tales faltas de respeto hacia su hombre.

Mitis intentó contenerse, cosa complicada, pero que tuvo que llevar a cabo.

—No ofendo al Príncipe, es que...

Las palabras, entonces, fueron detenidas por un desgarrador grito. Trunks acababa de caer al suelo por primera vez: Broly lo había derribado con inmensa potencia, gracias a un certero puñetazo en la boca del estómago que no había hecho otra cosa más que dejarlo sin aire en los pulmones. El pueblo quedó estupefacto ante la escena y reaccionó con verdaderos alaridos. Estamos perdidos, ya nada queda. ¡Nada puede hacerse! Broly nos desaparecerá del universo. Palabras así resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Pan, quien al ver a Trunks con la mano en el pecho, seguramente luchando por recuperar el aire, palideció.

"No puede... ¡NO LO LOGRARÁ! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?!".

—¿Qué...? —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, llamando la atención de quienes la rodeaban.

¿Dónde había quedado la fortaleza del Príncipe? ¿Y la del pueblo? Allí todo era gris, vacío.

—¡Para tu desgracia, estoy en mis cabales! —exclamó un triunfante Broly luego de aterrizar al lado del Príncipe—. Aberración... ¡Dulce aberración! Eres rápido, eres fuerte, pero no tienes lo que debe tenerse para derrotarme: sangre legendaria.

Risas, puntapiés en la boca del estómago, en el rostro, en la espalda de Trunks.

Las lágrimas de Pan no podían detenerse. ¿Qué hacer?

¿Cómo sumirlo en un nuevo estado de locura? ¿Cómo ayudar a Trunks en la casi imposible empresa de vengar la muerte del Rey?

¿Cómo?

—Confía en mí, Pan... —murmuró una voz femenina tras ella. Una mano acababa de posarse sobre su hombro derecho, provocando temblores en la muchachita—. Te prometo que yo arreglaré esto.

"No es posible...", necesitó decirse la joven en el preciso instante en que su mente le ayudó a detectar a la dueña de esa voz. Hacía tanto que no la veía, que no entrenaba con ella por las noches, que no comía sus fabulosos platillos...

—Abuela... —farfulló girando hacia su interlocutora, Chichi—. ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?

—Mujer, Chichi... ¿Qué planeas? —agregó Tark, siempre al lado de Pan.

Les sonrió a todos los presentes, desorbitando no sólo a su nieta sino incluso a los ancianos de la _elite_. ¿A qué se refería? Esa sonrisa, que decoraba bellamente su boca, dándole un semblante relajado que costaba comprender en la desesperante situación en la que estaban, no tenía un porqué. ¿Acaso planeaba algo? ¿Realmente?

—Lo arreglaré, mi amor —continuó la guerrera, sin inmutarse ante el estupor de quienes la observaban sin perder detalle—. Te juro que lo arreglaré.

Sin una palabra más, sólo con un pequeño aumento en su sonrisa, salió disparada entre la multitud. La perdieron de vista rápidamente. Pan, descolocada, asustada, nerviosa por el sinsentido de la situación, quiso seguirla, sin pensarlo demasiado, mas Tark la detuvo asiéndola del brazo. Se inclinó ante el Líder de los medios, quien le sonrió de forma idéntica a Chichi, prácticamente imitándola.

—Si es lo que pienso, muchacha... —suspiró—, si es _eso_ lo que ella planea, entonces no te preocupes por nada: estará bien, es una excelente guerrera.

—¡¿Qué mierda sucede?! —bramó la joven. Movió sus pupilas de Tark a Trunks y viceversa repetidas veces, el nerviosismo impregnado a sus acciones—. ¡¿A qué se refieren?!

—Tark, ¿quieres explicarnos qué fue eso? —se metió Mitis, tan impresionada como sus compañeros de _elite_—. ¿Qué puede hacer esa guerrera? ¿Qué cosa puede ser tan determinante como para que asegure algo tan absurdo?

Tark atisbó a Trunks: cada vez estaba más en desventaja. La batalla se desequilibraba cada vez más; la balanza, del lado del Príncipe, caía en picada ante el peso de su rival.

—Puede hacer más de lo que crees, mujer —contestó—, te lo aseguro.

"Porque si planea lo que pienso, una idea magnífica que lamento no haber tenido antes... ¡Sí! Eso podría salvarnos, podría ayudar al Príncipe a obtener la victoria".

Trunks volvió a caer al suelo, derrotado por un puñetazo tremendo del _Gigante sin pupilas_.

"Sólo espero que se apresure...".

—No nos queda mucho tiempo...

* * *

—¡Tengo hambre! —gritó, intentando en vano, a pesar de su poder, mover los barrotes de su celda—. ¡Quiero salir de aquí, maldita sea!

—¡DEJA DE GRITAR, ESCORIA! —rugió el guardia en respuesta—. ¡Estamos por morir! No sé cómo mierda puedes tener hambre...

—¡Somos saiyan, todos tenemos hambre! —respondió fastidiado.

"¡Quiero salir! ¡QUIERO SALIR!".

¡Quería ver a Broly! ¡TENÍA que ver a Broly! Y ni hablar del Príncipe... ¡Debía ver esa transformación lo más rápido posible! Era un espectáculo del que podía ser parte; era una ocasión única de pelear, aquella cosa que más _amaba_ en el mundo. No podía desperdiciar el momento, ¡no siendo como era él!

"Pero no hay manera... ¡Lo he intentado todo! Se me acabaron las ideas...".

—¡Ya! ¡Debemos ayudar al Príncipe! ¡Entiende, maldita sea! —espetó ante el guardia—. ¡Si no lo ayudamos, desapareceremos del universo!

Cosa que, de ser sincero, no le quitaba el sueño. Poco le importaba la raza a la que pertenecía; sólo le importaba su familia. Goten, Gohan, Videl, Raditz, ¡incluso su padre! Su nieta, su mujer...

Nadie más.

No era menester pelear por su raza; sí lo era por su familia, ¡y por él! Por ese guerrero que era, por esa sed de poder y batallas que había guiado su vida por aquel sendero tan impropio de su raza, tan impropio también de los terrícolas, pero que significaba _todo_ para él.

Pelear, ser cada vez mejor...

No toparse con algo tan absurdo como un límite: ¡para él no existían esas cosas! Sí el esfuerzo, la auto-superación, la determinación a ser cada día mejor. Ése era Gokuh, quien para todos se llamaba Kakarotto, ese nombre que no lo representaba en lo más mínimo. Gokuh sí lo representaba, pues era el nombre que le había dado su abuelo, quien le había enseñado a pelear, quien le había transmitido más que nadie en la historia esa pasión por lo que él llamaba _arte marcial_. Pasión, eso era. Pelear lo apasionaba, así que en ese momento _tenía_ que hacerlo más que nunca.

Por él, por su familia; por el Príncipe también, el que se había ganado todo su respeto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Tenía que luchar... Tenía que, a como diera lugar, salir de esa maldita celda que coartaba su libertad y su necesidad de combate.

—¡¿Qué demonios...?! —exclamó el guardia luego de que un estruendo sonara demasiado cerca de su posición. Mucho más no pudo decir: una ráfaga veloz golpeó su estómago y lo lanzó al suelo—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué mierda sucede?! ¡¿Qué fue eso...?! —farfulló desde donde había caído por ese golpe.

Frente a Kakarotto, entonces, alguien fue perfectamente visible. Sonrió efusivamente al verla luego de tantos días de agónico encierro.

—Chichi...

Ella tomó sus manos, que aún estaban fijas sobre los barrotes. Devolvió la sonrisa con emoción explotando en sus facciones.

—Te necesitamos, Gokuh —dijo dulcemente—. Sólo tú puedes ayudar al Príncipe. —Se volvió hacia el guardia, le dio una certera patada en el estómago para dejarlo sin aliento y, apurada por las circunstancias, robó el llavero de su cinturón. Un minuto después, abrazó a Kakarotto al terminar de abrir la puerta—. Sólo tú puedes ayudarlo —repitió sin soltarlo.

Kakarotto devolvió el abrazo como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. No era experto en las demostraciones de cariño, mas en aquel momento lo sentía absolutamente necesario: casi como si ella hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, había acudido a su rescate. ¡Maravilloso!

—¿Cómo hiciste para saber que quería salir? —preguntó divertido, tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo de allí. Era difícil escucharse el uno al otro debido a los bramidos de quienes no habían corrido con su misma suerte, esos que se quedarían tras los barrotes que él ya no tenía que soportar frente a sus narices.

—Conociéndote, al sentir estos estruendos era obvio que te estabas babeando, casi como si tuvieras enfrente un platillo muy rico hecho por tu mujer.

Rieron sin dejar de correr a través de los pasillos que los separaban del exterior. Una vez fuera, Kakarotto respiró con ganas. ¡Al fin! Luego de esos desesperantes días de cautiverio, finalmente estaba fuera, chocándose con el viento, alumbrado por la luz, bajo el eterno cielo rosado de Vegetasei. Al fin libre, aunque el disfrute no tuvo derecho a extenderse: pudo atisbar, desde la parte trasera del Palacio, dos resplandores, uno dorado y el otro verdoso, revolviéndose por sobre sus cabezas. Los vio: el Príncipe Dorado y el _Gigante sin pupilas_ se batían a muerte con un poder tan mortífero como escalofriante. Sus ojos brillaron obnubilados por lo que vislumbraban. La emoción le subyugó las venas: una batalla, LA batalla.

—Esta es la situación. —Chichi le habló al oído para así poder hacerse escuchar; demasiados ruidos, de la gente y los combatientes, atiborraban el entorno—. Escúchame, por favor. Dependemos de ti, mi Gokuh.

* * *

"Maldita sea...".

Trunks se levantó como pudo, ayudándose con su espada para hacerlo. La clavó en el suelo y depositó su fuerza en ella para lograr que sus piernas se enderezaran. Una vez estuvo de pie, observó a su rival.

—Estás perdiendo, aberración. ¿Por qué no te rindes? —espetó Broly ante él, tan irónico que resultaba repugnante.

Intentó ignorarlo, cosa que no logró. Tenía razón y lo sabía. Su velocidad ya no era de ayuda, esto a pesar de que la herida que Broly tenía en el brazo, regalo del Rey antes de morir, se veía cada vez peor. Sin duda le dolía, pero su poder era demasiado superior gracias a ese estado que sólo él podía alcanzar. Por esto, la diferencia, con el correr de los minutos, mutaba hacia lo que era: abismal.

¿Qué debía hacer? Respiró con dificultad, adolorido como nunca antes en una batalla. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ganar como para soportar esa situación. ¡Estaba perdiendo! Y él jamás en su vida había perdido. No lo toleraba, no lo entendía. No estaba acostumbrado a perder... ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Tenía alguna opción a su alcance?

—¡Mi cordura es tu condena, aberración! —bramó el _Gigante sin pupilas_—. Pronto te verás como ese cadáver putrefacto. —Señaló hacia donde descansaba su padre, aún cubierto por su capa roja y negra.

"Papá...".

La puntada que aconteció en su pecho le quitó el aliento. Estaba demasiado consternado por todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo, tanto que no lograba pensar. No sabía qué hacer; lo único que sabía era que debía ser fuerte, que debía derrotarlo para así vengar a su padre, además de salvar a su raza de la extinción. Ganarse el corazón del pueblo por medio de su poder, de la fortaleza de su sangre... Debía demostrarles que él, el Príncipe Trunks de Vegetasei, era tan saiyan como ellos, cosa que ya evidenciaba su cabello dorado y sus ojos turquesas, pero que aún no estaba consumada del todo: era un híbrido, sí, y por ello no era menos que lo demás.

Debía demostrarle a la sociedad que no se trataba de razas, de poderes, ni siquiera de clases; se trataba de esfuerzo, de fortaleza, de amor por las batallas, de dedicación absoluta a la esencia de su poder.

Se trataba de _ser_ saiyan, de pelear como uno, de portar la fortaleza de uno.

De ser, de hacer, de pelear. No desear más que algo se cumpliera; luchar por sus objetivos con toda la fuerza que portaba en sus venas.

Ser saiyan...

Atacó a Broly con actitud renovada, mas no bastó: el Guerrero Legendario volvió a derribarlo y lo golpeó mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. Pisó su cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, haciendo que la batalla tomara un inesperado giro dramático. Desde su posición, pudo atisbar a Pan, quien lo atisbaba de igual forma: desesperada.

Las fuerzas lo abandonaban, la determinación resultaba no ser suficiente...

¿Acaso todo había sido en vano?

¿Acaso no tenía lo que hacía falta para ganar?

—¡MORIRÁS, ENGENDRO!

¿Acaso...?

—_... tengo un sueño muy grande que quiero cumplir..._

—_¿Qué sueño?_

—_Tener hijos contigo..._

—_Tendremos tiempo para demasiadas cosas siempre y cuando salgas victorioso mañana._

—_Lo haré... Por ti, Pan._

¿Acaso...?

Vio lágrimas en los ojos negros de su mujer, de esa con quien quería compartir todo: el cuerpo, el alma, todo lo que simbolizaba su existencia. Quería luchar por ese sueño, por ese y otros tantos...

Quería hacerla feliz...

No quería verla llorar...

—Pan... —murmuró en un hilo de voz, imperceptible incluso para su rival.

¿Entonces así acababa la historia? ¿Con su raza muerta por un maldito y miserable monstruo? ¿No había ninguna esperanza? ¿Todo había sido en vano...?

¿Acaso no podría ser feliz con ellas, con su mujer y su hermana?

Broly apretó más fuerte su cabeza, hundiéndolo en la superficie.

—¡ABERRACIÓN! No paro hasta matarte, infeliz... ¡MORIRÁS! ¡Me aburres tanto que es mejor terminar con esto pronto! Así podré encargarme de todos estos imbéciles... ¡Vamos, muere ya, basura!

Las fuerzas se iban, nada tenía sentido. Soltó su espada, que hasta ese momento sujetaba con fuerza en su mano derecha, contra su voluntad.

No había esperanza, no había salvación...

—¡MUERE!

Vio, a pesar de los hilos de sangre que nublaban su vista, cómo Pan intentaba correr hacia él, cosa que Gohan impedía.

—¡TRUNKS, NO!

—¡Príncipe...! —Tark empezó a correr hacia él, pero por algún motivo se detuvo a mitad de camino.

¡Todos estaban paralizados, desencajados, perdidos en medio de la oscuridad de la ignorancia! No necesitaba verlo, pues lo percibía con cada célula de su cuerpo. Querían ayudarlo, lo sabía, lo veía en los ojos de los más cercanos a su persona, mas nadie se atrevía, nadie sabía cómo hacerlo. No había fortaleza suficiente; la acción inconsciente y enceguecida de añares de tradición, de no inmiscuirse en una batalla ajena, como la que él protagonizaba con Broly, imperaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Aquellas ideas absurdas que se instalan en las sociedades despedazan las esperanzas del pueblo de cambiar. Había tantas maneras de cooperar los unos con los otros, de luchar juntos en pos de una realidad a la talla de tan maravillosamente poderosa sangre; sin embargo, allí estaban, imposibilitados de ayudar, de reaccionar. No podían hacerlo porque no entendían cómo hacerlo. No podían ir contra siglos de cultura, ideas y costumbres de un segundo al otro.

No era tan fácil dejar todo de lado y meterse, combatir, ayudar al prójimo en vez de presenciar su muerte como si esto fuera, sencillamente, inevitable.

¿Era en verdad inevitable?

—¡TRUNKS! —chilló su mujer.

—¡MUERE! —sentenció quien aparentemente sería su verdugo.

Más fuerza sobre su cabeza, que sintió pronta a explotar. Todo se anulaba, se oscurecía. Pan resplandecía cada vez más, gracias al amor que todo su ser le inspiraba en ese instante que, aparentemente, era uno de los últimos de su vida.

Muere, Trunks. Muere, aberración. Broly susurraba con diabólica felicidad esas palabras, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin flaquear.

Disfrutaba cada sílaba que pronunciaba con perverso placer.

Muere, muere, muere... ¡Aberración!

Aberración...

Muere...

Y la fuerza que el _Gigante_ hacía sobre su cabeza, de pronto, se detuvo.

Toda la población se mostró estupefacta. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? A pesar de estar debilitado y adolorido, pudo notar la impresión enfermiza en cada persona que estaba al alcance de su vista. ¿Acaso alguien había traspasado la barrera de los añares de tradición?

¿Acaso alguien, al fin...?

—¡KAKAROTTO!

El bramido de Broly fue tan fuerte que lo ensordeció. Pan llegó a él un segundo después, lo abrazó, lo besó en los labios y, con ojos llorosos, le sonrió.

—Vamos, principito... Sé que puedes. —Lo besó una vez más, intentando de forma desordenada despabilarlo, alejarlo de lo desesperante de la batalla, de la muerte que casi había logrado tocarlo de un segundo al otro—. Vamos, mira, ¡mira!

Amó a Pan por mostrarse tan emocionada frente a él, y siguió su vista, topándose con aquel que acababa de salvarlo: Kakarotto.

Broly estaba sobre el suelo, un hilo de sangre había bajado por su mandíbula, signo de un demoledor puñetazo. Kakarotto, de pie frente a él, apretaba sus puños, sonreía, respiraba con énfasis.

—¡Hola! —saludó al _Gigante sin pupilas_—. Nunca entendí muy bien por qué siempre te caí tan mal, pero bueno, en fin... ¡No hay tiempo de averiguarlo! Necesito que pierdas la razón. —Dicho aquello, se acercó a él y lo pateó, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Una vez lo vio en el cielo, voló hacia él e inició un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡KAKAROTTO! —Broly golpeó repetidamente, sus venas más desencajadas por debajo de su piel, los ojos más blancos que nunca producto de la nulidad.

No había allí posibilidad alguna de cordura.

—¿Qué sucede...? —farfulló Trunks sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Pan lo sujetaba entre sus brazos.

Tark se acercó a la pareja, aunque sin dejar de avistar lo que sucedía entre Broly y Kakarotto.

—Nacieron el mismo día, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar... —explicó lentamente al Príncipe, sin mirarlo ni por un instante; tampoco daba crédito a lo que veía—. Broly lo odia, siempre lo ha odiado... Broly pierde la razón, sin excusas, cada vez que ve a Kakarotto.

Éste, justo después de que Tark lo nombrara, cayó al suelo derrotado.

Trunks, con más adrenalina que nunca por lo inesperado de los acontecimientos, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Broly; lo detuvo justo antes de que le lanzara un rayo al Clase Baja. Desvió el ataque con un _energy-ha_, ayudó al abuelo de Pan y, cuando se miraron el uno al otro, supo que ambos estaban debilitados; a pesar de ello, en Kakarotto captó algo fascinante: la fortaleza. Allí estaba, tan explícita que era contagiosa.

—Contágieme un poco, por favor —pidió—. Necesito un poco de su fortaleza.

Broly se abalanzó sobre ambos.

—¡KAKAROTTO!

¡Lo había golpeado, lo había derribado! ¡¿Cómo mierda se había atrevido a hacerlo?! Lo odiaba; odiaba a Kakarotto como si ese odio fuera la razón de su existir, como si ambos estuvieran unidos por ese sentir, como si fueran dos caras de la misma moneda, una llena de ese odio, él, y una llena de bondad, ese maldito desgraciado que le sonreía, feliz por pelear con él, como si su insignificante fuerza estuviera a su nivel.

¿Entonces, si Kakarotto _no_ estaba a su nivel, cómo había logrado tumbarlo de un puñetazo?

¿Eso significaba que...?

Adiós cordura.

—¡KAKAROTTO! —Lo atacó, llevándose por delante también a Trunks, que no estaba a la vista para el enceguecido Guerrero Legendario, pero que seguía allí, más presente que nunca.

El Príncipe y su compañero de batalla fueron barridos por la potencia del _Gigante sin pupilas_, cual polvo. La gente empezó a gritar, aún paralizada. Cuando Trunks, más rápido y fuerte que Kakarotto, logró de ponerse de pie y reanudó el combate con Broly, el abuelo paterno de Pan hizo estallar su poder. Con esto, llamó la atención de todos.

—¡ESCUCHEN! —bramó con todo el volumen que le permitió su garganta—. ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR AL PRÍNCIPE TRUNKS! ¡Si no lo hacemos, moriremos! ¡TODOS!

—¡No podemos meternos en una batalla ajena! —afirmó alguien a lo lejos.

—¡No tenemos poder suficiente!

—¡Nos matarán!

—¡No vamos a morir en vano!

Tantos gritos a la vez se volvieron un ruido que bajo ningún aspecto resultaba comprensible.

—¡DEBEMOS ARMAR UNA ESTRATEGIA! —se metió Tark mientras Kakarotto iba a ayudar a Trunks, quien si bien estaba en un momento muy lúcido, tenía demasiadas dificultades para aguantar a Broly—. ¡Como cuando derrotamos a la _elite_ traidora de Nappa! ¡Peleemos todos juntos!

—¡Nappa era uno más! ¡BROLY ES UN MONSTRUO! —aseguró alguien por ahí, seguido por un conjunto de voces que se agolparon en el aire a la vez, perdiéndose las unas por causa de las otras.

—¡MORIREMOS!

—¡ABSURDO! —se metió Keu, el anciano de Clase Alta—. ¡TARK TIENE RAZÓN! Debemos pelear todos juntos, ¡de esto depende nuestra sangre!

Más gritos, más ruido ensordecedor.

—¡¿CUÁNDO NOS VOLVIMOS TAN COBARDES, MALDITA SEA?! —intervino Mitis, aún con Bra entre sus brazos—. ¡DEMOSTREMOS QUIÉNES SOMOS! La juventud ignora cómo éramos: les hemos dado un pésimo ejemplo. Por nuestro error, ahora nadie sabe qué hacer, nadie es capaz de meterse porque les hemos enseñado que el estúpido orgullo es más que nuestra sangre... ¡Y NO ES ASÍ, MIERDA! ¡Me costó tanto, pero al fin puedo entenderlo, discernirlo!

—¡DEBEMOS PELEAR! —gritó Tirm, uno de los pocos jóvenes que se puso a favor de la idea de Kakarotto—. ¡VAMOS, SAIYAN! ¡PELEEMOS JUNTO AL PRÍNCIPE!

—¡PELEEMOS, SÍ! —exclamó repentinamente, sumándose a las voces a favor, un entusiasmado y agitado un Raditz recién llegado, tan determinado como su hermano a luchar como nunca lo había hecho.

El griterío hizo que Pan se tapara los oídos. ¡Ese ruido era insoportable! Pero había dado resultado: una horda de saiyan se dirigió al _Gigante sin pupilas_, entre los que pudo reconocer a su abuela Chichi, Tark, Raditz, su mujer, Tirm, Glomt, Keu, el pequeño Net, ¡tantos vecinos de su clase también! La gran mayoría de los más respetados ancianos de Clase Alta, parte del equipo científico de Tark... ¡Tantas personas! Tantos saiyan orgullosos, pero no de sus propios egos, sino de su sangre, la única que realmente contaba. Era la sangre, no el ego, lo que debía imperar de allí en más. Los saiyan orgullosos de su sangre, de su Realeza, de su pueblo.

Nada más, nadie más: las cicatrices de un mundo que no los entendía; ésos eran los saiyan.

Sonrió, más orgullosa que nunca de ser parte de esa maravillosa cicatriz.

Se dispuso a ir hacia Broly, quien repartía golpes estúpidos, vacíos de razón, aunque fuertes, que fueron derribando a varios de los que lo habían ido a atacar; al impulsarse para salir volando, necesitada de cooperar con su sangre, Mitis y sus padres la detuvieron.

—No, Pan —dijo su padre, sonriente a pesar de todo.

—Debes quedarte con Mitis, hija —siguió su madre.

—Pero...

¿Qué intentaban decirle?

Vislumbró la batalla: cadáveres se desprendían de aquella bola de poder, de esa cantidad de guerreros saiyan que rodeaba al Guerrero Legendario, sin clemencia en sus actos, atacando sin cesar hasta desfallecer. La bola iba disminuyendo su tamaño y sólo permanecían en pie los de siempre: Tark, su abuelo, los ancianos de Clase Alta, su hombre. Trunks estaba debilitado, lo sabía, pero no claudicaba: peleaba con una velocidad tan infernal que opacaba al resto; brillaba tanto que anulaba al universo. Apretó los puños enfurecida.

—¡Debo ayudar a Trunks! ¡NO ME PONGAN EN ESTE LUGAR QUE ODIO, EL DE PRINCESITA EN APUROS! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!

—¡Entiende, muchacha! —Mitis la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Tienes que estar a salvo, tú y esta muchacha gritona que sujeto. Si a ustedes les pasa algo, el Príncipe no podrá soportarlo. ¡Es por su bien! El bien de ustedes dos, niña... ¡Entiende! Ya lo viví; no quiero que te pase lo mismo.

"¿Eh?".

Sin entender qué intentaba decirle Mitis, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo: sus padres la abrazaron.

—Estaremos allí por ti, hija —afirmó Gohan en nombre de ambos justo antes de que salieran volando hacia el epicentro de la batalla.

Luego, quedó mirar perpleja la Plaza Central de Reuniones: cada vez se acumulaban más y más cadáveres. Debían ser más de cien. Tembló al descubrirlo.

—Es una masacre... —farfulló horrorizada.

—¡Pero mira, muchacha! —Mitis señaló hacia la batalla—. Ellos están luchando con todo, y Broly, lentamente, empieza a ceder.

—¡KAKAROTTO!

Era lo único que Broly bramaba. Y una y otra vez. Estaba desquiciado, tapado por rayos, puñetazos, patadas; por la sangre que se iba acumulando sobre su piel debido a las heridas —lejos de ser mortales— que los guerreros lograban hacerle. Estaba tan fuera de razón que costó, a partir de descubrirlo así, recordar instantes anteriores de la batalla, donde él se mostraba tan en su eje, pensante, inspirado para una buena estrategia.

—Está loco: esta es nuestra victoria —afirmó una Mitis visiblemente aliviada.

—¡Pero si tiene más poder que nunca! ¡¿De qué mierda está hablando?! —espetó la muchachita, furiosa por lo estúpido que, sinceramente, le había parecido el comentario de la antigua _elite_.

Mitis ni se inmutó por lo impetuoso de su actitud: se sonrió como sólo un saiyan sabía hacerlo, arrogantemente, orgullosamente.

—No sabe lo que está haciendo, a eso me refiero. ¡Mira cómo ataca! Pega a lo bruto; no es capaz de analizar, de armar una estrategia... Ver a Kakarotto lo enfurece tanto que pierde la razón sin que nada pueda devolvérsela. Perderá a la larga...

—... Si es que ellos aguantan.

Se miraron la una a la otra y, después, hacia el combate: Broly seguía derribando enemigos como si éstos fueran basura, con una facilidad que lastimaba.

—¡AGUARDEN! —Trunks, de repente y para sorpresa de absolutamente todos, detuvo el combate—. ¡ABAJO, AHORA!

Sin entender demasiado pero genuinamente fascinados por el poder del Príncipe, los guerreros que luchaban con él lo obedecieron a rajatabla. Se alejaron de Broly para aterrizar en el suelo, entre los cadáveres, ante las caras de consternación de mujeres, niños y ancianos que no habían participado por pedido de los patriarcas de las familias. Broly fue tras Kakarotto, pero al ver su intención, Trunks lo interceptó con un certero _energy-ha_ que lo dejó unos valiosos instantes sobre el suelo, fuera de combate.

—¡Escúchenme! —pidió el joven, intentando lucir calmado, estado que no lo describía en absoluto—. ¡Estamos atacando igual que él! Debemos hacerlo ordenadamente, pensando en lo que hacemos.

—¡Hacemos lo que podemos! —gritó un hombre desde algún lado.

—Príncipe, es un monstruo... —afirmó Chichi, debilitada por los varios ataques que había recibido por causa del enemigo.

Kakarotto se acercó a su mujer y revisó una herida de su brazo. Al encontrarla bien, se concentró en Trunks:

—No hay mucho tiempo... —Atisbó a Broly; éste, mostrándose más invencible que nunca, empezaba a ponerse de pie—. Poco a poco lo debilitamos, pero...

—¡TE MATARÉ! —bramó de repente, sin embargo, el _Gigante sin pupilas,_ volando a toda velocidad hacia Trunks, cosa que Kakarotto estuvo dispuesto a evitar, aunque sin éxito: alguien llegó primero.

Un cuerpo entrenado al límite se interpuso entre Trunks y el Guerrero Legendario, y un poderosísimo ataque que todos reconocieron al instante se incrustó en el rostro de Broly. Si bien no lo detuvo para siempre, sí durante por lo menos un minuto. Ese ataque era famoso en la sociedad saiyan, pues su dueño era uno de los guerreros más respetados, incluso por muchísimos Clase Alta. Era Bardock, y su ataque el inolvidable _Cañón espiritual_, que tanto enemigo había derrotado durante la guerra con Freezer. Pan se sorprendió al verlo de pie, con ese porte tan suyo, tan apasionado; la actitud avasallante de su bisabuelo estaba intacta, era idéntica a la de siempre. Ése era Bardock, el verdadero Bardock, no aquel guerrero estupefacto que permanecía de rodillas sobre un campo de batalla que no estaba utilizando, incrédulo de lo que sucedía, de todo lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

Supo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, que lo que acababa de suceder era una buena señal. No tenía motivos para afirmar algo así, pero _lo sabía_. Cuando ese héroe que era su bisabuelo tomaba así la iniciativa, era para bien. Siempre era para bien...

Este día, se dijo, no sería la excepción.

—Están haciendo todo mal —espetó de pie frente al Príncipe, a quien le daba la espalda. Todos los partícipes de la batalla se apostaron detrás del híbrido dorado, expectantes por causa del Líder de Clase Baja—. Para ganar esta batalla, sólo tenemos una alternativa. —Rió brevemente, aún de espaldas al resto—. No es mi estilo, odio las armas que no son puños, pero creo entender cómo funciona este monstruo. Sólo servirá algo que le pertenece al Príncipe. —Volteó finalmente hacia éste; su rostro era un mar de misterios, enigmas imposibles de descifrar—. Su espada, ¿acaso no lo ha pensado? Su espada corta todo lo que exista, es la mejor espada, la de los guerreros del planeta Konnatsu. —Esperó a que Trunks dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero al no obtener respuesta, un tanto fastidiado por ello, prosiguió—. Debe cortar a Broly... Es la única alternativa. No es nuestro estilo de combate; aún así, lo único que me importa en este maldito instante es proteger la sangre que corre por las venas de todos nosotros... Si Broly sigue repartiendo ataques a todo lo que ve en movimiento todos terminaremos muriendo, así que, para no lamentar víctimas, _desgraciadamente_ debemos actuar rápido. —Volteó del todo, elevó sus manos, gritó—. ¡POR NOSOTROS, LOS SAIYAN! ¡Por estas cicatrices del mundo! ¡Por estos guerreros ultra poderosos...! ¡ES POR NOSOTROS!

—¡Por nuestro futuro!

—¡Por el honor de nuestra sangre!

—¡Por todas las batallas que aún no hemos librado!

Trunks se atrevió a sonreír; había captado el mensaje del bisabuelo de su mujer. Esa sonrisa simbolizaba exactamente lo que Bardock interpretó: un agradecimiento por pensar en medio de esa batalla del sinsentido, de la fuerza bruta, de la no-estrategia.

—¡POR NUESTRA SANGRE! —bramó con potencia, tomando el mango de su espada violentamente—. ¡GANAREMOS!

La estela dorada explotó entorno a él. Los guerreros que lo acompañaban lo observaron con asombro; aún no se acostumbraban a ese poderío, al resplandor; no se acostumbraban a verle el rostro al Príncipe, que resultó, de repente, ser idéntico a su padre, sin las famosas deformaciones que siempre se habían mencionado que tenía. Nada de eso había en esa cara copiada a la del Rey: era un saiyan, el más saiyan de todos. Al ver la admiración de su pueblo, tanto los que participaban en el ataque como los que no, sintió cómo un torrente de alegría llenaba sus venas. Respetado, admirado, temido incluso; en sus ojos no había rechazo.

Al fin, no lo había.

Desenvainó la espada inmediatamente, determinado a hacer lo que debía.

—¡Ataquemos a distancia!

Vengar a su padre.

Una estela de rayos explotó sobre la piel del Guerrero Legendario, que aún intentaba razonar, sin éxito.

"Vengar a papá, a mamá, a todos los que murieron por culpa de esta maldita mentira...".

Arreglar todos los errores; extirpar los pecados ajenos, demasiado pesados éstos, que cargaba en su sangre.

"Sucedieron tantas cosas atroces por culpa de este secreto...".

Broly lo miró desde la distancia, como si supiera lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. El tiempo pareció detenerse; los destinos parecieron marcarse el uno al otro.

"Sucedió tanto por un híbrido que no tenía la culpa de ser diferente...".

Un híbrido inocente, un niño cuyo destino manchado por la muerte en el preciso instante en que la sangre de su madre había caído sobre él no tenía la culpa de nada. No era culpable de ser diferente. ¡No era su culpa! Y tantos habían muerto por su mera existencia. Incluso él mismo había estado dispuesto a morir, tentado a cortar más sus muñecas con los pedazos del espejo roto con sus manos. La tentación de morir, de no soportar más la agonía de vivir bajo un cielo que no lo reconocía como un saiyan verdadero; y todo parecía, al fin, encaminarse hacia donde debía.

Se acababa de ganar el respeto de sus pares, había encontrado a su hermana, se había unido a su mujer...

Todo tenía sentido, todo había valido la pena.

Observó el cielo justo antes de dar la orden para que los rayos hacia Broly se detuvieran. Un presagio, eso era. ¿Malo o bueno? ¿Trágico o realmente feliz? ¿Qué estaba a punto de suceder? Titubeó por un instante, pero entonces pudo ver a Pan a varios metros de él. Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, desesperada por todo lo que ocurría. Supo que debía hacerlo sin importar el final; supo que su vida sin la de su mujer y su hermana no valía nada...

Por ellas dos, en realidad sí valía la pena morir.

Sí, así era...

"Todo vale si ellas dos están bien".

Y estaba dispuesto a conseguir que nada les pasara a como diera lugar, incluso si debía dar su vida a cambio.

Dentro del _Gigante sin pupilas_, por otra parte, una voz bramaba. ¡Despierta! ¡Debes despertar! ¡No mueras tan indignamente! ¡No puedes morir de forma tan humillante y por causa de unos seres tan inferiores! ¡No pues morir! ¡No debes morir! ¡No así!

"No así...", pensó. Algo en él volvió en sí. No todo, pero sí algo. Luchaba por recobrar el sentido, para entender qué estaba sucediendo, por qué estaba sucediendo y contra quién o quiénes estaba sucediendo. Veía, olía y sentía a Kakarotto, sabiendo que no debía dejarse llevar por ese odio irracional que le nacía en lo más hondo de su alma putrefacta cada vez que estaba en presencia de él. Lo odiaba, lo desquiciaba sólo saber que existía, mas no: debía salir de su escondite.

En su interior, los bramidos proseguían. ¡Piensa! ¡No debes perder! ¡No contra estos seres inferiores! ¡No contra el imbécil de Kakarotto! ¡No contra este pueblo que no merece compartir la sangre contigo! ¡No contra esa aberración!

La aberración, hijo de una insulsa humana y el Príncipe más fracasado de la historia de Vegetasei.

La aberración...

Se miraron, conscientes de que la batalla estaba a punto de culminar. Trunks no sospechaba de la repentina cordura de Broly, y éste no sospechaba del ataque final que el Príncipe iba a aplicarle para derrotarlo. No sabían, pero sí sabían. Había llegado el momento, la definición.

El camino de por lo menos uno de ellos se desdibujaría de la senda de la vida. Todo acabaría, todo se transformaría.

—¡Deténganse! —suplicó Trunks. Cuando los guerreros cesaron en lanzar rayos de energía contra el _Gigante_, habiéndolo debilitado lo que él creía suficiente, avanzó.

El tiempo sólo fue un segundo; al siguiente, la batalla ya había finalizado. Todos contemplaron el final con asombro, sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo; no digerían el desenlace. Antes de los gritos que prosiguieron al final, esos venidos de un pueblo conmocionado por los sucesos que, sabían, acababan de sellar sus vidas para siempre, dos guerreros vieron ese segundo en cámara lenta. El segundo duró mucho más para ellos.

Nada más había en el campo de batalla, sólo un gigante desencajado por la furia y un guerrero dorado portador de un cúmulo de sentimientos demasiado pesados para una sola espalda. Se batieron a duelo, ignorando a quienes los rodeaban, sintiéndolos, mas no incluyéndolos en la escena que estaban protagonizando. Saltaron al mismo tiempo, fatalmente sincronizados, y se encontraron en el cielo frente a frente. Se miraron a los ojos una milésima de segundo, presagiando todo, absolutamente todo lo que seguía. En la mano derecha, la única sana, del gigante, una poderosa bola de energía brillaba con potencia cegadora; en las manos del guerrero dorado, la fortaleza daba brillo a la mortal vaina de su espada, aquel preciado trofeo de guerra, su fiel compañera de años de sangre y devastación externa e interna. La boca del gigante mostró los dientes, orgullosa, más saiyan que todo el pueblo que, sin que ellos lo supieran a pesar de tener la posibilidad de saberlo, observaba absorto; la boca del guerrero dorado también mostró los dientes, aunque en sus gestos no había orgullo, sino fortaleza, la verdadera esencia de un saiyan: la fortaleza de su carácter, de sus puños, de absolutamente todo su ser.

La vaina fue hacia el cuello del gigante; la bola de energía hacia la espalda del guerrero dorado.

Dos gritos guturales se escucharon, exclamaciones del poderío infinito, pero uno, rápidamente, cesó. El guerrero dorado se vio manchado de sangre ajena, de la de su contrincante. La vaina cortó el cuello, voló la cabeza del gigante por los aires, hizo explotar las venas de éste, desatando aquella lluvia que manchó a quien aún vivía.

La victoria bañada por la sangre de la derrota, metáfora saiyan, de todo lo que significaba tener ESA sangre, la de los guerreros más poderosos del universo.

Pero era tarde.

El guerrero dorado lo sintió: el impacto de la bola de energía fue al mismo tiempo, exactamente en el mismo momento de su ataque. La bola se posó sobre la piel de su espalda y ahí mismo explotó, destrozando la funda de la espada que colgaba de uno de sus hombros. En carne viva, justo igual que a su padre.

La espada cayó al suelo.

El cuerpo inerte del gigante también.

Paralizado, el guerrero dorado, con pulso tembloroso, tocó su cintura. Al regresar la mano hacia el frente, al ver la mano roja por causa de su sangre, sólo atinó a una sola cosa.

"Pan...".

La vista se nublaba instante a instante, mas pudo encontrarla. Paralizada en el campo de batalla, Gohan y Videl la sostenían con todas sus fuerzas. Ella lo miró, clavó sus ojos en él, mientras él descendía lentamente, aunque sin tocar el suelo.

El resplandor dorado empezó a apagarse poco a poco.

La miró, la estudió, la memorizó.

"Pan...".

Y a su lado, su hermana en brazos de Mitis.

"Bra...".

Ambas, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, estaban bien.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

"Cuídala, Pan...".

—Cuídala, mi amor... —farfulló sin voz.

Y el cuerpo cayó.

El corazón de Pan se detuvo, su cuerpo se paralizó, su garganta se vació. Escuchó llantos, gritos, bramidos retorcidos, mientras el pueblo se acercaba al último descendiente de la Realeza que desde hacía cientos de años mantenía aquella tradición con el pueblo. Fortaleza saiyan, orgullo, la sangre antes que todo lo demás.

Su boca se abrió, pero no pudo proferir palabra alguna. Trunks, su hombre, la otra parte de su existencia, había caído.

Caído, herido, con la espalda en carne viva...

Trunks, su _todo_, caído...

—¡NO!

Y nada más se escuchó.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXXVI **_

_No importa cuántas veces diga "perdón"; nada alcanza para pedirles disculpas por la inmensa tardanza de este update. Tuvieron que pasar casi diez meses, lo sé... Por eso disculpas a todos los que leen este fic, que lo comentan, que se apasionan leyéndolo. ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! Gracias por las más de mil visitas que "Pecados..." recibe al mes, por los 375 reviews, por los favoritos, por seguir el fic... _

_Gracias; las palabras no me alcanzan, me limitan más que nunca cuando se trata de expresarles mi gratitud. =)_

_Déjenme explicarles qué hizo que me atrase tanto: _

_A lo ajetreado de mi vida real se sumaron dos cosas: la primera fue mi nuevo trabajo. ¡Estoy tan feliz! Creo que si vinieron leyendo las notas finales saben que estuve buscando trabajo estable. Finalmente se me dio y estoy muy contenta, realmente lo necesitaba, no sólo por el dinero, sino por sobretodo por una necesidad de mantenerme ocupada, de hacer una vida más sana. Esto logró que acomode mis tiempos para todo lo demás, como por ejemplo la universidad, donde hace un par de semanas acabo de terminar mi mejor cuatrimestre desde que empecé la carrera. El trabajo me hace muy bien, y la depresión que me tenía agarrada bien fuerte por no encontrar uno estable desde hacía un año y medio, lejos de las suplencias que venía cumpliendo en otra parte desde hacía tiempo, me aliviaron en demasiados aspectos de mi vida. _

_El otro motivo es "Triángulo": estoy demasiado enamorada de ese fic. Sé que "Pecados..." le gusta más a la mayoría y entiendo perfectamente todos y cada uno de los motivos que hacen de este fic y no el otro el mejor que tengo; sé que son distintos y es "Pecados..." es que más cerca está de DB, eso a pesar de ser un AU. El problema es que la inspiración es caprichosa, aunque no sólo eso: hay etapas para cada cosa en la vida, y hoy por hoy tengo ganas de escribir un fic distinto a este. ¡Ese es el tema! Hoy por hoy, la pasión que siento por escribir está totalmente volcada a los sentimientos que imperan en "Triángulo". Cuando una escribe, no se trata de dedicarle todo a la «mejor» historia, sino a la que mejor le hace escribir. Hoy me siento atada a "Triángulo" y no a "Pecados...", esa es la verdad. _

_Renegué MUCHO con "Pecados...", porque lo amo y, al mismo tiempo, lo odio. Siento que podría ser muchísimo mejor, pero que no me alcanzó todo el esfuerzo para demostrar cuánto más siento que podía dar. Pienso que es inferior a lo que me hubiera gustado hacer, como un dibujo donde la mano quedó muy grande, el ojo muy chico y la cabeza desproporcionada con el resto del cuerpo. Eso es "Pecados..." para mí: un dibujo lleno de errores, pero que aún así tiene magia, por lo menos para mí la tiene. El problema estos meses fue que me costó muchísimo reencontrarme con esa magia que siempre le sentí al escribir cada escena. Me costó, tuve que reflexionar mucho, pasar horas frente al documento de Word a la mitad, pensar y pensar en vano, porque no lograba ver las escenas, no podía visualizarlas, no quería visualizarlas. No sentía lo que escribía, lo cual para mí equivale a la nada misma. Quería distenderme, alejarme de este dibujo imperfecto y concentrarme en otra cosa, en otro dibujo que, si bien tampoco es perfecto, hoy me apasiona más que ningún otro. Pido disculpas por mi egoísmo, entonces, porque realmente no tenía ganas ni inspiración. _

_No valía la pena actualizar si no me reencontraba con esa magia, porque si lo hacía el capítulo hubiera sido un desastre lleno de incongruencias y escenas vacías. No quería eso, porque Uds. no se lo merecen. A pesar de que este fic sea para mí un dibujo lleno de errores, lejano a la armonía que me gustaría que tuviera, sé que a la gente que está del otro lado, que firmó, que releyó, que pidió un update durante todos estos meses de silencio, le gusta. Si les gusta, no tengo nada más que decir. Si les gusta, algo bueno debe haber entre tanto error. _

_**Si les gusta se los agradezco. ¡GRACIAS! Gracias para siempre. **_

"_Pecados..." es un antes y un después para mí; es un punto de inflexión en demasiados aspectos. Durante estos casi cuatro años me sucedieron tantas cosas y mi vida cambió tanto que cada vez que releo veo un pedacito de todo lo que fue sucediendo, un pedacito de mí misma... Amo a "Pecados..." a pesar de renegarle tanto, porque es tanto el amor que le tengo y tanto lo que me obsesiona expresarme, que la castigué muchísimo. La corregí, la abandoné, la volví a corregir, la seguí abandonando... _

_Ahora, mientras escucho una buena canción y recuerdo tantos reviews que me dejaron, tantos mensajes de apoyo por Facebook, tanto cariño por pm, por mail, siento que encontré a la magia, que soy capaz de convertirla en un capítulo, que aún puedo ser la que en una época escribía impetuosamente este fic._

_Espero les guste. Acá, como siempre, les dejo todo lo que tengo. Perdonen los posibles errores, las falencias de la historia, los caprichos, el angst extremo... Perdonen todo, y GRACIAS por leer este disparate hecho fanfiction._

_**Gracias, en serio. Gracias totales. =') **_

_Seguí con el asunto de la estrategia. Creo que Broly era un rival demasiado fuerte para ser subestimado, por lo cual pienso que la forma más factible de derrotarlo es pensando y no tanto golpeando. Armé todo esto teniendo ese detalle sumamente en cuenta. Quise que todos colaboraran porque creo que los saiyans tienen talento para la estrategia._

_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Dika, quien nunca dejó de pedir la resurrección de Vegeta. XD ¡Gracias por siempre tener tan buena onda, hermosa! Por leer este fic aunque odies a Pan, aunque no sea "tu estilo", por darle una oportunidad a pesar de todo... =)_

_En general, quiero dedicárselo a todos los lectores que, al igual que ella, se sumaron en estos diez meses. ¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡GRACIAS!_

_**NOTA APARTE**__: mañana edito bien esta nota final. Ahora estoy agotada... XD_

_¡Sin falta! Hay más cosas por aclarar. =)_

_Les mando un beso enorme... ¡Gracias, mil gracias, por estar del otro lado!_

_¡Nos leemos! =D_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	38. XXXVII: Nueva era

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Capítulo XXXVII_

_"Nueva era"_

El silencio rodeó al pueblo, lo envolvió en un velo de indestructible hermetismo. Nadie fue capaz de decir, de hacer nada. El cuerpo ensangrentado del Príncipe Trunks le había quitado la capacidad de hablar a todo saiyan presente. Nada podía hacerse, tampoco decirse.

Nada valía la pena ser dicho, tampoco hecho.

Pan, paralizada, no reaccionaba, así como la gente que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera escuchaba susurros, de esos inevitables cuando la fatalidad rodea a las personas; sólo respiraciones, más, menos agitadas. Sólo palpitaciones, las de cada corazón a la redonda.

—Su cabello... —escuchó de repente. Se trataba de un saiyan de Clase Baja, de un niño de unos ocho años. La inocencia de un infante era la única capaz de proferir algo en un silencio tan sepulcral.

Y Pan reaccionó.

—¡TRUNKS! —gritó, desgarrándose la garganta. Se agachó y tomó su muñeca, ignorando que había perdido la transformación, que todos los que lo miraban sabían fehacientemente, sin poder estar equivocados, que el Príncipe era, _realmente_, un híbrido. Broly no había mentido—. ¡TRUNKS, NO! —continuó, la histeria incontrolable. Le tomó el pulso, sonrió: estaba vivo, aunque al límite—. ¡SÍ! ¡VIVE!

Empujones. Alguien se abría paso entre la multitud. Su bisabuelo, Bardock, se agachó junto a ella, controló el pulso que ella ya había controlado. Un segundo después, lo había levantado del suelo, bruscamente, aunque sin tocar la herida mortal de su espalda.

—¡TARK! —bramó—. ¡¿A dónde lo llevamos?!

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, que lo decoraban sin que él siquiera lo sospechara, el Líder de Clase Media logró despertar del letargo. Salió del shock, miró al otro Líder de clase vivo y apretó los puños.

—¡MI CASA! —exclamó, desesperado, la voz anulada por los nervios—. ¡VAMOS!

Los tres, tanto Pan como Bardock y Tark, salieron volando a toda velocidad. Kakarotto, Chichi, Gohan, Videl y los ancianos de Clase Alta, incluida Mitis, quien aún sujetaba a Bra entre sus brazos, salieron disparados también, tras ellos.

—Su cabello... —susurró nuevamente el niño de Clase Baja, con una herida en la frente, idéntica a la de tantos otros guerreros. Nadie dijo nada al respecto.

Raditz miró a los ojos a Zuzik.

—¡Tomen a sus muertos, saiyan! —dijo a la multitud—. ¡Tómenlos! Ya nada hay por hacer aquí, salvo preparar todo para rendir tributo a quienes pelearon y dieron su vida por el futuro de nuestra sangre.

Tomó de la mano a su mujer y, juntos, caminaron hacia quien aún permanecía cubierto por la capa del Príncipe Dorado, el Rey Vegeta. Raditz envolvió bien el cuerpo y se lo llevó, sin más, al Palacio. Zuzik no se separó de él ni un instante.

* * *

El temblor que acechaba al planeta mermó. Goten ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba en su casa, en el modesto cuarto que allí ocupaba. Había robado del cuarto de su madre un espejo, cuyo reflejo no era lo que podía decirse bueno, mas era suficiente. Estudió su imagen en el espejo sendos minutos, absorto en lo que tenía enfrente. Serio, silencioso, decidido, sacó de una funda escondida bajo su armadura una pequeña daga hecha por él mismo, en una de las tantas misiones que había cumplido junto a su tío. Raditz le había explicado cómo darle filo, y lo había hecho. El filo era espectacularmente letal.

Apretó el mango, levantó la mano hacia su rostro y la otra hacia su cabello, el que sujetó. Era la segunda vez que hacía eso en su vida. Son Goten ya se había cortado el cabello. Lo había hecho a los 15 años, frente a ese mismo espejo. Era igual a su padre y a su abuelo, era el nieto de Bardock y el hijo de Kakarotto, el Líder de Clase Baja y el más poderoso de toda la clase según las personas respectivamente. Él quería ser Goten. Su tío se había burlado de su impetuosidad adolescente; si bien lo hizo, eso no quería decir que estuviera en desacuerdo. Muchos saiyan que heredaban el peinado de varias generaciones, algo común aunque no siempre sucedía, se cortaban el cabello como signo de identidad propia. Querían escribir nuevas historias, relatar nuevas batallas, dar nuevas glorias a cada familia.

Y él, Goten, había deshonrado a su propia sangre, a la más cercana, a la de sus padres.

Era mejor hacerlo, cortarse el cabello. Era mejor abandonar ese corte y empezar, con este símbolo de cambio irreversible para su raza, una nueva época en su vida.

Entrenaría hasta el cansancio, se haría tan fuerte como su padre, incluso más que éste. Entrenaría día y noche, giraría alrededor del universo en búsqueda de su máximo poder, de encontrar el límite de la sangre que portaba en las venas.

Entrenaría; tenía una deuda que saldar.

"Princesa...".

Claro que ella, la dueña de su deuda, a quien debía honrar a partir de ese preciso instante de cambio, aún no sabía que algo la uniría a él muy pronto.

Una deuda.

Un sentimiento.

La quería para él; la había elegido. No descansaría hasta merecerla por lo menos un poco.

Sin nada más por hacer, estiró el cabello que llevaba hasta la base del cuello y acercó el mango.

Una nueva época, un nuevo comienzo.

Un nuevo Goten.

* * *

Activó la Cámara de Recuperación. El líquido llenó el interior de ésta. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar.

Era lo máximo que podían hacer.

Tark miró a Trunks a través del vidrio. Estaba desnudo, sus brazos entorno a sus rodillas, su cabeza apoyada en su piel. Sus ojos cerrados, la mascarilla en su boca, un tubo de transfusión sanguínea conectado a su brazo. Verlo así lo devastó. Se golpeó el pecho con fuerza; debía ser fuerte. El líquido empezó a teñirse de rojo: perdía mucha sangre; sus heridas debían cicatrizar antes de que la pérdida fuera mortal para él.

Con la voz entrecortada, dijo:

—Esperemos abajo.

Bardock, serio, asintió. Pan, sin embargo, no se movió del frente de la cámara, sus manos pegadas al vidrio y su mirada perdida en el líquido, en el hombre que allí luchaba por su vida.

—Me quedo aquí —musitó la joven.

—Pe... —Tark no pudo terminar de objetar: Bardock puso una mano, la que estaba sana, sobre su pecho; lo miró fijamente. Negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole lo evidente: no insistas, ella no se irá de su lado—. Me retiro. —Se fue hacia la puerta de su laboratorio personal, donde funcionaba una de las más avanzadas Cámaras de Recuperación.

Bardock se dispuso a seguirlo; antes de hacerlo, puso su mano en el cabello de su bisnieta, quien al sentirlo dio un respingo. Giró lentamente hacia él. Una vez hicieron contacto visual, acarició casi imperceptiblemente el cabello de la muchachita, además de sonreírle muy, muy levemente. No necesitó decir nada: Pan devolvió débilmente la sonrisa, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sé fuerte —se limitó a decir.

Se fue junto a Tark. Bajaron hacia la sala principal y allí encontraron sentados a ancianos de Clase Alta, Gohan, Videl, Chichi y Kakarotto. Tark se acercó a Mitis y ésta le entregó a Bra.

—La llevaré arriba, para que descanse. —Y se fue.

Uno de los tres ancianos presentes suspiró, nadie supo adivinar quién; nadie prestaba la debida atención a nada del entorno. Los demás ancianos que habían seguido a Pan, Bardock y Tark vigilaban la puerta del lado de afuera. Estaban presentes Mitis, Keu y Glomt. Alguien debía romper el silencio; Mitis, su carácter a cuestas, lo hizo ni bien regresó Tark:

—¿Y ahora qué?

La inevitable pregunta.

—Nada —exclamó Bardock, de brazos cruzados contra la pared más cercana a las escaleras.

—¿Nada? —inquirió Mitis.

—Hay que esperar —dijo Tark, su voz delatando sus nervios—. El Príncipe puede morir; la herida podría tardar demasiado en cicatrizar.

Videl sollozó al escucharlo, con Gohan a un lado y Chichi al otro. Se armó de valor y se unió al intercambio de palabras:

—¿Qué pasará con Pan...?

—Es la Reina, muera el Príncipe o no —sentenció Mitis. Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de los presentes, tan nerviosa como Tark—. La híbrida no puede ser la Reina.

—No empieces, hazme el favor. —Tark se ganó todas las miradas: la furia que dejó entrever era peculiar viniendo precisamente de él—. ¡La Princesa Bra no tiene la culpa de no haber sido entrenada!

—¡Lo sé! —musitó Mitis, sobresaltada—. Lo sé, maldita sea... ¡Pero no tiene cola! ¡No es una de nosotros! Prefiero a la muchachita: tiene carácter, es fuerte... ¡Y el Príncipe la marcó! Es digna.

Chichi, de repente, se levantó de su asiento.

—Espera. —Kakarotto intentó detenerla, adivinando los gritos que se avecinaban nomás ver su ceño fruncido, mas su mujer disintió, soltó la mano que él le había agarrado y carraspeó.

Ella no pudo sorprenderlo más.

—No puedo creer lo fríos y asquerosos que son —dijo sin pelos en la lengua—. ¡FRÍOS! ¡El Príncipe lucha por su vida en una Cámara de Recuperación y ustedes discuten quién o qué tomará el trono! ¡ES ABSURDO! Tengan respeto por mi nieta, ¡ténganle respeto! Pan no podrá sola, es demasiado joven... ¡Así que en vez de debatir quién o qué nos reina ahora que el Rey murió, algo irrelevante cuando la vida de una persona está al límite, mejor recen para que el Príncipe se salve! Mitis, ni que jamás hubieras parido un hijo... —La miró fríamente—. ¡Ese muchacho peleó como nadie, nos salvó a todos, llegó a un nivel retorcidamente superior al de todo el pueblo fusionado, y lo único que hacen es hablar de que se muera o no se muera como si nada, como si su vida no valiera ni un granito de oro! ¡ASQUEROSOS!

Siguió un silencio. Chichi volvió a sentarse y ella y Videl se tomaron de las manos.

Esperar era algo que los saiyan, gente sin paciencia si las había, no sabían hacer.

* * *

—_Sé que todo fue duro para ti... Pero quiero pedirte que confíes en mí, Pan._

Presionó más el vidrio con la punta de los dedos.

—_Harás todo lo posible para que no esté allí por mucho tiempo..._

—_Así será, muchacha._

Rechinó los dientes.

—_No puedo volver al pasado y arreglar mi error; la única forma de enmendarme con esas mujeres es cuidando de ti..._

Ahogó un grito en lo más profundo de su pecho.

—_Me gusta mucho el aroma de tu cabello..._

Sollozó. Ya no podía soportarlo.

—_Tu sonrisa tuvo la culpa de todo... ¡Si no hubieras sonreído todo hubiera sido más fácil! No habría tenido que tratarte mal ni de forma indiferente para evadir lo que siento, lo que quiero..._

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres? _

—_A ti..._

—Carajo, Trunks... —susurró—. Sé fuerte, maldita sea...

—_Soy distinto... Si tú me vieras me rechazarías..._

Golpeó el vidrio, el agua tembló, la imagen de él tembló.

—_Quiero unirme a ti... _

Cayó de rodillas, sin despegarse del vidrio.

—_Piensa en el placer, no en los violadores y sus cobardes métodos... Piensa en mí, Pan. Déjame borrar todos esos malos recuerdos..._

—Vamos, Trunks... Vamos.

—_Te amo..._

—¡VAMOS, PRINCIPITO!

Lloró, lo hizo con asombrosa liberación. No soportaba verlo allí, con el líquido de la Cámara de Recuperación teñido de rojo. ¡No lo soportaba! La historia no podía terminar así, con él muerto, con ella partida en dos por la ausencia de su hombre. Tenían sueños por cumplir, juntos...

Demasiados sueños.

—No te puedes morir así, no de esta forma, no después de lo que has hecho por nuestra raza. ¡No te puedes morir...! ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR!

La Cámara hacía un ruido extraño y agudo cada cuatro o cinco segundos, un pitido, indicando que funcionaba al máximo, que la vida estaba al límite de perderse, que Trunks, su hombre, quien estaba en el interior del aparato, caminaba entre la vida y la muerte, un paso a su lado, el otro al lado de sus padres.

Estaba muriendo, había perdido demasiada sangre.

Golpeó nuevamente el vidrio.

—¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR! —chilló—. ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA, TRUNKS!

* * *

Sollozaron juntas. Pan gritaba como loca y la oían con perverso detalle. No te mueras, no te mueras, una y otra vez. Chichi y Videl, las otras mujeres de la familia, devastadas por cuánto estaba sufriendo la pequeña Pan. Una muchachita fuerte, de gran carácter heredado de su bisabuelo, que al principio de todo lo que les había cambiado la vida, aquella misión a Tramat, era una más, del montón, fuerte aunque no más que otros guerreros de su clase; ahora era la próxima Reina de Vegetasei. ¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas? ¿Ella sería capaz de soportarlo en caso de...?

Videl se tapó los oídos.

—Ya no quiero escucharla... ¡No soporto no poder ayudarla! —bramó—. ¡No puedo ayudarla! ¡NO PUEDO!

Gohan la abrazó.

—Tranquila...

—¡NO! Gohan, por favor... ¡No podrá soportarlo! Le han pasado demasiadas cosas: los violadores, el encierro, el exilio en la Tierra, su unión con el Príncipe... ¡Es demasiado para ella!

—¿Violadores? ¿Encierro? ¿A qué se refieren? —indagó Mitis, paralizada detrás de los padres de Pan.

Videl se puso de pie y miró desafiante a la anciana de Clase Alta.

—¡A todo lo que le ha pasado a Pan! ¡¿No conoce la historia?! Se la contaré con gusto.

Y empezó: los traidores de Nappa que mataron a su escuadrón y casi terminan violándola, el rescate del Príncipe, el encierro en el cuarto de éste, las investigaciones para averiguar quién era el traidor, el descubrimiento de que era Nappa, la batalla, el viaje a la Tierra, la aparición de Bra...

—¿El Príncipe escondió a la muchacha de los traidores...? —Mitis no salía de su asombro—. ¿Averiguó junto a ustedes quién era el traidor? ¿A espaldas del Rey, también de nosotros? ¿A espaldas de todos?

—¿Y qué mierda esperabas, mujer? —espetó Bardock, aún contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados—. No podíamos confiar en nadie... ¡El Príncipe era el único que nos merecía confianza! ¡Porque a ustedes les importaba un bledo que los Clase Baja estuviéramos muriendo en las misiones! Seguro pensaban lo mismo de siempre: se mueren porque son débiles. ¡Patrañas! No entienden nada, tan cómodos en sus lugares de privilegio, viejos inservibles...

—¡No te permito...! —se metió Glomt, levantándose para encarar al Líder de los Clase Baja—. ¡No puedes hablar así de nosotros! —Antes de poder ir hacia él, Keu lo detuvo tomándolo fuertemente del hombro. Giró hacia su compañero—. ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—¡BARDOCK TIENE RAZÓN! —bramó con potencia—. ¡Tiene toda la razón! Merecemos cada reclamo, todo por nuestra imperdonable soberbia.

Silencio una vez más. Los gritos de Pan llenaban sus oídos de fatalidad. Menos Bardock, los demás tomaron asiento. ¿De qué servían, a tremenda altura, los reclamos? Era en vano: el Príncipe sólo sería salvado por un milagro.

De pronto, la puerta de la casa de Tark se abrió lentamente.

—Empieza a anochecer —profirió un anciano de Clase Alta, quien nomás entró, cerró la puerta tras él—. La gente ha empezado a agruparse alrededor de esta casa. Nadie parece tener intenciones de provocar daño al Príncipe, sino de saber qué ha sucedido con él.

—¡Genial! —Alegre como él solo, Kakarotto no pudo evitar sonreír—. ¡Lo han entendido!

El anciano asintió.

—Sí, eso parece, por lo menos por ahora. Su poder dejó sin habla a toda nuestra raza. —Tosió un instante—. Además, vengo a dar un mensaje a Bardock: su nieto, Son Goten, está en la puerta.

—¡Mi Goten! —gritó Chichi—. Déjenlo pasar, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el joven apareció frente a todos, su familia se sorprendió sobremanera. Su cabello, corto, similar al de Gohan aunque distinto: ya no más esa melena de muchachito; los mechones rebeldes inclinados hacia la izquierda, más que llamativos. Se veía más maduro mucho más allá del cambio en su apariencia; ya no era el mismo. Algo en su mirada había cambiado.

—¡Tu cabello! —exclamó asombrada su madre. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó posesivamente—. Hijo, tu cabello...

Él la abrazó, como siempre. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Pero no había tiempo que perder.

—Tark, ¿dónde está la Princesa? —inquirió seriamente una vez su madre lo soltó. El Líder de Clase Media se sorprendió.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —pidió saber Mitis.

Tark la tranquilizó, conciliador como siempre lo era, incluso con los nervios devastadores a cuestas.

—Es de confianza —dijo—. Goten, la Princesa está en el mismo cuarto de anoche.

El joven sonrió y asintió, dando unas gracias silenciosas al Líder de los medios.

—Se lo agradezco. —Sin más, fue escaleras arriba, sin que nadie pudiera decirle nada al respecto.

Al llegar, Goten abrió lentamente la puerta. La cerró después de entrar y no fue hasta hacerlo que se decidió a observarla: Bra estaba inconsciente; más parecía dormir tranquilamente. Totalmente tapada, su rostro lucía tranquilidad. Se desconcentró al oír los gritos de Pan, ¿acaso el Príncipe...? Negó con la cabeza. Todo era su culpa.

Se sentó en la punta de la cama e internó sus ojos en la Princesa.

—Yo la cuidaré, pase lo que pase... La cuidaré mejor que la última vez.

Estaba totalmente decidido a ello. Se redimiría costara lo que costase.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

La oscuridad del encierro, esa sensación de inexorable desesperanza. No hay futuro, tampoco emociones. No hay nada cuando estoy atrapado, así, en este casco manchado de pecados. No hay escape, no hay salvación; la libertad es un concepto que, cuando estoy encerrado aquí, así, sin ser capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, sin poder expresarme a través de estos, sin que nadie sepa, ni siquiera sospeche, lo que siento, no existe. La libertad no existe, no aquí, no así.

—Sí existe, mi amor... —susurró una voz—. La libertad está afuera, no aquí; la libertad está en el amor que sientes por ellas dos.

—¿Quién eres...?

—Mírame.

Y la miró. El entorno dejó de ser oscuro, el casco desapareció: todo era luz, naturaleza, belleza en su máxima expresión. Todo tenía sentido, porque ella estaba allí, junto a él, acariciando su cabello, su cabeza descansando en el regazo de la única persona que, en la vida de un hombre, puede dibujar ante éste esa clase de paz.

—Mamá...

Bulma, luciendo un vestido azul, tan azul como el cielo terrícola, le sonrió con una dulzura infinita, más poderosa que la sangre saiyan.

—Mi amor...

—Mamá... —Su pecho se convulsionó. Se incorporó, la miró a los ojos y, sin poder contenerse, se lanzó sobre ella, la abrazó, la olió, la percibió con su piel. Era el ser más resplandeciente que había visto en su vida. Apoyó su rostro en el vientre de su madre, intentando sentirse parte de ella, de nuevo, como al principio de su historia. Ser uno con su madre, no nacer jamás a la crueldad del mundo.

Escapar de la realidad.

—¡Mamá...! —sollozó. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como la tormenta más poderosa de las cuatro galaxias—. ¡MAMÁ!

Ella acarició su cabello nuevamente.

—No es este tu hogar.

—¡Quiero estar contigo!

—No es momento.

Se incorporó. Terminaron sentados, uno delante del otro.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Ellas te esperan.

—¿Ellas...?

—Tu hermana, tu mujer... Te necesitan.

—Pero...

La sonrisa más hermosa del universo.

—¡Debes ser fuerte! ¡Debes hacer, no desear! ¡TE LO DIJE! —exclamó una voz repentinamente, tras ellos; su madre no dejaba de sonreírle.

Volteó: su padre, con el Traje Real impecable, le regalaba una de sus tantas miradas severas. Se acercó a su madre, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y permaneció detrás de ella, sus brazos cruzados, su gesto inmutable.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá...! —lloró—. ¡No puedo más...!

—Sí que puedes, chiquillo —espetó su padre—. Has vencido al monstruo más poderoso del universo: la vida no es más difícil que él.

—¡Pero...!

—Trunks, mi amor. —Dicho con la voz de su madre, su nombre era un poema—. Aún no es hora.

—¡Pero quiero estar contigo, mamá...!

La abrazó posesivamente. Su madre devolvió el abrazo, con fuerza, con entrega.

—Aún no es hora.

* * *

El sonido de la Cámara de Recuperación se tornó más insistente, más insoportable: sonaba sin parar, hacía luces rojas como la sangre.

Trunks estaba muriendo.

Pan, frente al vidrio, no paraba de gritar.

—¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! ¡NO ME DEJES, TRUNKS! ¡TE NECESITO...! ¡TE NECESITO!

Arrodillada en el suelo, descargó su fuerza contra éste, desquebrajando las baldosas bajo ella. Gritó, lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta perder el aliento, hasta que no tuvo más fuerzas.

Y la luz relampagueaba, y Trunks seguía dejándola, poco a poco.

—¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! ¡NO TE MUERAS, PRINCIPITO!

¡Necesitaba ser escuchada! Que él abriera los ojos, y la mirara, y la mordiera en el cuello. Que él se uniera a ella cada noche, que combatiera junto a ella cada día, en pos de un futuro lleno de magia para la sangre que ambos portaban. Lo necesitaba, lo amaba; no podía, a tremendas alturas, considerar vida a una que no lo incluyera a él.

—¡NO ME DEJES!

Y la dejaba lentamente.

* * *

Videl se levantó abruptamente. Ya no lo soportaba. Bardock y Kakarotto, uno severo y el otro conciliador, la detuvieron al pie de las escaleras.

—Déjala —dijo Bardock.

—¡NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCUCHÁNDOLA! Me desgarra el corazón... —sollozó. Gohan la abrazó por detrás.

Escuchaban algo que no tenían derecho a escuchar, el dolor vivo de una mujer que veía cómo su hombre se iba del mundo, frente a sus ojos, sin darle ningún tipo de esperanza.

Los padres de la muchachita cayeron al suelo. Gohan contenía la furia que le subyugaba las venas. ¿Por qué Pan tenía que pasar por algo semejante? ¡¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?! Y Videl, deshecha, lloraba, se iba a través de las lágrimas. Chichi abrazó a Kakarotto y Bardock observó a su familia con una impotencia disfrazada tras una máscara de dureza.

Nada podía hacerse.

"Maldito engendro...".

Sólo quedaba confiar en él.

"Aún no es momento...".

* * *

La amaba. En sus brazos, no había dolor. Ella era un escudo, era la persona capaz de lograr lo impensable: que nada ni nadie fuera capaz de dañarlo. En sus brazos, era libre.

—Mamá...

—Hijo —susurró ella en su oído—. ¡Debes ser fuerte! —Y lo soltó.

La sonrisa era intolerable, tan brillante que lo cegaba.

* * *

—¡TIENES QUE SALIR, TRUNKS! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! —bramó Pan, sus puños sangrando por tanto golpe al suelo y las paredes del laboratorio.

* * *

—¡Pero mamá! —gritó. No quería soltarla nunca más.

¿Cómo vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo, habiendo visto su mirada, el amor que ésta transmitía? Ese único amor que hubiera podido consolarlo en medio de tanto absurdo sufrimiento, el amor que la vida le había negado; lo necesitaba.

Para siempre.

—Nada de peros, Trunks. —Su padre caminó hacia él, lo enfrentó con ojos potentes—. Tienes que ser fuerte.

—¡¿Fuerte?! ¡ESTOY CANSADO! Quiero estar con ella, ¡quiero estar con mamá!

Porque ella era un escudo y lo protegía de todo y todos.

Y ella lo miraba, y ella resplandecía por encima de todos los seres del vasto universo.

* * *

—¡VAMOS, TRUNKS! ¡VAMOS!

El pitido de la Cámara de Recuperación aturdía sus oídos. Moría, se iba, se alejaba de ella con fatal facilidad.

—¡TRUNKS!

* * *

Videl se tapó más los oídos, incluso Gohan la ayudó a hacerlo con sus masculinas manos, sin saber ya cómo protegerlas a ambas en medio de la incertidumbre. Ambos se mecieron una y otra vez, acunándose, intentando sacar fuerzas de lo desconocido para poder, frente a la peor noticia, cuidar de la hija de ambos. Kakarotto apretaba a Chichi entre sus brazos, serio, y Bardock, inmutable, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la escalera.

"Vamos, engendro...".

* * *

—¡No es momento de ser sensible, imbécil! —espetó su padre. Bulma se mostraba feliz, emocionada.

Su madre no abandonaba la sonrisa. Resplandecía.

—Mamá...

Quería estar con ella, mirar su sonrisa por la eternidad.

—Debes ser fuerte, mi amor.

* * *

—¡PRINCIPITO IMBÉCIL! No me dejes...

Pan sintió que enloquecía. El pitido era una línea de sonido, no una secuencia insoportable: moría, la abandonaba cada vez más. El líquido de la cámara cada vez se mostraba más rojo. Perdía sangre, moría, la dejaba sola.

La abandonaba para siempre.

* * *

Se golpeó el pecho repetidas veces. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

—¡TENDRÍA QUE HABERLO PROTEGIDO! —Tark se derrumbó en el suelo. Recordó a su hijo, a su mujer, la muerte de ambos. Trunks había sido, para él, la segunda oportunidad de sentirse padre. Y, como nada, se iba; lo perdía—. ¡NO LO SALVÉ! ¡Quien debería estar allí ahora soy yo, no él! ¡NO ÉL!

Los ancianos de Clase Alta, silenciosos, contagiados por la angustia de los presentes, incapaces de proferir aunque fuera una palabra, palidecieron ante Tark. Bardock sintió exactamente lo mismo: el Líder de los medios, uno de los más respetados por la sociedad saiyan, sin importar la clase o el género, derrumbado por un cariño paternal absolutamente sincero.

Lloraba, sus puños tan apretados que la piel cedió rápidamente, llenando sus palmas de sangre.

Su sangre; la sangre de todos.

* * *

Entornó los ojos. El Príncipe luchaba por su vida, y Pan, su sobrina, por medio de gritos intentaba retenerlo, sin permitir que la muerte se lo llevara al otro lado de la existencia. Bra, aún fuera de la consciencia por un golpe que Mitis le dio en la nuca, según le resumieron en pocas palabras los saiyan que cada vez se agolpaban en mayor cantidad frente a la casa de Tark, ignoraba todo cuanto sucedía. Si a Trunks le pasaba algo, ella no lo soportaría.

El Rey la había defendido a ella, por eso había muerto; eso le dijo la gente. Bra, quizá, se sentía culpable. Como él.

A lo mejor, no sólo los uniría, a partir de tal punto de inflexión, la promesa que él ya había decidido hacerle; los uniría una culpa poderosa, una reflexión triste sobre la situación: si no hubiera fallado, el Rey no hubiera muerto; si no hubiera fallado, Trunks tampoco.

Ya no pudo soportarlo. Se levantó, no sin antes acariciar la mano de su Princesa, posada en su estómago, y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras, vio a su hermano consolando a su cuñada, a su padre haciendo lo propio con su madre, y a Tark, deshecho, chocando el puño contra el suelo una y otra vez, Una imagen desgraciada, rebalsada por la tristeza.

Y él tenía la culpa.

Miró la puerta de donde provenían los gritos; Pan no se detenía, superada por los sucesos, por la vida que los abandonaba. Pan moría tanto como Trunks, aparentemente, lo hacía.

Permaneció allí, hipnotizado, deseando y no deseando, incapaz de hilvanar un pensamiento coherente.

Tenía que vivir, no podía no hacerlo.

* * *

Detuvo sus golpes impetuosos. Apoyó el cuerpo entero sobre el vidrio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Trunks ni por un segundo. Lo que lo mantenía con vida era la sangre que llegaba a sus venas por la transfusión. El problema era la herida en el costado de su espalda: quizá no había herido partes vitales de su cuerpo, quizá sí; el quid de la cuestión era la sangre perdida, pensó con ironía dibujaba en la sonrisa amarga que esbozó. Que Trunks muriera por culpa de la sangre era una maldita ironía. Esa sangre que tanto lo había herido por tener algo que no era saiyan, que tanto él había gozado ver en sus brazos al cortarse con fragmentos de espejos; esa misma sangre lo abandonaba ahora.

—No es justo —murmuró contra el vidrio.

* * *

—Quiero quedarme contigo.

—No es a mi lado tu lugar, Trunks. Tu lugar es al lado de las personas que más amas, tu hermana y tu mujer. Ellas te necesitan tanto como tú las necesitas a ellas. Ellas te hacen feliz, te atan al mundo; no puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo...

—Pero quiero...

—Deja de desear, chiquillo. Haz lo que debes hacer: vivir.

—Vivir... ¿Pero, y ustedes...?

—Te esperaremos, y cuando te llegue la hora, ¡estaremos juntos! Te lo prometo.

Las manos se posaron sobre su pecho, las manos más preciosas y resplandecientes. Su mamá le sonrió con un amor indescriptible, pero verdadero.

Sintió cómo se alejaba de ella lentamente. ¿O era ella quien se alejaba de él? La imagen de sus padres, a medida que se alejaba, se volvía una unidad. Eran lo mismo: una sola persona, un solo anhelo.

—Mamá...

—Aquí te espero.

—Pero, papá...

—Demuéstrale a esos imbéciles tu fortaleza, mocoso. Deja de soñar despierto.

—Y cuida a tu hermana.

—Y a la niñita Clase Baja esa.

—Cuídalas a las dos, mi amor. _¡Nos volveremos a ver, te lo juro!_

El resplandor que emergió de los ojos de su madre fue tan poderoso, lo llenó de tanto amor, que todo estuvo claro: fue capaz de recordar todo, a todos. Su raza paterna, sus abuelos maternos, Tark y, finalmente, las dos personas que lo ataban a la vida, que le daban un sentido a su existencia, que le recordaban quién era y cuál era su misión. La fortaleza de su alma: su hermana y su mujer.

Sí, esa era la respuesta.

Por ellas dos, todo cuanto había sucedido en su vida valía la pena.

* * *

Lloró. La luz roja no paraba de titilar; sabía perfectamente qué significaba eso. Estaba demasiado cerca de la muerte, demasiado alejado de ella. No iba a volver.

Ya no había esperanza alguna.

Su cuerpo resbaló por el vidrio. La angustia no le cabía en el pecho. Tembló profusamente, sin pensar ni sentir absolutamente nada; la nada la envolvió.

—Trunks... —lloró—. ¡TRUNKS!

Y el sonido se detuvo.

Desconcertada, dio un respingo. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el control de la Cámara de Recuperación. La luz roja, así como el pitido insoportable, ya no estaba. ¡¿Qué significaba eso?! Volvió al frente, se arrodilló y, sin saber qué esperar, su cabeza anulada frente a sus sentimientos, vio la luz.

Trunks, aunque muy levemente, había abierto los ojos.

No reaccionó. Trunks parpadeaba lentamente, dándole fehacientes señales de vida. No podía ver su boca porque ésta estaba cubierta por el respirador, mas lo supo ni bien vio sus pupilas: estaba sonriendo.

—Trunks... —Ya no era llanto; era la alegría más grande de todas—. Trunks, ¡estás...!

Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el vidrio. Trunks, muy lentamente, pausados y difíciles cada uno de sus movimientos, acercó su mano a la de ella. ¡Era un milagro!

No pudo estar más agradecida: su hombre, vivo. Ahora, una nueva era se abría ante sus ojos.

Los de ambos.

—Te amo... —susurró frente a él, gesticulando lo más posible sus palabras, de forma tal que él pudiera leerle los labios. Su respuesta fue contundente en su debilidad: abrió más los ojos. Rió sin contenerse—. Ya vengo, principito.

Se alejó de él y miró el panel de la Cámara de Recuperación: en la pantalla había unas palabras que, si bien las entendía perfectamente, no entendía del todo su significado en ese contexto. Era mejor llamar a Tark.

Y dar las buenas noticias a todos.

* * *

Los gritos de Pan cesaron bruscamente. Tark, al no oírla más, se tomó el cabello con las manos, destrozado. Nadie más reaccionó.

—¡NO! —gritó—. ¡No puede ser...!

Lloró desgarradoramente, arrastrándose por el suelo. Videl también lo hizo, pero en sollozos contenidos sabiamente por Gohan. Nada más podía escucharse. Goten, desde la puerta del cuarto donde Bra descansaba, se golpeó la frente con los puños incontables veces. Era su culpa, era su maldita culpa. Trunks, quien le había regalado su amistad, quien lo había tratado como a un igual, al parecer...

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió. Pan apareció frente a ellos. Se asomó por el borde de la escalera; la leve sonrisa en su boca la delató. Tark, al verla, empezó a reír. Corrió hacia ella, la tomó de las manos y suplicó noticias con el mismo respeto y cariño con el que hubiera tratado al Príncipe.

—Está vivo —se limitó a decir la muchachita.

Mitis y los demás ancianos se levantaron de su asiento, Chichi soltó a Kakarotto y Videl a Gohan. Nadie ocultó la sorpresa, tampoco el alivio, aunque los saiyan no eran seres que pudieran expresar libremente sentimientos positivos como esos. Cada uno lo hizo a su manera, mas lo hizo al fin.

—Necesito que verifiques la Cámara de Recuperación, Tark. Trunks está muy débil.

—¡Enseguida!

Y ambos se metieron en el laboratorio. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de todos, se escucharon por lo menos tres suspiros de alivio. Goten, orgulloso de su Príncipe, volvió a cuidar de Bra, desapareciendo también. Kakarotto rió con sinceridad, apretando los hombros de Chichi, quien gritaba de alegría.

—¡Qué gran noticia! —festejó—. ¡Es genial!

—Lo es... —susurró Mitis entornando una media sonrisa, el único gesto de alegría que sabía hacer—. Realmente lo es.

Había un futuro delante de los saiyan, un futuro que, esperaba, sería mucho mejor para ellos. Las huellas de los pecados de la sociedad más poderosa del universo, al fin, se borrarían.

Salió a la puerta, la noche decorando el cielo, y, frente a la multitud que seguía agolpándose allí, gritó enérgicamente:

—¡EL PRÍNCIPE DORADO, EL GUERRERO SAIYAN MÁS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA, ESTÁ VIVO!

Y los aplausos fueron lo único que se escuchó a partir de sus palabras.

Había un futuro, había un nuevo destino: las cicatrices más mortíferas de las cuatro galaxias seguirían adelante, se harían más fuertes, repararían todos sus errores.

Y el más fuerte de ellos guiaría los pasos de cada guerrero hacia ese futuro lleno de lo que más amaban en el mundo: batallas, las más apasionadas; éstas estaban justo delante de ellos.

* * *

Apoyó el dorso del puño cerrado sobre el vidrio. Sonrió con una sinceridad absoluta. Trunks lo observó por unos segundos. Se lo notaba muy débil, pero saldría adelante. Feliz, alejó su vista del Príncipe y se concentró en la Cámara de Recuperación.

—Nivel de sangre bajo, hay que hacerle más transfusiones y puede que las reservas no sean suficientes. Yo soy de su tipo, quizá también la Princesa Bra, a quien debería hacerle una prueba primero; esto puede solucionarse —explicó a Pan—. La herida empieza a cicatrizar, por eso podemos decir que está totalmente fuera de peligro. —Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro—. ¡Se recupera muy rápido! Y será mucho más fuerte cuando salga, el Zenkai Power mediante. En unas dos horas podrá salir, quizá antes.

—¡Es asombroso! —exclamó Pan—. ¡Es poco tiempo!

—Sí... Al parecer, Broly no hirió ningún órgano vital; esta fue su salvación. Si hubiera herido algún órgano, si lo hubiera atacado más directamente y no en la posición forzada en que lo hizo, el Príncipe hubiera muerto. ¡Pero ya no debemos pensar en eso! Muchacha, por favor: llama a tu padre, le pediré que me extraiga sangre para poder dársela al Príncipe. —Pan no objetó: fue hacia la puerta, pero Tark, avergonzado, la detuvo llamando su atención—. ¡Espere! —Se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó su mano derecha y le hizo una reverencia que Pan, incómoda, no supo cómo tomar—. Le hablé de muy mala manera, discúlpeme. La futura Reina merece todo mi respeto.

—No, por favor. ¡Soy una más!

No quería que la trataran con deferencia. Seguía sintiéndose la misma muchacha de Clase Baja que entrenaba manchada por tierra y muerta de risa; libre, feliz. Era esa muchacha y siempre lo sería.

No quería ser otra cosa.

—Y cuidó como nadie al Príncipe. Por ello, le estoy eternamente agradecido.

Pan no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Agradeció que Tark hubiera cuidado tanto de él también.

Asintió y, sin nada más por hacer, fue por su padre. Cuando se retiró, el Líder de Clase Media giró su cabeza hacia Trunks y le sonrió. Trunks parpadeó lentamente en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. ¿Y ese techo? ¿Dónde estaba? Respiró tranquila durante los segundos que toma entender quién y qué se es en el mundo, qué lugar se ocupa, qué nombre se porta, qué historia le tocó por suerte, o por destino; finalmente recordó que era Bra, una híbrida saiyan-terrícola, nacida en la Tierra y criada en la Tierra, a diferencia de su hermano unos minutos mayor, que había crecido en Vegetasei, el planeta de los guerreros saiyan, de los que arreglaban todo con golpes, de las cicatrices del universo.

—¡TRUNKS! —bramó, la angustia una con su corazón—. ¡TRUNKS!

—Está vivo —dijo una voz a su lado—. Venció al enemigo y, ahora, está recuperándose de sus heridas. Estará bien: está fuera de peligro.

Enfocó hacia quien le hablaba: era Goten, sentado en la punta de la cama donde estaba acostada. ¿O no era él?

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cab...?

—A diferencia de Usted y el Príncipe, los saiyan de sangre pura nunca sufrimos cambios en nuestra cabellera. Es por eso que un corte simboliza, a nuestros ojos, el comienzo de una nueva época.

—¿Época...? —Se incorporó en la cama—. ¡¿Dónde está Trunks, dijiste?!

—Recuperándose. Pan lo acompaña. No debe preocuparse; estará bien.

Goten le sonreía de una forma muy extraña, muy distinta a como ella lo recordaba sonreír en el corto tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. No se veía atolondrado como antes; algo en él había cambiado.

—Quiero verlo —exigió impertinentemente—. YA.

—Aguarde —pidió él sin inmutarse—. Sólo será un momento.

—¿Un momento?

Y Goten, del interior de su armadura, sacó una daga que, por el brillo de su filo, se notaba era peligrosa. Bra abrió la boca para gritar, mas él se la tapó.

—Confíe en mí —dijo, su voz un hilo de dulzura, de cariño—. Le juro por mi vida que no la lastimaré, Princesa. Será un minuto; ni uno más y ni uno menos.

Le destapó la boca y ella, horrorizada, empezó a temblar; algo, extrañamente, le dijo que no debía temer. Goten pinchó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda con la punta de la daga. La dejó a un lado, sin darle demasiada importancia al objeto una vez éste cumplió su función.

—Deme su mano, por favor.

Sin poder controlar el temblor, le acercó la mano derecha. Goten la tomó con una delicadeza absoluta, como si ella no fuera una mujer, como si ella fuera la más delicada pluma. El gesto de su rostro seguía viéndose distinto al Goten que había conocido, al que había desmayado de un golpe. Vio su labio hinchado y sintió culpa; sin embargo, nada le dijo al respecto. La culpa le volvió al pecho y provocó estragos en ella.

—No llore, por favor —pidió el guerrero—. No debe llorar, no frente a mí.

—¿Por qué no, Son Goten?

Y él, sin responder, dio vuelta su mano, para que la palma quedara hacia arriba, arremangando antes, con sumo cuidado, su ropa. Su brazo quedó desnudo hasta la altura del codo.

—¿Qué haces...?

—Confíe en mí. No la lastimaré.

Tomó la mano con fuerza, más para que dejara de temblar que para lastimarla. Una vez consiguió en ella cierta estabilidad, acercó su dedo ensangrentado. Concentrado, dibujó en el centro de la palma una especie de espiral, de cuyo centro sacó una línea que llegó hasta las venas de su muñeca, donde dibujó una flecha muy parecida a la del colgante que perteneciera a su madre, el supuesto Collar Real. Dibujaba en ella, en su piel, con su sangre.

Esto no podía no significar nada, no siendo la sangre, para esa sociedad, algo tan vital.

—¿Son Goten...?

La miró, y por la mirada ella se paralizó por completo. El significado de lo que él acababa de hacer era desconocido, pero también daba una sensación extraña: algo perpetuo; algo que, de alguna forma retorcida, los enlazaba de allí en adelante.

Goten, con dulzura sobrecogedora, habló:

—Esta costumbre tiene cientos de años —explicó—. Mediante este ritual, yo le hago una promesa.

—¿Promesa?

—Estoy en deuda con Usted, Princesa. —Se puso de pie—. Lo estaré hasta que Usted decida que he enmendado mi error.

—¿Error?

—No haberla cuidado como Usted merecía, como el Rey exigió y como el Príncipe pidió.

Y se fue.

—¡Son Goten...!

Se levantó, se acercó a la puerta, pero no la abrió. Sólo fue capaz de observar su mano. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Una deuda? ¿Hasta que ella la cobrara?

—Son Goten...

Cerró el puño: el dibujo se deshizo, mas la sangre del guerrero llenó de su aroma su piel. Negó con la cabeza; debía buscar a su hermano.

De momento, era mejor no pensar en la deuda, la promesa y el guerrero que había hecho tan extraño ritual sobre su piel.

* * *

Alejado de la civilización, en las afueras del planeta, Goten dio varios golpes al aire. Ya estaba listo: debía, a partir de ese preciso instante, entrenar. Se haría más fuerte, llevaría hasta el límite su sangre y, así, saldaría su deuda con la Princesa.

Porque la había elegido, porque la quería para él, y porque quería, por sobretodo, merecerla aunque fuera un ápice.

La quería, y quería protegerla.

Así que se haría más fuerte que nunca. Por ella.

* * *

—¡Princesa! —Tark, de pie en la puerta del laboratorio, recibió con alegría a la joven—. ¡No se preocupe, el Príncipe está recuperándose!

Bra ignoró por completo su amabilidad.

—¡QUIERO VERLO! —espetó.

La puerta que estaba tras el Líder de los medios, segundos después de su grito, se abrió.

—Damita, TE CALMAS —exigió severamente Pan—. Trunks está bien, y NO PUEDES VERLO: es muy vergonzoso y está desnudo, así que haz el favor de tener paciencia: falta una sola hora para que salga de la Cámara de Recuperación.

—¡PERO...!

"¿Cámara de recuperación? ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Será un hospital...?".

—¡NADA! Trunks podría necesitar una transfusión, así que como ustedes son gemelos y existe la posibilidad de que tengan el mismo factor, contamos contigo. Su tipo de sangre es X7, que es la sangre que no puede recibir otros tipos, pero sí puede darse a cualquiera. Sólo Tark, de todos los que estamos aquí, es X7.

—¿X7? Te refieres a la O-, por lo que entiendo... ¡Qué nombre extraño le han puesto!

—¡Da igual! Diferencias, pero nos entendemos. Ahora esperas como la damita que eres y me dejas cuidar de él. —No dijo nada más: cerró la puerta ruidosamente.

—Puede aguardar en la sala, Princesa —dijo amablemente Tark.

Bra apretó el puño, recordando lo que había sucedido con Goten.

—De-de acuerdo...

Bajó las escaleras y, cuando terminó de hacerlo, gritó: no había notado cuánta sangre le manchaba la ropa, la sangre de su propio padre. Se tapó el rostro, se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró desconsoladamente.

—¡Tark! —espetó Bardock—. Dale algo para que se cambie y un baño para que pueda asearse.

Tark, odiándose por no haber hecho caso a la sangre (todos estaban manchados por ésta, por heridas ajenas y propias), corrió hacia ella. Videl y Chichi, generosas, le ofrecieron ayuda a la Princesa, quien, devastada, se dejó atender. Tark les dio su baño personal y allí se encerraron las mujeres. Videl y Chichi prepararon el agua en el inmenso cubo ubicado hacia el medio de la habitación y Bra, sin timidez por estar rodeada de mujeres por demás amables, se quitó la ropa, como si ellas fueran su abuela o sus amigas, como si fueran tan terrícolas como ella se sentía. Se hundió en el agua y lloró cuando ésta se tornó roja.

—Papá... —sollozó, tapándose el rostro; ahora sí se sentía avergonzada.

—No llore, Princesa —exclamó Chichi—. Su padre fue un héroe. Eso debe darle el orgullo más grande de todos.

—Pero...

—Nuestros padres, tanto el de ella como el mío —dijo Videl—, murieron protegiéndonos a nosotras. Mi padre lo hizo en una batalla con poderosos guerreros de la Galaxia del Este. Él era muy débil y muchos se burlaron de su tozudez por combatir, pero yo siempre he agradecido el gesto que tuvo, porque fue el más valiente de todos para mí.

—Y el mío murió en la guerra con Freezer —continuó Chichi, tanto ella como Videl sonrientes, orgullosas—, la más mortífera que ha habido en cientos de años. Después, con tranquilidad, el Príncipe podrá contarle todas esas historias. —Rió—. Lo recuerdo: tanto él como mi madre me protegieron de Zarbon, un poderoso soldado de Freezer, una de sus manos derechas. Era un monstruo, y yo una niña, pero ellos lo derrotaron. Desgraciadamente, no vivieron para contarlo, pero siempre llevaré ese recuerdo conmigo.

—Estamos muy orgullosas de ellos.

—Así como Usted también debe estarlo.

Bra se destapó el rostro, agradeciendo cómo retiraban sangre de su espalda, cabello y brazos.

—Gracias...

—No tiene nada que agradecer —afirmó Videl.

Y Bra volvió a llorar.

—De todas formas, gracias...

* * *

La Cámara de Recuperación, habiendo cumplido su función, se vació. Trunks se puso de pie como pudo, sumamente debilitado por la pérdida de sangre. Desconectó la jeringa de su brazo y la mascarilla de su boca y, al abrirse el vidrio, salió. Pan, que al abrirse la cámara retrocedió un par de pasos, lo esperó con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa radiante, tan hermosa como siempre, más hermosa que nunca. Se abrazaron y cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella. Trunks lloró suavemente en su hombro.

—No llores, principito —pidió Pan, feliz—. No llores...

—Soñé con mis padres —susurró él como pudo, su voz entrecortada, tan débil como su cuerpo—. Mamá me abrazó, me dijo que fuera fuerte...

—¿Y tu padre?

—Me miró de mala manera.

Ambos rieron.

—Entonces, principito, hazle caso a tu madre: debes ser fuerte, tanto como lo eres cuando combates. Tenemos mucho por hacer y debes estar entero, ¿sí?

—Sí, Pan...

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Estás desnudo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y no te da vergüenza? ¿Así de pervertido eras en realidad?

—Eres tú, Pan... —La besó en los labios—. Cuando se trata de ti, nada más imp... —Pan lo besó repentinamente, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—No seas tan dulce, no me gusta.

Volvieron a reír.

—Te amo —aseguró él.

—Yo a ti...

Se abrazaron y ella lo ayudó a levantarse y vestirse. Tark ya le había preparado una túnica con capucha. Al vestirse y colocársela sobre la cabeza, suspiró.

—Mi casco...

—Tan muerto como Broly. —Pan dibujó en su rostro la sonrisa tan saiyan que la caracterizaba—. Eso ha quedado atrás.

—Sí...

Trunks estuvo a punto de salir, y Pan lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

—Tus brazos.

Trunks los observó; llenos de cicatrices, como siempre.

—¿Podrías...? —inquirió a su mujer.

—Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, tonto.

—Pareciera que eso fue hace mucho, como si hubiera sido, no sé, hace cuatro años.

—Sí, es cierto... Ha pasado mucho y ningún tiempo en esta historia.

—Pero al fin todo se ha terminado.

Trunks sonrió todo lo que pudo; se sentía muy débil. Se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de trabajo de Tark y Pan ocupó otra, la que colocó justo a su lado. Vendó sus brazos delicadamente, censurando de todo y todos lo que sólo les concernía a ellos: la promesa de que eso no debía volver a ocurrir.

Empezaban desde cero en demasiados aspectos; uno debía, sin lugar a dudas, ser ese.

Terminó y él la besó, atrayéndola lentamente a su rostro. No había muchas palabras por decir: si estaba ahí, frente a su mujer, era porque la amaba, tanto a ella como a su hermana.

—¿Y Bra? —preguntó.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Finalmente salieron del laboratorio. Tark los recibió en la puerta y ayudó a caminar a Trunks, cubierta su cabeza por la capucha que ocultaba en las sombras sus ojos. Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras y, al llenar a la planta baja, se detuvieron. Pan se aferró a su mano y Tark no soltó sus hombros; todos los presentes hicieron una sentida reverencia. Se emocionó particularmente al ver a Bardock, agradecido: sabía que si le hacía ese gesto era porque, de una vez, se había ganado su respeto, uno de los que más valía para él por ser Bardock uno de los guerreros que más admiraba.

—Gracias —susurró.

Tark lo ayudó a tomar asiento frente a donde Mitis, Glomt y Keu se ubicaban. Todos se sentaron, Tark a un lado y Pan al otro de él, Gohan al lado de su hija y Kakarotto en el piso, debido a que ya no había más lugar. Bardock permaneció de pie al lado del otro Líder de clase.

—Príncipe —profirió Mitis, su seriedad mediante—, primero que nada, quiero agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Su combate con Broly permanecerá en la retina de todo saiyan que haya tenido la suerte de verlo manipular tanto poder; además, será relatada para siempre, hasta que nuestra sangre se extinga del universo. —Trunks sonrió, eso pudo ver Mitis pese a la oscuridad que cubría casi todo su rostro—. Segundo, le pido disculpas por haberlo juzgado. —Mitis carraspeó, nerviosa. Se notaba que le costaba enormemente decir esas palabras—. Es Usted el guerrero más fuerte que he visto en mis más de cien años de vida. —Sonrió leve, muy levemente—. Me gustaría _verlo_, por favor.

—Sí —agregó Keu—. Ya no hay nada por ocultar: el brillo dorado de su transformación opaca todo lo demás. Ya no nos interesa si es Usted híbrido o no; la gente lo ha aceptado y nosotros también. Tiene nuestro respeto.

—Lo tiene —siguió Glomt—. Estamos a su disposición.

—Gracias —farfulló el Príncipe—. Sus palabras significan mucho para mí.

—Así que muéstrese, confíe en nosotros —pidió Mitis—. Muéstrese, por favor.

Trunks levantó sus manos sin apuro; bajó la capucha pero no abrió los ojos. Se tomó varios segundos para abrirlos. Reguló con dificultad su respiración, asombrando por sus nervios a los ancianos de Clase Alta: temblaba como una hoja. Pan pareció susurrar algo en su oído, seguramente unas pequeñas palabras de aliento, porque abrió los ojos luego de que ella se alejara de él.

Los ancianos no ocultaron su sorpresa: su cabello lila, sus ojos azules. Era un muchacho tremendamente joven, sufrido al juzgar por lo que los ojos dejaban entrever. Los tres, sin darse cuenta, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Los colores de la muchacha, el rostro de su padre —afirmó Mitis—. Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, Príncipe. —Se acercó a él, se arrodilló y besó su mano. Glomt y Keu rieron al verlo sonrojado. Mitis se puso de pie—. Cuenta con nuestra clase para lo que desee.

—Y con la nuestra —agregó Tark—, aunque no tengo que decírselo, Príncipe.

Un silencio luego de que Trunks agradeciera. Bardock debía hablar, pero no lo hizo. Pan lo miró, impresionada, pronta a decepcionarse; su bisabuelo, fiel a su estilo, la hizo palidecer:

—Se ha ganado mi respeto a la fuerza —musitó—, pero lo tiene. Su poder lo salva de que le reviente la cara a golpes por haber tomado a mi bisnieta sin mi consentimiento.

—¡Bardock! —masculló Mitis—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

—Déjalo, por favor —pidió Trunks—. Tiene razón. Discúlpeme, por favor —le dijo—. Las cosas se dieron de esta forma y me siento mal al respecto; sin embargo, le ofrezco un trato: cuando quiera, podemos pelear.

Bardock mostró los dientes.

—No esperaba menos.

Pan no ocultó la alegría. Se sentía una idiota por sonreír así, pero estaba demasiado feliz.

El momento ameno fue interrumpido por unos pasos rápidos, unos sollozos y la aparición de Bra, ataviada con un vestido negro sumamente sencillo y unas botas de cuero, de estricto luto terrícola. Cuando se detuvo frente a su hermano, éste se puso de pie lentamente.

—Trunks... —farfulló, sollozando. Chichi y Videl aparecieron tras ella—. ¡TRUNKS!

Lo abrazó, ambos cayeron en el sofá y se apretaron el uno al otro, exactamente igual que la primera vez. Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te amo, hermana.

—Yo a ti...

Los presentes miraron hacia cualquier parte, intentando darles el instante de intimidad que merecían. Mitis interrumpió toda alegría del reencuentro:

—Respecto a ella...

—Hace literalmente horas se enteró de que es una saiyan; no lo sabía —explicó Trunks, más tranquilo de lo que tanto su hermana como su mujer pensaron que estaría cuando alguien tocara ese tema en particular.

—Entiendo, ¿entonces...?

—Fue criada por nuestros abuelos maternos; mi madre murió, como ya se lo explicó mi padre antes de morir, bajo manos cobardes.

—¿Quién...?

—Un cobarde, y no diré nada más al respecto.

Pan y Bra lo observaron sin disimular la sorpresa. Trunks negó con la cabeza a ambas: prefería no dar detalles sobre el tema, por lo menos no de momento.

No quería discusiones. Sabía que su abuelo paterno, el dueño de las manos cobardes, era respetado hasta el infinito por la sociedad; no pelearía contra eso.

No podía.

Mitis le restó, sin más, importancia al asunto.

—Debemos preparar todo para que asuma como Rey, Príncipe —exclamó Tark, cambiando de tema.

—Sí —continuó Mitis—. Además, debemos despedir a los caídos, incluyendo a su padre.

—Lo sé... —Trunks se acomodó en su asiento. Tark se había puesto de pie para ceder su lugar a Bra, quien ahora lo acompañaba también, así como Pan—. ¿Es de noche, verdad? —Mitis asintió—. Bien: quiero que mañana, cuando el día nazca, empiecen las refacciones, tanto en el Palacio como en cada hogar del planeta. Por la noche, con los arreglos un poco avanzados, despediremos a mi padre y a todos los caídos: debemos realizar el ritual.

—¿Ritual? ¿Todos son rituales para ustedes? —espetó Bra.

—¡Respeta mi maldita cultura, damita! —dijo Pan en respuesta—. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces te lo he dicho.

—Es un ritual especial exclusivo de la Familia Real, Princesa —explicó Tark—. Despedimos las cenizas del Rey de una forma muy especial, para que su poder nos acompañe desde ese momento y hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Bra se sintió en la Edad Media. A pesar de ello, entendió lo simbólico y le pareció algo fantástico.

Pero una cosa no le gustó:

—¿Cenizas?

—Cremamos a nuestros muertos —espetó Pan.

—Sí, Bra. —Trunks apretó su mano dulcemente—. ¿Acaso...?

—Quería enterrarlo junto a mamá.

A Trunks le encantó la idea.

—Dividiremos las cenizas, entonces —anunció.

—¡Pero, Príncipe...! —objetó Mitis—. Eso no es lo que debemos hacer, ¡no es la costumbre...!

Suspiró antes de contestarle.

—Mi padre estuvo unido a una humana: me parece más que perfecto que mi hermana y yo, sus hijos, cumplamos las costumbres de las dos sangres que portamos.

Mitis enmudeció.

—Está muy bien, Príncipe —afirmó Keu—. Mitis, relájate.

—Bueno, bueno... —Se revolvió en su asiento; todo era demasiado nuevo y acostumbrarse le estaba costando mucho—. ¿Algo más, Príncipe?

—Sí. —Trunks la miró tan fijo a los ojos que la mujer tembló por un instante: su mirada, aunque triste, era también muy profunda—. Mitis, eres la Líder de la _elite_.

—¿_Elite_...? ¿Líder de la...?

Trunks ignoró la sorpresa de la guerrera.

—Tark, tú serás el Líder de los científicos. Y tú, Bardock —Giró hacia él—, serás el Líder de los escuadrones. Serás el encargado de ver hacia dónde se dirige todo saiyan que pase por ti, si a la _elite_, a la tecnología o a los escuadrones propiamente dichos, a quienes vigilarás muy de cerca. Y por _todo_, por favor, entiende a cualquier guerrero de las tres clases: que las clases, durante un tiempo, sigan siendo como las conocemos; con los años lo iremos modificando paulatinamente.

—¡¿De qué mierda habla?! —gritó Mitis.

—No quiero más clases —sentenció Trunks—. De eso hablo.

Un silencio sepulcral que sólo se atrevió a interrumpir Bardock con una enérgica risotada.

—¡No más clases, dice! ¡Es increíble! ¡Este _niño_ nos quiere modificar la vida! —No dejó la risa en ningún momento—. Querrán matarlo.

Trunks rió junto a él, asombrando a absolutamente todos por la soberbia que destiló.

—Peor será esto: no quiero más misiones absurdas a planetas lejanos. Ya no quiero que participemos en guerras ajenas; eso se terminó: entrenaremos sin cesar, para que todos podamos convertirnos en Súper Saiyan.

—¡Está loco! —bramó Mitis—. ¡PERDIÓ LA CABEZA!

—¡Entrenaremos! —continuó Trunks, sus energías renovadas—. Entrenaremos duro y haremos que los que nos odian, es decir casi todo el universo, se agrupe lentamente: que los sobrevivientes de las razas que exterminamos se unan y vengan a darnos batalla, una _verdadera_ batalla: así, podremos volver a sentir la emoción de lo que es defender nuestro planeta y nuestra sangre.

Keu no pudo sonreír más.

—¡Es una idea fabulosa!

Tark también rió.

—¡Lo es realmente!

—Trunks, ¿acaso tenías todo esto meditado...? —inquirió Pan al borde del colapso: estaba demasiado impresionada por la seriedad con la que Trunks profería cada palabra.

Su hombre asintió.

—Mi padre y yo hemos debatido todo esto durante años. Estaba en total desacuerdo, aunque entendía mi punto y lo respetaba: siempre me decía que el día que no estuviera, yo podría llevar a cabo mis ideas. Lamento que haya tenido que ser así, pero usando de ejemplo todo lo que nos ha pasado, la rebelión de Nappa y la aparición del Guerrero Legendario, que casi nos mata, creo que es buen momento para empezar una_ nueva era _en Vegetasei: tenemos que darle nueva vida a nuestra sangre, concentrándonos solamente en nosotros y nuestro poder, sin pensar en riquezas que nada más que aburrimiento nos han dado. Podemos seguir comercializando nuestra tecnología, eso sí, pero no los planetas; no nos han dado nada más que comodidad. Somos guerreros, no vagos. Tampoco somos tiranos como sí lo era Freezer.

Keu, emocionado, se puso de pie.

—¡Excelente, Príncipe! Estoy más que a favor de su plan.

—¡Pero entrenando solamente no daremos vida a nuestra sangre! ¡Siempre hemos entrenado! —interpeló Mitis.

—¡Entonces busquen un propósito! —Para sorpresa de todos, Bra se metió—. ¡Hagan un torneo o algo así! Como el Tenkaichi Budokai, muy popular en la Tierra.

—¿_Torneo_...? —inquirió Tark—. ¿Podría explicarnos el concepto?

Kakarotto rió con ganas, visiblemente entusiasmado.

—¡Sí! Ella tiene razón: un torneo es una especie de ceremonia donde varias personas compiten entre sí. ¡Podríamos hacer un torneo de lucha!

—Harían rondas eliminatorias, es decir cada uno de los ganadores pasaría la siguiente batalla y, al final, quedarían los dos más poderosos —continuó Bra.

—¡Y el ganador sería el más fuerte de todos! —agregó Kakarotto.

Trunks se emocionó.

—¡Es fantástico! Y podrían participar guerreros de todas las edades y clases, es decir que a la final podría llegar yo o bien un Clase Baja.

Todos se entusiasmaron, incluso Bardock, que maravillado por las ideas revolucionarias del Príncipe no podía dejar de reír. Fue hacia Mitis y golpeó su hombro.

—Admítelo: es genial.

Mitis refunfuñó.

—Lo es.

—Perfecto: haremos un torneo cada determinada cantidad de tiempo, para que todos los guerreros puedan prepararse adecuadamente. —Al terminar de hablar, Trunks se relajó. Miró a Pan un instante y la vio igual de entusiasmada, lo cual agrandó su sonrisa.

—Bien, Príncipe. —Mitis se permitió acompañar la euforia de los demás—. Así será.

—¿Alguna indicación más? —preguntó Glomt.

—Sí. Por ahora, una última cosa... —Trunks rodeó los hombros de Pan con un brazo—. Quiero liberar a las esclavas.

Hubo un silencio.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —exclamó Mitis, al fin sinceramente entusiasmada—. Es algo que debiéramos haber hecho hace muchísimos años. La Reina Duva, su abuela paterna, quiso hacerlo, pero murió antes de poder concretarlo. Como desde entonces no hemos tenido Reina...

—Y Ahora la tenemos. —Trunks atisbó a su mujer, quien esquivó su mirada, incómoda con la situación.

—¡Ah! —profirió Bra repentinamente. De adentro de su vestido, buscó el Collar Real y se lo dio a Pan—. Creo que esto te pertenece.

—¡Es el Collar Real...! —gritó Mitis—. ¡¿Acaso...?!

Bra sonrió son sorna.

—Mi padre se lo dio a mi madre.

—Ahora entiendo por qué había desaparecido... —Mitis fue hacia Pan, quien sujetaba el collar entre sus manos con nerviosismo, más incómoda que nunca. Observó detenidamente el objeto—. Vaya, hacía demasiadas décadas que no lo veía: es hermoso.

—Cuídalo, Pan —pidió Bra. Por primera vez, le sonrió con verdadero cariño.

Pan resopló.

—Eh... Bueno, está bien.

Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea: en un día, sería la Reina de Vegetasei.

—Permítamelo. —Tark lo tomó de las manos de Pan—. Lo guardaré para mañana.

—Tío Raditz dijo que se encargaría del cuerpo del Rey. Debe estar en el Palacio —comentó Gohan con seriedad—. Si te parece, Tark, iré a buscarlo.

—Perfecto, Gohan.

El padre de Pan se retiró, no sin antes besar a su hija en la frente.

—Ahora, será mejor descansar. —Trunks se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, pero solo. Caminó hacia Mitis, quien también se había parado. La tomó de la mano—. Por favor, piensa en todo lo que he dicho. Mitis, lo único que quiero es lo mejor para todos, que vivamos la era más fructífera de nuestra historia.

—Lo pensaré, Príncipe.

Los ancianos de Clase Alta, Videl, Chichi, Kakarotto y Bardock se despidieron. Mitis, antes de que se retiraran, le dejó tranquilidad: avisó que se ocuparía personalmente de todo, incluida la seguridad que ya estaba vigilando alrededor de la casa de Tark y el Palacio. Solos, Bra, Tark, Trunks y Pan se miraron los unos a los otros.

—Prepararé un cuarto para Usted y la futura Reina, Príncipe —dijo Tark.

Trunks se giró hacia Bra.

—¿Vendrás a dormir con nosotros...?

—¿Eh? —Bra palideció tanto que emuló un papel.

—Si estás pensando cosas pervertidas o en _rituales_ incestuosos que nadie te haya explicado —musitó Pan—, eres una imbécil: han pasado demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo. Es natural que Trunks quiera estar con ambas para dormir tranquilo.

Bra se apenó por pensar mal de él. ¡No entendía nada! La culpa volvió a cernirse sobre ella, como un recordatorio de todos los errores que había cometido. ¡¿Cómo podía tomar todo tan a la ligera?! Agradeció la dulzura de su hermano, pero declinó la oferta sin hacer aspavientos.

—Creo que es momento de que estés con tu mujer —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Pero Bra, yo...

Ella lo abrazó.

—Descansa, hermanito. Mañana empiezan nuestras nuevas vidas.

Se besaron con ternura, llenos de amor por el otro, y Bra se marchó al cuarto que ocupaba en casa de Tark. Trunks y Pan fueron a la habitación de él, la cual les fue cedida así como la noche anterior. Cuánto tiempo y cuan poco tiempo había pasado; tan sólo la noche anterior se hacían el amor y se juraban que serían fuertes; ahora, Trunks no tenía padre y ambos estaban a punto de convertirse en Reyes a muy corta edad, sobretodo Pan, quien a sus 15 años, sin saberlo, estaba por marcar historia al ser la Reina más joven de la que se tuviera registros.

Trunks se acostó; no tardó en dormirse. Pan se dio un largo baño antes de seguirlo. Se puso una túnica que Tark le brindó para su comodidad y se echó al lado de su hombre. Lo abrazó posesivamente. Él, en sueños, devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

Las refacciones empezaron cuando la luz decoró el cielo. Nadie decía nada sobre la batalla del día anterior, la que ya tenía un título para la historia: _la batalla de las luces doradas_, donde el _Gigante sin pupilas_ se había enfrentado al Rey y al Príncipe, los únicos dos saiyan que, hasta el momento, habían sido capaces de alcanzar la transformación del _cabello de oro_ que, se creía hasta entonces, únicamente los Guerreros Legendarios podían alcanzar. Pese al tono histórico que el recuerdo tenía para todos, nadie decía nada: era como si faltara algo, como si algo no hubiera cerrado apropiadamente. El Príncipe Trunks, con su poder, había dejado sin habla a todo su pueblo.

Todos recordaban el tono de su cabello al perder la transformación, pero al pensar en quejarse enmudecían: ¿cómo juzgarlo? ¿Cómo asegurar que no era lo suficientemente saiyan? Su poder era demasiado inmenso y su talento para las batallas también. ¡No había reproche posible! Y los saiyan, cuando se quedaban sin argumentos, enmudecían.

Algo era distinto, eso era lo único en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo: sus vidas jamás volverían a ser como antes.

Todos trabajaron, ayudaron a que Vegetasei recuperara su esplendor. Eran austeros en lo que a belleza respecta, pero su arquitectura reflejaba fuerza; era ese esplendor el que buscaban recuperar, el que podía darle a sus objetos el significado que ellos buscaban: el poder más grande del universo.

Mitis y los ancianos de Clase Alta organizaron todo. Habían pasado la noche en vela debatiendo acerca de las sorpresivas y novedosas ideas del Príncipe. La gran mayoría estaba de acuerdo. ¿Era por el brillo que la transformación del Príncipe había regado sobre sus ojos? ¿Estaban tan ciegos que les parecía bien que se dejara de pensar en clases y se empezara a hablar de una unidad dentro de los saiyan? ¿Estaba bien eliminar jerarquías y verse, los unos a los otros, como iguales?

¿Realmente todos podían lograr la igualdad en lo que a los saiyan les importa, es decir el poder?

¿Podían ser todos Súper Saiyan?

¿Realmente podían?

"Con un guía como el Príncipe y mucho entrenamiento, quizá", pensó Mitis ya al anochecer de tan exhaustivo día, de pie sobre el techo del Palacio, tapada, al igual que cada saiyan presente, por una túnica negra que sólo dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro. Era una de las que más cerca estaba de Trunks, ubicado en el medio y al frente del techo, justo delante de la Plaza Central de Reuniones, caída a pesados al igual que el Palacio y los alrededores, pero con un aspecto mucho más adecuado que el del día anterior.

Cuando el Príncipe, último en llegar a la ceremonia, apareció frente a la multitud, acompañado por Pan y cubierto también por una túnica y una capucha, la población se vio nuevamente despojada de su voz. Recordaban cómo, con su poderosa espada, había decapitado al _Gigante sin pupilas_; un monstruo como él existía, estaba entre ellos, era uno de ellos pese al color de su cabello. Eran pocos los que habían visto su rostro, mas el cabello había sido suficiente: era un híbrido, y además era el más fuerte de la historia, junto a su padre, aunque su humildad le había dado la victoria que el último no fue capaz de conseguir.

Trunks sostenía una vasija entre sus manos, la cual contenía las cenizas de Vegeta. Se sentía triste por verse sin su hermana en la escena: Bra había insistido en permanecer lejos para no provocar la ira de la población, ignorando que a ellos nada de ella les importaba; sólo tenían mente para rememorar una y otra vez la escena de la victoria, de la cabeza decapitada, del resplandor dorado que envolvía a quien pronto sería el Rey. Se había ganado tanto el respeto de la gente que ya nada se le podía reprochar: cuando debía demostrar su valía, lo había hecho con creces.

Nada más importaba.

Incluso podían perdonar a la otra híbrida, que se rumoreaba entre las familias y vecinos había crecido sin saber que era saiyan. ¿Qué se le podía decir? Había sido despojada cruelmente de su verdadera cultura, de sus verdaderos hermanos de sangre. Era alguien distinto porque había crecido en la ignorancia, envuelta en la mentira de que en sus venas no se hallaba la sangre más poderosa del universo.

Todos se sentían en falta, débiles. Todos habían perdido un amigo, una mujer, un hermano o un padre: demasiada sangre había corrido durante la _batalla de las luces doradas_. La comodidad, la vagancia, la soberbia extrema los había acercado mortalmente a la extinción. No querían que su sangre, la de cada uno, la de todos, desapareciera del universo; querían seguir existiendo, seguir luchando, seguir demostrando que sus poderes no tenían ningún límite. No querían desaparecer. La batalla les había servido de lección, marcada con fuego en cada corazón: la próxima, no tendrían tanta suerte; la próxima, no sobrevivirían.

Trunks alzó la vasija; luego de él, lo hicieron todos los que despedían a un guerrero cercano, desde el techo del Palacio y el de las casas más cercanas. Keu, cerca del Príncipe, sostenía la vasija con los restos de Broly: habían decidido darle los honores también. Si bien había matado al Rey, no podían olvidar que, gracias a él, habían ganado la guerra con Freezer y su familia. A pesar de todo, Broly _merecía_ algo de respeto.

—Por haber muerto en pos de la supervivencia de todo un pueblo, despedimos con honor a los saiyan que derramaron su sangre en nombre de todos. —Trunks, luego de decir esas palabras, contuvo con aplastante convicción las lágrimas—. ¡QUE NO SEA EN VANO! ¡NO LO PERMITIREMOS!

Quienes no sostenían vasijas, levantaron sus manos hacia el cielo donde la noche les impedía verse apropiadamente los unos a los otros. De cada palma, un ápice de energía emergió. La energía se hizo poder, y los _energy-ha_ volaron hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que el Príncipe y los demás arrojaban las vasijas al aire. Las cenizas de todos se esparcieron, se volvieron uno con la gente que había tenido la suerte de vivir.

Bra, desde el techo de la casa de Tark, cubierta por idéntica túnica a la del pueblo, lloraba desconsoladamente. Se tapó la boca para contener los gritos que deseaba proferir. Pensaba en su padre, en su madre y en cuánto había cambiado, con la aparición de Trunks en su casa, su vida. Lloraba, sí, pero estaba, a pesar de todo, feliz: si tanto sufrimiento debía ser sentido a cambio de tener a su hermano en su vida, entonces valía la pena.

Todo, absolutamente todo, valía la existencia de su hermano, su mirada, su calidez y su bondad.

Todo, a partir de él, tenía sentido para ella.

Sonrió: a pesar del profundo dolor que la embargaba, lo que se reflejó en sus pupilas le dio esperanza: los poderes explotaban en el cielo, cual fuegos artificiales, decorando cada punto de la vida. Era hermoso, demasiado hermoso.

Detrás de ella, Goten permanecía serio, también emocionado, escondido de la mirada de su Princesa.

"Se lo juro", le dijo al Rey Vegeta, "le juro que la cuidaré con mi vida".

Y sobre el Palacio, Pan giró su rostro hacia Trunks: él no paraba de derramar sentidas lágrimas, que resbalaban llenas de tristeza por su rostro. Tomó su mano, él giró hacia ella y todo estuvo dicho.

—Debes ser fuerte, principito.

—Ayúdame a serlo, Pan.

Se abrazaron y, en el instante en que lo hicieron, lo entendieron: serían los rostros detrás del cambio, de la _transformación_ de los saiyan. Darían todo por la sangre, por el recuerdo de los caídos y por el bienestar de sus familias y gente.

Darían todo lo que tenían, absolutamente todo, para que los saiyan pudieran seguir adelante, brillando con potente luz de oro; para que pudieran ser para siempre los guerreros más apasionados de la historia, amantes de la lucha y el poder; de su sangre, del significado de ésta.

Amantes de su propio pueblo.

Nada sería en vano. Nada.

"Te lo juro, papá...".

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Bra pudo ser convencida de asistir; Kakarotto, muy amable con ella por motivos desconocidos (era una humana y por ello la respetaba, pese a que Bra no fuera capaz de entenderlo), le prometió que no se alejaría ni un segundo de ella. Cuando se paró entre la gente, frente a la puerta del Palacio, rodeada por la cálida familia de Pan, a pleno día, tuvo dos sentimientos encontrados: el cielo rosado era lo más divino que había visto en su vida y las miradas que se clavaban en su nuca eran las más insoportables que había recibido.

Pero todos la respetaron: el brillo del poder del Príncipe aún los cegaba. No había reproche alguno, rechazo alguno: era la hija y la hermana de los dos guerreros más poderosos de la historia; nada más se podía decir sobre ella. Quizá, y muy probablemente así fuera, se diría algo cuando el resplandor menguara su potencia en las pupilas de los saiyan; de momento, era mejor no pensar en ello.

No iban a meterse con ella, por lo menos por ahora; ella, simple y llanamente, no les merecía la mínima atención: era una desconocida y no les interesaba en absoluto.

Así eran los saiyan.

Gritos y aplausos resonaron en el ambiente: Trunks y Pan salieron del Palacio seguidos por los líderes, Mitis, Bardock y Tark. En manos del Líder de los escuadrones, antiguo Líder de Clase Baja, brillaba el Collar Real de la Reina; en las del Líder de los científicos, ex Líder de Clase Media, hacía lo propio el Collar Real del Rey. Al Príncipe aún lo tapaba una capucha, unida a su capa negra. Su traje lucía distinto: la armadura, antes con detalles color bronce, ahora solamente mostraba negro con líneas blancas. Pan, por su parte, si bien estaba más cubierta por su traje, ahora también lucía una capa que sólo cubría su hombro derecho. Guantes blancos, también las botas, tela protectora negra y detalles verdes en la armadura negra. El rojo que completaba los colores tradicionales de la familia de Bardock, los que por supuesto había decidido conservar, puesto justamente en su capa y en un brazalete, idéntico al de su tío Raditz, atado a su brazo izquierdo.

Se sentía nerviosa; no le fascinaba ser Reina, mas Trunks, entendiéndola, reforzó sus palabras de cambio la noche anterior:

—_No dejarás de ser quien eres —prometió Trunks, abrazándola dulcemente en la cama, aún en casa de Tark—; ser de la Realeza es solamente un título, una simple palabra: no dejas de ser Pan, no dejas de pertenecer a tu familia ni de representar a tu gente; estarás en un lugar donde podrás entrenar, luchar y obrar en pos de que todo el pueblo olvide las divisiones de poder que tantos años nos cegaron. Podrás, como Reina, luchar para que ustedes, las mujeres, recuperen los lugares que merecen dentro de la sociedad: el lugar de guerreras que, por la absurda idea de protegerlas y no dejarlas combatir tanto como nosotros, han perdido a lo largo de los años. Serás la encargada de eso, Pan, de darles a las mujeres el lugar de igualdad que siempre merecieron. _

Sonrió al recordar aquellas sentidas palabras. Liberaría a las esclavas que lloraban bajo el Palacio, ayudaría a las mujeres de su raza a lograr más puestos de jerarquía en escuadrones y lucharía para lograr que todas, tanto ella como las demás, lograran la primer transformación Súper Saiyan femenina de la que se llegara a saber. Quería obrar en pos de todo eso, así que aprovecharía el puesto que estaba a punto de empezar a ocupar.

Trunks le dio una misión; estaba más que dispuesta a cumplirla. No lo hacía por él; lo hacía por su pueblo y, especialmente, por las que eran mujeres, como ella.

Por todas lucharía en búsqueda de la igualdad.

Junto a Trunks, lucharían por el cambio. Quizá llevara décadas, quizá no les alcanzara la vida para ver los frutos de tanto esfuerzo, pero lo harían; le darían a los saiyan el resplandor más fuerte e inolvidable de la historia de Vegetasei.

Harían historia.

Juntos.

Toda la población se inclinó hacia ellos, orgullosos del Príncipe Dorado y su joven mujer, bisnieta de Bardock y talentosa guerrera. A muchos no les hacía gracia que una Clase Baja fuera Reina, pero era la mujer de ese poderoso guerrero; tendrían que ir acostumbrándose.

Mitis se paró entre los dos y extendió sus manos hacia adelante.

—Jurarán, como Rey y Reina de Vegetasei, honrar a nuestra sangre, a nuestra historia y costumbres. ¡Jurarán derramar su sangre si el pueblo los necesita!

—¡Jurarán! —exclamó el pueblo.

—¡Jurarán ser los más fuertes! Y reinar a los poderosos guerreros saiyan con justicia e inteligencia, para que la sangre nunca se borre del universo.

—¡Jurarán!

—¡Juraremos luchar junto a ellos por el bienestar de nuestra herencia!

—¡Juraremos!

—¡Que los saiyan nunca mueran! ¡Que sean siempre los más fuertes del universo!

—¡SIEMPRE!

Trunks y Pan se arrodillaron y Mitis retrocedió. Tark y Bardock, respectivamente, les colocaron los collares. Una vez enganchados en sus nucas, se pusieron de pie, se tomaron fuertemente de las manos y gritaron con energía al pueblo:

—¡LO JURAMOS!

Aplausos, risas y las más expresivas exclamaciones fueron una con sus corazones, que palpitaban de emoción frente a la gente. Tark, Bardock y Mitis retrocedieron lo más posible y los observaron de espaldas. El Rey y la Reina, al fin. Tark estaba orgulloso, tanto como Bardock, por verlos allí, precisamente al punto débil de cada uno, al hijo del alma de uno y al miembro favorito de la familia del otro. Mitis, por su parte, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que los cambios fueran para bien, que los saiyan resplandecieran y la esencia de éstos no se marchara nunca del universo. Deseó ayudarlos, como de hecho pensaba hacerlo, para que de esos dos jóvenes inexpertos pudieran nacer dos líderes dignos de tanto poder. Los ancianos de Clase Alta estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en todo.

Algo en el Príncipe, ahora convertido en Rey, los hipnotizaba. Querían que la juventud mantuviera viva la llama por la cual los viejos ya tanto habían luchado. Querían garantizar el futuro. Trunks tenía algo que les hacía sentir, invariablemente, que el cambio era posible. Cuando de él se trataba, absolutamente todo era posible.

Casi había muerto en brazos de Broly, pero sobrevivió; les merecía el respeto más vehemente.

Y lucharían para que él y su mujer llevaran esos collares con dignidad, sabiduría y poder.

Trunks temblaba. Pan se había enfadado con él por la mañana debido a que había decidido usar la capucha. Intentó explicarle que, de momento, era buena idea ser discreto, no tan explícito con su apariencia diferente. La verdad era que estaba aterrado, que moría por romper un espejo y herirse a sí mismo. Pan adivinó sus intenciones y le dio una bofetada. Eso se terminó, le dijo; jamás permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo, porque ya no eres distinto, sino _igual_ a los demás. Tendrían que madurar, ambos, madurar frente al pueblo que ahora los contemplaba con orgullo. Madurarían, seguramente con tropiezos, con errores y aciertos, pero lo harían.

Trunks miró a su hermana, luego a su mujer.

Por ellas, lucharía contra sus propios demonios, superaría sus traumas y haría nacer definitivamente a la fortaleza en su interior, heredada de sus padres y alimentada por las dos mujeres a las que más amaba.

Se haría fuerte.

Lucharía.

"Para honrar a mis padres y para cuidar de Pan, Bra y mi pueblo".

Para ser el saiyan más fuerte de la historia, fuerte en _todos_ los sentidos.

El cambio empezaba.

La nueva era, al fin, nacía.

* * *

_**Nota Final del Capítulo XXXVII**_

_Se me caen las lágrimas de los ojos... XD_

_Ante todo: __**GRACIAS POR LEER**__. "Pecados en la Sangre" dista de ser perfecto, pero es, para mí, una historia que encierra mucho significado. Este fic me hizo descubrir muchas cosas de mí misma, me hizo exigirme al máximo, me hizo esforzarme como nunca para escribir cada día con más propiedad, pensar con más claridad y con la mente bien abierta, descubrir nuevas palabras, libros y sensaciones. "Pecados..." me hizo madurar como autora, y por eso, por el impulso que me dio, lo amo con toda mi alma. =)_

_Si lo empezara hoy, haría distintas muchísimas cosas, lo haría el triple de largo (?), desarrollaría mejor cosas que siento que quedaron a la mitad. Pero así está bien: es un reflejo de cómo crecí, así lo siento. Esta historia soy yo, es mi propio crecimiento. _

_Me falta, ¡obvio! Me falta demasiado camino por recorrer, pero el impulso que significó "Pecados..." para mí es el más grande de todos los que haya tenido en estos más de diez años de escribir y en estos exactos diez años (en octubre/noviembre del 2002 empecé mi primer fic publicado, "Miradas claras, sentimientos oscuros") de escribir fanfiction. _

_Que tantos me hayan dicho "este es mi fic favorito", "empecé a escribir por vos y este fic", "quiero a Pan gracias a tu historia", "lloré/reí/disfruté leyéndote" vale ORO para mí. Por eso GRACIAS. __**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_Todo fue esfuerzo, TODO. No fue fácil, tampoco simple hacer esta historia... Ahora, si bien me hubiera gustado que el fic fuera un poco mejor, siento un gran orgullo por el camino recorrido. Es ese el orgullo: los pasos que di, que dieron junto a mí... ¡Me pasaron tantas cosas en estos cuatro años! Gracias por haberme hecho compañía en el mientras tanto, con mensajes, mails, dibujos y canciones recomendadas, por haber pasado horas leyendo esto (porque si llegaron acá, créanme que pasaron horas en serio XD... ¡Es tan largo! XD), por haber "perdido el tiempo" con una "simple historia de pseudo-autora amateur". Me tomo a la escritura MUY en serio, como ARTE, no como afición o como distracción: para mí, escribir no se puede escribir "porque sí", hay que SENTIR al escribir, hay que PENSAR y REFLEXIONAR al escribir; hay que ser CREATIVOS, todo lo que se pueda. Escribir es algo demasiado serio como para tomárselo a la ligera: es el arte más complejo y maravilloso de la historia, la liberación máxima del ser. Yo me llevé al máximo, se los juro. Por las imperfecciones pido perdón (empecé este fic a los 20/21 años y lo estoy terminando con 25), pero no soy profesional en esto y me falta demasiado para serlo, mas les agradezco por incentivarme, por decirme cosas tan hermosas y por hacerme emocionar hasta las lágrimas con muchos, muchísimos mensajes... ¡400! Están locos, todos ustedes están locos... XD_

_**¡GRACIAS! Por leer mis locuras... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_Y si sintieron que el último capítulo dejó cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo qué va a pasar con la hibridación, qué pasó con las esclavas, con Goten, con Bra y su relación con el pueblo, con Trunks y la aceptación de su imagen, entre muchas otras cosas, NO SE PREOCUPEN: en el __**epílogo**__ del fic, __**que voy a publicar el 20 de noviembre**__, algunos años van a pasar y vamos a ver qué tal le estuvo yendo a Trunks y Pan con el complicado pueblo saiyan. __**¡Los detalles prefiero dejarlos para el epílogo, para que todo quede bien redondo!**__ Así lo decidí para no sobrecargar este capítulo, que quería que quedara bien simbólico. _

_Espero les guste. =) _

_Sobre Trunks y su casi muerte: les voy a contar la verdad, jeje. Trunks, originalmente, moría... ¡Sí! Cuando empecé el fic, quería que así fuera, que tanto él como Broly murieran durante la batalla, PERO cuando fui escribiendo la historia Trunks me hizo sentir tanto cariño hacia él que preferí dejarlo con vida, porque si bien no soy asidua a los finales felices (siento que son vacíos; es una perspectiva personal que es muy larga de explicar), creo que acá se lo merecía._

_Fue culpa de él (?). Trunks está vivo porque ÉL se lo merecía... ='D_

_Con el capítulo que viene (y sigo pateando nomás...) subo las dos correcciones más vitales (que ya les había comentado: el tema de la cultura y de la cantidad de población) y, después, por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas, sin que Uds. lo sepan (?) voy a ir subiendo correcciones de los demás capítulos. n.n _

_Y eso... n.n_

_Todas las demás aclaraciones las dejo para el epílogo. Nomás contarles que me volví loca intentando explicar el funcionamiento de la cámara de recuperación, pero preferí simplificar para no ahondar tanto en algo que quizá no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza. Además, le di el tipo de sangre O- a Trunks para que Bra la pudiera distinguir fácilmente; ni más ni menos. Busqué si encontraba su factor sanguíneo (los japoneses creen en éstos como si fueran signos del zodiaco), pero no logré encontrarla. Así que lo dejo como está. n.n _

_En fin... _

_**¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Hasta el 20 de noviembre... **_

_... del 2030 (?)._

_Nah, mentira; hasta el __**20 de noviembre del 2012**__, el día que este fic se termina definitivamente._

_¡BESOTES! Nos leemos. =D_

* * *

Dragon Ball (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


	39. Epílogo: Pasos

**PECADOS EN LA SANGRE**

* * *

_Epílogo_

"_Pasos"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como cada mañana de los últimos cinco años. Antes, lo hacía abruptamente, frustrado, negado a vivir un día más de tan agónica existencia, tan carente de verdad y tan desbordada por la oscuridad. Despertar solía ser un tormento; ahora, era una bendición. Sonrió ante los rayos de sol de un nuevo día, que se colaban por la ventana del cuarto con sencillez. A su lado, Pan aún dormía. Desnudo, se aferró a su mujer.

—Amor... —susurró—. Amor, ya es de día.

Pan se revolvió. Al abrir los ojos devolvió el abrazo de su hombre, aunque de parte de ella no hubo tal emotividad.

—Buen día, principito.

Llevaban cinco años de ser Rey y Reina, mas ella seguía llamándolo como antes, como en esos días de convivencia obligada por estar ocultándola de los traidores que mataban escuadrones de Clase Baja a mansalva. Seguía llamándole así, _principito_, y no le molestaba; le encantaba. Con gestos tan nimios como esos, Pan le decía que, a pesar de ser los reyes de la raza más poderosa del universo, ella seguía viéndolo igual que al principio. Además, la Reina se ocupaba de que todos, tanto él como su familia, incluso sus colaboradores y el pueblo, continuaran viendo en sus ojos negros a la muchacha que había sido, respetada guerrera de Clase Baja, bisnieta de Bardock, la guerrera de las risotadas insoportables durante las batallas.

No, ya no era esa muchacha, pero era la esencia de su persona la que se preocupaba tanto por mantener a rajatabla. No quería olvidar sus orígenes, su camino en la vida; quería ser la Pan que había vivido tanto a tan corta edad, la del escuadrón asesinado en Tramat, la del intento de violación por parte de cobardes traidores. Quería ser Pan, la de siempre.

Su cuerpo, el que él tanto amaba, el que lo apasionaba desde el primer roce que habían concretado sus pieles, había evolucionado. A sus 20 años, Pan ya era toda una mujer. Era un poco más alta y sus contornos pronunciaban unas deliciosas curvas. No era voluptuosa, detalle que a él, sin lugar a dudas, le fascinaba; era pequeña, bajita, eternamente aniñada.

Y la amaba.

Se lanzó sobre ella y le hizo el amor. La había deseado tanto en esa cama, le había implorado tanto a ese mismo techo en esas noches difíciles de convivir en tan desesperante situación, ella bajo la mesa del laboratorio, lejos de su protección, que cada mañana y cada noche amarla era inevitable.

—Qué energía, principito —murmuró ella al final, abrazada a él en medio de la cama—. ¿No te cansas?

No, no lo hacía. ¿Cómo cansarse de ella? ¿Cómo no amarla de la forma más explícita del mundo?

—Hoy será un gran día —aseguró, una sonrisa resplandeciente estampada en su boca—. Esta es una buena manera de empezarlo.

—Pervertido... —Pan, sin pudor alguno, se destapó y dio vueltas por el cuarto. Trunks amaba su desfachatez. Si bien el Rey se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo, años de lucha contra sus propios demonios de por medio, aún era pudoroso; Pan no, ella no sentía vergüenza alguna—. Me bañaré.

—De acuerdo.

La dejó ir sola. A veces debía contenerse: intentaba darle sus espacios a Pan, no hostigarla con su absurdo amor. Pan era mucho más fría que él e intentaba respetarlo. Había momentos para cada cosa.

Era un desbordado. Parte de su crecimiento consistía en medirse a sí mismo.

No sabía manejar sus emociones. No estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad en la que vivía desde el final de la _batalla de las luces doradas_. Le costaba todo, en todo momento: reír, gozar, odiar, amar; los sentimientos eran excesos, no estaban controlados. Cuando reía, su risa se escuchaba en todo el planeta; cuando gozaba con su mujer, sus gemidos eran vehementes. Pan le decía que parecía un niño, pero no lo culpaba: lo entendía. Trunks le había pasado muy mal durante toda su vida. En 28 años que antecedieron al despojo de su casco y al viento sobre su rostro desnudo, explotar sus emociones estaba prohibido. Ahora que era libre, que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, sabiendo que todos conocían su identidad, la verdad como coronación a tanto sufrimiento, no lograba contener ningún sentir.

Ese desborde lo había llevado a romper nueve espejos durante cinco años. Así como la alegría era exagerada, la tristeza también lo era. Pensar en sus padres lo hacía hundirse en fuertes depresiones, empeoradas si se miraba en el espejo: al verse, todo se distorsionaba. Volvía a ser el Príncipe de los Secretos, el de los ojos censurados por un casco opresor. Volvía a ver a la aberración que llevaba sendos pecados en la sangre. Sentía asco de sí mismo y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, se cortaba. La última vez había sido hacía un año. Llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, mas la lucha contra el instinto de infligirse un daño tan severo era constante. Su vida no era un lecho de rosas, los problemas no se habían terminado por arte de magia.

Al contrario.

Miró el techo de su habitación, como tantas otras noches de su vida. Acomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y suspiró. Dejó que los recuerdos lo invadieran, que los detalles se dibujaran en su mente.

Los cambios con los que tanto había soñado para su gente se produjeron desde el primer minuto. Trunks y Pan, luego de la celebración de ascenso, con los collares brillando en sus cuellos, se encaminaron hacia la prisión del Palacio, donde liberaron a todas las esclavas. ¡Son libres, todas ustedes!, gritaron los reyes ante cada rostro. Sonrió al recordar cómo Kiki, la dulce muchacha de Konnatsu, salía de la celda con una pequeña sonrisa. Desgraciadamente, no todas habían reaccionado con felicidad.

—Ese collar... —susurró Ela, la amante de Vegeta durante 15 largos años. Apretó los barrotes hasta el punto de herirse las manos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por su rostro—. ¡¿Por qué llevas el Collar Real de Vegeta?! ¡Tú _no_ eres él!

—Soy su hijo, Trunks —anunció, dejando impresionadas a las esclavas que aún no habían terminado de salir de los calabozos—. Ela, lo siento mucho...

Se le produjo un nudo en la garganta. No hizo falta decir nada más.

Tocó la mano de la mujer, que cayó de rodillas en el suelo en medio de un alarido de dolor. Trunks sintió cómo se le encogía su corazón: se alegró, a pesar de ello, de que su padre hubiera mantenido tantos años a su lado a una mujer que de verdad, más allá de todo, lo quería.

Nada había sido en vano.

—¡VEGETA! —bramó la mujer una y otra vez. Las lágrimas no cesaban.

No se movió, ni ella ni una veintena de mujeres más. Claro que las que habían preferido quedarse eran minoría; casi todas se habían marchado en naves abarrotadas que Tark, a pedido del Rey, les había suministrado en la Central Espacial. Pan quiso insultarlas, lo deseó con vehemencia, mas su hombre la contuvo.

—Déjalas —murmuró sólo para ella—. Pan, entiende: algunas no saben qué hay afuera, no imaginan una vida que no sea aquí, _así_...

—¡¿Y por eso se dejarán tocar?! —lloró ella en su pecho, sin poder soportar la angustia que mirarlas a los ojos le generaba. Las odiaba y las amaba al mismo tiempo, las contradicciones una necesidad cuando de ellas, las esclavas de los hombres, se trataba—. ¡No me pidas que lo entienda...! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Mitis, tras ellos, pidió calma.

—Reina, por favor, escuche al Rey: no es fácil para ninguna de ellas.

—¡Pero Mitis...! —Pan la fulminó con la mirada—. ¡¿Acaso les darás la razón, les dirás que está bien que permanezcan aquí?!

—¡No lo entiendes, muchachita! —gritó Ela, al fin tragando sus lágrimas—. ¡No has vivido esto durante toda tu vida como muchas de nosotras sí lo hemos hecho! ¡Casi todas las que se han quedado detrás de mí son mis niñas, las más pequeñas, aquellas a quienes cuido desde hace décadas! Esperan a que yo me mueva. —Se puso de pie. A sus espaldas, las mujeres lloraban con suavidad, abrazadas las unas a las otras—. Están esperando a que les explique, así como les he explicado cómo tolerar el asqueroso dolor que los cerdos de _su_ raza infligen, qué hay al final del pasillo, qué vida, si es que podemos nombrarla como tal, podrá presentarse ante ellas.

—Ela, pueden marcharse, como dijimos al entrar. Son libres, todas ustedes —explicó Trunks, poniendo paños fríos con su tono conciliador—. Pueden irse de Vegetasei, pueden rehacer sus vidas como les plazca. Quiero que sean libres, ¿entiendes?

—Sí. —Ela sonrió—. Príncipe, y perdóneme que lo llame así, pero no pienso acostumbrarme a decirle Rey, realmente se lo agradezco. —Giró hacia las jóvenes—. Niñas, vamos. ¡Intentaremos sobrevivir! Intentaremos hacer lo que debemos por el bien de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas.

Una a una, se marcharon. Todo era silencio en la prisión, mezclado extrañamente con algo parecido al alivio. No llegaban a calcular qué tan importante era lo que estaba sucediendo. Trunks detuvo a Ela antes de que se marchara tomándola suavemente del hombro.

—Gracias por... —dijo.

—No, Príncipe. —Ela lo abrazó—. Lo único que le pido, si es posible, es... —Se emocionó y lloró en sus brazos—. ¿Sería posible que yo...?

—Ni lo digas, ya había pensado en ello. —Trunks la separó lentamente de su pecho y del interior de su armadura sacó un pequeño paquete. Ela lo tomó entre sus manos—. No te iba a dejar ir sin un recuerdo.

Ela desenvolvió el paquete hecho con telas: eran los guantes de Vegeta, los característicos guantes blancos del que, para ella, _siempre_ sería el Rey. Los abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias...

Se abrazaron una vez más, la última, y al separarse, la mujer se permitió levantar un poco la capucha de Trunks. Lo miró a los ojos, él se sonrojó, y ella, pícara, besó sus labios una milésima de segundo. Antes de que Pan la golpeara, le palmeó los hombros con simpatía, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Cuídalo, chiquilla.

Sin más, se perdió en el camino que la conducía hacia la libertad.

Suspiró. Pese a las lágrimas de Ela, las cosas habían salido bien. Muchas mujeres se fueron jurando venganza contra los saiyan, deseo que pudieron materializar dos años después, cuando Vegetasei recibió la primera de cinco invasiones. Los sobrevivientes a tantas matanzas que las cicatrices del mundo habían perpetrado durante décadas de poder, al enterarse de que ellos ya no hacían negocios con la comercialización de planetas, no dudaron en cobrar venganza. Nadie lo logró. Se perdieron algunas vidas, pero las batallas habían sido necesarias y saludables para el ansia guerrera de los saiyan, que habían ganado, por supuesto, cada una de las peleas.

Seguramente vendrían más, pensó. ¿Y qué? Defenderían su suelo pasara lo que pasase.

Eso se lo había jurado a sí mismo.

Los saiyan eran cada día más fuertes. Estaban satisfechos: ya había una veintena de guerreros, además de él, que podían transformarse en Súper Saiyan. Para orgullo tanto de él como de Pan, especialmente de ella, el primero en lograrlo había sido Kakarotto. No había pasado ni un año desde la batalla con Broly cuando lo consiguió. Su mérito cegó a extremistas de la Clase Alta, que se alzaron contra el Rey, la Reina y las clases que aún, sus ideas retrógradas mediante, veían desde un falso pedestal de superioridad. La igualdad era la insignia de la nueva raza saiyan; no estaban dispuestos a permitir que nadie la desdibujara del suelo de Vegetasei.

La sociedad no estaba tan calmada como parecía al finalizar la batalla con Broly, pero era previsible que así fuera.

Respecto a los híbridos, ya había siete pequeños caminando entre el pueblo, mitad saiyan y mitad de otra raza. Rió con ganas al recordar a Vit, un saiyan de Clase Media que trabajaba en el laboratorio de Tark, cuando apareció entre la muchedumbre de esclavas que se apresuraban por irse del planeta. Buscó con afán a una hermosa joven de cabello blanco proveniente de un planeta de la Galaxia del Este. Se abrazaron entre la multitud, enmudeciendo a todos los presentes. Se besaron, y él le juró, feliz, que la mantendría por siempre a su lado. Ellos fueron los padres del primer híbrido, un niño llamado Tru, en honor al Rey que tanto apoyo les dio en su relación pese a las miradas no del todo aprobatorias de la sociedad. El bebé nació con un poder de pelea semejante al de un Clase Media, ni más ni menos poderoso que su padre. Ya con cuatro años, el niño mostraba aptitudes para la batalla, aunque cargaba en sus hombros el peso de ser el primero de, deseaba Trunks, tantos híbridos nacidos en la era de la igualdad.

Él seguía esperando, por su parte. Pan le había pedido que aguardaran algunos años para tener un hijo, algo que lo entristecía, mas que tenía coherencia: aún eran muy jóvenes, él muy inestable y ella muy inmadura pese a los lados más maduros de su personalidad. Tenían toda la vida, eso le recordaba Pan cada vez que él insistía sobre el asunto.

—Primero quiero convertirme en Súper Saiyan —le terminaba diciendo siempre.

Su abuelo la estaba ayudando a entrenar para lograr el estado. De la veintena de saiyan que habían logrado la transformación, sólo Mitis era mujer, algo que generaba frustración en Pan. Quería llegar lo antes posible, pues sentía que, además de un logro personal, era una obligación: quería inspirar a las mujeres. Su obstinación alegraba a Mitis, su sombra desde el día en que había ocupado el puesto de Reina. La Líder de la _elite_ repartía sus obligaciones como tal con los ancianos de Clase Alta, para así concentrarse en educar apropiadamente a la _reinita_ que tenían ahora. Se llevaban muy mal, pero en el fondo se apreciaban enormemente. Mitis le enseñaba modales atados al protocolo, y ella jamás, pero jamás, hacía caso. ¡Eran tal para cual! Entrenaban mucho juntas.

Le daba gusto que Mitis la hubiera aceptado, a ella y a él, por supuesto. También le daba una mano al Rey, aunque para ello contaba con la condicional ayuda de Tark. Incluso Bardock se preocupaba mucho por hablar largar horas con los reyes acerca de la historia de los saiyan. Querían llenarlos de la cultura que tantos siglos llevaba latiendo en el universo, para que pudieran continuar con los rituales, con la esencia, con el amor por la sangre.

Muchos nacimientos se habían producido, incentivados, sobretodo, por la cesárea, operación que Tark en persona había ido a aprender a la Tierra, después de que Trunks y Bra le explicaran que fue gracias a ésta que su madre los había sobrevivido. Trunks tuvo un momento de inmensa satisfacción al presentárselo a su abuelo Brief, potenciado por lo que, desde antes de generar el encuentro, supo que sucedería: se llevaban de maravilla. Una simbiosis fenomenal se había creado entre ellos y ya se consideraban grandes amigos. Tark aprendió la operación, la transmitió a sus alumnos y ayudantes, y desde entonces la cifra de mujeres muertas al dar a luz disminuyó en un 70 por ciento. Durante tiempos incalculables, las mujeres saiyan se habían protegido de embarazos no deseados por medio de yerbas de ecosistemas lejanos; ahora, podían hacer crecer a sus familias sin temor a morir.

Tark quedó fascinado con la tecnología terrícola, a tal punto que se permitió pasar largas temporadas en la Tierra. Aprovechó los conocimientos adquiridos para mejorar la tecnología y medicina saiyan, ¡incluso incorporó a las cápsulas! Nunca se había sentido más inspirado. Cuando no estaba, Gohan tomaba su lugar como Líder de los científicos. Ayudado por Brief y Bra, creó un sistema de comunicación por pantalla, similar a los intercomunicadores de Vegetasei, que le permitía a la Princesa y sus abuelos maternos comunicarse con el Rey. Hablaban todos los días. Trunks, por su parte, había aprendido a leer como los humanos, por lo que pasaba horas y horas del día embelesado con algún libro. Historia, filosofía, literatura, ciencia; nunca leía lo suficiente.

—¡Te has vuelto todo un intelectual, Trunks! —bromeaba Bra siempre que tenía oportunidad.

Se sentía intrigado por los humanos. Algo, no sabía qué, le llenaba el pecho cada vez que hacía contacto con ellos a través de las letras. Sentía, quizá, que se acercaba a su madre, a sus abuelos y, especialmente, a su hermana, a quien cada día amaba con más intensidad.

Suspiró su nombre. El pueblo la ignoraba, no terminaba de aceptarla. ¿Así sería para siempre? Por fortuna, la ignorancia aún no había desembocado en violencia, ¿pero qué les garantizaba que así seguirían las cosas? Bra no iba a Vegetasei justamente para no echar más leña al fuego, como ella misma solía decir. Goten, quien por algún motivo desconocido para él, quizá cercano a una culpa que acarreaba debido a lo sucedido el día de la batalla con Broly, no sólo se había cortado el cabello radicalmente sino que, además, mostraba un entusiasmo _particular_ por cuidar de Bra. Le insistió en que creara un escuadrón que velara por su seguridad, a fin de evitar atentados contra ella. Los extremistas dentro de la sociedad no eran muchos, pero existían, pero se agrupaban en las sombras.

—Tenemos que cuidarla, Trunks —decía Goten después de recordarle todo lo anterior.

—Lo sé —respondía él—. Lo sé...

Eran muy unidos, amigos inseparables, aunque Trunks extrañaba al Goten que había conocido, ese muchacho atolondrado que le había ofrecido su amistad como si ellos fueran dos niños. Ahora era un guerrero serio, dedicado, poderoso y respetado por su clase. Si Kakarotto los había llenado de orgullo al ser el primero en convertirse en Súper Saiyan, Goten los había sorprendido sobremanera al ser el segundo. Cuando Goten los reunió a todos para mostrarles su victoria, Raditz dejó caer su quijada en un gesto de sorpresa casi hasta ridículo. Aún reía al recordarlo, a pesar de sentir un poco de tristeza por el tío abuelo de su mujer. Raditz y Zuzik intentaron tener un hijo, pero el reencuentro se había dado tarde al parecer: ya no podían ser padres, ambos eran mayores de lo recomendable. Lo lamentaron, pero también lo solucionaron: se dedicaron a ser las manos derechas de Bardock como Líder de los escuadrones. Pasaban mucho tiempo entrenando niños, lo cual llenaba, no del todo pero sí admirablemente, el vacío que no poder formar una familia les generaba.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Pan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Hace rato que te estoy llamando! ¿No te bañarás? Llegaremos tarde.

—Sí, es cierto... —Se levantó rápidamente y se metió al baño.

Sumergido en la tina de tantos años, cuna de enormes reflexiones a lo largo de su vida, terminó de recapitular.

Ya habían pasado cinco años. Justamente, ese día se cumplían. Cinco años de la muerte de su padre, de la _batalla de las luces doradas_. Lloró algunos minutos a su progenitor; sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente. Se recordó días después de su muerte, frente a la tumba de su madre. Así como Bra se lo había pedido, enterraron parte de las cenizas de Vegeta frente a Bulma. Una placa de oro enterrada en el piso con letras saiyan rezaba _Aquí yace el Rey Vegeta, poderoso guerrero saiyan. Hombre de Bulma Brief, la acompaña en la eternidad._ Pan no pudo evitar decirle, en murmullos, que la frase le parecía un poco cursi, pero Trunks le restó importancia: esa frase tenía gran significado para Bra, así que, como estaba, estaba bien.

Trunks y Bra, el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos al año, porque la empresa que ella atendía y el Reino del que él se ocupaba les debían demasiada dedicación, regalaban horas a hablarles a sus padres, allí, frente a las tumbas. Trunks hablaba de sus entrenamientos, Bra del avance de la tecnología de la Corporación Cápsula. Siempre terminaban igual ante ellos: llorando abrazados.

La extrañaba.

"En cuanto termine el torneo iré a visitarla".

Salió de la tina, se secó, se vistió con su uniforme y salió del cuarto. En el _hall_ del Palacio, Pan aguardaba por él. Ataviada con el uniforme que Mitis tanto había criticado, con una capa que sólo tapaba uno de sus hombros y una malla protectora que dejaba a la vista sus piernas y brazos, cómoda más que majestuosa, se veía más radiante que nunca.

Se tomaron de la mano.

—¿Vamos, principito?

—Sí.

La oteó sin disimulo. Era la criatura más perfecta que había visto en su vida. Agradeció a su suerte que Pan existiera, pues ella lo había salvado de la angustia de 28 años de represión y autodestrucción. ¿Cómo imaginar su vida sin ella? No podía. ¿Existiría un mundo, una historia donde ella y él no estuvieran juntos? ¿Existirían, como tantas culturas alrededor del universo aseguraban, otras realidades donde ellos no se amaran como lo hacían, tan intensamente? Temblaba al imaginarse sin Pan, no quería imaginarse sin Pan. Y quizá...

¿Podría ser eso posible?

—¿Otra vez delirando? —inquirió la dueña de sus pensamientos justo antes de abrir la puerta del Palacio, la mano de ella entrelazada con la mano de él.

—Lo siento...

—Tú y tus delirios, Trunks. ¡Basta! Vamos, ya empieza el torneo.

El torneo, pensó Trunks. Imitando a aquel Tenkaichi Budokai del que Bra y Kakarotto le hablaron, cada nuevo aniversario de la _batalla de las luces doradas_ celebraban el Torneo Dorado, que debía su título a la gloriosa transformación de su padre, que aún permanecía, así como la suya, en la retina de todo el pueblo. El primero lo había ganado él, el segundo Kakarotto y el tercero Tirm, quien había sido su aliado durante la batalla con los traidores de Nappa, otro de los primeros en lograr la transformación en Súper Saiyan. El cuarto lo había ganado Goten. Trunks no le había puesto mucho entusiasmo a las últimas participaciones, por lo cual, este año, pensaba redimirse con su pueblo. Había entrenado muchísimo, y si bien todavía no lograba alcanzar la Segunda Fase de Súper Saiyan que su padre dominaba, la de los rayos eléctricos alrededor del aura dorada, no perdía la esperanza.

Iba a lograrlo. Tarde o temprano, lo haría.

Fuera del Palacio, el pueblo aclamó por ellos. Trunks había tardado casi un año, pero finalmente había exorcizado a la capucha: se mostraba con el rostro desnudo ante la gente casi con naturalidad. Le costaba horrores, mas lo hacía. Pan siempre apretaba su mano ante el primer contacto; al segundo, lo soltaba.

—Vamos —dijo a su lado.

¿Le importaría a alguien? A los extremistas seguramente sí. Era inevitable, eso siempre le decía Tark cuando era necesario darle ánimo. No se preocupe, mi Rey: a la gran mayoría sólo le importa su poder, como debe ser.

Deseó convencerse de ello.

Volaron hacia la plataforma del torneo, una inmensa y austera creación de Tark y su abuelo Brief. Era un escenario bastante parecido al del Tenkaichi Budokai de los terrícolas, inspirado en éste, lleno de gradas hechas con material ultra-resistente y un soberbio campo de batalla. La plataforma era conservada durante todo el año en una cápsula y, la noche anterior al torneo, se la preparaba para el día siguiente. Flotaba en medio del cielo rosado y estaba protegida por un complicado, por la complejidad de su creación, aunque efectivo, campo de fuerza, por medio del cual protegían las edificaciones del planeta.

Llegaron, entraron por tubos ubicados en cada punta de la construcción y se ubicaron en sus tronos. No eran ostentosos, pero sí destacaban, más por deseo de Tark y Brief que por pedido de los reyes. Tras ellos, Bardock, Tark y Mitis ocuparon sus puestos, sonrientes como cada nuevo torneo. La idea había sido aceptada por todos, nadie había objetado. Los saiyan entrenaban más que nunca, día y noche, casi como en una nueva _era de la auto-superación. _Entrenaban para clasificar entre los 16 concursantes de las finales, disputaban las eliminatorias a lo largo del año, se preparaban obsesivamente para llegar a las últimas instancias. Todos lo disfrutaban: ahora, había un motivo tangible para ponerle _todo_ a los entrenamientos.

Si bien las clases seguían existiendo, si bien la discriminación entre clases se daba en cada esquina, el clima había mejorado. Sólo habían dado un paso de tantos. Trunks pensó en ello y se dijo lo inevitable:

"Quizá no llegue a ver el cambio completamente consumado".

Mas seguiría luchando por éste, siempre, hasta el fin de sus días.

Se puso de pie, tomó la mano de Pan y, una vez el estadio se llenó de saiyan y seres de otros planetas que cada año eran más, público que deseaba ver las mejores batallas de las cuatro galaxias con sus propios ojos, cual espectáculo, dio por iniciado el torneo:

—¡UN NUEVO TORNEO DORADO DA INICIO! ¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS COMBATES!

Salieron los dos primeros peleadores. Kakarotto y Goten no habían tenido suerte: padre e hijo inauguraban el Torneo Dorado combatiendo demasiado pronto. ¡Deseaban tanto pelear en las finales! Mas no se había podido. Se transformaron en Súper Saiyan y la batalla, al fin, comenzó.

Trunks y Pan tomaron asiento y, sin darse cuenta, sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Falta tanto... —susurró Trunks en el oído de su mujer.

—Pero vamos hacia donde debemos, Trunks. Avanzamos.

—Sí... —Carraspeó—. Aún así, yo...

Pan lo besó en los labios tan sólo un segundo.

—Basta, principito: piensa en positivo. Hemos logrado mucho, y falta demasiado, lo sé, pero si seguimos así, algún día nuestros hijos verán los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo.

—Nuestros hijos... —Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pan, para su sorpresa, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Nuestros hijos.

Volvieron los ojos a la batalla. Faltaba demasiado, pero iban, pero marchaban. El cambio, algún día, sería total. Algún día, la discriminación desaparecería y los híbridos no serían señalados. Algún día, los saiyan evolucionarían.

Y serían fuertes.

Y serían, para siempre, los más fuertes del universo.

Las cicatrices del universo, amantes de la sangre y las batallas, del instinto de combate y del afán de superación, _permanecerían_.

_Avanzarían_.

Algún día, la igualdad existiría en el mundo. Trunks se preguntó si no estaba siendo demasiado idealista, pero inmediatamente después alejó el pensamiento de su mente.

Sin idealismo, no hay pasión.

Sin pasión, no hay lucha.

Sin lucha, no hay victoria.

Esos eran los saiyan.

Y ese era el Rey Trunks de Vegetasei, fortalecido por la pasión, llevado por el idealismo, determinado a lograr la victoria.

La igualdad en las miradas del pueblo.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final de la historia**_

_Y el final, al fin..._

_Pensé que esto iba a ser más fácil. ¡Qué emoción! Muero de alegría y de tristeza. ¡No puedo describir lo que siento!_

_Como autora de fanfiction que está en este mundo desde hace diez largos años, realmente quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el apoyo que me han brindado por esta historia. **GRACIAS,** los adoro... ¡En serio! Y espero este epílogo les guste..._

_Siento la necesidad de decirles algunas cosas y de "despedirme" de este fic, por lo cual les pido PERDÓN por lo extenso de esta nota final, mas realmente lo consideré necesario._

_Hay tanto por decir... ¡Tanto! _

_Ante todo, algunas aclaraciones del capítulo: _

_Quise narrarlo así, corto y sin enormes detalles, casi sin diálogos, porque me parece que el final verdadero fue el del capítulo anterior. Este epílogo es una especie de extra, es apretarle un poco el moño al regalo (?). Hay cabos sueltos, sobretodo respecto a Bra y Goten, pero en la continuación estas cuestiones van a retomarse debidamente. Hacerlo acá me parecería un exceso. _

_No me terminan de convencer los tiempos verbales empleados en ciertos párrafos. Quizá en unos días lo modifique, porque hoy tengo la cabeza a mil. XD _

_Yendo a la despedida, quiero empezar por el principio, contarles qué inspiró este fic: _

_Una noche, mientras escribía uno de los capis finales de "Doble Vida", me di cuenta de que faltaba demasiado poco para que terminara y me sentí triste por el vacío que su final iba a generarme. Mientras fumaba un cigarrillo empecé a pensar en una historia nueva... _

_Tristemente, todo lo que se me ocurría era muy parecido a "Doble Vida", hecho que me frustraba, pues no quería escribir algo con una trama tan "trillada" si se quiere... Guié (?) mis pensamientos hacia un fic de MTrunks x M18 que hace mucho tengo ganas de escribir y, mientras iba y venía con el cigarrillo por la cocina, una imagen vino a mi mente DE LA NADA: Trunks y Pan vestidos de saiyan. _

_Creo que andaba leyendo algún AU o andaba viendo la saga de Freezer en Cartoon Network (?); no sé por qué pero andaba pensando mucho en los saiyan en ese momento... Cuando los imaginé vestidos así, pensé: "pero Trunks no encajaría entre los saiyan"... Todo recordando el capi 121 de DBZ (Tomo 28 del manga), cuando Vegeta le dice a Gokuh que los saiyan tienen el pelo y los ojos oscuros y no como los tenía Trunks... Al recordar ese capi (lo vi tantas veces que hasta el número me acuerdo XD), pensé "¿Y si él no pudiera mostrar su rostro?". No sé cuántos cigarrillos iba ya (?), pero pensé en alguna forma de ocultarlo... Fue más la idea que todo lo demás, y el casco vino a mi mente... ¡Como el Great Saiyaman! XD_

_Divagué mucho y me enamoré de esa idea... Trunks tapando su rostro con un casco, sin poder mirar a nadie a los ojos y sin saber por qué es distinto a los demás... La idea era demasiado tonta y buena a la vez. XD_

_A la vez, creo que estaba leyendo algún fic de Eyr, una de mis autoras favoritas de esta web. Ella pone en sus historias cosas MUY interesantes sobre los saiyan. Fue la primer autora que leí donde había un análisis profundo, distinto y serio de ellos como raza, así que la inspiración mucho tuvo que ver con sus historias. _

_Gracias, Eyr. Hace muchísimo que no andás por acá y no sé si leas esto algún día, pero GRACIAS por abrirme la cabeza y hacerme notar errores al escribir cuando leíste "Doble Vida"... ¡Aprendí tanto de vos! Gracias, gracias. n.n _

_Volviendo a la historia, terminé "Doble Vida" unos meses después y me sentí tan vacía que necesité escribirlo inmediatamente..._

_Y bueno, acá estamos cuatro años después. XD _

_¡Si les contara! Los primeros tres o cuatro capis los escribí muy sobre la marcha; lo único que sabía era que "la final" iba a ser Broly vs Trunks ssj y algunos detalles de la trama: no había Bra, ni Nappa malo, ni Pan viviendo con Trunks, ni Tark, ni Goten atraído por Bra, ni Trunks con tendencia a cortarse, ¡incluso Bulma vivió durante un tiempo! Y Raditz estaba cuidándola y se enamoraba de ella (?!). También lo de Trec y Pan y el posterior intento de violación fue sobre la marcha... Después del capi V, "Apoyo", todo tomó su rumbo... _

_Y así hasta ahora: este fic me enseñó a armar bien la historia desde el principio XD... Pero los cambios a lo largo de la escritura ayudan, sin ellos "Doble Vida" hubiera sido un fic LLENO de lemon absurdo y este fic hubiera sido una historia sin pies ni cabeza._

_Así que **este fic es un sueño hecho realidad, lo digo de corazón.**_

_**Imperfecto, pero real. **_

_**Por eso, un Goten x Bra va a ser su continuación.** Claro que ellos dos no estarán solos; Trunks y Pan van a tener su participación y no va a ser pequeña. Tengo ganas de hacer que los ahora reyes de Vegetasei descubran nuevas facetas de su relación y que ésta tenga sus problemas... Todo con Vegetasei de fondo, con esta sociedad sumergiéndose en una nueva etapa, en un nuevo mundo... Ese va a ser el fic que continúe esta historia, el cual seguramente empiece a publicar en algún punto del 2013, probablemente en el segundo semestre, porque quiero adelantar capítulos (no va a ser demasiado extenso) y porque quiero terminar "Triángulo". _

_Espero les guste. n.n_

_Esta historia fue un desafío desde el vamos, todo fue nuevo... Escribir sobre personajes que jamás había usado en profundidad, pensar en la cultura saiyan y que no rayara lo estúpido... ¡Los pequeños cambios en la personalidad de algunos personajes! No puedo evitarlo: cuando hago un fic necesito un poquito de OOC, pero SIEMPRE con justificación: si Pan hubiera vivido en Vegetasei, SEGURO que sería la saiyan más saiyan, su actitud dice mucho de ella en DB y es así como la imaginé educada por Bardock. Trunks con la cara tapada OBVIO que iba a ser tímido, depresivo y con baja autoestima, era una consecuencia directa de tener un casco que, inevitablemente, genera traumas. Kakarotto habiendo crecido como Gokuh POR SUPUESTO que iba a ser más Gokuh que Kakarotto..._

_Vegeta, INEVITABLEMENTE, iba a estar más "oscuro" en esta historia; perder a Bulma de forma tan atroz no es broma. _

_Así como iba a matar a Trunks y cambié de idea, lo que conté en el capítulo anterior, lo mismo iba a pasar con Tark, personaje con el que me encariñé MUCHÍSIMO. Casi lo mato, hace MUY poco decidí no hacerlo... No podía, lo adoro y quiero seguir usándolo en la continuación de este fic. No podía imaginarme a Trunks portando el Collar Real sin Tark orgulloso y emocionado a su lado... ¡Era lo que más había esperado en su vida! Trunks ya no tiene a su padre pero lo tiene a Tark: necesito que lo tenga y necesito que siga viviendo... _

_Gracias a todos los que demostraron apoyo por el personaje: en reviews me di cuenta de que no sólo yo le tengo aprecio, lo cual me alegra muchísimo. Digo sin miedo que es mi mejor OC, inspirado en la persona que más amo en el universo: mi papá. =) _

_Y Vegeta muerto tenía que suceder, era el final más feliz para él, porque por más que ame (a su manera, claro) a sus hijos, es con Bulma con quien debe estar. n.n_

_Eso siento._

_Sobre Trunks también debo decir que AMO a Mirai Trunks... El otro Trunks tendrá más carácter, será más "Vegeta", pero el del futuro tiene algo maravilloso: es sensibilidad, madurez y sufrimiento mezclado magistralmente. Toriyama creó a su mejor personaje en el mejor momento de su obra maestra y jamás en la vida me voy a cansar de agradecer el que exista ese GRAN personaje, un gigante que emociona y llega a los corazones de los fans de DB... _

_Mirai es GENIAL, no encuentro un personaje mejor que él en la serie por más que lo intento. Gokuh está a otro nivel (para mí, Gokuh está más allá de todo, pues el concepto que encierra el personaje me parece algo sublime) y hay personajes increíbles como Vegeta, Piccolo, Bardock e incluso Bulma, pero NADIE es Trunks del futuro. Por eso, al escribir este fic, pensé más en él que en el del presente, justamente porque quería rescatar esa sensibilidad, esa inseguridad y humildad que siempre embarga a Trunks, que él jamás puede dejar atrás y que intenta superar a lo largo de la historia. Imaginar a Trunks siendo criado por un Vegeta inexpresivo y cruel TENÍA que dar como resultado a un Trunks bien oscuro, muy parecido a Mirai pero más "trastornado" ya que Mirai, por lo menos, tuvo el amor de su mamá. Sé que le faltó carácter pero siento que así estuvo bien. ¿Cómo sería para un ser vivir bajo un casco y no poder ser mirado a los ojos? Yo creo que eso desestabiliza hasta al más fuerte... Esa era la idea, igual estoy contenta porque creo que él fue creciendo durante el fic y seguramente siga creciendo en la continuación. _

_Adoro a Trunks... Él es "mi musa" y no miento cuando lo digo. Es la musa de siempre. Desde mis infantiles dibujos de él a los 10 años, pasando por momentos tristes donde escribir y dibujar sobre él me dio alegría. Mi primer fic jamás publicado donde él era "la musa" para mucha gente que quería crear arte, pasando por este fic, donde es la inspiración para una igualdad y "Triángulo", donde inspira cosas tanto positivas como negativas. Todos los fics que siguieron, todos los dibujos que siguieron... Todo lo que siguió en mi vida tuvo mucho que ver con él y DB. Por eso lo adoro y lloro de alegría cuando lo veo en la pantalla, porque él me inspira demasiado. =) _

_Mis fics son monótonos cuando Trunks está en ellos: siempre inspira, siempre. _

_Otra cosa que me gustaría comentar es acerca de las cortaduras de Trunks. Por chat, una vez una chica me dijo "Trunks parece emo", lo cual me hizo reír un poco (me imaginé a Trunks peinadito a la emo XD). Después de la risa me puse seria e intenté explicarle que el cutting (tal es uno de los nombres con los que se conoce esta problemática) es una realidad que invade a muchísima gente y no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Esos "emo" (no metamos a todos en la misma bolsa n.n) que lo hacen y después publican fotos de sus brazos cortados en su red social favorita lo hacen por moda muchas veces, cuando el cutting va más allá de modas. Es una ESTUPIDEZ el cutting, pero no por ser algo poco serio ni porque haya que tomárselo a la ligera, sino porque el hacerlo es estúpido en sí. Hacerse tanto daño a uno mismo es lo peor que se puede hacer como ser humano... El cutting es algo asqueroso._

_Yo conocí a alguien que se cortaba (y no era emo ni mucho menos, que conste... era un par de años más grande que yo, o sea de veintitantos). Me pasa de cerca esta problemática. El cutting es algo que le pasa a cualquier persona, no sólo chicas emo y no sólo adolescentes (por más que en ellos sea más común). Autoflagelarse es una moneda demasiado común en nuestra sociedad y el cutting sólo es una de las tantas formas, es un síntoma del daño que las grandes ciudades y la crueldad social le hacen a la gente. Quienes lo hacen DE VERDAD y no saben salir no andan poniendo fotos de sus tajos en internet, creo que eso está bueno aclararlo. No es una "tontería emo", es una problemática asquerosa que PASA y EXISTE. _

_Déjense ayudar si les pasa alguna vez, no se van a arrepentir. _

_¿Por qué tocar un tema tan delicado en un fic? Porque los fics no son sólo para divertirse; me gusta pensar en ellos como medio para expresar ideas y me los tomo sumamente en serio, quizá demasiado. Eso es "Pecados..." para mí: una historia llena de ideas, pensamientos y sentimientos que necesito y deseo transmitir. _

_¿Qué más? XD_

_Alrededor del capi 11 empecé a cursar una materia en la universidad acerca de la corrección de textos, y releer el fic se volvió una pesadilla para mí... Ahí fue donde entendí que JAMÁS (como dicen mis profesores) iba a ser capaz de corregir a la perfección esta historia. Soy humana y no puedo ver errores que tengo arraigados, además de que es difícil ser totalmente objetivo con uno mismo, así que por los dedazos que se me hayan escapado y por los detalles de puntuación, ortografía y gramática que no haya notado les pido disculpas... De todas formas, creo que crecí y eso está bueno, muy bueno. Obviamente pido disculpas también por errores en la trama y cosas mal expresadas. Todo tiene que ver con todo y en mi propio estilo no puedo juzgarme adecuadamente. Pido disculpas si la historia es muy "yo" (?), pero es de la forma que me sale y adoro escribir. Si no se le prestó atención a ciertas cosas y si no se usó adecuadamente a ciertos personajes (como Gohan, con quien tengo serios problemas al escribir), realmente disculpen, pero hay temas, personajes y situaciones que son más fuertes para mí. _

_Hay que seguir creciendo... n.n _

_**Los fics son amor puro, son dedicación de tiempo, reflexión y esfuerzo a algo que amamos... ¡Es increíble cómo muchos autores hacen maravillas sin contar con un editor, un corrector y demás actores del proceso de edición! Les juro que gracias a mi carrera aprendí a amar más a los fics y a reconocerles cada vez más el enorme mérito que tienen. ¡No lo hacemos por dinero! Lo hacemos por amor y eso es maravilloso.**_

_Lo hacemos todo SOLOS, muchos de nosotros con un beta (yo no por ahora) pero algunos ni con eso... ¡Y hay autores maravillosos como tantos que leí a lo largo de los años! Pensar que muchos autores profesionales de la actualidad deben su calidad a los manotazos que otros pegan en su texto y/o a los ghost writers a quienes les encargan sus escritos..._

_Todo nace de nuestra mente. Seguro muchos contamos con consejos de amigos y demás, pero la materia prima de nuestros fics está hecha con nuestro alma y nuestra mente... ¡Somos geniales! =)_

_En fin... _

_**Gracias a los que escriben, los que leen y los que hacen ambas cosas. Este mundo es algo muy lindo, es algo que vale mucho la pena y que nos hace crecer.**_

_Yo no soy la misma que escribió mi primer fic, me pasaron mil cosas en el medio y hubo mucha lectura durante el proceso. Todo fue **esfuerzo**, no soy un talento nato pero soy una luchadora o por lo menos eso intento día a día, y les juro que en cada letra de esta historia hubo MUCHO esfuerzo._

_Como lo que me dijo una chica en la universidad una vez: "algunos pocos son inteligentes, los demás somos perseverantes". _

_XD_

_Por eso **GRACIAS**, no puedo creer que me hayan llegado tantos reviews y que haya tenido visitas de los países más lejanos... ¡Hasta de Japón! México, Paraguay, Perú, Bolivia, Ecuador, Uruguay, Argentina, España, Chile, Colombia, Venezuela, Estados Unidos, Italia, Brasil, República Dominicana, Portugal... ¡Australia! ¡Las islas vírgenes (este me dejó pasmadísima XD)! Tantos países... Es bizarro y no me pasó con otras historias, por eso **GRACIAS a todos Uds. **por esto, por haberme dado ánimo y por haber leído mis tonterías... _

_Perdón si me olvidé de algún país. n.n_

_No soy ninguna de las autoras de fics que admiré y admiro desde hace tanto, no soy ni Superbrave, ni Rochi Saiyajin, ni Natytorankusu, ni Eyr, ni Yanki Girl, ni la hermosa Esplandian, ni mi querida JJAmy, todas las autoras que me marcaron durante estos diez años; no soy tan genial y lo sé... ¡Y les agradezco tanto a esas autoras increíbles que me ayudan a ser mejor! Muchísimas gracias por escribir, gente. =)_

_Sé que me falta muchísimo pero no me resigno: quiero seguir creciendo... Amo escribir como jamás pensé que lo iba a amar. Siempre me gustó mucho más dibujar, cosa que casi no hago actualmente. Escribir es lo mío, desde esa poesía estúpida que escribí a los ocho años acerca del chico que me gustaba en la primaria (?), pasando por el diario que escribí durante años desde muy chica, que empecé a sentirlo... Hoy en día lo siento más que nunca._

_No tienen idea de cuánto. _

_Este fic fue hermoso para mí, lo voy a extrañar._

_A veces pienso en tirar la toalla, no les voy a mentir; ya no le puedo dedicar tanto tiempo a esto y a veces pienso en dejar de escribir fics, pero el problema es que sigo necesitando escribir, sigo deseando mejorar, sigo inspirada y sigo amando a Dragon Ball. _

_Esto es una escuela para mí, es el lugar donde evoluciono. Al releer mis fics encuentro muchas encarnaciones de Schala S y muchas de Pamela, la que está tecleando estas palabras. Ambas crecieron mucho, ambas crecimos mucho. En capítulos perdidos de cualquiera de mis fics hay un sentimiento, una idea, un algo que tiene MUCHO de mí y de mi evolución como ser humano. Acá está todo lo que amo y lo que odio, están todas las metáforas de mi vida. Por todo esto, irme de acá me cuesta horrores._

_Schala S significa mucho para mí y todo lo que ella hizo, todo lo que juntas hicimos, simboliza todo lo que hay en mi corazón._

_Y eso... =)_

_**Fue con mucho amor a Dragon Ball, al arte de escribir y, por supuesto, a Uds. **_

_¡Gracias totales!_

_Y ojalá nos crucemos en otro fic. Distinto a este quizá, pero hecho con el mismo esfuerzo y el mismo cariño._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón._

* * *

_**Pamela, a.k.a. Schala S.-**_

* * *

_**ANEXO**_

* * *

_«Calaverita» dedicada a Vegeta dentro de una actividad del grupo de Facebook «Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball». Beso enorme a Chibi, Dika y Mis. ¡Gracias por tanto, chicas! Las adoro. _

_Entre la multitud de guerreros_

_yace el mal Vegeta_

_que separó a sus hijos_

_uno en Vegetasei, una en la Tierra._

_Mató a su propio padre_

_para vengar a su Bulma bella_

_Murió por sus propios hijos_

_para darles fortaleza._

_Su última enseñanza_

_tarde había llegado,_

_mas sus hijos, en su llanto,_

_lo redimieron de sus pecados_

* * *

**¡HASTA SIEMPRE!**

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ (c) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation.


End file.
